Mi disfrute
by Cesar Ortiz
Summary: Asi nomas quedo fierro pariente
1. Capitulo 5

"¿Qué piensas, mamá-san? ¿A dónde se dirige nuestro pequeño dragón?" Raidyn preguntó, mientras giraba su cabeza hacia su compañera, mientras que las dos continuaron su carrera rápida.

"No sé. Tal vez algo llamó su atención. Lo más extraño es que no se molesta en nuestra dirección". Momon respondió.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón. Es extraño simplemente ignorar las posibles amenazas que te persiguen. Solo un tonto hace tal cosa". Comentó Raidyn.

"Tal vez nuestro [Anillo de ocultamiento] sea más efectivo de lo que pensábamos, y el dragón no nos reconoce como una amenaza". Respondió el guerrero vestido de negro.

Raidyn suspiró. "Un evento tan desafortunado. Cuando esperaba obtener una buena pelea, el enemigo simplemente se escapó".

"O tal vez, el dragón captó un olor de esa dirección. Los dragones usualmente tienen una nariz excelente". Muson Momon.

Raidyn asintió y continuó. "¿Qué piensas de esas huellas?"

Momon se encogió de hombros. "Honestamente, no lo sé. Al ver el nivel tecnológico de este mundo, sería imposible para ellos hacer autos. Este Imperio no tiene la industria ni la tecnología para hacerlo".

"Tal vez fue un animal extraño el que dejó esas huellas. Sin embargo, encontré rastros de goma galvanizada en ellas. Sin embargo, nos encontramos con animales antes de que la goma quedara como un excremento". Explicó Raidyn.

Momon asintió. "Sí, tienes razón. Por ejemplo, el gusano de goma que encontramos en el Bosque de los Elfos dejó el caucho como estiércol".

Raidyn se rió entre dientes. "Sí, esos son animales muy raros".

Momon asintió. "De hecho ... Al menos, Entoma encontró algún uso de ellos".

Por el rabillo del ojo, Raidyn vio una caravana de carros. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. "Mira allí, mamá-kun".

Momon miró hacia adelante. Y lo que vio lo aturdió por un momento. "Detener." Dijo, y los dos se detuvieron por un momento con su carga salvaje.

"¿Son esos vehículos realmente lo que creo que son? Los ves, ¿no? ¿O me están engañando mis ojos?" Preguntó Raidyn. "No siento ninguna ilusión de esa dirección".

"Yo también los veo. Tus ojos no te engañan". Momon aseguró.

Raidyn sonrió. "Entonces vamos a matar algunos dragones, ¿de acuerdo?"

Momon asintió y se lanzó hacia la caravana, lo que ya estaba bajo el ataque del enorme dragón.

"No lo olvides. Estamos encubiertos. No podemos despertar sospechas". Explicó Momon.

"Oki-doki, jefe. Mantendré mi gran boca cerrada". Bajo su capucha, un casco cerrado de aspecto futurista se desliza sobre su cara. No parecía tener ningún agujero para los ojos, en lugar de eso, la máscara se parecía al hecho con el material de samegray del exoesqueleto metálico que llevaba. Las tapas brillaban en los dos lados de la extraña máscara, y varios tubos adornaban los lados de lo que llevaba bajo la sombra de su capucha.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: vestido de fortaleza:**

El Reino Hechicero prestó mucha atención a la seguridad de sus tropas. Después de todo, la gente del Reino Hechicero era la base y los titulares de los pilares de la estructura del gobierno. Por supuesto, el Rey Hechicero y sus vasallos podrían fácilmente gobernar sus tierras sin gente. Todavía. Sin ellos, el Reino estaría completamente desierto. Sin ellos, no habría comercio ni avance alguno. Así, el Rey Hechicero los mantuvo como sus vasallos. Si sus vasallos demostraran su valía. El rey hechicero Ainz Ooal Bown les colmó de milagros y buena vida.

En los casos en que un individuo valga más que su precio de perder. Lo que significaba la muerte en una situación dada. Los Seres Supremos incluso bendijeron a la persona o bien transformándola en un ser heteromórfico. Tales como otorgarle al individuo vida eterna o extender su vida y devolver su juventud. Por supuesto, los dos Seres Supremos que quedaron no forzaron tales cosas. Fue la elección individual si él, ella o ella aceptó el regalo. Si no, la persona podría pedir otro milagro. Por ejemplo, resucitar a una persona fallecida o riqueza más allá de la creencia en algunos casos.

En otra palabra, la política del Reino era: Trabajar duro por el Reino, respetar a los demás y serás recompensado con milagros más allá de tu imaginación. Pero, aflojarse, actuar sin respeto hacia los demás y traicionar la confianza de los Seres Supremos, y miles de muertes no te salvarán de su ira. Esta era una política simple pero que funcionaba en el Reino.

El Reino Hechicero y los dos Seres Supremos se preocupaban por sus ciudadanos. Así, cuando se desplegaron en tierras extranjeras, primero se construiría un fuerte campamento base defensivo mágicamente encantado. Con esa base como su fortaleza, tendrían un refugio durante una emergencia, y podrían retirarse contra las fuerzas superiores fácilmente, mientras que uno de los vasallos de alto nivel de Nazarick o incluso uno de los Seres Supremos vino a cuidar de la fuerza atacante. .

Contrariamente a la antigua visión militar que pensaba poco de una vida individual, ahora estaban acostumbrados a llevar a cabo misiones de socorro para salvar personas. Además, el Reino Hechicero prestó más atención a defender a los ciudadanos del Reino que sus antecesores. Prefirieron usar monstruos convocados, como, por ejemplo, los Caballeros de la Muerte o los Guardias de Nephalem para entrar en la picadora de carne en lugar de enviar individuos hacia su muerte. La convocatoria fue fácilmente reemplazable. Sin embargo, reemplazar a un individuo no fue tan fácil.

Por supuesto, hubo muchos casos en los que uno pidió participar en misiones tan peligrosas. La mayoría de las veces, los superiores concedieron su deseo respetando el deseo de ellos siguiendo la política del reino.

Además, en el otro lado de la Puerta estaba su patria y el reino en el que los dos Seres Supremos restantes habitaban y gobernaban. En otras palabras, defender la Puerta fue la razón principal por la cual el ejército de la expedición del Reino Hechicero estaba aquí, y el otro era castigar a los invasores por su sacrilegio. En otro nombre "SKEF" fue el apodo que muchos soldados llamaron la fuerza de expedición.

Al utilizar métodos tanto políticos como militares, debían conquistar, asegurar la tierra que rodeaba la Puerta y mostrar al Imperio invasor para no meterse con el Reino Hechicero. Esta fue la misión del SKEF. El mapa de la tierra que rodea a la Puerta tomando fotografías aéreas y desplegando exploradores también fue parte de su plan.

Si el Imperio no se inclina ante el Reino y lo compensa por el acto de traición hacia el Rey Hechicero. Luego, el Reino Hechicero lo conquistará usando la fuerza o métodos políticos. O quema completamente el Imperio hasta el suelo sin dejar nada más que cenizas y salado de la Ciudad Capital con sal. Como hicieron los romanos después de que destruyeron Cartago en el año 149 a.

Por supuesto, el Rey Hechicero usó los recursos y luego los desechó de esta manera. Sus vasallos lo conocían como un Rey sabio que planeaba sin complicarse lo que la simple mente de los seres mortales no podía comprender. Después de todo, fue respetado y mencionado en los libros como el Dios de la previsión, la sabiduría y la muerte y el patrón de los lanzadores de magia en el Nuevo Mundo. Su compañera El otro Ser Supremo permaneció llamado la Diosa del Equilibrio y la Guerra. Al ver la naturaleza de Esdeath, no fue sorprendente. Después de todo, ella era mitad demonio y ángel; igualmente oscuro y claro.

El fuerte no era una fortificación de tierra o sacos de arena construidos apresuradamente, sino que se construyó con bloques de piedra encantados reforzados, con la intención de convertirla en una estructura defensiva permanente. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el SKEF se hizo cargo de la tierra alrededor de la Puerta. Después de trabajar incansablemente durante varios días y noches, Dalnus Hill se había convertido en una fortaleza inexpugnable. La fortaleza con forma de hexagrama de construcción uniforme mostró el carácter de la ayuda que ideó este diseño. La mayoría de las personas que vieron el fuerte con vista de pájaro dijeron que se parecía a la fortificación de seis lados en Hakodate.

Algunos desviados se reían y decían que esto era una formación mágica. De hecho, lo fue. La fortaleza se construyó de esta manera y se colocaron barreras de refuerzo en los puntos clave de la estructura para mejorar las estadísticas y habilidades del defensor en el área.

La capilla de los Seres Supremos ya se construyó y numerosos soldados hicieron su súplica a sus dioses patrones. Cada uno de ellos, por supuesto, los respetó y los adoró a todos por igual. Pero pidieron la bendición a sus dioses patronos para protegerlos de cualquier daño o traerles buena fortuna. Cada Ser Supremo tuvo su día en el calendario donde la práctica de la religión del Supremista celebró el ser Supremo dado.

Por supuesto, las dos deidades restantes fueron adoradas por la mayoría de las personas del Reino Hechicero. Debido a que los dos aparecieron y concedieron milagros a la gente personalmente. Las dos promesas no eran vacías que muchas religiones ofrecían a la gente. Los dos aparecieron y cumplieron el deseo del pueblo si se lo merecían.

En el Reino, uno fue liberado para practicar la religión de su elección. Todos adoraban a quien quisieran, siempre que no causara daño o obligara a otros habitantes del Reino a cambiar su vida. Todas las religiones de las que se decía que habían herido o reprimido a otras estaban prohibidas con una excelente eficacia. Destruyéndolo por sus raíces, evitando que florezca y corrompiendo a otros con sus efectos dañinos.

Extrañamente, Ainz y Esdeath siempre se negaron a que fueran dioses. Y para esto, la gente los adoraba aún más. Diciendo: '¡Un enfoque tan humilde por parte de los Seres Supremos!' Después de un tiempo, se convirtió en una molestia y los dos simplemente dejaron que las personas pensaran lo que querían. Cerrando los oídos y diciendo. 'Lalala. No puedo oír nada.

Demiurge caminó por el complejo, inspeccionando los trabajos de construcción que aún estaban en curso en algunas áreas de la Fortaleza. Los no-muertos y los golems trabajaron sin parar, solo ralentizando o pausando su trabajo cuando esperaban un nuevo comando o cuando los magos y los Elichos Liches terminaron sus otros deberes.

Las criaturas trabajadoras no tenían que detenerse porque solo eran herramientas incansables de la voluntad de los Seres Supremos. Y porque los magos del Rey Hechicero colocaron barreras de silencio alrededor de las áreas de trabajo que filtraban el ruido de las fuerzas en movimiento.

Demiurge se mostró satisfecho con los resultados y sonrió siniestramente. Todo salió según lo planeado, y la fortaleza impenetrable estaba lista si el enemigo intentaba atacar de nuevo. No como si tuvieran una oportunidad contra el ejército de los Seres Supremos y sus leales vasallos. Su plan era encontrarse con el príncipe heredero en las puertas y asumir el cargo. Se dirigió hacia la capilla recién construida para hacer su favor diario a los Seres Supremos y luego comenzar su trabajo.

Mientras inspeccionaba la construcción de la esquina de sus ojos de diamante perfectamente cortados, vio que Beelzebub se acercaba. Se volvió hacia él y se inclinó profundamente. "Beelzebub-sama". Demiurgo se inclinó.

Beelzebub sonrió y asintió mientras desmontaba su montura. "Demiurge. Es bueno verte. ¿Cómo te gusta nuestra fortaleza?"

Demiurge miró a su alrededor. "Es magnífico. Digno de los Seres Supremos. Parece que los Seres Supremos nos sonrieron este día. Al parecer, las construcciones van de acuerdo con los planes". Dijo en tono alegre.

"¿Cómo están mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanas? ¿El reino se está gestionando justo en el otro lado de la estructura?" Preguntó el joven heredero.

"La última vez que vi a Ainz-sama y Albedo estaban bien. Tu hermana mayor está haciendo su esquema político habitual para que te muevas desde el primer lugar de la herencia como siempre. Parece que ella juró lo que tu madre y yo le enseñamos". Demiurge explicado

Beelzebub suspiró. "No entiendo a las mujeres ..." murmuró el joven heredero.

Demiurgo continuó. "Además, estamos en el proceso de tratar con esa desagradable organización terrorista en el Reino. De acuerdo con el mensaje que envió el Almirante de la Flota, nuestras fuerzas casi conquistaron el otro continente".

Beelzebub asintió con satisfacción. "Es bueno escuchar tan buenas noticias. ¿Sabía el padre que la tía desapareció de nuevo?"

Demiurge entró en pánico por un momento, pero no mostró ninguna señal de ello al mundo exterior. Entonces, se calmó recordando que su maestro seguramente lo habría advertido si el otro Ser Supremo estuviera en peligro. Él asintió con su habitual expresión calmada y sonriente. "¿Es así? Estoy seguro de que Ainz-sama está muy al tanto de la situación y hará los pasos necesarios si así lo desea".

Beelzebub bajó la cabeza. "Claro, mi padre siempre ha visto todo antes de que sucediera en el pasado. Y la tía siempre se distrajo en el peor de los momentos. ¿Qué crees que hace esas cosas?"

"Los caminos de los Seres Supremos son inescrutables. Sólo Ainz-sama podría decir con seguridad por qué. O tal vez sus creaciones. Si me preguntas, te aconsejo que busques su sabiduría en el tema". Dijo Demiurge.

Beelzebub sonrió. "Lo haré. Por cierto, como ya sabe. Tengo la tarea oficial de entregarle los deberes de administración mientras esté ausente para negociar en la primera ciudad". Beelzebub le dio un pergamino a Demiurge.

Demiurge asintió y lo aceptó.

"Por favor, cuida la fortaleza y nuestras fuerzas hasta que regresemos". Pedimos Beelzebub. Luego montó su montura antes de mirar a Creon, quien solo escuchó la conversación mientras estaba sentado en su silla. "Ven, Creon. Tenemos un largo viaje por delante".

Creón, el capitán de su guardia de honor, inclinó la cabeza. "Como desees mi príncipe". Con un simple letrero de Creon, la guardia de honor comenzó su marcha.

Las enormes puertas dobles de metal de la Fortaleza se abrieron. Las paredes tenían tres capas, por lo que el enemigo tuvo que penetrar en las tres capas incluso para llegar al patio donde las fuerzas del Reino les esperaban.

Entre las capas de las paredes estaban llenas de trampas mágicas y estándar que se activaban automáticamente cuando ocurría el evento de activación. Libera a varias criaturas fuertes de las paredes o rocía al enemigo con magia diferente.

Beelzebub, Creon y la enorme guardia de honor pasaron las tres puertas. Algunos de ellos tenían monturas debajo de ellos, pero la mayoría no. La guardia de honor estaba formada por varias criaturas convocadas y los guardias veteranos con armadura dorada del Rey Hechicero que él mismo eligió, y luego enviaron un nuevo servicio de entrenamiento a la academia privada del Rey Hechicero. Allí solo entraron los más talentosos permitidos.

Cuando las tres enormes puertas metálicas se cerraron detrás de ellas, Demiurge se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la capilla. Más tarde ese día, en la oficina de Demiurge apareció un Asesino de Eight Edge. Golpeó suavemente la puerta doble lo que lentamente se abrió ante ella.

Demiurge levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía delante. "¿Tienes algo que informar?"

La criatura se arrodilló. "Sí, Demiurge-sama. Hemos descubierto otra estructura similar a la nuestra. Aproximadamente a diez millas de distancia de nuestra ubicación. Aquí está el informe".

Demiurge pensó por un momento que leer el informe. "Interesante. ¿Algo más para informar?"

"Sí. No encontramos rastro de magia, excepto su puerta, que estaba cubierta con una cúpula extraña. Al parecer, solo había unos pocos individuos capaces de magia, y eran débiles y aparentemente no estaban conscientes de sus habilidades. Las más fuertes entre ellas. no era más fuerte que un mago de nivel 3. La gente ni siquiera era capaz de sentirnos. Simplemente caminamos en medio de su base sin que nadie nos notara ". Asesinado denunciado.

"Ya veo. ¿Qué más?" Demiurge asintió.

El asesino continuó. "Al parecer, utilizan la tecnología para equilibrar esta desventaja. Se aconsejan acciones prudentes si los atacamos con fuerza bruta".

Demiurge asintió.

"Zero-sama espera tus órdenes. ¿Cómo procedemos? ¿Los aniquilamos desde adentro? O simplemente los mantenemos bajo vigilancia". Preguntó el asesino.

"Por el momento. Solo manténgalos bajo estricta observación, recopile toda la información que pueda de ellos, coloque trampas remotas ocultas en el punto clave de la base y en sus dispositivos. Ocasionalmente, intente recolectar muestras de esta tecnología y devuélvala. para una mayor investigación. Pero no levante ninguna sospecha en el proceso ". Demiurgo Ordenado

El Asesino se inclinó. "Entiendo Demiurge-sama. Haremos lo que usted ordenó. Transmitiré el mensaje a Zero-sama".

"Puedes irte ahora. Te llamaré si necesito algo más". Dijo Demiurge.

El Asesino de Ocho Arcos se inclinó profundamente y luego desapareció. La puerta doble se cerró después de que saliera de la cámara. El Archdevil comenzó a inspeccionar las fotos mágicas de lo que se tomó en la escena. "Arquitectura interesante. Me pregunto quiénes son ..."

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Batalla con el Dragón:**

Por ahora, vamos a cambiar la escena.

Los rugidos de los motores de un HMV, un camión tipo 73 y un vehículo blindado ligero (LAV) hicieron una nube de polvo en su camino. (El vehículo blindado Komatsu Light (japonés: 軽 装甲 機動車; (¿kei-sōkō-kidōsha?) Es un vehículo militar japonés producido por primera vez en 2002. Actualmente se usa exclusivamente por la Fuerza de Autodefensa de Japón (JSDF), se ha visto en la guerra de Irak. Komatsu Ltd. la construye. División de Sistemas de Defensa en Komatsu, Ishikawa, Japón. El designador de fábrica de Komatsu para el vehículo es KU50W.

El exterior se asemeja al Panhard VBL, utilizado por el ejército francés, pero el LAV tiene cuatro puertas y una cabina grande para transportar soldados. El LAV también se puede transportar por aire en vehículos como el CH-47J y el C-130H.)

Los ancianos, las mujeres y los niños en los vehículos tuvieron que soportar el balanceo del automóvil por giros bruscos y cambios de velocidad, lo que provocó que sus cabezas y cuerpos chocaran entre sí. Apretando los dientes, soportaron el dolor.

Mirando por la ventana del vehículo, la vista fue bloqueada por los aldeanos Coda que escapaban. Y la sombra negra que cae sobre ellos desde el cielo.

El Dragón de la Llama había venido.

Gracias al conocimiento previo de la aparición del Flame Dragon, cortesía del JSDF, Coda Village y algunos otros pueblos cercanos, todos habían huido de la bestia al mismo tiempo. Después de que el Dragón de la Llama no pudo encontrar ningún humano o Elfos para atacar, siguió su nariz hasta un lugar lleno de gente. Dado que la preparación para escapar había tomado algún tiempo, y fueron pesados por su equipaje, la lenta velocidad de los Aldeanos de Coda había permitido que el Dragón de Fuego los atrapara.

Fue el tercer día del éxodo de la aldea de Coda, y los refugiados pensaron que estaban fuera de los cotos de caza del Dragón de la Llama. Sin embargo, la bestia apareció de repente e inmediatamente comenzó a atacar a su presa.

"¡Pelear con monstruos es la tradición del JSDF! ¡Quién hubiera pensado que lo estaríamos haciendo aquí!" Un anciano soldado gritó.

Rodearon repetidamente al dragón y siguieron atacando para ganar tiempo para que los aldeanos escaparan. Gracias a ellos, muchos de los aldeanos sobrevivieron.

El Dragón de la Llama se dio vuelta para atacar a los Hombres de Verde. Pero, la bestia no pudo alcanzar su velocidad aterradora. Al moverse, se mantuvieron a salvo de las ardientes llamas del dragón. Pero pronto, el dragón se acostumbró a sus tácticas. Las personas en verde que solo podían lanzar magia desde lejos estaban en desventaja.

El Sargento Mayor Kuwabara le gritó furioso a Kurata, "¡CORRE! ¡CORRE!". Tal vez se debió a la excesiva secreción de adrenalina por parte del cerebro, pero se podía escuchar un toque de alegría en su voz.

El Dragón de la Llama se abalanzó sobre los aldeanos que se habían quedado congelados en el lugar. Al ver esto, Itami gritó en dirección al veloz LAV. "¡Suprimiendo el fuego! ¡LAV! ¡Dispárale con la ametralladora!" El ordenó.

El soldado Sasagawa reunió toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para aferrarse al mango de la ametralladora calibre .50 mientras hacía sonar como un martillo neumático en una obra de construcción. Los gruesos cartuchos cayeron al suelo en medio de gotas de humo negro cuando las balas de 12.7 mm crearon chispas en la espalda del Dragón de la Llama Sin embargo, las escamas de dragón se desviaron de las balas.

"¡Es inutil!" Apretó los dientes mientras continuaba disparando con una ametralladora calibre .50 que estaba montada en la parte superior de la LAV.

Escuchando las palabras de Sasagawa, Itami gritó en respuesta, "¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Solo sigue disparando! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!"

Aunque los cañones de airsoft que disparan a los BB no podían matar a la gente, ser golpeado por ellos era molesto. Como tal, a pesar de que el cuerpo del dragón estaba cubierto por escamas duras que no podían ser penetradas por balas, todavía era un ser vivo y poseía el sentido del tacto. Itami ordenó a sus subordinados que siguieran disparando.

Las flores de fuego surgieron de los supresores de destellos de los rifles Howa Tipo 64. El Dragón de la Llama no pudo soportar la lluvia de balas. Su ataque se ralentizó, lo que permitió que escapara el granjero que ya estaba en su boca.

El horrible dragón giró su cabeza hacia los hombres. Una flecha sobresalía de su ojo ciego, pero nadie podía mirar directamente su rostro aterrador. Era como una cicatriz en la cara de un Yakuza. El Dragón de llamas les disparó como un lanzallamas pero no pudo llegar a los vehículos JSDF salvajemente evasivos.

"¡Ono! ¡Yuniryu! ¡Ono!" Una voz adolescente femenina vino de detrás de ellos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, el cabello dorado entró en la línea de visión de Itami. La duende pálida apuntó sus delgados dedos hacia sus ojos mientras gritaba "¡Ono!" reveladora

En ese momento, aunque había una barrera de lenguaje entre ellos, Itami de alguna manera entendió lo que quería decir. "¡Ve por los ojos!"

Los soldados de JSDF entrenaron sus miras en la cara del dragón y abrieron fuego. El Dragón de la Llama se veía visiblemente molesto cuando volvió la cara y detuvo sus movimientos.

"¡Katsumoto! ¡Usa el Panzerfaust!"

Desde el LAV, sacó un lanzacohetes antitanque portátil de hombre de 100 mm que tenía un factor de penetración RHA (armadura homogénea enrollada) de 700 mm. Era un arma de infantería que poseía un poder tremendo.

Intercambiando lugares con Sasagawa que estaba operando la ametralladora calibre .50, el Sargento Katsumoto trepó con el Panzerfaust.

Sin embargo, esta arma pesaba en el frente y era difícil de girar. Además, el JSDF consciente de la seguridad no tenía el hábito de disparar desde una posición sin apoyo.

"Backblast claro!" Él gritó.

"¡Idiota! Ya solo dispara", alguien lo reprendió por lo bajo. Pero después de recordar acerca de su entrenamiento, todo lo que pudieron pensar fue "Heh. Es el JSDF después de todo ..."

Mientras apuntaba, el Dragón de llamas intentó escapar hacia el cielo.

El LAV se aceleró de repente, causando que el cuerpo de Katsumoto se sacudiera y el dragón saliera de la imagen de la vista del lanzador de cohetes.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Mantenlo firme, Azuma!"

"¡No preguntes lo imposible!"

Debido a eso, el lanzador de cohetes no tenía un sistema de guía informático. Así, disparar mientras se movía era imposible. Con eso en mente, Katsumoto apuntó el lanzador de cohetes al Dragón nuevamente. Debido a que LAV frenó repentinamente y el retroceso de disparar el cohete, cuando se apretó el gatillo, el Panzerfaust pareció fallar.

El cohete aceleró hacia el Dragón con llamas que brotaban de su cola. El dragón que había perdido su equilibrio extendió sus alas para recuperar su equilibrio mientras retrocedía para evadir la ojiva. Sin embargo, su pie se resbaló de repente. Mirando de cerca, había una alabarda clavada directamente en el suelo.

En el HMV, la chica gótica de Lolita había cortado un agujero en el lienzo que cubría el equipaje y había arrojado la alabarda desde allí. Su mango golpeó la pata del animal.

El Dragón de la Llama cayó en dirección al cohete, que debería haber fallado. Debido al efecto Neumann, incluso las duras escamas de dragón no pudieron resistir la explosión. Sobrepasó el límite de elasticidad Hugoniotic de su armadura y se abrió paso, haciendo un agujero a través de él.

Si uno compara la anatomía del Dragón de la Llama con la de un humano, se le arranca el brazo izquierdo. El aire vibraba con el gemido del Dragón. Su rugido era como sus ojos, que podían sacudir el espíritu y destruir el coraje de un guerrero. Todas las personas presentes tenían sus almas congeladas.

El dragón comenzó a caer hacia el suelo por un momento porque es un dolor insoportable lo que sintió después de soltar uno de sus brazos. El rugido penetrante del Dragón de la Llama causó un breve lapso en el fuego de la JSDF. El animal aprovechó esta oportunidad y voló hacia el cielo. Sin embargo, de repente, varias hojas espectrales azules volaron hacia el dragón penetrando su piel en el proceso.

El JSDF y los refugiados observaron con una expresión de asombro lo que acaba de suceder. La armadura aparentemente impenetrable fue penetrada por algún tipo de cuchillas de energía extraña. Todos miraron en la dirección de donde venía.

Desde la dirección de donde venían las cuchillas, vieron dos figuras que se acercaban al dragón. Uno de ellos se veía como un caballero que llevaba una armadura totalmente negra con marcas púrpuras y doradas en ella. Llevaba una capa roja y junto con dos espadas gigantes en su espalda mientras la llevaba detrás de él.

Él empequeñeció a la otra figura, además de él, que llevaba un extraño abrigo largo de cuero rojo con una capucha. Con un exoesqueleto de aspecto metálico y un casco cerrado futurista debajo. En el lado de la figura. Al parecer, una vaina de katana colgaba perezosamente mientras sostenía su katana sin envoltura en su mano izquierda. La pequeña figura del exoesqueleto se parecía a la armadura cibernética de Raiden del juego Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance.

Los dos personajes de velocidad alcanzaron los cincuenta y cinco Km / h con facilidad. Los dos parecían personajes de alto nivel que simplemente salieron de algún tipo de novela ligera o RPG. Los ojos de Itami y Kurata, los dos Otakus, brillaban a pesar del peligro al ver a las dos figuras magníficamente armadas.

Como se dijo antes, era como si salieran de las novelas ligeras o algún tipo de juego de rol. Los dos llegaron al dragón a gran velocidad. El dragón se volvió hacia ellos y respiró hondo para liberar sus llamas. Las dos figuras comenzaron a evadir las llamas con su movimiento rápido. Itami se estaba dando cuenta de que esta era su oportunidad, dio la orden. "¡Llevar a los refugiados a una zona segura!" Sus subordinados siendo un profesional inmediatamente tomaron acción. "¡Katsumoto! ¡Usa otro Panzerfaust!"

Kazumoto de inmediato sacó otra de su arma penetrante de armadura y comenzó a apuntar. El JSDF continuó disparando al Flame Dragon. Tuka y Lelei solo observaron asombrados mientras las dos figuras utilizaban sus movimientos increíblemente rápidos para superar al dragón.

Rory se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con emoción cargada en la batalla después de que ella recuperara su enorme alabarda.

El Dragón a pesar de sus lesiones se hizo más rápido. Se abalanzó hacia la armadura futurista recubierta con una larga figura, pero antes de que la enorme cola pudiera apretarla en una pasta, desapareció. Por supuesto, aparentemente ella ha sido asesinada por la cola.

Rory se unió al guerrero vestido de negro contra el dragón.

"¿Quién eres extraño?" Preguntó en un tono emocionado cuando el caballero oscuro bloqueó el ataque de los dragones con las dos de sus enormes espadas de dos manos.

El caballero oscuro repelió el ataque usando solo su fuerza bruta, y el dragón retrocedió. "Nos presentaremos después de que termine la batalla". Él respondió simplemente con su voz profunda.

Rory sonrió, mientras sentía una presencia oscura de él que le recordaba a su maestro.

"¡Kazumoto! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Derriba esa maldita cosa!"

Kazumoto solo quería apretar el gatillo de su arma cuando, de repente, la figura acorazada gris apareció sobre el dragón. Alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, aparentemente los electrones danzantes tocaron la danza de la muerte del rayo. Retiró el puño y, con un movimiento brusco, golpeó la cabeza del dragón con un golpe masivo. Todo sucedió en meros momentos.

'Choque.' Itami al escuchar el tremendo ruido volvió al campo de batalla. El campo estaba cubierto de polvo, pero podía ver claramente una figura de 160 cm de altura que estaba en la parte superior de la cabeza del dragón que se había estrellado contra el suelo. El dragón se desmayó. La figura con proporciones femeninas giró su cabeza hacia la guerrera vestida de negro y una Lolita con ropa gótica.

"Veo que sobreviviste a Momon-san. Y obtuviste un nuevo amigo. Kukuku" Ella se rió entre dientes. Sonaba como si su voz atravesara algún tipo de filtro de voz que estaba construido en su máscara.

Momon solo asintió.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Lo matamos?" Preguntó la hembra con voz metálica.

Todos miraron atónitos ante la conversación de las dos figuras. Los miembros de la JSDF estaban aún más confundidos al escuchar a los guerreros extraños que hablan el idioma japonés. Nunca conocieron a nadie en la Región Especial que hablara el idioma del país del sol naciente.

Momon inspeccionó un dragón por un momento. "Mátalo. Es demasiado peligroso para vivir".

"Oki-Doki. ¿Quieres el honor?" Ofreció a la mujer que llevaba un exoesqueleto gris.

Momon asintió. Equipando sus dos enormes espadas y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el dragón.

La criatura recuperó repentinamente su conciencia y sacudió la figura de su cabeza. La hembra saltó con un movimiento rápido y detuvo al dragón que quería tragarla entera. Ella agarró sus mandíbulas superior e inferior.

"¡Ahora! ¡Momon!" Ella gritó, pero el Dragón de la Llama echó la cabeza hacia atrás y bañó a la figura en su boca con sus llamas calientes. La sargento de primera clase Mari Kurokawa puso sus manos ante su boca con horror. Sabiendo que el que los salvó seguramente no sobrevivirá a esto.

Katsumoto apuntó y lanzó el cohete. Cuando chocó con la cola del dragón. Se lo arrebató por completo. Pero el dragón siguió vomitando su fuego hacia el desconocido. Se apresuró a recargar su arma con otro cohete.

Momon sabiendo que su compañero de resistencia se lanzó hacia adelante. Rory Mercury, el apóstol de Emroy, lo siguió de cerca. Saltó alto en el aire y con una pirueta que fortaleció su impulso, cortó las robustas escamas del dragón. Cuando su espada chocó con las escamas. Retuvieron el arma de Mormón por un momento. Sus armas fueron creadas por el hechizo de crear elemento, así como sus armaduras.

"Arrrrh!" El guerrero aumentó la presión bajo el filo de sus cuchillas.

En el final. Las escalas del Dragón de Fuego no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar el poder del aventurero de rango adamantino que era en realidad, un mago.

Ainz usó su transformación [Guerrero perfecto] para obtener estadísticas y habilidades temporales de un guerrero de igual nivel. A cambio, no pudo usar sus hechizos. Solo podía usar objetos y sus habilidades de carrera.

Todos parecían aturdidos cuando vieron al guerrero vestido de negro atravesado, aparentemente sin resistencia, primero las escamas robustas. Luego la carne, y al final, los huesos fuertes del dragón. Después de que se cortó por completo de su cuello. El cuerpo se puso de pie debido a que los músculos seguían el último comando que recibieron del cerebro. Luego se desplomó hasta el suelo sin vida. Sólo quedaba el movimiento nervioso.

El fuego de la boca del dragón detuvo el vómito de la muerte líquida, y todos se quedaron sin aliento al ver a la figura humeante de bata larga que retenía al dragón solo con sus manos.

Despidió la cabeza con un movimiento perezoso y el cadáver aterrizó en el suelo.

'Ruido sordo...'

"Huh. ¡Esto fue picante! ¿Qué estás comiendo, niña?"

Momon caminaba a su lado. Fue seguido por Rory sonriendo de forma. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Solo me quedé dormido por un momento".

De vuelta en el convoy JSDF. "Uwaaa. ¡Eso fue tan genial! ¿Qué piensas, primer teniente? ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?" dijo Kurata mientras señalaba a los dos guerreros.

Itami recogió sus pensamientos. "No lo sé. Pero los dos salvaron a los aldeanos ya nosotros".

"¡Parecen como si hubieran salido de algún tipo de juego de rol! ¿¡No crees que Itami !?" Exclamó Kurata

Itami asintió mientras sonreía. "Sí, parece que están en un alto nivel. Viendo su armadura y sus habilidades".

Los dos Otaku se echaron a reír. Shino murmuró desde el lado de la LAV escuchando la conversación de Itami y Kurata. "Después de ver todo esto, todavía pueden hablar tal cosa. Idiotas nerds". Ella se burló.

Shino era una niña pequeña y linda con un cuadro pequeño y cabello castaño castaño, con su lado izquierdo hecho en una cola de caballo que sobresalía del lado. Ella también tenía un pecho enorme con una cintura delgada.

"¡Sargento mayor Katsumoto! Mantenga sus armas al dragón. Tal vez se levante". Itami ordenó a su subordinado.

Katsumoto estaba pensando que se levantaría de nuevo después de que había sido decapitado tragado nerviosamente. Luego saludó. "¡Sí señor!"

Itami miró a Mari y Shino. "Sargento de Primera Clase Mari. Sargento de Primera Clase Shino. Ven, presentémonos".

Los dos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia los desconocidos recién aparecidos. Lelei, la pequeña maga de pelo azul, los siguió, queriendo investigar el caso. "Humph. Juventud ..." murmuró su maestro.

Las personas que podrían matar a los Dragones con una sola mano solo aparecerían en mitos y leyendas. Triunfar sobre osos y búfalos con las manos desnudas todavía era posible si uno entrenaba lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero luchar contra un dragón antiguo era suicida. Incluso si una orden completa de caballeros, equipada con armaduras mágicas y armas, magos, sacerdotes y arqueros elfos y usuarios de Espíritu fueran enviados contra un Dragón Antiguo, aún sería inútil. Esto era sentido común en este mundo. Como tal, los dragones antiguos significaban desastre.

Sin embargo, la noticia de la derrota del dragón de llamas no provino de una sola fuente, sino de muchas personas. Así, mucha gente lo creyó. Por otro lado, algunas personas dijeron: "Puede ser la verdad, pero ¿estás seguro de que fue un Dragón de Fuego?".

El Dragón de la Llama ocurrió activamente cada 50 años, como se mencionó anteriormente. Además, era difícil imaginar que algo pudiera derrotar a un Dragón Antiguo. Con eso en mente, sería más convincente decir que el Dragón de la Llama Antigua era en realidad un Dragonewt grande o un Dragón Hormigón.

Dicho esto, un Dragonewt muy viejo podría crecer hasta el tamaño de un Dragón Antiguo. Los Wyrms de Slither también eran más peligrosos que los Wyverns. Con eso, incluso matar a uno de esos dragones menores podría calificar a una persona como Dragon Slayer. Con más de la mitad de los aldeanos aún con vida, tenían más razones para creer que "es solo a ese nivel". Como los dos extraños y el JSDF en realidad mataron a un Flame Dragon.

Rory acaba de hablar con el guerrero vestido de negro cerca del cadáver del dragón. "Entonces, ¿quién eres, poderoso guerrero?"

"Soy aventurero de la clase adamantina de Momon". Se presentó a sí mismo. "Y ella es Raidyn, mi compañera, también una aventurera de clase adamantina". La extraña mujer acorazada se paró al lado de Momon. Su armadura todavía se humeaba y brillaba a causa del calor de las llamas.

"¡Yo!" Dio la bienvenida a Rory con un movimiento extraño. "¡Soy Raidyn! ¡Encantado de conocerte!"

Momon negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué?" preguntó Raidyn.

El guerrero vestido de negro suspiró. "Somos el equipo de aventureros clasificados de Adamantine llamado Darkness".

Rory inspeccionó a los dos guerreros a fondo. "Siento una oscuridad infinita emitida por ustedes dos. Se bañaron en la sangre de miles de personas".

"Es verdad." Asentido Momon. "Somos aventureros experimentados después de todo".

"Siento que el mismo Emroy los bendice a los dos. Siento que la locura emana de ustedes". Señaló a Raidyn.

"Gracias, supongo ..." respondió la mujer con un tono nervioso. "Sabes que necesitas un poco de locura si te paraste en la boca de un dragón". ella se rio entre dientes

Rory rió de todo corazón. "¡Soy Rory Mercury! ¡El Apóstol de Emroy!" Ella se inclinó elegantemente ".

"Discúlpenos. ¿Pero quién es Emroy? ¿Cómo se llega a esta conclusión sobre nosotros?" preguntó Momon.

"¿No lo sabes? Pero ustedes dos están bendecidos por el mismo Emroy, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Rory, sorprendida.

"Todavía no tengo idea. Lo siento." Replicó Raidyn.

"Él es el Dios de la oscuridad, la guerra, la muerte, la violencia y la locura. Y yo soy su apóstata. Rory Mercury a su servicio". Ella se inclinó elegantemente. "Respondiendo a tu otra pregunta. Puedo ver el alma de la gente. Y el tuyo está bañado en la sangre de tus enemigos. Tan magnífico. ¡Tan enorme!" Ella se mordió el labio inferior con emoción.

[Mensaje: "¡Mierda! ¿Están funcionando correctamente los anillos? ¿Pusiste los anillos, verdad?"

[Mensaje: "La última vez que lo comprobé funcionó correctamente. No creo que ella se diera cuenta de quiénes somos reales. Ella solo siente las estadísticas de lo que puse en los anillos".

[Mensaje: "Eso es un alivio. Aun así, ten cuidado. Siento que no es una chica normal".

[Mensaje: "No te preocupes". Dijo Raidyn en el [Mensaje:

"Y cuál es la tarea de un apóstata. Lo siento, somos nuevos en esta área". Preguntó Momon.

Rory sonrió pero antes de que pudiera responder, Itami la interrumpió. "Yo." Levantó la mano.

Estaba acompañado por una alta belleza de pelo negro con el uniforme de la JSDF. Una mujer corta en uniforme militar y una niña pequeña con el pelo azul que llevaba un vestido verde, con un tabardo azul en la parte superior. Y botas azules. Al parecer, llevaba un bastón con un ala azul en él.

"Gracias por tu ayuda." Dijo Itami en el idioma de la región especial roto.

"No hay problema. Simplemente cumplimos con nuestro deber". Momon replicado.

Todos jadearon. "¿D-hablas japonés?" preguntó vacilante. "Lo escuchaste bien?" Itami señaló a Momon. Las dos mujeres, Mari y Shino asintieron con inquietud.

"Cuando te oí hablar nuestro idioma por primera vez, pensé que me imaginaba cosas. ¿Pero maldición? ¿De dónde eres, chicos? ¿Cómo puedes hablar japonés?" el pregunto

Momon y Raidyn se miraron. Entonces Momon asintió con la cabeza a su compañero enmascarado. La mujer se volvió hacia Itami. "En realidad no hablamos su idioma. Simplemente usamos artículos encantados por encantamientos de traductores. Por lo tanto, entendemos todos los idiomas posibles. Es muy útil en nuestra área de trabajo".

"Whaaaat!" Los tres oficiales de la JSDF jadearon. Los ojos de Lelei se ensancharon porque nunca había oído hablar de tanta magia.

"Entonces, ¡es como en el juego! ¡Encantas elementos con varias proporciones! ¡Eso es genial!" Itami dijo emocionada.

Shino frunció el ceño y casi golpea a su primer teniente. "¡Primer Teniente! ¡Este no es el momento!" ella le advirtió.

Itami se calmó. "Oh, cierto. Lo siento. Soy el teniente primero Yōji Itami. Ella es la sargento de primera clase Shino Kuribayashi". Señaló a la mujer baja que asintió. "Y ella es la sargento de primera clase Mari Kurokawa". Kurokawa asintió.

"Somos de la JSDF". Continuó el primer teniente.

[Mensaje: "¿JSDF? ¡Qué demonios! ¡No se parecen a la JSDF de nuestro tiempo! Su uniforme y los vehículos se asemejan principalmente a lo que usó la Fuerza de Autodefensa a principios del siglo XXI". Raidyn usó su hechizo [Mensaje] para hablar con Momon a través de un enlace mental.

[Mensaje] funcionó como el Whisper en cada MMORPGS. Con eso. El usuario puede chatear con el individuo elegido desde una gran distancia.

[Mensaje: "¿¡Qué !? ¿Quieres decir que son de la Tierra pasada? Eso no puede ser correcto! ¿Verdad?" La supresión de la emoción de Momonga activó escuchar la explicación de su compañero.

[Mensaje: "No lo sé. Pero si consideramos el hecho de que la Puerta se conecte dos lugares a través del tiempo y el espacio. Es posible. Al menos, estos son los resultados que obtuve cuando examiné la estructura".

[Mensaje: "Ve a decir algo por ellos. Nuestra comunicación va con la velocidad de la luz. Pero aún así, si permanecemos en silencio, será extraño". Dijo Raidyn a través del enlace mental.

[Mensaje: "Derecha" Dijo Momon a través del enlace mental.

Dio un paso adelante. "Soy Momon, y ella es Raidyn. Somos el equipo aventurero de rango oscuro de Darkness. Es un placer conocerlos a todos".

Itami interior Otaku gritó de alegría. "Entonces, ¡armaduras geniales y un nombre de equipo genial! Es como si estuviera en un juego de rol. ¡Lolita gótica, dragones, elfos y ahora aventureros! ¡Este mundo es el sueño de todo OTAKU!"

"¿Qué implica ser un aventurero?" Itami preguntó inocentemente. Por supuesto, como todos los jugadores y Otaku, sabía lo que eso conlleva.

"Bueno, exploramos regiones y ruinas desconocidas. Ocasionalmente matamos monstruos peligrosos". Explicó Raidyn.

"¡Es verdad! ¡El aventurero del trabajo realmente existe! ¡Yass!" Gritó dentro de Itami.

"Ustedes son aventureros. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a nuestra base?" preguntó Itami inocentemente.

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡Con todo respeto, señor, ya tenemos suficientes refugiados! ¡No podemos recuperarlos! ¿Qué dirá el teniente general Hazama?" dijo Shino en un tono enojado.

"Ya tenemos un pueblo entero bajo nuestras alas. Dos personas más no cambiarán nada". Itami le sonrió.

Shino frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado. "Multa."

"No queremos causar problemas. Simplemente nos vamos después de recoger los ingredientes del dragón". Dijo el guerrero revestido negro.

"No, no. No nos causas problemas. Acabas de salvar a un montón de gente". Explicó Itami.

"Por favor, venga con nosotros ... Sé que con ustedes dos, el lugar será más emocionante". Suplicó Rory mientras los miraba a los dos con sus adorables e inocentes y brillantes ojos de cachorro. La gente común podría derretirse inmediatamente de este aspecto.

Momon y Raidyn vieron que el adorable sudor de Rory cayó y dio un paso atrás.

"¿Lo aceptamos mamá-san?" Raidyn miró al guerrero alto.

Momon asintió e inclinó la cabeza. "Por favor cuida de nosotros".

Itami sonrió. Rory los abrazó a los dos. "¡Sé que ustedes dos vendrán! ¡La bendición de Emroy los está protegiendo!"

[Mensaje: "¡Esta chica da miedo a Momonga!"

[Mensaje: "De hecho ..." Sudor Momon cayó internamente.

El pequeño grupo comenzó a regresar al equipo donde los aldeanos aplaudieron a los héroes de Dragon Slayer que salvaron sus pieles.

Mari aminoró el paso y comenzó a caminar junto a Raidyn. "Necesitamos hacer un examen rápido después de regresar a los autos. Parecía que el aliento del dragón te golpeara directamente. Teniendo en cuenta que llevas esa armadura de metal. Me sorprendería que no tuvieras al menos quemaduras de tercer grado debajo de esa armadura. Me pregunto cómo todavía puedes caminar ".

"T-Eso no es necesario ... En serio. Estoy bien. Esta armadura está encantada de ser resistente al fuego".

"¡Insisto! Como el grupo Field Medic. ¡Mi tarea es verificar el bienestar de mi paciente!"

"Realmente estoy bien ..." Raidyn quería liberarse del alcance de Mari. Aunque podía hacerlo fácilmente, no quería lastimar al médico por accidente.

"¡Yo insisto!"

Raidyn suspiró y miró a Momon. El guerrero armado se rió entre dientes. "Solo termina con eso".

Mari se volvió hacia él. "Tu tambien vienes."

Momon se asustó por un momento y luego recordó lo que dijo Esdeath. La ilusión cubre completamente el contacto físico y los sentidos. Él suspiró. "Que así sea."

El pequeño mago. Mientras tanto, Lelei los siguió con silencio.

"Supongo que es algún tipo de transporte, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Momon mientras señalaba el LAV.

"Sí, son LAV. ¿Ustedes dos no se sorprenden al ver nuestros vehículos?" Preguntó Itami viendo la actitud neutral de los dos aventureros hacia sus autos. Cada aldeano se quedó estupefacto al ver sus autos al principio. Pero los dos aventureros estaban completamente bien con ellos.

Los dos se miraron. "Vemos cosas extrañas diariamente. Esto no es algo nuevo para nosotros". Explicó Raidyn. Momon asintió en acuerdo.

"Bien entiendo". Itami asintió.

El grupo llegó a la LAV y les presentó Itami. "Son Momon y Raidyn, aventureros. Volverán con nosotros a nuestra base".

"Pero primero la investigación médica". Intervino Mari. Los dos aventureros suspiraron.

Desde el auto, Tuka los miró con suspicacia. "¿Fueron capaces de derrotar al Dragón de Fuego?" murmuró ella. Ella todavía no podía realmente querer creerlo.

Los dos se sientan en un taburete. "¿Podrían ustedes dos quitarse el casco?"

Momon se quitó el casco. Su rostro aparentemente estaba en la mitad de sus treinta años. Tenía ojos negros y pelo. Su rostro se parecía a las viejas tripas del Berserk Manga. La cara de Kuribayashi se enrojeció al ver la hermosa cara de Momon y de repente apartó la mirada.

Raidyn asomó un par de veces su máscara del lado izquierdo, y con un silbido se deslizó hacia abajo desde su cara. Entonces ella se quita la capucha. Revelando su largo cabello blanco, ojos heterocromáticos, largas orejas de elfo y su rostro, lo que pertenecía a una belleza exótica de piel bronceada.

Los ojos de Itami se ensancharon. "¿Qué es esa armadura? ¿Eres un elfo? ¡Y se parece a las tripas del loco!"

Los dos aventureros se miraron con una expresión de asombro. "Simplemente no escuches al primer teniente. Él simplemente perdió la cabeza". Dijo Kuribayashi inquieto.

"¿De dónde sacaste esa armadura?" preguntó Itami de Raidyn de una manera emocionada. Era como un niño que acaba de abrir sus regalos en la víspera de Navidad.

Raidyn abrió la boca para responder, pero Momon la interrumpió. "Lo encontró. Es una armadura de artefactos. Muy raro de dónde venimos". Explicó Momon.

Itami asintió. "Veo…"

[Mensaje: "¿Por qué tienes que usar una armadura tan llamativa? ¡Nos destruirás!"

[Mensaje: "Sí, cierto, señor Black Knight. Debido a que su armadura llamativa no nos detendrá ..." ella puso los ojos en blanco por debajo del examen.

"Hmm ... no encontré nada. Pero tienes que ver al médico en nuestra base. ¿Lo entiendo?"

Los dos asintieron. "Entendido señora". Replicó Raidyn.

Mari sonrió y asintió.

Itami regresó a su auto y comenzó a hablar con Kurata sobre su encuentro con los dos personajes parecidos a los juegos de rol.

Kurata gritó. "¡Eso es tan cool!" Todos los aldeanos miraban en dirección a sus autos con una expresión de miedo. Los miembros de la JSDF acaban de soltar.

El grupo continuó su camino hacia la base.

Había dos tipos de sobrevivientes de la aldea de Coda. Los primeros eran aldeanos que podían buscar a sus familiares o amigos cercanos. Esos fueron los afortunados, ya que sus familiares y amigos garantizaron su seguridad al mismo tiempo que les brindaron alojamiento y oportunidades de trabajo.

El segundo tipo eran aldeanos que no tenían familia o amigos y tenían que vivir la vida de un refugiado. Estas personas, que formaban la mayoría de los aldeanos, no tenían alojamiento ni oportunidades de empleo. Aunque estaban preocupados por cómo vivir el día siguiente, rezaban agradecidos por haber sobrevivido a este desastre y esperaban que la Señora Luck los ayudara a dispersarse por toda la tierra.

Cada uno de los aldeanos sobrevivientes agarró las manos de Itami, sus subordinados y los dos aventureros durante su viaje y les agradeció abundantemente. Los niños corrieron a su alrededor y les hicieron numerosas preguntas mientras sus padres permanecían en el fondo observando a los jóvenes.

Para los refugiados, la JSDF y los dos extraños que explicaron su trabajo con la palabra "Aventurero" eran seres misteriosos. Les habían ayudado a escapar e incluso habían derrotado al Dragón de la Llama, aunque no tenían la obligación de hacerlo, y no habían pedido nada a cambio.

Dado que los soldados de la JSDF no podían hablar el idioma; No parecían caballeros o sacerdotes de este país. Si fueran el ejército de una nación extranjera, los aldeanos habrían sido asesinados y saqueados. Por supuesto, no eran bandidos. Los únicos dos que pudieron hablar con los soldados de la JSDF fueron las figuras blindadas que aparentemente aparecieron de la nada y ayudaron a la JSDF a derrotar al Dragón de la Llama.

Los aldeanos no los conocen. Sin embargo, se alegraron de que los dos héroes los salvaran y derrotaran al Dragón de la Llama. En su viaje, los extraños les explicaron que eran aventureros de un país extranjero y que habían venido a explorar la región. Los aldeanos lo aceptaron porque era sensato enviar aventureros a explorar el área en lugar de una gran fuerza.

Pero no saben qué pensar del JSDF. La explicación más razonable para ellos fue que el JSDF era un grupo de mercenarios extranjeros que viajaban para buscar un empleador. Recientemente, parecía el país, y sus nobles reclutaban tropas. Lo único fuera de lo común era que si fueran un grupo mercenario, no los ayudarían sin buscar ganancias. Por lo tanto, los aldeanos estaban asustados acerca de qué tipo de recompensa exigiría el JSDF a cambio de su poder.

Pidieron ayuda a Raidyn y Momon si de repente los hombres de verde se volvieron contra ellos. Los dos no prometieron nada, solo tratar de negociar con ellos si el caso se torna así. Debido a que los dos hablaban perfectamente ambos idiomas.

No solo eso, a pesar de su encomiable logro de derrotar a un Dragón de llamas, las tropas de la JSDF tenían una expresión sombría en sus caras y hombros hundidos que hacían que las personas pensaran que estaban en el lado perdedor. Pero cuando vieron a Momon inspirando estatura, todas las caras se iluminaron. Incluso ayudaron a enterrar a los muertos (un sacerdote estaba cerca y realizaba simples ritos funerarios).

Cuando se estaban separando, el JSDF incluso sostuvo sus manos con fuerza y lloró. Momon y Raidyn solo agacharon la cabeza con respeto, permanecieron en silencio en el fondo. Mirando a la JSDF y a los dos aventureros que les hacían señas con la mano incluso después de que los aldeanos se perdieron de vista, los aldeanos de Coda Village solo pudieron sonreír con amargura.

Los aldeanos estaban agradecidos por su sacrificio y la forma en que dieron ayuda sin pedir compensación, pero los pensamientos de "¿Pueden sobrevivir así?" entraron en sus mentes.

"No importa qué. ¿No fueron demasiado amables? Si esto continúa, ¿cómo van a ganarse la vida?"

"Ahora no es el momento de preocuparse por los demás. También estamos en una situación desesperada, ¿qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora ...?"

"Sí."

"Humph. No importa cuán idiotas sean los señores o nobles, no abandonarán a estas personas hábiles. No importa cómo lo mires, ¡eso fue un Dragón de Fuego! Lucharon en igualdad de condiciones con ese monstruo y lo derrotaron. "

"Sí. Pero, su precio de contratación no será bajo con seguridad".

No importa qué, no serían tan idiotas, ¿verdad? Aunque pensaron esto, los aldeanos estaban genuinamente preocupados; los nobles tenían un rasgo común de avaricia insaciable.

De todos modos, los aldeanos rezaron a su dios para que este grupo mercenario (JSDF) y los dos guerreros extraños con su armadura y valores inusuales fueran contratados por un empleador de buen corazón.

Por cierto, la suerte de los aldeanos de Coda Village aún no se había acabado.

En su viaje, se encontraron con muchas personas que pidieron confirmación. En otras palabras, "¿Fue realmente derrotado el Dragón de la Llama?"

Por supuesto, la mayoría de ellos recuperaron alguna ficha del cadáver como prueba de que el Dragón de las llamas está muerto. Pero la gente no cree tal cosa tan fácilmente y simplemente los despidió con la cita. 'Esta es una especie de muy buena falsificación. Nada más…'

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Inn. Ubicación desconocida:**

"Realmente fue un Dragón de llamas, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Me miró con ojos que decían 'humanos lamentables' ... ¿Eh? ¿A quién, preguntas? Eran las personas que vestían ropa verde moteada. "Los humanos, por supuesto. No los elfos ni los enanos. Tal vez sea el atuendo de la tribu oriental. Aunque no podían hablar nuestro idioma, eran inteligentes y seguían intentando aprender nuestro idioma".

"¡Sí! Y había otros dos guerreros. Uno de ellos llevaba una magnífica armadura vestida de negro con una larga capa carmesí y sostenía dos espadas enormes cada una de sus manos. Parecía un héroe de un cuento. Acompañó a una mujer corta. que llevaba una armadura igualmente extraña pero no menos exquisita. Era hermosa, tan hermosa que solo su magia superaba su belleza. Lanzó extrañas cuchillas mágicas hacia el Dragón de la Llama con su magia, lo que simplemente penetró en su piel dura como un diamante sin resistencia ".

"¡Sí! ¡Lo vi! ¡Esos dos eran increíbles! La mujer aparentemente usó su magia para derribar al Dragón con un solo golpe. Luego el Dragón trató de quemarla con vida, pero fue en vano. Lo retuvo hasta que el Negro El Caballero decapitó al Dragón con solo un golpe. ¡Era como si los héroes salieran de las leyendas y los cuentos!

"Humph. Hablas sin sentido. No importa lo fuerte que seas. No puedes matar a un dragón de fuego con un solo golpe sin mencionar que lo retengas". Dijo indignado el tercero.

"Eran buenas personas; nos ayudaron a escapar sin pedir nada a cambio. ¡De forma gratuita, te lo digo! ¡Es cierto!"

A diferencia de los Bardos, no tenían un amplio vocabulario, y su descripción de los eventos fue bastante aproximada. Pero lo que habían visto con sus propios ojos no necesitaba ninguna exageración.

La imaginación de los oyentes se agitó fácilmente cuando escucharon las palabras del sobreviviente, dejando una impresión significativa en ellos. Debido a que los testigos lo habían visto con sus propios ojos cuando se les preguntó "¿Cómo fue?", Pudieron responder a las preguntas de su audiencia.

Cuando se describió la escena en la que el brazo del dragón se explotó y su cabeza fue cortada por las enormes cuchillas del guerrero vestido de negro. Los oyentes tragaron saliva y dijeron en voz baja: "Cómo, qué poderoso".

Se separaron con sonrisas en sus caras y sin pedir nada a cambio.

Incluso los propios soldados de la JSDF habrían preguntado: "¿De quién estás hablando?" Después de todo, una historia de héroes que ni siquiera se encontraría en el anime se estaba difundiendo entre la gente.

En los bares o incluso en la calle, se detenía a los refugiados y se les preguntaba: "¿Eres de Coda Village?" Y debido a que los aldeanos vieron diferentes cosas desde diferentes puntos de vista, lo que salió de cada boca fue naturalmente diferente. Con esto, sus palabras pintaron una escena sorprendentemente realista.

Los magos de Rondel incluso enviaron magos a la ubicación de la escena para investigar las energías mágicas que quedaban después de la batalla y cuando se enteraron de la fuente desconocida de magia en Fortress Gown. Incluso más magos aspirantes se dirigieron en su dirección para investigar y aprender más sobre la magia que usan los invasores.

Solo contando su historia, la gente de Coda Village no tenía que preocuparse por la comida o el alojamiento antes de regresar a su aldea.

Sobre la base de estas palabras, parecía encajar con las descripciones de los aldeanos de Coda. La derrota del Ejército de la Coalición en Arnus Hill y la derrota del Ejército de la Segunda Expedición en Dalnus Hill deben estar relacionadas con las armas mágicas que usaron los invasores.

Piña llamó a la camarera para hacerle una pregunta.

"Mujer, ¿has visto las armas de esas personas? ¿Qué aspecto tienen?"

Melissa inclinó la cabeza mientras le contaba lo que había visto. Aunque ser tratada como "mujer" la hizo infeliz, debido a la presencia de la joven caballero que le dio consejos, ella decidió decirle la verdad.

"En otras palabras, esas personas usaron bastones que parecían de acero. Hicieron un sonido explosivo, además de escupir fuego".

"En mi opinión, es un arma mágica. Además de que aparecieron los dos, el caballero usó armas mágicas y magia para derrotar al dragón".

"Entonces, el bastón que usaron para repeler el Slither Wyrm ... se llama Divine Rod of Steel, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se ve? ¿Y qué tipo de magia emplean esos dos caballeros? Intenta lo mejor que puedas para describirlo. . "

"¿No te dije que era un Dragón de llamas, no un Dragón de Rangos?" insistió la camarera. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, miró a los hombres a su alrededor.

"Eres retórica. La Vara Divina es algo bueno ... ... Bueno, no puedo culparte, ya que naciste en un ambiente sobreprotector. Pero, ¿por qué no le preguntas a las chicas que tienen esposos? Es lo mismo que la cosa de un hombre. Por supuesto, es tan grande que puedes abrazarlo. No creo que ningún hombre aquí tenga una cosa tan grande o tan negra como ... "

"Y esos dos caballeros. Uno de ellos llevaba una armadura de color negro azabache, y veo su cara debajo del casco. ¡Era guapo! ¡No hay duda de eso!" ella se sonrojó mientras recordaba el nuevo y hermoso rostro ilusorio de Momon.

Luego continuó. "Él decapitó al dragón con un solo golpe. ¡Te digo! ¡Con un solo golpe! El otro aparentemente era un mago que usaba algún tipo de espadas invocadas para penetrar las escamas del dragón. Con un solo golpe, derribó al dragón desde el cielo , y su armadura resistió incluso las llamas de la bestia. Veo su cara cuando se quitó ese extraño casco que tenía. Era una elfa oscura ".

Los caballeros de Pina tragaron al escuchar las extrañas armas y los dos caballeros.

La camarera se echó a reír crudamente cuando fue a la otra mesa para tomar órdenes.

Confundida, Piña miró a los caballeros masculinos en busca de una explicación.

Como en el momento justo, todos ellos apartaron sus rostros de la mirada de Piña. Ella finalmente puso su mirada en Hamilton.

"Tú ... tienes una prometida, ¿verdad?"

Ella debió pensar que estaba a salvo de la línea de fuego.

El caballero primordial y apropiado, Hamilton Uno Ro, que estaba bebiendo sopa, la roció con sorpresa. Su cabello corto y desordenado sacudió la cabeza mientras protestaba, "SÍ ... ... ¡pero sigo siendo una doncella! ¿Cómo podría saber algo así?"

Los ojos de los hombres se posaron en Hamilton. "Hmm, ese tipo de cosas, ¿eh?"

La mirada suspicaz de Piña la atravesó. Hamilton solo podía sonrojarse furiosamente mientras se acurrucaba en su asiento.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Arnus Hill: JSDF Base: Oficina de Hazama:**

"General ... los informes de los pelotones de reconocimiento que enviamos han llegado".

"¡Oh!" El hombre que respondió fue el teniente general Hazama.

Había estudiado filosofía en la Universidad de Tokio, un graduado de esa escuela que solo aceptaba lo mejor de lo mejor. Sin embargo, la parte verdaderamente inspiradora de su historia de vida fue cómo se alistó en privado con la JSDF y ascendió de rango hasta que se convirtió en el poderoso teniente general que era ahora. Se podría decir que, aunque podría haber tomado la vía rápida, optó por recorrer un largo camino. Su eslogan fue "Sin dolor, sin ganancia".

Hazama se quitó las gafas y miró la pila de documentos en su escritorio a 1LT Yanagida.

1LT Yanagida se había graduado de la Academia de Defensa Nacional de Japón (NDA) con mucho éxito, y en circunstancias normales, se lo habría considerado un pensador de élite. Sin embargo, frente a Hazama, nunca parecía poder levantar la cabeza. La razón de esto fue aparentemente porque no pudo ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio.

Las personas se comparan con otras por muchas métricas; registros académicos, hojas de vida, registros de rendimiento y, para los miembros de la JSDF, su capacidad como guerreros. Siempre buscarían campos en los que pudieran superar a otros. Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si un individuo que era excelente en todas las áreas apareciera ante ellos? La mayoría de la gente aceptaría incondicionalmente su inferioridad y pensaría: "Ese tipo es increíble", pero Yanagida estaba demasiado orgulloso de eso. Tal vez tuvo un desafortunado encuentro cuando era niño, o sus padres lo habían criado de esa manera, pero frente a un individuo superior, no sentía respeto, sino resentimiento desde el fondo de su corazón.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te diste cuenta de algo?"

Hazama levantó su cabeza cortada por la tripulación y se recostó contra su silla. Los muebles de oficina baratos crujían bajo su peso. No pensó demasiado en el resentimiento de Yanagida, aunque sí pensó: "Necesito vigilar a este tipo".

"Han llegado varios informes de reconocimiento, pero no creía que fueran tan importantes porque solo son datos sin procesar ..."

"Eso es verdad, asegúrate de que hagan un buen trabajo".

"Sin embargo, obtuvimos un informe extraño de nuestra encuesta inicial de vuelo".

"¿Qué informe extraño?" preguntó el teniente general Hazama mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

"Los dos pilotos informaron que fueron perseguidos por ángeles blindados negros cuando querían investigar la fortaleza recién construida a diez millas de nuestra ubicación. Según sus informes, la fortaleza se construyó alrededor del mismo tipo de estructura que apareció en Japón. Y rodeada de algún tipo de campo de fuerza ".

"¿Qué? ¿Dices, ángeles? Supongo que se las arreglan para escapar". Preguntó Hazama en un tono sorprendido.

"Sí, sin embargo. Apenas lograron escapar. Según ellos. Esos ángeles casi los alcanzaron y usaron armas basadas en energía. Los Jets estaban llenos de agujeros cuando regresaron".

Hazama escuchó con inquietud a su subordinado.

"Los pilotos solo lograron escapar debido a que cambiaron a la máxima aceleración para alcanzar a Mach dos. Solo después de eso, lograron abandonar el área. Después de que los pilotos estaban aproximadamente a dos millas de distancia de esa fortaleza, solo entonces esas criaturas dejaron de perseguirlos. Si me preguntas general. Esas criaturas solo querían asustar a nuestros pilotos. Protegieron el área de los invasores ".

Hazama asintió mientras pensaba lo que escuchaba. "¿Se las arreglaron para hacer alguna foto?" preguntó Hazama.

Yanagida asintió. "Sí. Pero solo de los ángeles. Extrañamente, cuando intentaron hacer infra cámaras desde el interior de la fortaleza, todas las fotos capturadas se corrompieron".

Hazama pensó por un momento. "Hm. Tal vez, ¿están usando algún tipo de equipo de interferencia?"

Yanagida respondió. "Lo más probable. Si las otras fuerzas son como nosotros, solo están protegiendo su propio hogar".

Hazama asintió. "Tiene razón. Hasta nuevo aviso, esa área es una zona de vuelo restringida. Nadie vuela dentro o fuera sin permiso. Despedido". Él ordenó a su subordinado.

Yanagida concluyó su exposición informativa colocando una hoja de papel A4 fotocopiado en el escritorio de Hazama. Se destacó en este campo de trabajo y rara vez cometió errores. Entonces, saludó y se fue.

Hazama se recostó en su silla barata y comenzó a masajearse la sien de la nariz con un movimiento exhausto. "Justo lo que necesitábamos. Una civilización que pueda usar armas basadas en la energía. Es posible que tengamos que enviarles enviados para discutir la situación antes de que consideren atacarnos".

Hazama no sintió que un simple reconocimiento le daría una imagen completa de la situación. Sin embargo, estaba ansioso por entender las inclinaciones de los lugareños. Pero después de que escuchó acerca de esos extraños ángeles que usaban armas basadas en energía, casi cazan los aviones F-2. Estaba un poco asustado.

Su relación con los lugareños, la seguridad de las unidades de JSDF y las opiniones de la Región Especial con respecto a Japón y la influencia del gobierno estaban estrechamente vinculadas. Ignorar los sentimientos de los lugareños generaría desprecio o, lo que es peor, la insurgencia activa y eso superaría cualquier beneficio de tal insensibilidad. Como tal, era fundamental para entender lo que los lugareños entendían por rectitud, maldad, etc. Por ejemplo, las culturas islámicas odiaban a los perros y preferían a los hombres tener barbas.

El único punto en común entre los equipos fue que, a pesar de la dificultad, todos hicieron el primer contacto. Los lugareños, que se asemejan superficialmente a los seres humanos, se ganan la vida principalmente a través de la agricultura, y la silvicultura es un segundo lugar.

Su población se distribuye en asentamientos y es generalmente baja. El 6º pelotón de reconocimiento solo ha encontrado instalaciones mercantiles en aldeas con poblaciones de más de 500 personas. Principalmente venden ropa, herramientas, equipos agrícolas, lámparas de aceite y otros artículos esenciales para la vida ... Esta es la lista de valores y el catálogo de precios. También se adjuntan varias fotos ".

Hazama repasó los materiales como si estuviera leyendo una tabla de figuras. Sin embargo, esta información era fundamental para comprender la situación económica de la Región Especial, por lo que tuvo que enviarla de vuelta a través de la Puerta para que los expertos gubernamentales la estudiaran.

Luego comenzó a leer los informes de los dos pilotos e inspeccionar las fotos de lo que toman de las criaturas. Las criaturas blindadas negras le recordaron a los ángeles del videojuego de su hijo. Los ángeles casi se parecían exactamente a ellos, excepto que sus armaduras eran negras, y una de sus alas también era negra, y el halo sobre sus cabezas estaba delineado con una brillante luz blanca.

Él suspiró. "Espero que nuestra pequeña violación del espacio aéreo no cause la guerra. Realmente no quiero averiguar qué tan fuertes son estas criaturas y qué tipo de sorpresa nos llevó a la otra civilización"

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Arnus Hill: Entrada de la base JSDF:**

Había tres formas de evacuar a los refugiados. Dos ya habían sido tocados.

El método que eligieron Itami y los demás fue el tercero. Escogieron este método de evacuación porque solo tenían que preocuparse por unas 20 a 30 personas.

Seguir a un grupo armado de afiliación desconocida era tan peligroso como saltar a un barranco para la gente de este mundo. Bien podrían haber sido desnudados y vendidos como esclavos. Sin embargo, no tenían otra opción. Eran niños que habían perdido a sus padres cuando el Dragón de la Llama atacó o personas mayores que habían perdido a sus hijos, y algunos incluso fueron heridos. En circunstancias normales, el resultado para ellos sería una muerte larga y lenta de todos modos.

Por supuesto, algunos de ellos eran diferentes. Por ejemplo, estaban el mago Kato y su alumno, que estaban muy interesados en la JSDF, así como la sacerdotisa de Emroy y los dos aventureros.

Sin embargo, a muchos de los refugiados se les hicieron preguntas que no pudieron ser respondidas, tales como "¿A dónde quieres ir después de esto? Te llevaremos a donde quieras ir".

Itami decidió preguntar al jefe de la aldea qué hacer con las 20 a 30 personas restantes. La respuesta que recibió fue "Déjalo a Dios".

Itami inclinó la cabeza y preguntó de nuevo. Después de que Momon y Raidyn lo ayudaron con la traducción, las respuestas que recibió estaban en la línea de "donde nadie necesita cuidarlos", "en cualquier lugar", "donde tú quieras".

Suspiró profundamente.

El jefe de la aldea se subió al carro en el que viajaba su familia y habló con Itami.

"Entiendo perfectamente que eres gente noble y compasiva y que debemos parecer crueles y despiadados a tus ojos. Sin embargo, ya es muy difícil para nosotros cuidar de nosotros mismos ... perdonar nuestro egoísmo en este asunto". El jefe del pueblo se fue sin mirar atrás.

Itami y los demás se quedaron en silencio por la insensibilidad de esa declaración. Sabían que todos los que habían quedado atrás habían sido abandonados.

La HMV estaba cargada con los niños huérfanos, los heridos, la niña élfica ... todos sus ojos estaban sobre Itami y los dos aventureros. Estaban muy incómodos con la decisión que tomaría aquí. Como no podían entender su lenguaje, estudiaron los diminutos cambios en su rostro. Entre ellos, la gótica Loli vestida de negro lo miró con gran interés en sus ojos. Pero después de un tiempo, se aburrió y fue a los dos aventureros a hablar con ellos.

Mientras caminaban, los aventureros les contaron a los niños algunas historias sobre sus aventuras. Todos los niños escuchaban sus historias con orejas anchas. Sobre demonios, ángeles, dragones y otras criaturas míticas. Los dos incluso hablaron un poco con Kato y Lelei sobre la magia de la Región Especial.

Itami no sentía el gran peso de la responsabilidad que todos le estaban asignando. "Bueno, a quién le importa ... No importa, nos encargaremos de eso". Dijo y continuó su trabajo. Su sonrisa inocente eliminó la tensión en el aire.

El deber de Itami era investigar a los habitantes de este mundo. Comunicarse con ellos, establecer buenas relaciones con ellos y recopilar el conocimiento de este mundo fue una parte fundamental de esa misión. ¿No sería fantástico si pudiera traer a los nativos de vuelta por su propia voluntad y mejorar su comprensión del idioma y la cultura de este mundo? Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba. En verdad, un funcionario que pensara así sería casi imposible de encontrar. Cualquiera que no se diera cuenta del problema con ese tipo de pensamiento nunca se habría convertido en un servidor público. Lo que los servidores públicos odiaban más eran las personas que aumentaban su carga de trabajo.

"Tú, tú, tú ..." El Mayor Higaki lo agarró de la cabeza, frente a su subordinado que no sabía lo que había hecho.

Los oficiales de los otros Equipos de Reconocimiento Avanzado permanecieron en silencio, mientras que los refugiados que habían quedado fuera del campamento miraron a su alrededor con curiosidad.

"¿Quién, quién dijo que podías traerlos aquí?"

"¿Eh? ¿Eso fue algo malo?"

Itami se rascó ociosamente la cabeza. Higaki se paseaba un poco, antes de decir "Sígueme" y salir de su oficina.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: la capital del reino hechicero:**

La Capital del Reino Hechicero. En su antiguo nombre Carne Village. En su nuevo nombre simplemente Carne.

En los últimos doscientos años, creció de una aldea pobre a la capital del Reino. Según los historiadores, este fue el primer lugar donde el Rey Hechicero y su ejecutor aparecieron por primera vez y comenzaron su cruzada contra la corrupción de los reinos y gobiernos del Nuevo Mundo. Para mostrar a la gente de la manera correcta.

La capital se extendía millas por el campo. El gran bosque de Tob al lado de la capital disminuyó enormemente debido a la rápida expansión de la capital. Carne estaba llena de oro y magníficos edificios que no podrían haberse construido sin la ayuda de los Seres Supremos y sus vasallos. Incluso cuando mirabas al cielo, podías ver varios edificios flotantes, lo que usualmente servía de hogar a los magos y nobles de mayor rango, quienes podían permitirse comprar dicha casa.

El más grande entre los edificios era un castillo flotante diseñado para parecerse a la Escuela de Brujería y Hechicería de Hogwarts de los libros de Harry Potter. Fue la prestigiosa Academia de Magia del Reino Hechicero donde Fluder Paradyne mismo continuó su investigación y enseñó a los más brillantes de la nueva generación de magos a los misterios de lo arcano aquí.

Debajo del castillo flotante, ubicado en la plaza principal de la capital, se encontraban los enormes estados de todos los cuarenta y un seres supremos que proclamaban su grandeza. Por supuesto, los estados eran golems encantados de alto nivel que atacan a las fuerzas invasoras si logran capturar la capital y se cumplen sus condiciones de activación.

En la sección norte de la capital se extendía la mansión del Rey Hechicero. Utilizado principalmente por sus hijos para aliviar algo del estrés. El rey rara vez visitaba el lugar. La finca llena de lujo. Numerosas cámaras de baño y relajación esperaban a los nobles y herederos agotados para aliviar su estrés y retirarse de la presión política y de otro tipo. Era un terreno intermedio reservado donde solo unos pocos invitados podían intervenir. En sus aposentos, no había enemigos solo charlando con personas que querían disfrutar de su vida.

En la habitación de invitados privada de la mansión, dos mujeres estaban sentadas ante una mesa puesta. Sobre la mesa, varios deliciosos pasteles, café, té y alcohol colocados. Una de las hembras era de piel corta, brillante y pálida. Apenas 160 cm. Su cabello plateado está atado en una cola de caballo, lo que permite a otros ver completamente su hermoso rostro. Sus seductores ojos carmesí aparentemente quemaron un agujero en tu alma cuando la miraste.

Llevaba su habitual vestimenta real, roja, lo que solía usar en sus actividades cotidianas. A pesar del síndrome de pecho plano de su madre, tenía una proporción modesta. Lo que muy probablemente ella heredó del lado de su padre. Ella era Eleanor Ooal Gown. Una de las hijas del Rey Hechicero. Como supones, ella es Shalltear, hija. Ella heredó la naturaleza sádica de su madre y la previsión y el pensamiento táctico de su padre.

Delante de ella Se sentó una mujer con una gran figura y un bello rostro. Heredó a su madre heteromorfa de ojos y cabello en blanco y negro. Como su mama Ella siempre estaba lista para la batalla. A pesar de que amaba las buenas peleas y el entrenamiento, no desprecia las bolas como su hermano. Le encantaba avergonzar a otros hombres y mujeres al coquetearlos. A menudo lleva a malentendidos y la desaprobación de su padre. Ella estaba en su adolescencia después de todo. Ella se rebeló contra el control. Ella fue la tercera hija de Ainz Ooal Gown. Vestido sereno ooal.

En la escena actual, los dos simplemente disfrutaron de sus pasteles y bebidas de desayuno. Discutiendo los temas de lo que sucedió en el reino y, por supuesto, solo para conversar sobre cosas insignificantes. Chica habla, en otra palabra.

"¿Escuchaste que el padre nombró a Beelzebub para dirigir la expedición?" preguntó Eleanor.

"Escuché. Simplemente no entiendo por qué ..." Serena dijo en un tono decepcionado.

"¿Qué? Por qué?" dijo Eleanor mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té con elegancia.

"¿No entiendo por qué mi padre eligió a mi hermano tonto? ¿¡Por qué no me elige a mí !? ¡Soy tan bueno como él! ¡No, incluso mejor en tácticas militares!"

Eleanor respondió en un tono tranquilo. "Él es el primero en la línea de sucesión. Creo que el padre solo quiere darle algo de experiencia".

Serene apretó los dientes. "Esa estupidez no distingue ganar o perder uno del otro. Ya sea en el campo de batalla o en una situación política".

"Es por eso que podemos cuidarlo fácilmente y luego heredar el trono después de que el padre se retire".

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Está bajando el padre? No entiendo". pregunto serena.

"No le digas a nadie, pero ... Mis pajaritos me susurraron un secreto". Se inclinó más cerca de su hermana.

"¿Que secreto?" Preguntó Serena.

"El padre consideró su retiro de la política y del país. Si nos movemos ahora. Es posible que tengamos la oportunidad de eliminar a nuestro hermano de su lugar o incluso más de que lo mate sin el aviso de nuestro padre". Eleanor explicó mostrando comillas.

"¿Realmente crees que podríamos matar a Beelzebub sin que nuestro padre lo sepa? Hablas sin sentido. Sabes que él lo sabe todo. Está en todas partes. Sus espías están en todas partes. ¿Y qué crees que hará la tía con nosotros si se da cuenta de lo que hicimos? ! "

Eleanor sonrió siniestramente. "Por supuesto, él lo sabrá. Después de todo, Él es el dios de la muerte y el conocimiento. Él sabe todo lo que sucedió, lo que sucedió y lo que ocurrirá en el futuro en su reino".

Serena miró con inquietud a su hermana mayor. Ella no quiere matar a su hermano. Todavía recordaba cómo se preocupaba por ella. Cómo jugaban los dos en los jardines del castillo cuando nadie quería jugar con ella.

Él y su tía fueron quienes le enseñaron a ser fuerte. Cómo protegerse. Cómo ser inquebrantable. Le hicieron la persona que es ahora.

"Si me preguntas. Nuestro padre quiere que seamos más fuertes. Quiere que luchemos por su trono. Sólo quiere que los más fuertes gobiernen. ¿Este no es tu deseo? ¿El gobierno de los fuertes?"

Serene miró hacia abajo pensando en lo que dijo su hermana. "Sí, pero…"

"¿Pero?" Eleanor inclinó la cabeza en una mirada confusa.

"¿No podemos dejarlo solo? No quiero matar a mi hermano mayor. ¿Y qué hará la tía con nosotros cuando se entere de lo que hemos hecho ...?"

Eleanor sonrió. "La tía está atada a la correa de nuestro padre. Él no le permitirá que nos toque ni siquiera con un solo dedo. Ella sabe dónde está su lugar. Y ella es demasiado leal al padre para contradecirlo. Y estoy seguro. Más pronto. o más tarde logrará eliminarse con uno de sus estúpidos experimentos ".

Serene apartó la mirada de su hermana. "Aun así, no me gusta la idea".

"Tómate tu tiempo, hermana, para considerarlo. Piensa en lo que podríamos lograr si los dos hiciéramos la alianza. Reflexiona sobre el futuro del Reino". Eleanor dejó caer sus dulces palabras en el oído de su hermana menor.

La enorme puerta doble se abrió y entró un mayordomo. Se inclinó profundamente. "Lady Albedo, Lady Shalltear y Lady Zesshi habían llegado".


	2. Mi disfrute 6

Mientras sus superiores lo reprendieron durante casi una hora, Itami se puso una máscara de ignorancia cuidadosamente fingida y dejó que las palabras fluyeran por un oído y salieran por el otro. Al final, la reunión (que se sintió más como un interrogatorio) terminó con un "Desde que los trajiste de vuelta, no se puede evitar".

Tenía que informar a Ichigaya (el Ministerio de Defensa) sobre cómo había estado protegiendo a los refugiados que no podían cuidarse a sí mismos, como los enfermos, los heridos, los ancianos y los niños. Si bien la conferencia fue inevitable, cuando Itami dijo que se había forzado a abrirse camino por razones humanitarias, el otro lado solo pudo sonreír con amargura y reconocer sus esfuerzos.

"Aunque, tendrás que cuidarlos". Dijeron al final. Eso no significaba que Itami tendría que pagar por ellos de su propio bolsillo. Pero, él estaría a cargo de organizar la protección de los refugiados. Esa era la condición puesta en él.

Itami pensó en alimentar a los refugiados y hacer arreglos para dormir para ellos y dejó el corredor negro para la escalera. Si hacía una solicitud al equipo de raciones, probablemente podría resolver el primer problema. Por supuesto, estarían comiendo raciones de combate, pero difícilmente podrían escoger y elegir. El verdadero problema era arreglar las camas para ellos. Los cuarteles en la base aún no estaban completos, y los miembros del equipo tuvieron que conformarse con los marcos de los edificios. Las tiendas de campaña eran la única salida; parecería.

"Preparando los documentos, grabando los artículos requeridos, las chuletas ... ah, qué pena", pensó Itami mientras salía al pasillo.

Mientras continuaba caminando, Itami vio a alguien sentado en una silla en las sombras. Junto con eso había un montón de luz de un cigarrillo encendido. El humo que se acurrucaba en el techo provenía de una boca que se curvaba en una sonrisa astuta. Era el primer teniente Yanagida.

"Itami, ¿lo hiciste a propósito?" Yanagida preguntó

"¿Hacer qué a propósito?" preguntó Itami.

Yanagida era más joven que él, pero había sido teniente más que el recién ascendido Itami. Cuando las filas eran iguales, la antigüedad tenía prioridad. Por otro lado, a Itami no le gustaba Yanagida en absoluto. Su principio era involucrarse lo menos posible con personas que no le gustaban. De esa manera, reduciría la fricción y suavizaría los incidentes desagradables en la memoria de la otra parte.

"No actúes como un tonto. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Nunca antes te perdiste un chequeo periódico, ¿quién te va a creer cuando dices que las comunicaciones son malas? ¿Temías que te ordenaran abandonar a los refugiados?" Cuestionó yanagida.

"Ahhh, bueno, sobre eso ... es un mundo diferente, después de todo. Es difícil predecir la condición de la ionosfera y la magnetosfera, ¿verdad? Además, probablemente también haya manchas solares aquí ... ah ja ja ..." Itami se rascó la cabeza mientras Él se rió como un idiota. Se sentía mal, pero él no necesitaba particularmente convencer a Yanagida. Incluso si nadie le creyó, el informe aún decía: "Debido a las malas comunicaciones, no pude recibir más instrucciones, así que hice un llamado de juicio y llevé a los refugiados a la base".

"Hmph, realmente estás tratando de ocultarlo, de verdad ..." notó a Yanagida cuando dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y exhaló. Junto con el humo salió un suspiro.

"Eh, bueno, tuvimos que profundizar las relaciones con los locales, tarde o temprano de todos modos, esto fue un poco antes de lo programado. Incluso Top lo piensa de esa manera también. Pero para nosotros ... bueno, es un problema. Nuestros planes son todo en un lío ahora ". Yanagida parecía algo indefenso cuando dijo eso. Cuando vio el estado en el que estaba Yanagida, Itami no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

"Serás recompensado espiritualmente por ello, tarde o temprano". Asegurado Itami.

Yanagida sacó a la fuerza su cigarrillo en un cenicero y se encogió de hombros. "Eso no es suficiente. No está lo suficientemente cerca". Yanagid comentó.

"Bueno, alguien es mezquino hoy ... ¿qué quieres que haga para animarte?" Preguntó Itami.

Yanagida sonrió levemente, luego se levantó. "Hablaremos de eso en otra parte".

**Cambio de escena: La base JSDF:**

El sol se estaba poniendo lentamente, y hacia el oeste, el cielo se puso rojo donde el día terminaría. Mientras miraban el cielo, los dos hombres en el punto de secado de la ropa de los Cuarteles N 2 del Oeste (temporales) se miraron entre sí. Yanagida se apoyó contra la cerca y encendió un cigarrillo antes de hablar.

"A juzgar por la información que hemos recopilado anteriormente; este mundo es una mina de oro. Las secuencias de ADN de las criaturas aquí son muy similares a las nuestras. Por lo que sabemos, incluso podríamos criarnos con ellas. La teoría exacta todavía está en las manos. de los eruditos, pero lo que puedo decirles es que podemos vivir en este mundo. Ahora estamos respirando el aire de este mundo, y aunque nuestra comida es importada del otro lado de la Puerta, si las criaturas aquí pueden comerla, entonces deberíamos poder comer el de ellos sin dificultad. El medio ambiente de este mundo no ha sido destruido ni contaminado. Hay muchas tierras, y sus plantas son exuberantes y vibrantes. Y aquellos elementos que se considerarían tierras raras en nuestro mundo son El nivel de civilización de los lugareños está tan lejos de nosotros como lo sería una hormiga de un elefante, lo cual es una ventaja abrumadora para nosotros. Este mundo solo ha abierto sus puertas a Japón. Esto es buena fortuna o un desastre en Las inversiones en el emprendimiento de recursos de Japón. Neurship va por las nubes en las bolsas de Nueva York, Shanghai y Londres. Las existencias de petróleo y minerales están bajando. Los parlamentarios de Nagata-cho están consultando con la gente de la Federación Económica día y noche. Los servicios diplomáticos se están volviendo locos tratando de manejar los países de la OTAN. Sin embargo, el gobierno, la parte más crítica de todo este negocio, está teniendo problemas para lidiar con eso. China, Alemania y las otras naciones proveedoras de recursos están comenzando a exigir "La Región Especial debe ser controlada internacionalmente". El problema de la caza de ballenas puede explicarse por ser la cultura de nuestro país, por lo que incluso si el mundo entero nos desprecia, está bien, pero cuando se trata de la economía, nuestro país aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer enemigos de la mitad de los países. mundo ". Comenzó la larga explicación de Yanagida.

"Entonces, te lo digo, Itami, esto es lo que la gente de Nagata quiere saber. Quieren saber qué tiene este mundo por el que vale la pena antagonizar a medio mundo". Terminado Yanagida.

"¿Y si hay tal cosa?" Preguntó Itami.

"Obviamente, alguien que posee algo es más fuerte que alguien que no lo tiene, debes saberlo. El Ejército Popular de Liberación masacró a muchos tibetanos y uigures, la intoxicación por China de gyoza congelada, los rusos rompieron unilateralmente el acuerdo de extracción de gas natural porque ricos, Osetia del Sur se separó de Georgia, al final, todas estas personas lograron hacer lo que hicieron porque tenían los recursos que todos querían. Incluso se podría decir que si pudiéramos obtener algo de la Región Especial que valga la pena antagonizar todo. mundo, podríamos recurrir a cualquier medio necesario para asegurarlo ". Dijo Yanagida.

Itami se encogió de hombros. "Yanagida, no sabía que estabas pensando mucho en nuestro país. Al menos ahora sé que eres un patriota. Sin embargo, la gente tiene muchos usos. En verdad, no estoy realmente interesado en todas estas cosas geopolíticas. Mira, lo que estoy pensando ahora es cómo van a comer y dormir los niños que he traído. Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver exactamente la política con mi trabajo?

"¿No te lo dije? Ellos quieren saber qué valor tiene este lugar. No, eso no es correcto, quieren saber dónde están las cosas valiosas. Ya sea que la Región Especial pertenezca a Japón o que sea administrada por la comunidad internacional, cualquiera con esa información tendrá una ventaja abrumadora. Sabe que está en la mejor posición para obtener esta información, ¿verdad? Todos los otros equipos de reconocimiento verificaron lo que los pueblos estaban vendiendo y agregaron algunas palabras nuevas a nuestro vocabulario. Lo que hiciste fue ganarte la confianza de la gente de aquí. Mientras estés cerca, podemos averiguar dónde construyen las cosas, dónde las esconden, cómo comunicarse con ellas, etc. ". Repitió el primer teniente.

"Espera, Yanagida. ¿Esperas que le pregunte a los niños dónde está enterrado el tesoro? ¿Dónde están los campos petrolíferos? ¿Crees que me dirán si les pregunto? Les pido que digan esto, pero "Apesta a la geografía, aunque fui a la universidad. ¿Crees que estos niños sin educación lo harán mejor? Puedo decirte en este momento que no sabrán nada que no afecte a sus vidas diarias inmediatas". Mientras decía esto, Itami pensó en la chica de cabello plateado con un carro lleno de libros y el anciano que era su maestro. Probablemente sería más productivo dejar que los lingüistas revisen sus libros.

"Encontrar personas con información y obtener esa información es absolutamente crítico". Dijo Yanagida.

Después de escuchar esto, Itami no pudo continuar.

"Itami, en los últimos tiempos, se te ha permitido mucha libertad en tus actividades. Tu próxima misión dependerá en gran medida de lo bien que escriban los oficiales, pero independientemente de lo que contengan tus órdenes, tu objetivo final sigue siendo el mismo. . "

"Maldita sea, estoy cansado de esta mierda". Itami continuó maldiciendo amargamente.

"¡Hmph! Bueno, estabas felizmente gastando el dinero de los contribuyentes hasta ahora, entonces, ¿cómo puedes decir, 'Oooh, no me gusta, no lo quiero'? Es mejor que trabajes duro. Ya sabes, Itami. un descubrimiento interesante no mucho antes de que ustedes y los refugiados regresaran a la base. Y estoy seguro de que cambiará su actitud hacia las cosas aquí ". Dijo Yanagida.

"¿Y qué es ese interesante descubrimiento de qué estás hablando?" se encogió de hombros Itami en un tono molesto.

Yanagida tiró su colilla de cigarrillo después de que exhaló el humo. "No somos los únicos jugadores aquí".

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Itami.

"Nuestro reconocimiento temprano de vuelo descubrió otra puerta a diez millas de distancia de nuestra posición". Revelado Yanagida.

"¿Y?" dijo Itami despreocupadamente.

Yanagida lo fulminó con la mirada. "No mucho después de que los jets entraran en el espacio aéreo de los otros jugadores, fueron perseguidos por las malditas criaturas con aspecto de ángel cuyas armas de energía usaban. ¿Entiendes? ¡Armas de energía! ¡Piensa en eso! ¡construye armas de energía y es muy probable que sean capaces de realizar viajes espaciales a nuestra civilización! ¿Qué pasará con la Tierra si logran ubicar nuestro planeta? ¡Los pilotos solo lograron escapar porque aquellos que ocuparon la otra puerta les permitieron! ¡La situación! ¡Vale la pena descansar mientras quién sabe cuándo nos atacará la otra civilización !?

Itami tragó saliva y luego pensó en un momento. "¿Tienes alguna prueba?"

Yanagida suspiró. "Si no me crees. Pídele al teniente general Hazama que te muestre las imágenes que tomaron los pilotos de las criaturas o pide a los pilotos que te muestren sus aviones F2 llenos de agujeros. Después de eso, te darás cuenta. El pez más grande aquí ".

Itami tragó saliva.

Yanagida se dio la vuelta y dejó a Itami con sus pensamientos. Aunque no podía ver lo que traería el futuro, prácticamente hablando, tenía que manejarlo con cuidado. Dado que toda la situación era un desastre, proceder sin un plan sería contraproducente. Aun así, las personas que vivían en estas condiciones probablemente estaban acostumbradas. En cualquier caso, tenía que conseguirles algo de comer, y tenía que empezar a lanzar tiendas de campaña para que los refugiados pudieran dormir, así como llevar a los heridos a los médicos y luego distribuirles la ropa. También necesitaban más información de la otra civilización. Los adultos mayores o los niños mayores pueden cuidar de los niños más pequeños.

Después de unos días de estos "En cualquier caso", Itami probablemente podría relajarse un poco. Vivir en tiendas de campaña no iba a ser un arreglo a largo plazo, especialmente porque las personas que lo harían eran niños y ancianos. Obviamente querrían paredes fuertes y un techo sobre sus cabezas. Después de escuchar las sugerencias de Kurokawa y Kuribayashi, Itami estaba actualmente a unos dos kilómetros del sur de Arnus Hill. Estaban construyendo un sitio para acampar para los refugiados de Coda Village en el área de bosque que se encuentra allí.

Para mayor comodidad, deberían construir el campamento más cerca de la colina, pero eso corría el riesgo de involucrarlos en cualquier tiroteo que ocurriera, por lo que, después de estudiar el terreno y las condiciones locales, eligieron este lugar. Construir el lugar fue el trabajo de los ingenieros, pero le correspondió a Itami proporcionar recursos, materiales fungibles, esquemas, planos, etc. MSGT Nishina tenía experiencia con este tipo de cosas y había proporcionado muchos comentarios útiles. A pesar de que se frustró por la obsesión con los detalles de Yanagida (hasta señalar los errores de puntuación), al final, logró obtener una computadora de sus superiores para ayudarlo con sus problemas, y pasó todo el segundo día durmiendo.

"Si fuera un burócrata del gobierno haciendo esto, lo habría terminado con una mano". Después de escuchar las palabras de MSG Nishina, Itami dio las gracias por no haber ingresado nunca al servicio civil.

"Bueno, yo también soy un servidor público, pero debido a deberes especiales, ya casi no estamos relacionados. ¡Ah, tengo suerte de ser un servidor público en deberes especiales!" A veces murmuraba estas palabras, y otras gritaba.

Prepararse para una tarea fue muy problemático. Pero una vez que comenzó una misión, el JSDF trabajó rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, despejaron un grupo de árboles y, después de mover el suelo con equipo pesado, construyeron fácilmente un conjunto de casas con techo.

Lelei solo podía ver esta escena con la boca abierta y la lengua atada.

"... Bueno, parece que podemos descargar nuestro equipaje por fin. Necesito dormir". Su maestro dijo con un bostezo. Habiéndose resignado con estas palabras, desapareció de nuevo en su tienda. Después de ver a su Maestro, Lelei no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con él.

Los caballos no dibujaban sus carruajes, pero corrían más rápido que los caballos.

Sus bastones mágicos podrían matar a un Dragón de Fuego.

Su robusta y vasta fortaleza en Arnus Hill.

Sus gigantescas libélulas de hierro volaron por el cielo mientras hacían terribles ruidos.

La forma en que podían convertir instantáneamente los árboles enormes en tablas, donde incluso un equipo de leñadores tardaría medio día en caer un solo árbol.

Sus carruajes con palas gigantes que podrían hacer el trabajo de cien hombres en un instante.

Y luego, fue la forma en que construyeron casas en momentos.

Junto a los extraños carruajes, estaban los dos extraños aventureros blindados. El guerrero vestido de negro estaba de pie junto a la armadura gris e inspeccionó los carros desde lejos mientras sostenía un plano en su mano. Mientras que su compañero usó su extraña magia para arrancar literalmente múltiples tipos de madera de la tierra. Luego usó los materiales que colocaba a su lado y comenzó a construir los edificios.

Primero, los soldados de JSDF insistieron en que se mantuvieran alejados porque no es seguro pararse en medio del sitio de construcción. Pero ella insistió en ayudarlos y en darle material y planos. Por lo tanto, ella puede construir también. Como ella dijo. Yo cito. 'Soy ingeniero confía en mí. Yo también quiero jugar rompecabezas.

Los soldados se han asustado por su tono insistente y por el consejo del guerrero vestido de negro. 'Ella es como un niño. Solo le di lo que quiere. Confía en mí. Ella nunca se rendirá hasta que consiga lo que quiere.

Y así, los trabajadores de la construcción simplemente suspiraron y le dieron lo que ella pidió. Y para su sorpresa. Con una simple mirada a los planos, ella pudo replicar completamente el método de construcción de una manera más eficiente y rápida con su telekinesis.

Lelei se estaba hartando de estas sorpresas.

Los niños y ancianos que no sabían nada se habían quedado en silencio. Dieron las gracias en serio y sinceramente aceptaron estos beneficios. En cuanto a Lelei, que era más sabia pero aún no podía entender estas circunstancias irreales, su cerebro hacía mucho que se había sobrecalentado.

La chica Elfa, Tuka, había decidido caminar a su lado en ese momento. "... Papá se sentirá decepcionado de que no viera algo como esto. Tengo que decirle más tarde ...", dijo.

El cuerpo de la chica Elfa se había recuperado rápidamente, y estaba vestida con la ropa que la gente de aquí le había dado, que era una camisa y pantalones hechos de un material elástico y suave (que luego descubrió que se llamaba "camiseta"). y "jeans"). Ella observó el proceso en silencio.

Lelei estaba envidiosa. Ella no podía soportar mirar más. Todo lo que quería hacer era acurrucarse bajo sus mantas. Bueno, ella ya había olvidado que se suponía que debía ser una guardiana del bosque y la había observado en silencio.

Sin embargo, ya que ella había elegido el camino del sabio, no podía dejar estas circunstancias difíciles de explicar como estaban. Después de todo, la ambición de un sabio era conquistar los misterios del mundo con sabiduría.

Después de motivarse adecuadamente, se puso en marcha.

Cuando se acercó a los carros móviles de piel de hierro, los trabajadores la miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Parecían estar gritando algo como "es peligroso". Si ella fuera atropellada por un vehículo tan grande, probablemente sería aplastada en una pasta. Debido a eso, probablemente estaban tratando de mantenerla alejada. Justo en ese momento, un vehículo que arrojaba columnas de humo subía desde la esquina del sitio de construcción. Lelei procedió a estudiar cuidadosamente su estructura. Ella entendió con una sola mirada.

Pensó en lo que el hombre le había dicho con una sonrisa mientras se paraba frente a ella. "Por favor, espere un momento; terminaremos pronto". Lamentablemente, Lelei no pudo entender sus buenas intenciones.

Lelei podía decir que estaban tratando de aprender el idioma local. Repitieron sus palabras y estaban tratando ansiosamente de hablar con ella. Si bien los resultados no eran muy evidentes, al menos, podían comunicarse. Sin embargo, si Lelei esperó hasta que aprendieran a hablar el idioma local, no podría aprender nada. Quería saber acerca de las herramientas y la tecnología que utilizaban, así como lo que pensaban. Para hacer eso, ella tendría que aprender su idioma. Así, Lelei se armó de valor y comenzó a hablarle al hombre.

Entonces sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro. "Los trabajadores dijeron que aquí es peligroso". El que le habló fue el guerrero vestido de negro. Momon Después de que él le advirtiera de inmediato regresó a su lado compañero.

Para su decepción, los hombres de verde no le permitieron acercarse a los carros de metal. Caminó hacia los dos aventureros e inspeccionó en silencio lo que está haciendo la mujer armada.

Con Raidyn en cada movimiento, un árbol ha sido retorcido fuera de su lugar, mientras que con su otra mano ella construyó otra casa. Era como si ella estuviera realizando sonetos.

"¿Qué tipo de magia es esa?" Preguntó el mago de pelo azul.

Momon y Raidyn la miraron por un momento. "Esto no es realmente una magia. Simplemente manipulo el contenido de datos del mundo que me rodea". Explicó Raidyn.

Lelei inclinó la cabeza. "¿No es magia?"

Raidyn negó con la cabeza. "No. No soy realmente un lanzador de magia. Por supuesto, conozco algunos hechizos y soy capaz de usar magia. Pero este es solo uno de mis poderes de Esper. Telekinesis".

"¿Qué es un Esper?" preguntó Lelei con curiosidad.

"La palabra Esper se refiere a la Percepción Extra Ordinaria. Un Esper es una persona capaz de manipular el contenido de datos del mundo que lo rodea. Insertar nuevas variables de la ecuación de la realidad. Cambiarlo, configurarlo a su propia voluntad". Explicó raidyn

Lelei asintió. "¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tus habilidades y magia?"

Raidyn continuó. "Un usuario de magia normal usa sus poderes espirituales como mucha gente lo llama mana para canalizarlo a sí mismos o al medio ambiente. Lo usan para cambiarlo y para que lo hagan los usuarios de magia. Los lanzadores de magia usan esta energía espiritual para dar forma al mundo que los rodea. Mientras tanto, los Espers utilizan sus capacidades de computación cerebral para dar forma al contenido de datos del mundo que los rodea. Como cuánto puede moldear el mundo a su alrededor. Eso depende de la capacidad de computación cerebral del usuario ".

"¿Hay una manera de convertirse en Esper?" preguntó Lelei con curiosidad.

"Lamentablemente no. La gente tuvo que nacer con esta habilidad". Replicó Raidyn

"Mierda. Solo necesitas recoger la clase de trabajo. Pero ella no tiene que saber eso". Ella puso los ojos bajo su capucha.

De repente, los tres escucharon aplausos a sus espaldas. Momon y Lelei miraron hacia atrás mientras Raidyn se concentraba en su trabajo.

El hombre que aplaudió era un hombre alto, que llevaba gafas y llevaba un uniforme militar. "Impresionante." Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sigo intentando. Con suerte, puedo terminar antes de que se ponga el sol". Explicó Raidyn mientras retorcía otro árbol y colocaba el enorme tronco sobre el gran saco de troncos.

"Espero que no sea un problema. Pero escuché tu conversación con la pequeña dama". El hombre dijo.

"Nah. Sabíamos que estabas aquí todo el tiempo. ¿Verdad Momon-san?" respondió Raidyn.

Momon simplemente asintió.

"En nuestra profesión, tenías que ser consciente de tu entorno, o morirás a una edad temprana". Explicó la niña.

Yanagida asintió. "Ya veo. Por cierto. Soy Akira Yanagida. Primera teniente de la JSDF". Extendió la mano hacia Momon, que la sacudió. "Soy Momon". Se presentó a sí mismo. "Y ella es Raidyn mi compañera de viaje".

"¡Yo! No puedo darte la mano en este momento. Cuando ves que mis manos están llenas". Replico Raidyn alegremente.

"Y ella es Lelei". Momon hizo un gesto al mago de pelo azul.

Yanagida asintió hacia ella. El sabio en entrenamiento asintió con la cabeza.

"Es extraño que ustedes dos puedan hablar nuestro idioma a la perfección". Yanagida señaló.

"Artículos traductores". Explicó Momon.

Yanagida sonrió. "Ya veo. ¿Y cómo funcionan estos 'Elementos de traductor' exactamente?" Volvió la mirada hacia los aventureros.

"Solo llevaría unos días explicar el fundamento básico del sistema mágico a aquellos que nunca lo usaron o lo aprendieron antes". Explicó Raidyn.

"Ya veo ... eso significa que la magia se puede aprender". Yanagida resumió

"Quién sabe. Tal vez sí. Quizás no, Sr. Yanagida. La información es un recurso valioso después de todo. No se puede regalar sin el pago adecuado". Raidyn se burló de él.

Yanagida solo sonrió siniestramente. "Ah. Casi olvido por qué estoy aquí. Estoy aquí para pedirles a los dos que vengan conmigo. El Teniente General Hazama desea hablar con ustedes dos".

"¿Por qué desea hablar con nosotros?" preguntó Momon con suspicacia.

Yanagida se encogió de hombros y respondió: "Soy simplemente el mensajero, pero sería lo mejor si pudieras venir conmigo de inmediato".

Raidyn miró a Momon quien simplemente asintió.

Ella suspiró. "Bien. Terminaré esta casa, y nos iremos".

Yanagida asintió con expresión satisfecha. "Cuando hayas terminado, ven al puesto de guardia cercano. Te estaré esperando allí". Y con eso, se fue.

[Mensaje: "Sé consciente de él. Siento que sospecha de nosotros". Dijo, mamá.

[Mensaje: "No tienes que decírmelo dos veces. Él dio la sensación cuando hablé con Demiurge. El escalofrío me recorrió la espalda de ese tipo".

[Mensaje: "De hecho ...". Asintió Momon de acuerdo. "Vi a algunos de nuestros Asesinos de Ocho Bordes alrededor de la base. ¿Los reconoces?"

[Mensaje: "Sí. Extraño. No recuerdo a la izquierda tal orden para el Kit".

[Mensaje: "Hmm ... Tal vez fue Demiurge quien dio la orden. Sabes que a menudo actúa solo cuando piensa que todo esto es parte de mi plan". Dijo Momonga en el Mensaje.

[Mensaje: "Sí. Correcto. Se molesta cuando hace eso". Tomó nota de Raidyn.

[Mensaje: "Necesitamos contactar con las unidades asesinas alrededor de la base y preguntarles al respecto".

Raidyn terminó con la casa. "Bueno, esto es por hoy. Lo siento, Lelei-san. Pero parece que tenemos que ocuparnos de algunos asuntos. Hablamos más tarde". Le sonrió alegremente a Lelei mientras se despedía de ella. Momon solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Lelei asintió, y los dos aventureros la dejaron con sus pensamientos. Ella tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Ella necesitaba anotarlos antes de que los olvide.

Los dos aventureros se encontraron con Yanagida en el puesto de guardia. Volvió su mirada hacia ellos. "¿Estás listo?"

Los dos aventureros simplemente asintieron y se sentaron en el LAV que ya los estaba esperando. Después de aproximadamente quince minutos más tarde, los tres llegaron ante la puerta de la oficina de Hazama. Yanagida levantó su mano y suavemente la golpeó. Un momento después, los tres oyeron una voz claramente masculina desde la oficina. "Adelante."

Yanagida abrió la puerta, y los tres entraron. Detrás de su escritorio estaba sentado el teniente general Hazama, quien inspeccionaba los informes. Levantó la vista de los papeles. "Ah. Entonces, ustedes dos finalmente están aquí". Se levantó de su silla y los muebles de oficina baratos crujieron bajo su peso. "Soy el teniente general Hazama. El comandante de esta base".

Momon y Raidyn se acercaron y estrecharon la mano del hombre. "Soy Momon, y ella es Raidyn". Momon se presentó.

"Por favor tome asiento." Hazama movió los asientos cerca de ellos.

Raidyn miró al guerrero oscuro que asintió con aprobación. Los dos tomaron asiento.

"Le agradecemos por su generosidad, teniente general. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué nos llamó aquí?" Momon Inquirido

"Directo al tema. Veo que eres el hombre de la acción. No las palabras Momon-dono". Hazama comentó.

Momon se quedó callado.

"Los llamé a ustedes dos aquí porque tengo algunas preguntas sobre los eventos relacionados con el Dragón. Los informes que obtuve de los eventos son bastante confusos, y necesito otra perspectiva para fortalecer los informes". Explicó el general

"Pregunta lejos". Dijo, mamá.

Hazama consideró su primera pregunta. "Según el informe del primer teniente Itami. Momon-dono usaste tus armas para sacar la cabeza del dragón de su cuerpo con un solo golpe. Cortaste la cabeza de la criatura con un solo golpe que, según el teniente primero, solo podía dañarse cuando el líder El soldado Katsumoto usó su arma perforadora en la armadura. Por favor, contéstame con sinceridad. ¿Ustedes dos son una amenaza para la gente que te rodea?

Los dos se miraron. "No tenemos malas intenciones. Si nuestra presencia aquí no es deseada. Nos iremos de inmediato". Respondió Momon honestamente.

"Eso no es necesario. Salvaste a los aldeanos y muy probablemente las vidas de nuestros soldados de esa criatura. Eres un huésped aquí". Hazama aseguró.

"Gracias, lo apreciamos." Raidyn inclinó la cabeza.

Hazama asintió escépticamente. "Continuemos. Mi segunda pregunta: ¿Qué implica el trabajo del 'Aventurero'? Lo siento, pero nunca he oído hablar de este tipo de descripción de trabajo, además de novelas de fantasía e historias ".

Momon miró a Raidyn. Raidyn respondió a Hazama. "Hmm. Imagínanos como mercenarios que hurgamos en ruinas, exploramos áreas desconocidas y exterminamos monstruos por el precio correcto".

Hazama bajó la cabeza. "Ya veo. Ustedes dos son mercenarios entonces".

"No. Somos aventureros. No participamos en guerras y no elegimos bandos en la guerra. Somos completamente neutrales. Sin embargo, hay casos en que los aventureros contratan a los militares del Reino con fines de exploración". Momon aclaró.

Hazama asintió. "Eso me lleva a mi tercera pregunta. ¿De qué reino vienes? Según el informe del primer teniente. Viniste aquí para explorar estas tierras".

"Eso es correcto. Nuestro contratista nos contrató para explorar estas tierras. Venimos del Reino Hechicero". Respondió Momon.

"¿Sorcerer Kingdom? Nombre interesante para un país. ¿Dónde está este Sorcerer Kingdom? Si no te importa que pregunte". preguntó Hazama con suspicacia.

"Muy lejos. Lo sentimos, pero nuestro contrato establece que no podemos regalar la ubicación de nuestro país sin autorización". Dijo Momon.

Hazama asintió. "Entiendo. Es extraño que hables nuestro idioma tan bien. ¿Cómo es eso? Parece que no estás interesado en nuestras máquinas mientras los refugiados los observan como si fueran un milagro de los dioses".

"Como dijimos anteriormente, usamos elementos de traductor, lo que nos permite comprender cada idioma y escritura. No preguntes cómo funciona exactamente, Hazama-dono, porque llevaría días explicar la base de la magia detrás del encantamiento. En cuanto a por qué estamos tan tranquilos en presencia de sus máquinas y soldados desconocidos. Es fácil, vemos cosas raras todos los días y sabemos cómo funcionan esas cosas metálicas de una manera básica. Y por el olor que emiten. Las máquinas usan algún tipo de combustible fósil. ¿Correcto? Respondió Raidyn.

Hazama asintió. "Correcto. Tienes excelentes habilidades de observación, Raidyn-dono".

"Hago lo mejor que puedo". Ella respondió alegremente.

"De vuelta al tema. Parece que sabes cómo funciona realmente la magia. Y tienes una educación básica en ciencias. Fascinante. ¿Podrías compartir la información con nosotros? Te lo aseguro. Sería un beneficio para ambas partes". Hazama dijo esperanzada.

"Como dijimos antes. Necesitamos la autorización de nuestros superiores para hacer eso. Por favor, comprenda Hazama-dono. La información es un recurso precioso". Dijo, mamá.

Hazama suspiró decepcionada. "Qué pena. Pero, volviendo a las preguntas".

Los dos aventureros se miraron y asintieron.

"Raidyn-dono. Según el informe del primer teniente Itami, te paraste en la boca del dragón y sobreviviste a las llamas que quemaron completamente los alrededores y retuvieron al dragón solo con tus manos. ¿Cómo es posible? Tu armadura parece bastante futurista y bien hecho. Comparados con los que habíamos visto desde que llegamos allí ".

"Nuestra armadura hecha de aleación de adamantina. La aleación es la eliminación de calor y su resistencia es una de las mejores en el Reino. ¿Y por qué su armadura se ve así? No entiendo el concepto futurista. Tal vez porque el elemento del traductor no funciona. según lo previsto. Pero su armadura es una armadura de artefactos que encontró cuando nos adentramos en algunas ruinas y, gracias a sus habilidades únicas, pudo equiparla y usarla ". Respondió Momon.

"Ya veo. Supongo que no puedes darnos una muestra de tus armaduras para un análisis adicional". Dijo Hazama.

Momon negó con la cabeza. "Tal vez deberías preguntar a los superiores. Sólo estamos aquí para explorar el área".

Hazama estaba insatisfecho después de ver la respuesta del guerrero oscuro, pero no lo muestra en el exterior. "Entiendo. Mi última pregunta es". La tensión aumentó en el aire cuando Hazama sacó un mapa del cajón de su escritorio. Mostró las imágenes del ángel blindado mirando criaturas a los dos aventureros. "¿Reconoce esta criatura?" preguntó con suspicacia.

Raidyn y Momon inspeccionaron la imagen. "¿Dónde tomaste esta foto?" preguntó Raidyn.

"Nuestra encuesta de vuelo temprano tomó las fotos. Tenemos un encuentro desagradable con las criaturas". Respondió Hazama.

[Mensaje: "¿Conoces alguna información mental sobre esto? ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?" Preguntó Momonga en tono nervioso. Entonces un aura verde lo rodeó porque su supresión de emoción se activó.

[Mensaje: "No tengo recuerdos de los invasores en nuestro espacio de vuelo. ¡Tengo tantos invocadores! ¡No puedo vigilar a todos y cada uno de ellos! Por supuesto que sí. ¡No, Emperador Palpatine! "

[Mensaje: "Lo siento ... Acabo de perder la cabeza por un momento. Tienes razón. A veces incluso pierdo la cuenta de cuántos ya hemos convocado".

[Mensaje: Suspiro. "No. Yo soy el que debería lamentarme por mi repentino arrebato. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Respondemos su pregunta honestamente?"

[Mensaje: "Necesitamos responder a su pregunta con cuidado. Lo más nebuloso posible. Esta Hazama y el hombre de cristal ya son bastante sospechosos. Pero teniendo en cuenta que ya nos sospecha, creo que debemos revelarle un poco de información. Solo Para disminuir sus sospechas ".

[Mensaje: "Derecha" respondió Raidyn.

Los dos aventureros miraron a Hazama. "Estos son los guardias de Nephalem". Respondió Raidyn.

"¿Guardias de Nephalem? Entonces, los conoces. ¿Qué tipo de criaturas son?" Hazama preguntó con suspicacia.

"Son híbridos". Respondió Momon.

"¿Híbridos?" preguntó Hazama.

"Parte ángel. Parte demonio". Respondió Raidyn.

"Ya veo. Ustedes dos se encontraron con ellos antes. Permítanme preguntar, pero ¿en qué Reino usan los ángeles y los demonios como soldados?"

Momon asintió. "Son parte del ejército del Reino del que venimos. Los ángeles y los demonios no son la única raza en el ejército del Reino Hechicero".

"Ya veo. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Por qué las criaturas atacaron nuestras máquinas voladoras?" preguntó Hazama con cuidado.

"Hazama-dono. Dijiste que tus hombres tomaron las fotos en la encuesta de vuelo. ¿Volaron por encima de una fortaleza?" preguntó Raidyn.

Hazama asintió con inquietud.

"Entonces tienes tu respuesta. Las criaturas son muy territoriales. Protegen su territorio a toda costa. Por supuesto, primero, siempre advierten a las víctimas y tratan de ahuyentarlas". Explicó Raidyn.

"Al menos. Este fue el último comando que les di". Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Gracias por sus respuestas honestas. ¿Me permite preguntar? ¿Ustedes dos son de otro mundo como nosotros?" Preguntó Hazama.

Raidyn sonrió. "Eres un hombre afilado Hazama-dono. Sí, somos del otro lado de nuestra puerta".

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Hazama dijo: "Ya veo. Espero que nuestra pequeña violación del espacio aéreo no cause ningún problema internacional entre nuestras naciones en el futuro".

"Eso depende de los políticos. Si depende de nosotros, estamos en contra de la guerra y apreciaríamos que nuestras identidades permanezcan seguras en sus manos. Después de todo, solo estamos aquí para explorar". Respondió Momon.

Hazama sonrió. "Me alegra que lo veas a mi manera. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo por el momento. Te aseguro que mis informes solo han sido leídos por los superiores".

Raidyn y Momon asintieron.

Hazama cerró el mapa y lo guardó. "Gracias por su tiempo. Espero que podamos hablar en el futuro". Los tres se levantaron y se dieron la mano.

Giraron sus cabezas en dirección al sonido de los golpes. "Adelante."

El hombre entró por la puerta. Fue Itami. "¡Teniente general Hazama! ¿Envió por mí?" Él saludó.

Entonces reconoció a Raidyn y Momon. "Oh. Hola, chicos. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"¡Yo! Itami-kun. Acabamos de terminar nuestra discusión con Hazama-dono". Respondió Raidyn.

"Necesitamos tener una breve discusión con el teniente primero. Después de eso, él los acompañará a los dos a sus habitaciones designadas. Por favor, espere pacientemente ante la puerta". Hazama instruido.

"Eso no será necesario. Solíamos acampar bajo el cielo nocturno". Momon Protestado

"Insisto. Ustedes son nuestros huéspedes aquí. Sería un anfitrión horrible si no me asegurara su bienestar". Dijo Hazama.

"Entonces lo aceptamos. Gracias." Los dos aventureros inclinaron la cabeza y dejaron a Hazama e Itami para hablar.

Después de que habían cerrado la puerta, Itami y Hazama comenzaron a discutir las cosas. Unos minutos más tarde, Itami salió de la oficina del teniente general con una mirada atada. "Entonces ... el teniente general me encomendó la tarea de mostrarte alrededor del campamento y llevarte a tu habitación".

"Por favor cuida de nosotros". Momon bajó la cabeza.

"Por favor, sígueme entonces". Con eso, el trío comenzó el viaje alrededor de la base.

Bajo su gira, Itami los bombardeó con sus preguntas que los dos aventureros, aunque solo un poco, encontraron graciosamente molestas. Preguntas como: "¿Cuántos monstruos mataron ustedes dos? ¿Cuál fue el más grande? ¿Se encuentran con criadas de animales sexys en sus aventuras? ¿Tiene alguna buena novela de dónde vino? Etc."

El bombardeo de preguntas mental, agotó por completo a los dos aventureros. Pero de repente se encontraron con Mari Kurokawa. "¡Oh! ¡Tú aquí! Los busqué por todas partes. Vengan, según el médico, no participaron en el examen médico".

"Sargento de Primera Clase Kurokawa. Estoy en medio de mostrarles alrededor en la base. ¿Podría esperar un poco más?" Dijo Itami.

"¿Les enseñaste nuestras alas médicas, primer teniente?" preguntó Kurokawa.

"Realmente no." Se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

"Entonces. Nuestra próxima parada serán las alas médicas de nuestro campamento. ¡Ven!" Kurokawa exigió.

"Pero…"

"No, pero primer teniente. Tengo órdenes de llevarlos a una investigación médica".

Itami suspiró en derrota. "Bien. Lo siento chicos". Los miró con arrepentimiento.

Raidyn suspiró. "¿Es realmente necesario? Tengo una experiencia terrible con los médicos".

Kurokawa asintió. "Absolutamente."

Raidyn miró a Momon quien dijo. "Acabemos con eso".

La mujer se encogió de hombros. "Argh. Bien".

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el ala médica y se quitaron las armaduras para que Kurokawa y el médico de la base pudieran examinarlos adecuadamente. Todo fue bien hasta que ...

Momon se sentó en la sala de espera mientras leía algunas revistas que el personal colocó en la cámara cuando escuchó gritos feroces en la sala de cirugía.

"A NEEEDLEEE! ¡Mantente alejado de mí!" Raidyn gritó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación medio desnuda y se lanzaba detrás de Momon.

"¡Momon-kun! ¡Sálvame de esa cosa diabólica!" Raidyn rogó.

Itami se levantó de su asiento debido a su sorpresa.

Momon suspiró y miró a su amigo. "¿Qué pasó esta vez?"

Raidyn señaló a Kurokawa. "¡Ella quería darme una inyección! ¡Y una INYECCIÓN! ¡Con una aguja!"

Mari Kurokawa inclinó la cabeza mientras salía de la sala de cirugía. "Solo quería tomar una muestra de sangre. Nunca vi reacciones tan intensas de mis pacientes".

"Por favor, discúlpala. Solo tiene un poco de miedo a las agujas. Tenía malos recuerdos con ellas". explicó Momon.

Mari asintió. "Ya veo. ¿Necesita un terapeuta? Tenemos uno bueno en la base".

Raidyn respiró hondo y dejó de temblar. "Estoy bien. J-solo mantenme alejado de esas cosas diabólicas. Di suficiente sangre para múltiples vidas".

"Entiendo. Entonces. No te obligaré a dar una muestra de sangre". Kurokawa dijo.

Raidyn asintió. "Gracias."

Con eso, el examen continuó. Itami se inclinó más cerca de Momon. "¿Realmente ella le teme tanto a las agujas?"

Momon suspiró decepcionado. "Sí. No le preguntes por qué. Sólo te trae recuerdos dolorosos ..."

Itami asintió comprendiendo y luego comenzó a murmurar bajo su nariz. "Ella no tiene miedo de saltar en la boca de un monstruo. Pero tiene miedo de una aguja", suspiró. "Bueno, todos tienen sus miedos después de todo".

El examen pronto terminó y gracias a la ilusión de ocultamiento de alto nivel que ocultaba su presencia. Los doctores no encontraron nada sospechoso. Itami continuó el viaje alrededor de la base. Tomó aproximadamente una hora más. Los tres llegaron a la casa recién construida en el campo de refugiados. "Esto es todo por ahora, muchachos. Espero que les haya gustado nuestra base".

Momon hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "Sí, fue refrescante".

"Os dejo a los dos solos entonces." Dio la vuelta. Entonces de repente se detuvo. "Oh. Casi lo olvido. El teniente general Hazama me encargó que te pidiera que vinieras con nosotros al pueblo agrícola cercano mañana. Por supuesto, solo si quieres".

"¿Qué dices, jefe?" Raidyn miró a Momon.

"Aceptamos la oferta". Respondió el guerrero oscuro.

"Gracias, muchachos. Hicieron mi trabajo mucho más fácil". Él sonrió. "Buenas noches." Se dio la vuelta y dejó a los dos aventureros. Luego se volvió de nuevo. "Una última cosa más. Debido a nuestra falta de edificios. Raidyn-kun tuvo que compartir la habitación con Rory, Tuka y Lelei. Espero que no sea un problema".

"¿Por qué no podemos acomodarnos juntos?" preguntó Momon.

"No lo sé. Hazama solo dijo que no es una buena idea poner a un hombre en una habitación con cuatro mujeres". Respondió Itami.

"¿Es así ...?" Momon asintió y miró a Raidyn.

Raidyn se rió. "Es un niño grande. Estoy seguro de que encontrará la manera de divertirse un poco solo".

Momonga se avergonzó completamente al escuchar lo que dijo su compañero. Pero su supresión de emoción pasiva se activó de inmediato. "Todo estará bien". El lo notó.

"Ven conmigo, Momon-kun. Te enseño dónde te acomodarán". Dijo Itami.

Raidyn los saludó mientras se iban. "¡Sé un buen chico, Momon-kun! No olvides mirar debajo de tu cama antes de irte a dormir". Ella se burló de mamá.

Mientras Itami y Momon se alejaban de la casa. Preguntó Itami. "¿Están ustedes dos juntos?"

"No. Sólo somos amigos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Momon miró a Itami.

"Quiero decir. Ustedes dos actuaron como si fuesen una pareja". Explicó Itami.

"Hazama me dijo que los vigilara. Pero él y Raidyn parecen ser buenos. Por supuesto, sé que los espías siempre parecen ser buenos al principio. Pero aún así, no parecen ser espías. Eh, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo? aguantar esto. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente quedarme en casa en mi cama mientras leía una de mis novelas ligeras o ir a la convención de anime? Pensó Itami.

"¿Es eso así?" Momon recordó las pocas noches en que los dos intentaron juntos. Pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda inmediatamente. Fue tan embarazoso. Incluso ahora, el pensamiento hizo que su supresión de emociones se disparara. No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso, cuando llegó a ser capaz de obtener un cuerpo de carne y hueso por un corto período. Bajo su ausencia de mil años.

Itami asintió.

"A pesar de su edad, es como una niña. Necesita supervisión constante. Su mente es un poco inestable". Explicó Momon.

"¿Por qué? Quiero decir. Parece muy capaz. ¿Y qué edad tiene ella?" Preguntó el teniente primero.

"No deseo hablar de su pasado o edad dolorosa sin su permiso. Si ella quiere compartir con alguien. Lo compartirá". Momon dijo con firmeza.

Itami bajó la cabeza. "Entiendo. Lo siento."

Momon solo asintió en respuesta.

Pronto los dos llegaron a las habitaciones de Momon. Momon compartió su cuarto con el maestro Lelei. Kato y dos hombres más.

De vuelta en los barrios de Raidyn, ella entró en su habitación. La habitación estaba vacía. Tenía cuatro camas bien hechas, cajones dispuestos en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación. No había electricidad, ni agua conectada a la habitación. El JSDF probablemente sospechó que los habitantes de este mundo no tienen ese tipo de lujo, y el JSDF aparentemente no se cansó con la instalación de esas cosas.

Solo había cuatro linternas eléctricas y una guía sobre cómo usarlas colocadas junto a ellas. La guía se tradujo al idioma de la Región especial, de modo que el residente de la sala pudiera leerla. Miró a su alrededor en la habitación y aumentó su percepción para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera espiando. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y activó su objeto, lo que hizo que otros virtualmente fueran imposibles de espiarla.

"[Time Stop]" Ella lanzó su magia. Y el tiempo dejó de moverse a su alrededor. Miró hacia el rincón de la habitación. "Puedes salir ahora".

Desde la esquina. Lentamente apareció un hombre de aspecto joven. Llevaba uniforme de mayordomo y guantes blancos de mayordomo. Dio un paso adelante y se arrodilló. "Creador-sama. Es bueno verte."

"Igualmente, Zero-san. ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que hayas comido regularmente". Dijo Esdeath juguetonamente.

"Lo estoy. Gracias por su preocupación acerca de su sirviente. Pero no es necesario". Zero inclinó la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

"Bueno, no duele si lo preguntas. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes quién soy?" Preguntó Raidyn.

"Usted y Ainz-sama usan el mismo disfraz hace doscientos años con cambios mínimos". Explicó el cero.

"No fue una buena idea después de todo. Esperaba que pudiéramos jugar nuestro escondite y buscar un tiempo más largo antes de que nuestra portada fuera descubierta". Raidyn hinchó sus mejillas de una manera insatisfecha.

"No, la idea fue espléndida, Creator-sama. Nadie, además de los habitantes de Nazarick, conoce su apariencia de aventurero. Nos aseguramos de que los libros de historia no tuvieran una descripción perfecta de su personaje de aventurero".

Raidyn suspiró aliviada. "Qué alivio. Afortunadamente estos dos viejos huesos tienen sirvientes tan capaces". Dijo mientras Raidyn le daba unas palmaditas a su cabeza de creación, que sonrió con satisfacción. Era como si su dios le hubiera dado su bendición personalmente a su existencia. Y se llenó de alegría.

"Vivimos para servir a Esdeath-sama". Él miró a su creador.

"Asumo que Demiurge te envió allí." Dijo Raidyn.

"No, me animo a investigar la base enemiga con mi escuadrón de asesinos. Solo después de convencerme, informé sobre Demiurge-sama". Zero respondió.

"Ya veo ... ¿Informas de nuestra vista a Demiurge o alguien más?"

"No, todavía no. Supuse que usted y Ainz-sama tienen razones para no decírselo a sus sirvientes". Zero entregó su informe escrito a Esdeath. Ella lo inspeccionó.

Raidyn asintió. "¡Gran trabajo! ¡Te mereces un elogio y un aumento de sueldo!" Ella le mostró los pulgares hacia arriba juguetonamente.

"Gracias Creador-sama". Bajó la cabeza.

"¿Qué misión te ha confiado Demiurge?" Preguntó Raidyn.

"Nos confió a mi escuadrón ya mí, principalmente, la recolección de inteligencia y tecnología y la trampa de trampas con varias trampas. Así que, si la situación lo requiere, podemos aplastar estas bolsas de carne inferiores desde adentro hacia afuera".

"Crafty. Pero no los subestimes por más inferiores que parezcan. Sé cauteloso y agudo. No dejes que te descubran y solo toma tecnología que no los hace sospechar. Si así lo requiere. Falsea su registro. Puedes hackear su sistema o no? Preguntó Raidyn.

Zero asintió. Ser un NPC de Automatización y porque Esdeath en su vida anterior era un ingeniero de programas que incrustaba en él los protocolos necesarios. Él fue capaz de hacer esas cosas. "Sí, Creador-sama. Su tecnología inferior no puede detenerme".

"Su tecnología es inferior. Sin embargo, no podemos dejarnos ignorar. No podemos dejar que tengan la ventaja ni por un momento. ¿Lo hacemos?"

"No Esdeath-sama".

"Puedes irte ahora. Por favor, no reportes nuestro descubrimiento ni a Demiurge-san ni a nadie más. Esto dificultaría enormemente nuestro trabajo aquí".

"Entiendo." Él asintió y se levantó.

Antes de que pudiera irse, su creador se acercó y lo abrazó. Sus ojos se ensancharon y olisquearon profundamente el cabello de su creador. Él siempre almacena este momento en sus bancos mentales. El momento en que su creador le mostró su amor hacia él. La creación inferior, sin valor. "Cuídate Zero-san. Haz que me sienta orgulloso".

Cerró el ojo. "Lo haré. No te preocupes, creador-sama".

Ella lo dejó ir, y Zero desapareció. Esdeath disipó su [Time Stop] y el tiempo comenzó a fluir normalmente de nuevo a su alrededor.

Saltó de una de las camas y comenzó a leer el informe. Después de que ella terminó con eso. Ella envió la información mental al respecto hacia Momonga.

[Mensaje: "Momonga-san. Tengo información interesante para ti. ¿Te interesa?"

[Mensaje: "Envíalos". Con eso Raidyn envió el paquete de información a través de su enlace mental.

[Mensaje: "Hm. Interesante. Envíe un [Mensaje: a Cero para reunirse conmigo más tarde en la noche".

[Mensaje: "Como desees Guild Master. Una cosa más".

[Mensaje: "¿Sí?"

[Mensaje: "Me las arreglé para capturar su señal WIFI. ¡Podemos jugar juegos! ... Khm. Quiero decir. Podemos recopilar información de su red. ¿Aún tiene esa computadora holográfica de ADN holográfico interconectado que le di? ¿tú?"

[Mensaje: "Lo tengo. Está en algún lugar de mi inventario".

[Mensaje: "El SSID es JSDF y la contraseña: Hackm3Y2N4B5T6P2. ¡LoL! Y aún usan los protocolos de seguridad WPA2 AES. No sabes qué tan fácil es hackeable con mi tecnología. Solo asegúrate de que nadie te vea cuando juega o busca en Internet. Nuestros protocolos de seguridad y protección nos protegen fácilmente de la detección y cubren nuestras huellas digitales en la red, pero tenga cuidado. Sabe si alguien ve que usa la computadora de ADN holográfico que necesita para cambiar la persona recuerdos ".

[Mensaje: "Soy consciente de eso.

[Mensaje: "Diviértete Momonga-san. Sé cauteloso con el porno en la red". Ella se rió entre dientes.

[Mensaje: "No todos están tan pervertidos como tú. Buenas noches. Momon out". Con eso Momonga rescindió el contrato.

Media hora más tarde, Rory, Tuka y Lelei entraron en la habitación. Donde Raidyn hizo algunas flexiones verticales con una mano.

"¡Oye!" Ella los saludó mientras continuaba con sus flexiones de una mano. "Parece que seremos compañeros de cuarto".

Entonces se dio cuenta de que las tres chicas tenían bolsas en sus manos. "Oh. ¿Qué hay en esas bolsas?" Preguntó Raidyn.

"Escalas Wyvern". Respondió Lelei con suavidad.

"Yo ah, ya veo. Si no te importa, ya he reservado una de las camas". Señaló a su cama.

Rory inmediatamente tomó la cama más cercana. Lelei y el todavía tímido Tuka se llevaron a los otros dos.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Ciudad de Italica:**

La ciudad de Italica se fundó hace doscientos años al reunir a comerciantes en la región para construir una ciudad fortaleza. En términos políticos, este lugar fue el cruce de las carreteras Dressia y Appian y se desarrolló como una ciudad fronteriza entre las naciones. Pero con la expansión de las fronteras del Imperio, su importancia política había disminuido significativamente, y ahora era solo un mercado local de tamaño mediano. No tiene especialidades locales, pero los cultivos, el ganado y los productos hechos a mano, como la tela, se enviarían a la capital, por lo que sirvió como base de recolección.

En este momento, este era el territorio de la noble familia del Imperio, el clan del Conde Formal. Colt, el jefe del clan Formal tenía tres hijas, Elle, Loui y Myui. Aparte del Myui más joven, los otros dos habían sido casados con otros clanes. Colt planeaba encontrar a alguien con quien casarse en el clan después de que su hijo menor creciera para hacerse cargo de la finca familiar.

Myui todavía estaba soltero, y después de que Colt y su esposa murieron a causa de un accidente, la desgracia comenzó a ocurrir en la ciudad. La hija mayor Elle y la segunda hija Loui se casaron en el clan Count Roen y el clan Count Missna respectivamente, por lo que Myui tenía el derecho de sucesión sobre ellas. Esta era la ley del Imperio, y no había motivos para que disputaran. Sin embargo, la Myui más joven tenía solo once años, por lo que quienquiera que se convirtiera en su tutor ... se convertiría en el líder de facto. Y así, comenzó la lucha por el poder.

Las conversaciones entre las dos hermanas mayores comenzaron como una discusión tranquila y rápidamente se convirtieron en peleas feas, tirando del cabello de las otras en peleas, e incluso llegaron a involucrar a sus esposos. Los soldados del Conde Roen y el Conde Missna pelearon una guerra a pequeña escala como resultado. Pero su lucha no se intensificó más. Tenían fuerzas limitadas después de todo, y los esposos no estaban ciegos de rabia como lo estaban sus esposas.

La seguridad dentro del territorio fue mantenida por los vasallos del Conde Formal y los soldados del Conde Roen y el Conde Missna, por lo que no hubo ninguna amenaza para el sustento de los comerciantes y residentes. El valor de Itálica estaba en su comercio; No habría nada que ganar si se echara a perder.

Y así, la situación se convirtió en un punto muerto. La disputa de las hermanas se trasladó a los tribunales de la capital, y el guardián de Myui pronto se decidiría mediante la deliberación del Emperador.

Sin embargo, la situación empeoró después de la campaña del imperio contra el otro mundo. Los jefes de los clanes Roen y Missna murieron en batalla en la Puerta. Con sus maridos muertos, Elle y Louise ya no pudieron escatimar el esfuerzo de cuidar el territorio formal y retiraron sus fuerzas, dejando a Myui con los vasallos del Conde Formal.

La joven Myui no pudo controlar a sus vasallos, y el correr del territorio se volvió ineficaz por negligencia. No quedaban muchos vasallos leales, pero había muchos que tenían motivos ocultos. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, la corrupción y la injusticia corrían desenfrenadas. Los ciudadanos desconfiaban, y la seguridad se deterioraba. Bandas sueltas de soldados se dedicaron al bandidaje y comenzaron a atacar caravanas, frenando el comercio y estancando el movimiento de recursos.

Bandidos y trolls formaron un grupo y se numeraron por centenares. Finalmente, la propia ciudad de Itálica fue atacada. De pie en la puerta de la ciudad, Piña soltó algunas flechas hacia los bandidos que se retiraban y respiró hondo. Se tomó un momento para mirar el campo de batalla. Los soldados heridos se tambalearon alrededor o se derrumbaron por la pérdida de sangre. Las flechas fueron lanzadas a las paredes de piedra, y el área circundante era un desastre. Vio a varios ciudadanos sosteniendo herramientas de granja y palos con una mirada. Fuera de la pared, los cadáveres de bandidos y cadáveres de caballos estaban dispersos por todo el suelo.

"¡Norma! ¡Hamilton! ¿Estás bien?"

Dentro de la puerta rota, Norma estaba defendiendo una barricada. Apoyó su cuerpo poniendo su peso en una espada, sus hombros subiendo y bajando mientras jadeaba. Levantó una mano para indicar que estaba bien, pero su armadura estaba cubierta con flechas y señales de ser golpeada por una espada. Sus alrededores mostraron evidencia de una batalla intensa, con cuerpos de los bandidos atacantes y soldados defensores en todas partes.

En cuanto a Hamilton, ella ya estaba sentada en el suelo.

Sus piernas estaban estiradas con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en su cuerpo, apenas evitando arrodillarse. Su agarre en su espada estaba suelto.

"Estoy, ja, ja, vivo".

"¿Qué hay de mí, princesa? ¡Qué frío!" Un soldado mayor bromeó.

"¡Gray! Por supuesto, estarás bien, por eso no pregunté".

"¿Debo ser feliz? ¿O triste?"

Gray, un hombre que parecía tener unos cuarenta años con una constitución robusta, no mostró ningún indicio de fatiga cuando apoyó la espada en sus hombros.

No había sangre en él. Si no había sangre en su espada, probablemente se había estado escondiendo en algún lugar, lo que explicaría por qué todavía se veía tan enérgico. Él era el Caballero Gris Co Aldo, un veterano del campo de batalla que ascendió de rango. En la orden de los caballeros de Piña, la mayoría de los caballeros eran nobles. Dado que la orden de los caballeros no tenía ninguna experiencia de batalla real, tales veteranos eran el verdadero núcleo de la unidad. El camino a la caballería era estrecho para los soldados. Sin embargo, serían tratados como oficiales ordinarios después de lograrlo.

Hamilton dijo con un tono de queja: "Princesa, ¿por qué estamos luchando con los merodeadores aquí?" Fue un poco grosero, pero ella tuvo que decirlo en voz alta.

"¡No se puede evitar! ¡Pensé que el ejército del otro mundo atacaría Italica! ¿No están de acuerdo?" Exclamó Piña.

Después de completar su investigación de las áreas alrededor de Arnus, Piña escuchó algunas noticias mientras planeaba infiltrarse en Arnus Hill. Ella tomó esta decisión porque tenía más información del enemigo que reside en la colina Arnus. Arnus Hill estaba mucho más cerca de la capital que la colina Dalnus. Todo lo que escuchó de los soldados supervivientes de la fuerza de la Segunda Expedición fueron relatos horribles sobre seres terribles no muertos y demonios armados que destruyeron sistemáticamente el ejército sin piedad.

Así que, ella decidió. Para concentrar un enemigo a la vez. Ella no puede romperse a sí misma dos después de todo.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó la noticia: "Un gran grupo armado apareció en el territorio del Conde Formal y está planeando atacar a Italica".

Después de escuchar esto, Piña pensó que el ejército del otro mundo finalmente había comenzado su invasión. "¿Están enviando fuerzas para suprimir los territorios circundantes antes de asediar la capital imperial?", Pensó.

Ella tenía que tomar contramedidas entonces. Para Piña, en lugar de un reconocimiento sin sentido, una batalla elegante se adaptaba mejor a ella. Salió de Arnus, ordenó a sus caballeros que se dirigieran a Itálica, mientras ella y su grupo se apresuraban allí de antemano. No importa qué tipo de batalla fue, no saber la escala y el potencial de batalla del enemigo sería inútil. Si las fuerzas enemigas fueran limitadas, defendería Italica y atacaría con un ataque de pinza con sus caballeros que llegarían más tarde. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que los que estaban atacando a Italica eran una banda merodeadora. La mayoría de los miembros eran remanentes del antiguo Ejército de Coalición. En contraste, el jefe del clan Formal a cargo de las defensas de la ciudad tenía solo once. Ella no podía mandar en la batalla, y la moral estaba en su punto más bajo.

Piña estaba desanimada, pero no podía permanecer ociosa y ver a los bandidos arrasar la ciudad. Entonces, ella reveló su identidad al clan y tomó el mando de los soldados de la condesa en defensa de Italica.

"Si podemos esperar por tres días, mis caballeros estarán aquí". Piña dijo.

Para ser honesto, pueden llegar incluso más tarde que eso. Pero los ciudadanos y las tropas de la condesa creyeron en Piña y lucharon con todo lo que tenían. El enemigo podría ser los restos de un ejército derrotado, pero eran ex soldados y hábiles en atacar fortalezas.

La ciudad no cayó, pero la puerta que se suponía que debía ser sólida fue destruida, garantizando la entrada del enemigo. Con la ayuda de los ciudadanos y la milicia luchando con sus herramientas agrícolas, sobrevivieron el primer día, pero se sintió como una derrota.

Habían perdido demasiado. La pequeña cantidad de tropas disminuyó, y los valerosos de la milicia cayeron en batalla. Lo que quedaron fueron bajas y soldados exhaustos. Solo un día fue suficiente para hundir la moral de los soldados y los ciudadanos para derrumbar el fondo. Piña no podía pensar en nada para elevar sus espíritus. Así fue como terminó su primera batalla.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Base JSDF: A la mañana siguiente:**

A medio camino de la colina de Arnus, innumerables cadáveres de Wyvern cubrían el área. Según Kato-sensei, las garras y las escamas de los Wyverns podrían convertirse en un equipo de defensa resistente. Por lo tanto, eran artículos valiosos. Los niños los cosecharon así de los cadáveres en descomposición, lavaron la carne podrida y la sangre y los secaron.

La tercera división de reconocimiento con el liderazgo de Itami se sentó en sus LAV. En el campo, dos personas se enfrentaron, mientras que tres las vieron detrás de Momon. Las dos personas que se enfrentaron fueron la semidiosa Lolita Rory Mercury y el legendario héroe oscuro. Momon

Raidyn, Tuka, Lelei los observaba. Itami ordenó a su escuadrón que se detuviera. Dejó el LAV y se dirigió hacia el pequeño grupo.

"Buenos días." Saludó al pequeño grupo.

"Buenos días Itami-kun" Raidyn lo saludó con la mano. Gracias a los artículos del traductor, los demás entendieron lo que ella dijo y siguieron su ejemplo. Saludaron a Itami.

"¿Que está pasando aqui?" preguntó Itami.

"Rory-chan desafió a Momon-kun en un duelo. Llegaste justo a tiempo. Pronto comenzarán". Raidyn explicó.

Itami se volvió hacia los dos guerreros. Al parecer, ambos estaban listos para derramar sangre el uno al otro.

El tercer equipo de reconocimiento los observó desde lejos en sus LAV's. "¿Pelearán entre ellos?" preguntó Shino.

"Ohh. ¡Dos guerreros negros lucharán entre sí! ¡Necesito hacer una grabación de esto! ¡Genial!" Dijo Kurata, mientras sacaba su cámara digital lo que siempre guardaba consigo mismo y se enfocaba en el campo de batalla.

"¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Tenemos que detenerlos!" le espetó la corta mujer castaña.

"Creo que el primer teniente Itami ya los detuvo si lo sentía. ¡Y piénsalo! ¡Cuánto dinero puedo obtener para tal grabación! ¡Dos guerreros legendarios se enfrentan en vivo!" Explicó Kurata.

Shino apretó los dientes y salió del coche. Luego se dirigió hacia Itami.

Mientras tanto, Rory y Momon comenzaron su batalla. Los dos se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro dejando un pequeño cráter en sus pasos. Rory usó su enorme alabarda y la lanzó con una velocidad que era imposible de seguir para los ojos de un humano normal. Momon se apartó del camino de la alabarda y usó su espada de dos manos para golpear a Rory.

Rory usó su alabarda para esquivar el ataque y saltó al aire, luego siguió con un golpe hacia abajo que causó un cráter enorme en el suelo.

La batalla continuó. Los dos lados se hicieron cada vez más rápidos. Su ataque se hizo cada vez más temerario después de cada golpe. Pero aparentemente los dos simplemente no pueden golpearse entre sí.

Raidyn se volvió hacia Itami, Lelei y Tuka. "Bueno, ¿quién quiere apostar?" ella sonrió Tuka y Lelei hicieron sus apuestas y ofrecieron algunas escalas de wyvern de sus bolsas como una apuesta. Raidyn los aceptó. Las escalas de los "dragones" en realidad eran bastante valiosas. Las escamas de dragón se pueden dividir en varias categorías; El valor de mercado dependería del tipo y condición de las escalas.

El nivel más alto sería la escala de dragones, una pieza en perfecto estado valía diez monedas de oro Suwani. Una armadura hecha de las escamas rojas de un Dragón de Fuego (muy difícil de fabricar) sería un tesoro legendario, suficiente dinero para comprar una nación entera. Si realmente existiera.

El siguiente grado sería escalas de dragones recién nacidos. Sin embargo, estos dos tipos de escalas eran básicamente imposibles de encontrar en el mercado. Como se mencionó anteriormente, era imposible para el hombre cazar dragones. La única forma de obtenerlos era de la piel que desprenden los dragones o los dragones recién nacidos durante la muda. En realidad, una armadura hecha de escamas de dragón había aparecido en algunos cuentos de héroes y leyendas, y el objeto en sí era adorado dentro del templo del dios de la guerra.

En cuanto a los wyverns, las naciones con jinetes wyvern tenían un suministro constante de ellos, por lo que estas escalas más pequeñas eran más baratas. Una escala era entre treinta y setenta Denarios de plata.

Si no derrochas, un Silver Denari podría alimentar a una persona durante cinco días. Entonces, si venden las doscientas escalas, el grupo de Lelei sería rico. Pero necesitaban un comprador adecuado para ellos.

"Lo siento. El juego está prohibido durante el servicio". Dijo Itami mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"¡No seas así, Itami-kun! Sé un poco valiente. No seas gruñón como Momon-kun". Ella hinchó sus mejillas.

"¡Oye! ¡Escuché eso!" dijo Momon mientras bloqueaba otro golpe del sonriente Rory.

"Ok-ok. Pero realmente no tengo nada que pueda aguantar". Itami protestó.

"¿Tienes alguna moneda?" Preguntó Raidyn.

Itami miró al margen. "Sí. Pero no creo que puedas comprar nada de Yen aquí".

"No importa. Mientras puedas poner algo, puedes jugar. Después de todo, esto es por diversión".

Itami suspiró. "Multa." Metió la mano en el bolsillo y le dio a Raidyn un billete de 1000 yenes. Raidyn se acercó al sol y lo inspeccionó, luego asintió.

"Entonces, ¿a quién quieres apostar?"

"¿Qué dices Raidyn-san? ¿Quién ganará?" preguntó Itami.

Raidyn miró a Momon y Rory. "Hm. Si Momon-kun hace todo lo posible, puede vencer a Rory. Pero si no lo hace, será un empate".

Tuka y Lelei observaron a Raidyn estupefacta. Nunca vieron a nadie que pueda vencer a un apóstata al lado de otro apóstata. Por supuesto, no le creyeron. Entonces, los dos emprendieron la victoria de Rory.

Kuribayashi los alcanzó. "¡Teniente primero! ¡Señor! ¡Debe detenerlos!"

"¡Kuribayashi-chan! ¡Buenos días! ¿Quieres apostar? Itami-kun, Lelei-chan y Tuka-chan ya hicieron sus apuestas. Entonces, ¿a quién quieres apostar?" Raidyn preguntó alegremente.

Kuribayashi miró a Itami. "¡Primer teniente! El juego está prohibido bajo la obligación de servicio".

"No seas así, Shino-chan. ¡Sé un poco valiente! Ya sabes. La fortuna no te hará sonreír si no eres valiente". Itami bromeó.

Ella apretó los dientes. Luego vio que tres miembros más del equipo se dirigían hacia ellos.

Raidyn se volvió hacia ellos. "Ah. Entonces, tú también viniste a hacer tus apuestas. ¡Una apuesta en la que el guerrero ganará y ganará el gran premio! ¡Apuesta ahora! ¡Lady Fortuna no recompensará a los cobardes!"

Los tres se miraron. Un momento no pasó nada. Entonces el Sargento Mayor Kuwahara dio un paso adelante e hizo su apuesta. "¡Apuesto a la victoria de Momon-kun!"

Luego el siguiente. Y al siguiente miembro del tercer equipo de reconocimiento. Al final, todo el tercer equipo de reconocimiento estuvo alrededor del campo de batalla y animó a su guerrero preferido. Esperando que ganen. Al final, Kuribayashi se da por vencido y apuesta por Momon.

Mientras tanto, la lucha se intensificó, y los dos guerreros atacaron se hicieron más y más fuertes. Más rápido y más rápido, creando ondas de choque en miniatura después de cada una de sus huelgas. Los dos bandos se atacaron implacablemente unos cinco minutos.

Al final, Momon sorprendió a Rory con una rápida patada en el estómago, lo que la hizo volar de regreso. Luego saltó sobre ella clavando una de sus grandes espadas en su cuello.

"Creo que he ganado". Dijo Momon que estaba por encima de Rory.

Rory se rió entre dientes. "¿Eso crees?" El apóstata de Emroy echó un vistazo en la ingle de Momon, donde el extremo de su alabarda se clavó. Por supuesto, Momon podría derrotar fácilmente a Rory. Simplemente se contuvo por razones obvias.

"Entonces esto es un empate".

Rory asintió con una expresión de satisfacción. Momon la ayudó a levantarse.

"Whaaat!" Todos gritaron.

Todos perdieron la apuesta, excepto Itami y Raidyn que apostaron en el partido y terminarán con un empate. Esta es la historia de cómo los dos adquirieron una "gran cantidad de riqueza" en pocos minutos.

Después de esto, el pequeño grupo regresó a los LAV y montó los carros de metal para comenzar su viaje hacia la ciudad de Itálica.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Ciudad de Italica: Antes de las puertas:**

Hubo un disturbio en la puerta principal de Italica.

Por lo general, el tráfico aquí fluiría enérgicamente, y entre los comerciantes y los contribuyentes con los que tuvieron que lidiar, el área sería muy animada. Sin embargo, ese bullicio no se veía por ninguna parte hoy. Un montón de madera y muebles bloqueaban la puerta principal, negando a todos los que entrarían.

En lo alto de la muralla de la ciudad, que tenía tres pisos de altura, los centinelas se alineaban y les apuntaban con sus ballestas. Incluso habían instalado un polígono, que podía liberar varios tornillos en secuencia. Además, tenían muchas cosas que eran difíciles de imaginar como armas. Por ejemplo, había humeantes calderos, suspendidos sobre incendios.

Si estuviera ubicado junto a un río o en la cima de una montaña, uno podría pensar que era una olla para una bruja. Pero encima de una muralla de la ciudad, no había manera de creer que estaba allí para preparar la comida.

"Espero que no decidan darnos un baño ..." Kurata, quien conducía el HMV, murmuró esas palabras. Itami pensó que no podían oírte. En varios programas de televisión, el "baño" en cuestión era poco más que un accesorio inofensivo, pero en realidad era un dispositivo horrible a la par con las armas químicas. Morir por ser quemado por el agua caliente sería un largo y doloroso camino por recorrer.

Ser escaldado por el agua caliente en gran parte del cuerpo causaría la formación de ampollas en todo el cuerpo y la consiguiente pérdida de fluidos corporales, lo que lleva a la deshidratación. Si eso no fuera suficiente para matar a una persona, la pérdida de piel también provocaría una infección. Los tejidos muertos se pudrirían y conducirían a una sepsis, sumiendo a la víctima en un dolor terrible. Incluso si de alguna manera sobrevivieran, soportarían las cicatrices y la agonía de por vida.

Si hubiera sabido que esto no era agua, sino plomo fundido, Itami habría ordenado un retiro inmediato porque estaba muy consciente de las historias en las que las personas intentaron suicidarse, pero de alguna manera lograron sobrevivir después de un sufrimiento increíble.

"No lo sé. Podría usar un baño". Dijo Raidyn alegremente. Todos la miraron con una expresión de asombro.

"¿Sabes, ese no es ese tipo de baño? ¿Y tú?" dijo Kuribayashi mientras ella sudaba.

"Por supuesto que sí. La muerte líquida nos espera bajo las paredes". Ella rió.

Rory se sentó entre Momon y Raidyn. Miró a Raidyn con ojos lujuriosos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. "Tu locura, tu sed de batalla es solo ... solo ... no puedo tener suficiente. ¡Suplica a Emroy!"

Raidyn la miró con uno de sus ojos bajo la capucha. El otro estaba cerrado. "Lo siento, Rory-chan. No le suplico a nadie. Me gusta estar soltero. Además, tu Dios no promete ninguna buena oportunidad de negocio después de que muera".

Momon suspiró. "Por favor, Raidyn. Quédate tranquilo por un minuto".

"No importa. Les haré a ustedes dos súplicasos a Emroy! Después de todo. Todos lo servirán en la muerte. ¡Sonner o más tarde!" Dijo Rory, mientras miraba lujuriosamente hacia Momon. Momon volvió la cabeza. Tuka y Lelei solo vieron esta conversación con una expresión de asombro.

El pequeño convoy continuó su camino hacia Itálica. Pocos minutos después llegaron a las puertas. Los defensores de Italica usaron armas que eran muy diferentes de las de Itami y sus colegas. Eran agudos, o calientes, y de un vistazo, uno podría llamarlos "implementos para el asesinato".

El término "intención de matar" surgió a menudo en series de televisión, novelas ligeras o manga, pero Itami nunca había sentido ese tipo de cosas durante su vida en la sociedad moderna. Tal vez uno solo podría sentir estas cosas después de convertirse en un maestro de artes marciales. Lo que podía sentir, en este momento, era una sensación de dolor o calor cada vez que miraba estas cosas. Además de la cautela de los defensores, podía sentir los ojos llenos de intenciones asesinas clavadas en ellos.

"¿Amigo o enemigo ?! Si eres un amigo, ¡entonces sal!" Un defensor gritó.

Aunque no sabía el significado de esas palabras que se gritaban por encima de él, podía decir por su tono. Le susurró a Lelei: "No suena como una bienvenida. ¿Deberíamos probar otra ciudad?"

"¿Preguntaron amigo o enemigo?" explicó Momon. Itami asintió en comprensión.

"La gente en la ciudad también se ve muy ocupada, así que parece que no podemos discutir las cosas con ellos adecuadamente. Aunque no sé contra qué lucharán, no quiero involucrarme en eso". Hablando francamente, mi seguridad y la tuya son mi principal prioridad. ¿Qué piensas? "

"Sí, se mueren por tenernos allí". Mientras Kurata se quejaba del asiento del pasajero, el Sargento Mayor Kuwabara dijo por la radio: "Si no se mueven, no nos movemos". Los dos tenían sus rifles en la mano y los apuntaron con cuidado hacia afuera.

Sin embargo, Lelei usó su habitual expresión en blanco y su voz firme para decir "Rechazado".

"Pero no podemos entrar aquí mientras estén así".

"Hay otras entradas. Italica es una ciudad de llanuras. Habrá puertas en el norte, sur, este y oeste. No hay forma de que no haya otra manera de entrar".

"Itami, tú esperas primero. Iré allí para hablar con ellos".

"Lelei tiene razón. Me senté lo suficiente. Mi parte inferior está adormecida por la ociosidad. Yo digo, démosles una visita".

Con eso Raidyn saltó del coche. Momon suspiró. "Por qué ella siempre me está haciendo esto ..." El guerrero vestido de negro se levantó y siguió a su compañero de equipo.

Con eso, Lelei quería seguirlos. Sin embargo, Tuka la detuvo de inmediato y le dijo que esperara. Tuka, como Itami, quería saber por qué tenían que ir a esta ciudad.

A pesar de que no temía como lo era Itami, cuando uno lo pensaba, no había beneficio en involucrarse con una ciudad en estado de sitio. Existe la posibilidad de que se vean envueltos en el conflicto ... bueno, si ingresaran a la ciudad, definitivamente estarían involucrados.

Lelei le respondió: "No se trata de entrar en la ciudad, pero quiero hacerles saber que no somos enemigos. Si nos vamos así, pensarán que somos parte de las fuerzas enemigas. Si regresamos en el futuro o en otras ciudades, la noticia se difundirá. Será un inconveniente ".

"Sin embargo, ¿vas a jalar a esta gente con eso por nosotros?" Tuka hizo un gesto hacia Itami, Kurokawa y los demás mientras hablaba.

"Nos ayudaron sin pedir un reembolso. ¿No deberíamos mantenerlos fuera de peligro? Aparte de eso. Momon y Raidyn ya están aquí. Momon es razonable, pero Raidyn está un poco nerviosa".

"Por eso me voy. Hemos recibido mucha amabilidad de Itami y de los demás, así que no quiero que piensen que Itami y el resto son enemigos".

"¿Estás haciendo esto por Itami?"

"Sí. Después de todo, él y los demás son dueños de este particular carruaje".

Tuka tuvo que asentir mientras escuchaba esto.

"Estará bien. Solo diremos que vinimos a hacer negocios y que estamos confirmando la situación".

"Lo entiendo. Sin embargo, no puedo dejarte ir solo. Necesitas protección contra las flechas". Cuando Tuka dijo eso, ella comenzó a cantar un hechizo en el lenguaje de las hadas. Casi de inmediato, pudieron sentir el movimiento del viento.

Y así, Lelei, Tuka y Rory salieron del vehículo.

"Itami, deberías esperar aquí."

Después de repetir esa línea, los tres se acercaron lentamente a la puerta principal donde Raidyn y Momon ya los esperaban y Raidyn solo gritó con los defensores de la fortaleza.

Los puntos de los pernos de ballesta de los centinelas los siguieron mientras se acercaban.

Como Itami vio esto, se sintió incómodo a pesar de que le habían dicho que esperara. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos como, "Como hombre, como soldado, como ser humano", y así sucesivamente. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar. Aunque Itami parecía estar paralizado por el miedo, lo que sentía era en realidad orgullo, o algo similar.

Por supuesto, la mayoría de los adultos no dirían "es mi honor", sino que se engañarían con palabras como "la misión" o "nuestro deber". Sin embargo, Itami siempre había sido muy honesto en este aspecto, y dijo en voz baja: "Odio las cosas que dan miedo, pero también odio perder la cara ..."

Después de hacer clic en su lengua en voz alta, dejó su rifle Tipo 64 en el vehículo, aseguró cuidadosamente el pesado chaleco antibalas Nº 2 en su cuerpo y salió de la HMV. Por cierto, todos estaban equipados como las tropas en Irak. Tenía una pistola amarrada a su muslo, pero dejó su rifle porque no quería parecer amenazador llevando un objeto parecido a un arma.

"Yo también voy. Francamente hablando, tengo que irme. Déjame ir".

"Nadie te está deteniendo, ¿verdad?"

Después de congelarse por unos segundos, Itami dijo: "Sargento Mayor Kuwabara, le dejo el resto. Si pasa algo, venga y ayúdeme". Con eso, corrió hacia Lelei y los demás.

Piña se vio obligada a tomar una decisión. Ella no tenía ninguna base para su decisión, pero tenía que decidir de todos modos. Esta sería una gran apuesta.

"Grey, ¿qué debemos hacer?"

Incluso el gris experimentado no pudo responder la pregunta de Piña. Nadie podía garantizar el resultado, y en estas condiciones, la necesidad de tomar una gran decisión como esta se convirtió en una inmensa fuente de estrés. Esto fue llamado las "Cadenas de mando".

Los soldados agarraron sus armas, esperando la decisión de Piña. Las manos de los arqueros temblaban mientras tensaban sus cuerdas. Los agricultores esperaban con sus implementos agrícolas de metal. Los soldados que portaban espadas, la gente de Itálica, todas sus vidas descansaron en sus decisiones.

Antes de la puerta con barricadas había un guerrero vestido de negro con una mirada amenazadora y dos espadas aparentemente magistralmente hechas a mano. Una mujer enmascarada y con capucha más corta que gritaba que les dejara entrar. Llevaba un extraño abrigo de cuero rojo que aparentemente estaba hecho con escamas de dragón y armadura gris debajo. Grey sintió que, a pesar de su baja estatura, es igual o incluso más peligrosa que el guerrero vestido de negro a su lado. ¿Poco después fueron seguidos por el apóstol de Emroy, Rory Mercury, así como un elfo y un mago, en realidad se unen a un grupo de bandidos?

En cuanto a por qué ... bueno, si hubieran sido parte de los ladrones desde el principio, habrían participado en el primer ataque e Itálica habría caído hace mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, Rory y los demás podrían no haber estado con los bandidos desde el principio. Podrían haber estado esperando el momento adecuado para unirse. Ella no pudo concluir que no eran parte de los bandidos solo porque no participaron en el primer ataque. Y si no formaban parte de los bandidos, ¿por qué habían venido Rory y los demás a Italica? ¿Por qué habían venido a una ciudad sitiada? Ella solo debería negarles la entrada, pero eso podría convertirlos en enemigos.

Piña quería a Rory y sus amigos de su lado. Después de todo, la gente del pueblo y los soldados estarían seguros de la victoria con el Apóstol de Emroy, un Elfo, esos dos guerreros armados extraños y un mago de su lado. Ella sintió que carecía de las habilidades de liderazgo para hacer que sus hombres estuvieran seguros de su victoria. Aunque no estaba segura de por qué habían venido Rory y los demás, si podía convencerlos de que se unieran, podía decirles a los residentes: "¡La ayuda está aquí!"

No, no hubo tiempo para largas discusiones. Tenía que hacerlos sus aliados. O eso o prohibirles la entrada. Ella tenía dos opciones. Mientras Piña pensaba qué hacer, el sonido de los golpes vino desde afuera de la puerta. Ella contuvo la respiración. Entonces, Piña tragó saliva y tomó una decisión. Ella usaría su comportamiento digno para señalar a la otra parte y arrastrarla hacia su lado. La puerta de tres pernos fue empujada con fuerza y poderosamente para abrirla.

"¡Por fin estás aquí!" Ella aplaudió

Después de sentir una sensación de golpe sordo en sus manos, Piña vio a Rory, el guerrero vestido de negro, su compañero, la niña Elfa y el mago mirando a un hombre que se había derrumbado frente a la puerta. Sus ojos se habían enrollado en su cabeza, y había perdido el conocimiento.

Inmediatamente, los tres miraron fríamente a Piña.

"¿Podría ser ... que ... eso fue mi culpa?" Ella murmuró con horror.

La maga vestida de blanco, la sacerdotisa vestida de negro, el legendario héroe negro y el Elfo rubio de ojos azules asintieron como uno solo.

Pero el extraño exoesqueleto gris que llevaba una mujer que estaba al lado del guerrero vestido de negro comenzó a reír sin control. "Ella solo. Puff. Jajajajaja ..."

Momon miró a su compañero y suspiró. "Por favor, perdónala. Es como una niña".

Itami recuperó la conciencia después de un momento. "Owie", dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla mientras abría los ojos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Rory, la sacerdotisa vestida de negro, ahora llenaba su campo de visión. Su pelo negro rozó la cara de Itami. Fue un poco espinoso. Entonces Itami se dio cuenta de la risa detrás de él. Miró hacia atrás, y vio a Raidyn todavía riéndose.

"¿Por qué se está riendo?" Preguntó Itami mientras miraba a Raidyn.

"Ignórala," dijo mamá suavemente.

Escuchó al Sargento Mayor Kuwabara tratar de alcanzarlo y presionó el interruptor en la parte inferior de su pecho.

"Teniente, ¿está bien? Estaba preocupado".

"Algo así, sí. Me desmayé un poco".

"Si hubieras esperado más, habría ordenado a nuestros muchachos que irrumpieran".

Ser capaz de evitar una batalla innecesaria era una forma de felicidad. Sería terrible si dejaran atrás las bajas porque si esto. Kuwabara había esperado tanto porque esos pensamientos estaban en su mente. La necesidad de rescatar a un compañero capturado y la necesidad de evitar un tiroteo innecesario. Fue difícil para él decidir cuál priorizar.

"Me pondré en contacto contigo una vez que averigüe lo que está pasando. Espera por ahora".

"Lo tengo."

"Está bien entonces, ¿quién me va a decir qué está pasando?" Itami ahora se dirigía a las personas a su alrededor.

Rory miró a Tuka, Tuka miró a Lelei, Lelei miró a Momon. Momon negó con la cabeza. Piña miró a Raidyn, que seguía riendo, por un momento; luego volvió su mirada suplicante a todos a su alrededor. Al final, todos miraron hacia otro lado, con una expresión incómoda en sus caras.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Afueras de Itálica:**

Beelzebub Goal Own y su guardia de honor Capitán. Creon Karalis montaba en sus monturas. Los montes debajo de ellos eran sus montes convocados. Beelzebub montaba en su caballo Demoníaco Attronach que emitía un aura oscura bajo su armadura dorada, y sus ojos emitían una niebla blanca. Este montaje creado especialmente para él. Fue el resultado de incontables horas de experimentos de invocación de su padre y su tía. Su montura emitió un aura que fortaleció a todos los aliados que lo rodeaban y desmoralizó al enemigo.

Mientras tanto, Creon montó en una armada Bicorn Warlord. Una bestia fabulosa con dos cuernos en la cabeza. Los bicornos estaban en estrecha relación con los unicornios. Solo que tenían dos cuernos en lugar de uno. Y a diferencia de los unicornios que solo las personas puras y vírgenes pueden montar, el bicornio solo tolera a quienes ya perdieron su virginidad. Si un pueblo virgen intentara montarlos. O bien, se los tiran de sí mismos o lentamente abandonan la esencia de su vida.

Estaban siendo escoltados con la masiva guardia de honor. Cincuenta caballeros de la muerte que cabalgaban en devoradores de almas. Cincuenta guardias de Nephalem que montaban en sus caballos con armadura similar que parecían hechos de pura energía de éter bajo su armadura negra. Cincuenta guardias de honor blindados de oro que montaban en sus diferentes monturas blindadas de oro que estaban adornadas con los símbolos del Reino Hechicero. En el suelo, cincuenta y cinco caballeros de la muerte y guardias de Nephalem y otros doscientos guardias de honor con armadura dorada los escoltaron. Casi todos ellos fueron capaces de lanzar magia mínima del tercer nivel.

Beelzebub suspiró. Él y su guardia de honor habían abandonado la fortaleza hace aproximadamente quince horas. Pero debido al ataque constante de los bandidos y al detenerse varias veces para ayudar a los aldeanos cercanos (aumentando aún más la fama del Reino Hechicero), progresaron lentamente. Podrían llegar a Itálica más de cinco horas antes si su desinterés no lo hace proteger a los débiles de esos merodeadores. Su padre a menudo le decía que considerara la situación. No siempre vale la pena hacer un desvío. Aun así, a pesar de ser un demonio, no podía soportar ver sufrir a personas inocentes. 'Muy irónico'. A menudo pensaba.

Por sus pensamientos, su amigo y el Capitán de la Guardia de Honor lo sacudió. "¡Mi príncipe! ¡Mira!"

Señaló a la ciudad humeante lo que ya estaba bajo el asedio de los bandidos.

"¿Qué ciudad es esa?" Preguntó el primer hijo de Ainz.

"Itálica". Respondió Creon.

Beelzebub apretó los dientes. "Prepárense. Subimos y salvamos la ciudad".

"¡Como desees mi Príncipe!" Saludó y luego transmitió la orden.

"¡Todos! ¡Prepárense para la batalla!"

La caballería y las unidades de infantería se prepararon. Parecía que todos se movían a la vez. Cada movimiento fue sincronizado, no solo las unidades convocadas. Pero el movimiento de las unidades blindadas de oro sucedió de manera sincronizada. Parecía que las largas horas de práctica finalmente habían valido la pena. La batalla comenzó. Y la guardia de honor comenzó constantemente su marcha hacia la ciudad de Itálica.

¿Preguntas qué pasó en la batalla? Bueno, queridos lectores, lo descubrirán la próxima vez.


	3. Mi disfrute 7

Por fin estás aquí!" Pina gritó de alegría.

El sonido de algo golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo llamó su atención. Al abrir los ojos, que antes estaban cerrados, Piña vio a Rory, el Elfo, el mago, el guerrero vestido de negro y su compañero mirando a un hombre que estaba derrumbado frente a la puerta. Sus ojos se habían enrollado en su cabeza, y había perdido el conocimiento. Inmediatamente, los tres miraron fríamente a Piña.

Tragando saliva, Pina murmuró: "¿Podría ser ... que ... eso fue mi culpa?"

Su respuesta vino de todo el grupo. La maga vestida de blanco, la sacerdotisa vestida de negro, el legendario héroe negro y la rubia, y Elfos de ojos azules asintieron como uno solo. Pero el extraño exoesqueleto gris que llevaba una mujer, de pie junto al guerrero vestido de negro, comenzó a reír sin control. "Ella solo. Puff. Jajajajaja ..."

Momon miró a su compañero y suspiró. "Por favor, perdónala. Es como una niña". Le dijo a Pina.

Itami recuperó la conciencia después de un momento. "Owie" dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla mientras abría los ojos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Rory ahora llenaba su campo de visión. Su pelo negro rozó la cara de Itami. Fue un poco espinoso. Itami pronto se dio cuenta de la risa que venía detrás de él. Miró hacia atrás, y vio a Raidyn todavía riéndose. "¿Por qué se está riendo?" Preguntó Itami mientras miraba a Raidyn con una expresión de asombro.

"Ignórala," dijo mamá suavemente.

Escuchó al Sargento Mayor Kuwabara tratando de alcanzarlo a través de la radio y presionó el interruptor en la parte inferior de su pecho. "Teniente, ¿está bien? Estaba preocupado". Kuwabara dijo.

"Algo así, sí. Me desmayé un poco". Él respondió en un tono perezoso, lento. Parecía que su cerebro había sido dañado.

"Si hubieras esperado más, habría ordenado a nuestros muchachos que irrumpieran". Dijo el sargento mayor.

Ser capaz de evitar una batalla innecesaria era una forma de felicidad. Sería terrible si dejaran atrás las bajas porque si esto. Kuwabara había esperado tanto porque esos pensamientos estaban en su mente. La necesidad de rescatar a un compañero capturado y la necesidad de evitar un tiroteo innecesario. Fue difícil para él decidir cuál priorizar.

"Me pondré en contacto contigo una vez que averigüe lo que está pasando. Espera por ahora". Ordenó Itami.

"Lo tengo."

Guardando su radio, el teniente se puso de pie. "Está bien entonces, ¿quién me va a decir qué está pasando?" Preguntó Itami, dirigiéndose a la gente a su alrededor.

Rory miró a Tuka, Tuka miró a Lelei, Lelei miró a Momon. Momon negó con la cabeza. Piña se quedó mirando a Raidyn, que seguía riendo, por un momento; luego volvió su mirada suplicante a todos a su alrededor. Al final, todos miraron hacia otro lado, con cara de preocupación.

Rory y Lelei sabían que era solo un accidente, así que no culparon a Piña. Raidyn estaba terminando su risa, limpiando sus lágrimas de alegría y ayudando a Itami. "Eso fue rico".

¿Estaba tibio o confundido ...? Bueno, la mejor palabra para su estado de ánimo en ese momento podría ser "pausada".

* * *

**Cambio de escena: base JSDF:**

Para describir a los oficiales del Cuartel General de la Fuerza Expedicionaria de la Región Especial de la JSDF, la mayoría de ellos eran de campo, y estaban debatiendo acaloradamente unos con otros. Si las cosas salieron mal, incluso podría estallar en una pelea. Hazama miró a sus subordinados y pensó que probablemente lo habían retenido durante mucho tiempo. Muchos miembros de la Fuerza Expedicionaria de la Región Especial de JGSDF estaban aburridos e inquietos. Después de todo, no había nada que hacer después de que vinieran aquí. Por ejemplo, estaban las tareas que estaban haciendo ahora, que serían la defensa de base, el envío de pequeños equipos de reconocimiento para recopilar información para la planificación futura, el ajuste de los estándares operativos de la unidad, todos los cuales eran principalmente tareas administrativas. En cuanto a la defensa de base, solo hubo unos pocos enfrentamientos en vivo en total, y los movimientos y la fuerza del enemigo eran completamente desconocidos.

Por lo tanto, en circunstancias normales, mantendrían la seguridad del perímetro, construirían la base o mantendrían su equipo personal. Al final, la responsabilidad de defender la base fue asignada al 5º Grupo de Combate, mientras que los 1º y 4º Grupos de Combate con orientación ofensiva repitieron sus ejercicios de combate día tras día en la base. Por cierto, los grupos de combate segundo y tercero no estaban en este lado de la "Puerta", mientras que el grupo de combate sexto y más allá todavía no estaban completamente formados.

En la actualidad, el Ministerio de Defensa estaba reorganizando lentamente los despliegues de tropas. Citó que no había necesidad de movilizar a todos, ya que no estaban planeando una invasión a gran escala. La mención adicional de "presupuesto operativo" silenciaba toda disidencia.

A pesar de eso, estos hombres inquietos deben haber estado intensamente celosos después de escuchar que cierto equipo de reconocimiento había "Encontrado un dragón" y "Derrotó a un dragón y salvó a civiles inocentes". En la patria, donde la vida era pacífica, y nada de lo que sucedía, podían soportarlo. Sin embargo, este lado de la "Puerta" era un campo de batalla, y los equipos de artillería y artillería antiaérea (AAA) podían estar orgullosos de su presencia en la batalla, mientras que los soldados de infantería discutían con entusiasmo la tensión antes de disparar y la sensación de apretar un gatillo. . Los ingenieros, por otro lado, estaban ocupados construyendo paredes y caminos, y sus uniformes estaban constantemente manchados de barro. Y, sin embargo, a algunas personas se les dieron misiones donde podían ganar la gloria, mientras ellas mismas ...

Sus sentimientos retorcidos, combinados con el aburrimiento diario de la vida de los Grupos de Combate 1º y 4º, pudrieron los corazones de los hombres. Los oficiales que lideraron a estos hombres también habían sido infectados por su inquietud. Y luego, al igual que el maná del cielo, la solicitud de Itami de refuerzos llegó. El personal que se enteró de esto se llenó de alegría y, naturalmente, hubo una respuesta ruidosa y bulliciosa de las tropas.

La solicitud de Itami se podría resumir así: en el último mes, un grupo de desertores del comando central de las fuerzas armadas enemigas ha cometido actos de saqueo, violencia, asesinato intencional y asesinatos dentro del dominio de Itálica. Varios pueblos han sido víctimas de ellos, y muchas vidas se han perdido.

El 3er pelotón de reconocimiento fue atacado mientras intentaba visitar la ciudad de Itálica. Los defensores han intentado todo lo posible para montar una batalla defensiva, pero las pérdidas han sido fuertes. Un segundo ataque a gran escala vendrá pronto. A petición del representante de la ciudad, Piña Co Lada, hemos aceptado el deber de brindar seguridad y protección a la población local. Por favor envíe ayuda inmediatamente.

Los desertores del comando central de las fuerzas armadas enemigas, también conocidos como "bandidos", están fuertemente armados según los estándares de la Región Especial. Hemos confirmado la presencia de caballería, infantería y arqueros en números que superan los 1000. Las habilidades exactas de sus magos eran desconocidas. La ciudad no tenía la capacidad de eliminar a estos "bandidos", y aunque las autoridades locales representadas por la familia del Conde Formal ya han presentado una solicitud de refuerzos a las autoridades superiores, tardarán un mínimo de tres días en llegar. En otras palabras, ¡esta fue la oportunidad perfecta para salvar a civiles inocentes en nombre de la justicia, vencer a los malos, aliviar sus inquietudes y ganar experiencia de combate en vivo!

Los coroneles pisotearon sus zapatos de cuero mientras discutían ferozmente al lado del General Hazama. El Coronel Kamo del 1er Grupo de Combate debe haberse cansado de las interminables discusiones porque se presentó ante el General Hazama diciendo: "¡Por favor! ¡Vamos!"

El 1er Grupo de Combate era una unidad de armas combinadas, construida alrededor de una compañía de infantería. Fueron apoyados por artillería, AAA, tanque, ingeniero, señales, saneamiento, armas y pelotones de logística. "¡Nuestro 101º Escuadrón Reforzado está en toda su fuerza y listo para la misión! ¡Estamos listos para ir en cualquier momento!"

Detrás del coronel Kamo estaba el teniente. Tsuge. Se levantó también, diciendo algo muy molesto. Fue problemático porque había reunido a sus hombres antes de que se diera la orden de mudarse. En este momento, probablemente estaban en plena batalla y corriendo vueltas. "No, si nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para correr por el suelo, tardaremos demasiado en llegar allí. En estas condiciones, solo podemos llegar a tiempo. Comandante, ordene al Cuarto Grupo de Combate que entre en acción".

El Coronel Kengun dijo esto mientras avanzaba. El 4º grupo de combate era un grupo de combate aéreo centrado en helicópteros ... en otras palabras, una unidad de caballería aérea de estilo estadounidense.

"¡Hemos preparado los amplificadores y los parlantes, así como los CD de Wagner!" Informado Ltc. Youga del escuadrón 401.

"Muy bien, teniente. Youga," asintió Kengun. Parecía que Kengun quería llevarlo también.

"..." Hazama se pellizcó la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice, girándolo ligeramente.

¿Qué debería hacer con ellos, estos tipos ... estaban poseídos por el espíritu del Coronel Kilgore? (Tal vez sus cerebros se pudrieron ...) Aun así, no tuvo más remedio que enviar refuerzos de inmediato. Siendo ese el caso, el cuarto grupo de combate de movimiento rápido sería la mejor opción.

Hazama le dio a Kengun sus órdenes. Coronel Kamo y Ltc. Tsuge, entre otros, se quedó quieto como si fuera un testigo mudo del fin del mundo. Por el contrario, Kengun y Youga eran todas sonrisas.

"¿Y a qué vas a jugar?" Preguntó Youga.

"La Orquesta Filarmónica de Varsovia, por supuesto". Respondió Kengun.

Mientras los veía irse, Hazama podía adivinar cómo serían los dos en unas pocas horas.

Los escuadrones de los helicópteros AH-1 Cobra y UH-1J volaron en un curso NOE (siesta de la tierra), mientras que sus altavoces hicieron estallar la puntuación operística de Wagner en el cielo.

A su alrededor, los bandidos huyeron.

Lo que vino del cielo fueron alas de muerte.

Aunque no había forma de que hubiera proyectiles antiaéreos apuntándoles, los helicópteros lanzaron bengalas de todos modos. Estas bengalas fueron pesadas por la gravedad y trazaron una trayectoria a través del aire, y las docenas de rastros de humo que dejaron parecían las alas de un ángel.

Cuando los lugareños lo vieron, debieron haber temblado de miedo ante el descenso de una diosa de la guerra.

Los AH-1 Cobras dispararon sus vainas de cohetes y convirtieron el suelo en un mar de fuego.

Las balas llovieron del cielo y bajaron a los bandidos.

No había puntos ciegos bajo sus campos de visión superpuestos. Las tropas ni siquiera necesitaron desmontar, y cortaron a los bandidos de sus posadas en sus helicópteros.

Los residentes que observan esto deben haber tomado esta visión apocalíptica para ser un atisbo del infierno ...

* * *

**Cambio de escena Itálica:**

En este momento, los residentes de Italica estaban reparando desesperadamente sus muros y barreras. Una vez que escucharon que serían ayudados no solo por el Apóstol de Emroy, el Elfo, el mago, los dos aventureros de aspecto inspirador, sino incluso por los "Hombres de verde", el coraje de la gente del pueblo se multiplicó por cien, y la moral de los soldados se disparó. .

Si tuvieran el poder de matar a un Dragón de Fuego, entonces derrotar a estos hombres rotos que se habían convertido en bandidos sería una tarea trivial. Por supuesto, los hombres de verde solo eran 12, por lo que aún tendrían que luchar. Sin embargo, una vez que sacaron sus "varillas de acero" y los habitantes de Itálica miraron a la figura imponente del silencioso guerrero negro y la armadura extraña de Raidyn y su imponente arma, ya lo saben. Podrían destruir a los bandidos fácilmente.

La desesperación que llenaba la ciudad desde antes se había desvanecido. Ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de luz y esperanza. Nadie quería dejar sus casas atrás y huir, así que si podían, todavía querían proteger esta ciudad. La presencia de Itami y los demás fue la fuente de su esperanza. Los ojos de la gente del pueblo estaban firmemente sujetos a las espaldas de Itami y los demás.

A pedido de Piña, Itami había trasladado a su gente a la línea del frente en la puerta sur junto con los dos héroes de rango adamantino. De esta manera, no sería difícil para ellos responder a las solicitudes de ayuda. Según ella, la puerta sur ya se había roto una vez, y los preparativos defensivos allí fueron destruidos. Como tal, fue una debilidad en sus defensas. En la próxima batalla, debería ser el sitio de intensos combates.

La última vez, habían detenido el avance enemigo con bermas y cercas, pero el consiguiente tumulto había dejado muchos muertos. Ahora la gente del pueblo se movilizó para reparar completamente las cercas y fortalecer los bermas.

Para Itami, para salvaguardar la línea defensiva de la muralla y la puerta de la ciudad, sería mejor concentrar allí su fuerza de combate. Sin embargo, Piña insistió en que tendrían una segunda línea de defensa detrás de los muros de las cercas en el interior. Sus tácticas parecían suponer que la puerta principal se rompería.

A diferencia de Itami, que estaba esperando refuerzos, Piña no creía que pudieran aguantar el tiempo suficiente para que llegara la ayuda, por lo que su plan era hacer que los invasores pagaran con sangre cada pulgada que avanzaban, con la esperanza de romper su moral. En verdad, la idea no era mala, así que Itami se calló.

Itami reunió a sus hombres encima de la puerta de la ciudad. Desde allí, tenían una buena vista de las hermosas calles de piedra de una ciudad medieval, bajo la luz del sol poniente.

Aunque era una ciudad regional, Italica tenía una población de más de 5000 personas. Estaba ubicado en el cruce de Appian Way y Tisarian Way, y había tiendas y posadas ubicadas a lo largo de las calles que corrían en las cuatro direcciones cardinales. Detrás de ellos había varios almacenes, establos y oficinas de comerciantes.

En el bosque al norte se encontraba la gran mansión del Conde Formal, que estaba rodeada por otras lujosas casas, convirtiéndola en un distrito residencial de clase alta. Las partes sur, este y oeste estaban rodeadas por muros de piedra, mientras que el norte estaba rodeado por acantilados como barrera natural.

Momon y Raidyn inspeccionaron las afueras de la ciudad. Los caminos se extendían hasta el horizonte. Sembrando campos y campos en barbecho donde el ganado pastoreaba: árboles caídos, bosques y algunas casas pequeñas esparcidas por el suelo. Gracias a su mayor percepción, los dos aventureros divisaron desde lejos a los exploradores de bandidos que se aproximaban. Los exploradores eran varios hombres en sus caballos. Los exploradores se movían lentamente. Probablemente intentaron espiar la defensa del estado de las defensas de la ciudad. Era bastante obvio nuestros héroes. Más allá de ellos, podían ver el escondite de los bandidos.

"Itami-kun. Nuestros visitantes pronto estarán aquí". Le advirtió Raidyn.

Itami miró en la dirección hacia donde señalaba. "No veo nada".

"Usa tus binoculares". Dijo, mamá.

Itami usó sus binoculares y vio a los exploradores y su escondite.

"Entonces, vamos a tomar su ataque de frente, eh". Se volvió hacia los dos aventureros. "Gracias, chicos. Ahh ..." Se rascó la cara con nerviosismo. "¿Cómo puedes verlos desde tan lejos sin binoculares?"

"Nuestros ojos son mucho mejores que la mayoría de los humanos y los elfos y mágicamente encantamos nuestra vista". Raidyn señaló sus ojos heterocromáticos mientras se lo explicaba a Itami.

Itami asintió inquieta. "Por el tamaño de su campamento y su movimiento, supongo que son alrededor de mil doscientos".

Itami asintió. "Eso significa. Los bandidos no tuvieron la opción de un ataque envolvente". El lo notó.

Momon asintió. "Sería una acción tonta si lo intentaran".

Había demasiados pocos bandidos para rodear la ciudad, y un asedio llevaría mucho tiempo. Eso sería peligroso para los bandidos. Del mismo modo, la tunelización y un avance lento y cauteloso al cavar trincheras estaban fuera de discusión. Siendo ese el caso, los bandidos solo podían elegir un punto y atacarlo. Sin embargo, eso no fue simplemente una aplicación de fuerza bruta, sino un ataque que haría uso de la ventaja única del atacante.

Esta ventaja era la capacidad de los atacantes para dictar la hora y el lugar de sus enfrentamientos. Con esta libertad, podrían insinuar un ataque y luego romper las defensas debilitadas en otros lugares. Ese era el enfoque típico. El objetivo que atacarían aún sería débil, a pesar de ser una finta.

"Ya veo, así que la razón por la que nos dieron la puerta sur fue ..." murmuró Itami.

"Planearon deliberadamente hacer una debilidad a lo largo de la línea defensiva, lo que atraería a los ataques del enemigo hacia aquí. Parece que nos divertimos un poco después de todo". Raidyn se rió entre dientes.

"La táctica de la princesa es comprensible. Pero, ¿qué garantiza que funcionará dos veces? Si me preguntas es un gran error ..." señaló Momon.

Durante la última batalla, también habían fingido deliberadamente una vulnerabilidad, por lo que el enemigo pensaría que era un blanco fácil. Cuando el enemigo se comprometió al ataque, comenzaron una batalla de desgaste con ellos desde la segunda línea de defensa fuerte. Hablando en términos prácticos, incluso si el enemigo atravesara la puerta de la ciudad, serían detenidos y desgastados contra la firme línea defensiva interna. Dado que las fuerzas de los atacantes y los defensores eran demasiado pequeñas para una batalla campal en toda la ciudad, preferían concentrar sus fuerzas de esa manera.

Dar la puerta sur más débil a Itami y los demás fue una admisión tácita de que iban a ser un cebo, para convertir la puerta sur en el sitio de una batalla campal. Pensando en eso, tenía más sentido que ella se enfocara en reforzar la línea defensiva interna.

El enemigo debería haber considerado esto después de ser golpeado una vez. ¿Tratarían realmente de atacar esta ubicación débilmente defendida?

Raidyn se volvió hacia Momon. "¿Qué dices, Momon-kun? ¿Vamos y nos encargamos del ejército atacante por nosotros mismos?"

Itami y los demás miraron a la mujer aventurera con una expresión de asombro. Rory se limitó a sonreír con el coraje del héroe en un exoesqueleto gris completamente vestido. "¡Raidyn-san! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!" Gritó Kuribayashi. Raidyn se limitó a sonreír.

Itami se volvió hacia Momon. "¿Es ella seria?"

Momon suspiró. "Completamente, sé que ella es capaz de causar estragos una vez que se pierde ..." se volvió hacia Raidyn. "Raidyn".

"¿Sí?" ella volvió la cabeza hacia el compañero de su aventurero.

"Estamos aquí para defender esta posición y brindar apoyo si es necesario", explicó el héroe vestido de negro.

"Ok-ok. Caray. No me dejas vivir un poco. Eres como una abuela gruñona". Hinchó la mejilla como un niño ofendido.

Momon le dio una palmadita en el hombro. "No te preocupes. Puedes complacerte después de que el enemigo haya roto la puerta".

Ella resopló. "Multa." Luego cerró su casco lo que se deslizaba sobre su cara. "Reglas estúpidas ..."

[Mensaje: "Siento que la convocatoria de escolta que le di a Beelzebub viene en esta dirección". dijo Esdeath.

[Mensaje: "También siento mi convocatoria. No están lejos de nuestra posición. Espero que Itami y sus tropas no comiencen a dispararles después de que los vean". Respondió el avatar de la muerte.

[Mensaje: "Correcto ... La mayoría de las personas se asustaron por completo después de ver nuestra convocatoria. Principalmente la suya. Realmente necesita hacer que se vean más amigables con la gente". dijo el ejecutor de Nazarick en tono sarcástico.

[Mensaje: "Hm ... ¿Por qué debería? Creo que se ven geniales. Los Caballeros de la Muerte se ven exactamente así para causar miedo en el corazón del enemigo. Por eso se los llama Caballeros de la Muerte, no, por ejemplo, caballeros amigos. . " Respondió Momonga sarcásticamente.

[Mensaje: "Quiero decir. Los niños en el reino realmente no quieren sentarse sobre sus cuellos y jugar con ellos".

[Mensaje: "Porque no son juguetes. Son carne de cañón, lo que usamos para matar a nuestros enemigos. Además, tu convocatoria no es realmente mejor. Cada vez que el enemigo los ve a ellos y sus armas de energía. Se asustan por completo. ¿Viste la expresión en el rostro de Hazama cuando le dijimos que éramos de otro mundo? Creo que pensó que somos una especie de civilización muy avanzada que puede usar y fabricar armas de energía ". explicó Momonga.

[Mensaje: "Por eso les equipé con esas armas. Pensarán dos veces para atacarnos o interferir en nuestras operaciones". Explicado Esdeath.

[Mensaje: Momonga suspiró internamente. "En parte tienes razón. Solo espero que no nos arrojen bombas atómicas".

[Mensaje: "Espero que también ... Si sus políticas son como las de nuestro tiempo. Son demasiado cobardes para hacer eso. Eso puede hacer que muchos votantes voten por otra persona. Además de eso, déjelos que suelten sus bombas, realmente No nos importa. Estamos en el nivel en el que podemos sobrevivir a tales armas y, si usamos nuestras habilidades defensivas, podemos incluso sobrevivir si el planeta se derrumba bajo nuestros pies y se convierte en un agujero negro súper masivo. Nuestra ausencia "dijo Esdeath.

[Mensaje: "Sí. Ese lugar era realmente extraño. Y, extrañamente, era exactamente como el verso de Warhammer 40k".

[Mensaje: "Sí. Pero sabes la teoría del universo infinito. Todo es posible". Notado Esdeath.

[Mensaje: "Lo recuerdo. Después de que quedamos atrapados en ese universo. Nuestra presencia atrae la atención de los Príncipes Demonios, los Eldars, el Imperio de los Hombres, los Necrones y los Tiránidos. Estábamos en una mierda profunda. Logré y gané algunos aliados al final. Luché unos novecientos años más. Recuerdo que los chicos de Necron comenzaron a adorarte después de otros cuatrocientos años. Eso fue divertido ". Esdeath se rió.

[Mensaje: Momonga también se rió, pero su supresión de emoción se activó. "De hecho, ¡eso fue rico!"

[Mensaje: "Debo admitirlo. Ese pequeño ejercicio brindó una buena cantidad de experiencia. ¿Entonces esas entidades se llamaron a sí mismas? ¿Dioses del caos?"

[Mensaje: "Si recuerdo bien. Sí, se llamaron a sí mismos. Había un tipo que se llamaba a sí mismo Khorne, y otro que se llamaba a sí mismo Tzeentch. era un hombre o una mujer. Era un poco ambiguo. Se llamaba Slaneesh "Esdeath escupió las palabras con disgusto en su tono.

[Mensaje: "Sí. Después de que logramos derrotar a sus sirvientes más fuertes. Nos ofrecieron un lugar de su lado. Luego les dijiste '¡Vete a la mierda!' Y les mostraste tu dedo medio ". En su cabeza, Momonga recordó el hecho.

[Mensaje: Esdeath recordó el momento también. "No es mi mejor idea si lo recuerdo bien. Pero no soy esclavo de nadie y lo vi en sus miradas. No están buscando parejas sino esclavos. Sabes que odio la esclavitud. Recordé que te echaron por el otro lado. de ese lugar. Cómo se llamaba ... ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Inmaterio. Me ataron a una silla y me torturaron porque no sé cuánto tiempo. No fue agradable ".

[Mensaje: "No era un lugar agradable en realidad. En el tiempo de Immaterium no es realmente una cosa existente. Por lo tanto, no sé cuánto tiempo tomó hasta que lo alcancé. Afortunadamente, aprendimos a recuperar fuerzas bastante pronto. de nuestro entorno y subir de nivel mediante su uso ".

[Mensaje: "Sí, sí. Tuve mucho tiempo mientras estaba amarrado en esa silla y atravesé varias torturas. Incluso perdí el sentido del tiempo en ese lugar sin hablar de mi mente. Pero al menos tuve tiempo de elaboren la forma correcta de subir de nivel sutilmente utilizando las energías de mis torturadores contra ellos mientras me dan la mano. Ya sea por tortura o por experimentar conmigo ".

[Mensaje: "Lo recuerdo. Cuando te encontré. Ya escapaste con esa silla infernal y te paraste por encima de esa entidad de caos de apariencia ambigua. Parecías una mierda, con todas tus restricciones desactivadas y tu forma de éter ascendida. Soy Lamento decir esto ".

[Mensaje: "No se tomó ninguno. Debo admitir. Parecía una mierda después de las sesiones de tortura. Incluso perdí la cabeza mientras el chico Slaanesh simplemente se echó a reír. Pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando descubrí su debilidad y no tomé matarlo por placer. ¿Lo recuerdas? Casi te mato porque pensé que eras otra ilusión ". Esdeath recordó el momento.

[Mensaje: "Eso no fue nada agradable. Debo admitir que cuando me atacaste. Temí que ese fue mi último momento de mi no-vida. Pero al menos, en el último momento, recobraste la mente cuando ese tipo de armadura dorada Apareció y puso su mano en tu frente ".

[Mensaje: "Sí. Incluso hoy siento los síntomas de esas pequeñas sesiones de tortura. Pero no tenía precio para ver cuándo, después de terminar con ese placer maníaco, comenzamos nuestra pequeña cruzada en su mundo. Por supuesto, trataron de detenerse. nosotros. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y descubrimos su debilidad. No tenía precio para ver cuándo usaste tu [El objetivo de toda la vida es la muerte] en ese tipo de Nurgle. Recuerdo que dijo. "No puedes matar ¡El dios de las enfermedades, la vida, la muerte y el renacimiento, criatura lastimosa! Sin embargo, fue él quien desapareció por completo después del golpe del hechizo y conseguimos que otro miembro de nuestra pequeña cruzada de esa mujer se uniera. Si no recuerdo mal. su nombre era Isha. "explicó Esdeath por qué su mente es un poco inestable.

[Mensaje: "No sé cuánto tiempo tomó. Pero logramos despejar ese lugar. Sin embargo, es cierto que logramos destruir sus cuerpos astrales. Siento que su conciencia se mantuvo. Ellos solo perdieron una gran cantidad de Poder e influencia sobre el lugar ".

[Mensaje: "De hecho. Pero no hables más de eso. Demasiados malos recuerdos pueden hacer que vuelva a perder la cabeza".

[Mensaje: "¿Todavía tienes esas convulsiones?" preguntó Momonga.

[Mensaje: "Desafortunadamente, sí. Pero son mucho menos intensos ya que usé esa técnica de meditación que me mostraron Goldy e Isha".

[Mensaje: "Goldy?" preguntó Momonga.

[Mensaje: "Usted conoce a ese tipo que se llamó a sí mismo Emperador de la Humanidad o Antema".

[Mensaje: Momonga asintió interiormente. "Ya veo. Pero estoy contento. No quiero perder a mi último amigo".

[Mensaje: "No te preocupes, Sans. No te dejaré. Al menos hasta que te enseñe cómo vencer al último jefe en Dark Souls 10. Estás muy mal en ese juego".

Los dos Supremos se rieron al unísono en el [Mensaje].

"¡Furuta! Pon la ametralladora aquí. Azuma, los rifles van allí". Kuwabara asignó a cada soldado su Área de Responsabilidad designada.

Los soldados se prepararon y sus rifles Tipo 64 contra las paredes almenadas.

Estarían disparando desde una altura de tres pisos. Si el enemigo se acercara lo suficiente, podrían comenzar a dispararles flechas, por lo que designaron el rango de los arcos como FPL (línea protectora final) y, aparte de eso, podrían elegir sus propios objetivos a su propio ritmo.

Solo quedaba una hora hasta que el sol se ponía por completo. Kuribayashi distribuyó el equipo de visión nocturna mientras Kurokawa tenía que ocuparse de los vehículos y el equipo. Ella le ofreció un par a Momon y Raidyn, pero simplemente se negaron. Diciendo que solían pelear por la noche.

Detrás de Itami y los demás había una gran cantidad de ciudadanos que llevaban herramientas agrícolas o palos de madera, esperando con inquietud las direcciones. Justo en ese momento, llegó Nishina, sosteniendo un libro de frases en una mano con ambos brazos extendidos, haciendo movimientos de excavación e indicando que deberían llenar los sacos que tenían con la tierra y traerlos.

Los otros estaban recolectando madera quemable, en preparación para una hoguera. La gente de la ciudad se preguntaba por qué no estaban haciendo fuego por la noche mientras trabajaban.

Mientras tanto, alguien le hizo una pregunta a Itami, quien estaba mirando a través de su equipo de visión nocturna montado en el casco con Tuka y Lelei.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué estamos ayudando a los imperiales que deberían ser nuestro enemigo? Bueno, es para proteger a la gente de esta ciudad". Itami respondió.

Rory se rió al escuchar la respuesta. "¿De verdad quiere decir eso?"

"Sí." Respondió Itami.

El intento de humor de Itami hizo que Rory se encogiera de hombros "de una manera para dejar de bromear".

Para Itami, el Imperio era su enemigo. Si siguieran el razonamiento de "El enemigo del enemigo es mi amigo", no sería extraño tomar a los bandidos como aliados, pero Itami no lo hizo.

Piña era una princesa imperial que defendía a la familia del conde formal. Debido a eso, ella había negociado con Itami y le pidió ayuda.

Rory también estaba allí, pero como no podía soportar la presencia de Piña, se fue poco después. Y cuando Piña le pidió a Momon y Raidyn que ayudaran a defender la ciudad y contra los hombres de verde, si se volvían contra ellos. Simplemente dijeron que sí para el primero y tal vez para el segundo.

Siendo la primera ciudad donde vendrá la fuerza de expedición. Sería bastante desagradable si tuvieran que reconstruirlo después de matar a los bandidos. Sería el desperdicio de recursos preciosos.

Oficialmente, podían luchar juntos porque tenían el mismo objetivo de defender a Itálica.

Aun así, Rory aún no podía entender por qué Itami y los dos aventureros estaban recibiendo órdenes de una princesa enemiga. Después de todo, deberían haber esperado que la puerta sur se convirtiera en una esperanza desolada y en el lugar de una batalla feroz.

"¿Quieres saber por qué la ayudamos?" Preguntó a Raidyn mientras ayudaba a Itami, quien trató torpemente de colocar su equipo de visión nocturna en su casco.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rory.

Raidyn sonrió. "Solo ... porque es lo correcto. Porque no tenemos otra cosa que hacer. Y por el simple hecho de que no podemos permitir que personas inocentes sean asesinadas".

"Emroy es un dios de la guerra, por lo que no prohíbe matar. Sin embargo, el motivo de la muerte es importante. Las mentiras manchan el alma". Explicó Rory.

Después de que ella terminó de ayudar con Itami, miró a los ojos de Rory. "Eso es algo bueno. Tampoco me gustan las mentiras. Al menos este tipo de Emroy tiene esta cualidad positiva". Ella sonrió a la media diosa loli.

Rory inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. "Entonces, ¿consideras convertirte en Emroy acólito?"

"No. Aunque, hubo otra razón por la que ayudamos ..."

Rory miró a Raidyn como si fuera a atravesarla con los ojos.

"Supongo que Itami buscó un refuerzo en su base. Creo que él quiere hacer que la princesa entienda que no debe meterse con ellos. Hazama nos pidió personalmente que no permitiéramos tal desastre. Y como dice el dicho: 'Una promesa hizo que la deuda no se pagara'. "Explicó el Ser Supremo con una expresión sonriente.

"H-¿Cómo lo sabías?" preguntó Itami mientras daba un paso atrás.

Raidyn lo miró con una expresión de satisfacción bajo su máscara. "Obviamente es tonto. Sé que tu gente no lastimará a la gente de Itálica. Pero no podemos estar seguros, ¿verdad?" Ella inclinó la cabeza. "Después de todo. La naturaleza humana es impredecible. Pero creo que usted y los chicos de la JSDF solo quieren proteger la ciudad además de esta razón aparente. ¿Verdad?"

Itami asintió inquieta.

Rory sonrió con malevolencia, ya que creía entender las palabras de Raidyn.

"Interesante. Muy interesante."

Itami quería tallar la palabra "miedo" en el corazón de la princesa. Él le mostraría su poder de lucha sin detenerse y la haría temblar ante la idea de luchar contra él. De esa manera, llevarse bien con él sería mucho más atractivo que luchar contra el JSDF. Pero una extraña clase de inquietud se apoderó de él mientras miraba a los dos aventureros de rango adamantino. Él sintió. No importa si tienen tecnología superior. Los dos aventureros podrían cortarlos en cualquier momento con facilidad.

"Bueno, si ese es el caso, también me gustaría ayudar. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de liberarme".

Momon no estaba en la escena. Debido a la simple razón. Realmente no puede soportar la presencia de Rory, a diferencia de Raidyn que la encontró divertida. En cambio, Momon ayudó a organizar la defensa usando sus largos años de experiencia militar, lo que lo ayudó a conquistar el Nuevo Mundo.

Rory se levantó la falda y le hizo una reverencia a Itami y Raidyn, como una bailarina inclinándose ante su compañera. Raidyn hizo una reverencia aceptando la oferta de baile.

La batalla comenzó cuando la noche casi había terminado.

El ataque fue ejecutado justo antes de que saliera el sol.

En la oscuridad antes del amanecer, los arqueros bandidos lanzaron flechas de fuego hacia la puerta oriental.

En la puerta este estaba la caballero Norma Co Igloo.

Bajo la dirección de Norma, los centinelas y la milicia devolvieron el fuego con sus arcos. Aunque se les llamaba milicia, eran agricultores que nunca habían tocado un arco en sus vidas y esperar la precisión de ellos era imposible. Sin embargo, su fuego de flechas suprimiría al enemigo e incluso podría causar una baja o dos. De esta manera, la batalla se convirtió en un intercambio de flechas por un tiempo. Los soldados, los granjeros, los hombres rotos que se habían convertido en bandidos, todos gritaron y cayeron.

Entre los arqueros marchaban lacayos con armadura y portando escudos robustos. Se presionaron cerca de la pared. Sus uniformes eran variados, mientras que sus escudos eran de diferentes tamaños y formas, lo que sugería que eran de orígenes mixtos. Contra ellos, las robustas tías de la tienda de comestibles y los niños mayores lanzaban piedras o vertían calderos de plomo fundido sobre ellos. Estas armas eran más eficientes y destructivas que las voleas inexactas de los arcos.

Debajo de las paredes, los bandidos levantaron sus escudos en un intento por protegerse de la tormenta de flechas y rocas que llovían sobre ellos. Incluso si fueron disparados por flechas, derribados por rocas o quemados vivos al hervir aceite, no se retiraron. Deben haber querido expandir el odio y la frustración que sentían por no poder atacar a Arnus y Dalnus contra este lugar, y embestieron la puerta oriental con enormes troncos.

En cuanto a los bandidos ... por los restos del ejército de coalición derrotado y la segunda fuerza de expedición, la Batalla de Arnus y Dalnus no fue una batalla.

En Arnus. Sin siquiera haber vislumbrado a su enemigo, sin saber qué estaba pasando, su propia gente simplemente se había derrumbado. Pero los soldados que lucharon cerca de la colina Dalnus la experiencia fue peor. A pesar de ver a sus enemigos cara a cara, todavía tienen pesadillas hasta el día de hoy, y la mayoría de los que escaparon simplemente se volvieron locos. Maldiciendo a los dioses y al Imperio que los envió a la muerte.

Eso no fue batalla. No, eso fue una masacre de un solo lado compuesta por los monstruos. Cada soldado que estuvo presente en esa batalla vio de primera mano cómo esos monstruos simplemente reducen a sus compañeros de tropa. Luego convirtiéndolos en monstruos no muertos. Cómo esos caballos se comían las almas de sus compañeros soldados. Cómo esos seres de ángeles con apariencia de armadura negra simplemente los despellejaron vivos con sus armas mágicas.

El odio por el Imperio, que los había mantenido cruelmente ignorantes de su enemigo, sus rencores contra los comandantes inútiles que solo podían alentarlos a morir, estos sentimientos y el temor de enfrentarse estaban profundamente grabados en sus corazones. Sin comandantes, sin camaradas, sin lealtad, sin provisiones, sin comida, sin su mente sana. Deambularon por el desierto, y al final, se habían convertido en bandidos, sin siquiera sus hogares. Pronto, otros que habían sufrido como se juntaron, y su número había crecido hasta ahora.

Su respeto por el Imperio se había convertido en una cantidad igual de odio y enojo, que gobernaba sus almas. Esta era la guerra, cortada con espadas, matada con flechas, quemada con fuego y pisoteada con cascos. Esto fue la guerra, con su violación, su saqueo, sus masacres y sus muertes.

De hecho, habían hecho de la guerra su motivación. Una guerra personal, una guerra que podría satisfacerlos. Una simple masacre, un simple esparcimiento de la muerte. Los sentimientos de apuñalar, recortar y ser apuñalado, bañándose en la sangre de los oponentes, abrazando la tierra fría cuando murieron. Se lanzaron para experimentar esto. Si no, la guerra habría terminado para ellos.

Varias escaleras atrapadas en la muralla de la ciudad. Los bandidos levantaron sus escudos y los subieron. Evitando las flechas que volaban hacia ellos, los bandidos finalmente llegaron a la parte superior de la pared.

Un granjero valiente subió una escalera incluso después de tomar una flecha en el hombro. Los bandidos elogiaron su coraje mientras disparaban sus flechas, animándolo incluso mientras lo derribaban. La escalera que había perdido su agarre en la pared cayó con los soldados al suelo, junto con el granjero que la había derribado.

Incluso el fuerte estruendo cuando golpeó el suelo trajo una ronda de vítores. Era como si se hubieran vuelto locos en un festival, golpeando los escudos con sus espadas y gritando en sus propias lenguas. Este fue el canto de alabanza que le cantaron a Emroy, dios de la guerra.

La locura de la batalla fue su sacrificio a Emroy y las llamas de la guerra, alimentadas por las almas de los combatientes muertos, ardieron con fiereza.

Las flechas de las llamas golpearon la torre del reloj, que ardió fuera de control contra el negro de la noche.

El apóstol, Rory Mercury, estaba tratando de soportarlo.

Se abrazó a sí misma para soportarlo.

El sudor brotó de su frente.

"¿Por qué?"

El espíritu de batalla que flotaba alrededor de ella infectó su carne y penetró en su espíritu.

"¿Por qué no están atacando aquí?"

Momon y Raidyn miraron en su dirección viendo los datos que las almas construyeron para que fluyeran en su dirección. Entrando en su cuerpo y luego desapareciendo a través de la conexión lo que la conectaba con Emroy.

Las llamas de la guerra quemaron su alma y dulces movimientos fluyeron de su corazón y subieron por su espina dorsal.

Sus brazos y piernas se movían por sí solos, y temblaba como una sacerdotisa intoxicada por drogas alucinógenas.

"Huuu ... haaaa ..."

El placer que fluía desde dentro de ella casi la llevó al clímax, y contra la oscuridad de la noche, la semidiosa retorció su cuerpo para que todos pudieran ver su forma hechizante.

"¿Está ella bien?"

Itami quería ir con Rory ya que él estaba sorprendido por su repentino frenesí, pero Lelei y Tuka lo detuvieron.

"Es porque ella es una apóstol ..."

No lo entendía del todo, pero esa parecía ser la razón por la que Rory estaba tan frustrado.

Raidyn dio un paso adelante. "Una enorme cantidad de datos que fluyen a través de su cuerpo".

Si ella estuviera así mientras estaba tan lejos del campo de batalla, ¿cómo sería ella en el centro de esto?

Ella probablemente vería a todos como un enemigo y los mataría a todos. Nadie podría detenerla, ni siquiera ella misma.

La explicación de Lelei y Raidyn acaba de poner a Itami nerviosa.

Itami se volvió hacia Raidyn. "¿Puedes ayudarla?"

Ella pensó por un momento. "Podría, pero eso dañará irreversiblemente su conexión con lo que esté conectada. Me gustaría cortarle la columna vertebral y esperar que usted camine sin ella como si nada hubiera pasado".

Itami tragó nerviosamente.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de Itálica.

"¡Los bandidos deberían ir a atacar pueblos! ¡Eres muy atrevido para atacar una ciudad!"

Este fue el grito del caballero Norma. Había descubierto que ninguna de las flechas en su costado había golpeado. Incluso si todas las personas de su lado eran aficionados, podía ver que el camino de las flechas lanzadas se había desviado misteriosamente de sus objetivos, como si estuvieran protegidos por el viento.

"¿Podría ser que el enemigo pueda convocar espíritus?"

Norma desenfundó su espada y cortó a un bandido del sur que estaba escalando la pared. El soldado herido cayó de la pared y al suelo.

Sin embargo, un bandido barbudo del norte trató de cortar a Norma por detrás.

Después de interceptarlo con su espada, los bandidos siguieron atacando a la milicia en defensa. Tenían lanzas, palos, estrellas de la mañana, espadas gemelas, cimitarras y más.

El flujo interminable de bandidos abrumó a la gente de Itálica, y no tenían a dónde correr.

Hubo algunas diferencias en la situación actual del plan de batalla de Piña.

Habían esperado que la primera línea de defensa cayera, pero había caído demasiado pronto. Ahora las cimas de la muralla de la ciudad eran un campo de batalla, y los centinelas y la milicia habían sido expulsados.

"Somos demasiado débiles. Eso es incluso cuando se considera la moral elevada".

Habían esperado que el enemigo estuviera al tanto de sus planes y estuviera en guardia por ello.

Sin embargo, en verdad, el enemigo no estaba en guardia en absoluto.

Atacaron y atacaron, sin ninguna táctica o estrategia,

Y la milicia y los centinelas que tomaron este ataque fueron atrapados desde el principio con el pie zurdo. Por lo tanto, no pudieron localizar al enemigo como Piña había esperado. Ni siquiera podían infligir pérdidas significativas. Aún así, en general, los defensores todavía podrían luchar.

"La realidad es diferente de lo que imaginas en tu cabeza". A Piña, que lo sabía, no le sorprendió que su plan no hubiera resultado exactamente como ella había esperado.

Incluso si sentía una vaga sensación de presentimiento, como algo atorado entre los dientes, Piña siguió el plan y movió su principal fuerza de combate desde la puerta este hasta las barreras defensivas que habían construido en el interior.

Las puertas este y noroeste fueron reforzadas con una segunda línea defensiva de bermas y cercas.

Aunque una segunda línea defensiva sonaba bien en el papel, se habían construido con la suposición de que la primera línea sería superada. Así que la primera línea fue esencialmente un sacrificio.

La milicia no entendió esto cuando comenzó la batalla. Sin embargo, ahora se dieron cuenta de que las personas que manejaban las puertas habían sido abandonadas desde el principio.

Sus aliados se colocaron en las bermas y otras barreras que construyeron detrás de ellos, pero ninguno de ellos dio un paso adelante para ayudar. Simplemente los estaban viendo pelear y morir. ¿Cuántas personas no se desesperarían después de darse cuenta de esto?

Algunas personas se dieron cuenta de esto y se rindieron, balanceando sus espadas salvajemente hasta que pronto cayeron.

"¿Dónde están los hombres de verde? ¿Dónde están esos dos aventureros armados? ¡¿Dónde están nuestros refuerzos?"

Ellos posiblemente no podrían venir. Después de todo, habían estado estacionados en la puerta sur, como compañeros de sacrificio.

Y así, mientras la gente del pueblo observaba, el último defensor de la puerta finalmente cayó.

Piña había asumido que los bandidos presionarían inmediatamente el ataque una vez que tomaran la entrada este, pero los bandidos no lo hicieron. Levantaron sus espadas y lanzas y aplaudieron tres veces. Este fue un sacrificio literal, después de todo. Después de eso, las puertas de la ciudad se abrieron lentamente, y la caballería y los soldados del exterior entraron.

Los jinetes arrastraron los cadáveres de la milicia y los centinelas que habían caído de la muralla de la ciudad. Comenzaron a tirar esos cuerpos a la ciudad.

Entre ellos estaban los cuerpos de los niños que lanzaban piedras y las tías.

Lanzaron las cabezas cortadas de granjeros y comerciantes a la cerca interior.

Mientras la gente del pueblo esperaba que atacara el enemigo, los cadáveres de sus amigos, familiares y familiares se amontonaban como una pequeña montaña.

La gente del pueblo que se enfrentaba a los bandidos detrás de las vallas apretaban los dientes contra sus lágrimas y desesperación, mientras los bandidos se burlaban de ellos.

Los maldijeron y los insultaron como cobardes escondidos en una jaula.

Jugaban con los cadáveres como si fueran marionetas.

¿Cómo podría la milicia, hecha de granjeros y mercaderes con armas, soportar esto?

"¡Bastardos!"

Un joven de sangre caliente saltó por encima de la cerca, pala en mano, mientras que otros también se unieron a él.

De esta manera, la batalla dentro de la ciudad era completamente diferente de cómo Piña la había imaginado, y su plan de batalla se vino abajo.

Mientras tanto volvemos con nuestros dos héroes y el JSDF.

Los gemidos y las contorsiones físicas de Rory se hicieron más intensas a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Ella contuvo el aliento y sacudió el pelo. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás como un arco. Agarró su cabeza, al borde de las lágrimas, y sus pies estamparon el suelo.

Su agarre febril y su expresión retorcida parecían haber sido maldecida como si fuera una marioneta que temblaba en sus cuerdas, su cuerpo temblaba y agitaba los brazos.

Era un baile maldito y loco que no podía controlar por su propia voluntad, pero era hermoso.

De acuerdo con las explicaciones de Lelei, las almas de los caídos pasaban por su cuerpo de camino a Emroy. Aunque ella sería influenciada por las personalidades del alma y su espíritu de lucha, para una semidiosa como ella, eran como un afrodisíaco.

Simplemente rendirse a este frenesí sería fácil, pero no podía simplemente rendirse, o más bien, no se le permitió rendirse. El calor y la ansiedad que ardían en su pecho la estaban haciendo sufrir.

"¡No, no, nooo! ¡Me volveré loco si esto continúa!"

Tú, observando desde atrás, susurraste: "Maldita sea, estoy duro".

"Cállate, hombre, yo también."

Aunque ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en los niños, los gemidos de Rory debieron haberlos hecho pensar en algo agradable. La voz del cuerpo tembloroso de Rory era tan seductora.

Como se esperaba, Kuribayashi susurró: "Esto es malo, ¿verdad?" Tuka cubrió su rostro sonrojado, mientras que Lelei era una imagen de calma indiferente.

El suspiro de Itami fue su respuesta.

Parecería que ambos lados habían olvidado este lugar. No había ninguna señal del enemigo, ni hubo mensajes de sus aliados. Por lo tanto, no tenían forma de saber lo que estaba sucediendo en la puerta este.

Los refuerzos de Arnus deberían estar aquí, y necesitaban un observador avanzado para guiar sus ataques, por lo que decidió enviar a alguien.

"Raidyn puedo tener una petición?" preguntó Itami.

"¡Disparar!" Respondió el héroe perezosamente.

"Lo siento, pero ¿podría acompañar a Rory? Tener hombres alrededor puede causar problemas. Después de eso, nosotros, incluyendo a Tomita por un total de cinco personas, nos dirigiremos a la puerta este. Sargento. Majestad Kuwabara, dejaré la Descansa. ¡Rory, nos vamos! ¡Solo aguanta un poco más! "

Pero Rory no pudo soportarlo más.

Saltó del alto muro de la ciudad de tres pisos y se lanzó hacia el este como un conejo.

"Bueno, esta es la señal. No te preocupes. Me encargaré de ella". Y con eso Raidyn saltó tras Rory y la siguió.

Momon dio un paso adelante. "Los seguiré. Ella puede perder la cabeza a veces en medio de la batalla".

Itami asintió con la cabeza al guerrero vestido de negro que inmediatamente siguió a su compañero. Y se precipitó en la batalla.

Raidyn y Momon saltaron de techo a techo siguiendo a la semidiosa vestida de negro.

Mientras tanto, la guardia de honor del hijo de Ainz se acercó a la ciudad a toda velocidad. El cargo estaba siendo dirigido por una guardia de honor armada de oro montada. Creon en su armado Bicorn Warlord, Beelzebub en su Demoníon Attronach, los Caballeros de la Muerte en sus Devoradores de Almas, y los negros guardias blindados de Nephalem en sus caballos de éter blindados.

Veinticinco de los guardias negros armados de Nephalem y veinticinco lanzadores de magia que no tenían un caballo ya estaban en el aire usando el hechizo Volar. Respaldando las fuerzas de tierra. Bombardea al enemigo con su magia y armas si es necesario. Veinte de los guardias de Nephalem agarraron a veinte caballeros de la muerte mientras despegaban del suelo.

Volaron hacia la ciudad de Itálica. Los diez Asesinos de Ocho Bordes que los escoltaban ya habían explorado la ciudad y el estado de la batalla anteriormente.

Los soldados de infantería los siguieron corriendo detrás de "¡Más rápido! ¡Necesitamos llegar a la ciudad a tiempo!" Ordenó el heredero de Ainz. "¡Cada segundo desperdiciamos más inocentes morimos!"

Con eso, la guardia de honor apresuró su carga.

Estaban en el rango de la ciudad, y en aproximadamente un minuto, el primer jinete alcanzará al primer bandido que estaba en las paredes. Beelzebub miró a su capitán de guardia. "Creon, mi tía siempre dijo que la primera impresión es lo más importante". Sonrió mientras activaba el elemento de transmisión de audio que transmite mágicamente cualquier música que elija o incluso su voz si la necesitaba. Lo activó y lo usó para tocar su música de entrada con lo que encontró en los archivos.

Después de que terminó con eso, desenfundó su ardiente espada y ordenó a sus soldados que aceleraran su carga.

Insertar música: Dos pasos del infierno - Protectores de la Tierra

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, la batalla rugía. Cuchillas talladas en carne y sangre esparcidas. Una cabeza humana se separó como una sandía dividida en la playa. El sonido del golpe de la espada hizo eco alrededor. Hubo gritos de hombres frente a su perdición y amargos gritos de sufrimiento. Como una estación de tren en hora punta, las personas se presionaban unas contra otras en todas partes.

Nadie podía dejar de pensar en la situación general. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en el enemigo frente a ellos mientras cortaban y cortaban con sus espadas. Por supuesto, algunas personas estaban acurrucadas en el suelo, tratando de arrastrarse a un lugar sin enemigos, pero fueron pisoteadas por los caballos.

El suelo estaba cubierto de cadáveres, cuerpos y restos, y el suelo de piedra estaba teñido de negro rojizo por sangre seca, y el rojo más brillante de la sangre recién derramada fluía de amigos y enemigos por igual.

Luego, la guardia trasera de los bandidos se escucha cuando una canción comienza a tocar en todas partes y en ninguna parte a la vez.

Por eso no escucharon el sonido lejano que resonaba en el aire.

Una canción de guerra. El canto de las mujeres resonó en el cielo, acompañado por tambores, trompetas y violines.

En este momento, el tiempo se detuvo.

Se detuvo cuando ella saltó sobre las bermas, las cercas y aterrizó en el suelo.

Ella derribó a hombres y caballos, amigos y enemigos, y despejó un espacio a su alrededor.

En ese instante, todo se detuvo.

Bajo la fuerza de ese impacto y su poder destructivo, todo sonido desapareció, y el clamor de la batalla se desvaneció. En su lugar, oyeron el sonido de las trompetas y como numerosos caballos con reliquia de otro mundo cargan en dirección a la puerta.

Los ojos de todos estaban fijos en el objeto negro que había aparecido ante ellos.

Era una chica vestida de sacerdote negro azabache, bordeada de encaje. Fue seguida por un guerrero de color negro azabache completamente vestido que desenfundó sus dos enormes espadas de aspecto exquisito y una figura enmascarada y encapuchada que llevaba una especie de abrigo de cuero y, debajo, un exoesqueleto apretado de piel gris.

Sus dos rodillas descansaban en el suelo mientras los dos guerreros caían en el suelo con un gran golpe.

Su mano izquierda estaba plantada en el suelo.

En el otro había una alabarda que enviaba escalofríos a las espinas de las personas.

Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos enojados miraron hacia adelante. Un radiante resplandor plateado le rodeó el cabello.

En ese momento, cuando la semidiosa sonrió burlonamente mientras sonaban los cuernos, la parte superior de la puerta este se incendió.

Los Guardias de Nephalem comenzaron a arrojar a los Caballeros de la Muerte al suelo, y las criaturas aterradoras llegaron a la mitad de una zona de batalla con un ruido sordo. Causando pánico y dejando un gran cráter a su paso. Las criaturas masivas equipadas con armadura de metal negro con líneas de sangre rojas grabadas en él. La armadura tiene espinas afiladas en todas partes y parece una encarnación de la violencia. Dos cuernos demoníacos emergen del casco, con la cara visible debajo. Tiene una cara desagradable y podrida, cuyas cuencas vacías están llenas de odio y intención de matar, brillando con una luz roja intermitente.

Reconociendo a las criaturas de la batalla de la colina de Dalnus, los desertores experimentados comenzaron a huir mientras gritaban palabras ininteligibles o se arrodillaron a la espera de lo inevitable.

Raidyn sonrió bajo su máscara. [Mensaje: "Parece que nuestras fuerzas han llegado a Momonga-san".

[Mensaje: "De hecho. Fue una entrada bastante buena y Beelzebub eligió una música de entrada bastante buena. Creo que están cargando en nuestra dirección en este momento".

Los veinte caballeros de la muerte se detuvieron por un momento. Luego desenfundaron sus espadas serradas, lo que emitió un aura espantosa y comenzó su masacre como un reloj.

El ataque provino de varios lados, en varias oleadas cuando los magos y los guardias de Nephalem comenzaron su bombardeo mientras volaban por encima del área.

Desde el este al oeste, luego doblando hacia atrás y recorriendo el suelo cubrieron ... una y otra vez, de izquierda a derecha, de adelante hacia atrás, una interminable lluvia de hechizos y proyectiles de energía salpicaron la tierra y mataron todo lo que se movía.

Los bandidos se dispersaron, como un enjambre de arañas que huían. Sin embargo, ya sea a pie o montado, ninguno de ellos pudo escapar.

Los bandidos, atrapados en medio de su quema, matando y saqueando, tenían las mesas puestas, y cayeron al suelo después de ser golpeados por los hechizos. Estampado por los diversos montes de la Guardia de Honor o asesinado por los Caballeros de la Muerte que crían a los caídos de nuevo en el proceso como zombies de bajo nivel.

Un hombre valiente en realidad logró disparar y les lanzó una flecha, pero la flecha disparada hacia el cielo tenía poca fuerza. Incluso si golpean a los magos y las criaturas. La flecha que dejan perder no tiene suficiente contenido de datos y poder de penetración para penetrar en los escudos mágicos de los magos del Reino Hechicero. Las flechas cayeron rápidamente, sin ningún poder.

Viendo que no tenían nada que temer del cielo. Esdeath ordenó su convocatoria a través de sus conexiones mentales para aterrizar el suelo y ayudar a las fuerzas terrestres.

La puerta de la ciudad de Italica estaba envuelta en una llama carmesí, y el sol que se elevaba hacia el cielo llenaba el mundo de calor y resplandor.

Los soldados completamente blindados fueron cortados en pedazos por los Caballeros de la Muerte, los Guardias de Nephalem y los guardias de honor soldados y magos altamente entrenados.

El sonido de las alas de la muerte era diferente al de las aves. Era un sonido más feroz, más presuntivo que el de ellos, que se repetía una y otra vez.

La Piña montada, que estaba presionando su garganta mientras gritaba órdenes, de repente perdió la voz y se quedó mirando a la tragedia que se desarrollaba ante ella.

Observaba a las horribles criaturas con sus alas de energía y a las pequeñas figuras que los acompañaban, volando por el cielo que poseían.

Lo primero en lo que uno pensaría cuando se mencionaba que las tropas aerotransportadas eran obviamente los jinetes del Dragón. Pero lo que Piña vio no podría haber sido posible, sino algo mucho más terrible. Los jinetes del dragón eran eficientes y elegantes como una vez. Pero este era un nivel completamente diferente.

Cuando las llamas mágicas en varios colores lo que dispararon los magos y los Guardias de Nephalem tocaron el suelo, destruyeron todo lo que golpearon. Las piedras fueron reducidas a guijarros; Los caballos fueron destruidos en pedazos y los hombres atrapados en las explosiones se tendieron y murieron.

Era una sinfonía de la muerte. Ella había escuchado todo tipo de música durante su vida cortesana, pero Piña nunca antes había escuchado una exhibición tan hermosa pero majestuosa. Cuernos, trompetas, fagotes y la voz de la cantante retumbaron en el campo de batalla con un volumen increíble, tocando un acompañamiento a una masacre.

Piña se estremeció, como si hubiera sido apuñalada en la espalda por una espada de hielo. En un instante, todo había sido destruido por una brutalidad absoluta y movimientos precisos que nada podía resistir. Sus emociones, positivas y negativas, se mezclaron dentro de ella y sacudieron tanto su cuerpo como su alma. Luego vio el horror en el suelo mientras las novedosas criaturas espeluznantes, los seres alados y los soldados acorazados dorados recién llegados continuaban su masacre. La joven princesa nunca vio una escena tan eficiente y aterradora, y seguramente tendrá pesadillas después de esta noche durante mucho tiempo.

La mente y el alma de Piña fueron golpeadas por la carnicería por todos lados, asaltándola en todos los sentidos.

Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que la humanidad carecía de valor, de sentido y de poder.

Hasta ahora, todos los enemigos que había conocido habían sido seres físicamente masivos.

Sin embargo, esto fue un error.

No podía mirarlos a los ojos, pero no podía apartar los ojos.

Piña fue derrotada por la orquesta melancólica lo que aparentemente escuchó de todas partes y de ninguna parte. Su orgullo, su estado, todo sobre ella que había valido la pena fue negado en un instante.

Ella no sabía qué significaban las palabras, pero entendió su significado.

"¡Oh, la minúscula humanidad!"

"¡Oh, la humanidad trágica e impotente!"

"¿Qué hay de tu poder y autoridad? Todas esas cosas que pasas de generación en generación, las destruiremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¡así!"

Piña lloró al sentir el desdén demoníaco. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que había seres poderosos que se excedían con creces.

Seres poderosos.

Seres radiantes.

Lo que brotó en su corazón fue el respeto. Respeto y miedo.

Y había desesperación, que entidades tan asombrosas estaban tan alejadas de ella.

"¡Mierda! ¡Rory, ella ... está cargada en medio del enemigo!"

Como un otaku, Itami estaba asombrada por la fuerza de Rory y de los dos aventureros cuando los tres atravesaron las masas.

A excepción de Momon en sus ojos, las dos niñas no parecían inflexibles en absoluto. Por supuesto, él sabe, por supuesto, que eran fuertes. Siendo testigos de que simplemente derribaron y derrotaron al Dragón de la Llama. Pero él todavía estaba preocupado.

El estaba preocupado. Había pasado tiempo con ellos, y estaba preocupado por ellos. No podía simplemente dejarlos solos así.

Itami saltó del camión y ordenó "Arreglar las bayonetas" mientras él aplicaba su propia bayoneta.

Kuribayashi y Tomita también arreglaron sus bayonetas, dándoles un toque para asegurarse de que estaban seguros.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Sus selectores de disparo fueron cambiados de "SAFE" a "AUTO". Él les dijo: "No se separen", y luego avanzaron.

Sin embargo, adelantándose al resto como una bala de cañón estaba Kuribayashi.

Itami y Tomita murmuraron, "Cheh, esa estúpida mujer" y también corrieron, decididas a no quedarse atrás.

"¡Adelante, carga!"

Se fijaron en sus objetivos, avanzaron unos pocos pasos y dispararon.

Otros pocos pasos, y luego estaban disparando desde la cadera.

Repitieron las maniobras que habían aprendido en el entrenamiento.

Varios bandidos cayeron en medio de chorros de sangre y luego vieron a los seres horrorosos en medio del campo de batalla. A pesar de su entrenamiento, todos se detuvieron y retrocedieron un paso sintiendo que el frío recorría sus espinas, y su sangre se congeló completamente por un momento.

Por delante de ellos estaba Rory, empuñando su alabarda en un baile de la muerte. Ella giró, giró, separó el escudo de su enemigo y luego lo derribó. No parecía preocupada en absoluto, y sus movimientos eran relajados. Sin embargo, los cuerpos se amontonaban a su alrededor.

Momon ha utilizado su precisión con la espada y, aparentemente sin esfuerzo, bloqueó y cortó a los enemigos que lo rodeaban. Mientras tanto, Raidyn usó sus espadas espectrales convocadas para hacer llover muerte a sus enemigos y su katana. Lo que parecía hecho a partir de un material totalmente desconocido. Alrededor de su espada, un rayo blanco y negro bailaba y, aparentemente, cada enemigo que cortaba no sangraba porque parecía que su espada cauterizaba las heridas de inmediato. Después los separó de las otras partes del cuerpo.

Los enemigos de Rory trataron de presionarla con sus escudos, empujando la parte superior con sus espadas y atacando sus rodillas por debajo de la parte inferior. Pero Rory simplemente dio un paso atrás y balanceó su alabarda de arriba a abajo.

Ella los separó, el hombre y el escudo de un golpe como si estuviera partiendo leña.

Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás a los enemigos que giraban en círculos detrás de ella; simplemente empujaba hacia atrás con la base puntiaguda de su alabarda.

Los enemigos que rodeaban a Momon intentaron abrumarlo. Pero el guerrero vestido de negro con un acto aparentemente imprudente comenzó a girar sus dos espadas enormes a su alrededor, y con una pirueta, instantáneamente mató a todos en el área. Cortándolos en varias piezas.

La rodeada Raidyn sonrió bajo su máscara mientras levantaba la palma de la mano hacia el cielo, que fue alcanzada por un rayo. La repentina oleada de poder rodeó su brazo con lo que solía golpear el suelo. La oleada de poder vaporizó a todos a su alrededor. Dejando solo el suelo chamuscado debajo de ella.

Rory contra un ataque de lanza desde todas las direcciones, saltó cuando los ejes se cruzaron debajo de ella y los usó como puntos de apoyo para saltar al aire.

La falda de Rory floreció como una rosa negra, mostrando sus liguitas de encaje negro que conectaban sus bragas negras y las líneas suaves y fluidas de sus piernas. Ella giró su alabarda en un círculo completo.

Como si estuvieran atrapados en las cuchillas de un procesador de alimentos, la parte superior de las cabezas de los bandidos se desprendió, brotando sangre como una marea carmesí.

Su rostro estaba salpicado de perlas carmesí de la lluvia sangrienta, mientras ella cortaba el viento, cortaba a través de la carne, cortaba a través del acero.

Una gran espada llena de la misma cantidad de miedo, odio y sed de sangre cayó sobre la cabeza de Rory.

Pero los agudos ojos de Rory notaron el ataque, y la apuesta desesperada de su oponente fracasó.

Con su mano izquierda, Rory agarró su falda y esquivó el golpe como un torero que evade la carga de un toro.

Luego saltó hacia un Caballero de la Muerte atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Ella no sabía qué son esas criaturas. Pero emitieron extraña energía lo que le recordó a su amo. Los caballeros de la muerte emitieron la muerte.

La criatura levantó su escudo y bloqueó el ataque de Rory apresuradamente. Respondiéndolo, le devuelve el golpe con su espada serrada. Más criaturas giraron en su dirección y comenzaron a atacarla. Fueron rápidos. Más rápido que cualquier ser humano normal era capaz de hacer. Ella saltó de otro golpe.

Pero ella saltó a una trampa. Ella estaba rodeada

Rory cargó contra las criaturas, pero uno de ellos que llevaba una armadura negra bloqueó su golpe con su espada de energía y le dio una patada a Rory. Por la fuerte patada, sintió como si otro apóstata le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago. Ella escupió sangre y sonrió salvajemente.

Itami y Tomita no querían quedarse atrás, así que protegieron a las chicas. Con sus rifles, pistolas y bayonetas, evitaron que los enemigos flanquearan a Rory y los dos aventureros. Pero no se atrevieron a atacar a las criaturas y los soldados blindados de oro. No quería saber qué son esas criaturas y de qué son capaces. Itami solo esperaba que sus refuerzos llegaran pronto.

Si uno pudiera dar un paso atrás y observar con calma a Rory y a los dos aventureros luchando, sería una hermosa vista. Los dos aventureros trabajaron como si fueran una sola entidad. ¿Fue por su frenesí de batalla, o porque Itami pensó que los dos aventureros eran geniales? Rory sonríe ampliamente como estaban en medio del placer, a pesar de que este era el campo de batalla. Aun así, cualquier hombre querría ver una cara como esa en la cama con él.

Los ciudadanos y los guardias de Itálica en medio de las luchas encontraron que el ataque enemigo se había debilitado repentinamente. Después de mirar alrededor, vieron a Itami y compañía.

"¡El Apóstol de Emroy está aquí! ¡Los Hombres de Verde están aquí! ¡Los héroes están aquí!" Mientras gritaban estas cosas, recuperaron su disciplina y comenzaron a ayudarse mutuamente para luchar. Después de eso, escucharon el sonido de las explosiones y el sonido de las trompetas.

Rory estaba rodeada por las criaturas, ha sido clavada al suelo por los apretones de los Guardias Nephalem y los Caballeros de la Muerte, y ella esperó para derribar, cerró los ojos. Pero Raidyn saltó a su rescate en medio del círculo de criaturas que está completamente rodeada por el Apóstata. Las criaturas inmediatamente detuvieron sus armas ante ella. Las espadas serradas lo que emitió la muerte. Y las oscuras armas de energía estaban a solo una pulgada de su cabeza. Sin embargo, ella sonrió bajo su máscara.

Rory fue asesinada alrededor de cuatro de ellos antes de que ella se clavara en el suelo. Pero con un alto precio. Sus brazos solo la rozaron, pero ella sintió como su alma había sido desgarrada por sus armas. Lo peor era que ella no sentía las almas que matan los seres no muertos que entran en ella y, a través de ella, el reino de Emroy. Las personas asesinadas por los seres no muertos y esas criaturas blindadas negras simplemente volaron en otra dirección. Tal vez hacia los amos de la criatura.

Rory levantó la vista solo para ver a Raidyn por encima de ella que se interponía entre ella y la huelga. Ella volvió a mirarla. "No los ataquen. Son nuestros soldados".

Rory la miró estupefacta. Raidyn suspiró. "Debería haberte advertido que nuestras fuerzas iban en esta dirección. Lo siento, mi mal". Ella dijo sarcásticamente.

Rory se puso de pie. "¿Qué son esas criaturas?" Preguntó la semidiosa.

"Los seres que no buscan vida son los Caballeros de la Muerte, Los seres blindados negros son Guardias de Nephalem, y los hombres con armaduras doradas son guardias de honor del Príncipe del Rey Hechicero". Ella explicó.

Mientras tanto, Momon se apresuró a ir a Itami y sus tropas para advertirles que no atacaran a las criaturas y las figuras blindadas de oro.

Mientras tanto en los helicópteros de la JSDF.

Los tres helicópteros, uno AH-1 Cobra al frente y dos UH-1 detrás corrían a través del cielo iluminado.

"¡Coronel Kengun! ¡5 minutos al objetivo!"

Ltc. Youga dijo: "Según el informe de 3RCN (3rd Recon Team), la puerta este está actualmente ocupada. Por razones de seguridad, deberíamos acercarnos desde el este y eliminar a los enemigos en la puerta. También recibimos informes de extraños armados no muertos. Fuerzas bajo las puertas ".

Los soldados en el helicóptero se miraron y comenzaron a susurrar.

Kengun asintió con aprobación y dijo: "Cuídalo, teniente".

Los hombres en la cabina del helicóptero cargaron las revistas para sus rifles.

"¡Dos minutos!"

Cuando Youga dijo eso, presionó el botón del amplificador.

Volvió el volumen al máximo, y luego presionó el botón "play".

El sonido de los cuernos sonó.

Los sonidos ligeros de los instrumentos de viento de madera corrían por el aire como un Pegaso, y el tema principal comenzó con el sonido de las trompetas.

Esta fue una canción escrita en honor a las ocho valquirias.

Uno de los soldados que había terminado de cargar su rifle se colocó el casco entre las piernas. Su curioso camarada le preguntó:

"¿Por qué todos se sientan en sus cascos?"

"¡Así que no nos arrancan las bolas!" Los soldados gritaron en unión.

「Führet die Mähren fern von einander, su amigo Helden Hass sich gelegt!

Der Helden Grimm büsste schon die Graue!

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja 」

A bordo de los helicópteros, un soldado colocó la hoja de la mira delantera de su rifle en el centro de la abertura de la mira trasera y centró la cabeza del bandido en la imagen de su vista. Tomó en cuenta la velocidad del helicóptero y el movimiento del bandido mientras apuntaba.

"El objetivo correcto, la postura correcta, la soldadura de mejilla adecuada, no arrebaten el gatillo ..." Mientras murmuraba esto, ajustó el peso de 2,7 kg del rifle en sus brazos.

Disparó tres veces.

Su hombro derecho absorbió el retroceso, y la falta de la necesidad de recuperar los cartuchos fue extrañamente relajante.

Por lo general, estarían bajo estrictas órdenes de vigilar a dónde iban todas sus rondas (o partes de ellas), pero ahora las cubiertas vacías caían al suelo del helicóptero y finalmente caían sobre los cuerpos de los bandidos.

El cañón del rifle no brillaba, velado como si fuera humo negro y espeso.

Los cuerpos de los guerreros se convirtieron en sacrificios por las llamas de la guerra, que ardían intensamente.

Y entonces, el helicóptero de ataque apareció, rompiendo las nubes de humo que ocultaban el cielo.

Su pura majestad asombraba a la gente que observaba. Levantaron la cabeza para mirar al Pegaso de hierro que había descendido de los cielos.

El autocannon de 19 mm M197 de la AH-1 Cobra se giró automáticamente para apuntar a los bandidos que Rory y los demás habían presionado hasta formar una masa.

Como si hubieran estado esperando la retirada de Itami, las rondas de 20 mm, dispararon a una velocidad de 680 a 750 rondas por minuto, masticaron al enemigo en carne picada.

La Cobra descendió mientras disparaba. Este fue el golpe final.

Las llamas de la guerra ardieron, y el torrente de proyectiles destruyó todo.

En poco tiempo, la pistola Gatling se detuvo. El sonido de las trompetas se había desvanecido, y en los oídos de todos estaba el sonido de las cuchillas de hélice de los helicópteros. Todo lo que quedaba eran mechones de Gunsmoke.

El UH-1J flotó en el aire.

Al principio, nadie se atrevió a hablar con los "Hombres de verde". Ya sea en números o en fuerza, estaba claro que eran soldados de algún lugar. Alguien le preguntó a Tomita de dónde venían, y la respuesta que recibieron fue "Somos de la JSDF".

Bajo el poderoso lavado a contracorriente de las hélices del helicóptero, Rory notó que su cabello no estaba siendo arrojado alrededor. Mientras presionaba su falda que estaba siendo explotada por el lavado de accesorios, miró a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no había más enemigos a su alrededor.

Pero los helicópteros comenzaron a disparar a las criaturas viéndolos como una amenaza. La mayor parte de la caballería del Reino Hechicero ya estaba en la ciudad. Los disparos mataron a unos pocos soldados de la Guardia de Honor. Pero no se asustaron. Se entrenaron en situaciones como todas las situaciones posibles dentro o fuera del libro, y eran flexibles si se trataba de la táctica de batalla. Las armas de proyectil que usaba el JSDF no les eran ajenas, y han sido entrenadas para defenderse de tales ataques. Los magos levantaron los escudos mágicos alrededor de la Guardia de Honor y la caballería. Los Caballeros de la Muerte levantaron sus enormes escudos de torre.

Esdeath y Momonga, al ver a los helicópteros que se acercaban, les ordenaron que los llamaran para interceptarlos. Unos cuantos guardias Nephalem blindados despegaron del suelo y, con una repentina velocidad supersónica, se lanzaron hacia los helicópteros, lo que inició sus bombardeos. Matando a los bandidos restantes, pero sin causar más daño a las tropas del Reino del Hechicero.

Itami trató de radiar al refuerzo lo que él ordenó. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Los pilotos trataron de evadir las repentinas criaturas blindadas que parecían ángeles horripilantes. Pero incluso con su experiencia y entrenamiento. No pueden evadirlos. Un soldado cerró la puerta del helicóptero esperando que la Guardia Voladora no pueda abrirla.

Pero en lugar de abrirlo, simplemente arrancarlo y luego agarrar a los soldados JSDF completamente aterrorizados comenzó a tirarlos uno por uno.

Por supuesto, los soldados aterrorizados intentaron disparar a la criatura que estaba dentro de la máquina voladora y apuñalarlos con sus bayonetas, pero aparentemente las balas simplemente rebotaron en su armadura mágica ni siquiera la golpean en el proceso. Las bayonetas simplemente se rompieron en la mitad cuando hicieron contacto con la armadura. Un soldado en su miedo quería lanzar una granada de fragmentación, pero el guardia que percibía el peligro simplemente tomó la granada de su mano con un movimiento rápido y la arrojó desde la puerta "abierta" del cobre. Causando una turbulencia de aire lo que el piloto apenas pudo estabilizar. Luego, los guardias de Nephalem comenzaron a arrojar a los soldados de pánico de JSDF arrojados desde los helicópteros uno por uno hacia sus fuerzas.

Afortunadamente, Beelzebub le ordenó a sus magos que usaran su hechizo [Levitate] y no los dejaran caer hasta su muerte. Después de que el guardia echó al piloto. Agarró el joystick y aterrizó suavemente en el suelo con el helicóptero. Todos los helicópteros sufrieron el mismo destino, y los refuerzos de la JSDF y sus armas fueron confiscados por la guardia de honor.

Las valquirias cuya canción su canción heroica ha sido silenciada por los demonios del Rey Hechicero. La batalla se ha librado y las valquirias han perdido su batalla heroica. Los demonios ganan esta vez.

Piña estaba al lado de Itami, Rory, Tuka y Lelei, pero ella no tenía idea de qué decir ni qué hacer. Ella estaba fuera de las opciones. Ella, sus soldados, los hombres en el verde. Ha sido rodeado por las horribles criaturas y los imponentes soldados con armadura dorada. Ella adivinó que ellos son los que lucharon contra el Imperio en la colina Dalnus. Ella filtró tanto las historias que escuchó en la posada y la guardería donde fue a investigar el caso.

Justo ayer, cuando conoció a los hombres de verde y los dos aventureros, les ordenó que la ayudaran, como si estuviera a cargo.

Había estado apoyada en una mesa, bebiendo elegantemente su té, explicándoles asuntos importantes como si fueran sus subordinados. Así era como vivían en la alta sociedad Piña y personas como ella.

Bueno, tal vez la actitud de ayer no fue tan mala, pero fue lo suficientemente cercana.

Pero ¿qué pasa con su estado actual? ¿No fue ella una de las trágicamente derrotadas?

De hecho, los bandidos habían sido derrotados y la gente del pueblo estaba feliz de haber ganado y sobrevivido. Aún así, se sentían incómodos en presencia de esas horribles criaturas.

El luto y la superación de la pérdida de vidas y la pérdida de miembros de la familia llevaría un tiempo. Reconstruir los pueblos y la ciudad en ruinas también sería un problema. Sin embargo, esta victoria se había ganado apostando sus vidas, por lo que debería celebrarse. Solo el duelo no significaría nada para el difunto.

En ese sentido, Piña debería haber celebrado, como uno de los vencedores. Sin embargo, la desolada atmósfera que la rodeaba era de derrota.

Ella no sentía que hubiera ganado en absoluto. Además, parecía que incluso los hombres de verde estaban indefensos contra los nuevos invasores. Mientras reflexionaba sobre esto, el muro estaba compuesto por soldados, Caballeros de la Muerte y guardias de Nephalem. Se abrió como un reloj y un hombre imponente con iris dorado con pupilas divididas verticalmente que vestían una impresionante armadura gris hecha a mano por ella. Acompañado por un elfo que llevaba una especie de armadura de cristal y varias otras figuras en su costado. Su rostro era bastante delicado y guapo. Al igual que su rostro ha sido hecho por algún artista talentoso.

Los ganadores claramente no fueron Rory, Itami y el JSDF. Por supuesto, la JSDF jugó un papel importante en la victoria, y la ayudaron enormemente. Aún así, habían sido derrotados por los invasores recién llegados.

Estos enemigos que habían tomado el control de Arnus, que montaba hierro Pegasi, que tenían magia en sus manos que podía quemar la tierra en un infierno rugiente, que había exterminado en un instante a esos bandidos que habían perturbado a Piña. Había fracasado. Estos demonios los habían golpeado.

Si decidían poner sus colmillos en Piña e Itálica, ¿qué podía hacer ella? La princesa Piña del Imperio y la joven condesa Myui de la Casa Formal se convertirían en prisioneros, y el enemigo tomaría el granero del Imperio.

¿Qué pasa con la gente del pueblo? ¿Podrían resistir? No, darían la bienvenida a los invasores con los brazos abiertos. Después de todo, fueron las fuerzas del Reino Hechicero y la JSDF las que habían ganado el día. Hablar de los "Hombres de verde" ya se había extendido desde la boca de los aldeanos de Coda.

La gente común era simple y no entendía la gobernabilidad. Estarían enganchados por cualquier cosa que los beneficiara, incluso si fuera solo temporal.

"Si exigieran este pueblo a cambio ... podría tener que arrodillarme frente a ellos y rogar por su misericordia, y que se liberen a mí y a la condesa Myui".

"¿Yo, pidiéndole misericordia a un enemigo? ¿Una princesa imperial orgullosa? ¿Tirando de la manga de un hombre como una puta común en una cervecería?" Piña apretó los dientes.

Si ella se arrodillaba y les besaba los dedos de los pies, podrían hacerlo. Tendría que acceder a cualquier petición humillante que tuvieran.

Piña esperó temerosamente las demandas de una persona con armadura majestuosa recién llegada, que por su aspecto era claramente un noble de su pueblo.

Ella había planeado esperar. Sin embargo, en los siguientes momentos, su visión recuperó su color, y el sonido a su alrededor la devolvió a sus sentidos. El Primer Hijo de Ainz se preparó y desmontó su Attronach Demoníaco. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Soy el Primer Príncipe del Reino Hechicero. El hijo de Ainz Ooal Gown el Rey Hechicero. Beelzebub Ooal Gown. ¿Hay alguien con quien pueda negociar?" pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor.

No siendo otra opción, la Princesa Imperial salió. Al ver el hermoso rostro de Pina, Beelzebub repentinamente se avergonzó, pero ella tragó saliva y volvió a la realidad.

"Soy Piña Co Lada. El quinto hijo del emperador Molt". Ella se presentó. "Por favor, indique sus reclamaciones".

"Soy el Coronel Kengun. Indique sus reclamaciones". Uno de los cautivos atados se puso de pie.

Beelzebub asintió, y sus soldados desataron al Coronel y lo llevaron cerca de la Princesa. Miró a Kengun con sus iris dorados.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, oyó una voz alegre y palmas de la multitud.

"Entonces, la princesa y sus guardias están aquí. Qué sorpresa. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ver cómo manejaste la situación". Ella dijo en tono sarcástico. Dos figuras salieron de la multitud. Eran el guerrero vestido de negro, Momon y Raidyn, la espada del hechizo.

Beelzebub se dirigió a su dirección perezosamente. Mientras tanto, Creon se adelantó y se llevó la mano a la espada. "¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle al Príncipe Heredero en tal tono!" Dijo con voz de ira.

Beelzebub levantó la mano. "Que hablen creon".

Su capitán asintió y dio un paso atrás. Retirando la mano de su espada. "¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Beelzebub.

"¡Qué grosero de nosotros no presentarnos! ¿No es así? ¿Momon-kun?" Ella se burló de su compañero mientras miraba en su dirección.

Momon asintió. "En efecto…"

Todos en la multitud se quedaron sin aliento y comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos.

"Déjame presentarnos". Dijo el guerrero vestido de negro. "Soy Momon. Adamantine es un aventurero de rango". Señaló a su compañero. "Y ella es Raidyn. Adamantine también fue una aventurera".

Los soldados blindados de oro susurraban entre sí. "¡Los dos parientes de Dios de las leyendas! ¿Realmente existen? ¿No solo cuentos?"

Raidyn sonrió satisfecha bajo su máscara y luego continuó. "Tu padre nos llamó de nuestra pensión para ser tu princesa guardaespaldas".

El príncipe heredero sonrió en este pequeño acto de insensatez. "¿Y cómo se certifican? ¿Dónde está la prueba?"

Momon buscó en su bolso lo que colgaba de su costado. Tomó una placa y se la dio al joven príncipe. Lo inspeccionó y asintió. "Padre ... Te preocupas demasiado. Enviando dos dioses legendarios a mi ayuda. Eres demasiado generoso". Sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación y miró a sus soldados perezosamente. "Baja tus armas". Sus tropas siguieron su orden y bajaron los brazos.

Los soldados de la JSDF, Piña, sus caballeros y los habitantes de Itálica quedaron sorprendidos. Murmuraron Itami, Piña y Rory. "Dioses parientes ..."

"Oh, y tu tía me dio un mensaje importante de lo que tenía que pasar".

El joven heredero asintió. "¿Qué es?"

Raidyn se acercó a él y le susurró al oído. "No lo arruines. Kit. O te patearé el trasero", dijo juguetonamente.

Beelzebub asintió mientras sonreía de satisfacción. "Esa es ciertamente ella".

Raidyn se volvió hacia Momon. "Momon-kun. ¿Te importa si serás el primero que acompañará al Príncipe en las negociaciones? Mis habilidades diplomáticas están un poco oxidadas". Ella se partió la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Momon negó con la cabeza. "No. Pero la tarea de organizar las tropas es tuya".

Raidyn suspiró. "Multa…"

Desde la multitud y el sonido salido se podía escuchar. "¡Milady! ¡Milord! ¡Estás aquí!" Era Hamusuke mientras cargaba hacia sus amos.

Todos parecían estupefactos mientras el gigantesco hámster blindado corría hacia los dos aventureros.

"¡Yo! ¡Hamusuke-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!" Ella levantó la mano en una posición de bienvenida.

Itami y la 3ª división bajaron el sudor. "Un enorme hámster blindado que habla ... Ahora lo vi todo ..." Murmuró Itami.

Creon se inclinó más hacia Beelzebub y le susurró algo. "¿No quieres resucitar a nuestros soldados caídos ante sus ojos como una demostración de fuerza?"

Beelzebub sonrió y luego volvió la cabeza hacia el capitán de su guardia. "Los resucitaremos más tarde cuando ningún ojo extranjero nos vea. Mi padre me dijo una vez. 'Beelzebub ... Nunca revele todas las cartas en su mano. Puede conducir a su caída'", explicó el joven heredero.

Creon asintió. "Veo..."

Beelzebub continuó. "Dejemos que piensen que perdimos a algunas personas. Les asustamos lo suficiente. Al final, pueden tener miedo de comerciar con nosotros. El padre también me enseñó. El miedo es una gran herramienta para controlar las masas por un corto tiempo. Pero fracasa a largo plazo". "A fin de cuentas. Si desea ganarse la confianza de la gente. Necesita tener una mente abierta a otras ideas y cumplir sus promesas". Explicó el joven heredero.

Creon inclinó la cabeza. "Ya veo ... El Líder de los Seres Supremos es verdaderamente sabio".

Beelzebub asintió en respuesta.

Más tarde en las negociaciones.

Kengun y Hamilton se dirigieron al joven heredero. "¿Cuál es tu reclamo?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que los soldados de JSDF nos atacaron sin ninguna provocación. Deberíamos ejecutarte en el orden de las viejas leyes".

Beelzebub que estuvo acompañado por su Capitán y Momon. Debido a los elementos del traductor, ambas partes los entienden completamente bien.

Kengun tragó saliva.

"Pero no somos salvajes. De acuerdo con las nuevas leyes de mi padre, no podemos hacer esas cosas y también mi padre cree en las segundas oportunidades. Que una rivalidad pueda convertirse en una amistad".

Kengun asintió. Beelzebub se volvió hacia el coronel. "Tu gobierno debe pagar una indemnización por el daño que causaste y los soldados que mataron a tus soldados. Pero aparte de eso, eres libre de irte. Solo te pido dos cosas".

"Estado de sus reclamaciones?" preguntó el coronel.

"Le pido que transmita una solicitud de acuerdo comercial con la JSDF y que no nos ataque de nuevo sin provocación. O quizás tengamos que tomar represalias de la transgresión con fuerza, lo que sacudirá los cielos. Quemaremos los cielos y el suelo". bajo tus pies. Y no importará si le rezas a una deidad. Debido a nadie. Ni siquiera los dioses pueden salvar tu mundo si marchas a la guerra contra nosotros. Considera esto no como una advertencia. Pero es una promesa, Coronel. no hay intenciones de guerra solo si tu pueblo nos obliga ".

Kengun asintió con inquietud. En su interior sintió al joven heredero amenazas, no solo palabras vacías. "Eso es manejable".

Hamilton abrió la boca. "¿Qué pasa con Italica? ¿Qué quieres?"

"Itálica será nuestra protección por el momento. No interferiremos en la vida habitual de la ciudad, sino que ayudaremos con la restauración. Itálica se convertirá en una ciudad libre. Libre de la influencia del Imperio, el JSDF y el Reino Hechicero. Será convertirse en un punto medio para los lados de los árboles. Un terreno para la negociación ".

Hamilton apretó los puños y apretó los dientes. "Así que ocupas la ciudad".

"En cierto sentido, sí y no. No interferiremos en el interior de la ciudad como dije. Solo estamos protegiendo la ciudad hasta que se recupere. Por supuesto, para la protección, solicitamos un acuerdo comercial y una exención de impuestos. Considere esto como "buena voluntad del Rey Hechicero hacia los ciudadanos de Itálica. Pero cada operación militar contra la ciudad. Contra el Hechicero, los soldados del Rey y los habitantes del Reino Hechicero provocarán fuertes represalias".

Hamilton suspiró en derrota. Siendo ninguna opción y completamente superado. Ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Que así sea."

El sudor de Momonga cayó con sus glándulas sudoríparas inexistentes bajo la ilusión. "Espero que Beelzebub no inicie una guerra con su táctica agresiva. O quizás tengamos que interferir ..."

Kengun y Beelzebub asintieron desde una postura rígida.

Kengun continuó.

"Entendemos que el parto es la clave para la recuperación de Italica. Aunque esa es su práctica, esperamos que pueda tratarlos humanamente".

Beelzebub asintió. "Por supuesto, eso es natural. Las leyes del Reino Hechicero prohíben tales cosas. Excepto si la persona es un fanático terrorista o religioso que quiere restringir otros derechos para ejercer su libertad. Hay una frontera clara para permitir que fluyan las cosas razonables o permitir el caos". extendiéndose en el país sin parar. Tuvimos que trazar la línea en algún lugar. La libertad absoluta sin reglas solo conduce al caos ".

Kengun asintió y miró a Hamilton.

"No entienden muy bien el término 'humanamente' ..."

Lelei estaba trabajando duro. El hecho de que el sudor goteara de su frente sobre su cara inexpresiva solo subrayó eso.

Intentó explicarlo con sus propias palabras y dijo: "Como si tratara a un amigo, familiar o conocido". Sin embargo, Hamilton frunció el ceño ante eso.

"¿Atacarán nuestros amigos y familiares a pueblos y aldeas pacíficos, para asesinar y saquear?"

Piña llamó para mantener a Hamilton, que gritaba furioso, bajo control.

"Está bien, entonces no los trates con demasiada crueldad. Tuviste un papel importante en esta victoria, así que podemos dejarte tener eso".

Hamilton se relajó después de que Piña abrió la boca.

Piña trató desesperadamente de movilizar su poder mental para entender la situación.

¿Y quién era este hombre, de todos modos? Ella sabe que el hombre de armadura gris era una realeza como ella y detrás de él su capitán y su guardaespaldas. Así que fue razonable que él manejara las negociaciones.

Pero ella simplemente no puede entender quién era el hombre que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

El hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa era un guerrero de cuerpo robusto. También vestía de verde, pero su comportamiento era claramente diferente de un simple soldado de pies.

Su vientre era gordo, pero por las arrugas en su frente, era un veterano canoso. La actitud franca y abierta del hombre sugería que confiaba en sí mismo. Esa confianza en sí mismo debe haber nacido de una larga experiencia, y Piña mataría por tener esa experiencia y seguridad en sí mismo.

Parecía ser un comandante de la JSDF.

Piña se sentó en el asiento del Conde Formal ya que ella lo representaba. A su lado, la condesa Myui estaba sentada entre su mayordomo y la criada.

El orador fue Hamilton, pero la única que negociaría, haría propuestas y tomaría la decisión final fue Piña.

Piña consideró cuidadosamente sus palabras para asegurarse de las circunstancias. Pero en una situación como esta, ¿a qué tipo de acuerdo podrían llegar?

Le hizo una seña a Hamilton con un dedo, y Hamilton, con vendas en la frente y el resto de ella, se acercó.

"Ah, Su Alteza, ha venido, estaba preocupado".

"Perdóname, te hice preocupar".

Después de eso, decidieron volver a revisar los detalles para asegurarse.

"Hm. Entonces, me gustaría aclarar las condiciones con usted".

Hamilton los recitó como si estuviera leyendo un poema épico.

Después de leer el contenido del pergamino, Hamilton se lo entregó a Piña.

Ella lo leyó un par de veces. No habían salido mal. O mejor dicho, estos eran realmente buenos términos. Además del hecho, Itálica se deslizará de la influencia del Imperio y se convertirá en una ciudad libre en este momento. Ella no tenía otra opción. O lo acepta, o serán eliminados. Ella ya sabía que es el vencedor quien dicta a los vencidos en la guerra.

Piña tenía confianza en su capacidad para leer a las personas, pero las habilidades de negociación de Hamilton Uno Ro estaban más allá de sus expectativas. ¿Cómo había logrado que los guerreros con tan increíble poder de combate renunciaran a los derechos de sus vencedores? ¿Mágico? ¿O había usado sus artimañas femeninas durante las negociaciones?

No importa qué, si los diplomáticos se enteraran de esto, intentarían perseguirla. Las habilidades de negociación de Hamilton serían críticas para la banda Knight.

Todavía. Con la pérdida de Itálica, el Imperio se debilitará severamente. Después de todo, la ciudad era un importante centro comercial. Pero al menos ganaron un importante terreno para las negociaciones. Como dice el dicho. No puedes ganar sin sacrificar algo.

Piña pensó en estas cosas, luego firmó el final del pergamino y luego puso una gota de cera en él antes de estamparlo con su anillo de sello.

Junto a ella, la condesa Myui lo firmó y lo selló con gran formalidad.

Hamilton sacó el pergamino antes de Kengun y Beelzebub.

Primero Beelzebub firmó el contrato. Despues de el. Lelei y Tuka habían leído y confirmado los términos al Coronel y él lo firmó en Kanji.

El Coronel leyó el contrato entre el Reino Hechicero y Japón. Extrañamente su copia del contrato escrita por perfectos escritos japoneses. Lo encontró extraño, pero lo despidió. Diciendo. Él se preocupará por eso más tarde.

El firmó

Rory se dio la vuelta con una expresión infeliz en su rostro, mientras que Itami se quedó estupefacta, con un ojo derecho negro.

Cada parte consiguió una copia de los tratados que les sujetaban.

Los términos del tratado entraron en vigencia de inmediato, los soldados de JSDF han sido liberados y, por lo tanto, el Escuadrón 401 voló de regreso a la base.

Las tropas de la JSDF que participaron en la batalla seguramente escribirán lo interesante en sus informes. Lo que tal vez los oficiales que leerán los informes probablemente no lo crean. Pero esto era de esperarse después de la facilidad con que las fuerzas del Reino Hechicero se habían hecho cargo de los refuerzos. Extrañamente, ningún soldado JSDF murió en la batalla. Debido Momonga y Esdeath ordenaron su citación. Si es posible solo matar bandidos.

La gente del pueblo se tomó un tiempo fuera de la limpieza posterior a la batalla para verlos volar hacia el cielo, agitando sus sombreros hasta que desaparecieron de la vista. Habían sido ayudados por las extrañas criaturas. Primero, les tenían miedo. Pero después de que fueron vistos, son realmente eficientes y solo les ayudan. La gente de Itálica se alegró de que sus salvadores fueran tan generosos.

Lelei, Tuka y Rory fueron a la casa del comerciante Ryudo para hablar de negocios.

Estar exento de impuestos era un gran punto de venta para cualquier comerciante, por lo que las chicas eran bienvenidas por todos ellos. Las cosas se hicieron aún más simples ya que el Maestro Kato las había presentado anteriormente.

Completaron la venta de 200 escamas de dragón por 4000 denarios de plata y 200 sumideros de oro.

Sin embargo, reclamar esos 4000 denarios en moneda líquida era imposible. Ryudo había hecho todo lo posible, pero el territorio de la Casa Formal había sido devastado por bandidos y el comercio de Itálica se había detenido. Además, el Imperio no suministró a sus regiones periféricas una gran cantidad de divisas, por lo que obtener incluso 1000 denarios sería un gran desafío.

Al final, el 2000 restante se pagó en garantías de crédito, mientras que los 1000 restantes se cancelaron como un descuento. A cambio, sin embargo, Lelei le pidió información a Ryudo.

Esta información se refería a los mercados de la región y más allá, y ella le solicitó que investigue los precios de ciertos artículos en varios mercados con cuidado.

Ryudo se rió al escuchar esta petición.

A diferencia de la compra y venta de ciudadanos regulares, la información sobre los precios de los comerciantes era un arma importante en las negociaciones de precios. Ningún comerciante preguntaría tan directamente sobre ellos, ni nadie respondería tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo, como Lelei era una forastera, no sabía nada sobre lo que costaban las cosas. Como no sabía nada, quería esta información, pero de mayor alcance, con más detalles, a cambio de la deuda.

"Un millar de platas, eh".

Nadie había pagado tanto por la información antes, pero desde que se nombró un precio, era una venta. Y los productos eran de una calidad bastante alta también.

Y así, Ryudo acordó recopilar la información relevante de todo el mundo.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: vestido de fortaleza:**

Fue un día tranquilo en Fortress Gown. Los habitantes de la fortaleza hicieron su trabajo diario para el Reino Hechicero. Las obras ya estaban terminadas y las afueras de la fortaleza. (aproximadamente a una milla de distancia de la estructura) Se ha rediseñado a una zona intermedia donde los comerciantes que llegaron del Reino Hechicero o del área cercana pueden intercambiar sus productos.

Numerosos magos de Rondel llegaron cerca de la fortaleza el último día. Buscando el nuevo conocimiento sobre la magia. Lo que trajeron consigo los recién llegados. Estaban asombrados al ver la magia desconocida, lo que superaba con creces a la suya y estaban ansiosos por aprender.

Dentro de la Fortaleza. Desde la puerta el tráfico era alto. Nuez solo por el día. Pero por la noche también. Pero ahora. Una marcha constante se puede escuchar desde el interior de la estructura. La marcha se ha vuelto cada vez más fuerte. Pero a nadie le importaba. Excepto por los diez metros de altura no muertos y otras criaturas que están de pie junto a la puerta. Vigilante nunca descansa. Guardándolo contra los atacantes. Que sea Dentro o fuera.

Levantaron los brazos y saludaron. Sabiendo lo que está causando el marzo masivo. Las figuras desconocidas cruzaron el borde de la estructura. Fueron numerosos Caballeros de la Muerte, Guardias de la Muerte Negros, Centuriones de Nephalem, muchas otras criaturas y los guardias de élite del Reino de los Hechiceros.

Escoltaron a tres mujeres. Las mujeres eran las tres esposas de Ainz. Albedo, Zesshi Zetsumei y Shalltear Bloodfallen. Montaron en sus monturas únicas con elegancia.

Los tres se detuvieron ante el capitán de la guardia de armadura dorada de este lado de la Puerta. "¡Mis Reinas! ¡Es bueno verte! ¿A qué debemos el placer?" Él y sus subordinados se arrodillaron inmediatamente. Bajando la cabeza en una posición sumisa.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza al capitán. "Rise. Nos gustaría hablar de Demiurge en un asunto importante", dijo Albedo, mientras ella mantenía su cara de póquer siempre sonriente.

El capitán y sus subordinados se levantaron. "¡De una vez! ¡Informaré a Demiurge-sama inmediatamente!" Saludó y firmó a sus hombres para informar a Demiurge sobre sus invitados.


	4. Mi disfrute 8

Más tarde en la noche.

Un grupo de jinetes corrió por la carretera hacia el oeste, en dirección a Itálica.

Sobre ellos ondeaban banderas adornadas con rosas rojas, blancas y amarillas. El sonido de muchos cascos al galope retumbó debajo de ellos.

Sus pulidas corazas y cascos reflejaban la luz dorada y plateada, y las banderas ondeantes y las lanzas levantadas avanzaban a gran velocidad.

El caballero en su liderazgo es especialmente notable.

Ella era una caballero femenina espectacularmente vestida cuyo cabello dorado se mecía con el viento. Ella ató su caballo repetidamente. Su montura soportó el dolor en silencio y se lanzó hacia adelante en respuesta.

El campo voló más allá de los ojos de la dama caballero, pero era demasiado lento, demasiado lento. Agarró las riendas con más fuerza y golpeó el caballo con más fuerza.

"¡Bozes! ¡Vas demasiado rápido!"

La mujer cuya voz estaba llena de calma incluso alcanzó al jinete más importante.

Era una caballero mujer con cabello castaño castaño. Detrás de ella estaba un grupo de guerreros montados, a quienes había dejado atrás en su prisa por alcanzar a Bozes.

La señora caballero llamada Bozes respondió con una voz como el tintineo de campanas de plata.

"Todavía somos muy lentos, Panache!"

"Tu caballo no podrá tomarlo, y la gente en la retaguardia no podrá seguirte. Si esto continúa, no podremos luchar incluso si llegamos a tiempo".

"No importa, nuestro objetivo es Itálica, y los rezagados pueden ponerse al día más tarde. ¡Ahora el tiempo es esencial!"

"Pero-"

"Incluso si solo unas pocas personas llegan al final, hay formas de pelear con grupos pequeños. Lo más importante es llegar allí lo antes posible, aunque sea solo un poco".

Bozes había dicho esto, y Panache no podía convencerla de lo contrario. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue seguir a Bozes y convencerla de que disminuyera la velocidad lo más posible.

Después de que Bozes se obligó a aflojar las riendas y bajar su velocidad, la unidad detrás de ella finalmente logró alcanzar un poco.

"Panache, ¿lo haremos a tiempo?"

"Estará bien. Si es la princesa, ella pensará en una manera".

"Pero-"

Fue todo lo que Bozes pudo hacer para reprimir la inquietud en su corazón. Sus energías se centraron en el camino que se desplegaba ante ella y en el pequeño punto de Itálica en el horizonte.

Por lo tanto, el primero en notar que era Panache.

"¿Hm?"

Algo se acercaba desde delante de ellos.

Aunque se suponía que este era un camino importante del Imperio, eso significaba que había sido construido hacía mucho tiempo y expuesto a los elementos en el desierto, y en algunos lugares, se volvería muy estrecho, ciertamente no lo suficientemente grande como para que dos vagones encajen de lado. al lado. Si los jinetes siguieran así, chocarían con las personas que tenían delante.

Hablando de eso, la entidad que se aproximaba desde delante se acercaba con una velocidad que superaba sus expectativas. Parecía una caja, y desde la distancia, no podían decir exactamente qué era, pero parecía ser un carro de algún tipo.

"Bozes!"

"Lo sé."

"¡Al infierno que sabes! ¡Mira hacia adelante!"

Cuando los regaños de Panache la llevaron, Bozes se enderezó, chasqueó la lengua y tiró hacia atrás con fuerza sobre las riendas.

Panache levantó su mano izquierda para indicar que se detuviera el resto de la unidad detrás de ella, y ella tiró de sus riendas para detener su caballo.

Las personas detrás de ellos se sintieron ligeramente aliviadas porque tuvieron la oportunidad de darles a sus monturas agotadas la oportunidad de descansar. Tanto el hombre como la bestia jadeaban pesadamente, sudando ríos.

"Ahhh, ¡qué dolor! ¡Haz que hagan camino!"

Justo cuando los caballeros detrás de ellos estaban a punto de avanzar para eliminar la obstrucción, vieron la señal de Panache de esperar y se quedaron donde estaban.

"Vinieron de Italica. Los revisaré y veré si tienen alguna información útil".

Con eso, Bozes lentamente empujó a su caballo hacia adelante.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Itálica:**

Piña colada. Mujer de 19 años. El quinto hijo del emperador Molt, el gobernante del Imperio Saderano. Ella estaba en una situación muy angustiada. Ella no solo perdió la ciudad de Itálica. Pero ahora ella se sentó ante el príncipe heredero. No porque ella quiera. Pero porque ella tiene que hacerlo. Después de todo, después de las negociaciones, ella le ofreció a él, Momon y Creon. Beelzebub capitán a cenar juntos.

Ella debe admitir. El príncipe heredero del reino enemigo que invadió Itálica se veía guapo a pesar de sus cuernos, lo que se enroscaba de los dos lados de su cabeza y ella encontró algo atractivo en sus dos demonios, a la vez que bellamente brillantes iris amarillo. Lo que extrañamente tiene hendiduras verticales en lugar de las normales.

Al lado del heredero de Ainz. Se sentó su guardaespaldas que envió por su padre. El héroe oscuro. Momon Sin embargo, refiriéndose a razones religiosas, no se quitó ni el casco negro de cara cerrada ni consumió nada. Esto es lo que Beelzebub tampoco entendió. Sabía que había una libertad religiosa en el Reino de los Hechiceros. Pero nunca escuchó tal religión lo que necesitaba para mantener estos dogmas. Pero él está en la presencia de la princesa. Más tarde lo preguntará, Momon.

Piña pensó en por qué alguien debería elegir a un elfo para convertirse en el capitán de su guardia de honor después de que Beelzebub presentara a su Creon Karailis, su capitán en la guardia de honor. Pero después de ver a los soldados de diferentes carreras en la guardia de honor de Beelzebub y esas horribles abominaciones. Ella no estaba sorprendida en absoluto. Sin embargo, Piña se volvió extrañamente curiosa sobre qué tipo de reino ofrece igualdad completa a todas las razas, sin importar su naturaleza y el uso de esas extrañas criaturas en la peor parte de sus fuerzas.

Pero Creon Karailis. El capitán de Beelzebub no estaba en el lugar debido a que ayudó a coordinar las fuerzas en la ciudad.

Así la princesa y Myui aceptaron esto y lo dejaron ir.

"Su conocimiento tecnológico y mágico estaría muy por encima del nuestro. Tenía que ser cauteloso. Un paso en falso y este 'Príncipe' puede dar la orden a la aniquilación de Italica. O quizás ..." tragó nerviosamente.

"Tal vez todo el Imperio ..."

Junto a ella se sentó Myui Formal. La condesa de la ciudad de Itálica. Sólo tenía 11 años. Pero a causa de su padre. El ex jefe de Clan Formal, Colt, murió participando en la fuerza de expedición del Imperio al otro mundo. Como sus dos hermanas mayores ya estaban casadas con otras familias, se convirtió en la jefa de Clan Formal. Sus dos hermanas mayores están luchando por quién obtiene la tutela. Clan Formal retiró a sus soldados, no teniendo capacidad de sobra. Como resultado, el crimen aumentó y la seguridad pública empeoró.

A su alrededor, las sirvientas iban y venían. Traer las comidas nuevas y nuevas a la mesa. El conde Myui eligió a sus guardias más prestigiosos para supervisar la cena. Beelzebub hizo lo mismo y trajo lo mejor de sus guardias de honor para supervisar la cena. Pero no escogió ninguna de las unidades convocadas para no aterrorizar aún más a la princesa y a los que estaban presentes en la sala desde el lado del imperio.

Vio lo aterrorizados que ya estaban. Y sería indecente por traer criaturas a la habitación lo que podría causar pesadillas para los niños y la mayoría de los adultos de una simple mirada. Así que decidió traer algunos de su mejor guardia de honor simplemente para supervisar el evento y evitar nuevos accidentes.

Entre ellos, había un enorme Hombre Bestia con una enorme armadura voluminosa. Un hombre lagarto. Pero sobre todo la gente corría humanoide. Unos pocos humanos, elfos y un poco de guardia de honor con armadura dorada de varias razas.

Beelzebub inspeccionó a la princesa con una mirada de curiosidad mientras escondía su boca detrás de sus manos juntas. Por un momento, la princesa de pelo burdeos miró profundamente a los ojos amarillos de Beelzebub. El amarillo se encontró con el borgoña y Piña de repente apartó la cabeza de la mirada que juzgaba su realeza y se sonrojó profundamente.

Cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, sintió un poder sin carga sin restricción, confianza, conciencia, autoridad y al mismo tiempo. Tranquilidad, amabilidad y nobleza.

Ella no sabía qué hacer con el hombre antes que ella. Los cuatro se sentaron en el comedor del comedor ceremonial del Conde Formal, y ninguno de ellos dijo ni una palabra. El aire a su alrededor comenzó a volverse cada vez más pesado para la Princesa del Imperio Saderano y para el joven Myui.

Esos ojos amarillos con pupilas con rendijas verticales parecían cuando él trataba de mirar directamente a su alma.

Piña reunió su coraje y sus pensamientos y lentamente abrió la boca. "H-como es la comida?"

El sudor comenzó a gotear en la frente de Piña y regresó a los arroyos. " ¿¡Por qué dije tal cosa !? ¡Quería decir algo completamente distinto! Pero cuando se trata de la hora, una cosa completamente distinta me vino a la mente".

Beelzebub inclinó la cabeza y la miró un poco extrañamente. Entonces comenzó a sonreír. Su sonrisa era como la de su madre. Calmante, tranquilizador. Pero los dos cuernos que brotaron bajo su cabello le dieron a su rostro tal sombra que hizo que su sonrisa pareciera un poco siniestra.

Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. "Es muy delicioso. Gracias." Él respondió.

Piña suspiró interiormente en un tono aliviado. "Princesa, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?" preguntó Beelzebub.

Piña asintió nerviosamente. "Por supuesto."

Beelzebub suspiró profundamente. La tensión crece y crece en la habitación. Piña comenzó a sudar de nuevo. "¿Tu imperio a menudo ataca a otras naciones sin ninguna declaración de guerra o escultismo?"

Piña tragó nerviosamente y movilizó toda su capacidad de computación cerebral para dar al primer heredero de Ainz una respuesta adecuada. "¡N-No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Mi padre solo pensó con la aparición de la nueva puerta. ¡Puede que tengamos la oportunidad de expandir nuestra influencia y obtener nuevos recursos!" Ella replicó apresuradamente.

"¡Por favor, créelo! ¡Por favor créelo! ¡Por favor créelo!" Ella oró profundamente dentro de su alma.

Beelzebub asintió. "Ya veo ..." respondió él con calma.

Piña suspiró en tono aliviado.

"Aún así, es extraño que hayas enviado tanta fuerza a través de la puerta. Podrías pensar que si encuentras una estructura desconocida en medio de la nada, envías algunos exploradores para explorar el otro lado. Antes de enviar a toda una legión. Divertido. No pienses ". Explicó Beelzebub con un tono calmado mientras miraba perezosamente a los ojos de Piña.

Momon miró a su hijo desde la esquina de los agujeros para los ojos de su casco. "Cuidado Beelzebub. Estás caminando sobre hielo fino". El pensó.

Piña tragó saliva y apretó los puños en su nerviosismo. "Lo vio a través de ... ¿Y ahora qué?" pensó.

Beelzebub se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego suspiró profundamente. "Pero eso es el pasado. Necesitamos concentrarnos en el futuro. Y como siempre dijo mi padre. Incluso el enemigo más cruel puede convertirse en un amigo".

Una expresión de alivio se movió en el rostro de Piña. "Me alegra que digas esto". Ella dijo. "Me gustaría disculparme en nombre del Imperio por nuestra intrusión. Espero que nuestras naciones puedan negociar la paz tan pronto como sea posible y puedan formar una relación cercana. Creo que beneficiaría a ambas partes", dijo.

Beelzebub asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo. Pero desafortunadamente, no depende de mí. Depende de mi padre. Si él quiere difundir su influencia a través de la puerta, lo hará. De lo contrario, después de que el imperio pague una compensación. Nuestras fuerzas se retiran a través de la estructura Al menos. Esto es lo que yo haría ".

"¿Puedo preguntarte qué camino es más probable que tome?" Preguntó la princesa con un tono curioso pero asustado.

Beelzebub suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Desafortunadamente, incluso yo. Su propio hijo no pudo percibir sus planes. Supongo que si sus afirmaciones se cumplen, retirará nuestras fuerzas y ofrecerá un acuerdo comercial entre nuestras naciones. Si no ... Bueno ..." Beelzebub dejó una pequeña pausa entre sus Oraciones y miradas de reojo.

Piña esperó pacientemente por un momento y luego su curiosidad la venció. "E-si no ... ¿Entonces qué?"

La sonrisa de Beelzebub se volvió siniestra. Él no quería mirar de esa manera. Pero su raza, la naturaleza demoníaca y la estructura facial que heredó de su madre, lo hicieron ver de esa manera. "Entonces podremos forzar el vassalage de tu imperio con la fuerza si es necesario. Como mi padre lo hizo en innumerables ocasiones en nuestro mundo natal. Según mi mejor conocimiento, nuestro enviado ya le dio a mi rey las reclamaciones de tu padre".

"¿C-innumerables veces ?! ¿Qué quieres decir con que le da a mi padre sus reclamos?" preguntó la princesa en tono aterrorizado. Los ojos del conde Myui se ensancharon.

"Significa que nuestro enviado ya transmitió nuestras reclamaciones. Pero desafortunadamente, su padre no lo recibió tan bien como esperábamos. Según mi información".

Momonga suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Pensé que no era una buena idea enviar a Zero para que diera mis reclamos. Su relación con cualquiera además de nuestra influencia es realmente severa. Es cierto. Es un genio en lo que respecta a la recopilación de información, el asesinato y la cocina. Pero cuando se trata de a las habilidades sociales ... Bueno ... Digamos que Esdeath podría escribir en su programa algunas habilidades sociales ".

"¿Q-qué pasó?" preguntó Piña en tono de pánico.

"Según él. Después de que apareció en el salón del trono. Tu padre ordenó a sus hombres que lo mataran". Explicó Beelzebub.

"¡Esto es malo! Esto es muy, muy malo ..." tragó Piña. Su corazón no puede tomar demasiado.

"Pero quizás esto sea su culpa. Ya sabes. Es el líder de nuestras unidades de asesinato y nuestra red de recopilación de información. Le gusta aparecer en el centro de las reuniones sin invitación y porque no le gustan los humanos. A menudo deja cuerpos. detrás como una advertencia ".

"Así que eso sucedió cuando recibí la orden de mi padre para investigar las dos puertas ..." pensó. "¡Esto está empeorando cada vez más! ¡Si mi padre va en esta dirección, puede matarse él mismo!"

"E-es así ... Por favor, perdona a mi padre. Es un hombre orgulloso". La princesa de pelo burdeos trató de salvar la situación mientras sacaba su mejor sonrisa.

Beelzebub asintió y sonrió con una cara amistosa. "No te preocupes. Creo que no se ofende. Pero, ya sabes, la princesa Piña ..." miró hacia la línea lateral.

"J-solo llámame Piña. Por favor". Ella sacó su mejor sonrisa amistosa. Mientras tanto dentro ella temblaba como gelatina.

"Entonces, a cambio, llámame Beelzebub. Tampoco soy fanático de esas cortesías de la corte". Respondió Beelzebub y se rió entre dientes.

"Necesito recopilar más información de su nación. Cada poquito cuenta. Sin embargo, no quiero escuchar más. Necesito más información".

"¿Puedes hablarme de tu país? ¿De las conquistas de tu padre? ¿Puedes hablarme de ellas?" Preguntó la princesa de pelo burdeos.

Beelzebub se inclinó hacia delante. " Listo. ¿Quieres más información sobre mi casa? Kukuku ... " Se rió por dentro . "Dos pueden jugar el juego. Supongo que puedo darle algunos consejos ..." él puso los ojos en blanco.

"Muy bien. Te diré algunas cosas".

La princesa de pelo burdeos asintió y abrió sus oídos tanto como pudo. No hay que pasar por alto ningún detalle de lo que puede ser útil en el futuro.

"De acuerdo con nuestra historia. Mi padre y mi tía llegaron hace doscientos años de un lugar desconocido. Junto con sus primeros vasallos".

Piña asintió en comprensión. Beelzebub continuó. "En ese momento el Reino aún no estaba fundado. El territorio de mi padre no era más que un poco. Apenas era un área de media milla cuadrada cerca del bosque de Tob. Por supuesto, esto fue antes de que mi padre comenzara su cruzada contra los gobiernos corruptos de los Estados Unidos. Nuevo mundo como él y su tía a menudo llamaban nuestro mundo en esos tiempos ".

"¿Cómo se las arregló para hacer crecer todo un Reino desde ese pequeño territorio?" preguntó Piña con curiosidad.

"Todo está en nuestro libro de historia. Solo con más detalle. Entonces, creo que no es un problema si le digo. Si ella o cualquier otra persona va a una librería. Cualquiera compra fácilmente un libro de historia por unos pocos cobres o Simplemente entra en una biblioteca gratuita ". Pensó el heredero de Ainz.

"A través de esquemas políticos y, por supuesto, usando las fortalezas de él y de su vasallo. No se lo llama accidentalmente Rey Hechicero o Señor de la Muerte, Shinigami-sama, Ser Sabio, el líder de los Seres Supremos y muchos otros títulos en los que no lo dijo en ruidoso. Pero odiarlos. ¿Sabes?

Piña asintió nerviosamente.

"Una vez conquistó todo un imperio con solo mostrar su fuerza. Aniquilando completamente al ejército atacante con un solo acto".

"¿Por qué los libros de historia siempre complican demasiado las cosas? Sólo queríamos ir de aventura. Es tan difícil de creer. En serio. Demiurge y los demás fueron lo suficientemente malos cuando empezaron a descubrir esas cosas. Pero tú también, Beelzebub. No muerto. Ahora estoy deprimido ". Momonga gritó dentro escuchando lo que su hijo le dijo a la princesa.

Piña comenzó a sudar. "¡AA Todo el Imperio !? ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser correcto! ¡Incluso los apóstoles son incapaces de hacer eso!" Ella gritó interiormente.

"Mi padre y mi tía lograron conquistar todo nuestro continente por menos de tres años. Y tomó mucho tiempo porque jugaron con los políticos la mayor parte del tiempo y exploraron personalmente los países cercanos. Porque estaban aburridos. Como los dos dijo: 'Sería bastante aburrido si no hiciéramos eso y simplemente usáramos la fuerza para conquistar las tierras' ". Beelzebub mostró comillas con sus dedos juguetonamente.

"¡Príncipe Beelzebub! Por favor, no juegues conmigo. ¡Esto no es gracioso!" Replicó la piña con una expresión de enojo.

"¿Me veo como quien está bromeando con esas cosas? No." sacudió la cabeza. "Solo digo la dura verdad. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera que vivió en esa época cómo sucedieron realmente las cosas. Razas de larga duración. Los elfos o los demonios, por ejemplo. Y dirán lo mismo. Lo que está escrito en el libro de historia. Nada otra cosa. Mentirle a la gente no tiene sentido. Más tarde o más tarde descubrirán la verdad. La mayoría de ellos no son estúpidos a pesar de lo que los nobles piensan de ellos. ¿Lo saben?

Piña miró a Momon esperando confirmación lo que Beelzebub dijo.

"Ahora, eso es cierto. La gente común a veces es más lista de lo que piensas ". Momon asintió para sí mismo.

Piña tragó nerviosamente cuando vio que Momon confirmaba con un gesto de cabeza lo que había dicho el heredero de Ainz. "C-¿Puedo preguntarte qué tan grande es tu reino?"

Beelzebub sonrió. "El dominio de mi padre se extendió por tres continentes, y estamos cerca de la victoria completa en el cuarto. El último pedazo de tierra sin conquistar en nuestro mundo estará bajo nuestro control completo. La intrusión de su nación puede comprarles una semana de retraso. Nada más. Así podríamos decir. Mi padre es el único monarca de todo nuestro mundo ". Dijo Beelzebub con una expresión satisfecha pero triste.

Los ojos de Piña se ensancharon. "N-No. ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Incluso nuestro Imperio no pudo conquistar totalmente nuestro continente y mantener su gobierno! ¿Qué hemos traído a nosotros mismos?" ella casi se desmaya en medio de su pánico.

"¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa más?" preguntó Piña nerviosamente.

"Pregunta lejos ..." dijo Beelzebub mientras miraba su vino con una cara aburrida.

"¿Q-Qué eran esos soldados allá afuera. En armaduras negras y con esos horribles cráneos enfrentados con máscaras?"

Beelzebub comió un bocado con elegancia de la carne que tenía delante de él, lo masticó y lo tragó. "Son caballeros de la muerte y guardias de Nephalem. Mi padre y mi tía convocan".

"¿Citación?" preguntó Piña.

Beelzebub asintió. "Citación…"

"Así que no son humanos ni ninguna otra criatura de raza. Entonces ... ¿Me puedes explicar qué son estas citaciones?" Preguntó la princesa.

Beelzebub asintió. Después de todo, todos conocen esta información sobre su padre y su tía convocados en el reino. Hay una alta posibilidad de que ellos ya sepan. E incluso si no lo saben. ¿Qué harán con ellos si él le dice que fueron creados por su padre y su tía?

Él puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno ... los caballeros de la muerte. Esos soldados cuyos pensabas que solo llevaban máscaras de esqueleto. Creados personalmente por mi padre. Son seres no muertos. Los soldados blindados negros con armas de energía son guardias de Nephalem. Son las creaciones de mi tía. No lo sé". Realmente no sé cuál es su carrera de creaciones porque simplemente evita el tema cada vez que te lo pido. Así que, por favor, perdóname. Pero no puedo decírtelo ".

Piña y Myui se quedaron sin aliento. "¿U-Undead? ¿T-Pueden crear vida? ¡Imposible!" Piña se levantó de repente.

"Bueno ... en nuestras tierras. Mi padre es venerado como el dios de la no vida, la muerte, el conocimiento y muchas otras cosas. Y mi tía como la diosa de la guerra, la destrucción, la creación, el equilibrio y muchas otras cosas. Sin embargo, ella y mi Padre odio estos títulos ".

"G-dioses?" Myui y Piña dijeron al unísono en un tono pasmado y luego se miraron con una mirada aterrorizada. Los soldados del Imperio Saderan en la habitación ya se sacudían como gelatina solo por escuchar esta conversación.

Beelzebub asintió. "Sí, en nuestra cultura, mi padre y mi tía veneran como dioses. Sin embargo, cada vez que alguien dice que mi tía es un dios y comienza a orar por ella en su presencia. Ella hizo que la persona se pusiera de pie y comenzara a explicarle a la persona por qué Como Dios no puede existir en las formas más difíciles ". El joven heredero negó con la cabeza con desaprobación.

La cara de momonga palmeó por dentro. "Por favor, Beelzebub. Te lo ruego ... No empieces. Lo dijimos muchas veces. ¡No somos unos malditos dioses! Al menos Esdeath lo dice desde hoy. Me rendí después de algunos intentos y solo asentí con la cabeza a los que quieren mi bendiciendo y tratando de suprimir su molesto parloteo religioso en mi cabeza. Aún así, ¡es una molestia! " Para asegurar lo que pensó, asintió para sí mismo.

Piña tembló aún más y comenzó a sentir las náuseas jugando con su estómago cuando vio a la silenciosa guerrera vestida de negro reafirmar su asentimiento. A pesar del hecho de que Momon no asintió para confirmar lo que dijo Beelzebub. Solo para confirmar sus propios pensamientos.

"Incluso escuchar su complicada explicación científica hizo que me doliera la cabeza y se pregunta por qué cada vez más personas comienzan a orar por ella cuando ella y su padre hacían milagros día a día y caminaban entre las personas como si fuera algo natural que los dioses caminaban entre las personas. "

"¿Y-tu padre es un dios?" Preguntó Piña en un tono tembloroso mientras una expresión perpleja se posó en su rostro.

Beelzebub asintió confirmando lo peor que temía. "Se podría decir eso. Sin embargo, mi madre y otras entidades similares a dioses lo llaman a él y a su tía Seres Supremos. Según ellos. Los cuarenta y uno están por encima de los dioses y mataron a muchos dioses y demonios en el pasado".

"T-eso es imposible!" dijo Piña con tono enojado. "¡Los dioses no pueden ser asesinados!" ella se puso de pie de repente.

Beelzebub suspiró. "Bueno ... como siempre dice mi tía. Quién sabe como el dios de la destrucción y el equilibrio de acuerdo con la religión de los cuarenta y uno. Todo tiene un comienzo que tiene un final. Si derribaste algo lo suficiente. Si lo apartas de su Propio pedazo de realidad. Que tarde o temprano morirá ".

Piña miró a Beelzebub con la cara de un incrédulo.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué deberían matar a los dioses?" preguntó ella con suspicacia.

"¡Oye! No me creas. Es tu decisión, pero cuando le pregunté a la tía por qué mataron a los dioses, ella respondió con la siguiente oración". Dijo Beelzebub perezosamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino de su copa de oro.

La tensión creció y creció entre los dos lados.

Beelzebub terminó con su bebida. "Según ella. Los mataron por artículos, elaborando ingredientes, experiencia y por diversión", respondió perezosamente.

Momonga asintió interiormente. "Sí, esos fueron buenos tiempos. Solo nosotros y nuestros treinta y nueve amigos matamos a los jefes de las bandas, recolectamos recursos y creamos. Ah. Buenos tiempos. Incluso pensar en ello desencadenó la supresión de mis emociones. Maldición ..." Un brillante aura verde rodeaba a Momonga. Solo podía ser visto por él mismo cuando se activó su supresión de emociones.

Piña se quedó sin aliento y simplemente ya no sé qué decir. Ella permaneció en silencio y comenzó a mirar su comida con una cara sosa y sin emociones. Ella no pudo procesar lo que escuchó. Y ella tampoco puede decidir lo que se dice que Beelzebub es verdad, o simplemente lo hace para aterrorizarla.

En el mejor de los casos, él hace la historia completa. Aún en ese caso, estas criaturas aterradoras y sus fuertes soldados todavía están en la ciudad. Podían fácilmente nivelar todo el asentamiento y matar a todos en la escena con poco esfuerzo, y ella estaba segura de que Beelzebub y el misterioso guerrero oscuro que estaba sentado a su lado son más de lo que parecen.

Ella está perdida de cualquier manera, y no había forma de salir de la situación. En su desesperación, ella solo podía sonreír.

"Hablaste de que hacen milagros. ¿Puedes darnos un ejemplo?" Preguntó el joven Myui.

"No empieces a Beelzebub ..." Pensó Momonga desesperadamente.

"Déjame pensar ..." Beelzebub pensó por un momento. "No les diré que pueden resucitar muertos sin sudar ... Eso sería muy temprano ... Al ver a la cara de la pobre Piña, ella está a unos minutos para vomitar su cena".

"Sus milagros, por ejemplo. Curan a personas lisiadas con un solo toque. Dando bendiciones a otros lo que puede otorgarles fuerza, intelecto o simplemente hacerlos más afortunados en la vida. Hacer que islas enteras floten con un movimiento de la mano. Devolver a la gente a la juventud. Apareciendo en múltiples lugares cuando lo deseen, donde quieran. Aplastando ejércitos con un solo ataque. Etcétera. Podría enumerar sus milagros hasta que el día se convierta en noche ... Y aún están enojados cuando la gente los llama dioses. ¿No es gracioso? Beelzebub negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con desaprobación y sonrió.

"Al menos no soltó un respingo, podemos resucitar a los muertos ..." Momonga suspiró en un tono de alivio interiormente.

"Pero ya es suficiente de mi hogar. Me gustaría escuchar sobre tu Piña. Tu gente parece bastante decente, y a pesar del estado de la ciudad, creo que es un gran lugar en el tiempo de paz". Sonrió con encanto y se volvió hacia la joven condesa.

"Y tú, condesa Myui. Parece a pesar de tu corta edad. Diriges esta ciudad con éxito. Claramente lo veo. Serás un gran líder en el futuro".

Todas las preocupaciones de Piña y Myui sobre Beelzebub desaparecieron repentinamente cuando giraron sus rostros. Piña comenzó a sentir como mariposas comenzando a bailar en su estómago. "T-Gracias ... Eres demasiado amable, príncipe Beelzebub. B-Pero todo es gracias a mis asesores". Respondió Myui con timidez.

Beelzebub sonrió. "Tal vez, pero sin ti. La ciudad entera sería un caos, y numerosos políticos intentan apoderarse de la ciudad. Incluso si eso significaba que tenían que asesinarse unos a otros. No lo olvides. Un rey no es un rey sin su gente, pero un pueblo sin su rey también se perdería ".

Myui asintió. Entonces comenzó a sonreír. "Gracias. Es bueno escuchar algunas palabras alentadoras de vez en cuando. Después de la muerte del padre. No escucho mucho este tipo de palabras".

"No lo menciones." Respondió Beelzebub.

"También me gustaría agradecerte sinceramente una vez más por haber venido en nuestra ayuda en momentos de necesidad al Príncipe Beelzebub". Myui inclinó su cabeza en humillación.

"Como dije. No lo menciones. ¿Sabes lo que siempre dijo el viejo compañero de mi padre?"

"¿Qué es?" preguntó la pequeña condesa con un gran interés en su tono.

"Si el camino es duro, es natural tomar tu espada y ayudar". Cita Beelzebub el Ser Supremo Tócame palabras.

Myui asintió. "Es un buen dicho".

Con eso la cena y la conversación continuaron.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: En el patio de la puerta principal de Italica:**

El patio ante la entrada principal de Itálica estaba lleno de vida. Bueno ... No solo la vida. Pero con la no vida también. Los soldados no muertos del Rey Hechicero y los guardias negros blindados de Nephalem que ya habían enfundado sus armas de energía marcharon por el patio con parejas.

Buscando a cualquier bandido escondido que queda alrededor de la ciudad, manteniendo la paz en el fuego arrasó las calles, reparando el daño causado por el ataque y ayudando a los ciudadanos con sus problemas. Pero esta tarea en su mayoría realizada por los guardias de honor blindados de oro. Debido a que su apariencia era menos amenazadora que sus colegas armados no muertos y negros.

Sin embargo, muchos ciudadanos a menudo saltaban hacia atrás cuando se les acercaba un soldado masivo de Beastman o un Lizardman.

Rory curiosamente inspeccionó a uno de los Caballeros de la Muerte que vigilaba el área cercana. Las energías que emitía recordaban a su amo. Emroy el dios de las tinieblas. La criatura emitió oscuridad pura y muerte de sí misma y sus armas. Cuando se inclinó más cerca, el monstruo permaneció inmóvil, solo soltando periódicamente un débil gruñido y una pequeña y fría niebla blanca de muerte.

Dos malvadas luces rojas se atenuaron en su cavidad ocular, lo que podría aterrorizar fácilmente a cualquier persona normal alrededor de la criatura. Y Rory sintió que el odio se irradia desde él hacia cada ser vivo. Su espada solo se contuvo por su fuerte vínculo con su amo y el mando de lo que le dio a la criatura.

De vez en cuando le daba a la criatura lo que respondía con un débil gruñido. Sentir a la chica actualmente no es una amenaza. No levantó sus armas contra ella. Pero después de aburrirse por la criatura que picaba y vio a Raidyn en el medio del patio, ella lo dejó. Con eso, la solitaria guardia no-muerta continuó su interminable tarea.

Aún así, Rory con mucho gusto se encontraría con este creador de criaturas. Si puede crear seres tan fuertes que no viven, el creador de estas criaturas debe ser una fuerte conexión con Emroy. Una persona que con gusto conocería.

Como Raidyn ordenó a los soldados. Rory dio un paso a su lado. Curiosamente, ella fue seguida inmediatamente por Itami, Lelei, Tuka y Kuribayashi. El silencio descendió entre ellos. Raidyn suspiró. Pensando en cómo podría explicar a los demás lo que sucedió dos horas antes.

Ella miró hacia el cielo. "El cielo es hermoso en la noche. ¿No crees?"

Todos miraron al cielo y asintieron. "En efecto." Dijo Itami con una expresión sonriente. Pero el corto Kuribayashi lo sacó del hermoso momento.

"¿Cómo pudiste pensar en tales cosas? ¡¿Por qué tu o Momon no nos dijeron que ustedes dos están con estos tipos ?! ¡Casi morimos porque no dijiste sobre no disparar a esas criaturas!" Señaló a las criaturas convocadas patrullando.

"¡No hablar de muchos de nuestros hombres podrían morir en el proceso!" La mujer musculosa preguntó en un tono de ira mientras agarraba el abrigo largo de cuero de Raidyn y trataba de acercarse la cara. Lo que Raidyn dejó.

Raidyn suspiró. Ella quería responder. Pero Itami agarró la muñeca de Shino. "Shino es suficiente ... creo que ella y Momon-kun nos hablarían sobre su papel en los eventos que se desarrollaron esta noche si tuvieran el permiso de sus superiores. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Itami con una cara seria inusual. Al menos esta cara era extraña de él.

Raidyn comenzó a rascarse la cara con nerviosismo. "Bueno ... en realidad. Tuvimos permiso para decirte quiénes somos".

Todo el mundo en el grupo de sudor cayó. "¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?" Kuribayashi frunció el ceño.

"Nadie nos preguntó específicamente de dónde venimos. Solo preguntaste quiénes somos y de dónde venimos. Qué somos. Si mis recuerdos no me engañaron. Te lo dije honestamente. Dijimos que somos aventureros de rango adamantino desde muy lejos". reino lejano. En realidad, nunca pediste que ese país esté en este mundo o no ". Raidyn levantó los brazos con un 'No puedo hacer nada al respecto de la posición de la situación'. como ella explicaba las cosas.

Itami rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Whoops ... Entonces es realmente nuestra culpa".

Shino lo miró con una expresión de enojo y luego se volvió hacia Raidyn.

"¿Esto todavía no explica cómo sus soldados pudieron forzar a todo un grupo de combate con el apoyo de Cooper sobre todo con apenas unas pocas causales ?! Si lo veo todo desde el suelo y lo que escuché de los muchachos del grupo de combate es es cierto. Los soldados de tu reino ni siquiera tenían miedo cuando los helicópteros comenzaron a dispararles con armas. ¡Con armas! ¡Por cierto! ¡Aterrorizan totalmente a los habitantes de este mundo! Lelei quería detener a Kuribayashi colocando su mano en su hombro.

Rory solo inspeccionó la escena con gran interés. Esperando Raidyn replicó y su locura estalló. Pero ella no sintió ningún tipo de locura como antes. Lo que ella sintió fue ... tristeza y arrepentimiento similares. No. O la sensación de vacío total. Ella no lo sabía realmente porque un extraño hechizo distorsionaba su percepción.

Kuribayashi miró a Lelei con una expresión furiosa. "No. ¡Lelei! ¡Tenía que decir lo que tenía que decir!" Lelei retrocedió un paso al ver la expresión furiosa en el rostro de Shino. Ella continuó.

"¡¿Qué pasa con el tiempo de reacción de esos grupos de combate tuyos ?! ¡¡Fueron inhumanos! ¡¿Qué eran ?! Los chicos del grupo de combate hablan sobre algún tipo de demonios blindados negros de ojos brillantes que simplemente los agarraron y los arrojaron de ¡Los helicópteros! ¡Incluso fueron incapaces de doblar sus armaduras por disparos a corta distancia, y sus bayonetas simplemente se rompieron cuando los apuñalaron! "

Raidyn negó con la cabeza. "Shino. Yo ..." Pero ella no pudo continuar debido a que Kuribayashi la interrumpió.

"¡No me digas Shino! ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea! ¿Qué pasa cuando simplemente agarraron los palos y soltaron los helicópteros sin ninguna dificultad, como si fueran una especie de pilotos profesionales glorificados con décadas de práctica a sus espaldas! Y cuando escuché a los soldados desde tu reino dijiste que Momon y tú eran algún tipo de parientes de Dios glorificados. ¡Explícalos ahora! gritó ella con furia.

Raidyn suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Tuka se puso rígida y observó con miedo lo que pasaría cuando Raidyn una vez perdiera la cabeza. Si su loca alegre alguna vez se convierte en una locura enojada. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de ella.

Itami era un chico fácil de llevar. Pero lo suficiente es suficiente. A veces sabe que todos necesitaban descargar su rabia. Pero Shino fue demasiado lejos esta vez. Ella era un soldado después de todo. Miembro orgulloso de la JSDF. No es un civil. "¡Sargento de Primera Clase Kuribayashi! ¡Es suficiente! Si tú ..."

Raidyn levantó la mano. "Itami-kun. Está bien. Ella tiene razón. Deja que termine su ira". Dijo el aventurero de rango adamantino.

Itami asintió vergonzosamente viendo el comportamiento de su compañero soldado.

"Por favor, continúe. Prometo que responderé a todas sus preguntas con la mayor honestidad que pueda".

Shino asintió. Respiró hondo y se calmó. "Lo siento ... fui demasiado lejos ... Por favor, perdóname". Ella se inclinó profundamente. Siguiendo el protocolo apologético tradicional japonés.

"No te disculpes, Shino-chan. Es en parte nuestra culpa". Raidyn suspiró. "Deberíamos decirte de quién somos en primer lugar. ¡Maldita sea! Esta es la peor manera de comenzar una relación. Déjame empezar de nuevo". se enderezó una vez más y se volvió hacia el pequeño grupo.

Su expresión triste se convirtió en una brillante. "Soy Raidyn. Ex aventurero retirado de la clase adamantina. ¡Es un placer conocerlos a todos de nuevo!" bromeó y se inclinó juguetonamente.

Todos curvaron la boca para sonreír en este cómico acto en el grupo. "Es un placer conocerte Raidyn". Bromeó Itami y se echó a reír.

Un desconocido elfo de hombros anchos con armadura dorada y Hamusuke caminaban uno al lado del otro. Al otro lado del patio. El elfo llevaba una armadura dorada exquisitamente elaborada que estaba adornada por varios símbolos solares. Llevaba un escudo plateado en la espalda, una enorme espada negra de dos manos debajo del escudo y una espada más corta en su cintura. Tiene el cabello largo y rubio y lacio, que estaba perfectamente cosido a la cola de un caballo.

Tenía ojos verde esmeralda que parecían brillar a través de la oscuridad de la noche. Fue Zeno Cruzerious. También conocido como el caballero del sol. Uno de los más fuertes aventureros de rango adamantino en el reino y el primer ser que impresionó al Rey Hechicero en tal grado. El Rey Hechicero lo nombró personalmente y le otorgó el título. Vestido de caballero de Ainz Ooal.

Actualmente, él estaba en la ciudad debido a que vino a explorar el área con su equipo y se topó con la ciudad junto con sus compañeros de aventura.

A su lado, Hamusuke paseaba sobre sus cuatro peones. También era conocida doscientos años antes como el Rey virtuoso del bosque. Ahora está con Hamusuke. Debido a que sus colegas se habían ido a explorar la ciudad y cuando vio a Hamusuke, decidió hablar con el antiguo monte de su maestro. Quien lo entrenó enteramente desde su infancia.

El enorme Hamster Djungarian que llevaba su armadura negra adamantina reforzada azulada y tiene una larga cola metálica de casi tres metros de largo. Fue el monte de Raidyn en sus días de aventurero. Pero desde que Raidyn se retiró de la aventura, sirvió en el ejército del Reino Hechicero tiempo junto con sus descendientes.

Aunque tenía alrededor de 400 años, se mantuvo bastante bien. Los dos caminaron por el patio y conversaron entre sí. Cuando el elfo que caminaba al lado de Hamusuke reconoció una figura similar, habló con cuatro desconocidos en el medio del patio.

"Hamusuke. ¿Mis ojos juegan conmigo? ¿O es realmente Raidyn-sama?" preguntó Zeno mientras señalaba a la esbelta figura femenina en el medio del patio.

Hamusuke miró en su dirección y asintió. "Sí, esa es la Milady personalmente". Ella dijo con orgullo y asintió.

Zeno agarró su armadura y la bajó. "¡¿Por qué no me dices que está aquí? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo no la conocí? ¡Más de setenta y cinco años!"

Hamusuke se puso rígido. "Lo siento. Zeno-dono. Simplemente lo olvidé".

Zeno dejó la armadura de Hamusuke y suspiró. "No importa. Ven a conocerla".

Hamusuke asintió y caminó junto con Zeno.

Se acercaron a Raidyn.

"¡Maestro! ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo!" saludó a su zeno.

Después de que Raidyn terminó su risa y se volvió hacia su ex aprendiz.

"¡Oye, Zeno-kun! ¡Hace mucho que no te ve!" ella lo saludó con la mano.

Zeno caminó hacia ella y la abrazó con un fuerte abrazo. En el abrazo del hombre masivo Raidyn desapareció por completo. Parecía que el hombre bien constituido golpearía a la mujer delgada en la mitad en cualquier momento con su fuerte abrazo. Por detrás parecía que Zeno se estaba abrazando a sí mismo, no a su pequeño tutor. Raidyn dejó que su ex amiga y aprendiz la abrazara poco tiempo. Luego le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda un par de veces.

"Está bien, Zeno-kun. Sé que me extrañaste, pero sabes lo que pienso acerca de los abrazos largos. Esto revela mi naturaleza claustrofóbica, y sabes lo que pasa entonces ..." Zeno se aflojó un poco de su abrazo mientras Escuchó a su antiguo tutor de manera similar palabras melosas. Y se miró la cara.

Ella le sonrió con 'esa' sonrisa. La sonrisa lo sabe Zeno demasiado bien para burlarse de ello. Para los forasteros inocentes. Esta era una sonrisa adorable de una mujer hermosa, lo que podría derretir el corazón de cada hombre con solo mirarlo. Pero para Zeno. Era una terrible y aterradora sonrisa de agonía. Se le conoce esta sonrisa demasiado bien como para burlarse de ella.

Dio un paso atrás y soltó a su maestro de su abrazo. Recordando lo que solía pasar cuando su maestro está sonriendo así. La expresión de temor se movió en su rostro. "Soy un maestro lo siento. Te vi hace tanto tiempo". Explicó y agachó humildemente la cabeza.

"¡Zeno-kun! Sabes lo que dije. No me llames maestro porque me hace sentir viejo".

Zeno inclinó la cabeza. "Sí, maestro. También dijiste que no te llames sádica reina. Sin embargo, lo hago de todos modos". Empezó a sonreír.

Raidyn le agarró la oreja larga y comenzó a castigarlo como en los viejos tiempos. "Dije. No me llames así. No soy una especie de reina. ¡No soy una realeza glorificada!"

Itami y los demás los miraron con una expresión de asombro.

Mientras tanto, Raidyn torturó a Zeno de varias maneras. Hamusuke suspiró. "Milady. No has cambiado en absoluto." Hamusuke negó con la cabeza.

Itami se levantó de un salto luego de mirar hacia la voz femenina. "Q-quien eres?" preguntó en un tono pasmado.

"Este recibe el nombre de Hamusuke de la Milady hace 200 años. Y desde entonces este es el fiel servidor de Milady y el Milord. Y Milady se monta de nuevo en los días de sus aventureros". Explicó Hamusuke.

"¿Miladi?" preguntó Kuribayashi. Hamusuke miró a Raidyn. Luego de vuelta a Kuribayashi. Lelei observó con gran interés a Hamusuke y tocó la parte de su suave y sedoso pelaje que estaba fuera de su armadura.

"Suave…." Dijo el pequeño mago de pelo azul.

Hamusuke se volvió hacia ella e inclinó su adorable cabeza de hámster. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Lelei La Lalena". Respondió el pequeño mago de pelo azul en breve. Hamusuke asintió. "Es un placer conocerte señorita Lelei".

Itami gruñó en sí mismo. "Un enorme hámster que habla y usa como montura. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Algún tipo de MMORPG extraño donde puedes recolectar monturas exóticas? Quiero decir, esto es genial. Pero todo tiene un límite".

Raidyn terminó con la tortura de Zeno. "Esto te enseñará a no llamarme con esos títulos".

El ensangrentado Zeno se levantó con dificultad con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Al igual que en los viejos tiempos, maestro. ¡No cambiaste en absoluto!"

Entonces reconoció a Itami y los demás y se enderezó. "Lo siento por esta escena. Simplemente no conozco a mi tutor tanto tiempo. Espero no haberte ofendido".

Itami y los demás asintieron. Luego señaló a Zeno con una expresión de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho antes. "¿¡Espera !? ¡¿Dices que es tu maestra ?!"

Zeno asintió. "Sí, y sin ella, no habría alcanzado mis sueños y moriría en los barrios pobres de la capital de los elfos hace mucho tiempo. Todavía recuerdo cuando me echó por primera vez en el foso de las pesadillas". Él acarició su barbilla y asintió con expresión de satisfacción.

"¿P-Pit of Nightmares? Preguntó Tuka con un tono terrible.

Zeno asintió. "Sí, todavía lo recuerdo. Tenía solo doce años, y uno de mis exámenes fue lo que decidió si ella me entrena o no, me arrojó a ese pozo que estaba lleno de monstruos con solo un cuchillo para usar. Entonces déjame aquí por uno. En el mes descubrí el enigma que me había dado y, mientras tanto, tenía que sobrevivir ". Él explicó.

Un temor se movió hacia la cara de Tuka, Itami y Kuribayashi. Los ojos de Lelei se ensancharon. Rory solo sonrió.

"Pero dejemos ir el pasado. Ni siquiera me presento". Se inclinó. "Soy Zeno Cruzerious. El líder del grupo de aventureros de rango adamantino Sun Breakers".

Itami dio un paso adelante y le estrechó la mano. "Soy el primer teniente Yōji Itami. Ella es la sargento de primera clase Shino Kuribayashi". Kuribayashi asintió. Zeno inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza. "Es bueno conocerte, milady".

Shino volvió la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba.

"Ella es Lelei La Lalena". Señaló a la pequeña maga de cabello azul. El aventurero elfo y el mago de pelo azul se saludaron con respeto.

Entonces Itami le hizo un gesto al tímido Tuka. "Y ella es Tuka Luna Marceau".

Zeno inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y miró profundamente a los ojos azules de Tuka. "Es un placer conocerte, milady. No sabía que bellezas como tú vivan en este mundo", dijo con su habitual tono encantador.

El ojo azul se encontró con el verde esmeralda, y Tuka de repente atrapó su cabeza. A pesar de que a Raidyn la encontraron un poco más atractiva para su apariencia. Ella no le diría que no a Zeno si él le preguntaba si quería salir con ella.

Ella solo no invitó a Raidyn a causa de su pequeña naturaleza loca. A pesar de esto, cuando los cuatro pasaron juntos una noche cerca de la base JSDF. Salieron bastante bien. Sin embargo, los espíritus le advirtieron que se diera cuenta de Raidyn porque estaba escondiendo algo bajo un hechizo fuerte de lo que no podían ni siquiera mirar por detrás.

Y cuando los dos hablaron. Ella sintió. Está sola y la oculta bajo su naturaleza alegre.

"¿Marceau? ¿Marceau? Sé que este era el apellido de Tuka, pero cada vez que escucho algo me vino a la mente, pero no sé qué. Este nombre me suena similar". Aunque Raidyn. "¿No fue el apellido de quien guardamos en el bosque?" Ella pensó por un momento. " No importa. No es importante en este momento". ella sacudió su cabeza.

Tuka asintió tímidamente. "Igualmente Zeno-san ..."

"Y yo soy Rory Mercury. Apóstol de Emroy. El dios de la guerra, la violencia, la oscuridad y la muerte". Se levantó la falda e hizo una reverencia.

"Es un placer conocerla, señorita Mercury. Usted habló sobre este Emroy. Pero los dioses, lo que sé, representan estos aspectos, no llevan el nombre de Emroy. ¿Le importa elaborar qué tipo de deidad adora?" preguntó Zeno con curiosidad.

La boca de Rory se curvó en una sonrisa y asintió. "Por supuesto, después de todo. Como el apostolado de Emroy. Es mi deber difundir su nombre. Él es el Dios de la Oscuridad, la Guerra, la Muerte, la Violencia y la Locura ..." y con eso, ella comenzó a hablar su largo discurso. sobre su dios.

El caballero sol la escuchó pacientemente y asintió. "Ya veo ... muy interesante".

"Entonces, ¿quieres seguir a Emroy? ¿Zeno-san? Siento que tienes un gran poder. ¡Piénsalo! ¡Qué tipo de masacre puedes lograr con tu fuerza y la bendición de Emroy! ¿Qué tipo de locura puedes propagar a través del ¡campo de batalla!" Lo instó, Rory.

Zeno se limitó a sonreír. "Gracias, señorita. Mercury. Pero mi fe es imperturbable en los cuarenta y uno. Especialmente mis dioses patronos. Tocame a Me-sama, el patrón de los Paladines y al Señor de la Luz y al Guerrero Takemikazuchi-sama, el patrón de los artesanos y guerreros . " Sacó dos pequeñas estatuas bajo su armadura. Se cuelgan en una cadena.

Itami pensó por un momento. " ¿Qué tipo de deidad se llama Touch Me? ¿Y el guerrero Takemikazuchi? Sus nombres de dios suenan como si vinieran de algún tipo de MMORPG". Sacudió la cabeza. "No importa diferentes culturas, diferentes hábitos. Preguntaré sobre Raidyn o Momon más tarde. Después de todo, la princesa lleva el nombre de un cóctel. Ese nombre de Touch Me no es extraño en absoluto si se mira de esa manera".

Rory inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Cuarenta y uno? Nunca oí hablar de ellos".

Itami la miró. "Usted no?" Rory volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Entonces Itami miró a Tuka y Lelei. Ambos sacudieron la cabeza al unísono.

Zeno sonrió. "No es sorprendente. Después de todo, somos nuevos en este mundo. Permítame darle una explicación rápida".

Cada uno de ellos lo escuchó con gran cuidado. "Hace doscientos años. El mundo estaba en caos. Gobiernos corruptos, señores de los dragones y monstruos gobernaban las tierras. Las razas humanoides estaban acorraladas debido a que luchaban entre sí constantemente y las razas más fuertes como Beastman, demonios, Merman eran mucho "Fueron más fuertes que las razas humanoides y las utilizaron como fuente de alimento. Así empujaron a las razas humanoides al borde de la extinción".

"¿Comida?" preguntó Itami.

El caballero sol asintió. "Comida. Ya sabes. Esos tipos grandes". Señaló a uno de sus soldados Bestia.

"Sus delicias favoritas solían ser bebés humanoides vivos. Consumidos por vivos". Explicó Zeno.

Lelei y Tuka se tensaron un poco al escuchar esta explicación.

"¡Esto es horrible!" dijo Kuribayashi con una expresión de horror.

Zeno asintió. "Exactamente. Esta es la razón por la que el Rey Hechicero prohibió esto permanentemente y buscó una fuente alternativa de alimento para ellos. En los viejos tiempos. La gente vivía con un temor constante de los Señores del Dragón, que eran las criaturas más fuertes en ese tiempo". Explicó Creon. Tuka escuchó un poco rígida sobre los señores dragón.

"La gente adoraba a las falsas deidades con promesas falsas y vacías. La gente explicaba el genocidio con razones religiosas y otras razones sin sentido. Vivíamos con miedo. Luego ..." miró a su alrededor.

"Los dos Seres Supremos y sus vasallos han llegado al mundo y comenzaron su cruzada contra la corrupción y la desigualdad entre las razas. Los dos permanecieron como Seres Supremos, y sus vasallos descendieron de los cielos, y su poder fue inigualable".

La mirada se intensificó cuando Zeno continuó su historia.

"De acuerdo con los libros de historia y muchos que presenciaron sus actos personalmente. Aniquilaron ejércitos enteros con un solo hechizo, transformaron toda la fachada del paisaje. El cielo y el suelo se rompieron a su paso. Y los Señores Dragón cayeron sintiendo su ira . Nos enseñaron a sobrevivir. Nos preservaron ".

Rory escuchaba con más y más curiosidad.

"Esto parece un poco exagerado". Dijo Kuribayashi.

Raidyn dejó caer el sudor. "¿Cuándo te convertiste en este Zeno-kun celoso? No recuerdo que te crié así".

Zeno se limitó a sonreírle. "Srta. Kuribayashi. ¿Correcto?" preguntó el caballero sol.

Kuribayashi asintió. Se acercó más a ella. "Qué pasa si lo digo. Dos de los cuarenta y uno caminan entre nosotros incluso hoy. Otorgándonos milagros personalmente si trabajamos lo suficiente".

"¿Por qué crees que son dioses?" preguntó Lelei de repente.

Rory asintió. "Sí, según mi conocimiento. Los dioses son incapaces de caminar entre mortales sin los recipientes adecuados. Y los cuerpos mortales son demasiado débiles para almacenar su conciencia durante un período más largo sin que exija la vida del anfitrión como un sacrificio". explicó la semidiosa.

Zeno sonrió. "Si mi teoría es correcta. Entonces no son como tus dioses. Los dos caminan entre nosotros todos los días. Pero a pesar de su poder y milagros divinos. Siempre afirman que no son dioses. Según yo. Un dios no puede llamarse a sí mismo un Dios. Debido a que no es irresistible con su posición para reclamar el título. Un dios real no reclama lo que es porque no es necesario para él. Un Dios real no necesita adoradores, tampoco requieren nada a cambio de su ayuda. La gente lo reconoce si ve o siente su presencia ".

"¿Entonces por qué los llamas dioses?" Preguntó Rory con una cara enojada. "Si no reclaman el título. No son dioses".

Raidyn los detuvo. "Chicos, chicos ... Detengan esto. No estamos aquí para hablar de religión. ¿Lo hacemos?"

Todos entre ellos asintieron. Zeno y Rory todavía se miraron el uno al otro. De alguna manera las energías de la luz que emitía la armadura de Zeno molestaban a Rory. Se acordó demasiado de su presencia en Zufmuut, el Dios de la Luz y la Orden. Siendo Zufmuut el polo opuesto de Emroy. A Rory no le gustaba tal presencia en absoluto.

Zeno y Rory se miraron intensamente por un momento. Entonces Zeno se echó a reír. Rory no entiende esto inclinó su cabeza.

"¡Me gustas, niña! ¡Vamos a beber algo fuerte!" el sonrió

Rory hinchó su cara de una manera ofendida porque Zeno la llamó niña a pesar de su edad real.

El guerrero vestido de oro se volvió hacia su viejo maestro.

"Usted es un maestro correcto. No estamos aquí para debatir sobre religión. Después de todo. En el reino de los Hechiceros. Todos somos libres de pensar lo que quieran hasta que no viole a los demás de manera correcta o no intentemos obligarlos a la conversión. Incluso es ofensivo". hacia los seres supremos ".

Raidyn le dio un fuerte golpe a la cabeza de Zeno. "¡Maldita sea, niño! ¡Maldita sea!" Zeno se quitó la cabeza y se volvió hacia su maestro con una cara desesperada y dolorosa. "¿Qué fue eso para el maestro?"

"¡Sabes maldito derecho mocoso!" ella lo regañó con una expresión de enojo.

Zeno bajó la cabeza. "Lo siento…"

Itami quería preguntar algo. Pero de repente escuchó al Sargento Mayor Kuwahara tratar de conectarlo a través de su radio. "¡Primer teniente Itami! ¡Te esperamos más de una hora! Por favor, responde. Se acabó".

Itami agarró su radio y respondió. "Sargento alcalde Kuwahara. Unos pocos minutos y estaremos allí. Se acabó".

"Reconocido. Terminado".

Itami suspiró. "Bueno, entonces este es el momento de decir adiós. Espero que podamos vernos otra vez".

Raidyn asintió mientras sonreía. "También espero. Cuídate. Lelei, Tuka, Shino, Rory, Itami".

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron a los coches.

Raidyn suspiró y luego se volvió su antigua aprendiz. "Ven, Zeno. Acabo de terminar con la distribución de tareas. Vamos a tomar unas larvas y tomar algo. Luego puedes contarme cómo fue tu vida en los últimos setenta y cinco años".

Zeno asintió con una expresión feliz. "Sólo si haces el mismo maestro".

Los ojos de Raidyn comenzaron a temblar por un momento. Luego suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Niños como tú me hicieron retirarme hace un siglo".

Zeno se rió entre dientes. "Estoy seguro de que Raidyn-sama hay otra explicación para eso". Con eso, los dos se dirigieron hacia la posada más cercana. El armado Hamusuke los siguió.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: vestido de fortaleza:**

Múltiples guardias blindados de plata de varias razas escoltaron a tres hermosas mujeres en un largo pasillo. Entre ellos se encontraban Albedo, Shalltear Bloodfallen y Zesshi Zetsumei. Mientras los tres caminaban por los largos pasillos. Los diversos guardias de pie y las criaturas convocadas comenzaron a arrodillarse uno tras otro. Cuando los tres alcanzaron su radio aproximado de cinco metros. Aproximadamente un minuto más tarde, llegaron a una gran puerta doble donde dos enormes criaturas blindadas negras de cinco metros de altura guardaban la paz del dueño de la oficina.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta. Las enormes puertas dobles se abrían automáticamente ante ellos. En la habitación espaciosa. Un demonio elegantemente vestido estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Inspeccionando los informes que recibió recientemente de las fuerzas de exploración.

Levantó la vista de los papeles cuando sintió que sus dos colegas y Zesshi estaban presentes. Se puso de pie y se inclinó ante ellos. "Albedo, Shalltear, Zesshi. Qué agradable sorpresa".

La mujer tres le asintió respetuosamente.

"El capitán de la guardia me informó de su llegada. Lamento mucho no haber podido darles la bienvenida. Como pueden ver, estoy muy ocupado en este momento". Se explicó Demiurge.

"Está bien, Demiurge. Trabajas para Ainz-sama. Como era de esperar de ti, el comandante táctico de Nazarick. Es difícil de admitir. Pero siempre fuiste el que más trabajó entre nosotros".

Shalltear se volvió hacia Albedo con una cara ofendida. "¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Trabajo tan duro para Ainz-sama como Demiurge! ¡Tú gorila!"

El supervisor de The Guardian giró su rostro tembloroso hacia Shalltear con una mirada peligrosa y quiso replicar.

"Albedo, Shalltear. Por mucho que disfruto al verlos a ustedes dos. Supongo que ustedes tres están aquí porque tiene algo importante que discutir conmigo". Dijo Demiurge mientras los observaba detrás de sus gafas.

Albedo asintió. "Sí, por favor perdona nuestro comportamiento Demiurge. Pero estamos un poco tensos".

"¿Porqué es eso?" preguntó Demiurge con curiosidad.

"¿Está Esdeath-sama en algún lugar aquí en el fuerte? La necesito aquí para discutir algo importante. Y lo haría ..."

"Nosotros ..." intervino Shalltear.

Albedo se burló y luego se volvió hacia Demiurge. "Nos gustaría discutir un asunto importante. Lo que solo se puede discutir en privado. Entre cinco de nosotros".

Demiurge sutilmente firmó a los guardias para abandonar la habitación. Los convocados y los guardias vivos hicieron una profunda reverencia y abandonaron la sala. Dejando a los cuatro en privado.

Demiurge se sentó y les indicó a los tres que se sentaran en la silla, lo que los sirvientes habían preparado previamente para las tres damas.

Demiurge cruzó las manos ante sí mismo. "Esdeath-sama se encuentra actualmente fuera de la fortaleza. Como de costumbre, desapareció en la primera oportunidad que se le brindó para explorar personalmente la región como aventurera. Después de que ella dejó sus instrucciones, si la situación hasta el momento se degeneró para requerirlas".

Zesshi asintió. "Veo."

"¿Belcebú?" preguntó Albedo con curiosidad.

"Beelzebub-sama viajó con su guardia de honor en la ciudad comercial más cercana para hacer los arreglos necesarios para nuestra expansión y la vasallaización de este imperio".

"¿Entonces no lo sabes?" dijo Albedo con un tono curioso.

"¿Qué? ¿Puedes explicarme?" preguntó Demiurge con curiosidad.

"Ainz-sama desapareció". Explicó el albedo.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Ocurrió algo con Ainz-sama? ¡Contéstame!" Demiurge saltó de su asiento y entró en pánico por un momento, y una expresión de miedo se movió en su rostro. Luego se calmó y se ajustó las gafas.

"Disculpe mi comportamiento inusual".

Albedo lo miró. "Parece que Ainz-sama también Esdeath-sama salió de aventura hace doscientos años. Pero esta vez Ainz-sama hizo esto sin nuestro conocimiento. Se las arregló para escapar bajo nuestra nariz. Si asumo que es correcto. Está con Esdeath-sama y los dos trabajan juntos por el reino en este momento ".

"¿Cómo sabes esto?" preguntó Demiurge con una expresión seria.

"Actor Pandora". Con eso Albedo comenzó su explicación.

Escena retrospectiva:

Después de un día y medio de persecución. Las tres reinas de Ainz lograron arrinconar al Actor de Pandora y quitarse el Anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown. Impidiéndole que se teletransportara libremente en cualquier lugar de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick. Se las arreglaron para acorralarlo en el sexto piso después de que solicitaron a los guardianes del piso ya maduros. Aura y Mare. Y el líder de las Pléyades de siete estrellas. Aureola Omega. Para ayudar y sellar la entrada de las salidas del piso.

Aureole Omega fue la líder de las siete estrellas de las Pléyades, y está encargada de la tarea de supervisar las puertas de teletransportación de Nazarick.

Mare Bello Fiore y Aura Bello Fiore eran las gemelas del piso oscuro de los Elfos del sexto piso, y las dos supervisaron y gobernaron las regiones del mundo donde vivían los elfos.

Las tres mujeres estaban por encima del torturado cuerpo del actor de Pandora. Su uniforme previamente inoxidable estaba lleno de suciedad. Su cuerpo se llenó de magulladuras causadas por los guardianes guardianes, Shalltear y Zesshi interminables ataques.

"¡Erbarme dich! ¡Damen! ¡Erbarme dich!" (¡Ten piedad! ¡Damas! ¡Ten piedad!) El actor de Pandora se declaró desesperadamente.

Pero los tres no lo dejaron escapar así de simple. Lo golpearon hasta que no pudo mantenerlo. A pesar de que incluso tomó forma de múltiples seres supremos. No pudo imitar completamente sus habilidades y escapar de las tres mujeres furiosas. Y los dos pisos adicionales de la ira del guardián.

Al final, se vio obligado a contarles todo. Pero su maestro ya dijo que si acepta esta tarea, lo más probable es que linchará a sus tres esposas. A pesar de esto, aceptó y soportó el castigo después de que lo atraparan. Porque esta era su petición personal creador.

Afortunadamente, Ainz lo autorizó si los tres lo acorralan. Él puede decir dónde está. Pero con esa condición, necesitaba pararlos lo más posible. Así que Ainz tiene tiempo de terminar su misión secreta con lo que mantuvo en secreto. Él no lo dijo ni siquiera por él. Su propia creación no sabe nada al respecto. El actor de Pandora solo sabe que su maestro atravesó la estructura bajo una persona falsa para completar algún tipo de misión.

Fin flashback

Su habitual sonrisa siniestra regresó a la cara de Demiurge y su boca se curvó hacia arriba con satisfacción. "Como se esperaba Ainz-sama. Incluso en esta situación, él va personalmente al campo y trabaja para nosotros. Y si lo acompañan con Esdeath-sama. No tenemos que preocuparnos por ellos. Estoy seguro de que los dos pueden cuídense unos a otros. Solo no nos cuentan su plan porque no querían que nos preocupemos por ellos innecesariamente ". Explicó Demiurge.

Albedo asintió. "Pensé lo mismo. Aun así, necesitamos localizarlos lo antes posible. Así que podemos asegurarnos de su bienestar y enviar al menos unos cuantos asesinos de ocho patas para supervisar su seguridad".

Demiurge asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo. Pero debemos ser discretos. Creo que Ainz-sama ya sabía que nos daríamos cuenta de su plan y daríamos los pasos necesarios".

"¿Encontró algo más Demiurge? ¿Tiene algo más que informar?" Preguntó el hermoso albedo.

Demiurge asintió con una expresión de satisfacción. "Sí, descubrimos un puesto avanzado a diez millas de distancia de nuestra posición". Señaló la ubicación en el mapa delante de él.

Albedo, Shalltear y Zesshi miraron el área donde Demiurge señaló. Luego asintió.

"Su nivel tecnológico está muy por encima de los habitantes de este mundo, y encontramos otra estructura similar a la nuestra debajo de una cúpula. Si mi teoría es correcta. Venían de otro mundo como el nuestro. Dos de sus máquinas voladoras incluso ingresaron a nuestro espacio aéreo. Pero nuestras unidades de patrullaje volador lograron defenderse fácilmente ". Explicó Demiurge con una gran satisfacción en su voz.

"¿¡Destruiste la base de esos seres inferiores que se atrevieron a profanar los dominios de los Seres Supremos !?" preguntó Shalltear con un tono vehemente.

"No. No hicimos ningún paso en su contra. Actualmente, solo estamos recopilando información sobre ellos. Bobby atrapa su base y dispositivos. Recuperación de muestras de su tecnología. No se requieren medidas adicionales hasta nuevo aviso".

Shalltear apretó los dientes. "Iré y destruiré a esas criaturas inferiores yo mismo entonces". La geisha vampiro se puso de pie. "Su presencia está manchando el reino de los Seres Supremos. No puedo soportarlo".

La mujer de ojos heterocromáticos también se levantó. "Iré contigo, Shalltear! Solo estoy pensando en una fuerza enemiga que acecha en mi territorio de amor. ¡Inaceptable!"

Demiurge entrecerró los ojos con enojo. "Zesshi, Shalltear. Por favor, siéntate. Sé que ustedes dos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para cuidar esa base, incluso solos. Pero por favor, siéntense y esperen más instrucciones de los Seres Supremos. Zero está en su base recogiendo información sobre ellos en el momento. Si encuentra algo sospechoso. Nos informará de inmediato ".

"¿Cuál es la evaluación táctica de esa base y la fuerza enemiga en ella?" preguntó Albedo con curiosidad mientras ella mantenía la calma. Fachada sonriente.

"Hm. Tecnológicamente están bastante avanzados. Pero son casi incapaces de magia. Nuestro estudio mágico reveló que incluso los más fuertes entre ellos son solo capaces del segundo nivel de la magia. Y los pocos de los que son capaces de la magia no sabían Ellos no saben sus capacidades o tienen miedo de usarlo ". Explicó Demiurge con un gran nivel de detalle.

"Entonces son blancos fáciles". Dijo Zesshi en un tono aburrido. "Esperaba algún desafío".

El archivado dobló sus manos ante sí mismo y comenzó a sonreír siniestramente en la ocultación de sus manos. "Tal vez al principio parece. Pero según los informes de Zero. Ellos equilibran su falta de magia con la tecnología. La base que construyeron alrededor de su puerta estaba bastante bien construida. Sin un sabotaje interno o uno o dos niveles más altos, los vasallos ayudan a un frontal el asalto sería un alto riesgo de grandes pérdidas. Incluso con el caballero de la muerte mayor defensa. Pueden aplastarlos con sus dispositivos explosivos y sus armas de proyectiles automáticas basadas en reacciones químicas. Sin embargo, parecen primitivos. Son lo suficientemente efectivos como para penetrar las barreras de magos más débiles. Después de unas cuantas series de tiros ".

Albedo asintió. "Veo… "

"¿Qué planeas, supervisor, tutor?" preguntó Demiurge con suspicacia.

Demiurge no quería admitirlo. Pero a veces incluso él. El archivio que son personalmente diseñados por un Ser Supremo. Ulbert Alain Odle. Ser el comandante defensivo de Nazarick y un genio en lo que respecta a la planificación del campo de batalla y muchas otras cosas. A veces, incluso él tropezaba en la oscuridad y requería un poco de tiempo para ver a través de los complejos planes del Supervisor Supervisor.

Shalltear y Zesshi se giraron en su dirección.

La hermosa sonrisa de Albedo se convirtió en una siniestra.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Italica: ****Esa noche**

Los caballeros habían llegado a las fronteras de Itálica por fin. Bozes y Panache, aliviados después de ver la ciudad desde lejos, decidieron informar a Piña y pedir disculpas por no haber podido llegar a la batalla. Sin embargo, no solo Piña no los culpó por eso, sino que incluso los elogió por ser anteriores a lo esperado.

Lleno de alegría por los elogios, Bozes y Panache felicitaron a Piña por su victoria y le contaron sobre su encuentro con algunos extranjeros que podrían haber sido los enemigos que se habían apoderado de Arnus. Habían capturado a uno de ellos, y pensaron que Piña los habría felicitado por ello.

Ella sabe que algo no está bien cuando vio a los desconocidos soldados armados de oro y negro de hombros anchos que ayudaban en la ciudad. Reparando muros y guardias de pie cerca de la puerta violada.

La ciudad fue capturada por una fuerza desconocida. Ella y todos los caballeros sabían eso después de ver a los soldados desconocidos. Pero si tuvieran que morir. Ellos morirán. Mientras tanto, protegen el imperio y le dan gloria al nombre de Piña.

Todos desenfundaron sus espadas y comenzaron a cargar hacia la puerta de la ciudad, lo que estaba completamente abierto después de que los bandidos lo derribaran.

Grey Co Aldo el caballero veterano que acaba de patrullar en las paredes para matar el tiempo. Al ver a los caballeros de carga se apresuraron hacia la puerta principal donde él puede recibirlos. Después de todo, él y Piña tampoco quieren más incidentes diplomáticos.

Bozes y el caballero de repente detuvieron a sus caballos inmediatamente después de ver al mentor de su infancia y al miembro más antiguo de su orden.

Cuando los Caballeros llegaron a la puerta, Bozes y los otros caballeros miraron alrededor con expresión aterrorizada.

Después de que tuvieron que ver a soldados blindados de oro desconocidos más cercanos de varias razas, horribles criaturas con enormes esqueletos con enormes escudos de torres y espadas serradas y seres desconocidos con sus anchos hombros acorazados negros patrullando las calles y reparando las paredes.

Su rostro se puso completamente pálido. El hedor de la muerte y la fuerza que emitían esas criaturas. Fue tan abrumador. Muchos de los caballeros inexpertos casi se desmayaron y vomitaron en ese instante.

Después de haber visto a una de las horribles criaturas marchando detrás de Gray, levantaron su arco y dispararon hacia la criatura.

Gray los firmó desesperadamente para que se detuvieran, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las flechas débiles alcanzaron al Caballero de la Muerte no muerto y simplemente rebotaron en su robusta armadura. Se volvió hacia ellos. Levantó su escudo y comenzó a marchar hacia ellos.

Al ver el parloteo, Creon se apresuró al lado de Gray y solo quería dar la orden a sus soldados para que atacaran.

Pero Gray lo detuvo.

"Por favor, perdónalos. Ellos no conocen la ciudad bajo la protección de tu Reino". El caballero veterano inclinó su cabeza como una disculpa. Creon asintió. "Bien. Pero mantenemos nuestra guardia". Firmó a la guardia de honor y al Caballero de la Muerte en la escena para mantener sus armas listas.

Bozes miró a su alrededor con cara de terror cuando ella y los caballeros se acercaron a Gray y al capitán de la guardia de honor. "G- Grey ... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es estos soldados enemigos? ¿Qué son esas criaturas? ¿Quién es este?"

Grey suspiró en un tono exhausto. "Ellos y los hombres de verde nos ayudaron a defendernos de los desertores atacantes. Y estos soldados se quedaron para mantener la paz. Él es Creon Karalis. El capitán de la guardia de honor del Príncipe Beelzebub. Ofreció a sus soldados proteger la ciudad hasta Nos recuperamos ", explicó Grey.

Creon inclinó la cabeza ante Bozes y los otros caballeros. "Mis chicas."

Bozes y los otros caballeros asintieron en respuesta. "¿Q-qué son estas criaturas?" preguntó Bozes en tono aterrorizado.

Creon sonrió de una manera divertida. "Las fuerzas del Reino Hechicero no solo contienen seres vivos, sino también muertos vivientes y otras criaturas. Por supuesto, son nuestros soldados". explicó el capitán.

Bozes y los otros caballeros tragaron nerviosamente y querían agarrar sus espadas.

Creon levantó la mano y aseguró el camino. "Pero no te preocupes. No atacarán solo si los atacas o si damos las órdenes de los ataques".

Bozes asintió nerviosamente.

Grey suspiró en un tono exhausto. La última noche fue lo suficientemente larga. Y ahora tenía que lidiar con niños inexpertos. Es cierto que estaban entusiasmados. Pero aún eran niños sin experiencia en comparación con el veterano guerrero como él y las fuerzas de élite del Reino Hechicero.

"Ven conmigo. La princesa Piña ya te está esperando. Ella te explicará la situación en su oficina".

Quería darse la vuelta cuando de repente vio al inconsciente torturado atado a Itami detrás de uno de los caballeros.

Los ojos grises se ensancharon y comenzaron a masajear la sien de su nariz. "Ahora lo hiciste. Su Majestad no estará contenta". Los regañó Grey nerviosamente.

Bozes y los otros caballeros miraron a su antiguo mentor con una expresión de asombro. Gray caminó al lado de Itami. Cortó sus cuerdas lo que limitaba sus manos y lo colocó sobre su hombro. "Sígueme."

Bozes y los otros caballeros asintieron nerviosos y siguieron al veterano caballero.

Bozes y Panache no sabían por qué Piña no solo los había regañado, sino que incluso les había arrojado una copa.

"Rompimos el tratado en menos de un día, y solo tenía que ser él ..."

Hamilton miró a su prisionero, que estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

Itami yacía allí, su cuerpo sin fuerza.

Hamilton le puso una mano en el hombro y lo sacudió mientras gritaba: "Itami-dono, Itami-dono". Pero Itami estaba cubierto de abrasiones, y tenía muchos moretones al ser golpeado por muchas personas, por lo que su resistencia física y mental se agotó, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera podía responderle.

No era difícil imaginar lo que le había sucedido en el camino de regreso aquí al mirarlo.

"Hamilton, ¿cómo está Itami-dono?" preguntó Piña con gran preocupación.

"Parece que lo han lastimado bastante, necesitamos que lo atiendan de inmediato".

Beelzebub que estaba en la escena intervino. "Tenemos lanzadores de magia basados en la fe entre nuestros soldados. Podemos curarlo completamente en meros momentos si lo deseas". Ofreció el heredero de Ainz.

Piña apretó los dientes. "No. Gracias, el tipo ofrece al príncipe Beelzebub. Pero podemos encargarnos de ello". Miró a Beelzebub con ojos de pesar. Luego entrecerró los ojos y miró acusando a sus subordinados. "Fue nuestra culpa después de todo".

Beelzebub inclinó la cabeza. "Como desees. Pero si necesitas ayuda. No dudes en llamarnos. Nuestros curanderos realmente saben lo que hacen".

Piña agachó la cabeza de manera humillante. "Gracias, pero eso no será necesario. Fue culpa de mis subordinados. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es cuidar de él". Explicó la princesa del imperio.

Beelzebub asintió a ella aceptando su decisión. "Muy bien. Haz lo que quieras."

Luego convocó a la doncella principal de la Casa Formal y dijo: "Lo siento, se lo dejamos a usted". La anciana y el mayordomo respondieron: "Entendido", y luego las sirvientas se unieron para formar un muro humano alrededor de Itami. Él se ha transportado de esta manera.

Después de ver a Itami irse, Piña ferozmente echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Se veía como un demonio entonces, y después de abofetear a Bozes, que era un poco más alta que ella, con la cara cuadrada, comenzó a cuestionarla.

"¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Itami-dono ?!"

"Nosotros, simplemente lo trajimos aquí como lo haríamos con un prisionero normal ..."

La forma normal de tratar a los prisioneros, para el Imperio, generalmente consistía en arrastrarlos detrás de un caballo, y cuando los prisioneros colapsaban por agotamiento, los pinchaban con lanzas o los golpeaban con la hoja de una espada, obligándolos a levantarse y continuar. Sin embargo, incluso si se pusieran de pie, serían brutalmente golpeados con los puños y los pies. De esta manera, los prisioneros perderían la voluntad y la fuerza para resistir o huir, y también fue parte del proceso de quebrantarlos antes de venderlos como esclavos.

"Supongo que quieres hablar con tus caballeros en privado".

Piña asintió. "Si, gracias."

Con eso Beelzebub salió de la oficina de Piña. Y cuando estaban en medio de un emocionante juego, lo que la princesa le presentó. Qué lástima.

Piña comenzó a murmurar después de que Beelzebub dejó su oficina: "Esto es malo, esto es terrible". Agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y se estremeció mientras trataba de reprimir la rabia que corría por su cuerpo.

Si uno lo pensaba con calma, no era del todo culpa de Bozes o de Panache. Después de todo, habían estado manejando a un enemigo que se había apoderado de Arnus, y no podían haber sabido que Piña había firmado un tratado con ellos. Al menos no ofendieron a las fuerzas del Reino Hechicero. Oh no. Ellos también hicieron eso. Atacaron a una de las criaturas en aquel entonces.

Sin embargo, a veces, cosas improbables como esta simplemente sucedieron. El hecho era que el JSDF se había retirado inmediatamente de Italica una vez que el tratado entró en vigencia. Excusas como "no sabían" o "se les dijo demasiado tarde" no funcionaban. Después de todo, los que querían que el tratado entrara en vigor de inmediato habían sido el lado de Piña. Itami fue capturado después de que el tratado entró en vigencia, y peor aún, sucedió dentro del dominio de la Casa Formal, donde se les garantizó el paso libre.

Estas acciones romperían ambos tratados. No había ninguna duda al respecto.

Esta fue una táctica preferida del Imperio, comenzando una guerra con el pretexto de una violación del tratado. Las violaciones de los Tratados a menudo ocurrían en un mundo con malas comunicaciones como esta, con unidades subordinadas luchando mucho después de que el resto de ellos se rindieron porque nadie les dijo que se detuvieran.

Debido a que el Imperio hacía estas cosas a menudo, sentían que la JSDF haría lo mismo con ellos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Piña.

La música que resonaba en el cielo. La batalla de Valkyries y los demonios se burlan ahora de su oreja. No pudo evitar imaginar a su banda de caballeros, Italica, incluso a todo el Imperio, quemada por las llamas del infierno por las dos fuerzas. Ella ya sabía que su Imperio no tiene una oportunidad contra ellos individualmente. Pero si este acto ofensivo los unía. Ella duda que incluso los dioses puedan detenerlos.

Bozes y Panache, que se habían enterado del acuerdo que Piña firmó con la JSDF, el Reino de los Hechiceros, y ahora la ciudad ya no es la supervisión del Imperio. Pero se convirtió en una ciudad libre. Un terreno neutral para la negociación. Aprendieron todo esto y mucho más de Hamilton, finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho, lo que Itami había querido decir con "Hablemos de esto" y por qué no se había resistido a su captura.

"Los hombres de Itami deberían haber estado allí, ¿qué les pasó?"

"Se escaparon así".

Se habían reído de Itami porque los subordinados de Itami se habían escapado en lugar de tratar de rescatarlo. Sin embargo, ahora sabían por qué habían elegido no tomar represalias, sino huir.

Si hubieran podido capturarlos a todos en ese momento, podrían haberlos borrado a todos con el pretexto de que la unidad desaparecía, pero si todos los demás escaparan, eso habría sido inútil. No es que pudieran haberlos capturado en primer lugar, tenían a Rory el Segador con ellos.

Más tarde, en la oficina de Piña, trató de averiguar cómo pedir disculpas por las fiestas.

"Su Excelencia, somos afortunados de que la vida de nadie se haya perdido aquí. En lugar de intentar encontrar un truco inteligente, creo que debemos disculparnos sinceramente con ellos".

Estas fueron las palabras de Grey Co Aldo, que había estado escuchando en silencio desde un lado de la habitación.

"Pero estas fueron las personas que incluso nos pidieron que tratáramos a estos bandidos 'hyu-main-lee', e incluso nos pidieron que no abusáramos de ellos. Si se enteran de lo que le pasó a Itami, ¿no crees que eso los atraería? ¿Lo suficientemente enojado como para atacarnos?

"Entonces solo necesitamos expiarnos por eso".

"Es decir, quieres que me pague por eso, ¿verdad? ¿Pero y si la otra parte nos pide que entreguemos o ejecutemos a las partes responsables? Ya me disculpé con el príncipe Beelzebub. Pero él simplemente se rió de los accidentes y dijo" es No es un problema. Los accidentes ocurren de vez en cuando ". Pero ¿qué pasa con el JSDF? ¿Qué pasa si quieren replicar los actos irresponsables de los caballeros?

"Bueno, ¿qué más quieres hacer? ¿Declarar la guerra? Estos son los oponentes que montan pegasos de hierro y tienen la magia que puede incendiar la tierra, y luego tienes que preocuparte por Rory Mercury de Grim Reaper. Si fuera yo, yo "Preferiría no tener la posibilidad de hacerlo. Ni siquiera podemos pedirle ayuda al Príncipe Beelzebub porque él y la JSDF firmaron un pacto de no agresión entre ellos. Sólo protegen la ciudad de los posibles atacantes". El quinto hijo de Emperor Molt se agarró la cabeza en su desesperación. "Esto es malo ... Esto es muy malo ..."

Incluso un veterano endurecido como Gray fue sacudido hasta la médula después de ver esas horribles escenas. Piña se estaba preparando para sufrir cualquier tipo de humillación, siempre y cuando le permitiera expiar esto con éxito.

Eso podría ser así, pero no había nadie presente que tuviera una clasificación más alta que ella. Piña necesitaba evitar una situación en la que podría verse obligada a renunciar a su vida después de que Bozes y Panache admitieran su culpabilidad.

El aire se volvió frío y pesado alrededor de ellos.

Después de un breve silencio, Gray intentó romper la tensión diciendo en tono de humor: "Bueno, al final, la situación depende de lo que Itami-dono piense al respecto". Se rió nerviosamente.

Ya era pasada la medianoche.

En este punto, Bozes, bajo las órdenes secretas de Piña, había llegado a la puerta de Itami, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Sin embargo, nadie la oyó llamar.

Debido a que Bozes estaba nerviosa, sus golpes podían compararse con mayor precisión a acariciar suavemente la puerta.

Esperó aturdida en el oscuro pasillo por algún tipo de reacción.

Ella siguió esperando, frente a la puerta silenciosa e insensible.

Mientras esperaba, comenzó a preocuparse por la presencia de un transeúnte, por lo que miró a derecha e izquierda, antes de respirar hondo y exhalar para aliviar su tensión. Incluso entonces, ella todavía no podía reunir el coraje para abrir la puerta.

"Vas a seducir a Itami". Para Bozes, esa orden bien podría haber sido una sentencia de muerte.

Como una hija noble, había estado preparada durante mucho tiempo para la eventualidad de que algún día, ella se casaría para beneficiar a su familia o por razones políticas.

Estaba familiarizada con la idea de que, como una hija noble, podría ser llamada para recibir a los invitados y atraparlos con su cuerpo.

También fue muy clara acerca de cómo innumerables herederas en todo el Imperio tuvieron que casarse con personas que eran completamente diferentes a los caballeros de armadura brillante con los que soñaban. No importa cuán lujuriosamente vivieran después de eso, era solo una forma bonita de describir una forma de transacción. En verdad, dado que hubo personas que tuvieron que morir de hambre y congelarse en este mundo, esto podría considerarse el propósito, o quizás, su deber, para aquellos que podrían llenar sus vientres y vestirse bien.

Pero lo más insultante era que iba a tener que entregarse a Itami.

En sus sueños, Bozes imaginó que saludaría a un duque, que también era un joven oficial de una nación enemiga mientras se vestía con un elegante pareo y disfrutaba de un emocionante debate intelectual con él por el placer de cercar verbalmente a un igual.

Armada con sus mejores armas (sus joyas), vestida con su armadura más fuerte (su vestido) y envuelta en fragantes perfumes, jugaba juegos de amor con él.

Ella lo tentaría con su cuerpo exquisito y embotaría su mente con su olor, cada movimiento de ella decía: "¿Me quieres? ¿Quieres tenerme? Puedo darte mi cuerpo, pero si lo deseas, estás va a tener que entregarse a mí ... ", y así sucesivamente, burlarse de él y atraerlo hasta que su compañero se rindiera por completo a ella, y luego se harían un dulce amor el uno con el otro en un lecho de rosas.

Pero sus sueños eran solo sueños, y la realidad era que la cama de Itami sería su campo de batalla. No se unirían al choque de cuchillas, ni siquiera podrían desarrollar sentimientos el uno por el otro, y ella ya lo había reprendido con su lengua antes de pisarlo. Ella se había puesto en shock cuando supo la verdad.

Y si esto era una batalla, entonces ya no estaba en términos parejos. Después de todo, su cuerpo ya estaba prácticamente expuesto a él. Se había aplicado una capa gruesa de polvo para cubrir el corte en la frente, se puso un camisón revelador que había sacado de algún lugar y su cabello era un montón de taladros. En este estado trágico, ella era poco más que el descuento por hora en la venta para salir de negocio de un burdel.

Ya sea física o emocionalmente; ella ya estaba derrotada ¿Con qué tipo de cara saludaría a Itami? Tal vez, después de que ella haya entrado en la habitación, debería pedirle perdón y ofrecerle su cuerpo como muestra de su sinceridad.

Los hombres no eran criaturas que honrarían una súplica como "¿Podrías ser amable?" después de que te metiste en la cama con ellos. Si ella no lograba al menos asegurar su amabilidad como una promesa antes de entregarse a él, no era probable que la escuchara una vez que se hiciera cargo de ella. Entonces, ¿para qué se estaba vendiendo ella con tanta prisa?

Adivinó que la tarea de derribar a Itami, el personaje principal, quedaría en manos de Panache, que vendría tras ella. Bozes no era más que un aperitivo para disculparse y pedirle perdón, sacrificándose para cancelar el terrible error que había cometido. Como una toallita que se usa para limpiar las manchas, ya sea seda fina o trapos raídos, la usarían y la desecharían rápidamente.

Mientras pensaba en esto, su corazón le dolía tanto que quería llorar. Pero ella no podía llorar, no ahora. Si ella lloraba, sus ojos se enrojecían y se hinchaban, y eso arruinaría sus miradas, que serían su arma. Por supuesto, había hombres en este mundo a los que les gustaba ver llorar a las mujeres, pero ella tendría que esperar hasta estar ante él antes de llorar sus hermosas lágrimas. Y así, la humedad que brillaba en el rabillo de sus ojos permaneció encerrada allí y no bajó por sus mejillas.

El pasillo estaba en silencio, y detrás de este gran conjunto de puertas dobles estaba el dormitorio. Había otra puerta intermedia en el dormitorio. La intención de los diseñadores había sido asegurarse de que el ruido del corredor no perturbara a nadie.

Y así, Bozes finalmente reunió el coraje suficiente para abrir la puerta, y ella caminó hacia la puerta de separación en los alcances más profundos de la habitación de invitados, la que había tenido una gran conciencia en su mente por un tiempo, con la intención de ir a donde estaba Itami.

Bozes entró silenciosamente y se acercó al dormitorio. Su plan era silenciar a Itami con los placeres sensuales de su cuerpo antes de que su sensación de presentimiento lo despertara.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta interior, lo que la saludó fue un ambiente alegre y animado.

La habitación estaba iluminada con velas, y las criadas charlaban y tomaban té con los soldados de otro mundo. En la habitación también había un silencioso guerrero vestido de negro que observaba la escena desde el fondo y una desconocida armadura igualmente extraña que vestía a un extraño que reía con entusiasmo mientras señalaba a Itami.

Peor aún, nadie parecía haber notado la presencia de Bozes, excepto el guerrero vestido de negro que miró en su dirección y simplemente asintió. Pero después de un simple asentimiento. El guerrero simplemente volvió la cabeza como si ella no estuviera aquí.

Ella fue ignorada casi por completo.

Ella fue pasada por alto

Ella era tan sustancial para ellos como el aire.

"Gggg…."

" Trabajé tan duro para reunir mi resolución, ¿y así es como me tratas?" Ella gritó interiormente.

" ¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme, Bozes, la segunda hija de la Casa Palesti?"

Nadie miró en su dirección.

" Que enormes bolas de latón tienes."

Todavía estaba completamente ignorada por la multitud en la habitación.

" ¿Te estás burlando de mí por ser un trapo que tiras después de llenarme con tu semilla?"

Por supuesto, ella no dijo eso en realidad, pero su histeria en rápido crecimiento llenó los espacios en blanco por ella. Como mujer, no podía tolerar el insulto de ser pasada por alto.

La única manera de descargar el enojo que crecía dentro de ella era con el trabajo de sus dos manos.

Aunque no es profesional describir los siguientes eventos con efectos de sonido de estilo manga, espero que los lectores me perdonen por escribirlos de esta manera. Justo después de eso, ella hizo lo siguiente:

" Tsukatsukatsukatsukatsukatsuka bofetada!" Ella abofeteó la cara de Itami con todo su poder e Itami se desmayó de nuevo.

Itami estuvo fuera del frío toda la noche. Gracias a la fuerza inhumana de Bozes, fue el resultado de su repentina ira y su duro entrenamiento de caballero.

Además del ojo derecho negro de ayer, ahora había una brillante impresión de la palma roja en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Además, parecía que una especie de gato de cinco garras lo había arañado en ambas mejillas. En verdad, el rostro de la víctima era una imagen de la tragedia.

"Eso ... ¿qué diablos pasó?"

Después de una gran perturbación en medio de la noche que casi había volcado el techo de la casa, los miembros de la JSDF ahora estaban de pie ante Piña, junto con Bozes, que había sido arrastrado ante ella, así como las criadas de la mansión. Junto a ellos estaba el príncipe Beelzebub Raidyn y Momon, que también estaba presente cuando ocurrió el evento. Debido a que estaban bajo su mando y los dos héroes tuvieron la oportunidad de detener la mano de Bozes antes del accidente. Sin embargo, no lo hicieron. Beelzebub se sintió un poco responsable y estaba un poco enojado por los dos.

La princesa imperial Piña Co Lada ahora sentía que se había tragado una piedra en llamas, dado el dolor abrasador en su abdomen, y luego pidió una explicación de por qué había más lesiones en la cara de Itami. Estaba asustada, por supuesto, pero dadas sus circunstancias, tenía que preguntar.

"¿Quién más podría haber, pero ella ~ nya?" dijo la criada de gato Persia.

"Ara, pero todo el mundo ya lo sabe, ¿verdad, señorita Persia?"

Después de que Kurata hubiera seguido sus palabras, Persia llevó a las criadas a un lado.

"El moretón en el ojo derecho ya estaba allí; no tenía nada que ver con este momento".

Después de su testimonio, Rory, Lelei y Tuka se alejaron del grupo.

La única que quedaba era Bozes, sus manos presionadas detrás de su espalda por Kurata y Kuribayashi.

Bozes bajó la cabeza. "Era yo", dijo ella, con una voz tan fuerte como el zumbido de un mosquito.

El suspiro de Piña fue más profundo de lo habitual, tanto que todos en el salón pudieron oírlo.

No era solo su estómago lo que dolía. Piña la agarró de la cabeza, que parecía que iba a explotar.

"¿Cómo voy a encargarme de esto ...?"

"Bueno, sobre eso, solo vinimos a recuperar al teniente. Les dejaremos que se encarguen del resto como quieran. Nos mudamos al amanecer".

Tomita dijo que para lavarse las manos de cualquier responsabilidad desordenada. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Piña. Para él, todo lo que había visto era una chica que le gustaba golpear a Itami.

Pero la forma en que Tomita lo dijo, "Haz lo que quieras", sonaba como un ultimátum para Piña.

Y cuando Lelei lo tradujo, su tono plano y sin emociones hizo que pareciera aún más una amenaza.

"Eso ... eso es bastante preocupante ..."

Piña no podía dejar que 3rd Recon siguiera así, así que buscaba formas y medios para mantenerlos aquí, como decir "¿Qué tal si desayunamos con nosotros?" "Por favor acepte nuestra hospitalidad", y así sucesivamente.

Kurata se hizo a un lado y explicó en tono de disculpa: "En verdad, el teniente Itami ha sido convocado para abordar la Dieta Nacional, por lo que tiene que regresar a su país para hoy".

La traducción de Lelei usó una palabra ligeramente diferente, y por lo tanto el significado cambió.

"El teniente Itami ha sido convocado por el Senado de Nihon y debe regresar hoy".

Cuando Piña escuchó esto, tenía una mirada en su cara muy parecida a "El Grito" de Edvard Munch.

En el Imperio, solo a los individuos con líneas de sangre de élite y carreras se les concedió el honor de ingresar a la Cámara del Senado. Una persona altamente posicionada tendría la oportunidad de dirigir la nave del estado y convertirse en un líder de hombres. Incluso si uno fuera un oficial de bajo rango, se les permitiría informar a los senadores sobre el progreso de la guerra, e incluso podrían tener la oportunidad de dirigirse directamente al Emperador.

Y una vez que Piña supo que Itami había sido llamada a hablar ante el Senado, inmediatamente lo confundió con ser parte de la élite de Japón y un hombre importante en su país.

" Pensar que molestamos a una persona tan importante ... si esto empeora, el Imperio está condenado, tengo que pensar en algo rápidamente ... Tal vez si nos sometemos al otro reino: tal vez puedan protegernos. honorablemente todo el tiempo. Tal vez hay una posibilidad ... " Piña negó con la cabeza dentro.

" ¡No! Eso significaría que tendríamos que ser vasallos al Reino de los Hechiceros". Se le ocurrió la idea y, de repente, la desechó.

"Además, mi obstinado padre preferiría morir antes que dejarlo. Pero si las cosas van en esta dirección, tendremos que hacerlo. No tenemos otra oportunidad. O la JSDF nos destruye o aceptamos el otro Reino tomar el Imperio y con él. Quitar nuestra libertad de nosotros. Y si lo que escuché de Beelzebub es cierto " , recordó lo que Beelzebub le dijo cerca de la cena y tragó nerviosamente.

" Entonces el Rey del Reino Hechicero es el dios de la muerte. ¡Un Dios viviente gobierna sobre ellos y su ejecutor es el dios de la destrucción misma! Si lo que dijo es verdad, es decir, los dos mataron a dioses antes. Eso significa que incluso si Dios nos ayudó personalmente. ¡No tuvimos oportunidad! Sin embargo, mientras Beelzebub me miró en el último día y después de nuestras charlas. Parece honorable y amable y ... "se sonrojó un poco. "Encantador ... Si puedo intentar seducirlo para que proteja nuestro imperio sin convertirlo en una vasalla ... o quizás pueda contraer matrimonio político con él ..." ella negó con la cabeza descartando la idea.

"¡No! Nunca me hundiría tan profundamente. Pero no tengo otra opción ..."

Piña en pánico bajó la cabeza. Entonces una nueva idea vino a su mente. " A menos que ..." su postura se enderezó cuando una nueva idea revolucionaria pero desesperada vino a su mente.

En ese momento, Piña tomó instantáneamente una decisión.

Apretó los puños y se levantó con fuerza para expresar su determinación.

"Entonces, te pido que me permitas viajar contigo!" Todos los miembros de la JSDF miraron sus grandes ojos, y Lelei tradujo sus palabras con la mejor de sus habilidades.

Itami comenzó a rascarse la cara con nerviosismo. "¿Estás segura, princesa? Esto realmente no es necesario ..." Lelei lo tradujo también.

Lelei quería traducir, pero Beelzebub levantó la mano para detenerla. Alcanzó bajo su armadura y sacó su medalla de traductor de repuesto.

Se lo dio a Piña. "Elemento de traductor. Úselo, y podrá entenderlo perfectamente y hablar su idioma".

Piña sin embargo nerviosa. Pero lo aceptó. Ella lo inspeccionó por un momento. Luego asintió y se la puso en el cuello. Luego sintió que el encantamiento de la traductora se activaba y podía entender perfectamente todos los idiomas y hablarlos.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y luego inclinó la cabeza. "Estoy seguro de que sir Itami. Fue mi subordinado quien hizo el insulto contra usted y su país. Como el niño emperador y la persona imperial de mayor rango en la ciudad, es mi deber disculparme personalmente por el senado de su país".

Itami se sorprendió un poco al ver que podía entender completamente a los japoneses perfectos de la princesa. Pero luego recordó que Raidyn y Momon les explicaron que llevaban artículos de traductor, lo que los hacía capaces de hablar y entender todos los idiomas posibles. Ver a Beelzebub le dio el artículo. No se sorprendió después de que recordó la cosa en absoluto. Las medallas encantadas por el encantamiento del traductor serían bastante comunes en su reino.

Por supuesto, él quería uno. ¡Quien no posiblemente quiera uno! ¡Imaginalo! Podía viajar a cualquier parte. Nunca tuvo que aprender un nuevo idioma, solo equipó este artículo, y tendrá más tiempo para sus juegos y novelas ligeras. Las posibilidades son infinitas.

Itami suspiró. Inclinó la cabeza en señal de derrota. "Muy bien. El teniente general Hazama quería invitar a personas de mayor rango en el fuerte de todos modos a negociar con ellos". Se almidó nerviosamente en la nuca mientras sonreía.

El príncipe Beelzebub acarició su barbilla recién afeitada. Él asintió y dio un paso adelante. "En ese caso. Me gustaría acompañarle a usted y a su grupo, Sir Itami. Como representante de mi padre. Creo que es mi tarea construir una buena relación con otras culturas personalmente".

Itami sudó y asintió. "Como desee, el príncipe Beelzebub".

Creon hizo una profunda reverencia. "Me prepararé para honrar a la guardia para que abandone la ciudad, majestad".

El joven heredero lo interrumpió. "No. Creon. Usted y la guardia de honor permanecen aquí y vigilan la ciudad hasta que lleguen más refuerzos. Después de todo, asumimos la tarea de proporcionar un terreno neutral para la negociación en la ciudad de Itálica. No podemos manchar el nombre de Mi padre dejando atrás nuestra promesa. ¿Vamos?

El elfo capitán inclinó la cabeza. "No. Príncipe Beelzebub".

Beelzebub asintió en respuesta. "Además de eso. Iré allí como enviado diplomático. No podemos aparecer en su puerta armados hasta los dientes. Mi padre también me concedió este privilegio cuando, después de todo, me nombró el líder de la fuerza de expedición".

"Pero entonces. ¿Quién te guardará mi señor?" pregunto Creon

El joven heredero sonrió. Sus cuernos salieron de debajo de su brillante cabello negro. Dejó caer sus sombras en su cara de esa manera. Su suave sonrisa parecía siniestra. "Por supuesto, Momon-dono y Raidyn-dono. Mi padre no envió a dos legendarios adamantinos de rango justo para holgazanear sin hacer nada. No, serán mis guardaespaldas en este viaje. Por favor, no se preocupen por mí. Sabes que soy uno de los mejores espadachines del reino. Después de Cocytus y mi tía, por supuesto ". Desechó las preocupaciones de Creon.

Su capitán suspiró y asintió. "Como desees tu majestad".

"¡ Dios mío!? Lo que sea que signifique. ¡No pueden ser buenas noticias para el imperio! Escuché que Beelzebub llamó a los dos parientes de Dios cuando llegó a la ciudad. Pero no le pregunté qué significa esto todavía. Necesito Pregúntele más tarde al respecto. Ahora no es el momento adecuado para tales preguntas ". Pensamiento Piña.

Raidyn se rió salvajemente. Ella tiró sus manos al aire. "¡Sí! ¡Nueva aventura! ¡Y podemos dormir otra vez en esas cómodas camas! ¡Sí!" ella aplaudió

Todos la miraron con una expresión de asombro.

Momon solo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.


	5. Mi disfrute 9

Zufmuut, el Dios de la Luz y la Orden, se sentó en su trono celestial. Pensando en Hardy nueva broma como lo llamó. Ya era bastante malo que ella abriera una puerta. Las personas que pasaron por eso fueron lo suficientemente malas. Su presencia arrojó por completo el equilibrio del mundo en la ventana. Él y sus compañeros dioses en el Cielo pensaron que podrían tener que intervenir ellos mismos viendo cómo los recién llegados aniquilan fácilmente todas las resistencias y ejércitos que el Imperio envía contra ellos.

Realmente le preocupa a él ya sus compañeros dioses. El estado y la muerte numerosa realmente le preocuparon. Los recién llegados trajeron inestabilidad y caos al mundo. ¿Qué pueden saborear algunos de sus dioses compañeros ... Por ejemplo, Hardy o Emroy? Pero no el que en la naturaleza buscaba mantener el equilibrio entre las cosas.

Ya era bastante malo. Por supuesto, los soldados del traje verde construyeron cosas interesantes y buscaron la paz que le gustaba. Después de todo, era su naturaleza.

Pero los otros invasores ... Hardy fue demasiado lejos esta vez abriendo la segunda Puerta deseando más diversión. La segunda puerta a un mundo con dioses vengativos a quienes su intervención directa no pudo detener.

Vio a sus soldados. No-muertos, Demonios, extrañas criaturas con armaduras negras que extrañamente emitieron la Oscuridad más profunda que el vacío más profundo del propio Emroy y calmando la luz lo que casi lo cegó incluso a él. El dios de la luz y el orden.

Bajo su larga vida, nunca vio tales fuerzas amasadas. Cada una de esas criaturas blindadas no-muertas y negras era comparable a su apóstol. En fuerza, velocidad y destreza de combate. Sus armas aparentemente retardaron la regeneración incluso de los apóstoles. Esto es malo ... Lo único que frena la regeneración de un apóstol si el ataque apunta directamente hacia el alma del apóstol.

Y estas criaturas eran solo soldados de a pie. Según La y Elange. Los dioses gemelos del estudio y el conocimiento. Su magia se basó por completo en la base de la magia que se puede encontrar en su mundo e incluso es capaz de excluir completamente a los dioses en un área específica.

Ni él ni sus compañeros dioses pueden romper esas barreras molestas y aprender sobre las fuerzas recién llegadas. Si son capaces de excluirlos del espionaje. ¿Qué les impide invadir el reino celestial de los dioses y simplemente matarlos? La única información que tenían sobre ellos era a través de la observación de la batalla de Itálica, la puerta y los tres de sus sirvientes que viajaban con esos dos aventureros extraños.

Él y sus compañeros ascendieron, inspeccionaron a esos dos y sintieron su aura y poder. Llegaron a una conclusión. El extraño y silencioso guerrero negro cuya presencia se parecía a Emroy sin la locura adicional y su compañera, esa loca elfa oscura que, en la naturaleza y en la presencia, se parecía tanto a Emroy como a Hardy. Sin embargo, a veces sentía una presencia similar a la suya. Sin embargo, él y los demás solo sintieron rastros de energías en ellos. Como si escondieran algo bajo una fachada. Era bastante extraño sentir a su hermano loco y su propia presencia en una persona. Fue simplemente una locura.

Lo que le asustaba. La presencia de lo que la diosa emitió fue muy superior a la suya y a cualquier otro dios en los cielos y en el inframundo. Entonces ella simplemente desapareció un momento para otro. Como si ella nunca hubiera estado aquí.

Luego de eso, Prince apareció del otro mundo. Lo observaron buscando entender. Pero cuando volvió su mirada hacia él. Trató de espiarlo después de él ... El temor se apoderó de él. Lo imposible sucedió. El guerrero negro que estaba sentado al lado del príncipe extranjero se volvió hacia él y negó con la cabeza. Entonces sintió una presencia oscura que nunca antes cuando algo comenzó a empujarlo fuera de la habitación y sus ojos divinos, lo que nunca lo decepcionó. Poco a poco comenzó a agrietarse y luego romperse. Dejándolo ciego por el momento.

Aparentemente algún tipo de presencia, no ... algún tipo de magia anti-adivinación desconocida se activó cuando él y sus compañeros dioses trataron de espiar en la cena después de que el Príncipe extranjero emitiera una presencia divina oscura similar a la de ellos, pero un poco más débil, estaba seguro sobre el hecho de que él mismo es un dios menor. No estaba seguro, por supuesto, porque algo bloqueaba su sentido cuando trataba de inspeccionarlo más de cerca, por lo que no puede decir nada con seguridad.

Lo mismo sucedió cuando él y sus compañeros dioses querían espiar a ese elfo encapuchado. Volvió la cabeza hacia sus invisibles ojos divinos y sonrió burlonamente mientras agitaba antes de que la conexión se perdiera.

Ambos emitieron una especie de aura divina y ese extraño príncipe del otro mundo.

Por supuesto, pueden espiar a los otros soldados simples que no estaban bajo esas molestas protecciones. Pero excepto sus chats diarios normales. No encontraron nada importante. Excepto, rezan por una especie de cuarenta y uno. Cuyo aparentemente era el dios del otro mundo. Pero aparte de eso ... hablaron de lo mismo aburrido que todo ser mortal. Familia, mujeres, comida, bebida, cosas hedonistas ... Cosas aburridas para él y para sus compañeros deidades. Pero lo que aprendieron de su cultura los fascinó lo suficiente como para seguir observándolos.

Después observaron a esos no muertos y demonios como criaturas. No sabían mucho de inspeccionarlos. Ni lograron encontrar a sus creadores, ni lograron descubrir qué tipo de poder. (Naturaleza oscura y clara) Los creó.

Al parecer, las criaturas solo tenían una conciencia menor que les permitía actuar independientemente tanto como para implementar las órdenes. Lo que obtuvieron de manera eficiente y con capacidad para luchar sin ayuda con una precisión fría y calculada. Aparte de su odio hacia todo ser vivo, solo siguieron las órdenes de su amo. No importa las consecuencias.

Según sus compañeros dioses. Esas almas de soldados que murieron por esos caballos esqueléticos, muertos vivientes y esas extrañas criaturas blindadas negras. Nunca volvieron a su eterno descanso. Fueron simplemente devorados por esas terribles criaturas y luego a través de ellos simplemente fueron a una dirección desconocida.

Sintió algo que no sentía desde su ascensión. ¿Es este sentimiento ...? No, eso no puede ser ... Desde su ascensión, él no sintió tal cosa. Pensó que lo había olvidado hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, sabía exactamente cuál era el sentimiento, pero tenía demasiado miedo de decirlo en voz alta.

Pensó en su vida mortal pasada. Y la palabra vino a su mente ...

Por primera vez desde su ascensión sintió ... Miedo. Teme a lo desconocido ... Teme el hecho de que pueden perder su lugar en el cielo si no logran negociar la paz con las deidades del otro lado. Esta fue la primera vez que se sintió. Es posible que no ganen a pesar de todo su poder y conocimiento.

Necesitaban un espía ... No un enviado que pueda transmitir sus mensajes y buenas intenciones hacia ellos. La voluntad de paz y la futura cooperación lo que puede beneficiar a ambas partes. Sí, este es un buen plan. Inmediatamente comenzó la preparación. Entonces…

De repente, sintió algo mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su trono celestial y miró hacia esa nueva fortaleza lo que los invasores levantaron en menos de dos semanas. Dos poderes oscuros y uno neutral se extendieron por los cielos y el infierno mismo como dos piadosos, y muy probablemente un ser antes de que la ascensión dejara los límites de esas salas de protección.

Sus ojos se ensancharon ...

"¡¿Qué demonios? ¡Primero, esa diosa con tanta presencia que casi nos asfixia, incluso cuando entramos por la puerta! ¡¡Y ahora estos dos nuevos dioses !? ¡¿Quieren emigrar a nuestro mundo o es una simple invasión ?! ¡Es esto! Necesito convocar al consejo ... ¡Necesitamos una solución lo antes posible! " él pensó desesperadamente y comenzó a transmitir su mensaje a sus compañeros dioses.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Mientras tanto en el inframundo: el dominio de Hardy:**

¡Hardy se sintió mejor que nunca! Su plan para abrir una nueva Puerta y traer gente más colorida a este mundo triste fue un completo éxito. Después de un largo tiempo, las cosas aparentemente comenzaron a calmarse y un poder de gobierno comenzó a estabilizarse. Lo encontraba un poco molesto, así que refrescó un poco el mundo.

Ella debe admitir ... Ella realmente disfrutó el nuevo conflicto, la muerte y el sufrimiento de lo que esas dos nuevas civilizaciones trajeron consigo mismas. Y, por supuesto, las numerosas cosas interesantes que causaron estas cosas. Sólo unas pocas cosas la molestaban. Su querido dragón preciado fue asesinado. Pero como ella siempre decía. La supervivencia del más apto ... Entonces, pensando en esto. Esto realmente no le molesta.

Además de eso, ella ya encontró una manera de reemplazarlo para que no se desperdiciara y, a través de la muerte del dragón, podía medir la fuerza de los dos aventureros que aparentemente aparecían de la nada.

Y ella debe decir ... que estaba realmente interesada en esos dos. Esos dos héroes parecían absorbentes y fuertes. Con sombreado más allá de lo que incluso ella o cualquier otro dios no puede romper. Ella no sabía a qué dios servían, pero si logra seducirlos a su lado. Su influencia se fortalecería grandemente sobre el mundo; tal vez incluso ella pueda encontrar más diversión en su aburrida existencia.

Ella ha estado particularmente interesada en esa mujer encapuchada y que emitió locura y algún tipo de presencia demoníaca en pequeños rastros apenas sensibles. Como esa diosa que apareció en el campo de batalla cuando esas extrañas fuerzas cruzaron la puerta. Extrañamente, el poder demoníaco que la diosa emitió incluso superó el suyo. No la asustaba. No, la hizo querer conocer a estos recién llegados incluso más que antes.

Ambos aventureros, el Príncipe, lo que a primera vista parecía una especie de demonio híbrido y esa diosa que desapareció después de que esos magos molestos comenzaron a instalar esas estructuras de blindaje. Los cuatro la tentaron grandemente.

Por supuesto, solo en rastros, sintió ese poder demoníaco en el aventurero encapuchado. Parecía que algo superaba su presencia real, lo que simplemente no puede entender.

Era similar a lo que ella sentía cuando ese ejército de extrañas criaturas pasaba la puerta y masacraba a las fuerzas de expedición del Imperio. No podía importarle menos las almas perdidas que extrañamente simplemente desaparecían después de que habían sido cortadas por esos esqueletos soldados blindados. Ella tenía suficientes almas para torturar, ¿por qué preocuparse por unos pocos miles?

Lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho ... Ella no logró seducir a Rory Mercury tantas veces que casi se dio por vencida ... esta cosa entre otras la frustró más que cualquier otra cosa. Ella solo intenta y trata. Una y otra vez. Con la esperanza de que algún día pueda tener éxito. Quién sabe ... Si esos dioses del otro lado pueden cruzar la puerta, tal vez ella pueda hablar con ellos.

Ella sospechaba Del mismo modo, a ella, les aburre el infierno de su existencia. Pero extrañamente a diferencia de ella o de cualquier otro ser ascendido. Pueden usar el cuerpo físico sin límite y sin pedir prestado el cuerpo a otras personas para que aparezcan físicamente. Esta técnica realmente le interesaba. Durante su larga vida, ella nunca vio tal cosa, ni ella oyó que tal cosa es posible de sus compañeros deidades.

Después de todo ... un cuerpo físico solo puede contener tal cantidad de energía sin deteriorarse rápidamente.

Tal vez podría enviar a Giselle como enviada a ese fuerte e invitar a las deidades recién llegadas a un té. Tenía suficiente sacerdotisa desechable que podía poseer y tomar forma física. ¿Entonces por qué no? Fue una buena idea. El único problema fue el hecho ... Al parecer, Giselle no puede acercarse lo suficiente sin que ella haya sido detectada por esas extrañas criaturas con armadura negra que emitían presencia oscura y clara a la vez. Necesitaba un área neutral donde pueda transmitir su mensaje o incluso interceptarlos cuando estén deambulando. Enviando a su enviado a Italica lo que actualmente se encuentra bajo ocupación. Posible…

Si logra aprender a tomar forma física sin restricciones. De las deidades aparecidas. Tal vez ella pueda dar la vuelta al mundo sin restricciones y quizás al menos. Durante mucho tiempo ... Ella puede sentir algo físico. Pero como todos los demás. ¿Por qué comparten este conocimiento con ella? Ella necesitaba un buen chip de ganga. Necesitaba averiguar algo de lo que querían a cambio del conocimiento. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente.

Desde la primera puerta abierta. Sus compañeros a menudo la llamaban desde su residencia del inframundo para regañarla por lo irresponsable que había hecho. Y más veces desde que abrió la segunda puerta. Pero a ella no podía importarle menos su constante fastidio y su opinión sobre sus acciones. A ella simplemente no le importaban esos viejos tontos aburridos y débiles.

Lo que realmente le molestaba el hecho. Estos recién llegados lograron encerrarlos a ella y a sus compañeros deidades completamente fuera de su base. Ni permitiéndole a ella ni a ninguna otra espiarlos. No salió información de ese fuerte ya que esos magos levantaron esas malditas barreras y cuando ella trató de espiar a los dos aventureros y al Príncipe más a fondo. Ella sintió que sabían que ella estaba allí y la cerraron de inmediato. Entonces ella recibió un mensaje burlón en su cara.

'Ah ah ah, no dijiste la palabra mágica! Ah, ah, ¡no dijiste la palabra mágica!

Lo que la enfureció enormemente por el hecho ... Ella fue amenazada ... ¡Ella, la Diosa del Inframundo! Cuando ella trató de inspeccionar a la extraña persona que apareció en la sala del trono del Emperador.

Ese mayordomo uniformó al asesino de lo que los recién llegados enviaron para entregar las reclamaciones a ese tonto emperador. ¿Cual era su nombre? Ella no puede recordarlo, ya que era importante. Como todo ser mortal, un día morirá, y la gente simplemente lo olvidará como el resto de su especie.

Lo que era importante. Se las arregló para detectarla. Entonces él simplemente la amenazó si ella intentaba eso otra vez. Él la perseguirá y romperá su mente. ¡Nadie se atreve a hablarle así desde su ascendencia! ¡Nadie se atrevió a burlarse de ella así! Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando sintió tres nuevas apariencias de Dios apareciendo de la nada. Ella se quedó sin aliento por la presión que pesaba sobre ella de repente.

Una oscura demoníaca, una que emitió tal presencia que esas criaturas esqueléticas, pero mucho más fuerte y más siniestra. Y uno neutral que se sintió como un ser que está antes de la ascensión. "¿Qué demonios ...?"Ella pensó. "¿Es algún tipo de invasión?"

* * *

**Cambio de escena: **

En "Snow Country", de Kawabata Yasunari, había una línea que decía:

"Después del largo túnel en la frontera es un país de nieve".

Describía cómo la oscuridad de un túnel se convirtió repentinamente en un paisaje nevado blanco puro, y lo que lo convirtió en el más famoso de todos sus trabajos fue cómo el autor describió la escena de manera tan vívida que el lector podría sentir que había sido transportado a la novela.

Pero si uno quisiera aplicar ese mismo giro de frase a la experiencia de pasar por la "Puerta", sería imposible.

Cualquiera se movería si caminara por Ginza y de repente viera un extenso paisaje natural ante ellos.

Sin embargo, ahora había un camino asfaltado tanto en la Región Especial como en Ginza, salidas de la "Puerta", y la "Puerta" estaba rodeada por una cúpula de hormigón, por lo que cualquiera que saliera de uno y otro lado de la puerta solo vería un gris sin rasgos. paisaje.

Además, las amplias medidas de seguridad establecidas alrededor de la "Puerta", incluidas las huellas dactilares, las huellas de las manos, los escáneres biométricos y de retina, formaron innumerables capas de barreras antes de la entrada, y estos procedimientos problemáticos acabaron con cualquier romance que pudiera haber tenido el viaje.

Además, cada vehículo que entraba y salía de la Región Especial fue sometido a una desinfección completa antes de que se le permitiera proceder.

Después de abandonar la cúpula de concreto, se verían varios edificios recién construidos, por lo que su pintura aún no había tenido la oportunidad de secarse. Alrededor de estos edificios se encuentra el fuerte estelar de seis puntas, envolviendo todo el sitio en una sólida fortificación defensiva.

Fuera del fuerte estelar, en los alrededores de Arnus Hill, el terreno se transformó en algo que podría haber salido de un manual de tácticas defensivas de campo, con trincheras de comunicaciones y todo tipo de obstáculos, lleno de una cantidad de alambradas y bunkers de concreto. Eso podría haber sido considerado "paranoico". Todo esto negó la entrada a cualquiera que intentara acercarse.

Había un tramo de árboles al sur de Arnus Hill.

Este era el sitio de la comunidad viva de Arnus, donde vivían Lelei y los otros refugiados de la aldea de Coda. Aunque estaba rodeado de bosques, los árboles en la Región Especial parecían casi los mismos que en Japón, por lo que probablemente nadie excepto un botánico entrenado podría notar la diferencia.

Al este de la colina, ya habían terminado con los fugitivos y algunos hangares.

Ya habían instalado un aeródromo en miniatura en una esquina de la base, y en el interior uno podía verlos armar varios jets Fantasma F-4 y las reparaciones de los dos chorros exploradores estaban casi terminadas.

Probablemente nadie se movería más después de pasar por la "Puerta", dado el extenso desarrollo del entorno.

En verdad, pasar por The Gate fue menos emocionante que visitar un determinado parque temático basado en un ratón estadounidense. Probablemente estarían muy decepcionados.

Aún así, no era como si el JSDF careciera de un sentido de diversión o aventura, solo que para una persona normal, un parque temático sería mucho más cómodo que una base de guarnición como esta. Para los miembros de las fuerzas armadas, que ya estaban acostumbrados a los entornos estériles y aburridos de una base militar, estos eran solo puntos de vista cotidianos, pero para los civiles, sería como entrar en otro mundo que se sentía mal, en cierto sentido.

Se podría decir que ahora, no había diferencia en el paisaje a ambos lados de la "Puerta".

Por eso, para Piña Co Lada y Bozes Co Palesti, Arnus Hill en sí era como otro mundo para ellos.

Piña había hecho una solicitud con respecto a la violación del tratado, ella había pedido disculparse personalmente con el Coronel Kengun y los otros oficiales de alto rango en persona. Itami lo aprobó, y él había aceptado llevarla con él.

Dicho esto, Itami no tuvo tiempo de esperar a que Piña y sus seguidores los alcanzaran lentamente a caballo. Por lo tanto, Itami había agregado otra condición: "Solo tú y otro seguidor pueden viajar en la HMV con nosotros". En verdad, Itami esperaba que se desanimaran y se dieran por vencidos.

La respuesta de Piña fue asignar a Bozes y Panache a la seguridad de Italica, mientras que Hamilton se mantendría en contacto y actuaría como representante de House Formal. Ella anunció que "iré yo misma" de una manera determinada y segura.

Sin embargo, no podían dejar que su princesa caminara sola al campo enemigo. Bozes y Panache discutían sobre quién la acompañaría, y Piña finalmente seleccionó a Bozes para que la siguiera. Después de empacar sus cosas apresuradamente, abordaron el HMV de Itami.

Estableció la misma condición para el príncipe Beelzebub que lo aceptó y ordenó a sus guardaespaldas recién nombrados que usaran sus pies o adquirieran una montura. Itami quería replicar. Los caballos normales no pueden mantenerse al día con sus vehículos ... No tengo que decir que Beelzebub sonrió ante esto y le aseguré que no se preocupe por sus dos guardaespaldas.

Itami era un poco escéptico sobre esto. Pero él lo permitió. Diciendo que los dos aventureros saben dónde está Alnus Hill y pueden navegar a la base por sí mismos.

Por supuesto, no le importaban los dos aventureros porque los encontraba geniales y, a veces, divertidos. Pero debido a que solo quedaba un asiento en la cabina de pasajeros de HMW, también tenían que transportar a Beelzebub. La única persona lo suficientemente pequeña como para caber en el asiento era Raidyn. A quien después le ofrecieron un asiento, simplemente lo rechazó. Diciendo. '¡No puedo dejar atrás mi mullida montura!' y comenzó a rellenar su cara de montura esponjosa.

Quien por su desesperación no puede escapar, las caricias de su amo mostraban una cara de dolor y desesperación.

Con las altas velocidades del HMV, rápidamente llegaron a Arnus.

Para sorpresa de Itami, el enorme Hámster blindado que parecía un tanque más pequeño en esa armadura negra azulada. Y el aventurero blindado negro que le pidió permiso a Beelzebub para usar su montura los alcanzó con bastante facilidad. Curiosamente como decía el príncipe. Ella puede fácilmente mantenerse al día con los HMW e incluso a veces los precedió. También Momon, que tomó prestada la única Attronach demoníaca del príncipe con una armadura dorada. Curiosamente, la oscura armadura guerrera negruzca iba bastante bien con la armadura dorada del extraño caballo.

Curiosamente como decía el príncipe. Ambos pueden mantenerse al día con los HMW e incluso a veces los han precedido. También Momon, que tomó prestada la única Attronach demoníaca del príncipe con una armadura dorada. Curiosamente, la armadura oscura guerrera oscura fue bastante bien con la armadura dorada de la extraña presencia del caballo demoníaco oscuro.

Para los dos Otakus. Toda la situación parecía un sueño. Como si los dos aventureros salieran de algún tipo de MMORPG. Montando en sus montes exóticos. Kurata incluso hizo algunas fotos con la esperanza de poder vendérselas a alguien de la prensa. O incluso en una de las convenciones de anime.

Mientras los dos aventureros iban uno al lado del otro, Raidyn miró a Momon. "¡Hey! ¡Momon-kun! ¿Podemos mostrarles qué significa la velocidad? ¿Una carrera hacia Alnus?"

"¡Milady! No creo que pueda seguir el ritmo de la montura del Milord ..." gimoteó el enorme hámster.

Le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Hamusuke. "Shush. ¡Me echas a perder mi diversión, Hamusuke! Si ves cosas con una actitud tan negativa, no puedes alcanzar tu objetivo ..." dijo Raidyn con una cara malhumorada.

Hamusuke inclinó la cabeza con una expresión de depresión mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse al día con Momon. "Lo siento Milady ..."

Raidyn solo asintió.

Momon se echó a reír al ver el pequeño parloteo de Hamusuke y su amigo. "Espero que puedas seguir el ritmo". Con eso, instó a su caballo y precedió a Raidyn.

"¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo!" Gritó Raidyn después de Momon e instó a Hamusuke a ir más rápido.

En un momento se alejaron del convoy de HMW y los precedieron.

Itami y los otros miembros de la JSDF parpadearon varias veces al ver cómo los dos aventureros los pasaban fácilmente y se alejaban de ellos con mayor velocidad.

Pina, al igual que Boozes, parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Beelzebub, que solo sonrió ante la acción infantil de los dos aventureros.

Pina se recogió y continuó su conversación con el primer Príncipe del Reino Hechicero. Mientras tanto, Bozes conversó con los miembros de la JSDF en la HMW. Esperando que ella pueda arrebatar alguna información de ellos. Después de todo, la información era poder, y en la situación actual, Piña necesita todo lo que pueda para ponerle una ventaja en esta situación desesperada.

A medida que continuaron su camino hacia la sede de JSDF en la región especial, el escenario cambió poco a poco. Firmando llegaron al territorio controlado por la JSDF.

El paisaje ya no era familiar para Piña y Bozes. Lo que una vez había sido una colina desnuda ahora era una fortaleza.

Un vuelo de tres helicópteros en una misión de entrenamiento saludó a Piña y Beelzebub, mientras giraban sobre sus cabezas mientras volaban un curso de siesta. Sus potentes motores crearon un poderoso lavado a contracorriente que parecía que iba a barrer la superficie limpia.

3rd Recon condujo por el camino recién construido entre la arena y el polvo voladores.

Después de pasar el OPL (Outpost Picket Line), entraron en el territorio controlado por el JSDF.

El gran espacio en el que acababan de entrar se llamaba FEBA (borde delantero del área de batalla), que se usaba como área de entrenamiento y práctica. Al mismo tiempo, era un tesoro para numerosos cadáveres de wyvern, así como donde los niños de los refugiados de Coda Village se pusieron a trabajar.

Lo primero que vio Piña fue que las tropas de la JSDF se formaron en escuadrones con un abanderado en la cabeza que sostenía la bandera de su unidad por encima de él. Estaban cantando un misterioso hechizo mágico que ella no podía entender mientras corría en dirección opuesta al convoy y pasaba rápidamente.

"¡ Modelo A Ford y un tanque lleno de gasolina!"

" Mano llena de coño y una boca llena de culo!

" ¡Apaga el sonido!" "¡Uno dos!"

" ¡Apaga el sonido!" "¡Tres cuatro!"

" ¡Apaga el sonido!" "Uno, dos" (Pausa de dos tiempos y medio) "¡TRES CUATRO!"

... al menos, eso era lo que el hechizo arcano sonaba para los oídos de Piña cuando los hombres pasaron corriendo junto al convoy.

"¿Eso es algún tipo de conjuro?" Murmuró la princesa del imperio.

Beelzebub se rió al escuchar su murmullo. "No, Piña. No es un conjuro. Es solo una pequeña canción lo que facilitó el ejercicio a los soldados. Nuestros soldados lo hacen muchas veces durante su entrenamiento. Elevó su espíritu e hizo que el entrenamiento fuera más eficiente". Explicó el heredero de Ainz.

Piña asintió con inquietud y luego volvió a mirar a los soldados de JSDF.

La velocidad de los vehículos los dejó muy atrás, pero antes de que Piña pudiera volverse para mirarlos, los esqueletos de varios edificios se acercaron a un lado de la carretera.

La JSDF había considerado la posibilidad de combates de calle a calle durante una invasión teórica de la capital imperial, por lo que le habían pedido al Maestro Kato que le proporcionara planos de un edificio residencial promedio en la ciudad.

Habían convertido estos planos en maquetas de edificios imperiales, que los soldados usaban para practicar sus tácticas de combate urbano.

Inicialmente, Piña no tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo estos soldados.

En la Región Especial, la forma más común de ataque era tener a la infantería o la caballería con el enemigo mientras gritaba "¡Waaaaagh!" o algún otro grito de batalla espeluznante.

Una vez que se hizo contacto, era cada hombre para sí mismo. Derribarían al enemigo antes que ellos con cuchillas, lanzas o golpes de escudo. A diferencia de las tribus bárbaras en la frontera, el Ejército Imperial no permitía que sus legionarios lucharan solos. En cambio, sus centuriones mantendrían el orden y harían girar a los hombres en la línea frontal de la formación hacia la retaguardia cuando se cansaran. Sus enemigos pelearían hasta que se cansaran y luego serían derribados, pero el Ejército Imperial siempre tendría sus tropas más frescas en el frente, mientras que sus cansados y heridos se recuperarían en la retaguardia.

Esta táctica de combate básica seguía siendo la misma tanto si luchaban en llanuras abiertas como en calles densas de la ciudad. El trabajo del comandante era elevar el espíritu de lucha de los hombres, entrenar sus habilidades de lucha y conducirlos a la victoria sobre el enemigo.

Sin embargo, el JSDF era diferente. No usaron escudos, ni formaron un denso testudo formación. Se extenderían para correr, detenerse y caer propensos, mientras se comunicaban con gestos con las manos. Eran una máquina bien unida y bien engrasada que cambiaba la quietud y el movimiento con una gracia fluida.

Al mismo tiempo, estaban levantando duelas de metal en todas direcciones. Parecían erizos.

" ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? " Piña inclinó la cabeza mientras pensaba, pero no pudo encontrar una respuesta.

"Todos tienen palos como Itami. ¿Podría ser que todos los soldados en Jayesdeef sean magos? Si ese es el caso, ¿ese es el secreto de su poder?"

Bozes respondió a la pregunta de Piña con una pregunta propia: "Pero los magos son raros ya que la magia es una habilidad especial. Entonces, ¿eso significa que el Jayesdeef puede producir magos en grandes cantidades?"

Piña podía imaginar cómo esos bastones podrían derribar al enemigo con rayos de luz abrasadora. Después de eso, ella entendió para qué se entrenaban los Jayesdeef; sus movimientos fueron calculados para ocultarse y responder a los propios movimientos de los enemigos, para encontrar a su enemigo y matarlos en cualquier entorno o entorno.

Incluso si fueran emboscados desde rincones oscuros, incluso si los francotiradores los dispararan desde las ventanas altas, aunque estuvieran flanqueados por ambos lados por la caballería imperial, antes de que las tropas enemigas pudieran acercarse a los Jayesdeef, se convertirían en suizos. Queso por sus fogatas.

"No, estos bastones de metal no son mágicos. En su lenguaje, son armas que se llaman" armas "o" armas pequeñas ".

Desde el lado, Lelei negó la respuesta de Bozes.

"Los Jayesdeef usan estas armas como la base de su capacidad de combate. Para poder utilizarlas en el combate, han entrenado y desarrollado sus habilidades a este nivel".

"¿Son armas? Es decir, ¿son como nuestras espadas o arcos?"

"Sí. El principio también es simple. Encantan un trozo de plomo con magia explosiva, lo sellan dentro de un tubo de metal y luego dejan que el plomo vuele libremente". explicó el mago pequeño de pelo azul.

Itami solo negó con la cabeza al escuchar que Lelei todavía piensa que sus armas están basadas en la magia. Pero no dijo nada.

Beelzebub rió entre dientes al escuchar la respuesta de Lelei. La maga de cabello azul giró su cabeza hacia él. "¿Algo está mal, majestad?"

"Casi dijiste todo bien, Lelei. Solo estabas equivocado en una cosa".

Lelei inclinó la cabeza. Piña se inclinó más cerca de Beelzebub con una mirada interesada en su rostro. "No hay magia en su arma. Estas armas solo usan una reacción química para crear una explosión en miniatura en la cámara. Si tengo razón. Es una especie de polvo negro con otro nombre de pólvora".

Lelei inclinó la cabeza inquisitivamente. "¿Polvo negro?"

Beelzebub asintió. "Polvo negro. Es una mezcla de varios minerales. Debido a su naturaleza altamente reactiva, se usa mucho para la minería y muchas otras cosas que requieren una explosión controlada ..."

Lelei asintió en comprensión.

"La pólvora se clasifica como un explosivo bajo debido a su velocidad de descomposición relativamente lenta y, por consiguiente, a la baja de los explosivos. Los explosivos bajos se desinflan (es decir, se queman) a velocidades subsónicas, mientras que los explosivos altos detonan, produciendo una onda supersónica. genera suficiente presión para forzarlo desde el hocico a alta velocidad, pero no lo suficiente como para romper el cañón de la pistola. La pólvora es un buen propulsor, pero es menos adecuado para romper rocas o fortificaciones ". Explicó Beelzebub con gran detalle.

Todos los ojos de JSDF se ensancharon al escuchar al Príncipe explicar exactamente cómo funcionan sus armas. Un príncipe que venía del mundo lo que pensaban de ellos al menos ocho siglos.

Shino, que estaba sentada en la cabina de pasajeros de la HMW, levantó su mano interrogativamente. "Disculpe, príncipe Beelzebub. ¿Pero cómo sabe todo esto?"

"Créanlo o no. Tenemos armas de proyectil que funcionan de manera similar en el Reino Hechicero. Pero en lugar de usar una reacción química para propulsar los proyectiles. Usamos pistolas con base mágica que en su mayoría lanzan energía mágica. Y ser mi tía es la líder de de la sección de investigación científica del reino. Ella me pegó estas cosas básicas. Dondequiera que quisiera o no. Dijo a menudo que cuando me negaba a aprender esas cosas aparentemente sin sentido ". Hizo comillas con los dedos y reflejó a Esdeath. "'Es por tu propio bien Kit. ¡El conocimiento es poder! Si no aprendes, morirás ..."

Se recostó en su asiento. "Ella es la persona más aterradora que he conocido ..."

El temor conmovió a todos los soldados de la JSDF que se enfrentaron al escuchar que atacaron una civilización que es capaz de producir armas de energía y la utilizaron sin problemas. Y hay una persona que puede incluso asustar al príncipe heredero que siempre parecía alegre y complacido.

Piña volvió a considerar sus posibilidades, y se dio cuenta de que sus posibilidades ahora caían por debajo de las esperanzas. "¿¡Te refieres a las armas láser !? ¡Eso es genial!" Gritó Kurata.

Beelzebub asintió. "De hecho ellos son."

"No vi a ninguno de ellos en la mano de tu soldado. Eso significa que son bastante raros. ¿Es correcto?" señaló Shino.

"Podrías decir eso. Es usado principalmente por los escuadrones especiales del reino. Escuadrones que necesitan precisión en su trabajo y necesitan un mayor alcance para eliminar sus objetivos. Como nuestro OPS Negro".

"Entonces ... ¿Por qué no equipas a tus soldados con esas armas?" preguntó Lelei.

Piña se volvió hacia ella de repente y puso su mano en la boca de Lelei. Nerviosa volvió la cabeza hacia Beelzebub. "Por favor, el príncipe Beelzebub no escuche a este mago tonto ..."

Beelzebub sonrió. "No es un problema. Consideramos equipar a nuestros soldados con las armas. Pero no lo hicimos por varias razones".

"¿Y eso es?" preguntó Shino.

"Primero." Levantó su dedo índice mostrando un uno. "La fabricación de una de esas armas cuesta más que el mantenimiento de un país pequeño. Para su fabricación necesitamos materiales raros y solo mi tía, mi padre y algunas personas seleccionadas conocen el método exacto. En otras palabras, es caro y difícil de hacer. "

"Dos", abrió su dedo medio al lado de su índice. "Es cierto que incluso un usuario no mágico puede usar el arma con tanta eficiencia como un veterano solo con unos pocos días de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los soldados de nuestro OPS Negro a quienes ofrecemos la oportunidad de usar el arma. Simplemente rechacen su El uso se refiere al hecho de que mancha su honor o le quita la emoción de la muerte ".

Rory sonrió y asintió. "Puedo entender esa razón".

"El tercero y el último. La gente de mi mundo no está preparada para tal tecnología. Entonces, mi padre decidió que solo les daba la tecnología cuando estuvieran listos. Distribuir solo entre aquellos que han demostrado su valía y entender este riesgo".

"¡¿Qué?!" Itami sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Qué quieres decir con Beelzebub?" Le cuestionó Piña.

"Como dije. La mayoría de las personas en nuestra civilización no están listas para manejar esa tecnología. Tenemos la tecnología desde que mi padre y mi tía llegaron al Nuevo Mundo. Sin embargo, retuvieron la tecnología porque la gente del Nuevo Mundo no está lista para manéjelo. Como dijeron ellos. 'No entregas un arma cargada en la mano de un bebé'. Vieron demasiadas civilizaciones caídas porque alguien les dio tecnología que no pueden manejar. Después de todo, incluso un dios no puede salvarte de tu propia estupidez ... "

Rory asintió en acuerdo. "Estoy de acuerdo ... Incluso Emroy no puede salvarte de ti mismo ..." dijo ella. Después de todo, con ella más de novecientos años ella también lo sabe. Incluso un dios no puede salvarte de ti mismo. Luego volvió la cabeza hacia Beelzebub recordando lo que Beelzebub dijo anteriormente. "¿Qué quieres decir cuando dijiste que llegaron al Nuevo Mundo?" preguntó Rory.

Beelzebub miró hacia ella y sonrió. "Como dije. Mi padre, mi tía y sus vasallos no son del mundo que habitamos actualmente. Se transportaron allí por la voluntad de mi padre".

Piña se quedó sin aliento al escuchar los nuevos hechos del príncipe heredero. "¿Quieres decir? ¡¿Eres un extraterrestre?" preguntó Itami con asombro. Todos en la SMM lo miraron con expresión asustada.

Beelzebub se rió de su pregunta. "No ... no soy un extraterrestre. Nací en ese mundo, por lo que cuento como nativo. Pero mi padre, mi madre y todos los demás que vinieron con ellos. Lo más probable es que cuenten como extraños en nuestro mundo".

"¿Por qué dejaron su mundo original?" preguntó Lelei

Una expresión pensativa se movió en el rostro del joven heredero. "Hmm ... una vez le pregunté a mi padre sobre eso. Él dijo ... ellos buscaron a sus compañeros perdidos".

Todos asintieron. "Entonces le pregunté a la tía, y ella dijo ..." dejó una pequeña pausa. La presión solo creció y creció sobre la gente.

"Ella dijo. Ella y su padre estaban terriblemente aburridos en su mundo original, por lo que se fueron a divertirse después de sus largos días de aventuras. Así que, simplemente torcieron el tiempo y el espacio pocas veces y se transportaron al mundo en lo que habitan actualmente".

Todo el mundo se cayó. Piña suspiró desesperada y miró por la ventana con una expresión insatisfecha en busca de algún tipo de esperanza.

Mientras inspeccionaba las pilas de cadáveres de wyvern en el campo de batalla, ella había encontrado muchos agujeros enormes en los cuerpos. Una inspección más cercana de sus escamas destrozadas reveló trozos de plomo y otros fragmentos. Trabajando hacia atrás desde allí, Lelei había deducido el mecanismo de las armas de fuego mediante un análisis cuidadoso de lo que había visto, oído y aprendido.

La explicación de Beelzebub fortaleció lo que escuchó y completó el rompecabezas en su cabeza.

Completado lo que ya sabe. O Piña convence a su padre para que se rinda de inmediato, o el Imperio será aniquilado desde el suelo. Ya sea por la máquina de guerra de la JSDF o por el poder del Reino Hechicero.

La visión de Piña de repente se volvió borrosa al pensar en lo que dijo Beelzebub sobre las armas de JSDF. "¿No es magia, sino un arma? ¿Así que, como los humanos pueden fabricar estas armas, pueden distribuirlas a todos sus soldados?

Si ese es el caso, entonces obviamente la forma en que hacen la guerra sería diferente. No importa cuántos hombres con lanzas o espadas levantemos, su número sería inútil frente a un enemigo que luchó así ".

Cuando estos pensamientos pasaron por su mente de la nada, un transportador de personal blindado Tipo 96 rugió a su lado. La escotilla trasera se abrió y arrojó a varios hombres completamente armados y equipados.

Los soldados que salieron apresuradamente del vehículo formaron rápidamente una línea de tiro limpia; Sus armas apuntaban a oponentes imaginarios.

En este momento, Piña podía imaginar vívidamente que la caballería y la infantería eran derribadas en sus filas, y ella frunció el ceño con ansiedad.

"¡Demasiado lento! ¡Mueve tus culos más rápido! ¡Otra vez!"

En respuesta a la reprimenda de su comandante, los soldados de JSDF volvieron al APC. Después de verlos entrenar así, Piña no pudo evitar pensar: "Así que hay una gran diferencia incluso con sus estilos de lucha básicos". A diferencia del miedo que había estado profundamente grabado en su alma en Itálica, ella tenía miedo porque ahora podía entender a su oponente, y eso la asustaba.

Beelzebub solo observaba a los soldados y sus movimientos profesionales con satisfacción. Recordando el momento en que su padre lo envió a entrenar con el escuadrón especial. Los buenos recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Buenos tiempos cuando hizo mucha nueva amistad. Estos soldados usaron casi exactamente los mismos métodos que en casa. Solo los métodos del Reino Hechicero se mezclaron con la magia y otro tipo de cosas cuando se trataba de la inflación y las operaciones de escuadrones pequeños.

Cada unidad de infantería en el Reino Hechicero fue entrenada no solo para usar fuerza bruta. Pero táctica de guerrilla si es necesario. Es decir. Golpea cuando duele, luego retírate en una posición segura para reunir fuerzas, espera la próxima apertura de tu armadura enemiga. Fue especialmente efectivo contra operaciones en las profundidades de las fronteras del Reino Hechicero. Cierto. No muchas operaciones de Black OPS ocurrieron hoy en día. Debido a que el Reino estaba al borde de la victoria completa. Aún así, mantuvieron esta tradición.

Pero aún así ... De acuerdo con los libros de historia militar, nadie usó esta táctica antes de la llegada de su padre al mundo. Este y muchos otros métodos innovadores similares fueron introducidos por primera vez en su mundo por su tía, quien actualmente es el Supremo General del Reino Hechicero de fuerzas consolidadas. Sacudió la cabeza abrazando estos buenos recuerdos y suspiró. "Buenos viejos tiempos…"

Piña se volvió para mirar dentro de la HMV, y vio a Itami, Kuwabara, Kurata y los demás que tenían las armas no mágicas que llamaban "armas". Si fueran armas, incluso Piña o Bozes deberían poder usarlas si consiguen uno de ellos.

Si pudieran entender completamente estas armas y obtenerlas, entonces al menos las batallas futuras no serían matanzas de un solo lado, como sucedió anteriormente. Piña entendió la importancia de esto. Su objetivo ahora era obtener estas armas y pasarlas a los mejores artesanos que podía encontrar y obligarlos a hacer más, a cualquier costo.

Como si leyera los pensamientos de Piña, Lelei silenciosamente intervino desde el costado.

"Eso sería inútil".

Lelei señaló hacia afuera, a través de otra de las ventanas del vehículo.

En el terreno abierto frente a ellos, algo que parecía una cruz entre un elefante enloquecido y un bloque de metal trueno hacia ellos. Era un tanque de batalla principal tipo 74.

"Cuando dicen 'armas pequeñas', quieren decir que estas armas son armas pequeñas. Eso significa que también debería haber 'armas grandes'".

Miraron al Tipo 74 mientras giraba su torreta, y sus ojos se dirigían a su cañón de 105 mm.

"¿Hace eso, escupe fuego también?"

Los pensamientos de Piña eran los mismos que las palabras murmuradas de Bozes. Se dio cuenta de que este cañón era la llamada "vara de hierro" que los refugiados de Coda Village le contaron.

"No lo he visto dispararme, pero no dudo que pueda hacerlo".

Ningún herrero en el Imperio podría hacer tal cosa. Y no era solo el Imperio, sino que nadie en el continente podía construir cosas así. Probablemente no haría ninguna diferencia si ella buscó en el mundo subterráneo de los elfos o entre los maestros artesanos de los enanos. Era un monstruo de otro mundo, y ella podía creer completamente que podía derrotar a un Dragón de Fuego.

Pegas de hierro. Elefantes de hierro. ¿Qué era este JSDF, esta fuerza que podría producir estas cosas en números tan grandes? Miró a Beelzebub, pensativa. "Me pregunto si el Príncipe Beelzebub Kingdom tiene un contador para esas Bestias de Hierro ... ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Por supuesto, tienen algo así! Después de todo, lograron derrotar a los Pegasi de Hierro sin causalidades y obligarlos a ir al suelo ... De Por supuesto, tienen algo similar o no más terrible ". Recordó a las criaturas terroríficas que lucharon contra la JSDF y los bandidos.

"¿Por qué incluso los atacamos en primer lugar?"

En respuesta a los silenciosos murmullos de Piña, Lelei respondió:

"El Imperio ha pisado los grifos y la cola del dragón".

"Tú, tú ... ¡no hables como si no te importara! El Imperio está en una crisis de supervivencia, ¿cómo puedes hablar tan fácilmente sobre eso?"

Bozes, enojada, agarró el hombro de Lelei y, a cambio, recibió una respuesta aún más odiosa.

"Soy del Clan Rududo. El bienestar del Imperio no tiene nada que ver conmigo".

Los Rurudo eran un pueblo nómada. Aunque Lelei se había establecido cerca de Coda Village, ella y su gente nunca habían tenido una opinión particular sobre el Imperio.

Tuka, que había estado escuchando pero no tuvo la oportunidad de intervenir, se apresuró a levantar la mano y decir: "¡Sí, soy un Elfo!"

Rory permaneció en silencio. No necesitaba decir nada y simplemente sonrió.

El Imperio había hecho que los Reinos Aliados doblaran sus rodillas y gobernaba a sus ciudadanos con fuerza.

El Emperador no esperaba que sus súbditos lo amaran, respetaran o hicieran nada más que temerle.

La política de conquista, supresión y gobierno del Imperio a través de la violencia había llevado a la situación actual, a pesar de su dominio sobre ellos; No tuvo la lealtad de sus súbditos.

Fue solo ahora que Piña se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de las acciones del Imperio. Ella observó a Beelzebub de vuelta en Itálica y cómo interactúa con sus soldados. Desde sus ojos, ella vio claramente que están felices y satisfechos con sus vidas. A pesar de que el Reino puede producir fuerza bruta y aniquilar todo lo que se interponga en su camino. Ella vio. Todos los soldados respetaban al príncipe heredero. No por miedo. Pero por su propia voluntad. Ella vio ... Todos lo amaban y no se quejaban de sus vidas mientras él conversaba incluso con los soldados de menor rango como si fueran amigos íntimos. En otro mundo, no servían por miedo sino por su propia voluntad.

En medio de sus pensamientos, Beelzebub habló. "Conoces a la princesa Piña ... Si tu imperio se convirtió en nuestro vasallo. Podemos protegerte de la JSDF. Tu padre solo necesita firmar el tratado y nosotros podemos ocultarlo ..."

La princesa lo miró con una expresión espantosa y enojada. Se miró con una expresión pensativa. "Puede que no tengamos otras opciones ..."

"Mejor apresúrate con tu decisión. Esta opción no estará abierta para siempre. Quién sabe ... Podemos decidir invadir este mundo con uno de nuestros ejércitos mañana ..." bromeó Beelzebub mientras mantiene su fachada amistosa y tranquila.

El sudor comenzó a acumularse en la frente de Piña y Bozes.

"Sabes ... ¡Te escuchamos, príncipe Beelzebub!" dijo Itami con un tono bajo.

Beelzebub sonrió. "Lo sé muy bien, Sir Itami. Tenía curiosidad por tu reacción. Y debo decir ... Era exactamente lo que estaba esperando. Curiosamente satisfactorio ..."

Piña y su caballero rubio avistaron en relevancia.

Piña y Beelzebub fueron llevados a Arnus Hill, a un edificio con una placa en el frente que decía "Comando de la Fuerza Expedicionaria de la Región Especial". Raidyn y Momon ya los esperaban allí, apoyados contra la pared. Hablando con los soldados de la JSDF cuyo asombro fue inspirado por los dos montes épicos de los dos aventureros.

Por supuesto, como siempre ... Momonga y Esdeath no pueden entender cómo incluso la mayoría de los soldados de la JSDF ven a Hamusuke como una criatura temerosa. Ella era solo un enorme hámster nada más. ¿Por qué la mayoría de la gente le teme? Eso era lo que incluso Momonga, con su infinita sabiduría y experiencia, no podía entender.

Escuchar a la gente temerla como en sus gloriosos días cuando llevaba el título. 'Rey virtuoso del bosque'. El orgullo le ha llenado el pecho y con orgullo hinchó las bolsas de sus mejillas.

Por supuesto, había algunas personas que no temían a los roedores de tamaño monstruoso. En vez de eso. La encontré adorable y trató de abrazarla para sentir su suave pelaje o querer tomar una fotografía mientras estaba sentada sobre ella. (En su mayoría, el personal femenino que estaba de permiso y los pocos niños en el campamento.)

Por supuesto, para esto. Después de algunos incidentes, la gente comenzó a pedirle permiso a Raidyn, quien simplemente dejó que la gente atormentara a su montura fiel con una expresión de sonrisita. Mientras tanto, el enorme hámster la miró con una expresión desesperadamente suplicante.

Después de todo, ella era mitad demonio. La crueldad estaba en su sangre. Momonga simplemente negó con la cabeza mirando a la pobre criatura que fue sacada por los niños que actualmente montaban en ella. Actualmente, conversó con el primer teniente Yanagida. Mientras tanto, pensó en el evento lo que ocurrió cuando los dos llegaron a la base de JSDF.

**Escena retrospectiva:**

Los dos aventureros viajan directamente a la entrada principal de la base JSDF. El guardia los detuvo. Cada guardia que estacionaba en las torres y los puestos de guardia levantaba sus armas automáticas en su dirección. Siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Al ver esto, Ainz y Esdeath desmontaron su montura en la distancia correcta. Se ataron las armas a las monturas y levantaron las manos, mientras que comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el puesto de guardia.

"¡Alto! Esta es un área restringida. Necesitas permiso para entrar". Gritó el oficial designado.

Los dos se detuvieron. "Estamos con el convoy del primer teniente Itami". Explicó Momonga.

"¿Tiene pruebas? ¿Permiso por escrito del primer teniente? Si no, por favor, váyase. Esta es un área restringida".

"¡Sólo la radio a Itami-kun! Él te lo explicará todo". Chidped Raidyn felizmente.

El oficial asintió. "Un momento ..." se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casita de vigilancia pequeña cercana.

Entonces apareció alguien inesperado. Un hombre alto con pelo negro corto se separó en el lado izquierdo; el usaba lentes Una enorme sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Mientras tanto, llevaba un traje militar formal verde.

Cada soldado comenzó a saludarlo. "¡Primer teniente Yanagida! ¡Señor!"

Saludó a la espalda. "A gusto ..." la mayoría de los soldados todavía apuntaban con sus armas hacia los dos aventureros.

Miró en dirección a Ainz y Esdeath. "Ah. Momon-dono y Raidyn-dono. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Dónde está el primer teniente?" Preguntó Yanagida con una expresión de sonrisa de reproche.

Raidyn miró a su alrededor. Ella comenzó a rascarse la parte de atrás de su cabeza con una expresión de vergüenza y sonrisita. "De alguna manera los dejamos atrás cuando empezamos a correr con Momon-kun".

Yanagida se rió entre dientes. "Veo…"

Raidyn volvió la cabeza hacia Momon. "Por cierto, Momon-kun ... ¿Quién ganó la carrera?"

"Creo que es un empate ..."

Ella asintió. "Lo suficientemente justo…"

Yanagida se volvió hacia el oficial designado. "Cabo. Son un invitado en la base".

El cabo saludó. "¡Sí señor!"

Momon y Raidyn saludaron a su montura y comenzaron a acercarse. Todos los soldados se asombraron al ver las monturas exóticas de los dos aventureros. Ahora no solo su armadura de aspecto exótico y sus armas Mastercraft lo que los hizo sobresalir de la multitud. Pero sus monturas también.

Yanagida inspeccionó por un momento el extraño caballo de armadura dorada con aspecto de montura y el enorme hámster y luego asintió. "Tienes monturas muy interesantes".

"Apreciamos el cumplido", respondió Momon.

"Sígueme. Te mostraré un lugar apropiado donde puedes esperar hasta la llegada de Itami".

"¡Realmente no es necesario Yanagida-kun!"

"Tonterías. Insisto ... De todos modos ... El teniente general Hazama todavía tiene algunas preguntas para usted y me encomendó que lo interrogue".

Raidyn se rascó la frente. "Bueno ... creo que está bien ..."

"¡Espléndido! ¡Sígueme!" se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la zona de descanso de la base.

Raidyn y Momon lo siguieron. Cuando llegaron a la mitad de la base. De repente el tiempo se congeló a su alrededor. Esdeath y Momonga son inmunes a tales efectos. Miró alrededor buscando la fuente de la repentina perturbación.

Yanagida y todos los demás se detuvieron. Congelado en el tiempo. La escena se asemejó cuando detuviste una película en medio de la escena. Pero esto no fue en 2D sino en 3D. Y puede caminar completamente alrededor.

Zero salió de las sombras y se inclinó profundamente. "Ainz-sama ... Esdeath-sama. ¡Te esperamos!"

Numerosos Asesinos de Ocho Bordes saltaron de las sombras preparando la bienvenida de los Seres Supremos. Prepararon una mesa enorme para cinco personas. Con té, café y varios pasteles dulces y salados.

"¿Estamos celebrando algo?" preguntó su creación Esdeath.

"Albedo, Shalltear y Zesshi solicitaron esto. Sospeché que a los Seres Supremos no les importa descansar un poco lejos de esas bolsas ruidosas de carne".

Ainz asintió. "Veo…"

Ainz oyó pasos y miró en su dirección. Vio a tres mujeres de aspecto elegante caminando hacia él. Una joven de piel pálida alrededor de sus cuatro adolescentes con un vestido de bola color clarete y un sostén con exceso de relleno. Una belleza de piel blanca con cuernos brotando en los dos lados de su cabeza. Y una mujer en su adolescencia tardía con ojos y cabello heterocromáticos en blanco y negro que llevaba su habitual armadura de color plateado.

Caminaron con elegancia hacia el dios de la destrucción y el señor de la muerte. Cuando llegaron a los dos, se arrodillaron. "Ainz-sama ... Esdeath-sama ..." las tres mujeres se arrodillaron e inclinaron sus cabezas hacia el suelo sumisamente.

Ainz levantó su mano blindada. "Puedes levantarte". Se levantan a la vez. Ainz vio una especie de extraño brillo moviéndose detrás de los ojos de las tres mujeres. Quería dar un paso atrás, pero se obligó a no hacer. Eso puede manchar su gracia ante sus subordinados.

"Parece que la portada del actor de Pandora ha sido destrozada ... No esperaba que se dieran cuenta tan pronto ... Espero que no lo mataran ..." Recordó el destino de la última persona que trató de mantener en secreto su ubicación de sus esposas. Puedes decir ... Había muerto de una muerte horrible antes de revelar el secreto.

Las tres mujeres lo miraron como tres depredadores. Entonces ... Los tres saltaron hacia su amo y esposo. Y comenzó a aferrarse a su cintura blindada. "¡Ainz-sama! ¡Cómo pudiste hacernos tal cosa! ¿¡Por qué eres tan cruel !?"

A pesar de que ahora Ainz estaba por encima del nivel 100. Todavía no puede entender cómo estos tres pueden obtener suficiente poder para dominarlo en tal situación. Intentó deshacerse de ellos, pero no pudo hacerlo. Miró suplicante a su compañero. "¿Un poco de ayuda?" preguntó.

Ella se rió entre dientes. "No me atrevería a separar a las esposas en su momento de reunión ... No soy tan cruel". Ella comenzó a sonreír.

La mujer tres la miró con felicidad en sus ojos. "¡Gracias Esdeath-sama! ¡Realmente nos entiendes!"

"No estás ayudando ..." Momonga miró a su compañero, y una expresión de desaprobación se movió hacia su cara ilusoria bajo su casco cerrado. Se volvió hacia sus esposas que aún abrazaban su cintura. "Albedo, Shalltear, Zesshi ... Por favor, detente ... Podemos hablar de esto de una manera civilizada ..."

"¡No puedes escaparte con esto tan fácilmente, Ainz-sama!" Shalltear lo miró con una expresión depredadora. La locura irradiaba desde el verdadero vampiro los brillantes ojos rojos de sangre.

"Si, no puedes hacer mi rey!" dijo Zesshi mientras aumentaba la fuerza que solía abrazar a Ainz.

"¡Suficiente!" Ainz frunció el ceño con enojo y su supresión pasiva de las emociones se activó. Rodeando a ellos una luz verde luz misteriosa. El temor se movió en la cara de las tres mujeres y retrocedió. Se arrodillaron. "¡Por favor, perdona nuestro comportamiento, Ainz-sama! Estamos terriblemente preocupados por tu bienestar y por supuesto ... ¡te extrañamos!" Albedo explicó y miró a Ainz con sus brillantes ojos amarillos. Con una expresión que puede derretir hasta el corazón de los hombres más fríos.

Ainz volvió la cabeza. A pesar del hecho de que él era un no-muerto, Albedo siempre fue capaz de derretir su corazón de no-congelado con esa expresión y activar incondicionalmente su supresión pasiva de las emociones.

"Usted puede ponerse de pie". Él dijo. Las tres mujeres se levantaron con gracia. Ainz se acercó a la mesa y se sentó. Esdeath se sentó a su lado. Ainz disipó su casco convocado y desactivó su objeto de ilusión. Así se puede ver su cráneo desnudo. Luces rojas de aspecto maligno se atenuaban en las órbitas de su cráneo.

"Siéntate." Ordenó a las tres mujeres que se pararon detrás de sus asientos.

"Supongo que tiene algunas preguntas ..." dijo. Mientras tanto, Zero sirvió té a Albedo, Zesshi y Shalltear y su café favorito a su creador. Ser un señor supremo. Momonga era incapaz de consumir comida o bebida. Aún así, por pura cortesía y respeto. Zero sirvió un poco para él también.

Albedo inclinó la cabeza. "Sí, Ainz-sama ... ¿Puedes explicarnos, por favor ... y por favor no lo tomes? Es un acto de falta de respeto ..." Ainz asintió y esperó a que Albedo terminara su oración. Solo los sonidos de Esdeath comiendo el delicioso pastel de chocolate se pueden escuchar en la zona atemporal.

"¿Qué piensas cuando nos dejaste sin notificación? ¡Pensé que significábamos algo para ti!" Ainz se sintió como las mujeres que los dos lados de Albedo comienzan a irradiar su ira hacia él. A veces, incluso él. El señor de la muerte se sorprendió de lo enojados que pueden estar estos tres.

Albedo volvió la cabeza hacia Esdeath. "¡Y tú, Esdeath-sama! ¡Serías la menos preocupada por la seguridad de Ainz-sama! ¿O ya no somos novias?"

Ella inspeccionó un pedazo de pastel al final de su tenedor. No escatimó atención a la rabia que irradiaba hacia ella. "¡Este pastel es delicioso! ¡Realmente te superaste a ti mismo esta vez, Cero!" ella alabó su creación.

Cero se inclinó ligeramente. "¡Gracias Creador-sama! He creado para servir".

Necesitaba averiguar algo. Incluso él tenía miedo cuando estos tres estaban enojados. Se armó de valor. "Albedo ... ¡Lo suficiente es suficiente!"

Albedo, Zesshi y Shalltear inclinaron su cabeza en servidumbre. "PP: por favor, perdónanos, Ainz-sama. Estábamos preocupados por ti".

"¡Lo sentimos!" Dijo al unísono Shalltear y Zesshi.

Ainz asintió. "Respondiendo a tu pregunta. Esto era parte de mi plan".

Shalltear miró a Ainz con curiosidad. "¿Plan? ¿Ainz-sama?

Ainz asintió. "También a Esdeath decidí que podríamos medir mejor la situación si tomamos medidas personalmente y usamos nuestra personalidad de aventurero para mezclarnos con nuestro entorno. Esto puede darnos oportunidades y perspectivas únicas para inspeccionar a los nativos en su hábitat natural".

Albedo sonrió con su brillo maniaco habitual en sus ojos dorados y sus pupilas divididas verticalmente. "¡Como se esperaba de mi amor! Él siempre se preocupa por la seguridad y el bienestar de su sirviente. En la medida en que está dispuesto a quitarse a sí mismo el contacto directo de estos seres inferiores. No merecemos un maestro tan cariñoso". Ella inclinó su cabeza en humillación.

Ainz sudó bajo su fachada. "Están sobrecompensando todo otra vez ... Solo ... ¿Por qué ..."?

Los tres se levantaron y se arrodillaron. "¡Esperamos tu orden! ¡El líder de los Seres Supremos! ¡Solo di la palabra y aniquilaremos a estos seres inferiores que envenenan el dominio de los Seres Supremos con su presencia!"

La cara de Ainz palmeó en su mundo interior. "Odio cuando hacen esto ..." luego él aprovechó sus oportunidades. "Muy bien ... Mis órdenes son las siguientes. Estas personas pueden estar acostumbradas a mí en las últimas etapas de mi plan. Evite cualquier cosa que pueda enojarlas. Continúe con las operaciones en curso. Recopile tanta información y muestras como pueda".

La mujer tres asintió. "¿Algo más Ainz-sama?"

"Sí ... Le dije a Demiurge que comenzara a hacer un contrato sutil con los reinos cercanos y preparara la vasallaización de este Imperio al infiltrarse en su estructura de mando interna. Soborno a quien se puede sobornar y reemplazar a aquellos que no están dispuestos a apoyar nuestra afirmación. corre con las operaciones. Lentamente. Solo una persona a la vez ... Entonces, cuando llegue el momento ... Podemos reclamar la victoria de inmediato. Destruirlos desde adentro si es necesario. No lo olvides. Tenemos tiempo ... "explicó.

"Somos tu fiel servidor". Dijeron al unísono.

Se volvió hacia Zero. "Cero. El emperador de este Imperio todavía tiene una semana y media para responder a mis afirmaciones. Esdeath y yo pronto pasaremos por el otro lado de la puerta que hay debajo de esa cúpula". Señaló a la cúpula de hormigón lo que escondía la puerta JSDF.

"¡Ainz-sama! ¡Déjanos ir contigo! ¡Quién sabe cuál es el otro lado de esa estructura!" suplicó albedo.

Ainz levantó su mano asegurándose. "No te preocupes. Esdeath, Zero y dos escuadrones de Eight Edged Assassins vienen conmigo bajo un campo de invisibilidad. Inspeccionamos este mundo y te damos más instrucciones. Hasta que ... Prepara más refuerzos en caso de que la invasión sea necesaria ..."

Vista de Ainz cubierta por un momento con la torta de Esdeath. Luego se alejó flotando de su campo de visión. Y comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de su cabeza como si fuera algún tipo de planeta o sol.

Lentamente miró a Esdeath quien jugó con sus habilidades y flotó el pastel. Usando sus habilidades de deformación de la realidad para hacerlo una vez completo. Luego flotó alrededor de su cabeza como si su cabeza fuera como el sol. Luego, los pequeños pasteles salados comenzaron a atacar el dulce pastel como si fueran una especie de meteoritos salados lo que atacó el dulce planeta.

Originalmente, no podían usar ninguna habilidad sin magia de retardo en un bloqueo de tiempo. Pero en su tiempo en el otro universo. Aprendieron a violar esta restricción.

"Esdeath ... para!" Ainz le advirtió.

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente. "¿Qué?"

"¡Deja de jugar con tu comida! ¡Estamos en medio de una conversación!"

Cruzó los brazos y el pastel cayó al suelo, dos Asesinos de Ocho Bordes saltaron de inmediato y lo limpiaron. "Estúpidos Gramps ... Nunca me dejes disfrutar de mi poco de tiempo libre ..." murmuró furiosa debajo de su nariz.

Ainz suspiró, negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia sus esposas. "Mantenga a Gargantua y Rubedo en espera si el caso lo desea. Sin embargo, viendo esta potencia mundial, no los necesitaremos. Sin embargo, es mejor prevenir que lamentar ... ¡Y mantenga esta base bajo vigilancia constante! ¡No los subestime!"

Los tres y Zero hicieron una reverencia. "Como desées."

Ainz suspiró.

"¿Conociste a Beelzebub? ¿Está bien?" preguntó Albedo con tono preocupado.

Ainz asintió. "Sí, él manejó las negociaciones en Itálica como lo haría su madre. Puedes estar orgulloso de él".

Los ojos de Albedo brillaron por las palabras de alabanza de su maestro. "Mi hijo…" se contuvo ella misma. "No esperaba nada menos de mi chico grande ..." murmuró ella con una expresión de satisfacción.

"Él vendrá con nosotros a través de la Puerta y puede ver este otro mundo con sus propios ojos. Después de eso, puedo decidir si puede manejar las negociaciones o podemos necesitar otro negociador. Transmitir el mensaje al Actor de Pandora puede ser que Necesito sus servicios ".

Albedo asintió.

"¡No te preocupes, Albedo-chan! ¡Cuidaré al pequeño Beelzebub!" dijo Esdeath juguetonamente.

Albedo inclinó la cabeza. "Gracias, Esdeath-sama. ¡No confiaría en nadie más, hijo mío!"

Esdeath pidió otro pedazo de pastel de Zero. Quien la sirvió de la deliciosa tarta de inmediato.

"Eso es por ahora. Puedes irte ...", les hizo señas con la mano.

"Ainz-sama una cosa más". Dijo Zero.

"Hmm?" Ainz volvió la cabeza hacia él.

"Detectamos que algunos intentaban espiarnos. Según nuestras primeras mediciones, están en el nivel 95-100. Es posible que no podamos hacerles daño por medios físicos debido a su naturaleza energética. Aconsejo usar métodos que puedan dañar a los astrales". entidades. "

Ainz asintió. "Veo..."

"¿Desea que nos ocupemos de ellos? Puedo armar un grupo para curar este tipo de enemigos, uno por uno si es necesario ... O si autoriza el uso de un Objeto del Mundo. Podemos preparar una trampa. para ellos y atraerlos en un solo lugar. Luego cuídalos con un solo golpe ". explicó Zero.

Ainz tarareó. "Somos conscientes de que nos están observando desde que entramos en este mundo. Pero todavía necesitamos más información sobre ellos. Informe a Demiurge que tome las precauciones necesarias para un ataque preventivo. Controle su firma de energía constantemente. Encuentre una manera de romper su reino. y derríbalos si hacen movimientos contra nosotros. Si sucede algo, infórmenos de inmediato a Esdeath oa mí. No use el objeto de World sin nuestro permiso ".

Zero inclinó la cabeza. "Como desees Ainz-sama ..."

Esdeath miró a Zero con una expresión seria. "¡Cero! No los subestimes ... No lo olvides. El exceso de confianza siempre termina con la caída de la persona o del reino de la persona. Si tú o cualquier otro sirviente pierde la batalla. Retírate inmediatamente e infórmanos. Revela la información que recopilaste. . Luego nos encargamos de ellos. Si no a través de la pelea. Luego con nuestro ingenio ... "

Cada sirviente asintió. "Como desées."

"Ainz-sama ..." dijo Zesshi.

"Hmm?" el señor de la muerte se volvió hacia ella.

"Todavía tenemos unos minutos hasta que finalice el bloqueo de tiempo. ¿No quieres tomar forma y hacerlo? Sabes que nos perdimos algunas oportunidades ..."

"¿Aquí? ¿En medio de la base?" Preguntó Ainz con un tono atónito.

Sus esposas asintieron al unísono.

Esdeath se levantó con una sonrisa sádica en la cara. "Creo. Los dejo a los cuatro juntos. ¡Diviértanse! ¡Vengan, cero! Chicos! Déjenlos. Ainz-san necesita aliviar su estrés". Se levantó, se alejó y saludó a Ainz con la mano. Los demás la siguieron.

Ainz entró en pánico y gritó debajo de su fachada tranquila. "¿¡Por qué ella siempre me deja en tal situación !?"

"¡Esdeath! ¡Para!" dijo Ainz con su tono calmado de costumbre mientras levantaba su mano.

Ella miró hacia atrás. "Eh?" Sus esposas lo miraron suplicantemente.

Ainz se volvió hacia sus esposas. "Lo siento ... Pero el momento no es el adecuado para tales cosas. Pero lo prometo ... después de que se resuelva este caso, te llevaré tres a unas vacaciones a tu destino deseado ..."

Los ojos de las tres mujeres comenzaron a brillar. Luego saltó hacia Ainz de nuevo y lo abrazó con toda su fuerza para voltear la mesa con su impulso. "¡Gracias Ainz-sama!" se retorcían de felicidad.

A pesar de su nivel más alto. Casi rompieron las costillas de Ainz. No fue casualidad que Albedo fuera el Guardián Supervisor de Nazarick y Shalltear fuera el NPC más fuerte en la tumba que solo destruyó la enorme parte de las fuerzas invasoras en los días de YGGDRASIL. Más de mil quinientos jugadores y mercenarios PNJ atacados.

Aún así, logró derrotar a al menos 500 de ellos e impedir que alcanzaran los niveles más bajos de Nazarick. Gracias a sus estadísticas equilibradas, la clase divina Spuit Lance restauró sus puntos de salud después de cada ataque y, por supuesto, las trampas diseñadas con precisión de su nivel.

"¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Ya es suficiente!" Las tres mujeres liberaron a Ainz de su mortal abrazo.

Ainz suspiró en este mundo interior. "Esto fue mejor de lo esperado ... pensé que estaban más enojados. ¿O?" La realización lo golpeó ya pesar de que no tiene glándulas sudoríparas. Empezó a sudar ríos en su mundo interior. "Oh no ... ¡Lo que obtendré cuando llegue a casa! ", Su supresión de emoción pasiva se activó en su miedo.

"Ahora ... Vuelve al otro lado de la puerta y espera más instrucciones ..." Los tres inclinaron la cabeza ... Luego comenzaron a alejarse en su escondite. Cero al ver que terminó la discusión. Indicó a los Asesinos de Ocho Bordes para despejar el desorden antes de que el tiempo continúe su flujo. Para el pedido. Las criaturas saltaron a la acción y limpiaron el desastre en un momento. Era como el desastre que las tres mujeres causaron que nunca estuvieron aquí.

Zero y los Asesinos se inclinaron profundamente y luego desaparecieron entre las sombras. Ainz y Esdeath suspiraron al unísono. Ainz reactivó su objeto de ilusión y convocó su casco. Luego comenzó a caminar de regreso a Yanagida que aún se encontraba en medio de su paso. Una expresión de sonrisa satisfecha estaba congelada en su rostro. Los soldados de JSDF todavía estaban en medio de su ejercicio, y los Jets se detuvieron en medio de sus tiros acrobáticos en el aire.

Esdeath pensó que ella hacía bromas a los soldados. Ella caminó alrededor y dibujó un bigote francés en sus caras con su pluma.

Ainz miró a su compañero y negó con la cabeza al ver su acto infantil. Ella abrió un canal hacia él. [Mensaje: "kukuku ... Ainz-san ... ¡Tus esposas realmente te aman! La lujuria acaba de emitir cada palabra. El aire se quemó a su alrededor ... Ya sabes ... Todavía hay tiempo para una ronda rápida. Aún puedes devolverles la llamada. ... "se burló de su compañero.

[Mensaje: "¡Que te jodan! ¡Querías dejarme con tres mujeres enojadas! ¡Sabes lo peligroso que es eso!"

[Mensaje: Ella se rió. "Lo sé muy bien ... fue divertido!" Ella se rió de su amigo desafortunado destino.

[Mensaje: "¿Sabes qué? ¡Bien! Si juegas así. ¡Puedo jugar el juego también! Ordenaré a los sirvientes que no te sirvan pasteles y café hasta nuevo aviso. Y autorizaré a las Pléyades a elegir ropa para Tú en la próxima fiesta. Les ordenaré que te vistan con fuerza si es necesario ... "

Esdeath apretó los dientes. [Mensaje: "No te atreverías ..." cerró Esdeath con rabia.

[Mensaje: "Kukuku ..." Ainz se rió en un tono malvado. "¡Lo acabo de hacer!"

[Mensaje: "¡USTED, MONSTRUO! ¡NO PUEDE DEPRIMIRME LO ÚNICO POR LO QUE VIVO! ¡No me pondré tal cosa! ¡Usted ... lo odio!" ella gritó.

[Mensaje: "Yo también te odio, mi fiel compañero ... También te odio ..." dijo sarcásticamente y se rió entre dientes. "Por cierto ... espero que recuerdes la postura en la que estabas antes de dejar a este tipo. Sería lamentable que nos vieran borrosos por un momento debido al repentino efecto de dilatación".

[Mensaje: "No te preocupes. Tengo esto. Después de todo, lo hice muchas veces antes".

Ainz asintió. Caminaron cerca del cercano Yanagida y tomaron la postura exacta cuando el tiempo se detuvo.

Con ese. Siguieron a Yanagida hasta la zona de descanso de la base.

**Fin del flashback:**

Piña y Beelzebub se separaron de Itami y los demás aquí. Escoltados por una oficial uniformada, Piña, Bozes y Beelzebub fueron guiados por un tramo de escaleras hasta las profundidades del edificio.

Después de eso, fueron llevados a una sala de espera por un corto tiempo.

La sala de espera era muy pequeña y tenía poca decoración, pero las sillas de respaldo alto eran muy cómodas. La artesanía de la mesa también parecía muy exquisita. Debe haber sido el trabajo de un artesano de renombre según Piña. Pero para Beelzebub, los muebles parecían bastante anticuados y suaves en comparación con los muebles que solía ver en Nazarick y los que Demiurge solía hacer en su tiempo libre.

Justo cuando empezaban a aburrirse de esta habitación, alguien llamó a la puerta desde afuera.

Piña y Bozes prácticamente saltaron de sus asientos. Beelzebub miró en su dirección con una expresión serena y serena. Mientras tanto, una sonrisa amistosa se posó en su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. No queriendo avergonzar, aún más, a la princesa.

El hombre que entró parecía que acababa de llegar a la mediana edad.

Su pelo negro estaba veteado de gris, y tenía un corte de tripulación como lo hacía Kengun. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Kengun, tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía lo suficientemente amable, pero había un toque de fuerza dentro de esa amabilidad.

Piña sintió que su uniforme verde estaba demasiado decorado, aparte del conjunto de barras de colores en el pecho de su uniforme.

En verdad, a ella le resultaba difícil creer que él era el general de un ejército. Después de todo, según su experiencia, el pecho, los hombros y todo el cuerpo de un oficial de alto rango serían enlucidos con medallas, joyas y otras decoraciones. Su mirada austera lo hizo parecer un humilde más pálido.

Sin embargo, desde que llegó aquí, Piña se dio cuenta de que este ejército despreciaba la ornamentación sin sentido y, en cambio, valoraba la competencia real. Por lo tanto, ella no tenía dudas sobre este hombre.

Ella comprendió de inmediato que el hombre ante ella bien podría ser el oficial de más alto rango de este ejército de otro mundo, o al menos, él era uno de ellos.

Miró a Beelzebub que estaba a su lado. Se sintió un poco avergonzada de que algo tan simple la asustara cuando el hombre entró en la habitación. En la cara de Beelzebub, en lugar de una expresión similar de sorpresa, se asentó en su cara. Vio una sonrisa tranquila y amistosa. O bien lo vio antes o era un muy buen actor y estaba preparado para tales casos.

Cualquiera de estas opciones la hizo sentir más incómoda como antes. Ella sabía que él era un hombre talentoso. Pero ser bueno no solo en el arte de la negociación sino también en la actuación. Fue realmente raro. Incluso entre los senadores del Imperio, apenas conoce a una o dos personas que tenían el mismo carisma que irradiaba el joven heredero.

Detrás de Hazama, Kengun se puso de pie detrás del hombre de mediana edad, susurrando en su oído de vez en cuando. Kengun parecía ser una persona relajada que, sin embargo, estaba dedicada a su trabajo.

Había otro hombre detrás de Kengun. Tenía una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, y llegó poco después de la oficial de la JSDF. Todos llevaban el mismo uniforme verde, aunque había diferencias entre ellos. A partir de las observaciones de Piña, llegó a la conclusión de que el uniforme verde moteado de Jayesdeef debía ser algún tipo de camuflaje usado en combate, y era diferente del uniforme verde de un solo color utilizado para fines ceremoniales.

Finalmente, Lelei entró en la habitación, de pie junto al hombre de mediana edad.

El hombre de mediana edad sonrió y le dijo algo a Lelei.

Lelei asintió y luego tradujo sus palabras a Piña y Bozes. Sin embargo, no fue necesario que Piña, debido a que Beelzebub le dio el artículo del traductor previamente. Bozes aún no puede entender el lenguaje: "Este es el General de Jayesdeef, Su Excelencia General Hazama". Después de eso, Piña también se presentó y Bozes a esta General Hazama. Como Lelei no entendía completamente el japonés, usó su idioma nativo para completar los espacios en blanco.

Piña siguió el juego y dejó que Lelei la presentara.

"Esta es la princesa imperial Piña Co Lada. Perdóname, pero no sé cómo se dirigen a las princesas en el país de Japón".

"Por aquí, nos referimos a ellos como 'Su Alteza'. Entonces, ¿cómo se dirige a los miembros de la realeza en este mundo?

"Hay pequeñas diferencias entre hombres y mujeres, pero para las damas, 'francea' servirá".

Lelei se dirigió a Beelzebub y quiso traducir lo que dijo. Pero él levantó la mano. "No es necesario, Lelei-san. Tengo un artículo de traductor". Señaló el collar lo que colgaba de su cuello.

Sin saberlo para el príncipe heredero. Su padre y su tía, originarios del futuro Japón a partir de 2138. Y todavía no cumplían estas cortesías a tiempo. Entonces, le enseñaron estas costumbres así como muchas otras cosas. Quién sabe cuándo puede usarlo.

Beelzebub se inclinó un poco en respeto. "Soy el Príncipe Beelzebub Ooal Gown. El primer hijo del Rey Hechicero. Ainz Ooal Gown. Es un honor conocerlo, General Hazama". Los dos se inclinaron el uno al otro y luego se estrecharon las manos.

Hazama y los otros soldados de la JSDF se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar que hablaba en perfecto dialecto japonés y que el Príncipe aprovechaba perfectamente las costumbres japonesas. Pero recordando la explicación de los dos aventureros. Lo que indicaba que llevaban un artículo de traductor. No era de extrañar que también estuviera usando uno. Lo que no pueden colocar en ningún lugar es cómo él conoce sus costumbres.

Hazama asintió. "Igualmente, majestad. Permítame preguntar, pero el guerrero armado negro y el elfo con la extraña capa y armadura son sus subordinados?"

Beelzebub asintió. "Sí, actualmente el padre les ordenó que fueran mis guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, es solo una tarea temporal para ellos. Su tarea principal es la exploración.

Hazama asintió en comprensión. "Ahh ... ya veo. Así que llevas el mismo artículo de traductor que ellos".

Beelzebub asintió. "Ese es el caso".

Hazama hizo un gesto a Piña, Beelzebub y Bozes para que se sentaran.

"Por favor, tome asiento, Francea, Heika y la señorita Bozes". (Heika: significa su alteza en japonés si se usa sola)

Después de eso, Hazama y su séquito se sentaron uno por uno, y comenzaron a hablar, mientras que Lelei fue su traductor en la mayoría de los casos. Due Piña y Beelzebub no necesitan traducción. Solo Bozes intentó descubrir algo de la traducción del pobre Lelei.

"Creo que firmamos un tratado antes, pero ¿qué sucedió para traer a Su Alteza aquí en persona?"

"La verdad es que, debido al descuido de nuestra parte, se produjo un malentendido. Lamentamos profundamente los acontecimientos que siguieron, y esperamos que nos perdone nuestros delitos".

"Ya he visto el informe. ¿Ocurrió algún accidente entonces?"

"Sí. Me avergüenza que haya ocurrido". Explicó la princesa imperial con una expresión avergonzada.

"¿Es así? Aunque, deseamos que su Alteza continúe siendo un intermediario entre el Imperio y nosotros. Si los eventos que lo causaron tal pena lo requieren, también podemos reconsiderar los términos del tratado".

La actitud japonesa hacia la diplomacia era responder con flexibilidad a los pequeños contratiempos. Sin embargo, esta forma de pensar era bastante problemática para los diplomáticos, en particular, Piña, que representaba a Italica y a la Casa Formal. Para ella, negar el tratado era equivalente al ataque de Jayesdeef. Por lo tanto, ella malinterpretó las palabras del general Hazama como "Si no obedeces el tratado, te destruiremos". La adición de "Deseamos que su Alteza continúe siendo un intermediario entre nosotros y el Imperio" la hizo sentir aún más incómoda.

"No, no, en realidad—"

El hombre de la sonrisa astuta, que había estado sentado a un lado todo este tiempo, de repente interrumpió.

"He sido informado por Itami. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué esta dama tendría motivos para golpearlo?"

A mitad de la traducción de Lelei, Piña y Bozes ya estaban sudando balas.

Al final, todavía no pudieron silenciar a Itami. Los dos habían tratado de aprovechar cada oportunidad posible, ofreciendo cada tentación lasciva que podían reunir, pero en última instancia, ninguno de sus intentos había funcionado. Por otra parte, hubiera sido un milagro si Itami se hubiera permitido ser víctima de una burda seducción de una mujer que lo golpeó una noche y luego le sonrió dulcemente mientras decía "Vamos, oooon ~" a la mañana siguiente.

"Confieso, quería reírme cuando vi la huella de la mano y esos rasguños. Itami incluso quería reclamarlos como" lesiones sufridas en el cumplimiento del deber ", pero no importa cómo lo veas, se parecen a las heridas de una pelea. entre una pareja. ¿Le hizo algo desagradable a alguno de ustedes? "

La forma en que sonrió mientras le preguntaba con seriedad: "¿Itami hizo o dijo algo para provocar esta violencia?" hizo que Piña pensara en él como una serpiente, con todas las impresiones negativas que lo acompañan.

Se negó a abandonar el asunto y siguió haciendo preguntas como: "¿Por qué lo golpeaste?", "¿Hubo una razón por la que tuviste que golpearlo?" durante cualquier pausa en la conversación. Era pegajoso y molesto, por decir lo menos.

No hizo nada malo, sin embargo, fue asaltado sin ninguna razón. Las palabras de este hombre con forma de serpiente, aunque no son intrínsecamente juiciosas, sonaban como si las estuviera condenando cada vez que hablaba.

Piña apenas pudo exprimir una respuesta, y al final, Lelei le dijo algo al hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa. Después de lo cual, la sonrisa astuta se convirtió en una sonrisa burlona, y él se presentó.

"Me disculpo por no presentarme. Mi nombre es Yanagida, y me complace conocerlo".

Para Piña, sonaba como "Soy Yanagida, recuérdalo".

Para Beelzebub, quien asistió a muchas de las fiestas de su padre, parecía una simple introducción. Siendo enseñado por su madre, padre, tía y los otros miembros altamente calificados de Nazarick. Podía entender perfectamente distintas las intenciones del hombre. Detrás de sus palabras, no había ninguna verdadera mala intención. Acaba de molestar a la princesa ya aterrorizada.

Hazama miró a Beelzebub e inclinó la cabeza. "Lamento haberte ignorado durante tanto tiempo, Su Majestad. ¿Pero puedes explicarme por qué vienes aquí personalmente? El tratado que enviaste con el Coronel Kengun ya se transmitió a nuestros superiores y estaba bajo consideración. No era necesario que vinieras. aquí."

Beelzebub sonrió a la pregunta de Hazama. Todavía mantuvo su actitud amistosa, pero sabe exactamente lo que el teniente general quiere de él. Información ... Y si él quiere información. Él le da información. Pero no la información de lo que realmente quería.

Se inclinó hacia delante. "Sólo quería inspeccionar la base. De acuerdo con los informes de mi guardaespaldas. Es un lugar interesante".

La princesa y el sudor de Bozes cayeron al escuchar su respuesta. Hazama asintió. "Ya veo ... Pero solo venir aquí para inspeccionar la base es una pequeña pérdida de tiempo. Supongo que hay otra razón por la que vienes aquí personalmente, majestad".

Una sonrisa astuta que se parecía a la de Yanagida, pero que aún se parecía a una amistosa movió la cara de Beelzebub. Su expresión se veía exactamente como su madre. Solo en la versión masculina. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. "Tienes razón, Sir Hazama. Hay una razón por la que vine aquí".

Dejó una pequeña pausa entre las dos oraciones. Todos los ojos fijos en él.

"Siendo el primer enviado de mi padre y su voz en esta región. Siento que es mi tarea causar la primera impresión. Pronto escuchará su dieta nacional de parte de Sir Itami. Me gustaría aclarar ese pequeño malentendido entre nuestros países. Sucedió en el pasado reciente y acelerar las negociaciones ".

"Según el Coronel Kengun, ese pequeño malentendido ya se había allanado entre nuestras fuerzas". Explicó yagagida.

Beelzebub asintió y miró a Yanagida. "Cierto ... Pero la relación de nuestros países sigue siendo un estado frágil. Todavía apuntamos armas a la garganta del otro. Puede que no seamos pacifistas, y pasamos la mayor parte de nuestra corta historia con una guerra constante. Debido a que otras fuerzas amenazaron nuestra existencia. Pero todavía busco la comprensión del otro lado. Quién sabe, después de discutir la situación y conocerse un poco mejor. Este pequeño malentendido puede surgir como el comienzo de una estrecha amistad entre nuestras naciones y el comienzo de una nueva era ".

Una expresión terrible se asentó en el rostro de Piña. "¡Si él logra cimentar una alianza entre sus naciones, estamos condenados!"

Hazama sonrió y agachó la cabeza. "Entiendo su razonamiento, el príncipe Beelzebub. Como su historia, así como la nuestra, están llenas de sangrientas guerras, lo que pasamos luchando el uno contra el otro. Pero como usted dijo. A pesar de nuestro desacuerdo. También buscamos la comprensión mutua. "

Una sonrisa se posó en la cara de Beelzebub. "Me alegro de que estemos en la misma onda. Quién sabe. Incluso es posible que mi padre aparezca". Dijo sarcásticamente. Entonces se echó a reír de todo corazón.

Los ojos de Piña y Bozes se ensancharon imaginando la poderosa figura de su padre. Si él emitiera tal carisma e ingenio. No podían imaginar a su padre que logró conquistar todo su mundo. De la descripción de Beelzebub. El dios de la muerte.

Hazama está pensando que el joven heredero solo bromeaba. Rió con él. "Eso sería ciertamente sorprendente".

* * *

**Cambio de escena: la habitación de Itami:**

"Bueno, entonces ~ parece que todo lo que queda es cenar e ir a la cama".

Ya habían devuelto sus balas no utilizadas al basurero de municiones, mientras que sus rifles fueron devueltos a la armería después del mantenimiento necesario (el rifle de Kuribayashi era una cancelación. Había sufrido un daño irreparable cuando se había usado para bloquear un golpe de espada, y la armería había firmado su firma), y sus vehículos fueron devueltos a la piscina de vehículos después de limpiar el lodo y la arena de ellos. La puesta del sol había llegado y se había ido cuando terminaron estas tareas, y no había tiempo para comer.

Y luego, todavía tenía que escribir y presentar informes, y mañana iría antes de la Dieta Nacional, y después de eso, todavía tenía que esperar más instrucciones ... solo la idea era suficiente para cansar a Itami.

En cualquier caso, se preocuparía por eso más tarde. Itami abrió su escritorio y colocó varios documentos en una carpeta antes de volver a colocarla en las profundidades de su mesa, pero luego vio una luz parpadeante en el teléfono que dejó allí. Parecería que había recibido un correo electrónico.

"¿ Ahora de quién podría ser?" Mientras pensaba eso, abrió los mensajes y vio que eran de Risa y de Su Excelencia Taro.

Los dos de ellos eran los camaradas Otaku de Itami. En el caso de Taro, él utilizó con orgullo su nombre real, por lo que los que lo rodeaban en tono de broma lo llamaron "Su Excelencia", un título que él aceptó de manera deportiva.

Risa parecía haber escrito algo que se parecía a un informe, y luego se agregó claramente al final "Por favor, prestame dinero (símbolo del corazón)". Después de eso, hubo un segundo, y luego un tercer correo electrónico, que eran relatos de la tragedia que decían "¡Envía refuerzos de inmediato!" y "no tengo agua, comida ni gas!" Sin embargo, solo hubo uno o dos días entre los correos electrónicos, por lo que la situación no pudo haber sido tan mala como dijo.

Esta mujer básicamente trató a Itami, con su ingreso estable como funcionario público, como una tarjeta de crédito sin límite. Compraría por impulso figuras u otros bienes costosos, lo que a su vez afectaría su capacidad para pagar sus gastos de manutención. Sentía que no podía dejarla en paz, pero al mismo tiempo, también sentía que simplemente la estaba permitiendo.

El correo electrónico de Taro, por otra parte, simplemente le preguntó cómo había estado últimamente, y si estaba libre para una reunión.

Aunque casi había olvidado en qué estación era durante su tiempo en la Región Especial, era casi invierno en la Tierra. El año estaba llegando a su fin, e Itami pensaba que ya era hora de que empezara a solicitar permiso para hacer cosas. Había pasado alrededor de medio año desde que se canceló el evento de verano de doujin, de modo que el evento de invierno estaría más lleno que nunca.

" Si Su Excelencia Taro está pidiéndome que se reúna conmigo, es obvio que no quiere meterse en el mercado de doujin con otros, sino que quiere que le compre sus títulos. Me pregunto si les muestro las fotos. Hice una presentación con nuestros nuevos amigos ... " él negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en esto.

Aunque había sido convocado de regreso a la patria como testigo, la primera prioridad de Itami era obtener el catálogo para el mercado.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en esto, se apagó la señal de apagar las luces y se cortaron las luces de su bloque.

Ah, es tan tarde que incluso la cafetería y el comedor ya están cerrados.

Como no había nada que hacer, Itami sacó varias latas de comida de su escritorio (ración de combate tipo 1 - arroz con pollo, daikon en conserva, verduras variadas) y las abrió.

En este momento, hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Cuando Itami miró hacia afuera, no vio a nadie allí. Por un momento pensó que alguien lo estaba bromeando hasta que vio a Lelei esperando en el oscuro pasillo.

"Es muy tarde, ¿qué te pasa?"

Lelei pudo traducir varios documentos al japonés, por lo que había sido empleada temporalmente como "especialista" (se le pagó por eso, por supuesto, aunque en yenes). Como resultado, ella podría ir y venir libremente dentro de la base. A pesar de que Momon y Raidyn la ayudaron por un tiempo con los documentos. Los documentos eran demasiado para manejar, y debido a que tenían otras responsabilidades, los dos aventureros tuvieron que dejarla sola con la traducción.

Darle el artículo de traducción no la ayudaría. Porque se traduce directamente todo lo hablado y escrito. Afectando el cerebro y transformando el habla y el texto para el idioma nativo del individuo. Ayudando a la comprensión.

Con el fin de evitar ser confundida con un vagabundo insomne, llevaba su pase de identificación colgando alrededor de su cuello y vino aquí mientras llevaba su canasta.

"Itami, estoy cansada. Envíame de vuelta al campamento".

Con eso, ella tiró su bastón a un lado y se sentó. Lelei no era del tipo que fácilmente mostraba sus emociones, y estaba acostumbrada a soportar las dificultades. Para que ella realmente muestre debilidad al decir "Estoy cansada" significa que debe estar agotada. Después de todo, la interpretación para Hazama debe haber sido muy agotadora.

"Comido ya?"

Era difícil hablar, así que ella gimió y negó con la cabeza. La forma en que miraba a Itami era como un cachorro que había sido abandonado junto al camino.

"Ah ~ pero no puedo conducir ahora, ¿por qué no duermes aquí? Hay mucho espacio aquí de todos modos".

El campamento donde vivía estaba muy lejos de aquí.

Además, si quería salir de la base por la noche, tendría que hacerlo en plena marcha. Además, no podía moverse solo. Por lo tanto, tendría que despertar a alguien de 3rd Recon para que lo acompañe. Entonces tendría que solicitar y completar más formularios y reservar un vehículo, y sería un dolor en el culo. Siendo ese el caso, sería mejor encontrar a Lelei, una cama para poder dormir aquí.

Lelei parecía haberle confiado todo a Itami, dada la forma en que asintió y murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida.

Entonces, hora de poner la cama.

Cada miembro de las fuerzas armadas en el JSDF tenía una cama que consistía en un colchón, una almohada, cinco toallas (una para decorar), una funda de almohada, dos sábanas y una manta (lo anterior no se aplicaba cuando se establecían nuevas disposiciones para camas). disponible).

Dado que los materiales proporcionados eran limitados, los arreglos para dormir que uno podía producir con ellos también eran limitados.

En primer lugar, colocó tres cubiertas de polvo. Como la cubierta de polvo era aproximadamente la mitad del tamaño de una cama, tuvo que colocar las tres toallas una sobre la otra.

Además de eso, extendió dos sábanas. Colocó una pieza a un lado de la almohada y la otra al pie de la cama, luego las dobló cuidadosamente debajo del colchón en un pliegue del hospital, de modo que el durmiente pudiera meterse en uno o ambos lados y sentir que fueron envueltos

Después de eso, colocó las dos últimas cubiertas de polvo en el lado de la almohada y el pie de la cama, doblándolos en otro conjunto de esquinas del hospital, con todo el cuidado de envolver un regalo. Luego dejó la almohada y la sábana, metiéndola debajo del colchón. Con eso, se hizo la cama.

Puso otra manta sobre este pequeño y cálido nido.

Después de hacer la cama, Itami levantó a Lelei en sus brazos y la acostó.

Su cabello era blanco puro, y su piel clara era tan perfecta como la porcelana.

La gente podría haberla confundido con una muñeca de tamaño natural. Como Itami no tenía ningún interés en ese tipo de cosas, la cubrió con la manta, pero en este momento sintió que podía sentir empatía con aquellas personas a las que les gustaba mirar a las chicas jóvenes.

Mientras pensaba eso, Itami frenéticamente sacudió la cabeza mientras pensaba: "¡No, no! De todos modos, sería risible que alguien de mi edad se encienda con una chica así". Intentó racionalizarlo con sus defensas psicológicas, pero durante el año en que Itami se graduó de la escuela secundaria, había una niña en su clase que había estado embarazada y había dado a luz a un bebé. Pensando en eso ahora, no parecía imposible.

Lelei dijo que tenía 15 años, pero parecía menos desarrollada y con curvas en comparación con una chica japonesa de 15 años. Lelei no solo parecía más joven que su edad, sino que también parecía más delicada. Aún así, cuando se trataba de ser mayores de lo que parecían, había dos ejemplos principales aquí.

De repente, su visión se volvió borrosa mientras miraba a Lelei.

Si esto continuaba, pronto se quedaría dormido.

" No, no, si me quedo dormido aquí, alguien lo verá y tendrá una idea equivocada. Necesito volver a mi habitación para dormir, pensó.

No hace mucho, Kurata se estaba burlando de él preguntándole: "Dígame, teniente, ¿le gusta el DFC?"

Por supuesto, Itami sabía que no era muy bueno con las mujeres carnívoras y maduras, pero era ridículo que eso se interpretara en un gusto por los cofres planos. Si se presionara, Itami diría que el tamaño de los senos era irrelevante, solo la forma del cuerpo.

En otras palabras, no se atrevió a poner un dedo sobre Lelei. Además, la espera innecesaria junto a una niña dormida invitaría a los chismes no deseados de la gente. Tenía que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

No mucho antes de esta escena, Raidyn simplemente se paseaba por el patio de la base JSDF. Su identificación cuelga alrededor de su cuello como la de Lelei, pero usó la invisibilidad para no molestar a nadie e ir a donde quiera. Dando su libre deambular en la base. Beelzebub y la princesa ya se retiraron en sus aposentos. Momon, siendo su guardaespaldas, lo acompañó a hacer guardia frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Raidyn estaba aburrida. Después de la cena, todos se retiraron de su habitación o regresaron a sus tareas. Ella ya hizo ejercicio, no tiene nada nuevo para leer en su inventario. Lo único que quedaba para espiar a los individuos de la base.

Bajo su pequeño paseo. Vio al agotado mago de pelo azul caminando hacia una puerta. Golpearlo. Entonces una figura familiar abrió la puerta. Ella se escondió en la esquina cercana. Luego saltó sobre el techo de Itami. Su agilidad de gato la hizo capaz de aterrizar en el techo sin que nadie pudiera escucharla. Raidyn comenzó a escuchar la conversación entre Itami y el agotado Lelei. Ella ya sabía que el Otaku no tiene malas intenciones hacia nadie, especialmente hacia el pequeño mago. Aun así, hacerle bromas era divertido.

Momentos antes de que Itami pudiera dejar que el duende sueño lo llevara al mundo de los sueños. Ella se teletransportó sutilmente en su habitación.

"¿Quieres que la transporte de vuelta a nuestra habitación?" Itami de repente escuchó una voz femenina detrás de su espalda y se despertó de inmediato. Saltó y una expresión asustada se posó en la cara del primer teniente.

"¡R-Raidyn! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Deberías volver a tu habitación! ¿Cómo llegaste a mi habitación?"

Una expresión de miedo se puede ver en su rostro mientras toma una pose cómica.

"La puerta estaba abierta ..." respondió Raidyn mientras señalaba la puerta.

Se calmó y asintió. "Ya veo ..." miró hacia abajo a la dormida Lelei.

Una expresión tranquila y gentil se posó en su rostro mientras miraba al mago dormido. "No, no será necesario transportarla. Puede que se despierte". Miró de nuevo a la durmiente Lelei. "Está durmiendo tan tranquilamente. No la molestes".

Raidyn asintió con comprensión.

"Por cierto ... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" La cuestionó Itami.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. "Estoy aburrido. Y Tuka y Rory ya están durmiendo. Momon-kun está haciendo lo que él hace en este momento de la noche". Ella miró a su alrededor con suspicacia.

"Lo más probable es que lustre su arma". Ella susurró.

Itami asintió incómodamente.

"Al ver a Lelei paseando por el campamento con una expresión completamente exhausta, pensé que le ofrecí que la trajera de vuelta mientras buscaba algo interesante. Pero luego llamó a tu puerta. Entonces, pensé que la cuidaba. Puedes hacer algo indecente. con ella." Ella dijo que mientras desconfiaba entrecerró los ojos.

Itami retrocedió con una expresión asustada pero ofendida. "¿Realmente piensas tal cosa de mí? ¡Raidyn-san! ¿Parezco un pervertido?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza con una expresión inocente. "No, te ves como una NEET cachonda ..." (NEET: No en Educación, Empleo o Capacitación).

La sangre congelada en las venas de Itami al escuchar a Raidyn lo llamó NEET caliente. "¿Sabe ella lo que significa o simplemente lo escuchó en alguna parte?"

Inclinó la cabeza con expresión de decepción. "Oh ... ya veo ..." Luego se echó a reír nerviosamente. "Bueno, a veces actúo como uno. Pero por favor, ¿puedes decirme? Solo entre nosotros. ¿Dónde escuchas esta jerga?"

"Bueno, no sé cómo suena en nuestro idioma. Pero es una persona que no está en educación, empleo o capacitación".

"Ya veo ..." Itami nerviosamente se rascó la cabeza. "¿Realmente me veo como un NEET? Quiero decir que prefiero elegir mi pasatiempo que mi trabajo. Y me encanta aflojar. ¿Pero un NEET córneo? ¿De verdad?" se preguntó desesperadamente.

Miró de nuevo a Raidyn, quien miró alrededor en su habitación. Inspeccionar los muebles estándar de una habitación de estilo militar. "Cada vez que la veo y la armadura de Momon-kun. Todavía las encuentro geniales ..."

"Por cierto ... ¿No estás cansado?" Itami le preguntó con una expresión de asombro. Hacer que su atención se acerque a él.

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza. "En realidad no. Ya sabes. Tengo una enfermedad cerebral rara. No puedo dormir".

"Oh ..." dijo Itami. "Lo siento ..." inclinó la cabeza con pesar.

"No hay problema. Te acostumbras después de un tiempo. Y con un método de meditación especial. ¡Puedo recuperar mi fuerza en momentos! ¡Mira!" ella saltó y aterrizó en su dedo índice. Luego hizo unas pocas flexiones con él.

"¿Lo ves?" ella se puso de pie de un salto mientras sonreía.

Itami asintió nerviosamente. "Eso es genial." Miró hacia otro lado por un momento.

"¿Tienes algo para leer a Itami-kun?" le pregunto raidyn Él volvió a mirarla y vio sus ojos suplicantes. Dio un paso atrás con sorpresa.

"¡Ah ...! Te miraré algo ..." se dio la vuelta y buscó entre sus pertenencias. A pesar de que en su mayoría lee novelas ligeras en su teléfono inteligente. Ya sea en internet o descargado. Siempre trajo consigo algunas copias impresas de sus novelas ligeras favoritas. Si lo forzó en una posición en la que no puede cargar su teléfono, o simplemente no puede usarlo.

Después de un momento encontró su primera copia de los tres primeros volúmenes de Light Novel. Él no estaba seguro de que ella entendiera la mayoría de las cosas culturales en él. Pero ella pidió algo para leer. Si ella no entiende algo. Ella puede preguntarle más tarde. Pero ahora ... Estaba demasiado cansado incluso de pensar en esas cosas. Como dice el dicho. Los problemas del mañana. Quedate al mañana yo ...

Le entregó las novelas de Illustrated Light a Raidyn. Ella los inspeccionó. Y sus ojos se ensancharon. Su otaku interior gritó de alegría. "¡Whoa! Copias impresas de la High School of the DXD. ¡Eran muy raras en mi vida anterior, y valían una suma considerable! ¡Incluso no puedo permitirme una copia de ellas! Necesito cuidarlas ... Y tal vez ... Cuando crucemos la puerta, puedo pedirle a Zero que me robe algunos artículos necesarios. Por supuesto, solo para un propósito experimental. Necesito actualizar mi novela ligera, anime, películas y bases de datos de juegos después de todo ... "

Ella inspeccionó las ilustraciones. "Hmmm ... ¡Piqueros!"

Itami estaba viendo la felicidad apareciendo en su cara. Sonrió y comenzó a rascarse la nuca nerviosamente. "Bueno ... Esto es lo único que tengo ... espero que lo haga".

Ella asintió. "Ciertamente ... muchas gracias!" ella hizo una profunda reverencia. "La chica está bien en la portada". Señaló la portada de la novela ligera.

"Ah ... gracias ... La mayoría de las hembras no las apreciaban ..." sonrió.

"Ellos son estúpidos", respondió ella. "Gracias de nuevo."

"No, problema. Pero por favor cuídalos. Son raros".

"No te preocupes. Ciertamente puedo encargarme de estos artefactos raros".

" No diría que estos son artefactos raros ... Pero ... ¡Hey! ¡Suena bien si lo dices así!" el pensó.

"¡Gracias Itami-kun! ¡Buenas noches! Y no lo pienses mal. O puede que tenga que hacer algo malo contigo ", se rió entre dientes.

"Nunca me atrevería". Sonrió Itami inocentemente.

Raidyn le devolvió la sonrisa. Se inclinó y luego salió cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Después de que ella se fue. El cuerpo de Itami de repente comenzó a sentirse pesado.

Después de pasar toda la noche en combate, ser tomado prisionero medio camino de regreso a la base, haber marchado de regreso a Itálica y otra noche sin descanso, la fatiga acumulada era demasiado para que Itami se resistiera.

Y así, Itami se desmayó.

Al final, contra todos sus deseos, Itami terminó quedándose dormida sobre la barriga de Lelei.

Mientras Raidyn paseaba por el campamento, le informó a Momonga sobre su nueva adquisición.

[Mensaje: "¡Momonga! ¡Me las arreglé para tomar algunas novelas ligeras! ¿Quieres leerlas?"

[Mensaje: "¡Por supuesto! Ha pasado un tiempo desde que leí esas cosas. Espera un momento. Encuentro la manera de alejarme de Beelzebub de una manera sutil. Luego seguiré mi camino hacia ti".

[Mensaje: "Nos reuniremos en el área residencial. Detrás de la casa, lo que construí".

[Mensaje: "En mi camino ..." respondió Momonga.

* * *

**Cambio de escena** : Al día siguiente, 11 AM, frente a la cúpula de concreto.

El sol de hoy era excepcionalmente brillante. Itami estaba parado, con una expresión en blanco en su rostro. El primer teniente todavía estaba cansado después de que tuvo que despertarse más temprano y terminar sus informes antes de regresar a Japón.

Llevaba una chaqueta de invierno Tipo 91, lo que tenía sentido para el clima de Japón, pero considerando que el clima aún era cálido en este lado de la puerta, se sentía demasiado caliente. Por eso, solo llevaba puesta la chaqueta y tenía las mangas enrolladas.

Los oficiales que pasaban pudieron haber fruncido el ceño ante su pobre aseo personal, pero después de darse cuenta de su ropa de invierno, sus expresiones se convirtieron en sonrisas irónicas que lo hicieron sentir incómodo.

El uniforme de verano estaba bien en este lado de la puerta, pero cualquiera que volviera a Japón, que estaba en pleno invierno, tendría que vestirse adecuadamente. La discrepancia en las estaciones fue divertida a su manera.

"Tan lento…" sudó

En su mayor parte, todos en todas partes deberían tener un sentido del tiempo, pero él no sabía cómo era para las personas en la Región Especial. Después de todo, no tenían relojes, por lo que podrían no tener la costumbre de llegar a tiempo también.

Así que esperaré entonces, pensó Itami mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Eventualmente, las personas que estaba esperando finalmente llegaron.

"Kuribayashi ~ Tomita ~ ¡ustedes tomaron demasiado tiempo!"

"Lo siento, teniente, nos retrasamos porque estábamos cuidando las cosas".

En contraste con los uniformados Itami, Kuribayashi y Tomita estaban en ropa de civil.

"Hace mucho calor, ¿dónde llevas tanto?"

Ese había sido Tuka, hablando en voz baja. Lelei le dio a Itami una mirada larga e intensa, mientras que esa Lolita gótica vestida de negro los había seguido, por supuesto.

Raidyn y Momon caminaron hacia ellos. "¡Ustedes!" Los saludó Raidyn. Momon asintió en silencio a los demás.

Momon llevaba una camisa blanca ajustada, lo que aligeraba sus músculos bronceados. Un jean negro y una chaqueta de cuero negra aparentemente apretada.

Esto se debía a que en la base no había camisa y chaqueta lo suficientemente grande para su forma musculosa. Por lo tanto, tuvo que meterse dentro de la ropa ajustada contra su piel ilusoria. No como él sintió nada. Después de todo, era solo una ilusión lo que simulaba perfectamente las funciones corporales.

Su atuendo causó no poca satisfacción a Kuribayashi y a las otras miembros del personal femenino de la JSDF. No hablando de Rory. Lo que más molestó a Ainz ... Rory comenzó a aferrarse más y más a sus bíceps, lo que lo obligó a tirar de ella mientras él sostenía su envuelta Halberd.

El hechizo de ilusión de alto nivel se mezcló con un hechizo de distorsión de realidad menor, haciendo que todos a su alrededor no solo lo vean como un guerrero entrenado, sino incluso si tocan su cuerpo de ilusión. Solo se sentirán como él era realmente un ser vivo, que respira.

Debido a esto, Ainz estaba tranquilo con el viaje. No puede elogiar lo suficiente la habilidad de su amigo en el arte de encantar y su genio para poder desarrollar tales encantamientos. Debido a esto. Incluso si alguien puede cortarlo. La ilusión fue capaz de producir reacciones corporales ilusorias y fluidas. Como la sangre, la reacción de los tejidos y muchas otras cosas.

Mientras tanto, Raidyn llevaba su habitual abrigo largo de cuero con capucha sin que la capucha le envolviera la cabeza. Y ella tomó prestados vaqueros y una camisa del personal femenino. Tanto Momon como Raidyn guardaron su equipo previamente. Raidyn usando su magia reequipada. Momon está introduciendo su bolso sin fondo. Cierto. Su armadura era solo una armadura convocada. Pero él puede retirarlo libremente pieza por pieza y almacenarlo por un tiempo limitado. Después de eso, tuvo que reanudarlo.

Como se dijo en los capítulos anteriores. Su rostro se parecía a las tripas del loco Manga. Una mezcla de expresión seria y sospechosa se puede ver en su rostro ya que siempre mide su entorno.

Raidyn y Momon le ofrecieron a Rory que cuidara su alabarda y la guardara para ella. Pero ella simplemente lo rechazó. Diciendo ... "Mancharía el nombre de Emroy si dejara que el artefacto me fuera quitado y colocado en esa cosa ..."

La enorme alabarda de Rory estaba envuelta en tela, pero no parecía contenta con el procedimiento, por lo que siguió haciendo pucheros y haciendo pequeños ruidos de protesta.

"No se puede evitar, si lleva esa gran cosa a través de la" Puerta ", violará la Ley de Regulación de Armas de Fuego y Cuchillas y la Ley de Posesión de Armas, entre otras leyes, y la policía lo arrestará de inmediato. ha sido muy estricto con esto últimamente, y no es motivo de risa. En verdad, querían que lo dejaras atrás antes de pasar ".

"¿Y cómo podría dejar atrás esta prueba de la voluntad de Emroy?"

"Es por eso que dije; hay que aguantar un poco esto". Explicó Itami.

"La oferta sigue en pie, Rory. Todavía podemos guardar tu arma". Ofreció Raidyn.

"¡No gracias!" Rory puso mala cara en su cara de manera ofendida.

Para Rory, no tenía otra opción si quería ir al otro lado de la "Puerta".

Itami se volvió hacia ella. "¿Almacenar su arma?"

Lelei asintió. Señaló a Momon. "Bolso sin fondo". Entonces Raidyn. "Puede hacer aparecer su armadura y sus armas aparentemente de la nada". Ella explicó en su japonés roto. Ella progresó mucho con sus estudios de idiomas. Aún así, estaba lejos de ser perfecto a pesar de su bendición por lo que le proporcionaron sus dioses patrones.

Itami asintió nerviosamente. "Veo…"

"¡Qué diablos! ¡Ahora tienen una bolsa sin fondo y convocan su armadura desde su espacio de almacenamiento?" El sudor cayó. " Esto se vuelve más y más como un MMO y estos dos tipos se parecen más a los personajes de los jugadores ... Entonces, ¿qué somos? ¿PNJ's?" Sacudió la cabeza sin querer pensar más en esto. Sólo le hizo sentir el dolor de cabeza.

Itami, el comandante a cargo durante la batalla con el Dragón de la Llama, no fue el único convocado por la Dieta. Varios otros testigos de los refugiados afectados también habían sido llamados.

Entre estos "refugiados afectados", la presencia de Lelei era esencial porque podía traducir para ambos lados. Sin embargo, los elementos del traductor pueden hacer lo mismo. Ni el Príncipe del Reino Hechicero ni los dos aventureros les dieron uno de esos. Debido a que era un artículo muy valioso. Pina solo obtiene uno porque Beelzebub le ofreció su repuesto.

Los servicios de Lelei tuvieron una gran demanda recientemente, casi hasta el punto de abuso. Afortunadamente, Raidyn y Momon la ayudaron a menudo usando su artículo de traductor. Pero debido a sus nuevas responsabilidades como guardaespaldas del Príncipe, los dos no pueden ayudarla todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, ellos querían.

Aún así, la cantidad de trabajo era abrumadora. Todo lo que pudieron hacer fue pedirle a ella que lo soportara. El general Hazama incluso le había dicho en persona que después de la reunión con la Dieta, como compensación por su arduo trabajo, él haría arreglos para que ella se divirtiera y se relajara en Japón antes de regresar.

Tuka vendría porque sería una prueba viviente de que la Región Especial contenía otras especies sensibles además de los Humanos. Su mera existencia respondería muchas preguntas, y para los medios de comunicación tendría un gran poder persuasivo.

En cuanto a Rory ... bueno, parecía lo suficientemente humana y se parecía a un niño. Con el atuendo de ese sacerdote negro encima de eso, ¿qué pasaría si la confundieran con una chica cosplay que trajera para compensar los números?

Aunque los semidioses eran temidos y respetados en las leyendas de este mundo (sin incluir las innumerables historias de otros afortunados que fueron asesinados), sería preocupante si ella quisiera demostrar su "poder divino" en la dieta. Como resultado, Itami estaba en un dilema sobre cómo manejarla.

Pero la razón principal por la que la habían llevado era porque ella dijo: "¿Cómo pudiste dejarme fuera de algo tan divertido?"

Además, Kuribayashi y Tomita estaban allí como sus guardias.

Como Momon y Raidyn ... Tuvieron un papel crucial en matar al Dragón de las llamas. Salvando muchas vidas en el proceso. Por lo tanto, era obvio por qué vienen. Sin embargo, Itami no entendió si se convirtieron en los guardaespaldas de Beelzebub. ¿Cómo pueden dejar atrás a la persona que tenían que proteger? ¿Cómo pueden protegerlo si pasan por la puerta?

Dejando estos pensamientos atrás. Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia los demás.

"De acuerdo ~ eso debería ser. Entonces, salgamos".

Justo cuando Itami dijo esto, un automóvil se detuvo frente a Itami y se detuvo allí.

Yanagida se levantó del asiento del pasajero y levantó una mano para saludar.

"Lo siento, lo siento, los procedimientos tomaron un poco más de tiempo de lo previsto".

¿Qué era este tipo también? Justo cuando Itami estaba empezando a molestarse al mirarlo, Yanagida abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo e invitó a las tres personas a una luz.

"Su Alteza Imperial, Piña Co Lada, Su Alteza, el Primer Príncipe Beelzebub Ooal Gown, y su Excelencia, la Marquesa Bozes Co Palesti. Estos tres lo acompañarán secretamente a Japón. Por favor, cuídelos".

Piña, Beelzebub y Bozes salieron del auto y se alinearon frente a Itami.

"Oi, Yanagida, nunca hablamos de esto". Protestó el primer teniente.

"¿Ah? ¿No te lo dije antes? Entonces, no debería ser demasiado tarde para explicarte ahora, ¿verdad? He hecho los arreglos con Ichigaya Park (un hotel administrado por el Ministerio de Defensa) y el hotel en Izu también está establecido. Ve a disfrutar de tus vacaciones de tres días ".

"Tú ... ¿no recuerdas cómo Su Alteza Imperial y amigo me vieron?"

"¿Oh? ¿El error de antes? Bueno, solo ríete, ¿por qué no lo haces?"

"No puedo".

"Bueno, no importa, no te preocupes por eso. En cualquier caso, Su Alteza Imperial y Su Alteza el Primer Príncipe Beelzebub será un intermediario importante entre nuestro gobierno y el de ellos, por lo que fue natural que solicitaran venir. a nuestro país para aprender más al respecto ".

"Si ese es el caso, ¿entonces por qué vienen conmigo?"

"Bueno, simplemente te diriges a casa, ¿no? Además, no tenemos a nadie más que pueda traducir mientras hace turismo al mismo tiempo".

Con eso, Yanagida se acercó a Itami y le habló en voz baja mientras deslizaba un sobre blanco en el bolsillo de Itami.

"Cortesía de General Hazama. Utilícela para mostrar a nuestros huéspedes un buen momento. Muéstreles el significado de la hospitalidad japonesa".

Itami suspiró y se volvió hacia los demás. "Está bien. Entremos en el coche".

Tomaron asiento uno por uno, y el convoy en miniatura ha partido. Debido a su mayor número. La princesa imperial, Bozes, Beelzebub, Momon y Kuribayashi se sentaron en el mismo auto. Mientras tanto, Itami, Raidyn, Rory, Tuka, Lelei y Tomita se fueron con el mismo auto.

Pasaron los límites de la puerta bajo el sarcófago de hormigón armado como una cúpula.

Raidyn abrió un enlace mental hacia su amigo. [Mensaje: "¡No puedo creerlo, Momonga! ¡Después de tanto tiempo! ¡Volveremos a nuestro lugar de nacimiento! ¡Nuestro origen!"

[Mensaje: Momonga asintió. "Será ciertamente interesante ..." dejó un momento de pausa, y la nostalgia comenzó a ahogarlo. "Vi muchas fotos de principios del siglo XXI cuando aún éramos humanos ... Me pregunto ... Si será similar a nuestra Ginza muy contaminada y llena de gente en 2138 o será como en las fotos de los vastos archivos digitales en el Internet…"

[Mensaje: "¡Oh! Los huesos de papá se vuelven sentimentales ... ¡Qué lindo!" Bromeó Esdeath y se rió entre dientes.

Ainz se avergonzó, y su supresión de emoción se activó. [Mensaje: "¡No lo soy!"

[Mensaje: "Lo que sea ... Pero si no te importa. Después de que pasemos la puerta. Dejé que GOLDIE perdiera en su red. La búsqueda de información sobre nuestros antepasados incluso existe en esta línea de tiempo o universo. O es completamente distinta. "

Momonga asintió. [Mensaje: "Buena idea. Solo ordénele que sea lo más sutil posible y no haga nada drástico. Como cambiar el valor de su moneda de uno a cero. Su tarea principal debería ser recopilar información y no destruir su infraestructura ..." Dejó una pausa pensando en la posibilidad. Luego negó con la cabeza. "De todos modos ... Necesitamos cada ventaja en lo que podamos tener en nuestras manos".

Raidyn se rió entre dientes en el mensaje. [Mensaje: "No te preocupes. Ella es mi niña. Es tan sutil como yo. Tal vez ella haga bromas a algunas personas. O cambia algunos valores. Pero no lastimará a nadie sin razón. Después de todo ... yo modelé su programa central según mi cerebro, e hice todo lo posible por enseñarle los valores que representamos. Por supuesto, no puedo hacer nada al respecto si coloca algunas cajas de seguridad y trampas en el caso en su red. será útil si intentan atacarnos. Por razones de seguridad, por supuesto ".

[Mensaje: "Momonga asintió." No me importa. Después de todo ... Dejamos atrás esa vida hace mucho tiempo ... No le debemos nada a la Tierra ni a su gente ".

Además de Momon. Beelzebub, la princesa imperial y Bozes conversaron sobre política, vida y muchas otras cosas. El automóvil se movió constantemente hacia el otro lado de la Puerta, donde Ginza los esperaba.

Sin saberlo a la JSDF y los habitantes de la región especial. Ante la cúpula, se cerraron masivas puertas metálicas. Unas sombras pasaron el borde de la estructura. Dos escuadrones de Asesinos de ocho bordes y Cero. El jefe de la red de espías e información del Reino Hechicero. Se deslizó por la puerta. Y los seguí con gran velocidad.


	6. Capitulo 10

Después de pasar por el límite conocido como la "Puerta", vieron filas y filas de torres que raspaban el cielo. En este momento, Piña se preguntaba; ¿Qué pensaron los hombres del Ejército Imperial que primero pusieron el pie aquí? ¿Tenían alguna idea de su próximo destino? Anidado en los valles entre estos vastos edificios, me di cuenta de lo pequeño que realmente era. El hecho de que hayamos declarado la guerra a un país que construyó estructuras tan magníficas hace que la princesa imperial se preocupe por el destino del Imperio.

Por otra parte, Ginza no tendría cosas como rascacielos. Si uno lo pensara, la mayoría de los edificios altos que se podrían ver se encontrarían en lugares como Shinjuku o Nueva York.

Sobre el tema de las grandes estructuras, Piña y Bozes consideraron que el Palacio Imperial, el edificio del Senado y otros bastiones militares eran bastante impresionantes, por lo que para ellos, incluso caminar por Ginza debe haberlos sorprendido con asombro.

Tener un edificio alto entre los edificios regulares solo haría que el edificio alto destaque más.

Por eso, desde el punto de vista de Piña, una ciudad capital debería planearse de modo que hubiera una estructura imponente en medio. Sin embargo, la ciudad al otro lado de la "Puerta" era diferente. Todos sus edificios fueron enormes rascacielos.

Si hubiera un solo árbol gigante, uno todavía podría estar en paz cuando lo miras desde abajo. Sin embargo, un bosque de árboles gigantes infligiría una enorme presión sobre los que están debajo.

Entre sus pensamientos, miró a Beelzebub que estaba sentada a su lado. Cada vez que miraba su cara, ella empezaba a sonrojarse incontrolablemente y no podía evitarlo. Pero incontrolablemente volvió la cabeza.

"¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Tal vez está usando algún tipo de magia para hacerme sentir incómodo?" ella negó con la cabeza . "¡No! Es una realeza. ¿Una realeza nunca viviría con trucos tan sucios?" Ella consideró las otras opciones. "Entonces si no es magia. Es su propio carisma. ¡Maldita sea!" Ella se mordió los labios inferiores. "Un país con el ejército de los dioses, líderes con un nivel inhumano de carisma y un vasto territorio ... ¡qué hemos hecho! Y ni siquiera conozco a su padre ... si él es así ... me pregunto qué tipo de hombre sería su padre ... " miró a Beelzebub con expresión preocupada.

El príncipe Beelzebub parecía completamente tranquilo a pesar del repentino cambio de entorno. Ni Momon mostró ningún signo de emoción. Los dos eran la estatua de la calma. Mientras el coche lentamente dejaba atrás la puerta. Ellos inspeccionaron sus alrededores.

En la cara de Beelzebub se posó su habitual sonrisa sonriente. En el rostro ilusorio de Momon, su expresión siempre seria y sospechosa se puede ver mientras miraba fuera del vehículo y medía su entorno.

Mientras Beelzebub miraba por la ventana, se preguntó. "Así es como se ve Japón ... vi numerosas grabaciones, fotos y había una innumerable literatura sobre este mundo en los archivos de Nazarick. Pero verlo en vivo ... realmente espectacular. No tan espectacular como el enorme Castillos flotantes en la capital. Aun así, encomiable ... " asintió para sí mismo. "Después de todo ... no tienen magia. Así que tuvieron que construir todo esto sin él. Solo usando su ingenio ..." mientras reflexionaba sobre esto. Miró de nuevo hacia la ventana.

"Aún así ... en los archivos, había fotos de edificios mucho más antiguos y más modernos. Paisajes que prosperan con vida y fotos de un mundo muerto sofocado en el metal y su propia mancha ... Me pregunto ... padre y tía ¿Hubo muchas veces? Me pregunto si experimentaron este mundo de primera mano. Tanto en su pasado, presente y futuro ... "frunció el ceño. "Tengo que preguntarles más tarde ..."

Cuando Momonga miró por la ventana, la nostalgia lo alcanzó. "Así que esto es ... Este es el Japón de antaño". Una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en su rostro ilusorio. "Debo admitirlo. Es exactamente como en las fotos en Internet. ¡Me alegra que hayamos podido venir aquí!" estalló de alegría y se desencadenó su supresión de emociones. "Tch ... cosa molesta ..." frunció el ceño.

"Por supuesto, nuestro nuevo mundo también tiene hermosos paisajes. Pero este ... este es el lugar de donde venimos. El lugar de nuestro origen. A pesar de que ahora soy un no-muerto y soy el residente del Nuevo Mundo o como lo llama mi amigo Es ... 'Bob' ... Todavía siento un parentesco con los japoneses ... pero claro, si tengo que elegir entre los dos, elijo mi mundo actual. Mi reino. Si alguna nación de la Tierra o la Mundo, lo que se encuentra al otro lado de nuestra puerta, amenaza el legado de mi amigo ... "respiró profundamente con sus pulmones inexistentes.

"¡Es mejor que empiecen a rezar la deidad que crean porque no mostraré misericordia! Les arrojaré un Apocalipsis. ¡Les mostraré el verdadero significado del miedo y la desesperación!" Bajo la ilusión, las dos luces carmesí deslumbrantes en sus ojos comenzaron a brillar más.

Beelzebub miró a su alrededor sintiendo una presencia similar. Era como su padre sentado cerca de él. Pensando en esto, negó con la cabeza. Tal vez algunas personas dijeron que su padre está en todas partes y lo ve todo, pero a pesar de los milagros del Rey Hechicero, Beelzebub no creía en tal cosa. De todos modos ... Sería un pervertido si lo viera todo.

Mientras pensaba en tales cosas, se rió entre dientes.

El pequeño grupo dejó los autos y comenzó a caminar por la calle.

De pie allí, los corazones de Piña y Bozes estaban profundamente conmovidos por las vistas que tenían ante sí.

Por supuesto, no fueron los únicos dos afectados por ello. Lelei, Tuka y Rory miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, ajenos al frío a pesar de que estaban en el corazón de Ginza en el invierno.

Raidyn respiró el aire limpio y frío profundamente dentro de sus pulmones y murmuró. "Finalmente ..." ella comenzó a sonreír. (por supuesto, el aire todavía estaba lleno de químicos. Pero estaba mucho más limpio que el ion iónico 2138). "De vuelta a nuestras raíces ... jeje ..."ella se rió entre dientes.

"Ara, bueno que no los extrañe chicos".

Una voz llamó a Itami desde detrás de las seis chicas, Momon y Beelzebub. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar el puesto de guardia.

Dándose la vuelta, vio a un grupo de hombres de traje negro. En su cabeza estaba su líder, un hombre de mediana edad.

"Debes ser el teniente Itami". "Sí, soy yo."

"Soy Komakado de Intel. Nos encargaremos de las tareas de escolta y orientación para esta operación".

El hombre estaba sonriendo, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Tenía el mismo aura contundente a su alrededor que los aprendices de JSDF que acababan de completar el curso de guardabosques. Uno podría describirlo como una presión, pero para él como un soldado JSDF, era más como una mirada afilada en sus ojos.

La forma en que este hombre sonreía superficialmente no era del todo como la de un soldado. Podría haber venido de la sección de Seguridad Pública de la policía, o tal vez de otra agencia de inteligencia. Incluso podría haber sido el resultado del programa de intercambio entre la JSDF y la policía.

"Dime, ¿eres realmente del JSDF?"

"Como pensé, ¿fue tan fácil de decir?"

"No te sientes como un técnico adecuado. Si un oficial puro de JSDF estuviera manejando esto, probablemente habría filtraciones".

Las esquinas de la boca de Komakado se convirtieron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

Una voz entró en la cabeza de momonga. [Mensaje: "Ainz-sama. Exploramos su entorno y el de Esdeath-sama. No hay una fuente de peligro detectable. Continuamos nuestra exploración y recopilación de información. También para recopilar los elementos especiales que Esdeath-sama nos incluyó".

[Mensaje: "Buen trabajo ..." Entonces le viene a la mente lo que Zero dijo finalmente. "¿¡Espera !? ¿Qué artículos?"

[Mensaje: "Ella nos ordenó recopilar literatura y medios digitales primitivos de una lista de lo que nos envió. Describió los artículos especiales como manga, novela ligera y juegos ..."

"¿Realmente ella usa al jefe de los servicios secretos para recolectar manga para sí misma?" Momonga se cayó el sudor. Luego frunció sus cejas inexistentes enojado. "¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme sacar esas cosas? ¡¿No sabe ella que quiero leer un nuevo manga, novelas ligeras y jugar a los juegos de esta era también ?! ¡Oh! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Resolveremos esto más adelante!"

[Mensaje: "¿Ainz-sama? ¿Todo bien?" preguntó Zero en tono preocupado.

Mientras que Momonga frunció el hecho. Su amigo se atrevió a dejarlo salir de tal cosa. Ni siquiera reconoce que todavía está hablando con Zero. [Mensaje: "Umu ... Continúe con su trabajo. Infórmenos si usted o cualquier otra unidad detectan algo sospechoso".

[Mensaje: "Como desees. Exaltado." La conexión ha sido terminada por Momonga.

Mientras tanto, Itami y Komakado todavía conversaban.

"Hmm, no eres un chico normal. Como era de esperar de un hombre que estaba en Nijubashi. Sabes, leí tus antecedentes antes de venir aquí".

"Nada que valga la pena mencionar, espero?" bromeó Itami.

"No exactamente. Después de graduarse de una universidad promedio con calificaciones promedio, ingresó en el curso de cadetes de oficiales y terminó graduándose segundo de la parte inferior de su lote como segundo teniente. El cadete de abajo se lesionó durante el entrenamiento y se eliminó. verdad, serías la parte inferior de tu cohorte, ¿me equivoco? señaló el komakado. Parecía que él había hecho su tarea y sabía todo desde el Primer Teniente.

Hojeó su cuaderno.

"Algunas personas comentaron que era injusto que pasara mientras el tipo lesionado tenía que repeler. Sus evaluaciones de rendimiento se debilitaron en el límite de lo aceptable y lo inaceptable ... y, finalmente, logró raspar de alguna manera. Los superiores con los que se enfureció lo enviaron a la Por supuesto, pero por alguna razón, a pesar de que siguieron a la parte de atrás de su cohorte, nunca fueron destruidos. Sus compañeros de equipo lo trataron como una plaga y lo evitaron, y por alguna razón, fueron enviados a Narashino. programado para ser un segundo teniente permanente, después del incidente de Nijubashi, fuiste promovido a teniente primero ".

Komakado recitó la historia de Itami de su cuaderno de cuero negro mientras lo hojeaba.

"Tus compañeros soldados tenían las siguientes opiniones tuyas:" otaku "," un verdadero ladrón de sueldos "," al menos él entiende los valores contra la guerra de la JSDF ". Kukuku, qué interesante. se rió de una manera maliciosa lo que hizo que Tuka se estremeciera.

Mientras este compañero daba su charla mordaz, Itami se rascó la parte posterior de su cuero cabelludo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo alguien como tú se metió en 'S'?"

Acha ~ Itami se hundió en sus hombros cuando escuchó la pregunta. Esa fue una espinosa

"Creo que hace un tiempo hubo un documento que decía que entre todas las hormigas obreras de una colonia, ¿el 20% son vagos?"

"Significa que, no importa qué tipo de hormigas tengas, el 20% de ellas se convertirán en vagos".

"Ya veo. Así que para asegurarte de que ninguna de las hormigas de élite elegidas se vuelvan locas, debes tener holgazanes allí, para empezar."

"Mentí a mis superiores cuando me enseñaron sobre el aflojamiento. La lógica puede sonar extraña, pero en lugar de reunir a un grupo de élites y hacer que el 20% de ellas se convierta en holgazanes, ¿por qué no incluir a esos holgazanes desde el principio y minimizar la decadencia? ¿De personal calificado? En aquel entonces, hubo una serie de casos de suicidio en el WAIR (Regimiento de Infantería del Ejército Occidental JGSDF (Light)), por lo que la unidad tomó en serio esa sugerencia ".

"Kukuku, entonces, ¿es así como alguien como tú ingresó en las Fuerzas Especiales? Si alguien supiera que alguien es tan despreocupado y distraído como usted podría entrar, se golpearían la cabeza contra la pared mientras se lamentaban de cómo les iba peor. tú."

Las palabras de Komakado hicieron que Itami suspirara profundamente.

Y justo en este momento ...

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ~~~."

Un grito agudo de desesperación resonó en el costado, como una niña que había sido abandonada por su amante.

En una inspección más cercana, el que gritaba era Kuribayashi.

Su rostro estaba pálido, y eso no era una broma o exageración. Para ella, el hecho de que Itami fuera un guardabosques era una paradoja aparentemente irreconciliable, y ahora se enteró de que era de las Fuerzas Especiales. ¡Este otaku, este vago supremo, para pensar que él era un miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales que ella admiraba! Al enterarse de ese hecho, se sumió en la desesperación más profunda, y ella quería maldecir este mundo y gritar su ira a sus enemigos.

"Nooooooooooo ~~~~!"

Se fue corriendo como un conejo asustado, aunque como había obstáculos alrededor de la "Puerta", no pudo ir muy lejos.

Tomita lo persiguió, y cuando lo alcanzó, le dio una palmadita en la espalda para demostrarle que lo entendía, consolándola como si fuera una víctima de agresión sexual.

Raidyn se rió entre dientes. "Me gusta este lugar ya!"

Momon al ver este show cómico lanzó una carcajada débil. Pero Beelzebub solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Después de todo ... todavía son humanos. No son diferentes de nuestra gente. Actúan exactamente como ellos ..." , pensó. Luego miró a la puerta. "Me recuerda cuando caminé entre los padres vasallos con una ilusión. Viendo cómo viven ..." una sonrisa más amplia se curvó en su rostro. "Parece que ... no somos tan diferentes después de todo ..."

La mayoría de los soldados en el puesto de control miraron a Beelzebub con expresión asustada. Para ser precisos, sus iris dorados con pupilas divididas verticalmente y los dos cuernos gruesos brotaron de los dos lados de sus sienes. Algunos religiosos tomaron sus cruces o cuentas de oración en su cuello y comenzaron a orar.

Komakado no pudo evitar reírse al ver esto. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener su voz baja, pero al final, seguía riéndose mientras se agarraba el vientre. Al cabo de un rato, Komakado logró calmarse y recuperar el aliento. Se enderezó y luego se inclinó ante Itami.

"No eres un hombre común. Ser capaz de fingir ser una hormiga perezosa entre las otras hormigas trabajadoras es una hazaña impresionante. Te respeto y lo digo en serio".

"De ninguna manera, alguien me dice que está mintiendo ... Ah, esto es solo un sueño, no puede ser real ~".

Kuribayashi se cubrió la cara con las manos y trató de negar la realidad. Ella irradiaba un aura de tristeza y desesperación. Raidyn comenzó a darle una palmadita en la espalda. "Está bien ... Estoy seguro de que Itami-kun se ganó esa insignia ..."

"Acabas de hacerlo peor, Raidyn ..." ella olfateó.

Afortunadamente, los microbios de la Rama de Inteligencia escogieron esta vez para aparecer. Fue una bendición porque el interior era espacioso.

Kuribayashi se sentó en los asientos traseros, mientras que Itami estaba completamente al frente, se sentó al lado del conductor, para evitar ser contaminado por el aura de la miseria que la rodeaba. A Rory, a Piña y a los demás no les disgustaba Kuribayashi, y Rory se inclinaba favorablemente hacia ella, pero decidieron agruparse cerca del frente para mantener su distancia de Kuribayashi.

Como de costumbre, Beelzebub se sentó cerca de Piña. Momon se sentó justo a la distancia correcta de Beelzebub si el caso desea poder saltar y protegerlo. Pero déjale suficiente espacio para hablar cómodamente con la princesa imperial.

Como Raidyn ... Bueno, ella quería sentarse en la parte superior del microbus, pero Itami le explicó que sería contra las leyes y Momon la regañó por su idea infantil estúpida.

En su depresión, se sentó cerca de Kuribayashi, y ahora los dos emitieron el aura de la depresión mientras se acurrucaban en una bola.

Las dos reacciones exageradas fueron algo problemáticas.

"Teniente Itami, ¿a dónde vamos?"

La pregunta vino del conductor de la División de Inteligencia, que llevaba un traje.

"Primero iremos a buscar algo de ropa. Ya que estamos fuera de tiempo, solo llévanos a algún lugar que venda trajes, no podemos dejar que vayan a la cámara de esta manera".

Rory, Tuka, Lelei, Raidyn y Momon habían necesitado algo de ropa adecuada antes de ir a la Dieta. En particular, la camiseta y los vaqueros de Tuka y Raidyn no parecían algo que una persona que testificara antes de la Dieta Nacional debería usar. Ni la chaqueta de cuero ni los vaqueros de Momon.

Originalmente, el plan era dejar que Kuribayashi escogiera la ropa para las niñas, pero como ella sufría una crisis mental, la tarea recayó en Itami, el hombre sin gusto alguno. Si Kurokawa estuviera allí, definitivamente intentaría evitar que Itami hiciera algo estúpido.

El conductor de Negro informó a sus superiores sobre a dónde iban, luego puso en marcha el microbus y se puso en marcha.

El área que rodea el lado Ginza de la "Puerta" estaba bajo la jurisdicción de la JSDF, y algunas personas lo llamaron la "Guarnición de Ginza". Sin embargo, una vez que su vehículo salió de la zona restringida, volvieron al corazón de Ginza. Las chicas de la Región Especial no pudieron evitar mirar asombradas las vistas que ahora las rodeaban.

Como Momon. Miró a Ginza con sospechosos ojos calculadores. No porque fuera su verdadera expresión. Pero no permite que su rostro ilusorio muestre sus verdaderas emociones esta vez. Después de todo. Ahora él es Momón de la Oscuridad. Un guerrero rudo que derrotó a los monstruos de las pesadillas de la gente. Mostrar tales emociones mancharía su reputación.

En cuanto a su compañero. Las personas que la conocen ya se acostumbran a que su comportamiento cambie repentinamente. Así que no le prestaron mucha atención.

Aunque, eso era inevitable. La razón fue que, después del Incidente de Ginza, los distritos comerciales de Ginza ahora lucían todo tipo de adornos brillantes, luces de festivales y árboles de Navidad para atraer clientes, y los escaparates de cristal mostraban ropa de marca, joyas caras y todo. Las cosas que llamarían la atención de una niña.

El distrito de Ginza no parecía un lugar que hubiera sido el sitio de un campo de batalla hace apenas medio año. Las carreteras estaban llenas de autos, y los compradores atestaban las calles.

Por supuesto, había tiendas que no se habían vuelto a abrir, y que estaban cerradas con persianas metálicas gruesas. Para la mayoría de ellos, sus dueños habían muerto durante el incidente de Ginza.

Otras tiendas habían perdido a su personal en la lucha y habían salido del negocio.

Aun así, todavía había mucha gente que quería devolverle a Ginza su antigua gloria, y atrajeron a más y más clientes. Esta podría ser la resistencia de los japoneses.

"Hay mucha gente aquí. ¿Podría ser esto un mercado?"

"Ah, mira ese vestido ...", asombra Bozes.

Piña y Bozes se estaban susurrando una conversación. Beelzebub solo negó con la cabeza. Las mujeres siguen siendo mujeres después de todo. No importa la raza, la edad o la civilización. Actuaron exactamente como las mujeres en casa.

Los microbuses se detuvieron frente a una tienda de ropa que se especializaba en la moda occidental.

Itami buscó a una asistente de ventas y le entregó a Tuka y Raidyn mientras le decía: "Adquiera la prenda de vestir, un conjunto de ropa de aspecto formal, para usarla de inmediato. Lo más barato será, envíe la factura a esta dirección". Debido a que Itami enfatizó "lo más barato", la señora llevó a Tuka y Raidyn a la sección de devoluciones, donde estaban las prendas más asequibles.

"No usaré ropa de payaso ..." Raidyn resopló como una niña. "¿Mi chaqueta no es apropiada?"

"Tienes que llevar algo formal. O no te permitirán participar en la dieta ...", Swami dejó caer el sudor.

"¿Quién quiere participar en esa estupidez?" ella volvió la cabeza mientras inflaba su mejilla.

Itami miró suplicante a Momon. "Poco ayuda. ¿Momon?"

Momon asintió. Lentamente se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído. Sus ojos se ensancharon. Se enderezó y saludó. "¡Lo haré!" ella gritó. Entonces miró a Momon. "¡Pero todavía voy a usar mi abrigo largo y frío!" Entonces la asistente de venta femenina. "Y no hay tacones altos!" Ella señaló al asistente. La asistente de ventas solo asintió con expresión sorprendida.

"Rory, Lelei, ¿quieres usar algo más formal también?" Itami se volvió hacia las otras dos chicas.

Rory caminó una vuelta completa alrededor de la tienda, mirando las modas masculinas y femeninas, antes de declinar. "No estoy realmente interesado en esta ropa. Además, esta es la ropa formal de mi sacerdotisa".

Lelei respondió: "No es necesario". A diferencia de Rory, ella parecía completamente desinteresada en la ropa nueva.

Bueno, las ropas de Lelei probablemente califican como un traje étnico. El problema es la ropa de goth-loli de Rory. Incluso si ella dice que es ropa formal, no hay forma de que alguien lo crea. Tendremos que insistir en que es un conjunto de ropa étnica que parece un atuendo gótico-loli.

Por otro lado, Piña y Bozes miraban la ropa que se exhibía, pero su atención se centró en la calidad del tejido utilizado para hacerlos.

Actualmente llevaban ropa de los nobles imperiales, adecuada para eventos semi-formales.

Esas prendas estaban hechas de seda cosida a mano de muy alta calidad, diseñadas para usarse en fiestas en el jardín o en actividades montadas. En ese sentido, era como el uniforme de un mosquetero medieval.

Con la adición de una espada para arma, sería un buen conjunto de ropa informal para un caballero.

Sin embargo, Yanagida les prohibió firmemente que llevaran armas a través de la "Puerta", por lo que Bozes y Panache habían pasado sin nada en sus cinturas.

Pina y Bozes solo se quejaron de esta ropa porque su tela era demasiado delgada, por lo que consideraron comprar un abrigo de invierno. Sin embargo, los microbuses y la tienda de ropa se calentaban, por lo que no era una gran prioridad. En su lugar, simplemente vagaban por la tienda mirando ropa.

Beelzebub miró a su alrededor con una expresión aburrida. No fue muy interesante para él porque en Nazarick tienen ropas similares. Sobre todo en la colección de su padre. Llevaba su atuendo formal encantado de alta calidad, lo que siempre lleva consigo en su almacenamiento vacío. Más que suficiente para asistir a tales eventos.

Se asemeja a un traje de fantasía adecuado a una realeza. Con bordes dorados, múltiples broches, y el premio clavado en su pecho. Dos charreteras doradas sobre sus hombros y una espada ornamental. Lo que actualmente no usa debido a las leyes japonesas. No como él no puede almacenar su armadura y numerosas armas en su inventario personal. Así que siempre podría cambiar su equipo si el caso lo deseaba.

Muchas regalías llevaban espadas ornamentales similares en el mundo. Por supuesto, la ropa de Beelzebub no era una simple ropa formal. Lo que la gente sencilla no reconoce. Estaba encantado con los cristales de datos de la más alta calidad, lo que lo hacía resistente a cualquier tipo de daño y el aumento de sus capacidades de persuasión lo hizo capaz de usar el efecto de encanto pasivo en otros.

"Oh, este material es bastante resistente. Probablemente se vendería por mucho en el Imperio". señaló la princesa imperial.

La gran variedad de productos en exhibición hizo que se preguntaran si el dueño de este lugar era una especie de príncipe comerciante, para poder presumir de un stock tan grande.

Momon apenas encontró la ropa de su agrado. Gracias a su musculoso. Abultamiento Cuerpo ilusorio. Apenas podía encontrar la ropa que le convenía. Al final, eligió un traje negro con corbata y camisa blanca. Kuribayashi miró hacia otro lado con una cara enrojecida mientras Rory agarró su brazo musculoso. "Ahh. ¡Momon! ¡Te ves tan bien!" ella chilló Todo por el disgusto de Momon.

Raidyn se rió de su repentina popularidad. "¡Veo que te lo pasas bien, Momon-kun!" Ella se burló de él con reproche.

Momon se volvió hacia ella. "Esa ropa te queda bien. Deberías usar cosas similares más a menudo". Él replicó.

Raidyn se sonrojó de ira. "Tú ... ¡Te golpearé!" ella lo amenazó mientras levantaba su puño cerrado.

Momon simplemente soltó un débil crujido bajo su nariz como si ni siquiera le importara su amenaza.

Beelzebub negó con la cabeza con una expresión divertida al ver los dos partos de Godkin.

El pequeño grupo regresó al microbús y volvió a tomar asiento.

"Itami, ¿a dónde iremos ahora?" El conductor del autobús se volvió hacia el teniente primero y le preguntó.

Itami respondió: "Primero comamos algo. Iremos antes de la Dieta a las tres, así que deberíamos estar allí a las dos para darnos un poco de tiempo de amortiguamiento".

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos a comer?" preguntó el conductor.

Itami sonrió y le dio instrucciones al conductor.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: En el restaurante.**

"Espera, ¿por qué tenemos tazones de carne?"

Tomita gruñó, y por una buena razón. Habían viajado hasta el otro mundo; ¿No podrían entretener a sus invitados con algo mejor?

Itami lo refutó diciendo que, dado que tenían que informar a la Dieta de Ginza, tendrían que pasar por Shinbashi a pie, lo que los llevaría más allá de un restaurante de ternera. Pidió once platos de ternera (pagados por el JSDF, por supuesto) y luego todos se sentaron juntos a comer.

"No estaremos de vacaciones hasta que terminemos de hablar con la Dieta. Como resultado, aunque el tráfico y la comida se pueden facturar al JSDF, no podemos gastar más de 500 yenes en comidas por persona".

"5-500 yenes?"

"Bueno, una sola taza de café de los cafés aquí costará más que eso. Los cuencos de carne o la soba son prácticamente las únicas cosas que cuestan menos de 500 yenes en esta área. Pero no podemos hacer que coman mientras están de pie, así que Se fue con el tazón de carne. Además, parece que lo están disfrutando ".

Lelei y los demás estaban cavando en su comida con gran entusiasmo. Además, habían aprendido a usar los palillos en el campo de refugiados. Para el grupo de Lelei, que estaba acostumbrado a comer raciones de combate suministradas por la JSDF, el tazón de carne sabía delicioso ".

"¿Pero está bien dejar que la princesa, el príncipe y Bozes coman tazones de carne?"

"Están aquí para aprender sobre nosotros, ¿verdad? Siendo ese el caso, ¿por qué no dejar que experimenten lo que el ciudadano promedio tiene para el almuerzo?"

Las nobles de clase alta en cuestión estaban amasando el cuenco de carne y el huevo antes de tragarlo. Aunque era la primera vez que se encontraban con un plato de arroz, no lo protestaron, probablemente porque su tiempo de entrenamiento los había acostumbrado a comer comida vil. Dicho esto, encontraron el tazón de carne deliciosa.

Raidyn y Momon usaron los palillos ya que eran de raza japonesa y comían su comida. Gracias a la avanzada realidad, el encanto de lo que desarrolló la propia Esdeath. El estómago ilusorio de Momon podría recibir comida. Los alimentos y bebidas automáticamente convierten en energía negativa lo que él usó.

Por supuesto, él todavía no puede disfrutar el sabor de la comida y no puede obtener ningún beneficio de ella debido a su naturaleza no muerta. Aún así, él podría hacer que los otros crean que él puede comer.

Beelzebub, quien enseñó a usar todo tipo de cubiertos de su infancia. Utiliza los palillos. Hábilmente. La comida que tenía ante él era bastante simple y tenía un sabor bastante suave en comparación con las obras maestras culinarias de lo que solía comer diariamente desde su infancia. Pero su consumo de la comida de Nazarick se hizo cada vez más raro ya que su tía le ordenó que no viviera como un gilipollas hedonista porque se ablandaría.

Así que hoy en día rara vez disfrutaba de las comidas preparadas por Sous Chef o Zero.

Algunos invitados en el restaurante abandonaron lentamente el establecimiento con miedo en sus caras. Tal vez pensaron que Beelzebub era una especie de demonio del infierno y venían a juzgarlos. Al ver esta reacción, Beelzebub solo sonrió.

"Esta comida es bastante suave ..." reflexionó en su cabeza. "¿Los japoneses realmente tratan las regalías de esta manera? Esto es simplemente decepcionante ..."

Desde las sombras, una figura de uniforme de mayordomo los observaba. Herviendo en cólera al ver que sus maestros tenían que comer una comida tan indigna. Sus manos temblaron de ira y casi se reveló. Sacando sus pistolas científicas, apuntó a la comida mientras se escondía en las sombras. Quería eliminar esa mancha de lo que estas miserables criaturas llamaban comida.

"¡Inaceptable! ¡No es digno de ser consumido por el heredero de Ainz-sama y los Seres Supremos! Ese hedor ... ¿Qué clase de monstruo capaz de hacer eso lo que llaman comida aquí? ¡Cálmate! ¡Cálmate! Ordenó a Esdeath-sama "No puedo soportar verlos comer esa comida. ¡Está en contra de mi ética como sirviente y como uno de los jefes de cocina del glorioso Nazarick!"

Unos pocos ciudadanos japoneses entraron a la tienda y se postraron ante Beelzebub. "¡Satanás-sama! ¡Oh! ¡Nuestro impío Señor! ¡Danos tu bendición!"

Beelzebub y los demás los miraron con una expresión de asombro. Pero siendo curiosos no intervinieron.

"Satanás-sama?" Beelzebub se rascó la cara cuando se volvió hacia las personas que se postraron ante él. "¿Señor profano? Debo admitir que nunca escuché tales títulos ..." se rió entre dientes.

El medio entre los varios adoradores miró hacia arriba con una expresión esperanzadora. "¿Cómo te llamas, mi señor? Si este humilde servidor puede preguntarlo".

"Beelzebub Ooal Gown. Es un placer conocerte". El se rio

"¡Ah, ya veo!" el asintió. Luego se inclinó de nuevo. "¡Por favor, señor Beelzebub! ¡Danos tu bendición!"

Beelzebub decidió seguir el juego. "Por favor, levanten fieles servidores".

Como si un titiritero moviera a las personas antes de Beelzebub. Se levantan con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

"Desafortunadamente. Realmente no puedo darte los beneficios que buscas. Pero puedo darte algo de dinero si es adecuado". Alcanzó en su almacenamiento personal. Su mano desapareció en el vacío negro por un momento.

La boca del adorador quedó abierta por un momento. Sacó un pequeño bolso de monedas de la oscuridad que se tragó su mano anteriormente. "Aquí. Tómalo. Tu actuación fue magnífica". Arrojó el bolso perezosamente al líder de los adoradores.

El líder de las manos del adorador tembló cuando atrapó la pequeña bolsa de cuero. Sintió que su boca se había secado por completo. Abrió la pequeña bolsa lentamente, y sus ojos casi se abrieron de golpe. El bolso estaba lleno de gemas invaluables, diamantes y monedas de oro.

Se inclinaron aún más profundo que antes. "¡Oh, Señor misericordioso! ¡Gracias por su contribución a sus sirvientes sin sentido! ¡No somos nada más que moscas sin sentido en sus ojos! ¡Aún así, le importa tanto nuestro bienestar! ¡Gracias! Le felicitaremos por su nombre hasta el final de la mundo."

"¡Hasta el fin del mundo!" los otros adoradores dijeron al unísono.

"Pregunte lo que sea y lo cumpliremos. ¿Desea la guerra? Causaremos la guerra. ¿Desea sacrificios? Le proporcionaremos cualquier sacrificio que desee. Usted solo tenía que desearlo y lo cumplimos de la mejor manera posible. ¡habilidades!"

"Hmm ..." Beelzebub pensó por un momento. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

Se inclinó más cerca de sus nuevos 'sirvientes' y susurró su petición en los oídos de sus líderes. Continuó actuando como un señor demonio.

"¡Vete! ¡Y difunde mi gran nombre!" Anunció y posó como un verdadero demonio señor.

"¡Sí! ¡Beelzebub-sama!" Gritaron al unísono y luego se fueron.

Después de que los adoradores se fueron. Itami que solo vio todo esto con una expresión aturdida hasta ahora interrumpida.

"P-Prince Beelzebub! ¿Qué les preguntaste?"

"Bueno ... eran intérpretes, y su actuación fue impecable". Tomó nota de Beelzebub con una cara inocente. "Creo que merecieron el pago. En cuanto a lo que les pedí. Que ese sea mi pequeño secreto". el se rio

Itami sudor cayó. "Eran satanistas ... si les pedías algo perverso. Seguramente lo harán ..."

"Satanista?" preguntó Beelzebub mientras se giraba hacia Itami y Tomita.

"Ellos adoran a los demonios ..." explicó Itami.

"Oh ... ya veo ..." Asintió Beelzebub con una mirada interesada. "Interesante ... Tenemos demonios en casa, pero solo el padre, la tía y sus compañeros pasados han sido adorados. Hmm ..." Una expresión pensativa se posó en su rostro. "Extraño ..." murmuró.

"Lo que sea. ¡Fue divertido!" Su sonrisa volvió a su rostro. "De todos modos, les di una pequeña cantidad de dinero ..." hizo un gesto para alejar la preocupación de Itami mientras sonreía tranquilizadoramente.

Kurybayashi se levantó de un salto. "¿Tu gente adora a los demonios?"

Beelzebub inclinó la cabeza. "Sí. Después de todo. Algunos de los viejos amigos de mi padre eran demonios. Además, mi tía es mitad demonio". él explicó.

"Ehhh!" todos gritaban

"Ni siquiera quiero saber cuál es tu tía otra mitad ..." murmuró Kurybayashi.

"Ángel ..." respondió Beelzebub suavemente mientras bebía de su bebida borrosa.

Kurybayashi cae en una depresión más profunda. "Dije ... no quiero saber ..." se acurrucó aún más y se abrazó las rodillas.

Raidyn y Momon se rieron y sacudieron la cabeza.

"Sí ... pequeña contribución ... al ver su expresión, fue al menos una pequeña fortuna ..." Itami suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con una expresión de impotencia y agotamiento. "¿Por qué no interviní mientras todavía puedo? ¡Maldita sea!" el maldijo

* * *

**Cambio de escena: discusión entre los tres lados:**

Después de la comida, el grupo continuó al Edificio Nacional de la Dieta.

Miembros de la Dieta llevaron a Itami, Lelei, Rory, Raidyn, Momon y Tuka a una sala de espera.

Aquí fue donde Beelzebub, Bozes y Piña se separaron del grupo de Itami.

Kuribayashi y Tomita los siguieron hasta el microbus, que salió de la puerta principal del Edificio de Dieta y viajó a un hotel de clase alta en algún lugar de Tokio.

A diferencia de Beelzebub. Piña y Bozes no eran enviados oficiales, por lo que no había manera de invitarlos a un edificio gubernamental oficialmente. Más importante aún, en el papel, el Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores y la Oficina del Primer Ministro no sabían oficialmente que los tres estaban en Japón. Habían sido invitados a Japón por el Ministerio de Defensa con el pretexto de ser "oradores suplentes en caso de que los testigos de la Dieta Nacional no pudieran dar su testimonio".

Después de todo, su presencia en Japón en este punto causaría muchos problemas si se hiciera público.

Una vez que tuvieran la oportunidad de iniciar negociaciones diplomáticas, las opiniones de los militares naturalmente tendrían un peso adicional.

Las conversaciones diplomáticas, especialmente aquellas diseñadas para aclarar las consecuencias de los conflictos militares, requerirán absolutamente el poder militar para respaldar cualquier propuesta realizada. Pero también hubo muchas personas que no sabían, o que optaron por ignorar este hecho y, por lo tanto, protestaron por la acumulación de poder militar.

El gobierno japonés no tenía la intención de limitar excesivamente las actividades de la JSDF en esta etapa, y para evitar la interferencia de poderes externos, oficialmente había rechazado la existencia de Piña y Bozes.

Dicho esto, Piña, Beelzebub y Bozes seguían siendo VIPs. Después de todo, sería beneficioso para Japón obtener un intermediario para las negociaciones secretas con el Imperio y el Reino Hechicero, por lo que era una cuestión simple rellenar el rol nominal de las personas presentes para acomodarlos.

Piña, Beelzebub y Bozes fueron llevados a un camarote en el hotel de clase alta que era su destino. Dos grupos de cuatro hombres y mujeres los esperaban allí.

"Damos la bienvenida a su visita, su Alteza Imperial, su Excelencia". Luego se dirigieron a Beelzebub. Por un momento fueron respaldados viendo características similares a demonios de Beelzebub. Principalmente sus cuernos y pupilas. Luego continuó y se inclinó profundamente según lo dictaba la costumbre. "Su Alteza Real."

Beelzebub actuó como una verdadera realeza y asintió. Parecía que estaba completamente tranquilo a pesar de la situación. Esas largas horas de su padre, madre y varios maestros que le enseñaron habilidades diplomáticas finalmente dieron resultado.

Los dos primeros humanos que se sentaron ante ellos fueron el Concejal Shirayuri Reiko, asistente del Primer Ministro, así como Sugawara Kouji, del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores. Él estaba allí para tomar notas para la reunión.

Además, Kuribayashi y Tomita estuvieron presentes, vistiendo sus uniformes de vestir. Debido a Lelei, el idioma más competente con el idioma de la Región Especial no estaba presente, Kuribayashi y Tomita tomarían su lugar como intérpretes.

No como lo necesitaban porque la princesa imperial todavía usaba su artículo de traductor y también Beelzebub.

Piña y Bozes estaban comprensiblemente nerviosos. Después de todo, un solo error podría arruinar el Imperio.

Piña no había venido aquí para charlar. Ella solo había aceptado venir como intermediaria para facilitar las relaciones entre el Imperio y Japón. Si Japón le pidiera que hablara en nombre del Imperio, sería una bestia completamente diferente de ser un intermediario. Dado que el Imperio había sufrido múltiples derrotas aplastantes en el campo de batalla, pedirle que firmara un tratado no sería diferente de exigir la rendición del Imperio.

Debido a eso, ella tuvo que atenerse a su posición de ser un intermediario. Estaba tan preocupada por decir algo incorrecto que el sudor goteaba visible en su frente.

Piña sintió que "la diplomacia es una guerra de palabras" y en este momento lamentó no haber llevado a Hamilton con ella. Miró a Beelzebub por un momento con los ojos llenos de miedo. Beelzebub le dio un asentimiento tranquilizador con una sonrisa. Su sonrisa tiene dos efectos en Piña.

Uno. Eso la hizo pensar que todo estará bien. Este efecto tuvo lugar cuando más lo necesitaba y no negoció con Beelzebub. Pero cuando ella negoció con él. Esa sonrisa le recordó lo que le sucedería al Imperio si una mala palabra salía de su boca. Le recordó que las fuerzas del Reino Hechicero podrían aplastar fácilmente el Imperio. O peor aún ... el padre de Beelzebub podría liberar a un monstruo en su capital para jugar con sus fuerzas y desangrarlos lentamente. Incluso pensar en esto la hizo temblar.

Gracias al traductor. Tomita y Kuribayashi no son necesarias malas habilidades de intérprete.

Los dos no tenían las habilidades analíticas y deductivas de Lelei o su amplio vocabulario, y aunque Itami no era un astuto lingüista, tenerlo cerca habría eliminado muchos de los detalles triviales.

Cuando Shirayuri y Kouji escucharon a los japoneses perfectos de la princesa imperial y Beelzebub. Ellos estaban, por supuesto, sorprendidos al principio. Pero después de que el Príncipe les explicara, él y la princesa llevaban el artículo de traductor que el Reino Hechicero les proporcionaba. No pueden hacer nada solo para aceptarlo.

Los dos empezaron a preguntar dónde podían encontrar a los jefes de estado del Imperio y del Reino, especialmente a los representantes con los que podían comunicarse, y qué poderes y posición tenían estas personas.

En cuanto a estos "representantes con los que podían comunicarse", la primera opción sería obviamente Piña y Beelzebub, quienes dejaron en claro a Japón con quién se estaban comunicando. Por supuesto, ellos no descargarían todas sus peticiones sobre ellos; Incluso ser un intermediario sería suficiente. El gobierno japonés obviamente querría verificar esa buena noticia.

El siguiente sería el número de personas en el primer grupo de enviados.

En las negociaciones, una sola persona no podía asistir a las reuniones y dictar las condiciones por sí mismas. Estos asuntos se discutirían repetidamente, durante largos períodos de tiempo, con ambas partes trabajando juntas para llegar a un compromiso en el que ambas pudieran ponerse de acuerdo. Este fue un proceso largo y agotador, y solo tenía sentido enviar a varias personas para llevarlo a cabo.

Además, tendrían que decidir cómo pagar la estancia de sus enviados en el país de acogida.

Esto también era natural; después de todo, las negociaciones diplomáticas no se terminarían en uno o dos días.

El proceso de negociación puede llevar meses o incluso años. Hubo una broma de que "el Congreso no se mueve, baila", Beelzebub lo sabe muy bien. Y honestamente odié cuánto tiempo toma este proceso sin sentido.

Pero reflejó con precisión el proceso de resolver los conflictos de intereses entre las tres partes. La broma se refería al Congreso de Viena, que solo llegó a una decisión debido a la impactante noticia de que Napoleón escapó de la isla de Elba.

En otras palabras, sin ninguna amenaza grave, el Congreso de Viena no habría llegado a una decisión. A partir de ese ejemplo, uno podría imaginar que las negociaciones tomarían mucho tiempo, y como resultado, la comida, el alojamiento y la vestimenta de los enviados, entre otros gastos, también deberían tenerse en cuenta.

Al mismo tiempo, dado que Pina estaba aceptando la posición de un intermediario, surgió la cuestión de los sobornos. Sólo un niño frunciría el ceño ante los sobornos; Eran una parte necesaria de hacer negocios.

Sin embargo, los sobornos en cuestión también dependerían de la posición de la oposición. Las tres partes podrían no colocar el mismo valor en la mera moneda; por lo tanto, un soborno efectivo sería una oferta de un objeto o servicio que la otra parte necesita.

Además, tenían que abordar el tema de cómo los tres países se hablarían entre sí. Beelzebub sugirió enviar varios estudiosos para aprender el idioma de Knee Horn (el idioma del imperio) y el idioma común del Reino Hechicero, mientras que Sugawara prometió tomar en consideración su solicitud. Después de todo. Los artículos del traductor no eran baratos.

La barrera del idioma tuvo que ser conquistada para que las negociaciones efectivas tuvieran lugar, después de todo. No todos tenían artículos de traductor.

El último punto que discutieron fue el asunto de los prisioneros.

El gobierno japonés había capturado a aproximadamente 6000 miembros del Ejército Imperial que habían cruzado la puerta para invadir Japón. Debido a que había muchos de ellos, era problemático cuidarlos, no decir nada de dónde alojarlos. El gobierno construyó un campamento de prisioneros de guerra en una isla no tripulada en el mar interior de Seto y metió allí a los cautivos.

El costo de alimentar a estos prisioneros fue sorprendentemente alto, y aunque muchas de las tropas menores habían muerto en el conflicto, muchos de los prisioneros eran oficiales de alto rango. Como resultado, su aire altanero los hizo muy difíciles de tratar, y solo proporcionaron información que se espera que un oficial sepa. Tal vez sus lenguas podrían aflojarse con medidas tan encantadoras como los hierros candentes, pero no había una forma práctica de aprobar medidas tan duras, tanto por razones humanas, como porque querían usarlas como fichas de negociación con el Imperio.

Como un aparte, entre estos 6000 prisioneros había enormes bestias como los ogros y otros demihumanos que las personas de este lado de la "Puerta" podrían identificar como simios. Aunque no estaban seguros de si contaban como seres humanos, podían hablar, por lo que fueron tratados como humanos para evitar problemas con violaciones de los derechos humanos. Además, Estados Unidos se llevó a varios prisioneros en nombre de "Investigaciones de las Naciones Unidas".

Como este tema no afectó a Beelzebub, escuchó pacientemente las negociaciones. Busco más información de este mundo. Después de todo. Liberar a los prisioneros del Imperio de las prisiones mágicas del Reino Hechicero no fue el tema de esta discusión. Después de todo, si la princesa quiere que su gente vuelva. Ella tuvo que negociar con la persona adecuada. Beelzebub no tiene cargo alguno, tampoco sabe nada acerca de las personas que capturaron las fuerzas del Reino Hechicero. No como él se preocupaba por ellos.

"Nuestro país los ha encarcelado como criminales de guerra, y esperamos que su nación busque la manera de llevarlos a casa".

Piña se quedó muda cuando escuchó la cifra de 6000. "Vamos, déjame calcular el monto del rescate que necesitamos pagar", dijo. Por lo que ella sabía, sería una suma asombrosa, y la idea de eso la hizo sudar aún más.

Sin embargo, Shirayuri Reiko simplemente sonrió ante su respuesta. "En esta época, nuestro país no practica el rescate de prisioneros. Después de todo, no intercambiamos esclavos. En estas condiciones, preferiríamos recibir nuestro pago por medios distintos a la moneda fuerte. Por ejemplo, a cambio para la liberación de sus cautivos, esperaríamos ciertas concesiones de su país ". Shirayuri se detuvo brevemente y luego continuó.

"Con el fin de otorgar a Su Alteza cierto poder de negociación como nuestro mediador, estamos dispuestos a liberar incondicionalmente a unos pocos cautivos seleccionados que Su Alteza seleccionará. Esperamos que utilice estos términos para garantizar que las negociaciones salgan bien".

Y así, Piña aprendió cómo el país de Nihon trataba a sus prisioneros, además de obtener un arma poderosa que podía usar para negociar con los nobles del Senado. Aún así, todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo el Reino Hechicero trataba a sus prisioneros y cuántos capturaron. Esto hace que su estómago se revuelva.

"Tengo noticias exclusivas y confiables de que su hijo todavía está vivo. Si quiere que lo liberen de manera segura, entonces tendrá que negociar con ellos. Si es necesario, también prepararemos un lugar de reunión".

¿A qué padre no le conmovería esta noticia?

En este momento, Bozes interrumpió.

"Sé que puede que no sea posible ahora, pero me gustaría conocer a algunos de los prisioneros. ¿Podría contar con usted para eso? También me gustaría una lista de los nombres de los cautivos".

En verdad, una de sus amigas había enviado a su esposo al campo de batalla (Ginza).

Al principio, ella había pensado que él había muerto en la batalla, pero ahora había un poco de esperanza a la que ella podría aferrarse. Sin embargo, la noticia que tenía ahora se limitaba a "¿Algunas personas podrían haber sobrevivido?" Si Bozes pudiera darle información más concreta, ayudaría a las cosas. Hablando francamente, Bozes quería volver corriendo a la capital y decir: "¡Su esposo podría estar vivo todavía!

La secretaria Sugawara respondió: "Entonces, la próxima vez que nos visiten, nos organizaremos una visita a los presos en sus instalaciones de detención. En cuanto a la lista de nombres, la completaré y se la entregaré antes de que regrese a el imperio.

En cuanto a Beelzebub. Los representantes se disculparon de él una vez más por los accidentes que sucedieron en Italica. Y trata de causar una buena primera impresión al Príncipe, quien fue el primer heredero de un reino que, según los registros. Poseía la tecnología para fabricar armas de energía y lo más probable es que tenga suficiente fuerza militar y económica para respaldar una invasión a gran escala si los enojan y logran encontrar la Tierra.

Comparado con el Imperio de la Región Especial. Los dos representantes, así como el JSDF, estaban completamente ciegos acerca de qué tipo de poder tiene el Reino Hechicero a su disposición. Pero leyendo los informes de la batalla de Itálica. Ellos eran conscientes del hecho. El Reino Hechicero era lo suficientemente fuerte y tenía la experiencia tecnológica para secuestrar sus helicópteros y contrarrestar sus aviones.

De esta información, llegaron a la conclusión de que el Reino Hechicero era capaz de viajar por el espacio. Así capaces de bombardear sus ciudades desde el rango orbital si las ofenden. Esto hizo que los dos representantes eligieran sus palabras sabiamente. Incluso más que la princesa que fácilmente dominaron bajo la negociación.

Le ofrecieron derechos diplomáticos de enviado. A cambio de ver su tensión, Beelzebub invitó en broma a algunos de ellos en el Reino Hechicero. Los dos enviados lo aceptaron mientras su frente suda fuertemente. Pero se sentían extraños. Como algún tipo de poder controlado lo que decían. Algún tipo de poder los hizo querer apelar al príncipe. Pero pensaron que era la mejor elección de palabras.

Al final, Beelzebub autorizó a los dos representantes a establecer una embajada de pleno derecho en el Reino Hechicero. Lo que Shirayuri y Kouji reaccionaron, diciendo. No tienen derechos para tomar tales decisiones, pero pasarán la solicitud a sus superiores. Y las Naciones Unidas seguramente enviarán enviados para aprender más sobre el Reino Hechicero.

Y así, sin ser registrados en los libros de historia, concluyeron así las primeras conversaciones secretas.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: la dieta nacional:**

Mientras tanto con los demás en la dieta nacional.

Hubo dos tipos de eventos que la NHK tenía que cubrir como una estación de televisión pública, pero que recibieron pocos números de audiencia a pesar del alcance nacional de la NHK porque la gente se preocupaba poco por ellos. Esos serían discursos electorales y reuniones de la Dieta Nacional.

Sin embargo, desde que el autoproclamado revolucionario comenzó su discurso con "¡Caballeros que están en el poder!", Los discursos electorales tuvieron calificaciones más altas que las reuniones de la Dieta, hasta hoy.

La razón por la cual las calificaciones para la reunión de la Dieta habían aumentado no era porque un testigo estaba siendo convocado hoy. Dado que el perjurio frente a la Dieta era una ofensa punible, la mayoría de las personas que llamaban antes de la Dieta tenían cuidado con sus palabras, lo que los hacía aburridos.

Sin embargo, la emisión de hoy fue diferente.

En uno de los vastos foros de mensajes de la red, alguien había escrito "¡Increíblemente calientes elfos de regiones especiales!" o "¡Tripas en traje vistos en la ciudad!" y en un instante, las tasas de audiencia se dispararon.

Lelei, Tuka, Momon, Raidyn y Rory estuvieron presentes en este evento, además de los concejales regulares.

Como de costumbre, la falta de impacto visual de Itami hizo que se olvidara fácilmente.

Aún así, todos los ojos se dirigieron a las chicas y Momon: Lelei con su pelo corto y plateado y su túnica larga, Tuka con su pelo rubio, ojos azules y orejas largas, Raidyn en su belleza exótica, orejas largas y ojos heterocromáticos también. abrigo largo rojo que extrañamente combinaba con el traje y los zapatos que llevaba. Y, por supuesto, el hermoso rostro y el imponente marco de Momon.

Las damas en la habitación casi se babeaban al ver el cuerpo musculoso de Momon y su rostro atractivo. Su traje apenas podía contenerlo debido a que no había un traje lo suficientemente grande para él, por lo que tuvo que vestirse con un traje de menor número.

Además de Rory con su traje negro azabache, loto y loli, mientras llevaba algo largo y envuelto. Cada concejal, cada cámara y todos los miembros de la audiencia no podían evitar mirarlos. Las cámaras parpadearon casi cegando a las cinco.

La primera en hablar fue la concejala Kouhara Mizuki, del partido de la oposición.

La concejal Kouhara Mizuki levantó orgullosamente una tabla grande y miró directamente a la cámara antes de hacerle preguntas.

"Testigo, Itami, iré a la caza. En primer lugar, me gustaría preguntar sobre el Animal Peligroso de Clase Especial A, al que llamamos Dragón. ¿Por qué se tuvo que sacrificar a 100 personas de Coda Village?"

Raidyn resopló. "Ese no era un dragón peligroso ... eso era solo un bebé ..." murmuró ella. Lelei, Rory y Tuka la miraron escuchándola.

La junta de la concejala Kouhara tuvo "¡100 VIDAS INOCENTES PERDIDAS!" pegado sobre él, para poner énfasis en las bajas civiles.

"Sé testigo de Itami Youji, por favor da un paso adelante".

Después de que el presidente había llamado su nombre, Itami dio un paso adelante según lo solicitado.

Debido a que estaba en un uniforme de vestido pulcramente presionado, incluso Itami logró lucir ... no, se veía igual que siempre, pero tal vez era solo un poco más guapo ... bueno, en cualquier caso, respondió en su tono habitual.

"Eh ~ bueno, creo que fue porque el Dragón era demasiado fuerte, ¿no crees?"

Esa inesperada respuesta dejó sin palabras a la concejala Kouhara.

"Porque no éramos lo suficientemente fuertes". Ella, como muchos otros ciudadanos japoneses, había esperado que él hiciera una defensa seria de sí mismo, que luego desecharía en lo que era prácticamente una fórmula de libro de texto. El hombre Itami había sido pintado como un héroe por los medios de comunicación durante la Defensa de Nijubashi. Sin embargo, parecería que la realidad no coincidía con la imagen.

"¿Está tratando de evadir toda responsabilidad diciendo que no era lo suficientemente fuerte? 100 civiles inocentes perdieron sus vidas bajo su vigilancia; ¿no se sienten responsables de ellos? Según los informes. Si esos dos aventureros no lo hicieron ¡Aparece, habría más víctimas! "

Ella golpeó su tablero con "100 PERSONAS" escrito en la mesa.

"Testigo Itami Youji".

El presidente volvió a llamar su nombre, e Itami una vez más dio un paso adelante.

"Eh ~ ¿qué quieres decir con lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Estás diciendo que debo asumir la responsabilidad de que el Dragón salga solo?"

Raidyn negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. " Esto es que ya no participo más en la discusión política ... la prensa simplemente tuerce mis palabras y les da un significado completamente diferente ... políticos estúpidos ..."

"¡Mi pregunta fue dirigida a usted, a sus superiores y al JSDF, para averiguar qué fue lo que falló en su respuesta a la situación! La aparición del Dragón no fue su culpa. Sin embargo, como comandante relevante en la escena, ¿por qué ¿No evito esas bajas civiles? ¡Esa es la pregunta que estoy haciendo! "

Frente a la concejala, que estaba jadeando fuertemente con los sonidos de "Haa, Haa", Itami agarró su cuero cabelludo como siempre lo hacía y respondió: "Bueno, cuando dije que el dragón era demasiado fuerte, quise decir que nuestros rifles eran demasiado". Hablando con franqueza, nuestras balas rebotaban contra su piel como si estuviéramos usando peashooters, por lo que sería genial si pudiéramos tener armas más poderosas en el futuro. Como dije, un cañón de partículas de plasma, un cañón láser, tal vez podrías ¿Acelerar los laboratorios para que podamos conseguir algo utilizable? Escuché que pronto comenzarán a hacer prototipos de trajes de poder, así que también me gustaría obtenerlos. La investigación básica la realizan las universidades nacionales, pero yo Creo que no sería una mala idea si desarrollamos cosas así para la defensa nacional además de proporcionar beneficios para la vida cotidiana y temas relacionados con la atención médica. Probablemente no sea fácil pensar en cosas buenas para aplicaciones relacionadas con el ejército, pero creo que Los que pueden beneficiarse de nuevos equipos no son solo El JSDF, pero también la policía y los servicios de emergencia. Estoy seguro de que les ayudaría a salvar muchas más vidas. Además, lo siento, muchas personas murieron ".

La respuesta de Itami se combinó con una buena dosis de ser tonto y ser el tonto.

Los miembros del partido gobernante solo pudieron sonreír ante la respuesta absurda de Itami, mientras gritaban "¡Este hombre ingobernable!" Se levantó del lado opositor. Momon también Raidyn sonrió ante la respuesta de Itami sabiendo que no hay una buena respuesta para esta pregunta. Sabiendo que esto era una pregunta trampa, lo que no podría responder sin usted parece ser la culpa.

"¿El Ministerio de Defensa desea explicar más?"

El viceministro de Defensa luchó por contener su risa salvaje mientras levantaba la mano.

"Sí, sobre el punto que el primer teniente Itami planteó, ya hemos analizado muestras de la criatura conocida como Dragón. Las escamas del Dragón son tan duras como el tungsteno, unas nueve en la escala de Mohs. También pesan una séptima parte de su volumen equivalente en acero. "

En otras palabras, un Dragón de llamas cubierto con escamas como estas era esencialmente un tanque volador. El viceministro estaba tratando de explicar de una manera indirecta que garantizar cero bajas mientras luchaba contra una criatura como esta era una tarea imposible.

La concejal se volvió hacia Itami. "¿Y qué hay de los dos aventureros? ¿Testigo Itami? Según el informe, usaron espadas y lograron cortar la cabeza del dragón. ¿Puedes explicar cómo una espada era capaz de cortar la cabeza del dragón mientras tus armas no podían penetrar? su piel? "

"Bueno ... eran fuertes ..." respondió suavemente Itami. "Y de acuerdo con ellos, solían cazar dragones. Así que tal vez su espada fue especialmente forjada para penetrar en la gruesa piel del dragón ..." explicó el primer teniente mientras hacía un gesto en el aire. Mostrando movimientos de roza. Raidyn negó con la cabeza al ver cuán mala es la postura del espadachín de Itami.

La concejal Kouhara suspiró, ya que hacía tiempo que había abandonado cualquier esperanza de intentar obtener una respuesta directa de Itami. En cambio, ella decidió dirigirse a alguien más.

La primera persona sería Lelei.

Como se esperaba de la concejala Kouhara, ella había seleccionado a Lelei, que parecía una estudiante de secundaria, con la esperanza de utilizar su posición como adulta para obtener las respuestas que quería. Después de su auto-presentación, ella preguntó: "Ah, ¿el testigo habla japonés?"

"Sí un poco."

Escuchar esa respuesta la calmó un poco, y le pidió a Lelei que se presentara.

Después de saber que su nombre era Lelei La Lelena, comenzó a preguntarle a Lelei sobre su vida ahora.

"Actualmente, vivo en el campo de refugiados con el resto de la comunidad viva de Arnus".

"¿Te sientes incómodo de alguna manera?"

"No entiendo lo que quieres decir con 'inconveniente'. ¿Estás diciendo que no soy libre? Creo que ese es el caso, ningún hombre en esta tierra es verdaderamente libre ".

Después de recibir una respuesta absurda pero elocuente a su pregunta indirecta. Al final, la concejal decidió hablar claramente y preguntó: "Lo que quiero preguntar es si algo falta en tu vida o si estás preocupado por algo".

"Tengo amplia ropa, comida y refugio, y se satisfacen mis necesidades vocacionales y emocionales. Estoy contento con lo que tengo. Si uno desea continuamente más, uno nunca estará satisfecho".

La concejal Kouhara no estaba muy contenta con la respuesta de Lelei, pero decidió dejarlo así. En lugar de eso, fue a la pregunta que quería hacerle a Itami, que decía: "¿Fueron las 100 víctimas de Coda Village la culpa de la JSDF?"

Lelei tragó saliva y miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Entonces ella respondió: "No", simple y silenciosamente.

La siguiente persona llamada fue Tuka.

"Soy un elfo de altura, perteneciente a la tribu Marceau del bosque de Lodo, hija de Hodoryur Rei, Tuka Luna Marceau".

Después de que le preguntaron su nombre, Tuka con orgullo hinchó su pecho y dijo el nombre de su familia.

La ropa de Tuka era un traje azul marino que se obtenía de la sección de devoluciones de la tienda, resultado de que el asistente de la tienda seleccionaba al azar las piezas. Sin embargo, debido a esto, Tuka, que normalmente se asemejaría a un estudiante de secundaria, ahora tenía el aire de un estudiante universitario.

"Me disculpo por esta pregunta que podría ser un poco grosera, pero ¿son reales tus oídos?"

Después de escuchar la traducción de Lelei, la cara de Tuka tenía un "¿Hah?" de desconcierto. En una sorpresa, ella respondió: "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta?"

Lelei respondió que era porque tenían curiosidad acerca de cómo su apariencia difería de ellos.

"Sí, lo son, estas orejas son naturales. ¿Quieres tocarlas?"

Con una sonrisa encantadora, Tuka apartó su cabello dorado con sus dedos, exponiendo completamente sus espasmódicas orejas puntiagudas.

Esta serie de movimientos, combinada con su adorable expresión que se parecía a un lindo animalito, se ganó los corazones de todos a su alrededor. Quizás debido a esto, una parte considerable de los concejales, la audiencia y el personal de los medios de comunicación se quedaron sin aliento. Al mismo tiempo, una verdadera galaxia de flashes se disparó, tan brillante que fue cegadora.

La concejal Kouhara dijo apresuradamente: "Eso es suficiente", antes de pasar a preguntarle a Tuka sobre su vida en el campamento de refugiados. Después de escuchar que fue atendida ampliamente, le hizo a Tuka la misma pregunta que hizo a Lelei: "¿Las muertes de los 100 civiles estaban relacionadas con la JSDF?"

En ese instante, Tuka se congeló, y luego miró hacia abajo. Después de que Tuka murmuró: "No estoy muy segura", Kouhara le pidió que explicara, y Tuka respondió: "Estaba inconsciente en ese momento".

Luego llamaron a Raidyn y Momon. "Soy aventurero de rango adamantino de Momon. Mi compañero es Raidyn. Aventurero de rango adamantino también". Momon se presentó.

"Dijiste que eres un aventurero. Pero todos saben que un trabajo como el aventurero no existe". Dicho Kouhara.

"Tal vez en tu mundo. Pero en el Reino de los Hechiceros, es una profesión reconocida". Explicó Momon.

"Así que dices que eres de otro mundo. Sin embargo, te vistes como un típico hombre de negocios de nuestro país. Sospecho que solo eres un lacayo de la JSDF". Kouhara señaló a Momon acusadoramente. " ¡Los tengo!" ella sonrió

"Le aseguro que este no es el caso. Mi elección de ropa solo se debe a la importancia del evento. También a mi colega".

"¿Evidencia?" preguntó Kouhara con suspicacia. "Usted y su colega también pueden mentir y sus oídos no son más que falsificaciones".

Momon miró a Raidyn y asintió. Raidyn suspiró y convocó su equipo. Luego se estiró de su mano y Momon fue encerrado en su armadura.

El chasquido de las cámaras se amplió cuando los dos aventureros se encajonaron en sus armaduras y aparecieron sus armas. Alrededor de la espada de Raidyn el fuego y la electricidad empezaron a bailar. Los dos aventureros parecían haber salido de algún tipo de cuento de hadas salvaje.

Kouhara retrocedió ante su sorpresa. Luego se recogió. "Entonces lo que dijiste es cierto ..." dijo ella con sudoración en la frente. Momon y Raidyn asintieron y con ayuda de Raidyn. Tanto Momon como Raidyn volvieron a vestirse.

Ambos asintieron. "Entonces, por favor, explícame ... ¿cuál es la descripción de los trabajos de un aventurero? ¿Cuál es el significado de rango adamantino?"

"Bueno ... antes de las reformas del Rey Hechicero. Los aventureros eran mercenarios que cazaban monstruos por dinero. Después de que él había reformado el sistema, los aventureros se convirtieron en personas de alquiler que aventuran y exploran las regiones desconocidas y las mazmorras de las tierras y ocasionalmente luchan contra monstruos que son no es capaz de comunicarse o se considera una amenaza para el Reino. En cuanto al rango adamantino. Es el rango más alto entre los aventureros ".

Raidyn continuó después de una pequeña pausa. "El rango de los aventureros definidos por los metales y su valor. Cobre - Hierro - Plata - Oro - Platino - Mythril - Orichalcum y al final Adamantita. Solo los más fuertes entre los más fuertes obtienen el rango adamantino del gremio de aventureros". Explicó Raidyn. "El número de equipos aventureros adamantinos registrados es inferior a cincuenta".

Kouhara asintió. "Ya veo ..." una nueva idea vino a su mente. "Así que no estás accidentalmente con el JSDF. O fue una coincidencia. ¿Dime? ¿Quién te contrató? ¿Fue el JSDF en sí mismo?"

La multitud quedó sin aliento, y todos miraron en dirección a los dos aventureros.

"Le aseguro a la Concejala Kouhara. Nuestra reunión fue totalmente accidental. El propio Rey Hechicero nos contrató junto con muchas más aventuras. Informar o encargarnos de las posibles amenazas que son nuestra responsabilidad también. Así que cuando vimos al dragón. Lo seguimos y cuidado de eso ".

"Así que dices ... ustedes dos podrían arreglárselas para una derrota sencilla y, según los informes, decapitan al dragón de lo que un soldado JSDF de todo el escuadrón no pudo ni siquiera rascar con sus modernas armas de fuego. ¿Con solo una espada? ¡Respóndame! ¿Crees que el JSDF fue superficial cuando lucharon con el dragón? ¿La muerte de las pobres víctimas fue su culpa? ¡Contéstame!

Raidyn miró a Momon. "¿Momon-kun? ¿Puedo matarla? ¡Me está irritando!" ella señaló perezosamente a Kouhara mientras miraba a Momon con una expresión aburrida. Una cuchilla espectral se materializó ante la garganta de Kouhara. Sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a sudar mucho cuando reconoció la hoja de energía flotando ante su garganta. Ella no se atrevió a moverse.

El personal de seguridad apuntó sus armas a Raidyn inmediatamente. Lelei inspeccionó la lámina espectral lo que construyó con la combinación de Raidyn Esper y las energías mágicas. Itami quería detener a Raidyn de pie. "¡Raidyn! ¡Por favor, para!" suplicó desesperadamente. "Ella no vale la pena ..."

Momon intervino y detuvo a su compañero "Raidyn. Somos invitados aquí. Sería grosero matarla. No hablar del Rey Hechicero no sería bueno si comenzaras a matar a otros mientras estamos aquí ..."

Raidyn disipó la hoja con un gesto perezoso con su muñeca. "Sí, sí ... Lo siento ..." ella puso los ojos en blanco con una expresión molesta. "Tengo una baja tolerancia hacia los tontos ..."

Muchas risas se pueden escuchar de la multitud. Kouhara miró a su alrededor con una expresión de enojo en su rostro. Su ropa estaba completamente mojada por el sudor.

"Por favor perdona a mi colega". Momon se inclinó ligeramente. Kouhara asintió débilmente todavía sudando. "Por supuesto..."

"Respondiendo a su pregunta, la concejal Kouhara. Nuestra reunión fue accidental. Encontramos huellas extrañas donde el dragón voló y decidimos seguirlo. Resultó que las pistas pertenecían a los vehículos de la JSDF. Y ver que su convoy estaba bajo asedio. Decidimos ayudarlos y derrotar al dragón. En nuestro primer encuentro con los soldados de la JSDF. Los vemos actuar como profesionales que se dedicaron a su trabajo e hicieron todo lo posible por salvar a los civiles. Hicieron todo lo que pudieron para salvar a tantos. civiles como pudieron e hicieron su trabajo comparando hábilmente lo que usaron como dijo Itami. Tecnología 'obsoleta' ". Cuando Kouhara miró el hermoso rostro ilusorio de Momon, ella se sonrojó un poco.

Ella miró hacia otro lado por un momento. "Entonces, por favor, dígame ... ¿Cómo es un ser humano capaz de expulsar tanta fuerza para decapitar al dragón? ¿El mismo dragón que salió de la lucha con el JSDF sin un rasguño del fuego constante de las armas de fuego modernas?" Ella continuó su interrogatorio.

"Bueno, como dijo Itami-kun. Tus armas de fuego no son realmente fuertes. Si tus soldados intentaran invadir el Reino Hechicero. Tus soldados necesitaban usar algunas series de disparos para incluso penetrar las más débiles barreras de hechiceros mágicos. No estoy hablando de eso. son los encantos lo que hizo al portador inmune a las armas de proyectil. Como las de nuestra armadura y nuestras armas ".

Raidyn levantó su brazo izquierdo y volvió a colocar el protector de su brazo y sus espadas negras. Las personas de la prensa comenzaron a hacer clic en sus cámaras salvajemente.

Ella continuó su explicación. "De vuelta en el Reino Hechicero. La mayoría de los lanzadores mágicos pueden encantar un objeto con varias propiedades. Como los efectos que aumentan nuestra fuerza, agilidad e incluso nos hacen resistentes a varios tipos de daño. Como el fuego. Nuestras armas también encantan "Este encantamiento les da efectos especiales. Por ejemplo, daño de Escarcha, Rayo o Fuego. O incluso penetración de armadura".

Explicó Raidyn mientras señalaba su arma. "En otras palabras. Tus unidades serían aniquiladas en unos pocos minutos si intentaran invadirnos con tales equipos, lo que el JSDF usó contra el dragón. Es muy probable que tus tanques se abran por nuestras unidades anti-armaduras ocultas antes de que puedan participar. batalla."

"No se trata de unidades astrales. Con esta tecnología , ni siquiera pueden contrarrestar las unidades con el cuerpo o las criaturas astrales construidas con energía. Como los espectros o los Guardias Nephalem después de que se desprendieron de sus armaduras ..." ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Lol. ¿Tienen esos encantamientos? Hasta ahora solo sospechaba que estos tipos son de un juego de rol. Pero ahora estoy seguro ... Son personajes de RPG que cobran vida ..." Itami puso los ojos en blanco. "¿¡Qué acaba de decir !? ¡¿Incluso tenían unidades anti-armadura ?! ¡Mierda! Me pregunto cómo se ven ... No me sorprendería si esta sala estuviera llena de sus unidades cuya invisibilidad se usa ..." Itami se rió entre dientes. Se sacudió la cabeza y pensó cosas tan absurdas.

Desconocido para el En la sala, había varias unidades ocultas de Asesinos Ocho Bordes y Hanzo.

Momon continuó. "No hablando, el dragón ni siquiera se parecía al residente de nuestro mundo. El dragón que encontramos aquí solo estaba controlado por su propio instinto salvaje. No era inteligencia. Ni siquiera era capaz de comunicarse o usar la magia. La mayoría de los dragones adultos están el comando del Rey Hechicero podría comerse a ese dragón en el desayuno ... "explicó más adelante Momon.

La multitud se quedó sin aliento, y una expresión de miedo se movió en sus rostros. "¿Los dragones pueden usar la magia?" murmuró Lelei en sorpresa. Tuka tembló al escuchar el hecho de que el Dragón de la Llama se consideraba débil por los dos aventureros y el Rey Hechicero ordenó incluso a los dragones de su nación.

"¿Alguna pregunta más para mi colega o para mí?" preguntó Momon.

"N-Ninguno ..." cerró Kouhara en un tono derrotado.

Entonces ella reunió su fuerza para una última carga desesperada. "Todavía hay un testigo más ... Todavía tengo una oportunidad ..." renovó su esperanza.

El último en tomar el estrado fue Rory.

Estaba vestida con su vestimenta gótica habitual, pero hoy, llevaba un fino velo sobre su cara. De un vistazo, ella parecía una hija noble de luto.

Por supuesto, el velo no ocultaba completamente sus rasgos, pero la combinación de juventud y majestuosidad se combinó para producir un tipo especial de sentimiento sobre ella. Uno podía distinguir la delgada línea de su cuerpo debajo de su ropa, tan frágil que parecía que podría ser golpeada con una sola respiración. Sin embargo, a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, irradiaba un encanto femenino que era fácilmente igual a cualquier adulto. Incluso los no pedófilos podrían verse atrapados por su belleza hechizante.

Una mano sostenía un objeto grande envuelto en lienzo, mientras que la otra estaba frente a ella.

La concejal Kouhara tomó la ropa negra de Rory como luto, y ella pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para que atacara las fallas del gobierno. Después de todo, ya que llevaba puesta esta ropa, debe haber perdido a alguien cercano a ella.

Por lo tanto, para sacar una historia trágica y desgarradora, ella habló con amabilidad y amabilidad con Rory.

"¿Podrías decirme tu nombre, por favor?"

"Rory Mercury".

"¿Cómo es tu vida diaria en el campamento de refugiados?"

"Como apóstol de Emroy, llevo una vida humilde según mi fe".

"¿Y cómo es eso?"

"En verdad, es muy simple. Por la mañana, abro los ojos y oro. Tomo la vida y luego oro nuevamente. Cuando cae la noche, duermo una vez más. Después de todo, todavía poseo un cuerpo de carne, así que no hay otra alternativa ".

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'quitarte la vida'?"

"Uno podría compararlo con la caza con el propósito de comer, o un sacrificio en vivo a mi dios, Emroy".

Debido a que la primera palabra de la traducción fue "comer", la concejala Kouhara y los otros concejales creyeron que era la matanza de animales para el consumo. Aunque eso no sería una descripción inexacta, en verdad, "quitar la vida" debería haberse interpretado literalmente, como "asesinato". Podría haber sido una simple suerte que una revelación tan impactante nunca se tradujera.

Y así, después de que se hizo esa pregunta, Kouhara volvió a preguntar: "¿Fue el JSDF la causa de la muerte de los miembros de su familia?"

Lelei consideró esta pregunta con una dudosa inclinación de la cabeza. La duda no se refería a cómo traducir la pregunta, sino más bien, dado que Rory era un apóstol, cualquier familia que tuviera debería haber muerto hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto, esa pregunta parecía completamente irrelevante.

Sin embargo, la curiosa pregunta del presidente de "¿qué pasa?" interrumpió su estupor.

Lelei solo pudo dividir esta pregunta en dos partes. Ella les preguntó: "¿Qué hay de la familia de Rory Mercury", así como "¿Qué piensas de los refugiados en Coda Village?"

Sin embargo, la concejala Kouhara originalmente había formulado una sola pregunta, y ella pensó que el traductor la estaba dividiendo deliberadamente para encubrir alguna conducta indebida en el JSDF y el Ministerio de Defensa. Por lo tanto, ella se repitió firmemente.

"Señorita Lelei, por favor, traduzca mi pregunta exactamente como la pregunto. ¿Dónde está la muerte de la familia de Rory causada por la respuesta de la JSDF?"

Como no había opción, Lelei tradujo la pregunta textualmente.

Sin embargo, la respuesta de Rory fue el silencio. Kouharu Mizuki pensó: "¡Jackpot!", Pensando que finalmente había logrado tirar de las cuerdas del corazón de Rory. Si es posible, esperaba que los sentimientos de Rory se reflejaran en su rostro. Sin embargo, lo que Rory dijo a continuación fue en japonés.

"¿Eres un idiota?"

En un instante, la Cámara de la Dieta quedó en silencio mortal. Raidyn se echó a reír. "¡Buena Rory!" ella gritó. Rory se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

"Perdóname, ¿qué acabas de decir?"

Kouhara Mizuki hizo su pregunta, su voz llena de duda.

"Dije: '¿Eres un idiota?', Pequeña señorita".

Rory se volvió, sus palabras ahogando la traducción japonesa de Lelei.

"Eso, eso es terriblemente grosero. ¿Por qué dices que soy un idiota?"

"Bueno, no es esa una pregunta idiota".

Cuando Rory dijo eso, levantó los ojos, por lo que parecía estar mirando a un imbécil.

"He estado escuchando en voz baja desde el principio hasta ahora. Todas sus preguntas tenían la intención de dar a entender que Itami y sus hombres no se estaban esforzando lo suficiente para salvar las vidas de los aldeanos. Sin embargo, incluso Raidyn y Momon dijeron que hicieron lo mejor. .. El hecho de que sobrevivieron al combate con un Dragón de Fuego y con la ayuda de Momon y Raidyn lograron derrotarlo es digno de elogio. ¿Dices que uno de ellos murió? Es un error terrible de cometer. Deberías estar diciendo que los demás sobrevivieron. ¿Cómo puedes ser un senador sin saber tales cosas? Si todos los que están aquí son tan idiotas como tú, debe ser bastante duro ser un soldado de este país ".

"Testigo, por favor tome un tono más serio".

El presidente parecía haber descartado esas palabras con molestia, pero Rory simplemente sonrió abiertamente y se encogió de hombros. Kouhara, quien estaba furiosa después de haber sido tan duramente criticada, trató de mirar a Rory mientras respondía. "Pequeña señorita, no recuerdo que hayas estado aquí antes, pero esa no es razón para hablar tan crudamente. ¿Es esta arrogancia cómo se comportan los niños en tu mundo hacia los adultos?"

Su réplica enojada salió como un regaño por un niño. Kouhara esperaba que esta persona más joven bajara la cabeza y se disculpara. Como una persona mayor, era el único apalancamiento que tenía.

"¿Pequeña señorita? ¿Te estabas refiriendo a mí, por casualidad?"

Rory se abrazó a sí misma mientras respondía.

"¿A quién más podría hablar también? Además, ¿por qué me llamas 'pequeña señorita'? ¿Es ese el respeto que muestras a tus mayores?"

"Ah, esto puede ser una sorpresa para algunos, pero ..."

Itami, que sintió que la situación iba de mal en peor, levantó la mano. Los ancianos Dietmen debieron haber pensado en Rory como un humano, y por lo tanto la estaban tratando como a un humano. Sin embargo, la razón por la que los había acompañado era para mostrarles que algunas cosas existían fuera de su experiencia, y tener a estas personas presentes en persona sería más convincente.

"¡Presidente!"

"¡Testigo Itami, no hables sin el permiso expreso de esta oficina!"

"Lo lamento mucho, pero siento que la concejal Kouhara ha cometido un grave error ..."

De hecho, parecía que se estaba gestando una tormenta entre Rory y Kouhara. El Presidente esperaba que las palabras de Itami ayudaran a aclarar esta escena embarazosa.

"Testigo Itami".

Rory se mordió los labios y miró a Itami antes de volver a su asiento.

Sus ojos parecían estar diciendo: "No interfieras conmigo".

"Eh ~ la concejala Kouhara, y todas las damas y caballeros presentes. Usamos nuestra era como un arma contra los jóvenes, sin pensar que algún día podría ser nuestra responsabilidad".

"Testigo, amablemente declare su punto sucintamente".

"Ah, lamento mucho eso. Es decir ... bueno, en pocas palabras, la señorita Rory Mercury es más vieja que todos los presentes".

"¿Qué? ¿Pensar que ella podría ser mayor que yo?"

El orador incrédulo era un miembro de peso pesado de los conservadores. Tenía 87 años.

"Sí, ella es."

Una perturbación se extendió por la cámara, en la línea de "¿Qué tontería es esta?"

Alguien incluso propuso que preguntaran a los testigos de su edad.

Sin embargo, alguien más en el panel dijo: "Sería grosero que nosotros preguntáramos directamente la edad de una dama", por lo que tuvieron que dejar que la concejala Kouhara se encargara.

"Entonces, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"Tengo 961 años de edad".

Incluso la concejal se quedó en silencio con el resto de la sala. "¿Es ella inmortal?" alguien pregunto

En este punto, otra voz femenina sonó, preguntando qué edad tenían los otros testigos.

"Tengo 165 años de edad", respondió Tuka. Los consejeros masculinos se estremecieron, mientras que las mujeres tragaron. Era tan hermosa como el cristal esculpido, y permanecería así para siempre, Tuka era un ser de una belleza abrumadora, irradiando un aura de perfección que todas las demás mujeres se esforzarían desesperadamente por alcanzar. Ese hecho fue llevado más lejos ahora.

Todos contuvieron el aliento cuando le hicieron la pregunta a Lelei, y cuando ella respondió "Tengo 15 años", todos los hombres suspiraron de alivio. Para estos hombres, que equiparaban la juventud con la belleza, tendrían que replantearse la manera en que miraban el mundo con seriedad.

Luego miraron a Momon. "Solo tengo 251." Se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado. Tanto las mujeres como los ojos de los hombres mayores aparecieron escuchando su edad.

Luego se volvieron a mirar a Raidyn, que respondió con un tono nervioso mientras se rascaba la cara. "No lo sé. Perdí la cuenta cuando cumplí los setecientos. Y eso fue hace mucho tiempo ... Honestamente ... ya no sé cuántos años tengo ..." La concejal y todos los La mujer en la habitación miró con envidia a Raidyn y Tuka. "¡Maldición! Realmente necesito tomar notas ..." Raidyn maldijo bajo su nariz.

Itami la miró a ella y a Momon con los ojos muy abiertos. Sabe que los elfos tienen una larga vida y lo más probable es que no puedan morir de forma natural. Pero Momon tiene más de 250 años? Él nunca esperó eso.

Después de esto, Lelei comenzó su explicación para todos los asistentes.

Según Lelei, los Humanos al otro lado de la "Puerta" podrían vivir entre 60 y 70 años, si la salud lo permite. La mayoría de las personas al otro lado de la "Puerta" eran Humanos.

La comprensión de que los Humanos al otro lado de la "Puerta" eran similares a ellos mismos provocó cierta consternación de los consejeros, y les permitió relajarse un poco.

Tuka, por otro lado, era uno de los llamados Elfos inmortales, y como uno de los Altos Elfos raros, su vida era mucho más larga que la de un Elfo común que era efectivamente inmortal.

Rory tampoco era humana, sino un semidiós, lo que significaba que era un ser divino encarnado en un cuerpo de carne y hueso. Aunque ahora era inmortal, una vez había sido humana, y su edad física estaba congelada en el momento en que ascendió a la semidiosidad. Después de mil años, ella dejaría de lado su manto de carne y se convertiría en un verdadero dios. En otras palabras, el concepto de edad no le importaba.

Luego, Momon y Raidyn dijeron que la gente los llama Godkins. Momon explicó cuáles son los Godkins según el vocabulario. Como él les explicó, ambos despertaron a Godkins. (Godkins que lograron despertar sus verdaderos potenciales y fuerzas.) Todos se quedaron sin aliento. Incluso Rory.

Mientras mamá continuaba su explicación. Explicó que los Godkins son la descendencia entre los dioses (jugadores) y los mortales. Su fuerza, resistencia y habilidades superan con creces a los seres mortales normales, y por lo general aparecen como leyendas. Godkins generalmente no puede morir en la vejez y es mucho más difícil matarlos que una persona normal. Así que básicamente son semidioses inmortales como Rory.

Lo que Raidyn negó con vehemencia. Diciendo. No hay tal cosa como dioses o inmortalidad, y el inventor de este título solo estaba desinformado al ver algo que no entiende.

Aún así, toda la multitud quedó sin aliento. Rory miró a Momon y Raidyn con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella sospechaba desde su primer encuentro. Después de que ella inspeccionó sus almas. Ella sabe. No eran simples mortales. Ella sospechaba que ellos son tan apóstoles como ella. Pero ahora ella sabe que es verdad.

Por supuesto, no eran los apóstoles habituales que se convirtieron en fieles después de que sus dioses patrones les dieran su bendición. Pero los nacidos naturalmente. Ella lo encontraba extraño. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que vinieran de un mundo diferente. Sus dioses probablemente produjeron apóstoles de otra manera. Y si funcionaba como en su mundo. Raidyn está cerca de su ascensión como ella. Esto la hace sentir menos sola que antes. Más tarde, ella necesita preguntarles más acerca de sus dioses.

Después de escuchar esto, Kouhara quería agarrar su cabeza y gritar mientras comenzaba a mostrar una expresión más y más pálida con cada segundo que pasaba.

Antes, ella misma había dicho que los jóvenes deberían respetar a sus mayores. Su boca, que tan orgullosamente había golpeado a los miembros más viejos de la Dieta, ahora no podía hablar por vergüenza.

Siendo ese el caso, ella debería pretender haberlo olvidado. Esa era una señal del espíritu fuerte que tenían los políticos. Si las cosas salieran mal, lo olvidarían, lo ignorarían o simplemente inventarán algo. Nadie podía jugar a la política sin la capacidad de decir que la baja estaba abajo y que el negro era blanco.

Ella inclinó la cabeza con una expresión vergonzosa. "Entonces, no tengo más preguntas".

La sesión había terminado, pero había una sensación de que no se habían dicho las preguntas, probablemente porque la persona que se suponía que debía hacer esas preguntas había dejado de hacerlo por sí misma. Kouhara empujó los recortes de periódico que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de usar debajo de su brazo y regresó a su asiento con desaliento.

Después de eso, los miembros de ambas partes hicieron preguntas propias. Su objetivo principal era descubrir la vida y la cultura más allá de la "Puerta". Nadie se atrevió a profundizar en los antecedentes de Rory, Momon, Raidyn o Tuka.

Después de todo, habían derribado al Dragón de la Llama, así que nadie podía hacer nada más que alabarlos. Aprobaron el manejo de la situación por parte de la JSDF sin ninguna queja.

Al final de todo, el concejal Higure hizo una pregunta.

Señaló específicamente a Rory y Raidyn. Luego pregunté: "Deseo preguntar a aquellos que han vivido más de 900 años, con una experiencia incalculable, que bien podrían ser dioses vivos: nuestro mundo valora la libertad, pero al mismo tiempo, restringimos la libertad para evitar circunstancias indeseables, por ejemplo, historias. , obras de arte y otros materiales que involucran a chicas jóvenes. ¿Qué debemos hacer en esta situación?

Además de tratar de entender los valores morales de la Región Especial, el Concejal debió querer ver cuán maduras eran realmente las dos niñas. Su respuesta.

Primero ... el testigo Rory Mercury respondió así:

"Algunas preguntas sin respuestas no pueden ser respondidas incluso por aquellos que viven para siempre. Sin embargo, la ausencia de una respuesta correcta no significa que la pregunta no pueda ser respondida. Si desea saber cómo me sentía acerca de la prohibición completa de algunas culturas y arte. que no podía entender, no me interesaba o no podía aceptar, en el nombre de prevenir las violaciones de los derechos de los demás u otros cargos falsos, creo que eso nos llevaría al camino de discriminar a los demás. Defina la cultura como aquello que es saludable o humano, y defienda esa decisión en nombre de la justicia, una vez que cualquier parte de ese sistema se derrumbe, causará una cantidad inimaginable de problemas para la sociedad. Por ejemplo, si dibujo una línea en el medio y borrada de un lado, al día siguiente, aparecerá una nueva línea en el centro del lado que queda. Creo que suprimir los instintos y pensamientos del espíritu humano es malo. El deseo de pureza y salubridad, cuando se lleva al extremo , Es dañino."

El concejal Higure miró a Raidyn interrogativamente.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. "Creo que retener el conocimiento solo es aceptable si previene el colapso. Pero si este conocimiento es importante para la supervivencia de las masas. Tuviste que revelarlo. Incluso significa el colapso completo de la sociedad como sabes ahora. Después de todo, los seres humanos y todos los seres orgánicos siguen su instinto para sobrevivir ... No importa lo avanzada que sea la civilización hablada ... "suspiró en tono decepcionado.

"Cada uno de ellos posee las mismas características. Sin importar la raza, la edad, el tiempo o el método individual de pensar. Todos poseen, están luchando por su propio bienestar egoísta. Los instintos y las características de cada ser vivo. "Sólo algunas características caracterizan a los seres vivos para trabajar juntos en tiempos difíciles. Perezoso. Interés, desesperación, ambición y codicia". Abrió un dedo después de cada palabra.

Higure tragó saliva.

"Bajo mi larga vida. Vi muchos imperios, muchos reinos, muchos gobiernos cayeron. Pero después de la caída de uno al otro. La sociedad se reconstruyó sobre los huesos de los antiguos. No porque fuera la solución sensata. Pero fue más fácil. construir sobre algo que ya existe que comenzar todo desde el principio. Fue más fácil construir algo en los huesos de los caídos ... Incluso si eso significa que tus fundamentos se basan en mentiras y luego causarán tu caída ... "

Miró al suelo con una expresión triste por un momento. "Como dije ... Bajo mi larga vida ... Olvidé muchas cosas ... Pero recuerdo ... Cada civilización lo que vi y experimenté ... su ascenso, cómo la gente vivió, prosperó y sufrió y la caída de su gobierno. La característica mencionada anteriormente se puede encontrar en cada civilización ... Es un patrón ". Todos estaban en silencio en la habitación. "Y se repitió más de lo que nadie podría imaginar. Las civilizaciones aumentan ... Evolucionan ... y en el vértice de su gloria ... se extinguen ..." miró a través de las personas en la cámara.

"Los individuos hacen cosas ... cosas horribles para servir a sus propios intereses, sus propias ambiciones ... sin siquiera pensar en ... causará daño a los demás. Estos individuos generalmente son los que controlan la mayoría de los recursos o tomó el poder en el vacío de poder repentino después de que la civilización anterior colapsara ".

Se pueden escuchar varios flashes de la cámara desde el fondo mientras respiraba hondo otra vez.

"En todos los casos, los jóvenes luchan en las guerras. Solo para alimentar las ambiciones y la sed de poder de los ancianos. No como si fuera malo. No ... es bueno hasta cierto nivel. Después de todo ... la ambición es la combustible de la evolución y el avance. Sin ambición ni interés propio, ¿qué podría hacernos luchar cada vez más? Para explorar lo desconocido con la esperanza, obtenemos algo de ello ... ¡lo que nos hace, nos obliga! Límites, más allá del alcance de la luz ... más allá del alcance de la oscuridad. Solo para obtener conocimiento de lo que hay ... para satisfacer nuestra curiosidad, nuestra necesidad de respuestas ... nuestra sed de conocimiento ". ella hizo un gesto a su alrededor.

"... nada ... la ambición, el interés propio y la codicia son nuestro mejor recurso y nuestra mejor herramienta y nuestra más espantosa maldición. Una maldición que tarde o temprano abrumará, destruirá, consumirá a todos y a todos los que poseen la característica del libre albedrío. . La maldición y la bendición de lo que se llama libre albedrío ... el conocimiento es poder ... pero demasiado conocimiento simplemente te lleva a la locura ... "

Se puso la mano en la boca y se rió en voz baja. "Bajo mis largos estudios. Al investigar el concepto de demonios ... Me di cuenta ... Los seres que poseen libre albedrío ... son las cosas más cercanas a los demonios. Y créanme ... Me encontré, hablé y derroté a varios demonios bajo mi vida."

Ella puso su mano en su pecho. "Soy yo mismo, no estoy exento de esta regla. Soy codicioso. Soy ambicioso. Soy perezoso. Tendría que buscar más incluso si tuviera suficiente. Soy hermoso. Sin embargo ... un monstruo terrible de las pesadillas del Niños ... no soy inocente ... así que nadie ".

Todos miraron a Raidyn con los ojos muy abiertos. Algunos de ellos mostraron una expresión vergonzosa. Algunos de ellos la miraron con enojo. Sólo unos pocos asintieron entendiendo la verdad en sus palabras.

Ella puso los ojos heterocromáticos en blanco. "Lo que quiero decir ... Si fueras a vivir tanto como nosotros. Por supuesto, escribe un diario de tu diario o al menos toma nota. O al final, olvidarás dónde escondiste tu dinero. Me sucedieron varias veces ... "ella mostró una sonrisa conmovedora al final de su discurso. Incluso el corazón del concejal más pedante se alivió al verla sonreír lo que era comparable a un ángel del cielo.

Itami y varios concejales se rieron.

Entonces oyeron una risita. Un tono oscuro que hizo que cada uno de ellos se encogiera y una sensación de frío se arrastraba sobre sus espinas. "Sabes que ella tiene razón. Realmente necesitas tomar notas, o comenzarás a olvidar cosas ..."

La multitud miró alrededor buscando al dueño de la voz. Luego apareció una puerta oval negra cerca de Raidyn. De ahí, una persona de hombros anchos salió. Estaba envuelto en un majestuoso traje académico de color negro azabache, con bordes dorados y violetas. Detrás de su cabeza, un halo oscuro como objeto brillaba.

Su rostro carecía de piel y carne y tiene la apariencia de un esqueleto malvado. Los muertos vivientes mejor clasificados entre los no muertos esqueléticos. Un Señor Supremo. Dos luces rojas oscurecidas se atenuaron en sus cuencas oculares.

En su mano esquelética, sostenía un personal de aspecto exquisito. El personal toma rasgos del caduceo del dios griego Hermes. Está entrelazado por siete serpientes y en cada una de las bocas retorcidas de serpientes sostienen una joya de un color diferente. Su agarre tiene una calidad transparente como el cristal y emite una luz blanca azulada.

Cuando se toca, arroja un aura rojo oscuro. A veces, los rostros de humanos en agonía aparecen y se desmoronan danzando en su superficie. Es tan vívido que se sentía como si uno pudiera escuchar sus voces de dolor. Era el bastón de Ainz Ooal Gown.

(Al menos una copia. La verdadera se llevó a cabo en el octavo piso de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick porque su destrucción causaría el cese del gremio Ainz Ooal Gown).

Nueve anillos de fantasía de aspecto exquisito adornaban sus nueve dedos. Cada una de ellas contenía gemas de primera calidad.

Ainz miró a su alrededor y suspiró en un tono aliviado. Sin embargo, no tenía pulmones, este viejo hábito se mantuvo de su antiguo ser humano. "Me alegra que la [Puerta] funcione incluso con tales distancias".

Al pasar por la puerta. Dos criadas lo siguieron.

Ambos eran una verdadera belleza. Su belleza incluso superada estaba a la par o en los ojos de alguien, incluso superada por la de Tuka y Raidyn. Era como sus caras y cuerpos esculpidos artificialmente a la perfección.

Una de las criadas tiene un aspecto inteligente, lleva gafas y un gran collar azul. Ella lleva su cabello atado en un moño bajo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Al carecer de una placa de metal frente a su falda, su vestido enfatiza la movilidad en lugar de la defensa. Está equipada con guanteletes de pinchos. Ella era Yuri Alpha. El vice-capitán de las Pléyades de las Seis Estrellas.

La otra criada que estaba al lado del señor de la muerte era también una muchacha hermosa. En su rostro, una expresión en blanco sin emociones se asentó. Era una chica baja con el pelo largo y liso rojo dorado. Ella usa un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo, mientras que su ojo derecho tiene un color esmeralda y una marca de objetivo en la pupila. Su cara es muy delicada; Parece como si fue hecho a mano artificialmente. Lleva accesorios con estampados de camuflaje militar. Si bien su rostro es hermoso, no muestra sus emociones.

Su atuendo era similar al de la otra criada que está al lado de Ainz. Sin embargo, su mayor diferencia entre esos dos eran sus accesorios de camuflaje urbano y la linda etiqueta pegada a una esquina de su falda con "1 yen" escrita en ella. La otra diferencia significativa era la pistola científica de color blanco que había enfundado en su cintura, como si uno usara una espada.

Ella era CZ2128 Delta. En otro nombre Shizu Delta.

Rory cayó de rodillas sintiendo la inimaginable presión que el Overlord emitió de sí mismo. Solo estando en su presencia, ella sentía que se estaba ahogando constantemente. "¡Esto! ¡Este! ¡Este poder! ¡Esta presencia! ¡Esta oscuridad y muerte! ¡Esto está superando incluso la presencia de Emroy! Así que ..."ella jadeó al ser sofocada por la presencia de Ainz.

Cerca de ella. El mundo de Lelei se deformó en el verdadero color de la magia. Era como hasta ahora que estaba ciega y ahora ... Ahora finalmente abrió los ojos. Ella está enfrentando el universo mismo. Me gusta. Ella está en presencia de sus dioses patronos. La y Leangle a sí mismos. "Esto ... así es como ..."

"¡Así es como se siente estar en la presencia de un Dios verdadero!" murmuraron Rory y Lelei al unísono.

Las dos criadas las miraron por un momento.

Itami inspeccionó a las sirvientas y Ainz desde el margen. "¡Hombre! ¡Es como si las chicas de los otros mundos estuvieran siendo hechas artificialmente por Otakus! Y están con un lanzador mágico con un equipo genial. ¡Esto no es justo!"

"¡Hola!" El esqueleto levantó su mano casualmente. La multitud estaba completamente en silencio. Las personas en la habitación incluso retienen el aliento.

"¡Ahhhh! ¡El Shinigami vino a tomar mi alma!" Uno de los de seguridad se asustó.

"Viejos títulos ..." murmuró Ainz y se rió entre dientes.

La seguridad tapó apresuradamente su arma en su miedo y se levantó hacia Ainz con una mano temblorosa.

Antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo como un destello, Shizu desenfundó su arma científica y disparó la pistola de la mano de seguridad sin herirlo. Todo sucedió en un momento de aviso. Pero Rory podía seguir su rápido movimiento. Sus movimientos fueron calculados. No hubo movimientos innecesarios entre ellos. Todavía estaba asfixiada por la presencia de Ainz.

Ainz, que no estaba lejos de ella, por lo que sus sentidos aún estaban deslumbrados por la presencia divina de Ainz. Era como si tuviera una sobredosis por un gran margen por las drogas más fuertes que se pueden encontrar en el Imperio. Ella se retorció debido al placer sofocante que ahora corría por su cuerpo.

Shizu enfundó su pistola científica humeante en su vaina.

La habitación, por supuesto, estaba llena de unidades de guardaespaldas ocultas del Rey Hechicero. Pero por orden de Ainz. Solo tomaron acción por sus órdenes. No como ese simple arma de fuego, incluso podría almidonarlo. Por su alto nivel, la anulación pasiva. Los ataques bajo un cierto nivel de contenido de datos no pueden dañarlo. No importa la naturaleza del ataque. (mágico, físico u otro ...)

El otro personal de seguridad de inmediato saltó sobre el asustado personal de seguridad que todavía se arrodilló y le agarró la muñeca con dolor. Lo tiraron al suelo. Ainz miró en su dirección por un momento. Sí, queridos jinetes. Lo has leído bien. Era el verdadero Ainz. Es decir, cambió de posición con el Actor de Pandora cuando estaba en el camerino.

Cuando Ainz se volvió hacia su dirección perezosamente. Él se rió como un malvado villano. Desde su crujido frío, un sentimiento frío comenzó a rodear a todos. "Ahora eso fue grosero ..."

Higure se levantó y preguntó con voz temblorosa. "Q-quien eres?"

"Lamento haber venido sin una invitación. Hace siglos que no anduve por este mundo. Olvidé calcular el hecho de que no ves seres no muertos todos los días ..."

"Ehhh!" todos jadearon

"Ainz-sama es demasiado humilde. Estoy seguro de que su Excelencia calculó este hecho en su plan ..." Se arqueó Yuri Alpha con respeto. Shizu asintió en acuerdo.

Momonga se rió entre dientes. "Eso es así ..." Luego se dirigió a la multitud que tenía delante.

"Lamento mi ruda interrupción. Permítame presentarme. Mi gente me conoce como el Rey Hechicero. El rey del Reino Hechicero. Otras personas me llaman ... Shinigami. El dios del conocimiento, la previsión y la magia. Etcétera. Todo título sin sentido antes de mi verdadero nombre ". Dejó una pausa dramática. Todos estaban en silencio. "Ainz Ooal Gown!" Anunció su gran nombre. Cada uno de sus movimientos se calculó realmente en forma para una realeza. No ... a un dios. Parecían sus largas horas de práctica antes de que el espejo realmente pagara.

La multitud comenzó a rugir. La gente de la prensa y el concejal comenzaron a lanzar una pregunta tras otra a Ainz.

Levantó la mano. "[Silencio perfecto]" Usó su hechizo, y todos perdieron la voz. Tomó varios segundos mientras la gente reconoció el hecho de que perdieron la voz. Se quedaron boquiabiertos durante unos segundos más, uno tras otro, se miraron con una expresión asustada al darse cuenta de que habían perdido la voz.

"Eso está mejor ..." dijo Ainz en tono satisfecho y miró a su alrededor.

"Oye, Ainz-san!" Lo saludó Raidyn.

Momonga se volvió hacia él y le devolvió el saludo. "Hola, Raidyn-san. Hace mucho que no te veo. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien. Solo tuve que usar esta cosa horrible". Ella escupió mientras se movía sobre su ropa.

"Hmmm. Creo que te queda perfectamente. Deberías usar esas cosas más a menudo. Creo que Momon-san no se quejaría de eso". Complementó su Ainz.

Momon (El actor de Pandora) simplemente asintió.

"Solo lo empeoras ..." dijo Raidyn mientras gemía. Luego miró a Momonga. "Por cierto ... todavía debes de la última vez". Ella señaló acusadoramente a Ainz.

Momonga comenzó a rascarse el cráneo calvo con nerviosismo. "¡Ohohoh! No sé de qué estás hablando".

"Tramposo ..." murmuró Esdeath bajo su nariz mientras se abrazaba a sí misma con una expresión malhumorada.

Mientras tanto, la multitud silenciada observaba cómo el dios de la muerte y el aventurero conversaban casualmente entre ellos.

Ainz se volvió hacia la multitud. "Lo siento ... volveremos a eso más tarde. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Raidyn-san?" preguntó.

"¡Puedes apostarlo!" ella frunció,

Ainz se volvió hacia la multitud y se aclaró la garganta. "Lo siento ... devolveré tu voz. No empieces a rugir. Me está irritando ..." golpeó su bastón al suelo dos veces, y todos se sintieron cuando su voz volvió.

Mientras tanto, en la lujosa sala, lo que el JSDF alquiló a las dos regalías, Bozes más Kuribayashi y Tomita vieron la Dieta en la transmisión en vivo. Como beelzebub bebe su bebida difusa. Vio a su padre aparecer en la televisión e inmediatamente escupió su bebida directamente en la pantalla del dispositivo. "¡Padre! ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?" saltó de repente. Gritó y señaló la pantalla. Su sonrisa habitual, siempre calmada y tranquila, desapareció la expresión y sus ojos casi se salieron.

Kuribayashi toma una expresión similar a la de Beelzebub y también señaló la pantalla. "T-ese es tu padre?"

Beelzebub asintió con la mezcla de expresión del estado de estupefacta y sorpresa. "¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿No nos parecemos unos a otros? Como padre como hijo". Señaló su rostro.

La otra persona en la sala sudó y sacudió la cabeza. "No realmente ..." respondió honestamente Kuribayashi. Se atrevió a golpear un tono tan casual con Beelzebub. Porque previamente los autorizó a tomar un tono más perezoso cuando están en privado libremente.

"¿E-eso es una máscara en su cara?" preguntó Tomita. Su tono siempre fresco pareció desaparecer por un momento.

"No, es su cara. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"¿¡Él es un no-muerto !?" Asustado a todos a un lado Beelzebub.

"¡Sí! ¿Qué esperas? Después de todo, Él es el Dios de la muerte. ¡Un ser vivo difícilmente puede calificar para ocupar esa posición!" frunció el ceño

"Entonces eso significa ..." Pina comenzó a sudar fuertemente y miró a Beelzebub.

"Estoy medio muerto." Dijo Beelzebub perezosamente mientras señalaba su rostro.

"¿Qué?" Gritaron las tres chicas en la sala al unísono. "Entonces, ¿cuál es la otra mitad?" preguntó Bozes con una expresión aturdida.

Beelzebub respondió de inmediato mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Ahora se parecía más a un niño que no entendía lo que la otra parte le pedía. "Mi madre es un demonio". Él respondió.

Las tres chicas palidecieron de repente y comenzaron a caer de espaldas. Parecía que se desmayaron al escuchar a qué razas pertenecía Beelzebub.

Beelzebub se inclinó sobre ellos. Saludó con la mano ante las tres caras de la niña. Pero ellos no reaccionaron. "Creo que los rompí ..." se rascó la cara.

"No dices ... quiero decir que no dices al príncipe Beelzebub ..." dijo Tomita con una expresión de asombro.

"¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?" Murmuró el primogénito de Ainz.

"Solo voy y le pregunto después ..." murmuró. "No tiene sentido molestarlo ahora ..."

De vuelta en la dieta.

La multitud estaba en completo silencio. No se atreve a hablar después de que el Rey Hechicero los silenciara. Higure reunió su coraje y habló. Inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. "Si me permite una pregunta, majestad".

Ainz asintió. "Por supuesto ... adelante."

Higure tragó nerviosamente. "Podemos saber el propósito de su visita. Por favor, comprenda nuestra confusión. No esperábamos su visita".

"Entiendo completamente tu confusión. Después de todo, vine sin ser invitada. Tal vez debería venir aquí en secreto como los últimos tiempos". Él reflexionó.

"Eso significa que su Majestad visitó Japón antes. ¿Es correcto?"

Ainz asintió. "Umu ... Sí. Podría decir eso. Visité su mundo varias veces en el pasado. Inspeccioné su progreso y su futuro. Pero en realidad nunca intervine, solo observé cómo juegan entre sí ... y debo di ... la gente de la Tierra siempre me divierte cada vez que visito este pequeño planeta ... "

"O-Nuestro futuro ..." "¿Jugar con los demás?" "¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" "¿Lo estamos divirtiendo?" Se pueden escuchar susurros de las multitudes.

"Sí ..." asintió Ainz. "Tu futuro."

"¿Puedes decir algo sobre el futuro, majestad?" preguntó uno de los reporteros.

Ainz se rió entre dientes y miró al hombre de la prensa. "Solo puedo decir lo que ya sabes. Si no empiezas a concentrarte en el desarrollo de fuentes de energía alternativas y programas espaciales. O no detengas estas peleas sin sentido. Tu propio hedor te ahogará ..." Parecían las innumerables horas de práctica antes de que se pagara el espejo porque Ainz cada movimiento era digno de la realeza.

La multitud se quedó sin aliento.

"No diré nada más. El conocimiento es poder, y no lo dejo gratis ... espero que lo entiendas".

Las cámaras se encendieron y Ainz miró a través de la multitud. "Bueno ... ¿alguna pregunta más?"

"¡Majestad! ¿Qué fue ese extraño portal a través del cual apareciste?"

"Era un portal simple a través del tiempo y el lugar. Con su ayuda. Puedo viajar grandes distancias al instante".

Otro reportero levantó la mano. "¿Eso significa que es un portal de espacio-tiempo?"

"Bueno ... Puedes llamarlo así. Pero su descripción adecuada es mucho más compleja de lo que podría explicarlo en una sesión corta. La versión simplificada es. Básicamente funciona como un agujero de gusano, lo que puedo abrir en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. . "

Muchas manos levantaron y comenzaron a bombardear a Ainz con sus preguntas. Lo que buscó responder honestamente como pudo. "¡Su majestad! ¿Es usted realmente un dios?"

"Bueno ... no me califico a mí mismo como uno. Ninguno cree que haya un ser que merezca ese título, sin embargo, es poderoso. Sin embargo, mis sujetos solían calmarme de eso. En mi propio disgusto ..." Bajó su cabeza vergonzosamente.

"Lo siento, Ainz-sama." Las dos criadas bajaron la cabeza, como dijeron al unísono.

"Su majestad. Dijo que sus súbditos lo llaman Shinigami. ¿Realmente gobierna sobre la muerte?"

"Ciertamente yo me mando sobre la muerte". El asintió.

"¿Eso significa que puedes resucitar a una persona muerta?"

"Puedo ..." respondió brevemente. La multitud se quedó sin aliento. Los ojos de Rory, Itami, Lelei y Tuka casi se abrieron al escuchar su respuesta.

"Para mí. La muerte no es más que una enfermedad. Lo que puedo curar si lo deseo. Por supuesto, no doy el regalo de la vida libremente. Sólo para aquellos que demuestren su valor pueden obtener el regalo de la vida de mi parte. . "

"¿Puedes demostrarlo tu majestad?" preguntó uno de los concejales. El otro concejal y la concejala sonrieron maliciosamente.

"Ciertamente puedo." Todos pensaron que Ainz se echaría atrás y dijo que no. Pero cuando escucharon que él está dispuesto a demostrar su capacidad para gobernar la muerte. Todos permanecieron en silencio. El concejal se miró con expresión asustada.

"Sin embargo ... debo advertirle. Resucitar a una persona le quita su vitalidad. Si una persona era débil antes de morir. Su cuerpo simplemente se está convirtiendo en polvo. Además, la persona resucitada puede negarse a ser resucitada. Eso es Depende totalmente de ellos permitirse resucitar ". Explicó Ainz.

"¿Eso significa que tu majestad no puede forzar la resurrección a otros?"

Ainz pensó por un momento. "Bueno ... ciertamente puedo. Pero no soy tan cruel para obligar a alguien al mundo viviente que no quiere estar aquí ... No tiene ningún sentido y la persona resucitada probablemente se suicide de inmediato. Trayendo más desesperación a sus seres queridos ".

Todos asintieron porque era sensato.

Tuka quería preguntar si su padre está vivo o no. Pero al final, tenía demasiado miedo de aceptar la muerte de su padre. Así que ella mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"¿Alguna pregunta más?" Ainz miró a su alrededor. La multitud comenzó a rugir de nuevo, y Ainz continuó su juego de preguntas y respuestas. Dando a la gente sus respuestas.

"Deidad respetada". Ainz miró a su lado, donde Rory se arrodilló. "¿Sí?"

"¡Realmente eres un dios!" Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. "¡Nunca pensé que me había sentido sentir a Emroy tan cerca otra vez! Pero cuando apareciste, todo el mundo se volcó". Ainz la escuchó atentamente mientras los sudores caían. A pesar de que no tenía glándulas sudoríparas. "Oh no ... otro zelote ..." gritó dentro.

Rory casi babeaba. Sentir la presencia de Ainz era como una droga para ella.

"Por favor. Como el equivalente de mi Dios en tu mundo. No ... Desde tu presencia, tuve que preguntar ..." Rory miró a Ainz con ojos esperanzados. "¿Tú eres el creador de Emroy?"

"¡Mierda! No otra vez ... ¿¡Qué acaba de decir !? ¿Creé a quién?" Juró Ainz por dentro. Ainz se volvió hacia ella. "¿Quien es tu dios?" preguntó con calma.

Rory lo miró con ojos de asombro. "Él es Emroy. El Dios de Dios de la oscuridad, la guerra, la muerte, la violencia y la locura".

"¡Qué mierda!" Atornilló a Ainz con un tono sorprendido.

"Hmm" Ainz colocó su mano esquelética en su barbilla afilada y comenzó a acariciarla. Parecía que estaba pensando mucho. "Realmente no recuerdo a nadie llamado Emroy entre mis creaciones ..."

"Creaciones?" muchas personas se miraron y comenzaron a murmurar.

Rory asintió. "Ya veo ... Aún así, toma mis reverencias y mis oraciones. Después de todo. En tu mundo, eres el equivalente de mi Dios. Compartes los mismos aspectos que él".

"Realmente no represento la guerra y la locura ..." se rió entre dientes. "eso es un honor para mi colega ... ella representa la guerra y la locura entre muchas cosas". Se rió mirando a Esdeath quien se hizo pasar por Raidyn, no lejos de él. Ella le guiñó un ojo sutilmente.

"Entonces le rezo a ella también". Inclinó la cabeza y juntó las manos para rezar. "¡No otra vez!" gritó Ainz dentro.

Ainz apoyó la mano en el hombro de Rory, que estaba arrodillado. Afortunadamente, desactivó su habilidad de Toque Negativo Pasivo.

(El toque negativo fue una habilidad que inflige daño de tipo negativo al objeto que se toca, ataca o ataca con habilidad por Ainz. Adquirido por el nivel del élder Lich hacia arriba. Puede activarse / desactivarse).

"Por favor. No tienes que rezar a mí ni a mi colega. No nos merecemos esas cosas".

"Es irritante de todos modos ..." reflexionó Ainz.

Rory lo miró. "Pero..."

"No, pero ..." se volvió hacia la multitud. Y visto a muchas personas ya arrodilladas y rezando por él. "¿Qué diablos?" Gritó dentro. "¡No otra vez!"

Él suspiró. "Por favor levántense e indiquen sus otras preguntas. Todavía quiero mirar alrededor. Después de todo. Hace un tiempo que no visité su mundo".

Lelei todavía estaba sorprendida sintiendo la cantidad infinita de magia que Ainz emitía y estaba demasiado asustada y sorprendida como para hacerle una pregunta.

Después de una hora, Ainz se aburre de responder sus preguntas. Finalmente, el anunciador anunció el fin de la Dieta y Ainz pudo deshacerse del bombardeo de las preguntas y de los molestos fanáticos oradores que suplicaron su bendición o que resucitaran a sus seres queridos fallecidos.

"Fue una mala idea venir aquí y responderles personalmente". Suspiró en un tono agotado. "¡Solo quería dar una buena primera impresión! ¿Qué salió mal? ¿Por qué todos lo exageran todo? Es como si estuviera en casa ... ¡Molesto y deprimente!"

Ainz y los demás comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Sus pasos son aptos para una verdadera realeza. Las cámaras grabaron cada uno de sus movimientos.

En la entrada, un hombre vestido con una corbata roja esperaba a Ainz. Era un hombre de mediana edad que tiene un corto cabello negro que está separado a la izquierda, tiene ojos negros muy agudos.

Se inclinó respetuosamente ante Ainz. "Soy Motoi Shinzō. El primer ministro japonés. ¡Por favor, perdóneme, majestad! No podemos ofrecerle una bienvenida adecuada".

Ainz levantó la mano. "No es un problema. Vine sin ningún tipo de advertencia. Visité tu mundo por mera curiosidad".

"Aún así, es la forma correcta de darle la bienvenida a su majestad. Si espera un poco más, podemos organizarle el alojamiento y la escolta adecuados. Los líderes del mundo seguramente querrán reunirse con usted".

Ainz levantó la mano. "No es necesario. Planeo viajar por el mundo unos días. Pero dentro de dos días. Estoy dispuesto a reunirme con los líderes de las naciones unidas si es aceptable. Hasta eso. Hijo mío. Beelzebub Ooal Gown será a su servicio. Si quiere contactarme. Solo pregúntele. Él sabe cómo contactarme. Y no se preocupe. Sabré en un momento en el que los líderes de las naciones quieran reunirse conmigo ". el se rio

Motoi sintió como el temor subía por su espina dorsal solo mirando a Ainz. Ge comenzó a sudar.

"Como desees tu majestad". Se inclinó. "¿Si puedo preguntar? ¿Qué tipo de método de transporte desea utilizar para viajar por el mundo?"

"El mismo método que vengo aquí. Teletransportación". Ainz saludó con su bastón dorado y la misma puerta oval negra apareció cerca de él.

"Si me disculpan, Primer Ministro. Tengo continentes para explorar ..." Ainz se dio la vuelta y cruzó la puerta oval negra. Sus dos doncellas lo siguieron de cerca mientras las cámaras se encendían todo el tiempo.

Mientras tanto, todos observaban con asombro lo que les sucedía ante sus ojos. Itami solo observó toda la escena con una expresión de asombro y señaló a Ainz. "¿Es él?" Miró a Raidyn y luego a la puerta. "¿Realmente él simplemente hizo un agujero en el tejido del tiempo y el espacio y se alejó?"

Raidyn suspiró. "Sí ... él solía hacer eso. Y siempre se olvidó de pagarme por mis servicios. Sin hablar, siempre está haciendo trampa en el ajedrez ..." ella se encogió de hombros.

"¿Él-él está haciendo trampa en el ajedrez?" Itami se recogió y se encogió de hombros. "Si claro..."

Ainz miró por la puerta una última vez y dijo con una actitud calmada. "Nunca hago trampa". luego desapareció. Esta vez de forma permanente.

"Por supuesto que haces trampa con viejos huesos ..." se rió entre dientes.

Itami y su equipo terminaron con la sesión de Dieta.

Justo en el momento, Ainz se fue.

Los microbios habían regresado al edificio de la Dieta para buscar a Itami y los demás. Fue escoltado por dos coches de Intel Branch, uno delante y otro detrás. Era el atardecer, lo que implicaba que las carreteras estarían atascadas, así como el riesgo de que algún automóvil intentara embestirlas o ponerlas en peligro.

El convoy comenzó y se detuvo a tiempo con el cambio de colores de los semáforos.

Cuando los carros a su alrededor pasaron el convoy, un carro se filtró detrás del microbus. Viajaba a una velocidad ridículamente lenta, y cubría el automóvil en el que Komakado estaba lejos del microbus.

"Hm ~ que extraño."

Komakado estaba murmurando para sí mismo, pero el conductor estaba tenso.

"¡Maldita sea, este payaso realmente está tomando su dulce tiempo conduciendo!"

Pensó en cruzar el paso de peatones o en adelantar el automóvil que tenía delante, pero los que estaban a su lado se desaceleraron repentinamente, lo que hizo imposible cambiar de carril o adelantar.

Y así, cuando el semáforo se puso rojo, el microbús dejó atrás a su escolta.

Mientras observaba las luces traseras del microbus que retrocedía rápidamente, Komakado golpeó su micrófono con una mano y dio sus órdenes. "Manda a todos los vehículos, el enemigo está aquí. Mantén tus ojos bien abiertos".

Una voz entró en la cabeza de Esdeath. [Mensaje: "Esdeath-sama. Esto es GOLDIE"

[Mensaje: "¿Sí, GOLDIE? ¿Algo está mal?"

[Mensaje: "No. Acabo de terminar la recopilación de datos en lo que me confió. Sus métodos de seguridad y cortafuegos primitivos no fueron un desafío para mí. No dejé huellas digitales ni huellas en su sistema y puse las salvaguardas necesarias en el caso si se volvió contra nosotros ". Explicó el Ai.

[Mensaje: "¡Gracias! Hiciste un trabajo espléndido como siempre. Estoy orgulloso de ti". Esdeath alabó su creación.

Esdeath escuchó a la IA feliz retorcerse en el mensaje. [Mensaje: "Gracias Creador-sama!"

[Mensaje: "Ok. Ok. Ahora dime ... qué encontraste ...


	7. Aventureros y trenes

Alrededor de la ciudad comercial, después del evento, lo que los historiadores solo escribirán en sus libros como la Batalla de Itálica. Tres facciones compartieron la recién anunciada ciudad neutral de Itálica. Dando un terreno común a las negociaciones. Myui Formal, la joven condesa de Itálica y sus fuerzas permanecieron. Las fuerzas del Reino Hechicero y las fuerzas del JSDF. Es cierto que fueron derrotados en la batalla de Itálica. Pero después de Itálica se convirtió en una ciudad natural. La dirección del Reino Hechicero le permitió a la JSDF representarse a sí misma y tiene una pequeña embajada en la ciudad y también una cantidad mínima de presencia militar en el caso si necesitaban discutir algo y, por supuesto, no solo a los Soldados del Reino Hechicero. Su economía lleva la carga de salvaguardar la ciudad.

Tanto el Reino de los Hechiceros como las fuerzas de la JSDF protegieron la ciudad contra los bandidos dispersos y los ataques imperiales, repararon los daños que sufrió la ciudad durante la batalla, reforzaron los muros, las defensas y realizaron tareas humanitarias. Por supuesto, la condesa y sus asesores fueron un poco cautelosos al ver a las fuerzas extranjeras que habían invadido la ciudad. Pero su preocupación fue en vano. Los ciudadanos se alegraron de la presencia de las fuerzas invasoras después de un primer día. Naturalmente, desconfiaban un poco de las monstruosidades del Reino Hechicero y de los soldados de diferentes razas, lo que nunca vieron ni oyeron sobre su corta vida.

Personas de razas de las que nunca vieron ni oyeron hablar. Pero viendo bajo la protección si los invasores de la ciudad prosperaron más que nunca bajo el gobierno del Imperio. El comercio floreció rápidamente y los precios bajaron gracias a los bienes que fluían en la ciudad. La gente rápidamente se acostumbró y se alegró por las fuerzas invasoras. La gente de Italica no tiene lealtad hacia el Imperio. Aparte de la recaudación de impuestos anual, el Imperio nunca protegió realmente a la ciudad de los ataques de bandidos, la tarea recayó en el Conde de Itálica y sus fuerzas. Tal vez el Imperio envió algunos soldados si el conde rogaba ante el Senado. El hecho de que en la Edad Media a la gente común realmente no le importara quién los gobernó hasta que el gobierno no intervino drásticamente en su vida diaria también ayudó a aceptar el cambio.

La actividad criminal se redujo drásticamente gracias a las fuerzas constantemente patrullando el JSDF, el Reino Hechicero y las fuerzas de la recién nombrada Condesa.

Profundo dentro de la ciudad de Itálica. Una joven solitaria con el pelo liso y negro hasta los hombros caminaba por las calles. El tiempo no podía ser más de las tres. Al menos. De acuerdo con la alineación de las estrellas y los pocos rayos jóvenes del sol, se logró escabullirse del alcance amoroso de su padre celestial.

Dicha niña parecía alrededor de su adolescencia temprana. Ok ... adolescentes muy tempranos. En verdad, no parece tener más de once años. Al menos. Cualquiera que la mirara probablemente pensaba que solo tenía once años. Debido a la delgada, pequeña estructura de su cuerpo.

Debido a esto, las personas a menudo la confunden con una niña simple y le ofrecen dulces. De una manera ... a ella le gustaba este tipo de discriminación. Ella podría adquirir su precioso dulce gratis sin la necesidad de gastar dinero en ellos usando su adorable apariencia infantil, de otra manera ... la molestó y la hizo comenzar a gritar a los buenos ciudadanos del Reino Hechicero que intentaron apelarla. camino.

Pero debido a su cuerpo infantil y su cara adorable, esto solo la hace más linda y le permite obtener más dulces y más pizca de cara. Por lo general, después de que ella revela su edad real, la gente no la creía y simplemente le pellizcaba la cara aún más fuerte. Diciendo ... '¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué niña tan grande eres? "Entonces mete otra paleta en la boca. ¿Cuál fue la dulce favorita de la niña?

Por lo general, después de esto, ella empieza a gruñir algo bajo su nariz, algo ininteligible acerca de cuán estúpidas son esas personas. Y simplemente pasearse tragando su rabia con su celestial ambrosía en su boca. Pero hubo ocasiones en las que tuvo suficiente y simplemente usó su "Arte" cuando llamó a su regalo y ahuyentó a sus ofensores. Causando una gran cantidad de daños ambientales y financieros al medio ambiente a su alrededor.

Eso generalmente sigue a la llegada de las unidades cercanas de pacificadores o los cercanos Caballeros de la Muerte. En este caso, su pequeño cuerpo y su apariencia infantil fueron útiles para escapar o sobornarse para salir de la custodia.

Pero continuemos la historia. Su traje clásico de bruja, como una capa negra con borde dorado, una gargantilla, un sombrero de brujo, guantes sin dedos y un bastón negro arrojado sobre su espalda mientras exploraba la ciudad en busca de una nueva fuente de su cosa favorita. Dulces ... cualquier tipo de dulces. Caramelos de gelatina, caramelo, cualquier tipo de chocolate, gomitas, regaliz, sour, goma de mascar y, por supuesto, su favorita ... ¡paletas! La lista de las cosas que pudo hacer para poner sus manos en un pedazo de dulce fue interminable. Su gusto por lo dulce fue en tal grado que incluso fue capaz de hacer negocios con personas sin ley para conseguir sus manos o en casos raros incluso robar.

Era desde la medianoche desde que consumió su último pedazo de su dulce celestial lo que traía consigo misma de su hogar. Carne. La capital del reino hechicero. Y ahora lo único que mantuvo su adicción al azúcar en línea fue la última pieza de la paleta de emergencia en su boca.

¡Cómo debería saber que este mundo no tiene ningún tipo de dulces comestibles aparte de esas abominaciones marrones y agrias que esos comerciantes querían venderle a esos precios ridículos!

¿Dos de oro por un pedazo de esa basura, atroz, abominación, una monstruosidad que esta gente llama dulce? ¡Inaceptable! Ella simplemente no puede tomarlo! Si ella no puede encontrar ningún dulce normal en esta cosa, lo que estas personas llaman burlonamente una 'ciudad comercial'. ¡Ella usará su 'arte' y limpiará la tierra de él! Incluso si eso significa que los cercanos Caballeros de la Muerte y los Guardias de Nephalem la perseguirán por todo el país.

Lentamente, pero de manera constante, llegó a un cruce de carreteras que conducía de dos maneras. Una vez. Ella podría seguir su camino habitual en la carretera principal de Italica para encontrar dulces comestibles. Dos. Ella puede girar a la derecha a un callejón oscuro. Las chicas normales normalmente nunca considerarían elegir las segundas opciones. Pero como aventurera, ella nunca se retractó del desafío.

Aparte de eso ... su habitual distribuidor de dulces solía residir en callejones tan oscuros como ese antes que ella. Los dulces recién desarrollados que los genios de los primos del Reino de los Hechiceros mezclaron en su cocina eran bastante caros y por lo general no estaban al alcance de la mano en los primeros meses después de su lanzamiento. En otras palabras, en el periodo beta.

Pero como un dulce fan. La chica no puede dejar que esa blasfemia quede sin respuesta. Entonces, ella buscó poner sus manos en cada pedazo de dulce lo que pueda. Tan rápido como ella pueda.

Cuando ella dobló la esquina. Algunos individuos de aspecto sospechoso reconocieron esto. Giraron en dirección a ella y comenzaron a seguirla a lo profundo del callejón. La niña se paseaba y paseaba. Sus ojos carmesí aparentemente estaban completamente sin vida.

Al menos el ojo lo que no estaba cubierto con su parche. El visible parecía sin vida debido a su pena lo que sentía porque la vida de su paleta estaba al final. Cuando llegó al final del callejón, miró a su alrededor. Luego suspiró en un tono decepcionado.

"Sin dulces ..." ella murmuró en un tono plano. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con cuatro personas amenazadoras que parecían individuales. Uno era un hombre gordo. Más gordo que el noble más gordo que jamás haya visto. El segundo era un hombre delgado con ropa harapienta y un cuchillo de aspecto aburrido en la mano.

El tercero era un hombre medio vestido poco mejor que los dos anteriores. Y por ultimo. Un pequeño hombre de tamaño enano con una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro.

"¿Bueno, bueno, bueno, qué tenemos aquí?" sonrió el hombre pequeño.

"Es un jefe de niña". aplaudió al obeso de su alegría en su rostro una expresión tonta se calmó.

"Todos vemos eso ... idiota". murmuró en tono aburrido el hombre bien vestido. Y se limpió el largo cabello rubio de la cara.

"¡Tú!" el hombre grande levantó la mano para abofetear a su compañero, pero el enano lo detuvo levantando la mano. "¡Eso es suficiente!" espetó el hombre pequeño. Luego se volvió hacia la niña de ojos carmesí. Se acercó más a ella. Una expresión melosa se posó en su rostro. "Bueno, hola, niña ... ¿estás perdida? ¿Tus padres se olvidaron de ti? Podemos ayudarte a encontrarlos ... por supuesto ... por una pequeña tarifa ..." levantó la mano y Frotó tres de sus dedos juntos esperando un pago.

La niña no pareció impresionada. No. Su cara blanda parecía bastante inexpresiva y aburrida. No encaja con su linda cara de ella. "¿Eres un vendedor dulce?" preguntó en un tono sin emociones.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron sorprendidos. Luego una sonrisa se arrastró en sus caras cuando se volvieron hacia la chica delgada. "Podrías decirlo." dijo el hombre de tamaño enano. "¿Tienes dinero?"

La niña alcanzó su cintura y levantó la bolsa de cuero que estaba firmemente sujeta a su cinturón negro. Ella lo abrió lentamente. Cuando el hombre de cuatro vio su contenido. Casi se derriten en un grito orgásmico.

El hombre delgado y enano se recogió y luego sonrió por satisfacción. El obeso miró el cielo y se preguntó cómo sabrían las nubes. El hombre medio de construcción inspeccionó sus uñas pulidas con una expresión aburrida. El hombre delgado acaba de jugar con su cuchillo. Lanzando el aire lanzando varias veces al aire antes de volver a atraparlo.

"Entrégamelo". Extendió la mano.

"¿Dónde están los dulces?" preguntó la niña.

"Los conseguirás después de que obtengamos el dinero. Lo prometo". Desconocido o no para la chica. Los líderes de estos rufianes cruzaron sus dedos detrás de su espalda. El gordo comenzó a reírse viendo esto. Su compañero se inclinó para detenerse y él se detuvo.

"Los dulces primero". respondió la niña con firmeza. Parecía que no era su primer trato. No hay miedo, solo el profesionalismo se puede escuchar en su voz. Sin embargo, su rostro permaneció completamente inmóvil.

El hombre del tamaño de un enano apretó los dientes. Entonces su actitud calmada volvió a su rostro. "El dinero primero." Extendió su mano otra vez.

"Los dulces primero". replicó la niña mientras cerraba el bolso y se lo quitaba al hombre que estaba delante de ella ... En su otra mano, apoyó su bastón en el suelo.

Esta pequeña bruja de ojos carmesí comenzó a molestar al líder que, debido a esto, lenta pero constantemente comenzó a perder la compostura. Luego su boca se curvó en una sonrisa sádica de nuevo. Antes de que estuvieran una niña pequeña. Una niña que muy probablemente vino con los invasores. Una niña pequeña que probablemente sea la hija de uno de los oficiales de esos monstruos. Lo más probable es que obtengan una gran cantidad de rescate por ella si logran capturarla.

Debido a estos individuos recién llegados y sus constantes patrullas y medidas de seguridad, muchos de dichos amigos y compañeros murieron. No hablar de ese monstruo que aparentemente es invulnerable a todo tipo de ataques, por lo que ni siquiera pueden vengarse de ellos. ¡No en serio! Invulnerable. En los primeros días, los señores del crimen de la ciudad intentaron obligar a estos recién llegados a cooperar con ellos mediante sobornos y luego con la fuerza. Oblígales a trabajar con ellos y jugar sus reglas. Pagar las tasas de protección y cosas similares.

Pero todos los intentos de soborno fracasaron, y todos los intentos de forzarlos a través de la fuerza bruta se tomaron represalias con derramamiento de sangre que terminó con casi toda actividad criminal en la ciudad. A pesar del pequeño número del invasor. No importaba que tuvieran la superioridad numérica. Todos los intentos por herir a esas oscuras y espantosas criaturas fracasaron. Simplemente eliminando todos los ataques a distancia o a distancia, lo que los señores criminales les lanzaron. Incluso la magia que los pocos magos malvados conjuraron entre su rango fue simplemente lavada sobre su armadura y luego desapareció.

Los soldados blindados de oro y los soldados en habilidades verdes sin par. El jefe del cuarteto vio una de esas masacres. Él estaba presente en ello. Fue horrible. La mayoría de los criminales actuales que se resistieron fueron asesinados, y los que quedaron fueron simplemente detenidos. Solo logró escabullirse porque conocía la mayoría de los túneles de escape ocultos que cruzaban la ciudad.

Ni siquiera quería pensar a dónde los llevan esos soldados. Para empeorar las cosas. El último día las fuerzas que residían en la ciudad obtuvieron refuerzos adicionales. Eso significa que llegaron más de esas terribles criaturas, más magos y soldados más simples pero igualmente entrenados de varias razas.

Nunca vio ante tales personas que entraron en la ciudad. Como se esperaba. Ser un criminal se hizo mucho más difícil en Italica lo que llevó a la drástica caída de la actividad criminal en la ciudad. Quería irse de la ciudad con su banda, pero aún tenía algunos asuntos pendientes en la ciudad, de lo que tenía que cuidarse antes de irse.

Lo que fue sorprendente fue que los pocos oficiales que consideraron aceptar el soborno comenzaron a mostrar una cara de terror cuando sus compañeros les hicieron recordar qué tipo de castigo implica aceptar el soborno. Después de eso, la persona que quería sobornar a los oficiales ha sido capturada o simplemente dejarlos ir con la advertencia de que nunca más se crucen con ellos.

El líder de los rufianes puso los ojos en blanco. Él no tiene más tiempo para la niña antes que él. Las patrullas alrededor y dentro de la ciudad se vuelven más y más comunes después de cada día, y él no quería experimentar cómo estos invasores trataban a sus prisioneros. "Consigue a sus hijos. Toma su dinero", ordenó a sus subordinados.

El gordo de aspecto tonto dio un paso adelante y abrió el puño. "Lo siento ..." dijo tontamente con una expresión inocente.

La niña carmesí levantó una ceja y de repente le dio un golpe en la cabeza al hombre alto. "Malo ..." dijo ella.

El hombre obeso se agarró la cabeza. "Awww ... ¿por qué tengo eso?"

La niña lo señaló con su bastón todavía en alto, manteniendo su expresión no impresionada. "Así no es como funcionan los negocios". Los cuatro individuos antes de ella la miraron como si nunca hubieran visto tal cosa antes. "Todo lo equivalente al intercambio. Para obtener algo. Primero, debes dar algo". Ella citó ciertas palabras de famoso alquimista. (¿Quién era tan pips ...) El cierto alquimista entró en escena y se arremangó con una expresión de enojo. Tomé un gran suspiro y comenzó su perorata.

**"¿A QUIÉN ESTÁ USTED LLAMANDO A PIPSQUEAK-MIDGET QUIEN NO PUEDE IR A LA PLAYA PORQUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE SE PEGARÁ EN LA ARENA Y CUANDO LLEGA LA MAREA Y NO NECESITARÁ QUE SE PREOCUPARÁN POR MANTENER LA CARRERA PORQUE ES LO MÁS PEQUEÑO PUEDE ¡¿RESUMEN LOS ÁTOMOS DE OXÍGENO A TRAVÉS DEL AGUA ?! "**

"Está bien ... nadie dijo eso ... pero está bien ..." el autor parpadeó tres veces por sorpresa. Luego volvió a los lectores. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

Bien entonces. Como dije ... "¡NO ME IGNORE!" El cierto alquimista del abrigo rojo gritó.

Por favor ... estoy en el medio de la historia. Más tarde podemos discutir quién es más pequeño. Tú o un átomo.

El alquimista levantó la mano y comenzó a sacudirla. Entonces gritó algo ininteligible. El autor suspiró. Chasqueó el dedo. Una enorme puerta de color plateado apareció de la nada y se abrió después de un momento. Apareció un ojo de pupilas multicolores y brazos largos de color negro secuestraron al alquimista. Después de esto ... el alquimista se encuentra con su viejo amigo. VERDAD.

Ahora entonces ... vamos a continuar.

El hombre delgado levantó el cuchillo sin filo en su mano y señaló a la niña. "¡Cómo te atreves un poco de mierda como si hablaras así con el jefe! ¡Ahora! Muestra respeto a tus mayores y danos tu dinero antes de que nos enojemos".

La niña balanceó su bastón negro con un movimiento rápido y golpeó el cuchillo de la mano del hombre delgado. Quien a causa del dolor repentino comenzó a masajear la extremidad pulsante. Luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza. "Malo ..." la chica le apuntó con su bastón negro.

El hombre bien vestido trató de alejar su bastón de su mano usando su fuerza para dominarla. Pero la niña fue más rápida y golpeó el golpe de su cabeza con su bastón. Otra vez. Al igual que ella lo hizo dos veces antes. "Malo ... eso no es tuyo ..." anunció en su tono plano.

El hombre del tamaño de un enano apretó los dientes y se acercó a la chica baja. Parecía que es al menos media cabeza más baja que la niña de apenas 145 cm. "Ahora escúchame pequeña mierda!" él asomó su pecho. O el lugar donde deberían estar sus pechos. La niña lo miró. Por lo general, ella tenía que admirar a los demás. Pero parece, en este caso, fue lo contrario.

"O nos das tu dinero, ¡o te venceremos!" el hombre comenzó a parlotear, le tomó un minuto completo. La niña respondió simplemente usando su tono plano.

"Eres malo ..." la chica respondió a la amenaza mientras inclinaba su cabeza con una manera desinteresada. "Si no tienes dulces. Déjame en mi camino ... necesito encontrar dulces ..." se sacó la paleta de la boca, lo que aparentemente no le impidió hablar con claridad. Y lo inspeccionó como un profesional. "Tan pequeño ..." murmuró ella.

El caramelo en el palo pintado en los siete colores del arco iris. Cada color tiene sabor diferente. Como una obra maestra culinaria del mejor fabricante de dulces del Reino Sorcerous. Este pedazo exacto de lolly hecho exactamente para su orden personal. Y no era barato. Costó cinco monedas de oro completas. Cinco monedas de oro que pueden alimentar a una familia normal durante dos meses y luego, a partir del dinero restante, el marido puede comprar algo bueno para toda la familia.

El hombre apretó el puño ante ella y apretó los dientes. "Tú ... pequeño ..." trató de descifrar una palabra amenazadora que puede desequilibrar a la chica que está delante de él. La niña que respondió a cada amenaza con una respuesta sarcástica se paró ante el hombre como un muro de piedra resistente.

Él sonrió y le golpeó el pecho. "Tú, niña pequeña. Eres como un escritorio". La chica jadeó, dio un paso atrás y se puso completamente pálida. Al ver este desequilibrio momentáneo, el hombre de tamaño enano se apartó del caramelo de su mano agarrando el palo al final.

"Hmm ... Es muy bonito ..." murmuró mientras se ponía el dulce en la boca. "Ahora ... Dame tu dinero en el cofre ..." La chica no respondió. Su sombrero de bruja puntiagudo ensombrecía completamente sus ojos. Ella tembló de su rabia. Fuera de su frustración.

El aire comenzó a ondularse alrededor de la niña mientras una enorme cantidad de energía mágica comenzaba a crecer a su alrededor. El aire comenzó a ondularse a su alrededor mientras ella temblaba. "¿Pecho plano? ¿Parece un escritorio?" Ella se encogió temblando.

Miró al hombre que tenía delante de ella debajo de su sombrero cuando comenzó a apretar el agarre alrededor de su bastón de madera negro, lo que a causa de esto comenzó a resquebrajarse por la presión repentina que había aumentado. Debido a la sombra, lo que su sombrero de bruja arrojó a la línea de sus ojos. Su ojo carmesí parecía brillar demoníacomente.

Los tres de cada cuatro hombres retrocedieron sintiendo este repentino cambio de aire. Su líder se volvió hacia ellos. "¡Chicos! No tengas miedo. Esto es solo un simple truco de magia. Incluso los magos más débiles pueden hacerlo. ¡Mírala!" señaló a la chica. "¿De verdad crees que una chica de pecho plano puede ser fuerte? No tiene más de diez años. ¿Realmente temes un cofre plano de diez años?"

Los tres rufianes se enderezaron. "Tienes razón." dijo el hombre delgado.

"Ahora dices ..." colocó al hombre medio de construcción con la mano sobre su barbilla. "Una vez escuché a Jimbo, las Hechiceras de Rondel almacenando su poder mágico en sus pechos. Eso significa. Más grande es el estante. Más grande es el poder mágico".

"Jimbo es inteligente". intervino el gordo.

El enano volvió a mirar el pecho de la chica y lo empujó de nuevo. "Bueno, entonces ... no teníamos nada que temer". Los cuatro hombres se rieron.

La niña temblaba. Nadie antes la humillaba tanto. Ella levantó su bastón.

"Oscuridad más allá del tono más oscuro Más profundo que la noche más profunda" Las energías mágicas comenzaron a acumularse alrededor de su mano y del personal lo que ella usó como mediadora para su ataque.

El hombre de cuatro la miró con una expresión de asombro. Aún no se habían dado cuenta de su inminente condena. El monstruo a lo que se han enfrentado. La niña que obtuvo los epítetos tales como dulcis-dentatis, bruja maníaca carmesí y terrorista terrorista.

"Señor, tan vasto como el océano más grande. Más frío que el más frío Rey de la Oscuridad de hielo, que brilla como el oro sobre el Mar del Caos".

"Oh ... qué miedo ..." el hombre bajo actuó mientras estaba asustado. Sus compañeros siguieron su ejemplo.

La niña apretó los dientes y vertió cada centímetro de energía mágica en su ataque.

"Te invoco y te juro por ti. Estoy dispuesto a soportar la fuerza que me das. Deja que los tontos que están delante de mí sean destruidos".

Las runas mágicas naranjas aparecieron en la parte superior de su bastón y debajo de ella. Los cuatro bandidos la miraron con expresión sorprendida. Ella continuó su canto. Por supuesto, en realidad, por lo general, no necesitaba un canto tan largo. Pero a ella le gustaba aterrorizar los cánticos maliciosos de su víctima. Aparte de eso, ella pensaba que esas cosas estaban bien.

"¡Por el poder que tú y yo poseemos!" ella señaló su bastón a los cuatro abusadores.

"GIGA SLAV ..." su canto fue interrumpido abruptamente por una sombra. Una sombra que se alzaba más de dos metros por encima de la niña. Antes de que pudiera terminar su canto, sintió un absurdamente fuerte bopp en su cabeza. Y debido a esto, ella agarró su cabeza dolorosamente.

Se volvió hacia su asaltante con una velocidad imposible. "¡Estúpidos estallidos! ¡¿Por qué molestaste mi canto? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es interrumpir un encantamiento en este estadio?"

"¡¿Eres un mocoso loco ?! ¡Si hubieras terminado ese canto, lo más probable es que no quedara nada más de este distrito que un cráter ardiente!" El dueño de la voz ronca y profunda era un hombre bestia. Con pelaje blanco como la nieve que despojado con rayas de tigre negro. Dos cuernos largos y retorcidos brotaron de la parte superior de su cabeza y era muy probable que pudiera desgarrar a cualquiera con los largos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca.

Un arco largo se tensó en su espalda y dos espadas cortas que, debido a su enorme tamaño, las utilizó como dagas. Dichas dagas descansaban en los dos lados de su cintura. El ojo carmesí se encuentra con los ojos amarillos y los dos lados con la cabeza golpeada. "¡Ellos insultaron mi pecho y me quitaron mi precioso dulce!" ella señaló acusadoramente a los cuatro hombres mientras miraba a los ojos de la bestia ante ella. La mayoría de la gente estaría aterrorizada incluso en presencia de tal criatura. Pero ella no mostró miedo, solo ira.

Los cuatro dijeron que un hombre ya temblaba al ver la bestia imponente ante ellos y se sacudió como gelatina. Los cuatro caballeros vieron muchas cosas en sus vidas. Pero nunca vieron una criatura con una piel tan amenazadora como la que se alzaba ante ellos.

"¡Y es razón suficiente para volar todo el distrito! ¡¿Sabes qué pasa cuando te atrapan los guardias? ¡Tú ya estabas en custodia tres veces!" Mostró un tres en su mano con garras. Luego lo sacudió para darle peso a sus palabras.

La niña miró hacia otro lado y resopló. "No como si pudieran mantenerme abajo el tiempo suficiente para olvidar mi arte ..."

La criatura de aspecto amenazador trató de razonar con la chica, por qué no hizo estallar a sus agresores y al distrito. Pero la chica fue decisiva, y lo único que la detuvo fue a la anciana antes que a ella.

El pequeño bandido tímidamente levantó la mano. "¿Podemos huir ahora?" Los dos se giraron hacia ellos y rugieron al unísono. "¡Cállate!"

Los cuatro hombres sin vida. "De acuerdo..."

El veterano Hombre Bestia se masajeó la sien de la nariz. Bajo sus más de cien años. Conoce a algunos niños problemáticos. Pero el que tenía delante era el peor. Ella solo se unió hace un año a su pequeña banda de inadaptados. Pero tuvieron más problemas con ella que con los otros miembros del grupo juntos. Era cierto que era una maga fuerte y talentosa que crecía de manera asombrosa y de acuerdo con su maestro Fluder Paradyne. Un día ella tal vez incluso podría superarlo. Aún así, ella usó su talento para causar problemas y satisfacer su infinito hambre de dulces y comida.

"Lo que sea ..." los Hombres Bestia se volvieron hacia los cuatro asaltantes. "Ustedes cuatro son mejores para escapar, o este pequeño trozo de bomba de energía podría hacerlos explotar ...", el veterano de los Hombres Bestia, con una voz áspera y dominante, parecía congelar por completo a los cuatro asaltantes. "Ve antes de que cambie de opinión". Los agitó perezosamente.

Los cuatro bandidos tuvieron suficiente. Podrían manejar a un loco Loly de alguna manera. Pero un hombre bestia armado de aspecto amenazador. Ahora que lo que estos cuatro no se apuntaron. Se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a correr.

La niña se dio la vuelta y resopló la cara. "Pops estúpidos siempre arruinan mi arte ..."

El Hombre Bestia negó con la cabeza y se rió entre dientes. Le dio unas palmaditas unas cuantas veces a la pequeña niña que aplastaba su sombrero puntiagudo. La niña lo miró con enojo porque arruinó sus perfectos sombreros y la trató como a una niña. Otra vez...

"Ven Meguminoi. El jefe ya nos está esperando".

Ella se apartó de su repentina oleada de rabia, y una expresión de sorpresa se movió en su rostro. "¿Te refieres a Zeno-dono?"

El Hombre Bestia asintió y se dirigió hacia el callejón oscuro. La niña lo alcanza. "Pops?"

"Hmm?" La enorme criatura levantó una ceja.

"Por casualidad ... ¿accidentalmente? ¿Puedes tener algunos dulces?" preguntó el pequeño mago. El Hombre Bestia gruñó mostrando su frustración. "Los niños en estos días ... sólo los dulces y los dulces ..."

Miró a la chica que le mostró la cara más adorable de lo que había visto. Por un momento se detuvo y retrocedió debido a la repentina sobrecarga de ternura. "¡Por favor! Slapstorm-dono! ¿Puedes compadecer a una criatura tan joven como yo con un poco de dulce? ¡Lo necesito para mi supervivencia! ¿No puedes ver? Podría desaparecer en cualquier momento ..." su mano se juntó en un posición de oración. "Si no obtuve algo ... me temo que puedo morir ... peor ... desapareceré ..." se desplomó débilmente en el suelo.

Sus ojos carmesí irradiaban su infinita ternura. El viejo Beastman corazón puede tomar mucho.

Él puso los ojos en blanco frustrantemente mientras gruñía en su cabeza. "¡Maldita niña! Ella conoce el punto débil de este viejo hombre con el corazón helado ..."comenzó a buscar en su mochila. Mientras buscaba, gruñó bajo su nariz. "En el tiempo de mi abuelo, ella estaría sobre la mesa como una persona delicada ... pero ahora ... chicas tan jóvenes pueden gobernarme ... donde está la orgullosa nación de la gente Bestia hundida ..." finalmente encontró algo Dulce y arrojó a meguminoi. Quien saltó por él como un perro y se lo puso con avidez en su boca.

La alegría en su rostro era indescriptible. Miró al anciano que la miraba con una sonrisa. "¿Qué?" ella preguntó.

Slapstorm negó con la cabeza mientras se reía entre dientes. "Nada ..." con eso. Los dos continuaron su camino.

Unos minutos más tarde, el extraño dúo llegó a la posada donde estaban estacionados mientras estaban en la ciudad. No fue la mejor posada en Italica ni la peor. Parecía bastante normal en comparación con los que suelen residir.

Los vencidos ingresaron al bar atrayendo a la multitud atendiendo un momento en su dirección. Slapstorm miró a su alrededor buscando al hombre y al pequeño grupo lo que estaba buscando. Después de un momento de mirar, los encontró.

En la esquina más alejada de la barra, había una mesa a su alrededor para tres personas sentadas. Un enano de aspecto loco con la barba roja y el pelo de los locos que vio la gente de este mundo. Una niña con un largo cabello de color prismático y dos cuernos de zafiro brotando de su cabeza. Y un apuesto macho de pelo castaño, bigote francés, barba de cabra y ojos azules. Sostenía una guitarra extraña como un instrumento en sus manos y en el momento exacto en que estaba ocupado para afinar su arma e instrumento aún más.

Los dos aventureros se dirigieron en dirección a ellos y se sentaron. El primero que los recibió fue el alegre enano borracho que tenía una marca severamente quemada en la cara. "¡Aye muchachos! ¡Finalmente están aquí!"

"Oigan, chicos ..." les dio la bienvenida a la bardo del pequeño grupo. "¿Que pasa?"

El veterano Hombre Bestia asintió. "Nada realmente ... nada aparte de un pequeño accidente gracias a Meguminoi". Miró estrictamente al pequeño mago que estaba sentado a su lado. "Célebre." Esa fue su única remontada sin emociones.

"¿Dónde está el jefe?" preguntó el Hombre Bestia.

"¡Estará aquí pronto! ¡Ven a beber con nosotros!" El enano pelirrojo levantó su cerveza. Slapstorm asintió y levantó la taza lo que el enano pelirrojo le ordenó a su amigo. Luego se aferraron jarras con el enano.

"Entonces ... ¿qué pasó con nuestra pequeña cabeza caliente otra vez?" preguntó el enano.

"Molesters ..." respondió la niña poco después de que lamió su paleta y firmó con el cantinero para que viniera y trajera comida. "¡Por el cuarenta y uno! ¡Espero que estés bien, Meguminoi!" Jadeó la prismática chica de pelo con los cuernos salidos hacia atrás en la parte superior de su cabeza. Mientras agarraba al pequeño mago para inspeccionarla. Debajo de su túnica, se pueden ver unas pocas escamas de color zafiro prismático en su antebrazo.

"Esos abusadores no tenían dulces ..." refunfuñó la niña.

La chica de diecisiete años de edad suspiró. "Entonces me siento aliviado". El pequeño grupo continuó su pequeña charla. Aproximadamente una hora después llegaron los que habían esperado.

Un hombre alto y elfo con cabello dorado sujeto a la cola de un caballo. Encerrado en una legendaria armadura dorada. Y un manto blanco vistiendo figura. Un manto que casi le esconde la cara por completo. Solo sus afilados ojos rojos, piel color caramelo y cabello plateado eran visibles debajo del manto que llevaba.

El dúo se dirigió hacia los cuatro aventureros.

"Ah ... nuestro prestigioso líder finalmente llegó ... ¡qué alegría!" anunció el bardo cuando vio a su líder.

"¡Hola jefe!" Levantó su considerable pata al Hombre Bestia. La pequeña maga no dijo nada, solo disfrutó de su considerable comida. "¡Zeno! ¡Mi hombre! ¿Cómo estás?" espetó el enano acompañado con una risa alegre.

Zeno sonrió con entusiasmo a su amigo y le asintió. "¡Merryforge! ¡Viejo bastardo! ¡Es bueno verte!" Le dio la bienvenida con una manera similar.

"¡Heh! Hablando el que lleva más de 200 años a la espalda ..." se rió entre dientes y luego dio media vuelta.

"Z-Zeno-sama ..." cerró la prismática chica de cabello con una cara completamente roja. "Es bueno verte..."

Zeno asintió. "Es bueno verte también otra vez Medhirth". La niña comenzó a sonrojarse aún más.

"¡Maestro Diente de León! ¡Espero que las chicas del pueblo sigan siendo vírgenes!" le dio un rápido guiño a su compañero.

"¡Me conoces demasiado bien, Maestro Zeno! ¡Ninguna chica está a salvo de mí!" se rió entre dientes anunciando su logro.

El héroe elfo se volvió hacia su invitado. "Oh, lo siento ... pasaron varias horas desde que nos separamos ...", se rió de todo corazón. "Pueden ser bastante pegajosos ..."

"Como un hongo ..." interrumpió la bruja carmesí sarcásticamente mientras continuaba su comida.

"Sí ... corto ..." Zeno se rió ante las payasadas de Meguminoi. "Sabes algo chica ..." la chica no reaccionó sus palabras de líder. En lugar...

"Me debes diez dulces ..." replicó ella. "Los negocios primero. Después de los dulces", le respondió Zeno.

La niña asintió. Entonces el elfo dorado se volvió hacia la mujer detrás de él. "Permítame presentarle ..." antes de que pudiera presentarle a su cliente, dio un paso adelante. Quitó el manto lo que cubría su rostro y su cabeza. Abrió la boca y comenzó su presentación.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Japón:**

El tren se detuvo lentamente en la estación de metro debajo del Edificio Nacional de la Dieta, en la línea Marunouchi.

La combinación de la ubicación de la estación de tren y las horas de oficina de los empleados del gobierno significaron que comenzaron a regresar a sus casas a esta hora.

Muchos de estos trabajadores habían visto en secreto la transmisión de la Dieta Nacional durante sus horas de trabajo, y no pudieron evitar echar un vistazo a Lelei, Tuka, Rory, Momon y Raidyn que se destacaron por sus apariencias llamativas.

En cualquier caso, cada mirada dirigida a las chicas y al guerrero oscuro era como una puñalada física para Itami.

Su uniforme JSDF se había ido hace tiempo, reemplazado por un abrigo gris que le dio uno de los hombres de Komakado, quien le dijo que tomara el tren en su lugar.

En su atuendo actual, Itami se parecía a un asalariado promedio, pero cualquiera se preguntaría "¿Quién demonios es este tipo?" si lo vieron de pie junto a estas cuatro hermosas damas con sus pelos rubios, blancos y negros. Y el caballero musculoso de aspecto impresionante con la mirada siempre severa en su rostro y ese elegante traje negro que llevaba en ese momento. Cualquiera pensaría que Itami y el grupo no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro.

(Momon se veía como si hubiera salido directamente de algún tipo de anime o manga hecho directamente para las damas).

Sería difícil decir "Son mis parientes" o "Son mis hijas" debido a sus diferentes colores de cabello. Tal vez podría intentar, "Son mis amigas, ¿gelatina?" y dadas las circunstancias que incluso podrían funcionar, pero Itami no era el tipo de persona que se atrevería a decir tales cosas. El único al que podía acusar de ser su pariente era Momon. Incluso entonces. Muy lejos pariente del otro lado del mundo. Lo más probable es que lo más probable es que las damas que están en el vagón del tren vean a Momon. '¡Un tipo tan insípido no puede ser el pariente tan fino como él!'

Fue literalmente una pérdida total para el Primer Teniente. Suspiró en derrota.

Un tercero de buen corazón que ve a Itami podría pensar que él era parte de una organización criminal que secuestró a niñas extranjeras con propósitos nefastos y Momon es un guardaespaldas Yakuza que está a salvo de las niñas hasta que se haya realizado la transacción. Fue una conclusión natural para alcanzar.

Podría ser posible, pero también sería difícil hacerles pasar como un grupo de turistas que visitan Japón (con Itami mostrándolos por todo el país) o con Itami como productor trayendo cuatro ídolos a su oficina. Entre estas tres opciones, la primera y la tercera serían eliminadas primero.

Si quisiera mejorar su disfraz, debería hacer la bandera de un guía turístico y agitarla mientras dice "Hola, por favor, camine por aquí", "llevándolos a restaurantes y hoteles de clase alta, y presentándolos frente a los anuncios que leen, "Sólo para fines de ilustración". De esa manera, al menos los espectadores pensarían que esto era una especie de agencia de turismo poco ética.

Itami había estado siguiendo el plan para abordar el tren delante de él, y en el instante en que se abrió la puerta, se lanzó rápidamente a bordo, como para escapar de los ojos de la gente. Lelei y Tuka se unieron a él, y luego miraron alrededor con curiosidad.

Rory, por otro lado, parecía asustado. Era una expresión que nunca la había visto antes.

Raidyn rápidamente se subió al vagón del tren con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. "¡Esto es tan retro! ¡Solo vi esos vagones de metro en el museo cuando era niño!" ella se retorció

Momon empujó dentro del auto al reacio Rory, quien se mostró cauteloso de dar un paso dentro de ese infierno. Necesitaba un pequeño empujón, pero al final, Momon logró empujar a la pobre chica en el auto. " ¡Wow! ¡Esto es tan pasado de moda! Estoy seguro de que si Yamaiko-san lo vería, ella empezaría a darnos conferencias sobre esta vieja tecnología y lo importante que era esto ..." recordó a su antiguo compañero de clan que era profesor de arqueología en una escuela primaria.

Una rápida mirada alrededor del cable mostró que Bozes y Piña estaban inquietos ante el rostro de Beelzebub. La curiosidad se calmó mientras miraba alrededor mientras entraban en el área subterránea del metro. Kuribayashi y Tomita estaban junto a ellos como sus escoltas.

"Yo."

Itami levantó la mano a modo de saludo, y Tomita asintió.

"Se suponía que íbamos a tomar el autobús al hotel, pero de repente nos dijeron que bajáramos en Yotsuya y tomáramos el metro".

"Bueno, al menos abordaste sin problema, ¿verdad?"

Itami miró a Bozes, quien se aferraba al brazo de Tomita.

Aunque todos esperaban que Tomita guardara rencor contra Bozes, la forma en que los dos estaban unidos el uno al otro lo hicieron pensar: "¡Oh, felicidades, ustedes dos!"

Tomita llevaba una chaqueta y botas de cuero, y se mantuvo erguido, irradiando un aire de masculinidad similar a Momon. En contraste, Bozes era una mujer noble que parecía una pieza de joyería de oro tallada, pero su impacto visual no era menor que el de ella; de hecho, incluso se complementaban entre sí. El único defecto en esta pantalla fue la mirada asustada en la cara de Bozes. Como hombre soltero, esta falta de una atmósfera romántica era lo único de lo que podía estar feliz cuando los veía.

Piña no se aferraba a alguien como Bozes, pero se quedó inmóvil al lado de Beelzebub, que vestía su traje ceremonial y la capa dorada ondulada en su hombro. Lo que los hizo, aún más, sobresalir de la multitud. Sus nervios terminaron. Si hubiera un sonido fuerte y un paro de potencia, la Princesa Imperial probablemente gritaría y abrazaría fuertemente los brazos de Beelzebub.

Mientras pensaba en esto, Itami se sintió tentada a asustarla, pero decidió no hacerlo por temor a que todos se enojaran.

"Llaman a esto la línea Marunouchi, pero se siente más como si hubiéramos ido a una catacumba. Al menos, se siente igual de incómodo. Incluso si todos dicen que no se preocupen, ¿qué pasa si el techo se derrumba? ¿Qué pasa si se apagan las luces?" "¿Vamos a las profundidades de la tierra de esta manera? Es un poco aterrador".

Beelzebub levantó la vista y levantó una ceja. Él acarició su barbilla mientras inspeccionaba el techo. "Creo que no se derrumbará ..." Pina suspiró en relevancia. "Al menos por ahora ..." Al escuchar estas palabras crueles que dejaron la cara de Beelzebub, Piña se puso rígida. Cuando la sangre abandonó su rostro pálido, ella fulminó a Beelzebub con una mirada acusadora.

El primer heredero se echó a reír. "No te preocupes. Seguramente no se derrumbará". Piña lo miró inquisitivamente. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que el príncipe Beelzebub?" ella tartamudeó mientras miraba a su alrededor con cautela.

El heredero de la sonrisa de Ainz solo se ensanchó. "No sé ... solo un sentimiento ..." señaló misteriosamente su frente.

La princesa gruñó. "¡Eso no es gracioso, príncipe Beelzebub! ¿Y si morimos aquí?" tales palabras dejaron su hermoso rostro.

"Es solo sentido común. No creo que Sir Itami y su gente dejen que sus ciudadanos viajen en estas cosas si fueran peligrosos. ¿No crees?" Miró perezosamente a Piña.

La princesa la miró pensativa. "Sí ... tienes razón ..." ella asintió pensativamente. "después de lo que vi ... lo sé ... la gente de Sir Itami se preocupa por el bienestar de sus ciudadanos". ella murmuró "Aún así ... es mejor estar seguro. ¡Luego lamenta más tarde!"

Beelzebub asintió. "Sabias palabras." Sin embargo, como un ser que puede teletransportarse y lució su uniforme reforzado. Incluso si el techo se les derrumba. Él no sería aplastado como un insecto. Él lo sabía. Él sintió eso.

Habían abordado desde la estación de Yotsuya, por lo que el tren todavía estaba sobre tierra. Cuando se hundió en la tierra a medio camino durante su viaje, le dio a Piña una gran conmoción y comenzó a agarrar los brazos de Beelzebub con fuerza.

Después de un primer golpe, inmediatamente lo soltó con una cara roja avergonzada. Pero después del segundo golpe, volvió a la posición de lo que dejó hace un momento. En otras palabras, ella se aferró al brazo de Beelzebub como si fuera su amante todo el tiempo durante su viaje.

Ella no podía calmarse sin importar cómo las personas trataban de explicarle las cosas. Después de todo, esta podría haber sido la experiencia más impactante en la vida de Piña hasta la fecha. Las luces del vagón del tren eran brillantes, pero fuera de la ventana, solo podía ver el negro azabache del metro. Fue como tomar la respuesta del público, pero Piña no tenía ningún marco de referencia para esto, y ella no tenía idea de hacia dónde se dirigían mientras estaban bajo tierra. Pedirle que no se preocupe en estas circunstancias era una tarea imposible.

"¿Sus casas fantasma se llaman 'catacumbas' '? (Esta era una palabra nueva, así que tuvo que garabatear en su libro de frases). Bueno, entre el ruido y el zumbido en los oídos, no es de extrañar que tenga miedo. Pero ya sabes, la línea Marunouchi está mucho mejor ahora. Antes, las luces del tren se apagaban mientras el tren estaba en movimiento y toda la cabina se oscurecía ".

Justo cuando todos estaban charlando así, la bocina del tren sonó y las puertas de la cabina se cerraron.

El ruido asustó tanto a Rory que su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Extendió nerviosamente una pequeña mano y apretó con fuerza la mano musculosa de Momon. Momon la miró con una expresión de asombro. "¿Qué, qué pasa?"

Esdeath solo sonrió bajo su disfraz y casi se echó a reír. Si Albedo o cualquier otra mujer del pequeño harem personal de Ainz vieran esto. Ellos pelarían a esta chica viva. O incluso más la creación de Ainz. El actor de pandora. Haría su exagerada danza ridícula y habló algo en el idioma alemán, porque de su alegría por su maestro encontró una nueva pareja. Fuera de la vergüenza de Momonga. Afortunadamente ... se aseguró de que nadie supiera sobre este pequeño 'Incidente'.

Aparte de eso. Ella grabó todo con la cámara oculta lo que puso en su traje. Material de chantaje. Quién sabe cuándo puedes usarlo.

¿Estaba asustada Rory como lo estaba Piña? Sin embargo, parecía haber una diferencia fundamental entre la incomodidad de Piña y Bozes y el abyecto terror de Rory.

"El, el metro es el dominio de Hardy ..." murmuró.

"Hardy? ¿Es un amigo?" preguntó Itami.

"Ella es una mala noticia. Si la conociéramos aquí, me arrebatarían para convertirme en su esposa. Hardy ha estado así desde hace 200 años, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre ..."

Mientras decía eso, Rory apretó la mano izquierda de Momon con la suya incluso con más razón.

Su mano derecha sostenía su alabarda envuelta en lona. A pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de a qué se refería, este Dios llamado Hardy (ya que ella vivía en la clandestinidad, ¿podría ser una especie de señor demonio?) Parecía asustar a Rory a un estado infantil.

Ella miró a Momon con una expresión suplicante. "¡Momon! ¡Por favor, protégeme de ella!"

Momon asintió. "Ciertamente puedo intentarlo. Pero no puedo protegerte mientras tanto me abrazas ...", dijo sin expresión.

"Necesito abrazarte. Hardy odia a los hombres, así que si tuviera un hombre cerca, Hardy podría mantenerse alejado". Rory miró a su alrededor con expresión aterrorizada.

"Este tipo Hardy es extraño ..." Raidyn le dijo en seco. Luego se enderezó y comenzó a posar como un asno inteligente. "¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Nosotros ... mi pequeño y humilde ser y el gran Momon the Black! ¡Nosotros! El grupo aventurero adamantino. La oscuridad. ¡Puede encargarse fácilmente de tales deidades molestas como el tipo Hardy del que hablaste!" Ella se rió con un tono del vencedor.

Rory miró a su alrededor con una expresión asustada. Como un cordero que vio a un lobo. "¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Estamos en su dominio! ¡Puede que te escuche! ¡No puedes matar a un dios!" ella se deshizo de su miedo. "¡Debes tener cuidado con Raidyn! ¡Ella detesta a los hombres, pero ama a la mujer! ¡Si la haces reconocer, ella también te puede llevar!"

"¡Bah!" Ella tiró sus manos al aire. "¿Qué es un dios para un no creyente?" ella anunció Rory sacó la cabeza de su sorpresa. Raidyn comenzó a sonreír. La cara de momon palmeó. "No otra vez..."

"¡Reto!" ella anunció "Las personas llenas consigo mismas siempre se anuncian como dioses o deidades. Hasta que prueben su propia sangre ... luego comienzan a suplicar. ¡Hasta que prueben mi puño!" Ella levantó su puño al aire. "Shannaro!" ella gritó. Muchas personas miraron en su dirección. Dándole miradas confusas.

Rory miró a Momon con ojos de incredulidad. "¿Realmente mataste a los dioses?"

Momon se rascó la nuca. "Bueno ... durante nuestra larga carrera, matamos a muchos monstruos y personas que se llamaban así ..." y luego volvimos a mirar a su compañero loth goth. "Pero no sé si eran como tus dioses o no ..."

Raidyn se burló y tiró su largo cabello blanco de su cara. "Estaban realmente llenos de sí mismos". Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Lo que sea ... hablemos otra cosa solo pensando en esto molestándome ..."

[Mensaje: "Momonga-san. ¿Recibiste los informes sobre esas personas que nos siguen?"

[Mensaje: "Sí ... ¡¿Dónde está Zero ?! ¡Su tarea debería ser cuidar tales cosas!" frunció el ceño el Undead Shinigami.

[Mensaje: "Bueno ... le encargué una tarea especial ...", explicó.

[Mensaje: "¿Y la tarea es?" Momonga levantó una ceja ilusoria cuando se volvió hacia su compañero.

[Mensaje: "Recoja las cosas de la lista que le di. Ya le dije antes ... No lo diré más. Verá los resultados cuando regresemos a Nazarick ..."

[Mensaje: "Espero que no haya hecho nada drástico ..." dijo Momonga preocupada.

[Mensaje: "No te preocupes. Él es mi creación. Le ordené que no causara ningún alboroto. Aparte de eso. Estamos siendo perseguidos como algunos criminales. ¡No es tan emocionante!" anunció alegremente.

[Mensaje: "Bueno ... ciertamente es más interesante que estar bajo vigilancia constante. Es molesto volver a casa tal como es. Pero aquí también? ¡De ninguna manera!" se expresó el señor no-muerto mientras tanto frunció el ceño con amargura su frente ilusoria. "Por cierto ... lo hizo. ¿GOLDIE te reportó?"

[Mensaje: "Sí ..." la mujer de pelo blanco asintió. "Ella informó. Y encontró algunas cosas interesantes. Pero hablemos de eso más tarde en un ambiente más tranquilo".

Momon asintió físicamente. [Mensaje: "Que así sea ... pero esperaré un informe a gran escala".

[Mensaje: "¡Oki-Doki bony! Por cierto ... ¿Pandora-kun estaba lista para reemplazarte mientras tanto, estarás ausente para presentarte ante la ONU?"

Momonga se volvió hacia su amigo. [Mensaje: "¿No quieres venir?"

Raidyn se burló expresando su disgusto físico. [Mensaje: "¿¡Y esa política !? Pffft ... ¡No seas ridícula! Sabes que puedo ser una tonta. Al final, puedo volar su luna".

Momonga zumbó. [Mensaje: "Hmm ... ya veo ... todavía ... vendrás conmigo. Ya preparé tu muñeco".

[Mensaje: "¿Qué?" Raidyn se volvió hacia Momon con una expresión acusadora. Para los demás, parecía que Raidyn estaba asustada por el nuevo golpe del auto. "¡No puedes ser serio!" ella acusó a su compañera a través de su canal mental compartido.

Momonga se rió maliciosamente. [Mensaje: "Si sufro ... tú también sufrirás ... así es. Un guardaespaldas tuvo que acercarse a la protección de su rey".

[Mensaje: "¡¿Por qué no solo traes a Albedo, Demiurge o a alguien más que incluso disfrutaría de esas tonterías políticas ?! ¿O incluso a Beelzebub? ¡Es muy probable que el chico aprenda de esta pequeña negociación! Sabes que no me molesta ¡tales cosas!"

[Mensaje: "Exactamente por eso ... porque estoy en modo de vacaciones ... y necesito un pequeño descanso de los preciosos hijos de nuestros preciosos amigos. Sin embargo, los amo ... incluso mi mente frágil puede soportar tanto. "

Esdeath suspiró anunciando su derrota. [Mensaje: "Punto justo ..." luego se volvió hacia Momon Mientras tanto mantenía la conexión mental. "¡Pero no voy a hablar! ¡No haré nada político ni estúpido! ¡Me pondré los audífonos, pondré mi culo bien formado en el sofá y me sentaré en silencio mientras escucho mi remix y beberé mi cóctel! Ya sabes lo que les pasa a esos quien me molesta mientras tengo mis auriculares puestos! "

Momonga suspiró recordando a la última pobre víctima que la asustó mientras escuchaba su música. No terminó bien para dicha persona.

Momonga suspiró en derrota. [Mensaje: "Sí, señora ..."

Esdeath asintió victoriosamente. [Mensaje: "¡Ese es el espíritu!"

[Mensaje: "Solo te pido que mantengas un poco de tu atención en la discusión. En el caso, pueden preguntarte algo ..."

El imitador de elfo oscuro de pelo blanco se burló de disgusto y se dio la vuelta. [Mensaje: "Bien, entonces ... seré tu acompañante ... ¡culo!"

El caballero oscuro se rió entre dientes al amparo de la conexión mental. [Mensaje: "Kukukuku ... eres adorable cuando estás enojado. Me pregunto por qué no has encontrado un buen marido todavía ..."

La cara de Esdeath se enrojeció y comenzó a destrozar a Momonga. [Mensaje: "¡Soy un tipo atrapado en este cuerpo, enfermo bastardo! ¡Por eso! ¡Estúpido! ¡Incluso ahora me gusta más el compañero de las mujeres! Incluso si tuviera algunas ganas ..." murmuró el final de la frase.

La conversación continuó cuando todas las miradas apuntaban hacia una compañía no tan común al final del auto.

Enseñar a las personas de la Región Especial sobre las formas y costumbres de este mundo parecía una tarea cuesta arriba, pero como un verdadero otaku, Itami aún quería escuchar a las chicas decir esas frases cliché. Itami resolvió secretamente educar a las niñas en estos asuntos a fondo. Incluso pensó que involucra a Momon engañándolo. Decir ... es una costumbre japonesa y como compañero, es su deber ayudarlo a cumplir esta tarea justa. Él se rió dentro de su cabeza mientras agitaba su siniestro plan.

La siguiente parada fue en la estación de Kasumigaseki, y Komakado abordó con un "yo" como saludo.

"¿Que pasó?" Itami preguntó mientras el hombre ante él perturbaba su tren de pensamientos.

"Resulta que nos han seguido, y sabían que nos íbamos del parque Ichigaya. Creo que incluso saben que estamos tomando el tren. Hasta ahora, tenemos al menos dos posibles sospechosos para las fugas. Necesitamos Cuida a esos tipos que nos siguen, o al menos, agítalos un poco ".

Al "cuidarlos", se refería a descubrir para quién trabajaban las personas que los seguían.

"¿Y las dos personas que podrían haber filtrado la información?" Itami levantó una ceja mientras miraba sospechosamente al hombre mayor.

"Los dejaremos en paz por ahora. Todo es parte del plan". desechó su preocupación sin preocuparse por el hombre que tenía delante.

"¿No sería mejor atraparlos?"

"No hay necesidad de eso. Sabemos que filtrarían secretos por algún tiempo. Nuestro plan es que el enemigo dependa mucho de ellos antes de atraparlos de una sola vez. Deben estar vinculados a alguna organización ideológica, o tal vez hayan sido atrapados por la miel y hechos para trabajar para el enemigo. Serán tratados tarde o temprano, pero por ahora, los vigilaremos. Nuestra principal preocupación ahora son los rumores acerca de cultos que comenzaron a surgir. "abarrotar las calles. Hablar sobre el Apocalipsis y la aparición del Anticristo. Esto hace que nuestro trabajo sea mucho más difícil de lo que debería ser y que haya embotellamientos en los puntos de estrangulamiento de la ciudad".

"¿De Verdad?" Itami se volvió hacia Beelzebub mientras nerviosamente comenzaba a rascarse la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Bueno ... no fue la mejor idea dejar que los fieles se acercaran al Príncipe ... jeje ...", se rió nerviosamente.

Beelzebub también se rió nerviosamente. "¡Jajajaja! ¡En efecto! No esperaba que la cosa saliera así.

Kuribayashi se volvió furiosamente a su superior. "¡Primer teniente! ¡Sea más serio! ¡Esto no es una broma! ¡La gente puede salir lastimada!"

"¡Oye! ¡Nadie esperaba que fuera así!" Itami trató de defenderse de los morenos.

"Una trampa de miel, eh ..."

Komakado suspiró pero mantuvo su habitual expresión calmada y controlada. "No se puede evitar. Afortunadamente, esto también hizo que la información del enemigo se hiciera mucho más difícil. También ... Si informaran que estaban atrapados con la miel a sus superiores, habríamos preparado cierta información adecuada para que la transmitieran. Así que pueden disfrutar de su dinero, mujeres o pasatiempos hasta el fondo de sus corazones, siempre que mantengan informados a sus superiores, pueden hacer lo que quieran. Y cuando el enemigo se enoja y amenaza con revelar los secretos que tienen, ya que estamos Ya conscientes de ello, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es burlarse de ellos. Por supuesto, es molesto que no todo vaya de esta manera ".

El enemigo, obviamente, preferiría elegir personas que no las atacarían. El problema era que los valores morales japoneses no enfatizaban la seguridad nacional, y dado que el nacionalismo era tratado como una mala palabra en la actualidad, parece que el enemigo podría elegir quién, cuándo y dónde atacar.

Komakado sabía que cualquier país del mundo podía atrapar fácilmente a los ciudadanos japoneses, y él se echó a reír.

"Bueno, no tendríamos que preocuparnos de que el Sr. Itami sea atrapado por la miel, al menos".

"¿De Verdad?"

"¿No te parece?"

Cuando Komakado dijo esto, miró a Rory, que se aferraba a la mano izquierda de Momon, a Lelei, que estaba a la derecha de Itami, y a Tuka detrás de Raidyn, que parecía una estudiante de secundaria de Estados Unidos con su camiseta y sus vaqueros. Komakado no había visto la transmisión de Diet, por lo que no conocía las edades de Rory, Momon, Raidyn y Tuka.

"Bueno, porque la mayoría de los países no han entrenado agentes de esta edad, no, espera ..."

Si las naciones enemigas comenzaran a producir en masa los agentes de Loli, Japón estaría en grave peligro. "No, no, espera. Recientemente, ha habido muchas agencias de prostitutas que reclutan chicas jóvenes. Tal vez deberíamos vigilarlas ..." Komakado comenzó a pensar seriamente cuando dijo eso.

"¿Agencias de chicas llamadas?"

"Ah, bueno, estos—"

Komakado se aseguró de que las damas a su alrededor no pudieran escucharlo antes de susurrar a Itami.

Se sabía que estos proporcionaban compañía femenina a funcionarios de alto rango que eran sensibles a los escándalos o a los hombres de negocios de primera clase. Por supuesto, las chicas que proporcionaron eran de la más alta calidad, vestidas de pies a cabeza con productos de marca. La "transacción" real se llevaría a cabo en un hotel de cinco estrellas, para crear la impresión de que eran miembros de una familia que iban de vacaciones juntos para evitar la sospecha de los espectadores.

Si estas organizaciones fueran en realidad dirigidas por los órganos de inteligencia de algún país, harían que las personas registraran las indecencias que sus objetivos realizarían con su pareja. Después de eso, amenazarían a su objetivo con la exposición de estos hechos a los medios de comunicación, y hoy en día incluso podrían simplemente subir las imágenes o videos relevantes a Internet y esperar a que se vuelva viral.

Tal vez sus objetivos aún puedan explicarlo como una simple historia de amor si sus parejas fueran mujeres adultas, pero si los sorprendieran participando en actos lascivos con una niña menor de edad, no habría forma de salir de eso. Por lo tanto, cualquier persona chantajeada como esta iría obedientemente por temor a ser arruinada social y financieramente.

"De ninguna manera, ¿dónde conseguirían a las niñas pequeñas así?"

"Algunas dictaduras pueden manejar eso". explicó Komakado.

Podrían seleccionar jóvenes atractivas de su población, lavarles el cerebro para que obedezcan y luego enviarlas. La gente podría hacer cualquier cosa si recibiera el entrenamiento adecuado, tal como la forma en que los terroristas suicidas pueden explotar sin miedo, o cómo los niños soldados pueden disparar a sus compañeros. Todas estas cosas eran lo suficientemente simples como para lograrlas en un país que se reía del concepto de los derechos humanos. La historia también habla de mujeres como Da Ji, Bao Si, Xi Shi y Diao Chan, todas ellas hermosas doncellas, y armas que arruinaron a las naciones poderosas.

Itami observó en silencio mientras Komakado sacaba su teléfono y enviaba un SMS a todos sus oficiales activos que realizaban búsquedas. No podía enviar el mensaje ahora mismo porque estaban bajo tierra, pero pudo terminar de escribirlo y enviarlo una vez que alcanzaron la superficie nuevamente.

"Está un poco adelantado a lo previsto, pero nos dirigiremos a Hakone ahora".

Komakado le contó a Itami sobre sus planes de viaje mientras escribía en su teléfono. Sin embargo, Rory lo interrumpió. Estaba sudando profusamente, y su piel estaba tan pálida como la muerte.

"Oye, ¿podemos salir de aquí ahora mismo, por favor?"

"¿Qué pasa, estás mareado?"

"No lo sé, me siento muy incómodo y no puedo calmarme".

"Saldremos dos paradas más tarde. ¿Puedes aguantar un poco más?"

Las yemas de los dedos de Rory se hundieron con fuerza en el brazo ilusorio de Momon. Por un momento, a Momon le preocupó la ilusión de que lo que lo ocultaba se romperá debido a la repentina fuerza inhumana que produjo el Goth Loly. Pero afortunadamente, se mantuvo firme. Suspiró en relevancia cuando Rory jadeó. La niña que no parecía mayor que una niña de doce años con aspecto de preparatoria se veía tristemente mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Justo en este momento, el tren llegó a la estación de Ginza.

Momon trató de separar a Rory de su brazo con suavidad, pero parecía que todos sus intentos fracasaron. No quería expresar demasiada fuerza lo que podría herir a la gótica Lolita. Por supuesto, como ella y Lelei explicaron. Ella podría regenerarse de cualquier lesión. Aún así, dejó un sabor amargo en su boca sin carne para lastimar a una chica. Él era el hombre de las damas después de todo ...

Itami miró desesperadamente mientras Lelei se aferraba a su brazo. Pero al parecer a Beelzebub y Raidyn no les importó el afecto de Tuka y Piña. Pero Tomita parecía sudar balas cuando Bozes presionó su brazo entre sus importantes activos.

Komakado no parecía entender lo que significaba el gesto, así que Itami continuó mirando alrededor. Lelei lo miró a los ojos, y su rostro inexpresivo pareció expresar su aprobación, y Tuka se encogió de hombros para demostrar que quería bajar del tren.

Momon y Raidyn mostraron una cara neutral como si fuera algo cotidiano para ellos. Komakado los miró con suspicacia. Leyó los informes que decían ... que se encuentran con cosas "extrañas" (como el primer teniente citó a los dos aventureros) todos los días. Así que fue el comportamiento normal de ellos. Aún así, era extraño para él. Él necesita mantener sus ojos en ellos.

La estación se inundó con trabajadores de oficina que se dirigían a sus casas y compradores que habían terminado el día. Y luego se abrió una breve ventana, el instante en que los pasajeros del tren habían terminado de bajar, pero justo antes de que los pasajeros entraran a bordo ...

"Señor Komakado, vamos a bajar del tren aquí".

"Pasando por ~", dijo Itami mientras sacaba a su grupo del tren como un padre cuidando a su familia. Debido a que iba egoístamente en contra del flujo del tráfico, todo el pasajero que recibió el golpe lo miró sucio. Sin embargo, una vez que vieron a Piña y Bozes, ese resentimiento se evaporó. La sensación que tenían los japoneses acerca de "no poder leer la atmósfera" solo se aplicaba a sus compatriotas. Cuando vieron a personas de otra cultura, todo lo que pudieron hacer fue decir: "No se puede evitar" y tratar de ser más comprensivos. Pero cuando vieron a Beelzebub cuernos demoníacos, lirios dorados y pupilas divididas verticalmente, eso hizo que se pareciera a un señor demonio. La mayoría de las personas de repente lo llevan tan lejos como pudieron.

Algunos de ellos incluso levantaron su cruz, cuentas de oración u otros diversos símbolos religiosos para buscar al demonio entre ellos. Beelzebub solo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza al ver este tipo de reacción. El sabe muy bien Tales símbolos son inútiles sin un lanzador de magia basado en la fe que los bendiga. Incluso entonces. El descendiente del Guardian Overseer y The Overlord of Death no puede ser rechazado por tales trucos molestos. Era casi insultante a su no-muerto, así como a su lado diabólico.

"Oye, espera, ¿qué están tratando de hacer?"

A la izquierda en el tren, Komakado trató de alcanzar a Itami y los demás. El jadeo alrededor de Itami y los demás se cerró rápidamente, dejando a Komakado solo. Como era japonés, la multitud estaba muy feliz de empujarlo hacia atrás y al tren, por lo que parecía un nadador agitándose desesperadamente a través del agua picada antes de que finalmente lograra salir del tren.

"Esto también es bueno, ¿verdad? Además, solo estamos a una parada de distancia".

La estación de Ginza estaba justo frente a la estación de Tokio, y solo tendrían que caminar un poco más para llegar a ella. Sin embargo, cuando Itami y su pandilla cruzaron el puesto de venta de boletos, escucharon que el tren en la línea Marunouchi, que era el que acababan de bajar, se había detenido a medio camino entre Ginza y la estación de Tokio por una falla en la línea.

Rory suspiró aliviada, contenta de estar fuera de la estación de tren subterráneo y de regreso bajo el cielo nocturno de Ginza. Extendió los brazos y exhaló profundamente. Aunque el aire aquí estaba sucio, para Rory aún era mejor que estar bajo la tierra. Estaba feliz de estar fuera de las garras de Hardy. Piña y Bozes también parecían aliviados y contentos de estar finalmente sobre el suelo una vez más.

Piña aún se aferraba al brazo de Beelzebub con fuerza a un lado de su percepción. Al darse cuenta de esto, ella inmediatamente soltó su mano y saltó hacia atrás de una manera avergonzada. Beelzebub la miró con expresión confundida. "¿Qué está mal Piña?"

La cara de Piña era como un tomate. Estaba tan avergonzada. No solo como representante del Imperio sino también como mujer. "No, nada ..." tartamudeó mientras giraba la cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza.

"Ok ..." Beelzebub sin vida. El Príncipe fue uno de los mejores luchadores en el Reino. Versado en tácticas y por su disgusto algo en política y negociaciones. Pero cuando se trata de mujeres. Bueno, digamos que no pudo separar el trigo de la paja. En otras palabras. (a pesar de que su madre era una súcubo) Era inocente y simple, y no puede reconocer cuando una mujer lo mira "de esa manera".

Todos miraron a su alrededor en la noche Ginza. A diferencia del día, había luces en todas partes, y en preparación para la feroz competencia mercantil de Navidad, las tiendas en todas partes mostraban una gran variedad de decoraciones iluminadas, convirtiendo la noche en un mar de luces multicolores. Varias personas estaban parados sosteniendo carteles en sus manos. Diciendo. 'El Apocalipsis está cerca! ¡Ora por lord Beelzebub por la absolución! o '¡El Shinigami hizo su aparición! ¿Este es el fin del mundo? ¡Reúne hermanos y hermanas!

Kuribayashi y Tomita ya se habían dado cuenta de la anormalidad en el paro del tren, y al darse cuenta de las maquinaciones en el trabajo, escudriñaron sus alrededores con ojos cautelosos.

Beelzebub se preguntó dónde están los servicios secretos de su padre. Por supuesto, él estaba en otro mundo donde no entendía completamente las costumbres. ¿Pero a parar tantas veces para llegar al punto B? Algo no está bien. Y cuando algo no esté bien a su alrededor o a algún miembro de su familia, los Servicios Secretos del Reino Hechicero aparecerán tarde o temprano.

Pero, extrañamente, no detectó ningún Hanzo, Ocho filo asesino u otras unidades ocultas de la agencia de su padre. O no lo hicieron aquí, o estaban ocupados para tratar otra cosa. Eso significaba que algo no está bien. La primera vez bajo su tiempo aquí comenzó a preocuparse. Primero la aparición de esa estructura extraña, luego la repentina introducción de su padre a este mundo.

" Padre ... ¿qué estás planeando esta vez?" el entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué gana el enemigo haciendo esto?" Las preguntas de Itami hicieron que los ojos de Komakado se estrecharan en una línea.

"Probablemente están tratando de probar algo. También podrían estar tratando de probar nuestra fuerza, lo que significa que esto es un reconocimiento en vigor".

"Ellos" ya habían intentado aislar y seguir a los microbios, con la corazonada de que podría haber visitantes de otro mundo a bordo.

"Ellos" habían llegado incluso a diseñar un incidente para forzar el paro de un tren.

Aunque ninguno de ellos había sido puesto en peligro hasta ahora, esta serie de incidentes tenía a todos en guardia. ¿Podría ser que "ellos" solo querían que el lado de Itami supiera y temiera su poder? En otras palabras, esto fue una advertencia en la línea de "Marca mis palabras; no escaparás de la palma de mi mano".

Sin embargo, todos sus planes habían fracasado hasta ahora; La vigilancia de microbios fue frustrada por el plan de Komakado, mientras que habían evadido el paro del tren debido a Rory y pura suerte.

Aún así ... el hecho es que muy pocas personas sabían que habían cambiado del autobús al tren, por lo que Komakado todavía estaba tratando de localizar fugas a pesar de que su mente daba vueltas por la confusión. ¿Quién en la tierra había revelado esa información? Itami siguió mirando por encima de su hombro como resultado.

"El enemigo debe estar preocupado porque tiene dos golpes contra ellos. Uno más y están fuera, así que hay una alta probabilidad de que tomen acción directa esta vez". Komakado se volvió repentinamente hacia Beelzebub y lo miró con suspicacia. "¿Algo en mi cara?" Beelzebub se rascó la cara con nerviosismo.

Komakado negó con la cabeza. "No ... nada ... señor?"

"Beelzebub. Beelzebub Ooal Bata Primer Príncipe del Reino Hechicero". Se presentó correctamente.

Una sonrisa astuta se movió en la cara de Komakado. "¡Oh! Entonces príncipe ..." inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza. "Necesitamos conseguirte unas gafas de sol y un sombrero lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir esos cuernos". Señaló el tocado de Beelzebub.

"¿Algo malo con ellos?" entrecerró los ojos acusadoramente. "Estoy orgulloso de mi herencia ... ¿por qué debería esconderlos?"

Komakado metió las manos en el bolsillo de su impermeable gris. "Príncipe Beelzebub. Su apariencia 'única' hizo que la gente se sintiera incómoda a su alrededor. Por favor, no lo tome como un insulto". miró con su mirada más adormilada al príncipe.

"Cierto ..." Beelzebub miró a su alrededor. "Me he dado cuenta."

Komakado asintió. "Me alegra que lo veas a mi manera. Ya ves. Nuestra gente no está acostumbrada a esas cosas ... Lo siento, pero ¿puedes decirme a qué raza perteneces?"

"Soy un híbrido. Mi padre es un Overlord, una de las criaturas esqueléticas mejor clasificadas y mi madre es una súcubo". Él hinchó su pecho con orgullo.

Komakado se inclinó más cerca e inspeccionó al Príncipe. Luego asintió con un zumbido. "Ya veo ... así que por eso te ves como un encantador ..." se rió el hombre de aspecto astuto.

Beelzebub no dijo nada. Komakado no apartó la mirada del joven heredero. "Itami. Por favor, consigue un par de gafas y un sombrero que cubra los 'activos' de nuestros invitados".

"Sí ... cierto ..." respondió Itami.

"Eso no será necesario". agitó su mano ante su cara. Sus cuernos comenzaron a desvanecerse, y sus ojos cambiaron. Sin embargo, permanecieron de color dorado. Todos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

Se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué? Magia de ilusión simple ..." Lelei lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella todavía trató de averiguar cómo funciona esta nueva gente mágica. Es cierto que Raidyn consiguió un curso rápido cuando compartían habitaciones, pero para el pequeño mago no era suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad. A menudo pensaba que tal vez le pide a Raidyn, a Momon o incluso al Príncipe Beelzebub que la dejen visitar su mundo para aprender más sobre su magia.

"Cuando dices acción directa, ¿qué quieres decir?" Intervino Tomita perturbando la línea de pensamientos de Komakado.

"Bueno, por ejemplo—"

Justo cuando Komakado comenzó a hablar, Rory fue atacada. Un hombre que parecía una especie de punk intentó arrebatar la alabarda envuelta que llevaba.

"Agarrar un objeto y forzar una persecución para atraer a la gente a una trampa es un método tradicional, ¡pero qué demonios está haciendo ese tipo!" Señaló al ladrón.

Sin embargo, en el instante en que el punk agarró la alabarda de Rory, lo aplastó contra el suelo y lo dejó incapaz de moverse. Itami y los demás sabían lo que había dentro, y tenían miradas de complicidad cuando miraban al pobre punk con lástima. Sin embargo, Komakado no sabía nada, y todo lo que podía hacer era encontrar extraño que un punk pudiera ser atrapado debajo de algo que una niña pequeña llevaba tan fácilmente.

Komakado extendió la mano para agarrar el paquete envuelto en lienzo, y en ese momento, un fuerte crujido salió de su cintura, como una rama de árbol que se rompe.

"¡Gwaaaaah!"

Fue un esguince agudo del músculo lumbar ... en otras palabras, se echó hacia atrás. Peor aún, podría haberse dado una hernia de disco lumbar. Un intenso dolor recorrió su torso, y Komakado no pudo evitar desplomarse ambas rodillas, y luego caer al suelo a cuatro patas.

"Es muy pesado, ¿es una barra o algo así?"

Komakado se desplomó en el suelo. Las personas que los rodeaban se reunían para ver de qué se trataba la emoción, y las distantes sirenas de una ambulancia llevaban la conmoción. Al mismo tiempo, algunas personas que habían visto la transmisión de la Dieta Nacional, y sacaron sus teléfonos para tomar fotografías de Rory, Tuka, Momon, Raidyn y Lelei.

Por supuesto, Raidyn podría usar su magia o Momon una de sus pociones curativas para curarlo. Pero ¿por qué desperdiciar recursos para cosas tan triviales? El hombre estará mejor por un día o dos. No es su problema. Aparte de eso. La aplicación de la magia de cada situación posible puede sonar bien y hacer la vida mucho más fácil. Y ese era el problema ... La magia hacía la vida demasiado fácil. Entonces, por esta razón, los dos Seres Supremos intentaron usarlo lo menos posible y buscaron resolver sus problemas a través de métodos simples que no requieren el uso de la magia. De esta manera, hicieron que sus vidas fueran más interesantes y coloridas, y no se aflojaron tanto como lo hacían si usaban la magia para todo.

Volver a la escena actual. No había manera de que el enemigo pudiera actuar de forma encubierta con tantos ojos en sus objetivos previstos.

Y así, el tercer ataque del enemigo invisible fue frustrado por el sacrificio del cuerpo de Komakado.

Raidyn levantó la alabarda cubierta y dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire con maestría. "No entiendo ... Es liviano como una pluma". Se lo arrojó a Momon con un estremecimiento de su muñeca. "¡Atrapa a Momon!" Momon lo atrapó sin siquiera mirar hacia la dirección del arma voladora. Lo midió. Subiendo y bajando el arma vendada en el aire. "Es muy ligero ..."

Rory se rió entre dientes. "Eso significa que eres bendecido por Emroy!" ella los envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y luego los miró con una cara brillante. "¡Solo el elegido de Emroy puede criar a su bendita Halberd!"

" O tenemos la resistencia mágica para invalidar el encantamiento en el arma o la habilidad para usar el arma o ambas ..." puso los ojos ilusorios en Momonga mientras miraba el arma.

" Usé el hechizo [Appraise Magic Item] cuando estábamos al otro lado de la puerta, y esa arma es solo una arma de clase legendaria de nivel 55 encantada con una cantidad media de contenido de datos ... ¡cojo!" se burló Raidyn. "Esperaba al menos un arma de nivel de artefacto de un semidiós ... suspiro ... qué timo ..."

De repente, Momonga miró en dirección al edificio cercano. Sintió que algo estallaba. Una presencia similar. Un similar aún desconocido. Era como si un sol apareciera de repente entre el bosque de pequeñas velas. [Mensaje: "¿Sentiste eso?" Le preguntó a su compañero.

Esdeath asintió. [Mensaje: "Sí ... alguien nos está siguiendo ... y no hablo de la CIA ni de los lacayos de otras naciones ... esto es algo más grande ..."

[Mensaje: "Mantenga los ojos abiertos ... no queremos ningún tipo de accidente desafortunado".

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Carne, la capital del Reino Hechicero:**

Fue desde dos meses después de la aparición del extraño edificio en medio de Carne. La capital del reino hechicero. Desde entonces, alrededor de la estructura, surgió una barrera mágica y física bastante resistente gracias al trabajo incansable de las fuerzas laborales del Reino.

Los vasallos de alto nivel de Nazarick patrullaron y estacionaron en la escena las veinticuatro horas del día. Algunos de ellos utilizan sus habilidades para bloquear el espacio alrededor del área para defenderse de todos los intentos de teletransportación.

Por supuesto, tuvieron que rotarse entre sí después de un tiempo; la capacidad de bloquear dimensiones durante mucho tiempo era una capacidad costosa. Los vasallos debían cambiarse después de un tiempo sin agotamiento de maná.

Para minimizar el riesgo de seguridad, solo los pocos seleccionados están permitidos en el área utilizando métodos de teletransportación y solo después de haberlos discutido con los superiores, mucho antes de que ocurriera el transporte. Así que cuando llegó el momento de la teletransportación, los vasallos pueden reducir el bloqueo de dimensión. Y solo con un retraso en la teletransportación o de otra manera, las medidas de seguridad cobrarán vida. Esto le dio una pequeña ventana a la persona para teletransportarse en el área.

No tienes que averiguar. En tal caso, el nivel de alerta aumentó drásticamente en el área y los oficiales movilizaron todas las unidades ofensivas, defensivas y de detección para minimizar el riesgo de seguridad.

El cuartel recién construido cerca de la estructura dio a casa miles de soldados nuevos. Varias criaturas y Caballeros Gryphon patrullaban regularmente en el aire. Manteniendo el control del tráfico aéreo. En el metro. Los guardias espectrales espectrales patrullaron constantemente en busca de posibles surcos y rastros de túneles.

El área alrededor del aire, tierra y subterránea se convirtió en un territorio restringido.

Solo unos pocos individuos seleccionados y las unidades militares del Reino podrían pasar la frontera de la estructura. Por supuesto, el tráfico fue constante a medida que las unidades militares, los nuevos grupos de aventureros, los investigadores mágicos y los comerciantes que soñaban encontrar su fortuna en el otro lado pasaban la puerta.

Por supuesto, solo aquellos que tuvieron la autorización del alcalde de Carne o cualquier otro miembro superior pueden cruzar los límites de la estructura. Pero como en todos los sistemas, el régimen gobernante del Reino Hechicero tiene sus lagunas. A pesar del trabajo incansable de Albedo y de los vasallos de Nazarick, ningún sistema fue perfecto.

Los sobornos y la corrupción pasaban de vez en cuando. No se puede evitar, es la parte de vivir en una comunidad como lo esencial lo que acompañó a lo que las personas llamaron libre albedrío. Mientras exista el libre albedrío, existirá la codicia y la ambición. Por supuesto, la corrupción fue mucho menor que en el Imperio o en la Tierra (principalmente en los círculos de la alta nobleza), pero corre mucho más cerca de la superficie que en otros países.

No muertos de diez metros de altura y otras criaturas estaban constantemente vigilados alrededor de la estructura sosteniendo sus enormes armas. Como las armas que emitían una espantosa niebla negra y arcos basados en energía y armas de corto alcance. Entre las trincheras recién construidas y las salas mágicas, las unidades del Reino Hechicero patrullaban constantemente. Unos pocos investigadores mágicos estacionados no lejos de la estructura tomando medidas.

No lejos de la estructura, los comerciantes que lograron adquirir bienes del otro lado ofrecieron sus productos. En su mayoría especias exóticas, alimentos y artículos que contenían las imágenes grabadas mágicamente y la grabación del otro lado. Tales artículos eran muy populares en los círculos de la nobleza. Afortunadamente, hubo elementos de grabación de este tipo para los ciudadanos de clase baja y que no pueden pagar cosas tan caras. Por supuesto, la calidad de tales artículos era menor.

Fuera de la zona cerrada, la vida de la capital del Reino era la misma que todos los días. La gente prosperó, y cada uno de ellos siguió su propio camino. Vivieron sus vidas. Como era el día correspondiente del domingo en la tierra. Toda la plaza estaba tan llena que era casi imposible atravesar la multitud sin pisar accidentalmente una o dos personas.

Como en ese día, las patrullas de las unidades de guardia cercanas eran más frecuentes que en otros días.

Pero lo más extraño no fue esto. No. Las personas más extrañas no estaban lejos de la puerta bajo capas y capas de ilusión de alto nivel y magia de invisibilidad oculta a simple vista. Cerca de uno de los pilares de la estructura se encontraban algunas bata blanca de laboratorio, túnicas de mago y figuras vestidas con trajes de materiales peligrosos. Justo fuera de la sala mágica, lo que separaba el edificio del mundo exterior. Estaban acompañados con sus máquinas de aspecto extraño, consolas y otros equipos de aspecto de otro mundo. En el hombro izquierdo de su extraño uniforme, se puede ver una extraña insignia.

Era el símbolo de Achnologia ... la rama secreta de investigación y desarrollo mágico del departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo del Reino Hechicero. Fundada por la propia Esdeath con el propósito de investigar anomalías, encontró la respuesta de por qué existen y cómo se pueden reproducir y controlar.

Naturalmente, solo los mejores de los mejores y entre ellos solo aquellos que pueden ser confiables son invitados a la organización.

Solo los pocos individuos seleccionados de alto rango sabían la existencia de la organización e incluso a ellos se les prohíbe estrictamente compartir cualquier información al respecto.

La orden para investigar la estructura extraña vino hace aproximadamente un mes y medio de los altos mandos. De los mismos seres supremos. Después de eso, los investigadores instalaron inmediatamente su estación de investigación móvil para monitorear la situación.

En un mes y medio, el científico y los investigadores mágicos pudieron descubrir algunas cosas, pero la mayoría de los misterios de la extraña estructura estaban envueltos en secretos. Por eso fueron llamados. Para resolver este enigma que era la estructura externa.

Entre los uniformados blancos, se destacaron tres. Un hombre de cabeza blanca de aspecto severo, de unos treinta años, con un bigote y una barba pulcramente recortados. Un veterano de aspecto viejo canoso con círculos bajo sus ojos.

Y una rubia dando vueltas alrededor de sus eighteens.

El primero mencionado fue Fluder Paradyne, jefe de la Rama de Investigación Mágica del reino y director de la prestigiosa Academia Mágica de Carne. Tenía más de cuatrocientos años. Todavía. Parecía que era pecado sus treinta y tantos. Esto se debió hace unos doscientos años, el Rey Hechicero usó su anillo especial [Wish Upon A Star] y le devolvió su juventud. Y el hecho de que usó Rituales Prohibidos para reducir sustancialmente su proceso de envejecimiento lo hace lucir más joven de lo que es.

El segundo hombre veterano de aspecto canoso fue Daidre Bareare, la jefa de la Rama de Investigación Práctica y Alquímica del Reino. Tenía más de cien años. El tercero fue su bisnieto. La bisnieta que compartió la pasión y el talento de su bisabuelo hacia la ciencia y otras cosas similares.

Harumi Bareare. Como dijo, ella era la más joven entre la nieta de Daidre y la que más se parecía a él en su talento y pasión. Al ser una semielfa, sus largas orejas de elfo asomaban bajo su largo cabello rubio parecido al de la seda. Sus ojos marrones brillaban en los primeros rayos del sol.

Justo ahora, estaba cerca de una de las extrañas máquinas cuya tarea era estudiar la interferencia mágica que producía la estructura. "Fluder-dono. Abuelo. Tenemos las nuevas lecturas". ella caminó hacia el mago mayor y su bisabuelo. Los dos asintieron. "Muy bien ..." Deidre asintió con aprobación. "Combine la opción dos con el método de medición delta. Comience a bombardear el área aislada con rayos gamma".

Ella inclinó la cabeza. "¡En seguida!"

Daidre se volvió y miró a la estructura. "Justo lo que eres ..."


	8. Capitulo 12

Debido a que las facturas no habían sido pagadas, la línea de teléfono celular había sido cortada.

Así fue el gas.

Las llamadas telefónicas seguían llegando, exigiendo el pago de la factura del agua. Las cosas estaban empeorando.

¿Pensiones y pagos de seguros de salud? Sí, se debían.

Sin embargo, sin la computadora todo se habría acabado, por lo que la factura de la energía debía pagarse, junto con los cargos de fibra de Internet. A cambio, no había dinero para comprar comida.

La leche de cereales y frijoles de soya de la tienda de 99 yenes cuesta 208 yenes por 2 comidas (1 comida = 104 yenes).

Después de eso, la tienda de 99 yenes una vez más produjo una recompensa de verduras y arroz. Esta fue la cena, que costó 208 yenes.

Gracias, 99 yen store, nuestro Japón es un país tan próspero.

Desde ayer, las tres comidas habían sido cereales y leche de soja, una dieta sin ninguna variación. Sin embargo, esto significaba que las comidas del día solo costarían 312 yenes, así que no importa qué, este malestar tenía que ser soportado.

"Necesito aguantar hasta el invierno en los mercados de doujin. ¡Aguanta ahí!" murmuró la delgada mujer joven.

La pluma se movió sobre la tableta. Diez páginas más y estaría completo.

Pero se necesitaría más dinero para aguantar hasta el día X. Las deudas debían pagarse, las facturas debían liquidarse y el año nuevo debía celebrarse. Una comida caliente sería agradable.

"Aunque no puedo hacer nada más que soportar esto, por ahora, esto me matará si esto continúa. Solo veo hojuelas de maíz en mis sueños ahora. 100 yenes hoy son más útiles que 10000 yenes mañana. ¿Por qué me di cuenta? esta verdad ahora ~ "murmuró la morena desesperadamente.

La nevera vacía había sido desenchufada por temor a aumentar aún más la factura de electricidad. Todas las luces, excepto el mínimo, habían sido apagadas. ¿Calefacción? ¿Qué fue eso, podrías comerlo? Tendría que hacer ropa más gruesa, junto con el calor del ventilador de la computadora.

La pantalla LCD del monitor de la computadora era la única fuente de luz en la casa.

"¿Puede alguien prestarme dinero ~?" Ella había enviado el correo electrónico, pero todos sus amigos de los círculos de doujin no estaban mejor que ella. Todos corrían como locos para terminar su trabajo antes de la fecha límite de la impresora, y estaban enloqueciendo la forma de obtener dinero. Como resultado, todas las respuestas que había recibido eran rechazos fríos.

Su relación con sus padres fue un desastre, por lo que recurrir a ellos por dinero no era una opción. Si esto continuara, ¿tendría que volcar en el basurero o vender su cuerpo?

Mientras pensaba en eso, miró su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana.

Su piel era áspera y descuidada, mientras que su cabello estaba descuidado y sucio. Sus gafas estaban tan sucias como el fondo de una botella de leche, y tenía ojos de panda. Iluminada por el monitor, parecía un cadáver andante contra el fondo de la habitación oscura. Nadie estaría interesado en pagar por sus extremidades delgadas, sus músculos fibrosos y su vientre flácido, incluso si ella quisiera venderse.

Mientras pensaba eso, suspiró profundamente.

"Qué tipo de hombres querrían pagar dinero para abrazar a una bruja de 29 años como esta ~".

Un correo electrónico de un amigo apareció en su PC.

" ¿No te divorciaste, Youji? Eso era que estabas siendo estúpido. Sin embargo, las cosas malas podrían haber sido, al menos te habrían garantizado ropa, comida y un lugar donde quedarte".

"Ah, no importa si me doy cuenta ahora, yo solo era estúpido en ese entonces. Argh, fallo como ser humano ~" gritó en voz alta por su frustración cuando comenzó a cepillar su cabello castaño sin cuidado enojada.

Recordó cómo se había casado con su sempai en primer lugar. Eso había sido porque sus padres la habían molestado y la habían molestado para que se casara.

Su situación financiera había sido igual de terrible en aquel entonces. Ella se había sentido atraída por su sempai porque su puesto de funcionario público le garantizaba un ingreso estable.

Ella lo conocía desde la escuela secundaria, por lo que tenía muy claro que su sempai era un hombre de buen corazón y entendía la situación familiar de su sempai.

Ocurrió en la Navidad cuando ella tenía 25 años, sin pensarlo.

Ella se arrojó hacia él porque tenía hambre y quería comer algo.

"Bueno, eso está bien", dijo, y luego Sempai la llevó a un restaurante cercano y la invitó a comer pollo asado y otras cosas.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta del poder de tener un ingreso estable. El pollo asado y las cebollas que tenía entonces eran indescriptiblemente deliciosos.

"Sempai, por favor aliméntame. A su vez, me casaré contigo".

Y así fue como ella le confesó mientras estaba borracha. Ella sabía que su sempai no era el tipo de persona que la rechazaría, pero él no le respondió de inmediato como ella pensó que lo haría. Él la miró, y ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando, y después de un incómodo silencio, él respondió: "Sí".

Ella pensó que Sempai vio a través de ella incluso entonces. En lugar de estar "casada", ella quería ser "alimentada". Su vida matrimonial no pudo haber ido bien desde el principio.

A pesar de que Sempai sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, él todavía le dijo suavemente "Sí". Porque ese era el tipo de persona, su sempai era.

Al final, ella todavía escribió el correo electrónico en busca de ayuda para ese sempai cariñoso.

Hablando normalmente, pedir ese tipo de cosas de su ex marido sería muy extraño. Después de todo, su sempai no la abandonó porque no le gustaba, sino porque tomaba el matrimonio muy a la ligera. No fue su culpa de ninguna manera; Ella solo quería devolver su relación a cómo era antes de que se casaran. ¿Qué pensó Sempai de ella cuando le pidió que pusiera su chuleta en los formularios de divorcio?

Ella solo pensó y pensó y pensó si enviar o no ese correo electrónico.

"¡No tengo agua, comida ni gas!" ella murmuro

La decisión sobre si enviar o no ese correo electrónico fue como debatir un lanzamiento nuclear.

"Soy una mujer realmente egoísta". ella murmuró mientras miraba hacia abajo con una expresión de vergüenza.

Después de eso, ella no había comido nada. Su última comida había sido ayer, y ella había sostenido sombríamente hasta ahora.

Le dolía la cabeza y estallaba, y tenía los párpados pesados por falta de sueño. Aun así, ella todavía trató de animarse, apretando los puños y murmurando, "Sólo una página más" en voz baja.

El tiempo fue 2335 en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla TFT de 27 ".

Fue entonces cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la casa.

Era un sonido familiar, el de una llave deslizándose en un ojo de cerradura.

Después de eso, el sonido de la puerta se abrió, acompañado por el aire frío del exterior.

"Risa, todavía estás despierta. Si estás levantada, ¿por qué están apagadas las luces? Pensé que estabas dormida. Debes tener frío así, ¿por qué no enciendes el calentador?"

Esa voz familiar le pertenecía a su sempai, Itami Youji.

"Ah, senpai!"

Al final, Risa todavía lo llamaba por ese nombre, y después de eso, ella murmuró: "Comida". Como quería abrazar a su senpai a través de un salto salvaje hasta que ... algunas otras personas entraron en su campo de visión.

Para Risa, la escena ante ella era una revelación temblorosa.

"Sem-sempai, ¿has traído a otras mujeres?" Ella se cerró mientras daba un paso atrás.

Ir a su casa con las mujeres a cuestas y decir: "Lo siento, pero tenemos que pasar la noche aquí, Dios, estoy cansada", antes de irrumpir no era algo que pensara que haría Itami.

Aparentemente ajeno a las atónitas miradas de Risa, dijo: "Oye, entra", y llamó a las damas y los dos hombres que estaban afuera para que entraran.

En una inspección más cercana, eran extranjeros.

La cosa era que estos extranjeros eran exactamente el tipo que la excitaba.

"¡Uwah! ¡Una Lolita gótica negra, una chica elfa, una chica de cabello plateado, una elfa oscura de pelo blanco, una princesa pelirroja y un hermoso ojou de cabello de taladro! ¡¿Tripas de Berserk ?! ¡¿Y hasta un cosplay del señor de los demonios ?! ¡Qué mal que no sé de qué anime es! " ella chilló fuera de su emoción. "Incluso hay un chibi de grandes tetas, ¿hay algún tipo de evento nacional de cosplay?"

[Mensaje: "¿Por qué tienes que hacer que la ilusión se vea como agallas? ¡Haz volar nuestra portada!"

[Mensaje: "¡Bien ... discúlpeme! ¡Capitán Obvio! ¡Pero su rostro ilusorio anterior lo que usó fue una porquería! No puedo dejarlo correr así. Aparte de eso, Guts es genial con su enorme parte De metal lo que giró alrededor! "

[Mensaje: "¡Te odio!"

[Mensaje: "Tengo el terreno elevado".

[Mensaje: "Subestimas mi poder".

[Mensaje: "No lo hagas Banakin!"

[Mensaje: "Hmm ... Star Wars. Me gusta ese programa". Zumbó Momonga mientras terminaban su pequeña batalla mental.

[Mensaje: "A todos les gusta. Tan mal después de la quinta trilogía se convirtió en una mierda". Esdeath puso los ojos en blanco.

[Mensaje: "De hecho". señaló Momonga.

Risa pensó que había memorizado los horarios del evento, pero aparte del próximo mercado de invierno de Doujin, no debería haber otros. Itami miró cautelosamente por la ventana en respuesta a las preguntas dudosas de Risa, y luego se volvió para disculparse y explicar por qué habían irrumpido en su casa en medio de la noche y la habían molestado.

O al menos, planeaba explicarlo, pero cuando se volvió y vio a Risa abrazando a Rory y diciendo: "Así que, cuuuuute ~", nadie hubiera podido resistirse a la limpieza facial. Raidyn, como siempre, solo soltó una risita y se burló del pobre Rory a lo que respondió con una mirada de odio.

"En realidad, el hotel en el que estábamos a punto de permanecer en llamas, por lo que necesito refugiarme aquí por un tiempo".

"¿Atrapado fuego?"

Risa comenzó a mirar las últimas noticias en la red.

Al final, encontró un titular sobre un incendio en el Parque Ichigaya. La causa fue aparentemente un incendio provocado.

Después de eso, la línea falla en la línea Marunouchi.

Y luego, las fotos de la reunión de la Dieta Nacional, que fue la primera vez que Risa las vio. Fue solo cuando vio sus fotos en las noticias que se dio cuenta de que las chicas y los dos hombres imponentes eran de otro mundo.

"Hmm ..."

Con un clic, parecía que Rory Mercury "¿Eres un idiota?" Ya se había convertido en una pancarta. Un seguidor ya se había formado alrededor de la chica de otro mundo que anuló la lógica de que las personas longevas eran viejas. Los tweets en los sitios de los medios reflejaban mensajes de esta naturaleza.

Y luego estaban las fotos de las dos hermosas elfas, la niña de cabello plateado y el hombre que casi parecía el verdadero protagonista de un famoso manga.

En cada canal de noticias y foros, la gente hablaba sobre las chicas, Momon y el Demon Lord que muchas personas vieron pasar. Además, la aparición del Shinigami en sí causó un gran alboroto entre las personas no solo de Japón sino de todo el mundo. Muchos canales religiosos comenzaron a cuestionar si esto era algún tipo de falsificación o el final está cerca.

Gracias o en este caso no ... a la red de información avanzada del mundo. Poco después de la dieta. Todas las personas de todos los rincones del mundo sabían de la aparición de los recién llegados.

Muchos artistas después de ver a Momon y Raidyn imponer una armadura y la verdadera Momonga aparentemente aparecían de la nada. Me inspiré y ya les hice figuras de anime inspiradas en su armadura, lo que se veía si salían de algún tipo de juego de rol MMO como personajes de alto nivel. Momon, Raidyn y Rory los plantean y los dibujan como si lucharan contra los monstruos o Momonga que se sienta en su trono y decide el destino de las almas de los difuntos antes que él.

Fue muy interesante ver cómo reacciona el artista ante los dos aventureros y el Señor Supremo de la Muerte. Las chicas y la aparición del Shinigami. Muchos canales de YouTube ya han subido el análisis de la mediación de la dieta, lo que les da muchos nuevos suscriptores.

Momonga y Esdeath se sorprendieron. La Dieta era solo hoy por la tarde. Aún así, las personas de la Tierra lograron exprimir tanta cantidad de contenido de ellos mismos. Fue realmente asombroso.

" ¿Era el Goth Loli negro en el video el mismo Goth Loli en su habitación?" Se preguntó Risa.

Estaba vestida con un traje lolita gótico negro azabache decorado con cintas. Su cabello negro estaba cubierto por un delgado velo negro, y luego estaba la misteriosa pieza de equipaje que sostenía que era más alta que ella. Y luego, estaba el hecho de que a pesar de parecer una niña, ella hablaba y actuaba como una mujer madura. Alguien más como ella sería bastante difícil de encontrar.

Conclusión: eran lo mismo.

Luego, comparó el Elfo en las fotos con la mujer de cabello rubio en su habitación ahora.

Su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura como una cascada dorada, y sus orejas, tan largas y delgadas como tallos de arroz, trazaban una hermosa curva mientras sobresalían entre los mechones de su cabello. Sus ojos eran tan azules como los zafiros. Todavía llevaba el traje que llevaba puesto durante la sesión de preguntas y respuestas sobre la dieta. A pesar de que se había cambiado el pantalón por un par de pantalones vaqueros que abrazaban las figuras, las características únicas de su cuerpo todavía se podían ver fácilmente.

Conclusión: eran lo mismo.

Una vez más, miró a la chica de cabello plateado en el video, y luego a la chica en su habitación.

Dependiendo de la luz, su cabello de corte bob podría verse como blanco o plateado. Su piel parecía más pálida que la mayoría de las muñecas, y su cuerpo era delgado, pequeño y vestido con algo que parecía un poncho o una bata nativos americanos, aunque era la delgadez de su cuello lo que atraía la atención de Risa. Su rostro original y apropiado parecía tener una expresión en blanco constante, pero no era una máscara desapasionada lo que rechazaba a las personas. Había claras señales de que ella era una persona viva allí. Si la empujaban, la describiría como una niña que tenía una expresión distante en su rostro.

Conclusión: Eran iguales.

Luego miró a la figura alta y masculina. Llevaba el mismo traje negro con la corbata que la mediación. Su piel perfectamente bronceada mostró que pasó innumerables horas bajo los rayos del sol. Su rostro, que era como la réplica de la vida real de Guts from the Berserk Manga, mostraba una expresión severa, así como su cabello negro y sus ojos, lo que era tan negro que parecía que estaban chupando la vida de la habitación. Una vez fue aterrador y seguro por parte de los morenos.

Conclusión: Eran iguales.

Y por supuesto, por último. El otro elfo. De su exótica piel de color caramelo oscuro y de los numerosos mangas y juegos que jugaba Risa cuando era más joven. Ella sospechaba ... ella es una elfa oscura. La subespecie de los elfos normales. Llevaba el pantalón, la camisa y el abrigo largo, elegante y rojo. Lo mismo que ella llevaba en la dieta. El abrigo se parecía bastante al abrigo largo rojo de Dante de la serie Devil May Cry. Su seda, como el largo cabello blanco, llegaba por completo a la mitad de su espalda. Sus casi iluminantes ojos de jade heterocromáticos verde y azul marino hipnotizan por completo a Risa. En su rostro y expresión intrigada se asentó mientras miraba a su alrededor con una expresión interesada. Sus orejas eran un poco más largas que su compañero elfo de cabello rubio, pero solo con unos pocos centímetros.

Conclusión: Eran iguales.

Después de mirar de cerca los titulares de las noticias y leer los resúmenes de las entrevistas de Dieta, Risa de repente aplaudió cuando una gran revelación se le ocurrió.

"Entonces ... estas chicas no son cosplayers, pero el trato real. Huhuhuhuhuhuhehehehefufufufufufufufufufu ~"

Mientras observaban a esta mujer con gafas oscuras reír sola, Tuka decidió representar a toda la habitación preguntando: "¿Quién, quién es este?"

Con solo mirar a Risa, uno podría decir que hacía mucho que había abandonado la mirada que debía tener una mujer, y después de ver la montaña de cajas vacías y libros apilados, uno se preguntaría cómo se las había arreglado para vivir hasta ahora. Y toda la habitación de repuesto en la casa estaba llena de muñecas intrincadas, que parecían raras, sin importar cómo se las viera.

Rory tembló y preguntó: "¿Hay algún Hardy aquí también?" Antes de refugiarse detrás de la espalda de Momon. (Para su propio disgusto) Parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

¿Quién es éste? Sintiendo que esa pregunta venía de todos, Itami decidió responder.

"Esta es mi ex esposa." el anunció.

"¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" jadeaba a todos. Incluso Momonga. Esta revelación fue tan sorprendente para él. Incluso provocó la supresión de su emoción.

"¿El teniente se casó realmente? ¡No puedo creer que realmente existiera alguien que se casaría con un hombre así! Pero, una vez más, ahora que la miro, ¡son una pareja perfecta!" Kuribayashi, el pequeño y con grandes pechos, parecía estar diciendo lo que todos tenían en mente.

Después de una larga ausencia, la casa de Risa se llenó de luz nuevamente.

El aire acondicionado se despertó de su sueño prolongado y comenzó a producir calor y aire caliente. Después de que Itami le había transferido algunos fondos de emergencia, Risa ya no tenía que preocuparse más por sus facturas y podía mimarse un poco.

Hablando de eso, Itami inmediatamente se acurrucó en un rincón para dormir después de encontrar un lugar para recostar su cabeza. Para los invitados del otro lado de la "Puerta", solo se esperaba acampar afuera durante el viaje, mientras que Piña, Bozes e incluso Beelzebub tenían experiencia en la vida de un soldado viajero, por lo que no se sintieron ofendidos ni perturbados por los arreglos. Además, había amplias toallas y mantas para que todos las usaran, y había un techo para protegerse del viento y la lluvia, por lo que estas condiciones no eran tan malas. Además, la sala estaba llena de todo tipo de entretenimiento para evitar el aburrimiento.

Por supuesto, Ainz o Esdeath podrían usar uno de los elementos de construcción básicos o su magia para construir una casa de troncos mágica que fuera más grande en el interior que en el exterior. Del mismo modo, a los Tardis de la serie Doctor Who. O Ainz podría invocar una fortaleza completa con propiedades similares usando su hechizo de décimo nivel [Crear Fortaleza]. Pero eso probablemente haría un gran agujero en el sótano si no se habla de quitarle el aire de campaña a los dos Seres Supremos.

No hablando estaban en secreto. Además en vacaciones. No pueden volar su cubierta usando tales métodos.

Lelei rápidamente reclamó el lugar al lado de donde dormía Itami. Por alguna razón, algo parecía estar molestándola. A su lado estaba Tuka. Rory también estaba durmiendo al lado de Itami pero en el lado opuesto de Lelei. Por cierto, Bozes y Piña estaban durmiendo con Tomita y Kuribayashi. Originalmente, Rory quería dormir al lado de Momon, pero Momon todavía estaba completamente despierto a pesar de que le pidió que se acostara a su lado. Simplemente respondió que no. Con un tono suave. Después de minutos de intentarlo, ella se rindió y se cayó cerca de Itami por su agotamiento. A pesar de que ella era un semidiós. Ella todavía tenía un cuerpo de un mortal.

"H ~ m. Apenas entiendo la situación, pero no quiero estar atrapado en cosas peligrosas ~".

Risa estaba murmurando a su monitor entre bocados del bento que Itami le había comprado en una tienda de conveniencia local. A veces, tomaba su lápiz y su tableta, aparentemente para hacer cambios finales en su manuscrito de doujin. Parecía que ella iba a tirar de una noche entera. Alguien vio trabajar a sus espaldas. Con cada movimiento de su mano seguido de un par de ojos heterocromáticos. Risa sintió una suave respiración en su cuello.

Se dio la vuelta con expresión asustada y se levantó de un salto con sorpresa. "EEEEEI!"

"Lo siento ..." Deadpanned the Dark Elf con la boca llena de bento en la boca.

"No es nada ..." tragó el artista.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó el elfo oscuro tragando la comida en su boca. Risa suspiró en tono cansado. "Trabajando ..." luego se volvió hacia el Elfo Oscuro. "¿Estás interesado en mi trabajo? Puedo mostrarte algunos de mis dibujos". Raidyn asintió tímidamente. Risa comenzó a mostrar su trabajo para ella. Al ver esto, incluso Momon y Beelzebub se reunieron a su alrededor y observaron la imagen artística de la mujer. Beelzebub acarició su barbilla pensativamente. "Hmm ... vi comics como este en los archivos de mi padre".

Risa se volvió de inmediato hacia él. "¿Tu padre archiva? ¿Quién es tu padre?"

"¿Viste la mediación?"

Risa recordó la noticia. Luego negó con la cabeza. "No. Pero leo las noticias".

"Bueno ..." una sonrisa astuta apareció en su rostro. "Es el vestido de Ainz Ooal. El de la túnica negra". Señaló la imagen de lo que se abrió en la pestaña del navegador.

Risa escupió la bebida que estaba bebiendo ella. "¿Qué?" ella señaló la foto "¿¡Dices que es tu padre !?" por su fuerte arrebato, algunas de las personas dormidas levantaron la cabeza. Luego regresó y continuó sus sueños.

Beelzebub asintió. "Sí ... él y su tía tienen una gran cantidad de este tipo de artes, que realmente los aman".

Los ojos de Kuribayashi casi saltaron. "¡¿No digas que el Rey Hechicero es un Otaku ?!" un aura depresiva comenzó a rodearla cuando comenzó a agacharse en una de las esquinas del apartamento. Entonces comenzó a emitir el aura de la depresión. Beelzebub la miró con expresión confundida. "¿Qué es un Otaku?"

[Mensaje: "De hecho, somos de Otaku!" anunció Momonga con orgullo.

[Mensaje: "¡Probablemente el Otaku más poderoso en toda la existencia!" Esdeath se rió entre dientes. "¡¿Pero cómo aún no has presentado a Beelzebub la cultura Otaku ?! ¡Momonga! ¡Cómo te atreves!"

Momonga agachó la cabeza por la vergüenza. [Mensaje: "¿Cómo podría olvidarme algo tan importante? Soy un padre horrible ..."

[Mensaje: "¡De hecho lo eres! ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante ?!"

[Mensaje: "Lo siento ...", dijo en un tono letárgico. Luego levantó la cabeza. "Por cierto ... ¿Qué GOLDIE compartió contigo?" le dio la espalda a su amigo.

[Mensaje: "Bueno, parece que nuestros antepasados no existían en esta Tierra. Eso significa que esta es una Tierra alternativa donde nuestro ser humano probablemente nunca existirá".

Momon asintió. [Mensaje: "Ya veo ... ¿qué más?" Esdeath comenzó su larga explicación a través del enlace mental con su amiga. Ella le dio a Momonga cada centímetro de información que su creación compartía con ella. Fue un poco aburrido al final.

Por derechos, Itami y Tomita deberían estar tomando turnos de guardia. Era 0120 ahora, y Tomita estaba dispuesta a dormir a las 0400. Después de que Itami cerró los ojos, se quedó dormido muy pronto.

"Entonces, señorita Risa, realmente era la esposa del teniente Itami".

"Su ex esposa, ahora solo somos amigos".

Risa respondió la pregunta de Tomita sin mirarlo, con los ojos pegados al monitor de su PC. Raidyn todavía la observaba trabajar. Momon se tendió en la manta cercana cerrando sus ojos ilusorios. Pero, en verdad, bajo sus párpados ilusorios, observó el sótano de la pequeña habitación y trató de aliviar su mente sobrecargada. "Ahhh ... es tan bueno relajarse un poco después de un rato ..." abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. "Los apartamentos en el siglo XXI son mucho más grandes que los que tenía en 2138 y mucho más como un hogar adecuado en lugar de una cabina para dormir ..." Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "Recuerdo que solo las personas ricas podían permitirse tal comodidad en la Tierra superpoblada. Es tan nostálgico ... me hizo recordar mi antigua vida ..."

Beelzebub estaba sentado cerca de la princesa imperial y miraba la televisión en un volumen bajo para no despertar accidentalmente a los demás.

"¿Pero puedes realmente volver a ser amigos después de un divorcio?" preguntó Tomita mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"No sé sobre las otras personas, pero para mí, era mejor ser su amigo después de que nos divorciamos. No pude calmarme después de casarme y actuar como una ama de casa modelo se puso realmente agotadora después de una mientras.

Tomita miró las pilas de doujinsis apiladas por toda la habitación, así como la gran cantidad de muñecas con rótulas que llenaban cada espacio disponible, y asintió con la cabeza mientras murmuraba: "Ah, sí, así es" con una voz un tanto indiferente. No quería decir algo que pudiera degradar a la otra parte, ni tampoco quería mentir, y así eligió esta opción neutral.

Tomita tomó uno de los libros de la pila y lo abrió, Raidyn saltó cerca de él para mirar lo que está inspeccionando en el momento exacto. Su rostro se congeló instantáneamente cuando la primera imagen entró en su visión. Los ojos de Raidyn comenzaron a salir de su repentina náusea, y una expresión de Excalibur se posó en su rostro.

"Ahh, probablemente no deberías mirar a través de ellos, podrían no ser buenos para tus ojos. ¿O mi advertencia llegó demasiado tarde?"

Cuando dejó el amoroso 18 manga ilustrado con amor que acababa de recoger, la cara de Tomita parecía haber pisado una mina terrestre. Lo siguió cerrando cuidadosamente el libro, con toda la seriedad de un hombre que estaba enterrando una mina y colocándolo de nuevo en la montaña de sus compañeros. "Eso fue un poco inquietante ..." murmuró Raidyn mientras se alejaba del montón de manga con la cara de una persona que acababa de ver un fantasma.

Eran las 4 de la mañana de una mañana de invierno y el amanecer estaba muy lejos.

La impresora se quejó y se quebró cuando escupió la copia final del manuscrito, mientras que el propietario de la habitación, finalmente libre de la tensión que la había agarrado durante tanto tiempo, se desmayó frente al monitor de la PC.

Itami cubrió suavemente el cuerpo dormido de Risa con una manta mágica y miró hacia afuera, al mundo más allá de la ventana.

Las luces en el apartamento estaban apagadas, para eliminar la posibilidad de ser recortadas por ellas, y por lo tanto más fácilmente detectadas por el enemigo.

Hasta el momento, no había movimiento dentro del área que podía ver.

En ese momento, el motor de 4 tiempos de la bicicleta de reparto de periódicos comenzó a sonar por las calles de abajo. Un taxi depositó a su pasajero ebrio en la puerta de su casa, y comenzó una fuerte discusión sobre la tarifa del metro. Debería ser hora de que las personas en el turno de la noche se dirijan a la cama.

Y así, los sonidos de la vida cotidiana volvieron a la ciudad cuando salió el sol.

* * *

**Cambio de escena en la residencia del primer ministro**

"Lamento molestarlo durante su descanso, pero el Sr. Primer Ministro ..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

El primer ministro estaba vestido con un pijama, que crujía cuando se acercó para llevar el auricular de su teléfono a la oreja.

"Los invitados de la Región Especial han desaparecido".

"¿Cuando esto pasó?"

"Alrededor de las 2300 de la noche anterior. El parque Ichigaya, donde se suponía que debían quedarse, se incendió".

El primer ministro miró el reloj al lado de su cama. Eran las 5 de la mañana. "¡Qué! ¡La reunión entre la ONU y ese rey están a solo un día y medio de distancia! ¡Si no podemos encontrar a su hijo, eso eventualmente conducirá un incidente diplomático!"

El primer ministro tuvo suficiente problema incluso sin esto.

El principal problema fue que ciertos grupos influyentes dentro del país realmente acogieron con satisfacción el mayor escrutinio internacional.

Los partidos gobernantes y de oposición, varias ONG e innumerables religiones ya habían expresado su deseo de ingresar al mundo al otro lado de la Puerta. También querían los derechos garantizados para observar y actuar libremente en la Región Especial. Los medios de comunicación también querían acceso no regulado para su personal, e incluso permiso para hablar y entrevistar libremente a las personas relevantes que habían estado al otro lado de la Puerta, y así sucesivamente.

Todas estas demandas se habían producido debido a la sesión de la dieta de ayer. Las palabras de la niña y los dos aventureros que se llamaron a sí mismos "semidioses". Rory que decía tener más de 900 años había sacudido el mundo. Sin hablar de esos dos aventureros y del mismo Rey Hechicero que aparentemente aparecieron de la nada y respondieron a todas las preguntas sin dudarlo. Incluso las preguntas que hicieron que incluso los partidos políticos veteranos se enrojecieran de vergüenza. Sus declaraciones parecían ridículas. Sin embargo, no pueden negar lo que vieron con sus ojos desnudos. Esa deidad o lo que sea, simplemente rasgó un portal a través de la trama misma del tiempo y el espacio, luego desapareció después de declarar su deseo.

Diciendo. "Iré y exploraré tu mundo. Prepara a tus líderes para una larga conversación". Fue un ultimátum. No es una petición. El Primer Ministro y cada partido lo saben.

Ya era lo suficientemente preocupante saber que el hombre o lo que sea que pueda aparecer puede aparecer en cualquier momento de la nada. Pero al pensar en eso, recibió noticias sobre grupos recién formados que comenzaron a adorar a los Shinigamis. Fue un poco inquietante.

Los teléfonos estaban sonando desde revistas, medios de comunicación, agencias de talento e incluso religiones extrañas que solicitaban una reunión con ellos. Incluso el Papa y los otros líderes de las principales religiones de la Tierra manifestaron su deseo de encontrarse personalmente con Ainz y participar en su reunión con la ONU. Uno no pudo evitar reírse de esta farsa.

Y así, todas estas voces que buscan una divulgación completa ejercen mucha presión sobre el gobierno.

La realidad era que si el peso de la opinión pública no se manejaba con cuidado, una vez que se unía a las voces extranjeras que buscaban un poder compartido, muchas de las demandas previamente inconcebibles podrían convertirse en una realidad. La comunidad internacional era como un aula ruidosa, y la ONU, en el rol del maestro, era ineficaz para mantener el orden. A menos que los estudiantes escribieran una nota de suicidio llena de odio y sufrimiento, la policía no intervendría. Y, por supuesto, no había policía internacional en el mundo real, por lo que era lo mismo que decir que nadie intentaría manejar la situación. Como resultado, los niños en el aula solo pueden hacer amigos con colegas fuertes y garantizar la seguridad de los números para sí mismos en este mundo.

La primera nación con la que tendrían que lidiar sería su aliada, América, seguida por la UE, con la que tenían buenas relaciones. Parecía que habría una necesidad de darles los beneficios que querían. En realidad, todavía no sabían lo suficiente acerca de la Región Especial, sin hablar del Reino Hechicero, según los informes, tenían suficientes poderes militares y tecnológicos para oponerse a las Naciones Unidas si el caso lo deseaba. Aun así ... tal vez incluso invadirlos desde el espacio. Desafortunadamente, no tienen suficiente información para negar o confirmar esto, y esto no solo hizo que él, sino todos los demás se preocuparan.

Entonces, incluso el propio Japón tendría problemas tratando de dominar y desarrollar la tierra como estaba planeado. Hablando francamente, todo lo que Japón necesitaba era controlar las áreas importantes de la Región Especial. El resto podría dejarse a la UE y Estados Unidos. Pero no fue tan fácil como decía por primera vez.

Tenían que considerar una nueva fiesta en este juego también. El Reino Hechicero. Cualquier movimiento en el área equivocada puede causar un accidente diplomático. Lo que puede desencadenar una guerra larga y sangrienta con el otro lado. Lo que también puede desencadenar la intervención de la ONU. En el peor de los casos. Las fuerzas de la ONU tomarán el control total sobre Tokio refiriéndose a "es por la seguridad de los japoneses y de nuestros propios ciudadanos". O incluso la destrucción de la Puerta usando cohetes balísticos para hacer imposible que los invasores invadan la Tierra.

Por ahora, el principal problema era Rusia.

Rusia empleó diplomacia de línea dura, con sus recursos naturales como su chip de negociación, y sus métodos habían puesto a la UE y otras naciones occidentales en contra de ellos. El interés de la UE en la Región Especial fue impulsado en gran medida por su deseo de dejar de estar a la entera disposición de Rusia. Una vez que la UE pueda obtener un suministro estable de recursos de la Región Especial, ya no necesitarán prestar atención a las demandas de Rusia.

Por supuesto, si esto sucediera, Rusia estaría en problemas, razón por la cual exigían que las Naciones Unidas administren la Región Especial. Para Rusia, hubiera sido mejor si la Puerta nunca hubiera existido, y por lo tanto, eran los que tenían que vigilarse más de cerca. Eran una nación que podía hundir tranquilamente un crucero o un barco de pesca, si la situación se salía de control, incluso podrían lanzar un SLBM (misil balístico lanzado desde el submarino) para destruir la Puerta y todo lo que la rodeaba.

Lo que sucedía con Rusia era que no podían permitir que la UE manejara las conversaciones con ellos por temor a darles una razón para tomar medidas drásticas, principalmente porque la Región Especial reduciría enormemente la influencia de Rusia sobre la UE. Como tales, tendrían que decir que "estamos considerando este punto, así que, por favor, tranquilos", al mismo tiempo que insinuamos a Rusia que no escaparán ilesos si intentaran tomar medidas.

China, por otro lado, no resintió la existencia de la Puerta como lo hizo Rusia. Muchos factores han llevado a esa decisión. China era un país que importaba y exportaba recursos. Era un país que tenía el objetivo absurdo de dar a todos los 1.300 millones de ciudadanos una vida feliz y próspera. Era un objetivo que había devastado sus recursos y su entorno, y que aún requeriría diez veces la cantidad actual de materiales y energía para lograrlo. Esto se debió a que controlar 1.300 millones de personas era una tarea ardua, incluso para un país como China. Tal vez fue un paso necesario para unificar el país, pero después de largos años de educación parcial, los egos de los chinos crecieron sin límite. Las formas de pensar chinas, su espíritu nacionalista, un exceso de orgullo racial, la política de un solo hijo que garantizaba que cualquier niño se pudriera en mal estado, todo esto combinado para crear un exceso de ambición que no podía satisfacerse con su pobreza actual.

Al igual que las estrellas de los espectáculos estadounidenses y japoneses que vieron, querían conducir autos caros y disfrutar de estilos de vida ricos sin querer nada. Al menos, querían hacerlo, pero como miembros de la poderosa raza Han, se vieron obligados a vivir más miserablemente que los coreanos o los japoneses. Esto creó resentimiento en los 1.300 millones y gran parte de este resentimiento se dirigió a las desigualdades dentro de su nación. Después de todo, pertenecían a un gran país y eran orgullosos ciudadanos Han, pero no podían vivir una vida cómoda.

Este resentimiento acumulado exigía una salida.

No tenían influencias culturales para frenar su codicia, y sus egos eran frágiles sin ninguna habilidad natural para protegerlos. Vieron a los que señalaron su verdadero rostro como el enemigo, y convirtieron su exceso de egoísmo en lo que llamaron "justicia".

La insatisfacción como esta tenía que ser desahogada.

Una democracia como Japón podría exigir pacíficamente un cambio en el gobierno si no estuvieran satisfechos con él. Pero una dictadura no podía ser cambiada por ninguna fuerza sin violencia, razón por la cual las personas bajo las dictaduras a menudo se rebelaban violentamente. Esta fue la peor pesadilla de los líderes de China, especialmente porque la disolución aparentemente imposible de la Unión Soviética había ocurrido recientemente. Como resultado, intentaron desesperadamente calmar la ira de la gente e hicieron todo lo posible para satisfacer su deseo ilimitado de más. Constantemente le decían a la gente: "El futuro bajo el Partido Comunista será brillante, el partido promete un futuro rico y maravilloso para toda su gente, todas las naciones venerarán a China como su antepasado y se doblarán la rodilla con respeto".

Japón no pudo evitar hacer contacto con una China como esta. Por lo tanto, en lugar de arriesgarse a arruinar la situación, la coexistencia pacífica fue la relación más beneficiosa para las dos potencias.

El cebo que usarían para esto sería la Región Especial.

Ya que China necesitaba obtener los recursos por cualquier medio que fuera necesario, lo tomarían por la fuerza, o si eso fuera imposible, tratarían de construir una alianza con Japón o incluso con la segunda civilización con la que se reunían las JSDF y rogarles por una parte del premio. China se encontraba actualmente en una etapa en la que ambos estaban protegidos y envidiosos de Japón y su dominio exclusivo de la Región Especial, pero en el futuro, tratarían de acercarse a Japón. Al hacerlo, revelarían los verdaderos objetivos de los suyos.

En cierto sentido, era como cruzar un puente de troncos.

"Tengo que darles una conferencia sobre esto".

Dijo eso, pero el hecho era que en su posición como Primer Ministro, no había forma de que pudiera fingir que no sabía nada de esto. Los invitados de la Región Especial fueron potencialmente su clave para poner fin a esta guerra, y los factores importantes para establecer buenas relaciones entre la Región Especial, Japón y el Reino de los Hechiceros después de la guerra se concluyó. Más importante aún, los cinco habían tenido un gran impacto en público. Si algo les sucediera ... solo pensar en eso le dolía la cabeza y le picaba el cuero cabelludo.

Por lo tanto, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número.

Después de una larga serie de anillos, alguien finalmente respondió.

"Kanou, lo siento, te levanté tan temprano"

* * *

**Cambio de escena: En algún lugar de Japón: Almacén** :

En algún lugar de Japón. A cubierto de la noche infinita. Un almacén se encontraba en medio de la zona industrial de Japón. Este almacén no era especial ni nada. Lo único que lo hizo especial fue el hecho. Era el lugar donde los editores almacenaban sus revistas, manga, juegos, anime y cualquier otro tipo de producto multimedia recién publicado.

Y debido a esto. La seguridad no era la más alta. Sólo unos pocos guardias de seguridad mal pagados patrullaron el área. Asegurarse de que todo está bien bajo sus turnos de noche. Nunca ha pasado nada. La mayoría de las veces, los guardias simplemente se sentaban en su improvisado contenedor y miraban su pequeña televisión. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a los monitores, se levantaba y caminaba perezosamente por el almacén para cumplir con sus obligaciones de guardia.

Fuera de su conocimiento. Una figura uniformada de mayordomo y varios otros ninjas extraños disfrazados de criaturas humanoides como arañas aparecieron esa noche. Buscando la mercadería del edificio y ocasionalmente tomando algunas copias, algunas muestras de cada revista, manga, juegos y otros productos.

El líder de las extrañas criaturas parecía un joven típico. Pelo negro Casi iluminando el ojo cibernético azul. Rasgos guapos Típico uniforme de mayordomo con un chaleco. Y por supuesto. Su parche en el ojo se convirtió en su epíteto a lo largo de los años.

Actualmente, el joven de aspecto cumplió con su maestro, su creador encargó y recolectó muestras de varias fuentes culturales. Él y su pequeño grupo fueron efectivos. Sólo teniendo el número necesario de elementos. Ellos progresaron bien. Hasta ahora lograron evitar cualquier intento de detección en su campo de invisibilidad. Aún así, a pesar de su velocidad inhumana, delicadeza e inteligencia. Incluso necesitaban tiempo para recopilar los ingredientes de la lista de lo que su maestro le pasó.

Por supuesto, GOLDIE, la Inteligencia Artificial a quien trató como su hermana pequeña, les dio el lugar donde pueden recolectar estos artículos. Los puntos donde pueden recolectar estas cosas estaban muy lejos unos de otros y eran grandes en número. Incluso con la ayuda de Shalltear, quien les abrió [Puerta] en varios puntos de la Tierra. Se tomó el tiempo para buscar en un área restringida.

Cuando encontró el siguiente elemento en la lista, lo levantó y comprobó si ese elemento es el correcto. En su portada, un hombre perseguía a una mujer con ropa lasciva. En su portada, el siguiente título se puede leer en japonés Kanji. 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Siendo curioso el contenido del libro, lo abrió. Usando su cerebro y habilidades autómatas, lo terminó en pocos segundos. Él levantó una ceja. "Interesante ... necesito un examen más profundo ..." guardó el libro en su lugar de almacenamiento personal y continuó su trabajo de recolección.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Japón: Tokio: Día de compras:**

El velo de la noche fue finalmente retirado, dando paso al día.

La televisión mostraba a un par de comentaristas irresponsables que hablaban de todo y nada. No había significado para su parloteo sin mente. Para no despertar a la gente dormida, Itami bajó el volumen del televisor. Además de eso, tenía que caminar con cuidado para no despertar a la gente tendida en el suelo. Con pasos cuidadosos, se dirigió a la cocina de este pequeño apartamento, donde comenzó a hacer tostadas con pan, leche, huevos y otros ingredientes de una tienda cercana.

Itami solo podía hacer algunas recetas, generalmente relacionadas con asar o freír cosas, y cuando se trataba de condimentar su comida, se limitaba a métodos simples como agregar salsa o rociar sal. Los condimentos complejos estaban más allá de él. Si absolutamente tenía que darle sabor a algo, le gustaba usar salsa de pescado bonito comprada en un supermercado.

Por lo tanto, para decirlo con amabilidad, los platos sencillos de sous-chef Itami sacaron el sabor natural de los ingredientes, y el único utensilio que realmente necesitaba para este plato era una sartén.

Si Itami tuviera que preparar la cena, compraría la carne más barata de Australia o Estados Unidos que pudiera encontrar, la freiría un poco, la sazonaría con sal y pimienta, y la comería sin más preparación. La mayoría de las veces, comía verduras congeladas de una bolsa, pero si tenía ganas de disfrutar de algunas verduras frescas, compraba una cabeza de repollo y la cortaba en trozos grandes. Por lo general, preparaba cuatro porciones de arroz a la vez, luego ponía el resto en la nevera y lo recalentaba en el microondas según fuera necesario. En resumen, Itami no preparó cuidadosamente su comida como un chef, sino que eligió cocinar simplemente y comer sin ceremonia. Por supuesto, no era comida gourmet, pero tampoco era incomible. La actitud de Itami hacia la comida era generalmente "lo suficientemente buena".

Entre sus pensamientos, una figura dio un paso detrás de su espalda. Sus pasos eran tan suaves que Itami ni siquiera podía oírlo. Una mano fuerte sacó la cuchara de su mano. "Lo estas haciendo mal." La clara voz de Momon retumbó a sus espaldas.

"¡Ah! ¡Momon-kun! ¡Estás despierto!" Momon asintió mientras comenzaba a condimentar la comida y trató de guardar lo que se puede guardar con los pocos ingredientes que tenía bajo la mano. Él no era un cocinero. Tampoco podía hacer manjares como Zero o Sous Chef en Nazarick. Ni la comida que preparó le dio ningún tipo de beneficio. Pero bajo su larga vida. Aprendió a cocinar adecuadamente. Al menos en comparación con un malabarista de cocina amateur.

"No dormí. Solo descansé mis ojos ..." explicó.

Itami sin vida. "Claro ..." luego pareció que Momon preparaba la comida como un profesional. "Nunca mencionaste que podías cocinar".

"Bueno ... con los años aprendes una o dos cosas ..." explicó. Por supuesto como un ser no-muerto. Momonga no puede probar la comida. Pero a lo largo de los años, logró adquirir las habilidades para usar ingredientes por instinto y usar a Esdeath como su juez. Por una simple razón, al menos ella le dijo honestamente a la cara si la comida que preparaba era una mierda o incluso podía envenenar a otras personas.

Itami lo miró por un momento y luego preguntó. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Una comida cotidiana de mi casa ..." explicó.

"¿Sabes siquiera la mitad de los ingredientes que le estás dando al golpe? ¿Y si nos envenenas?"

Momonga actuó y olfateó una de las especias que recuperó del gabinete. "Ellos huelen similar ..." respondió él simplemente.

"Espero que no nos envenenen ..." murmuró Itami, y se le cayó el sudor cuando imaginó lo que pasaría después de probar la comida que preparó el aventurero.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro ilusorio del guerrero oscuro. "No te preocupes ... estará bien". Itami asintió, y después de ordenar el desordenado equipaje de todos, el centro de la habitación era lo suficientemente claro como para colocar una mesa plegable, sobre la cual Itami colocó los tazones y platos para todos.

Raidyn era un manga de lectura poco tensa toda la noche, y ahora necesitaba lavarse la cara para recuperar la compostura.

Tomita estaba roncando ruidosamente, habiendo terminado con todo el anochecer, mientras Kuribayashi se despertó para ir al baño y luego volvió a dormir. Cuando llegaron los dos, el desayuno que hicieron Itami y Momon se había enfriado, pero no parecía importarle. Piña, Bozes y Rory se levantaron antes que los otros de la Región Especial. Rory se arrodilló frente a la ventana, tomando el sol mientras ella rezaba. Piña y Bozes, por otro lado, se sorprendieron al ver la televisión al principio, pero como no podían entender el lenguaje de las noticias y otros programas, rápidamente perdieron el interés y centraron su atención en la montaña de doujinshi en el apartamento.

Beelzebub se recostó en el suelo y descansó sus ojos. Por supuesto, tenía un anillo que hacía innecesario el descanso o el consumo de alimentos y bebidas. Aún así, no puede protegerlo del agotamiento mental.

"¡Tu, Alteza! ¡Esto es!"

"U ~ mu. No esperaba que este mundo tuviera un arte de esta calidad ..."

"Su Alteza, este es otro mundo".

"Eso es verdad."

"Si solo pudiera entender las palabras aquí sin el artículo del traductor ..."

"Su Alteza, permítame venir a este mundo para aprender su idioma".

"Que astuta ..."

"Pero una vez que aprenda el idioma y regrese, seguramente traduciré estos trabajos para Su Alteza".

"Puedes quedarte el collar si te gusta, Piña". Beelzebub lanzó una mirada perezosa hacia la princesa pelirroja con pereza.

La cabeza de piña se levantó. "¿¡De Verdad!?"

Beelzebub asintió. "¡Sí! Por supuesto, considérelo como un regalo de mi padre ..."

Piña tomó el collar y lo sacó de su alegría. "Gracias ... Príncipe Beelzebub. ¡Lo atesoraré más que nada!"

"¡Alteza! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Préstame ese artefacto para que pueda leer ese arte también!" Bozes alcanzó el objeto.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Como la tercera hija del Emperador! ¡Es mi privilegio usar un artefacto tan precioso!" Piña hinchó su pecho con orgullo cuando estas palabras dejaron su hermoso rostro.

Los dos nobles volvieron a las chicas rivales simples en el debate que usan el collar. Beelzebub sonrió al ver esto. Esto le hizo recordar a sus hermanas y las veces en que era niño y jugaba con Creon.

" Buenos tiempos ..." se preguntó.

Bozes se volvió hacia Momon desesperadamente. "¡Sir Momon! ¡Por favor, prestame tu collar!"

"..." Momon no contestó a la niña suplicante.

"Uu, umu".

Itami había estado buscando una oportunidad para cortar su conversación acalorada.

"Bueno ..." Mientras hacía el sonido, Piña y Bozes inmediatamente bajaron su manga y miraron con expresión de asombro en sus caras. Rory, habiendo terminado las oraciones de la mañana que tomó tan en serio, se volvió hacia Itami con una mirada curiosa en su rostro.

"Hicimos el desayuno, ¿quieres un poco?"

"De acuerdo, entonces pasaremos el día divirtiéndonos".

Después de terminar el desayuno, Itami habló con las chicas de la Región Especial, que estaban viendo la televisión. Actualmente, una repetición de la entrevista de ayer en la Dieta se estaba transmitiendo.

"Bueno, aunque dijiste que nos divertiríamos, no podemos dejarnos ir, ¿verdad?"

Después de la forma en que fueron seguidos ayer y cómo se incendió su hotel, Kuribayashi le recordó a Itami que no podían ser descuidados, dado que había enemigos alrededor.

Sin embargo, Itami negó con la cabeza. "Mi lema es 'comer, dormir, jugar y relajarse'. La vida es todo lo que pasa en medio! "

" Pero ese no es el problema", pensó Tomita mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Sin embargo, si el oficial de más alto rango en la escena les ordenó que "pasaran el día divirtiéndose", no podía decir nada más como un Sargento de Primera Clase, ¿verdad?

"En cualquier caso, si realmente hay un enemigo disparándonos, incluso si nos escondemos aquí, todavía estaremos en peligro. Si es así, deberíamos divertirnos en un lugar con muchos testigos, ¿no?"

Aunque el razonamiento de Itami fue bastante persuasivo, hubo la sensación de que estaba sacrificando algo importante. Naturalmente, Tomita y Kuribayashi no eran adictos al trabajo, y como jóvenes querían ir de compras y viajar. Al final, todos aceptaron la declaración de Itami encogiéndose de hombros y diciendo: "Bueno, eso también está bien".

La pregunta ahora no era si ir o no, sino a dónde ir.

"¡Bien, bien! ¡Si queremos comprar cosas, deberíamos ir a Shibuya y Harajuku!"

La persona que levantaba la mano y gritaba una sugerencia era Risa.

Su deseo de comprar debe haber sido algún tipo de comportamiento compensador de los depredadores: ahora que tenía dinero después de haber sido pobre durante tanto tiempo, sus hábitos de escatimarse y ahorrar se habían convertido en un poderoso deseo de comprar cosas que llenaban su mente.

"¿Y por qué deberíamos usar tu sugerencia?"

"Ehhhhh ~~~ ¿No soy uno de tus amigos? ¿Me estás acosando? ¿Eh? ¿Lo eres?"

"No, no te estoy molestando. Si todos lo aprueban, entonces lo haremos".

"¡Woohoo!" Dejando a un lado a Risa, Kuribayashi también quería ir de compras. En cuanto a Lelei y Tuka, dijeron "siempre que haya ropa y ropa interior" después de que se les informara sobre Harajuku y Shibuya. Rory, por otro lado, parecía completamente desinteresado hasta que Risa murmuró algo sobre "Black Goth ... te ves bien como eres, pero hay una tienda en Shimokitazawa que se especializa en este tipo de cosas. ¿Quieres ir?" Después de que Kuribayashi había traducido sus palabras para Rory, su actitud dio un giro de 180 grados y estaba ansiosa por ir allí también.

En cuanto a Momon, mantuvo su fría y oscura personalidad guerrera y solo asintió diciendo. "Que así sea ..." en su tono y expresión completamente severos. Por supuesto, como el guardaespaldas designado de Beelzebub, él irá a donde quiera que vaya Beelzebub.

Pero Raidyn no estaba tan encubierta con respecto a todo lo relacionado con las compras. Ella odiaba ir de compras. Fue la comprensión de los milenios. Ella ordenó su creación por su deseo de evitar ir a las tiendas. Especialmente entrando en una tienda de lencería. Pero ella no dijo nada, solo resoplando de disgusto, mostrando una cara plana mientras murmuraba bajo su nariz.

"Odio ir de compras ... ¿por qué tengo que ir a esos lugares estúpidos ... por qué tuve que soportar esto ..." En verdad ... ella prefiere regresar a esa maldita dimensión corrosiva para luchar contra Khorne y Nurgle chico que ir de compras.

Al oír sus murmullos, Risa la tomó de la mano. "¡Será divertido, Raidyn-chan! ¡Ya verás! ¡Compraremos tantas prendas geniales! ¡Todas ellas a expensas de Itami!" Señaló a su ex marido. Itami solo suspiró en derrota sabiendo que su querida ex esposa golpeará el culo de su cuenta. Raidyn solo pudo suspirar en derrota Ella lo sabe muy bien. Nunca discutas con una mujer. No se puede ganar

A diferencia de las tres chicas, que querían ir de compras a Shibuya, Itami dijo: "En cuanto a mí, quiero visitar a Akihabara y Nakano ..." Sus intenciones eran bastante obvias a partir de los nombres de esos lugares.

"Estoy bien con ir a cualquier parte, pero Bozes dice que quiere saber más sobre este mundo, así que planeaba llevarla a una biblioteca". Tomita simplemente estaba transmitiendo las opiniones de Piña y Bozes, pero en verdad, debe haber estado planeando una cita en la biblioteca de algún tipo. Como la razón por la que estuvo aquí. Beelzebub acompañó a los dos nobles por su mera curiosidad y por su misión de saber más sobre este mundo.

Tal como estaban las cosas, parecía que los planes de todos no encajaban.

Itami miró tranquilamente la cara de Risa. Su sexto sentido le dijo que no, le gritó: " no debes ir con ella, no puedes seguirla ". Como hombre, ir de compras con chicas solo resultaría en un terrible destino para él. Si no tuviera la resolución y la capacidad de perderse en la experiencia, sería mejor no ir en primer lugar.

"En cualquier caso, todos haremos lo nuestro por la mañana. Después de tomar en cuenta el tiempo de búfer adicional, nos reuniremos en la Estación Shinjuku a las dos. Puede que sea un poco tarde, pero almorzaremos allí". Por la noche, nos bañaremos en las aguas termales, y por la noche, ¡habrá una cena! "

Y así, Lelei y los demás fueron a comprar en las calles de otro mundo.

Pero por ahora ... Avancemos un poco en el tiempo y el espacio.

Itami se estaba moviendo sola, y después de separarse de Tomita, Piña, Momon, Beelzebub y Bozes en la biblioteca, Rory, Raidyn, Tuka y Lelei partieron para Harajuku con Kuribayashi y Risa.

Aunque lo habían visto varias veces, caminar en multitudes tan grandes les hacía sentir como si fueran tragados vivos. Lelei se mantuvo cerca de Risa, Tuka de Raidyn y la primera tienda a la que entraron fue una tienda de ropa.

"Bueno, no tenías que torturarte a ti mismo vistiendo esto ..."

Después de que Risa dijo eso, desnudó a Lelei, quitándose la túnica en un instante, y tenía una mirada en su rostro como un delincuente sexual. Fue una sonrisa maliciosa que parecía decir "Uhehehehe, está bien, ¿está bien, no?" Risa sacó todo tipo de ropa: de tipo kawaii, de tipo gyaru, de tipo natural y más para que las llevara Lelei, y parecía que Risa estaba vistiendo una muñeca de tamaño natural.

Se puso la ropa y se la quitó, se quitó la ropa y se puso otras. A juzgar por la expresión de Lelei, el atuendo que más la hizo reaccionar fue una blusa de diseño simple que se extendía hasta sus piernas (o tal vez era solo un vestido corto), con un par de pantalones que terminaban en sus rodillas. La ropa era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir las curvas de su cuerpo que la avergonzaban, pero al mismo tiempo, sus pantalones estaban hechos de un material que abrazaba el cuerpo y exponía las líneas de sus muslos. Era una pequeña apuesta en este conjunto por lo demás seguro.

"Hm, pero ya que hemos venido hasta aquí ..."

Escogió ropa azul, amarilla y rosada (colores tan brillantes que podrían aturdir a los hombres) para que Lelei la usara. El objetivo de Risa era seleccionar ropa bonita y práctica para que Lelei la usara en el invierno de Tokio. Pero el color favorito de Lelei era el blanco, por lo que al final, solo terminó escogiendo ropa blanca. Al final, fue una niña vestida de blanco de pies a cabeza la que apareció ante Risa.

"Esto es blanco, eso es blanco, ¿¡no todo se mezcla ?!"

Para contrarrestar eso, Risa sugirió que seleccionara ropa con decoraciones adicionales y bordados.

Al final, su blusa aún era blanca (aunque Risa le hizo una broma al seleccionar un artículo con una espalda particularmente reveladora. Expuso sus hombros delgados e irradió un encanto coqueto). Sus leggings también eran blancos, pero Lelei terminó con un par de bordes y cintas.

En contraste con eso, Tuka había estado caminando alegremente por los pasillos, por el dolor de nuestra aventurera de piel oscura, la arrastró consigo misma después de verla sentada sola en un rincón y leyendo una de las Novelas Ligeras de lo que arrebató lejos de la casa de Risa. .

Se ayudó a sí misma y, por supuesto, al compañero elfo, le gustara o no. Sin preocuparse por la cara amarga que Raidyn mostraba todo el tiempo rodeado de tanta ropa. Tuka tomó una ropa tras otra y se la dio a Raidyn. Diciendo. '¡Se verá bien en ti!' El ojo nervioso del aventurero de rango adamantino era indescriptible. Después de cada pedazo de tela, lo que la rubia apiló en su mano y la pila simplemente crece y crece.

Aunque Tuka encontró que su camiseta elástica y sus jeans eran bastante buenos, le preocupaba que accidentalmente expusiera su ombligo, y también que estaría perdiendo si compraba menos cosas que Lelei. Sin hablar de que ella necesitaba enseñar a sus compañeros elfos algunas cosas sobre el estilo y cómo comprar.

Sin embargo, la ropa que Tuka se escogió para ella y su nueva amiga eran todas camisetas y vestidos que enfatizaban su buena figura, lo que sugiere que ella debía tener bastante confianza en su cuerpo. Aunque ella era diferente del monstruo de tetas sin cerebro Kuribayashi, Tuka y Raidyn aún tenían curvas y líneas corporales obvias. Escogió el color que preferían los elfos del bosque: la hierba verde. Sabiendo poco sobre la cultura de los Elfos Oscuros, le preguntó a Raidyn qué color de ropa prefería a su gente. Por lo general, respondía a la pregunta con una pregunta o con una respuesta sarcástica. Siendo una chica inocente, por supuesto, Tuka no entendía el sarcasmo. "Elije este lugar es simplemente deprimente ...", dijo con un tono letárgico y luego se hundió aún más en su depresión. Incluso consideró dejar a un Clon de Aether para que se encargara de las cosas en la escena y luego explorara el mundo.

Tuka siguió su consejo y escogió lo que prefería. Bajo su camino, por supuesto, los dos elfos charlaron. Principalmente sobre su gente y la cultura de su gente, la vida al otro lado de la puerta, otras razas y cosas similares. Por extraño que parezca, Raidyn trató de evitar temas más femeninos.

Risa echó un vistazo a la cintura de Tuka y le dio un cinturón. También consideró cómo protegerla del frío y debatió recomendar una chaqueta para que Tuka se pusiera encima de su otra ropa.

Después de que Tuka y Lelei terminaron de probarse la ropa y salieron del vestuario, Risa y Kuribayashi dijeron "¡Ohhh!" en sus nuevos estilos. Luego miró a Raidyn, quien en ese momento se sumergió en los hoyos más profundos de la desesperación y emitió un aura de depresión y llanto.

Risa, Kuribayashi y las otras dos chicas, por supuesto, no pueden dejar que le guste eso. Le agarraron los brazos, le quitaron la ropa y la arrojaron a la cabaña de cambio.

Tuka, de pelo rubio y ojos azules; Raidyn, de ojos blancos y heterocromáticos de pelo blanco; y Lelei, de pelo plateado, parecían un trío de modelos extranjeros, y estaban rodeadas rápidamente por los clientes de la tienda, mientras que el interior de la tienda de ropa tenía El ambiente de una pista de modelaje. El personal se dio cuenta de que habían traído a muchos clientes, por lo que los trataron con amabilidad.

Y así, Lelei barrió con calma una camisola estampada de flores y otra ropa en su cesta. Para Tuka, ella tenía un vestido de corte profundo en V y otras prendas sexys, así como Raidyn, que tenía la ropa que Tuka le había elegido. Todo por su disgusto y letargo.

Las personas que habían visto la transmisión de la Dieta Nacional en vivo o las noticias de la mañana no pudieron evitar preguntarse: "¿Son estas las chicas de la Región Especial?" en voz alta cuando vieron a Raidyn, Tuka, Rory y Lelei. A medida que iban a pagar sus compras, la tienda les dio a los seis un trato especial y un descuento, como agradecimiento por atraer a más clientes.

Por cierto, tres de ellos pagaron por sus propias cosas.

Anteriormente, se mencionó que Lelei estaba recibiendo un salario por trabajar como traductora para el gobierno japonés, pero Tuka también estaba empleada en la selección de lugares adecuados para el registro y la búsqueda de fuentes de agua (encontrar fuentes de agua era un trabajo importante), así como también para jugar. El papel de un consultor. Rory, por su parte, había sido contratada como consultora religiosa para evitar violar accidentalmente los tabúes religiosos de la Región Especial. Como resultado, los tres tenían muchos yenes japoneses que no podían gastar en la Región Especial.

La única excepción a esto fue Raidyn que no tenía yen. Sólo la moneda del Reino Hechicero. Lo que consistía en platino, oro, plata y cobre. Su valor en orden descendente. Como era de esperar, la vendedora la miró con los ojos muy abiertos cuando preguntó: "¿Cuántos es eso en oro?" mientras abría su bolso de cuero relleno de platino, oro, bronce, cobre, joyas caras y piedras preciosas. (Es bueno saberlo: el platino se usa generalmente para negocios comerciales de alto valor entre y dentro de los países del Nuevo Mundo).

Kuribayashi la compadece y desafía su sugerencia de simplemente volver a poner la ropa en su lugar. Ella pagó en lugar de ella. Al disgusto de la belleza exótica.

"A continuación, ¡la ropa interior! ¡Luego la tienda gótica negra! ¡Y las joyas!"

Raidyn comenzó a hundirse más en su desesperación. "¡Noo! ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me has olvidado? ¡No sé cuánto puede soportar mi débil corazón! ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente morir? Juro que si intentan forzarme algo de eso, simplemente soplaré arriba de esta bola de tierra que llaman la Tierra! "

"Oww ... pero te ves muy bien, hermana ..." , resonó en su cabeza la encantadora y encantadora voz de nuestro cuero rojo favorito con una gran voz de mercenario.

"Oh, dios ... por qué ... pensé que me deshice de ti la última vez ..." ella puso los ojos en blanco con una expresión de disgusto. "¡¿Por qué estás de vuelta?"

"¡Oh! ¡Solo soy yo! ¡Deadpool! ¡Tu compañero favorito en el crimen! ¡Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo! ¡Te extrañé mucho! ¡Cara de Cutie!" El degenerado regenerativo abrazó a su avatar mental. Presionando con fuerza el unicornio de peluche a lo que solía usar ... bueno, bueno ... todos saben qué Deadpool usó su unicornio de peluche para ver la película.

"Suéltame o juro que se sopla a pedazos!" El mercenario con una boca la abrazó con más fuerza. Reaccionando a esto, ella lo derribó en pedazos en su capa mental. "Aww ... eso fue grosero ..." gimió dolorosamente Deadpool mientras comenzaba a regenerar de las piezas lo que quedaba después de él. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el programa hermano?" se hizo pasar por un gángster.

Esdeath gimió. Ella tuvo suficiente hoy.

Después de escuchar la declaración de Risa, las seis damas continuaron a una tienda especializada en ropa interior.

En otros lugares, Piña, Bozes, Beelzebub y Momon se dirigían a la biblioteca, dirigida por Tomita.

Después de ver la gran cantidad de libros dentro de la biblioteca, los ojos de las niñas estaban tan abiertos como platos. Quedaron profundamente impresionados por la capacidad de este país para hacer que una gran cantidad de libros estuvieran disponibles para el público.

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de literatura estabas buscando?"

Había una variedad casi infinita de investigaciones en este lado de la Puerta. Sin embargo, debido a que Bozes (a diferencia de Pina, que usó el elemento del traductor) no hablaban japonés con fluidez, no podía leer las palabras aquí, por lo que naturalmente debería preferir fotos o videos. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Tomita, pero las dos mujeres respondieron al unísono al instante.

"¡Art º!"

Beelzebub se rió entre dientes al escuchar la unión entusiasta de dos mujeres. Luego se volvió hacia las filas y se dirigió hacia la sección de historia. Está principalmente interesado en la historia militar de la Tierra. Sin embargo, Momonga como un verdadero Otaku acumuló una gran pila de manga y novela ligera en su escritorio. Se sentó y se entretuvo leyéndolo. Inmediatamente después de que se sentó, escuchó la desesperada súplica de su amigo a través de su conexión mental.

Ella le suplicó que la salvara de su destino, que consistía en comprar productos de lencería.

Él solo se rió entre dientes. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo sus cosas. Ignorándola completamente. Por supuesto, supo más tarde que ella hará que se arrepienta de esta decisión a su manera sutil. Pero fue la broma perfecta. Demasiado bueno para dejarlo escapar.

Llegó la hora de la reunión y, parado en el punto de reunión, Itami miró a todos los demás y suspiró. Eso fue porque todos llevaban muchas cosas.

"Ara ~ ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fui de compras ~", dijo Risa, pero ¿podría un simple "Ara" abarcarlo? Solo mirando la ropa, los accesorios, los productos para mujeres, etc., solo Risa había terminado de gastar todo el dinero que Itami le había prestado, pero ella insistió: "¡No hay problema, todavía hay dinero del Comiket de invierno!"

Tuka también llevaba una bolsa que venía de una tienda de productos al aire libre, así como un arco compuesto envuelto en el papel de una tienda de productos deportivos. Como se esperaba de un Elfo del Bosque, todo lo que ella compró estaba relacionado con el aire libre. "¡Este arco es increíble!" ella proclamó con entusiasmo.

Como era previsible, Lelei había comprado alrededor de una docena de juegos de libros. "Los libros son importantes", dijo en voz baja.

Aparte de eso, ella llevaba con cuidado una caja con una computadora portátil. Itami estaba preocupada, no porque comprara una computadora, pero él se preguntaba dónde conseguiría un suministro de energía en la Región Especial.

Rory tenía que llevar su enorme alabarda, así que compró menos cosas. Llevaba una bolsa de papel rellena con cintas negras con volantes, pendientes, ropa variada y otros accesorios. Ella orgullosamente declaró "escoger estas cosas fue difícil".

Sin embargo, Raidyn miró miserablemente. Su rostro está completamente desprovisto de vida, sus ojos vacíos como el vacío más profundo. A su alrededor, el aura de desesperación se asentó mientras sostenía varias bolsas de cosas. Sobre todo ropa lo que los demás la forzaron. Aparte de eso. En una bolsa de papel separada, llevaba cómics y manga separados, así como algunas novelas ligeras y, por supuesto, una figura de plástico de Deadpool.

Como los dos grupos se encuentran. Ella cayó hacia adelante como un saco de papa sin vida. "Nunca más ... Prefiero pelear de nuevo con el Khorne antes de regresar a ese lugar maldito otra vez ..." murmuró ella en tono de bazo. "Fue incluso peor que participar en una de las fiestas de té de Shalltear ..." gimió ella.

Momonga caminó y se agachó más cerca de ella. Golpeando su cadáver sin vida varias veces en el proceso "Oye ... ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás vivo?"

Ella levantó la mirada con una expresión sin vida. "Te odio tanto ... vi cosas ... cosas horribles ... cosas que un hombre nunca debería ver ... nunca ..." murmuró. En este momento exacto, ella realmente quería romper la mandíbula de su último amigo con un fuerte golpe. Momon se inclinó más cerca viendo el cómic en la bolsa. "Espero que haya algunas cosas para mí también ... y ¿qué es esa estatua de Deadpool en tu bolso?"

"Las voces me obligaron a comprarlo ..." murmuró ella girando su cara hacia el asfalto.

"Voces?" preguntó Momonga.

"Estás celosa porque las voces no te hablan ..." murmuró ella.

Luego se dirigió a Momonga. Se recuperó en un momento ya pesar de que hace un momento mintió sin vida en el suelo. Ahora ella estaba lista para la batalla. Señaló a su amiga acusadora. "¡No! No mereces nada de esta bolsa sagrada mía ... ¡es todo mío!" Ella abrazó la bolsa fuertemente contra su pecho. "¡Mi precioso!" Momonga se rió entre dientes. "Ya veo ... luego tuve que robarte cuando dormías".

"¡Estúpido!" Ella replicó vulgarmente. El grupo a su alrededor simplemente se rió en este pequeño ático.

En contraste, Piña y Bozes, que habían pasado su tiempo en la biblioteca en busca de arte, estaban muy celosos de Rory y los demás, que habían ido de compras. Piña y Bozes no pudieron traer a casa ningún recuerdo distintivo. Tomita dijo: "Parecían estar buscando algo, pero no lo encontraron. Parecían estar interesados en las tallas griegas y romanas, pero parecía que era diferente de lo que esperaban".

En cuanto a Momon y Beelzebub, encontraron exactamente lo que buscaban. Historia de la guerra beelzebub. Momonga otaku cosas relacionadas.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Sankai Resort:**

Después de un día largo y agotador, la banda se retiró del Sankai Resort. Este resort estaba reservado exclusivamente para los oficiales de la JSDF. Pero debido a las ocasiones especiales. Los superiores autorizaron a Itami y la banda para aliviar su estrés en el resort.

El complejo era hermoso. Con múltiples piscinas cubiertas y descubiertas, tanto frías como calientes y, por supuesto, múltiples saunas y duchas para ambos sexos. Los estrechos senderos de piedra embaldosada conducían a través de la roca que conducía desde el edificio principal a los edificios laterales, las piscinas y las saunas ofrecían relajación a las partes.

Los hombres y la rama femenina del pequeño grupo se separaron en dos fiestas después de su llegada y, por supuesto, dejaron sus paquetes en las habitaciones. Cada sexo tiene su propia ducha y piscina caliente. Cada sexo iba hacia su propio vestuario. Sin embargo, Rory tuvo otra idea y trató de arrebatarle a Momon. Le dio unas palmaditas a Rory en la cabeza un par de veces. "No Rory ... mal Rory".

"¡Pero Momon! ¿Quién me protegerá de Hardy?" ella hizo un puchero

"Confío en que puedas protegerte de ella ..." él la siseó como un gato mientras continuaban su camino hacia el vestuario.

Cuando llegaron a la cámara. Itami preguntó a los dos extranjeros si sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Quería jugar una pequeña broma con ellos en el caso si no saben qué es una ducha. Sin embargo, por su propio disgusto. The Sorcerous Kingdom tiene piscinas de agua caliente públicas similares, y Nazarick tiene múltiples tipos de instalaciones de relajación, calientes y frías. Así que los dos sabían exactamente qué hacer.

Como Momon y Beelzebub se desnudaron. Tomita e Itami miraron en su dirección con los ojos muy abiertos. Sabían que mamá era musculoso. Pero lo que vieron fue un poco demasiado. Músculo sobre músculo y la cantidad de cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo no tenían números.

Por supuesto, Beelzebub tampoco tuvo que avergonzarse a sí mismo. No tenía los hombros tan anchos como Momon, pero como decía, también era musculoso. No demasiado, pero solo la cantidad correcta para la forma de su cuerpo. Pero lo que atrajo a los primeros ojos de teniente y tomita fueron las dos alas de plumas negras que brotaron de su cintura. Su largo y desordenado cabello permanecía a la izquierda y la derecha. Se habría parecido a Goku si no los dos cuernos sobresalientes en su cabeza y sus ojos demoníacos.

"¡¿Que son esos?!" Señaló a Itami a las alas de repente.

Beelzebub agitó sus alas negras. "Esas son mis alas ..." dijo inexpresivo.

"¿¡Justo cuando los consigues! ¡No los vi en nuestro camino aquí!"

"Puedo esconderlos. ¿Ves?" Las alas se desmaterializaron en un humo negro y desaparecieron. "¿Ves? Fácil".

Tomita e Itami se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Después de eso, se dirigieron hacia las piscinas. Querer no saber más.

Después de que se establecieron se inclinaron hacia las paredes de las piscinas. "Qué felicidad ..." murmuró Itami mientras las capas de tensión empezaban a derretirse de él. Luego miró a los demás. Tomita y Momon compartieron su expresión severa. Beelzebub cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra las paredes. Masajeando la sien de su nariz lavándose ocasionalmente la cara.

Itami se volvió hacia Momon. "Asi que...?"

"¿Asi que?" preguntó Momon.

"¿Tú y Raidyn ...? Quiero decir que ustedes dos son compañeros ..."

"¿Y?" preguntó Momon.

"Quiero decir ... ustedes dos están juntos que saben cuánto tiempo, ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Hable! ¡Algo seguramente sucedió, lo sé!"

Momon se rió entre dientes. "Hablas sin sentido, Itami-kun. Solo somos amigos y compañeros de escuadrón".

Beelzebub levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Momon. "Las novelas románticas dicen lo contrario ..."

"La imaginación salvaje de los escritores. Le aseguro al príncipe Beelzebub. Se basan en una situación ficticia".

"¿De verdad? Ahora, entonces ... no tienes que mentirnos ... ¡somos compañeros! ¡Vamos!" le hizo una broma a Itami.

Momonga suspiró. "Como dije ... es solo una ficción".

Itami se rió. "Por supuesto ... 'ficción' ..." dijo juguetonamente entre comillas.

Momon solo sacudió la cabeza y suspiró derrotado.

Después de esto, Itami se volvió hacia Beelzebub. "Príncipe Beelzebub ... Si puedo preguntar ... ¿tu padre realmente es un esqueleto?"

Beelzebub negó con la cabeza. "No ... es un Overlord. Aquellos que no están familiarizados con los dos. Puede mezclar fácilmente los dos. Pero no ... es un Overlord. El más alto clasificado entre los no muertos de tipo esquelético".

Itami asintió inquieta. "Tenía un aura realmente amenazadora a su alrededor ..."

"¡Ah! Así que te encuentras con él ..." Beelzebub se volvió hacia Itami y sonrió de manera amistosa. "No me sorprende. Tiene ese efecto en las personas. Me pregunto si olvidó desactivar su [Desesperación Aura] como siempre". él dijo.

"De- [Desesperación Aura]?" Itami jadeó y retrocedió. "¿Q-Qué es el [Desesperación Aura] de lo que hablas?"

"Oh ... es una de sus habilidades. El primer nivel puede causar temor en cualquier persona. El segundo causa pánico. El tercero causa confusión a cualquiera que esté cerca de él. El cuarto causa una locura incurable instantánea. Pero el quinto ..." Dejó una pausa gorda.

Itami tragó saliva. "El quinto...?" preguntó en un tono tembloroso. ¿Qué puede ser peor que la locura?

La expresión de Beelzebub se volvió aterradora. "Muerte instantánea a cualquiera que esté en su área inmediata ..." explicó el joven Príncipe con una cara que era comparable a una persona muerta de una película.

El frío corrió a través de la columna vertebral de Tomita e Itami al escuchar esto y ver la expresión cambiante del Príncipe. Inclinaron la cabeza al unísono debido a la repentina depresión. "Por favor no digas más ..."

Luego Tomita rompió el momentáneo silencio y se volvió hacia Momon. "Momon-san. Eres un aventurero. ¿Puedes contarnos sobre tus aventuras?"

Momon tarareaba y acariciaba su barbilla. "Hmm ... veamos ..."

Mientras tanto en la rama femenina.

Las chicas ya tomaron sus lugares en el baño y comenzaron a liberar la tensión. Ellos hablan y hablan. Sobre todo cosas femeninas lo que Raidyn no puede soportar. Así que ella simplemente se recostó y trató de alejarlos de su cabeza. En cambio, se sumergió en agua caliente para que solo se pueda ver su nariz. Ella comenzó a burbujear liberando su tensión. Después de tanto tiempo, ella puede relajarse. De vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor y medía los activos de su compañero. Gracias a sus largos años de práctica cuando se bañó con los guardianes y al entrenamiento que recibió de Gallant Toad Sage. Ella dominó ... ¡no! Perfeccionado el arte del peeking. Ahora. Nadie fue capaz de atrapar sus intentos de espiar. Ella no era una pervertida ... No ... ¡Era una SUPERPERVERTIDA!

Cuando vio las bazongas de Kuribayashi por primera vez, casi se desangra debido a la repentina diferencia de presión cuando cada célula sanguínea de su cuerpo viajaba hacia su cabeza. Dándole a su cuerpo una coloración más pálida. Por supuesto, Tuka, Bozes y Pina tampoco estaban mal. Risa, Rory e incluso Lelei eran lindos con sus delgados activos tipo Loly. En otras palabras, cada uno de ellos era un premio mayor a su manera. Durante sus largos años, aprendió a apreciar las cosas pequeñas. Como dice el dicho. 'Aprecia las cosas pequeñas en la vida'.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la fuerza vital que los observa desde que salieron del metro, aparecieron cerca de ellos. La criatura que observaba a Esdeath y Momonga era como comparar una montaña con una roca simple si queremos comparar una fuerza vital humana simple con lo que aparecía cerca de ellos.

[Mensaje: "¡Momonga-san! ¡Esa fuerza vital apareció de nuevo!"

[Mensaje: "Soy consciente de ello ... ya envié un mensaje a Shalltear y Zero para investigar la situación ..."

[Mensaje: "Ok ... Espero que les hayas dicho que sean sutiles ..."

[Mensaje: "Por supuesto ... ¿qué piensas de lo que soy? ¿Noob?"

[Mensaje: "Tus ilusiones en el nivel de un noob ..." replicó Esdeath.

[Mensaje: "Y tu magia es como la de Beelzebub ... horrible ..." replicó Momonga.

"Entonces, Bozes ... ¿te has enamorado de Tomita? ¿Sí?" preguntó juguetonamente Kuribayashi. El caballero rubio se enrojeció por completo cuando apartó la cabeza. "K-caballeros están prohibidos ..."

"¡Corta la mierda Bozes! ¡Yo también quiero escucharla!" Intervino la princesa imperial.

"W-bueno ..." ella comenzó a jugar con sus dos dedos índices. Levántalos suavemente sobre el agua y con movimientos circulares moviéndolos. "S-Sir Tomita definitivamente tiene cualidades positivas ..."

Todos miraron a Lelei. "Itami es agradable ..." dijo con su cara inexpresiva. Entonces Tuka. La rubia vaciló por un momento. "Pienso que tanto Itami como Raidyn son agradables ..." dijo que la última parte estaba más callada y luego salió de su vergüenza.

"¿Qué hay de ti, princesa?" La corpulenta morena se levantó y señaló a la princesa. "No sé de qué estás hablando ..." la pelirroja desvió su cara roja. "Soy un miembro de la realeza ... Tengo deberes ... Como el tercer hijo del Emperador ... mi destino probablemente será un matrimonio político de todos modos ..." inclinó la cabeza en señal de decepción.

"¿Qué quieres formar un hombre?" preguntó Rory con un tono severo de la princesa.

"Bueno ..." ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de manera similar a su compañero caballero. "Tenía que ser guapo, inteligente, un buen compañero de conversación y, por supuesto, tenía que ver con una persona que me fuera apropiada para mí ..." ella apartó la mirada de las miradas.

"¿Qué pasa con el príncipe Beelzebub? Es un miembro de la realeza. Es guapo. Y después de nuestra charla, parece bastante inteligente. Es el candidato perfecto". explicó Rory el Segador.

"Bueno ... quiero decir, por supuesto ... No sería contra mí si mi padre me ordenara que me casara con él ... por supuesto, solo si él quiere ..." ella estaba muy avergonzada y hablaba más tranquila y suavemente después de cada uno palabra salió de su boca.

Todos miraron a Raidyn que todavía jugaba con su juego de burbujas. "¿Qué?" Preguntó dándose cuenta de que todos la miraban.

"¿Cuál es tu relación con Momon?" preguntó Rory en tono severo mientras la miraba. Cada mirada se volvió hacia ella.

"Somos amigos ...", dijo sin miramientos mientras miraba a los ojos carmesí de Rory. "¿En serio? Sabes ... podemos compartirlo. Creo que él puede tomarnos a los dos". dijo Rory juguetonamente.

"Él es todo tuyo ..." notó Raidyn mientras se giraba hacia las burbujas en la piscina. "Estoy bien solo. Como siempre ..." Tuka sintió que su soledad se acercaba más a ella. "¿Puedes hablarme de tu magia mundial?" preguntó Lelei con su habitual tono plano.

Raidyn asintió. "Por supuesto ... pero estoy cagando explicando cosas ... tal vez si nos visitas una vez, puedo presentarte a uno de los mejores maestros de magia y al Director de una de las mejores academias de magia del Reino".

Lelei asintió manteniendo su cara estoica. Pero dentro de su pequeño mundo, ella salió de su alegría.

"Pero ciertamente puedo tratar de explicar la cosa ..." Ella comenzó a demostrar algunas de sus habilidades. Habilidades que casualmente no causaron ningún daño permanente a los alrededores.

"Así que dijiste ... te encuentras con el Dios que pasó en la Dieta". preguntó Rory casualmente después de que la pequeña presentación hubiera terminado.

Risa jadeó. "¿¡Qué !? ¡¿Te encuentras con un Dios de Dios ?!" ella la señalo Raidyn se burló. "A pesar de lo que la gente dijo ... él no es un Dios. Tampoco le dijo a nadie que lo es. No. Siempre dijo que no lo es. Pero las personas estúpidas siguen siendo estúpidas después de todo ..." ella puso los ojos en blanco con nerviosismo.

"Lo que digas. Sé cómo se siente una presencia genuina de Dios. Y él es todo lo que un Dios tiene que ser. Aparte de eso ... eres un semidiós. La deidad que adoras no te reprende por tu falta ¿de la fe?"

Ella apartó la mirada con una expresión aburrida. "Sí ... lo que sea ... di lo que quieras, Rory. Ainz-san sigue haciendo trampa en el juego que jugamos hasta ahora, simplemente no pude atraparlo haciendo trampa ... pero sé ... siento que está haciendo trampa. .. asqueroso tramposo ... "maldijo en voz baja y luego continuó.

"Segundo ... la gente nos llama a ese título desagradable, nos guste o no ... nunca nos proclamamos como tales. Es cierto ... es realmente difícil matarnos, y mucha gente dice que somos inmortales. Pero Bajo los años con la ayuda de Momon-kun, prácticamente matamos a innumerables criaturas, lo que supuestamente es inmortal o incluso se proclaman como dioses. No adoré nada debido a esta razón ".

La semidiosa miró a Raidyn.

"Si me preguntas, los milagros son ilusiones causadas por una observación y comprensión insuficientes. Son simplemente ... malentendidos gloriosos".

"Eso ... fue ... bastante científico de alguien que vive en el mundo de la magia". señaló Kuribayashi.

Raidyn suspiró. "La magia también se basa en reglas. Por supuesto, no las reglas del mundo físico o la dimensión física o en realidad lo que las personas comunes generalmente hacen contacto físico. Pero las reglas súper dimensionales lo que a menudo las personas ni siquiera pueden comprender, comprender o incluso sentido con sus cinco sentidos limitados. En verdad ... Soy más un Esper que un mago real. Conozco algunos trucos de magia. Pero no puedo compararme con los lanzadores de magia como Fluder Paradyne u otros cuando se trata de destreza mágica. No ..." ella sacudió su cabeza. "Soy un Esper. Manipulo la realidad poniendo nuevas variables en la igualdad de existencia. Para esto ... Necesito saber y entender perfectamente las reglas que me rodean y las reglas de otras dimensiones para poder manipular estas reglas con gran habilidad. eficiencia." explicó Raidyn.

"Eres un Esper!" Risa jadeó. "Recuerdo que había un anime sobre Espers (...) que seguía casi las mismas reglas".

"Entonces tiene algo de verdad detrás ..." Murmuró Raidyn.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron?" preguntó Rory desconcertando a Raidyn. "¿Quién con quién?" preguntó de nuevo Raidyn. "¡Tú y Ainz-sama por supuesto!"

Ella se rió entre dientes. "Sí, historia graciosa ... cuento corto ... hace doscientos años, dio un ultimátum al Reino llamado Re-Estize para que suelte su arma y se convierta en su vasallo o puede ser" forzado "a tomar medidas. Por supuesto, esto sucedió después de que unas pocas personas invadieran su territorio ".

Pina y Bozes la escucharon con las orejas abiertas. Necesitan toda la información, y esta fue la mejor oportunidad para recopilar información. "¿Y entonces?"

"Bueno, como se puede sospechar ... pasó un año, y el Reino de Re-Estize preparó su habitual enfrentamiento con el Imperio de Baharuth. El Imperio de Baharuth era el país vecino del Reino. En ese momento, el Reino de los Hechiceros no era ni siquiera fundado. No era ni más que el territorio personal de Ainz-san. No más de medio kilómetro cuadrado ". Miró a su alrededor y continuó.

"Al ser el aliado del Imperio de Baharuth, Ainz-san les prestó su ayuda. En ese momento, Momon-san y yo éramos ya famosos aventureros de la clase adamantina con una base de ingresos establecida. Los ejércitos de los dos bandos se alinearon en Katze Plains Una tierra sin vida, solo habitada por engendros naturales muertos vivientes. A corta distancia de la Ciudad Fortaleza de E-Rantel ". con un gesto de su mano, un mapa ilusorio apareció flotando sobre el agua humeante.

"En los dos lados del campo de batalla, los lados alinearon sus filas. Sesenta mil caballeros altamente entrenados equipados con las armaduras, los artículos y las armas encantadas que el Imperio de Baharuth puede ofrecer. Respaldados por los entrenadores mágicos altamente entrenados del Imperio y los pocos Unidades mercenarias. Las dos partes estaban cara a cara. En el lado del Reino, un ejército compuesto por doscientos cincuenta mil campesinos del reino campesinos, complementado por los magos del Reino y los trabajadores de rango superior y los aventureros retirados ".

"Trabajadores?" preguntó Kuribayashi.

"Ah ... sí ... trabajadores ... Un grupo interesante de personas ... Aunque la mayoría de los trabajadores seleccionaron este trabajo para ganar más dinero que los aventureros normales, algunos de ellos se convirtieron en trabajadores para ayudar a las personas o para satisfacer sus necesidades. La propia pasión por las exploraciones peligrosas es mediante el uso de medios ilegales, como no estar estrictamente vinculado por la ley del Gremio de Aventureros o un país respectivo.

Por otro lado, los trabajadores no reciben apoyo de información del Gremio de Aventureros. Por lo tanto, deben investigar la dificultad y esperar algo bueno a cambio de hacer la búsqueda por sí mismos. Esto hace que el riesgo sea bastante alto, tanto que la carrera de un trabajador demuestra su fuerza y discernimiento ", explicó Raidyn.

Todos asintieron. Entonces el elfo de cabellos blancos continuó.

"Las fuerzas del Reino, por supuesto, carecían del entrenamiento, el equipo y la experiencia de los Caballeros del Imperio. Pero estaban entusiasmados. Por supuesto, esto se suponía que era solo un choque anual entre el Imperio y el Reino. Después de Unos pocos miles de pérdidas deberían retirarse de la tierra de nadie ".

Pina asintió. Fue sensato. Su Imperio también tuvo pequeños choques similares con los países cercanos. Ocasionalmente chocan con ellos solo para medir su poder. Dar experiencia de vida real a sus soldados y, si es posible, debilitar la resistencia de la nación enemiga obligándolos a mantener sus tropas listas y con esto socavando su economía.

"Bueno ... personalmente no estuve presente en el choque ... pero los pocos sobrevivientes que vivieron para contarlo ... contaron cosas ... cosas de pesadilla ... casi todos se volvieron locos después de la batalla. La mayoría de ellos se suicidaron de inmediato. Hablando de algún tipo de monstruos enormes y cada vez que escuchaban a una oveja dócil, empezaban a llorar de dolor físico ".

Pina tragó saliva y luego preguntó. "¿Qué ... qué pasó?"

"De acuerdo con los cuentos. El Rey Hechicero marchó al lugar con su escolta. Quinientos Caballeros de la Muerte se sentó en Quinientos comedores de almas y doscientos guardias de Nephalem lo escoltaron. Si desea medir el poder. Tres Devoradores de Almas hicieron un desierto completamente abandonado. Ciudad Bestia. Conocible ... Un Hombre Bestia promedio usualmente es diez veces más fuerte que un humano adulto fuerte ".

Era sensible a la princesa imperial. Las razas demi-humanas son usualmente más fuertes que los humanos simples. Así que no fue sorprendente. Incluso el Imperio Saderano luchó por mantenerlos en la bahía de vez en cuando.

"Continuando ... Anteriormente, dicha ciudad Bestia prosperaba con la vida y el centro de comercio. Hogar de varios miles de almas". Pina y Bozes tragaron saliva.

"En menos de una semana. Las tres criaturas hicieron que la ciudad estuviera completamente desprovista de vida. Nada. Ni un solo alma viviente permaneció. O bien se tendió en el suelo de la ciudad desierta como un cadáver sin vida o huyó antes de que las criaturas pudieran alcanzarlos".

Pina vio ante sus ojos cómo se quemaría su Imperio. Si tres de esos terribles caballos que escoltaban al Príncipe pueden hacerlo. ¿Qué puede hacer todo un ejército? Y esa era sólo la escolta. Ella necesita convencer a su padre a todo precio, o están condenados. La joven princesa no quería escuchar más, pero necesitaba la información. Así que se obligó a escuchar.

"Continuando la batalla. Las fuerzas del Reino cargaron contra los Caballeros del Imperio. Pero los Caballeros no dieron un paso. No porque no obtuvieran una orden. Aunque, esa era una razón para hacerlo. Pero según algunas historias, eran tan asustados por la apariencia y sintiendo la espantosa aura de Ainz. Temblaron bajo sus pesadas armaduras ". Rory apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano y escuchó la historia con orejas amplias.

"El Rey Hechicero comenzó a cargar su magia. Las runas mágicas azules bailaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Entonces ... cuando el ejército estaba a medio camino ... lanzó su magia ... y su auge ... ante las fuerzas del Reino. Incluso podrían chocar espadas con las creaciones del Rey Hechicero. Cien mil soldados jóvenes y sanos se derrumbaron en el suelo sin vida, se vaciaron completamente como una cáscara de sí mismos, la luz de la vida desapareció de sus ojos como la niebla negra. Llegó a ellos antes de desaparecer en un vapor negro ". Todos excepto Rory se quedaron sin aliento. Ella solo sonrió al escuchar esto. Ella no esperaba menos de un dios.

"Todavía no ha terminado ..." Raidyn levantó un dedo. "Desde su sacrificio. Una manzana como goo negro descendió del cielo ... se rompió ... nació cinco criaturas infernales como ovejas. Cinco criaturas son más altas que el gigante más grande. Más robusto que el dragón más robusto. Más fuerte que el guerrero más fuerte "Por supuesto, al ver a las criaturas, las fuerzas del Reino comenzaron a retirarse de inmediato. Pero saben qué sucede cuando una manada asustada comienza a correr direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo. Se están pisoteando unas a otras. La tragedia ya sucedió. Los monstruos han "Y no hubo ningún botón para deshacer. Cada intento de herir a los cinco monstruos fue sin reacción. Los cinco monstruos simplemente rozaron incluso las armas más fuertes y pisotearon al portador a un goo sangriento".

Pina puso su mano ante su boca fuera de su horror. "Solo quince mil vivieron para contar la historia de la batalla de Katze Plains. Y casi todos se volvieron locos en ese día. Por supuesto, según los rumores. Hubo fuertes causales en el lado del Imperio. Pero eso fue debido a que se pisotearon mutuamente por temor a que el Rey Hechicero volviera su monstruoso poder contra ellos después de ver su magia aterradora en el trabajo ".

Rory se rió. "Demostración verdaderamente adecuada para un dios". Luego se volvió hacia Raidyn. "Pero todavía no dijiste cómo lo conociste".

"Volveré enseguida a ello". Ella se aclaró la garganta. "Entonces ... después de la victoria rápida. Marchó en la ciudad más cercana. ¿Qué era el E-Rantel de Fortress City? Un lugar encantador si me preguntas. Lo que sea ..." ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Así que marchó a la ciudad para reclamar su premio. Rodeado de sus vasallos y esas criaturas horribles que todos conocemos. Un niño pequeño le arrojó una piedra. Y comenzó a acusarlo porque mató a su padre. Por esto, su guardaespaldas Levantó su arma y quiso cortar al niño afligido. Afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente, estábamos en la escena con Momon-kun ".

"¿Se salvó el niño? ¿Se salvó Momon?" preguntó Risa con un tono emocionado.

Esdeath suspiró. "Él detuvo la espada. Lo que hizo que el guardián se enojara. En tanto ... ella casi comenzó una batalla abierta en el centro de la ciudad. El Rey Hechicero, por supuesto, detuvo a su guardián. Nos ofreció dos opciones ..." ella apareció su dedo medio abierto e índice.

"¿Dos opciones?" Levantó la frente Kuribayashi.

Raidyn asintió. "Sí ... uno. Podemos luchar con sus fuerzas en el centro de la ciudad. Completamente superados en número y dominados por las criaturas que nos rodean. Eso podría ser lo que yo aceptaría y participar en una misión suicida. Pero eso comprometería la La seguridad de los ciudadanos y después de nuestra derrota. El Rey Hechicero ejecutaría a los ciudadanos restantes para darles un ejemplo. O ... "

Bozes y piña tragaron saliva. "¿O?"

"Los dos nos convertimos en su vasallo a cambio, los ciudadanos vivirán y, a través de nosotros, pueden transmitir sus elogios y problemas a su nuevo Rey. Resultó que fue la mejor decisión. Poco después de esto. La gente se convirtió en Acostumbró al nuevo gobernante y las fuerzas de patrullaje constante del Rey Hechicero. La seguridad fue mucho mejor, la actividad criminal desapareció casi por completo y, finalmente, la ciudad y los alrededores comenzaron a crecer. Le informamos directamente a él. para jugar un juego con él. Esta es la historia de cómo obtuve un nuevo compañero de ajedrez ".

Por un momento, todos en las aguas termales estuvieron en completo silencio considerando lo que Raidyn les dijo. Entonces Rory habló. "¡Raidyn! ¿Puedes contarnos una historia?"

"Ya te conté una historia ..." ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Otra más! ¡Por favor!" ella suplicó

Ella suspiró exhausta. "Bien ... si a cambio haces lo mismo". ella dispara hacia atras "Estoy seguro de que durante tus más de novecientos años tuviste tu parte justa de aventuras".

Rory sonrió. "¡Puedes apostar en eso!"

Raidyn reflexionó. "Bueno, entonces ... qué historia puedo contarte una ..." ella agitó su mano, y una ilusión apareció sobre el estanque. Comenzó a proyectar la historia. Una enorme fortaleza móvil andante apareció con ocho patas y la forma de una araña monstruosa construida de piedra y metal. A su alrededor, un país entero ardía. Personas muertas en las calles donde aparecía la fortaleza móvil.

Y con ello. Raidyn comenzó su historia. "Te contaré sobre la fortaleza móvil que destruyó un país y su creador los últimos días", sonrió. (Solo escribiré al creador los últimos días. Lo siento. -, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¡Porque es divertido! Así que sáltate si no quieres escuchar la historia y ríete a lo grande).

* * *

**Historia paralela: salta si no quieres divertirte ...**

-O mes X día. Los altos mandos del país me dieron un problema difícil, y me pidieron que creara un arma móvil. Imposible. Ellos no escucharon mis protestas e ignoraron mis disculpas y peticiones. Quería renunciar, pero no aceptarían mi carta de renuncia. Pretendo ser retrasado, corriendo en mi ropa interior. Pero las investigadoras simplemente me pidieron que me quitara la ropa interior también. Esta nación va a terminar ".

-O mes X día. La fecha límite para el diseño es hoy. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? No podía simplemente enviar un papel en blanco. ¿Por qué empecé a beber de la desesperación y gasté todos los fondos? Cuando me sentía frustrado al mirar los planos de diseño en blanco, apareció una araña que más odiaba en el papel. Grité y recogí algo para romperlo. La araña ahora está manchada en el papel de diseño ... La economía es mala, y el papel de alta calidad como este es caro, no tendré dinero para compensarlo. Atornillarlo; Sólo voy a presentar esto.

... Ugh. La atmósfera se estaba volviendo incómoda mientras Raidyn continuaba.

-O mes X día. Ese diseño fue inesperadamente muy querido. No me atrevo a decirles 'esa fue la molestia que brota cuando aplasté una araña, ¿por qué la tocas'? ¿Y está realmente bien que el proyecto continúe así? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Lo único que hice fue matar a una araña, y me hicieron el director. Yahoo!

-O mes X día. No hice nada, y el arma seguía tomando forma. ¿No soy necesario en todo bien? Como sea, solo haz lo que quieras, solo quiero vivir mi vida tranquilamente ... Cuando vinieron a preguntarme sobre la fuente de energía, no me molestaron. Dije desde el principio que era imposible, si quieres una fuente de energía, obtén ese mineral legendario súper raro que se rumorea para poder quemar por toda la eternidad, el Coronatite. Los reprendí. ¡Eso se sintió genial! Tráemelo si puedes.

-O mes X día. Realmente me lo trajeron. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? En realidad lo hicieron. Incluso lo están colocando en el reactor de potencia, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Qué demonios debería hacer? Solo lo dije porque pensé que era imposible, y en realidad lo hicieron. ¿Y si no se mueve? ¿Qué me pasaría? ¿Pena de muerte? Si no se mueve, seré condenado a muerte? Tienes que moverte, por favor.

-O mes X día. Dijeron que la prueba de activación sería mañana, pero para ser honesto, no hice nada. Lo único que hice fue aplastar una araña. Este debería ser el último día que puedo sentarme en esta silla con tanta tranquilidad ... empiezo a sentirme enojada cuando pienso en ello. Olvídalo; Sólo voy a beber. ¡Esta es mi última cena para no contenerme! Hoy no quedaba nadie en la máquina, así que no importa cuánto bebo o qué tan borracho me ponga. Voy a empezar a beber del vino más caro!

-O mes X día. Cuando me desperté, sentí un fuerte temblor. ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Cuánto he bebido? No recuerdo nada. No, no recuerdo nada de ayer en absoluto. Las únicas partes que recuerdo eran dirigirme a la zona central y dar conferencias sobre la coronatita. No, espera. Después de eso, dije que quería probar su coraje y arrojé el cigarrillo encendido al mineral ...

-O mes X día. Finalmente me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; Estoy Condenado. El arma móvil se está volviendo loca en este momento. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Definitivamente pensarían que era mi trabajo, por lo que probablemente ahora sea un criminal buscado. No me perdonarían incluso si llorara y suplicara su perdón ... Qué irritante ... Probablemente destruirían el arma móvil, me arrastrarían y me ejecutarían. ¡Maldito rey y los oficiales, y esa investigadora que sonrió con una sonrisa después de quitarme la ropa interior, todos son escoria! Está bien que un país así caiga. Suficiente, solo beberé y dormiré. Afortunadamente, la comida y el vino son abundantes, lo pensaré después de despertarme ".

Hacia el final, se escuchó el sonido de alguien apretando los puños y apretando los músculos.

-O mes X día. La nación ha caído. ¡Oh no, ha caído, se ha ido realmente! Los ciudadanos y altos funcionarios habían huido. Pero destruí mi país de origen. ¡Oh no, esto se siente genial! Estoy satisfecho, no me arrepiento. Está bien, he decidido. Viviré el resto de mi vida en esta máquina; No puedo bajar ni parar de todos modos. El que hizo esto debe ser retrasado ... ¡Mal! ¡El encargado de crear esta cosa fui yo!

* * *

Después de sumergirse en las aguas termales y lavarse varios días de fatiga, el grupo de Itami se tomó un atracón salvaje después de una cena suntuosa. Justo cuando sentían que habían hecho lo suficiente y deberían entregarse, Kuribayashi y Risa fueron a buscar más alcohol y bocadillos. Mientras los demás les miraban con los ojos entrecerrados y decían: "Vamos a dormir", los dos ya habían puesto sobre la mesa botellas de sake, cerveza, vino y whisky, junto con papas fritas, frutas y otros aperitivos que llenaban la mesa. Después de eso, Kuribayashi y Risa comenzaron a beber alegremente, y Piña y Bozes se unieron con entusiasmo.

"Sé que esto es vino, pero ¿qué es el sake?" Dijeron, y mostraron mucho interés por el whisky. Luego, Tuka, Raidyn y Rory también participaron. Lelei, que estaba leyendo la etiqueta, dijo: "Beber demasiado es malo para tu salud", pero terminó siendo arrastrada y obligada a beber cerveza también.

Momon es un no-muerto e incapaz de intoxicarse o disfrutar de la bebida. Se retiene y solo bebe con dos o tres copas de vino y whisky. Beelzebub y Raidyn llevaban un artículo que los convertía en venenos inmunitarios y las toxinas como el alcohol no se pueden intoxicar con él.

Pero después de que Momon le ofreció a Beelzebub que apagara el artículo y disfrutara de la noche. También lo hizo Raidyn con las chicas, y después de unas copas, las bebidas llegaron a la cabeza de Beelzebub. A pesar de su raza híbrida. Curiosamente no las toxinas mortales como el alcohol todavía pueden afectarlo. Ya se sintió un poco mareado.

A medida que la habitación se volvía cada vez más reservada, Kuribayashi y Rory decidieron atacar la habitación de los hombres. "Oi, hombres, meted vuestros culos aquí!" dijeron, mientras literalmente arrastraban a Itami, Beelzebub, Momon y Tomita a su habitación. A pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, tenían una cantidad inhumana de fuerza para lograr arrastrar al descendiente de Ainz, el mismo Ainz y las dos almas pobres en su habitación.

"Que..."

La escena que recibió a los cuatro hombres era como una especie de Black Sabbath, o tal vez la palabra "orgía" podría ser una mejor manera de describirlo. Todos apestaban ebrios; sus yukatas apenas colgaban en su lugar, mostrando su ropa interior para que todo el mundo la viera. Cuando uno pensó en esto, ¿no fue muy vergonzoso? Al final, todos fueron obligados a arrodillarse en el suelo, y les dieron clases durante casi una hora.

El único que estaba algo sobrio fue Raidyn, que se sentó en una de las esquinas y se tambaleó hacia delante y hacia atrás. Murmurar algo acerca de voces hablando en su cabeza de vez en cuando mirando a su alrededor con una expresión de miedo. "S-Stay ... mantente alejado!" ella gritó.

Mientras Tomita regañaba a Bozes por su estado de desnudez, Bozes murmuró: "Pero, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?" Las otras chicas murmuraron: "Eres un pervertido en la negación". "Querías verlo, ¿verdad?" "Debes reflexionar sobre ti mismo antes de regañar a los demás". "Querías hacer cosas lascivas con ella en el futón, ¿verdad?" entre otras cosas. Al final, persiguieron a Tomita hasta la esquina de la habitación en medio de una serie de almohadas arrojadas, donde no tenía más remedio que quedarse quieto.

Pina descaradamente se inclinó más cerca de Beelzebub y comenzó a encantarlo mostrando más y más escote en el proceso. El Príncipe, desafortunadamente, estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para entender "todo" lo que el pelirrojo le susurró al oído. Debido a su vergüenza y las cosas lascivas, lo que le dijo Pina. Cada centímetro de sangre corría directamente por su cara y partes inferiores de su cuerpo mientras miraba a la princesa borracha que se ofrecía a sí misma como cortesana.

Rory se aferró al brazo musculoso de Momon todo por su disgusto y le susurró cosas lascivas haciendo que la supresión de su emoción jugara al yo-yo con él. Cada vez que pensaba que iba a terminar. Rory dijo una cosa más que lo hizo sentir tan avergonzado que su supresión de emociones se activó de nuevo.

Itami, por otro lado, se dio cuenta de que era mejor callarse y decidió concentrarse en la comida y las bebidas, haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar fijamente a los encantadores exhibidores que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo-

"¡Oi! ¡Itami! ¡Tengo algo que decirte!"

Con un pomf , Kuribayashi se dejó caer frente a Itami. Dado que ella llevaba un yukata apenas encendido y que estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas, se preguntó si debería mencionar que sus productos estaban en exhibición antes de decidirse a callarse.

"El-tee ~ Itami ~ Teniente Itami, tengo algo que preguntarte ... bueno, necesito un favor ~".

Estando terriblemente borracha, ella golpeó sus hombros con sus puños mientras hablaba. Debe haber dolido.

"¡Introduceme!"

"¿Qué?"

"Dije, presentame!"

"Presentarte a…"

"¡Preséntame a alguien en el Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales!"

"¿Cómo?"

Itami conocía su ambición, así que seguramente Kuribayashi quería que su recomendación fuera a SFGp, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, uno tenía que estar entrenado con guardabosques para unirse, y por ahora, el curso de guardabosques no estaba abierto a las mujeres, por lo que estaba preparado para decirle que abandonara ese sueño. Sin embargo, las palabras que cayeron de su boca estaban lejos de lo que él había imaginado.

"¡Preséntame para que pueda casarme con ellos!"

"Oye, oye, ¡espera un minuto! No eres tan fácil como para ir con alguien, ¿verdad?"

"'Por supuesto que no. ¡Tienen que ser Fuerzas Especiales, y tienen que ser solteros!"

"Pero de la forma en que lo hablas, no estás tomando en consideración los sentimientos del chico, ¿verdad? Aunque más de la mitad de los chicos son solteros ..."

"¿No está bien, entonces? Cuando lo piensas, una mujer normal no puede cumplir con los deberes de ser una esposa adecuada para las personas que realizan misiones peligrosas y pasan casi todos los días afuera. ¡Pero soy perfecta para eso! Tengo un cuerpo pequeño y soy una poderosa. Soy bonita, alegre y tengo una personalidad alegre. Tengo una insignia de combate cerrada, por lo que no tienen que aguantarse. peleas domésticas. ¡Y soy un veterano probado en combate y de combate! ¡Y luego están estas tetas! Incluso si tienen que regresar con corazones heridos de misiones que nadie conoce y por las que no serán elogiados, mi ¡Las tetas sanarán sus cuerpos y mentes!

"Ustedes los llaman senos, pero esos son solo bultos de músculo". replicó Itami.

"¡Demonios, no! Mis chicas tienen un 40% de músculos, 60% de grasa y miden 92 cm de ancho. No se hundirán, incluso si me acuesto, son firmes y llenan la mano, y son tan hinchadas como ¡caucho!"

Una expresión parecida a un gato se deslizó por la cara de Kuribayashi mientras ella se quejaba, y con orgullo empujó sus pectorales hacia adelante. "¿Qué hay de ellos?" gritó, como si estuviera a punto de disparar sus misiles oppai. Aunque Itami se quedó paralizado por ellos por un momento, se recuperó rápidamente y miró hacia arriba y hacia la derecha en el techo antes de murmurar una respuesta.

"Bueno, er, la vida amorosa de los miembros es un asunto bastante serio, les haré saber a la gente que está encima. En lugar de casarse con un extranjero de origen dudoso, casarse con un local causaría menos problemas y ayudaría sus perspectivas. Quiero decir, eres sincera, bonita, con curvas y tienes la forma correcta de pensar. Si puedo, intentaré conectarte ".

"¡Increíble!"

Kuribayashi gritó alegremente mientras levantaba sus manos en una postura de "banzai".

"Por cierto ... ¿qué pasa con Raidyn ...?", Señaló al tembloroso aventurero que murmuró en sí misma y le habla a las "voces" en su cabeza.

Kuribayashi hipo. "Ella es débil-hicupp ~ no puede manejar una bebida adecuada ..."

De repente, un intenso dolor atravesó la cabeza de Itami.

Con un sonido dong , un olor a metal se extendió amargamente por su nariz, y su visión se oscureció. ¿Qué tan fuerte había sido ese golpe?

"Ah, accidentalmente golpeé el el-tee".

A medida que su conciencia se desvanecía, Itami pensó que escuchó "Bueno, está bien que duerma así, ¿verdad?" cuando abandonó su lucha y dejó que su conciencia se alejara.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Ministerio de Defensa de la sala de comando:**

Una vez que detectaron que los hombres armados no identificados se acercaban a Sankai Resort, comenzó la silenciosa batalla.

La pantalla central de la Sala de Situación mostraba el progreso de la batalla alrededor de Sankai Resort. Varios analistas se amontonaron alrededor de las terminales frente al comandante mientras revisaban la información de los satélites espías y los drones aéreos disfrazados mientras murmuraban en voz baja para sí mismos.

"Tres fuentes de calor, norte-noreste, en las tierras altas. Archer, están en tus 10 a 11".

"Este es Archer, el objetivo avistado".

"Procedimiento 03. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Entendido."

La historia del Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales era corta y estaban en la oscuridad con respecto a cómo deberían manejar estas operaciones poco convencionales y de baja intensidad. Después de la prueba y la práctica, seguidas de revisiones y mejoras, se establecieron en el sistema Master-Servant. En otras palabras, emparejarían un operador de retaguardia (los Maestros) con combatientes de primera línea (los Servidores).

Actualmente, había siete de estos pares, cuyo nombre en código era Saber, Archer, etc. El esquema de denominación fue influenciado por la ferviente predicación de cierta persona.

"Lancer, cambia al Punto Tres".

"Este es Lancer, entendido".

"Lanzador, Procedimiento 02. El jinete se está moviendo de tu 3 a 4. Mantén el fuego. ¡Qué!"

"¡Lancer! ¡Qué pasó! ¡Tu señal se ha perdido!" Gritó uno de los operarios.

"Oh, Dios mío ..." cerró Archer. "Nooo!" se pueden escuchar disparos a medida que los puntos que retrataron las Fuerzas Especiales en el mapa digital empezaron a parpadear rápidamente y luego desaparecieron uno tras otro. Se oye un grito a través de los canales de comunicación.

Hasta ahora la batalla se volvió hacia el favor de las fuerzas especiales. Pero bajo un momento. Comenzaron a perder rápidamente la señal de cada soldado de las fuerzas especiales.

El comandante de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa gritó de su repentina rabia. "¿¡Qué demonios pasó !? ¿Dónde están mis unidades?"

"¡Señor! No sabemos ... sus señales desaparecieron por completo".

Kanou se volvió hacia Ryuuzaki. "¡¡Ryuuzaki que demonios pasó !? Donde están mis unidades".

"¿Tu me preguntaste?" frunció el ceño al hombre. "No tengo idea ... si me preguntas que es la cuarta fiesta. Hasta ahora, solo nos encontramos con tres partes".

Kanou se volvió hacia la pantalla. El se preguntó. ¿Qué debe hacer? Los puntos que representaban a sus soldados desaparecieron rápidamente uno por uno. Si esto va uno, perderá todas sus unidades en la escena. Kanou chasqueó la lengua porque no tenía suficiente información para tomar una decisión.

Entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo inspeccionó y dijo que el Primer Ministro lo está llamando personalmente. "Sí." Él asintió unas cuantas veces. "Entiendo." dejó el móvil. "Blow retiro completo. Repito retiro completo".

"¡Pero señor!" dijo uno de los oficiales.

Kanou miró al soldado. "¡Dije soldado de retiro completo! Esa es una orden". el oficial asintió y transmitió las órdenes a Archer con una expresión agria.

"Espero que no les pase nada ..."

* * *

**Cambio de escena: bosques cerca de Sankai Resort:**

Entre los bosques, las tres unidades de cubierta especial se dirigieron hacia el resort. Una unidad de la CIA del lado de los Estados Unidos. Una unidad de la SOF (Fuerzas de Operaciones Especiales) de la Federación Rusa y una unidad de la Fuerza Especial China (PLASOF) (Fuerzas de Operaciones Especiales del Ejército Popular de Liberación).

Los tres de su misión era invitar a su nación a los invitados de la Región Especial. Lo que sea que lo quieran o no. Por supuesto, los altos mandos les ordenaron usar la menor violencia posible. Pero resultó que no fue tan fácil como debería ser. Los japoneses son mejores de lo que esperaban.

Los tres se movieron a través del bosque al amparo de la noche sin una linterna ni ninguna otra fuente de luz. Sólo utilizando su visión nocturna militar. Todos ellos se acercaron al resort desde diferentes direcciones. Las tres unidades desconocían la presencia de las otras dos. Y los tres sufrieron causales mínimas de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón. Nadie entre ellos esperaba que fueran tan buenos y comenzó a cazarlos uno tras otro justo después de dar un paso entre el bosque.

Por su confusión después de unos minutos de ratones gatos, las armas silenciaban una tras otra. Para las fuerzas especiales rusas y chinas, esto era extrañamente inquietante, y su comandante les ordenó que fueran más cautelosos. Los japoneses pueden estar planeando atraparlos. Pero para el escuadrón especial estadounidense, todo era parte del plan.

Para esta ocasión exacta, el Presidente usó una de sus cartas de triunfo y se vio obligado a revocar la protección de JSDF alrededor del resort. Lenta pero constantemente, las tres fuerzas del Escuadrón Especial alcanzarán el centro vacacional a través del bosque.

Chuck, el líder de la escuadra estadounidense, solo pudo sonreír con suficiencia. No esperaba que la misión fuera tan suave.

Luego ... entre las sombras, un hombre ... no ... más como un chico adolescente salió. Llevaba el típico uniforme de mayordomo y guantes blancos. Todos los soldados estadounidenses le apuntaron con su arma. "¿Quién es ese? ¡Habla, o dispararemos!" dijo Chuck en perfecto japonés.

A través de su visor nocturno, las fuerzas especiales podían ver claramente la cara del niño. Emitió su completa falta de interés y aburrimiento hacia su unidad. Alrededor de sus dedos enguantados, los finos rayos de la luna lograron penetrar en el espeso dosel del bosque. Reflejado en algo. Dicha cosa era un cable delgado y brillante que apenas abarcaba los dedos del niño. Era un alambre ninja o en otras cuerdas de nombre.

"¡Te vuelvo a preguntar! ¡¿Quién eres ?!" Le pregunto de nuevo con severidad a Chuck. El niño no respondió. Chuck firmó con su subordinado para acercarse al chico lentamente y atarlo. Más tarde lo interrogarán. El hombre solo da un paso. Reaccionando a esto, el niño movió ligeramente uno de sus dedos. Entonces ... "Capitán ... no puedo moverme ..." Chuck y todos los demás se congelaron en el lugar donde estaban parados.

El chico de aspecto adolescente salió de la luz. La luna iluminó su rostro lo que mostraba su completa falta de interés. "Tales seres humildes vagan por los bosques de los Seres Supremos ... inaceptables ..."


	9. Capitulo 13

Cuando los Estados Unidos de América se enteraron de que Japón había ocultado el hecho de que habían invitado a huéspedes de la Región Especial a su país para establecer relaciones sanas con ellos, no estaban contentos, como mínimo. Más precisamente, estaban celosos.

Tal vez podría ser más fácil explicar la situación de esta manera: imagina que un chico japonés se encuentra con una chica linda, y luego un chico estadounidense, que se considera a sí mismo como el centro de su mundo, también quiere conocer a la chica. Sin embargo, el chico japonés mantiene el hecho de que sabía que la niña era un secreto y respondió haciendo el papel de tonto incluso cuando se le preguntaba directamente. Sin embargo, en asuntos como estos, el primero en hacer un movimiento fue el ganador. Incluso si el chico estadounidense pudiera entender y elogiar al protagonista de "Kokoro" de Natsume Soseki, no podría entender los sentimientos de culpa y frustración en su corazón. Era natural para el chico estadounidense, que creía que la victoria lo justificaba todo, que debía secuestrar a la belleza y devolverla a su país. Incluso si el gobierno japonés protestara, todo lo que tendría que hacer era una respuesta: "¿De qué invitados están hablando?" Y el asunto quedaría resuelto. Después de todo, el gobierno japonés también estaba actuando en secreto, por lo que no podían tomar una postura demasiado dura. Después de eso, todo lo que tendrían que hacer era construir una relación sólida con los invitados, y luego podrían hacer lo que quisieran. Por ejemplo, si Japón quisiera establecer vínculos con los países al otro lado de la "Puerta", tendrían que atravesar los Estados Unidos primero como intermediario y rogarles el derecho de paso. Debido a esto, incluso sin la inteligencia suficiente, los miembros de la CIA ordenaron a su sucursal del Lejano Oriente que comenzara los eventos que llevaron a esta farsa, y esta forma de pensar no era exclusiva de los estadounidenses.

Lo que lo convirtió en una comedia era que no solo los estadounidenses pensaban que eran el centro del mundo. Otras personas también habían decidido actuar de la misma manera que ellos lo habían hecho.

Y así, todos los hombres que planeaban arrebatar a los "invitados" de sus camas. Originalmente, el plan era colarse en la casa donde duermen las bellas durmientes. Incapacitándolos arrebatándolos del castillo. Arrebatándolos lejos de la nariz del dragón que era Japón.

Al menos este era el plan. Y funcionó. El presidente de los Estados Unidos incluso logró forzar al primer ministro japonés. Motoi Shinzō recordará las fuerzas JSDF cercanas y les permitirá un pase libre. Por supuesto, la unidad OPS negra rusa y china encontró bastante extraño el repentino cese del fuego y sospechó que se trataba de una especie de trampa. Pero al final. Más bien usaron esta oportunidad recién abierta y avanzaron hacia su objetivo.

Hasta que ... se encuentran con las criaturas más extrañas que han visto en su vida. De hecho ... como los miembros de las operaciones especiales de sus respectivos países. Se acostumbran a ver a personas extrañas en lugares aún más inusuales. Pero cuando encontraron a un chico adolescente con un uniforme de mayordomo y la expresión facial más extravagante y hostil en medio del bosque. Estaban bastante sorprendidos.

Y cuando pensaron que ya no podía pasar ninguna sorpresa en esta extraña noche. El chico claramente los instó a tirar sus armas y venir voluntariamente con él, o habrá consecuencias. La sorpresa adicional fue que los chinos y las fuerzas rusas hablaron perfectamente tanto en chino como en ruso. Como si fuera un nativo en dichos países.

Entonces vino una sorpresa aún más grande. Cuando quisieron confiscar e incapacitar al niño para que lo llevara a un nuevo interrogatorio. Las fuerzas de las naciones postulantes se congelaron. Simplemente ya no se puede mover.

Aquí es donde dejamos el último capítulo. Continuemos...

Zero Rei ... líder de los servicios secretos del Reino Hechicero y adorador de los cuarenta y uno. Además, fiel servidor de su creador que no lo dejó en la hora de necesidad.

La noche estaba oscura. Y casi termina con la recopilación de los elementos que su creador le encomendó.

Comprobó cada pieza. Cada pequeño detalle personalmente. No accidentalmente puede presentar un artículo equivocado para los Seres Supremos. Eso sería una traición inaceptable hacia los seres que superaron a los dioses y gobernaron sobre ellos. Una traición imperdonable hacia los creadores ...

Todavía tiene algunos artículos en la lista. Aún así, él está aquí esta noche. Aquí porque los demonios en la sombra que ordenó vigilar al joven maestro y a los dos últimos Seres Supremos le informaron el hecho ... Esos humildes humanoides están tratando de perturbar la relajación y la recopilación de información personal de su maestro.

La relajación que los seres que superaron a los dioses ganaron hace mucho tiempo. Incluso entonces ... incluso bajo su relajación. Ellos trabajan para el reino. Para preservar el legado de sus compañeros.

Zero estaba orgulloso. Estaba orgulloso de ser el sirviente de seres tan compasivos. Y estas cucarachas ... no! Las cucarachas tienen al menos algún papel en la naturaleza. No. A estas personas les gustan más los mestizos o incluso los parásitos. Totalmente repugnante y sin valor en los ojos del autómata NPC. Estos seres perturbaron la relajación de sus amos.

Lo único que lo mantuvo alejado de su destrucción fue el hecho. Su maestro le prohíbe estrictamente hacerle daño sin una buena razón. En el caso típico. Su mera existencia sería razón suficiente para su destrucción. Pero en el caso actual. Eso también fue prohibido por su creador. Diciendo. "No queremos accidentes diplomáticos aquí ... omitir los métodos letales tanto como sea posible y ser sutiles".

En casos. El lo complacería. Pero ahora ... que estas moscas amenazan a los Seres Supremos y al heredero del trono con su mera presencia. Estaba furioso al menos. Por supuesto, podría haber enviado simplemente a unos pocos vasallos de menor rango para sacar a estos seres a quienes difícilmente podría llamar personas.

Pero eso cuestionaría su confiabilidad ante los ojos de su maestro. Entonces, esa opción estaba fuera de discusión. No como no confiaba en los vasallos del Rey Hechicero y en las habilidades de sus propios subordinados. No. Muchos de ellos entrenados por él mismo. Él conoce sus capacidades. Él simplemente no puede confiarles una tarea tan importante y crítica como cuidar de estas moscas.

Él ya se hizo cargo de esa ridícula fuerza defensiva que estas personas ... llamaron a los japoneses estacionados aquí y los llevaron bajo custodia.

Comparados, eran humanos simples sin la guía de los Seres Supremos. Sus habilidades y tácticas fueron notables. Cero debe admitir eso y aprobar su lucha. Él simplemente no puede confiar la protección de los seres más elevados con criaturas tan humildes. Si ni siquiera pueden detectar un simple demonio de la sombra. ¿Cómo querrían proteger al heredero del Reino Hechicero? ¡No hablar de la princesa del imperio extranjero!

Mientras el asesino clasificaba al autómata, el NPC parpadeó durante la noche. Neutralizó las unidades de guardia cercanas una por una. Dos unidades de Ocho Asesinos y Dos Hanzo lo siguieron de cerca. Asegurándose de no sorprenderlo atrapándolo sin vigilancia.

Otras unidades monitorearon los perímetros del bosque. Uno a uno. Neutralizó las oposiciones. Primero las fuerzas del JSDF. Después de todo, él no quiere que interrumpan sus operaciones.

El siguiente objetivo era la fuerza con los miembros de personas de piel blanca. Usando el elemento que su maestro le encomendó, hojeó sus recuerdos con un ritmo rápido después de que estuvieron fuera del frío. Y resultó que venían de un país llamado China.

La segunda unidad enemiga que sacó fue la unidad rusa de operaciones negras. En ambos casos, el enemigo lo confundió con un adolescente que perdió en el bosque. Primero, ambos equipos gritaron e intentaron incapacitarlo. Eso falló miserablemente. Realmente no quiere decirlo en voz alta. Pero a veces su apariencia hace que sus enemigos lo confundan con un chico simple e inocente de 17 años. Por supuesto, él sabe que su creador creó su apariencia de esta manera y sus objetivos lo subestiman y hacen que su trabajo de espía sea más fácil. Sin embargo, a veces realmente deseaba que su creador lo hiciera más intimidante con algunas cicatrices.

Después de uno de esos pensamientos, por supuesto, Zero se maldijo a sí mismo, incluso pensando en menospreciar el trabajo duro de su creador que ella dedicó a su creación.

En ambos casos, por supuesto, ofreció a esos mestizos una solución pacífica en forma de su rendición incondicional. Pero como esperaba en ambos casos, el enemigo preferiría elegir la opción más difícil. Y tuvo suficiente. Le dio a estas moscas la oportunidad suficiente. Aparentemente sintió que el tercer grupo no será diferente.

Aún así, él quería darles la oportunidad de una solución pacífica. Se posicionó a sí mismo. Se ordenó la corbata y el uniforme. Después de todo, siendo un caballero, simplemente no podía presentarse con ropa sucia.

Después de un ataque rápido, deshabilitó su ocultamiento físico y se reveló a la unidad estadounidense.

Quería hablar primero. Pero esos primitivos le precedieron. "¿Quién es ese? ¡Habla o dispararemos!" Gritó el hombre con una gorra negra en la cabeza. Entonces ... tuvo suficiente ... incluso después de revelarse a sí mismo. Estas personas solo podían gritar. Él tiene suficiente. Preparando los alambres ninja hechos de material más resistente y más resistente a la tracción. Más fuerte que la tela de araña. En un momento se enredó con los soldados que tenía delante.

Esos pobres tontos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, ya que cientos de cables capilares rodeaban cada parte de su cuerpo. Sería tan fácil. Solo necesitaría mover uno de sus dedos y todas estas personas colapsarán ante él en pedazos cuando los alambres afilados cortan su carne blanda y huesuda. Sería tan fácil...

"Te vuelvo a preguntar ... ¿quién eres?" Preguntó el hombre que parecía ser su líder.

Él no respondió. Era demasiado tarde para estos mestizos. Ya decidieron su propio destino. Él tenía suficiente. ¡Seres tan irrespetuosos hacia él y hacia los Seres Supremos! ¡Inaceptable!

Cuando uno de ellos comenzó a dirigirse hacia él. Lentamente, movió ligeramente uno de sus dedos. No mucho. Solo para apretar las cuerdas alrededor del grupo antes que él. "Capitán ... no puedo moverme ..." todos los hombres se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó. Y ninguno de ellos podía moverse en una pulgada.

"¡Qué humildes seres vagan por los bosques de los Seres Supremos ... inaceptables!"

"¿Q-qué ... qué pasó?" Cerró el capitán de la unidad.

Zero lo miró perezosamente. "Déjame presentarme ..." se inclinó un poco. "Soy Zero Rei. El líder de los servicios secretos del Reino Hechicero". Múltiples extrañas criaturas salieron de las sombras detrás de él.

Para los humanos. Parecían bastante amenazadores. Casi inhumano. Las criaturas llevaban algún tipo de disfraz de ninja. Pero en lugar de dos. Tenían múltiples extremidades unidas a su cuerpo.

Todos ellos se inclinaron al unísono. "Zero-sama. Terminamos con el reconocimiento del área. Aparte de la fuente de energía de alto nivel. No encontramos más oposición".

Zero asintió. Luego se volvió hacia el pequeño grupo que tenía delante. Moviendo sus dedos ligeramente. Las cuerdas se tensaron alrededor de su mano. Como un títere domina sus títeres. Movió el pequeño grupo en filas ordenadas.

Empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Su rostro inexpresivo, casi muerto, hizo que el pequeño grupo temblara bajo su piel. "Bien entonces ..." citó. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó.

Cada miembro del grupo estadounidense mantuvo la boca cerrada. Eran agentes altamente entrenados después de todo. Zero inclinó la cabeza. "Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil ... o de la manera difícil ..." el hombre de aspecto joven ofreció las dos opciones a los hombres antes que él.

Nadie respondió. Zero asintió aceptando. "Muy bien ... entonces sé el camino difícil ..."

Zero sacó un extraño reloj de bolsillo de su bolsillo. Su comportamiento frío y despiadado comenzó a asustar a los agentes de la CIA mientras seguía su ritmo. Chuck, el capitán de las fuerzas actuales, tuvo que decidir. Su país muy probablemente negará su participación en el caso.

Numerosas opciones pasaron por su mente mientras buscaba la salida.

"Ya capturamos a los agentes de la SOF (Fuerzas de Operación Especial) de la Federación Rusa y a los representantes de PLASOF (Fuerzas de Operación Especial del Ejército Popular de Liberación) de la República Popular de China. Ellos tampoco fueron muy cooperativos".

Chuck y sus agentes jadearon. "¡Espera! ¡¿Dijiste agentes de Rusia y China?" El capitán de las fuerzas de la CIA se sorprendió al menos. Él y sus superiores pensaron en la posibilidad de que tropezaran con agentes de otros países. Pero nunca imaginarían que dos jugadores realmente envían sus fuerzas para recuperar a los invitados.

Zero solo asintió. "Sí ... y al menos no cooperaron ... hasta que eliminamos la información de su cabeza ... de la manera más delicada ..." al decir esto hace que los agentes de la CIA empiecen a sudar y el escalofrío les resbala. "Después de eso ... ellos cantaron como el pájaro cantor. Por supuesto, sin los encantamientos que amortiguan el sonido. Sus gritos se podían escuchar a kilómetros. Pero gracias a la rama de investigación ... hoy en día ... tenemos muchos dispositivos inteligentes que pueden resolver este pequeño problema ..."

Zero continuó su camino. Usando su expresión más fría. "¡Espera!" Chuck entró en pánico. "¡Estoy seguro de que podemos negociar! ¡Ya ves! ¡Estamos aquí para invitar a tu Príncipe! ¡Nada más!"

Zero se detuvo ladeó la cabeza. "¿Negociar?" el parpadeó "Tengo miedo ... ya es demasiado tarde para eso ... ya sabes ... mi maestro es bastante paciente con tu clase miserable ..." Cero guardó silencio por un momento. Luego volvió a mirar al hombre que tenía delante. "Pero eso no se puede decir de mí. Si fuera por mí, te daría Neuronist and Clementine o yo mismo conduciré tu largo y doloroso interrogatorio".

Chuck tragó saliva. Entonces dale a Zero una parte de su mente. Tenía que probar su idea. Si no ... seguramente morirán aquí. "Perdóneme ... ¿pero no causa un incidente internacional si su reino envía agentes a un territorio extranjero? Sin duda, nuestro país nos está buscando si desaparecemos". El autómata NPC entrecerró los ojos. Saber de qué habla Chuck. Al ver su reacción, Chuck sonrió.

"Tengo razón. ¿No es así? Pero si nos deja ir y le damos una invitación a nuestro presidente a sus líderes. Podríamos olvidar este pequeño incidente".

Zero miró al hombre. Luego se estremeció inquieto. Apenas podía contener su mano para destruir al hombre antes que a sí mismo. Sin embargo. Por su naturaleza de raza. En su rostro, solo se puede ver un leve ceño fruncido. "¿Realmente eres un idiota ...?" Él escupió.

"¡¿Qué?!" Los ojos de Chuck se ensancharon. Sus hombres intentaron mover sus cabezas, pero parecía que era una tarea imposible en la situación actual.

"Ni siquiera sé por qué mis amos se preocupan por tu patética civilización. Simplemente no puedo entender. Por qué no te pisotean a ti y al otro lado como una comida patética ... pero es natural. Son maneras. por encima de nosotros. Incluso nosotros ... sus sirvientes no pudieron comprender su sabiduría ".

"¿A qué te refieres?" Chuck encerrado.

"¿Crees que somos estúpidos? ¿Crees que no hicimos nuestra tarea y nos preparamos antes de llegar a tu patético reino? ¿Realmente crees que no revisamos todas las leyes ... todas las costumbres que tienes?"

Si Chuck pudiera temblar por las cuerdas apretadas alrededor de su cuerpo. Lo más probable es que temblara como la gelatina. Él y sus hombres seguramente colapsarán si las cuerdas no los mantienen en línea recta desde la repentina intención de matar.

Zero asintió y la presión disminuyó. "Sí ... sabemos ... si un agente que opera en el alma extranjera sin el conocimiento de dicho país. Dicho estado niega la mera existencia del agente encubierto. En otros casos, la mera existencia del agente se borra de los registros. En otras palabras ... "aparentemente uno de los dedos de Zero se movió por un momento. Inmediatamente después de eso, los agentes de la CIA sintieron que la presión aumentaba a su alrededor cuando los cables cortaban su suave carne.

"No existe ... no es más que una nota borrada en algún lugar de los archivos de su agencia".

Las rodillas de Chuck temblaron. Luego tragó profundamente. "¡Perdonanos!" el grito. "¡Por favor ahórrenos!" él y sus hombres también comenzaron a entrar en pánico cuando otra criatura apareció cerca de Cero, aparentemente de la nada.

"Zero-sama ... Shalltear-sama y Mare-sama terminaron con la caza. Se las arreglaron para localizar y restringir a dicha persona".

Zero asintió. "Muy bien…"

"¿Qué hacemos con ellos? ¿Zero-sama?"

Zero miró fríamente a sus oponentes. "Los mantendremos como rehenes en el momento ... serán el chip de negociación perfecto para Ainz-sama para las negociaciones con estos líderes".

La criatura se inclinó suavemente.

"Muy bien ... a la vez!"

Mientras tanto con Ainz y Esdeath.

Eran las dos horas pasadas de la medianoche, y la mayoría de la gente dormía los sueños de los justos o estaba a punto de colapsar por los muchos litros de alcohol y galletas saladas que consumían en la fiesta.

Al parecer, solo dos personas estaban despiertas en medio de la noche. Mirando las estrellas. Preguntándose… ¿es esta realidad? ¿O es simplemente fantasía? No sabían…. Los dos jugadores solo podían hacer una cosa. Admira la pintura sobre su cabeza. Respirar ... absorbiendo cada parte de su entorno ... incluso si uno de ellos en realidad no tiene pulmones.

La mujer de los dos suspiró pesadamente. "Es muy bueno relajarse un poco después de un tiempo ... hic ..."

El hombre musculoso asintió. "De hecho ... realmente lo merecíamos. Pensándolo bien ... será difícil volver y continuar la vida como antes".

"Bueno ... ¡será realmente difícil!" Rió la elfa oscura y de cabello blanco con una mirada borracha mientras levantaba un gran vaso de whisky y comenzaba a beber. "Después de todo este alcohol y comida, no sé cómo volveré y viviré como antes".

Momonga miró a su compañero. "Pensé que no podías emborracharte…"

Esdeath suspiró pesadamente. "Deshabilité mis resistencias pasivas de veneno y toxina para esta noche. Y ahora ..." le dispara a Momonga con una sonrisa tentadora y borracha. Momonga rara vez veía el rostro de su compañero tan rojo como estaba ahora. Se volvió hacia Momonga y le dirigió una sonrisa dentuda. "¡Estoy completamente borracho! ¡Jejeje!" Ella se rió en su estupor borracho.

Momonga suspiró al ver el comportamiento de su compañero. "Incluso después de todo este tiempo ... no cambiaste ... ¿cómo es eso?" el pregunto

Esdeath bebió un gran barco del whisky en su mano. El lanzó un gemido satisfecho. "¡Esto es bueno! Deberíamos enviar un [Mensaje] a Cero para traer unos cuantos hectolitros de esta bebida a Nazarick".

Momonga realmente no quiere estropear la felicidad de su amigo borracho. Pero si ella se emborracha demasiado. Ella puede hacer algo irreversible. Ya bebía diez botellas de bebida alcohólica. Él no sabía dónde la había encontrado. Pero él vio claramente cuando ella se vierte botella tras botella. Y para entonces ya estaba seguro de que ella ya había inhabilitado su anulación pasiva.

Si ella sigue así. Ella puede perder su cabeza. Como la última vez, cuando casi destruye una ciudad cuando se enoja y pierde la cabeza, y un invitado borracho la agarró por el trasero. Después de todo, se reunirán con los líderes del mundo mañana. Ella necesita estar sobria. Pero pensando en ello. No hay nada que una pequeña poción de intoxicación o magia curativa no pueda resolver. Entonces, estará bien ...

Ahora, Momonga agradece a su cuerpo la naturaleza no muerta. Sin él, lo más probable es que él mismo se bebiera debajo de la mesa. Su antiguo yo ... Satoru Suzuki no era una gran cara de fiesta. Pero cuando el liderazgo ordenó la formación de equipos obligatorios de sus trabajadores o hubo una fiesta de la empresa con participación obligatoria. Él no miró hacia abajo a beber unos cuantos vasos de bebida. Sólo para alejarse de la multitud.

La bebida casi siempre se sintetizaba y tenía un sabor desastroso en su viejo mundo. Pero ayudó a sobrevivir los días más difíciles y esas molestas reuniones públicas. Ser su antiguo yo humano era un simple asalariado que estaba a merced del liderazgo de la empresa. Tuvo que agachar la cabeza y aceptar su sacudida. Mientras tanto, mantuvo la boca cerrada y de alguna manera sobrevivió a su vida diaria.

Después de todo. La mierda fluye cuesta abajo. En el nivel más alto. El liderazgo principal recibió la paliza de sus hijos / esposa / esposo. Estar frustrado por esto. Gritaban a la gente debajo de ellos. Entonces esas personas gritaron por la frustración de sus superiores. Proyectaron su frustración hacia ellos. Entonces esas personas gritaron con su superior. Entonces su jefe le gritó. Siendo un simple asalariado que realmente no tenía a nadie debajo de él. Y en la naturaleza no es ese tipo de persona que proyecta su frustración a los demás. Simplemente permaneció en silencio y tragó las ofensas que dejaron a su jefe con la boca.

Utiliza el mundo de fantasía DMMO-RPG YGGDRASIL (juego de juego de rol en línea multijugador masivo) para aliviar su estrés y conocer a sus amigos en línea. Ocasionalmente cultivan jugadores para aliviar su frustración.

En la situación actual. Su último amigo se sentó a su lado. Apenas manteniéndose juntos. Su kimono casi completamente abierto se desmorona. Mostrando un escote constante. Equilibrio en el borde delgado de una avería y quedarse dormido.

De repente ella habló. "Momon-kun ... ¡hey! Tengo un qu-qu ..." miró a Momonga estupefacta buscando la palabra correcta. "¿Cuál es esa palabra, mi querido amigo del diablo?" Miró a Momonga con una expresión confusa.

"Creo que la palabra que buscas es una pregunta".

Ella obligó a asentir con la cabeza apresuradamente mientras sostenía su dedo índice. Balanceo a izquierda y derecha.

Momonga sintió que no terminará bien, pero él autorizó la pregunta. "Pregunta lejos ..." levantó una de sus ilusorias cejas. "No terminará bien ... lo siento ..." pensó.

"¿P-crees? Hic ..." preguntó vacilante. En medio de su estupor borracho, simplemente no puede encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "¿Qué?" Momonga comenzó a sentir algo mal. Muy mal vendrá después de esto.

El imitador elfo de pelo blanco y oscuro agarró su mano de repente y la colocó en su pecho. "¿Qué piensas? ¿Se sienten reales?"

La supresión de la emoción de Momonga saltó dentro y fuera. Tratando de asfixiar su súbito terreno emocional. Si todavía era un hombre de carne y hueso, moriría en unos momentos debido a la repentina pérdida de sangre que causó su rápida hemorragia nasal. Si alguien viera el aura verde claro que aparece cuando se activa la supresión de la emoción. Se iluminaría esta noche oscura. Y muy probablemente a pesar de la fuerte contaminación lumínica que tiene Japón, los astronautas pudieron ver la nueva fuente de luz verde que apareció de repente.

La niña se miró a sí misma. "Intento afinarlos durante cientos de años. Pero nunca los siento lo suficientemente reales. Hic ..." una expresión pensativa se asentó en su rostro. Luego se echó a reír.

"Por favor, para ..." suplicó Momonga mientras trataba de calmarse.

Pero su amigo no lo escuchó. O bien porque ella no quería escuchar a su amiga suplicando o simplemente estaba demasiado borracha para escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca del Héroe Oscuro. "Una vez, accidentalmente agarré la flor de Albedo ..." accidentalmente "" ella mostró comillas con sus dedos. Momonga levantó sus cejas ilusorias. "Qu-cuando nos topamos el uno con el otro, y ella sintió ..." pensó por un momento mientras miraba hacia arriba. "¿Cómo podría expresar ... natural y hinchable ... tal vez blando?" se preguntó, y la sangre comenzó a brotar de su nariz que le dispara a la espalda. Sonriendo como un pervertido.

Momonga suspiró con un tono de cansancio y comenzó a masajear su templo de la nariz ilusoria. "Por favor, deja de contar historias de cómo 'accidentalmente' buscaste a tientas a mi esposa ... es vergonzoso ..."

Esdeath se volvió hacia él. "¡Estás celoso porque no puedes apreciar esos maravillosos melones!" ella acusó a Momonga que lo señalaba con su estado completamente destrozado. Luego comenzó a hacer movimientos a tientas con las manos. Parecía una pervertida

"Si dices una palabra más. Es posible que tenga que darte un arresto domiciliario ...", advirtió a su madre que usaba su tono más amenazador.

"¡Pruébame! ¡Hic!" ella se rio "¿No soy lo suficientemente bonita para ti?" Momonga la miró con una expresión de asombro mientras se inclinaba más cerca. Mostrando más de su modesto escote tentador y una expresión confusa tentadora. Y él simplemente no puede decidir. Si ella es seria o está completamente destrozada y simplemente no puede controlar lo que dejó su boca.

Ella se rió y tropezó hacia adelante. Momonga dejó que su cara chocara contra el frío suelo. Tal vez esto le permita aclarar un poco su cabeza. Una cosa era segura. Tendrá un serio dolor de cabeza y resaca cuando se levante por la mañana. Al mirarla, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Él nunca la vio tan pacífica desde hace cien años.

Pequeños rastros de droll aparecieron en la esquina de su delicada boca y comenzaron a roncar suavemente.

Pensando en eso ... ella se veía algo linda. Casi como mirar a Mare y Aura cuando dormían. Momonga quería hacerla dormir, pero no quiere perturbar sus sueños en su estado actual. Hace mucho tiempo que no lograba cerrar los ojos por temor a las pesadillas constantes que la perseguían. Usando su bolsillo dimensional, el Señor de la Muerte sacó una almohada y una manta simples y la colocó en posición de dormir.

Suspiró y siguió mirando los cielos. Cuando recibió un [Mensaje] de Shalltear. "Ainz-sama ... logramos capturar a todos los agentes que se atrevieron a perturbar tu relajación. Además, estamos rastreando la firma desconocida cerca de ti ..."

Momonga asintió con aprobación. Anteriormente recibió informes de sus subordinados sobre los agentes extranjeros que quieren secuestrarlos y sintió otra presencia de alto nivel que ordenó a sus vasallos que rastrearan pero que no interfieran con ellos hasta que se aclare lo que es o se vuelva peligroso.

En otros casos. Simplemente los ignoraría y enviaría a sus vasallos a encargarse del caso. Pero ahora ... están en un suelo extraño. Cierto ... era la Tierra ... pero no su Tierra. Ya no. Tal vez nunca fue su Tierra ... el mundo de donde vinieron.

Necesitan información y debido a su experiencia. El sabe muy bien Los agentes enviados al extranjero operan de manera encubierta, a menudo se convirtieron en inexistentes para la nación de donde provenían los oficiales. Los países simplemente no pueden correr el riesgo de iniciar una guerra porque unos pocos agentes capturados y simplemente niegan que tengan algún tipo de relación con dichos agentes. Diciendo: 'Esos agentes son elementos deshonestos con los que trabajan para iniciar una guerra entre nuestras naciones. No tenemos ningún tipo de conexión con ellos.

En casos raros, las naciones intercambian secretamente agentes capturados. Esperando que el agente capturado lograra recuperar información valiosa bajo su tiempo en cautiverio. Era un negocio ... nada más. Momonga lo sabía muy bien. Después de todo. Gobernó sobre su país más de doscientos años. Tiene práctica en el trato con agentes extranjeros en su territorio.

[Mensaje: "Buen trabajo ..." elogió a su vasallo Momonga. "Dale mi alabanza a Mare y Zero también ... mantén los ojos abiertos ... ¡no reveles tu presencia hasta que sea necesario! ¡Esto es importante! Pero reacciona la amenaza con lo mejor de tus habilidades ... puedes defenderte si es necesario".

[Mensaje: "Como desees. Ainz-sama". el [Mensaje] terminó y Ainz finalmente pudo respirar aliviado.

Varios minutos después escuchó varios pasos ligeros acercándose a él.

Él miró hacia atrás. Era la sacerdotisa de Emroy. Rory Mercury.

"¡Ah! Rory ... ¿Todavía estás despierto?" le preguntó a su Momon con el tono más amigable que pudo reunir. Despues de esta noche Realmente no quiere estar en el área inmediata de Rory. No les contaré lo que sucedió durante la fiesta que tanto molestó a Momonga. Creo que puedes averiguarlo por ti mismo. Imaginando el comportamiento habitual de la semidiosa.

Rory caminó suavemente al lado de Momon. Luego respiró el aire frío del exterior. En su rostro, su habitual sonrisa sádica se asentó. Eso contradice completamente su hermoso rostro. "Sí… Itami es eliminado por Kuribayashi y se queda dormido. Además, todos los demás están durmiendo". sobre su hombro, descansaba su enorme arma envuelta en un lienzo marrón.

Momon asintió con comprensión. "Ya veo ..." miró hacia Rory. "Entonces… ¿por qué no duermes?" preguntó Momon con curiosidad.

Ella agarró sus dos lados con una manera extática. "El derramamiento de sangre en esta noche ... no lejos de aquí. Se ha librado una batalla entre bandos ..." se mordió el labio inferior en su excitación. Luego agarró el brazo grueso de Momon.

"¡Mierda! ¡Dije que evitaran el derramamiento de sangre a toda costa!" Momonga maldijo en su cabeza.

"¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Por favor, ayúdame, mamá!" Momon simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Rory ... ¡agárrate!"

La sacerdotisa de Emroy ya no podía soportarlo más. Agarró su arma envuelta y se lanzó hacia el bosque con una velocidad imposible. Ella fue como un destello cuando desapareció en la noche.

"Mierda ..." Momonga maldijo entre dientes. Se preparó para levantarse e ir tras el lolicón gótico. Pero su compañero de sueño de repente saltó de su sueño. "¡Freddy está en mi cabeza! ¡El osito gomoso ataca!" ella gritó. Entonces sus ojos se hicieron más pesados y cayeron en el regazo de Momonga. Inmediatamente después de eso. Abrazando su cintura en su agarre despiadado.

"¡Ahhh! ¡¿Y ahora qué ?! ", se asustó el Señor de la Muerte dándose cuenta de su situación actual.

Mientras tanto entre los bosques. Una sombra como, corrió la chica rápida corrió. Su cabello negro parecía completamente armónico, sus ojos rojos sangre prometían la muerte a cualquiera que se interponga entre ella y su presa. Su kimono blanco flotaba en el aire mientras volaba entre los bosques.

Su enorme alabarda de aspecto dejó su lienzo protector y ahora masacró sin piedad a las criaturas delante de ella. Criaturas ... lobo como criaturas con brillantes ojos rojos llenos de ira y malicia. Las criaturas hechas de la sombra hicieron todo lo posible para detener al ofensor. Pero aparentemente ni siquiera se acercaron para almidonar a la sacerdotisa gótica. Todos ellos fueron asesinados con el arma artefacto de la niña.

Su delicadeza, su fuerza, su propio movimiento era como ver a un guerrero legendario usando su herramienta de arte para esculpir a través de hordas de demonios. El número de lobos de la sombra de aspecto amenazador creció y creció mientras intentaban abrumar a Rory con su número total.

Todos ellos tienen el mismo destino. Desaparición en una ráfaga de sombras arremolinadas cuando el arma de la niña los colisionó. En el final. Rory llegó en un pequeño claro. Dos mujeres la esperaban. Pálido en la piel y ojos rojos la fulminaron con la mirada. Sólo un vestido blanco delgado y revelador cubría sus buenas proporciones corporales.

Las criaturas eran novias vampiros. Sus uñas se alargaron lentamente. Preparándose para atacar con sus armas naturales. Después de todo, la niña ante ellos se atrevió a hacer daño a la citación de la casa de su amo. Ella es una enemiga

Rory de pie todavía inclinó la cabeza. "Hola, ¿quién eres?"

Las criaturas que solo gruñían no respondieron a la pregunta de la niña. "Tipo silencioso, ¿verdad?" ella pregunto juguetonamente Antes de que ella pudiera presentarse. Las dos mujeres se lanzaron hacia ella. Usando su arma natural tratando de hacerla pedazos. En su boca se veían dos caninos afilados. Mostrando su raza verdadera naturaleza depredadora.

Fueron rápidos. Más rápido que cualquier humano Rory vio antes. Por supuesto, excepto Momon. Pero siendo un dios demi como ella. Él no era realmente humano. Pero Rory era más rápido. Ella esquivó con gracia el intento de masacre de las dos novias. O bloqueando su afilado cuchillo como clavos con su alabarda. O simplemente saltando hacia atrás. Ocasionalmente esquivando sus huelgas.

Las criaturas sisearon peligrosamente mientras ganaban heridas nuevas y nuevas. Las heridas se humedecieron al igual que el santo artefacto de Emroy tallado en su carne. Después de cada herida las criaturas recibieron. Su impía regeneración ha sido ralentizada por el arma de la semidiosa.

La ráfaga de huelgas que intercambiaron los dos bandos parecía inhumanamente rápida. Brutalmente intenso. Como los dos equipos cambiaron de golpes. Pequeñas ondulaciones de aire perturbaron el entorno mostrando la gran fuerza detrás de los ataques.

Ambas partes ganaron lesiones. Ambos se curaron en meros momentos. Pasó un minuto desde Rory, y su opresión luchó contra la batalla sin piedad. Y parecía. La semidiosa ganó. Su presa se posó ante sus piernas mientras sus numerosas heridas se cerraban lentamente. Dejando intactas sus pieles de porcelana piel. Su kimono blanco se bañó en ella y en la sangre de su enemigo.

Respirando las criaturas se abrazaron con miedo. De vez en cuando silbaba hacia la Lolita ante ellos. La sed de sangre anterior que residía en sus ojos. Sustituido por el miedo primordial. Una sonrisa infantil se formó en el labio rojo de Rory. Disfrutando de su victoria definitiva. Celebrando la desaparición inmediata de su oponente. Su contribución inmediata a su Dios.

"Gracias por su contribución a Emroy esta noche. Disfruté la batalla. No se preocupe. Emroy no es exigente con respecto a quién pasa su reino. Sea humano, elfo o monstruo. Da la bienvenida a cada alma caída que cayó en la batalla. Porque él es el Dios de la oscuridad, la guerra, la muerte, la violencia y la locura ". ella se rio entre dientes La novia de dos vampiros tembló. Se abrazaron aún más en su miedo y esperaron su destino inmediato.

Lo saben muy bien. Su reina ... así como los Seres Supremos no salvarán su vida. No valían tanto como para poder despertar el interés de aquellos seres superiores.

Rory levantó su alabarda lentamente. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. Preparándose para decapitar a las dos mujeres antes que a ella misma. Entonces ella se detuvo. Escuchando unos pasos suaves acercándose a ella entre las sombras. "Tienes agallas ... no solo mataste a los animales de mi casa sino que te atreves a amenazar a mis novias vampiros". La figura con la suave voz femenina salió de las sombras. Revelando su hermoso rostro que era como alguien creado artificialmente para ser el espejo perfecto de la belleza misma.

En su rostro, una sonrisa sádica se asentó. Tenía una baja estatura y tenía la apariencia de una niña de catorce años. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su piel pálida y brillante, sus seductores ojos rojos y sus facciones faciales finas. Su cabello plateado está atado en una cola de caballo, lo que permite que otros vean su rostro.

Rory se lamió los labios en su excitación. "¿Quién eres extraño visitante?" ella entrecerró los ojos juguetonamente. "¿No eres humano? ¿Lo eres?" ella preguntó. Ella claramente sintió que su nuevo oponente aparecido no era humano. Ella claramente sintió que era fuerte. Pero ella simplemente no podía medirlo. Algo ensombreció su verdadera visión. Esta chica escondió algo delante de ella. Pero ella sintió un sentimiento similar al cuando conoce a Ainz. La presencia estaba aquí, pero era más débil.

Su oponente sonrió. Ella lleva un vestido de noche negro suave con una gran falda gruesa. La parte superior de su cuerpo está vestida con una cinta adornada con encaje y una chaqueta corta a medida. Sus manos se colocan con guantes largos de encaje, sin mostrar nada de piel. Comparado con su apariencia. Su busto era anormalmente grande. Tal vez ella usó una cantidad excesiva de almohadillas para los senos.

Como dijo. La chica vampiro sonrió. Luego miró a las novias temblorosas con una expresión insatisfecha. Ella chasqueó la lengua. "¡Fuera de mi vista antes de que te esté castigando! ¡Fracasaste tu tarea! Me decepcionaste ..." frunció el ceño a sus dos novias vampiros.

En lo profundo de su corazón, quería castigar a las dos mujeres que vestían vestidos con las formas más creativas. Pero ella retiene su mano pensando en lo que Ainz le enseñó. "Todos cometen errores ... incluso yo ... lo único que puede hacer es aprender de su error y hacer todo lo posible para no volver a cometerlo". cita a su maestro a menudo.

Sin embargo, a menudo pensaba que su amo era demasiado humilde y solo quería consolarlos para que no se sintieran tan mal después de fallar en su tarea. No sucedió a menudo. Aún así, sucedió de vez en cuando.

Por alguna razón. Las dos mujeres comenzaron a temblar aún más bajo el repentino crecimiento de la presión que sentían en sus cuellos. Conociendo muy bien las consecuencias del fracaso bajo el liderazgo de las mujeres grandes antes que ellas.

Saber lo que vendrá para aquellos que fallan en su misión bajo el mando de la niña pequeña. Los dos se levantaron apresuradamente. Arqueado profundamente y retirado. El verdadero vampiro se volvió hacia la Lolita negra antes que ella misma. "Ainz-sama no tolera el fracaso ... de manera similar a mí", dijo, luego se lamió los suaves labios. "Te ves delicioso ... Me pregunto qué tan duro puedo ser contigo ... tal vez te convierta en un sirviente para que podamos jugar en mi habitación".

Rory inclinó la cabeza. "¿Entonces eres el sirviente de Ainz-sama?" preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Shalltear hizo una pequeña reverencia. Digno para una verdadera dama. "Shalltear Bloodfallen. Guardián de los tres primeros niveles de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick y la primera esposa de Ainz-sama". ella se presentó. Y se echó a reír maníamente dentro de su cabeza imaginando el ceño fruncido de Albedo después de que ella dijo esto.

"Es un placer conocerte." Rory sonrió alegremente. "Soy Rory Mercury. Sacerdotisa de Emroy, el dios de la oscuridad, la locura y la muerte". ella también hizo una pequeña reverencia. Apenas quedaba una pequeña mancha blanca en su ropa harapienta. Luego levantó la vista de repente. Recordando lo que Shalltear acaba de decir. "Dijiste ... ¿eres su esposa?"

Shalltear asintió con orgullo. "Sí, en efecto".

Rory está reconociendo su error y sintiendo la repentina presión que aparecía quería retroceder. Sintió el repentino escalofrío que recorría su espina dorsal cuando Shalltear comenzó a liberar poco a poco su sed de sangre. Lenta pero constantemente aumentando la presión en el área. Luego fortaleció su agarre en su alabarda.

¡No! Ella no permitirá que esta mujer consiga a Ainz para sí misma. Esa estructura de hueso de aspecto prístino. A esos mármoles les gustan los huesos. ¡No! Ella lo tenía solo para ella.

Ella preparó su arma. "¡Después de que te derrote, Ainz-sama será mío solo!" ella gritó.

Shalltear frunció el ceño alzando su abanico de mano. Cubriendo sus delicados labios. "Tienes un poco de desafío ..." ella se rió de una manera divertida. Entonces comenzó a sonreír como un depredador bajo su abanico. "Tu cabeza será un regalo perfecto para mi señor. Pero antes de eso ..." ella cerró su abanico. "Juguemos ..." cerrando sus ojos carmesí inclinó su cabeza al vampiro.

Rory cargó hacia ella. Usando el inmenso peso de su arma y su fuerza inhumana, se dirige hacia su oponente. Shalltear se rió de una manera divertida. Levantó su abanico y bloqueó el artefacto sagrado de Rory. Luego, con un estremecimiento de su muñeca, ella lo rechazó.

El choque de ambos lados fue como un baile. Hermosa y una vez ... terrible. Lluvia de chispas voló tras lluvia de chispa cuando Rory se dirigió hacia el verdadero vampiro. Pero solo usando su abanico negro de apariencia simple ... la geisha vampiro bloqueó todos los intentos dirigidos a golpearla. Ella ni siquiera se aleja. Simplemente de pie en un lugar, como una estatua, logró repeler a la diosa demi huelga implacable.

Una por una ella repelió las huelgas de Rory. A menudo bostezando en la diosa demi un esfuerzo sin sentido para hacerle daño. Después de un minuto completo del insignificante choque. Shalltear se aburrió hasta la muerte. Literalmente, ella no estaba viva. Así que no cuenta. Por supuesto, ella estaba enojada ... una tierra tan débil que quería quitarse a Ainz de sí misma. Incluso pensar en tal cosa era repugnante. Ofensa hacia Ainz.

"Es el ser más hermoso del mundo. Incluso las gemas preciosas no pueden compararse con su cuerpo blanco pálido". pensó Shalltear casi babeando bajo la pelea mientras pensaba en los prístinos huesos blancos de Ainz. Estar espaciado por un momento. Ella bajó su abanico. Rory vio la abertura. Su cuerpo está lleno de rasguños de los columpios juguetones de los fanáticos de Shalltear.

Rory respiró pesadamente mientras balanceaba sus armas hacia la abertura. Ella casi llegó a la abertura. Ella apuntó el cuello de Shalltear. Con un swing rápido. Rory decapitará a este monstruo que se atrevió a anunciarse con la esposa de Shinigami y reclamar su precio por el lado de Ainz.

Ella apuntó al cuello. Todo el mundo sabe. Los monstruos como los vampiros. A pesar de su capacidad de regeneración inmersiva, simplemente no podía sobrevivir sin una cabeza.

Su espada casi alcanzó su delgado cuello. Era casi la hora. Sólo un centímetro más. El tiempo pareció disminuir la velocidad para ella cuando llegó a la última parte de su ataque. Ella no sentía esto a menudo ... solo sentía este tipo de emoción varias veces en su vida. Momentos en los que luchó contra los oponentes más implacables. Cuando ella luchó contra los dignos oponentes.

"Recordaré tu nombre ... Shalltear Bloodfallen ..." susurró ella. Su espada estaba solo a un centímetro del cuello de Shalltear. Entonces ... '¡Clang!' Se oye un sonido de tintineo. Rory vio lo imposible. La niña pequeña que tenía ante ella sostenía su alabarda entre sus dos dedos delgados. Mostrando la expresión de lo que mezcla entre su molestia y diversión.

Rory trató de sacar su arma sagrada del alcance del verdadero vampiro. Pero ella simplemente luchó. Ella simplemente no podía creer lo que veía. Esta chica antes de ella simplemente detuvo su artefacto sagrado que logró matar a miles con un solo columpio con sus dos dedos.

Shalltear soltó su arma, y Rory saltó hacia atrás. "¿Qué eres?" preguntó ella con una expresión molesta. "¿Estás sordo?" Preguntó Shalltear. Rory entrecerró los ojos. "Entonces me presento de nuevo ..." Shalltear se inclinó ligeramente. "Shalltear Bloodfallen ... guardián de los primeros tres pisos de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick ... primera esposa del Rey Hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown".

Rory apretó los dientes. "¿Eres un dios?"

"¿Gallinero?" Shalltear se rió entre dientes de diversión. "¿Esos parásitos?" ella sacudió su cabeza. "No ... los Seres Supremos solían cazar esa molestia por diversión y los objetos que dejaron caer ... al menos lo escuché de Esdeath-sama". Rory dio un paso atrás y se quedó sin aliento. "¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser!" pensó.

Shalltear mostró una sonrisa sádica. Sus dientes caninos blancos eran visibles en su boca delicada. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia Rory. Rory comenzó a temblar. Ella no sintió este sentimiento. Casi olvida este sentimiento. ¿Qué era este sentimiento lo que ella sentía en este momento? ¿Cómo se llama eso? ¿Fue miedo ...?

Ella giró su alabarda hacia Shalltear. Pero para su sorpresa. El guardián simplemente apartó su arma con un simple movimiento de su delicada mano. Mostrando un gran bostezo. Mostrando su aburrimiento.

Luego con un salto rápido. Ella desapareció. Una expresión asustada se posó en el rostro de Rory. Buscando a su oponente en todas direcciones. Levantando su alabarda delante de ella en posición horizontal. Entonces Shalltear apareció ante ella de la nada. Agarró su cuello y la levantó en alto. "¿Eres uno de esos? ¿El tipo que no entiende qué tan alto está el cielo? ¿Crees que puedes tocar las estrellas simplemente alcanzándolas? Ese tipo de ingenuidad debería estar reservado para niños como Aura. Es simplemente repugnante un adulto."

Ella comenzó a sofocar a Rory lentamente. Disfrutando cada momento de su sufrimiento. Levantándola más cerca de su cara y oliendo su seda como un cabello negro. "Ah ... el olor a muerte es tan embriagador ..." se rió entre dientes. "Lucha como desees ... solo hace que mi comida sea más placentera", notó sádicamente mientras levantaba el cuello de Rory más cerca de su boca. Rory sintió, lenta pero constantemente, que el pequeño vampiro bajo ella comenzaba a aplastar su garganta. Ella comenzó a inhalar apresuradamente a medida que sus pulmones ganaban cada vez menos oxígeno.

Entonces ... una voz vino de entre los bosques. "¡Deja ir a Rory en ese instante!" rugió la corpulenta morena que salió de las sombras. En sus manos, sostenía firmemente su rifle de asalto automático. Apuntando a la dirección de Shalltear.

Shalltear la miró. Luego miró a su alrededor. Usando su visión nocturna, ella inmediatamente vio a Itami y Tomita, quienes también apuntaron sus armas hacia ella. Shalltear sonrió de una manera malvada. Más juguete para ella. Su maestro es muy generoso esta noche.

Ella tiró a Rory quien inmediatamente se estrelló en los bosques cercanos hiriéndola gravemente. Y dejándola inconsciente por el momento. A pesar de la regeneración acelerada de Rory. Incluso ella necesitaba curar su cuerpo roto y su garganta aplastada.

Al parecer, ella comenzó a avanzar hacia los oficiales de la JSDF en la escena con un espacio estable. Cuando ... "La madrina Shalltear ... es suficiente". Shalltear inmediatamente dejó de reconocer la voz. El dueño de la voz salió de las sombras. Era el vestido de Beelzebub Ooal. El primer heredero de Ainz. Sus dos cuernos que sobresalían de los dos lados de su sien y sus hendiduras de ojos dorados lo hacían casi completamente como la versión masculina de su madre. Solo el desordenado pelo de Son Goku era diferente y el hecho ... ciertamente era un hombre.

El verdadero vampiro no lo odiaba. Era un buen niño. Más importante aún es su señor y su hijo gobernante. Solo despreciaba el hecho de que era el hijo de esa perra. Incluso después de 200 años. Las huellas de la rivalidad permanecieron entre ella y Albedo.

Fue seguido por Momon y el aplastado Raidyn que casi vomitó del incontable litro de alcohol que ella consumía. Shalltear se congeló ... reconociendo al hombre bajo la ilusión, ella inmediatamente quiso arrodillarse. Pero sabiendo que eso probablemente arruinaría el plan de su esposo, ella retiene este impulso.

Beelzebub entrecerró los ojos. "Madrina ... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Beelzebub sospechosamente de nuevo.

En el momento exacto, la princesa imperial despierta, Touka y Lelei llegaron a la escena. Shalltear jadeó su cara. "Está claro como la luz del día Beelzebub ... Ainz-sama me envió a alejar las moscas de tu espalda". Ella volvió la cabeza.

"¿Moscas?" Preguntó Beelzebub levantando una de sus cejas. Shalltear asintió. "Sí ... todo el bosque estaba lleno de fuerzas armadas extranjeras. Pero no te preocupes ... Zero-san y yo ya nos encargamos de ellas".

"¿Agentes extranjeros ?!" Jadeó el oficial de tres JSDF en la escena. Piña simplemente no sabe lo que está pasando y solo miró a izquierda y derecha. Shalltear asintió y otra figura salió del bosque. Levantando su mano enguantada blanca, varios uniformes vestidos de hombre lo siguieron. En su otra mano, sostenía un bolso negro de peluche "Encontramos estos insectos en el bosque". Su tono era frío y sin emociones. Y a pesar de su hermoso rostro infantil, estaba completamente inmóvil. Como si solo fuera una cara artificial.

"Kuribayashi y Komakado tenían razón después de todo ... los agentes extranjeros en realidad nos siguieron ..." maldijo Itami.

"¿Eso es todo de ellos?" preguntó el primer teniente. Zero inclinó la cabeza. "Lo más probable es que ... capturamos a cada uno de ellos que encontramos entre los bosques también en los tres microbuses que esperaban cerca de la carretera, no lejos del resort", respondió Zero. Su tono era tan frío. Itami comenzó a temblar.

"¿Qué hacemos con ellos mi príncipe?" preguntó Zero con la cabeza inclinada. "¡¿Me estás preguntando ?!" preguntó de nuevo Beelzebub. El autómata NPC asintió en respuesta. "Sí ... después de todo ... tu padre te dio la autorización completa en el momento de la expedición. Es tu tarea decidir su destino".

El joven heredero volvió la cabeza y murmuró en voz baja. "Padre ... tú y tus constantes pruebas ..."

"Su destino está en tu mano, mi príncipe. Elige sabiamente". Preguntó Zero con su tono más respetuoso.

Beelzebub repasó sus opciones. "¿Que quieren ellos?" preguntó de nuevo el primer heredero.

Zero inclinó la cabeza. "Según el interrogatorio. Querían invitarlos a usted, a Knight Bozes ya la Princesa Imperial en su país por la fuerza. El país de donde provienen es la Federación Rusa, la República Popular China y los Estados Unidos de América".

Beelzebub asintió con inquietud. "Veo…"

"¡Malditos sean!" Maldijo a la mujer fornida. "Sabía que iban a intentar algo como esto ... pero, ¿para intentarlo de esta manera? Me sorprendió".

Piña miró a su alrededor como una niña que perdió a sus padres en la multitud. "¿Esas son las naciones en tu mundo, Sir Itami?"

Itami suspiró cansadamente y asintió. Entonces comenzó a rascarse la nuca nerviosamente. "Sí ... puedes considerarlos como los tres países más poderosos de nuestro mundo".

Piña comenzó a temblar al oír esto. Si esto es cierto. Ellos están en un gran problema. "Mi Príncipe ... ¿quieres que los aniquilemos de este mundo?" preguntó Zero. Su tono era sombrío.

Beelzebub suspiró y comenzó a masajearse la sien de la nariz. El sabe muy bien Si él dijo en broma que sí, sus padres vasallos podrían seguir sus órdenes y simplemente matar a cada individuo. Incluso los niños en dichos países sin piedad. Y eso causaría un gran lío diplomático. No solo aquí sino también en casa. Por muy fuerte que seas. Simplemente no puedes escapar masacrando a una nación entera. Tendrá consecuencias.

Piña, Tomita, Kuribayashi e Itami esperaron tensamente la decisión del Príncipe. Los agentes de los tres dijeron que el país se sacudió dentro esperando la decisión del príncipe demonio / no-muerto.

Beelzebub miró a Zero después de firmar. "Simplemente borre sus recuerdos de los eventos de esta noche y luego déjelos en algún lugar. No queremos un accidente diplomático".

La máquina sin emociones se inclinó ligeramente. "Como desées." Su cara estaba fría, sin emociones. Su cada movimiento fue calculado. "Te digo, adiós futuro gobernante". Beelzebub asintió. "Pero antes de eso ..." Zero se volvió hacia la Princesa Imperial. Se acercó a ella. Luego alcanzó debajo de su chaleco de mayordomo y le entregó un sobre. Piña lo aceptó. Luego lo inspeccionó por un momento. "¿Que es esto?" ella preguntó.

Zero asiente con la cabeza. "Esta es una invitación del mismo Rey Hechicero. Su Majestad desea invitarlo a usted ya las pocas personas que eligió para representar a su Imperio en su país. Solo para ver su infinita generosidad. Los Seres Supremos lo tratan como un invitado en su bondad. La invitación vendrá con un recorrido completo por la capital. También la oportunidad de negociar sobre su rendición inmediata, así como la entrega de los soldados que capturamos ".

La princesa de pelo rojo oscuro tragó nerviosamente mientras una gota de sudor bajaba de su frente.

"Gracias ... Con mucho gusto aceptamos su majestuosa invitación generosa". luego Zero dejó caer la bolsa que tenía en la otra mano. "Puede que necesites estos ... a partir de ahora ... nos retiremos de tu reino. Ten en cuenta ... los tres países aún tienen agentes en la ciudad". le advirtió a Itami.

Itami asintió inquieta. "Por cierto ... ¿cómo pasaste por la puerta?"

Zero miró a Tomita. "Te falta la seguridad adecuada ... tus propios métodos de seguridad están muy obsoletos ..."

Kuribayashi inspeccionó la bolsa. Sus ojos se ensancharon viendo su contenido. "¡Teniente primero! ¡Mira!" Itami se acercó y miró la bolsa. Sus ojos de repente crecen un poco más grandes. La bolsa estaba llena de las armas y municiones saqueadas de los agentes de los tres países. Todas las armas estaban sin marcar.

Cero hizo una reverencia. "Úsalo bien ... encontrarás tres microbuses cerca del bosque. En la bolsa ... encontrarás su llave". Zero se dio la vuelta y se preparó para irse. Justo antes de eso. La princesa lo llamó. "¿Cuándo concluirá nuestra reunión?" le gritó a Zero.

Zero miró hacia atrás. "Solo escribe el momento cuando quieras conocer al rey. Y Ainz-sama te enviará dondequiera que estés". Piña asintió nerviosamente. Luego miró el sobre por un momento. "¿Son realmente capaces de eso?" ella murmuró bajo su nariz.

Zero y Shalltear se inclinaron una vez más ante los Seres Supremos disfrazados. Luego desapareció como la niebla de la mañana. Piña quería preguntarle a Zero cómo sabrá su señor acerca de su intención de llegar a su reino escribiendo solo en un papel.

Pero Lelei señaló el papel con su bastón. Adelantarla "El papel ... emite gran cantidad de magia ..."

Piña la miró de repente. Luego el sobre en su mano. Luego inclinó la cabeza. "Claro ... por supuesto", murmuró ella.

Tomita y Touka, por supuesto, corrieron al lado del herido Rory para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero parecía que ella estaba bien.

Itami miró a su alrededor con suspicacia. "Chicos ... creo que será mejor si agarramos nuestras cosas y salimos del resort". Luego se dirigió a Beelzebub. "Por cierto ... ¿quién era ese tipo? ¿Y cómo esa pequeña niña logró manejar a Rory tan rudamente?" Señaló al ya recuperado Rory que se masajeó la garganta y respiró lentamente.

Beelzebub suspiró. "El hombre que vestía el uniforme de Butler era el jefe de nuestra red de recopilación de información. Cero Rei. La creación de mi tía. El pequeño vampiro fue mi madrina. Habrá caído la sangre. Perdone su interrupción, Sir Itami".

"¿¡Qué!?" Kuribayashi señaló acusadoramente a Beelzebub. "Nunca dijiste que tenías una familia tan peligrosa".

Beelzebub se rascó la cara con una expresión inocente. Como si fuera completamente neutral tener semejantes parientes monstruosos. "Bueno, pensé que no hace falta decirlo".

Kuribayashi frunció el ceño. Los otros miembros del pequeño grupo simplemente sudaron. "Lo que sea ..." suspiró Itami. "Lo mejor es prepararse y marcharse. Por cierto ..."

Se volvió hacia el heredero del Reino Hechicero. "¿Los dos realmente consideraron atacar a los tres países más fuertes de la Tierra sin dudarlo si les dabas la orden?" Itami señaló en el camino donde las dos personas desaparecieron.

Beelzebub suspiró incómodamente. "Lo más probable es que ... después de todo ... dijeron ... el padre me dio una mano libre con esta expedición. Es probable que solo vayan a dichos países y organicen un baño de sangre. Maten a cada persona sin pestañear".

El frío corrió por la columna vertebral de todos al escuchar esto. "Tus parientes dan miedo ..." notó el primer teniente.

Beelzebub respiró pesadamente una vez más. "Lo sé ... es difícil lidiar con ellos de vez en cuando ..."

Luego, Itami y todos los demás se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia la mansión donde residían. A excepción de Raidyn y Momon.

Beelzebub se volvió hacia ellos. "¿No vienes?" Les preguntó levantando su frente de ojo negro.

"Un momento ... solo examinamos el área una vez más", respondió Momon.

"Es innecesario ... Zero-san es muy celoso cuando se trata de su trabajo. No hay posibilidad de que alguien se pierda de vista. Entonces, simplemente puedes venir con nosotros".

Una sonrisa se curvó en el rostro de Momon mientras se reía. "No estés tan seguro de que mi Príncipe ... incluso el mejor escudo tiene su debilidad".

"Excepto los de Touch Me. Es un bastardo con problemas ", se rió entre dientes Momonga. Pensando en su método amigo para engañar al sistema. Al combinar varias de sus habilidades para crear la defensa impenetrable absoluta. Usando eso, logró ganar el Campeonato del Mundo y su famosa armadura blanca de campeón del mundo.

Beelzebub cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. "Lo que sea ..." se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el resort. "Sólo hazlo rápido".

Momon asintió. Su compañero estaba a punto de vomitar, por lo que ella no dice ninguna tontería en este momento. Después de sentir que Beelzebub abandonó su área inmediata, levantó la mano. "[Guerrero perfecto: deshabilitar]"

Ahora cómo desactivó el hechizo que cambió su clase a su equivalente guerrero. Podía sancionar libremente su magia. "[Parada de tiempo mayor]"

El tiempo aparentemente dejó de moverse. Entonces Momonga se volvió hacia los arbustos cercanos. "Mare ... puedes traer a nuestro invitado ahora."

Entre los arbustos, un delgado elfo oscuro salió. Por sus delicados rasgos a primera vista, la mayoría de la gente pensaría que era una mujer con un arcón plano. Llevaba una minifalda que lo exponía apretado. Aparte de esto, viste un traje de cuerpo completo de cuero en escala de dragón azul, cubierto por un chaleco blanco y dorado bordado con el sello de Ainz Ooal Gown y una capa de hojas verdes del bosque.

No se puede evitar. A pesar de todos estos años. La mayor parte del tiempo. Sobre todo cuando estaba en presencia de los Seres Supremos, todavía llevaba la ropa que su creador Bukabukachagama le otorgó. Pero de vez en cuando se permitía llevar ropa más varonil.

Su cabello dorado casi cubría sus heterocromáticos ojos azules y verdes. Ante él se encontraba una chica baja con un modesto busto. El uso de un kimono carmesí adornado con varios símbolos de llamas y flores. En la parte superior de su cabeza se asentaron dos orejas de lobo distinguibles. Las orejas eran casi tan largas como las orejas de conejo. Sus ojos eran la mezcla entre amarillo y rojo. Detrás de su espalda brotaron nueve robustas colas de zorro blanco. Ella tiene un largo cabello negro sedoso. Llegando enteramente a sus tobillos.

"¡Suéltame!" le gritó a Mare cuando él la agarró de la muñeca con una fuerza de aplastamiento de la guiñada detrás de su espalda. A pesar de su cuerpo delgado, Mare era uno de los guardianes más fuertes de Nazarick.

La chica que estaba al alcance de Mare luchó un poco. Pero fue en vano. Miró con enojo a Mare, quien se acurrucó un poco al ver a las mujeres enojadas con la mirada. Le hizo recordar tanto en la loca expresión de Albedo. Incluso después de todo este tiempo. Piezas de su inocente, servil auto-permanecido.

Esdeath se recoge señalando a la chica acusadora. "¡TÚ!"

La chica kitsune miró a Esdeath elf forma. Inspeccionarla Entonces ella se dio cuenta. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

"¡TÚ!" las dos mujeres se miraron con los ojos llenos de asombro. Si pudieras matar con tu mirada. Probablemente se mataron hace mucho tiempo.

Momonga miró entre los dos. Echando un vistazo a cada mujer en la escena. Volviendo la cabeza apresuradamente entre ellos. "¿Ustedes dos se conocen?" Preguntó apresuradamente.

Esdeath miró a las mujeres y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí ... ese pequeño mocoso se atrevió a llamar mierda a la serie Dark Soul!"

La niña frunció el ceño como respuesta. "Porque es una tontería ... ese juego está sobrevalorado. También el cómic. Es una mierda ..."

"Como te atreves…." Esdeath los ojos heterocromáticos comenzaron a temblar. "¡Los juegos Dark Soul tienen uno de los conocimientos más profundos! ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarlo?"

La niña apartó la mirada frunciendo el ceño. "Sí ... si quieres jugar con un montón de trolls apuñalados ... es genial ... aparte de eso. La historia del juego es aburrida. Dar vueltas y vueltas ... esto no tiene sentido".

"¡Por el amor de Dios! Solo porque eres demasiado simple para entender algo más allá de ti. Eso no es una mierda. Y si los trolls te molestan. Solo puedes hacer una cosa ..." señaló a Kitsune.

"¿Qué?" Ella levantó una de sus cejas con una expresión molesta. "¿Ser un idiota como tú?" ella le pregunto de vuelta Burlándose de la Nephalem Transcendida ante ella.

Al oír esto, Mare apretó su agarre alrededor de la muñeca de la niña. Quien siente esto se volvió hacia el elfo oscuro detrás de ella. "¡Ouch! ¡Oye!"

Esdeath la señaló. "Git Gud!"

El kitsune frunció el ceño. "Por supuesto, un noob diciendo esto ..."

La cabeza del Ser Supremo casi comenzó a vaporizarse. "¿A quién llamas noob? ¡Tú papa!"

La niña comenzó a sonreír al ver que había alcanzado su meta. "Tu mamá es tan gorda que necesito dos pokeflutes para despertar su trasero".

Esdeath ojos se crisparon. Luego se calmó. "Quieres jugar esto ... bien ... vamos a jugar el juego". ella respiraba pesadamente Ainz miró a las dos mujeres con una expresión de asombro. "Si fueras un anime. ¡Tu versión manga sería mucho mejor!"

Los kitsune retrocedieron con horror. "Recuperarás esto ... solo mira!"

Se preparó y luego llovió sobre sus graves insultos. "Eres tan estúpido; pensaste que el código contrario era una canción de fin de semana de vampiros".

"Eres tan malo en la magia, tus criaturas no se enferman de convocatoria, se enferman de una enfermedad terminal", replicó el Nephalem Trascendido.

"¿Cuáles son las estadísticas de ese kimono? 10 a feo?"

Mare y Momonga solo observaron a los dos peleando con una expresión de asombro. No estoy seguro de qué hacer con ellos.

"Eres más débil que una fiesta de todos los magos blancos".

La chica kitsune retrocedió. "¡Huuu! ¡Tómalo de vuelta en un instante!" ella quería levantar la mano y la estrechó amenazadoramente, pero Mare todavía la sujetaba con firmeza.

Esdeath sonrió victoriosamente. "¡Huh! ¡Eso significa que gané! ¡Tú bot!"

Ainz tuvo suficiente. "¡Eso es suficiente!" él gritó. Usando su tono más amenazador. Disipando la ilusión y revelando su verdadero yo esquelético. Llevando su atuendo majestuoso. Intimidando a todos en la zona.

La chica casi se derrumbó sintiendo la presión imposible que Ainz, la desesperación, aura comenzó a emitir. Mare también se estremeció y agachó la cabeza con miedo. Deshabilitando su aura, Ainz se volvió hacia la niña.

"Yo-tú ... la deidad que visitó mi reino ... ¿aquí?" El kitsune se encogió de miedo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Momonga.

La niña se enderezó respondiendo. "Si tu sirviente puede liberarme, puedo responder eso".

Ainz asintió a Mare firmando que está bien liberarla. "¡Gracias!" La niña se volvió hacia Mare. "¡Caray! No he conocido a los Elfos Oscuros desde hace miles de años. Pero a pesar de nuestra reunión anterior, tu tipo se hizo mucho más fuerte ..." se masajeó la muñeca con dolor.

Momonga inclinó la cabeza. "Por favor, perdona el trato severo. Por favor, permíteme presentarme. Soy Ainz Ooal Gown. El gobernante de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick". Luego miró a su compañero.

"Y mi amigo a mi lado. Esdeath Gorgon mi camarada en el crimen". el se rio

Esdeath saludó perezosamente. "Encantada de conocerte."

"Bueno ... ¿te importaría aclararnos quién eres real?" preguntó Ainz de nuevo.

"Oh sí ..." La chica se inclinó. "Soy Amaterasu. Pero la gente de la Tierra también me llama Ōhirume-no-much-no-kami. Pero puedes llamarme Orihime-sama, Amaterasu o simplemente Ama-chan. Es un placer conocerte respetada deidad del otro universo. Hace tanto tiempo que no conozco a uno de mi clase ". Ella se inclinó respetuosamente.

Ainz pensó por un momento. " ¿Dónde escuché este nombre? El nombre de Amaterasu es extrañamente familiar". reflexionó. Luego miró a la niña delante de sí mismo.

"Lo siento ... pero ¿puedes decirme quién eres realmente? No reconozco realmente el nombre Amaterasu".

La niña suspiró en tono decepcionado. "Bien ..." luego miró a Momonga. "Soy la diosa del sol y, según alguna religión, la creadora del universo".

Zumbido de momonga asintió. "Ya veo ..." luego escuchó un sonido de estallido y masticando a su lado. Miró a su lado y vio que su amigo acaba de abrir un paquete de fichas. Lentamente devorándolo con una expresión adormecida.

"¿Es realmente necesario? ¿En este momento?"

Esdeath se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué? Tengo hambre ..."

Momonga suspiró cansadamente y luego se volvió hacia la diosa. "Por cierto ... ¿qué quieres? ¿Por qué nos sigues?" preguntó la diosa Momonga.

La diosa respiró hondo. "Sentí una ola de energía incomprensiblemente poderosa pasando por esa puerta. Y me hizo sentir curiosidad ... no sabía que en realidad eras tú ..."

"¿Eso es?" preguntó Momonga. La niña asintió. "Eso es todo. Pero tengo curiosidad ... ¿Cómo puedes entrar en otro universo sin tener que renunciar a una gran parte de tu poder?" ella pregunto honestamente

Momonga la miró. "¿Estás diciendo que otros no pueden viajar entre universos sin renunciar a sus poderes?" preguntó Momonga con tono sorprendido.

La niña asintió. "Sí ... nunca escuché tal cosa. Después de todo. Nuestro poder origina el universo que habitamos. Sin la fuente de poder. Somos casi como simples seres mortales". Ella explicó.

Momonga asintió. "Ya veo ..." Entonces zumbó pensativamente. "Muy interesante…"

El kitsune como niña miró al Señor de la Muerte. "Y también quería conocer a otras deidades del otro universo. Hace tanto tiempo que no conozco a una de mi clase. Pasar estos años solo en la Tierra era muy solitario ...", susurró la última parte en un tono triste.

Ainz asintió. "Entiendo completamente. "

"¿Qué pasó tus camaradas?" preguntó Esdeath terminando su comida. Orihime levantó la cabeza de repente. Luego se inclinó de nuevo con una expresión de tristeza refrescada. "Murieron hace mucho tiempo ..." murmuró ella en un tono amargo.

"Mis condolencias ..." inclinó la cabeza hacia Esdeath disculpándose.

"Está bien ... se mataron en su codicia por más poder. En su desesperación por ocupar el lugar de su padre. Para tomar su trono vacío en los cielos ..." ella limpió una gota de lágrima de su delicado rostro.

"Creo que ... es lo mejor para ellos ... antes ... se corrompieron más de lo que ya estaban". Entonces ella miró a Esdeath elfo oscuro con suspicacia. "De todos modos ... ¿quién eres para poder pararte en la presencia del dios de la muerte y seguir vivo?"

Ainz miró a su camarada por un momento. "Bueno, podrías decir ... en casa, la gente también la considera un dios. Sin embargo, no nos consideramos a nosotros mismos como dioses. Eso sería demasiado".

Mare asintió. "Sí, sí ... Ainz-sama y Esdeath-sama han superado a los dioses. Son los dos últimos Seres Supremos".

"¿Seres supremos?" La diosa miró interrogativamente a Mare.

"Sí ... nuestros vasallos nos llaman con este título. Sin embargo, no tenemos idea de por qué ... después de todo. Somos simples aventureros que tienen un poco más poder que otros. Eso es todo".

Momonga miró a su amigo. "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…"

"Sí ... todavía me sigo siendo un aventurero. Trata con eso". Rodó los ojos a las elfas oscuras.

Amaterasu entrecerró los ojos. "Siento una pequeña cantidad de poder divino que emite de ti. Pero no lo suficiente como para considerarte como un dios real. Pero también creo que estás ocultando algo ... y el Shinigami a tu lado".

"Bueno ... eso es porque realmente no nos gusta revelarnos ante seres sobrenaturales o seres con una percepción extraordinaria. Ainz-san también lanzó una pequeña cantidad de su ocultamiento para hacerte reconocer tu posición. Tuvimos suficiente problema con Otras deidades ante quienes querían robar nuestro poder ".

"Ya veo ..." la niña asintió. Entonces ella inclinó su cabeza con sorpresa. "¿Otras deidades?"

Ainz asintió. "Mmm ... sí ... en su mayoría salvajes y dioses del caos ... un grupo de extraños realmente desagradables si me preguntas ..."

"¡Cha-caos, dioses! ¿Quieres decir como en el Warhammer 40k? Por supuesto ... si conoces el juego ..." dijo con una cara avergonzada.

"¡Sí! Exactamente como esos bastardos. Son realmente duraderos cuando luchas contra ellos en su propio reino ... lo peor es que no puedes matarlos por completo sin destruir todo su universo y en el proceso el subconsciente de cada ser existente. Porque creadas por personas mezcladas de subconsciencia y deseos. Entonces, si quieres deshacerte de ellas por completo, debes eliminar completamente el universo mencionado. O regresarán tarde o temprano ... "explicó Esdeath.

"Aun así ... eso todavía no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Qué representas?" Preguntó la niña en el kimono.

Ainz murmuró pensativamente. "Si quisieras categorizarla. Entonces podrías considerarla la que gobierna la destrucción, la locura, la creación, la vida luminosa, la oscuridad y mucho más. Además, yo ... la gente clasifica al dios del conocimiento, la muerte, la previsión y mucho más. cosa más. Todos ellos, sin título, en mis ojos ... después de todo, solo necesito mi nombre ". Dejó una pausa dramática. "Ainz Ooal vestido ..."

"Creo que Ainz-sama también es la encarnación de la belleza ..." cerró Mare con una cara roja.

Ainz asintió. "Gracias, Mare. Aprecio tu honestidad". Mare giró la cabeza para sofocar su vergüenza.

"Entonces ... ¿qué quieres de nosotros?" preguntó Ainz. "Supongo que viniste aquí no con la única razón para encontrarnos ..."

La niña asintió honestamente. "Sí. Ahora encontré nuevas deidades. Tengo dos tareas. No ... me gustan más las solicitudes". La niña apareció dos de sus dedos. "Espero que puedas ayudar con ellos".

"¿Y eso es?" preguntó Momonga con curiosidad.

La niña suspiró con tono decepcionado. "Hay un monstruo en este universo. Un monstruo inimaginable".

Ella comenzó su explicación.

"Antes de que el padre sucumbiera a sus heridas y muriera después de su batalla con el monstruo. Se las arregló para sellar la mayor parte de su poder. Y nos encomendó la tarea de mantener a esta bestia y toda la fuerza malvada encarcelada bajo su cruzada." otra palabra. Guarda su prisión y no les dejes escapar ".

Momonga asintió. "Ya veo ... creo que hay un problema con la tarea ahora que te quedaste solo. ¿Correcto?" Señaló lo obvio.

La niña kitsune asintió. "Sí ... ya ves. Estoy solo. En los viejos tiempos no tengo ningún problema para mantener a raya a la bestia y luchar con su avatar surgido cada año. Sin embargo ... año tras año, los miles de sellos que el padre colocó sobre la bestia y la prisión se convirtieron Más y más débil, y cada vez tengo más dificultades para mantener a raya a la bestia ya los prisioneros. Desafortunadamente, mis sirvientes no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para retenerla una vez que se suelta. Y los prisioneros del planeta de la prisión están enojados ... muy molestos ... "Notó la chica con un tono tranquilo.

Los dos seres supremos asintieron con comprensión.

"Descubrí el poder corruptor de la bestia que se filtraba a través de las focas y, de manera lenta pero constante, afecta a los guardias que el padre creó para proteger la prisión.

"Por eso no mantienes a los prisioneros seguros en un solo lugar". frunció el ceño a Esdeath.

"Punto justo ..." notó la niña. Luego miró a Momonga. "Entonces… ¿estás dispuesto a ayudarme?"

"¿Qué tan grave es la situación? ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurre hasta que los sellos se rompen por completo?" preguntó Momonga con curiosidad en su tono.

La niña pensó por un momento mientras miraba hacia el cielo nocturno. "Un año o mil ... no estoy seguro. No soy tan experto con los sellos como lo fue el padre".

Momonga murmuró bajo su nariz por un momento. Luego asintió y luego hizo su segunda pregunta. "¿Cuál es tu segunda intención? ¿Por qué nos contactaste?"

La niña miró hacia otro lado con una cara avergonzada. Luego comenzó a jugar con dos de sus dedos índice. Colocándolos juntos y haciendo movimientos circulares delante de ella.

"Bueno ... después de que me ayudaste, quería pedirte que pases un poco de tiempo juntos ... Estoy muy solo, y ya no hay nadie como yo ... mis interacciones con seres vivos simples son muy limitadas debido a las reglas estrictas que hizo el padre en el pasado." ella murmuró bajo su nariz. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

"¿Eso es todo?" Momonga levantó una ceja inexistente.

La niña asintió firmemente. "Eso es todo…"

Ainz bajó la cabeza y comenzó a acariciar su barbilla pensativamente. Mientras tanto abre un vínculo mental con su amigo. [Mensaje: "¿Qué piensas? ¿La ayudamos? ¿La entretenemos un poco? Ella se ve triste ...". Ainz sutilmente miró hacia la chica que solo pateaba continuamente un puñado de nieve con el pie descalzo.

[Mensaje: "Bueno, de acuerdo con los hechizos [Esencia de vida] y [Nivel de evaluación] que lancé sobre ella. Ella está alrededor del nivel 90. Tal vez pueda aumentar su nivel de poder con unos cuantos niveles más. Al menos según el hechizo [Aptitudes de evaluación] demostró que tiene tanta capacidad. Tuvimos que ser cuidadosos, pero estamos muy por encima de ella en lo que respecta al poder en bruto. Si ella sale mal, simplemente la aplastamos como todos los que intentaron oponernos . "

Momonga asintió en sí mismo. [Mensaje: "Muy bien, entonces ... pero le envío un [Mensaje] a casa para preparar a Rubedo si el caso lo desea. No queremos que se vaya sin un cheque. Pensando en ello. Será lo mejor si lo traemos. ella con nosotros. Por lo tanto, podemos mantener nuestros ojos en ella ".

[Mensaje: "Correcto ... Informo a Zero que busque seres como ella en el mundo. Si tiene pocas posibilidades de que ella nos mienta. Teníamos que estar seguros ... ¡Oh! Y no se preocupe por la ayuda. Lo haré. Ayúdala con este 'monstruo'. Hace años que tuve una pelea decente ".

[Mensaje: "Solo quiere alejarse de la reunión con los Líderes Mundiales ..." El sudor de Momonga cayó al saber lo obvio.

[Mensaje: "Bueno, si no haces trampa. No lo estás intentando". ella se rio entre dientes "Además de eso ... sabes, si voy contigo solo causo problemas ..."

[Mensaje: "Punto justo ... vaya con ella ... pero tenga cuidado ... y llame a los refuerzos inmediatamente si esa cosa logra arrinconarlo. Le doy la autorización para usar incluso Rubedo si todo se reduce para cubrir su retiro".

[Mensaje: "¡Gracias! ¡Oh, líder misericordioso!" Rió sarcásticamente a la niña en el vínculo mental.

La niña que estaba delante de ellos golpeó impacientemente su pie descalzo sobre el suelo frío. Hinchando sus mejillas, ella mostró una adorable expresión ofendida por un niño mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho. "¡Baka! ¡Baka! Hablas el uno con el otro. ¿No es así? ¿No sabes lo indecente que es hablar detrás de alguien?" preguntó ella acusadora. Momonga y Esdeath se miraron por un momento con expresión sorprendida.

"Cómo…?" preguntó el Señor de la Muerte.

"Puedo sentir tu comunicación mental, pero no puedo leerlo. Algo lo hace imposible. Como cuando quiero entrar en una habitación y aparece una pared diciendo: ¡EEE! ¡No tienes autorización para entrar a esta sala de chat! "

Momonga suspiró. "Por favor, perdónanos ... Pero tuvimos que discutir algunas cosas sobre ti. Espero que lo entiendas. Nos encontramos con muchas deidades que mostraron buenas intenciones al principio y luego trataron de apuñalamos ..."

La kitsune como niña asintió. "Punto justo. Entiendo completamente tu razón. Pero como una diosa ..." ella puso su mano en su corazón suplicante. "Juro por mi nombre y por el nombre de cada hermana y hermano fallecido. No te miento. Mis intenciones son claras".

Momonga asiente con la cabeza. "Veremos ... hasta que ..." Momonga se volvió hacia Esdeath. "Por favor, ayúdala con esa bestia. ¿Lo harás?"

Esdeath le lanzó un saludo burlón a Ainz. "¡Oki-Doki! ¡Jefe!"

Amaterasu retrocedió en sorpresa. "¡Espera! ¡¿De verdad quieres mandarla ?!" ella señaló a Esdeath. "¡Ella seguramente morirá! ¡Dijiste que ayudarías!"

Momonga levantó su mano esquelética ante su boca y se echó a reír. "No te preocupes ..." él despidió la preocupación de la chica. "Ella es más que capaz de manejarse a sí misma en una pelea. No será un problema".

La niña pareció preocupada por un momento. Luego resopló. "¡Bien! Pero si la bestia se suelta y devora este universo debido a ella ... Espera que pueda encontrar su camino hacia tu universo. Entonces tu gente sufrirá debido a tu propio descuido".

Mare apenas podía contenerse. Hablar con los Seres Supremos con un tono tan irrespetuoso. Si no lo ordena Ainz, aplastará la columna vertebral de la niña hace mucho tiempo.

Ainz asintió. "Me arriesgo ... pero no te preocupes ..." miró a su amigo que acaba de tomar un poste de descanso e inspeccionó sus uñas. "Ella es más fuerte de lo que parece".

Amaterasu suspiró cansadamente y negó con la cabeza. "Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Pero bien ... confío en ti". Luego se volvió hacia Esdeath.

Ainz disipó el bloqueo de tiempo para permitir que la niña usara sus poderes. Conocible, bajo bloqueo de tiempo. La mayoría de los poderes no pueden ser usados normalmente.

"¿Estás listo? El camino hacia el lugar donde el padre selló los males está muy lejos. Incluso con mi método de transporte, tardan varios días en llegar".

Esdeath asintió. "Sí estoy listo."

La niña estiró su mano hacia Esdeath. "Toma mi mano."

Esdeath tomó la mano de la niña, y de repente una burbuja transparente de color naranja los rodeó. Esdeath miró a su alrededor en la burbuja. Luego silbó. "Limpio ... método de transporte muy inusual ..." luego miró a Ainz junto a ellos. "Cuídate, Ainz-san. No hagas nada que yo no haría", le sonrió a su compañera.

Momonga se rió entre dientes. "Cuídate, Esdeath-san." Saludó con la mano y la burbuja se disparó hacia el cielo. Siendo con Mare. Ainz se volvió hacia él. "Mare… ¿preparaste nuestro reemplazo?"

Mare asintió tímidamente. "O-por supuesto ..." de los bosques. La copia perfecta de Raidyn y Momon salió. Su apariencia, aura e incluso su nivel de poder eran iguales a los que representan los dos aventureros ".

Momonga inclinó la cabeza. Él sabe que su creación era talentosa. Pero nunca se atrevería a soñar que su creación logre crear copias tan perfectas con su capacidad recientemente desarrollada.

"Que hará…"

Señaló las dos copias. "Ustedes dos ... ¿Obtuvieron la misión? ¿Lo son?" preguntó.

Las dos copias asintieron. Firmando que tienen toda la información y la personalidad incrustada en su propia esencia. "Bien ... ahora vámonos. Sustitúyenos ..." Ainz señaló en dirección al resort. La palanca de cambios de dos formas asintió y se dirigió hacia el resort.

"Ahora, entonces ... vamos a devolver a Nazarick y prepararnos para la reunión". dijo Ainz y con una simple ola, abrió un óvalo negro [Puerta] que llevó al tiempo, al espacio e incluso a las dimensiones.


	10. Capitulo 14

Lamentablemente, algunas personas en este mundo abandonaron la razón y permitieron que su emoción los dominara. Por ejemplo, asesinos enloquecidos que se vuelven locos. También estaban aquellos asesinos que odiaban tanto a los monjes que incluso odiaban sus sotanas también. Hubo quienes incluso voltearon sus espadas a los miembros de la familia de sus objetivos.

También convertirían sus emociones en los objetivos equivocados. A veces iban tras personas sin relación alguna. En el caso de que su odio se transfiriera a la familia del perpetrador, los pecados de los padres se transmitirían a sus hijos, como en la forma en que las deudas serían pagadas por ellos o por sus parientes, en el bárbaro modo romano. Sin embargo, así era como las civilizaciones de hace 2000 años hacían las cosas porque no eran tan espiritualmente maduras como las personas ahora.

Sin embargo, para las víctimas del Incidente de Ginza, Rory, Lelei y Tuka, como invitados de la Región Especial, fueron, en cierto sentido, los primeros ciudadanos de una nación enemiga que habían visto. Y por supuesto, estaba el tercero. El heredero del misterioso Reino Hechicero y sus dos guardaespaldas que visitaron el país de Japón.

Fueron enterrados en la gran multitud que rodeaba a Ginza, y no había ninguna garantía de que la gente de aquí no les transmitiera su enojo. Como resultado, Itami relajó la mirada severa en su rostro y habló con desánimo a Kuribayashi y Tomita.

"Olvidémoslo por hoy. Pasaremos la noche en casa de Risa".

Los dos cayendo. Sin embargo, solo se esperaba que Itami, quien huyó de las cosas que no le gustaban, dijera algo así. Sin embargo, Kuribayashi respondió:

"Pero si esperamos hasta mañana, podríamos ser emboscados por agentes de algún lugar, y cuando llegue el momento, también tendremos que forzar nuestro camino, ¿no?"

El plan original era proteger a Piña, Beelzebub y Bozes de los estadounidenses utilizando la multitud que Risa reunió. Si se escapaban ahora, sus esfuerzos se perderían.

"Ahhh, corremos, y nos persiguen una y otra vez, son como cobradores de deudas o algo así".

Ichinotani rechazó la idea de esconderse en un campamento militar. Si el gobierno los protegiera, entonces cuando el presidente estadounidense llamara, no podrían escapar. El primer ministro Motoi también había renunciado por eso. Debido a que sus movimientos no estaban bajo el control del gobierno, podían decir: "Se escaparon, lo siento", y luego les meten la lengua en el corazón. Su Excelencia Tarou le había explicado la situación a Itami, y él entendió.

"Ahh, qué dolor ..."

Itami cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo agarró del cabello; luego suspiró profundamente antes de volverse hacia Kuribayashi y Tomita y darles una orden.

Si alguien intentara dañar a las chicas, Tomita y Kuribayashi les dispararían. Esto no fue "permiso otorgado"; esto fue una "orden". Tomita y Kuribayashi se habían ofrecido para unirse a la JSDF, y como soldados de carrera con el rango de sargentos, habían sido altamente entrenados. Además, eran veteranos del combate real. Una vez que escucharon el comando expresado como "orden", activaron un interruptor en sus mentes que los convirtió en máquinas de matar. Después de eso, los dos inspeccionaron las revistas de sus armas saqueadas que dejaron los soldados que capturaron Zero y sus fuerzas, y metieron más revistas de repuesto en las bolsas de la cintura o en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Por supuesto, no abrirían con sus armas y asustarían a las personas que los rodeaban. En su lugar, metieron sus armas en sus abrigos, pero con los dispositivos de seguridad desactivados para que pudieran disparar en cualquier momento. Rodeados por la gran multitud que los rodeaba, bajaron de la furgoneta de pan y se apoyaron en el pavimento de Ginza.

Kuribayashi Shino llevaba un jersey de cuero negro.

Debajo de eso, llevaba una minifalda de mezclilla lavada en piedra sobre un par de medias. Sus pies estaban encajonados en un par de botas de tacón. Tal vez los talones fueron porque ella tenía un complejo por ser corto? Como su apodo de "titty monster midget" sugirió, ella era una mujer pequeña, pero a diferencia de los cuerpos largos y las extremidades cortas de los enanos reales, su cuerpo musculoso y las extremidades delgadas tenían una escala proporcional. Eso fue para decir; dio la impresión de una mujer que se había encogido con la excepción de sus pechos.

La parte delantera de la chaqueta estaba abierta, exponiendo un suéter blanco.

Si se la colocara en una posición de pie, una podría ver su mano izquierda presionando el dobladillo izquierdo de su jersey, mientras que su mano derecha fue empujada hacia ella. Si esa representación fuera a todo color, uno podría ver el lápiz labial rojo en sus labios, y ella definió claramente las cejas, además de la expresión serena en su rostro. Naturalmente, su mano derecha estaba agarrando a un Heckler Koch MP7 de fabricación alemana. Debido a sus grandes pechos naturales, incluso después de ocultar los 34 cm de longitud del SMG dentro de su abrigo, la forma en que su pecho empujó el material hacia afuera permitió que personas de ciertos ángulos vieran lo que llevaba dentro.

Permaneció así en el frío viento de invierno, con la mente en alerta, lo que hacía que la gente pensara que se veía realmente genial.

A su lado estaba Tomita. Llevaba medio abrigo de lana de cachemira. La alta y masculina Tomita era musculosa, pero no hasta el punto de parecer torpe. Su cuerpo se parecía al de un ágil atleta. Su piel estaba bronceada, su rostro era severo y su barbilla estaba afeitada, por lo que parecía feroz a primera vista. Observaba a su alrededor como un halcón.

Tenía un PDW de fabricación belga bajo el brazo, el FN P90.

El último fue Itami. De un vistazo, parecía un asalariado de unos 30 años. Llevaba un traje arrugado y un par de zapatos de cuero baratos de 2000 yenes (hechos de cuero sintético), y la suciedad en ellos era evidente de un vistazo. Llevaba un abrigo largo y opaco, del mismo tipo que puedes ver en los bares de Shinjuku. Si se quedara en el tráfico durante las horas pico, desaparecería en las multitudes en un instante, y elegirlo de todos los demás sería muy difícil. Tenía una pistola Makarov debajo de su abrigo.

Y así, los tres cambiaron al modo de batalla en un instante. Risa jadeó sorprendida detrás de ellos. Hasta ahora, habían estado relajados, pero ahora parecía haber un aura ardiente alrededor de ellos, y había una bocanada de aire a su alrededor tan aguda como una katana barrada. Esto era diferente del aire de intimidación que los yakuza o punks tenían a su alrededor; era más como un carnívoro que aguarda a su presa, que desconcertaba y desconcertaba a la gente. Sin embargo, Itami solo se mantuvo así por unos momentos. En un instante, regresó a su habitual y despreocupado ser.

"Lo siento, Risa. No podemos llevarte por el resto".

Risa se encogió de hombros ante Itami, quien había metido la cabeza desde afuera de la camioneta.

"No se puede ayudar, ¿verdad? ¿Qué debo hacer con esta furgoneta?"

"Encuentra un lugar y abandónalo. Y no olvides devolverme el dinero que te presté".

"Si, si mi doujin se vende, los ingresos deberían ser suficientes para eso. ¿Cuándo volverás?"

"Me golpea. No por el momento, al menos. Te avisaré cuando pueda hacerlo".

Justo cuando Itami estaba a punto de volverse, Risa lo llamó y él se quedó inmóvil.

"S-sempai, incluso si dices que regresarás, a veces no. Así que, ¿me dejarías esperarte aquí?"

"Si tienes que decir este tipo de cosas, ¿por qué me dejaste en primer lugar?"

"Porque, porque me sentí mal por casarme contigo como un boleto de comida. Sentí que no era bueno como ser humano".

Itami se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de responder, "Haz lo que quieras". Esta vez se había ido.

"Y así, la repentina visita al hospital del primer ministro Motoi y el anuncio de que iba a renunciar sorprendieron al mundo".

La sala tenía una imagen gigante del Primer Ministro Motoi como fondo, y personas famosas de todo el mundo comentaban al respecto.

Un profesor universitario barbudo dijo tristemente: "Eso era demasiado irresponsable".

Una autora respondió en su defensa: "El trabajo del Primer Ministro es agotador; es natural que, como resultado, tenga problemas de salud".

"El partido de la oposición lo ha estado acosando por la ropa sucia de su gabinete durante días, pero ahora que realmente renunció, no tienen nada que decir".

El hombre con una placa que decía "Ex gobernador", que ahora era un comentarista político, informó a la Dieta sobre la situación.

"No, la oposición no se desanimará. Una vez que el próximo Primer Ministro se haga cargo, solo intentarán disolver la Cámara de Representantes y luego reelegirán a todos".

"Creo que el tema de discusión ahora es quién será el próximo Primer Ministro. Nagata-chou de la parte titular ya se está moviendo rápido".

Después de informar los comentarios de los comentaristas, el presentador pasó al siguiente tema, que fueron los candidatos a ser el próximo Primer Ministro.

"Los titulares han nominado a tres candidatos, Morita-shi, Kanou-shi y Aramaki-shi".

Las enormes imágenes de los tres hombres aparecieron en la pantalla.

"Morita-shi tiene una fuerte base de apoyo y se la ve como el candidato número 1. Kanou-shi es popular entre la gente, pero no tiene mucho apoyo dentro del partido. No se sabe si el próximo líder del partido será decidido a través de un acuerdo interno oa través de una elección. ¡Estén atentos, gentiles espectadores!

Una vez concluido el tema político, la cara del presentador pareció cambiar a medida que avanzaba.

"El incidente de Ginza"

Fue seguido por los comerciales.

Después de unos cuatro comerciales de 60 segundos (sobre el lavado de líquidos, el seguro de automóviles y los pañales súper delgados y perfumados), el siguiente segmento contó con las personas convocadas antes de la Dieta Nacional.

Lo que los espectadores vieron fue a Tuka, la Elfa con el cabello dorado que fluía, de pie sobre una alfombra roja y bañada a la luz de innumerables bombillas, irradiando una belleza etérea. Parecía una modelo de champú y acondicionador.

Luego estaba Lelei, con su cabello plateado y sus ojos tranquilos.

Después de ella, estaba Rory, con su traje negro de Goth Loli, con su lengua afilada y su expresión juguetona.

Después de ella, Momon con sus rasgos suaves, pero afilados. Vestido con un traje negro ajustado. Fue seguido por el elfo oscuro de pelo blanco Raidyn con una sonrisa siempre juguetona en su rostro debajo de su capucha.

"Los cinco invitados de la Región Especial fueron muy bien recibidos por la gente. Como alguien que se creía que solo existía en la imaginación de la gente, Tuka Luna Marceau y Raidyn eran las dos más populares entre los círculos de hombres. Por otro lado Las mujeres miraron a la musculosa forma imponente de Momon. De vez en cuando babeaba observando sus músculos visibles debajo de su traje.

Un comentarista dijo: "Son muy hermosos, ¿no es así? ¿No crees que habían despertado la imaginación otaku? Ya que solo se pensaba que existían en la fantasía hasta ahora, cualquiera querría conocer a un verdadero elfo vivo".

"También vi la transmisión de Diet en vivo; realmente me sorprendió. Esa chica se llama Lelei-san, ¿verdad? En solo unos meses, domina el japonés hasta este punto. Y pensé que las orejas de Tuka y Raidyn-san eran una especie de accesorio. También ", dijo una joven abogada de entretenimiento.

"Hablando de su edad, ¿qué pasa con eso? No, sé que es vergonzoso preguntar la edad de una dama. Tal vez los años en la Región Especial sean muy cortos?" preguntó una autora. Ella parecía bastante preocupada por el tema.

"De acuerdo con los informes del Ministerio de Defensa, un año en la Región Especial dura aproximadamente 389.3 días, y cada día es más corto que el nuestro, por lo que todo es igual al final. No tenemos ningún informe de cuánto tiempo es un año en el Reino Hechicero ".

"Pero Rory Mercury-san dijo que tenía más de 900 años. Sin embargo, parece una alumna de secundaria".

La autora obsesionada siguió hablando de ello.

"Además, se supone que Tuka-san tiene 160 años, ¿no se ve muy joven?"

La autora realmente obsesionada continuó. "También Momon y Raidyn. Momon no parecía tener más de treinta. Raidyn en cambio. Parece una niña de diecisiete años. A pesar del hecho de que incluso ella no sabe su edad real ..."

Un libro escribió una vez que una mujer bien educada no estaría celosa de nada. Por ejemplo, no serían demasiado sensibles con respecto a la apariencia y la riqueza. Sin embargo, cuando una mujer de 50 años vio a otra mujer que era mucho mayor que ella, pero parecía que estaba en su adolescencia, sería difícil no tener sentimientos encontrados sobre ella.

"Ya dijeron en la Dieta que los cuatro son de especies longevas".

"¿Qué hay de sus hombres? Parecen jóvenes, pero tienen más de cien años".

"En verdad, parece un poco irreal", dijo el profesor barbudo.

"No diré que usaron maquillaje o cirugía estética para parecer jóvenes. Lo había pensado antes, pero dadas las caras que mostraron al público, no creo que a nadie le importaría si tuvieran más de cien años o más". 500 años de edad ", respondió el joven abogado de entretenimiento.

"Las chicas que provocaron tanto revuelo están aquí hoy para ofrecer flores a la placa conmemorativa del Incidente de Ginza, y después de eso, volverán a la Región Especial. Un número verdaderamente asombroso de admiradores han venido a Ginza hoy para echar un vistazo a ellos."

El presentador cambió de escena, mostrando un primer plano de personas que se agolpaban en las calles hasta que se desbordaron.

El tráfico estaba completamente paralizado, con atascos masivos por todas partes. La policía estaba luchando por controlar a la multitud, tratando de arrearlos con silbatos policiales. Entonces, la cara del presentador apareció en la pantalla.

"Lo que estás viendo ahora es Ginza a la una de la tarde. Los fanáticos de todo el país se han reunido con fuerza. Iremos a nuestro entrevistador que está en el suelo en este momento. Nanami-san ~"

La imagen pasó del estudio a una transmisión en vivo.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: transmisión en vivo:**

Debido a que esta fue una transmisión a nivel nacional, Kuribayashi Nanami estaba frenéticamente practicando sus líneas e ignorando sus alrededores. Ella había escrito la palabra "hombre" en la palma de su mano, y hacía todo lo posible por hacer una buena sonrisa. Detrás de ella, uno podía ver a la gente apiñada en la placa conmemorativa.

"Kuribayashi-san ~

Después de eso, sin ningún arreglo previo, la multitud se separó automáticamente, abriendo un camino claro que conducía al altar donde se ofrecerían las flores, debajo de la placa. A lo largo de este camino caminaba la niña gótica negra, la elfa de pelo largo, la niña de pelo plateado, un hombre de aspecto imponente y un elfo oscuro con el pelo blanco como la nieve. Todos llevaban ramos de flores, seguidos por una mujer con una cabeza de vibrante cabello rojo, un individuo de aspecto hermoso y demonio con ojos dorados y dos cuernos que sobresalían de los dos lados de su sien. Vestido de disfraz real. Y otra mujer con el pelo de taladro dorado.

Detrás de ellos había un hombre y una mujer japoneses que se parecían a sus guardaespaldas. Eran diez en total.

"¡Está funcionando el sonido, Kuribayashi-san!"

En verdad, Itami también estuvo presente, pero su falta de presencia significó que fue eclipsado por las tres chicas, las dos aventureras y Beelzebub que fueron las estrellas de este espectáculo.

En ese sentido, se podría decir que fue un fracaso como personaje principal. Muchos individuos gritaron a Beelzebub para despertar su interés. Llevaban banderas y carteles con los diversos escritos y dibujos de él. Tales como ... '¡Te amamos, Beelzebub-sama!', '¡Llévanos contigo! ¡Mi señor!' y cosas similares.

Pero Beelzebub solo sonrió y saludó a sus fans que se reunieron aquí solo para verlo.

"Kuribayashi-san ~".

Después de darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba llamando, Kuribayashi se puso rápidamente el auricular.

"Ah, esto, esta es la vida de Ginza".

"En este momento, ¿qué está pasando en esta imagen?"

"Ah, sí. Estamos en la escena en este momento. Actualmente, las cinco personas se están acercando al altar de las flores, mientras que la multitud los alienta y saluda. Los fanáticos han llenado las calles y las aceras y han bloqueado el tráfico de las calles". alrededor, pero son especialmente educados con las cuatro chicas y el hombre. Nadie lo arregló, pero parece que la multitud se ha separado de ellas ".

Un joven de repente salió corriendo de la pared de la gente. Antes de que Tomita pudiera revisarlo, Rory levantó su alabarda y la tiró al suelo, creando un sonido de llamada como un shaku-jo. Junto con su encantadora sonrisa, el joven cayó de bruces sobre su trasero, y luego se apresuró a volver a la multitud.

"Solo podemos ver a seis personas en esa imagen, ¿hay más?"

"Sí, hay diez en total".

"¿Son también los otros cuatro de la Región Especial?"

"No lo creo; se ven como ... como ... ¡¿nee-san ?!"

"¿Hah? ¿Kuribayashi-san?"

"Sor-lo siento. No sé por qué, pero mi hermana mayor está ahí".

"¿Es esa la hermana mayor de Kuribayashi-san?"

"Sí, mi hermana mayor trabaja en el JSDF, ella debería estar en la Región Especial, nunca escuché nada sobre su regreso. Nee-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Hmm, es Nanami-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La hermana mayor de Kuribayashi respondió con indiferencia a su hermana pequeña desde el camino. Dicho esto, ella todavía estaba observando su entorno en máxima alerta. Tuvieron que trabajar más duro porque no eran SP profesionales.

"Estoy haciendo una transmisión de televisión".

"De ninguna manera, quieres decir que está en el aire?"

"Bueno, es solo un webcast-"

"Yaho ~ mamá, ¿estás bien?" En este instante, la cámara se volvió hacia ella.

Debido a esto, todos en la nación la vieron llevar un HK MP7 con su mano derecha en medio de Ginza. Suponiendo que ella todavía estuviera pensando con claridad, la única razón por la que se exponía de esa manera era que el 70% de su atención se estaba gastando en vigilar el peligro. Bajo la supervisión de Kuribayashi, Tomita e Itami, Rory y las otras personas del otro lado de la Puerta ofrecieron sus flores. Mientras hacían esto, se dispararon más de cien flashes. Una vez hecho esto, Rory miró a su alrededor y dijo en voz baja: "Alguien debería hacer sonar una campana para los espíritus de los muertos". Luego levantó la alabarda y preguntó en voz alta: "¿Alguien no me tocará la campana?"

Y como si respondiera a su petición, la Torre del Reloj Ginza Wako comenzó a sonar. La forma en que Rory dijo "Mm, gracias", luego sonrió y cerró los ojos, trajo un aire sombrío al lugar.

La cámara se detuvo para filmar al anciano Kuribayashi y a los tres invitados de la Región Especial arrodillados ante la placa conmemorativa. Las criaturas que sustituyen a Momon y Raidyn inclinaron la cabeza con respeto. Después de que las campanas terminaron de sonar, se levantaron y dieron la espalda a la placa, para enfrentarse a la multitud. El camarógrafo se movió rápidamente para capturar sus cabezas, mientras que el operador del auge registró el intercambio de las hermanas Kuribayashi.

"Entonces, ¿podemos entrevistarlos?"

El joven Kuribayashi hablaba normalmente frente a una audiencia nacional. Pero el productor apretó el puño y sonrió, "Bien hecho" desde su sala de producción. Originalmente, su opinión sobre ella era tan baja que no podía haber bajado más, por lo que solo podía subir desde allí. Su opinión de ella ahora se reflejó en el hecho de que ella logró obtener un primer plano exclusivo con las personas que eran la comidilla de la nación.

"De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera. Después de que ofrezcan sus flores, regresaremos a la Región Especial lo antes posible".

"¿Por qué no? ¿Ni siquiera por un tiempo?"

"Nos atacaron ayer, ya ves".

"¿Atacado? ¿Por quién?"

"Los estadounidenses, creo, o tal vez los chinos o los rusos. El tren en el que viajábamos se detuvo por alguna razón, el hotel en el que se suponía que nos quedaríamos fue incendiado por un incendio, y sucedió un montón de cosas, así que por eso hoy nosotros-"

Estaba enojada por todo el asunto, y hacia el final, sus palabras empezaron a mezclarse. Decir todo lo que era más o menos lo mismo que exponer todo el asunto. Además, cualquier persona que lea los periódicos o vea la televisión encontrará que lo que ella dijo coincidió con los últimos acontecimientos.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la multitud, un hombre de aspecto sombrío se acercó a otro hombre.

"Yo, Graham". El individuo de aspecto sombrío saludó a su compañero.

Ante el infeliz Graham estaba un hombre japonés.

Era Komakado, de la Rama de Inteligencia. Una vez, había parecido un hombre sombrío e imponente, y con su muleta esa oscuridad sombría que lo rodeaba solo se profundizaba, como si irradiara un aire de incomodidad.

"¿Qué pasa, Komakado? No hay nada que puedas hacer aquí".

"Es cierto; se nos ha ordenado que no interfiramos con su trabajo. Sin embargo, hay agentes rusos y chinos allá afuera. No podemos ignorarlos, por lo que nos fijamos en ellos".

"Veo…"

Cuando Graham le agradeció a Komakado, suspiró aliviado. Si esto continuara, Japón los ayudaría a reprimir a los agentes de los rusos y los chinos. Sin embargo, todavía no obtiene información de sus agentes de la misión de la noche anterior. Y eso le hace preocuparse. El sospechaba Probablemente fracasaron y murieron en acción. Después de todo, no informaron durante mucho tiempo y el invitado está aquí antes que él mismo ... Calculó esta opción y planeó en consecuencia.

El plan de emergencia de la CIA era crear un pánico y cortar la transmisión televisiva, luego aprovechar la confusión para que sus equipos secuestraran a los invitados. Fue un plan difícil de ejecutar.

"Hablando de eso, Graham, ¿cómo es que la gente de la CIA separa a los agentes rusos y chinos? ¿Podría enseñarme? Me gustaría saber cómo". preguntó sarcásticamente Komakado.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"Oh, solo tengo curiosidad por saber si los agentes de la CIA tienen una manera de diferenciarlos instantáneamente. Los rusos y los chinos me parecen iguales ..."

Mientras escuchaba a Komakado, decir que Graham fue preocupado por su teléfono celular.

Intentó llamar a todos sus subordinados emplazados, pero no hubo respuesta.

"¡Hijo de a-!" Maldijo en voz baja.

"Como dije, no puedo decirle a los rusos de los chinos. Lo siento".

Komakado sonrió mientras se desvanecía entre la multitud, y Graham sabía que la operación había fallado.

Komakado retiró su teléfono móvil y marcó un número de su lista de contactos.

Varios segundos después, Komakado habló.

"Yo, Itami. Ese fue un movimiento bastante hábil que hiciste".

"¡Maldita sea!"

Darryl, el presidente de los Estados Unidos, pateó airadamente la papelera en su avión privado. Actualmente, viajó a un punto de reunión seguro donde los líderes de la ONU se reunirán con el llamado Rey Hechicero. La reunión se detuvo un día y medio debido a la repentina renuncia del Primer Ministro japonés a su cargo.

Después de todo. Los burócratas necesitaban tiempo para arreglar las cosas.

El presidente tenía un teléfono y una pantalla frente a él que actualmente mostraban la transmisión en vivo desde el distrito de Ginza en Tokio. Ningún equipo de agentes de la CIA, por muy hábil que sea, podría arrebatar a los invitados ahora.

El golpe fatal fue la mención que

"Fuimos atacados por los estadounidenses, los rusos y los chinos", que fue escuchado por toda la nación. Además de eso, el personal de la CIA a cargo de incitar el pánico e interrumpir la transmisión televisiva había sido capturado por los japoneses, que aparentemente no podían diferenciar entre los rusos y los chinos.

El equipo de comando estaba intacto, por lo que podían intentar forzar el problema, pero eso también terminaría siendo transmitido en todo el país.

Una vez que se supiera eso, cualquier hostil se convertiría instantáneamente en un villano. Ya sean estadounidenses, chinos o rusos, cualquiera que intentara usar la fuerza ahora terminaría marcando un gol en contra de su propio país. No había esperado que el gobierno japonés fuera lo suficientemente audaz y cruel como para intentar algo como esto. Sin ninguna acción directa de su parte, habían sellado la capacidad de los estadounidenses para actuar, e incluso habían expuesto las actividades ilegales de los estadounidenses, los rusos y los chinos, lo que solo les llevaría a la censura y la dificultad.

Por ejemplo, la Casa Blanca podría decirle al gobierno japonés "No diga esas tonterías sin sentido" con respecto a esa sirvienta, como lo haría el Kremlin o Zhongnanhai. Los japoneses probablemente emitirían una declaración oficial en la línea de "El gobierno japonés no sabe nada de las llamadas actividades ilegales realizadas por los estadounidenses (o rusos o chinos) y terminará el asunto allí".

Si se hiciera una acusación como esa en la televisión nacional, el gobierno japonés tendría que responder diciendo: "Nadie creería las palabras de un simple soldado de la JSDF". Incluso si intentaran insistir en el tema, el gobierno japonés respondería: "Ella balbuceaba esa tontería mientras estaba borracha y de vacaciones, ¿verdad? Y su arma era solo un juguete, la prueba es que Japón no le suministró tal arma". , "y luego cortarían las comunicaciones.

Sin embargo, uno ni siquiera tendría que preguntar para saber con qué se alinearían los ciudadanos que vieron la transmisión. Después de todo, era una conversación simple entre dos hermanas, por lo que se sentía realista para la audiencia. Darryl pensó que vio a un fantasma Motoi diciéndole desde el interior de la imagen transmitida.

" Si intentas y haces algo a nuestros huéspedes, es mejor que te prepares".

"¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Sangrienta Motoi! ¡Ese hijo de puta!"

Pisoteó los restos de la papelera y la dispersó aún más en la lujosa alfombra roja de su avión privado.

El presidente Sheganov de la Federación Rusa brindó por su pantalla dentro de su departamento cerca del lugar de reunión con el vaso de vodka que sostenía. "No está mal, japonés. No está mal". En las profundidades de Zhongnanhai, el presidente Dong Dechou chasqueó la lengua y luego ordenó a su hombre que se retirara.

Y así, Itami y sus compañeros lograron con seguridad ... bueno, no del todo, habían acumulado un poco de fatiga mental y emocional, pero lograron alcanzar el lado de Ginza de la Puerta.

Antes de pasar por la Puerta, tenían que someterse a una inspección por parte de los centinelas, como un aeropuerto. Si estuvieran moviendo un vehículo a través, todo el compartimiento de carga tendría que abrirse y todo lo que se llevara con la mano también sería inspeccionado. Después de eso, el personal de seguridad tomaría sus huellas dactilares, huellas dactilares, realizaría un escaneo de retina y mediría su pulso entre otras pruebas. Solo después de que se completaron todas estas pruebas, pudieron ingresar a la cúpula de concreto que contenía la Puerta.

Pero entonces...

"¿Compraste todos estos en Tokio?

"¿Hay algo mal?"

Cuando Itami respondió de una manera lúdica, el comandante del puesto de centinela suspiró profundamente.

Mientras revisaban el equipaje de las chicas, encontraron la ropa negra gótica de Rory junto con su ropa y ropa interior estilo punk (con picos y cadenas). Aparentemente, a Rory no le interesaba la ropa normal, pero a ella parecía gustarle las cosas metálicas. Después de eso, hubo un montón de artículos de uso diario y cosas como el portátil de Lelei, el arco compuesto de Tuka, el montón de cómics de Raidyn y la estatua de Deadpool. Todo lo cual se amontonaba como una montaña en miniatura. El comandante de centinela solo pudo cerrar la boca.

"Tenemos que revisar todo esto, sabes".

Sin embargo, la inspección de artículos de uso femenino plantearía todo tipo de problemas.

Las mujeres soldados manejarían artículos delicados como la ropa interior, etc., pero si tuvieran que inspeccionar cada artículo, nunca lograrían hacer las cosas. El comandante estaba pensando si debía repasar brevemente las cosas. Mientras tanto, más personal femenino realizó registros corporales de Lelei, Tuka, Rory, Piña, Momon, Raidyn, Beelzebub, Bozes y Kuribayashi.

Y luego, con un "¿Qué es esto?" retiraron una pistola que había sido muy bien escondida sobre las personas de Piña y Bozes.

"Oya".

Tomita dijo.

"Bien hecho."

Estaba impresionado por la forma en que Kuribayashi no se había estremecido en absoluto. Siguió sin problemas diciendo: "Oh, es para protegerse. Les dejamos llevarlo por si acaso". Luego, con un fuerte golpe, una pesada mochila fue depositada frente al comandante.

"¿Qué es esto?

El contenido de la mochila, cuando se colocó en la mesa de inspección, resultó ser una verdadera montaña de armas saqueadas.

"Bueno, no podríamos simplemente dejarlos tirados, ¿verdad? Los recogimos, pero ¿tenemos que entregártelos?"

En verdad, el JSDF no tenía ningún procedimiento para manejar las armas saqueadas.

Si intentara seguir el procedimiento y confiscar estas armas, se crearían muchos problemas relacionados con el manejo y la incautación de ellas. Además, no había manera de que las armas sin marcar utilizadas por los ciudadanos ilegales y confiscadas por civiles comunes pudieran incorporarse a un informe.

"¿Entonces que vas a hacer?"

Por eso, la mera existencia de estas armas saqueadas era un dolor en el culo. Naturalmente, un hombre que formaba parte de una organización probablemente no querría someterse a ese tipo de molestias. Después de que el comandante de centinela escuchó la historia de Itami sobre cómo consiguió esas armas, se apartó y dijo: "No vi nada" y "no escuché nada".

"Estas armas son tu botín. Por lo tanto, su responsabilidad recae en ti. En cualquier caso, registraré estas armas en una hoja negra. Nuestra parte en esto ahora está resuelta. ¿Qué te parece?"

"¡Sí! ¡Botín gratis!" Gritó el imitador de Raidyn.

Grabarlos en una hoja negra significaba que los archivos solo se revelarían si surgiera un problema en el futuro. De lo contrario, esos registros no existirían en ninguna documentación oficial. Bajo ciertas condiciones, estas hojas negras pueden ser trituradas por órdenes del metal.

Y así, las armas y municiones saqueadas terminaron yendo a las tiendas de 3rd Recon.

Lelei, Rory y Tuka estaban sentados en la parte trasera de la HMV de Tomita. Se dirigían de regreso al campamento de refugiados al pie de Arnus Hill. Momon, Raidyn y Beelzebub regresaron a Italica para hacer el papeleo.

Como habían traído muchos recuerdos con ellos, Itami estaba ayudando a ordenarlos.

"Japón era un lugar divertido", dijo Rory.

"Fue emocionante. Espero poder visitarlo de nuevo", dijo Lelei.

"Ir de compras fue divertido", sonrió Tuka.

Momon solo zumbó y asintió. Raidyn estaba asombrada leyendo su cómic.

Los cinco se despidieron de Itami antes de ir por caminos separados.

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo ya que el sol se estaba poniendo.

Tuka regresó a la habitación que le habían dado en la vivienda prefabricada y abrió la puerta con un brillante "¡Estoy en casa!"

"El otro lado de la Puerta fue increíble, y trajimos muchas cosas", dijo mientras ponía sus cosas sobre la mesa en la habitación oscura. Pero ella inclinó la cabeza porque no hubo respuesta.

"¿Hmm? ¿No estás ahí?"

Después de buscar brevemente en la habitación, ella suspiró y dijo: "De verdad, papá, ¿a dónde has ido?"

"Miro hacia otro lado por un momento, y esto es lo que sucede".

Tuka resolvió las cosas que compró mientras murmuraba para sí misma.

Por otra parte, Piña y Bozes estaban en la sala asignada a sus cuartos. Los dos estaban envueltos en una atmósfera sombría, y se sentaron en silencio en sus camas.

Un intermediario para el Imperio y Japón. Ahora se dio cuenta de cuán pesada era la carga.

Si esta guerra continuara, el Imperio sin duda perdería. La diferencia en civilización, tecnología y guerra era demasiado grande para superarla. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos y lo había sentido con su propio cuerpo. Ella sostuvo el sobre lo que Zero le dio. Y solo lo miró sin siquiera parpadear con una expresión en blanco.

"Su Alteza..."

Bozes la llamó, en un intento de limpiar el aire.

"Mm. Mañana volvemos a la capital", respondió Piña.

Inmediatamente comenzaría a trabajar para las conversaciones de paz, en su papel de mediadora y buscando personas adecuadas para aceptar la generosa invitación del Reino Hechicero.

Ella no sabía qué forma tomarían esas conversaciones. Si las cosas salieran mal, terminarían en la derrota del Imperio. Pero si ella deja que la guerra continúe, la cifra de muertos también sería aproximadamente la misma. Ella necesitaba aliados. Y tal vez ... solo tal vez ... si ella jugaba bien sus cartas. Ella puede encontrar a este aliado en el Reino Hechicero.

Piña convirtió su resolución en palabras.

"Voy a terminar esta guerra".

* * *

**Cambio de escena: punto de encuentro de las Naciones Unidas:**

Las Naciones Unidas (ONU) es una organización intergubernamental encargada de promover la cooperación internacional y crear y mantener el orden internacional. Un reemplazo para la ineficaz Liga de las Naciones, la organización, se estableció el 24 de octubre de 1945 después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para prevenir otro conflicto de este tipo.

En su fundación, la ONU tenía 51 estados miembros; ahora hay 193. La sede de la ONU está en Manhattan, Nueva York, y experimenta extraterritorialidad. Otras oficinas principales se encuentran en Ginebra, Nairobi y Viena.

La organización es financiada por contribuciones evaluadas y voluntarias de sus estados miembros. Sus objetivos incluyen mantener la paz y la seguridad internacionales, promover los derechos humanos, fomentar el desarrollo social y económico, proteger el medio ambiente y brindar ayuda humanitaria en casos de hambruna, desastres naturales y conflictos armados. La ONU es la organización intergubernamental más grande, más familiar, más representada internacionalmente y más poderosa del mundo.

Pero todo esto no importa ahora.

Por hoy ... hoy fue un gran día en la historia de la Tierra. Hoy los representantes de la ONU finalmente se reunirán con una nueva civilización. El momento en que se enfrentarán dos culturas será histórico.

La gente de la Tierra siempre se preguntaba si hay otras civilizaciones, otros seres vivos aparte de su pequeño crisol de existencia. Y ahora ... obtuvieron su respuesta. Hoy. La reunión entre el Reino Hechicero y las naciones de la ONU concluirá. Escribiendo este acontecimiento histórico en los libros de historia para siempre. Con letras de oro o letras de la sangre manchada de las víctimas de la guerra. Nadie lo sabe aún ... solo el tiempo lo dirá ...

Los líderes de la ONU ya llegaron a la ciudad donde concluirá la reunión. Dicha ciudad fue Ginebra. Más estrictamente ... dicha ciudad posicionada en Suiza. Fue la segunda ciudad más poblada de Romandy, la parte francófona de Suiza.

Los líderes eligieron esta ciudad debido a la política neutral y constante de dicho país en toda guerra. Y por supuesto… es posición geográfica. Estar en el centro de Europa. Sería muy difícil para otro país intentar concluir un ataque terrorista o arrebatar a los líderes de la ONU de la reunión.

Los líderes comenzaron a llegar uno por uno con sus lujosas limusinas ante el edificio blanco de la Oficina de las Naciones Unidas en Ginebra. Para esta ocasión. El parque verde antes del edificio ha sido completamente recortado por los numerosos jardineros de dicho edificio. Dos filas de banderas simbolizaban los países de la ONU. Mostrando su disposición a trabajar juntos por la gran causa.

Una alfombra roja recién enrollada conducía por completo a la entrada del edificio. Los medios ya estaban presentes y mostraron sus cámaras mientras los diversos presidentes de las diferentes naciones caminaban elegantemente hacia la puerta. Mostrando su mejor sonrisa. De vez en cuando saludando hacia las cámaras.

Dos filas de guardias suizos con sus uniformes de epíteto y alabardas montaban guardia en los dos lados de la alfombra roja. Casi cubriendo cada hoyo ante los hambrientos medios de comunicación. Mucho más se puede ver guardando la entrada al parque. En el caso los reporteros intentaban entrar en la finca.

Además, varias unidades militares preparadas estacionadas no lejos del edificio. La seguridad era muy apretada. Casi como si estuvieran guardando un activo militar.

Los líderes rodeados por sus guardaespaldas. Siempre vigilantes para lanzarse ante las balas si es necesario. A los líderes de la ONU no les gustó la idea. Pero al final, también permitieron la participación de los líderes religiosos. Por supuesto, su reunión con el representante del Reino Hechicero concluirá en una sala separada. Y sucederá unos días después de esta reunión. Como está escrito en las leyes. Separando por completo la iglesia y el gobierno.

Después de dos horas. Cada asistente llegó y tomó sus respectivos asientos. Sólo esperaron un participante más. El mismo Rey Hechicero.

Pasó media hora desde que los líderes se sentaron y la gente comenzó a inquietarse. "¿Dónde está ese bastardo?" Murmuró el presidente estadounidense Darryl que está mirando su costoso reloj Rolex en este momento.

De repente las puertas se abrieron. Cada presidente miraba en dirección a las puertas. Y las cámaras se encendieron una vez más. El Shinigami llegó ... Vestido con un majestuoso atuendo rojo con botones enjoyados que brillaban en los diversos colores del arco iris. Su vestido carmesí, real cubierto con diferentes marcas doradas. En su mano portaba un báculo dorado, enjoyado.

El personal fue supremo en calidad. Toma rasgos del caduceo del dios griego Hermes. Está entrelazado por siete serpientes y en cada una de las bocas retorcidas de serpientes sostienen una joya de un color diferente. Su agarre tiene una calidad transparente como el cristal y emite una luz blanca azulada. Cuando se toca, arroja un aura rojo oscuro. A veces, las caras de los humanos en agonía aparecen y se derrumban danzando en su superficie. Tal efecto del personal es tan vívido que se sentía como si uno pudiera escuchar sus voces de dolor.

Puedes pensar que este era el personal de Ainz Ooal Gown. El arma del gremio de calidad suprema. El arma del gremio del vestido Ainz Ooal Gown ... Pero no ... era solo una copia experimental del bastón que Ainz creó para usar fuera del gremio. Traer el arma del gremio fuera de la parte más segura del gremio sería el suicidio. Conocible. La destrucción del gremio, el arma del gremio significa la disolución del gremio. Ainz, por supuesto, no sabía qué tipo de consecuencia traería la destrucción del arma en el Nuevo Mundo. Pero no quería correr el riesgo de perder el gremio por lo que él y sus amigos trabajaron tan duro.

Por su parte, caminaban mujeres con rostro de verdadero ángel. Envuelto en ropa de monja azul. Eso a pesar de su diseño holgado. Falló por completo al ocultar sus proporciones corporales piadosas que su creador le otorgó. Mirando el aspecto esquelético calvo de Ainz. Todos empezaron a temblar y temblar sintiendo su aura divina negativa. Pero después de ver quién lo está escoltando. Muchos de los representantes de los hombres se aflojaron las medias sintiendo el aumento repentino de la temperatura al mirar su cuerpo mientras empezaban a sudar. La mayoría de las mujeres solo miraban con celos en sus ojos.

Dos alas angelicales de plumas blancas brotaron de su espalda. Por encima de su cabeza, flotaba un halo de oro angelical. Mostrando su herencia angelical. Sus casi luminosos y seductores ojos azules cian calmaron a todos los que la miraban. Como si estuvieran bajo algún tipo de efecto de encanto. Su sonrisa era angelical, encantadora, calmando a todos los que miraban su cara. Al igual que la radiación angelical que dejó su cuerpo.

El rey y su agregado seguían a dos criadas como individuos. Una de ellas era una belleza con una mirada inteligente. Llevaba gafas y un collar azul ancho. Ella lleva su cabello atado en un moño bajo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella era Yuri Alpha. El Vice Capitán de las 'Pléyades Seis Estrellas'. En el escuadrón de doncellas de batalla creado por Yamaiko.

La otra era una chica de corta estatura. Usando ropa similar al estilo tradicional japonés. Sus ojos son lindos, pero nunca parpadean ni parpadean. Ella tiene el pelo marrón con moño doble. Ella nunca expone la piel desnuda a excepción de su cara. Ella era Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. La parte de las Pléyades. Su creador fue Genjiro.

La gente se quedó sin aliento en la habitación al ver el cráneo brillante y calvo de Ainz. Al ver la espantosa luz carmesí brillando con una misteriosa luminancia en sus oscuras órbitas. También viendo al hermoso ángel que lo escoltó. Muchos hombres miraron a las hermosas doncellas y al ángel que con gracia siguió al rey. Sonriendo imaginando a las chicas y al Ángel que escoltaban a Ainz en posiciones sucias.

Cada persona que el Ángel sonrió sintió una súbita calma, sensación deslumbrante superarlos. Las luces brillaron cuando Ainz llegó al hombre que lo esperaba al final de la habitación. Era un hombre de aspecto asiático que llevaba gafas y un traje negro. Se inclinó ligeramente. "Le damos la bienvenida, majestad. Soy el Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas. Ban Ki-moon".

Ainz asintió, y los dos se dieron la mano. "Es un honor conocerte".

El hombre asintió. Sus rasgos eran agudos y arrugados. Mostrando sus años de experiencia en su asiento. Aun así ... Ainz sintió que temblaba ligeramente en su presencia. Él entendió completamente. La mayoría de las personas que nunca lo conocen y muchos de los que lo conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. Reacciona su apariencia de esta manera. Parecía un Overlord después de todo. Él diseñó su apariencia de avatar de regreso a YGGDRASIL. Por razones de rol, por supuesto.

El hombre se volvió hacia el ángel como un individuo. "Y usted mi señora?"

Las mujeres sonrieron. Calmar la calma en el corazón del hombre. "Soy Auriel. Auriel Michalis. Represento a mi creador en el lado de Ainz-sama". Ella dijo con una sonrisa brillante. Su dulce voz y tono reflejaban su naturaleza de raza. Era cálido y hermoso. Ban le estrechó la mano y él les mostró sus asientos en el podio.

"Por favor, siéntese en el podio, y podemos comenzar la sesión". Ainz asintió y se dirigió hacia su asiento.

Preparándose para tomar asiento, Auriel también está dispuesto a tomar asiento. Después de todo, ella era la representante de su maestro. Ella la representó en esta reunión. Y ella esperaba. Con sus habilidades diplomáticas, no será difícil. Pero antes se sentaron. Ainz se detuvo ante su posición y comenzó su discurso. El discurso que practicó muchas horas el último día en la soledad de su habitación. Tomó una respiración profunda imaginaria y comenzó.

"Les doy la bienvenida ... a los líderes de las Naciones Unidas. Gente de la Tierra". Miró a través de la multitud y los ojos de las cámaras. "Venimos de una tierra lejana. Pero tenga la seguridad ... Mi nación no busca conflictos. Tampoco tienen intenciones funestas hacia la gente de la Tierra o cualquier ser vivo ...", concluyó su discurso. Luego miró a su alrededor. "Solo buscamos la comprensión y la coexistencia pacífica. Como en el pasado".

La gente asintió, y Ainz y su agregado se sentaron.

Ban asintió y se volvió hacia sus colegas. "Vamos a empezar la reunión". Ainz asintió también. "Empecemos."

Ban se volvió hacia el rey. "Su majestad. Reunirse con su nación en el otro lado fue una consecuencia inesperada de la repentina invasión del Imperio. Nos gustaría saber ... si sus intenciones gubernamentales son pacíficas, o si busca la guerra".

Ainz murmuró mientras asentía con la cabeza. "Te aseguro Ban-dono ... mis intenciones son pacíficas. Como dije antes. Nosotros, así como ustedes, buscamos la comprensión mutua".

Ban inclino la cabeza. "Ya veo ... eso es tranquilizar a tu majestad ... ¿te importa si te pregunto ... qué tan grande es tu nación?"

"Riego sobre todas las tierras, el agua y los cielos en mi dominio". la ONU jadeó. Ban tragó saliva. "¿Qué tan grande es el territorio de tu majestad?"

Ainz lo miró. "Cinco continentes en total sin contar las islas menores. En más de 184 000 000 kilómetros cuadrados de masa terrestre".

El presidente chino tragó saliva. "Eso es más que la tierra seca combinada de la Tierra ..."

"Su majestad ... de acuerdo con nuestros informes. Ustedes, naciones habitadas por otras razas además de las humanas. ¿Son verdaderos los informes o es solo una fabricación ...?", Preguntó Ban.

Ainz miró hacia él. "Sí ... los rumores son ciertos ... mis naciones son muy coloridas cuando se trata de la variedad de razas".

"¿Qué colorido exactamente?" Preguntó el presidente Sheganov, el presidente ruso. Inclinándose hacia adelante escondiendo su boca detrás de sus manos juntas.

Ainz lo miró. "Lo suficientemente colorido ..." respondió tranquilamente. "En la actualidad, alrededor de 365 razas registradas habitan en nuestro planeta. Pero las nuevas razas siempre son como varias razas que se cruzan entre sí".

El presidente ruso asintió. "Veo ... de hecho, muy colorido. Debo imaginar lo difícil que es cuando se trata de la administración de esos individuos".

Ainz suspiró cuando las luces rojas en sus ojos comenzaron a apagarse. "De vez en cuando es difícil ... pero afortunadamente. El parlamento con los representantes puede resolver los problemas entre ellos".

"Entonces, su Majestad el Reino es una monarquía constitucional ...", preguntó el representante del Reino Unido.

Ainz lo miró y luego inclinó la cabeza. "Se podría decir eso. Sin embargo ... tengo la autoridad para vetar cualquier ley que sea necesaria o que pueda afectar negativamente al reino. Además, personalmente firmo y tomo las decisiones más importantes. A diferencia de muchas otras monarquías constitucionales. Tengo un poder de veto ilimitado. Pero solo lo practico cuando es absolutamente necesario y antes de hacerlo. Debo discutir el caso con expertos técnicos si es necesario ... "

"Si me lo permite, majestad ... ¿cuánto tiempo se tardó en conquistar una masa de tierra tan grande y en construir una civilización tan avanzada?"

Ainz murmuró acariciando su barbilla afilada. "Alrededor de doscientos años ..." todos los representantes se quedaron sin aliento en la sala.

El representante griego se levantó de un salto. "¡Imposible!" apretó el puño. "No hay manera de que puedas conquistar y construir tal civilización en menos de doscientos años. ¡Por favor, majestad, tómate esto en serio!"

Ainz miró al hombre. Auriel apretó los dientes y quiso golpear al hombre ante ella con toda su fuerza angelical. "¿Estás diciendo que estoy mintiendo? Representante?"

El hombre griego aparentemente se encogió ante la penetrante mirada de Ainz. Se sentó y miró su regazo. "N-No ... su majestad ... yo ... me parece imposible tal cosa ..." La vista fue bastante cómica. Era como un maestro regañando a un mal estudiante.

Ainz inclinó la cabeza. "Ya veo ..." murmuró. "Me resultaría imposible a mí mismo. Pero afortunadamente ... tengo la ayuda de mis fieles vasallos, mi amigo y, por supuesto, de nuestro poder de otro mundo".

Los representantes se miraron con miedo. "¿Q-a qué te refieres con tu majestad?" preguntó uno de los primeros ministros.

"Nosotros ... yo, mi amigo y mis vasallos no somos de ese mundo. Lo encontramos ... incivilizado. Lleno de corrupción y malicia. Tomamos el manto y lo convertimos en civilizado".

"T-Entonces ..." tragó el representante. "¿De dónde es tu majestad?"

Ainz inclinó la cabeza. "Ese lugar ya no existe ... déjalo ser y avanza ..." los agentes de varios países asintieron inquietos.

Entonces de repente una voz habló. "Su majestad. Si puede ... según los informes. Sus fuerzas se enfrentaron con las tropas japonesas de la JSDF en la Región Especial. Fue un incidente, ¿o fue un movimiento deliberado de su parte?" el que habló fue darryl. El presidente de Estados Unidos.

Ainz miró al hombre. Al ver la tabla de nombres antes de su asiento, inmediatamente sabe con quién está tratando. "Respondiendo a su pregunta ... Sr. Presidente. Fue simplemente un accidente. Mis fuerzas ... dirigidas por mi hijo primogénito. Simplemente diríjase a la ciudad para hacer nuestro primer contacto oficial con los lugareños. Y en el momento de la sorpresa. Nuestro Las fuerzas se enfrentaron ". respondió Ainz.

Morita, el recién nombrado primer ministro japonés, mostró una cara fría. Pero en el fondo apretaba los dientes. "¡¿Cómo pudieron esos bastardos estadounidenses obtener información sobre el choque ?!"

Darryl inclinó la cabeza. "Veo ... curiosamente ... sus fuerzas. Incluso si solo fuera una guardia de honor. Logró derrotar y desarmar a las fuerzas veteranas recién llegadas de JSDF. ¿Cómo es eso posible, Su Majestad?"

Ainz miró a los ojos de Darryl, y las dos luces carmesí se encendieron en las cuencas de sus ojos. El escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Darryl mientras miraba el abismo detrás de las luces tenues. Pero se contuvo a sí mismo tragando profundamente. "El punto es? Señor presidente?" preguntó Ainz.

"Sí ..." Darryl asintió inquieto todavía buscando su coraje para hablar. "El punto es ... ¿no crees que el gobierno japonés tomó esta amenaza muy a la ligera? ¿No crees que el JSDF no es apto para manejar esta situación solo? Necesitan más apoyo de la ONU de varias naciones para fortalecer su posición en el otro lado" Pero al menos necesitan compartir los recursos detrás de la estructura. Por lo tanto, todo el mundo puede beneficiarse de esta nueva tierra llena de potencial y recursos sin explotar. Usted también es un gobernante. Sabe de lo que estoy hablando sobre su majestad. Estoy seguro de que su reino, la gente del otro lado y también nuestro mundo, se beneficiarían enormemente si dividiéramos ese mundo entre nosotros y concediéramos un poco de democracia y avances a esas personas oprimidas ". Darryl no dudó. Dio un pedazo de su mente al rey mientras escondía su rostro detrás de sus palmas dobladas.

Varios representantes de la ONU comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos y asintieron en acuerdo.

Ainz tarareó. "Hmm ... según mis informes. Los soldados de la JSDF hicieron todo lo que estaba en su poder. Si quieren mi opinión. Enviar más fuerzas de la ONU en la zona. Además, más fuerzas extranjeras simplemente aumentan la conmoción entre la gente de la otra parte. Y en la situación política actual. Puede provocar una revuelta contra ambas partes, así como desestabilizar el actual cuerpo gobernante de la otra parte puede causar muertes innecesarias entre la gente de la Región Especial. Además, ... los ciudadanos que lo habitan podrían florecer es completamente poco ético si me pregunta, señor presidente ... "replicó Ainz con calma.

"Entonces. ¿Dice que no podemos manejar la situación? ¿Entonces dice que no es ético recuperar los recursos que esas personas nos quitan?" preguntó el presidente Sheganov con una ceja levantada.

"Nunca dije tal cosa". replicó Ainz con calma. "Acabo de decir. Sería muy imprudente enviar más fuerzas en el área. Yo también simplemente estaciono las tropas mínimas en el área. Asegurarme de enviar suficiente apoyo humanitario a las víctimas de esta guerra y el apoyo diplomático para ayudar a aliviar el tensión entre el Imperio y mi nación. Después de todo ... los hombres mayores declaran la guerra. Pero es la juventud la que debe luchar y morir ". Ainz citó. La multitud se calló de repente.

Ainz miró a su alrededor. "Creo que todos implican de lo que estoy hablando ..."

El representante francés asintió. "Hm ... según los informes. Su ejército diezmó por completo al ejército contrario en tal grado que el terreno todavía está lleno de cadáveres de la oposición. No sé cómo lo llama su Majestad. Pero llamamos a eso acto de genocidio. Obtuvimos registros aéreos del campo de batalla. Dígame. ¿Considera usted una invasión contra la Tierra? Dígame. ¿Tiene la tecnología para invadirnos desde el espacio? Por favor, responda a mi pregunta, Majestad. Debe comprender. No nos gusta. lidiando con lo desconocido. Después del informe, sus fuerzas utilizaron armas de energía altamente avanzadas. Tenemos dudas sobre su credibilidad ... "

Auriel chasqueó la lengua con una mueca en la cara. "Bichos ... bichos traidores ..." ella temblaba apenas capaz de contener su ira. A pesar de su naturaleza pacífica y angelical. Ella no podía pararse cuando alguien está acusando a sus amos.

Ainz la miró y solo negó con la cabeza. Firma. No te molestes con el hombre. El Arch Seraph NPC asintió y exhaló el aire. Tratando de calmarse.

Ainz se volvió hacia el interrogador. "Como usted. Nosotros también nos protegimos de las fuerzas atacantes. Pero no ... tal vez tengamos la tecnología para invadirlo. Tal vez no ... Eso seguro que no pretendemos invadir su mundo sin una buena razón ..."

"¿Tomamos eso una declaración? ¿Majestad?" preguntó el representante del Reino Unido.

Ainz asintió. "Tómelo como una promesa. Mi nación es básicamente pacífica. Pero no toleramos actos agresivos hacia nosotros. No toleramos cuando alguien se atreve a tratar a nuestra gente y la integridad de nuestra nación. Y respondemos con la fuerza si es necesario". Como hicimos muchas veces antes ...

"¿Tomamos eso una amenaza su majestad?" preguntó Darryl sonriendo burlonamente detrás de sus manos.

Ainz miró al presidente estadounidense. "No ... presidente Darryl ... como dije ... tome eso como una promesa". El tono de Ainz era tan frío que hace temblar a los líderes de la ONU. "Por favor, discúlpeme por decir esto. Pero después de viajar por su mundo. Tenía que darme cuenta de que ... su mundo simplemente no vale la pena el esfuerzo por conquistarlo". Una pequeña competencia se desató después de que los líderes escucharon lo que dijo Ainz.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso majestad?" preguntó el representante de la ONU.

Ainz miró a su alrededor. "Solo digo ... si continúas así y no te preocupas por tu entorno y tus compañeros humanos. Tu planeta se convertirá en una pieza de roca radioactiva casi inhabitable que flota en el vacío del espacio. Aproximadamente unos cien años ..."

"¡Eso es indignante!" Se golpeó la mesa ante sí mismo el presidente ruso. Ainz lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Qué piensas quién eres para decir tal cosa?"

Las luces en los ojos de Ainz comenzaron a atenuarse en una intensidad peligrosa. "Soy Ainz Ooal Gown. El Rey Hechicero ... y vi morir a muchas civilizaciones que iban en la misma dirección que tu civilización. No me hagas volver mi ira hacia tu mundo. Tu gente puede que no lo disfrute ..."

Sheganov apretó los dientes. "¡Veremos quién reirá el último cuando nuestras bombas lleguen al otro lado!"

Ban tuvo suficiente. Tenía que hablar antes de que el infierno se desatara. "¡Por favor! ¡Caballeros! Ya es suficiente. ¡No estamos aquí para declarar la guerra!"

"Lo suficientemente justo." Asintió el representante ruso. Muchas personas mayores en la sala se miraron con sorpresa y miedo. La declaración de Ainz fue realmente aterradora.

El representante del Reino Unido continuó. "Aún así, el método de tu nación para cuidar a los ejércitos del Imperio Saderan es preocupante. Puede causar tu Majestad lo contrario entre la Tierra y tu nación".

Ainz se dirigió al representante. "Sr. John Bull ... le pregunto ... ¿qué mejor herramienta para evitar un mayor derramamiento de sangre que la intimidación? ¿Para evitar más causalidades?" preguntó Ainz en serio. Jhon miró a Momonga interrogativamente detrás de sus gafas.

"Demostración de fuerza", respondió Ainz simplemente. "No solo en tu historia, la demostración de fuerza e intimidación llevó a poner fin a las guerras importantes. Pero en el caso de muchas otras civilizaciones. Y me refiero a la época en que Estados Unidos lanzó dos bombas atómicas a Nagasaki y Hiroshima para poner fin a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. no solo hablar de eso como dije, sino de acuerdo con demasiadas otras civilizaciones en la historia de la humanidad y muchas otras especies de alienígenas ... "

Los representantes tragaron sintiendo el frío que rodeaba a Ainz. Solo mirando su aspecto esquelético los llenó de temor.

"Sus fuerzas son responsables de más muertes que nuestras fuerzas actuales. Todos estamos en el mismo barco. Todos queremos la paz entre nuestras naciones. Todos queremos evitar un mayor derramamiento de sangre y choques entre nosotros". anunció Ainz.

El presidente Dong Dechou del gobierno chino se limpió las gafas con un paño. "¿Eso significa que está dispuesto a compartir las tecnologías maravillosas que posee su nación? ¿Su majestad? Según los informes. Su nación posee métodos que mejorarían mucho la vida de las personas de este lado también en la Región Especial. Más aún. ¿Está su nación dispuesta a aceptar refugiados extranjeros en su rango? "

Ainz se inclinó hacia delante. Ocultando su cara esquelética detrás de sus dedos esqueléticos doblados. "¿Qué ganaría si te diera nuestra tecnología?"

Dong terminó la limpieza de su lente. "Podemos ofrecerle muchas cosas, majestad ... seguramente podemos hacer algún tipo de acuerdo ..."

Ainz negó con la cabeza. "Aun así ... no te doy tecnología. No estás listo para usarla. Sobre la cuestión de los refugiados. Eso depende de la relación futura entre nuestras naciones".

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no estamos listos para usar la tecnología, majestad? ¿Experimentaste algo perturbador durante tu viaje por nuestro mundo?" Preguntó el representante de Hungría con una cara perturbada.

"¿Qué hay de la magia, majestad? Según los informes de la JSDF, sus fuerzas usaron la magia en alto grado entre sus filas. ¿Tiene la intención de compartir el conocimiento mágico y la mejora de este mundo?" cuestionó Morita con avidez. Sin embargo, su expresión siempre tranquila y somnolienta permaneció en su rostro. Si Ainz no tiene numerosos años de experiencia política. Puede pensar que el hombre está completamente concentrado o simplemente que duerme menos de lo que solía anoche.

La habitación de repente se llenó de rugidos cuando escucharon la palabra magia. "¡Imposible!" "La magia no existe!" "¡Ridículo!" Gritaron muchos presidentes.

Ainz levantó la mano y lanzó su magia. "[Widen Magic: Perfect Silence]!"

La habitación de repente se quedó en silencio cuando todos perdieron la voz. El Señor Supremo suspiró e inclinó la cabeza. "Mejor ... no me gustan las personas ruidosas ... especialmente los tontos que no saben de qué están hablando ..." miró a los agentes de varios países. "Ahora ... debemos continuar?"

Todos asintieron al unísono. El miedo y el temor se irradiaban de sus caras y ojos. Con un estremecimiento de su muñeca, Ainz disipó su magia.

La gente se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de que recuperaron el control sobre sus cuerdas vocales. Ban se volvió hacia Ainz. "T-Eso ... fue ... magia?" Ainz asintió. "Sí ... bastante básico ... pero aún así mágico ..." luego se volvió hacia su acusador. "Respondiendo a tu pregunta. Incluso si quiero compartir el conocimiento mágico con tu gente ... Simplemente no podría sin involucrar rituales serios para que puedas lanzar incluso los encantamientos básicos. Tu gente simplemente no posee el don de la magia en tal grado. su uso sería efectivo ... sin hablar, vi cosas perturbadoras en tu planeta. Regalarte magia la empeoraría ... mucho peor ... puedes destruirte después de tomar tu mano en tal poder. Es perturbador incluso pensar en ello ... "

El secretario general de las Naciones Unidas miró a Ainz con expresión de sorpresa. "¿Qué dices, majestad? Si viste alguna irregularidad. Solo avísanos y te lo explicaré lo mejor que pueda ..."

Ainz tarareó. Luego asintió. "Sí ... podrías decir que ... experimenté algunas cosas perturbadoras durante mis viajes por este mundo. Y me duele el corazón. En miles de años. No ha cambiado mucho en tu mundo ... tu gente usa la misma mentalidad que en los viejos tiempos. . "

"¿Puedes explicarlo, majestad? Tal vez podríamos darte una explicación. Tal vez malinterpretaste algo ..." preguntó Darryl con una expresión de suficiencia que estaba oculta por sus manos.

Ainz tarareó. "Hmm ... ya veremos ... Sin embargo ... hay algunas cosas inquietantes ... Entre ellas ... el hambre en el mundo, cómo tratas a tus semejantes, el racismo y el genocidio por razones sin sentido, como la nacionalidad, color de piel o religión. Pero el aspecto más desagradable que encuentro en su planeta es la esclavitud. La esclavitud en su nivel tecnológico. ¡Absolutamente repugnante y escandalosa! Notó Momonga golpeando la mesa con enojo.

Los líderes se miraron. "Perdóneme, Majestad. Pero la esclavitud está prohibida en todo el mundo. No sabemos de qué está hablando". dijo inocentemente uno de los representantes del país menor.

Momonga inclinó la cabeza. "Tal vez en el sentido tradicional, la esclavitud está prohibida ... pero ¿qué pasa con los trabajadores que se ven obligados a trabajar en circunstancias horribles? ¿Entre las circunstancias de la llamada esclavitud moderna?"

"Como Herohero-san ..." pensó tristemente su amigo Momonga. Su amigo que sus superiores siempre enloquecía con exceso de trabajo y afectaba negativamente su vida cotidiana.

Los miembros de las Naciones Unidas que saben de lo que Ainz está hablando tragaron. Momonga continuó. Miró a su lado. "GOLDIE ... si puedes ..." Una chica de apenas diez años de pelo blanco apareció junto a Ainz. Al parecer, parecía que ella es un holograma. "¡A la vez! ¡Ainz-sama!" Ella saludó, y varios gráficos y gráficos aparecieron junto a Ainz.

"¿Quién era esa majestad?" preguntó el secretario general. Ainz lo miró. "Ella es una IA plenamente funcional y consciente creada por mi amiga".

El consejo de seguridad cada miembro jadeaba. Ainz los miró. "Puedes compararla con la Skynet de la película ... Terminator. Si conoces la película. Sin las tendencias genocidas y el complejo de dios".

Momonga reconoció que muchos miembros del consejo comenzaron a sudar mucho y aflojar sus lazos. "Escudriñó toda su red y encontró 'algunas' cosas perturbadoras ... principalmente en el patio trasero de las naciones más poderosas. Ser si revelo esa información probablemente causaría que los gobiernos cayeran ... Sólo declararé lo obvio". Ainz miró hacia abajo y comenzó su discurso.

"El Índice Global de Esclavitud 2015 estima que 45.8 millones de personas están sujetas a alguna forma de esclavitud moderna en su mundo actual. Los países con mayor prevalencia estimada de esclavitud moderna según la proporción de su población son Corea del Norte, Uzbekistán, Camboya, India, y Qatar. Los países con el mayor número absoluto de personas en la esclavitud moderna son India, China, Rusia, Pakistán, Bangladesh y Uzbekistán. Y quieres que comparta tecnología contigo ... no bromees conmigo ... no lo hago. El comercio con los esclavistas ...

La proyección holográfica que mostraba el índice y los números cambiaba constantemente además de Ainz. Siguiendo perfectamente lo que acaba de decir.

" Gracias a GOLDIE por la información y el trabajo duro ..." agradeció a la inteligencia artificial de Momonga en su cabeza.

El presidente Dong suspiró. "Su majestad ... ¿de dónde obtiene esa información? Le aseguro ... que no hay esclavitud con apoyo dentro de nuestras fronteras. Esa IA suya debe ser defectuosa ..."

GOLDIE miró al hombre. "¡ Y tú eres gordo y estúpido! ¡Extraí esto de tus bases de datos cerradas! ¡Tú eres quien es un hombrecito defectuoso!" ella extendió su lengua al hombre chino. Haciéndolo estremecerse de su repentina ira.

Ainz se dirigió a la IA "GOLDIE ... ¿qué diría tu madre si te viera así? ... sé un poco más educada ..."

La IA se estremeció repentinamente de miedo. Luego se inclinó ante Ainz. "¡Lo siento Ainz-sama!" Luego se volvió hacia Dong. "Lo siento Dong-san!"

Ainz asintió y luego se volvió hacia Dong. "Te aseguro que ... GOLDIE está funcionando perfectamente bien. De todos modos ...". Ainz continuó. "Pero ... lo más perturbador no esto ..." inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo.

"¿Y lo es? ¿Cuál es tu majestad?"

"La falta de respeto hacia los demás ... la falta de trato igualitario hacia los demás humanos ..." explicó Ainz.

Uno de los presidentes resopló. "Su majestad. Por favor, disculpe. Pero leemos los informes. Y de acuerdo con ellos. Usted está usando a los no-muertos como el peso de sus fuerzas. Trata con los demonios para fortalecer sus fuerzas. Demonios según nuestra mitología. Usado para esclavizar a los humanos. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta, tu falta de respeto hacia los fallecidos? Nos acusas porque hay una esclavitud ilegal entre nuestras filas. Pero también usas esclavos. Cada nación tiene sus faltas también, ¡no seas tan optimista! No creo que seas mejor que nosotros. Después de todo, somos seres vivos ".

Ainz soltó una risita escalofriante. "No soy un muerto viviente ... no soy un ser vivo ... y tengo tanto respeto por mi creación como merecen. Tengo tanto respeto por los demás como me muestran ... No trato a mis creaciones como esclavos. Son parte de mí ... la prolongación de mi voluntad ... "Ainz miró al representante que lo acusó. "¿O tratas a tus miembros como esclavos cuando los usas? ¿Tratas a tu corazón como a un esclavo, ya que funciona en las 24 horas del día solo para mantener tu sangre circulando sin descanso hasta que mueras?"

El representante permaneció en silencio y se desplomó en su asiento. Ainz asintió. "Ya ves ... cuando usas tus extremidades para difundir tu influencia y hacerte avanzar ... Yo también uso los no-muertos que creé para difundir mi influencia".

"¡Eso es indignante! ¡Tratar a los fallecidos de esa manera es simplemente incorrecto!" Golpeó a su mesa el representante de España.

Ainz se volvió hacia él. "Santo, profano. Esas únicas palabras creadas por personas que no las entienden. Dijiste que soy una falta de respeto. Sin embargo ... No estás respetando mi autoridad ... pero esperas que acepte la tuya. ¿Dónde está el tratamiento igualitario en eso? Dime ... "explicó el Señor de la Muerte en un tono frío.

Ainz se inclinó más cerca doblando sus manos esqueléticas ante sí mismo. Los nueve anillos divinos de clase brillaban cada uno de sus dedos.

"Solo tengo tanto respeto hacia ti como lo demuestras hacia mí. Además, en mi reino ... todas las razas son iguales. Ninguna raza recibe un tratamiento especial debido a su herencia. Debido a su raza. Debido a su estatus social. Todos los sujetos sometidos las mismas leyes. Todos tienen que trabajar y luchar para ganarse su lugar. No tolero la pereza y la corrupción en mi reino. Tampoco lo soportaré en mi presencia ... "respondió Ainz intimidantemente.

Darryl sonrió. Su plan fue un éxito. Se las arregló para empujar a Ainz hasta el borde utilizando a sus compañeros representantes de la ONU. Él se paró. Se ordenó la corbata y comenzó a hablar. Él dará el golpe final.

"Eso es un poco irracional ... ¿no crees que tu Majestad? Mantener juntas a varias razas bajo las mismas leyes es demasiado peligroso si me preguntas. Con esto, solo pondrás en peligro a tu propia gente ... ¿te mantienes como un gobernante responsable? Majestad ? ¿No te preocupas por tus propios ciudadanos? ¿Sabes lo que es la responsabilidad? "

Auriel se levantó y levantó la voz. "¡¿Cómo se atreve una criatura miserable al hablar con Ainz-sama con tal tono ?! ¡Él es el líder de los Seres Supremos! Solo él y Creador-sama se quedaron con nosotros para mostrarnos el camino a seguir. Ni siquiera fue un pensamiento cuando Él dirigió a los Seres Supremos y su reino ". la repentina y dorada aura divina que la rodeaba llenaba la habitación. Dándole una cálida sensación de miedo a cada representante, además de mostrar sus poderes reales. La presión era imaginable y se podía sentir por personas y animales a kilómetros del edificio. La gente respiraba pesadamente mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo dentro y fuera del edificio.

"Cómo ..." Ella fue detenida por Ainz levantando su mano esquelética. La luz sustituyó y Auriel miró a Ainz interrogativamente.

Ainz se rió entre dientes. Miró a Darryl con una expresión divertida en su mente. "La irracionalidad, o el rechazo de la racionalidad en nosotros mismos y en los demás. Sí, lo conozco. Es una de las fallas más grandes con respecto a nuestras propias vidas o, la explicación más amplia de cómo arruinamos nuestras propias vidas, es insuficiente. Compromiso con la buena vida, que en realidad es una especie de irracionalidad ".

Las personas en la habitación lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos cuando un sudor pesado se derramó de su forma y volvió a tomar sus asientos. Ainz continuó luego de una momentánea mirada a su alrededor.

"Todos quieren vivir una vida feliz y floreciente, la buena vida, y hay mucho que podrían hacer para sentirse más cómodos o más florecientes. ¿Por qué no? Porque creen que ya lo tienen todo resuelto, incluso cuando no lo hacen. Son crónicamente deshonestos con ustedes mismos y, en consecuencia, constantemente juzgan mal lo que es posible (generalmente mucho más de lo que suponen) y lo que es necesario ". (es decir, qué se debe hacer si queremos hacer lo mejor posible y hacernos felices a nosotros mismos y a los demás).

Unos pocos tragos se pueden escuchar de la multitud.

"Pero ... la mayor falla de su cultura con respecto a los demás, o la explicación más amplia de cómo arruina lavida de otras personas, es su sorprendente disposición de tratar a los demás como meros medios. Desde dictadores hasta asesinos, burócratas, jefes malvados, psicópatas y Simplemente egoístas y personajes mezquinos de todo tipo, con demasiada frecuencia tratas a los demás como herramientas irracionales, como personas que no pueden o no deben tomar sus propias decisiones por sí mismas. Deseas someterlas a tu voluntad en lugar de alentar a los mejores en ellas. "Una persona que te trata como una herramienta para ser manejada no respeta tu libertad ni tu capacidad para juzgar las cosas racionalmente por ti mismo".

Darryl apretó los dientes sintiendo su propia derrota.

"Se podría decir que es un tipo de pereza que proviene del orgullo o la falta de humildad, pero hay algo más que eso. En última instancia, el problema es que no usas la cabeza y no respetas a los demás para que hagan lo mismo". "

Muchos representantes mayores asintieron en acuerdo. Muchas personas miraron a Ainz como si él mismo fuera el diablo. La gente detrás de las pantallas aplaudió a Ainz y al escuchar su discurso carismático quería emigrar a su país de inmediato.

"Si abrazara su propia racionalidad y la de los demás, actuaría con más integridad y trataría a los demás como agentes libres con la integridad soberana de los suyos. Se haría más feliz a sí mismo ya sus familias, y se llevaría mucho más fácilmente. el mundo en general ". Ainz deja una pausa después de su largo discurso.

"Por supuesto, así es como trato de gobernar mi reino. Y la mentalidad de que intento pasar mi eterna vida y pasar a mis hijos también a mis vasallos. Pero esa es solo mi opinión ... tal vez me equivoque ... quién sabe ... "se rió como un malvado Overlord.

Auriel lo aplaudió. "¡Ese fue un discurso muy alentador Ainz-sama!" Ella sonó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Ainz la miró. "Gracias ... Auriel ..."

Darryl se recostó. Murmurando bajo su nariz, fue finalmente derrotado. Ainz miró a su alrededor. "¿Alguna pregunta más?" No hubo preguntas. El asintió. "Bien ... si puedes ... necesito volver a mi país ... necesito cuidar algunas cosas". De repente miró al Ángel parado a su lado.

"Por favor, Auriel ... si puede reunirse con los líderes de las diferentes religiones y ocuparse de los asuntos y preguntas diplomáticos. Ya tengo suficiente de este planeta por un día. Tal vez Esdeath llegará mientras tanto ..."

El arco Serafín inclinó su cabeza, y el halo dorado que flotaba sobre su cabeza siguió la costumbre. "Como desees Ainz-sama ... yo me ocupo de las cosas".

Entonces el Señor Supremo se volvió hacia los representantes. Entonces Ban. "Lamento que esta pequeña reunión haya progresado así. Permítame que le permita habilitar una embajada en mi reino e invite a algunos representantes de la ONU a mostrar mis buenas intenciones hacia su mundo".

Ban inclinó la cabeza. "No, yo soy el que debería disculparme por su majestad ..." miró furioso a sus colegas y luego miró a Ainz. "Algunos de ellos aún son niños en el corazón. Por favor, perdona su naturaleza infantil", susurró.

Ainz asintió. "Muy bien ... los perdono ... pero antes de eso ..." alcanzó en su almacenamiento dimensional, y la oscuridad se tragó su mano esquelética. Algunos ojos de la gente casi salieron viendo la increíble vista. Algunos simplemente se quedaron sin aliento.

Sacando su mano, Ainz le dio una carta al secretario general. "Escriba en el periódico cuando los representantes quieran visitar mi país para visitarlo. O simplemente pregúntele a Auriel. La dejo aquí como contacto diplomático". Ban inclinó la cabeza. "Gracias, majestad.

De repente oyeron a una mujer gritar entre las sillas. Ainz y Ban miraron de donde venía el sonido chirriante.

Muchas personas se reunieron alrededor del hombre derrumbado. Ainz, Ban y Auriel también corrieron al lugar. "Danos algo de espacio", dijo Ainz con un tono de disparo. La gente se abrió automáticamente ante él, dándole una visión clara de lo que pasó. Una mirada aterrorizada se posó en los rostros de la gente.

Además de un hombre adecuado, una anciana se arrodilló. Mientras examinaba al hombre, se dio cuenta. El hombre murió de insolación. Fue una vista tan triste. El hombre sólo tenía treinta y seis años. Los más jóvenes entre los representantes.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó Ainz considerando la situación.

"M-más probable es un ataque al corazón". Miró al hombre que parecía claramente muerto. "Carsten siempre tiene problemas de corazón ..." susurró en tono triste. Luego miró a Ainz. "Tú ..." apretando los dientes escupió sus acusaciones. "¡Murió por tu culpa! A causa de tu truco, se emocionó demasiado y su corazón no pudo soportarlo más".

"¡Tanya! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡No fue culpa de su majestad! El médico ya le dijo que tratara de vivir una vida menos estresante. ¡La vida política es estresante!"

La mujer miró hacia otro lado con lágrimas en los ojos. Ainz se acercó más. Arrodillándose junto a Tanya, colocó su mano esquelética sobre su hombro.

Las mujeres lo miraron con expresión de sorpresa. "¿Qué pasa si digo ... puedo traerlo de vuelta ... qué harías?"

Las mujeres, como todos los representantes, parecían a Ainz como si fuera un loco. "¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Nadie puede traer de vuelta a los muertos!" Gritaron muchos de ellos. Se produjo una pequeña conmoción cuando muchas personas comenzaron a hablar entre sí.

Momonga se rió entre dientes. "Tal vez para ti ... es imposible ... pero para mí ... la muerte no es más que una enfermedad lo que puedo curar ..." las personas a su alrededor miraban con una expresión de asombro. Ainz miró a las mujeres usando su amenazante rostro esquelético. "¿Qué dices? ¿Qué das para traerlo de vuelta? ¿Qué ofreces?"

Las mujeres apartaron la mirada. Entonces Ainz. "¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Te doy lo que quieras! ¡Te doy todo!" Ella gritó desesperadamente.

"Tanya!" muchas personas se quedaron sin aliento a su alrededor.

Ainz se rió entre dientes. "Así sea ..." bajo su majestuoso traje carmesí, él retira una vara. La varita en su mano adquiere la apariencia de una varilla corta brillante de unos treinta centímetros de longitud. Mientras tanto, emitió un aura sagrada que apareció fuera de lugar en la mano de su usuario. En cierto modo, era un artículo increíblemente hermoso que parecía estar hecho de marfil, con la parte delantera recubierta de oro y el mango grabado con runas. "Espero que estas nuevas varitas de resurrección mejoradas funcionen como en casa ..." pensó Ainz.

La hermosa varita que emitía un aura sagrada comenzó a brillar a un ritmo mayor cuando Ainz activó el objeto. "¡Subir!" Él ordenó. Unos momentos después, el cuerpo del hombre previamente muerto se envolvió con brillante aura divina y se levantó lentamente.

Respiró pesadamente mientras su alma regresaba del otro lado. "Tanya ..." miró a la mujer. Luego su entorno con una expresión estupefacta. "Qu-qué pasó ..." preguntó con temor.

"¡Vives! ¡Vives!" La mujer lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego miró a Ainz. "¡Gracias! Gracias, majestad ..." derramaron lágrimas en su rostro de anciano. Ainz solo asintió. "No hay problema ... no olvides ... vive tu vida al máximo. La gente rara vez tiene una segunda oportunidad".

Ainz se dio la vuelta. "Creo que puedes manejar el resto, Auriel ..." preguntó su agregado, el Overlord.

Su criado se inclinó. "Por supuesto, Ainz-sama ... hago lo mejor que puedo". ella hizo una profunda reverencia.

Ainz asintió, y una puerta de forma ovalada se abrió ante él. El agujero en el espacio era tan negro. Parecía que succiona la vida de su entorno. "Dejo a Yuri y Entoma contigo. Ellos te ayudarán con las negociaciones si es necesario". Las criadas se inclinaron a la vez. "¡Como desees Ainz-sama!"

Auriel asintió, y Ainz abandonó la escena. Después de que se haya ido. La puerta se cerró inmediatamente detrás de él.

Crasten miró a su alrededor en pánico. Todavía no entendía lo que pasó. Menos… por qué algunos de los representantes cayeron de rodillas y solo por qué no pudieron cerrar la boca.

"Qu-qué pasó ..." preguntó de nuevo.

Ban se masajeó la frente. "Te lo diré más tarde ... ahora ... llamo a un descanso ..." luego se volvió hacia Auriel. "Si puede ... señora, le mostraré el baño. Después de la pausa, podemos concluir la reunión aún más ... Estoy seguro de que a muchas de las personas de aquí les gustaría hablar con usted en circunstancias más relajadas". Ofreció Ban cortésmente.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. "Gracias, secretario general. Eso sería bueno ..." su sonrisa radiante tomó por sorpresa al anciano que retrocedió ante su repentina sorpresa.

Mientras tanto, los otros presidentes discutieron los acontecimientos. Darryl y Sheganov maldijeron bajo su nariz. Mientras tanto, Dong a través del incidente de la reunión e intentó idear un plan para convencer al Rey Hechicero de que dejara que algunos de los suyos se establecieran en su país en una región separada. Aún más ... ahora su representante se quedó como un contacto diplomático. Ahora existe la oportunidad perfecta para construir una buena relación entre los dos países.

Escuchó su móvil. Ese típico zumbido que emite el teléfono cuando el propietario recibe un mensaje o correo electrónico. Darryl y Sheganov recibieron el mismo sonido e inspeccionaron su teléfono.

Los ojos de los tres hombres se ensancharon al leer el mensaje. El texto en el mensaje fue el siguiente.

"Sabemos…"

Numerosos adjuntos adjuntos al correo. Con una mano temblorosa, los tres la abrieron. El correo electrónico estaba lleno de secretos del gobierno, lo que las otras naciones se dan cuenta de que su país probablemente será sancionado en gran medida.

Con su cara temblorosa y sudorosa, los tres hombres miraron al pequeño holograma que hablaba unos pocos representantes cerca del podio. De repente miró a Dong. Sonrió y lo saludó con la mano, luego sacó su lengua burlonamente. Dong inmediatamente volvió la cabeza con los dientes apretados. "¡Maldita sea esa mocosa!" el maldijo pensaba que Ainz y GOLDIE simplemente engañaban sobre piratear en su red cerrada. Parecía que no mentían ...

Esto fue malo ... si sale a la luz ... Su gente perderá su confianza en el gobierno. En esta situación actual que puede causar una catástrofe. Tal vez incluso la guerra civil. Eso puede significar la caída del régimen.

Darryl, el presidente de los Estados Unidos, apretó los dientes y tembló de miedo. "Ese ... Diablo ..." maldijo entre dientes.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Imperio saderano:**

En la carretera principal que conducía a la capital del imperio. Sadera. Dos carros de aspecto lujoso rodeados de pesados guardias se dirigían hacia la capital. Uno de ellos parecía un carro de carga que transportaba un cofre de aspecto pesado. Mientras tanto, el otro parecía transporte. El carro de carga aparentemente tiró sin montura, pero se movió por su propia cuenta. Como si algún tipo de magia lo tirara en lugar de los caballos.

El otro fue tirado por cuatro monturas de aspecto legendario. Oscuro en la piel. Las criaturas legendarias llamadas Bicorns.

Cuatro individuos se sentaron dentro del vehículo de transporte tirado por monturas de aspecto legendario. Estaban rodeados por una cortina de aspecto lujoso, sentados en cómodos asientos. Dos de ellas eran simples criadas.

Los otros dos llevaban vestidos elegantes. Eran las hijas del Rey Hechicero. Eran Eleanor y Selene Ooal Gown. El segundo y el tercer hijo del Rey Hechicero. El primero de Shalltear y el segundo de Zesshi Zetsumei.

Actualmente, los dos llevaban elegantes vestidos diplomáticos. Por el disgusto de Selene. Ella preferiría usar su armadura. Por eso estaba inquieta y trató de arreglar su ropa de la mejor manera posible para no sentirse en una posición tan incómoda.

"¡Esta abominación de ropa me está volviendo loca!" ella se quejó enojada

Eleanor se rió y bebió de su té. "Deberías acostumbrarte a ello. La madrina Albedo nos envió en una misión diplomática para establecer las bases de la vassalización del país. Puede llevar mucho tiempo".

"¿No son ya vasallos de padre?" preguntó Selene de vuelta con un tono enojado.

Eleanor cerró los ojos con suavidad y luego la abrió. "Casi ... solo tenemos que cuidar algunas cosas más. Y son nuestras. Sólo tenemos que golpear el ángulo en su ataúd. Y su colapso vendrá ..." ella se rió de una manera malvada ... "Un poco más pasos para asegurar que el hermano caiga de la gracia de su padre ... " ella se mordió el labio inferior en su emoción.

Serena asintió. "Aun así, es molesto ..."

Eleanor se rió. Encontrándose divertido el sufrimiento visible de su hermana.

"¡No es divertido!" Gritó furiosa la hermana menor.


	11. Capitulo 15

Una mujer acostada en la cama. Sucio, lleno de moretones. Las largas horas de maltrato se pueden ver claramente en su cuerpo. Su largo pelo blanco plateado áspero y descuidado. Sus ojos rojos casi sin vida, ya que comenzó las paredes antes que ella misma. El espíritu guerrero que era su propia raza comenzó a desvanecerse. Lenta pero constantemente. Su captor comenzó a apagar la última luz de resistencia de ella.

Su pelo largo, plateado llegando enteramente a su cintura. Sus dos largas orejas de conejo cayeron. Despreocupado Mostrando su actual mod casi desesperada. Pero su cara sigue siendo hermosa. Debajo de las capas y capas de tierra, ella era realmente hermosa.

La reina guerrera de los guerreros conejito casi se rinde. Ahora lo único que la hizo soportar el duro trato de su captor. Zorzal El César. El primer príncipe del imperio. Fue el pensamiento. Un día, ella puede vengarse y arruinar a este Imperio corrupto que empujó a su gente al borde de la extinción.

El dicho príncipe traicionó su confianza. La usaba como juguete. Le mintió. Diciendo que si ella se rinde, le ahorrará a su gente. Todo para nada. Zorzal no cumplió su palabra. Su gente se ha ido. Dispersado. Sus espíritus guerreros están tan orgullosos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Día tras día soportaba al príncipe violaciones, palizas y juegos pervertidos constantes. La mayoría de sus sirvientes se fueron hace mucho tiempo. Solo un puñado de ellos permanecieron fieles a su antigua reina. Y después del intento de asesinato cometido por su propia gente. Ella se dio cuenta. Su gente la culpa por el genocidio que compuso Zorzal. Zorzal le mintió. Engañarla en su desesperación.

En verdad. Ella se había sacrificado para proteger a su país y su gente. Había soportado este terrible abuso durante tres años completos, pero su hogar había sido destruido hacía mucho tiempo y su gente estaba casi extinta. Lo que quedaron pocos sobrevivientes se dispersó por toda la tierra y vivió en la miseria.

Peor aún, esos sobrevivientes creyeron erróneamente que ella había traicionado a su gente y juraron vengarse de ella. Eso fue cruel, incluso para un hombre Bestia. La idea de lo que Zorzal haría cuando se convirtiera en Emperador le envió un escalofrío por la espalda.

Pero también ... si Zorzal se convierte en el próximo Emperador, tiene la posibilidad de controlarlo sutilmente desde el fondo y, en el proceso, la ruina del Imperio aumenta ligeramente. Ella ha estado alimentando las líneas de Zorzal y fomentando su ambición, sabiendo muy bien que es un idiota incapaz de gobernar de manera competente o liderar un ejército.

Si no fuera por su abrumadora superioridad numérica, su gente vencería fácilmente sus fuerzas en ese momento. Desafortunadamente. Eso no sucedió. Por eso se obligó a soportar un trato tan duro.

Día tras día se enfrentó al duro trato. Usando uno de sus últimos sirvientes aún fieles para recopilar información y trazar en segundo plano.

A pesar de esto, se vio obligada a vivir en una celda. Con una pequeña ventana. La luz apenas iluminaba la habitación. Su simple cama cubierta de heno era incómoda. Ella temblaba cada mañana porque sus captores no le daban ningún tipo de manta para calentarse en las noches frías. La obligó a usar ropa simple y áspera de prisionero. No protegió nada de las duras y frías noches del Imperio y de la fría celda que habitaba.

Los guardias solían charlar antes de su celular. Hablando de varias cosas. Sobre todo acerca de cómo querían violarla. Como si ella no estuviera allí. No les importaba en absoluto su bienestar. A ellos no les importó que ella los escuchara muy bien.

Fue extraño Pero justo ahora los guardias estaban extrañamente silenciosos. El cambio de guardias solía ser unas horas más tarde. Ella observó tanto sus tres años de cautiverio de un esclavo sádico.

Estaba agotada después del largo día de abuso. Lentamente sus ojos se agitaron. El sueño la alcanza. En su sueño, ella estaba en la misma celda. "Genial…"pensó ella . "Incluso en mi sueño, me quedé atrapado en esta miserable celda".

De repente, algo extraño vino a su visión. No era su verde habitual, lagarto como un sirviente. No ... después de mirar a un hombre como si estuviera sobre ella. Inspeccionando con curiosidad a la ex reina de conejos guerreros.

Cerca de 1,8 m de altura, el hombre se alzaba sobre ella. Tenía el pelo negro muy bien peinado. Vistiendo un traje británico con corbata, viste como un caballero. Una extraña máscara sonriente cubría su rostro. Detrás de su espalda hay una cola plateada que brota, cubierta con placas de metal y seis picos largos al final.

Tyuule de repente saltó tomando una posición defensiva. Si este es uno de los juegos sádicos de Zorzal, a ella no le divertía en lo más mínimo. Además en su sueño. Mal chiste. "¡¿Quién eres? ¿Zorzal te envió? Dile que necesito algo de tiempo para prepararme". ella gritó.

El hombre en traje tituló su cabeza. "¿Hablas del príncipe heredero del Imperio?" preguntó. Su tono suave. Pero extrañamente misterioso.

Tyuule está sabiendo cómo no responder adecuadamente a la situación actual, solo asintió.

"Ya veo ..." el hombre asintió. "Te lo aseguro. Él no me envía. Además, tengo una oferta para ti. Tan simple como eso". La voz del hombre era tentadora. Ahora se parecía más a un demonio de Hardy que a una persona real.

"Esto es solo un sueño. Vete". gruñó la ex reina.

"Te lo aseguro. No soy una ilusión". Respondió el hombre una vez más.

"¿Quién eres tú?" entrecerró los ojos la reina guerrera. Su curiosidad se encendió.

"Qué impropio para mí ..." se rió el hombre con un traje. Inclinándose ligeramente, colocó su mano sobre su corazón. "Soy Jaldabaoth. Es un placer conocerte Tyuule. La ex reina de los conejos guerreros".

¿Cómo sabía este hombre quién es ella? Zorzal nunca realmente la hizo desfilar. Tal cosa solo unos pocos senadores y el padre de Zorzal conocen su estado actual. ¿Zorzal quiere volver a jugar un juego como la última vez? Ella apenas sobrevivió cuando él intentó algo similar. Ella no estaba lista para la siguiente ronda de juegos tortuosos que el hombre tenía en mente.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. No ... este es su sueño. Es natural que su propia mente sepa quién es ella. Si esta pesadilla quiere jugar. Vamos a jugar. Mirando hacia atrás llena de determinación le preguntó.

"Te vuelvo a preguntar ... ¿Qué quieres? ¡Contéstame!" ella gritó.

El demonio cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda. "KUkukukuku ... Sé fácil, reina Tyuule. Te aseguro. Mis intenciones son claras. Mi empleador simplemente tiene una oferta comercial para ti. Simplemente así ..."

"¿Qué oferta de negocios?" preguntó Tyuule? "¿Qué ganaré con ello?" Ella sintió al hombre antes de que fuera peligrosa. Muy peligroso. Era como si el hombre delante de ella fuera un gigante. Y ella es sólo un simple insecto. Los sentidos de su conejito gritaron para alejarse de él lo antes posible. Pero ella tragó las voces que gritaban en su cabeza. Lo menos que puede hacer es jugar el juego. Si Zorzal quiere jugar. Si esta pesadilla quiere jugar. Vamos a jugar. No quedaba nada por perder.

Zorzal era un idiota de todos modos. No hay manera de que pueda burlarla.

"¿Cuál es la oferta?"

"Simplemente así. Queremos que trabajes para nosotros. A cambio. Tu gente florecerá una vez más. Puedes recuperar el lugar que les corresponde entre ellos. Serás reina una vez más". Las palabras del demonio eran tentadoras. Ofreciendo el fruto prohibido utilizando su tono seductor.

Tyuule apretó los dientes y volvió la cabeza. "Cambié mi libertad por falsa esperanza una vez. ¡Nunca más!" ella escupió

Jaldabaoth se inclinó hacia delante. "¿Estás seguro? '¿Reina?' Tal vez nunca tengas la oportunidad de redimirte de nuevo ".

Pensar en ello. Ella sintió que tal vez el llamado Jaldabaoth tenía razón. Ella quería rechazar su oferta. Aún así, ella estaba desesperada. Si este hombre ofrece una salida y una redención a los ojos de su gente de una manera más rápida que ella planeó. Ella tuvo que tomarlo. Aún así, es sólo un sueño. Pero si el hombre que está delante de ella es una especie de demonio que come un sueño enviado por Hardy. Ella necesita tener cuidado.

Jaldabaoth asintió. "Ya veo ... Qué lamentable ... Ver a la poderosa reina guerrera descender en tales hechos. No importa". una sonrisa sádica en el rostro de los demonios bajo la máscara. "Tenemos muchas más opciones. Pero si todavía estás interesado, salva a tu gente". Agarró un frasco de aspecto simple con una tarjeta recortada en su costado debajo de su traje. "Llamar por teléfono. El frasco es un regalo de mi empleador. Puede considerarlo como un signo de su buena voluntad".

"¿Qué hay en el frasco?" preguntó Tyuule con suspicacia. Mirando al hombre ante sí misma.

"Kukukuku ..." El demonio rió misteriosamente. Luego desapareció sin responder a la pregunta de la ex reina. Después de buscar a su extraño visitante por unos momentos.

Tyuule miró la pequeña botella colocada en su pequeño mostrador. "Qué…" ella quería preguntarle una cosa más. Pero ella se encontró en su habitación una vez más. Sus ojos se abrieron, mirando alrededor. Sentándose ella sudó. Su boca seca. Como si acabara de despertar de una larga pesadilla. Ella sacudió su cabeza. Mala broma de un sueño.

El invasor desapareció sin dejar rastro. Como en su sueño. Mirando el pequeño mostrador cerca de su cama. La misma pequeña botella colocada que vio en su sueño. Ella comenzó a escuchar a los guardias charlando una vez más.

"Oye, Brat. ¿Cómo atacas a esa perra animal?"

"Cruda y áspera". Respondió el segundo guardia.

"Jajajaja!" Tyuule escuchó las bromas sádicas de los guardias sádicos muchas veces. Ella ya se acostumbra a ello. Ella no estaba divertida.

"Entonces todo fue verdad ..." murmuró ella. Mirándose a sí misma. Sosteniendo el pequeño frasco con una tarjeta pegada en su costado.

La decisión, la decisión. ¿Ahora que? Si ella acepta podría intercambiar su libertad inexistente una vez más. Ella podría descender más profundamente de lo que está en su situación actual.

Ella estaba segura. El hombre que apareció ante ella no era el subyacente de Zorzal. Hablaba en un tono mucho más sofisticado que los brutos que el idiota se rodea a sí mismo de vez en cuando. Sólo había dos opciones. El demonio ya sea enviado por Hardy. O un tercero desconocido incluso para sus fuentes de información.

Recordó el aura; Ella sintió cuando lo vio en su sueño. Y eso la hizo sentir más fría. Como si ella estuviera en presencia del demonio mismo.

Zorzal nunca trabajaría con seres si hubiera considerado formas de vida inferiores como Hombres Bestia y hubiera tratado a los ogros y orcos como carne de cañón. Incluso su propia especie de vez en cuando. Tyulle estaba realmente disgustado por ese hombre. No ... ella siempre lo encontraba asqueroso.

Al inspeccionar la tarjeta pequeña en el costado del frasco, no pudo leer los símbolos extraños. A ella solo le resultaban familiares las cuatro letras en medio.

Cada símbolo grabado con oro puro en la tarjeta. Emitiendo una luz tenue. Sólo los cuatro símbolos en el centro de la tarjeta negra de color negro. Tan negro que literalmente suprimió la tarjeta ya coloreada en negro. Esbozado con un rojo siniestro, niebla como un aura maliciosa.

'FÁCIL' Estos personajes fueron grabados en el medio de la tarjeta de negocios pequeños. Tyuule no sabía qué significaban estos símbolos. Ella solo lo sabía. Le eran familiares.

Una cosa segura. Ella llamará a su sirviente y le entregará este frasco para que lo pruebe. Era especialmente bueno para cosas como la alquimia, después de todo.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Cerca del vestido de la fortaleza: Dreamscope del asentamiento:**

Después de la humillante derrota del Imperio cerca de la Colina Dalnus. Los incansables trabajadores del Reino de Sorcerous y los expertos agrícolas se reorganizaron rápidamente y construyeron una majestuosa fortaleza. Tan grande y generalizado que nadie vio semejante estructura en este mundo nunca antes.

Capas y capas de muros de piedra encantados de estudio. Puertas adamantinas gruesas, reforzadas. En las paredes patrullaban constantemente los Caballeros de la Muerte, los guardias de Nephalem, los Demonios y los No Muertos variaban en tamaño y tipo. Ruedas mágicas y soldados sencillos con armadura encantada. Cañones de estilo steampunk alimentados por magia habitaban las paredes. Proporcionar soporte de artillería de largo alcance si es necesario.

Los cañones mágicos eran en su mayoría todavía estado prototipo. Pero eran desplegables. Este nuevo escenario fue el entorno de prueba perfecto para su primera prueba de producción.

Bajo las paredes, las trampas ocultas esperaban a cualquiera que se atreviera a asediar la gran fortaleza. En el aire, las unidades de patrulla de Gryphon Knight del reino vigilaban constantemente. Y cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse en el espacio aéreo lo cazó de inmediato.

Desafortunadamente, el caballero solo pudo demostrar su valía a su comandante bajo las patrullas diarias y los ejercicios de entrenamiento. Magni Ironbeard fue dicho comandante de la famosa unidad Gryphon Knight del reino. O como muchos de sus enemigos pasados y la gente del Reino lo conocen. 'Ol'Shatterhand'. Debido a su fuerza era legendaria en el reino. Según las historias, incluso fue capaz de luchar con un dragón adulto desnudo y volver apenas arañado. Si es verdad o no, nadie lo sabe, excepto el Rey Hechicero y su fiel compañero. ¿Quién podría luchar con esas criaturas poderosas y volver con vida? Ruse o no aparte de esos dos poderosos que nadie sabe.

Pero según los cuentos. Magni rompió la pobre espina de dragón y lo arrojó desde la ladera de la montaña con las manos descubiertas. Pero ya he comentado bastante de los logros pasados de Mighty Magni Ironbeard. Miedo de no ser un lector querido. Puedes escuchar las historias sobre él el tiempo suficiente. Ahora ... vamos a proceder.

Entre las nubes flotando. Ángel negro acorazado como seres esperó a los tontos se atrevieron a abrigar el espacio aéreo de la gran fortaleza. Aparte de los demonios capaces de volar, los no muertos y los pocos seres de nivel superior. Solo ellos pudieron permanecer intactos en condiciones tan duras. La altura que bordeaba el implacable vacío del espacio. La altura donde ningún ser vivo podría permanecer vivo sin el equipo de soporte vital y la preparación adecuada. La presión, la radiación cósmica, la falta de oxígeno y el agarre implacable del espacio entre los mundos lo hicieron imposible.

Desde la intrusión de los jets JSDF. Las criaturas simplemente esperaron. Vigilado Sólo unas pocas aves extrañas volaron en sus inmediaciones.

No como importaba. Solo eran seres convocados. Tales cosas sin sentido como el tiempo no les importaban. El único motivo por el que existían era cumplir con las órdenes de sus creadores. Nada más.

En la fortaleza, los edificios variaban en tamaño y propósito. Las unidades militares hacían su ejercicio diario. Pasaron su licencia de la mejor manera posible. Algunos de ellos durmieron. Algunos de ellos se retiraron de una de las posadas posicionadas en el fuerte. Algunos de ellos visitaron la iglesia recién construida. Pasaron su tiempo libre con muchas otras cosas.

El tráfico fue constante entre las dos partes. Comerciantes, aventureros y todos los demás tipos de personas pasaban la puerta cada minuto. Por supuesto, solo después de un estricto control de seguridad, una persona puede pasar al otro lado. Debido a esto, los oficiales lograron atrapar a varios espías del Imperio. Enviado por el propio emperador Molt.

No tienes que adivinar lo que les pasó. La vida continúa, y la fortaleza y sus alrededores parecían florecer muy bien.

Gracias a la incansable fuerza laboral no-muerta del Reino. Las fuerzas del Reino Hechicero limpiaron el campo de batalla durante unos días. Acumulando los cadáveres de los soldados caídos del Imperio en una pila. Saqueando sus bienes. Apilarlos unos sobre otros para usar al difunto con propósitos oscuros. En el Reino Hechicero, nada se pierde. Sólo reutilizado.

Los Ancianos Liches rápidamente utilizaron sus poderes profanos y resucitaron la cantidad adecuada de soldados caídos. Sólo para usarlos para reforzar sus fuerzas de trabajo. Los zombies resucitados no fueron rápidos, fuertes o inteligentes de ninguna manera. Pero usarlos para el trabajo laboral aceleró significativamente el proceso de construcción y restauración. El proceso se aceleró aún más si calculamos la resistencia ilimitada de su cuerpo no muerto en la ecuación.

Era especialmente cierto que esas criaturas verdes y brutales se parecían a los trolls y ogres de Gown Prime. A medida que la gente nombró oficialmente su planeta de origen, se dieron cuenta de su lugar en el universo. El planeta donde se posicionó el Reino Hechicero.

La armadura y el arma del soldado caído son enviados a las forjas. Los herreros designados hicieron uso del metal recién adquirido de la mejor manera. Cierto. El metal que solía crear la armadura y las armas de los soldados de este mundo era inferior en comparación con los metales encantados utilizados por el Reino Hechicero. Aún así, tenían sus propios usos.

De los instrumentos de guerra. Se han creado muchos artículos nuevos. Impulsando el imparable Reino Sorcerous Kingdom, la industria de la guerra en continua expansión.

Se pueden ver varios lanzadores de magia druídica en el campo. Usando su magia basada en la naturaleza para ayudar a que el suelo manchado de sangre se recupere y acelere el crecimiento del forraje recién plantado. Preparándose para lo peor si de repente desaparece el portal bajo la cúpula protectora. Preparando el terreno para aliviar la tensión ponderada del Reino con esta nueva campaña.

Investigadores mágicos pasearon por la nueva tierra. Usando sus dispositivos de aspecto extraño para saber más sobre esta nueva magia mundial.

Scouts enviados en las últimas semanas. Evaluar el paisaje y buscar nuevos recursos. Después de todo, era natural evaluar las tierras que buscas conquistar. Como puedes pensar. Millas y millas solo encontraron el suelo chamuscado y los pueblos en ruinas. Pozos y fuentes de agua envenenadas.

Al ver esto, la mayoría de los exploradores se rieron. Algunos de ellos fruncieron el ceño con desaprobación. ¿Cómo podría un gobernante hacer esto a su propia gente?

Tal estrategia obsoleta era completamente inútil contra las fuerzas incansables del Reino Hechicero. Las fuerzas mayormente compuestas de criaturas no necesitaban ninguna nutrición y pueden marchar incansablemente. Incluso sin ellos. Con la magia basada en la naturaleza druídica, el suelo chamuscado puede ser curado. El agua venenosa puede ser purificada.

Si el Emperador de este mundo intentara matar de hambre a sus fuerzas de carne y hueso para morir en el camino hacia la capital. Fue en vano. Completamente infeccioso y estúpido contra el poder del Rey Hechicero. Solo está cavando su propia tumba. Pero al parecer Molt no se había dado cuenta todavía. A tiempo ... tal vez.

Con la magia de teletransportación, su lanzador mágico puede transportar mercancías sin ninguna dificultad. Sin hablar de todos los soldados del Rey Hechicero, llevaban al menos una semana de comida y bebida en su bolsa sin fondo recién desarrollada. Permitiéndoles llevar quinientos kilogramos de bienes sin esforzarse.

No como querían empujar hacia adelante. En las últimas semanas, recibieron el pedido de los superiores para reforzar su posición. Busca aldeas y aliados que estén dispuestos a someterse a las reglas del Reino Hechicero y ofrecer protección a cambio de vasallaje.

Los primeros agentes que envió Demiurge ya pasaron la oferta a los reinos cercanos. Pasando una oferta muy generosa en comparación con su estado después de la aplastante derrota.

Abandona el Imperio y únete bajo la bandera del Reino Hechicero. A cambio, te protegemos de todas las amenazas posibles. Puedes tener un pedazo del pastel después de la derrota del Imperio. Ese fue el áspero mensaje que Demiurge envió a las naciones cercanas.

Italica, la ciudad más importante de los comerciantes más cercanos, también estaba bajo su control completo. Sirviendo como punto medio si se trata de negociación. Separarlo del Imperio significó un gran revés para el poder de gobierno de las tierras. El Imperio seguramente no se recuperará durante años al perder una de sus principales ciudades comerciantes bajo su dominio. La ciudad donde muchas rutas comerciales se encuentran.

El plan de subyugación completa de Demiurge progresó mejor de lo que esperaba. Solo necesita unos cuantos clavos más. Y el Imperio se unirá bajo la bandera de Ainz Ooal Gown sin resistencia. Incluso había planeado contra el JSDF si intentaban interferir con el suyo o según él. Planes de ainz

El poder de la gente no debe ser subestimado. El Príncipe de las Tinieblas lo sabe. Sin gente un rey no es nada. El mismo Ainz lo consoló él mismo a Demiurge. Y tomó el consejo de su gobernante en su corazón. Proporcionando apoyo humanitario. La gente pronto se dará cuenta. Es mejor con ellos que contra ellos.

Pronto la gente levantará su voz y actuará contra el tirano Emperador. Y luego ... Demiurge les dará una mejor alternativa. Un futuro más brillante bajo el gobierno del Rey Hechicero. Ainz Ooal vestido. El líder de los Seres Supremos.

Como puedes pensar. La gente de la Región Especial se dio cuenta rápidamente de los poderes recién aparecidos. Sus extraños dispositivos, la magia. Y cómo trataron a otras razas ya su propia gente.

Dos nuevas comunidades prósperas cobraron vida con la aparición de los refugiados del Imperio. Cerca de los límites de la recién presentada Fortress Gown y la base militar de JSDF, crecida desde la cima de Hill Arnus.

Gracias a la táctica de la Tierra Quemada del Emperador Molt. Numerosas personas perdieron sus hogares y seres queridos. El número de bandidos crece día a día. Fuera de la desesperación y la desesperación de los soldados dispersos del Imperio, los que participaron en las batallas de Arnus y Dalnus Hill se unieron a sus filas. Dejando atrás sus deberes. Abandonando su imperio en el proceso.

Abandonando y maldiciendo al tonto Emperador que los envió en una batalla tan desesperada. La gente común desesperada que no tenía parientes por desesperación obligó a buscar refugio bajo las alas de los invasores recién aparecidos. Ya sea buscando a los hombres de verde que construyeron sus defensas en la cima de Hill Arnus.

O busca la ayuda del poderoso Rey Hechicero.

Primero. Los campesinos simples realmente no querían ni siquiera acercarse a la poderosa fortaleza. Protegidos por terribles criaturas variadas en tamaño y forma. Llevaba el hedor de la muerte. El uso de la armadura de terror claveteada. Llevando una espada dentada y un gran escudo de torre casi cubriendo su cuerpo. Emitir el terror y la promesa del olvido.

Pero a medida que su desesperación crece y crece. Fueron obligados a acercarse más y más. Establecerse en el campamento recién establecido cerca de la fortaleza.

Con el paso del tiempo. Más y más personas llegaron. Lentamente llenando el área cerca de Fortress Gown. Estableciendo una nueva comunidad próspera bajo las semanas. Llegaron comerciantes, investigadores mágicos de la mágica ciudad de Rondel. Buscando los milagros del mismo Rey Hechicero.

En la comunidad de reciente creación, los Guardias de la Muerte del Reino Hechicero, compuestos por los Caballeros de la Muerte y la fuerza de la guardia armada negra, patrullaban regularmente las calles. Asegurarse de que la paz sea reinante y no se establezca ninguna actividad criminal o turbas en la nueva comunidad.

Entre la multitud, varias figuras con túnicas caminaban entre la gente. "¿Viste a ese maestro? ¿Qué tipo de criaturas son? ¿Qué tipo de magia les alimenta?" Preguntó uno de los alumnos del sabio investigador de magia.

"No conozco a ese muchacho. Pero estamos aquí para averiguarlo. ¿No es cierto?" Sonriendo el anciano respondió. Bering el rostro de un anciano con muchos años de experiencia a sus espaldas.

Mientras los investigadores mágicos caminaban por las calles. Se maravillaron de los milagros que ofrecían los comerciantes del Reino Hechicero. Luego se detuvieron ante una tienda y miraron hacia arriba. El siguiente texto fue inscrito en la tabla. 'Bienes mágicos Gidion'. Escrito tanto por el lenguaje utilizado en el Reino Hechicero como en el Imperio Saderano.

Al entrar en la tienda sonó la campanita mágica. Emitiendo un sonido de timbre. Sorprender a los magos de Rondel por un momento. Los investigadores mágicos se maravillaron. Mirando a su alrededor en los estantes, los objetos mágicos más raros y de aspecto más extraño se asentaron o flotaron bajo la protección de algún tipo de cúpula de cristal mágicamente encantada. Emite gran cantidad de energía mágica. En las estanterías filas y filas de libros. Los alumnos del sabio solo vieron tantos libros cuando visitaron la biblioteca principal de Rondel bajo una de las lecciones de su maestro.

Dos golems velaron por los bienes. Protegiéndolos de forma vigilante de posibles intentos de robo. Los investigadores se dispersaron y comenzaron a navegar los productos con curiosidad. Ni siquiera escatimando una mirada al comerciante medio dormido.

"Buen hombre. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cuál es ese extraño propósito ocular?" Señaló al Sabio el extraño ocular bajo el cristal después de observarlo intensamente durante casi un minuto. Tratando de averiguar su propósito.

El hombre medio dormido cerca del puesto miró hacia arriba. Mirando hacia donde señalaba el anciano. El canoso se levantó de inmediato. Arregló su ropa y sacó el artículo del podio con una sonrisa dentuda en la cara. "Este es un Gale Force Reading Glass XIII. ¡Buen señor!" respondió sonriendo. Retirar el domo de vidrio del objeto y mostrarlo al sabio. La anterior expresión adormecida desapareció por completo de su rostro.

"Hmmm ..." el anciano sabio ahuecó su barba canosa. "¿Cuál es su propósito?"

"¡Oh! Es fácil. Puedes leer cualquier tipo de texto con velocidad multiplicada. Déjame mostrarte". El tendero se pone las gafas y luego saca un libro de su mostrador. Lo abrí y en un momento el libro comenzó a paginarse. Llenando el cerebro lector con nueva información. El comerciante cerró el libro. Retiré las gafas y se lo ofreció al cliente.

"¿Quieres probar?" preguntó. El sabio solo asintió. Sus aprendices observaron toda la escena con gran expectativa. Como un niño, el mago anciano agarró el objeto.

Después de poner las gafas, el sabio abrió el libro. Y sus ojos se ensancharon. Cuando el libro comenzó a paginarse, sintió que la información recién adquirida llenaba su mente. En un minuto ganó un libro entero de nueva información. Bajando las gafas sus ojos brillaron. "¡Lo compro! ¡¿Cuánto ?!"

"Diez monedas de oro del Reino de los Hechiceros estándar o quince Suwani".

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Quince suwani ?! ¡Te doy máximo cinco!" trueque al viejo. Mostrando cinco de sus dedos. Reforzando el precio del trueque.

La expresión del gerente se volvió sombría y negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento. Tengo precios fijos. ¡Pero oye! Me gustas. Te lo doy por catorce Suwani". Señaló al sabio juguetonamente.

"Yo doy siete". trueque el sabio canoso.

"Doce." Respondió el tendero.

"Siete y medio."

Gidion el tendero suspiró. "¡Viejo! ¡No puedes encontrar objetos mágicos de mejor calidad en ningún lugar cercano al mío! Y esta pieza exacta está encantada por la misma Esdeath-sama. Uno de los últimos Seres Supremos vivientes. Un ser que superó a los dioses. No daré menos que Doce. Por favor, entiendo. Simplemente no puedo. Eso sería una traición contra la dama misma. Por lo general, los artículos que encanta solían comenzar en 100 platino. Valen alrededor de mil monedas de oro ".

"O-mil!" Jadeó los cuatro aprendices que siguieron al anciano.

El gerente asintió. "Verás ... solo pude hacerme con esto porque a menudo desecha los desarrollos que considera un fracaso. Y porque uno de mis contactos tiene formas de obtener esas cosas". señaló el hombre.

"Ocho." Sonrió maliciosamente el sabio.

"¡Ma-Master! ¡Ese es su presupuesto de investigación anual! ¡¿Cómo podemos volver a Rondel sin dinero? ¡¿Cómo continuará su investigación sin ningún tipo de fondos ?!" Gritó una de las apariencias. Regañando al anciano como padre o madre de su hijo. "¿Qué dirá el Consejo de los Ancianos?" preguntó el otro.

"¡No me importa! ¿¡No ves cuánto podemos aprender de un artículo tan magnífico !?" Gritó el sabio como un fanático. Sacudiendo el vaso en su mano. "¡Oye! Fácil. Eso es caro". El tendero sacó cuidadosamente el ocular de la mano del sabio. El anciano ahora parecía un niño decepcionado. Perdiendo su nuevo juguete. Sus ojos marrones perdieron su anterior brillo de excitación.

Al ver su expresión decepcionada, el comerciante suspiró. "Bien. Por lo general, nunca hago tal cosa. Pero sabes que todavía tengo algunas piezas de la versión anterior de este producto exacto. Es mucho más lento que este exacto. Y puede causarte un leve dolor de cabeza. Después de todo. No es la obra de un Ser Supremo ".

El sabio suspiró decepcionado. "Bien ... ¿cuánto cuesta?"

"Dos suwani".

"Te doy un año y medio. Y quiero la garantía de devolución del dinero".

"Uno. Setenta y cinco. Y puede elegir un artículo de los productos descontinuados". Señaló hacia la pila de artículos con descuento.

El sabio, sin embargo, se mostró decepcionado. Sonrió y selló un trato con un firme apretón de manos. "Entonces es un trato. Por favor, espere un momento hasta que enrolle el almacenamiento para el artículo. Puede tomar un tiempo. Hasta eso. Por favor, siéntase libre de navegar por mis otros bienes. Y no con las manos pegajosas. Los golems están mirando" Señaló a los dos golems de metal imponentes, que inmediatamente miraron hacia el pequeño grupo. Su cuerpo es robusto y duro. Construido a partir de algún tipo de metal desconocido de color marrón rojizo. Inscritas con runas extrañas.

Gidion, el comerciante, se retiró en la trastienda para extraer el artículo.

Mientras tanto fuera de la tienda.

Los comerciantes de ambos lados ofrecieron sus mercancías en las calles. Dando una oportunidad a todos para intercambiar bienes. En una posada de reciente creación, los clientes estaban ocupados. Sirviendo bebidas a la multitud que fluye continuamente.

Entre ellos había una figura encapuchada. Densamente vestido en su capa. Nadie puede distinguir sus verdaderas proporciones corporales. Cerca de él / ella una robusta Bastardsword. Muy vendada. Todavía. El arma sagrada, la luz dorada, de vez en cuando, se asomaba por debajo de las vendas.

Dicha persona se asomó bajo el capó. Ogled las hermosas señoras y patrones en el bar.

"Hmm ... se ven bien". La voz de la persona pertenecía a una mujer. Más precisamente un elfo. Tenía una piel clara, y unos pocos mechones dorados asomaban bajo la capucha oscura. Antes de que su cerveza barata se posara en la mesa.

Su nombre era Granham. El apóstol de la llamarada. El dios del sol y la luz. Usted puede preguntar qué es lo que el Apóstol del sol, Dios, no se aleja exactamente de la fortaleza del enemigo.

Bueno, la explicación es bastante simple. O hablando de una manera exacta no podría ser más complicado.

Ser su dios era el llamado líder del Panteón de los dioses en este reino. La elección cayó sobre ella para pasar la invitación y un mensaje a los dioses del otro lado.

La otra razón por la cual el panteón la eligió para llevar el mensaje fue la siguiente.

Aparte de Rory Mercury. El apóstol de emroy. Ella era la persona más cercana al lugar. Being Rory está ocupado tratando con el JSDF y observando su funcionamiento. Ella ya estaba ocupada. Y después del accidente en el mundo de JSDF. Emroy no quería arriesgarse a una confrontación entre ellos y Ainz. Después de que Rory le explicara lo que le sucedió, incluso el Dios de la Oscuridad y la Locura consideraron sus pasos con más cuidado.

La sed de sangre de Rory podría abrumarla o podría incluso ser asesinada si se encuentra de nuevo con ese dios vampiro extrañamente convincente. Como Rory describió Shalltear a Emroy.

Además. Los dioses no querían apostar enviando al apóstol de Hardy. Giselle Conociendo la naturaleza caótica de Hardy, existe la posibilidad de que estos nuevos dioses se vuelvan contra el Panteón. Mentir sobre esto fue su idea de abrir la puerta y perturbar su paz. Mentir para provocar el caos y la guerra. La guerra que puede desestabilizar y destruir los tres reinos. Una guerra que no deja nada intacto. La guerra de los dioses. Hacer esto solo satisface su aburrimiento y curiosidad constantes al descubrir quién es más fuerte.

Por lo tanto ... La elección cayó sobre ella. Granham

La confiabilidad de Hardy realmente cayó después de abrir la segunda puerta en la colina de Dalnus. Tras la aparición de los dioses del otro lado. Los dioses de Sadera le ahorraron cada vez menos confianza. Así, encerrándola lentamente en el tratamiento silencioso.

Incluso yendo tan lejos para enviar un mensaje a sus sacerdotes para que no hablen con los sacerdotes de Hardy por el momento.

Sobre por qué estaba sola en un territorio tan peligroso. El hecho de por qué los dioses decidieron enviar un solo mensajero fue el siguiente. Sobre lo que Rory le dijo a Emroy, había una gran posibilidad de que estos nuevos dioses pudieran capturar a los apóstoles. Teniendo en cuenta la aparición unida de los apóstoles como declaración de guerra. Una guerra que quieren acabar lo más rápido posible.

Apóstoles como Granham consideraron las máquinas de matar caminando en el Imperio Saderano y en todas partes. Las capacidades de lucha de ellos valen un ejército real. Casi siempre en la historia, cuando un apóstol eligió un bando en una guerra. El otro lado simplemente solía soltar el arma y se rendía. Temiendo la ira de dicho dios y las grandes pérdidas que viene con luchar contra un dios demi en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Por supuesto, solo fue cierto cuando otro Apóstol no ayudó al otro lado. Si ambos lados tuvieran uno. Los dos apóstoles lucharon entre sí hasta que un lado no pudo continuar.

Después de una larga consideración. Los dioses decidieron no enviar a los doce apóstoles. Once si excluimos a Giselle de Hardy.

Sus capacidades de combate combinadas valen más que once del ejército totalmente equipado. Pero incluso entonces no podían luchar contra un dios que pudiera materializarse a sí mismo y sus poderes en este lado. Sin hablar de los dioses del panteón, se sintieron más seres semejantes a dioses similares que aparecían en ese maldito portal. Menor en fuerza que esa diosa de pelo blanco. Pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser un oponente justo para los seres astrales. Naturalmente, fue una estimación aproximada. Estimado por Ral the Goddes of Learning.

Y después de que Rory contó lo sucedido, ella se quedó en presencia de Ainz en su alabanza diaria justo después de que regresaron a través de la estructura. Incluso su propio Dios respaldado por un momento en su trono celestial. Como ella explicó. Pensó que Ainz era el creador de Emroy.

Ahora ... esta pequeña información asustó a los dioses del mundo de Sadera. Y por favor discúlpeme por las palabras rudas que siguen. Desplácese hacia abajo si no puede soportar las palabras.

La expresión exacta de Emroy y su compañero de Dios se puede describir con la oración. "Asustado Shittless". Con gran 'S' Rory todavía apestaba por el olor del poder de Ainz. Solo al pararse en su presencia ella logró reunir tanto.

Si continúa, no serán otra opción solo para actuar personalmente. Usando su poder divino para expulsar a estos dioses extranjeros de su reino y sellar la puerta en el proceso. Esperando. Ellos no volverán. Por supuesto, era solo la última opción. Los dioses que luchan entre sí pueden ser muy desastrosos no solo para el mundo inmaterial sino también para el mundo físico.

Ahora, a pesar de lo que piense un simple mortal. Crear apóstoles era en realidad una tarea difícil. Muy duro. Incluso para los propios dioses. Tomó una cantidad considerable de planificación y el sacrificio de la porción de su poder.

Para crear un apóstol. Necesitan el candidato perfecto que pueda llevar el don de los dioses designados. Condiciona a dicha persona. Mirándolo durante años tras el proceso de selección. No hablar de los dioses en realidad arrancó una pieza de sus cuerpos astrales y luego la implementó en el candidato seleccionado para crear un dios infantil a imagen de un semidiós.

En el momento en que esa pequeña pieza se teje en el alma del elegido. Cambiándolo Transformándolo en un ser enteramente otro ser. Mortal. Sin embargo, no es mortal. Un dios demi. Bajo el proceso de crecimiento de mil años, esta pequeña pieza cobra fuerza. Cambiando completamente el cuerpo del apóstol. Preparándolo para su ascensión.

Así es como los dioses se multiplicaron. Siendo ellos tampoco tenía un cuerpo físico. Tampoco fue capaz de hacerlo de manera divertida como lo hicieron los simples mortales. Los apóstoles podrían tener hijos, por supuesto. Pero siendo su alma llevaban la semilla divina de sus patrones. Los hijos que tuvieron nunca serán más que un mortal. Incluso sus impresionantes capacidades regenerativas y su capacidad para sobrevivir incluso en un estado decapitado y enterrado provienen de este núcleo divino.

El mismo Flare le explicó esto una vez.

Granham suspiró. Ella no quiere estar aquí. Esas criaturas que patrullaron las calles realmente le causaron la piel de gallina y solo el hedor que emitieron casi la hizo vomitar. Las almas de las criaturas apenas reconocibles, apestando a corrupción y oscuridad. Malicia hacia todo ser vivo.

Curiosamente, al parecer estas criaturas esqueléticas no lastimaron a estas personas simples con almas simples. Varió entre débil, cobarde y heroico. Brilla como el sol mismo. O corrompido más allá de guardar.

No. Estas criaturas esqueléticas maliciosas contradecían su naturaleza muy oscura. Aparentemente ayudando a los que los rodean. Tratándolos como si estuvieran preocupados por su bienestar.

Justo después de que ella llegó. Ella vio que uno de esos esqueletos blindados oscuros y voluminosos ayudaba a trasladar mercancías a un anciano. Quien como él era completamente natural. Simplemente agradecido con una amplia sonrisa. Ella no sentía ningún tipo de miedo por parte del anciano. No ... el único sentimiento que sintió de él fue la calma y la gratitud que se desbordan hacia la criatura y su creador.

Una vez terminada la tarea. La criatura se retiró para buscar nueva tarea. Caminó hacia el anciano y le preguntó cómo no le teme a esa criatura no muerta. Él simplemente respondió.

'¿Por qué debería temer? Ese caballero de la muerte solo me ayudó. Haciendo su trabajo como todos los demás. Protegiéndonos de los efectos nocivos como bandidos. Ayuda siempre que la necesitemos. Todo gracias a los ojos vigilantes de los Seres Supremos '.

Naturalmente, Granham preguntó qué es un Caballero de la Muerte. En respuesta, el anciano señaló a los no muertos voluminosos que lo ayudaron hace un momento. La diosa demi estaba completamente pasmada. Ella nunca vio casos como los no vivientes ayudan a los seres vivos. No hablar de mostrar compasión hacia ellos. 'Son los soldados de su majestad. Ainz Ooal vestido. Su Majestad los creó solo para ayudarnos y protegernos. Gente sencilla. El anciano continuó sonriendo.

Mirando a su alrededor también vio una túnica roja que llevaba un ser. El ser también era un no-muerto con dos malvados luces rojas en sus órbitas. El Elder Lich con sus guardias realmente caminó alrededor y ordenó a los trabajadores esqueléticos simples y zombies para hacer sus tareas designadas. Después de recibir la tarea, los trabajadores inmediatamente saltaron y comenzaron a trabajar.

Sin siquiera soltar un gemido. Gruñeron y comenzaron a trabajar. Toda la escena molestó a Granham en tal margen que necesitaba sentarse y tomar una buena bebida. Todo fue absurdo y antinatural. Perturbó mucho a la diosa demi. Estas criaturas deben ser el enemigo de todo ser viviente. No ayudándoles. Esto no tiene sentido.

También vio criaturas blindadas negras. Con capucha blanca y alas de doble energía. Patrullando las calles y buscando a los habitantes de la comunidad en constante crecimiento cerca de Fortress Gown. Sus rostros cubiertos por la oscuridad de la capucha. Ella solo vio su niebla blanca atenuada como ojos mirando alrededor del área.

Lo que la hizo cuestionar realmente la naturaleza de la criatura era la energía emitida que constantemente sentía que irradiaba de ellos. Las criaturas encapuchadas emitían oscuridad como el demonio Hardy más vil. Así como la luz. Brillante y cegador como el mismo Flare. Era una forma de vida que ni siquiera debería existir. Ambos emiten luz y oscuridad. Energía caótica demoníaca y divina.

Varios minutos pasaron desde que ella estaba mirando su bebida. Pensando en todo esto lo que vio durante su estancia aquí. Es hora de seguir adelante. Ella envió aquí por propósito. Ella necesita cumplir la tarea designada por el panteón.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella se puso de pie. Dejó unos denarios sobre la mesa. Luego a la izquierda. Afortunadamente, esta posada aceptó tanto la moneda de oro imperial como la imperial.

Saliendo de la posada, se dirigió a la oficina cercana. Establecer directamente para dar información a los ciudadanos recién llegados. Sería un suicidio acercarse a la fortaleza reforzada custodiada miles y miles de soldados y esas extrañas criaturas que emiten muerte y destrucción. No se engañó al pensar que puede sobrevivir a tal encuentro. Incluso cuando ella era una semidiosa. Ella todavía tenía un cuerpo mortal. Además, Flare le advirtió que no subestimara a esas criaturas que custodiaban el lugar. Ellos le pueden hacer pasar un mal rato. Y quién sabe cuántos de ellos en esa fortaleza se nublaron incluso antes de que los dioses vieran a los ojos. No hablar de tal vez uno de esos seres celestiales reside en el área. Su intrusión no invitada puede causar la guerra.

Caminando por los edificios recién construidos. Algunos niños pasaron corriendo junto a ella. Con una gran sonrisa dentuda en sus caras, los niños jugaban entre sí. Ni siquiera preocuparse por los horrores del mundo. Al parecer ya aceptaron su nueva vida.

A Granham siempre le gustó cómo los niños podían adoptar tal situación. ¿Es debido a su mente joven o su actitud descuidada no corrompida por el mundo? Ella no sabía. A ella le gustaban más los niños que la mayoría de los adultos que conoce durante sus viajes.

Mirando delante de ella, caminaba por las casas. Sólo tomó unos minutos de caminata para llegar al centro de información del asentamiento. Ese era el centro de la comunidad de nueva construcción. No fue difícil de encontrar en absoluto. El centro de información construido para ser bastante llamativo y, a pesar de algunos países europeos. Muchas mesas mostraban un camino hacia ella. Inscritos tanto en el Reino de los Hechiceros como en el de Saderan que se parecía al latín.

Los ojos de Granham se contrajeron cuando llegó al edificio. La gente detrás de la gente como una serpiente se paró ante el edificio. En múltiples filas una tras otra. Las fuerzas pacificadoras del Reino Hechicero se aseguraron de que se estableciera la orden. Todos los campesinos vinieron a recibir información sobre su nueva vida. Solicitar refugio. O cualquier otro tipo de cosa que fuera necesario para establecerse en la nueva comunidad.

No quería revelarse en medio de un territorio enemigo muy probable. Lo más probable es que la gente de este mundo se arrodille ante ella y comience a orar si siquiera la mira. Pero no estos recién llegados. No ... Adoraban dioses diferentes. Lo más probable es que la vean como una intrusa, entonces ella tuvo que huir o pelear. Arriesgando una guerra.

En su situación. Lo único que podía hacer es esperar hasta que llegue su hora.

El proceso fue lento como se esperaba y tardó varias horas en ser atendida. La criatura que la recibió fue una de las criaturas vestidas de rojo con una cara de esqueleto que vio anteriormente en las calles.

"Bienvenido. Soy Drak'mnar. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?" A pesar de su aspecto esquelético, cantó alegremente. Como si estuviera disfrutando de su trabajo. Fue una visión bastante absurda. Ver a una criatura como la que está sentada ante la semidiosa con tan buen humor.

Granham tragó saliva. Será lo mejor para ella ser directa. Después de todo. Ella esperó el tiempo suficiente para pasar su carga. Es ahora o nunca la situación. Su identidad será revelada de todos modos. "Necesito pasar un mensaje a tus dioses. Necesito encontrarme con ellos".

Los dos estaban sentados en una oficina bien arreglada. La oficina estaba en silencio. Sólo se puede escuchar un aullido no natural. Como la de los vientos que gritan, y no hay otra fuente de ruido. Granham no sabía de dónde venía. Después de todo, se sentaron en una oficina cerrada. No hay otra manera aparte de la magia, el viento podría aullar en un lugar tan cerrado.

Los guardias de Drak'mnar ni siquiera se movieron una pulgada. Siendo múltiples administradores trabajamos en este edificio administrativo. Recibieron clientes en varias salas diferentes. El Rey Hechicero apreciaba la seguridad de la vida personal. Así. Ordenó que cada cliente debía ser recibido en cámaras separadas. La información básica distribuida en el folleto se puede encontrar cerca de la entrada del edificio traducida tanto por el Reino de los Hechiceros como por Saderan. La gente vino aquí si tenían más preguntas o si tenían un negocio administrativo.

Durante varios segundos. La diosa demi y el élder Lich se miraron fijamente. Completamente fuera de palabras.

El Undead inclinó su cabeza. "¿Te refieres a su Majestad Ainz-sama?" Preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

Granham solo asintió. "Sí ... tengo un mensaje urgente para sus dioses", repitió ella.

"¿Puedo preguntarle quién es? ¿Mi señora? ¿Tiene una cita con los Seres Supremos?" preguntó el Elder Lich con túnica.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. "Soy Granham. Apóstol de la Llamarada. El Dios del Sol y la Luz. El panteón de Dios me eligió para pasar una invitación a estos llamados seres supremos". Ella explicó.

El élder Lich reflexionó un momento. Entonces respondió. "Lo siento. Pero los Seres Supremos suelen estar muy ocupados. Pero si lo que dices es cierto. Tal vez pueda organizar una reunión con Demiurge-sama".

Granham miró en un tono decepcionado y se masajeó la frente. "¿Puedo preguntar de quién es este Demiurge del que hablas?"

Drak'mnar asintió. "Por supuesto. Es el comandante designado de Fortress Gown. También es uno de los Guardianes de Piso de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick. El reino de los dioses. Uno de los Tenientes más confiables de Ainz-sama".

Teniendo en cuenta su situación, esta era la mejor opción. Si ella logra pasar un mensaje a este Demiurge al menos. La posibilidad de éxito se incrementará marginalmente. "Estará bien. ¿Cuándo podré conocerlo?"

Drak'mnar reflexionó por un momento. "Si todo va como supone. Digo varios días más, y él puede recibirte. O semanas. ¿Quién sabe? Meses. Si tienes mala suerte. Por lo general, está muy ocupado lidiando con sus numerosas tareas".

Granham retrocedió de repente. Sus ojos se estiraron para limitar escuchar la simple palabra. 'semanas' y 'meses'. "¿¡W-Weeks !? Mo-Months! ¿Estás bromeando!" ella casi saltó de su asiento y comenzó a estrangular a la criatura esquelética en su ira.

Drak'mnar asintió. "Bueno ... si realmente eres una semidiosa como dices. Tienes tiempo. Tus dioses se llaman seres inmortales y también tienen tiempo. En los contratos. Los Seres Supremos no tienen tiempo para bromistas como tú, que acabas de venir y Anunciarse como semidiosas sin mostrar ningún tipo de evidencia o documento oficial ". Drak'mnar regañó a Granham.

Granham apretó los dientes. Desde su ascensión, nadie habla con ella en tal tono. Inclinándose hacia adelante, Drak'mnar cruzó sus manos esqueléticas ante sí mismo. "Entonces ... ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Otro espía del Imperio? ¿Hmm? Sabes que es nuevo. El Emperador Molt nunca envió a los Elfos como espías antes. Parece que comienza a desesperarse".

Drak'mnar se volvió hacia los guardias que estaban detrás de él. Levantando el brazo, ordenó a los guardias detrás de él. "Guardias, thro ..."

"¡Espere!" Gritó Granham. El élder Lich se detuvo. "Puedes inspeccionar mi arma que confiscaste cuando entré en el edificio. Eso será suficiente evidencia de quién soy".

Drak'mnar hizo un gesto con la mano y uno de los guardias cercanos se acercó a él. "Inspecciona esta llamada arma. Luego reporta". El soldado asintió y salió a por los brazos.

Drak'mnar se inclinó hacia delante. Protagonizada por la diosa demi ya agitada. Doblando sus manos esqueléticas ante sí mismo. "Veremos ... Hasta eso. Quédate aquí".

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Fiesta de jardín**

El nombre para este tipo de cosas sería "fiesta en el jardín" o "festival del jardín". La palabra evocó impresiones de grandes carpas y carne asada. Estaba ubicado en las afueras del Imperio, y muchos invitados fueron invitados a disfrutarlo juntos.

El jardín era tan vasto que contenía partes del bosque que parecía extenderse hasta el horizonte, así como pequeñas colinas, bosques en miniatura e incluso un pequeño arroyo que conducía a un estanque, además de suficiente pastizales para un campo de 36 hoyos. campo de golf.

Un gran dosel blanco se extendió por una esquina de este jardín. Debajo de eso, los chefs maestros estaban asando pescado y carne de bestia sobre un fuego masivo. Hicieron un uso intensivo de esas especias que eran raras en el Imperio, y solo el olor era suficiente para hacer que la gente babeara.

Algunas de las jóvenes en trajes de sirvientas no pudieron ayudarse a sí mismas y probaron algunas, por lo que fueron reprendidas una vez que las ancianas se enteraron.

A poca distancia, un grupo de músicos tocaba una pieza. No era suficiente que la gente lo considerara ruido, pero su música animaba la escena.

Las tartas rellenas de sopa desprendían un delicioso aroma herbal. Junto a ellos había montones de frutas apiladas de varios países.

Después de que los invitados llenaran sus vientres, se moverían a los postres.

Estos eran dulces congelados que nadie había comido antes. La gente de aquí era lo suficientemente feliz como para tener hielo picado rociado con miel y jugo de frutas. Sin embargo, el plato que hizo su debut fue llamado "helado", que se hizo con leche.

Probaron el helado, que estaba empaquetado en tazas pequeñas, por curiosidad, pero luego la gente comenzó a reunirse debido al delicioso sabor.

"Si comes demasiadas cosas frías, tendrás dolor de estómago", las damas patricias reprendieron a sus hijos desde donde estaban tomando el sol. Sin embargo, no fue muy convincente dado que también tenían tazas de helado en sus manos. Por lo tanto, los niños solo cantaron "Kay ~" antes de salir corriendo y molestar a la sirvienta a cargo del helado por más.

La doncella no tenía suficiente helado para los niños que querían tercer y cuarto servicio. Al final, los niños comenzaron a mostrar sus malas actitudes y dijeron: "¡Eres tan bonita!"

Sin embargo, cuando la doncella respondió con calma: "Se lo diré a sus madres", los niños abandonaron el acto. En su lugar, presionaron sus manos juntas y suplicaron, "Pleeeeeease ~". Los mocosos serían mocosos sin importar dónde estuvieran.

No era solo la comida que estaba lista.

Cuando llegó la noche, se había establecido un campo de tiro con arco.

Un hombre patricio de mediana edad presionó su barriga contra la espalda de su hija mientras le enseñaba a apuntar. Sin embargo, esta extraña pose solo sirvió para hacerla perder por completo, lo que a su vez lo avergonzó y provocó risas.

Había muchos otros que disfrutaban de los juegos de pelota y los juegos de frisbee. Los niños corrían jugando a la etiqueta, y sus madres miraban mientras se divertían.

Carpa y peces de colores nadaban en la pequeña piscina, mientras que los que disfrutaban de la pesca lanzaban sus líneas. Probablemente fue una forma de entretenimiento convertir sus capturas en sus comidas.

Sin embargo, la visión más aterradora y una vez impresionante fue la derrotada cabeza de Flame Dragon en un carro grande y lujoso. Protegidos por varios caballeros de la muerte y guardias de Nephalem. Preservado con magia de preservación para no comenzar a pudrirse e irradiar el aroma del inframundo. También para mantenerlo en buena forma. Presentable a las masas.

Los senadores y los sirvientes invitaron y sirvieron en esta gran fiesta en el jardín comieron con los ojos con la boca y los ojos abiertos. Observando y conversando entre ellos sobre cómo el logro heroico es derrotar a una criatura tan horrible. Destruyó las tierras desde hace siglos. La criatura legendaria está muerta. Eliminados no por los soldados del Imperio sino por fuerzas externas. Los dos héroes legendarios. Momon y Raydin y las fuerzas de JSDF.

Unos cuantos niños curiosos y un senador más valiente se acercaban ocasionalmente a las criaturas que custodiaban el carro. La mayoría de los adultos retrocedieron después de unos momentos con una cara horrorizada. Pero ser los niños no tenía un sentido desarrollado del peligro. Incluso se arriesgaron a meterlos con un palo. Que las criaturas respondieron con un bajo gruñido. Los niños a veces incluso molestaban a los que retrocedían sin molestar a los Caballeros de la Muerte ni a los Guardias de Nephalem.

Por el dolor de las criadas designadas que recibieron la tarea 'agradecida' de cuidar a los niños.

Mientras Piña observaba esto, sacó una fruta de una cesta y la masticó. Sin embargo, su estómago se agitó en su nerviosismo. Ella sabe que sin alimento se va a desmayar.

"Sugawara-dono, invitar a las familias en conjunto como esto fue más divertido de lo que pensé. Me gusta este sentimiento también. Tal vez los eventos futuros para la banda de caballeros puedan ser así también ... Tan malo que Sir Creon no puede Participarlo por sus deberes ".

Sugawara asintió y miró a su alrededor. "Sí, me gustaría hablar con él sobre cómo progresa la restauración de la ciudad. Desafortunadamente, él estaba muy ocupado. Ni siquiera nos podíamos saludar".

Pina solo asintió.

"Pero al menos el diplomático designado podría hacer su respeto por este pequeño partido". el burócrata miró hacia el diplomático designado por el Reino Hechicero que acaba de conversar con algunos nobles no muy lejos de ellos. Llegó hace poco. Pero como él ponía los pies en la fiesta. Muchos senadores y damas invadieron su espacio personal y comenzaron una conversación forzada con él.

Su nombre era Drakon Beleth. Un guapo traje de demonio con traje similar a Sugawara. Su pelo era corto, negro y apuntaba hacia arriba. Finamente arreglado Sus ojos hendidos de sangre roja. Sugawara escuchó sobre el Rey Hechicero gobernado en cientos de razas. Pero nunca imaginaría que incluso los demonios se postraran ante el Rey Hechicero. Y le molestaba mucho. En su infancia, su madre a menudo le contaba historias sobre Onis. Los demonios de Japón. Los que trajeron eventos desafortunados y secuestraron a los niños que no comieron ni sus verduras ni se portaron mal. Por supuesto, al crecer él sabe que era solo una mentira para que actuara decentemente. Pero viendo a un demonio en la vida real. Ya no estaba muy seguro.

Por supuesto, vio a Beelzebub e incluso se encontró con él. Pero a diferencia del diplomático que conversa no muy lejos de ellos. Tenía dos cuernos muy visibles. Era fácilmente distinguible.

También le molestó que Drakon no fuera exactamente la criatura que vio en los libros de su infancia. Aparte de su cola demoníaca, sus ojos y sus largas orejas. Parecía completamente humano. Si ese es el caso. Quién sabe si la Tierra tiene demonios o no esconde su verdadera identidad. Sugawara no era racista por supuesto. Simplemente se sacudió por la repentina realización. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se reunió. Era una fiesta después de todo. El partido de las serpientes. Un paso en falso y la gente aquí tragará viva aquí.

"¿Es así? Gracias por tu alabanza. Pero el mérito no solo es nuestro. El Reino Hechicero también contribuyó a la creación de esta pequeña fiesta en el jardín. Si lo he oído bien". explicó Sugawara. Elogiar la contribución de la otra nación mostrará a su nación bajo una luz más generosa.

Después de todo, la política era el juego de las máscaras. ¿Quién puede crear uno mejor y recolectar más partidarios que ganen generalmente gana el juego?

"Sin embargo, tener a la criada aquí me ayudó mucho. Tampoco pensé en contratar músicos". Se volvió hacia los músicos tocando sus sonatas melódicas.

"No, eso fue idea de House Formal. Después de todo, el tratado estipuló una cooperación total, por lo que los eventos futuros como este no serán un problema. Italica está bien, y dicen que las finanzas de House Formal están en alza. La Casa "Tenía bastante claro que ese era el resultado del comercio con Japón y el Reino Hechicero. Escuché desde la ocupación. El comercio floreció y la seguridad es mucho mejor que antes".

"Sin embargo, parece que solo han enviado criadas humanas ..." miró a Sugawara.

Para llegar a un acuerdo con la Casa Formal, los había visitado en el pasado y allí había conocido a personas de varias razas, como la Gente del gato y los Conejitos guerreros. Eran señales de que este mundo era diferente, pero aún así, la criada principal solo había traído criadas humanas a la Capital. Parecía mal, de alguna manera.

"Bueno, la capital ..."

La respuesta de Piña no fue muy clara, pero le dio el significado a Sugawara.

Después de asistir a fiestas organizadas por varios patricios poderosos, y después de visitar varios hogares patricios, se dio cuenta de que solo tenían criadas humanas. Parecería que solo la Casa Formal era una excepción. Las otras familias lo aceptaron, incluso aunque no les gustara, probablemente porque el anterior Conde Formal era un hombre de mente abierta.

Piña y Sugawara se dirigieron al jardín, donde estaban todos, para ver si alguien se sentía aburrido y si había algún problema que resolver.

A veces, saludaban a los invitados o eran recibidos por los invitados a su vez.

A veces, veía un personaje interesante, y luego preguntaba "¿Quién es ese?" para aprender sobre el nombre y la familia de esa persona. Ese trabajo requería una buena memoria.

Los ojos de Piña se dirigieron a un japonés que daba consejos a los chefs maestros sobre cómo usar las especias. Luego ser regañado por el hombre vestido de mayordomo que corrigió la cantidad adecuada reducido a nivel de mol.

"Sugawara-dono, ¿quiénes son esos dos hombres?"

"Ahh, es uno de los hombres de Itami, llamado Furuta. Antes era un chef de primer nivel antes de inscribirse. Pero el otro ... Lo siento, no tengo idea". rascándose la cabeza con una cara roja. Sugawara reflexionó y trató de recordar quién es el hombre que llevaba uniforme de mayordomo cerca de Furuta. No era uno de los mayordomos enviados por la condesa formal, eso es seguro. Su atuendo no coincidía con los otros mayordomos y parecía hecho de un material mucho mejor y costoso.

Él reprendió a Furuta y al maestro de cocina cómo desperdiciaban perfectamente buenas partes de los ingredientes y cuán ineficaces eran. Sus ojos parecían artificiales. Oscurecimiento en una ligera luz azul. Curiosamente, llevaba un gorro de cocinero blanco y un delantal sobre su ropa de mayordomo. La inscripción en el delantal fue la siguiente. 'Vino del futuro. Para hacer tu comida.

Justo en este momento, él está ordenando a los distintos cocineros como un verdadero maestro de cocina.

En su rostro una expresión aburrida totalmente aburrida. Ni siquiera miró. Pero su mano se movió como un rayo. Preparando la comida para los invitados. Solo deteniéndose por un momento para alejar y detener a los cocineros también (según él) arruina la comida. Como él mismo se expresó. 'Envenenándolos' con estos ingredientes de la basura.

"¡Miserables bolsas de carne! ¡Recobraste la papa otra vez! ¡Escápate de mi cocina! ¡¿Qué eres ?!"

"¡Somos un cocinero de sándwich idiota!" Los cocineros gritaron al unísono. Incluso el Empire Master Chef ordenó cocinar para esta fiesta gritó con los cocineros simples. Sus rodillas tiemblan. Apenas puede sostenerse a sí mismo sintiendo la intención asesina emitida por el joven. Furuta estaba completamente aterrorizada al ver a Zero regañar a los mejores chefs del Imperio como si fueran niños nunca cocinados antes. Le hizo recordar a Gordon Ramsey. Sólo unos niveles son más aterradores y estrictos.

"¡Caray! ¡Zero-san! ¿No puedes ser un poco paciente? Están intentando ... Son simples humanos". suplicó a la compañera de cocina de Zero Al escuchar esto, Zero le lanzó una expresión deslumbrante. Luego, arrojando una zanahoria en su dirección que voló no muy lejos de su cara. Incrustándose profundamente en el árbol cercano. La cara de Furuta palideció al sentir que el viento de la zanahoria corría lejos de unos pocos milímetros cerca de su cara.

"¡Eres tan malo! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Ahora arruinaste la carne! ¡Bolsa de carne miserable! ¡Mantén la atención en tu puesto o aleja mi vista!"

Vuelve con Sugawara y la princesa. "Ya veo, ¿es por eso que hacen tan deliciosa comida?"

Uno no podría hacer tales sabores sublimes mezclando aleatoriamente especias. Se llamaba Fu-Ru-Ta, pensó Piña mientras lo anotaba mentalmente. Pero aún se preguntaba quién podría ser la misteriosa cocinera cerca de Fu-Ru-Ta. El hombre llamado Fu-Ru-Ta lo llamó Ze-ro. Sí, ese podría ser su nombre. Parecía un perfeccionista, no tolera ningún error. Tal vez sea un soldado como Itami. Su rostro le parecía extrañamente familiar a la princesa.

Entonces sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer al hombre regañando al personal de la cocina. Era el mismo hombre que ella vio bosquejado en los carteles buscados en la capital. El mismo que le dejó ese rudo recordatorio a su padre. Casi matándolo en el proceso.

Si él realmente trabaja para el Reino Hechicero. Ella está en un gran problema. Pero ¿por qué está aquí? Estaba segura de que Zero no estaba aquí solo para cocinar. Estaba segura de que Ainz Ooal Gown tenía otros planes con su presencia de sirviente aquí.

Después de todo, Beelzebub habló sobre la naturaleza astuta de su padre. Plan en capas en otros planes. Le explicó a ella. Si él alababa tanto a su padre. Eso debe ser cierto. Solo pensar en esto hizo que le doliera la cabeza y se preocupara por lo que el rey no muerto planeaba con su Imperio.

De repente, el diplomático demonio de pelo negro se acercó a Piña y Sugawara. "Su majestad. Por favor, perdóneme mi comportamiento grosero, no presenté antes". Drakon se inclinó ligeramente. "Soy Drakon Beleth. El agregado diplomático designado en Itálica. Lo siento. Cuando llegué a la fiesta, algunos nobles me acusaron de inmediato. Y ahora solo podía liberarme. Espero que lo entiendan".

Piña asintió comprendiendo y preparó su mejor sonrisa que pudo reunir. "No es un problema. Es un placer conocerlo, Sir Drakon".

Sugawara le ofreció la mano. "Kōji Sugawara. Es bueno ver a un compañero burócrata". él sonrió.

Drakon le devolvió la sonrisa. "De hecho. Nuestra especie está muriendo lentamente". Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Luego se rió al unísono.

Un hombre que llevaba una extraña toga blanca como tela se acercó a ellos. "Su Alteza, ha sido un tiempo".

"Ohh, Tuen-dono. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, a mi familia también le va bien".

Las presentaciones que Sugawara había solicitado al comienzo estaban teniendo lugar.

"Sugawara-dono, Drakon-dono, este es el tercer hijo de House Mare. El nombre de su hermano mayor está en la lista de prisioneros que serán devueltos".

Y así, Piña presentó a Sugawara y Drakon a varios miembros de la nobleza.

Todos los invitados importantes aquí ya estaban familiarizados con Sugawara, menos familiarizados con Drakon. Algunos incluso habían llevado a sus familiares, por ejemplo, a sus esposas e hijos. Para ellos, Sugawara y Drakon no eran un mensajero de temibles naciones enemigas, sino un don de maravillosos regalos de otra tierra.

A mitad de las presentaciones, una joven atrevida corrió y agarró el brazo de Sugawara, presionando sus pechos en ciernes en forma burlona.

"Sugawara-sama, vi las hermosas joyas de mis primos y estoy celosa. ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

Esto era bastante grosero, después de todo, por lo que fue reprendida rápidamente por sus padres. Mirando suplicante a la hermosa cara de Drakon.

La niña que se aferró a Sugawara tenía aproximadamente 11 o 12 años, por lo que probablemente no estaba actuando por mayores beneficios. Era un poco inquietante, pero él no la sacudió. Sin embargo, sería difícil ser un diplomático sin saber cómo manejar situaciones como estas. Pero había una buena manera de tratar con niños pequeños.

Mientras observaba a la madre regañar a su hija, susurró: "Ella es de la familia Tueri y un pariente del marqués César". explicó la princesa imperial.

Marqués César era el líder del Senado Imperial y, por extensión, toda la política imperial. Para el gobierno japonés y para el Reino Hechicero, eso significaba que necesitaban canales para él a cualquier costo. Naturalmente, Sugawara respondió de manera apropiada.

Primero, se paró frente a los padres de la niña, que estaban enojados por su rudeza, con una expresión genial y les pidió que por favor no la regañaran más. Entonces, recordó su nombre, Sherry, y le prometió darle un collar de perlas. De esta manera, formarían un vínculo y, en el futuro, podría pedirles que lo presentaran a otras personas.

Esto era lo que el superior de los diplomáticos quiso decir cuando dijeron: "Los dones son nuestra munición". No se podía permitir que los beneficios personales entraran en conflicto con el bienestar de un país, y algunas veces las personas eran atacadas por los medios de comunicación. Sin embargo, por el bien de los esfuerzos diplomáticos, no podían permitirse ser tacaños. Ser demasiado miserable podría conducir a la ruptura de las relaciones.

Lo que sucedió fue que Sugawara adornó a Sherry con un collar de una caja de terciopelo, y ella salió corriendo como una niña inocente para mostrárselo a sus primos.

Por supuesto, después de recibir un regalo como este, uno necesitaba pagarlo de una manera apropiada. Esa era la forma en que hacían las cosas en el Imperio. Muy pronto, el pago se realizó: ayudaron a conectarlo con el marqués César.

Dejando de lado, debido a este acuerdo, Sugawara, de casi 30 años de edad, estaba empezando a calentarse con el Jerez de 11 años. Sus calculados padres se dieron cuenta de esto y comenzaron a juntarlos con entusiasmo, y la forma en que se desarrollaban las cosas comenzó a preocuparle.

Piña sonrió con amargura a la asustada Sugawara y al júbilo de alegría, y luego dejó que sus ojos vagaran alrededor de sus alrededores.

Por ahora, era imposible monitorear completamente las actividades de todos los invitados.

Como anfitriona, ella no podía simplemente jugar. Para ser precisos, como anfitrión, uno no puede disfrutar de uno mismo a expensas de sus huéspedes. Aún así, fue mejor esta vez. Ella no tuvo que presentar damas a los caballeros y viceversa.

Eventos como este crearon una oportunidad para que hombres y mujeres jóvenes se mezclaran. Aunque era natural que los patricios jóvenes coquetearan entre ellos, hacerlo de la nada era muy grosero. Primero tenía que haber introducciones adecuadas, y la mayor parte del tiempo, el anfitrión las arreglaría para eso.

Piña era el líder de una orden de caballeros que contenía a muchos hombres y mujeres jóvenes. Si tuviera que hacer arreglos para que todos se conocieran, estaría demasiado ocupada como para tomar una copa.

Y a esta fiesta asistieron los familiares de muchas familias patricias, así como a sus hijos que no habían hecho su debut social.

Ante los ojos de sus padres, no podían hacer nada por la borda. Y si tuvieran que dedicar tiempo a las presentaciones, no tendrían tiempo para divertirse.

Por eso, la mayoría de los invitados decidieron divertirse como familias. Se dividieron en dos grupos de hombres y mujeres y se divirtieron solos.

Las damas habían obtenido ropa hermosa, cortesía de alguien relacionada con Sugawara, y compitieron para superarse mutuamente con exhibiciones de sus vestidos y joyas de colores brillantes.

Dado que los materiales y la tela eran equivalentes, la única forma en que podían competir era a través del diseño y costura de sus vestidos, lo que provocó sus respectivos celos y competitividad. Además, las diminutas diferencias en la calidad de los accesorios y decoraciones en sus ropas se consumían en el corazón, razón por la cual querían mantener buenos lazos con Sugawara y sus compañeros diplomáticos, que aún no habían entrado en escena.

Drakon también compitió en el escenario de los presentes. Se trajo montañas de regalos. Proporcionado por la generosidad del Rey Hechicero. Armas encantadas. Armaduras, que se adaptan automáticamente al portador impenetrable a todas las armas conocidas del Imperio. Piezas de joyería, ropa. Y muchos más artículos de asombro nunca antes vistos. Incluso algún tipo de panacea de color rojo que cura cualquier tipo de enfermedad.

Ambos hombres rodearon capas y capas de personas. Compitiendo por su buena voluntad. Competir para construir una buena relación con su nación. Muchos nobles incluso ofrecen las manos de sus hijas a los dos hombres.

También había algunas damas agrupadas alrededor de los sargentos Kuribayashi y Kurokawa.

Kuribayashi era muy aparente en el uniforme de JGSDF de su mujer. Sin embargo, al igual que Piña y sus caballeros subordinados se vistieron, los invitados pudieron aceptar rápidamente su condición de soldado.

Los pocos soldados del Reino Hechicero en la escena observaban atentamente. Creon les ordenó estrictamente que se mezclaran lo menos posible y se concentraran en la tarea. El Capitán de la Guardia de Honor de Beelzebub era estricto y tomaba en serio sus deberes.

Pero al ser un hombre que odiaba fiestas tan llamativas, rara vez mostraba su rostro en tales eventos. A menudo enviaba a su representante.

Mientras conversaba con ellos, Kuribayashi eligió al sargento Tomita como manifestante para enseñarles a las damas técnicas de defensa personal.

"Agarra su brazo, inclínalo hacia adentro, así como así".

Como ella explicó, el pequeño Kuribayashi llevó a la alta Tomita al suelo por medio de un kokyu-nage. Su audiencia aplaudió sus movimientos rápidos y crujientes. Además, algunos de ellos estaban encantados con Tomita, que parecía fuerte y feroz, pero se mantuvo tranquila y reservada.

Por otro lado, Kurokawa mostraba las formas en que los japoneses usaban el maquillaje y disfrutaba de las miradas de admiración de la audiencia. Como estudiante de enfermería, había estudiado terapia de maquillaje, y fue una feliz coincidencia que se pudiera utilizar aquí.

La terapia de maquillaje se utilizó para ayudar con la depresión que sufren las personas que padecen enfermedades crónicas. Mantener un estado de ánimo feliz tuvo un efecto positivo en su tratamiento.

"Si aplicas demasiada sombra de ojos, estará demasiado oscuro. Por lo tanto, debes aplicarla uniformemente. Además, debes cerrar los ojos hasta la mitad para terminarla sin problemas. También debes tener cuidado con las líneas de las cejas. . Un pequeño cambio puede producir un gran efecto ".

Kurokawa eligió a varias mujeres para demostrar sus habilidades, y sus manos hicieron un gran cambio en ellas. A pesar de que no parecían diez años más jóvenes, sacó la ternura que deberían haber tenido a su edad, o tal vez ella los hizo más guapos, y las mujeres quedaron asombradas.

"¡Itami y Beelzebub realmente tienen una gran cantidad de personas talentosas bajo su mando!" Piña dijo en alabanza. Mirando a su alrededor buscando un cierto primer heredero. Bajo su tiempo en Japón, los dos construyeron una relación bastante buena. Beelzebub era guapo, inteligente y, en general, un buen compañero de chat capaz de conversar sobre política y temas fastidiosos mucho más similares cómodamente. Y ella extrañamente sintió una especie de sensación de calor en su estómago al estar cerca de él.

Su mejilla se levantó solo de pensar en él. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se instó a alejar estos pensamientos. Ella es la princesa del imperio y la décima en la línea de sucesión. Ella no debería tener pensamientos tan inmundos. Sin embargo, estaban allí.

Sugawara estuvo de acuerdo en que era un hombre afortunado. 3rd Recon solo había llegado hace unos días, y ahora que había más equipos de reconocimiento que podían usar efectivamente el idioma de la Región Especial, era mucho más conveniente para sus actividades. 1st Recon, que había sido devuelto a Arnus, no era adecuado para este tipo de trabajo.

"La gente de antes era demasiado grosera y carecía de humor".

"Como se esperaba, fue debido a su comandante. No, si Itami-san fuera a convertirse en un soldado regular, estaríamos en problemas. Es un caso muy especial".

"Entiendo."

Aunque Piña no sabía que los japoneses como Sugawara lo sabían, ella podía entender su significado después de ver su apariencia seria y digna. En contraste, Itami era una ... perezosa? ¿De trato fácil? ¿O tal vez un ser liberado? Al final, lo que los salvó fue su naturaleza.

No importa las circunstancias, un hombre normal se llenaría de resentimiento después de ser golpeado por un grupo de personas. Sin embargo, Itami sabía que Piña le debía una deuda que ella no podría pagar, pero aún no se había aprovechado de ella. Ese fue un caso muy raro.

Sería lo suficientemente simple para que Itami vuelva a ellos; Simplemente no permitirles hablar con Risa sería suficiente venganza.

Para Piña, que estaba ansiosa por el "arte", separarla de sus suministros le rompería el espíritu. Para evitar esto, ella tuvo que desarrollar una cultura de "artistas" en el país, y el primer paso en eso fueron las clases de idiomas. En este momento, ella tenía que permanecer en el lado bueno de Itami sin importar nada.

Cierto. Todavía atesoraba el medallón que recibió como regalo de Beelzebub. El medallón que le permitió comprender todos los idiomas hablados y escritos a la vez. Aún así, si ella perdió ese medallón, estará atrapada. No habrá más arte. Y sin arte, su mente se romperá. Por lo tanto, ella necesitaba aprender japonés.

Piña estaba dispuesta a hacer todos los sacrificios posibles para mantener su arte.

Según Beelzebub, el medallón alrededor de su delicado cuello vale una fortuna. Según su explicación. De vuelta en el Reino de los Hechiceros, lo menos que puede obtener por ese medallón (si ella está dispuesta a venderlo), es una tierra fértil de menor tamaño. Con varios pueblos y una enorme mansión. Si tienes suerte, puedes incluso contratar un servicio militar privado más grande del precio que obtienes por ello.

Siendo dicho artículo hecho y encantado por su propia tía. Una deidad viviente como Beelzebub le explicó a ella. Significa que este es un artefacto sagrado que solo unos pocos seleccionados pueden soportar. Y ella lo lleva en el cuello. Solo pensar en usar un artefacto tan sagrado en su cuello haciéndola mirar alrededor con suspicacia.

Por supuesto, ella hizo más preparativos.

Ella ya había escogido a una chica apropiada de la banda de caballeros y la había enviado a Arnus para clases de idiomas. Aunque todavía estaba dormida, a su orden, tomaría medidas.

Aunque podría ser triste para la chica "afortunada", Piña ya había tirado todas las restricciones por la ventana. Ella usaría cualquier medio, sin importar cuán sutil o alto sea.

Después de reafirmar su resolución, Piña asintió para sí misma y luego le preguntó a Sugawara: "Entonces, ¿dónde está Itami-dono?" Ella tenía que asegurarse de que él fuera feliz.

"Él está por allá."

Sugawara señaló la plaza principal, y específicamente a un área que estaba tapada con bolsas de arena y prohibida a los niños.

Los invitados eran su principal objetivo ... En otras palabras, eran senadores y los jóvenes que se convertirían en nuevos senadores. El JSDF había establecido un campo de tiro aquí para que experimentaran la sensación de disparar armas. Además, también entenderían el terror de las armas que poseía Japón. Ese fue el principal objetivo de organizar esta fiesta en el jardín.

Para asegurarse de que las balas no se desvíen, establecen objetivos frente a una gran pila de bolsas de arena. Los objetivos en cuestión eran ollas baratas de barro cocido, compradas en grandes cantidades.

Detrás de ellos había bermas de tierra. Esto era lo que Itami y los otros estaban preparando de antemano.

Los senadores estaban alineados en la línea de fuego, y bajo la supervisión de los soldados de 3rd 3rd, abrieron fuego contra los objetivos que se encontraban a 50 metros de distancia, al contenido de sus corazones.

La veintena de senadores se turnaron para disparar.

Cicerón se paró en una de las posiciones de disparo. Siguió las indicaciones y sostuvo firmemente su rifle, apuntó y luego apretó el gatillo. El fuerte informe de los disparos y la patada en sus hombros le hizo llorar.

Piña quería preguntar: "Entonces, ¿cómo se siente una pistola, lord Cicerón?" pero ella no lo hizo. Si alguien le hubiera hecho esa pregunta, habría pensado que estaban tratando de intimidarla. Por lo tanto, ella se mantuvo en silencio. Después de todo, habían experimentado y tenían suficiente tiempo para pensar en ello.

El primer disparo le hizo saltar.

El segundo disparo lo sorprendió con su poder.

El tercer disparo lo dejó sentir ese poder con su cuerpo.

Para el cuarto disparo, quería poseer el arma que tenía en sus manos.

Y luego, después de diez rondas, se dio cuenta de lo que significaba luchar contra un ejército que estaba completamente equipado con estas armas.

A continuación, demostraron el Minimi (una ametralladora ligera). Después de ver cómo se rompía una hilera de botes en un instante, comprendieron por qué el ejército invasor que habían enviado más allá de la Puerta había sido derrotado. También sabían por qué el Ejército de Coalición que atacó a Arnus había sido aniquilado.

Después de eso, hubo una pregunta.

"¿Cómo haces estas cosas?"

Por supuesto, no pudieron enseñar a los senadores cómo hacerlos. Por otra parte, incluso si se lo dijeran, es posible que no puedan entenderlo.

Lo que los senadores podían entender era que estas armas, llamadas pistolas, eran una colección de innumerables partes complejas. Eran productos de tecnología más avanzados que los que habían producido los regalos que Sugawara había dado.

Y después de eso, la pregunta fue: "¿Cómo podemos comprar esto?"

Pero no pudieron darles la respuesta que deseaban. Ellos no pudieron. ¿Cómo podría alguien ser tan estúpido como para vender armas a sus enemigos en medio de una guerra? Los senadores también lo sabían.

De hecho, si hubieran aceptado venderlos, los senadores habrían sospechado algún tipo de estafa o truco. Entonces, ¿por qué habían preguntado? Era porque las armas poseían un poder que no podía ser ignorado.

Para prevenir su robo, cada arma estaba asegurada por dos cadenas, y cada una tenía una persona que las supervisaba.

Los amables instructores, que explicaron cómo cargar, cómo apuntar y cómo apretar el gatillo, no permitieron que su vigilancia disminuyera en lo más mínimo.

Luego, una voz desde atrás sugirió: "¿Qué tal si los compramos a todos?" ... Pero a juzgar por la forma en que hablaron y sus acciones, sería imposible. Al final, tuvieron que terminar con "... como si".

Cicerón devolvió su rifle al soldado frente a él y abandonó el campo de tiro después de agradecer a su instructor por su tiempo.

Después de eso, comenzaron a demostrar, aún más, las cosas que asustaron a los senadores.

"Ah ~ estamos empezando la demostración de mortero de 81 mm, por favor venga por aquí".

Itami llevó a los senadores a un nuevo campo de tiro.

A cierta distancia, había un objeto cilíndrico de pie inclinado sobre dos patas. El cilindro parecía un tubo de metal. Este tubo apuntaba al prado en la distancia.

Cuando la audiencia comenzó a aglomerarse, Itami gritó: "¡Es muy peligroso, por favor, quédate atrás!" Y los senadores no tuvieron más remedio que detenerse.

Con una orden de un comandante, la tripulación de mortero de tres hombres comenzó sus tareas.

Uno de ellos ajustó la unidad de observación y comenzó a alinearla con el horizonte y un poste de puntería rojo y blanco.

Otra persona cargó el mortero con su fusible y su carga de propelente.

Después de eso, la persona que estaba detrás de él tomó la ronda con ambas manos y deslizó la mitad en el barril de mortero, pero no la soltó.

"Media carga completa!"

El comandante dobló los dedos y contó: "¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos!"

"¡Fuego!" "¡Uno!" Las dos voces sonaron juntas.

El hombre que sostenía el mortero lo soltó e inmediatamente agachó la cabeza para evitar lesiones.

Después de eso, la ronda se deslizó por el cañón cuando fue derribada por la gravedad.

El extremo de la cola de la ronda se cargó con una carga propulsora. La distancia que voló podría ajustarse cambiando la cantidad de propelente. Una vez que la carga golpeó el percutor en la base del cañón, provocó una pequeña explosión. La onda de choque producida por el propulsor detonante lanzó la ronda desde el tubo.

Primero, una lengua de fuego brotó de la boca del mortero, y luego la ronda salió volando. Esto era lo extraño; casi no había espacio entre la ronda y el cañón, sin embargo, las llamas y la onda expansiva emergieron primero.

Después de ver esto, la audiencia se asustó por el golpe que era mucho más fuerte que los de las armas. Y entonces...

"Impacto ~ ahora!"

Después de eso, una enorme columna de humo negro brotó del objetivo, seguido un segundo después por el sonido de una explosión. Para amplificar el efecto visual, habían equipado a la ronda con un fusible de largo retardo para que explotara en el suelo. Esto crearía un rocío de polvo y arena como en las películas.

Y luego el mortero continuó disparando.

Las rondas extrajeron enormes trozos de la tierra, y los sonidos de las explosiones rugieron como un trueno. Dispararon más de diez tiros al final.

Los senadores que vieron esto también imaginaron que su caballería y su infantería pesada serían llevadas a los astros. Además, también imaginaron sus fortalezas y castra envueltos en estas explosiones.

"Lamento molestarte, pero ... ¿cuál es el alcance máximo de estas armas?"

Itami hizo algunos cálculos mentales y respondió: "Hmm, a partir de las medidas de este lugar, diría tres leguas más o menos (1 legua = 1.6km)". Esta fue una respuesta conservadora; no había necesidad de describir sus armas a sus enemigos con precisión.

"¿Dijiste, tres leguas?"

En la Región Especial, incluso los campos de batalla no eran tan grandes.

"Ah, tengo otra pregunta. ¿Cuántas de estas armas tienes?"

"Lo siento, no puedo decirte los detalles exactos. Puedes asumir que cada hombre tiene uno".

"E-todos?"

Los senadores llegaron a la misma conclusión. No, en verdad, ya lo sabían. Simplemente no querían admitirlo a sí mismos.

Si luchamos contra ellos, perderemos.

Lo habían experimentado de primera mano. Los soldados del Imperio, las armas del Imperio, las tácticas del Imperio, ninguno de ellos podía esperar derrotar a Japón.

¿Quién fue el idiota que sugirió declarar la guerra a un enemigo como este? Los senadores se miraron con odio, pero lo único que vieron fueron las expresiones de dolor en sus caras. Todos tenían lo mismo en sus mentes.

Avanzando el siguiente fue la demostración del Reino Hechicero. Primero la prueba de armadura. Varios soldados armaron la armadura encantada grisácea estándar. La armadura que llevaba un simple soldado en el Reino Hechicero.

Primero, preguntaron a los mejores arqueros entre los senadores. Varios de ellos se ofrecieron como voluntarios. La gama estaba bastante cerca. Forzando las cuerdas, los senadores lanzaron las flechas. Apuntando primero a la pieza de pecho y junto a las articulaciones de la armadura. Rondas tras rondas, nadie entre ellos incluso arañó la superficie de la armadura.

Luego pidió a los soldados de la JSDF que dispararan contra la armadura con su arma designada. Sin embargo, Itami difícilmente. Pero por las constantes súplicas y la presión de los senadores cercanos estuvieron de acuerdo y los instructores de JSDF cercanos se alinearon en el campo de tiro. Dispararon sus armas. Lo que viene a continuación sorprendió a todos.

Las balas destruyeron tan fácilmente los simples objetivos de arcilla antes. Simplemente repelido por el encantamiento de armadura. Dejando menos de un rasguño después de cada bala. Como un campo de fuerza que rodea la armadura encantada, repelió fácilmente las balas entrantes.

Después de varias rondas de revistas y fuego constante más tarde, solo se puede ver una pequeña abolladura en la armadura.

Después de todo, todo era una carrera. Quien sea más llamativo ganará más partidarios necesarios para controlar la situación. Drakon sonrió con suficiencia bajo su perfecta máscara de calma. Todo va como ha procedido. Parece que su Reino ganó un impulso. Pero el espectáculo está lejos de terminar.

La siguiente prueba fue el arma lateral estándar de rango cercano del ejército del Reino Hechicero. Una espada ligera. Primero, el arma parecía un mango simple, sencillo y encantado sin una cuchilla, con algunos símbolos grabados en su costado. Pero agarrándolo firmemente y concentrándose. Desencadenó su activación. El mango de aspecto simple dispara una cuchilla construida con luz pura. Inmediatamente después el instructor agarró firmemente su extremo.

El manifestante se manifestó. La hoja de luz cortó todo con lo que entró en contacto. Incluso el metal más duro se derritió y se evaporó simplemente tocando el sable de luz como una espada. Itami y los miembros del tercer equipo de reconocimiento simplemente parpadearon. "El primer teniente ... ¿es eso un verdadero sable de luz?" Señaló la dirección del instructor Kurata con una expresión atónita.

Itami solo asintió estupefacto y tragó nerviosamente.

Cicerón ya estaba impresionado y temía las armas y la tecnología de JSDF. Pero esto era algo nuevo. Tal vez, algo más peligroso.

Los senadores también probaron la espada bajo los ojos del instructor. Y el arma mágica también funcionaba en sus manos. No hubo ningún error. Ellos trabajaron.

La hoja incluso atravesó las armaduras encantadas antes de que las balas de JSDF solo pudieran raspar y abollar ligeramente en algunos lugares.

La siguiente estación fue la prueba de armas de largo alcance. Normalmente, la mayoría de las fuerzas del Reino Hechicero todavía usaban arcos y ballestas encantadas. Pero la industria comenzó lentamente a equipar a las Fuerzas Especiales con cañones steampunk con apariencia de piedra mágica.

El hecho de por qué no equiparon a todas las fuerzas con él debido a que el método de producción para producir tales armas en serie todavía estaba bajo prueba beta. Por lo tanto, solo las Fuerzas Especiales portaban armas tan caras y los pocos soldados seleccionados que merecían el derecho de usarlas.

Pero Drakon simplemente no puede dejar que el JSDF brille. Era un demonio y un diplomático. Su objetivo era intimidar a estos senadores y al JSDF. Mostrándolos, es mejor con el Reino Hechicero que contra él.

Las pistolas steampunk que alimentaban la magia disparaban. Quema a través de capas y capas de armadura colocadas en el lejano.

Bajo la supervisión del instructor. No solo los senadores habían probado el arma. Pero unos pocos soldados de la JSDF reunieron su coraje y dispararon con él.

Los steampunk como armas mágicas proyectiles cortan todo en su camino. Incluso ir tan lejos para establecer objetivos blindados en el otro lado de la colina y atacarlos. El punto donde los proyectiles de energía mágica tocaron los objetivos simplemente desapareció.

Tomando el arma, Kuribayashi la midió. El arma se sintió extrañamente ligera. Más ligero y su rifle tipo 64. "¿Cuánto está disparando?" le preguntó al instructor mirando en el punto de mira del arma. Midiéndolo Probándolo como un profesional.

"En manos de un buen francotirador. Tres kilómetros". Los senadores se quedaron sin aliento. El instructor continuó. "Pero como la bala no es energía física sino mágica, no se detendrá hasta que colisione con algo. Por supuesto, con los encantamientos adecuados para apuntar, el proyectil puede configurarse para corregir el ángulo de incidencia bajo el vuelo. Incluso para buscar el objetivo si Su movimiento a alta velocidad ".

Kuribayashi miró con ojos desorbitados al instructor. "¡No eres serio! ¿Verdad?"

El instructor sonrió. "Estoy completamente en serio, señorita Kuribayashi".

"¿Cuántas veces podemos disparar con él?" quitando el cargador colocado en una cámara en medio del arma que ella preguntó.

"Alrededor de cinco mil proyectiles por revista si el arma se dispara a disparo automático. En modo de francotirador quinientos. Sin embargo, este es un modelo más antiguo. Lanzado al público". explicó el instructor del hombre bestia con orgullo.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

"Inténtalo. Estoy seguro de que estarás satisfecho con el arma". le instó a la instructora.

Kuribayashi asintió. Tomó posición de disparo y disparó. En primer lugar, ella extrañaba que el arma no tuviera retroceso. No fue sorprendente. La mayoría de las armas usaban energía mágica como municiones, no como proyectiles físicos. Por supuesto, el rifle mágico de aspecto steampunk puede cargarse con revistas que contengan proyectiles físicos. En ese caso, la cámara de armas mágicas encantó los proyectiles con magia. Dándoles proporciones mágicas. Tales como homing, penetración de armadura y barrera, varios efectos elementales y otros. El usuario elige.

Apretando el gatillo, ella soltó un disparo tras otro; Ella disparó cada vez más rápido. Falta el objetivo cada vez menos tiempo. Aclimatándose a sí misma el arma sin retroceso. Luego como el instructor mostró activada la bayoneta en el arma. Una cuchilla construida a partir de energía pura apareció en su extremo. Cortar en pedazos el objetivo.

Kuribayashi, por supuesto, también intentó esta función. Y ella era como una loca. Masacrepar a cada pobre marioneta entre ella y el otro extremo del campo de entrenamiento construido rápidamente. Nadie puede detener su locura. Tal vez incluso Emroy se volvió indefenso ante la locura de la mujer robusta un día. Se detuvo y respiró terminando su sonette de la muerte. Tragando profundamente ella levantó el arma. Lo medí una vez más. Luego asintió con una expresión seria, tranquila. Ella reflexionó por un momento.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación hizo que Itami y algunos miembros de JSDF se asustaran. "¡Primer Teniente! ¡Me encanta! ¡Lo quiero!" como una madre su hijo Ella abrazó el arma mágica alimentada a sus activos considerables. Como un destello girando hacia el teniente primero y su unidad.

Se volvió hacia el instructor. "¿Puedo tenerlo? ¿Puedo tenerlo? ¡¿Por favor?" Ella suplicó mostró su expresión más adorable. El instructor se limitó a reír. "Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar algo, señorita Kuribayashi". Lo que vino a continuación realmente hizo que los ojos de Itami salieran de sus cuencas. Un cañón flotante de aspecto steampunk flotaba detrás de un artillero. Varios soldados más rodearon el arma. Protegiéndolo fuertemente contra cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse.

"¿Que es eso?" Señaló el cañón de Cicerón. El instructor se volvió hacia él sonriendo. "Este es un Trinity Cannon estándar. Funciona casi como el Mortal como los soldados de la JSDF que tan generosamente nos mostraron. Sólo dale un poco más de patada ..." el instructor mostró un leve movimiento. Enfatizando la parte 'pequeña' de su oración anterior con su mano con garras. Girando lentamente la escena, hizo un gesto con la cabeza al operador que estaba de pie detrás del cañón flotante.

El operador asintió con la cabeza. Mirando la interfaz mágica del cañón, estableció el rango. Los objetivos ya estaban establecidos en el lejano. Los seres no muertos nombrados directamente para esta tarea estaban ocupados. Estableciendo nuevos y nunca objetivos.

"Alcance un kilómetro. Nivel de carga del sesenta por ciento". Anunció el mirador sosteniendo un binocular ante sus ojos. El operador establece los datos en la interfaz del cañón. Dirigido hacia el objetivo. "¡Fuego!" Disparó, y el infierno llegó a perder.

Los objetivos no solo se evaporaron por el rayo de luz de color azul liberado por el cañón mágico Steampunk. Pero dejó un cráter considerable. Ligeramente empequeñeciendo los agujeros dejados por los mortales de JSDF. Después de varios golpes más similares, cambiaron de posición.

Señalando hacia el cielo, cambiaron la configuración con un movimiento rápido. Simplemente cambiando un interruptor. Cambiándolo en el mod mortal. "¡Fuego continuo! ¡Listo!" Gritó el operador.

"¡Alcance de un kilómetro y medio! ¡Nivel de carga del setenta y cinco por ciento!" Gritó el mirador como respuesta. El operador disparó en el aire. Como el mortal que usaban los soldados de JSDF. Las conchas mágicas volaron alto en el aire. Lanzando un gran rugido ensordecedor. Luego, dibujando un ángulo comenzó a caer hacia el suelo.

Pero había una diferencia. El híbrido cañón / mortero disparó solo una vez. Luego, cuando el proyectil alcanzó su punto máximo. Se partió. Apuntando a los diferentes objetivos dispuestos aleatoriamente en el suelo. Buscando sus objetivos, los proyectiles mágicos los golpearon con precisión. Aniquilando todo en las proximidades. Dejando un cráter de tamaño considerable a su paso.

"Ho-cuánto tienes estas armas?" "¿¡Qué clase de locura es esta!?" "¡Estamos condenados!" "¡Esto es un chiste malo! ¿Esto está sucediendo realmente?" Gritaron múltiples senadores a la vez. Rugiendo al unísono. Moldeando la información dejando su boca en un dato corrupto de caos en el proceso. Algunos de ellos incluso preguntaron que es posible comprar algunos de ellos. El instructor se mantuvo tranquilo. "Todo nuestro ejército equipado con tales armas. Lo siento, no puedo escatimar más detalles", respondió él simplemente como se le ordenó. Dejando a los senadores y los soldados de JSDF tropiezan en la oscuridad por el momento.

"Pero, por supuesto, el desarrollo es continuo. Día tras día, nuestros investigadores refinan aún más nuestra tecnología. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez mañana, estos cañones y las armas que vieron antes de ustedes serán desechados y reutilizados". explicó el hombre monstruoso.

Después de eso, vieron a Piña, Drakon y Sugawara observándolos.

Los senadores entendieron.

Sabían por qué Piña se había ofrecido con tanto entusiasmo para ser mediadora entre las tres partes. De hecho, fue por el bien de los cautivos ... Pero ella sabía que antes de que todos ellos descubrieran ahora, que si el Imperio continuaba luchando, sería derrotado. No, no derrotado. Destruido. Ya sea por Japón o quemado hasta el suelo por el Reino Hechicero.

Ahora ella entiende. Los dioses de Japón y el Reino Hechicero ni siquiera necesitaban mover un solo dedo. Su ejército podría más que suficiente para quemar todo en cenizas.

Estaban rodeados de mujeres y niños que no sabían nada del enemigo aterrador que enfrentaban. Y había muchos otros patricios además de ellos. Ninguno de ellos estaba en guardia. Vivían en el ocio. Antes de este día, Piña pensó que podría haber sido una de ellas.

Después de intercambiar miradas, Marquis Ducie y Lord Cicero salieron del grupo.

Cicerón sacó su pregunta.

"Sugawara-dono. Beleth-dono. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué el Reino Hechicero y Japón quieren la paz? Está claro que mientras luchen, serán victoriosos".

"La paz es exactamente lo que mi país quiere". respondió Sugawara.

"No estamos en contra de la paz, Cicerón-dono. Su Majestad adora su naturaleza hogareña y pacífica, después de todo". Continuó Beleth con una sonrisa encantadora. "La ofensiva vino de tu lado. Simplemente actuamos adecuadamente. Pero su Majestad siempre adoró la paz en el pasado. Entonces, no veo por qué nuestra gente no puede vivir y crecer juntos uno al lado del otro". La expresión de Beleth de repente se volvió más aguda. Casi amenazante. "Por supuesto que todo depende de Ainz-sama". se rió suavemente. Bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida dulce.

El marqués Ducie respondió con una voz que coincidía con su distinguida estación.

"Paz ... ya veo. Qué palabra tan agradable. Pero esta palabra tiene muchos significados. La paz obtenida a través de la victoria es dulce, pero la paz de ser derrotado y desechado es amarga. Ambas son paz de todos modos, pero esta vieja uno es consciente de que tienen significados completamente diferentes. Hasta este día, este viejo solo ha probado la paz de la victoria ".

"Pero su Excelencia, todavía hay un tiempo antes de que los ejércitos de Japón y el Reino Hechicero vengan por nosotros".

Después de escuchar las palabras de Cicerón, el marqués asintió.

"Tiene razón. Las conversaciones de paz son esenciales. Sin embargo, debemos verificar las condiciones del tratado de paz con el Reino Hechicero y Japón".

Sugawara y Beleth asintieron, y luego expresaron fríamente las estipulaciones básicas:

Uno: el Imperio debe admitir su culpa al iniciar la guerra y entregar a las personas responsables del castigo.

Dos: El Imperio debe pagar los daños correspondientes a Japón y al Reino Hechicero. Esta cantidad es de 500 millones de suwanis para Japón. 450 millones para el Reino Hechicero.

Tres: El Imperio debe ceder el territorio alrededor de la Puerta por 100 leguas alrededor de la Puerta a Japón y el Reino Hechicero. Una zona desmilitarizada existirá durante diez leguas alrededor de esta frontera donde a ambos lados no se les permite estacionar fuerzas militares.

Cuatro: El Imperio debe firmar acuerdos comerciales con Japón y el Reino Hechicero.

Cinco: Los ciudadanos capturados del Reino Hechicero y Japón deben ser devueltos inmediatamente. Sin ningún tipo de daño. O las posibilidades de la ocupación militar de la capital crecerán día tras día.

"¡¿Cinco ... quinientos millones de suwanis ?!"

"¡¿Cuatrocientos cincuenta millones ?!" Gritó otro senador.

"¡No habría tanto dinero en el mundo incluso si lo juntaras todo!"

"¡Pedir castigar a los responsables, en la cima del territorio cedente, es pedir demasiado!"

"¿Mi ocupación militar?"

"Exactamente. ¿Pretendes destruir el Imperio?"

Después de ver a los senadores en pánico, Drakon aclaró las condiciones apresuradamente.

"No hay necesidad de pagar todo de una vez. Además, la suma también se puede pagar con derechos mineros". Sugawara asintió. Aclarando lo que dijo Drakon.

"Incluso ... aun así ... ¿No crees que es un poco demasiado?"

"Es, es imposible. No podremos convencer a los otros senadores de esto".

"¿Cómo puedes decir que deseas la paz cuando dices esto?"

Piña también estaba temblando cuando escuchó las condiciones del gobierno japonés y el Reino Hechicero.

Pensando, el proceso de paz que ella presidía resultaría ser una sentencia de muerte. Las palabras de Drakon sobre el pago a plazos y el pago de derechos mineros se escucharon en un oído y los demás.

Sugawara y Drakon, cuyos diplomáticos habían sido agradables. Los dos hombres estaban construyendo lazos con las tres partes, de repente se estaban convirtiendo en monstruos gigantescos ante los ojos de Piña. Al igual que los dos hombres planearon todo esto solo para empujarla al pozo de la desesperación. En el foso de arriba se equilibró desde que comenzó toda esta pesadilla.

La fuerza huyó de su cuerpo y, al final, ni siquiera pudo quedarse para sentarse y sentarse. En una voz llena de desesperación, Piña preguntó:

"Drakon-dono. May, ¿puedo preguntar en qué se diferencia esto de una rendición incondicional? En lugar de esto ... ¿No sería mejor matarnos a todos y ahorrar tiempo?"

"De hecho, 500 millones de suwanis probablemente fueron demasiado impactantes", dijo Sugawara después de una breve pausa para pensar.

"Esa cantidad es básicamente un año de nuestro presupuesto, y un poco más".

"Tal vez ..." Drakon reflexionó por un momento. "Pero ... bueno, esto es lo que quiere su majestad. Nunca hablo con él. Pero escuché que es un hombre de negocios. Él sabe lo que hacen mis colegas que lo conocían anteriormente". él sonrió. Luego su rostro se volvió hacia Grimm. Inclinándose hacia la piña. Ella susurró en su oído.

"Sin embargo ..." Drakon miró a su alrededor con suspicacia. "Si su Imperio se une bajo la bandera del Reino Hechicero como su majestuoso estado vasallo. El Imperio puede mantener su soberanía. Su majestad solo requiere que se respeten algunas reglas. Y la contribución anual también es muy generosa. Su familia permanece en el poder , y en la frontera de las reglas del Reino ganarás el reinado libre ". Él susurró.

El tono de Drakon era tentador. Empujando a la princesa hacia la solución. Convertirse en vasallo parecía la única salida sensata. La última luz en la oscuridad, la noche.

Los senadores se sentaron uno por uno.

Todos los objetos de oro en el continente ... Partiendo de las coronas de sus reyes vasallos, su tesoro, su moneda ... Si los reunía a todos y los forjaba en suwani, no podrían acuñar cerca de 500 millones de ellos. Y para pensar, esta suma enorme era aproximadamente equivalente a los gastos de un año para el enemigo. ¿Qué tan grande era este país llamado Japón? ¿Qué tan grande es el Reino Hechicero para demandar 450 millones? Resumiendo los dos. 950 millones. No hay manera de que puedan pagar tanto.

Con respecto al problema del pago, el gobierno japonés ya había verificado la situación económica de la Región Especial e identificado problemas potenciales antes de elaborar el acuerdo.

Por ejemplo, el total de todo el oro extraído a lo largo de toda la existencia humana fue de alrededor de 160,000 toneladas. Por supuesto, esto se debió a los avances en los métodos de minería durante los últimos dos o tres siglos.

En el Reino de los Hechiceros, esto fue alrededor de 35000-40000 toneladas. No es un número sólido. Ser Ainz solo comenzó a medir después de unos años que su país ha sido establecido oficialmente. Y él todavía expandió sus fronteras. Tecnología minera efectiva aún en desarrollo. El tesoro todavía está escondido de su mirada.

Por supuesto, la bóveda de Nazarick rellena la montaña y la montaña de oro y objetos por valor inestimable de suwani o yen japonés. El contenido de la bóveda de Nazarick no debía ser contado. Ainz nunca cambiaría el precioso legado de sus amigos por nada.

A pesar del uso de la magia. El Reino de los brujos no podía competir a largo plazo con las máquinas de la industria moderna. Cierto. El país de Ainz tenía el suministro interminable de mano de obra incansable. En la imagen de los no-muertos y otros seres. Aún así, su tecnología minera se estableció detrás de países tan modernos como Japón.

Tal vez unos pocos cientos o más y los alcanzarán con la combinación de tecnología y magia. El llamado Magitech que fue presentado hace solo unos años a las masas. Muchos adultos mayores todavía rechazan el uso de artículos que utilizan esa tecnología.

Pero hasta que se pongan al día. Estarán detrás de Japón o de cualquier país moderno de la Tierra en lo que se refiere a la industria o la producción en masa robótica.

Pero ni Sugawara ni la princesa imperial tenían que saber eso. Así Drakon guardó silencio como la tumba.

A juzgar por el nivel tecnológico de la Región Especial, probablemente todavía extrajeron oro a mano, utilizando picos y palas. Incluso con la ayuda de ogros y duendes, dados sus métodos no desarrollados, la cantidad total de oro extraído sería de alrededor de 10,000 toneladas.

Además, incluso el Imperio no pudo administrar completamente toda la Región Especial.

Y dentro de todo esto, el suwani era la moneda más valiosa de este mundo.

Un suwani contenía aproximadamente 60 gramos de oro y era aproximadamente del tamaño de una moneda japonesa de 500 yenes. Era muy grueso y pesado. Además de usarlo en circulación, también se usó como una forma de inversión, similar a las monedas de koban de oro de la época de Edo en Japón. Como resultado, se hicieron muy pocas y casi ninguna de ellas apareció en el mercado.

En cuanto a la moneda de oro estándar del reino de los brujos. Valían alrededor de un año y medio suwani y llamaron a Momonga oficialmente. Si contamos el valor artístico de la moneda. Vale la pena cinco veces como un suwani estándar.

Aunque en algunos lugares, los comerciantes aceptaron el papel moneda recién introducido en el Reino Hechicero. Se introdujo hace solo medio año. La mayoría de los comerciantes y empresas todavía se negaban a cambiar las pesadas y poco prácticas monedas de cobre, plata, oro y platino que se usaban en el Reino de los Hechiceros.

No fue sorprendente. El cambio necesita tiempo. Las personas necesitan tiempo para aclimatarse a los cambios. Y Ainz estaba seguro solo unos pocos años y todos usarían la moneda práctica basada en papel en lugar de la basada en heavy metal.

Mil de estas piezas de oro llamadas suwani pesarían 60 kilos. Un millón (mil mil) de ellos pesaría 60 toneladas. 950 millones de ellos requerirían 57,000 toneladas de oro ... es decir; era imposible pagar

Luego estaba la moneda de oro que circulaba más comúnmente en el Imperio, el fregadero. Era ligeramente más pequeño que el suwani, y su contenido de oro era ligeramente inferior a diez gramos. Como una moneda comercial de la Región Especial, su valor estaba sujeto a fluctuaciones dependiendo de las condiciones locales. Por lo tanto, no podrían simplemente equiparar seis sumideros = 1 suwani por contenido de oro solo.

Los sumideros eran bastante valiosos debido a su conveniencia en el comercio. Por lo tanto, el tipo de cambio fue de cinco sumideros a 1 suwani.

Si el Imperio comprara grandes cantidades de dinero para pagar la deuda, causaría una hiperinflación y dificultaría la compra de las cosas. Esto también afectaría a otras monedas.

El ciudadano promedio usaba denarios de plata, y el pago diario de un soldado estaba en soltas (el pago de un día para un soldado era una solta). Si la moneda de oro se hubiera ido, la importancia de la moneda de plata y cobre también aumentaría. Esto llevaría a una inflación explosiva y, eventualmente, a un alto en el comercio.

Si pagaran esta enorme suma, no solo sería el Imperio cuya economía fue destruida, sino todas las Regiones Especiales. Además, si intentaran devolver tanto dinero a través de la Puerta, los estadounidenses, rusos, chinos, franceses, italianos y otras potencias nucleares probablemente también ordenarán un ataque nuclear en Japón. Con el mercado del oro en caída libre, la economía mundial se colapsaría también.

Por lo tanto, pagar 500 millones de suwanis a Japón estaba fuera de discusión.

Si realmente lo pagaran, causaría muchos dolores de cabeza. La circulación de monedas inferiores con menor contenido de oro también sería muy molesta. Estas monedas pobres causarían una caída del mercado si se usaran en el Imperio.

Sin embargo, Sugawara no estaba seguro de que su compañero diplomático lo dijera en serio. Después de todo. No conocía el estado financiero actual del Reino Hechicero. Tal vez 450 millones de suwani no era esa gran suma para ellos.

Dicho esto, no podían realmente decirles que la cantidad se estaba "decidiendo".

Por el lado de Japón, simplemente seguían el ejemplo de sus vecinos después de la batalla. Habían pedido 1,4 veces su presupuesto nacional anual, por lo que Japón, en cambio, había pedido su presupuesto anual.

Estos fondos se utilizarían para compensar a las víctimas, otras formas de pago, como la pérdida de ingresos causada por el Incidente de Ginza, además del costo de las municiones, la fuerza de trabajo, el combustible, etc. de la JSDF.

Sugawara y Drakon hicieron todo lo posible por explicar estos detalles a los senadores (por supuesto, algunas cosas no se podían decir), y, a pesar de su torpe dominio del idioma, Sugawara finalmente logró que los senadores entendieran. Afortunadamente, Drakon lo ayudó varias veces. Así, malentendidos rápidamente dejados atrás.

Lo importante era que las reparaciones que exigían podían satisfacerse de otra manera que no fuera por moneda.

Ellos decidirían sobre el castigo de los responsables más tarde. Del mismo modo, los detalles de los acuerdos comerciales.

En otras palabras, lo que Japón quería era ...

Querían que el Imperio se disculpe y dijera: "Estábamos equivocados, y lo sentimos".

Y entonces, querían que alguien fuera castigado.

El Imperio tuvo que pagar reparaciones, tanto como pudieron.

El Reino Hechicero quería lo mismo. Sin embargo, Pina sospechaba en verdad que querían que el Imperio fuera un estado vasallo. Ella sospechaba que Drakon no solo susurraba en sus oídos como bromas. Pero entregó un ultimátum sutilmente.

'Sea nuestro vasallo, o lo encontraremos y arruinaremos su economía en el proceso. Si te resistes, serás aplastado. De cualquier manera, nos haremos cargo de tus tierras. Esto es lo que la princesa filtró de las palabras burlonas diplomáticas. Y ella se estremeció. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Incluso si se resisten y solicitan la ayuda de JSDF contra el Reino Hechicero, ella no estaba segura de la victoria. No después de que ella vio hoy. Y esa era solo la fracción de sus verdaderas capacidades.

Esto es lo que la princesa filtró de las palabras burlonas diplomáticas. Y ella se estremeció. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Incluso si se resisten y solicitan la ayuda de JSDF contra el Reino Hechicero, ella no estaba segura de la victoria. No después de que ella vio hoy. Y esa era solo la fracción de sus verdaderas capacidades.

Si lo que Beelzebub le contó sobre su padre y sus sirvientes es verdad. Ni siquiera la JSDF, los apóstoles y el poder unificado de Dios pueden detener al Reino Hechicero. En la situación actual, ella esperaba que Beelzebub solo la molestara por su padre y las capacidades de su sirviente. Ella confía en que su buena realeza evitará una mayor destrucción. Para alcanzar su meta, incluso estaría dispuesta a casarse con él. No como lo fue contra ella. Era guapo y un buen compañero de chat. Ella también sintió una especie de sentimiento cálido en su costado.

Pero todavía hay otro problema. El problema de pagar la suma requerida. Debido a que posiblemente no podrían liquidar toda la deuda de una sola vez, tendrían que pagar en cuotas, y podrían pagar por bienes valiosos, o con los derechos de los minerales subterráneos.

Todo alrededor de las dos estructuras pertenecía a Japón y al Reino Hechicero, y el Ejército Imperial no podía acercarse a él.

Y luego, el comercio. O más bien, podrían ganar más dinero con un intercambio.

... Esos fueron los detalles.

Estos términos eran bastante razonables para el perdedor. Además, no tendrían que convertirse en un país vasallo y rendir homenaje a perpetuidad.

En el peor de los casos, después de ser derrotado, todo el país sería conquistado. Sus gobernantes y nobles serían ejecutados o exiliados, y después de que su tierra fuera tomada, la gente se convertiría en esclavos y existía la posibilidad de que hubiera un saqueo desenfrenado en las ciudades y calles.

Por lo tanto, esta solicitud de mera moneda era increíblemente indulgente, en cierto sentido.

Los senadores que entendieron este punto suspiraron de alivio. Sus hombros estaban pesados, como si acabaran de terminar un sprint.

"Vamos, discutamos esto apropiadamente ..." ofreció Drakon.

"S-sí, eso es. Sentémonos y hablemos de ello. Especialmente las reparaciones. Si nos enteramos de las situaciones de los demás, podemos encontrar una solución que sea satisfactoria para los tres lados".

Aunque no era exactamente a lo que Sugawara apuntaba, parecería que los preparativos para las conversaciones irían bien. Las fechas, los participantes ... Todos estos fueron resueltos en un instante.

En este punto, Piña se derrumbó.

Tal vez ella se había caído del shock porque se contraía de vez en cuando. Itami tomó una rama y la golpeó, y luego todo el cuerpo de Piña se detuvo.

"Ah, Piña-dono. ¿Estás bien?"

A continuación, le dio una palmadita en la cara de Piña. Entonces, Piña de repente abrió los ojos y agarró la mano de Itami.

"Itami-dono ... yo ... no creo que pueda hacerlo más. Así que debo decirte ahora. Lo siento mucho por lo que sucedió entonces. ¡Por favor, por favor, te pido que me perdones!"

¿En aquel momento? ... Ah, lo que pasó entonces. Cuando Bozes y los demás me sacaron de quicio ... Cuando Itami recordó el incidente, levantó suavemente la parte superior del cuerpo de Piña.

"Oh, está bien. Los humanos no mueren tan fácilmente".

"No, no puedo ... no voy a hacerlo ... por favor. Por favor, perdóname, por favor ..."

"Lo tengo, te perdono y te perdono, así que ponte en contacto con ... ¡Waah!"

Piña estaba abrazando a Itami fuertemente.

Y luego, ella murmuró: "¿De verdad? Me perdonas ... Gracias, muchas gracias ..." antes de estallar en lágrimas.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Itálica: operación del reino de los brujos HQ:**

Un hombre de pelo rubio está sentado detrás de una mesa resistente. Drapeado con una elegante manta de clarete. A su alrededor, varias banderas colgaban. Blasonada con la cresta del Reino Hechicero. La cresta del gremio de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Pasaron varios días desde que Beelzebub dejó atrás al capitán de su guardia de honor. La rubia de pelo alto noble cresta Karalis. Bajo sus ojos azul turquesa, los círculos oscuros se asentaron. Sus orejas largas y puntiagudas que eran el orgullo de su gente y la luz del sol se inclinaban hacia abajo. Mostrando su estado completamente agotado.

Habían pasado treinta y cinco horas desde la última vez que tuvo un buen ojo cerrado. Y él estaba al borde del colapso. No por el agotamiento físico. No. El hombre fue entrenado. Incluso capaz de marchar días seguidos. Incluso sin su armadura encantada que le dio resistencia casi ilimitada.

No ... el hecho de que estuviera agotado era el hecho de estar mentalmente agotado. Después de que su 'querido' amigo lo dejó para que se encargara de sus asistencias diplomáticas. (Por supuesto, Creon sospechaba que Beelzebub se había ido para pasar un buen rato al otro lado de la Puerta. Como suele hacer cuando el trabajo le apesta.) Beelzebub lo dejó con una ciudad medio en ruinas. Una ciudad con muros catastróficos, ruinas en ruinas y casas. No se habla de los numerosos muertos y la gente común furiosa sin hogar.

Beelzebub lo dejó con una ciudad medio arruinada. Una ciudad con muros catastróficos, ruinas en ruinas y casas. Sin hablar de los numerosos muertos, la gente común, furiosa, sin hogar, y los bandidos dispersos que causan el alboroto al continuar su estilo de vida criminalista.

Ya sabes ... Las cosas habituales después de un asedio. Ahora todas las administraciones, el papeleo y con ello la responsabilidad cargada en sus hombros como el militar mejor clasificado del Reino Hechicero en la escena. Coordina sus fuerzas. Preparar espacio para los que llegan pronto. Coordinar y organizar las rutas de patrulla.

Cada tarea mencionada anteriormente fue buena y manejable hasta cierto punto con la ayuda de Elder Liches, quien ayudó con el papeleo. Hasta ahora podía soportar todo esto. Incluso cuando lo despreció como su amigo. Tanto él como Beelzebub practicaban a la ligera su habilidad con la espada o se aventuraban juntos disfrazados.

Pero Beelzebub anunció a Italica como un estado de ciudad neutral donde los tres lados pueden reunirse, negociar y negociar. Con esta simple oración. Solo le mostró un dedo medio. Y le dio cinco veces más trabajo. No solo necesitaba consultar con los expertos de JSDF y las fuerzas formales de la condesa Myui. Pero también necesitaba supervisar el proyecto de restauración de la ciudad con el JSDF y el trabajo humanitario de sus fuerzas. Sin hablar de los comerciantes que llegan continuamente y los aventureros pasaron por la ciudad ordenados a informarle a través de sus subordinados. Eso significó dos pilas más de papeleo para su humilde ser.

Todo corre bajo su mano. Y él simplemente no podía soportarlo. Justo cuando quiere tener un merecido sueño y caer en su cama. Un mensaje importante o uno de su soldado siempre asalta su habitación y lo golpea de su sueño.

Sobre su escritorio, varios papeles almacenados se alzaban sobre su cabeza. Incluso al mirarlos, el Capitán veterano se llena de terribles sentimientos. Usando ropa sencilla en lugar de su habitual armadura de cristal, apoyó la cabeza en la mesa. En cualquier momento se dormirá. Sólo un poco más.

Cerrando los ojos, comenzó a deslizarse en el paisaje onírico. Justo cuando lo alcanzó. Sucedió de nuevo ... Uno de sus soldados irrumpió en su habitación. "¡Capitán! Hay una mujer que quiere conocerte personalmente.

"Dile que se vaya ... no estoy aquí ...", murmuró, mirando la tela que cubría su escritorio.

El soldado se enderezó. "¡Señor! Con todo respeto. La señora está muy agitada y enojada. ¡Tengo miedo del capitán Creon! Ella tiene más miedo que mi esposa. ¡Quiere reunirse con usted de inmediato!"

Buscando. Mostrando una expresión que solo podría ser interpretada con la siguiente oración. '¿Seriamente? ¿Ahora?' En un tono sarcástico. Suspiró masajeando su sien. En el rostro de su subordinado, una expresión aterrorizada se asentó. Parece que la mujer antes mencionada realmente lo asustó.

"¿Quién es esta llamada mujer? Espero que su solicitud sea importante para perturbar mi 'trabajo'".

El soldado asintió inquieto. "Según ella, ella es la enviada del Consejo Dark Elven de este mundo". explicó el mensajero.

Creon se encogió de hombros en un tono amargo. "Genial ... Más burócratas ... Fue suficiente tratar con los ancianos en casa. Ahora allí también ... genial ..." Murmuró por un momento. Luego, mirando al soldado aún saludando, continuó. "¿La revisaste?"

"¡Sí! ¡Capitán! No encontramos nada sospechoso aparte de su anormalmente fuerte deseo de conocerlo".

Creon asintió. "Déjala entrar. Y trae un buen trago de café".

"¡En seguida!" El soldado se alejó al galope.

El capitán se encogió de hombros. "Justo cuando pensé que podría tener buenos ojos cerrados ... Sucedió de nuevo ..."

Pocos minutos después se escuchan unos pasos. Luego un suave golpe en la puerta. "Entra ..." ordenó mientras tomaba su café previamente pedido. La puerta se abrio. Y el soldado visto anteriormente, acompañado por elfos oscuros, entró en la habitación.

Parecía en su edad adulta joven, equivalente a los 20 años de un humano. Ella tiene piel color caramelo, cabello plateado y una belleza absoluta con un manto y costuras de cuero.

Creonte, sin embargo, era un hombre reservado. Incluso él necesitaba un poco de control para no ver su belleza.

La mujer se arrodilló inmediatamente. Creon y el soldado se pararon a su lado, apoyados por un momento. "¡Por favor! ¡Mi señor! ¡Solicito su ayuda! ¡Mi gente está muy necesitada!"

El capitán recuperando su compostura caminó cerca de ella. "Por favor, levántese y tome asiento. Luego explique todo con calma". La mujer de color caramelo lo miró. La desesperación irradiaba de sus ojos. Creon sabe demasiado este look. Lo vio en los ojos de numerosas víctimas de la guerra durante sus años de servicio.

La mujer asintió. Luego tomó asiento. Creon hizo lo mismo. "Primero. Introducción. Soy Creon Karalis. Comandante designado de las fuerzas del Reino Hechicero en la ciudad de Itálica. También capitán de la Guardia de Honor del Primer Príncipe Beelzebub".

El elfo oscuro inclinó la cabeza. Su seda como pelo cubría ligeramente su ojo izquierdo. "Soy Yao Haa Dushi. El Emisario de Dushi pertenece a mi señor. Vine a buscar la ayuda de los poderosos cazadores de dragones".

Creon asintió. "Ya veo ... en este caso. ¿Buscas el grupo aventurero Darkness?"

"¿Oscuridad?" preguntó Yao. Levantando una de sus cejas.

Creon agachó la cabeza y cruzó la mano ante su rostro. "Sí. Según el informe. Los dos, con la ayuda de los soldados de la JSDF y Rory Mercury, los que lucharon y mataron al Dragón de la Llama".

Los ojos de Yao comenzaron a brillar de alegría. "¡Así que los conoces! ¡Por favor, mi señor, necesito su ayuda inmediata! ¡Sin ayuda, mi clan seguramente perecerá! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Incluso estoy dispuesto a convertirme en tu esclavo! ¡Solo ayúdanos!"

Se arrodilló de nuevo cerca del asiento.

Creon alzó la mano. "Cálmate por favor."

Yao asintió con la cara avergonzada y se sentó.

Creon suspiró. "Desafortunadamente, Raidyn y Momon-dono están fuera de su alcance. Nombrado por el Rey Hechicero para escoltar a su hijo al otro lado de la puerta de JSDF y aún no ha regresado".

Yao miró hacia abajo y apretó el puño. "Entonces ... No hay esperanza ... Mi gente morirá ..." una gota de lágrima fluye por su rostro. Rabia, desesperación e impotencia circularon en su sistema.

Creon se acercó a ella y enjugó las lágrimas con sus pañuelos. "Ahora, ahora ... Una bella dama como tú no debería manchar su cara con lágrimas". ella buscó. Las lágrimas aún brotaban de sus hermosos ojos. Tinción de su piel color caramelo. "Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar una solución adecuada. En cuanto a la esclavitud. En el Reino Hechicero, está prohibido".

Yao olfateó y se secó las lágrimas. "Entonces ... ¿Estás dispuesto a prestar tu fuerza? Busco a los hombres de verde en la ciudad, pero solo me han redirigido aquí. Diciendo que no tenían la autoridad para iniciar tal acción. No puedo ir a ningún otro lugar ..." ella Miró hacia abajo con una expresión triste.

"¿Puedes mostrarme en el mapa de dónde vienes de Lady Yao?"

Ella asintió. Creon sacó un mapa y lo acostó en su mesa. Señalando el mapa. La expresión de la Creon se volvió amarga. "Ara. Ara. Eso no es bueno".

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Yao de repente.

"Mire ... Desafortunadamente. Eso está fuera del límite de nuestro rango de operaciones permitido. Si vamos allí, podríamos violar la frontera del reino cercano. Aparte de eso. Nuestras fuerzas ya son escasas. Desafortunadamente, hasta que llegan los refuerzos . No puedo prescindir de un solo soldado o caballero de la muerte ".

Yao cayó sobre su trasero. "Entonces se pierde ... mi clan morirá de esas horribles criaturas".

Creon la miró suspirando. "Ara. Ara. Nunca dije que no hay solución. No te olvides de lady Yao. La noche siempre es la más oscura antes del amanecer".

Yao miró al hombre. En sus ojos se encendió la luz de la esperanza. Sentado en su asiento, Creon buscó en su cajón. Luego, después de encontrar el papel, necesitaba que sonriera. "¿Y si contratas a un grupo aventurero?" Preguntó el capitán de la guardia de honor. "Operan como mercenarios. Si traspasan la frontera, eso no cuenta como una violación de la frontera cercana del reino. No habrá represión".

"¿Aventureros?" ella preguntó. "¿Te refieres a esos grupos en la posada?"

Creon asintió. "Exactamente."

"¿Cómo podría un pequeño grupo competir con tales criaturas de terror amenazar a mi gente?" ella apretó su puño. Recordando las numerosas vidas que su clan perdió luchando con los dos Dragones de Fuego.

"Usualmente. No pueden. Solo lo mejor de lo mejor puede cazar dragones". Creon se inclinó hacia delante. Sonriendo bajo sus manos juntas. "Eres una dama con suerte. Afortunadamente, conozco al mejor equipo para esa tarea, aparte de Darkness. Más suerte. Están en la ciudad en este momento".

Creon escribió una nota y luego se la entregó al pequeño demonio alado cercano. "Busque a Zeno Cruzerious y entréguele este mensaje. El trabajo lo está esperando a él y a su grupo". El pequeño demonio asintió y se fue volando.

Creon se volvió hacia Yao. "Bien entonces. Lady Yao. Por favor, siéntase como en casa. ¿Le importa comer o beber algo?" le pregunto agradablemente

Pasaron dos horas. Y Yao estaba inquieto. Subiendo y bajando en la sala de reuniones designada. Pronto un hombre entró en la habitación.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda brillan como si hubieran sido cortados directamente de una gema. Peinado, largo cabello dorado. Hombros anchos. Guapo, musculoso rostro rectangular. Como corresponde a los hombres verdaderos. Llevaba una armadura dorada adornada con símbolos de sol. El corazón de Yao comenzó a latir más rápido con solo mirar al hombre.

Mirando alrededor buscó a una persona. Con cuidado acercándose a Yao, se tensó. Ella no esperaba un acercamiento tan rápido. Con una sonrisa vergonzosamente distraída, el hombre buscó la parte posterior de su cabeza con su mano blindada. "¡Oye! ¿Eres Yao Haa Dushi?"

Yao no podía hablar. Simplemente no en la presencia del hombre. Ella solo asintió con timidez.

El hombre sonrió y luego le ofreció la mano. "¡Hey! Soy Zeno Cruzerious. El líder del grupo aventurero adamantino Sun Breakers. Escuché algo de Creon-dono. Tienes un problema con el dragón". canto alegremente explicó.

Yao inclinó la cabeza. Su cara llena de rojo. "Sí, sí ..."

"Splen ... quiero decir ... khm ..." se aclaró la garganta tragando la palabra que quería decir. Su alegre expresión reemplazada por una severa forzada. "Quiero decir. Es horrible. Por favor, dígame todo para que podamos discutir las condiciones de nuestro contrato".

Señaló el sofá cercano. Con temblorosa pierna, Yao se sentó y reflexionó. "¿Fue una muy buena idea? Al menos es guapo". ella chilló como una niña adolescente solo mirando su cara. Ella pisoteó el 300 todavía se sentía como una chica adolescente una vez más.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar en el espacio. Entre la tierra y la zona de prisión prohibida:

"¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos?" Se repite continuamente el elfo oscuro de piel caramelizada. Su voz era dulce y adorable. El único problema con ella era el siguiente. Ella constantemente molestaba a los otros habitantes de la burbuja cósmica como el infierno.

"¡Grrrrr! ¡Para eso!" gritó la diosa de aspecto kitsune que estaba lijando y esforzándose para viajar lo más rápido posible a través del espacio.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el elfo oscuro mirando inocentemente a la niña. Como si ni siquiera supiera lo que hizo.

"¡Te dije cientos de veces! ¡Pasan varios días hasta que alcanzamos la zona prohibida!"

"¿Por qué?" Ella preguntó estupefacto mientras tanto, comenzó a bostezar una bolsa de papas fritas.

Los ojos de Amaterasu se ensancharon al ver que su compañero solo de alguna manera logró encontrar una bolsa de papas fritas. "¿Dónde demonios encontraste esas papas fritas?"

Rascándose la cabeza, el elfo oscuro mostró una expresión meditadora. "Realmente no sé ... lo encontré?" se preguntó a sí misma.

Alejándose, Amaterasu apretó los dientes. "¡Grrrr! ¡Eres imposible! Ni siquiera conozco a un ser tan poderoso como Ainz-sama, por qué incluso nombró una tarea tan tonta tan importante ..." murmuró bajo su delicada nariz.

"¡Oye! Imposible está balanceando cien objetos en la cabeza calva de Ainz-san, mientras que él se está espaciando". señaló Raidyn. "Conseguí noventa y ocho, pero luego regresó y todos se estrellaron".

"Mocoso estúpido ..." murmuró la diosa del sol. También se llama Ōhirume-no-muchi-no-kami.

Mirando alrededor, Esdeath bostezó. "Estoy aburrido. ¿Quieres jugar un juego?"

"Me estoy concentrando. Si me detengo para jugar un juego contigo, nos separaremos del tiempo y el espacio".

"Eres una abuela aburrida ... ni siquiera puedes realizar múltiples tareas". Raidyn mostró una expresión plana. "Y te llamas a ti misma diosa ... caray ... eres lenta".

"No soy abuela!" gritó Amaterasu dándose la vuelta. Mostrando una expresión aterradora. Las llamas negras se encienden a su alrededor. Su pérdida momentánea de concentración causó que varias grietas aparecieran en la burbuja cósmica transportadora.

Dando la vuelta, reparó las grietas en un momento. "Mira lo que hiciste. ¡Casi nos mataste a los dos! Mocoso estúpido y molesto".

"¡Achuuu!" Raidyn estornudó.

"Salud."

"Gracias ... alguien podría mencionar mi pequeño nombre", sonrió ella rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Sucede mucho últimamente".


	12. Capitulo 16

Dos Flame Dragons habían volado al Bosque Schwarz hace varios meses.

Sucedió de repente. Dicho esto, a pesar de ser el hogar de los Elfos Oscuros, al principio solo habían sufrido algunas bajas porque la mayoría de ellos estaban fuera de la aldea por razones religiosas.

Sin embargo, los Dragones de la Llama no estaban satisfechos con tan pocas muertes. Voló una y otra vez para llenar su estómago vacío, y muchos de sus hermanos se habían perdido uno por uno.

Si esto continuara, la tribu sería destruida.

Los Elfos Oscuros abandonaron el Bosque Schwarz, que ahora era el coto de caza de los Dragones de Fuego. Se dispersaron a las zonas cercanas, arroyos y estribaciones.

Así, la vida cotidiana de los Elfos Oscuros se convirtió en una evasión de los ataques de los Dragones de Fuego.

Observaron el cielo día y noche e incluso se encogieron de las aves que pasaban. Cuando sonó el cuerno del ataque aéreo, todo lo que pudieron hacer fue esconderse en sus agujeros como lunares y temblar de miedo.

Sin embargo, si fueran descuidados, el Dragón de la Llama los conseguiría.

Soplaría fuego en sus agujeros, los sacaría, o simplemente colapsaría los túneles encima de ellos.

Los mismos amigos a los que habían saludado por la mañana serían destrozados, masticados y tragados por los dos Dragones de la Llama por la noche. Por lo tanto, lo único que podrían hacer es temblar y esperar. Es cierto que los dragones eran un poco más pequeños que su madre. Sus capacidades para tragar y destruir cosas no eran nada menos.

Los elfos tuvieron que taparse los oídos e ignorar los lamentables gritos de sus compañeros que los rodeaban y sus lamentos mientras esperaban el final. Dejaron que sus amigos se sacrificaran para ganar tiempo para escapar, y se mudaron a lugares cada vez más traicioneros o valles más profundos para esconderse.

Pero una vida dedicada a huir no era una vida en absoluto.

Tuvieron que buscar su comida, pero los cotos de caza de los Elfos eran también los Dragones de las Llamas.

Cuando vieron a su presa, los Dragones tenían sus ojos en ellos. Cuando derribaron su cantera, los Dragones podrían reclamarlos. Probaron otros medios para alimentarse.

Despegaron la corteza de los árboles y la hervieron, luego la comieron mientras bebían agua fangosa. Esta fue su vida.

Los recursos que habían traído de las regiones afectadas se estaban agotando. Sus reservas de alimentos se estaban agotando gradualmente. Resolviéndose a morir, sus jóvenes arqueros se prepararon y se dirigieron al campo de caza.

Hubo bajas todos los días.

Ningún día pasó sin los gritos de niños huérfanos, o el sonido de voces maldiciendo a las dos bestias por la pérdida de sus hijos y familiares.

Por supuesto, hubo quienes tomaron el arco y la espada con ira y desafiaron a los Dragones.

Sin embargo, eran como huevos arrojados a una roca. Todos sus valerosos esfuerzos logrados aumentaron el número de cadáveres en la guarida de las bestias.

La ayuda de los espíritus, sus puntas de flecha de mithril, su armadura fuerte, ninguno de ellos los aprovechó contra los dos Dragones de la Llama.

Pensaron que las espadas mágicas podrían ayudar, pero entonces ni siquiera podían obtener las puntas a través de las escalas. Ni siquiera hablando cuando se acercaban a uno, el otro los frió o se los tragó entero. Las espadas mágicas simplemente se agregaron a la colección en la guarida de los dos Dragones.

Los corazones de los Elfos Oscuros estaban llenos de desesperación y vacío.

Hubo quienes creyeron en Hardy y sintieron el llamado de la vida después de la muerte y acudieron a él con una risa desesperada, como los prisioneros justo antes de la ejecución. La locura se extendió como una enfermedad incurable a través de la tribu. Hubo muchos que perdieron la voluntad de vivir y acostarse y morir.

"Esto no puede continuar", había dicho alguien.

"Los Dragones de la Llama deben tener una debilidad. La espada que sobresale de uno de ellos es una prueba de eso".

Había un aventurero que se había vengado de uno del Dragón de Fuego antes de morir. Un extraño de una tierra desconocida. El valiente sacrificio que salvó a muchos niños y mujeres de la tribu reavivó su coraje.

"Debe haber alguna forma de derrotar a los Dragones de la Llama. Ese extraño heroico incluso logró herir a uno de ellos antes de ser asado y tragado entero. ¡Tenemos pruebas de eso!"

Al mismo tiempo, los cuentos de "Los hombres de verde" y el "Reino hechicero" llegaron a ellos.

Los hombres de verde utilizaron un bastón mágico llamado "Vara de acero" para destruir el brazo izquierdo del anterior Flame Dragon y las así llamadas aventuras del Reino Hechicero se cortaron la cabeza con sus espadas y salvaron a una aldea humana de la extinción. Estos cuentos fueron la última y mejor esperanza para los Elfos Oscuros, quienes se enfrentaron a la extinción.

Después de eso, la tribu decidió enviar a un enviado.

El que fue enviado tendría que soportar una pesada carga.

El enviado tendría que escapar de las garras de los Dragones de la Llama, y encontrar a los hombres en verde oa esos aventureros solo por rumores. El enviado necesitaría una voluntad de hierro, un sentido del deber y un agudo instinto de supervivencia.

El enviado llevaría la esperanza del pueblo.

Tendrían que rogar a estos nuevos invasores por su ayuda, por cualquier medio necesario. El fracaso significó la destrucción de su tribu, sus compañeros, sus parientes y amigos.

Una gran responsabilidad no podría ser llevada por una persona ordinaria. Necesitarían grandes habilidades y conocimientos de batalla, así como la integridad para no abandonar la misión a medio camino y huir con los tesoros que se les han confiado.

Reunieron a los jóvenes de la tribu y comenzaron su selección.

Al final, quedaron dos nombres. Uno de ellos fue Yao Haa Ducy.

Era una espadachina hábil y sabia, y era experta en convocar a los espíritus.

Su actitud directa pero sincera era bien conocida en todo el pueblo. Estaban seguros de que ella no renunciaría a su misión a medias.

Había dos candidatos, ambos de los cuales eran iguales en capacidad, talento y personalidad. Sin embargo, la hembra Yao sería más útil. Eso se debió a que su fascinante belleza sería un arma poderosa en las negociaciones con el sexo opuesto. Según los rumores, tanto los hombres de verde como las fuerzas del Reino Hechicero fueron comandados por un hombre.

Sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan simples. El jefe miró la cara de Yao y suspiró. Hablando francamente, su mala suerte fue un punto significativo en su contra.

Ella cayó en trampas con más frecuencia que otros mientras cazaba, y cuando los árboles fueron derribados, siguieron aterrizando sobre su cabeza.

Llovía cuando ella iba a nadar, y cuando iba a la ciudad a comprar cosas, las tiendas estaban invariablemente cerradas.

Su "amante" fue NTR de su amante, y cuando finalmente estaba a punto de casarse con su amiga de la infancia después de superar varios obstáculos, murió de causas naturales antes del día de su boda.

Después de eso, durante el luto, un hombre que le había confesado su amor a Yao antes de que se casara se cayó de un precipicio mientras cazaba y murió. Después de eso, ningún hombre se atrevió a acercarse a ella.

Además, no tuvo suerte en absoluto durante los sorteos de suerte, y la única vez que ganó algo fue cuando obtuvo el primer premio en la boda de un amigo.

Hablando honestamente, fue suficiente para borrar todos sus méritos como mujer. Sin embargo, aunque su suerte fue mala, siguió esforzándose para seguir con su vida a pesar de su desgracia.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso. Los ancianos no podían descalificarla solo por su mala fortuna.

En este punto, los ancianos le dijeron a Yao la razón por la que la habían elegido. Después de eso, le preguntaron si estaba preparada para ofrecer su cuerpo como recompensa. En verdad, esas palabras no eran necesarias, y podrían haber estado esperando que ella se negara.

En verdad, Yao estaba pensando si retirarse o no.

Sin embargo, ella había aceptado. Como no tenía suerte con los hombres, si la otra parte le pedía que fuera esclava, amante, puta o doncella, ella estaría de acuerdo. Sin embargo, Yao no se vendería barata. Si el precio de su cuerpo fuera la cabeza de los dos Dragones de Fuego, ella lo pagaría con orgullo.

Aún incómodo por todo el asunto, los ancianos eligieron a Yao como su enviado.

Dado que esto se refería a la vida y la muerte de toda la tribu, un pago miserable no tendría sentido. Por lo tanto, le confiaron el tesoro más valioso de la tribu.

Y así, Yao comenzó su viaje, y después de superar la pésima suerte y las dificultades, finalmente se presentó ante la ciudad de Itálica. La ciudad donde los rumores la llevaron. La ciudad donde según los rumores, puede encontrar los dos partidos solicitados.

Ver a las criaturas trabajando en las paredes y patrullando alrededor de la ciudad desde la frontera del bosque. Casi la hizo retroceder, girar el talón y corrió de vuelta a su tribu. Pero su voluntad de hierro. Si ella llegó tan lejos, no podrá regresar. Ella tiene que proceder. Ella tragó saliva, su trenza de pensamientos fue interrumpida por un ruido rugiente.

Ella se levantó de un salto y miró a su alrededor para ver qué estaba pasando. Estaba en un hermoso bosque cuyo dosel dejó pasar la luz del sol a través de pequeños huecos.

Había recorrido todo este camino hasta la ciudad de Italica, y después de un rápido pero minucioso control de seguridad, incluso logró entrar en la ciudad. Encuentra una buena posada y comienza a recopilar la información sobre sus dos facciones objetivo.

Asustó las espadas de plata que cortaban el cielo de vez en cuando, dejando un rugido ensordecedor a su paso. Sorprendió a las figuras acorazadas y aladas y a los humanoides con túnicas que patrullaban sobre ella. Sorprendió a los extraños hombres vestidos de verde y sus curiosos bastones de metal.

Asombró a los caballeros con armaduras negras, plateadas y doradas que patrullaban las calles. Llevando armas épicas, fuertemente encantadas. El uso de armaduras pesadas y ligeras, mágicamente encantadas, forjadas a partir de una aleación desconocida. Al menos, los espíritus se lo dijeron.

La escena la llenó de temor al ver a los muertos vivientes caminando innumerables. Solo para ser ordenado por sus contrapartes con túnicas cercanas o por un simple ser vivo que lleva una extraña insignia en el hombro y el pecho. Una insignia que nunca vio antes, pero una insignia que siempre estuvo presente en la ciudad y sus alrededores. Ella casi los atacó si ninguno de los agradables residentes la detuvo y le explicó la situación.

Ella sorprendió a los cientos, no ... a las miles de personas diferentes de diferentes culturas y razas. Las razas que realmente cooperaron entre sí, se mezclaron, se rieron y compartieron bebidas. La cosa, que de acuerdo a su incompatibilidad racial no debería ocurrir mientras el mundo sea el mundo. Ella nunca antes en su vida pensó que tal cosa es posible. Enanos, elfos de todo tipo, demihumanos, demonios, no muertos. Todos trabajaron juntos por un mejor mañana en medio de las paredes de Itálica. Construimos un futuro mejor.

La mayoría de las veces, su gente solía ser recibida por una actitud fría fuera de su bosque protector. Por lo general, dentro de las fronteras del Imperio centrado en el ser humano, donde todos los no humanos cuentan como ciudadanos de segunda clase.

Pero aquí ... todo era como un sueño. Personas de todas partes del mundo se trataban como iguales. Incluso ella, incluso vio a muchos de su gente caminando, mezclándose con otros como si fuera completamente natural. Naturalmente, la clase baja todavía existía, y vio a un ladrón tratando de arrebatar un bolso momentáneamente. Pero la mayoría de ellos fueron capturados rápidamente por las fuerzas de patrullaje cercanas del Reino Hechicero o los hombres de verde.

Al caminar por el mercado, nunca vio un mercado tan floreciente, cargado con todo tipo de productos conocidos y desconocidos. Mercancías desconocidas antes de su gente o ya se conocían pero nunca se vieron en tal cantidad.

Tal vez si su misión realmente tiene éxito y estos recién llegados logran matar a esos dos Dragones de la Llama que persiguen a su gente durante tanto tiempo. Entonces ... tal vez su gente podría finalmente ponerse de pie nuevamente haciendo un trato con la ciudad de Itálica.

Así que hizo lo que le prometió al consejo. Después de establecerse en una posada y recopilar un poco de información de los habitantes de la ciudad y las dos nuevas acciones que la habitan. Se dirigió hacia la embajada de las dos facciones recién aparecidas.

Primero, ella trató de razonar con los hombres de verde. Pero la redirigieron hacia la sede de la operación del Reino Hechicero. Dicho esto, no tienen las fuerzas requeridas ni la autoridad y el permiso para enviar tropas a esa región sin arriesgar la violación de la frontera del reino cercano.

Ella rogó y razonó por horas. Sin embargo, ella solo logró cumplir una promesa del oficial designado. La promesa de que enviará un mensaje a sus superiores para obtener permiso para actuar. A pesar de los dispositivos de comunicación casi instantáneos de la JSDF, tomará tiempo hasta que la palabra encuentre su camino a través del interminable laberinto de la línea de comando burocrática. La línea de comando que era el epíteto del ejército moderno y de cualquier otro tipo de ejército se convirtió en uno con él.

Por supuesto, ella también obtuvo nueva información sobre los Hombres de Verde. Para empezar, ella ya había confirmado que los soldados que formaban parte de los hombres de verde formaban parte del ejército del país llamado Japón. También entendió por qué no podían violar las fronteras del Reino de Elba. Ella había aprendido que derrotar a Flame Dragons no era imposible, pero intentarlo con pequeños grupos de personas era arriesgado. Un riesgo que prefieren no tomar.

Si su comandante en jefe, llamado Hazama por el comandante designado, la rechazara por intenciones egoístas, eso habría simplificado las cosas.

Después de todo, las personas que buscaban dinero podían ser sobornadas con el diamante. Las personas que buscaron la fama podrían verse tentadas por el hecho de que serían celebradas por derrotar al Dragón de la Llama que ni siquiera los héroes de su mundo podrían vencer. Y si se encontraba con un hombre lujurioso, estaba segura de que su cuerpo era superior al de cualquier mujer humana, y que sus 300 años de técnicas eróticas los dejaría flojos y flexibles.

Siendo que ella no tenía otra opción. Ella hizo las paces, agradeció la colaboración, aceptó la oferta en el caso si no lograba encontrar ayuda adicional y se dirigió hacia una de sus últimas esperanzas. La operación HQ del Reino Hechicero.

Bajo su camino, vio varias figuras blindadas. Usando diferentes armaduras y conjunto de túnicas caras. Llevando armas de aspecto magnífico dirigiéndose a las posadas cercanas. Después de inscribir a sus grupos en los puntos de control, los puntos de control que se encuentran dispersos por la ciudad y colocados en su mayoría cerca de las puertas donde entraron en la metrópolis.

Parecía que estos recién llegados se toman muy en serio la seguridad. Incluso cuando entró, tuvo que llenar varios papeles y pasar por algún tipo de monitoreo mágico antes de que pudiera poner un pie en la ciudad. Estaba sola, tuvo suerte. Si el consejo enviara a más de una persona, ella y su grupo necesitarían la cantidad doble de escaneo y papel para completar que ya ha terminado.

Sucedió anoche, rogando y rugiendo con los guardias por largos momentos trajo su fruto. Inmediatamente corrieron para decirle a su capitán su petición. Justo antes de eso, ella esperó largas horas en la sala de espera, incluso antes de que uno de los guardias viniera y le preguntara qué estaba esperando.

Ella no tenía hambre; ella no tenia sed La deliciosa comida y bebida ante ella, aparentemente interminable apareciendo en la mesa ante ella, satisfacía sus dos necesidades. Incluso había un inodoro, por supuesto que al principio no sabía cómo usar esos recursos. Pero después de experimentar los beneficios de tener un inodoro con cisterna (cuando los soldados llamaron y le explicaron su método de trabajo), tuvo que hacer sus cosas de salud fuera de la naturaleza y usar hojas. Comparado con eso, usar ese extraño dispositivo era como un cielo, más fácil, menos desordenado y, sobre todo, mucho más estéril.

Una vez que ella regresa a casa, y la angustia evitó Ella necesita convencer al consejo para que instale oportunidades de aseo cerca de sus hogares. De acuerdo con el mago que le explicó a fondo (según ella, demasiado a fondo), el inodoro mágicamente reutiliza el forraje y la basura, mediante la transmutación mágica en otra cosa. Algo útil.

Ella no era una maga, por supuesto, había sido bendecida por los espíritus que tenía algún tipo de habilidades mágicas, pero no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser una aprendiz de maga de la ciudad de Rondel. Tal cosa, ella no entendió ni la mitad de lo que el mago que esperaba en la habitación con ella explicó, con gran entusiasmo y cuidado. Y después de las primeras media horas de explicación. Ella se arrepintió incluso de preguntar. Ese hombre de mediana edad con túnica solo habla y habla sin parar. Al parecer, ni siquiera se detiene a respirar. Ella casi gritó para detenerse.

Y aquí está ella ... luego de grandes dificultades para obligarla a las fuerzas de guardia de la instalación y esperar largas horas. Ella encontró su camino dentro de la habitación del Capitán de las fuerzas locales del Reino Hechicero. Creon Karalis. Y finalmente podría hablar con dobladillo.

Ella casi perdió toda su voluntad de vivir cuando escuchó la misma excusa del Capitán. La misma excusa que escuchó de ese corpulento coronel de la JE-S-DÉ-F. Como él llamó a los hombres de verde. Su esperanza se renovó inmediatamente cuando él le ofreció otra oportunidad. Era solo una solución a medias, pero es mejor que nada.

'Contratar aventureros'. Dijo ... "Hay grupos especializados entre ellos que están especializados para cazar monstruos peligrosos como dragones". él dijo.

Por supuesto, primero, quería contratar a ese famoso grupo de aventureros llamado 'Darkness', elogiado y recomendado por los lugareños y las aventuras en el Inn. El grupo aventurero 'Darkness'. El grupo aventurero que, según los rumores, logró derrotar por completo a la madre más probable de los dos Dragones de Fuego que aterrorizaron a su gente.

Primero, ella pensó que tendría suerte. Pero cuando el Capitán le dijo, agrupó a Darkness en una misión crítica dada por el mismo Rey Hechicero. Ella cayó en depresión. ¿Quién podría matar una bestia tan poderosa como esos héroes? ¿Incluso existen tales grupos más de uno? El último aventurero caminó en su dirección matado sin piedad por los dragones, apenas capaces de atravesar uno de sus escondites antes de tragarlo entero.

Ella aceptó el trato, no teniendo otra opción con una expresión amarga en su rostro. Actualmente, sentado en la sala de reuniones privada con cojines que el Capitán usó para tales discusiones. Ella debe admitir que el sofá en el que estaba sentada era bastante cómodo, nunca se sentó en muebles tan cómodos. Aún así, incluso la idea de tener que colocar el destino de su gente de algún tipo de aventureros desconocidos (probablemente borrachos). No la ayudó en absoluto.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre guapo.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda brillan como si hubieran sido cortados directamente de una gema. Peinado, largo cabello dorado. Hombros anchos. Guapo, musculoso rostro rectangular. Como corresponde a los hombres verdaderos. Llevaba una armadura dorada adornada con símbolos de sol. El corazón de Yao comenzó a latir más rápido con solo mirar al hombre.

Mirando alrededor buscó a una persona. Con cuidado acercándose a Yao, se tensó. Ella no esperaba un acercamiento tan rápido. Con una sonrisa vergonzosamente distraída, el hombre se frotó la nuca con su mano blindada. "¡Oye! ¿Eres Yao Haa Dushi?"

Yao no podía hablar. Simplemente no en la presencia del hombre. Ella solo asintió con timidez.

El hombre sonrió y luego le ofreció la mano. "¡Hey! Soy Zeno Cruzerious. El líder del grupo aventurero adamantino Sun Breakers. Escuché algo de Creon-dono. Tienes un problema con el dragón". canto alegremente explicó.

Yao inclinó la cabeza. Su cara llena de rojo. "Sí, sí ..."

Y aquí dejamos la historia de Yao la última vez. Continuemos, ¿vale?

Zeno y Yao se sentaron cara a cara. El aire se tensó. Y la elfa oscura color caramelo acaba de jugar con sus dedos tímidamente. Rodeando el dedo índice de ella delante de ella. No se atrevió a mirar a los ojos esmeralda del musculoso aventurero elfo. Sintió a una adolescente de nuevo como si no tuviera 300 años, solo tenía cincuenta años y era joven.

"¿Algo está mal? ¿Lady Yao? Espero no haber herido ninguna costumbre tuya de ninguna manera ..." preguntó el aventurero, inclinando su cabeza inocentemente.

La cara de Yao se enrojece mientras gira su cabeza, nerviosa. "N-no ... no es nada ..."

El caballero sol lanza un suspiro de alivio. "¡Guau! ¡Me siento aliviado! Por un momento pensé que estaba indecente ...", hizo retroceder a la mujer que estaba sentada delante de él. "Entonces ... ¿puedes decirme sobre la tarea que requieres de nuestra ayuda?"

Yao asintió. Su expresión seria movió su rostro hacia atrás. "Sí, como dije. Hace aproximadamente un mes y medio, dos Dragones de Fuego menores aparecieron cerca de nuestro bosque".

Zeno asintió con una expresión seria. Yao continuó. "Comenzaron a saquear, devorar y destruir todo a su manera". apretando el puño, miró hacia abajo.

"Estábamos completamente indefensos; mataron a todos en su camino. Su piel es más dura que el mithril; nuestras benditas flechas espirituales rebotan desde su piel como si no fuera nada. Su velocidad es apenas rastreable, más rápida que cualquier animal conocido. No No importa dónde nos escondamos, nos olfatean ... "miró a su compañero elfo. "Mi clan se está muriendo, Lord Zeno ... antes de la aparición de estos monstruos. Mi gente era una raza de guerreros orgullosos, el clan más grande de la zona. Contando más de cientos ... ahora ... nuestros números disminuyeron en tal grado que estamos al borde de extinción…"

Se arrodilló ante el caballero del sol. "¡Señor Zeno! ¡Solicito tu ayuda! ¡Lord Creon te recomendó a ti y a tu grupo! ¡Por favor, ayuda a mi gente!" cerrando los ojos se arrodilló. Orientado hacia el suelo. "Si es necesario, incluso me convertí en tu esclavo a cambio ... solo ... por favor ... ¡salva a mi gente!" una gota de lágrimas corrió por su rostro.

Zeno mostró una expresión incómoda mientras observaba a la mujer debajo de él. Su boca se movió de lado; sus ojos se arrastraban en las esquinas de sus órbitas. Pensando en el castigo que le infligiría su amo si ella escuchara que él aceptó un trato tan humillante. Incluso pensar en eso lo hacía temblar de miedo.

Sin hablar de él, vio los horrores de la esclavitud bajo la tutela de su maestro. Nadie merecía tal destino. Ni siquiera lo peor de su enemigo.

Suspirando se levantó. Poniendo su mano en el hombro de la mujer de cabello plateado. Él sonrió. "No se preocupe; lo ayudaremos. Discutiremos el pago más tarde, pero ...", levantó un dedo, dijo. "No esclavitud. Detesto la esclavitud. Fuera de eso, está estrictamente prohibido en el Reino Hechicero".

La cara de Yao se iluminó. Tirándose descaradamente en el musculoso cuello de la aventurera. "¡Gracias Gracias!" Ella sollozó.

Zeno no sabe qué hacer ... solo suspiró y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Pensando, si ella actúa así bajo la misión. Esta será una larga. No como ella despreciaba el hecho de que una hermosa mujer lo abrazara. No, a él le gustaba la situación, el cabello de Yao olía bien, le hacía recordar la infancia que pasó bajo la tutela de su maestro.

Su entrenamiento fue duro; Fue inhumano, le trajo muchas pesadillas. Pero después se quedó solo. Sólo su maestro mostró algún tipo de amabilidad y compañía hacia su camino. Si ella no lo salvara, él sería un esclavo, un criminal o estaría muerto en algún lugar. Ella era dura, cierto, pero lo hizo para hacerlo fuerte. Sin hablar de que ella lo trató como a un igual, compartiéndolo con muchos y maravillosos momentos que aún atesora hasta hoy.

Agarrándole el hombro, la colocó delante de él. "Firmemos los papeles; luego te presentaré a los demás".

Yao asintió con los ojos llorosos. Limpiando las gotitas manchó su hermoso rostro.

Después de seguir discutiendo los detalles sobre el acuerdo. Zeno asintió. Será un duro viaje. Pero si sus años de experiencia le enseñaron algo. Es decir, él y su grupo eran un montón de adictos a la adrenalina que se lanzaban a situaciones más locas y locas. Incluso cuando 'pops' (como cualquier miembro de su pequeño equipo llamó mercenario veterano de los Hombres Bestia) a menudo se menciona, este tipo de comportamiento será su muerte.

Cazó dragones antes, bajo la tutela de su maestro, y varias veces más con su grupo. Por supuesto, eran menores. Aún así, los dragones no obstante. Cazar a lo grande, y cazar a lo pequeño debería ser lo mismo con una escala más grande. ¿Derecha?

Firmar un contrato formal que obligará a todos los contratistas a firmar a aquellos aventureros contratados bajo la bandera del gremio de aventureros del Reino Sorcerous. El trato fue sellado.

De acuerdo con esto, si el grupo de aventureros falla, el gremio podría enviar a alguien más fuerte para lidiar con el problema, puede solicitar ayuda de los militares para resolver el problema surgido o incluso estar dispuesto a pagar la suma pagada.

En discusión, Yao mostró el diamante perfecto, sin cortar, del tamaño de la cabeza a Zeno, cuyos ojos casi salieron disparados al ver la enorme piedra. Siendo un aventurero experimentado, vio piedras grandes antes, pero era demasiado grande incluso para él. Su espíritu fue tentado a aceptarlo, pero se negó por profesionalismo y por su patrón (Touch Me) diciendo.

"Si el camino es duro, es natural tomar tu espada y ayudar".

Siendo que la gente de Yao estaba en gran peligro, y temeroso, su maestro lo golpearía con una pulpa sangrienta si accidentalmente rechazaba el acuerdo y no negociaba un precio razonable. Él lo aceptó. Sin embargo, solo aceptó el precio que cubre sus necesidades necesarias y las de su grupo y un poco más. Después de todo, ellos también tienen gastos.

Actualmente caminando por las calles del amanecer de Itálica. Zeno y el sombrío Yao se dirigieron hacia la posada donde se llevará a cabo la reunión del pequeño grupo. Zeno solo esperaba al Meguminoi explosivamente animado. Uno de los pilares de su colectivo. (El Demonio Escarlata Dulce como la llamaban muchas personas). No le arrancará la cabeza después de escuchar que rechazó esa enorme piedra de diamante puro.

Reflexionó sobre esto por un momento; tal vez debería aceptar esa piedra. Pero entonces ... no ... su honor no permitió cosas tan inmundas.

Mientras el dúo se dirigía hacia el punto de encuentro de los Sunbreakers. El punto de encuentro que era una pequeña posada no muy lejos de la sede central de operaciones del Reino de los Hechiceros en la ciudad de Itálica.

En su camino, numerosos aventureros y soldados saludaron a Zeno con alegría. Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía que es una figura bastante conocida a pesar de lo que Yao pensó al principio. Después de varias calles y deteniéndose varias veces, cuando Zeno "accidentalmente" se encontró con uno de sus viejos conocidos. Los dos finalmente llegaron a la posada donde se encontrarán con el pequeño grupo.

El bar parecía recién construido. Lo más probable es que haya sido recientemente remodelado en medio del proyecto de restauración de Italica, por parte de las fuerzas de trabajo no muertos del Reino Hechicero y las fuerzas humanitarias JSDF.

En el letrero el nombre 'Pabellón de plata' inscrito. Parecía que esta posada tiene su sentido de nombre después del famoso restaurante de lujo, el Golden Pavilion. Posicionado en la ciudad de la fortaleza E-Rantel en el Reino Hechicero. Todavía abierto hoy, a pesar de que está sirviendo a sus clientes más de doscientos años. Por supuesto, renovado varias veces desde entonces.

El bar en el que se encontraban antes era mediocre en el mejor de los casos, de acuerdo con la guía turística de Sorcerous Kingdom. Pero para Yao ... ella nunca vio una posada tan lujosa. Por supuesto, no era nada comparado con la sala de espera y la sala de reuniones donde se encuentra con Zeno y el Capitán. Tampoco puede compararse con las maravillas de Nazarick.

Pero para el Elfo Oscuro, que pasó sus 300 años en medio de la seguridad de los árboles, que viven principalmente en una simple casa de madera, que rara vez visitan las ciudades y otros pueblos. Estas nuevas maravillas parecían demasiado para ser verdad. Al abrir la puerta, la voz resonante de la gente que se reía y charla irrumpía en su cara.

Enanos, elfos, Hombres Bestia, humanos y todo tipo de personas conversaban entre sí, incluso algunos de los soldados de JSDF. En una de las esquinas, un combate de pelea conducido por un juez. Las cinco camareras vestidas con el uniforme de camarera del bar evitaron con agilidad el paso de los clientes y colocaron a los enormes chugs y deliciosos platos humeantes frente a los que estaban sentados.

El interior de la barra parecía mucho más grande y brillante de lo que el exterior de la barra podría implicar. En una de las esquinas detrás de una puerta entreabierta, Yao incluso vio el juego de lanzar un cuchillo.

Mientras inspeccionaba el interior detrás de su bufanda, un casco con forma de turbante que cubría la parte inferior de su cara. Ella y Zeno se dirigieron más en profundidad en el establecimiento.

Dirigiéndose hacia una de las esquinas donde cinco aventureros estaban sentados en una mesa, bebiendo y comiendo su corazón satisfecho. Charlando con los demás con alegría.

"Ah ... nuestro prestigioso líder finalmente llegó ... ¡qué alegría!" anunció que el traje de hombre se parece a la ropa de colores típicos que solían usar los bardos en la Edad Media y en las novelas de fantasía.

Ojos azules, cabello castaño, bigote pulcramente recortado y barba de cabra, la apariencia típica de un playboy. Acompañado de su Guitarra Latina (guitarra latina) como un instrumento. Lo afinamos en este preciso momento.

Su precioso nombre era Julian Alfred Pankratz o, como las damas lo conocen, Maestro Diente de León. Entre muchas cosas, ser un bardo y un famoso narrador de historias en casa le ganó numerosos favores entre las mujeres.

"¡Hola jefe!" El considerable Hombre Bestia levantó su garra con garras. Dos Longhorns sobresalen hacia atrás desde la parte superior de los dos lados de su cabeza. El pelaje blanco con rayas de tigre negro y sus brillantes ojos amarillos hicieron que su apariencia fuera aún más amenazadora y peligrosa.

El veterano Hombre Bestia llamado Alalog Slapstorm. Ladrón, rastreador, cazador, trampero, fanfarrón, bajo sus cien años de historia manchada de guerra, fue muchas cosas. Pero nunca el hombre que podría establecerse sin que algo lo empujara nuevamente a la refriega.

El pequeño mago que estaba sentado a su lado vestido con un atuendo clásico de bruja, como una capa negra con borde dorado, una gargantilla, un sombrero de mago y guantes sin dedos. Ella acaba de disfrutar de su comida considerable. Ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por reconocer la llegada del líder del pequeño grupo.

Ella era conocida simplemente por el nombre de Meguminoi, la bruja carmesí que amaba volar cosas y era el cañón de vidrio del grupo, también una tarjeta de cadera si todo parecía perdido.

"¡Zeno! ¡Mi hombre! ¿Cómo estás?" soltó el enano sentado al otro lado de la mesa, su saludo alegre y completo, acompañado de una risa alegre. El alegre enano borracho era bastante robusto, pero también tenía la constitución muscular y la larga barba y la ceja densa que era de su propia gente. Yao casi retrocede al ver su pelo rojo intenso y su barba cuidadosamente trenzada.

Al ser un alquimista, un tirador y un ingeniero de runas, era bastante famoso en casa. Pero incluso entonces, incluso entre su clan que estaba lleno de enanos extraños y extraños, personas con una extraña obsesión por todo lo que explota y produce resultados extraños, incluso entre ellos era un bicho raro.

Así, el consejo de la Regencia de vuelta en Fero Berkana. La capital de los enanos vuelve al Reino Hechicero. Hizo un anuncio solo por él, todos los que quieran acercarse a su taller solo podrían hacerlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Al estar ubicado fuera de la capital, la Regencia autorizó la permanencia de su taller. Si solo revocaran la licencia en este momento, se harían el ridículo.

La gente hablaba de extrañas explosiones y olores extraños cuando estaba en casa y experimentaba con cosas nuevas. Así, la mayoría de la gente evitó el lugar de cualquier manera. No había necesidad de colocar señales de advertencia, no como él no lo hizo.

Esta enana roja y loca llamada Gokhek Merryforge, el experto en ingeniería y alquimia del pequeño grupo.

Zeno sonrió con entusiasmo a su amigo y le asintió. "¡Merryforge! ¡Viejo bastardo! ¡Es bueno verte!" Le dio la bienvenida con una manera similar.

"¡Heh! Hablando el que lleva más de 200 años a la espalda ..." se rió entre dientes y luego dio media vuelta.

"Z-Zeno-sama ..." cerró la prismática chica de cabello con una cara completamente roja. "Es bueno verte ..." Se sonrojó la niña mientras estaba encerrada.

Zeno asintió. "Es bueno verte también otra vez, Medhirth". La niña comenzó a sonrojarse aún más cuando escuchó a su amor secreto saludándola.

El largo cabello prismático de color que llega hasta la mitad de su espalda coronaba su cabeza, sus ojos de color azul zafiro. Las escamas de zafiro eran visibles en un patrón disperso en sus manos que sobresalían de sus túnicas. Sin embargo, cualquiera que viera su rostro hermosamente infantil y sus activos considerables que se asientan en su pequeño cuerpo aparentemente no reconoció ni dejó de lado estos pequeños defectos. En cambio, dijeron que encantó aún más su belleza.

Dos cuernos diminutos están brotando hacia atrás desde la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella tenía una buena figura. A diferencia de muchos dragones, ella no puede hacer desaparecer completamente su herencia dracónica.

Jugando con su cabello prismático, ocultando su rostro sonrojado detrás de una hebra. Intentó cubrir la sensación de vergüenza que se sentía cerca del líder del grupo.

Zeno se volvió hacia la bardo. "¡Maestro Diente de León! ¡Espero que las chicas del pueblo sigan siendo vírgenes!" le dio un rápido guiño a su compañero.

"¡Me conoces demasiado bien, Maestro Zeno! ¡Ninguna chica está a salvo de mí!" se rió entre dientes anunciando su logro.

El héroe elfo se volvió hacia su invitado. "Oh, lo siento ... pasaron varias horas desde que nos separamos ...", se rió de todo corazón. "Pueden ser bastante pegajosos ..."

"Como un hongo ..." interrumpió la bruja carmesí sarcásticamente mientras continuaba su comida. En su rostro, se asienta una expresión plana, completamente desinteresada.

"Sí ... corto ..." Zeno se rió ante las payasadas de Meguminoi. "Sabes algo chica ..." la chica no reaccionó sus palabras de líder. En lugar...

"Me debes diez dulces ..." replicó ella. "Los negocios primero. Después de los dulces", le respondió Zeno.

La niña asintió. Entonces el elfo dorado se volvió hacia la mujer detrás de él. "Permítame presentarle ..." antes de que pudiera presentarle a su cliente, dio un paso adelante. Quitó el manto lo que cubría su rostro y su cabeza. Abrió la boca y comenzó su presentación.

"Soy Yao Haa Dushi, es un placer conocerlos a todos". Ella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.

Zeno sonrió. "Entonces ... es nuestro turno. Permítame presentarle a mi pequeño grupo". él afirmó. "El enano pelirrojo de aspecto sospechoso es Gokhek Merryforge. Nuestro especialista en ingeniería, alquimista y tirador. Si tiene dolor de estómago o alguna enfermedad, no dude en acudir a él. Tiene una buena medicina para ello. Sin embargo, si te pide que pruebes una de sus mezclas experimentales. No lo hagas ... puedes cambiar de color ".

Yao miró al enano con miedo.

"¡Oye! ¡Eso solo sucedió una vez!" replicó el enano. Luego asintió con la cabeza hacia el elfo de color caramelo, sonriendo. "No lo escuches, señora. ¡Si necesitas algo, solo dilo!" La señaló con su dedo grueso y enguantado.

Zeno suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, luego se volvió hacia su colega Hombres Bestia. "El siguiente tipo en la línea puede parecer amenazador, pero su corazón es dorado. Nuestro especialista en rastreo y guerra de guerrillas, Alalog Slapstorm". los ancianos Hombres Bestias asintieron a Yao. "Es un placer conocerte."

Yao solo asintió. Ella vio a los demi humanos antes. Como Bunny Warriors o la gente del gato, incluso medusas y orcos. Pero este nuevo tipo de Hombres Bestia que venía con el Reino Hechicero parecía al menos tan amenazador como los orcos.

Yao no fue la mujer que juzgó a primera vista. Aún así, la apariencia de Slapstorm la hizo sentir incómoda, principalmente esa enorme cicatriz que corría por uno de sus ojos y sus enormes caninos que sobresalían de su boca.

"Es un placer conocerte mi señora". inclinó la cabeza. "Espero que podamos llevarnos bien unos con otros".

Yao inclinó la cabeza. "Sí, estoy seguro de que podemos llevarnos bien".

Slapstorm se volvió hacia la pequeña bruja escarlata que todavía comía. No mostraba ningún interés por presentarse. De repente, Slapstorm tiró de su hombro. "¿Qué?"

Los veteranos Hombres Bestia asintieron con la cabeza hacia Yao. Meguminoi se volvió hacia Yao, mostrando una cara sosa. Luego miró a Zeno. "¿Ustedes dos lo hicieron?" preguntó ella con suavidad.

La cara de Medhirth se enrojeció cuando sus ojos se agrandaron, sabiendo lo que quería decir la pequeña bruja. Ella volvió la cabeza con un sonrojo, apretando los dientes.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Yao. Luego, al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir el lanzador mágico, inclinando la cabeza, trató de cubrir su vergüenza. "No sé a qué te refieres ..." cerró el elfo oscuro con una cara roja.

Meguminoi levantó sus dos manos. Formando una 'O' con su pulgar izquierdo y su dedo índice, luego empujó su dedo índice derecho a través del orificio formado con la ayuda de dos de sus dedos izquierdos. Repitiéndolo varias veces.

"¡Meguminoi! ¡Para! ¡Hablas sin sentido! ¡Zeno-sama nunca lo haría!" espetó la mitad de los dragones.

Zeno todavía tenía su cabeza almidonada. "¿De qué están hablando?"

Medhirth y Yao volvieron la cabeza con la cara roja. Entonces dijo síncrono. ""Nada…""

Meguminoi solo suspiró y cortó la carne delante de ella. Continuó su comida perturbada. El pequeño mago a veces realmente no entendía la simplicidad de su líder, era un guerrero fuerte y poderoso, solo unas pocas personas entre los mortales podían rivalizar con su poder. En la batalla, un genio, con un talento fuerte y útil innato que aumentó considerablemente su defensa y resistencia mágica.

Aun así, cuando se trata de mujeres, incluso Meguminoi reconoció cosas de las que su capitán no estaba al tanto. Sólo tenía unos quince o dieciséis años; ella realmente no contó, no como importa, su leyenda como el mago más destructivo hará que su nombre sea inmortal. Ella estaba segura de eso.

De repente, una mano enorme aplastó su sombrero de bruja en la parte superior de su cabeza. Forzándola a inclinarse, sofocando su cara en su jugosa carne. "Por favor, perdona su indecencia; es solo una niña. Su nombre es Meguminoi. Estoy segura de que ella lo siente mucho".

Barked Slapstorm, mostrando una extraña sonrisa con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez él quería tomar la cara de una persona apologética. Pero su papada alargada y cicatrizada acaba de hacer la expresión más extraña de lo que suele ser.

Soltando del apretón apretado, Meguminoi lanza el fulgor a los viejos Hombres Bestia. Frunciendo el ceño, se limpió la cara con la servilleta y trató de arreglar su sombrero puntiagudo. "Estúpido viejo pedo ... arruinó mi casco perfecto ..." murmuró ella.

Zeno solo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Luego se volvió hacia el medio dragón. "Permítame presentarle a nuestro sanador y lanzador de magia druídica. Ephade Medhirth. Si necesita que sus heridas sean sanadas, está enfermo o necesita estar en comunión con el bosque, no dude en preguntárselo".

Ephade miró a la mujer que tenía delante. Midiéndolo como un trozo de carne. Luego, mostrando una agradable sonrisa, ella asintió. "E-es un placer conocerte ..." ella inclinó la cabeza.

Yao no sabía cómo, pero sintió un mal presentimiento entre sus palabras. Como si quisiera tragársela entera con esos ojos de zafiro.

"Y nuestro último miembro es ..." Zeno quería presentarle a Julian, el bardo. Pero el cantante detuvo al veterano aventurero. "Aaa… déjame hacer la introducción". De pie, hizo una elegante reverencia. "Duque Julian Alfred Pankratz. Viajero, aventurero, bardo y narrador, pero actualmente acompaña a Zeno-dono para inmortalizar sus hechos heroicos. Alguien tiene que escribir su acto heroico para la posteridad. ¿O no?" Mirando hacia arriba le guiñó un ojo a Zeno. El elfo con armadura dorada solo puso los ojos en blanco ante las payasadas de su amigo.

"Pero las damas hermosas como tú pueden llamarme Maestro Diente de León, o simplemente Diente de León, como las damas me llaman entre ellas". levantando suavemente la mano de Yao, le dio un beso en ella.

"Claro ..." Yao puso los ojos en blanco con inquietud.

Zeno se aclaró la garganta. El diente de león lo miró. Se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó. "Bien, bien, puedo hablar más tarde sobre los hechos de Zeno. No hay tiempo como el presente, después de todo". el sonrio agradablemente

Zeno solo sacudió la cabeza al escuchar las payasadas de su amigo y se sentó. Yao siguió la costumbre.

Buscando a sus compañeros. Comenzó su discurso. "Damas y caballeros. Tenemos trabajo que hacer ..." sonrió.

"¿Qué tipo de muchacho de trabajo?" Preguntó Merryforge está bajando su jarra, limpiando los restos burbujeantes de su bebida de su barba.

Zeno sonrió. Luego se volvió hacia Yao. "Señorita Yao… si puede".

El elfo de piel color caramelo asintió. "Cierto ..." Cerrando sus ojos, ella comenzó su explicación. "Hace aproximadamente un mes y medio. Dos Flame Dragons aparecieron cerca de nuestra casa en el Bosque Schwarz. Luego, de inmediato, empezaron a causar estragos y matamos a cientos de nosotros. Nos obligaron a abandonar nuestra casa".

El grupo asintió. "Qué trágico ..." jadeó Medhirth con horror. Cubriéndose la boca. "Por favor acepte mis condolencias."

Yao inclinando su cabeza lo aceptó. "Gracias ... se lo agradezco ..." dando la espalda al grupo, continuó. "A pesar de nuestro mejor esfuerzo. No logramos ni herirlos ni ahuyentarlos. Mi gente, desesperada, comenzó a retirarse. Pero incluso entonces ... las bestias nos siguieron. Nos perseguían, nos desangramos lentamente ... incluso por este día". apretando el puño y los dientes, miró hacia abajo con expresión desesperada y enojada.

"Mi clan está al borde de la extinción debido a esas dos bestias ... nuestro suministro de alimentos es bajo ... mi gente está muriendo de hambre, muriendo ... tú eres nuestra última esperanza". con ojos ansiosos miró a Zeno. "Los Hombres de Verde y las fuerzas del Reino Hechicero rechazaron mi solicitud, mi súplica, por temor a invadir el reino cercano. Por favor ..." inclinando la cabeza, ella suplicó. "Ayúdanos…"

"Entonces ... son dos dragones ..." musitó Slapstorm, acariciando sus bigotes. "¿Qué tan grandes son? ¿Resistencias? ¿Elementos que pueden usar? ¿Tamaño? ¿Clase? Cada pequeña pieza de información cuenta". comenzó a medir las capacidades de su oponente, como un verdadero profesional.

"¿Magia? ¿Qué tipo de magia pueden usar? ¿Y qué nivel? ¿Pueden ellos ser Magia Salvaje?" Preguntó la bruja escarlata en tono plano. Levantando la vista de su plato.

"Cada uno de ellos tiene al menos el tamaño de un granero y medio. Son Dragones de llamas. Sin embargo, todavía no son adultos. Pero su tamaño se acerca a ellos. Sobre la dureza de sus escamas, nuestras flechas benditas de espíritu de mithril no pudieron penetrar su piel. Ni siquiera les hicieron daño. Lo único que podía penetrarla era la espada de un aventurero caído que vino y murió hace poco ".

"Bueno, entonces ... ¡esto funciona necesita mi especial mezcla penetrante de armadura!" Se frotó las manos con Merryforge con una sonrisa maníaca. "¡Verás fuegos artificiales nunca antes!"

Meguminoi imaginó la explosión y una leve sonrisa se curvó en su rostro. "Boom ..." ella citó en voz baja.

Yao se volvió repentinamente hacia Meguminoi después de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir sobre los dragones y la magia. "¿Magia? ¿Qué quieres decir? Los dragones no pueden usar magia". ella dijo seriamente

Después de sorber un largo hilo de pasta. La niña miró al elfo. "Tú eres la única mujer tonta ... los dragones pueden usar la magia. Según los libros, los dragones de la antigüedad incluso pueden usar la Magia del Viejo Mundo. La Magia Salvaje, como se llama, según los libros de historia".

Yao retrocedió en su asiento por un momento. Mirando terriblemente a Zeno. "¿¿Ellos pueden?" Mirando alrededor buscando confirmación. Cada cara asintió.

Zeno suspiró y asintió. "Sí, de donde venimos, los dragones sí pueden usar magia. Sin embargo, el Rey Hechicero domesticó o mató a los Señores del Dragón conocidos que se resistían hace mucho tiempo. Hoy en día, solo podemos encontrarnos con los salvajes y sin escrúpulos".

Yao miró hacia abajo temblando. Dragon Lords? ¿Pueden los dragones usar magia? ¿El Rey Hechicero los domesticó? Sea lo que sea un Señor Dragón, suena al menos tan peligroso como el Dragón de la Llama. ¿Y su rey en realidad los derrotó y los domesticó? ¿Quién es este poderoso lanzador de magia que llaman su rey? ¿Es un dios capaz de semejante hazaña imposible?

"Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de tu mundo", agregó Zeno tímidamente.

Yao tragó saliva. "No digas que también son negociables e inteligentes ..." cerró el Elfo Oscuro, esperando que al menos no lo sean.

Todos miraron a Medhirth por un momento. La chica vaciló, luego comenzó tímidamente su explicación. "A-En realidad ... los dragones en el Reino Hechicero son la raza orgullosa de las criaturas nobles".

"¿¡Qué!?" Los ojos de Yao se ensancharon. "¡Usted no puede ser serio!"

"En realidad ..." la medio dragón comenzó a jugar con sus dedos tímidamente. "Yo también soy medio dragón ..."

Yao retrocedió por un momento con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Tal vez pueda tratar de hablar con ellos ... tal vez me escuchen y expliquen toda la situación ..." ofreció el dragón Zafiro.

Yao volvió la cabeza con los dientes apretados. "Puedes intentarlo ... pero dudo que te escuchen. Esos dos no son más que monstruos sedientos de sangre. Lo único que sienten es un hambre interminable por la carne de mi especie".

"¡Oye! Vale la pena disparar", señaló Zeno.

"¡Qué maravilloso cuento! Los Sunbreakers contra el dragón gemelo del hambre sin fin ... no ... necesito encontrar un mejor título para esta balada épica ..." reflexionó Dandelion mientras escribía su idea del pergamino que sacó de su bolso hace un momento.

Zeno asintió dos veces. Luego coloca un mapa ante el pequeño grupo. "Vamos a organizar nuestra partida". Miró al enano con una expresión seria. "Merryforge? ¿Nuestro equipo y las raciones necesarias empacadas y listas?" preguntó.

El enano asintió. Soplando una gran nube de humo de su pipa recién iluminada. "Acabo de comprar las herramientas necesarias, los ingredientes y la comida conservada por arte de magia. Será suficiente por lo menos unas semanas de aventura. Esperemos que ..." miró a Meguminoi con suspicacia. "Si mi asistente de laboratorio favorito fuera tan amable y no transfigurara toda nuestra comida en dulces como la última vez ..."

La bruja carmesí se limitó a asentir. "No prometo nada ..."

"Entonces está arreglado", dijo Zeno volviéndose hacia Yao. "Lady Yao. Si es adecuado para usted, partiremos inmediatamente al amanecer. Mañana".

Yao inclinando su cabeza aceptó el trato. Luego miró a Zeno sorprendido. "Solo queda un día ... Zeno-dono ... ¿estás seguro de que tu grupo puede preparar la aventura en tan poco tiempo?"

Inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos unidas, el veterano aventurero mostró una expresión de confianza.

"Estoy seguro de que ... ya sabes. Acabábamos de irnos mañana mismo. Pero como estamos todos asentados en la ciudad. Podemos irnos libremente. Por favor, reúnase con nosotros en la puerta principal en ese momento. Me encargaré de todos los trámites necesarios. Hasta eso, alquilamos unas pocas habitaciones en el nivel superior de este establecimiento. Ten un ojo cerrado. Estoy seguro de que la aventura de regreso a tu hogar será agotadora ".

"Pero…" ella cerró.

Zeno levantó la mano. "No, pero ... según el mapa, el camino de regreso será largo y agotador, lleno de peligros según los informes de los exploradores. Necesitas toda tu fuerza para guiarnos en estas tierras desconocidas. Por favor, descansa, cuidamos todo más."

Yao suspirando solo asintió. De hecho, estaba cansada de no poder dormir en los últimos días. Tal cosa, ella aceptó la oferta y se retiró a la sala después de conversar y conocer un poco más este pequeño grupo.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Fiesta: Varios días antes: Palacio Imperial:**

La nación hegemónica llamada Imperio no tenía nombre.

Los nombres eran herramientas utilizadas para diferenciarse de los demás. Un emperador gobernó a todos los pueblos, a todas las tribus, que dominaron todos sus reinos aliados, un rey de reyes y un señor de señores. Él era incomparable en su dominio y poder militar. Era una existencia singular, insuperable. Por esta línea de pensamiento arrogante, el Imperio no necesitaría ningún nombre.

El río que fluía de los glaciares al mar se llamaba el río Ro. Llevaría dos días viajar a pie desde el mar hasta la capital imperial.

Los buques de transporte viajaron de ida y vuelta a lo largo del río Ro.

El Palacio Imperial estaba situado en el lado este de las cinco colinas de la Capital Imperial, y la colina llamada Sadela tenía una extensión de terreno plano en una de sus laderas. Había un hermoso edificio de alabastro en cada uno de sus lados, y todos ellos estaban rodeados por una amplia extensión de bosque. Este hermoso color verde fue el tono dominante en todo el palacio.

La mansión en su barrio sur pertenecía a Zorzal El Caesar, el hijo mayor del emperador, y al hermano de Piña Co Lada de otra madre.

Estaba presionando a una mujer sobre una cama con velo de gasa. Agarró su cuello por detrás y lo levantó, disfrutando de la interacción de dolor y placer en su rostro, sus gruñidos y sus gemidos mezclados mientras se perdía en su felicidad.

"Mi, mi príncipe, por favor, perdóname ..." gimió ella, mezclando el placer del gemido con el dolor y el disgusto.

"Hmph, ¿es eso lo que la reina de los conejos guerreros puede manejar? Hm, estoy segura de que puedes hacer mejores sonidos que eso. Gime por mí". acosó a la mujer debajo de él el hombre.

Mientras el hombre miraba a la Bunnygirl, cuyo cuerpo ya estaba temblando cuando se desmayó, Zorzal golpeó sus nalgas con un "¡Hmph!" y la arrojó sobre la cama como un juguete usado.

La mujer de piel blanca salió de la cama como una muñeca rota. El impacto la devolvió a la conciencia, y su cuerpo se estremeció.

Su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve, y dos orejas recortadas de piel sobresalían de los lados de su cabeza. Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones, marcas de mordeduras y muchos otros signos de violencia.

"Si te desmayas por eso, no podrás satisfacerme ..." resopló el sádico príncipe.

"Por favor, perdóname ..." gimió la mujer en voz baja y temblorosa. Sus ojos rojos lo miraron mientras se bajaba del frío suelo de piedra y volvía a la cama.

"Intenta más, entonces. El destino de tu gente depende de ello". Zorzal se sirvió un vino de calidad para satisfacer su sed. Luego lamió los restos de sus labios.

"Por favor, muestre piedad, mi príncipe, mi gente ..." suplicó desesperadamente. Sin embargo, ella ya sabe que es infructuosa; Ella solo lo hizo para mantener su acto.

"¡Suficiente! ¡Voy a volver!"

Zorzal ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle mientras giraba su musculoso cuerpo y ordenaba a sus asistentes que lo vistieran.

Su amante guerrero conejito sollozó cuando ella se levantó desnuda de la cama y se envolvió en sus sábanas. Luego se alejó cojeando, apoyándose contra la pared, pero antes de irse. Quería usar el pequeño frasco que recibió de su misterioso visitante, pero no era el momento, todavía no ... por lo tanto ... ella simplemente se fue. Ni ella sabe todavía el efecto de la mezcla. Entonces, ella decidió no hacerlo.

Zorzal chasqueó la lengua. "Me estoy cansando de este juguete". Se preguntaba si disponer de ella o no.

Una voz respondió a sus murmullos.

"Su Alteza, aunque sea por diversión, no debería llevarse a una pareja con una bestia inmunda como esa".

El ponente fue el conde Marx del Ministerio del Interior.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que soy un hombre iluminado? Trato a todas las personas por igual, independientemente de la especie. El cuerpo de Warrior Bunny está entre los mejores que he visto". cerrando el ojo mostró una expresión de mal humor. Se ofendió directamente al oír la acusación del conde Marx.

"Pero, si se queda embarazada ..." dijo preocupado el hombre conspirador. Mirando hacia la puerta entreabierta a través de la mujer dejada hace unos momentos.

"Eso también está bien. Ella es la reina de los conejos guerreros. Tener a mi hijo como su líder también es algo bueno".

"¿Pero no ha sido destruido el reino que ella gobernó?" preguntó Marx. Es cierto que Zorzal sabe que aún así, descubrió que ella usa el tiempo de vez en cuando. Sería una pena deshacerse de ella todavía.

"Shh, tranquilo ... los oídos de Tyuule son muy grandes. Ella podría oirte."

Marx sacudió la cabeza.

Ella se había sacrificado para proteger a su país y su gente. Había soportado este terrible abuso durante tres años completos, pero su hogar había sido destruido hacía mucho tiempo y su gente estaba casi extinta. Lo que quedaron pocos sobrevivientes se dispersó por toda la tierra y vivió en la miseria.

Peor aún, esos sobrevivientes creyeron erróneamente que ella había traicionado a su gente y juraron vengarse de ella. Eso fue cruel, incluso para un Hombre Bestia. La idea de qué haría Zorzal cuando se convirtiera en Emperador provocó un escalofrío en la columna vertebral de Marx.

"Hablando de eso, conde Marx. ¿Por qué viniste aquí hoy? ¿Mirando? ¿O quieres a Tyuule a pesar de tu edad? Eso también está bien. Puede que ahora esté un poco sucia, pero es bonita cuando está limpia". Bromeó Zorzal, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa hacia el anciano senador.

Después de que Zorzal se vistió, sus asistentes abandonaron la habitación. Ahora solo quedaban en la habitación Zorzal y el conde Marx.

"En verdad, tengo un asunto que informar". Marx tosió el primer príncipe juvenil ofrecido.

"¿Qué es? Habla".

"Recientemente, ha habido algunos movimientos inquietantes entre los senadores".

"¿Y por inquietante te refieres a ...?" Zorzal alzó la frente, preguntó. Sabe que Marx siempre conspiró. Era extraño que compartiera esto con él. Demasiado extraño, necesita tener cuidado.

"Sí, mi Príncipe. Reuniones en la noche, acuerdos comerciales secretos, ese tipo de cosas. Al principio, solo algunos de ellos estaban haciendo esto, pero su número ha aumentado constantemente".

"Hmph. ¿Mi hermano está a punto de hacer algo otra vez? Debe estar agitando a los senadores. Parece que Diabo finalmente ha sacado todas las paradas en su intento por el trono". sonriendo, estaba demasiado confiado. Se creía demasiado fuerte e impresionante para pensar que posiblemente podría perder.

"No, ese no parece ser el caso. Los que se reúnen con los senadores parecen ser las personas que han reclamado ilegalmente a Arnus y Dalnus".

"¿Qué, cómo podría pasar eso?" Dijo Zorzal mientras sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad. Apretando los dientes con ira.

"¿Podrían ser emisarios? Después de todo, estamos en guerra, es común que los enviados vayan y vengan. Por lo general, el enemigo negocia con el Imperio por la paz o se rinde. ¿Podría ser que ya no puedan pelear?"

"Sin embargo, parece que muchos de los senadores ya han sido comprados".

"¿Qué dijiste?" Zorzal gruñó con disgusto. No han sido vencidos todavía; Solo fue un contratiempo temporal. Ni siquiera cerca de la derrota. Ohhhh ... si tan solo pudiera saber qué pasará a continuación ... si supiera con quién están enredados ... hace mucho que huyó del país con sus esclavos y su riqueza.

"Hasta ahora, todos los que han ido a la guerra contra ellos han muerto, pero parece que hay muchas personas que siguen viviendo como prisioneros. Esta reunión de los senadores debería negociar los términos de su liberación".

"¿Cómo podría ser esto?" Zorzal golpeó su puño en su palma. Rugió como un león furioso.

"Pensar, los senadores imperiales se doblarían ante este tipo de intimidación. ¡Repugnante!"

"Usar el parentesco de uno como un arma parece algo que haría el enemigo despreciable". miel sus palabras marx. Llevando al primer príncipe a una ruta ciega.

"Bueno, no se puede evitar. Después de todo, sus propios familiares están retenidos como rehenes. Eso debe haber enturbiado su juicio. Muy bien, sé qué hacer. Informaré a los senadores de los métodos despreciables del enemigo y los despertaré". hacia arriba." Se le ocurrió su genio o plan no tan brillante. Cómo que, decida usted mismo.

"Si su Alteza va en persona, estoy seguro de que lo harán". Asintió Marx con aprobación. Dejando caer sus dulces palabras en los oídos del Príncipe.

"Aún así, conde Marx. ¿Por qué no le informaste a mi padre sobre esto, sino por mí?" Preguntó Zorzal con suspicacia. No confiaba en el viejo político. Escuchó demasiado acerca de sus constantes problemas y juegos políticos, demasiado para confiar en él a ciegas.

"Hay muchas cosas que deben considerarse, y si esta noticia llega a los oídos del Emperador, me temo que algo irreversible sucederá. Esto no puede ser algo bueno para el Imperio. Por lo tanto, informé directamente a ti mismo, como el heredero del trono. "

"Bueno, eso es cierto. Necesitamos evitar el conflicto entre el Senado y la familia Imperial. Solo Diabo se beneficiará de eso. Si ese es el caso, entonces debemos resolverlo nosotros mismos. Entonces, ¿dónde se reunirán?"

Marx le dijo dónde se estaban reuniendo.

"¿Qué? ¿Tan cerca de nosotros?"

Zorzal frunció el ceño y luego dijo a los jóvenes patricios que estaban afuera. "¡Nos estamos mudando!"

Mientras el conde Marx lo veía marcharse, murmuró para sí mismo: "Idiota. Ve tan grandiosamente como quieras". mostrando una sonrisa astuta antes de que se diera la vuelta y se fuera.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: La fiesta: unos días antes:**

Zorzal llevó a un grupo de sus hombres al parque forestal en las afueras de la capital, y los HMV se fueron casi al mismo tiempo. Fue un afeitado apurado. Si uno escuchara con atención, podría escuchar los sonidos de los motores HMV que se desvanecen en el bosque. Es posible que no sepan lo que era, pero probablemente podrían decir que se estaba alejando de ellos.

Cuando se acercaron y giraron en el camino que conducía a la fiesta en el jardín, de repente aparecieron dos carros con escolta pesada. Uno que llevaba un cofre de aspecto voluminoso aparentemente moviéndose de acuerdo a su propio acuerdo El otro tirado por cuatro criaturas parecidas a caballos negros robustos. Aparentemente, desde su frente sobresalen dos cuernos. En sus costados se pueden ver alas de plumas negras.

Zorzal y sus hombres detuvieron inmediatamente sus caballos, cerrando el paso de los carros. El heredero del Imperio y sus hombres están un poco sorprendidos y temerosos de los caballos de apariencia extraña y de la escolta que compuso de no muertos acorazados negros con aspecto terrible, y soldados blindados dorados varían en la carrera.

"¡En el nombre del Imperio! ¡Detén esto una vez!" Zorzal levantó su gladius. Sus hombres siguieron su ejemplo y prepararon sus armas.

Una figura blindada de oro galopaba hacia adelante. Detrás de su casco de cara cerrada, la expresión severa de un orco de piel verde miró a los imperiales. "¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Te atreves a detener el transporte de las hijas del Rey Hechicero? Eleanor y Serene Ooal Gown-sama. ¡Sal de nuestro camino antes de que te matemos, mestizo!" ladró el orco Sus rasgos faciales de un porcino todavía llevaban una sensación agradable detrás de su casco.

"¿Un demi-humano?" se burlaba de Zorzal. "Estás mintiendo, tu tipo no está en condiciones de escoltar una realeza. ¡Sal de mi camino antes de que te corte!" Lo amenazó Zorzal.

"Soy Dyel Gan Thro. ¡El guardia capta a su heredera, la guardia real personal de su majestad! ¡¿Cómo se atreve una baja vida como usted a amenazar mi honor?" Dyel ladró hacia atrás desenvainando su espada resplandeciente y fuertemente encantada. Las criaturas amenazadoras y los guardias blindados de oro seguían la costumbre.

"Debería preguntar lo mismo ... ¡¿Demi humano asqueroso ?!" Zorzal entrecerró los ojos enojado. "¿Cómo te atreves a levantarte contra tus superiores? ¡Contra mí! ¡El heredero del Trono Imperial! ¡Zorzal El César!" Su rostro se revolvió en disgusto. Mostró una expresión furiosa.

"¡Eso es! En nombre del Rey Hechicero, usando la autoridad que él mismo me otorgó, ordeno tu ejecución, ¡de inmediato!" Mirando hacia atrás a sus hombres ordenó. "¡Hombres! ¡Caballeros de la Muerte! Marc ...", su voz se escuchó de inmediato al oír la voz dulce y melosa de una mujer, saliendo del carruaje detrás de él.

"Capitán ~ ... ¿qué es este alboroto? ¿Por qué no estamos procediendo?" Preguntó Eleanor, la hija de Ainz y Shalltear. Dejando la cubierta protectora del carro, sosteniendo su abanico de mano, enfriándose, cubriéndose la cara inferior.

La siguió Serene, vestida con un elegante vestido. Zorzal se quedó sin aliento al ver que la belleza de las dos mujeres incluso superaba a Tyuule, esas características exóticas. Sereno con sus ojos y cabello heterocromáticos, y Eleanor con su piel pálida, su forma pechugona y la elegancia apta para la realeza.

Serena vestida con un vestido de dos colores, aún más, enfatizaba las características que heredó de su madre, complementadas con medias largas y elegantes botas de tacón alto. Especialmente adaptado para ella por los mejores sastres del reino. Sin embargo, ella prefería su armadura, por lo tanto rara vez llevaba un vestido.

Eleanor vestida con un vestido de noche negro suave con una gran falda pesada. La parte superior de su cuerpo está vestida con una cinta adornada con encaje y una chaqueta corta a medida. Sus manos se colocan con guantes largos de encaje, sin mostrar nada de piel. Ropa similar a la que usaba su madre.

Zorzal asombró a la belleza de las dos mujeres, verdaderamente apta para la realeza. Inclinándose ligeramente se disculpó. "Mis damas. Por favor, permítame protegerlo de estos salvajes que claramente lo secuestraron. Lo juro ... Yo Zorzal El César. El primer heredero del Imperio protegerá su honor".

Eleanor agitó su abanico ante su cara. Luego lo cerró con una curiosa sonrisa. "Que curioso ..."

"¡Tu pequeño!" Dyel levantó su espada.

"Capitán ... es suficiente ..." ordenó Eleanor usando un tono estricto. Dyel se congeló, inmediatamente bajó la cabeza. "Mis disculpas su majestad ..."

Volviéndose a Zorzal, Eleanor mostró una sonrisa amistosa. "Debo decir que nunca esperaría que fuéramos tan bienvenidos, y cuando pensé que los Imperiales son salvajes, me impresionó el Príncipe Zorzal". Ella se rió agradablemente. "¿No tengo razón? ¿Serena?"

Serena solo asintió inquieta. "Claro ..." ella sabe que se enfrentan a la demostración de su hermana. Esa maquinación, sonrisa que no ocultaba buenas intenciones detrás de la perfecta máscara de calma. Si este tipo Zorzal simplemente sabe qué esconderse debajo de él, evitaría ese monstruo que su hermana usualmente está a millas de distancia. Su hermana usualmente usa a los hombres y usualmente a todas las personas que la rodean para su propio avance político, o simplemente para jugar cuando ella está aburrida. Este tipo Zorzal no será diferente. Sería lo mejor de él escapar antes de que ella cruzara la vista de su hermana. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Con el destino sellado, la hermana serena lo masticó lentamente y luego lo desechó cuando se aburría de él.

Por supuesto, Eleanor no podía hacer nada contra eso, ya que su madre, ella también era una depredadora, un depredador que amaba jugar con su comida y tenía algunos fetiches extraños.

"¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros? ¿Príncipe Zorzal? Estoy seguro de que es más agradable viajar dentro de un carruaje que sentarse en ese animal de aspecto incómodo. Nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta organizada no lejos de allí".

"¿Por qué no?" La expresión de Zorzal se iluminó. "B-pero mi príncipe?" Jadeó uno de sus hombres.

"Hus-hus, no te quejes, en lugar de unirte a los guardias". Sus hombres asintieron con una expresión ceñuda.

Desmontando su caballo, caminó hacia las dos princesas, inclinándose besando cada una de sus manos. Mostrando una sonrisa lujuriosa.

"Ohh ... qué educado ..." Eleanor se calmó. Luego los tres montaron el auto.

Acercándose más a los tres miembros de la realeza, los niños y sus madres disfrutaban de la comida, bebían y jugaban todo tipo de juegos, mientras las mujeres nobles hacían alarde de sus llamativos vestidos. Todo lo que oyeron del carruaje fue música ligera y no el planteo que el Conde Marx había advertido sobre Zorzal. Después de ver su alegría, todo odio se desvaneció del primer heredero del Imperio, y él no quería preocuparse por ese ruido que se desvanecía.

Zorzal y sus compañeros de la realeza abandonaron el carruaje. Mientras tanto, Zorzal desapareció mientras Eleanor y Serene se movían con la ayuda de los guardias, cada paso de ellos reflejaba su educación adecuada.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Aunque no había sido invitado, nadie detuvo a Zorzal de avanzar. Todos podían sentir que Zorzal y sus amigos estaban dirigiendo miradas sorprendidas. Dyel solo frunció el ceño al ver el acto incivilizado de Zorzal y sus hombres.

Después de examinar a las mujeres aquí, se dio cuenta de que todas eran damas o herederas patricias. Conocía a algunos de ellos por los tribunales.

Mientras estas damas estaban sorprendidas por las personas que se acercaban a ellas, después de darse cuenta de que él era el primer hijo del Emperador, pensaron erróneamente que "incluso el Príncipe fue invitado", y todos se adelantaron para darle la bienvenida. Después de todo, el organizador de esta fiesta era la princesa Piña, por lo que no era raro que ella también invitara a su hermano mayor. Él era simplemente un invitado de honor.

Zorzal y sus hombres no podían ser demasiado rudos con ellos.

Ante las personas que no tenían nada que ver con la política y que eran de origen patricio, tenían que tratarlos con respeto. La forma en que tuvieron que tratar a los niños que corrían bajo los pies fue evidente. Su feroz deseo de gritar "¡¿Qué está pasando ?!" drenado lejos Después de desmontar, Zorzal ordenó a sus hombres que averiguaran qué estaba pasando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Esta fiesta en el jardín fue organizada por Piña-dono, Sugawara-dono. No es una reunión oficial, solo una reunión de varias familias nobles y sus hijos para divertirse juntos. ¿No fueron invitados también, Su Alteza?"

La que le contestó fue la anciana criada. Se estaba yendo en años, pero se mantuvo erguida mientras respondía al Príncipe. El hecho de que ella hubiera llamado a su media hermana Piña atrajo su atención, pero no más que el nombre "Sugawara", que nunca antes había escuchado.

Las criadas presentaron el vino y todo tipo de comida a Zorzal y sus hombres. Las bandejas estaban cargadas con muchos tipos de comida. Por ejemplo, los jugos de carne ricos en colágeno se enfriaron en bloques (con otros alimentos dentro) y se sirvieron como gelatina. Luego estaba la carne y las frutas de Ma Nuga, y luego, en otro plato, había pan plano hecho de trigo, así como todo tipo de platos de verduras y carne. Todas estas cosas se alzaban como una montaña delante de ellas.

Zorzal y sus amigos recogieron nerviosamente la comida desconocida que tenía delante y se la pusieron en la boca. Después de eso, sus expresiones cambiaron.

"¡Es bueno!" citó. "¡Es celestial!" su salvia casi goteaba de su boca mientras la masticaba.

La gelatina de carne rebotó cuando la masticó y se derritió en su boca, y el sabor se extendió lentamente sobre su lengua. Como la bebida de un gran mixólogo, incluso besar a mil chicas no se compara con eso. De hecho, la sensación en su boca era como la lengua de un amante en el trabajo. Tamaño, textura y sabor, todo esto fue la cristalización de los esfuerzos de Furuta y Zero, produciendo el más alto orden de la cocina. Sin embargo, Zero pensó que la comida aún era basura. Nunca se obligaría a trabajar con materiales tan humildes, ni se preocupaba realmente por el bienestar de las personas que lo rodeaban fuera de Nazarick.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la comida frente a ellos desapareció. Los hombres de Zorzal se dispersaron para buscar más.

Se volvió hacia las dos mujeres que avanzaban y sus guardias, dijo. "Lady Eleanor, Lady Serene, necesita probar esta delicadeza de ensueño". Mostró un palo de albóndigas junto con un palillo de dientes hacia las dos damas.

Los dos lo hicieron. Probando una sonrisa acurrucada en su cara. "Hmmm ... debe ser la obra de arte de Zero-san. Verdaderamente una delicadeza. Sin embargo, no es su mejor trabajo; realmente debe odiar trabajar aquí". Anunció Leonor con aspereza. Devolviendo los restos a la bandeja.

Serena asintió. Luego dio otro bocado. "Sí, sin embargo, la especificación es un poco diferente. Como fue un co-proyecto con otra persona, sin duda es bastante bueno. Aún así, Eleanor tiene razón ... seguramente no es su mejor trabajo ..." Ella asintió de acuerdo.

"¿Cero?" preguntó Zorzal estupefacto. Volviéndose hacia las dos princesas.

"Me alegro de que mis habilidades se hayan ganado las aficiones de los herederos de Ainz-sama. Sin embargo, no creo que las comidas en este lugar sean suficientes para seres tan exaltados como ustedes dos. Simplemente tiré algo de la basura que encontré por ahí. Con la graciosa ayuda de Furuta-san. Si esperas un momento, prepararé algo verdaderamente apropiado para una realeza ".

"Está bien ... Zero-san ..." se calmó, Eleanor. "Esta comida es más que suficiente para nosotros". Ella se detuvo por un momento. Luego continuó. "Por ahora..."

"Aún así ..." el autómata NPC parecía nervioso, observando sus líneas laterales. "Estas bolsas de carne afuera ni siquiera saben lo que están haciendo; por favor, permítame deshacerme de ellas. Me están molestando". frunció el ceño

"¡Tú!" Zorzal señaló al hombre que aparecía no lejos de él, de un momento a otro. Llevaba un delantal alrededor de su cintura con la escritura. 'Vine del futuro para hacer tu comida!' "¡El hombre del cartel querido! ¡Hombres! ¡Traedlo!"

"¡El hombre del cartel querido! ¡Hombres! ¡Traedlo!" Zorzal rugió.

"No es necesario, Zorzal-dono". arrullo Eleanor. "Estoy seguro de que lo que haya sucedido, fue solo un malentendido, ¿verdad? ¿Cero-san?" ella cerró su abanico Golpeando su palma con ella. Levantando estrictamente una de sus cejas.

Zero asintió, luego inclinó la cabeza. "Por supuesto, mis disculpas ..." al levantar la vista preguntó. "Mis damas, si ya no quieren mi ayuda, tengo cocineros para ordenar".

Serena asintió. "Ve ..." Después de un momentáneo asentimiento con la cabeza, Zero desapareció por completo.

"... Mmm". Zorzal probó la comida y la disfrutó más que cualquier otra cosa.

Aún así, algo molestaba al heredero imperial. Zorzal inclinó la cabeza, incapaz de entender la situación. El conde Marx no debería haberle mentido. Incluso si le mintiera, no habría servido de nada para su Ministerio. ¿Podría ser que él dijo esa mentira para que viniera a esta fiesta? Pero debería haber habido una mejor manera de decirlo.

Al menos, este lugar parecía un festival, y no el sitio de alguna conspiración como lo que dijo el conde Marx. Debe haber cometido un error en alguna parte. Tal vez se había equivocado de lugar y encontró un lugar como este mientras exploraba.

Al mismo tiempo, sus manos alcanzaban la comida y las bebidas raras.

"Mmm ..."

Zorzal estaba acostumbrado a la comida del palacio, pero nunca había probado esto antes.

La sopa era solo un simple hervido, pero su sabor era sorprendentemente profundo. Era de color ámbar dorado y emanaba un olor fragante.

La carne de Ma Nuga se sintió diferente cuando la comió. Prácticamente se derritió en su boca antes de que sus dientes lo tocaran. Esto debe haber sido el producto de un increíble control de calor en la cocina. Y luego estaba el uso hábil de la sal y otros sabores (especias). Era la mejor carne de Ma Nuga que había comido.

Zorzal tomó boca tras boca de la carne, saboreando los jugos de grasa que se derramaban en su boca. Luego se fue a la siguiente pieza. Muy pronto, las tres bandejas estaban vacías.

Mirando a sus dos invitados, le preguntó. "¿No tienes hambre mis damas?"

"Estoy bien ..." respondió tranquilamente Serena.

"Estoy lleno ... gracias, príncipe Zorzal", respondió Eleanor con elegancia.

"¡Ani-sama!" Piña gritó. Zorzal tiró el hueso que había terminado a un lado y la miró.

Cuando vio a Piña correr, se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía a su gente del juego del caballero con ella y se fue "¿oh?" Luego pensó que si ella era la organizadora de este evento, entonces el conde Marx debía haberse equivocado en alguna parte.

"Ani-sama, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí de repente?"

Zorzal respondió: "¿Qué, no puedo estar aquí?" mientras alcanzaba su cuarta pieza de carne de Ma Nuga.

Piña ciertamente no lo quería aquí, pero en estas circunstancias, ella no podía decirlo directamente. En su lugar, ella respondió: "Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo podría dejar a mi hermano mayor solo? Es solo que no habías mostrado mucho interés en este tipo de cosas. Oh, se sabrá mejor con esto". Le entregó un lote de mostaza que Furuta había mezclado especialmente para acompañar la carne de Ma Nuga.

Zorzal frunció el ceño al ver el color de la mostaza y su olor que picaba la nariz. Cuando mordía la carne, el intenso sabor hacía que le lloraran los ojos.

"Su Majestad." Se inclinó ante Drakon ante las dos princesas del Reino Hechicero. Piña se volvió hacia él con expresión de sorpresa. "Drakon-dono ... ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Eleanor amablemente.

"Mi suerte cambió para mejor ya que conozco a tu familia, majestad". se inclinó profundamente. Volviendo la cara hacia el suelo.

"¿Es eso así?" preguntó Eleanor riendo entre dientes. Cuando hizo esto, realmente se parecía a su padre. "Levántate," ordenó Serene al hombre. Y así lo hizo. Volviéndose hacia la princesa y Sugawara, comenzó la introducción. "Princesa Piña, Sugawara-dono. Permítame presentarle a las hijas de Su Majestad, Serene y Eleanor Ooal Gown-sama".

Piña sonrió. "Es un placer conocerlos a los dos". Graciosamente se estrecharon las manos.

"Mis damas ... es un placer conocerlos a los dos. Debo admitir que no esperábamos su llegada". arrullo Sugawara agradablemente.

"No se puede evitar; mi padre considera que es suficiente enviarnos para llevar a cabo la negociación con el Emperador. Después de todo, una realeza debe enfrentar una regalía detrás de la mesa, como solía decir". razonó la petite carmesí vestida de niña.

"Ya veo ..." el hombre del ministerio de asuntos exteriores asintió sudando.

Mientras tanto, Zorzal sostenía su quinto pedazo de carne de Ma Nuga, esta vez rociada con la mostaza amarilla. Parecía bastante aficionado a ello.

Piña miró el trozo de carne que estaba ante ella, que estaba prácticamente pintado de amarillo y no sabía cómo salir de esta desagradable situación. Al ver la expresión agradable del príncipe mientras consumía carne tras carne, Eleanor se echó a reír. "La próxima vez le pediré a Zero-san que te prepare una cena real. Verás ... esta comida es pálida en comparación una vez que probaste su comida".

Zorzal asintió con una gran sonrisa. "Gracias ... Lady Eleanor. Estaría encantada".

"Tú dices ..." Piña señaló la comida. "¿Dices que esta comida no es ni siquiera para las regalías?"

Serene asintió suspirando. "Sí, esa comida que Zero-san solía preparar para las personas que no le gustaban o que consideraban insuficientes para consumir sus mejores comidas. Solía alimentar ese tipo de comida con los demonios de Demiurge ..." rió el medio vampiro.

Piña bajó la cabeza. Si ese es el caso, ¿qué tipo de delicadeza comían estos dos todos los días? Incluso imaginar la mejor comida era inimaginable para la princesa imperial.

En los tribunales, un chef no tenía una posición elevada. Casi nadie traería a un chef de bajo estatus. Sin embargo, Zorzal pensó que nadie estaba mirando y se encogió de hombros, y luego trató de encontrar una solución a este problema.

"Trae ese Zero y ese Furuta del que hablaste en el palacio real. Estoy seguro de que Lady Eleanor y Serene quieren que la cocinen con ellos una vez que llegaron al palacio como mis invitados".

Piña pensó por un momento que esta sería una buena oportunidad para que su hermano conociera a una persona japonesa y estableciera una mejor relación con el Reino Hechicero. Pero entonces ella inmediatamente rechazó esa idea.

Sí, su hermano pensó que vivía en un mundo donde "todo va de acuerdo con mi voluntad". Todo lo bueno era para su beneficio en el mundo que existía únicamente para satisfacerlo. Él descartaría cualquier cosa que negara esto. Incluso la verdad se convertiría en su enemigo ... no. Fue precisamente porque era la verdad que era su enemigo. Al mismo tiempo, incluso creería mentiras mientras le agradaran.

Naturalmente, la mayor fantasía que tuvo fue que el Imperio era el poder más influyente en este mundo.

Zorzal no entendería que había un país mucho más poderoso que el Imperio al otro lado de los dos edificios, que ya les había repartido varias derrotas aplastantes y que no podían ser derrotados. En este caso, él convertiría la verdad en su enemigo.

Por lo tanto, Piña abandonó la idea de mostrarle la verdad a Zorzal. Su hermano era demasiado idiota como para ser obstinado para aceptar la realidad, incluso si esta irrumpía en su puerta.

El problema era por qué su hermano había venido aquí? No podría haber sido una coincidencia. Decidió preguntarle a Zorzal, y la respuesta que obtuvo fue "El conde Marx me dijo que viniera aquí".

"¿Dijo eso exactamente?"

"No, solo algo como eso".

"Entonces, ¿qué dijo él?"

Zorzal chasqueó la lengua ante las incesantes preguntas de Piña y respondió: "Dijo que había personas reunidas aquí para conspirar y conspirar. Debe haber hecho un desastre. ¡No piense nada!"

Después de eso, comenzó a conversar con sus dos compañeros recién adquiridos usando un tono agradable que no era específico para su persona, sus amigos asaltaron los otros puestos de comida. Incluso ahuyentaron a los niños reunidos alrededor de la criada de helados.

Mientras Piña lo veía irse, ella murmuró "Conde Marx" en voz baja una y otra vez.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Mientras tanto, en la sede del Emperador: Sadera: Al mismo tiempo:**"Zorzal** mordió** el anzuelo, pero no atrapamos un pez. Qué vergüenza".

El Emperador, sentado en su trono en la sala de audiencias, miró al Conde Marx. Notó la cabeza baja del hombre y suspiró.

"Bueno, eso está bien. Tendremos más oportunidades. No hay que apresurarse".

"Sin embargo, si esto continúa, el Senado decidirá comenzar las negociaciones. ¿No deberíamos hacer algo ahora?"

"No se equivoque, conde Marx. No tengo ninguna intención de negar estas conversaciones. Si quieren hablar, entonces permítales hablar, todo lo que quieran. Pero no les daré tanto como un pelo en las concesiones. "

"Sin embargo, con las cosas como están, puede ser difícil seguir ese curso".

"Eso no es nada. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es asegurarnos de que nunca lleguen a una decisión. Si quieren hablar tanto con el enemigo, entonces permítales hablar por siempre. Necesitan negociar para comenzar las negociaciones; tienen que votar cuando el "Las negociaciones comenzarán, tienen que votar sobre las condiciones que tienen y así sucesivamente. Si tienen que debatir sobre cada pequeño detalle, no avanzarán. Tarde o temprano el enemigo renunciará a las negociaciones".

"La sabiduría de tu Majestad es insondable y con visión de futuro. Tu sirviente está impresionado por tu destreza". Inclinó profundamente a Marx.

"Cuenta, procede como mejor te parezca. Sin embargo, al final, debemos asegurarnos una victoria militar. Si pierdes, no te perdonaré". Amenaza a Molt, entrecerrando los ojos con seriedad.

"Sí. Tu siervo lo logrará con todas sus fuerzas."

Marx bajó la cabeza una vez más.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Unos días después: Ciudad Itálica: Cerca de la puerta principal:**

Zeno y su grupo estaban bien preparados para esperar cerca de la entrada al último miembro de su pequeño grupo. Ya preparados para su viaje, cada uno de ellos montó sus respectivas monturas. Zeno usando a Hamusuke, el enorme Hamster Djungarian como su montura. La pobre criatura escapó de la aldea que Raidyn la dejó, debido a que los niños no la dejaron en paz y siempre la sujetaron. Por lo tanto, decidió que prefería esperar donde hubiera personas que pudieran protegerla del constante asalto de los pequeños bichos.

Meguminoi sentada en una especie de disco flotante, Slapstorm montando una quimera con cabeza de león con alas, Merryforge en una cabra de aspecto rudo, Medhirt en una Longma, también llamada Dragon Horse, y finalmente, Julian en un caballo de apariencia simple con un arnés adornado .

Al verlos, Yao no podía hacer nada más, simplemente adorar las monturas épicas de su compañero. Su momentánea aturdimiento ha sido perturbada por la alegre voz de Zeno. "Lady Yao ... ¿te importaría unirte?" le ofreció su mano.

"¿Estás seguro de que está bien?" preguntó ella con timidez. Mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo. "Bueno, vamos a preguntarle a Hamusuke". Zeno bajó la mirada hacia su compañero que montó. Bueno, ¿qué dices Hamusuke? ¿Puede ella montar en ti? "

"Este vive para servir, el humilde servidor de Milady puede soportar a varias personas a la vez si es necesario. Más aún, si son los amigos de Milady y Milord".

El hámster acorazado respondió. "¡¿Qué? ¡¡Puede hablar !? ¡Qué bestia majestuosa y mágica!" Awo Yao. Hamusuke hinchó sus mejillas tomando el cumplido como algo positivo. Le hizo recordar los viejos tiempos en que también era conocida como el sabio Rey del Bosque. "Este recibe el orgulloso nombre de Hamusuke de Milady, pero en los viejos tiempos la gente también la conoce y la temía como el Rey Sabio del Bosque".

Yao retrocedió con asombro. "¡¿En serio ?! ¡Debes contarme más!"

Hamusuke asintió con orgullo. "Este le puede contar las historias de los viejos tiempos, en nuestro viaje, si le parece bien, mi señora".

Yao asintió y sonrió. "Eso sería bueno." Con la excepción de la bruja carmesí, todos se echaron a reír.

Yao de repente miró a Zeno. Ella vio que él todavía estaba ofreciendo su mano, alcanzando hacia ella. Después del momento de vergüenza momentánea, Yao aceptó la mano que Zeno le ofreció y montó a la bestia "viciosa" detrás del héroe.

Después de todo, ella no tenía una montura con ella; Ella tenía que acompañar a alguien en la silla. Ella no puede continuar con ellos a pie.

Anteriormente, los aventureros se encargaban de los trámites necesarios para abandonar la ciudad, no quedaba nada para dirigirse hacia el bosque de Schwartz, donde residía la tribu Elfos Oscuros.

Yao se sorprendió un poco cuando vio las bolsas atadas en los montajes pocos en número y tamaño. Y cuestionó cómo el pequeño grupo podía viajar tan a la ligera, pero cuando le presentaron los bolsillos sin fondo que en realidad no eran sin fondo pero podían llevar cientos y cientos de kilogramos de productos sin agregar más peso. Ella entendió cómo podían hacerlo. Por lo tanto, nunca más se molestó con el tema. Después de todo, no quiere otra larga explicación de que la maga volvió a concentrarse en la sala de espera. Incluso pensar en eso le hacía sentir dolor de cabeza.

Pasó el tiempo, y el pequeño grupo se dirigió hacia el sur.

Yao partió inicialmente de Modabarden Village, luego se curvó hacia el sur alrededor de la base del monte. Colro, pasando por las llanuras de Terilia, pasando por Metabal, Gremina, Hebrae y Tongut.

Usando esto, Slapstrom dio marcha atrás en su mapa encantado de todos los lugares que Yao mencionó. Retrocederían por esta ruta a la casa de Yao. Marcándolos con marcadores mágicos. Gracias a la investigación mágica moderna, el encantamiento en el mapa mapea automáticamente los alrededores y agrega los nuevos marcadores al papel. Por lo tanto, este pedazo de papel aparentemente simple fue el compañero esencial de todo explorador, desde la nueva era de los inventos y descubrimientos revolucionarios en el área de la investigación mágica.

La línea que Yao describió como la dirección de su casa no estaba muy lejos en una línea recta, pero las montañas y los valles en el camino significaban que no podían viajar de esa manera. Sin embargo, el camino que Yao había tomado en su lugar fue en una gran curva alrededor del campo, razón por la cual ella había tardado un mes en llegar a Itálica.

"No se pudo evitar; estaba persiguiendo los rumores. Si hubiera sabido que estabas en Itálica desde el principio, no habría desviado tanto". murmuró Yao nerviosamente.

Si lo que dijo era cierto, eso significaba que habría estado recogiendo rumores de calles y aldeas, y después de eso, habría llegado a Italica un mes después. Desde ese punto de vista, el tiempo que pasó en Itálica habría sido muy corto.

"Ahora estamos en las llanuras de Terilia", dijo Slapstorm mientras comprobaba la ubicación en el mapa.

"Después de eso, di la vuelta a la base de Mt. Colro para no ser notado por los Dragones Gemelos, y luego seguí la corriente hacia adelante. Bueno, no importa si vas y vienes, es difícil en ambas direcciones."

Solo podían viajar a la luz del día y no podían moverse rápidamente donde no había carreteras. Por supuesto, podrían viajar por la noche usando el hechizo de luz continua para iluminar su camino, pero caminaron en un terreno desconocido. Era demasiado peligroso incluso para un experimentado grupo de aventureros adamantinos andar por el terreno desconocido por la noche.

Aunque se llamaba Terilia Plains, no era tan plano como parecía. Zeno esperaba hacer algún progreso, pero las enormes rocas de todas partes lo obligaron a maniobrar a su alrededor, aunque Meguminoi puede usar la magia de la mosca. Su poder mágico no fue suficiente para hacer que volaran todo el grupo. Por lo tanto, la mayor parte del tiempo necesitaban maniobrar de todos modos.

De repente, mientras meditaban, un retumbante sonido se les acercó por la espalda. Mirando hacia atrás, el HMW que se aproximaba disminuyó lentamente su velocidad, luego se detuvo. "¡Ara! ¡Hey allí!" El hombre de uniforme verde, detrás del volante, dejó el vehículo. Se rascó la nuca y se puso nervioso.

"¡Oye!" Zeno levantó la mano y le devolvió el saludo. Luego, después de inspeccionar al hombre un poco más a fondo, sus ojos se ensancharon. "¿Itami-dono? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Solo vinimos a cazar a esos dragones ..." dijo simplemente.

"¿Cómo es eso? ¿Sus superiores no descartan la idea? ¿No les prohíben sus superiores que realice acciones tan imprudentes solo?"

Itami asintió con una expresión severa. "Sí, sin embargo, recibimos una llamada del Coronel Kengun, él envió al HQ una llamada sobre una solitaria Dama Oscura en busca de nuestra ayuda con los Dragones de Fuego. El Teniente Yanagida fue lo suficientemente bueno como para compartir esta información conmigo. También, el Teniente General Hazama me pidió que investigue la situación ".

Zeno entrecerró los ojos. "¿Es así? Como ves, ya nos dirigimos a encargarnos de la situación. Sin embargo, puedes unirte a nosotros si quieres, después de todo, nos enfrentamos a dos dragones. Seguramente necesitaremos algo de apoyo".

"¿Confías en ellos Zeno?" preguntó Merryforge. "Ese tipo parece sospechoso". frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Itami.

Zeno se volvió hacia él. "Por supuesto, Itami-dono es el amigo del maestro. El amigo del maestro es también mis amigos". él sonrió.

"Entonces… ¿también viniste a ayudar a Lady Yao con su problema de dragón?"

Mirando alrededor nerviosamente Itami suspiró. "Ves ... el problema es mucho más complicado, ¿cómo podría disipar la situación?" murmuró derrotado. "En los últimos días, el estado mental de Tuka comenzó a caer drásticamente; ella está al borde de la locura. No tenemos otra opción para demostrar que su padre está muerto que derrotar al Dragón de Fuego que lo mató. Además, Hazama me envió "

"Estás mintiendo ..." señaló con su bastón Meguminoi a Itami. "Acabas de escabullirte ... ¿verdad?"

Itami retrocedió viendo que su portada ha sido volada. "¿Cómo?"

"Eres fácil de leer ..." dijo bruscamente la brujita, luego se dio la vuelta.

"¿De Verdad?" miró con nerviosismo a Rory y Lelei de nuevo en la HMW, esperando la confirmación. Ellos solo asintieron, Rory sonrió, Lelei mantuvo siempre una expresión estoica.

Zeno reflexionó y asintió. "Hmmm ... ¿ella sabe que ya está muerta?" preguntó inquieto mientras veía a Tuka durmiendo en el asiento trasero.

Itami miró hacia atrás por un momento. "No creo que ella piense que es posible, así que podría pensar que fue una especie de ilusión". Murmuró Itami Lelei y Rory abandonaron la HMW en este mismo momento. Tuka está durmiendo en el asiento trasero, adormecida por la magia de Lelei.

"¡Ah! ¡Zeno! ¡Es un placer conocerte!" le ofreció su bienvenida Rory. Sonriéndole como si fuera su disputa anterior en Italica ni siquiera sucedió.

Zeno sonrió. "¡Ah! ¡Rory-san! También es un placer conocerte, ¿un trago después de la misión?"

Rory asintió felizmente.

"Zeno-dono!" le regañó, yao. "¡¿Estás ofreciendo una bebida alcohólica para niños ?!"

"¿Niños?" Rory se burló con enojo. "¿A quién llamas mocoso? Soy el apóstol Rory Mercury de Emroy", anunció con orgullo, apoyando su gran alabarda sobre su espalda.

Yao se quedó sin aliento. Luego hizo una reverencia. "Por favor, perdona mi comportamiento impropio, tu santidad, no te reconocí ..."

Rory asintió con aprobación. Lelei ya inspeccionó al personal de Meguminoi y lentamente comenzó a hablar sobre la magia. Ambos usaron su propio tono plano. Una oración contestada por una sola oración. Parecía que las dos chicas salían juntas con bastante facilidad. La bruja escarlata incluso ofreció algo de su dulce para el sabio de cabello plateado. Una vista rara si le preguntas a Zeno.

Zeno suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Luego se volvió hacia Itami. "Entonces ... Itami-dono ..."

"Itami está bien". él sonrió.

Zeno inclinó la cabeza. "Entonces, Itami. ¿Te importaría unir fuerzas? Estoy seguro de que nuestro trabajo será mucho más fácil si trabajamos juntos para derrotar a los dragones".

"Por supuesto, eso sería bueno". el asintió.

El aventurero de armadura dorada se rió entre dientes. "Entonces está resuelto". se volvió y se dirigió hacia su grupo. "Vamos, al amanecer nos vamos y seguimos adelante".

Mirando hacia atrás su HMW Itami solo suspiró en derrota. Las chicas habían apilado cosas en el HMV como si estuvieran huyendo de casa, y actualmente, Tuka estaba dormida en una gruesa manta de piel en las grietas entre todos los demás artículos. Se veía bien, pero Itami sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Tuka había empeorado desde que partieron de Arnus. Por otra parte, tenía sentido cuando uno lo pensaba. ¿Cómo podría el padre de Tuka operar una HMV complicada tan naturalmente? Debe haber causado un gran conflicto en su corazón.

Debido a que Tuka ocasionalmente sería atormentada por intensos dolores de cabeza, Lelei la puso a dormir con magia. Gracias a eso, pudieron hablar sobre cosas que no podían dejar que Tuka escuchara.

Cerca de la fogata, los aventureros y Yao discutieron los detalles de los Dragones de la Llama.

"Estrictamente hablando, su territorio parece abarcar toda el área del sur, que también incluye el Bosque Schwarz".

"Que grande?" Levantó una ceja al hombre bestia bestia. Cazó bestias como dragones salvajes e incluso grandes basiliscos que pueden convertirte en piedra con una simple mirada en el pasado. Sin embargo, este gran territorio para los dragones? Esto fue extrañamente antinatural para el cazador veterano. Sospechaba que algo está detrás de este comportamiento antinatural, las bestias generalmente no tenían un territorio más grande que pudieran prever con seguridad.

"Si quieres encontrar al Dragón de la Llama, dirígete al sur desde el Bosque Schwarz al Valle Lordom. El par caza en el mismo lugar. Podemos emboscarlo allí".

El valle de Lordom era donde se escondía la tribu de Yao.

"Mi gente allí sabe dónde está la guarida de los Dragones de la Llama", anunció.

"Entonces, nos dirigimos allí. Después de todo, cazar un dragón sin saber el terreno es nada menos que suicida", confirmó Zeno. Desde el fondo, se puede escuchar la música de Dandelion mientras tocaba en su instrumento latino parecido a la guitarra. Rory escuchó la historia épica agitada dentro de una balada épica. Una balada que salió de su boca e instrumento cuidadosamente afinado.

"Sería una gran desventaja para nosotros si intentáramos luchar en un espacio abierto", anunció Itami caminando cerca del fuego.

Resoplando una nube de humo, Merryforge asintió. "Es cierto, incluso yo no estoy tan loco como para intentarlo". el se rio

"Podríamos intentar volarlos mientras están durmiendo". bromeó la bruja carmesí, mordisqueando su paleta.

"Deberíamos intentar razonar con ellos ..." notó Medhirth tímidamente. Cubriéndose la cara con su prismático cabello coloreado.

"Creo que eso no funcionará ..." Swami dejó caer a Itami.

"Lo siento ..." cubrió su cara tímidamente la mitad dragona.

Eso era cierto; tales Dragones de tamaño considerable no podían girar libremente en espacios estrechos debido a sus tamaños. Si su nido no fuera un lugar como ese, tendrían que elegir otro campo de batalla, atraerlo allí y destruirlo.

"Si necesitas un señuelo, avísame. Puedo hacer que mi gente te ayude". Yao habló ligeramente, como si fuera realmente tan simple.

"Algo se siente extraño en todo esto. ¿Por qué no simplemente huiste?" preguntó Itami.

Mucho como los residentes de Coda Village lo habían abandonado. Había esa elección.

Volviendo a Itami. Yao respondió: "Los humanos pueden hacerlo, pero los Elfos no pueden".

La mayoría de los Elfos solo podían vivir en la tierra que les convenía.

Los humanos podían moverse y construir calles y asentamientos, pero los elfos no podían. Los Elfos Oscuros de este mundo no podían abandonar el Bosque Schwarz al que estaban acostumbrados. Ya era bastante difícil para ellos simplemente esconderse en Lordom Valley.

También fue en parte cierto los Elfos del Reino Hechicero. Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos se sintió mejor viviendo dentro de su próspero bosque y cuevas. El bosque simplemente los llamaba. Por lo tanto, la mayoría de ellos realmente no se alejaron de los bosques protectores de la provincia Elven del Reino Hechicero. Aunque en los últimos cien años, las generaciones más nuevas y más propensas a deambular solo para adquirir experiencia, a veces incluso se asientan en ciudades habitadas principalmente por humanos u otras razas.

Entre ellos, los elfos del bosque se ven más comúnmente en el Nuevo Mundo, ya que se sabe que se intercambian y se mezclan con los humanos. Mientras tanto, los Elfos Oscuros, primos de los elfos de la madera que son mucho más aislacionistas y tienden a vivir lejos de la civilización.

"Viajar está bien, sin embargo", agregó Yao y sonrió, como si se estuviera burlando de sí misma.

La mayoría de las personas alrededor del fuego entendieron que su situación era poder viajar en un bote, pero no poder vivir en él. Algunas personas podían vivir en el mar, pero no podían. Al igual que los humanos solo podían vivir en tierra, los Elfos Oscuros solo podían vivir en los bosques.

La noche pasó sin accidente. Sin embargo, Itami estaba un poco incómoda. Reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Él no puede hacer nada más a la vista. Esa catastrófica fiesta, el terremoto y la invasión demoníaca de la capital que siguió realmente lo hicieron sentir incómodo. Sin hablar de ello, Zorzal mantuvo a los ciudadanos japoneses como esclavos.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre todo esto con el durmiente Rory de lado (la mayor parte de su disgusto). La colorida ropa que llevaba bardo, Julian se acercó a él. "Pareces preocupado mi amigo. Tal vez pueda ayudarte." él sonrió.

Itami lo miró y sonrió. "Ah ... no es nada. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí".

"Tonterías ..." se sentó cerca de él. Ofreciendo una bebida alcohólica con buen olor. Una bebida que Itami aceptó a regañadientes pero no obstante.

"Como hombre de experiencia, puedo decir claramente si algo está molestando a mi compañero de viaje. Entonces, háblalo, amigo, verás, después de que me hayas contado tu corazón, te sentirás mucho mejor. Hablo desde experiencia." mirando a la distancia, reflexionó.

"Oh, Charlott, hermosa musa, que maravillosas noches pasamos juntas, la musa de muchas historias ..." murmuró acariciando su barba de cabra. Sonriendo al recordar las horas y horas de las sesiones de 'tutoría' que los dos pasaron juntos.

Itami suspiró. Viendo que no hay salida. Comenzó a recordar y contarle al bardo los eventos de los últimos días. A partir de la incursión nocturna.

El Bosque Schwarz era un vasto dominio que a menudo se llamaba "un mar de árboles".

Era mucho más profundo de lo que nadie podría haber imaginado. En sus tramos más lejanos, los troncos de árboles caídos estaban cubiertos de pilas de hojas en descomposición, y sobre ellos crecían las ramas de árboles gigantescos. Las raíces en el suelo se superponían entre sí, de manera tan gruesa que uno no podía ver el suelo, mientras que sobre ellas el cielo estaba bloqueado por las copas de los árboles que se extendían. Era como entrar en un mundo diferente.

Por supuesto, caminar por aquí a pie era una tarea difícil, por no decir nada de conducir un vehículo. No tenían más remedio que rodearlo. Hamusuke se quedó atrás para cuidar y proteger el automóvil y las monturas del pequeño grupo. Sin embargo, Meguminoi se mostró renuente a soltar su disco volador. Entonces, ella flotó sobre el terreno y procedió.

Después de hacer algunos progresos hacia el sur, decidieron descansar por la noche. Al día siguiente, siguieron el borde del bosque hacia el oeste, antes de llegar finalmente a Lordom Valley.

Los Elfos Oscuros se escondían aquí en las cuevas.

De un vistazo, esto parecía un terreno bastante bueno para una pelea.

Como sugiere el nombre de "valle", la tierra plana fue cortada por el flujo de un río en un estrecho barranco retorcido. Si pudieran hacer que los Dragones desciendan al fondo del barranco, podrían llevar a cabo una emboscada en él. Sin embargo, este lugar era demasiado estrecho para que los Dragones se metieran. Incluso si no fueran bestias de tamaño completo.

Ahora que lo pienso; Este lugar era un lugar donde los Elfos Oscuros se escondían. Si los Dragones de la Llama pudieran caber aquí, se acabarían.

El fondo del barranco era bastante estrecho. El río había dispersado rocas grandes y pequeñas alrededor, y parecía un buen lugar para pescar. Sin embargo, no había forma de que los Elfos Oscuros recolectaran suficiente comida de este lugar. Tendrían que abandonar el Valle eventualmente, y el Dragón de Fuego contaba con eso.

Además, la repentina lluvia torrencial elevaría el nivel del río hasta que se filtrara en sus cuevas. Tenían que luchar todos los días para que sus posesiones y sus alimentos no fueran arrastrados. Fue una vida dura.

"Por favor pare aqui."

Yao estaba esperando a Zeno y al resto en lo alto de un acantilado. Apenas afectada por el suelo fangoso después de la lluvia, ella descendió ágilmente al fondo del valle. Después de pasar por un estrecho pasaje que solo cabía una persona, ella descendió otra pendiente y llegó al fondo.

Tuka nerviosamente miró hacia abajo en el barranco de vez en cuando, al río que fluye muy por debajo de ella. Los elfos amaban el verde del bosque, pero no se veía nada de eso aquí.

"¿No estás nervioso?" ella le preguntó a Zeno e Itami, quienes acabaron de discutir cómo proceder.

Zeno se volvió hacia ella. "Un poco, un barranco tan estrecho puede usarse fácilmente para un ataque de guerrilla".

"¿Por qué eligieron vivir aquí?" Mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo le preguntó una vez más. A ella no le gustaba el lugar. De ningún modo.

Parecería que se había dejado olvidar cómo Yao y su gente habían sido atacados por los Dragones. Ella había eliminado completamente todo lo relacionado con el Dragón de la Llama de su mente. Por lo tanto, todo lo que Itami pudo decir fue: "¿Quién sabe? Debería haber una razón para ello".

Incluso mientras hablaba, no dejaba de mirar el cielo.

"¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí?"

De repente, siete a ocho hombres y mujeres elfos oscuros aparecieron fuera del paisaje. Estaban haciendo reverencias, y rodearon a Itami y los demás.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Territorio en prisión: Omega Siete: En algún lugar cerca del corazón del Universo:**

El viaje de un día finalmente terminó. Y la burbuja cósmica de Raydin y Amaterasu salió del camino infernal que forzaron a viajar aquí.

La diosa del sol aún mantenía la burbuja a su alrededor, evitando la asfixia de su pasajero. Desconocía sus verdaderas capacidades y su persona.

Raidyn silbó cuando el paisaje se ensanchó a su alrededor. "Ojalá ... el viejo no borró la decoración, eso es seguro".

Amaterasu asintió sonriendo. "Sí, a mi padre siempre le gustaron las cosas grandiosas, tal cosa, hizo que su trono y esta prisión se establecieran no lejos de ella también".

Alrededor de ellos explotan supernovas, aparentemente congeladas en el tiempo. Las nebulosas, que varían en tamaño, siempre cambian de forma y coloración, los agujeros blancos y negros succionan y escupen la materia y la energía a su alrededor. Doblando el espacio y el tiempo en su propio tejido.

En el centro del sistema, doce planetas, orbitando uno tropical más grande, irradian energía comparable a la de un sol. Anclados juntos en el planeta central con anclajes de energía.

"Hermosa no es así?" preguntó ella con una agradable sonrisa.

Raidyn bostezó. "Sí ... sí ..." ella se despidió y se levantó. Estirando sus extremidades. "Mmmm! Estoy tan adormecida" Mirando a su alrededor, miró a su alrededor. Entonces sonrió. "¡Vamos a explorar!"

Amaterasu suspiró ante ella. "Tenemos trabajo que hacer, después, que te muestro. Te lo prometo".

"Killjoy ..." Raidyn resopló, cruzando las manos frente a su pecho, sorprendentemente acurrucada en su espalda como un gato, y haciendo pucheros mirando hacia otro lado.

La diosa del sol solo negó con la cabeza al escuchar a su compañera de viaje con un comportamiento infantil, luego se concentró y se dirigió hacia el planeta paradisíaco en el centro.

Al entrar en la atmósfera, la vista antes de que Raidyn la asustara, y tanto ella como Momonga vieron una o dos cosas en su larga existencia.

En el suelo, en el aire, en las vastas aguas debajo de ellos, los animales cazaron, vivieron, murieron y prosperaron usando sus vidas como les parezca.

Fuera de las aguas, las montañas y algunos lugares, una enorme y vasta jungla cubrió todo el planeta. Amaterasu sonrió con orgullo. "Padre realmente sabía cómo crear grandes cosas ... ¿no es así?"

Raidyn mostró una suave sonrisa y asintió. "Lo más probable ... debe ser un artista. ¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó Raidyn.

Por un momento reflexivo la diosa respondió. "Paraíso perdido ... sí ..." ella asintió. "Padre llamó en tal nombre".

Sin embargo, una cosa está mal. Raidyn reconoció esto mientras avanzaban por encima de una de las construcciones de piedra colosal. En algunos lugares del planeta tropical, alrededor de extrañas estructuras de piedra formaban un círculo, que se parecía al Stonehenge en la Tierra. La corrupción negra se arremolinó en la inocente pureza del mundo de los jardines. Ella tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este planeta; ella tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de las intenciones de la niña ante ella.

El lodo negro corrompió todo lo que tocaba, deformándolo. Transformando la belleza de la naturaleza en abominaciones horribles. Los animales, los planetas, la misma tierra con la que entró en contacto. Todo lo mutado se torció al entrar en contacto con la sustancia negra.

"¿Que paso ahi?" Preguntó con suspicacia, inspeccionando el campo debajo de ella.

"Los sellos que gotean, se agrietaron, pronto ya no podrán retener la corrupción debajo de la tierra, pronto la corrupción se extenderá a la totalidad del universo, tragándola por completo".

Ella miró a Raidyn. "Estoy solo, no puedo mantenerlo a raya, incluso con la ayuda de mis sirvientes, soy impotente. Necesito ayuda. Necesitamos reiniciar el sistema y restablecer los sellos. O todo lo demás está perdido". Ella explicó.

Raidyn mostró una sonrisa pícara. "Entonces, vamos a trabajar ..."

Amaterasu se volvió hacia ella, en su rostro la expresión de incredulidad se calmó por un momento. Lo que pronto se convirtió en una cálida sonrisa. Acompañado por una gota de lágrima. "Gracias ..." ella se limpió el agua de los ojos.

"Pero ... todavía no sé cómo puedes ayudarme ... eres un simple mortal después de todo".

El imitador elfo oscuro se rió entre dientes. "Te sorprendería lo obstinados que podemos ser los simples mortales 'nosotros' ...", sonrió. "No existe tal cosa como la inmortalidad" murmuró ella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Amaterasu?

"Nada, nada ..." Raidyn respondió apresuradamente. Saludando rápidamente lo que acaba de decir.

"Correcto ..." con eso. Los dos aterrizaron cerca del templo cercano como constructo. Construido de madera y piedra, construido en estilo japonés.

Cuando la burbuja tocó el suelo, desapareció, y el comité de bienvenida caminó hacia ellos. "Amaterasu-sama ..." hizo una reverencia a un hombre blindado samurai. Detrás de él, una mujer y un hombre, igualmente blindados. Llevando el mismo símbolo de sol también adornaba el kimono Amaterasu. Desde la parte posterior de la nalga del hombre, una cola de mono brotó.

"Ah ... hola Kamamura. Espero que todo haya ido bien mientras estuve fuera ..."

El hombre inclinó la cabeza. "Por supuesto, señora, ¿puedo preguntarte quién es tu invitada?" le preguntó mirando a Raidyn con suspicacia.

"Ah ..." se volvió hacia Raidyn. "Raidyn. Por favor, conozca a Kamaura Genryūsai. Genryūsai, conozca a Raidyn. La persona, el Rey Hechicero, fue enviada para ayudar a resolver ..." ella miró al margen con suspicacia. "Nuestro problema…"

"Ah ... ya veo ..." inclinó la cabeza. "Es un placer conocerlo. Lady Raidyn". Luego volvió a Amaterasu. "Mi señora. ¿Puede este humilde servidor preguntarle quién es el misterioso Rey Hechicero del que habla?"

"Más tarde ..." dijo la niña al pasar junto a su criada. Entrando más profundo en el complejo en medio de las dos filas de soldados blindados. "¿Cómo es la integridad del sello?"

Atrapado con ella. Kamamura comenzó su informe. "La integridad del sello disminuyó considerablemente, tres por ciento completo en tu ausencia, mi Kami. Eso significa que es solo el veintiuno por ciento hasta el punto crítico; los sellos se romperán entre cuatro y cien años".

La diosa chasqueó la lengua con molestia. "Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo ..."

Los tres con la escolta caminaron por los hermosos corredores de estilo japonés mientras Amaterasu dio sus órdenes para preparar el ritual de resellado. Raidyn solo miró alrededor, adorando los alrededores. Al parecer, ni siquiera está prestando atención a lo que la diosa está caminando de lado hablando.

"¿Estas escuchando?" su momentáneo soñar despierto perturbado, volvió su atención hacia su compañera.

"¿Qué?"

Amaterasu se masajeó la frente. "Dije…" señaló ella al altar. "Tu lugar estará allí ... tu tarea será proteger ese puesto con tu vida si es necesario. Mis sirvientes hacen el resto".

"Está bien ..." Raidyn puso los ojos en blanco. Luego se sentó en medio del círculo con las piernas cruzadas. A ella no le gustaba nada; ella sospechaba que sería una trampa. Pero ella soportó, después de todo, amaba los desafíos, quería ser desafiada, si quieren atraparla o atacarla, son libres de intentarlo. Al menos ella se entretendrá.

Pasaron las horas o tal vez un día entero. Ella realmente no lo sabía. Ella acaba de colocar su espada a su lado. Sacó un libro y leyó, leyó y leyó y, por supuesto, observó, inspeccionó y envió varios demonios en la sombra para investigar su entorno.

A ella no le gustaba el lugar. No ... todo el lugar apestaba a algo antinatural, algo que no está bien en este planeta, en este templo. Y el mal presentimiento acaba de salir de este mismo lugar. El lugar exacto donde se sentaba era la línea de ley de algún tipo de máquina destinada a mantener a raya a algo oscuro. Ella no confiaba en Amaterasu antes, pero después de que su sirviente regresara con ella, confiaba en ella incluso menos que antes. Será un juego divertido, pensó.

Mientras tanto, ella se sentó y leyó su libro; ella usaba su tiempo para meditar. Traté de encontrar la fuente del extraño mal presentimiento que apestaba este lugar. Localízalo debajo de ella.

De repente oyó unos pasos detrás de ella. Volviendo la cabeza, ella sonrió y saludó. "¡Oye! Hace tiempo que no te ve".

Eran Amaterasu y sus guardaespaldas. "¿Algo mal?" ella preguntó. La chica detrás de ella mostraba una cara preocupada. Algo realmente la molestaba, volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado, apenas podía exprimir una frase sin discapacidad.

"Lo siento ..."

Raidyn entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué? No hiciste nada…" preguntó ella.

"Lo prometió ... Lo siento, necesito cumplir mi parte ..."

"¿Prometido que?" algo no estaba bien Algo estaba muy mal con el tono que usaba la chica. Tomando su espada, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la diosa del sol. "Lo siento ..." asintiendo con la cabeza hacia su sirviente, Genryūsai tiró de una palanca. Alrededor del círculo, se sentó un campo de fuerza apareció.

Lo inspeccionó con curiosidad, pasando la mano por encima, la superficie ondulada, mostrando un poco de resistencia. "Como se esperaba ..." ella se rió por dentro.

Puedes pensar que ella no está sana. Y tienes media razón. Pero te pregunto ... ¿Serías lo mismo después de que la tortura mental de los dioses del caos te haya hecho pasar? ¿Estarás sano después de vivir eones con una mente humana simple, sin la protección mental de la raza no muerta? Después de perder a muchas personas preciosas para ti, mientras tanto, sigues siendo el mismo, nunca envejeces, viéndolos envejecer y envejecer, formar una familia, y luego morir por causas naturales. Yo creo que no; ninguna persona sana puede acostumbrarse a esto

Por supuesto, puede resucitarlos varias veces, pero cada vez que resucites a alguien, dicha persona generalmente paga con su fuerza vital y cinco niveles, después de un tiempo, la gente ya no puede resucitar debido a la fuerza vital insuficiente que soportan y simplemente desmoronándose al polvo. Su alma destruida permanentemente. Dispersando en el espacio virtual de la oscuridad infinita.

"Entonces ..." Raidyn se volvió hacia Ama. "Es ... ya sabes, incluso si puedes mantenerme allí ... Ainz-san seguramente no te dejará ir". ella se rio entre dientes "Tal hombre es, infinitamente leal a sus amigos".

"También he planeado para él ... por favor, perdóname". Inclinando la cabeza, se disculpó con una cara triste.

"Dime al menos ... ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué piensas manteniéndome ... un simple 'mortal' como me llamaste aquí?" ella señaló la oscuridad en remolino que era el suelo debajo de ella. "¿Te traerá algo bueno?"

Amaterasu tragó saliva. "Incluso si aún no lo sabes ... el núcleo de Ainz-sama se parece al padre, pero es mucho más poderoso".

"¿Y me importa elaborar? ¿Qué tengo que ver con esto?" Raidyn preguntó perezosamente. Al parecer, ni siquiera se preocupaba por su situación apretada. El tono simple y despreocupado que usaba no era consistente con toda la situación apremiante y aprisionada que se encontraba.

"Incluso si no te das cuenta, sentí el mismo poder en ti, durmiendo, pero aún aquí. Me prometió que te traería a ti oa Ainz-sama aquí. Los devolverá ...", explicó con tristeza.

"¿Y si fallaste accidentalmente? ¿Qué es entonces?" se burló de su Raidyn usando un tono bajo. "¿Cuidado para elaborar?" ella pregunto

Amaterasu volvió la cabeza. Demasiado tenso para contestar apretó su puño enojado. Raidyn inclinó la cabeza. "Bueno, entonces, por favor, perdóname".

"¿Qué?" Los ojos de Amaterasu se agrandaron mientras miraba hacia atrás. Raidyn apretó su puño y lo retiró. "Por favor, perdóname ... necesito poner un poco de resistencia, después de todo, sería una pena si no intentara jugar tu juego, ¿verdad?" Sonriendo como una loca, comenzó a golpear la pared de fuerza ante ella.

Todo el templo tembló, las construcciones de piedra proporcionaron la energía necesaria tembló. Crujido bajo presión. Pasaron los minutos, pero Raidyn fue implacable, comenzó a usar su espada, acelerando el proceso. Huelga, huelga, huelga, clang, clang, clang. El campo de fuerza comenzó a rasgarse y aparecieron grietas en su superficie.

La diosa retrocedió, en su rostro horrorizado. Imposible, el campo estaba en el máximo, ella no debería ser capaz de moverse ni siquiera de romperlo. Ni siquiera su padre pudo interrumpir en tan poco tiempo.

"¡¡¡Genryūsai !? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo !?" preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Volviendo a su criada.

"Qué desafortunado ... no puedo teletransportarme, ni parpadear ..." notó Raidyn con calma.

"¡Solo segundos mi señora!" Los guerreros en la sala prepararon sus armas. Genryūsai observó cómo la interfaz en su lado derecho sudaba mucho. Amaterasu se volvió y con sus sacerdotes trató de fortificar el campo que rodeaba a Raidyn. Con menos éxito que más. El largo viaje la agotó.

"Sal, sal, donde quiera que estés." Raidyn cantó.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, ..." contó Genryūsai.

"Cerditos, cerditos, déjame entrar.

No por el pelo en tu barbilla-barbilla.

Entonces voy a resoplar. . .

. . .y voy a hinchar. . .

. . ¡Y voy a volar tu casa! ", cantó Raidyn mientras acariciaba el campo de fuerza con su espada encantada.

"5,4,3 ..."

Raidyn rompió un trozo más pequeño del campo y miró a través de él. Mostrando una cara terriblemente agradable.

"¡Aqui esta Johnny!"

"2,1 ..."

"¡Genryūsai!" Gritó Amaterasu.

"0". Raidyn acaba de cruzar la frontera, cuando sintió que un poder incomprensible sobreescribía sus resistencias, tirando de ella hacia un vórtice negro. Luchó momentáneamente, luchó con toda su fuerza, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era uno de los veinte objetos de clase mundial. Un artículo de clase mundial Los artículos de clase mundial regulares no se pudieron neutralizar.

Luchando momentáneamente, ella se dio la vuelta. Sonriendo, ella inclinó la cabeza. "Volveré ... no te preocupes ..." señaló en dirección a Amaterasu y Genryūsai que estuvieron detrás de ella todo el tiempo. "¡Tendré tu culo en la mano! ¡Tú, sucia cambiante!"

Con sus últimas fuerzas, envió su espada hacia Amaterasu y su agregado. Casi empalado a los pobres Genryūsai en el proceso. Cortando a través de las paredes del templo. Anteriormente pensaba impenetrable para cualquier tipo de fuerza.

El eco de su risa alegre fue lo último que resonó en medio de las paredes del templo antes de que ella desapareciera. Lentamente, se condensó en una gema negra de color crepuscular en el centro del círculo de piedra.

Amaterasu se derrumbó en el suelo. "Se acabó ..." ella respiró pesadamente. Mirando hacia arriba a la estatua del demonio, ella la miró. "¡Hice lo que prometí! ¡Déjalos ir!" La estatua no respondió como siempre. Lo único que le dio la bienvenida es el silencio.

Un horrible hedor a presencia apareció detrás de su espalda. Ella temblaba hacia atrás. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para esquivar o incluso teletransportarse. La hoja encontró su camino en su espalda. Cortando en la mitad de su médula espinal.

"Gen ... Genryūsai ... ¿por qué?" respirando su cuello sintió una vez más la horrible presencia. Su sangre de color dorado aterrizó en el suelo. La horrible presencia que solo sintió cuando su padre luchó con esa abominación, aquí, en su templo, una vez más. El enemigo de la existencia. Incluso a simple vista, vio el rostro de su sirviente más fiel. Torcido y distorsionado. Un mortal ordinario perdería su mente incluso con una simple mirada. O incluso sintiendo la repugnante, siempre cambiando de presencia.

"Tengo que decirle a ti, a mí ya a mí, a ... Te dejo a mí ... a ti, a mí, a ti mismo, a mi pareja, a la gente, a la ... Su tono distorsionado, siempre cambiando, agradecido y burlándose a la vez.

Amaterasu escupió su sangre dorada. Mirando hacia atrás a su antiguo sirviente ella lloró. "Lo prometiste, prometiste liberarlos ... ¡Devuélvelos!" rugió usando la última pulgada de su fuerza.

El monstruo usó su voz distorsionada y lanzó un crepitante crujido. "NECESITAMOS UN GANTO ... HAY QUE RESPONDER A SU ..."

Una mano negra estalló en su pecho. Y un corazón de Amaterasu dorado, en llamas, todavía latente, sostenido por una mano negra que se arremolinaba ante ella, solo un momento después, desgarrado hacia atrás, desgarrado por su espalda, separado de su cuerpo.

Antes de que el cuerpo de Amaterasu pudiera llegar al suelo. Con una fuerte patada, la enviaron a la oscuridad de la joya oscura aún en formación en medio de la habitación, se tragó su cuerpo y selló la gema en el centro de la habitación. Dándole forma finalmente a la imagen de una impecable joya negra con crepúsculo y aura blanca, irradiando energía caótica sagrada y maliciosa, liberando de vez en cuando una iluminación, quemando el suelo debajo de ella.

El corrompido Genryūsai caminó hacia la joya, su rostro distorsionado se convirtió en una sonrisa, antes de agarrar y tragar la piedra. Solo un momento después, sintiendo la oleada de energía inmediata que surge a través de su cuerpo.

Todo el planeta, toda la estructura del sistema comenzó a pudrirse. Con los trece planetas desempolvados en meros momentos, el resucitado y empoderado "Enemigo de toda la existencia" finalmente puede comenzar su oscura cruzada. Con el poder de los dioses y los Seres Supremos corren por sus venas. Lo más probable es que ya nadie pueda detenerlo.

Al entrar en la espada de hoja negra, Raidyn, simplemente incrustada en la pared, la sacó con una gran sonrisa. "SufficInG WEAPON ..." declaró. Y sentado en la vaina apareció en su dado. Ni siquiera reconoció el baliza incrustada en la espada ya activada.

Con el último protector, la última esperanza, ¿qué pasará con el universo? Es solo esperanza encerrada en la oscuridad. Consumido por el Devorador. Ainz y sus fieles vasallos están muy lejos para ayudar.

¿Lo que sucederá? ¿Llegarán Ainz y sus vasallos a tiempo para salvar el día? Tal vez, usted sabrá la próxima vez.


	13. Capitulo 17

Las actividades del Reino Hechicero y JSDF en la capital imperial habían comenzado. Con el fin de obtener el apoyo de la gente común, la fuerza expedicionaria de ambas facciones había establecido varias bases de operaciones en toda la capital.

Eran lugares como los almacenes de la sucursal de la capital imperial del ALC o el segundo piso de una taberna o un bar pisoteado en medio del distrito de la lámpara roja, lo que tenían en común era que eran lugares donde la gente podía entrar y salir. Sin ser notado.

Pero el más obvio de estos fueron las nuevas tiendas, posadas y la mansión alquilada cerca de la puerta sureste de la capital.

Técnicamente, estaba dentro de los límites de la ciudad capital, pero aquí había todo tipo de razas y especies diferentes. Los ciudadanos comunes nunca se acercarían a este lugar.

Cada pocos pasos, un carterista probaría su suerte, y detrás había gente que lo seguía. Podría compararse con el distrito de Kowloon de Hong Kong o el distrito de luz roja en Carne, la capital del Reino Hechicero.

Casi ninguna de las filas de tiendas pertenecía a negocios adecuados.

Vendieron todo tipo de herramientas lascivas, varias drogas y esclavos capturados de todo el continente.

Por supuesto, la gente tenía que vivir aquí, así que también había tiendas que vendían comida y ropa. Sin embargo, todo a la venta aquí fue extraño. La ropa que se vende puede estar manchada de sangre o alquilarla, y las tiendas incluso venden pasto desde la carretera. En cuanto a los carniceros, uno siempre tenía que sospechar de sus compras, para no terminar accidentalmente comprando carne humana.

Debido a que este lugar se llamaba Akusho, muchos de los hombres aquí eran humanos con espadas desnudas, hombres bestias del hombre lobo que era tan feroz y sanguinario como las armas que portaban, o Cuatro Brazos. Uno también podría ver el Goblin impar u Ogre en la distancia. Muchos de los remanentes del Ejército de Coalición vinieron aquí para ser ladrones, ejecutores, mercenarios o para realizar algún tipo de trabajo violento. En cualquier caso, todos eran villanos.

En cuanto a las mujeres, había chicas que miraban con lascivia a su alrededor o aquellas que miraban fijamente a la distancia, como verduras mientras el humo fragante las envolvía. Ninguno de ellos tenía un trabajo adecuado, y la mayoría de ellos eran prostitutas.

Las especies presentes incluían: humanos, conejitos guerreros, catpeople, dogpeople, lamias, varias especies cornudas y especies aladas como las arpías o los hombres alados. Los hombres en las calles les miraban con lascivia, mientras que las mujeres respondían con hechiceras sonrisas y con una tímida oferta de "¿Quieres jugar?"

En este lugar, los fuertes se alimentan de los débiles. Por lo tanto, la gente aquí no prestó atención a los cadáveres en la calle. ¿Apareció ayer? ¿Hoy? Bueno, incluso si sucediera mañana, a nadie le importaría, porque esta era una forma de vida para la gente aquí. Esto no era Arnus o incluso Dalnus.

Por lo tanto, ni la JSDF ni las fuerzas de mantenimiento de la paz del Reino Hechicero pueden hacer nada contra la mancha en el distrito sin arriesgar la guerra.

Absorbió los peores elementos de la capital imperial y continuó pudriéndose en la oscuridad.

El JSDF y las unidades de infiltración del Reino Hechicero eligieron este lugar por una simple razón: en este crisol de personas, nadie se daría cuenta de uno o dos compañeros extra extraños. Había otras puertas donde muchas personas iban y venían, pero la gente era gente común de la ciudad, y cualquiera que se destacara atraería mucha atención.

Este lugar, por otro lado, era donde vivían las personas que hacían trabajo sucio. Era importante que estas personas estuvieran aquí.

La cosa era que lo que sucediera en Akusho no saldría del distrito. En ese sentido, era perfecto para el secreto. Sin embargo, la otra cara de esto fue que había varias personas notables en Akusho.

Al parecer, los recién llegados eran mucho más educados que la gente en las calles y pagaban bien.

Cuando contrataban personas para las solicitudes, siempre pagaban el doble que los jefes del crimen aquí. Habían gobernado estas calles desde el principio, y para estos jefes de crímenes - Gonzori, Medusa, Paramount y Bessara - la SKEF (Fuerza de Expedición del Reino de los Hechiceros) y la JSDF eran las llagas.

Estos recién llegados vinieron de otros lugares, compraron varios establecimientos y luego actuaron de forma secreta. Ni siquiera sabían saludar adecuadamente a los jefes. Incluso se atrevieron a ignorar las reglas de la calle y el poder de los jefes. Y como siempre pagaban tanto, las personas que tradicionalmente temían a los viejos jefes ahora se estaban rebelando. De hecho, eran un grupo de personas molestas.

Todas estas pequeñas agravaciones se acumularon, y los jefes del distrito se enojaron.

Una de ellas fue Bessara. Un día comenzó a pensar: "Ya que tienen todo ese dinero para tirar, deben tener un gran escondite. ¿Por qué no nos robamos un poco y nos ayudamos a algo de eso?"

Así que reunió a sus hombres y punks de la calle para atacar la base de operaciones de Akusho de la JSDF.

Ser soldados de JSDF parecía más frágil, menos equipado con equipos exóticos que los soldados y aventureros de SKEF. No se habla de las especies de aspecto brutal y de esos monstruos entre sus filas.

Hizo que reconsiderara la táctica que empleó.

Por lo tanto, como táctica, elige primero vencer a la sumisión de estos 'Hombres de verde', luego compra más equipo y contrata a más matones para mostrarle al SKEF la regla de la calle. 'Nunca te metas con la familia Bessara'.

Él cometió un error ... un gran error!

Cuando sus hombres que contaban varios orcos de aspecto brutal en medio de su rango se reunieron para atacar el lugar. Lo que les saludó no fue una incursión fácil con varios soldados de estilo y un trabajo fácil de agarrar y saquear.

No, lo que les esperaba era una matanza, un bautismo de plomo caliente.

Los robados HK MP7 y FN P90 confiscados por Zero y pasados a Itami encontraron su uso aquí. Naturalmente, los militares estaban muy bien equipados. En este tipo de guerra no convencional, las reglas eran muy simples: matar a tu enemigo cuando lo vieras. Nada más importaba.

Y así, los valientes hombres de 5th Recon que manejaban la base dieron la bienvenida a sus atacantes con una lluvia de balas. Los hombres de Bessara fueron asesinados en segundos, y sus cadáveres amontonados.

Se terminó después de la primera ronda de fuego.

No solo Bessara había perdido a todos sus hombres, sino que su propia casa había sido destruida. Sin hombres o una vivienda, Bessara también había perdido el poder de lucha para protegerse y darle autoridad. Y luego, en el siguiente momento, pagó por su vida de iniquidad.

Los residentes de Akusho, muchos de los cuales habían perdido a sus esposas, hijos y otros parientes debido a sus actividades viles, lo rodearon y lo apuñalaron con cuchillos y espadas hasta que parecía un alfiletero, y luego lo arrojaron a un callejón.

Después de ver sus horrendos restos, las personas en las calles murmuraban entre sí: "El JSDF es intocable".

Las familias Gonzori, Medusa y Paramount no se unieron a los Bessaras en su ataque, por lo que se salvaron. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el JSDF no tenía la intención de reclamar la participación de Bessaras en las ganancias, es decir, los ingresos de sus burdeles y su dinero de protección, respiraron un suspiro de alivio y llegaron a un entendimiento común de que nadie debía hacer una mover contra el JSDF.

Aunque eran un grupo desagradable de personas, eran buenos empresarios y sabían que los problemas eran malos para los negocios. Así que cambiaron de opinión y se acercaron a la JSDF para trabajar.

El JSDF quería información, y peones que podrían recopilar esa información. Bajo petición del JSDF, los jefes del crimen reunieron a sus carteristas y ladrones y los hicieron espiar las acciones de los patricios. A veces, entraban en sus casas y robaban libros, y se protegían mostrando su valor y utilidad.

En pocas palabras, los JSDF fueron tratados como conquistadores. Era natural que los fuertes pudieran hacer lo que quisieran en Akusho. Las personas pueden alabar a los que desafiaron a los fuertes en la superficie, pero en sus corazones, maldecirían a los desafiantes por tontos, y estas personas desafiantes no vivirían mucho tiempo.

Además, cuando las personas se acercaban a la JSDF con malas intenciones, mantenían la compostura y les pedían cortésmente que se detuvieran.

Cuando vieron una actividad ilegal, tenían una expresión de frustración en sus rostros y sintieron simpatía por la situación de los demás.

Como resultado, los hombres de Akusho eran, independientemente de las especies, temerosos y respetuosos de la JSDF.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de las tres familias que quedaron, el SKEF hizo algo diferente que el JSDF. La mayoría de las veces los soldados pasaron por alto el negocio de los señores del crimen, solo de vez en cuando hacen un movimiento. Solicitar los tres servicios familiares inframundos más raros cada día. Entonces un día, cortando los lazos con ellos por completo.

Y después de la carnicería que ocurrió cuando la familia Gonzori allanó accidentalmente uno de los almacenes propiedad de la SKEF. (solo por un rastro falso que proporcionó uno de sus contactos) Nunca lo intentaron de nuevo.

El Akusho no entendió por qué el SKEF está solicitando sus servicios cada vez menos a medida que pasa el tiempo. Y fue extraño ... demasiado extraño ...

Sin embargo, lo dejan por el momento. Después de todo, después de la incursión accidental de la familia Gonzori. Gonzori desapareció sin dejar rastro una noche a otra. Su familia está completamente intacta, pero su líder desapareció, según las mujeres que pasó la última noche, desapareció directamente de su cama sin una palabra.

Solo volviendo dos días después. Pero cuando regresó, algo cambió en él; fue sacudido, cambiado Algo horrible le sucedió al hombre, siempre pálido, con el terror irradiando de sus ojos.

Ese fue el resultado de la aparición de los recién llegados en el ojo de las familias criminales de Akusho.

En contraste, las mujeres tenían sentimientos encontrados sobre ellas.

En pocas palabras, no les gustarían las fuerzas de JSDF y los soldados oficiales de SKEF.

Sin importar las tentaciones que usaron, los hombres de la JSDF y la SKEF no se conmovieron. Como tenían tanto dinero, ¿qué tenía de malo gastar un poco en ellos? Pero no importaba cómo agitaban las pestañas o las palabras seductoras que hablaban, los hombres no respondían.

Era cierto que los hombres en las calles eran más ricos gracias a ellos y, a su vez, las mujeres tenían ganancias más significativas. Sin embargo, las mujeres todavía querían que el SKEF y el JSDF gastaran dinero en ellas porque así era como funcionaba el corazón de una mujer.

Pero incluso cuando gritaban: "¿Lo sois, hombres de verdad? ¡Bastardos impotentes!" todos los soldados hicieron un encogimiento de hombros y se niegan rotundamente a morder el anzuelo.

Siendo la aparición de los Caballeros de la Muerte y otros seres convocados, se dijo amablemente atemorizante para la gente común, en su mayoría permanecieron fuera de la capital. Sólo aquellos que acompañaron a Serene y Eleanor estacionaron oficialmente en la ciudad. Extraoficialmente quien sabe?

Por eso las chicas parecían dulces con los hombres de la JSDF y las SKEF en la superficie, pero les molestaban por dentro.

Sin embargo, algunos grupos con equipos de aspecto caro también llegaron a la ciudad hace poco.

Estos grupos estaban formados por hombres y mujeres; estas personas nombraron su profesión con una palabra simple pero extraña ... 'Aventureros'.

Estas personas en diferentes carreras de la JSDF y SKEF a menudo usaban los servicios de las chicas. Siendo que la mayoría de ellos era una mina de oro a los ojos de las prostitutas, las chicas podían ganar lo que perdieron en los hombres de JSDF y SKEF.

Y como el gobierno del gremio de aventureros no prohibía el uso de los servicios de las chicas, no había ninguna repercusión si un aventurero solitario pasaba una o dos noches con las chicas que eran completamente naturales.

En el Reino de los Hechiceros también había burdeles, pero todos ellos, incluso el lugar más bajo, se han registrado al menos en una base de datos o registro. Cada mes, un inspector (generalmente un lichín acompañado por un médico y un sanador) enviaba a inspeccionar y verificar a todos.

Compruebe si los empleados los trataron bien o si sus empleadores los maltrataron, verifique si reciben la parte que merecen por su trabajo.

Las chicas también recibieron ayuda si quieren dejar este tipo de vida y aprender una nueva profesión si lo desean.

Primero, Ainz se preguntó cómo acabar con los burdeles ilegales. Primero, pensó en que simplemente los cerrará a todos por la fuerza.

Recordó cuántos clubes de striptease y los burdeles ilegales conocidos se encontraban en Tokio en el año de 2138, sin embargo, las autoridades no hicieron nada contra ellos porque la administración operativa en la mayoría de los casos era la propia Yakuza.

Así, la gerencia simplemente sobornó a las autoridades y los negocios salieron como de costumbre. Él no quiere eso; Quería cambiar las cosas.

En sus días en que comenzó la aventura como Momon the Black, vio muchos de esos lugares. Incluso cuando le falta la capacidad de vomitar. Casi logró hacerlo pocas veces. Y después de que Sebas habló sobre bajo qué tipo de circunstancias encontró a Tuare, la doncella principal de la residencia de Ainz de E-Rantel. (así como la esposa de Sebas). Él entiende, necesita cambiar las cosas.

En primer lugar, quería cerrarlos a todos sin dudarlo. Pero después de entender la situación. Los dejó operar por pocas razones.

En primer lugar, muchas niñas o incluso algunos niños no tienen otra opción: ofrecer sus cuerpos a cambio de monedas, por lo que trabajan en esos lugares. Si cierra tales establecimientos comerciales, los antiguos empleados no tendrán otra opción solo para robar, asesinar y vivir como criminales.

Dándole a él y sus fuerzas más problemas de los necesarios.

Llenar las prisiones, aún más, eso significa que la provisión de los criminales cargará más a los contribuyentes legales.

La segunda razón era financiera; es mejor tener una red de burdeles controlados que respondan y sean monitoreados directamente por el gobierno que en realidad está incrementando las ganancias en lugar de ser propiedad de una organización criminal que puede poner el dinero ganado en su contra.

Esto fue todo para el mejoramiento de su reino, nada más. Siendo un no-muerto, pensó lógicamente.

Fuera del desprecio, se sentía en contra de tales lugares; no sintió nada más.

Dichos lugares, si se gestionaban con éxito, apoyaban la economía, ayudaban a los hombres y mujeres solitarios a liberar su frustración día a día y, con ello, les distraían de las cosas malas que ocurrían a su alrededor, evitando posibles disturbios e insurrecciones. Y todo lo que importa a los ojos del rey no muerto.

Aunque, con el flujo constante de comerciantes, aventureros y todos los demás tipos de personas que obtuvieron autorización para pasar la frontera de la estructura, se detuvieron en la colina sagrada de Dalnus. Con ellos también llegó la organización criminal del otro lado.

La organización criminal que sedienta los recursos de este mundo.

La organización criminal que tarde o temprano anexará y consumirá a cada menor, e incluso a la organización más grande del inframundo que se interponga en su camino.

Lo hizo porque quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, con menos complicaciones, cuando se creó el Reino Hechicero, ya pesar del mejor esfuerzo del Rey Hechicero, también perdurará bajo su gobierno.

Si otros no se unieron voluntariamente ... serán anexados por la fuerza.

La mafia del Reino Hechicero ... La misteriosa organización criminal también llamada EASY

La organización que la existencia solo susurró entre la gente común y solo los altos mandos del Reino pudo confirmar que existe o no.

Algunos dicen que esta organización simplemente no existe, una leyenda que solo existe para asustar a la gente común, algunos dicen que existe y se esconden en las sombras. Esperando la mejor oportunidad para atacar y obtener ganancias. A la espera de acabar con la regla del Rey Hechicero y reemplazarlo con su propia marioneta.

Por supuesto, hubo algunos teóricos de la conspiración (aunque pocos en número) los que dijeron que todo esto era solo una organización de cobertura.

Dijeron que el gobierno simplemente creó una red criminal controlada para controlar la actividad criminal desde el fondo. Creando un mal necesario para mantener en jaque los elementos no deseados. Muy pocos creyeron esta teoría. Así, ninguna persona sana se lo toma en serio.

La palabra EASY era un acrónimo. Sin embargo, nadie sabe exactamente su significado exacto. Solo aquellos que se unen lo saben. Y los que quedaron nunca volvieron a ver la luz, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Ahora ... En la capital imperial ... Su presencia aún se desconoce ... aún ... donde sea que se vuelvan, las raíces profundas de la organización se afianzan.

Por lo general, tan profundamente incrustado en el núcleo de la sociedad. Sin quemar todo en su núcleo ... es imposible eliminarlos.

Reclutando, tomando el control de más y más recursos, ganan fuerza día a día.

Fue una noche tranquila, y las tres familias del crimen celebraron su gran oportunidad de negocios con el JSDF.

Las familias Medusa, Gonzori y Paramount celebraron la caída de la familia Bessara. Y con él, el territorio y los recursos que obtuvieron con la caída de su compañero jefe de delitos.

Rodeado de mujeres, bebidas alcohólicas, comida y guardias. Medusa, Gonzori, y Paramount celebraron.

"¡Guaaahhh ~! ¡Esta bebida es tan buena! ¡Ahora esa idiota Bessara está fuera del camino! ¡Finalmente podemos compartir su parte!"

Paramount asintió satisfactoriamente. "Como usted dice, mi amigo. Esta gente de JSDF realmente sabe cómo hacer negocios. Y después de escuchar lo que hicieron con ese tonto, nunca querría ser sus enemigos".

"¡Las palabras más verdaderas nunca fueron dichas!" Levantó a Medusa su copa en una mirada borracha. "Es una pena que no podamos hacer negocios con esa otra facción extraña. Se ven ricos. ¡Tal vez podamos dominarlos!" Le ofreció el señor del crimen en su estupor borracho.

"No lo recomendaría. Escuché que Gonzori intentó saquear accidentalmente uno de sus almacenes más pequeños debido a una información falsa y que simplemente eliminan a todos los hombres que envió sin resistencia. Según las noticias, su poder de fuego es equivalente o mayor que el ' Hombres de verde. ¿Es eso cierto Gonzori?

Volviéndose a Gonzori, Paramount preguntó con calma.

"Bastardos ..." Eructos el hombre borracho. "¿Creen que son mejores que nosotros? ¡Se los mostraré!"

Ganzori solo bebió su bebida extrañamente tranquila, luego miró a Medusa con ojos temerosos. Su tez pálida, su expresión torturada.

De pie, Medusa hizo algunos golpes vacíos en el aire, luego volvió a caer en su almohada donde estaba sentado. A su alrededor, varias risas divertidas sonaron inmediatamente.

"¡Sé que los cuidarás! ¡Señor Medusa!" Coed una de la cortesana sentada a su lado. Verter una bebida de color rojo en su copa.

"~ Por cierto ... ¿qué hay de ti, Gonzori? ¿Qué pasó esa noche? Hic ... ~ ¿Eh? ¿Lo logras con esa chica otra vez y luego vuelves a entrar en uno de los callejones desiertos?" Guiñando un ojo unas cuantas veces se rió Medusa.

Paramount asintió, su expresión se volvió seria. "Sí, también tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué sucedió? Afuera, usted nos dijo que mataron a sus hombres. No compartió detalles, detalles que serían cruciales en nuestra situación".

Gonzori se encogió de hombros, sudando como fiebre corriendo por su cuerpo.

"No hay nada más de lo que hablar ... solo son ..." apretó el estómago. Tragando su miedo y nerviosismo el hombre continuó. "Ellos solo los mataron ... eso es todo ..."

"¡Buwahahaha! ¡Hablas sin sentido, Paramount, mi amigo! ~ ¡Estoy seguro de que el gran Gonzori nos compartiría la información si la tuviera!"

Mirando a su lado con suspicacia, Paramount entrecerró los ojos.

"Todavía no me gusta ... esos muchachos de SKEF ni siquiera se movieron contra nosotros. Simplemente se sientan en sus recursos sin hacer nada significativo. No gastan, no compran ... solo caminan en círculos en el distrito una y otra vez".

"~ ¡Sé feliz! ¡A causa de esta noche, estamos celebrando una gran oportunidad de negocios! ¡Chin-chin! ~" Levantando su copa de oro que Medusa sostenía hacia el otro jefe de pandillas que tenía ante él.

Paramount simplemente se encogió de hombros y golpeó su copa a sus socios comerciales. Gonzori hizo lo mismo, sin embargo en su rostro una expresión preocupada, atormentada.

Quería preguntar a Paramount al ver esto, pero él prefirió no hacerlo, tal vez fue solo una enfermedad.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Gonzori de un muerto viviente en lugar de un hombre vivo.

Los tres bebieron un sorbo de las copas. Cuando el instinto de Paramount comenzó a gritar.

La puerta se abrió, girando hacia la dirección en la que se oía el crujido, los tres jefes del crimen, y cada individuo en la sala miró en la dirección del sonido.

Los guardias que estaban de pie ante la puerta cayeron sin vida, sus ojos se volvieron hacia atrás, mirando el interior de su cráneo, mostrando el blanco de sus ojos. Sus cuerpos llenos de puñaladas probablemente provengan de armas especializadas.

Y la persona detrás de la puerta apareció. "Ahora ... Gonzori-kun ... ¿no quieres presentarnos a tus amigos?" La persona que dio un paso atrás, uno de los guardias muertos preguntó juguetonamente.

Cabello plateado, ojos azules casi brillantes. Tenía una constitución corporal delgada, con uniforme verde neonazi que marchaba en la habitación. Sosteniendo su rifle steampunk buscando atado sobre su hombro.

Dos alas angelicales de plumas negras sobresalen de su espalda. Confirmando su estado de ángel caído.

"~ Creo que solo son un poco tímidos ... Tasha-chan ... ¡Nya! ~" Detrás de ella viene una voz tentadora.

Tenía veintitantos años, pelo corto rubio y rasgos delicados, dándole un aspecto de gato. Con una armadura reveladora, sus ojos rojos como el de un gato carmesí perforaron el alma de todos los hombres y mujeres de la habitación. Al igual que la persona que tenía ante ella, también tenía alas de plumas negras que sobresalían de su espalda.

"¿Eso crees? ¿Clementina-chan?" Preguntó el previamente llamado Tasha juguetonamente. Luego volvió a mirar a su compañero.

Clementine lamió la sangre fresca de sus tacones de aguja exóticos, mostrando una sonrisa sádica hacia sus más probables futuras víctimas.

Espetó Gonzori, mirándola temblorosamente mientras se acercaba a su visión. Apenas podía hablar.

"Bueno, Gonzori-kun ... es hora de presentarnos ... ¿no es así?" preguntó Tasha cortésmente.

"Ri-Right ..." haciendo retroceder a sus antiguos compañeros Gonzori comenzó a hablar.

"Co-felicitaciones ... E-ellos son nuestro nuevo empleador ... ellos y la organización detrás de ellos se harán cargo de nuestro negocio".

Su tono tembló, se convirtió en uno sumiso. El empresario anterior fue desaparecido por completo.

"¿Qué demonios estás hablando, Gonzori? ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó ?!" Gritó Medusa con furia.

Sin embargo, Paramount no dijo nada, solo miró con recelo a los recién llegados. Algo andaba mal; Algo estaba muy mal.

"¡¿De verdad permites que esas dos perras te controlen ?! ¡Simplemente mátalos o dale una paliza! ¡Haz que esas putas aprendan su lugar! Tenían una cara bonita después de todo. Me pregunto cuánto podemos obtener de ellas en el mercado. . " Sonrió el hombre sádico.

"Ven, te daré un buen rato". Medusa arrulló tentando imaginando las cosas que él hará con los dos.

Primero, dos mujeres se miraron sorprendidas; Entonces la sorpresa mencionada anteriormente se convirtió en una risita divertida.

La niña más baja con el pelo plateado mostró una sonrisa diabólica. Las rubias se lamieron los labios, como un depredador que encontró a su presa.

"~ ¿Puedo jugar con ellos? ¿Nya? ¿Tasha-chan? ~" Preguntó la rubia juguetonamente.

Tasha negó con la cabeza dando conferencias. "No. Clementine-chan. Primero es el negocio. Segundo, el placer". le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica de cabello plateado.

"~ Ahhh ... eres tan desilusionado, Tasha-chan ... ¡Nya! Pero así sea ... Me abstendré de dar pasos drásticos. ~"

Tasha asintió, luego se volvió hacia la multitud todavía atónita que escuchó todo esto.

"Empecemos entonces ..." ella extendió sus brazos en un abrazo amoroso.

"¡Ahora! ¡Es el momento! ¡Te ofrezco la única oportunidad que puedas tener! ¡Corre por las alas de nuestra gloriosa organización sin represión alguna! Resiste y serás aplastado, somete, ¡y serás salvado! Acepta nuestra generosa Oferta, y puede que veas la luz del mañana!

Todos en la sala se miraron con incredulidad; Nadie quería creer la locura de la que habla la chica.

Cada par o múltiples pares de ojos clavados en los dos.

Algunos de ellos con enojo, otros con gran diversión, pensando que todo es parte de algún tipo de farsa.

"¿No te alegras de poder convertirte en el sirviente, la parte de la organización criminal más grande de la existencia? ¿No te alegras de poder convertirte en parte de FÁCIL? ¿No te alegra servir al Dios de las Tinieblas?"

"Felicidades ..." Gonzori comenzó a aplaudir tímidamente. Temiendo el castigo si no lo hacía.

"¡¿El infierno que dices ?!" Gritó Medusa mientras luchaba por levantarse. Pero porque estaba sumido en la embriaguez alcohólica. ¿No lo hizo o fue por algo más?

Los líderes todavía estaban tratando de averiguar si eran enemigos o aliados, una farsa o una trampa.

Era demasiado pronto para concluir que las dos mujeres eran enemigas y Gonzori las traicionó, pero la vida en el inframundo les había enseñado a dejar de pensar tan duro, velar por su propia seguridad y preocuparse por matar a sus enemigos más tarde.

No entendieron las intenciones verdaderas de la extraña chica, pero como el otro lado había golpeado tan descaradamente esta reunión, eso probablemente significaba que las dos podían suprimir a todos los presentes.

Si ese fuera el caso, incluso los mejores guardaespaldas que cada jefe podría contratar probablemente no podrían vencer a los dos. Dado que ningún enemigo sería tan estúpido de irrumpir si hubiera siquiera la menor posibilidad de perder, parecería que escapar con seguridad sería una prioridad más alta en este caso.

El jefe de las tres familias usaría sus propios guardias como escudos sin dudarlo. Al menos fue idea de Paramount.

Sin embargo, llegó demasiado tarde para detener a su compañero del crimen. Medusa tropezó tratando de forzarse, y ahora, nadie puede detenerlo.

"¡Medusa! ¡Detente!" fue muy tarde.

Lo primero que se dieron cuenta los jefes cuando intentaron levantarse fue que no podían moverse.

"¿Ah? ¿Oghhaaah? ¡Ahhhhhhh!"

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente inmóviles, e incluso sus lenguas no podían moverse. Drool corría por los lados de sus bocas.

La chica que acababa de chasquear los dedos se echó a reír. "¡Clementina-chan! ¡Este nuevo veneno paralizante a base de helio de acción rápida es simplemente maravilloso!"

"~ ¡Nyaa! ¡Bien, gracias! Nuestra rama de investigación realmente trabajó duro para crear la fórmula adecuada para no matar a estos débiles, pero aún así, déjales que experimenten las maravillas que son el dolor ... ~"

Tasha y Clementine, por supuesto, llevaban artículos que los hacían efectos inmunes como veneno y toxicidad. Así no se vieron afectados en lo más mínimo.

Caminando cerca de Medusa, Clementine apuñaló su hombro con su estilete y el señor del crimen respondió con un rugido, un rugido tan fuerte y siniestro, que resonó en medio de las calles de Akusho.

"¡Guahhhhh!" La medusa no puede moverse. Fue apuñalado varias veces. Sin embargo, nunca antes había experimentado un dolor tan intenso, punzante y cáustico que le recorría el cuerpo en ese momento.

La niebla ebria ante sus ojos desapareció inmediatamente, reemplazada por la niebla roja del dolor.

Hablaron de algún tipo de veneno paralizante. ¿Pero donde?

Tasha asintió satisfecha al ver el efecto de la toxina.

"Ya veo ... eso significa que la toxina también intensifica el dolor de estos gusanos. Realmente maravilloso, debo decir. Si hubiera existido cuando entrené a mi batallón ..."

Abrazando sus viejos recuerdos cuando entrenó a su batallón de magos, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Luego negó con la cabeza.

"No importa ..." volviéndose hacia sus víctimas, Tasha continuó.

"¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ¿Estás dispuesto a obedecer o tendremos que hacerlo de una manera difícil?"

"¡Vete al infierno!" Medusa quiso decir y trató de parecer pensada. Sin embargo, sus lágrimas cayendo por su rostro traicionaron sus intenciones. Su boca se cerró.

Tasha miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, nadie respondió. En su rostro todavía esa sonrisa diabólica, distorsionando completamente su hermoso rostro.

"Vamos, no seas tímido, si alguien tiene una mejor idea, la llevaremos al lugar divertido y feliz ~", anunció la niña de cabeza plateada con una expresión alegre.

"~ ¡Nyaaa! Estoy seguro de que a todos les gustará ... ¿Tengo razón? ¿Ganzori-kun? ~" Los dos miraron hacia el hombre mencionado anteriormente, esperando una respuesta.

El cuerpo de Ganzori comenzó a temblar violentamente. Volviéndose hacia la niña, comenzó a suplicar.

"¡E-Espera! No yo, ¿verdad? ¿Te ayudé, ¿no?"

Cuando finalmente confirmaron quién los había traicionado, todos los hombres se volvieron hacia el señor del crimen roto.

"¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡No puedo soportarlo más!"

"Hmmm ~ ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"¡Creo que él quiere decir que lo lleven a la habitación de Kyouhukou-san, Nya! Donde sus órganos estaban siendo devorados constantemente desde adentro. ¡Verdaderamente un glorioso tipo de método de tortura! ~ ¡Nya! Lo observaría todo el día ... mientras se alargaba. En la última parte de la oración, hizo rodar sarcásticamente sus ojos carmesí y felinos.

Sin embargo, la cara de Tasha se torció en un tipo de expresión 'eww ~'.

Ganzori debe haber recordado algo. Se abrazó con fuerza, ambas manos se aferraron, su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente. Una mano cubrió su boca mientras las lágrimas fluían libremente de sus ojos. Por el tono verdoso de su rostro, parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

"A-y—"

"Para. Curamos todas sus heridas con magia. Así que es natural que él sea un buen chico. Sin embargo, es algo raro que no hayamos podido matarlo. Sin embargo, era bastante blando; solo podía soportar eso. El lugar oscuro durante unas horas antes se rompió completamente y comenzó a pedir su liberación ".

Clementine asintió satisfactoriamente.

"~ ¡Nya! ¿Puedo matarlos ya? Tengo sed de su sangre! Y le prometí a Neuronist-Tan traerle algunos recuerdos. ¡Nya! ~ ¡No seas egoísta, Tasha-chan!" Clementina pucheros.

"Mm, mm. Ya hay muchos cadáveres, y todavía lo necesitamos para dirigir la organización".

"Ya veo. Bien, Goka-san, buena suerte ~ Si nos traicionas de nuevo, te encerraremos más tiempo en la Cápsula Negra ~".

"Eeeeee!" Detrás de ellos, varias criaturas que se parecen a los demonios de bajo reparto, acompañadas por personas de aspecto depravado, variaban en tamaño y raza. Rompiendo sus puños.

Ganzori asintió vigorosamente, mientras todavía tenía la cara verde. Esa era claramente la mirada de alguien cuya voluntad de resistir se había roto por completo y obedecería cualquier orden dada sin dudar.

"De todos modos, antes de que sepamos que van a hacer lo que se les dice, puedes tomarte tu tiempo con ellos. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡G-Entendido! ¡Déjamelo! ¡Definitivamente podemos hacer algo útil para ellos!"

Desde los gestos de sumisión patéticos y desesperados de Ganzori, Medusa y Paramount se dieron cuenta de que ellos también experimentarían los tormentos que los convertirían en algo como él, y palidecieron.

"Entonces, ya he comprado a algunos de mis muchachos para que te ayuden. Haz un buen uso de ellos. Hay algunos más que absolutamente no puedes matar o pelear, lo explicaré más adelante".

Tasha y Clementine eran todas sonrisas.

"Ahora, todavía tenemos algunos lugares por recorrer, pero básicamente hemos hecho la mitad del trabajo de tomar el control de este país. Me pregunto qué planea hacer con este país. ¿Sumisión? ¿Aniquilación? ¿A quién le importa? El punto es Diviértete un poco." declaró la niña de cabeza plateada cuando se dieron la vuelta y salieron de la habitación.

Dejando solos a los completamente delicados y confundidos señores del crimen con sus nuevos 'empleados' bajo el gobierno de sus nuevos 'empleadores'.

Clementine sonrió mirando a su compañera. "~ ¡Tasha-taaan! ¡Eres tan sádica! ¿Qué diría Visha-chan si te viera así? ~ ¡Nya!"

Tasha chasqueó la lengua nerviosamente y miró a su compañera por el rabillo del ojo.

"No tienes tratos con ella. Mantente alejada de su área inmediata, o te mataré".

La niña de pelo plateado amenazó a su compañera. Su voz era seria, el tono juguetón anterior de ella desapareció completamente cuando sus ojos azules se iluminaron con una nueva luz dorada.

Un brillo juguetón en los ojos de la rubia caída mientras ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego soltó una risita débil. "~ Que miedo ... Nya! ~"

* * *

**Cambio de escena: la capital del Reino Hechicero: Carne: Near Object Ro (la puerta)**

Bajo las capas protectoras de la magia de la invisibilidad, el departamento de investigación secreta del Reino Hechicero, la Achnologia, como siempre, hizo todo lo posible por romper el misterio de esta estructura extraña.

Ser Fluder Paradyne era un hombre ocupado, con muchas más responsabilidades además de ser parte del equipo de investigación secreto. Actualmente no estaba presente.

Entre muchas cosas, estas responsabilidades incluían: ser el director de la Famous Magic School flotaba sobre la capital de Carne, mentorear a sus estudiantes y hacer su propia investigación mágica. Hacer publicaciones y dar lecciones a las generaciones más jóvenes.

No podía hacer guardia y estudiar el extraño edificio todo el día e ignorar todos sus deberes.

Por supuesto, le gustaría hacerlo, pero desafortunadamente, su cuerpo aún era humano a pesar de las mejoras que recibió de Ainz y de su propia investigación mágica.

No siempre puede forzarse a sí mismo. A veces incluso él necesita descansar un poco.

Cerca de la estructura, el personal de la rama de investigación estaba siempre lleno, cambiándose entre sí después de ocho y diez horas de trabajo. El exceso de trabajo no ayudó a nadie, por lo tanto, todos los miembros del personal ordenados de forma estricta trabajaron de ocho a doce horas por día como máximo. Luego, descanse, duerma y diviértase en el centro de entretenimiento móvil que el grupo trajo consigo.

Al ser la magia de expansión espacial similar a la de la serie, 'Doctor Who' existía en este mundo. Era posible rellenar toda una mansión en una simple casa de madera. Por supuesto, como todo, esto también tiene sus límites.

Como de costumbre, las personas vestidas con ropa de laboratorio se movieron alrededor de sus extrañas máquinas, haciendo cálculos y lanzando su magia experimental.

Pero algo era extraño; Algo no estaba bien, como cuando tiras una piedra entre dos gatos territoriales, y se asustaron huyendo.

Harumi Bereare estaba en línea para verificar los datos que reunieron la noche anterior, también recibió el honor de realizar algunas pruebas importantes en el cuerpo de la estructura.

Siendo ella fue la bisnieta de Deidre Bareare, la jefa de la rama de investigación práctica y alquímica del reino.

A pesar de su corta edad, recibió muchas responsabilidades, las expectativas que su bisabuelo criado en ella eran bastante altas. A pesar de todo esto, la chica de pelo rubio hizo todo lo posible por mantener el nombre de su familia como científicos famosos y valiosos activos del Rey Hechicero.

Cuando comprobó la extraña máquina sensorial flotante que flotaba cerca de ella, de repente, todos los sensores, ya sean mágicos, digitales o mecánicos, se volvieron locos. Comenzando a escupir datos sin sentido, comenzando a sobrecargar los sensores.

"¿Qu-qué es esto?" Pánico a un científico de repente.

Harumi apretó los dientes y chasqueó la lengua al ver los datos. Ella necesitaba resolver esta situación rápido. O terminará en una catástrofe.

La tierra alrededor de la estructura comenzó a temblar y temblar, causando al menos cuatro actividades tectónicas. Con la estructura, toda la capital pareció temblar, causando un daño estructural mínimo, solo gracias a las paredes encantadas y los métodos de construcción de los edificios que no derrumbaron casas.

"¡Activa los supresores! ¡Rápido! ¡Necesitamos estabilizar esta anomalía!" gritó la niña.

La tierra tembló, la gente alrededor del edificio entró en pánico, nunca antes de la tierra tembló en Carne, naturalmente, existían lugares donde sucedió en Gown Prime.

Pero al ser la Capital del Reino Hechicero se encontraba en cimientos estables, lejos de los puntos de encuentro de las placas tectónicas. Era muy poco probable que el terremoto ocurriera pronto.

La única explicación sensata fue que el terremoto se originó a partir de algún tipo de magia o tecnología, capaz de tal cosa.

Por supuesto, siempre había otra posibilidad, a saber, que el agujero en el tiempo y el espacio quería arreglarse, abriéndose paso hacia el otro lado.

El científico trabajó rápido y activó los supresores. Harumi y el personal oraron a los Seres Supremos, será suficiente.

Los supresores encubiertos cobraron vida, y los enormes estabilizadores espaciales de tiempo encubiertos, cuidadosamente colocados alrededor de la estructura, levantaron su cabeza metálica alrededor del edificio.

Un sonido de alarma emitido por los altavoces mágicos cercanos y los soldados detuvieron cada tráfico entrante y en curso por unos momentos.

La perturbación espacio-temporal pareció calmarse y la tierra ya no temblaba.

"Ah ... ya veo ... como esperaba que sucediera ..." Harumi escuchó una voz de anciana detrás de su espalda.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se giraron hacia la persona detrás de ella. "¡Gre-tatarabuelo! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No se supone que debes dormir?"

Estaba asombrada, al ver la apariencia desgastada de Deidre, se parecía a su bisabuelo, más bien a leer publicaciones que a dormir.

Lanzando un gran bostezo, el anciano científico estiró sus extremidades.

"Supongo ... pero solo nahh ... me parece que dormir es solo una pérdida de tiempo".

Harumi entrecerró los ojos con regaño, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y golpeó sus pies con impaciencia en el suelo.

"Gramps ... ¿sabe lo que dice Hii-obaasan sobre el uso de esos artículos, y los Seres Supremos también nos dijeron que no nos exageremos con el uso del [Anillo de Sustento]? Puede tener algún efecto secundario".

Deidre desestimó su preocupación con un movimiento perezoso.

"Ara-ara ... eres como tu madre ... te preocupas demasiado por cosas simples como tales. Según la rama de investigación mágica, no tiene un efecto secundario tan negativo que pueda amenazar mi vida ..."

Harumi se mordió el labio inferior, y una expresión de preocupación se posó en su rostro. "Todavía…"

"Shu-Shu ... ¿no te diste cuenta de la apariencia desgastada de tus grandes gramps que no usé el anillo?"

Harumi hizo un puchero.

"Aún así, no es excusa para su falta de sueño. Puede causar la seria retirada de su salud". mirando hacia abajo ella apretó su puño. "La abuela nunca sobreviviría a tu muerte ..."

El anciano suspiró. "Suspiro ... Lo sé ..." Luego levantó la vista de la estructura y de los estabilizadores todavía ocultos que eran visibles, aunque los filtros visuales del campo de fuerza donde residía el grupo.

Una expresión maliciosa se curvó en su viejo rostro mientras miraba a la estructura con satisfacción.

"Sabía que podríamos encontrar algún uso para esas cosas viejas ..."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Jijii (viejo)?"

"Al ver las lecturas de energía previamente, teoricé que esto es una especie de puente perpetuo a través del tiempo y el espacio. La similitud era demasiado obvia ..." murmuró el anciano.

"¿Te refieres?" Harumi inclinó su cabeza, luego miró hacia el portal.

"¿Viste cosas similares antes?"

Deidre asintió lentamente, mostrando una expresión seriamente preocupada.

"Sí ... Esdeath-sama experimentó esas cosas en ese entonces, y casi logró perderse, sí, claramente recuerdo el caso".

Recordando el pasado, el anciano se detuvo unos momentos y apretó el puño. Luego bajó la cabeza y sonrió.

"Afortunadamente, ella logró regresar, y aprendimos del experimento. Sin embargo, es preocupante ..."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Harumi en un tono ligeramente descuidado.

Deidre entrecerró los ojos y miró a su bisnieta con furia, quien inmediatamente retrocedió, dándose cuenta de la expresión terriblemente regañada del anciano.

"Quiero decir ... ya viste tal cosa antes, así como el Ser Supremo experimentó en tales portales y logró estabilizarlos ... ¿Qué problema hay con este?"

Deidre suspiró, él amaba a su bisnieta, pero a veces simplemente no podía ver lo obvio debido a su pensamiento demasiado complicado.

Masajeando el puente de su nariz, la miró de nuevo.

Luego sacó una pelota de goma simple del bolsillo de su bata blanca. Una pelota de tensión sólida que solía apretar cuando estaba nervioso.

"Imagina que esta simple pelota de estrés es nuestro planeta".

La chica solo asintió.

"Ahora imagínate, ¿qué pasa si algo o más bien alguien está perturbando el flujo normal del equilibrio de las fuerzas espaciales y temporales, las fuerzas que fluyen a través de la trama misma de la realidad, y si alguien está jugando con ellas sin los métodos adecuados, utilizando las fórmulas adecuadas para equilibrar las cosas ... hmm? "

Señalando la bola, bombeaba una energía mágica dentro de ella. Primero, no pasó nada, luego la pelota de goma comenzó a temblar, pequeñas grietas aparecieron en su superficie.

Después de un tiempo, el temblor se hizo más y más fuerte, y más y más grietas, más y más profundas con cada segundo que pasaba aparecieron en la superficie de la pelota de goma, llegando más profundo con cada segundo.

Al final, la bola se abrió y explotó en la mano de Deidre.

"El tiempo y el espacio son flexibles; es muy difícil rasgar un agujero permanente en él, y mucho menos desestabilizarlo por completo. Si lo golpeas, se arreglará solo después de un tiempo, con fuerza si es necesario. Extracción del tumor , las irregularidades, y las anomalías de sí mismo de una manera u otra. Por supuesto, hay varias maneras de prevenir tal cosa y equilibrar las cosas ".

"¿Y eso es?" preguntó Harumi con curiosidad, sus ojos brillaban mientras sostenía su cuaderno y su bolígrafo en su mano. Tomando apuntes vigorosamente.

Deidre se rió un poco al ver el entusiasmo de su bisnieta.

"Eso es lo que me gusta ver ..."

Después de una pausa momentánea, se volvió hacia la enorme construcción de metal que rodeaba la estructura.

"Una forma de engañar al sistema, después de todo, puede ver el universo como una fórmula flexible, si sus variables no entran en conflicto con otras variables, el sistema se estabiliza y acepta la nueva variable como propia. Por supuesto, esta es una de las El método más difícil es difícil de conseguir. Tenemos suerte de que estos viejos estabilizadores permanecían en aquel entonces. O incluso tendríamos que alarmar a los Seres Supremos o a uno de sus vasallos con habilidades espacio-temporales para que nos ayuden ".

Harumi asintió. "¿Cuál es el segundo método?"

Deidre entrecerró los ojos.

"La forma enérgica, pero fuera de los Seres Supremos, no conozco a una sola persona que pueda obligar al universo a doblar la rodilla ante ellos. Requiere al menos magia de nivel diez o uno de estos objetos milagrosos que poseen ..."

"¿Te refieres a la magia de los dioses Jijii? ¿El milagro?"

Deidre asintió pensativamente, recordando cuando Esdeath le mostró una vez ese objeto y sus poderes.

"Puedes llamarlo así ... pero de acuerdo con Esdeath-sama ... no hay nada piadoso o milagroso en ese tipo de magia o técnica. Como ella dijo ... Cito ..." Los milagros son ilusiones causadas por una observación y comprensión insuficientes. ... gloriosos malentendidos ".

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ya veo!" asintió Harumi apresuradamente y grabó la cita en su cuaderno.

"Hay una forma más de estabilizarlo, por supuesto ..."

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó la estudiante con impaciencia, el hambre de conocimiento solo irradiaba de sus ojos marrones.

El anciano sacó su cigarrillo y lo encendió con su encendedor. Después de soplar una nube de humo, comenzó a sonreír. "Descúbrelo por ti mismo; será un buen material de estudio para ti ..."

Dándose la vuelta, comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda de mando.

"Mantén la línea por un tiempo, ¿quieres? Necesito notificar a los Gobernantes Supremos de los acontecimientos; es posible que necesitemos su poder para estabilizar este agujero por completo ... nuestra solución parece no ser permanente".

Harumi comprobó una vez más, luego levantó una de sus cejas, estupefacta.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Parecen bien y las lecturas son lo suficientemente buenas!"

"Luego mira las lecturas una vez más ... mira hacia arriba y observa las distorsiones de tus propios ojos si no me crees ..."

Mirando hacia arriba sus ojos se ensancharon. La solución, en efecto, no era permanente. Alrededor de los estabilizadores, el universo ya luchaba por arreglar el agujero, los rayos bailaban alrededor de las cabezas de los estabilizadores, y las estructuras metálicas vibraban ligeramente mientras luchaban para mantener el control sobre la anomalía.


	14. Capitulo 18

Estos eventos tienen lugar unos días antes de que Itami y su grupo partieran hacia su viaje para cazar a los Dragones de la Llama.

Cerca de la capital del Imperio Saderano. La finca de zorzal.

Eleanor y Serene. Las dos hijas del Rey Hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown, se sentaron a la mesa del comedor, acompañadas por Zorzal y Tyuule. La ex reina de los guerreros conejito.

La reina esclava, por supuesto, se paró detrás de Zorzal, en su cuello, una cadena resistente colgaba firmemente fija.

Detrás de las dos chicas estaba Zero en su traje de mayordomo, vigilando a las sirvientas mientras servían la comida que él preparaba. Y sobre todo, velar por el bienestar de las dos princesas confió su cuidado.

No tienes que averiguar qué pensaba del trabajo de las criadas. No tienes que averiguar qué quería hacer con el hombre llamado Zorzal.

Solo gracias a las estrictas órdenes de Ainz y su creador, logró contenerse. Solo gracias a ellos intentó al menos no pisar ningún insecto bajo sus pies. Le tomó un esfuerzo considerable observar sus movimientos, no borrar las 'bolsas de carne' en su camino.

Eleanor estaba ligeramente impresionada, a pesar de la naturaleza contundente de Zorzal, al menos él sabe cómo tratar los derechos de autor. O al menos, los trataba lo mejor que podía. Curiosamente, el hombre se dirigió a todas las demás personas a su alrededor de una manera mucho más áspera. Pero no ellos, hacia ellos, el hombre mostró una sonrisa agradable y los trató con un tono feliz.

O bien se cayó de Eleanor, o ella simplemente usó su encanto vampírico para encantar al hombre. Así tomando el control de su mente. Ningún forastero sabe la verdad, solo unos pocos seleccionados.

Serene simplemente puso los ojos enojados y enojada, forzada a usar su vestido todo el día realmente hizo que se sintiera incómoda y probara su paciencia.

Zorzal incluso les mostró en su finca privada no lejos del Palacio Imperial y les prometió a las niñas, más tarde las presentará oficialmente a su padre. Así, las dos partes finalmente pueden iniciar las conversaciones de paz.

Explicar la tardanza de la introducción con el hecho de que un emperador, su padre, es un hombre muy ocupado, y actualmente discute la situación con el Senado.

Pero cuando quiso mostrar a las dos niñas su colección de esclavos guardada en su finca, extrañamente todas desaparecieron. También sus caballos premiados. Pero después de ver las condiciones entre las pobres criaturas que vivían, probablemente era mejor así.

Solo Tyuule permaneció a quien mantuvo en un lugar separado debido a su estado y al ser considerado el secreto sucio de Zorzal.

Fue bastante divertido el tipo de alboroto que organizó el pobre Zorzal después de que se enterara de la desaparición de sus queridos esclavos y de todos sus galardonados corceles de batalla.

Serene apenas pudo contenerse para echarse a reír, Eleanor solo agitó su abanico ante su boca y dijo: "Oh, mi ..."

Tanto Serene como Eleanor guardaron silencio al respecto, pero sospechaban quién era el extraño y travieso salvador que salvó a los esclavos y robó los caballos. En el proceso dejando a cada guardia alrededor de los graneros inconscientes. Dejándolos encerrados en las celdas de los esclavos, garabateando la cara de los lacayos de Zorzal con un marcador permanente.

Los dos, por supuesto, se lo preguntaron a Zero, pero él cortésmente los ignoró diciendo:

'Debe ser algún tipo de mensajero que los deje salir ...'

Por lo tanto, simplemente no le prestaron atención. No era importante después de todo.

Desafortunadamente, la divertida farsa de Zorzal se fue a la mitad cuando se disculpó y pidió a las dos mujeres que siguieran a su fiel mano derecha, quien las guió en sus habitaciones de invitados.

Y aquí están ahora, sentados en un elegante comedor, sentados en una mesa, cenando tarde con el matón llamado Zorzal.

"¡Hmmm! Debo decir ..." Zorzal comió con avidez el delicioso y jugoso bistec que Zero preparó previamente. Disfrutando cada pedacito de la comida celestial.

"Esta es la mejor comida que he comido. Repita ... ¿cómo se llama?"

Zero no respondió, solo miró a las dos princesas para confirmar. Como si ni siquiera quisiera tomar nota de la existencia del hombre.

Se quedó de pie, sin decir nada. El silencio se hizo incómodo. Zorzal preguntó de nuevo, todavía no hay respuesta. El silencio se hizo aún más incómodo, pero antes de que el hombre pudiera levantar la voz.

La realeza del vampiro miró levemente al chef y le preguntó con calma ... "Zero-kun ... si puedes responder la pregunta del Príncipe Zorzal".

Con una ligera reverencia el hombre respondió. "Como desees ... Eleanor-sama. El menú de esta noche consiste en una sopa ligera de frutas con melocotón, melón y bayas, y un filete de dragón con papas fritas y ensalada ..."

Continuó un rato clasificando el tipo de comida inhumana que preparaba. Luego, al final, llegó al final de su lista. "... y para el postre, helado ligero. Varios tipos de pasteles y batidos de frutas".

Zorzal se metió la comida en la garganta y murmuró incomprensiblemente. "¿Humph ... dices que es un dragón? ¡Delicioso! ¡Nunca he comido comida mejor preparada en mi vida! Después de conquistar tu nación, te convertiré en mi chef personal. Pero primero, civiliza a tu clase bárbara para que la trate. tus mejores ".

Cero no dijo nada, concentrando toda su fuerza de voluntad, él retiene su mano para decapitar al príncipe.

Un paso en falso, una pequeña broma es suficiente, y él lo destruirá. Solo necesita decir que su mano se resbaló y fue un accidente. Sospechó que Eleanor podría simplemente reírse y decir: 'Ups ... No hay problema, ocurren accidentes, continúa ... "

La única cosa real que lo retiene para continuar con su plan fue la imagen de su creador, incluso imaginando la imagen mientras mostraba su mirada de perrito, triste, decepcionada, lo hizo temblar y arraigar el suelo.

Esta era su única debilidad real, incluso cuando era un autómata, no podía soportar que su creador pudiera sentirse decepcionado o avergonzado por él. Por lo tanto, mantener una expresión arraigada y no dijo nada.

Zorzal mostró una sonrisa arrogante.

¡Eso es! ¡Ya tenía suficiente! Zero se quebró. Ya no tolerará la existencia de esta 'cucaracha' en un espacio con las hijas de Ainz. Fue demasiado irrespetuoso hacia su creador y Ainz.

El autómata NPC chasqueó la lengua y murmuró. "Bolsa de carne miserable ...", olvidando momentáneamente su imagen anterior, alzando su mano, quiso decapitar a Zorzal, solo la mirada regañada por Serene y Eleanor detuvieron su mano. Pero su mano ya se movió, llevando el impulso que simplemente ajustó su corbata.

"¡Lady Serene! ¡Lady Eleanor! No se preocupen, tratamos los derechos de autor justo después de conquistar la nación de su padre, me aseguro de que su familia los trate de acuerdo con su rango". ladró Zorzal con confianza.

Serene apenas pudo contener su risa al escuchar la ridícula declaración del príncipe, Eleanor simplemente ocultó su sonrisa divertida detrás de su abanico y respondió. "Es eso así…"

Zero permaneció de pie, apretando el puño, apenas pudo contener su ira, la necesidad de aniquilar a la nación llamada simplemente como el nombre de Imperio.

"Por cierto ... ¿qué piensas de mi esclava personal? ¿Hmm? ¿No es ella una pieza de belleza?"

Tyuule apretó los dientes hacia adentro mientras Zorzal abofeteaba una de sus nalgas.

Más temprano en el día, unos pocos individuos vestidos de oscuro se deslizaron en su celda y le ofrecieron la oportunidad de escapar como para cualquier otro esclavo que Zorzal mantuviera bajo su mando. Pero ella se negó a salir de su sed de venganza, si alguien mata a este gusano, ella será la única que aniquilará y erradicará este imperio corrupto.

Ella se asegurará de que el comportamiento de Zorzal baje la ira de la justicia sobre esta nación corrupta.

Y el primer paso fue contrabandear la poción que el hombre (o el demonio), llamado Jaldabaoth le dio.

"¡Más vino!" ordenó a Zorzal y Tyuule que le sirvieran un poco, no sin dejar caer unas gotas en la bebida de la extraña poción que recibió de Jaldabaoth.

Zorzal bebió, e inmediatamente sintió el efecto del líquido. Se sintió más ligero, se sintió más aliviado y, finalmente, pensó que podía conquistar el mundo. También sintió que algún tipo de vínculo comenzó a tejerse entre él y otra persona.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, apartó tales pensamientos, mirando hacia atrás a Eleanor, quien habló.

"Por favor, perdone mi superficialidad, el Príncipe Zorzal, pero mis leyes paternales prohíben estrictamente la esclavitud dentro de nuestras fronteras, como dije antes, cuando nos mostraron su casa. Como su hija, comparto su opinión. Yo tampoco soy fan de la concepto…"

Miró a Tyuule detrás de su abanico. Tyuule mirándola trató de descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.

Zorzal asintió entendiendo.

"Comprensible, ustedes dos se levantaron bajo el gobierno represivo de su rey, pero no se preocupen, cuando marche por la Puerta de la Colina Santa de Arnus y Dalnus, liderando victoriosamente a mis grandes ejércitos, los salvaré de su gobierno represivo".

Serene no puede soportarlo más y se echó a reír. Zorzal la miró sorprendido, ¿fue tan gracioso lo que dijo? El pensó.

Serene no quiere decir en voz alta el triste estado de este Imperio y su situación desesperada frente a dos poderes que podrían acabar con todo el gobierno de su familia en una sola noche.

Ella realmente no quiere decirlo en voz alta, después de todo, hablar en voz alta tal cosa podría terminar con su ventaja estratégica y sería considerado simplemente grosero, no como importaba en la situación actual.

Aún así, ella seguía siendo una realeza bajo el comportamiento desaliñado de una princesa. Su padre y su madre esperaban que ella se comportara en consecuencia la mayoría de las veces.

Como ella lo vio donde estaba, el Imperio tenía dos opciones.

Ya sea la aniquilación o la subyugación completa bajo la regla de uno de los poderes invasores.

Sin embargo, leyendo los informes. Ese país llamado Japón no parece el país que quiere conquistar estas tierras. Ni su gente permitiría tales cosas sin causar una tormenta política.

Zorzal quiso abrir la boca para preguntarle qué encuentra tan graciosa, cuando ...

La noche, la capital imperial y sus alrededores fueron sacudidos por un terremoto.

Después de escuchar un rumor distante desde la distancia, la tierra de repente comenzó a temblar violentamente.

El problema era que la ciudad nunca había experimentado un terremoto antes, por lo que los edificios no estaban protegidos contra el temblor violento. Estaban hechas de piedras apiladas una encima de la otra, y así se derrumbaron los edificios más frágiles.

Siendo ese el caso, los cimientos de las calles de la capital no fueron completamente destruidos. Pero el verdadero daño fue a los corazones de la gente de la ciudad.

Debido a que no había un sismógrafo en la mano, no se podían tomar cifras exactas, pero debido a la propagación de la destrucción, parecía estar alrededor de un terremoto de magnitud 4 a 5.

El terremoto ocurrió en medio de la noche, por lo que tomó a la Capital completamente por sorpresa.

La mayoría de las personas fueron echadas de la cama mientras dormían profundamente, y al principio estaban demasiado adormecidas como para sentir el pánico. Varios objetos comenzaron a caer al suelo como lluvia, incluyendo cosas como estantes y objetos que cuelgan del techo.

Cuando los armarios colapsaron, los fragmentos afilados de los vasos rotos y los utensilios de cocina de cerámica fueron suficientes para causar cortes. Los fragmentos cubrían el suelo, por lo que no había lugar para pararse.

La gente de la Capital creía que la tierra no se movería. Eso era lo que significaba ser "tan sólido como una roca".

El agua fluía, el viento soplaba, el fuego ardía, la madera crecía. Pero la tierra no se movió. Ese fue un principio fundamental del mundo. Cuando se rompió esa idea preconcebida, todos pensaron que el mundo se iba a acabar. Este terror fue profundamente grabado en las almas de las personas, dejando graves heridas espirituales.

Predecir este desastre hubiera sido difícil incluso para el Japón científicamente avanzado. No era imposible, pero solo un dios o un ser con habilidades sensoriales mucho mejores que un humano podría haberlo hecho.

Por supuesto, era más fácil en el Reino Hechicero donde existía la magia que podía controlar el clima o incluso causar terremotos y otros eventos cataclísmicos similares. Pero aquí, tales eventos catastróficos rara vez ocurrían y la gente usualmente los conectaba con los dioses de Falmart.

Así, los eventos como este ocurrieron al máximo cada cien años y causaron aún más miedo.

Sin embargo, en la Región Especial, había personas que podían predecir tales desastres. Hubo algunas personas que vieron venir el desastre.

Como Tyuule sentido del peligro. Como guerrera conejito, sus instintos y su conciencia espacial eran más altos que los de un humano normal. Así sintió la inquietud que venía con la sacudida.

Estas eran cosas muy simples, pero para las personas que nunca antes habían experimentado terremotos, les habría costado mucho pensarlas.

Zorzal miró a su alrededor en pánico. "¡¿Qu-qué es esto? ¡¿Qué está pasando? ¿¿Se atrevió el enemigo a atacar la capital? ¡¿Los dioses pelearon una guerra sobre nuestra cabeza ?!"

Eleanor simplemente bebió su vino. Como este terremoto ni siquiera la molestaba, ella y su hermana estaban completamente en calma.

"Creo que no ... Príncipe Zorzal, creo que este es un simple terremoto generado por medios naturales o mágicos. Si me preguntas el primero ..."

"¡Qu-Qué quieres decir con Lady Eleanor! ¡Tal cosa es imposible! ¡Vamos! ¡Necesitamos escapar del país! ¡Necesitamos advertir a mi padre!"

De pie, se apresuró hacia sus establos, sin siquiera recordar que sus caballos han sido robados por algún rufián por la mañana. Arrastrando a Tyuule consigo mismo por el proceso, arrastrándola por la cadena alrededor de su cuello, los dos se fueron para encontrar un caballo adecuado sin decir una palabra.

"¿Le dejamos fallar?" Preguntó Serena con una sonrisa divertida traviesa.

Eleanor suspiró. "Me gustaría ... realmente, pero es mucho más divertido mantenerlo en la ilusión de control".

Sonriendo a su hermana, los dos hermanos asintieron satisfechos. "Vamos a darle un empujón; tengo curiosidad por lo que hará a continuación. Es demasiado estúpido para dejarlo ir ..."

Volviéndose hacia Zero, Eleanor preguntó amablemente. "Zero-kun, ¿podrías preparar amablemente nuestro carruaje y escolta para la partida?"

El mayordomo autómata simplemente inclinó la cabeza, en su rostro no se pueden ver emociones. "¡De una vez! Eleanor-sama".

Mientras tanto.

Gruñó Piña cuando Sugawara la despertó para dar un paseo por el bosque fuera del palacio. Hamilton la siguió medio dormida. Después de todo, su trabajo como escriba era muy agotador.

Itami, Kuribayashi y Tomita fueron asignados como guardias de Sugawara, así que después de recibir la transmisión inalámbrica de Nyutabara, llevaron a Piña y los demás a un lugar seguro a pesar de dudar de los informes. Además, Itami estaba en su uniforme, mientras que Kuribayashi y Tomita estaban en su uniforme de combate y completamente armados, con una pistola adicional cada uno.

Las criadas y los guardias de la antorcha de Piña no pudieron ocultar su preocupación. Solo seguían porque sabían que tenían que seguir a Piña sin importar qué.

Incluso si explicaran que la tierra se estremecería y lo que sucedería después de eso, las sirvientas no podrían imaginarlo. Sería como tratar de entender cómo sería caer del cielo.

Por lo tanto, cuando llegó el terremoto, recibieron un shock masivo.

Primero, hubo un suave temblor que marcó las primeras etapas de un terremoto.

"Oh, ya viene, viene ..."

La duración de este período hizo que Itami dijera: "Parece que va a ser grande".

Hubo una correlación entre la longitud del temblor inicial y la distancia al epicentro del terremoto. Esto significaba que cuando uno calculaba la distancia al epicentro, cuanto más fuertes eran las vibraciones tempranas, más grande era el impacto.

Después de esto, comenzó el verdadero temblor.

La tierra se levantó como si hubiera sido golpeada poderosamente.

Pasaron aproximadamente de 30 a 40 segundos antes de que el terremoto disminuyera. Sin embargo, para aquellas personas en la capital imperial que habían encontrado un terremoto por primera vez, parecía una eternidad.

Piña gimió. Ella pensó que el mundo se estaba derrumbando. Junto a ella, Sugawara e Itami dijeron, "Oh, realmente vino".

Cuando vio a Itami, Kuribayashi y Tomita parados tranquilamente, los ojos de Piña se llenaron de intrepidez y la determinación de no perderse en este terremoto. Se imaginó que probablemente mantendrían la calma incluso si el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies.

Itami era un hombre que buscaba excusas para aflojarse cuando estaba cansado de cosas molestas. O eso o él los huiría de inmediato. No parecía tener ninguna de las cualidades de un guerrero. Sin embargo, en este momento, se veía perfectamente tranquilo y sereno.

Las doncellas y los soldados cayeron propensos al terror.

Los sonidos de los árboles arraigados balanceándose y el sonido de las hojas rechinando contra el viento sonaba como los movimientos de un monstruo enorme. Las criadas lloraron y gritaron, mientras los soldados gritaban en respuesta. Sin embargo, ellos, como Piña, vieron lo mismo; Itami, Tomita y Kuribayashi miran a su alrededor como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

Las formas firmes les recordaban a los dioses.

Las criadas agarraron las piernas de Tomita y Kuribayashi, una tras otra, mientras los soldados las miraban con admiración, como si fueran héroes invencibles.

"Bueno, si es solo esto, no debería ser un problema. Las partes más débiles de las paredes podrían colapsarse, pero el resto debería estar bien. No puedo decir lo mismo si estuviéramos más cerca del epicentro".

El temblor se detuvo al cabo de un rato.

Piña escuchó el análisis calmado de Itami cuando se quedó a la deriva en un silencio distante, pero sus procesos de pensamiento estaban en espera, por lo que solo pudo asentir y responder "Mm".

Cuando los guardias escucharon a Tomita y Kuribayashi preguntar: "¿Estás bien? ¿Alguien está herido?" inmediatamente se enderezaron al escuchar las palabras de sus héroes. Ellos estaban actualmente en un estado de sumisión abyecta. Como se mencionó anteriormente, este fue el impacto psicológico de un terremoto en personas que nunca antes lo habían experimentado.

Debido a que Itami y los demás los protegieron y ayudaron a evacuarlos, el espíritu de Piña regresó rápidamente. Cuando escuchó que podría haber réplicas después de un gran terremoto, ella dijo: "Necesito llegar a su Majestad". Estaba preocupada por su padre, pero también preocupada por el estado de la corte.

Como lo dijo Piña, Itami y compañía. No tenía objeciones. "Es así. Entonces, cuídate cuando vayas". Piña se veía como si hubiera visto el apocalipsis cuando escuchó esas palabras, o tal vez fue una niña que estaba siendo abandonada por su amante. De cualquier manera, ella presionó su cara pálida contra Itami.

"¿No vas a ir conmigo?"

"No es eso; solo lo digo, el Emperador ... ir a su lado de esta manera podría no ser bueno".

Desde el punto de vista de Piña, Itami y los demás eran soldados de una nación enemiga. Traerlos al lado del Emperador sería como chequearse a sí misma. Si se tratara de un juego de estrategia en tiempo real, sería como paracaidistas enemigos que aterrizan en la base de su hogar.

Sin embargo, el hecho era que Itami y compañía eran los guardias de Sugawara, por lo que algo como apuntar con un arma al Emperador estaba absolutamente prohibido. Sin embargo, las palabras del JSDF eran solo palabras. Piña tenía que estar lista para cualquier cosa.

Aun así, Piña insistía en que la acompañaran. Itami y Sugawara se miraron, preguntándose qué se iba a hacer.

"Itami-dono. Por favor, quédate a mi lado".

En otras palabras, lo que quiso decir fue: "Da miedo, así que por favor ve conmigo".

Detrás de ellos, Hamilton asintió con la cara pálida. Estaban asustados, y luego se suponía que había una réplica encima de eso. No se pudo evitar que ninguno de ellos quisiera dejar a Itami y los otros soldados de JSDF. Las sirvientas asintieron detrás de ellos, y los guardias formaron un muro humano detrás de Itami, sugiriendo que no querían que se fuera.

Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, se dieron cuenta de algo, algo muy inusual.

Alrededor de las paredes, fuego, fuego azul extendiéndose, extendiéndose hacia el cielo. Rodeando las paredes exteriores de la capital, aparentemente aislando a la gente de cualquier medio de escape.

Había una cosa más extraña, dos exactamente, dos personas flotantes en el mismo cielo. Uno de ellos cubierto por un grueso manto marrón, con la cara cubierta por una capucha, aparentemente sosteniendo un bastón de aspecto retorcido y oscuro.

Junto a él, un hombre alto, de alrededor de 1,8 m de altura. Vistiendo un traje británico con corbata, viste como un caballero. Detrás de su espalda hay una cola plateada, cubierta con placas de metal y seis picos largos al final. Su rostro cubierto por una máscara de arlequín.

**Tiemblan mortales! ¡Por que he regresado! ¡Ese tonto rey ya no puede protegerte! ¡Sométete a mí, y puedo dejar que te sirva! ¡Resiste, y todo lo que amas se convertirá en ruina y ceniza!"**

Mucha gente miró en ese momento los cielos y la dirección de las paredes circundadas. Temblando de horror, la gente común no sabe qué hacer, incluso los soldados tiemblan incapaces de actuar.

Mirando a su lado, el demonio asintió con la cabeza a su compañero. Quien en respuesta agitó su torcido bastón una vez más, y el suelo comenzó a temblar incluso más que antes.

No era como antes, no había ninguna advertencia, no había un terremoto preparatorio. La tierra comenzó a temblar con toda intensidad. La construcción se derrumbó, se produjo el caos cuando los edificios comenzaron a derrumbarse como una casa hecha de cartas.

Itami instó a Piña a moverse antes de que el terremoto empeorara y algo pudiera caer en su cabeza, aplastándolos como insectos debajo de la piedra.

El terremoto disminuyó, y lo que vino después ... digamos, el pequeño grupo y muy probablemente todos en la ciudad deseaban experimentar el temblor una vez más en lugar de enfrentar sus terribles consecuencias.

La Tierra se hizo añicos, abriendo hoyos de donde criaturas extrañas y asquerosas se asemejaban a demonios que se arrastraban entre las llamas. Piña pensó que estas criaturas enviadas por Hardy, la diosa del inframundo, castigaban al Imperio por sus delitos.

Pero según Itami, las criaturas aparecidas se parecían más a los demonios de un juego de terror A con gráficos reales, en lugar de criaturas creadas por algún tipo de diosa del inframundo. Incluso mirándolos, el primer estómago del teniente se revolvió de disgusto.

Las criaturas eran numerosas en tipo y tamaño.

Como demonios que parecían la cruz entre el hombre y la rana con la piel enferma de color amarillo, bestias que parecían humanos con piel, su musculatura expuesta pintada con algún tipo de líquido negro y viscoso.

Y enormes sabuesos que, aunque parecían perros grandes, sus ojos están llenos de una inteligencia infernal, y en lugar de babear, las llamas se filtran de sus fauces.

La situación era peor que mala. Fue horrible, a pesar de su moderno armamento, Itami, Kuribayashi y Tomita apenas podían mantener a las criadas, a la princesa, a Hamilton ya Sugawara a salvo. Incluso después de que el suelo se abrió hace un minuto. Fueron completamente superados.

Las bestias más pequeñas que reconocieron su presencia eran despiadadas, cargadas en su dirección. La munición limitada también fue un problema para Itami y sus compañeros.

La distancia entre ellos y el palacio era de unos pocos cientos de metros, aún, cortando a través de los estrechos callejones y defendiendo a estos demonios, la distancia se sentía más bien como millas.

Tal vez sus armas lograron perforar su dura piel después del fuego constante, pero cuando uno cayó dos más aparecieron. Toda la ciudad era como un matadero.

Las personas de izquierda y derecha huyen por su propia vida, suplicando a cualquier dios que adoraban, tratando de esconderse de la mera vista de las criaturas infernales antes de ser tragadas por ellas.

Los más afortunados murieron instantáneamente, la mayoría no tan afortunada luchó antes de su muerte horrible final, mientras sus almas eran tragadas por las criaturas y digeridas por los demonios. Prometiendo mil años de digestión y agonía en el estómago de las bestias vagaban por la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, las dos figuras flotantes los miraron, simplemente observando a las pobres y desafortunadas víctimas debajo de ellas. Disfrutando de los juegos del hambre que realizaban.

Después de unas cuantas calles, Itami y su grupo enjaulados, rodeados de imponentes demonios, no había esperanza de que sobrevivieran. Si solo Rory y Lelei estuvieran con ellos, la situación no sería tan grave.

Pero no estaban presentes; Ambos estaban de espaldas en Arnus. Rory o se está amontonando en la base o haciendo algún tipo de cosas religiosas la conectó con su dios.

Lelei trabajó como traductor oficial, cerrando la brecha entre los habitantes de la Región Especial y el JSDF.

"¡Mantén la línea Kuribayashi! ¡Necesito recargar!" gritó Itami mientras descargaba la última bala en su mag, alcanzando la última mag que residía en el bolsillo del pecho de su chaleco.

Midiendo su bolsa de munición, solo quedaba una mag. Con este ritmo, nunca llegarán al Palacio Imperial, si es que se mantiene a este ritmo.

"¡Teniente primero! ¡Cuidado!" Tomita gritó con gran susto en su tono. Volviéndose hacia el peligro. Los ojos de Itami se ensancharon. Por encima de él una imponente abominación.

Era como el demonio parecido a una rana con piel amarillenta mencionado anteriormente, el demonio que Itami y la banda vieron antes. Lograron evitar llamar la atención de los más grandes, al menos hasta ahora. Sé lo más sutil posible. Parece que caen de la gracia de Lady Fortune. Al menos eso parecía ...

De pie frente a frente con semejante criatura, Itami no puede moverse, sus piernas temblaron al ver el horror. Era como si la película de su vida se presentara ante sus ojos, abarcando cada momento con un espacio ultrarrápido.

Al verlo de cerca, el monstruo parecía aún más monstruoso, más horrible, más ajeno que inspeccionarlo desde lejos.

Debido a la noche y las débiles luces de los incendios, Itami y el grupo no pueden ver los detalles finos de las criaturas. Pero ahora, enfrentándolo ... prefería quedarse lo más lejos posible.

La criatura tenía una piel amarilla ictericia que brilla con un recubrimiento pegajoso y brillante. Su cuerpo está cubierto de enormes bultos, que en realidad son rostros humanos presionados contra la piel desde el interior.

Posee una boca que podría tragar a un hombre de un trago abierto y una lengua anormalmente larga. En las profundidades de sus profundidades masivas de boca, uno podía ver los destellos de los incendios desde adentro.

Abriendo su boca, quiso soltar un gemido desgarrador. Pero antes de eso...

"¡Agghhhh!"

Un guerrero, vestido con una armadura de color negro azabache aterrizó ante ellos. Rompiendo el suelo bajo sus pies. Su capa carmesí revoloteaba. La capa que se asemejaba a la capa del infame antihéroe, el antihéroe llamado Spawn de los cómics.

Sosteniendo dos enormes espadas cada una de sus manos, talló el monstruo a la mitad verticalmente. Bloqueando incluso para liberar un grito desgarrador de almas.

El monstruo se vino abajo y el héroe se volvió hacia el pequeño grupo. "Hmm. Todos bien?"

Apoyando su enorme espada en su hombro, se volvió hacia la princesa y su acompañante.

"¡Mo-Momon-kun! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ?!" preguntó Itami asombrada, tropezando con sus pies una vez más.

Momon quería responder, pero una voz más joven lo cortó. Una voz familiar.

"Acabamos de hacer nuestra rutina diaria de entrenamiento, cuando de repente nuestros sensores mágicos se volvieron locos debido a la reunión de las extrañas energías demoníacas sobre la capital". Cortando a la mitad de un demonio con un destello como un golpe, un hombre salió de las sombras.

"¡Pri-príncipe Beelzebub! ¡Estás aquí! ¿Cómo?" Exclamó Piña estupefacto.

Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Ha venido a salvarla? ¿Él ha venido a salvarla a ella ya su gente de esta pesadilla? Ella no lo sabía, pero al menos esperaba que él viniera por ella.

Beelzebub inclinó la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa de alivio. "Es bueno verte, Piña. ¿Estás herido? ¿Tienes razón?" acercándose, él la agarró por el costado y la inspeccionó.

"Sí, sí ..." cerró la princesa. Buscando a las criadas, el militar de JSDF, Sugawara y Hamilton. Beelzebub lanzó una mirada aliviada. Milagrosamente todos estaban bien.

"Estaba preocupado…"

La cara de Piña se puso roja como un tomate, apartando tímidamente la cabeza. "Realmente estoy bien ... pero necesitamos llegar a mi padre; él podría estar en peligro".

"Que así sea, ya envié algunos soldados al palacio, así que debería estar bien por el momento".

"Príncipe Beelzebub," Sugawara dio un paso adelante. "Soy Sugawara, del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores, sé que no es el momento adecuado, pero me gustaría agradecerle en nombre de mi gente y de la princesa del rescate oportuno". Inclinando la cabeza siguió la costumbre.

Beelzebub le dio una palmada en el hombro y asintió. "No lo menciones, solo cumplí con mi deber".

"Beelzebub ... me refiero a tu majestad, ¿no es extraño que los demonios ataquen justo después del terremoto?" Preguntó Itami tartamudeando, todavía sacudido por su experiencia previa.

"A mí también me pareció extraño, después de todo, no es todos los días cuando nuestros sensores mágicos se asustan por la energía demoníaca liberada. El terremoto que acabas de experimentar puede ser algún tipo de técnica inducida por la magia o el efecto posterior de un objeto de invocación. "

"¿Dices que es una invasión demoníaca?" exclamó Itami con inquietud.

Tanto las doncellas como Hamilton se cubrieron la boca con horror. Kuribayashi y Tomita miraron severamente, arreglando sus bayonetas y revisando sus armas.

Beelzebub asintió. En su rostro una expresión severa. "Sí, me temo que este es el caso, y con la situación actual ..." mirando alrededor viendo el caos en las calles.

"Me temo que esta capital caerá al amanecer ... extrañamente no podemos teletransportarnos en la ciudad porque algún tipo de magia nos bloquea, por lo tanto, solo podemos llegar no muy lejos y cortar el fuego a pie".

En el rostro de Piña, el horror se asentó. Ella no quiere creer lo que él dijo; ¡Ella no puede aceptarlo! ¿A la capital caen bajo una sola noche? ¡Inaceptable! Tal cosa nunca antes sucedió en el curso de la historia.

Pensando en ello, la capital nunca antes invadida por las fuerzas enemigas. Todo el asunto fue absurdo.

"Compré unos cuantos soldados conmigo mismo y las fuerzas humanitarias estacionadas en Akusho aún mantienen la línea con la ayuda de su militar y su mujer y las aventuras que pasan por la ciudad. Sin embargo, sin refuerzos, caerán. Lamentablemente debido a la ausencia temporal "El pacto de la agresión, y la escasez de nuestro tiempo no puedo traer más de unas pocas unidades de mi fuerza de guardia de élite para ayudar". explicó Beelzebub.

Itami asintió secándose el sudor. "¿Qué propones?"

Beelzebub se volvió hacia Piña. "Piña ¿Cuál es el lugar más defendible en la capital?"

Después de pensar en sus opciones, la princesa respondió con confianza. "El Palacio Imperial, la presencia militar del distrito es bastante alto, con muchos puntos de estrangulamiento y arqueros en cada muro. Todo el distrito fue diseñado para frenar el avance del enemigo".

Inclinando la cabeza, Beelzebub aceptó la proposición. "Por favor, guíen el camino, entonces allí podemos reunir a los soldados y reunir fuerzas. Desafortunadamente, al ser algo que bloquea mi magia de teletransportación, no podría usarlo para teletransportarnos allí sin el riesgo de terminar en una pared. Tampoco soy lo suficientemente explícito inténtalo solo ".

El fornido Kuribayashi retrocedió con horror. "¿E-en la pared?"

Beelzebub confirmando con un asentimiento. Cerrando los ojos, envió un mensaje mental a los guardias que trajo, para salvar a la mayor cantidad de civiles y llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

Estando bajo esta delicada situación política, si le trajeran más soldados a la capital, se arriesgaría a una guerra a gran escala; La pelea sería corta pero sangrienta. Estaba seguro de la victoria de su padre, aún así, simplemente no quiere llevar a cabo un genocidio sin sentido. Él no era ese tipo de hombre. Ni su padre está dispuesto a desperdiciar recursos preciosos.

Beelzebub sospechaba cómo se movían los engranajes de su padre, ya que la supresión de sus emociones era lo que lo hacía incapaz de abrazar por completo las emociones, se esperaba que Ainz pensara de una manera más lógica y fría, al ver a sus sujetos más como recursos que a personas reales.

Pero incluso entonces, todavía los entiende y trató de construir su reino de la mejor manera posible.

Beelzebub estaba orgulloso de su padre, y si alguna vez heredaba su trono o el propio Ainz le encomendaba una provincia para que gobernara, quería hacerlo como su padre, quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso. Sabe que nunca podría reemplazarlo como gobernante, solo podía intentarlo. Pero si alguna vez desciende del trono, todos en el reino lo saben, nadie puede reemplazarlo nunca.

Beelzebub solo esperaba que la unidad de élite de la guardia real que él trajo consigo fuera suficiente hasta que obtenga algún tipo de permiso del actual Emperador para una operación a gran escala dentro de los límites de la capital. Hasta eso, permanece la invasión demoníaca.

"Lidera el camino Piña, te estamos apoyando ..."

La princesa imperial asintió y el pequeño grupo continuó su paseo por los callejones. Luchando contra los demonios aparentemente interminables.

El palacio en el que Piña los condujo se hundió en el caos.

Se podían ver varios artículos y muebles caídos al suelo.

No solo los burócratas no habían corregido este asunto, sino que estaban sollozando en la esquina, mientras que los guardias pretorianos estaban de pie a un lado en un estupor. Otros se postraron en el suelo, orando a los dioses para que los salvaran.

Naturalmente, ni Piña ni Sugawara fueron interrogados. Tampoco nadie intentó impedirlos mientras paseaban con orgullo por el pasillo. Cortando las paredes temblorosas de los guardias pretorianos que montaban guardia en la entrada del palacio.

La entrada estaba literalmente llena de cadáveres, pero el príncipe heredero del Reino Hechicero estaba satisfecho al ver a sus Guardias Reales de Élite, Caballeros de la Muerte y Guardias Nephalem de pie en lo alto de las escaleras. Su comandante detrás de ellos.

El ataque mágico fue una constante que se liberó desde los objetos de enfoque de los lanzadores de magia y las armas basadas en la energía de los guardias Nephalem. Mantener alejados a los demonios con capacidades de vuelo.

Al parecer, ninguna fuerza de guardia cuestionó la aparición de estos seres extraños después de su llegada con los civiles que salvaron en su camino. Los guardias imperiales se alegraron de no tener que enfrentarse a esos demonios y morir en el proceso.

Cuando vio el triste estado al que se había reducido el palacio, Piña se agarró la cabeza y ordenó a sus guardias que encontraran a los funcionarios a cargo de la corte para reunirlos para una reunión informativa.

Beelzebub ordenó a algunos de sus hombres libres que ayudaran a los guardias a clasificar sus filas, encontrando a los oficiales.

En cualquier caso, necesitaban restaurar el orden a este caos. Para eso, necesitaban reunir a los responsables.

"Hmm. La calidad de las tropas ha disminuido", suspiró Piña al ver a los soldados congelados en casi todos los rincones que quería ver.

Quería sorprenderse, pero simplemente no puede, sabiendo qué tipo de fuerza han caído los soldados veteranos, simplemente no puede.

Y aquí están ahora, sus propias fuerzas del Imperio temblando en la esquina como su supuesto enemigo protegiendo a los civiles y manteniendo la línea. Verdaderamente patético ...

Después de todo, ella lo había experimentado de primera mano, por lo que podía entender su terror ante un desastre natural y la repentina invasión demoníaca que nunca antes habían visto. Sin embargo, todavía estaba decepcionada por lo desorganizados que estaban los pretorianos.

Habían quitado a los pretorianos a muchos oficiales y oficiales no comisionados (NCO) para reconstituir las legiones. Los soldados que los reemplazaron estaban mal entrenados e inexpertos. Los resultados negativos de ese enfoque estaban en exhibición ahora.

Por un momento, Piña se detuvo, respirando pesadamente y se veía pálida. Beelzebub reconoció que se acercó a ella y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "¿Estás bien?"

Respirando pesadamente, tragó saliva, inclinando la cabeza. "Sí, sí ... gracias, esta noche entera parece absurda. ¿Es esto un sueño?"

Lanzando un suspiro cansado, el primer heredero de Ainz la miró. "Tengo miedo; no lo es ... pero no te preocupes, veremos esto juntos".

Ella no sabe qué atraparla, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus delicadas mejillas, enterrando su cara en el pecho acorazado del hombre. "Gracias…"

Después de la momentánea crisis emocional, Piña y los demás finalmente llegaron a la alcoba del Emperador.

Cuando miraron alrededor, encontraron que, sorprendentemente, los pretorianos asignados a proteger el dormitorio se habían ido. Deben haber huido o desaparecido de alguna manera en algún momento. Piña sintió repentinamente que la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo, y ella respiró hondo para recuperar el ánimo.

"Sugawara-dono. Príncipe Beelzebub, los presentaré a todos ustedes al Emperador. Hasta entonces, ¿podrían quedarse callados?"

Dado que esto era una parte necesaria de la etiqueta cortesana, Beelzebub y Sugawara naturalmente obedecerían. Momon solo observó cómo se desarrollaba la situación, y se le ordenó hacerlo como el guardaespaldas designado del Príncipe. Ocasionalmente respondiendo a Itami y los demás en las preguntas actuales.

Después de eso, Piña dejó que las sirvientas abrieran la puerta de la alcoba.

"¿Oh? Creí que el primero aquí sería Diabo o Zorzal. Pensar que serías tú, Piña".

El Emperador se sentó en su cama, con el rostro cubierto de sudor frío mientras daba la bienvenida a Piña.

Parecía que quería ver cuál de sus hijos vendría primero en este momento de emergencia.

Aunque estaba un poco decepcionado de que la realidad no coincidiera con sus predicciones, ahora no era el momento de estar tan relajado.

"Su Majestad. Por favor, prepárese".

Piña ordenó a una doncella que vistiera al emperador. Después de eso, los guardias los rodearon para protegerse mientras acompañaba a su padre a la sala de audiencias.

El Emperador se levantó, aunque todavía necesitaba agarrarse del hombro de Piña para moverse.

Después de entrar en la sala de audiencias, vieron que los funcionarios civiles y militares reunidos allí tenían pánico en sus caras. Luego se acercaron a Piña y al Emperador para pedirles su ayuda.

Piña ayudó al emperador a subir a su trono.

"No se asuste. Ustedes, traigan a los ministros y a los otros funcionarios aquí".

"Oficiales militares, van a tomar el control de las tropas y se preparan para la batalla. Defiende el Palacio. Además, haz que las tropas encuentren a los generales en toda la capital y que informen al Palacio".

Cuando escucharon la voz de Piña, los diversos funcionarios recordaron sus trabajos y entraron en acción. Después de salir de un vórtice de caos, todos recuperaron su disciplina y comenzaron a moverse en la misma dirección.

Piña dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la corte finalmente reanudó su funcionamiento normal.

Sin embargo, mientras miraba a su alrededor con cuidado, vio que los candelabros y otros artículos en la sala de audiencias yacían esparcidos en el suelo, y los restos destrozados de los marcos de cuadros esparcidos por el suelo.

Un cadáver de un demonio de nivel inferior tendido en el piso de la sala de audiencias, un demonio que logró pasar antes de que llegaran los guardias de Beelzebub. Se requirió el sacrificio de los hombres más valientes del imperio para derribar incluso a una de las monstruosidades que los atravesó como papel.

Contuvo un grito de asombro al ver el triste estado de la sala de audiencias y ordenó a las sirvientas que ordenaran este lugar.

Organizar la sala de audiencias debería haber sido el trabajo de los asesores más confiables del Emperador. Hablando típicamente, Piña y las criadas estarían prohibidas desde esta habitación. Lo que hicieron fue desafiar las reglas de la corte. Sin embargo, en este momento de emergencia, solo ella y los demás podían actuar con regularidad, por lo que no podía recibir ayuda.

En estas ocasiones ... no, fue precisamente por momentos como estos que mantener la dignidad de una persona era aún más crítico. Las personas en pánico podrían calmarse después de ver la severa disciplina de la sala de audiencias. En contraste, si la sala de audiencias seguía siendo un desastre, solo intensificaría la confusión en sus corazones.

La primera vez que vio las lujosas decoraciones de la cámara, se quejó de que eran inútiles y frus- tas, pero ahora vio el propósito de la gran exhibición aquí. Es decir, sin esas decoraciones, la propia sala de audiencias sería inútil.

Hasta hace poco, Piña y su banda de caballeros respetaban la practicidad y menospreciaban la extravagancia de los muebles del palacio. Pero después de asumir la tarea de ser el intermediario para las relaciones diplomáticas del Imperio con las dos naciones extranjeras, finalmente entendió su propósito.

"Piña, parece que has derramado una capa de piel".

Sin embargo, Piña no entendió el significado oculto en las palabras del Emperador y respondió: "Mi piel está en su lugar, y está intacta".

Y entonces, la tumba del emperador se derrumbó.

"Piña, por un tiempo, ha habido un grupo de personas desconocidas a tu lado. Ya que hay un tiempo antes de que se reúnan los generales, ¿por qué no los presentas?"

Piña asintió, y luego bajó un poco la voz. Luego abrió la mano e indicó a Beelzebub y a Sugawara como si los estuviera atacando.

"Permítame presentarle al embajador de la tierra de Japón, Sugawara-dono y al primer Príncipe del Reino Hechicero. Príncipe Beelzebub".

Sugawara dio un paso hacia el Emperador con el pecho bien alto y luego bajó la cabeza con respeto. Detrás de él, Itami y los demás saludaron a tiempo con Sugawara. La forma en que hacían las cosas era ligeramente diferente de la habitual etiqueta cortés.

"Es un placer conocerte finalmente, gracias. Soy Kōji Sugawara. Enviado por el Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de Japón. Tengo la tarea de ser el embajador y el mediador hasta que resolvamos esta difícil situación".

Molt asintió con la cabeza, luego se volvió hacia Beelzebub.

Beelzebub, dando un paso adelante, inclinó la cabeza con respeto. "Su Gracia, es un placer conocerlo finalmente. Es una pena ser el primer encuentro oficial que tuvo que ser en medio de una invasión demoníaca. Soy el Príncipe Beelzebub, el primer heredero del Rey Hechicero, Ainz Ooal Gown. Desafortunadamente, mi "El padre es un hombre ocupado; por eso no puede estar presente para llevar a cabo sus intenciones personalmente".

El emperador simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Hmph ... no se puede ayudar al Príncipe Beelzebub. Los tiempos difíciles nacen soluciones desesperadas. Sin embargo, acepte mi agradecimiento por ayudar a mi hija en esta terrible situación. Espero que no le haya dado ningún tipo de dificultad o le haga sentir incómodo".

Beelzebub sonrió maliciosamente, luego se volvió ligeramente hacia la princesa pelirroja. Luego, justo después de volver a su padre. "Le aseguro que ella es más que adecuada para manejar todas las situaciones que podría ser forzada".

Piña suspiró aliviada, un momento ella pensó que Beelzebub podría decir algo embarazoso.

Molt inclinó la cabeza entendiendo. "Me alegra oír a mi hija hacer el bien".

Tanto el Emperador como el Príncipe saben que no es tiempo de bromas, aún así, se vieron obligados a mantener el protocolo, solo para darle a la gente el aire que se dice. 'Somos conscientes de la situación, todo bajo control'.

"¿El Reino Hechicero? ¿La tierra de Japón?" Murmuró Molt pensando en sus opciones.

"Ya veo, por lo que ha aceptado el papel de mediador entre nuestro Imperio y los recién llegados. ¿Pero por qué los ha traído aquí en este momento? Han venido hasta aquí, pero todavía no les hemos dado la bienvenida correctamente".

"Perdóneme, padre. Pero escuché que estaban informados sobre este terremoto y la repentina invasión demoníaca, y dijeron que esto solo empeoraría si no hacemos algo. Por lo tanto, los dejé a mi lado para beneficiarme de sus consejos. "

Esas palabras hicieron palidecer al padre de Piña.

"¿Tú, dijiste que la invasión sería peor?"

"De hecho, por eso les pedí que vinieran con nosotros".

El Emperador se limpió el sudor que repentinamente goteaba en su nariz con su manga de pijama.

"Muy bien. Gracias, embajador-dono, le doy la bienvenida".

Sugawara, quien había sido presentado al principio, dijo las palabras que había estado ensayando en su mente.

"Muchas gracias. Espero que su Majestad esté de buen humor".

"¿Cómo podría estar de buen humor después de este cataclismo? Sin embargo, parece que también me ha permitido ver cómo ha crecido mi hija. Debo agradecerle una vez más".

"No, Su Majestad. Todo esto fue el resultado de su entrenamiento y refinamiento de Alteza".

"Siempre pensé que solo estaba jugando juegos de guerra".

"¡Su Alteza hace mucho que se graduó de los juegos! Si su Alteza fuera a ir a la guerra ahora, ¡estoy segura de que sería una excelente comandante!"

La repentina interrupción vino de Hamilton.

Justo después de eso, Hamilton se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido bruscamente una conversación entre el Emperador y un embajador extranjero, por lo que se sonrojó e intentó hacerse lo más pequeña posible. Sin embargo, Beelzebub, Sugawara y el Emperador la ignoraron. Si no lo hicieran, tendrían que censurarla por su rudeza.

"Yo respondo por su alteza, su majestad. Ella mostró destreza y unidad que rara vez veo en el campo de batalla. Ella es realmente una gran comandante". Confirmado Beelzebub lo que dijo anteriormente.

Molt levantó una ceja y miró a su hija con una expresión de interés. "Es eso así…"

Luego cerró los ojos y miró a los dos embajadores.

"Por favor, perdóneme. Lamentablemente, estamos ocupados en este momento. En cualquier otro momento, hubiéramos preparado una gran fiesta para usted. Perdone nuestra pobre hospitalidad esta noche".

"Sí, Su Majestad. Habrá muchas otras oportunidades para discutir el futuro de nuestras naciones".

Sugawara se inclinó una vez más y luego se retiró detrás de Piña. Había dicho lo que quería decir.

Beelzebub tomó las riendas de sus manos. "Su majestad, el estado de la ciudad es terrible. Si no hacemos algo, me temo que toda la ciudad será víctima de la invasión demoníaca a la que nos enfrentamos. Todos serán esclavizados por los demonios o muertos, la capital tampoco ser convertido en el nido de los demonios o quemado en el suelo por el demonio que enfrentamos ".

"Perdóneme el príncipe Beelzebub por mi siguiente comentario grosero, pero permítame preguntarle ... ¿no es usted un demonio también? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que puedo confiar en usted? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no me apuñale a puñaladas cuando sea el momento? ¿es correcto?"

Buena pregunta, si Momonga fuera un principiante en el campo de la planificación política y estratégica, él tampoco sabría la respuesta. Pero ahora, incluso si no estaba seguro de su edad, tenía un poco de experiencia con esas cosas a través de los años.

Ainz solo esperaba que Albedo le enseñara a Beelzebub cómo manejar situaciones políticas tan delicadas.

El primer príncipe inclinó la cabeza. "Le aseguro que, si estuviera con los demonios atacantes, no me enviarían a mis guardias privados para salvar a la mayor cantidad posible de civiles y proteger la entrada del palacio. En cambio, enviaría unidades de infiltrados para debilitar la defensa o incluso asesina a tu liderazgo ".

"Oh, eran tus guardias en ese entonces, gracias por eso. La gente del Imperio y yo también estamos muy agradecidos por tu acción". Después de dar las gracias, alzando la cabeza, el emperador miró a los ojos entornados del medio demonio.

"¿Entonces qué propones?"

"Si me das el permiso, puedo pedir más refuerzos en la capital, dándonos el tiempo suficiente para evacuar y combatir a los demonios, dándonos el tiempo suficiente para enfrentar al líder de este levantamiento. Por supuesto, después de que la amenaza haya disminuido, salga inmediatamente de su Capital y deje que se recupere como indica el pacto. Incluso le ayudamos con la restauración si nos solicita. Gratis, por supuesto, solo para mostrar la buena voluntad de mi padre hacia su gente ".

Ofreció noblemente el engendro de Albedo, mostrando una expresión sincera y severa.

Molt chasqueó la lengua insatisfecho; Parecía que esta no era la respuesta que esperaba.

"Inaceptable, si aceptara la entrada de fuerzas hostiles en mi capital que sería equivalente a la rendición total, me niego. Resolveremos la situación de alguna manera como siempre ..."

Piña palideció, tragando nerviosamente un paso adelante. "¡Padre! ¡Por favor, piénsalo! ¡Si no hacemos algo, la ciudad caerá!"

Molt solo gruñó con desagrado.

Justo cuando estaba hablando, un gran sonido vino del pasillo detrás de ellos.

"Padre, padre, ¿estás bien?"

Zorzal entró en la sala de audiencias como un caballo salvaje.

Sus lacayos tenían sus corazas al revés, y sus sandalias con el pie equivocado, y algunos de ellos tenían sus fundas pero sin espadas. Al parecer, estaban en pánico.

Fue seguido por Serene y Eleanor. La hija de Zesshi Zetsumei se convirtió en un equipo de batalla completamente plateado, con la guadaña de guerra en forma de cruz, similar a la de su madre.

Eleanor usaba su atuendo rojo habitual, ya que era sobre todo una lanzadora de magia, no una luchadora de corta distancia, era más que suficiente protección para ella. Carecía de armamento, pero podía sustituir fácilmente su falta de arma con su poder mágico y talento. El talento casi rivalizaba con la destreza de su padre cuando llegó por primera vez a Gown Prime.

Varios Guardias Reales cuidadosamente armados los siguieron con Dyel Gan Thro como el primero en la fila, como el comandante de la unidad de la guardia real de las dos princesas, su lugar estaba cerca de ellos.

La armadura de la guardia real casi impecable, solo manchada con sangre de demonio. La sangre de los demonios mataron bajo su camino aquí.

Su técnica de combate que los soldados entrenaron, afilaron y refinaron durante numerosos años a través de las batallas que lucharon, mostraron su dedicación hacia su reino. La técnica de lucha que se desarrolló para luchar contra probabilidades abrumadoras y enemigos de tamaño gigante efectivamente fue útil en sus circunstancias actuales.

Sus armaduras y armas están encantadas, hechas por los mejores artesanos del reino, fortalecidas por los herreros de los corredores enanos de la Montaña Azerlisia.

Usando artículos, cada uno de ellos vale un país menor.

Sin embargo, en pocos, el orden de la Guardia Real solo contaba con quinientos mil. Pero su dedicación y entrenamiento despiadado con ocho por cada diez de mortalidad en la primera ronda los convirtió en una fuerza a tener en cuenta, ya sea en un duelo individual o enfrentando probabilidades abrumadoras contra oponentes más fuertes y grandes, como los monstruos. Su nivel promedio de fuerza se equilibra entre Mythril y Orichalcum sin equipo.

Los guardias de élite entrenados a mano y entrenados con delicadeza no pueden compararse con los lacayos de Zorzal. Incluso la idea de que era embarazoso.

Zorzal tenía una cadena en la mano, y el otro lado estaba unido a un collar, que estaba cerrado alrededor del cuello de Tyuule. La guerrera blanca Bunny Tyuule había sido arrastrada con su simple paño de lino marrón hasta aquí, y había una expresión amarga en su rostro.

Cuando Itami, Tomita y Kuribayashi vieron esto, se quedaron sin habla.

Sugawara, el diplomático, permaneció impasible, pero uno podía escucharlo chasquear la lengua suavemente.

"Hermana Serene, hermana Eleanor? Me alegro de que esté bien, pero ¿qué está haciendo allí?"

Refrescándose con su abanico de mano, Eleanor respondió con aire de suficiencia.

"Hhmph ... acabamos de dar un empujón al Príncipe Zorzal, que fue muy amable al entretenernos, hasta que la discusión comienza con el Emperador".

"¡Demonio!" Zorzal ladró sin rodeos mientras sacaba su espada. "Padre, Lady Serene, Lady Eleanor. Piña. Quédate detrás de mí rápidamente; entonces podemos huir juntos".

En el siguiente momento, Zero brilló ante él. Agarrando su espada entre el pulgar y el índice. El autómata vio la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con esta mosca y la usará para acabar con él.

Zorzal ni siquiera puede mover su espada momentáneamente, como si estuviera atrapado en una piedra inamovible. Luego, con un simple movimiento, el mayordomo autómata partió el arma por la mitad.

"Usted amenazó al primer heredero del reino, el castigo es ... la muerte". Zorzal ni siquiera puede reaccionar; los pulsos nerviosos ni siquiera llegan a su cerebro cuando Zero levantó la mano para decapitarlo con el borde de la palma de la mano.

Pero de repente. Con un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Beelzebub brilló cerca de él y detuvo su mano en el aire. Pero debido a las altas estadísticas físicas de Zero y la diferencia de nivel entre ellos, fue difícil detenerlo incluso para él.

"¡Zero-kun ... eso es suficiente! No estamos aquí para comenzar una guerra, quedarnos ... abajo ..."

Inclinando la cabeza, el sirviente alivió su postura. "Como desees, Beelzebub-sama".

"¡Hah! ¡Conoce tu lugar, gusanos!" Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Zorzal sonrió, estando demasiado seguro de su propia superioridad, ni siquiera puede reconocer que el ligero golpe chocó contra su estómago. Haciéndole vomitar la comida que el autómata NPC cocinaba y colapsando en el suelo.

"No enojes a Zero-san, la próxima vez podría no ser capaz de detener su mano para decapitarte ..."

Zorzal miró a su compañero príncipe con una expresión furiosa. Apretando los dientes, sosteniendo su estómago, se sentó en el suelo. Beelzebub fue muy fácil con él, si ponía algo de fuerza en la huelga, eliminaría a Zorzal con solo un momento de aviso. El poder físico que heredó de su madre a veces puede ser una verdadera molestia.

Por lo general, dibujar un arma frente al Emperador en la corte era una ofensa grave, por no decir nada de ofrecer violencia a un miembro de la familia imperial. Sin embargo, la corte estaba actualmente paralizada tras el terremoto, sin hablar de la invasión demoníaca. Los pretorianos que deberían haber defendido al emperador y su familia habían desaparecido. Como no había nadie para mantener el orden, el área ante el trono era un mar de caos.

"¡¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Demonio !?" Zorzal encogido de dolor. Pero Beelzebub no le prestó atención y se volvió hacia sus hermanas. "Veo que encontraste otro juguete para jugar, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que se agote esta vez? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? ¿Hmm?"

Beelzebub sabe que Eleanor fetichiza y los pasatiempos que heredó de su madre, él también conoce los juegos de enfermos que solía jugar con las personas detrás de la espalda de su padre. Beelzebub, naturalmente, estaba seguro de que Ainz lo sabía, lo único que no entiende por qué el gobernante de la muerte no hizo nada contra el comportamiento inaceptable de su hija.

Mientras tanto, Ainz gimió bajo su personalidad de portada. "Ahhh ... esto de nuevo, primero esta invasión, luego el parloteo de estos dos. Luego, Zero casi mata a la realeza en presencia de su padre. Es peor que Eleanor haya heredado la naturaleza de su madre y ahora esto ... Realmente siento lástima de que el pobre hombre escoge como un juguete. Traté de explicarle que ella no puede hacer esto, pero ella ... ¡ahhh! ¡Es como su madre! ¡No puedo hacer nada con ella!

Después de lanzar una visión perturbadora que decía "No puedo soportarlo más ..." Ainz, bajo su personalidad de portada de Momon, continuó con su monólogo interno.

" Realmente necesito un largo descanso. Me pregunto por qué Demiurge organizó la invasión demoníaca una vez más. ¿Por qué simplemente no puede contarme sus planes? Es mucho pedir que me notifiquen lo que está pasando?"

Gruñendo en el rincón de su cabeza, Momonga recordó las numerosas ocasiones en que sus vasallos actuaron por su conocimiento, solo porque pensaban que era el "Ojo que todo lo ve" en el cielo.

" Claro que debería sospechar que tal cosa podría pasar, nadie me dice nada, a veces realmente detesto mi silencio en ese entonces, ¿por qué no puedo simplemente decirles que no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo actuar antes? "Si lo quisiera, no estaría en una situación tan difícil ahora, o al menos podría prepararme de antemano".

Rodando los ojos con sarcasmo, Momonga gruñó bajo su armadura.

"¡ Eso es todo! Después de todo este lío resuelto, me voy a unas largas vacaciones en el culo ... solo ... incluso 'tomo prestado' el anillo de Esdeath que me hace completamente imposible de rastrear. Ella es mi regente, después de todo, es hora de usarla y para ella a aprender a asumir la responsabilidad ... "

Mientras tanto en la realidad.

"No sé de qué estás hablando ... hermano ..." alejó de la acusación a la hija no muerta con una expresión inocente.

Beelzebub solo la fulminó con la mirada. "Sí, claro ... como las últimas veinte veces, crezca sis ..."

"Hmph ..." Eleanor levantó su nariz con una expresión ofendida, 'te pido perdón' y miró hacia otro lado.

"¡Tú!" Reconociendo a Zero el emperador le señalaba.

"¿Viniste a terminar tu trabajo? ¡Ven entonces! No te temo asesino sin agallas".

Zero le dio a Molt una mirada asesina, y luego se encogió de hombros, disgustado por haberse puesto los guantes.

"Solo estoy aquí para proteger a las hijas de Ainz-sama. No tengo ningún interés en ti ... bolsa de carne ...

Zuffed Zero con disgusto. Luego señaló al emperador amenazando.

"Sin embargo, considerando que excedió el límite de tiempo para cumplir con los reclamos de Ainz-sama. Incluso después de que él lo extendió generosamente varias veces e incluso le envió una advertencia sobre el límite de tiempo, la respuesta adecuada sería simplemente marchar directamente hacia su capital, matar, "Tortura y despelleja a todos los que se resisten, luego con el rápido espacio que se apodera de todo el Imperio, estimado en una semana".

Piña palideció, luego miró a su padre con una tez confusa.

"No me importa esta patética invasión demoníaca, si no las estrictas órdenes de Ainz-sama y Creator-sama; con mucho gusto comenzaré el proceso aquí y ahora, sea invasión demoníaca o no".

Molt se limitó a rechazar la amenaza de muerte con una oleada de resoplido, inclinándose apoyando su cabeza con el puño. Parecía un poco perturbado recordando esas 'afirmaciones'.

"Incluso mencionar que esas afirmaciones son ridículas. ¿Deshacerse de la esclavitud en todo el Imperio en menos de un mes? ¿Ridículo? ¿Darle a la gente la posibilidad de elegir? ¿Erradicar todas las leyes que apoyan la discriminación racial? Indignante. "¡Escandaloso! Eso sería igual a la rendición total. Usted simplemente puede invadirnos y conquistarnos, simplemente erradicar el liderazgo y reemplazarlos".

" ¿ ¡ Qué !? Recuerdo haberle mencionado a Demiurge sobre la cuestión de la esclavitud, pero ¿invadirla? Cierto, podría decir algo sobre las repercusiones si se niegan a hacerlo ... ¡pero nunca pensé en una invasión total! 'Suspiro ...' ¿por qué Demiurge y Albedo tuvieron que ¿pensarlo todo? "

Ainz realmente tenía suficiente, si no su inmunidad a los efectos mentales estaría llorando en la esquina. Por cierto, en el rincón oscuro de su cabeza, él solo se agachó y pensó apenas dónde las cosas salieron mal. Rodeado de un aura depresiva que se lamenta.

Sugawara volvió su mirada ligeramente hacia Zero. Pensando apenas si realmente era serio amenazando al Emperador o no.

De vuelta en la Tierra, si un representante actuara de esta manera, amenazando abiertamente a la otra parte con la aniquilación, seguramente afectaría negativamente la reputación de dicho país. Además, es posible que las Naciones Unidas incluso impongan fuertes sanciones contra ellos.

Dejando a un lado, estaba seguro de que si el Reino Hechicero invadiera el Imperio de un momento a otro, el alboroto sería al menos caótico, la gente obligaría a los gobiernos de la Tierra a tomar medidas. Por lo tanto, obligándolos a ponerse del lado del Imperio oprimido. Obligando a la ONU a intervenir con fuerza si es necesario.

La mayoría de la gente lo vería como una organización benéfica, pero para los grandes jugadores, solo estaba garantizando el acceso futuro de los recursos en bruto de este mundo. Incluso si en el proceso tenían que sacrificar personas por la causa. Lo harán por el aumento de su riqueza, no importa qué.

Como dice un famoso refrán: "Los hombres mayores comienzan las guerras, pero los hombres más jóvenes luchan contra ellos ..."

"Zero-kun ... eso fue grosero ..." lo regañó, Eleanor. "Este no es el momento para discutir tales cosas".

Levantándose del suelo, Zorzal miró a su padre. "¡Padre! ¡Estos monstruos causaron todo esto! ¡Necesitamos huir y reorganizar nuestras líneas!"

"¿A dónde correremos? ¿Hmmm?" Rompió al emperador.

"En cualquier caso, tenemos que salir de aquí".

Piña se volvió hacia su hermano mayor, que estaba acosando al Emperador y le dijo: "Ani-ue, justo ahora, ordené a los generales que se presentaran en el palacio. Si nos vamos ahora y los oficiales regresan para encontrar a nadie aquí, el palacio será arrojado al caos ".

Sin embargo, Zorzal respondió: "¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!"

Si esto continuara, podría verse como el Emperador abandonando su trono.

De repente, un chillido aterrador atravesó los pasillos y un perro en llamas saltó por la ventana abierta, cortando las paredes, haciendo espacio para sí mismo.

"Bauuuuuk!" rugió, de su boca goteando su saliva ácida y flamígera. De repente, mirando en dirección a los temblorosos pretorianos, cargó contra ellos. Tragar al menos tres de ellos en su totalidad. Luego procediendo hacia su próxima comida.

Molt, Zorzal, Hamilton e incluso Piña, que se enfrentaron a tal estar en las calles, temblaron de antemano.

La bestia se volvió hacia Sugawara, entrecerrando los ojos y soltando un grito como un ladrido, cargada hacia el representante. No queriendo nada más para devorar y digerir su alma en medio de su ácido purgatorio, llamado el estómago.

Kuribayashi, Tomita e Itami con un momento de aviso levantaron su rifle y lanzaron una descarga de plomo caliente. Eso aparentemente apenas tuvo efecto en el perro infernal.

Sugawara sintió que el tiempo se está desacelerando; Su corazón latía más rápido que nunca. Su nivel de adrenalina en su apogeo. Quería moverse, pero era como si estuviera atrapado en una deriva.

El perro casi lo alcanzó, entonces ...

Una persona acorazada se adelantó ante él, con cabello heterocromático blanco y negro, orejas de duende. Su estatura era impresionante. Levantando su enorme guadaña de guerra de doble filo que talla a la bestia en dos con un solo movimiento.

El tiempo pareció moverse de nuevo normalmente mientras respiraba, sudando pesadamente.

La sangre asquerosa y ácida de la criatura salpicada en el suelo, mordiendo de inmediato un gran trozo del suelo de mármol.

La niña armada pateó al perro unas cuantas veces y luego resopló descontenta. "Hmph ... ¿eso es todo? Esperaba más ...", anunció algo insatisfecha.

"Tha-" Sugawara tragó saliva. "Gracias…"

"No hay problema ..." desechó su preocupación Serene con un movimiento pasivo. Limpiando su arma de la bestia sangre sucia.

Piña inmediatamente corrió a Molt, comprobando que está bien. El emperador, completamente pálido y desorientado, no podía obturar una sola palabra.

"¡Padre! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la princesa pelirroja con tono preocupado.

Los pretorianos comenzaron a entrar en pánico al ver la rapidez con que la bestia rompió las paredes. Si uno de ellos logra hacerlo. Entonces hay una alta probabilidad de que los otros puedan hacerlo también.

Corriendo hacia su padre, arrastrando a Tyuule consigo mismo, Zorzal se acercó a su padre con un espacio rápido. Sin embargo, debido a su rápida acción, la ex reina de los conejos guerreros tropezó, cayendo al suelo, haciendo que Zorzal liberara la cadena conectada a su cuello.

Momon inmediatamente saltó hacia ella como un verdadero caballero. Su armadura oscura brillaba a la pálida luz de la luna. Atrapándola en medio de su caída.

"¿Estás bien?" su voz era gruesa, musculosa, haciendo que Tyuule se sonrojara por un momento.

"Estoy bien ... gracias ..."

Momon asintió. "Me alegro, vamos a deshacernos de este collar". agarrando el collar, la leyenda oscura rompió suavemente el robusto dispositivo.

"No te preocupes ... te protegeré, ¿eres un esclavo?"

Tyuule asintió tímidamente. "Sí, sí ..." ella no sabe qué la golpeó. Incluso estar en presencia del hombre impidió su venganza, reemplazada por una especie de sensación de mareo cuando el latido de su corazón se aceleró.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ty-Tyuule ..." La ex reina se sonrojó, apartando ligeramente la cabeza del misterioso y tentador guerrero.

Al ver su adorable reacción, Momon solo se rió. Él mismo tampoco lo entendió, incluso después de haber vivido las edades, edades consideradas imposibles para una persona promedio. Pero cada vez que hablaba con una persona, ya fuera hombre o mujer o incluso criatura sin sexo.

Dicha persona se enloquece y desciende al estado paranoico. O caída de su así llamada:

'Irresistible encanto óseo provisto y alimentado por su consumo diario de leche' como Esdeath formuló su oración.

Él realmente necesita hacer que deje de anunciar estos ridículos cumplidos en público. La última de sus bromas se convirtió en un proverbio en el reino, incluso incluido en el diccionario de proverbios más nuevo. Primero, fue divertido, ahora era una audición bastante molesta una y otra vez cuando la gente recuerda sus frases sarcásticas y sin sentido.

Él realmente amaba a su amiga, después de todo, ella era todo lo que quedaba de sus antiguos compañeros, pero a veces, ella era demasiado para soportar incluso para él.

Justo ahora, Ainz recordaba al antiguo emperador del vasto imperio de las batas de Baharuth.

Pobre Jircniv, Ainz solo quería ser un anfitrión adecuado y hacerse amigo de él, ¿o el colapso mental del "Emperador Sangriento" fue el efecto secundario del espionaje constante de Ainz?

Él no sabe que nunca experimentó tales efectos secundarios del Mirror of Remote Viewing. Siendo que Ainz no tenía experiencia previa sobre temas en ese tiempo, esperaba que al observar la rutina diaria de Jircniv pudiera aprender algo útil.

Pero el chico terminó calvo después de aproximadamente dos años de su constante estrés y miedo. Pensando que Ainz está constantemente espiándolo, pensando que él es un demonio que ve a través de cada uno de sus planes.

Unos cuantos años más, se convirtió en un murmullo, paranoico y calvo que se quedó mirando las paredes todo el día ... pobre hombre, Ainz solo quería hacer de él su amigo. Ainz nunca quiso arruinar al hombre. Incluso ofreció una mano cuando su salud se volvió grave, pero cuando se acercó a él, simplemente se suicidó. Qué pena, parecía un buen chico.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, suspirando, Ainz regresó de su paisaje mental.

Tyuule volvió la cabeza, hinchando la mejilla como una niña ofendida. Ella estaba ligeramente ofendida por la risa juguetona de Momon.

"Por favor, perdóname. Soy Momon. Por cierto ... ¿Quieres ser libre? ¿Tyuule?"

Tyuule estuvo sano por un momento. Teniendo en cuenta sus opciones. Estaba completamente confundida, quería continuar y su objetivo era justo antes que ella. Pero ... cuando ella trató de rechazar la oferta, no puede pronunciar las palabras. Ella solo podía pronunciar las palabras. "Sí, sí ... por favor, sálvame ..."

Momon inclinó la cabeza, luego se volvió hacia Serene. "Princesa Serena, Sugawara-dono. ¿Puedes ser el testigo de su liberación?"

Sugawara sonriendo agachó la cabeza, Serene solo asintió. "Claro. Momon-san. Adelante."

"Muy bien, por derecho que el Rey Hechicero me otorgó. Yo, Momon the Black, te declaro libre ante la gente del mundo libre. Si alguien más quiere negar tu derecho a ser libre. Eres libre de defender tu libertad". Repite después de mí el juramento de libertad ".

Momon miró profundamente a los ojos de Tyuule y las manchas rojas detrás de su casco se encendieron momentáneamente.

"Yo Tyuule ..."

"Yo Tyuule ..."

"Ya no está atado por las cadenas de mis captores ..."

"Ya no está atado por las cadenas de mis captores ..."

"Nunca más me someto a la voluntad de los demás, mi destino y mi voluntad es la mía. Libre para decidir cómo vivo y al final cómo muero ..."

"Nunca más me someto a la voluntad de los demás, mi destino y mi voluntad es la mía. Libre para decidir cómo vivo y al final cómo muero ..."

Tyuule repitió el juramento con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"I Tyuule, por el derecho de la libertad que me otorga mi propio derecho de nacimiento, declaro a mi propia persona libre, ya no sujeta a los deseos de nadie más, sino a los míos ..."

"I Tyuule, por el derecho de la libertad que me otorga mi propio derecho de nacimiento, declaro a mi propia persona libre, ya no sujeta a los deseos de nadie más, sino a los míos ..."

Las lágrimas caen sobre la cara de Tyuule, ella estaba a punto de romperse. La presa de su conducto lagrimal apenas podía sostener bajo la presión emocional.

"Me declaro libre. Por lo tanto, si alguien más disputa mi libertad, soy libre de protegerla cualquier herramienta que considere necesaria".

"Me declaro libre. Por lo tanto, si alguien más disputa mi libertad, soy libre de protegerla cualquier herramienta que considere necesaria".

El juramento terminó, y Momon asintió con aprobación. "Bien. Ahora eres una mujer libre. Puedes ir a donde quieras, hacer lo que quieras".

Por un momento, la mujer se quedó sin habla. Finalmente fue libre, pero entonces ... no sabe qué hacer con su libertad. Desde la traición de Zorzal, ella no tenía otro objetivo que la desaparición del Imperio. Pero ahora ... se sentía vacía, sentía que ya no era una opción considerable, al ver a Momon, ya lo sabe, este Imperio caerá de un modo u otro. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Momon se levantó y le dio la espalda a su persona protegida. Su forma parecía hincharse aún más heroica en los ojos de la mujer, parecía un dios vivo en sus ojos. El dios de la justicia y la justicia.

Después de una momentánea vacilación y lucha interior qué hacer. Ella tomó su decisión. Arrodillándose ante el guerrero oscuro que habló.

"Estoy agradecido, Lord Momon. ¿Cómo puedo agradecerle por su generosidad? ¿Cómo puedo devolver ese milagro?"

"Por favor, levántate. Eres libre después de todo".

Tyuule vaciló y miró a los lados. "Aún así ... esto es demasiado ... yo ..." sus palabras abruptamente bloqueadas por la resonante voz de Momon.

"No es importante si quieres agradecer a alguien, gracias a las leyes del Reino Hechicero que permitieron liberarte".

Mientras tanto, Zorzal agarró firmemente el antebrazo de su padre y lo instó a ponerse de pie y abandonar la ciudad. Ni siquiera reconociendo que lo más probable es que haya perdido a su último esclavo.

"¡Padre! ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Ahora, o todo lo demás se perderá! ¡Si no vienes, te arrastraré!"

"¡Es suficiente!" rugió el Emperador Molt, sacando su mano del agarre de su hijo con fuerza. Zorzal retrocedió por un momento, nunca antes había visto a su padre tan enojado.

Volviéndose hacia el primer heredero de Ainz, Molt lo midió. Luego inclinó pensativamente la cabeza por un momento.

"Príncipe Beelzebub, suponga que aceptaré su oferta, ¿qué tan pronto sus fuerzas podrían unirse a la defensa? ¿Qué quiere a cambio? ¿Sabe cuál es el enemigo al que nos enfrentamos?"

"¡Padre! No puedes ..."

"¡Sush!" El emperador levantó la mano, calmando al primer heredero de inmediato.

Beelzebub miró hacia el agujero en la pared y entrecerró los ojos. "Hermana, por favor confirme, ¿el área alrededor de la capital está cerrada dimensionalmente?"

Eleanor cerrando sus ojos extendió su radar mágico, asintiendo con la cabeza confirmó lo que su hermano implicaba.

"Sí, pero no solo la capital, sino todo en un radio de varios kilómetros alrededor de la ciudad. Quien haya hecho esto, ya sea que usó un objeto del mundo o se acercó a un guardián del piso, no ... ni siquiera un guardián del piso es capaz de extender el bloqueo dimensional". en tal medida ".

" Ahh ... Demiurge lo está exagerando ... otra vez ..."Ainz gruñó. "Me pregunto cuántos sirvientes solicitó para esta acción ... ¿o se volvió tan hábil al usar su habilidad a lo largo de los años? Realmente no sé ... siempre es tan secreto y engañoso ..."

"¿Cerrado dimensionalmente?" Se volvió hacia su sugawara.

"Guardián de piso?" preguntó Itami estupefacto.

Una sonrisa arrogante se curvó en la cara de Serene colocando su arma en su hombro. "¡Perfecto! Es hora de mostrar mis habilidades de combate. ¡El padre estará orgulloso!"

" ¿Por qué todos en mi familia, ya sea un adicto a la batalla o simplemente un pervertido? Esto no es justo ... solo quiero una familia normal con problemas cotidianos ..." Soltando una vista cansada, comentó Ainz.

Beelzebub solo miró a su hermana menor, pero dejando que su comentario no fuera respondido, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro recordando su infancia en la corte real.

Esa niña inocente que siempre quiso mostrar su valía a su padre, siempre le está molestando a su Onii-san para que entrene juntos, sea más fuerte juntos.

Ella siempre fue así, una niña torpe que prefería el entrenamiento y el combate antes que las pelotas.

Ella era una buena chica, y las dos compartieron una relación positiva en su infancia. Incluso compartieron una sesión de entrenamiento en privado, a veces bajo la tutela de Cocytus, su tía y cuando su tiempo lo permitía, incluso con su padre.

Pero a medida que crecen, estas sesiones se vuelven cada vez más raras, a medida que los años pasan la responsabilidad de las regalías que pesan sobre sus hombros. Separándolos poco a poco.

Eleanor, después de asentir, comenzó su explicación, respondiendo a las preguntas de Itami y Sugawara.

"Sí, guardianes del piso, los vasallos más fuertes del padre que protegen el reino de Nazarick, el reino donde residen mi padre y los Seres Supremos. En cuanto al [Bloqueo dimensional]. Es una habilidad que solo los demonios y ángeles del nivel más alto pueden usar. En En resumen, hace imposible utilizar cualquier tipo de magia de teletransportación y transporte en el área afectada ".

"¡Wow! ¡¿Ellos pueden hacer eso ?!" Exclamó Itami emocionada. Su estatura cambió, ahora se parecía más a un Otaku emocionado que a un soldado entrenado.

"¡Primer Teniente! ¡Señor!" Le regañó Kuribayashi. "¡Este no es el momento adecuado para eso!"

"Ahh ... lo siento ..." Itami se rascó la cabeza con una expresión tímida.

Molt asintió. "Entonces, es muy bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que tus fuerzas puedan unirse a nuestra defensa?"

"Tengo fuerzas preparadas, pero como el [Bloqueo dimensional] todavía está activo, solo pueden llegar al límite del efecto. Las unidades más pesadas pueden alcanzar la Capital en aproximadamente diez minutos con una marcha a toda velocidad, y luego unirse a la batalla".

Molt levantó una de sus cejas. "Eso significa que tienes una unidad completamente armada cerca de la capital ..." suspirando él sacudió la cabeza. "Eso significa que has estado preparado para esto todo este tiempo ..."

Piña se volvió hacia su compañera de la realeza con ojos espantosos, en sus oculares la luz de la traición parpadeó.

"Be-Beelzebub, ¿es cierto? ¿Querías tomar el control de la capital a pesar de tu promesa?"

Ella fue perturbada, en su corazón, una tormenta estalló. Piña simplemente no puede decidir que lo que escuchó es verdad o no. No, ella se negó incluso a pensar en ello. Beelzebub era un hombre honorable; él nunca lo haría ... pero si existe la posibilidad de que ella deba estar en guardia.

Levantando la mano, el príncipe medio demonio le quitó las preocupaciones. "No se preocupen ... llegarán cuando lleguemos yo y mis guardias, pensamos por teletransportación, ahora ya sabemos por qué no podemos teletransportarnos directamente a la ciudad. Podemos planificar en consecuencia".

El emperador volvió un poco la cabeza hacia Beelzebub.

"La teletransportación, ¿es algún tipo de método de transporte? Nunca antes había escuchado algo así".

"En resumen, la teletransportación o la teletransportación es la transferencia teórica de materia o energía de un punto a otro sin atravesar el espacio físico entre ellas. Nos permite mover fuerzas o viajar de un punto a otro al instante. Por supuesto, en una situación normal. batalla donde el enemigo usa contramedidas contra la teletransportación, es un movimiento arriesgado ".

Explicó a Beelzebub con gran cuidado, parecía que las innumerables horas que pasó aprendiendo la teoría de la magia se pagaron.

"Úsalo entonces ..." Molt se revolvió.

"¡Padre! ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡¿En serio estás dispuesto a jugar a la Capital en manos de estos bárbaros ?!" Gritando Zorzal hizo un gesto hacia los invasores. Acusándolos de traición.

"¡Zorzal! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Actualmente, estamos bajo el asedio! No tenemos otra opción solo para aceptar la oferta y esperar lo mejor".

Apretando los dientes, Zorzal se alejó, queriendo arrastrar a Tyuule. Para su sorpresa, el collar de esclavos previamente se colocó alrededor de su cuello, completamente desaparecido. Sólo quedaron los moretones después de ella, firmando su estado anterior de esclavos.

"¡¿Dónde está tu puto collar ?! ¡¿Cómo te deshiciste de él ?!"

Agarró la muñeca del antiguo esclavo y quiso arrastrarla. Para su sorpresa, el ex juguete roto de él luchó. Mirando levemente a Momon, el hombre vestido de negro le da un gesto de aprobación.

Una sonrisa sádica se curvó en su rostro, alzando su delgada pierna, utilizando su linaje de bestia, le dio una patada a Zorzal entre sus piernas. Rompiendo sus joyas de la corona. Haciendo colapsar al hombre en el suelo, gimiendo incapaz de actuar.

Luego liberando su ira, pateando su estómago y cabeza unas cuantas veces más, incluso rompiendo algunos de sus dientes. Pronto Sugawara firmó sutilmente con Kuribayashi y ella arrastró a Tyuule hacia atrás.

Naturalmente, los lacayos que quedaban de Zorzal que no huyeron ya querían matar a la mujer.

Avanzando constantemente los hombres prepararon sus lanzas.

Fueron detenidos por el sonido de los rifles de batalla Tipo 64 mientras los guardias de Sugawara desbloqueaban el mecanismo de seguridad de su arma con un simple movimiento. Lanzando un disparo de advertencia justo antes de los pies de los matones. Deteniendo su avance de inmediato.

Esta espantosa escena finalmente terminó cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala de audiencias.

Todos los ministros, generales y aquellos pretorianos que habían recuperado su disciplina fueron dirigidos aquí por el Conde Marx. Sin embargo, al ver lo que estaba delante del trono, se congelaron.

Lo primero que vieron fueron cadáveres dispersos, seguidos por Zorzal, que parecía que se había estado aplicando sangre a sí mismo como maquillaje.

Los dientes rotos de Zorzal estaban esparcidos por todo el piso, junto con lo que parecían molares. La sangre brotaba de su boca y nariz. Todos los que lo vieron estaban asustados.

Eleanor suspiró insatisfecha cerrando su abanico. "Que desastre…"

Caminando hacia Zorzal, la princesa no muerta lo miró. El primer príncipe del Imperio la miró esperanzado, como un niño buscando a su madre, esperando que ella lo proteja. Agarrando su falda larga y pesada.

En cuclillas a su nivel. Ella sonrió con encanto. "Déjame curarte ..."

Después de levantar la mano, una débil luz roja se liberó de su palma, haciendo que las lesiones de Zorzal desaparecieran de inmediato.

Eleanor sintió algo, como una especie de poción que circulaba por las venas de Zorzal, reconociendo la naturaleza del líquido, una pequeña sonrisa de aspecto inocente enroscada en su rostro.

Pero por dentro, ella se rió con picardía, sospechando el efecto esperado de la poción. " Es así ... esto hace que las cosas sean más interesantes ..." estos pensamientos pasaron por su mente de repente.

"¿Mejor?" ella pregunto alegremente Mostrando su mejor y encantadora sonrisa al hombre ante ella.

Inspeccionándose a sí mismo, estirando su mano, revisando su dentista ahora completo. Zorzal mostró una sonrisa confiada. Inclinando la cabeza en sumisión total.

"Sí, lady Eleanor. Nunca me sentí mejor, gracias a ti me siento mejor que nunca. ¡Estoy literalmente rebosante de energía!"

Tyuule se burló, ella quería que sufriera, y ahora ese enano lo había curado. No es justo.

"¡Sufrirás por esta transgresión puta! ¡Me aseguré de ello!" La amenazó con el príncipe heredero del imperio.

Por supuesto, él no se atreve a avanzar. En cambio, miró a su antiguo esclavo desde lejos.

El ex esclavo que abrazó los musculosos y blindados bíceps de Momon lo fulminó con la mirada por un momento; Entonces una sonrisa burlona se curvó en su cara. Mostrándole la sonrisa sobre su victoria total y dominante.

Sugawara negó con la cabeza con desaprobación, luego se enfrentó al Emperador.

"Su Majestad. Espero que se reserve su bienvenida para después de que resolvamos esta situación crítica".

Después de decir eso, Sugawara intercambió miradas con Itami, y luego se retiró, dando el escenario a Beelzebub, quien sospechaba que tenía algo más que discutir con el Emperador, muy probablemente sobre cómo proceder.

"Itami-kun ... por favor comuníquese por radio con Arnus; es posible que necesitemos su ayuda también ... sea discreto ..." susurró el diplomático al primer teniente. En respuesta, él asintió discretamente.

Sin embargo -

"¡Detente ahí, escoria bárbara!"

Si los pretorianos permitieran este tipo de violencia contra sus líderes, el Imperio quedaría completamente deshonrado. Bajo el mando de uno de los generales, los pretorianos sacaron sus espadas. Parecía que habría otra batalla aquí esta noche.

"Eleanor-sama, Serene-sama ... ¿puedo matarlos? Estas bacterias están envenenando mi espacio personal". Preguntó Zero con un tono inexpresivo, apuntando hacia los soldados con la ciencia ficción como arma que se materializó en su palma.

Momonga simplemente gimió por dentro . "Ahhh ... ¿por qué quieres matar a todos, Zero-san? ¿Esdeath te hizo así? Por supuesto, ella lo hizo ... maldita jugadora de roles ..." , se quejó.

"¡Sostener!"

Sin embargo, la voz del Emperador evitó que se movieran. Esto se debió a que el Emperador era plenamente consciente de que luchar contra el Reino Hechicero y la JSDF solo agregarían más cadáveres a los que ya estaban en tierra.

"Tenemos cosas más importantes que luchar unos contra otros en una situación tan grave ... sin embargo, primero debo decir algo ..."

El Emperador se volvió hacia Sugawara y Beelzebub.

"Sugawara-dono, príncipe Beelzebub. Admito que tu ejército es poderoso, incluso formidable. Sin embargo, ser fuerte en la batalla no equivale a la victoria en la guerra. Tus naciones tienen una gran debilidad".

"¿Y qué debilidad sería esa? ¿Emperador Molt? ¿Te importaría elaborar?" Preguntó de nuevo el heredero de Ainz, alzando una de sus cejas.

"Tu país ama a su gente; no, no solo a su gente ..."

Molt midió a Momon por un momento, quien a cambio le devolvió la mirada. Luego continuó su monólogo.

"Pero viendo la escena cómo uno de tus guerreros de élite acaba de proclamar el derecho de liberar a un esclavo a pesar de que podría causar un accidente diplomático, quizás demasiado. La excesiva justicia te hace predecible. La confianza excesiva conduce a pérdidas masivas. Cuando el enemigo está fuerte, uno no debe pelear con ellos. La punta de la espada es muy aguda, pero la empuñadura de la espada es su debilidad. Si el filo es afilado, entonces todo lo que uno tiene que hacer es romperlo. Incluso un llamado enemigo invencible No podemos esperar escapar ilesos cuando se agotan y huyen por sus vidas. Una vez que se agote el poder nacional de un país, no importa cuán civilizados o avanzados sean, los bárbaros destruirán ese país. Este es un hecho que se ha manifestado antes en historia."

Sugawara respondió: "De hecho, mi país y el príncipe Beelzebub tienen esta debilidad. Nuestro JSDF se entrena para defender a nuestro país. Y sospecho que los soldados del Reino de los Hechiceros hacen lo mismo por la misma razón. ¿Deseas probar su condena?"

"Mejor cuestione su majestad. Déjeme preguntarle, ¿es un rey incluso un rey sin su gente? O es un simple mendigo con todo el poder que desea, pero nadie alrededor para reconocer su autoridad. Nadie para recibir y cumplir sus órdenes. "

"¿Qué implica el príncipe Beelzebub?" Molt resopló con desagrado.

La princesa pelirroja giró su cabeza con una expresión de terror hacia él. Esperando que él no tome ninguna decisión apresurada que pueda negarles el momento en que su sangre sudada ganó para su nación.

Con la esperanza de que Beelzebub no decida simplemente retirar sus fuerzas de la Capital y dejar que la gente inocente por la misericordia de esas criaturas asquerosas haya explotado en el exterior incluso en este preciso momento.

"¿Tiene la intención de luchar hasta el final incluso en tales circunstancias? ¿Las negociaciones no han comenzado ya? Cada uno de nosotros estaría en una situación difícil si no lo hubiera reconocido ya, no solo yo, sino también usted, incapaz de abandonar el país. capital debido a ese enorme muro de llamas y a los demonios que vagan ".

**¡Mortales! ¡Tienes una hora más para decidir! ¡Vida bajo mi gobierno! ¡O muerte y sufrimiento infinitos por el fuego del infierno! ¡Porque he regresado de mi largo destierro! ¡Y soy más poderosa que nunca!" **La capital entera explotó cuando el Emperador Demonio anunció su amenaza. " **¡Soy el demonio emperador Jaldabaoth! ¡Recuerda y tiembla al escuchar mi nombre!"**

Su voz está en auge, escalofriante.

La Tierra comenzó a temblar una vez más, arruinando muchos edificios y arrancando pedazos del techo.

Los pretorianos se estremecieron, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a moverse, algunos de ellos incluso orinaron en sus pantalones o simplemente se desmayaron.

**Decide ahora! Yo, el Demonio Emperador Jaldabaoth te doy esta última oportunidad, decido antes de mi Cruzada Oscura, ¡mi retribución final contra el 'rey' comenzará! Mi odio es infinito, mis fuerzas imparables, mi venganza será terrible! Ni siquiera ¡Los dioses pueden interponerse en mi camino! ¡Soy invencible!**

"¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?" implico Kuribayashi con una expresión molesta.

"Jaldabaoth ..." murmuró Momon. Su tono era completamente tranquilo, pero Tyuule sintió una leve preocupación oculta bajo sus palabras compuestas. "Así que volvió ..."

"Jaldaboth?" preguntó Molt sorprendida.

"Así que, efectivamente, existe ... no solo un cuento de hadas, leí uno de los libros de la biblioteca ..."

Beelzebub murmuró bajo su nariz, observando cómo la luna cambiaba de color rojo sangre lentamente. Pintando la palabra en la mezcla de oscuridad y muerte carmesí.

Las sombras comenzaron a emerger y ganaron volumen desde las esquinas a medida que la situación comenzó a tornarse grave.

¿Cómo procederá el príncipe Beelzebub? ¿Cuál será la respuesta del emperador?

¿Molt sacrifica su imperio por el bien de su orgullo? ¿Toma la decisión correcta?

Al parecer solo quedaban dos opciones. Sumisión o derrota. ¿O hay una tercera opción?

¿El demonio emperador podría incluso ser derrotado?

Lo sabrás la próxima vez.

* * *

**Omake**

**[La siguiente historia podría confundirte ... Si quieres lo mejor para ti, no te tomes en serio y lee con la cabeza ligera (después de consumir al menos unos pocos litros de alcohol o algún tipo de droga de hongos alucinógenos o una sustancia similar.)]**

¿Las drogas son malas, MKay?

-; - **[¡De verdad! ****¡No te tomes en serio, esto es solo un maldito Omake con una situación absurda que probablemente nunca sucederá!] -;**

**¡Solo disfruta y cierra los ojos cuando ves un error gramatical! XD**

Sentada en su trono del purgatorio tartáreo, rodeada por sus sirvientes demoníacos.

Hardy, la diosa del inframundo y gobernante del infierno, estaba terriblemente aburrida. A pesar de los emocionantes recién llegados, no puede encontrar ningún programa emocionante.

Colgando sus piernas, sentado en una posición incómoda en su ardiente trono, casi tumbado en lugar de sentarse.

Ola tras ola ella lanzó una vista aburrida. El demonio sirviente estaba tratando de cortarse las uñas, desesperadamente trató de mantenerse al día con sus extremidades agitándose. También fue una tarea difícil ya que al ser una entidad celestial, seguía siendo la misma, sin importar lo que pasara, el tiempo y las lesiones físicas ya no la afectaban.

Por lo tanto, cada vez que un pobre demonio se corta la uña, vuelve a crecer en un instante. Obligando al pobre siervo a comenzar una y otra vez.

Al pobre demonio no se le pagó ya que él sirvió a la diosa, debería comenzar a pensar en cambiar de trabajo o hacer un cumplido al sindicato.

La lucha de su empleado aparentemente no afecta a la diosa; aparentemente ni siquiera puede reconocer al diligente sirviente de ella.

Su mirada aburrida clavó una enorme pantalla flotando ante ella. El extraño cuadro de televisión construido a partir de huesos y espantosa carne fundida, adornado con rostros sufrientes de las víctimas de ella. Todo el marco e incluso el entorno pintaron una imagen horrible, una imagen que podrías imaginarte igual al infierno.

"Siguiente ... siguiente ..." ordenó a un demonio de pie vigilante cerca de la pantalla. Y el sirviente simplemente obedeció el orden de su gobernante, cambió de canal tras canal. (Parece que ella aún vivía en la Edad Media, no tenía ninguna pista, los controles remotos ya existían).

Hubo un tiempo en que envió a Giselle a buscar la presencia que emana de esa fortaleza que su mirada extrañamente no puede penetrar.

Incluso abandonó su actividad diaria para perseguir a Rory para priorizar la investigación de la situación.

Aún así, ella estaba aburrida. Los otros dioses aparentemente la castigaron con una cosa que la gente llamó "tratamiento silencioso" y simplemente la molestó.

Cada vez que ella quería hablar a sus compañeros dioses o hacerles una broma, ellos simplemente ignoraban su existencia. Golpearlos tampoco ayuda. Solo miraron a su alrededor y parpadearon unas cuantas veces, se rascaron la cara y luego la ignoraron por completo. Diciendo 'Debe ser solo mi imaginación ... no hay nada aquí'.

Incluso pensar en eso la hizo poner mala cara enojada, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Y cada vez es peor, cada vez que encuentra un canal interesante para ver algo le bloquea la vista.

Un canal donde finalmente podía ver a esas personas interesantes, sus extrañas máquinas y esas criaturas que realmente la ponían curiosa.

Cada vez que encontraba algo interesante, algo extrañamente reducía su diversión, negando su vista, escribiendo algún tipo de mensaje absurdo en la pantalla que simplemente no podía reconocer.

Reproducción de una molesta música de fondo en el fondo. (Ya sabes, ese tipo de música que se reproduce en los ascensores cuando viajas con ellos).

"Siguiente ... siguiente ..." ella dio las órdenes sin vida. Poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Su única esperanza para la diversión es su fiel sirvienta Giselle, con suerte, ella puede ponerse en contacto con los dioses del otro lado y logra convencerlos de que al menos hablen con ella.

Bajo el corto tratamiento silencioso, sus compañeros dioses la trataron. Se dio cuenta de que realmente odiaba estar sola. Simplemente no fue divertido.

Su tren de pensamientos perturbado por la profunda voz del demonio que estaba cerca de la pantalla.

**"Hardy-sama, encontramos un canal!"**

Su expresión inmediatamente se volvió brillante de inmediato, y una sonrisa se curvó en su rostro.

"¡Maravilloso! ¡A ver!" Ella aplaudió alegremente.

La pantalla cambió y mostró la capital asediada. Fuego y muerte en todas partes, los demonios se volvieron locos, masacrando a todos en su camino, festejando en el alma de los inocentes.

Los ojos de la diosa se ensancharon, viendo las interminables oleadas de demonios vagando por la ciudad. Tomando herramienta del medio ambiente, torturando a sus víctimas.

"¡Qué maravillosa escena! ¡Qué maravillosa!" exclamó ella emocionada. Aplaudiendo vigorosamente las manos. Luego, después de su felicidad momentánea, se detuvo.

"Pero espera un minuto ..." sus ojos comenzaron a temblar.

"No recuerdo haber dejado que mis demonios destruyeran esa ciudad ..."

Mirando a su alrededor estupefacto, ella simplemente no entiende. Sus demonios se miraron sorprendidos también; ellos tampoco recordaban haber recibido tal orden de ella.

"¿Quién dejó salir mis bellezas?" ella exigió la respuesta con impaciencia, cruzando los brazos y tocándose el antebrazo con los dedos.

Su sirviente alrededor de ella miró la pantalla y luego miró a Hardy. **"Esas cosas ni siquiera se parecen a nosotros, Hardy-sama, creo que esos demonios no te pertenecen ..."** declaró uno de los sirvientes con una voz áspera pero respetuosa.

Viendo la escena, Hardy babeaba, al ver a esas 'Bellezas' que no puede hacer nada, solo saltar de alegría.

"¡Qué lindo! ¡Quiero uno!"

Pobre demonio que cortó su uña, ahora puede comenzar desde cero ... otra vez ...

"¿Quién es el organizador de esta maravillosa escena?"

La escena cambió, mostrando la figura demoniaca y su compañero encapuchado flotando sobre la capital.

Hardy se aclaró la garganta. "¡Tú allí!" señaló la pantalla, el ser se volvió hacia su voz, como si la viera desde tan lejos.

"Kukukuku ... mi ... mi ... qué sorpresa ... recibir a un invitado así esta noche. Me siento verdaderamente honrado".

"¡Tú! ¿Cómo te llamas?" Ella exigió su nombre de inmediato, ya que ella era la dueña de todo lo que estaba afuera. Parecía su ego bastante inflado por su asiento constante en el inframundo.

El ser enmascarado inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. "Curioso, ¿verdad? ¿Pero a quién hablo si se me permite preguntar?"

"Soy Hardy, diosa del infierno y del inframundo, ¡siendo un demonio me respondes!" chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente señaló a la figura enmascarada exigente.

"¡Chop-Chop! ¡No tengo todo el día!"

"Kukukuku ... divertido ... ¿no es así?" Jaldabaoth se volvió hacia su compañero encapuchado, que no estaba lejos de él.

"Sí, sí ... muy valiente ... Jaldabaoth-san ...", dijo nervioso a su compañero.

"¡Basta ya de tu charla! ¡Obedéceme y dame uno de esos tíos! ¡Te exijo!" Al golpear fuertemente el suelo, todo el mundo subterráneo temblaba por la rabieta de la diosa. "No ... no solo una, cambié de opinión, dame un puñado de ellas, quiero al menos una de cada tipo".

"Kukukukuku ..." Jaldabaoth soltó una risita divertida. Ignorando completamente el puchero resplandor de la diosa.

"Muy bien ... pero eras una niña traviesa, la niña traviesa necesita un castigo. Esta será la oportunidad perfecta para conocer tu lugar ..." Levantando la mano, Jaldabaoth ya había rastreado la ubicación del mensajero.

"Schrödinger-kun ... si puedes ... entretener a la dama ... puedes traer invitados si quieres".

"Como desees ... Jaldabaoth-san ..." una voz joven con un fuerte acento alemán apareció detrás de Hardy. Acostando su trono sonriendo.

"¿Quién demonios eres? Solicité a una de esas chicas, ¡no a un mocoso molesto!" Lo señaló a Hardy acusándolo.

"¡Y aléjate de mi trono!"

La persona sentada en su trono toma la forma de un niño, aunque parece tener alrededor de 14 años, con orejas de gato y una sonrisa perpetua, vestía un uniforme militar juvenil que consiste en shorts negros, una camisa de vestir amarilla y una rodilla negra. Calcetines altos y corbata negra. También lleva guantes blancos y zapatos de vestir negros.

Después de una risa siniestra, Jaldabaoth agitó su mano. "Que te diviertas…"

La pantalla cambió y apareció un plátano danzante que bailaba de una manera incómoda.

"¡Haaah! ¡Mein música favorita!" Saltó al niño y comenzó a bailar de una manera similar a la banana en la pantalla.

Insertar música: 'It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!'

"(Estribillo :) Donde está a 4x Ahí va 4x Mermelada de mantequilla de maní 4x Haga la jalea de mantequilla de maní, jalea de mantequilla de maní, jalea de mantequilla de maní con un bate de béisbol 2x

(Coro)

Ahora, descomponerlo y congelar 4x.

(Coro)

Ahora tic tac toe (uh-huh) Tic tac toe (vámonos) Tic tac toe (lo tienes) Tic tac toe (andemos)

(Coro)

Ahora, estilo libre, estilo libre, estilo libre, estilo libre, estilo libre, tu estilo 2x ".

Hardy trató de desactivar la molesta música que resonaba en todos sus dominios inframundos, cantando aparentemente en todas partes y en ninguna parte.

Se las arregló varias veces, pero justo después de apagar la fuente de ruido, regresó justo después de eso. Continuando el interminable bucle de voz.

Ella ordenó a sus demonios que mataran al niño extraño, pero no pudieron. Él simplemente saltó lejos felizmente burlándose de ellos mientras bailaba alrededor de ellos burlándose.

Y cada vez que ella lo mataba, él regresaba, aparentemente más y más de él comenzó a aparecer en su casa y bailar alrededor de ellos. Unas veces incluso saltaron a su cuello y le desordenaron su pelo sedoso, escribiendo cosas obscenas, dibujadas en su rostro con un marcador permanente.

Bailando, destrozando sus muebles y trofeos. Jugando a la tonta con ella.

Combinado esto con la horrible música constantemente en bucle, era insoportable. Pero no fue lo peor ...

Lo peor vino después de que la creciente presencia del niño comenzó a cantar la letra de la música con su horrible acento alemán, cambiando a veces la letra completa en una traducción completamente alemana. Destrozando aún más sus muebles.

Después de una hora ... ya no puede más.

Apretando los dientes, apretó sus palmas alrededor de sus orejas. Saliendo de la habitación para encontrar un lugar tranquilo. Solo con la esperanza de que él se vaya de casa, ella podrá regresar.

Pero ella no tuvo suerte porque el chico la siguió, llevando un reproductor de CD que también repetía continuamente la música infernal de los cacahuetes y las jaleas. Incluso después de que ella usó su santuario para escapar de su reino y poseer uno de sus sacerdotes.

Donde está a 4x Ahí va 4x Jalea de mantequilla de maní 4x Haga la jalea de mantequilla de maní, la jalea de mantequilla de maní, la jalea de mantequilla de maní con un bate de béisbol 2x ...


	15. Capitulo 19

Sentado en una silla cómoda, detrás de una mesa acogedora. Dos figuras se mezclaron entre sí.

Uno era un hombre alto, que llegaba a los 180 cm, con el pelo negro, bien peinado.

En su cuerpo, un traje británico, un paño, el disfraz que le da al hombre el aire de un verdadero caballero.

Aunque, en la oscuridad, los seres ordinarios sin visión nocturna o cualquier elemento que ayude a ver en la oscuridad pueden verlo como un disfraz marrón.

En verdad, fue entre naranja y rojo. Su ropa emparejada con una corbata en la misma coloración.

En su rostro, una máscara, que representa a un bromista con una sonrisa siempre vigilante, y los ojos tan entrecerrados, que casi estaban cerrados.

Los ojos astutamente entrecerrados y la pseudo cara sonriente tomaron prestada a la persona una naturaleza engañosa.

Detrás de su espalda brotó una cola metálica con varias placas de metal y seis púas, confirmando la relación demoníaca de la persona.

Antes de que su persona tome asiento la segunda figura significativa, la vemos en la foto.

Un individuo cubierto, vestido con una túnica marrón que cubría todo el cuerpo, combinado con una capucha envolvente que solo permitía que los espectadores cercanos pudieran mirar y apenas ver la parte inferior de la cara de la persona.

Más precisamente, la delicada mandíbula andrógina inferior y la piel bronceada de caramelo de la persona. Las manos delgadas individuales se visten con guantes de seda blanca brillante.

Ante ellos, dos manos hechas a mano, pero no menos hermosas, taza de té con el símbolo del dragón, actualmente vacía. Los titulares de azúcar y leche también emparejados con el conjunto.

Una doncella, de origen desconocido, con una máscara similar a la del archi-demonio en la escena que se encuentra cerca del dúo, que sirve pastel y té caliente.

Un demonio de aspecto brutal con aliento ardiente y melena que informa del progreso a su señor. Tomando una postura sumisa, clavando su mirada hacia el suelo.

**"Jaldabaoth-sama, estamos progresando bien. Nuestras fuerzas lograron someter al tercer grupo de resistencia más grande de la ciudad. En pocas horas, esta ciudad será nuestra".**

El emperador demonio mencionado anteriormente, Jaldabaoth y la figura cubierta de capa marrón solo lo miraron, sin tener en cuenta.

Utilizando el pequeño corte, que servía como boca de la máscara, como un experto, Jaldabaoth tragó una pequeña porción de su té, lo probó, lo disfrutó por un momento y luego se volvió hacia su sirviente.

"Mi-mi ... no es bueno, estos 'Imperiales' son más frágiles de lo que pensé al principio, esperaba que al menos pudieran defenderse contra demonios tan débiles ..."

Su tono solemne, ignorando por completo la fuerza defensiva que lucha mejor intento.

"R-Como dices, Jaldabaoth-san, no son un desafío en absoluto".

Su compañero, aunque un poco tímido, pero respondió de manera firme. La voz que provenía de la persona encapuchada era joven y suave. No obstante, era la voz de un joven, tal vez en su adolescencia.

"Huh ..." gruñó el emperador demonio. "Si esto continúa, podemos vernos obligados a iniciar el plan B. Eso obligaría a King-sama a dar un paso antes; no querríamos eso, ¿no?"

Apretando los puños con fuerza alrededor de su bastón de aspecto negro y retorcido, el segundo individuo respondió de inmediato. Su tono mezclaba el nerviosismo que le revolvía el estómago y la furia que sentía en ese momento.

"Sí, 'él' probablemente se sentirá decepcionado si ni siquiera pudiéramos iniciar tu plan, Jaldabaoth-san. Aunque, creo que, ser tan poderoso como él es suficiente, incluso sin nosotros".

Una sonrisa de zorro se acurrucó bajo la máscara, cerrando alegremente los ojos de joya, sellándolos por un momento como el ser obligado lentamente.

"De hecho, por supuesto, él prosperaría y conquistaría sin nosotros sin ningún problema, pero como sus fieles servidores, no podemos dejar que se ensucie las manos con un trabajo tan humilde. Es un planificador estratégico que describió el destino de su Reino en Avance más de diez mil años, calculando cada variable. Estoy seguro de que, incluso si fracasamos debido a la debilidad de las ovejas, planificó nuestro fracaso en su gran plan desde el principio ".

"Oooo ..."

Los ojos heterocromáticos de la persona bajo el payaso se ensancharon y cambiaron el tamaño dos veces del original. Dando una mirada fiel, adoradora, liberando un jadeo de admiración.

"Incluso ahora, ¿sabe que todo esto sucederá? Nunca lo esperaría. Después de todo, nunca antes vimos tal estructura". murmuró la persona de piel oscura debajo de la cubierta.

"Aunque, esperaba tanto. ¿Por qué estoy tan sorprendida?"

Bajando la cabeza, el elfo oscuro debajo de la capucha sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa del todo feliz. No, era una sonrisa que mezclaba su felicidad y su tristeza.

Pensando en cómo después de todo este tiempo, todavía no puede comprender la previsión de su maestro.

"Kukuku ... No te regañes, Eram-san, ni siquiera yo ni la Reina Blanca, las dos personas más sabias creadas por los" ellos ", incapaces de comprender su visión. Lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de mejorar y servir. Con lealtad a él, con la esperanza de que algún día podamos arañar la superficie de su pensamiento impecable ".

El elfo oscuro llamado Eram asintió, confirmando lo que Jaldabaoth dijo.

Ambos y todos los sirvientes utilizaron nombres de portada y también una fuerte ilusión para cubrir su verdadera identidad bajo la operación, por supuesto, por motivos de seguridad. Nadie quiere echarle la culpa a Ainz.

Su conversación rudamente interrumpida por varios gritos fuertes.

"Jaaahhh ... ¡Por favor, ten piedad!"

"¡No te lleves a mi hijo!"

"¡Es una broma! ¡Es una broma! ¡Por favor, déjame ir! Haré cualquier cosa. ¡Tengo dinero! ¡Mi familia es rica! Doy cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa ..."

Los gritos dolorosos, sufrientes, agonizantes y dolorosos vienen del fondo, mezclados, fundidos junto con la carnicería conducida alrededor del dúo. Dando el ambiente de la fiesta del té, pintando el evento generalmente pacífico bajo una nueva luz.

Ahora era más como dos amigos cercanos que discutían algo felizmente en medio del infierno mismo.

Por todo el lugar, seres demoníacos, que variaban en forma y tamaño deambulaban.

Matar, capturar a todas las personas que viven en la ciudad. Luchando contra la resistencia insignificante, los residentes y los recién llegados mostraron.

Por supuesto, gracias a las fuerzas actuales de Imperial, JSDF y SKEF, varios lugares aún se mantienen firmes. Pero lentamente su fuerza se desdobla a medida que nuevos y nuevos demonios aparecen en el horizonte.

Aunque, cuanto mayor es el poder de las criaturas invocadas, menor puedes invocar.

También fue cierto a la inversa, cuanto menor sea su nivel, más podrá llamar.

A lo largo de los años, Demiurge no se recostó y observó cómo su maestro ganaba cada vez más fuerza. No, él y todos los habitantes de Nazarick trataron de superarse a sí mismos siguiendo los pasos de los Seres Supremos.

Después de todo, un sirviente débil no puede proteger a la persona que pretendía proteger. Sin la fuerza para apoyar su propósito, su existencia carecía de significado. Sería una expectativa absurda vivir con tal carga.

Debido a esto, todos ellos hicieron todo lo posible para ganar más fuerza, algunos de ellos con más éxito que otros.

Pero, de hecho, cada uno de ellos progresó con pasos pequeños, pero constantes, ganaron más y más poder a lo largo de los años.

Demiurge se mostró satisfecho, no solo con su propio crecimiento sino también con la evolución de sus compañeros.

Estaba especialmente orgulloso del progreso que hizo con su pasivo [Command Mantra].

Logró aumentar el rango de nivel efectivo de la habilidad pasiva y fue capaz de descubrir cómo ignorar incluso los elementos de nivel intermedio especializados para protegerse contra el control mental y los efectos de encantamiento usando su habilidad pasiva.

Bebiendo su bebida caliente en medio de la oscuridad iluminada por el fuego, se negó a lanzar un gruñido satisfecho. No era una persona así que regalaba tales ruidos desagradables después de todo.

No lejos de su mesa, varias jaulas, llenas con la forma desnuda de los habitantes capturados del Imperio.

Humanos, elfos, enanos y en parte animales, como los conejitos guerreros, las gatas, los humanoides alados, los leonoides y muchas más personas exóticas, todos llenaron muchas jaulas.

Ignorando por completo la antigua posición social, todos estaban empacados en un solo lugar.

Varias hadas con su pequeño tamaño están tratando de escapar a través de los agujeros, solo para que se les niegue el paso libre por las barreras mágicas creadas alrededor de las jaulas.

Su posición social ya no importaba, nobles o lo bajo de lo más bajo, a los ojos de los demonios y Demiurge, todos eran iguales.

Herramientas de conquista, como personas.

Su material de piel para pergaminos.

Su alimento de carne para su propia especie, y sus huesos, bueno ...

Demiurge utilizó los huesos adecuados para sus estrictas expectativas como material para su hobby de carpintero. El resto, lo envió para una mayor experimentación u otros propósitos más siniestros.

Con estas nuevas personas ... no, las ovejas son la idea adecuada para ellos.

Con estas 'ovejas', se abrió la posibilidad de nuevos experimentos.

Algunas de estas razas de ovejas pueden parecer familiares a las que están en casa. Aun así, gracias a una herramienta inteligente que Demiurge obtuvo de Esdeath, puede realizar una rápida exploración de ADN y contar las diferencias en este momento.

Usando los rasgos distinguidos y las cualidades positivas de las razas de este mundo, puede proceder con su examen para obtener un nuevo stock de materias primas para sus experimentos o incluso iniciar algunos de ellos en su empresa de reproducción.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Por supuesto, ordenó a sus demonios que mantuvieran a los ciudadanos del Reino Hechicero separados, y que mataran lo menos posible entre ellos.

Después de todo, eran los temas preciosos de Ainz y, como ciudadanos del Reino Hechicero, merecían algo mejor.

Desafortunadamente, las apariencias deben ser mantenidas. Varios de ellos tuvieron que morir por la causa. Y Demiurge estaba seguro de que su Señor sería indulgente con su dirección.

Mirando alrededor tímidamente, Eram se calló, su tono lo llamó a dudar después de un momento de pensar.

"Ja-Jaldabaoth-san ... ¿estás seguro de que los herederos no nos reconocerán? ¿Estás seguro de que 'él' aceptará esto?"

Jaldabaoth miró perezosamente a su compañero.

"No te preocupes, Eram-san. Dije, ¿no es así? Después de que termine esta noche, este país rogará ser tomado por una fuerza hostil".

"Yo ..." Eram tragó nerviosamente. "Es eso así…"

Jaldabaoth asintió, luego continuó sabiamente, mostrando su dedo índice.

"En cuanto a los herederos, no te preocupes por ellos".

Le aseguró a Eram sutilmente.

"Nuestra dama de sanguijuelas está bien consciente de nuestras acciones esta noche y aprobó todo, la mestiza simplemente quiere que la acción demuestre su valía para su padre, y el demonio a pesar de su herencia demasiado ocupada para reconocer las débiles huellas".

Deteniéndose por un momento, Jaldabaoth miró fijamente las ardientes paredes azules de llamas que rodeaban los límites de la ciudad.

"Aunque es inteligente pero no puede reconocer esto debido a la etapa actual de su madurez. Si mi teoría es correcta, se debe a la hirviendo de la sangre de súcubo de su madre. A pesar de su naturaleza no-muerta, también es mitad demonio. Demonios de su edad ya son capaces de producir una descendencia saludable. En otras palabras, su impulso sexual comienza a despertarse lentamente. Además, según los informes que Zero envió en mi dirección. El nivel de feromonas de él y la princesa pelirroja era especialmente alto cuando se encontraban en cada uno. el lado del otro. Eso significa que se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro ".

"Oye, te refieres a ..." Eram inhaló profundamente, tragando su leve incomodidad. Su cara color caramelo cambió de tono cuando pensó en "esa" cosa.

Incluso después de todo ese tiempo, es incapaz de pensar que tal cosa podría suceder.

Por supuesto, lo hizo antes, pero para su gusto, era un tema demasiado incómodo para hablar en voz alta.

Fue un buen sentimiento y todo, pero a los jóvenes Elfos Oscuros como él, que apenas pasaron su invierno doscientos sesenta, no era un tema apropiado para hablar.

Su tímida naturaleza tampoco ayudó; todavía se agitaba de nerviosismo al recordar cómo Demiurge le explicaba la versión desgastada de los mecánicos detrás de la cosa bajo el nombre; El sexo, justo después de su centésimo cumpleaños.

¿Por qué tenía que preguntar entonces? ¿Urge? ¿Curiosidad? Sí, lo más probable es el interés.

A veces, todavía tenía pesadillas al respecto, y después de ver la cara de su Onee-chan después de la primera sesión de tutoría de Albedo y Shalltear.

Digamos que no quiere imaginar lo que sucedió con esas "lecciones" destinadas a preparar a una joven Elfa oscura para pasar un momento agradable (como lo expresó Demiurge) con su pareja.

Era una expresión rota, muerta, vacía, con los ojos llenos de vacío.

La expresión que solo vio en la cara de Esdeath después de que Albedo y las otras sirvientas la arrastraron (más bien como una secuestrada) para tener un día de chicas juntos.

Era simplemente aterrador en un nivel completamente nuevo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, logró sofocar los pensamientos inmundos, mirando al hombre que tenía delante. La cara de Eram se sonrojó en un tono aún más profundo cuando comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

"¿Y-quieres decir? ¿Los dos juntos?"

"Hmmm ..." Demiurge zumbando, juntó los dedos, apoyando su cabeza con el codo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, forzando sus engranajes, reflexionando con fuerza.

"Yo mismo no apoyaría esta relación sexual, por supuesto".

Sacudiendo la cabeza con desagrado, Jaldabaoth maldijo en silencio.

"Él es el hijo de un Ser Supremo, y entre ellos, el hijo del gobernante de todos, el Primer Príncipe del Reino. Incluso pensar en tocar a un elenco tan bajo es inaceptable. Tal vez sea una herramienta de juego para él, que puedo imaginar. "Una concubina, de rango, tal vez una" Respuesta ", una" Dama en Espera "pero máxima una" Dama Honorable "considerando que ella es una sangre real en estas tierras".

Explicó Jaldabaoth a fondo, pensando en las cosas, recordando el sistema de concubina / consorte del Reino.

El sistema que modelaron a partir de la estructura de los primeros Japón feudal y China.

Ainz no se aprovechó del sistema, por supuesto, pero varios sirvientes vivieron con la oportunidad dada y produjeron descendencia de esa manera.

Para muchos de ellos, el propio Demiurge ofreció buenas opciones de posibles parejas reproductoras.

Naturalmente, para fortalecer a Nazarick y criar a las nuevas y leales generaciones de sirvientes. Si accidentalmente algunos de ellos mueren y Ainz no puede resucitarlos.

Incluso pensar en ello era absurdo, pero Demiurge no era una persona que ignoraba tal posibilidad.

"R-Como dices Jaldabaoth-san, muy preocupado, por manchar la línea de sangre del Gobernante Supremo con tan poca suciedad. Muy desagradable".

Mare obligada apresuradamente bajo el capó.

El voluminoso, infierno de fuego, el musculoso demonio solo observaba pacientemente mientras el dúo conversaba. Esperando el mejor momento para interrumpir a la pareja conversadora.

Aunque no le importó escuchar la conversación de las dos figuras estimadas, preferiría hacer su trabajo y servir a los Seres Supremos de esa manera.

Su momento llega, finalmente, puede revelar la información que supo hace tan solo unos minutos.

**"Señor Jaldabaoth, señor, si tiene un momento".**

"Hmmm ... ¿Sí? ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? ¿Tienes algo más que informar?"

El demonio de la melena de fuego se inclinó, aún más, cerrando los ojos.

"Sí, de acuerdo con la investigación de nuestros demonios en la sombra, varias unidades de infiltración que consisten en varias personas de JSDF y SKEF que se dirigen hacia aquí. Según lo ordenó, les dejamos probar suerte. En unos minutos, se acercarán al campamento".

Demiurge astuta, la sonrisa perpetua se deslizó de nuevo a su cara, al escuchar que todo iba de acuerdo con sus cálculos, estaba satisfecho.

"Kukuku ... Espléndido. Todo procede según lo planeado, parece. No necesitábamos el plan B ..."

Volviéndose hacia su subordinado, lo siseó suavemente.

"Proceda según lo comentado. Recoja todo el ganado que pueda. Prepárese para la llegada de nuestros estimados huéspedes ..."

"Como desees ..." inclinó al demonio abrasador, dejando atrás al dúo, iniciando la segunda etapa del plan.

Una vista estimulante dejó los labios de Demiurge.

"Ah ... nada como la corrupción de la inocencia para encender los fuegos de la creación ..."

Citó al demonio satisfecho, levantando su té, bebiendo una última vez.

Mientras tanto, varias calles más allá.

Varios pequeños grupos cortan las calles. Cubierto por la magia de la invisibilidad y elementos capaces de ocultar los rastros débiles de su presencia.

Entre ellos, los humanos llevaban uniformes de camuflaje verde, carabinas M4, metralletas MP7, escopetas KSG, rifles Howa tipo 64 y 89 y, por supuesto, varios de ellos incluso cargan sistemas de armas de francotirador M24 y Panzerfaust-3.

En otras palabras, las armas confiscadas a las Fuerzas Especiales de Rusia, China y Estados Unidos bajo el incidente de Hakone.

Por buenas razones, la JSDF no puede equipar a los soldados bajo su mando con armas que podrían rastrearse hasta ellos bajo la acción de infiltración en la Capital.

Afortunadamente, estas marcas de armas eran populares en la Tierra. Por lo tanto, el cuartel general podría distribuir abundantemente municiones para ellos, así como obtener un poco más de dichas armas sin marcar a través de varios "negocios turbios" debajo de la mesa.

Debido a esto, los grupos que incluían HQ compuesto intermedio y temporal del Emperador Demonio procedieron sin problemas.

La segunda parte de los grupos estaba completamente vestida con armaduras doradas y negras encantadas.

Las figuras doradas pueden parecer que usan armaduras pesadas y armamento pesado que consiste en espadas de una y dos manos, escudos, arcos y cualquier otro tipo de armas.

Pero todos ellos también estaban equipados con un elemento que era capaz de reproducir el ruido de un armamento tan pesado y amortiguar sus pasos por completo si se activaban.

Sus caras cubiertas por un casco dorado cerrado con una gema mágica incrustada en la frente.

Si los miembros del grupo vestidos de oro se veían impresionantes, entonces, puedes decir que los individuos vestidos de negro eran misteriosos y terribles al mismo tiempo.

Llevaba un uniforme negro ceñido, extraño, de apariencia ligera, pero a la vez blindado. Una capucha y una máscara de calavera cubrían su apariencia.

Su factor de enigma aumentó aún más por el extraño arma silenciada, los rifles de francotirador, los arcos y las dagas colgadas de sus cuerpos.

La mayoría de ellos eran de aspecto humanoide, por supuesto, esta unidad vestida de negro temido por muchos individuos en el Reino de los Hechiceros.

Estos chicos y chicas vestidos de oscuro corren bajo el alias; 'Deathbringers' de nuevo en el dominio de Ainz.

Por lo general, el trabajo de la unidad consistía en infiltración, asesinato y para proteger el bienestar de las figuras cruciales del Reino Hechicero. Se aseguró de que no les pase nada.

Naturalmente, haciendo todo esto bajo las sombras que cubren.

Entre los objetivos VIP, había políticos, nobles altos y personas de particular importancia.

Techo a techo, silenciosamente, las figuras vestidas de negro despejaron los demonios exploradores, dando una apertura al grupo que procedía.

"Escudo, escudo. Es Silent Blade. Estoy cerca del objetivo. Por favor, confirme su posición. Sobre".

Una de esas personas sombrías solo sostenía un cristal y conversaba en él. Era un dispositivo extraño, a primera vista, era solo una piedra hermosa, de luz púrpura que emitía luz.

Pero si conoce su verdadero propósito, entonces sabe que el dispositivo se llama [Dark Drifting Stone]. Un elemento que podía transmitir mensajes codificados al usuario habló a través de él. Como un walkie-talkie, puedes decir.

Pero en diferentes de esos pequeños dispositivos electrónicos. Estos artículos codificaron inmediatamente el mensaje que pasaron.

Solo aquellos pudieron recibir el mensaje que también llevó una de dichas piedras y las convirtió en la frecuencia correcta, la frecuencia que solo el líder conoce.

Puede decir que es fácil secuestrar la señal y espiar después de la conversación de la unidad especial si esto es cierto, a pesar de los sofisticados algoritmos que utiliza el elemento.

Pero yo digo ... no, no fue.

La piedra especialmente hecha de materiales raros encantada con magia fuerte.

Solo los verdaderos vasallos y los Seres Supremos capaces de reproducir técnicas que eran capaces de engañar a la piedra.

Además, los cristales impresos con los datos personales del usuario. Para decirlo de otra manera, una llave de alma unida a cada piedra. Sólo los individuos designados podrían usar los artículos.

Si el enemigo intentó forzar al agente o usó métodos para encantar, intimidar o controlar mentalmente al Muerte Mortal al que pertenecía el cristal de comunicación, la técnica falló de inmediato, el objeto no funcionó o se autodestruyó rápidamente a medida que los algoritmos sensores discernían el exterior. influencia.

Todo esto fue gracias a la innovación que se agitaba dentro de la piedra.

Numerosos complejos algoritmos mágicos y físicos examinaron el estado físico, la mente y el alma del propietario. Estudió al individuo si está afectado o no por efectos similares.

"Silent Blade, este es el Escudo; estamos a la altura de la tarea. Estamos en posición. Que los Seres Supremos te acompañen".

"La espada está en posición. Sobre." Respondió la tercera voz.

El hombre vestido de negro asintió, saltó en el aire, llegando a su destino final.

Aterrizando en el techo de tejas con la agilidad de un gato silencioso, solo tomó unos pocos golpes, y los demonios centinelas custodiaron los techos caídos en el polvo, el individuo vestido de negro limpió su espada.

Tomando una posición de francotirador, equipó su arco de aspecto impresionante.

Su arco realmente parecía único, tal vez incluso una de las armas legendarias del Reino.

Parte del arco estaba hecho con partes de animales, pero no había aire de sangre y sangre; en cambio, tenía un sentimiento sagrado. Había desgastado las runas que decoraban el arco.

Estirando la cuerda casi al punto de rasgarse, el asesino apuntó a la cabeza de Jaldabaoth, sus sentidos son agudos, sus ojos negros inclinados hacia arriba afilados detrás de su máscara de muerte.

Su máscara y armadura encantadas aumentaron aún más el poder y la precisión de su arco.

"Silent Blade está listo, golpeo, solo doy la señal". susurró el apuntando al hombre.

"Dawn Roar listo, dispara, te seguiremos. Radioactivo apuntará hacia el encapuchado". Viene la respuesta a través de la piedra que cuelga de su cuello.

Apuntándolos e inspeccionando su movimiento por un momento, el aire estaba demasiado tranquilo. Naturalmente, los sonidos de la muerte y la destrucción resonaron a través de la escena.

Aun así, toda la misión apestaba a hedor. ¿Por qué debería Jaldabaoth dejarlos cerrar tanto? ¿Por qué simplemente no aniquila los puntos seguros defendidos con un golpe decisivo?

Él tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. En ausencia de la unidad especial, las áreas aseguradas deben debilitarse ahora. Entonces por que no

Incluso con los numerosos aventureros inundaron la ciudad en los últimos días. La defensa no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para repeler una invasión demoníaca de tal magnitud.

Solo pudieron participar debido a los pocos esfuerzos constantes de la unidad Elite SKEF, JSDF y la presencia de los Guardianes de los Caballeros de la Muerte y los Guardias de Nephalem.

De acuerdo con las leyendas, si el demonio antes de él de hecho, Jaldabaoth de los cuentos.

El Emperador Demonio debería ser capaz simplemente de llamar a la aniquilación de los cielos en la forma de un meteorito de fuego. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hizo hasta ahora?

Retener una técnica tan poderosa sería completamente absurdo, considerando el efecto psicológico desmoralizador de la misma en los habitantes.

Sosteniendo su arco, se preparó para lanzar el disparo, finalmente llegó el momento ... luego ... de repente, el agente llamado Silent Blade bajó su disparo. Al ver la conmoción sucedió en el siguiente momento.

Un agujero ovalado se rasgó en el tejido del tiempo y el espacio, apareciendo de la nada, delineado con un marco de aspecto inestable que emitía un ligero tono azul. Una figura delgada salió de la grieta.

Inmediatamente, todos los demonios se arrodillaron, para sorpresa de Silent Blade y de todas las demás unidades de infiltración.

Incluso Jaldabaoth y la figura encapuchada (que parecía ser su agregado) se vieron obligados a seguir la misma cortesía.

Gracias a un artículo que le proporcionó la visión nocturna perfecta, Silent Blade vio a la persona antes de que los demonios se arrodillaran.

Era una chica esbelta y corta, con cabello negro nocturno, ojos rojo sangre y tez pálida.

Vestido con un uniforme escolar con una falda corta, diseño típico japonés. Se puede decir, su ropa diseñada en estilo gótico.

Los lados intercambiaron una breve charla sazonada con la feliz expresión de la niña y sus risas alegres.

Al menos, ella parecía feliz con el resultado final.

Pero debido a las medidas contra los espías que se realizaron alrededor de ellos, nadie lo sabe con seguridad.

Ella puede estar enojada, tal vez, solo era una buena actriz y actuó con alegría para engañar al enemigo.

Terminando su charla, sus ojos de repente entrecerraron los ojos, mirando a su alrededor con sospecha, olfateando profesamente en el aire. Luego, volviendo su mirada hacia el techo donde el agente se colocó, agitando perezosamente su mano enguantada.

Mirando a la derecha en la dirección en la que Silent Blade toma su posición ventajosa.

Los ojos sesgados del agente Silent Blade se ensancharon bajo la máscara, instintivamente escondidos detrás de una chimenea, su corazón latía casi como un cohete a través de su pecho.

"¡Tranquilízate! ¡Tranquilízate, maldita sea!"

Tratando de recuperar su profesionalismo, su sangre fría, se reprendió a sí mismo. Apenas capaz de controlarse.

Incluso cuando llevaba artículos que lo hacían inmune a los efectos de la inducción del miedo, fue incapaz de calmarse durante largos momentos.

La repentina malicia que los tres individuos emitieron era demasiado para que el objeto los neutralizara. Sudando pesadamente todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Sus manos firmes se volvieron torpes, temblando. Por un momento, incluso incapaz de recordar las habilidades que perfeccionó a través de su entrenamiento horrible y numerosas misiones que completó.

Su intuición nunca lo defrauda antes; ahora será condenado a no escucharlo.

Jaldabaoth también el hombre encapuchado se volvió hacia él en ese momento. Ostensiblemente irradiaba la chimenea con su mirada, la misma protuberancia en el techo donde se escondía detrás del agente.

"Silent Blade, varias unidades enemigas en movimiento, dirigiéndose en nuestra dirección. ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes? Sólo te estamos esperando".

Llegó el informe de Unit Dawnroar, lo que obligó a Silent Blade a elegir. Elige entre dos opciones, retiro completo y un ataque total.

Respirando profundamente, no puede hacer nada, solo sonreír bajo su escondite.

Recordando, incluso si caen, el Rey Hechicero y sus vasallos no dejarán que su enemigo se vaya sin arañazos. Sólo estos pensamientos reconfortaron sus últimos momentos bajo la misión suicida.

"Listos, golpeen con todo lo que tenían", ordenó solemnemente a las unidades, con un tono apagado.

"Admitido." Ven a la respuesta de inmediato.

Su sangre fría volvió instantáneamente, el temblor anterior desapareció.

Rodando desde detrás de la chimenea sirvió como su tapadera, el hombre vestido de negro estiró su arco llamado [Especial Gran Arco, liberando brotes tras brotes.

Cada uno de ellos apuntaba directamente a las tres figuras principales que estaban de pie cerca de la mesa, justo cerca de la criada aún en pie.

Los demonios de menor rango sin un solo pensamiento saltaron ante los tres VIP, protegiéndolos, sin siquiera cuidar de su propio bienestar.

La doncella enmascarada tomó una posición defensiva y se dispuso a cubrir a Jaldabaoth, Eram y la niña gótica.

Jaldabaoth y la niña parecían divertidos, ambos tomaron una postura de descanso.

El Demon Emperor cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda, se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando la postura que decía.

'Qué divertido, estoy interesado'.

La chica solo miró en silencio a Silent Blade, sin siquiera tomar en consideración los proyectiles que se dirigían en su camino. Abandonando por completo a aquellos con su mirada fija, mordiéndose el dedo índice entretenido.

En el momento en que el agente Silent Blade lanzó su primer lanzamiento, la plaza anteriormente calmada y sofocada por el caos.

Las fuerzas JSDF posicionadas llovieron muerte en forma de plomo caliente encantado y explosivos lanzados por los mortales móviles L16 81mm y Panzerfaust-3 que llevaban.

Antes de la misión, el arma de cada persona encantada por los magos cercanos y las balas bendecidas por los lanzadores de magia divina, haciendo que las municiones sean especialmente letales para los demonios y los muertos vivientes.

Era una situación desesperada, los tres lados; El Imperio, la JSDF y las fuerzas locales de SKEF necesitaban trabajar juntos. Derrota al enemigo hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, las oleadas de demonios parecían interminables, en lugar de cada demonio muerto se producen dos más.

"¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡No dejes que se afiancen!" gritó un oficial de la JSDF, dirigiendo su fuego a los demonios que se estaban cerrando.

Las criaturas bestiales no se quedan inactivas por mucho tiempo, por supuesto. ¡En ningún!

Lenta pero constantemente se cerraron sobre ellos.

La munición de la JSDF no fue interminable, ni los Deathbringers acostumbrados a largas batallas. Naturalmente, tienen el entrenamiento para hacerlo, pero la especialidad de la unidad de vestimenta nocturna se basó en ataques rápidos, agarre rápido y misiones desaparecidas donde nadie los vio.

Los Guardias Reales todavía se mantienen firmes, pero su número era escaso, y tampoco eran omnipotentes.

Alejándose del alcance de un demonio volador, el Agente Silent Blade apretó los dientes.

Sólo le quedaba un as, la batalla ya duraba demasiado tiempo, y habían pasado cinco minutos desde que comenzó el caos.

Colocando rápidamente el arco en su hombro, el hombre desenfundó las dos dagas de su lado. Preparando los objetos, las armas gotearon de las oscuras y sagradas energías girando con las espadas encantadas.

Agachándose, el aire se onduló a su alrededor violentamente, por un momento destruyendo la conciencia espacial y temporal del mundo que rodea al joven agente.

Cerrando los ojos, se concentró. Su respiración se hizo más lenta, su corazón estaba tranquilo, era como si el tiempo dejara de moverse alrededor de él durante largos momentos. Sus sentidos agudos se agudizaron en el nivel antinatural.

La postura que tomó fue una especial; solo usó esta postura cuando activó su habilidad de clase pícaro única y la combinó con cinco artes marciales.

Solo con esta postura y un estado mental meditativo, su cuerpo fue capaz de soportar la tensión que viene con su as final.

"[¡Mayor aceleración de flujo]! [Mayor aceleración máxima]! [Reflejo instantáneo]! [Aura de batalla de mayor enfoque]! [Interruptor de límite superior]!"

Su cuerpo tenso, activando cinco artes marciales a la vez, ejerce una presión tremenda incluso en un cuerpo y mente entrenados.

Las fuerzas mentales primordiales que corrían por sus venas querían destrozarlo cada vez más violentamente con cada momento. Solo por su equipo encantado y su mentalidad meditativa pudo soportarlos.

"Grrr ... [Shadow Strike]!"

El agente Silent Blade desapareció en un destello de niebla oscura antes de que los demonios que lo rodeaban pudieran atraparlo, dejando solo un pequeño recuerdo, una bomba de fragmentación en su lugar.

El fusible llegó a su fin, soplando las criaturas asquerosas y el edificio en el que se quedó en el olvido.

En el momento siguiente, apareció justo detrás de la Chica Gótica y el Emperador Demonio.

Su cuerpo actuó automáticamente, gracias a su arte marcial [reflejo instantáneo] que no tenía que preocuparse por lo que sigue.

El tiempo todavía parecía congelado, ahora, el único que se movió fue su persona. Todos los demás alrededor todavía parecían atrapados en el cemento.

Su cuerpo, sus extremidades hicieron lo que tenían la intención de hacer, sabían qué hacer y empujaban la hoja hacia la nuca desprotegida de las dos criaturas diabólicas.

No importa qué tipo de criatura sobrenatural, la nuca desprotegida siempre fue un punto débil.

Un momento, un momento más y dos cabezas caerán al polvo.

Solo esperaba que el último comandante restante huyera y con él las fuerzas restantes para retirarse.

Al menos, ese sería el próximo paso sensato después de ver la desaparición temprana de los dos comandantes especulativos.

Su cuerpo gritó para detenerse, cada uno de sus músculos hace mucho tiempo cruzó el punto sin retorno. Cruzando la barrera del sonido varias veces, sus benditas cuchillas lanzaron un sonido similar a un chillido.

Casi lo alcanza; ¡Él los golpeará! ¡Él salvará el día!

Entonces….

"Detente. Ríndete ..."

Como un susurro, tan débil que apenas podía reconocer, corría a través de las interminables ondas de tela que construía su mente.

Como un títere cuyas cuerdas cortan. Su cuerpo, sus extremidades cojeadas, dejando sin poder a las benditas dagas en el suelo.

Caído de rodillas, quedó paralizado.

"¿Control mental? ¡Imposible!" el pensó.

Cada miembro de la Guardia Real y los Deathbringers equipados con elementos especializados para defenderse de tales efectos.

No hay manera de que alguien pueda tomar control de él.

Justo ahora, reconoció Silent Blade. Los ruidos de la batalla se detuvieron de inmediato, incluso el equipo de súplicas de las jaulas disecadas clavó su visión del líder demoníaco en este preciso momento.

Ahora, solo se pueden escuchar los débiles gemidos y gruñidos de los demonios y las almas encarceladas en sus cuerpos.

"Salga…"

El agente escuchó una vez más la voz masculina, suave y distorsionada, que susurraba en su mente. Intentó excluirlo de su comprensión, pero no pudo hacerlo .

Al igual que los títeres, las fuerzas de asesinato avergonzados marcharon, tropezando ligeramente, todavía tratando de resistirse a la voz de siempre llamada.

Como puedes pensar, no lo hicieron, deteniéndose a una distancia respetable de Jaldabaoth, ofreciéndose el demonio como ganado para el carnicero.

"Kukuku ... Qué divertido. ¿Realmente pensaste con tan débil intento, puedes asesinarte, a mí? Qué charola tan entretenida es".

Anunció el demonio supercilemente.

Su tono era elegante, pero sonaba completamente razonable. Como la persona que es singularmente capaz de entender su propia superioridad, pero no por su propia ceguera hacia un oponente más débil.

Oh no, fue debido a la clara comprensión de la diferencia entre las capacidades propias y las del enemigo.

Una persona que calculó explícitamente cada variable en su diseño diabólico. La misma persona que llevaba una máscara se paró ante las unidades.

Mirando a través de ellos, la voz hipnótica llamó una vez más.

"Arrodillarse ..." y toda persona obligada a hacerlo.

Inclinándose, haciendo una leve reverencia masculina, Jaldabaoth se volvió hacia la mujer gótica que estaba de lado.

"Tsukiyomi-sama, ¿qué quieres hacer con ellos?"

Ella se burló, cepillando su cabello en silencio hacia un lado.

"Haga lo que debe, confío en su criterio. Pero deje a algunos de ellos con vida, los necesitaremos más tarde".

"Como desées…"

Volviéndose a la persona que estaba detrás de él por un momento, Jaldabaoth le indicó que se pusiera de lado con un simple movimiento de muñeca.

Silent Blade obedeció sin dudar, su estatuilla se movió sin decir una palabra, quitándose la máscara reveló que sus mechones rubios se extendían por su rostro.

Los ojos se inclinaron hacia arriba, dando la impresión de que continuamente estaba mirando a los demás.

Los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos siempre hacían que la gente pensara que era el tipo de persona que andaba con criminales en callejones sombríos.

Asintiendo a Jaldabaoth no le importaba su apariencia; Él simplemente dio la orden.

"Cada segundo en la fila, da un paso adelante. Despelleja, tu propia cara, luego abre tu garganta, lentamente, sangra ..."

Los hombres y las mujeres temblaron, esforzándose tanto en el cuerpo como en la mente para resistir la tentación de obligar a la voz demoníaca en su cabeza.

Al final, no obstante, el [Mantra de Comando] de Jaldabaoth ganó el tira y afloja.

Los esclavos mentales ordenados obligaron, cada segundo de ellos dio un paso adelante. Sacó cualquier herramienta de hoja pequeña que tenían.

Entonces ... Lentamente, comenzó a despegar la piel de la superficie de su carne desnuda.

En todo el evento, todos estaban conscientes de lo que realmente está sucediendo, incluso los que se habían puesto su propia máscara de piel rugieron, lloraron de dolor.

Mientras tanto, Jaldabaoth, los obligó, les ordenó a todos, incluso a los esclavos enjaulados que observaran todo con atención, grabaran este mismo momento en su mente, nunca lo olvidaran.

Este es el destino de todos los que levantan las manos contra él y su maestro.

¿Cómo podría alguien olvidar ese acto de crueldad? Yo digo, nadie.

Tomó más de media hora, pero la última guardia real se murió en un dolor insoportable y en una pérdida de sangre.

Colapsando en el suelo, el Agente Silent Blade se cerró incomprensiblemente, mirando a Jaldabaoth acusándolo, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Mirando fijamente la máscara de bromista del demonio, mirando a la figura encapuchada que se aferra a su retorcida y oscura vara, regañando con sus ojos a la sonriente chica gótica.

Mirando al agente, su rostro se encogió de disgusto.

Inmediatamente, sacó su elegante reloj de bolsillo con una figura de demonio en su placa posterior, dándole la vuelta al exterior.

"Jaldabaoth, Eram, proceda según lo discutido. Inicie la Caída de la Luz. No decepcione. Recuerde, retroceda si es necesario. Nuestro objetivo no es conquistar la ciudad".

Jaldabaoth y Eram hicieron una reverencia, y la figura gótica desapareció por el mismo portal al que llegó.

El seudo demonio emperador le da una mirada de asco al agente por última vez. Aferrándose las manos a la espalda, se alejó. Pero antes de eso miró ligeramente por encima de sus hombros.

"Tómate los ojos ..."

Los ojos de Silent Blade se ensancharon, incontrolable, alcanzó su daga oculta, la levantó, se preparó para destruir su mayor tesoro, su herramienta de trabajo, lo que heredó de su bisabuela; Neia Baraja.

Casi lo alcanza, un momento más ...

"Con tus propias manos."

Llegó la última orden antes de que el demonio extendiera sus largas alas desde su espalda.

No, las llamadas alas eran más como tentáculos, apenas cubiertos por plumas oscuras de aspecto robusto.

Su elfo oscuro lo siguió, usando el hechizo [Fly] para levitar desde el suelo.

"Aaaaghhhh ... Aghhh ..."

Los gritos horribles y el aplastamiento suenan como un globo ocular, esas fueron las últimas cosas que resonaron en el aire cuando el dúo descendió más y más alto sobre la capital imperial.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Palacio Imperial (donde dejamos Beelzebub y la banda la última vez)**

El mundo se está volviendo rojo, la luna parecía cambiar de color, ganando un nuevo tono. Las sombras se están levantando, y ya nadie puede detenerlas.

El Palacio Imperial en caos a medida que aparecía cada vez más la sombra, tomando la forma de seres masivos, con cuernos, de dos dimensiones, pero no menos monstruosos.

Los dedos se alargaron, repentinamente saliendo de las sombras empalaron a varios legionarios.

La sangre carmesí de los pretorianos obtuvo un tono sinistro al caer sobre los dedos de la oscuridad.

El demonio oscuro levantó sus dedos llenos de cadáveres y, como una especie de mordisco, masticó, sacó a los muertos de sus garras, uno por uno, la cosa devoró el empalado en su totalidad.

Los pretorianos entran en pánico, corren de izquierda a derecha, los hombres recién reclutados no saben cómo manejar la apariencia de criaturas tan horribles.

Piña buscó ayuda para agarrar la mano blindada de Beelzebub, el Emperador, aunque sudó pesadamente, tomó su espada en alto.

Era consciente de ello, el pánico solo provocaba caos si comenzaba a sentir pánico ahora, sus súbditos perderían aún más la calma.

Sugawara tembló y se arrastró dentro del círculo defensivo formado por Itami, Tomita y Kuribayashi. Él no estaba preparado, tal cosa podría suceder esta noche.

Itami y su grupo sudaron profundamente, tratando de averiguar cuál disparar desde las "cosas" que aparecen lentamente y que se acercan lentamente.

Las "cosas" de acuerdo con Itami se parecían principalmente a los seres formados a partir de sombras puras, saliendo directamente de algún tipo de juego de rol loco.

Si ese es el caso, entonces, siguiendo la lógica significa los juegos de rol típicos y las historias de fantasía que jugó y leyó antes, estas cosas solo pueden ser dañadas por armas encantadas o ataques basados en la luz. Desafortunadamente, él no tiene ninguno de ellos.

Realmente se maldijo a sí mismo sarcásticamente en medio de su sudor, y al mismo tiempo trató de calmar su corazón palpitante con su mal humor:

'¿Por qué dejó en casa la espada de mil verdades esta noche?' Pensó morder, tratando de encontrar una posible apertura en el círculo de cierre.

Realmente les ayudaría en la situación actual.

Dudaba que las balas de plomo pudieran herir a los seres construidos desde la oscuridad pura, y su grupo tenía pocas municiones gracias a la leve desviación alrededor de la capital y la repentina invasión demoníaca.

Zorzal, como se esperaba, buscó una bóveda detrás de Eleanor, que parecía estar completamente calmada, casi aburrida, y sus ojos carmesí por lo menos insinuaban que tales pensamientos podrían estar en su mente ahora.

Levantando su mano sostuvo el abanico, la belleza cubrió su mandíbula inferior como una verdadera geisha.

Serene mostró una sonrisa loca, preparando su doble guadaña en forma de cruz.

Cero no impresionado, aún mostrando una mirada aburrida y descartada, apretó sus guantes de mayordomo alrededor de sus brazos, listo para atacar y proteger su responsabilidad contra cualquier cosa y contra cualquiera que se atreva a cerrarlos.

Momon miró a Tyuule y asintió con la cabeza a la mujer asustada, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, y luego echaría un vistazo en dirección al primer príncipe.

"¿Príncipe Beelzebub, ordenes?"

Beelzebub en medio de sus pensamientos reflexionó duro; No sería difícil matar a estos, según él débil [Shadow Monstrosities].

Su nivel, después de todo, se movió alrededor del nivel 40-50. Pero su habilidad especial era problemática.

Si alguien logra lesionarlos, pueden esconderse en medio de las sombras y regenerarse casi instantáneamente, y también pueden usar [Shadow Burrow]. En otras palabras, cambie de lugar prácticamente de inmediato viajando entre sombras, utilizando el reino de las sombras como medio.

Necesitaban cuidarlos al instante o usar habilidades que dificultan la regeneración del tipo de sombra, probablemente habilidades basadas en la luz. Desafortunadamente, él no tenía tal habilidad.

Afortunadamente, su arma la encantó para bloquear la curación hasta cierto nivel.

Además, incluso con la fuerza de los guardias reales, no serán suficientes contra tales monstruos.

El más fuerte entre ellos en la escena fue el orco Capitán Dyel Gan Thro, alrededor del nivel 35-40.

Incluso con su fuerza, los números podrían abrumarlo en momentos si es imprudente.

Eso lo dejó a él, Momon, Serene, Zero y Eleanor para proteger a todo un palacio de personas.

Si consideramos la posibilidad de que las criaturas comenzaran a aparecer por todo el palacio a la vez, su número apenas es suficiente.

Agitando un plan rápido en su cabeza, considerando cada variable que podía lograr, abrió la boca para ladrar sus órdenes.

Pero incluso antes de que los sonidos de los planes pudieran salir de su garganta, un pico sombrío corrió hacia Molt, apuntando directamente a decapitarlo.

El tiempo pareció disminuir cuando una voz femenina onduló a través del ambiente.

"[Brillante resplandor]!"

Tanto el demonio como la lanza construidas a partir de la oscuridad pura desaparecieron en un parpadeo sin dejar rastro.

Serene saltó en acción y Eleanor disparó sus hechizos basados en el Espíritu Santo, purificando a los seres inmundos uno por uno.

A pesar del carácter burlón de la relación de las dos hermanas, las dos discutían juntas a menudo, incluso participaban en juegos de equipo contra sus madres como un régimen de entrenamiento.

Eleanor era una talentosa lanzadora de magia, comparable a su padre en su juventud, aunque no era tan buena usando armas de tipo lanza como su madre vampírica. Pero ella efectivamente tenía entrenamiento con el arma.

Acerca de Serene; Si Eleanor era agua, ella era el fuego.

Tal vez le faltaba talento en lo que se refiere a encantamientos y magia, el hechizo más potente que podía lanzar activamente era el nivel ocho, pero incluso entonces necesitaba esforzarse mucho en el lanzamiento de magia activa.

Su verdadera pasión y experiencia se basa en el combate a corta distancia y el uso de la magia pasiva que ella activó por instinto sin ningún conjuro.

Todo esto sazonado con ataques de tipo viento de rango medio, los llamados [Wind Blades] que podría generar con solo balancear su exótica arma.

Era tan competente en este tipo de ataques, que cada golpe de ella podía generar un tornado en miniatura alimentado y agitado con sus propias energías sobrenaturales, su propio maná.

De tal manera, incluso si el enemigo fuera una forma de vida de tipo astral como estos demonios tipo Shadow, ella podría herirlos con el simple aire que generó a través de sus oscilaciones.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Beelzebub recuperó la compostura de inmediato, comenzó a ladrar órdenes.

"¡Momón! ¡Protege a Piña, al Emperador, a Sugawara-dono y a todas las personas que puedas alcanzar!"

"Umu!" El guerrero oscuro asintió, tomando una posición defensiva.

Desenfundando sus dos espadas negras y sustanciales, la forma de guerrero oscuro crece aún más en los ojos de los guardias.

Lanzando suavemente a Tyuule dentro del círculo defensivo de la JSDF, se preparó para asegurar su nueva responsabilidad.

"¡Guardias reales! ¡Posición defensiva! ¡No los dejes cerrar, usa tus objetos para fortalecer tu defensa y resistencias mentales!"

Los guardias vestidos de oro, como una máquina bien engrasada, se movieron a la vez y formaron la segunda línea defensiva alrededor del grupo.

En ese tiempo, Piña, Molt y las criadas que aún viven y Zorzal se retiraron al cinturón de preservación recién circundado.

Piña observó la impresionante forma de armadura vestida de Beelzebub, juntando sus manos, su preocupación simplemente irradiaba de su rostro.

"Beelzebub ..." ella cerró sensualmente.

El hombre de la armadura plateada se limitó a sonreírle.

Su sonrisa era suave, asegurando, pero una vez, los dos cuernos que sobresalían de los dos lados de su cabeza proyectaban una capa de sombra en su rostro, haciendo que su sonrisa pareciera una especie de máscara de bondad.

"No te preocupes Piña; todo estará bien".

La princesa asintió inquieta, justo al momento siguiente sus ojos se abrieron.

"¡Estar atento!" ella quería gritar, pero no era lo suficientemente rápida, su garganta no puede soportar el ruido que buscaba soltar.

La Monstruosidad de las Sombras ya levantó su pata de deseo, buscando convertir al primer príncipe en un cojín sangrante y luego devorarlo en su totalidad.

Un destello de blanco, y el sonido de un cristal roto.

Eso es lo único que la gente a su alrededor se dio cuenta antes de que el demonio se congele, Beelzebub todavía les sonrió, mirando en su dirección.

Solo una cosa cambió en su forma, su segunda hasta que la espada ahora no revelada estuvo fuera de su funda, revelando la hoja de la nave maestra por completo.

El arma parecía brillante y una vez extraña.

A lo largo del cuerpo de la hoja, runas, símbolos desconocidos corriendo a través, y su cabeza de demonio, como una cruz negra, parecían emitir una energía roja siniestra.

La parte de la cuchilla parecía estar hecha completamente de vidrio, de apariencia tan frágil y delgada que parecía que cualquier cosa podía romper la parte del espejo con un golpe débil.

Aun así, una cosa hizo que la atención del grupo se desviara del extraño, primer diseño claramente defectuoso.

Las ondas espaciales y temporales que rodean la hoja se abrazaron alrededor del arma, perturbando el espacio a su alrededor.

Las ondas temporales tomaron prestada la hoja de algún tipo de neblina, el aura de la nada que puede decir. Una especie de perturbación espacial invisible alrededor del borde. No visible pero visible al mismo tiempo.

Después de que el destello blanco y los cristales de acompañamiento suenan, algunos segundos pasaron.

Entonces, como un espejo roto, el demonio se rompió, se rompió en pedazos, las partes cayendo se evaporaron en la nada.

"Muu ... el [Espejo roto]. Escuché sobre el arma de las leyendas, pero nunca pensé que estuviera en posesión de la familia real".

Murmuró Momon, su tono llevaba una ligera sorpresa y también un leve respeto hacia las capacidades del arma.

"[Cracking Mirror]?"

Kuribayashi miró a Momon sorprendida, levantando un poco la frente. Su ejemplo seguido por cada espectador.

"Umu", asintió Momon aprobando y continuó con su explicación.

"El arma es el tema de muchas leyendas en el Reino Hechicero. Según los relatos, está forjado por el Ser Supremo, el Guerrero Takemikazuchi, destinado a matar y paralizar a los propios dioses, hecho para derrotar al Paladín de blanco, Tocarme. Forjado "capaz de romperse, atravesar el tejido del tiempo y el espacio con facilidad. Destrozando todo lo que toca, rompiéndolos como una piedra en el cristal. Forjado para ignorar y destrozar hasta la defensa más resistente de adentro hacia afuera".

Momon se paró ante el círculo de dos capas, formando la tercera línea defensiva, aún con sus robustas armas respondidas.

Derribando y destrozando a su tercer oponente perezosamente, Beelzebub le da una mirada rápida a Momon, mientras tanto continúa su masacre defendiéndose de los demonios.

"De hecho, es la misma arma, aunque, según su padre, Takemikazuchi-dono consideraba que el arma era un fracaso, un producto a medio terminar. No pregunte por qué siempre fue así. Siempre me está dando enigmas para resolverlos. Diciendo: 'Kukukuku ... Sirve para mi crecimiento ...' "

Imitando, se burló ligeramente del patrón de habla de su padre.

Suspirando débilmente, por un momento miró hacia abajo. "Siempre fue así".

Otro demonio apareció de las sombras, pero antes de que pudiera levantar su mano.

Zero parpadeó ante el príncipe, extinguiendo la vida falsa de la criatura con su pistola negra de aspecto científico, el arma corría bajo el nombre; [Chacal].

Recibiendo a la criatura con un rango de tiro en blanco en la cara, luego dándole una mirada inexpresiva a la realeza detrás de él, inclinándose respetuosamente.

"Príncipe Beelzebub, si puedo preguntarle amablemente a su Real Majestad. No se distraiga con la batalla. Sabe lo que Creador-sama piensa acerca de aflojar".

Una expresión terrible se movió en el rostro de Beelzebub, imaginando el horrible castigo que recibirá si su tía se da cuenta de su espaciado momentáneo en medio de la batalla.

"Ah, por favor, perdóname, Zero-san, parece que efectivamente me deslicé un poco de mis viejos recuerdos. Por favor, no se lo digas".

Como un niño, suplicó.

Zero se apartó perezosamente, solo para dejar pasar libremente el ladrillo que viajaba con una velocidad hipersónica, y salpicó la cara del primer heredero en el siguiente momento.

Momon no puede evitar soltar una risita débil al ver la imagen cómica cuando la cara de su hijo es golpeada por una piedra.

Sabiendo quién arroja el ladrillo, Zero lo dejó pasar; No es su lugar para evitar la lucha entre las regalías.

Su única tarea es proteger su bienestar, pero no obstaculizar su crecimiento.

Como su creador y Ainz-sama formularon su orden.

Y de acuerdo con su mejor experiencia, una pequeña pelea nunca agobió a nadie para obtener una nueva perspectiva de la vida.

"¡Baka! ¡No te sueltes o te patearé el trasero!"

Gritó Serene salvajemente, regañando a su hermano mayor, golpeando con sus pies violentamente el cuerpo de un demonio en descomposición.

"Ahh ... Lo siento hermana, no volverá a pasar ..."

No se ve almidón en su impecable rostro, después de todo, los ladrillos simples no pueden hacerle daño. Su simple anulación pasiva neutralizó la amenaza.

Rascándose la cabeza, Beelzebub le da una mirada tímida y ligeramente temerosa a su hermana menor.

Su frente se empapó de sudor, como una persona que vio a un demonio que descendía del infierno mismo aparecer en la Tierra.

Serene solo resopló, retirando su guadaña en forma de cruz de la frente de la criatura sombra, permitiendo que finalmente desapareciera.

"¡Tu mejor!" Su nariz soltó un leve resoplido de ráfaga, dándole forma de otra luz completamente diferente.

"Ella da miedo ..." susurró Itami.

Aunque se refería a esta frase que solo escuchaba Kuribayashi, incluso el Emperador Molt obedeció, tragó profundamente y asintió.

"Onii-sama, ¿qué pasa con la competencia?"

Preguntó a Eleanor burlona mientras mataba, incluso más de las criaturas de sombras que aparecían con su magia.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, también surgieron demonios de sombra menores en gran número, asaltando incansablemente a los guardias reales utilizando su asalto infinito.

"Hmmm?" Beelzebub levantó una ceja interesada.

"Quienquiera que mata más ganará un token de un deseo, un deseo que el ganador pueda canjear en cualquier momento por cualquier cosa que desee".

El príncipe le da a su hermana una mirada curiosa, luego un crepitante débil.

"Estás diciendo esto como que ya ganaste".

Dando un vistazo de sus caninos juguetones, su sonrisa era radiante.

"Yo siempre gano, hermano".

"Hmph ... que así sea, con gusto te demostraré que estás equivocado". replicó alegremente la realeza demoníaca, alzando su espada.

"¡No me cuentes todavía!" Gritó Serena, cortando tregua en medio del enemigo.

Momon solo suspiró exhausto.

"¿Por qué no pueden actuar maduros al menos una vez ...? Si esto continúa, es posible que deba reconsiderar mi renuncia al trono. Mi pensión anhelada. Mis esposas estarán furiosas, incluso cuando me elogiarán por mi decisión. Los conozco tanto que estarán insatisfechos en lo profundo. Me destrozarán lentamente ... "

Gimiendo, Momonga bajo el disfraz de Momon se imaginó cómo sus tres compañeros lo tratarían de una manera más fría después de su decisión, y honestamente, le dio escalofríos por un momento.

"A pesar de que…"

De repente recordó los viejos tiempos en que él y sus compañeros miembros del gremio actuaron de una manera similar a la de los niños, y ahora podía entender realmente a sus descendientes.

"Un poco de competencia nunca hace daño a nadie. Déjalos que se diviertan un poco".

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ilusorio.

"Por favor, Zero-san, sé tan bueno y mantente alejado de la lucha ahora. Ve por el palacio y asegúralo todo lo que puedas".

"Entendido ..." hizo una reverencia al asesino autómata, obedeciendo la petición de Eleanor, desapareció por completo.

Volviendo a sus enemigos, Beelzebub tomó una postura una vez más, saltó a la refriega.

Tomó alrededor de cinco minutos más, pero el último demonio se purificó y se derrumbó en el polvo por la magia de Eleanor.

"[Jabalina de la Luz]!"

Eleanor terminó sus últimos encantamientos, lanzando el dardo formado por energía completamente divina hacia su oponente.

Sonriendo, la draculina cubrió su boca una vez más, riendo supercilemente, pero suavemente.

"Jajaja ... Parece que es mi victoria".

Serene apretó su puño alrededor de su arma apretada; su agarre era tan fuerte, la parte de metal exótico de su herramienta se agrietó bajo presión, calentándose un poco.

"¡Eso no es justo! ¡Exijo contar!"

Primero, señaló a su hermana, luego a Momon.

"¡Momon-dono! ¡Lo viste todo! ¡Diles que fue mi victoria!"

"YO…"

El tono de Momon quedó atrapado en su garganta, sin saber qué hacer con los niños de repente.

"¿Por qué tuvieron que incluirme en su lío?" Se preguntó a sí mismo a regañadientes.

Beelzebub bajó su cabeza aceptando, una sonrisa en su rostro arrugando su arma.

"Es tu victoria, hermana, entonces, ¿qué deseas para mí a cambio?"

"Hmm, lo decidiré más tarde", respondió ella simplemente agitando su abanico débilmente.

"Todo está claro, Piña, el emperador Molt, Sugawara-dono y todos los demás. La amenaza se extinguió".

Entrecerrando los ojos, Beelzebub miró a su alrededor con suspicacia.

"Momentáneamente."

Itami y el grupo respiraron aliviados, Dyel ordenó a sus hombres que quedaban que aseguraran el perímetro tanto como fuera posible.

Siendo que Itami carecía del personal de la JSDF para hacer lo mismo, permanecían en las inmediaciones de Sugawara y la princesa. Proporcionar fuego de cobertura si es necesario.

Tomita, levantando su arma, examinó el techo estrictamente, Kuribayashi apuñaló los últimos restos de la caótica vida de un demonio menor y aún en descomposición con su bayoneta.

Itami solo suspiró nerviosamente.

"Bueno, esta fue una pelea increíble ..." bromeó el teniente primero, rascándose el rostro sin expresión, mirando alrededor.

Momon caminó hacia la pequeña fiesta, colgando de su brazo, Tyuule como una serpiente.

"Umu, fue un tiempo en el que me enfrenté a un enemigo en tantos números ..."

"¿Qué clase de criaturas infernales que tu clase trajo en mi imperio?"

Gruñó Molt nerviosamente, limpiándose la frente.

"La mayoría de ellos eran simples demonios del tipo de sombra de yeso inferior, los más grandes son [Monstruosidades de la Sombra] si tengo razón".

Llegó la voz femenina no lejos de ellos, mirando en su dirección. Fue Eleanor quien respondió sabiamente.

"Lady Eleanor!" Zorzal se adelantó.

"¿Sabes de estas criaturas?"

"Hmph, por supuesto, lo sé."

Ella resopló, escondiendo su rostro detrás de su abanico.

"Estos son monstruos parecidos a demonios llamados por la habilidad [Invocar Demonio Sombra de Nivel Medio y Bajo]. La habilidad no es rara y puede ser utilizada por todos los demonios con los niveles de raza adecuados. No es sorprendente que Jaldabaoth use esta habilidad, Es muy efectivo y cuesta casi nada usarlo ".

"¡Mierda! ¿Nivel de carrera? ¿Convocatoria? ¡Todo esto se convirtió en un juego de rol de fantasía que cobró vida! ¡Es increíble y aterrador a la vez!"

Murmuró a Itami para sí mismo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que realmente está su suposición y verdad.

"Por supuesto, si este llamado Emperador Demonio es el mismo que el padre derrotó hace doscientos años. Existe una gran posibilidad de que sea un imitador que usa al villano Jaldabaoth como cobertura para llevar a cabo su diseño diabólico".

Continuó Eleanor.

Sí, la posibilidad era real, después de todo, según los cuentos.

Ainz Ooal Gown derrotó a Jaldabaoth y se llevó a sus sirvientas enmascaradas después de una batalla decisiva.

Un choque, que fue tan extenso y destructivo, un país entero destruido por él. Al menos, según las leyendas.

"¿Qué tan fuerte es esto, Jaldabaoth es exactamente? ¿Cómo podemos derrotarlo?"

Preguntó Molt, buscando la solución de su dolor de espalda de inmediato.

Todos se volvieron hacia él que estaba familiarizado con el asunto.

"Solo lo conocemos por los cuentos, pero de acuerdo con nuestras leyendas. Es una amenaza a nivel de dios; incluso el padre admitió cuando habló de él: Hubo momentos en los que necesitaba superar más mana y esfuerzo de lo que pretendía, sólo para mantenerlo a raya ".

El que habló fue Beelzebub, mirando con preocupación al gobernante.

"La batalla fue larga y dura, el aire murió, realmente ganó una nueva cicatriz cuando los últimos rayos dejaron el mundo ..."

Serene citó una línea del cuento; sus dos flequillo de colores dejaron caer una misteriosa sombra sobre sus ojos.

"¡No seas ridículo! ¡No hay forma de que una criatura así pueda enfrentarse a un dios!"

Se burló de Zorzal, en su rostro la expresión de un incrédulo, desdeñoso.

El primer príncipe lo fulminó con la mirada, la estupidez del hombre llamado Zorzal El Caesar realmente comenzó a jugar al ping-pong con sus nervios.

Un repentino pensamiento malicioso sobre;

"Simplemente deshacerse de él sería más efectivo". Se deslizó a través de las bobinas de su cerebro.

Era solo un pequeño pensamiento, un instinto como sentimiento.

Beelzebub sintió que este hombre será la causa de una gran calamidad en el futuro cercano.

Pero pensando que era un puro reflejo demoníaco que venía del lado de su madre, ignoró y sofocó el repentino impulso.

En lugar…

"Piensa lo que quieres, príncipe Zorzal, la amenaza es real. Necesitamos una fuerza unificada para enfrentarla. Es posible que incluso tenga que llamar a mi padre o tía para que te ayuden a cuidar de él. ¡Dagnabit!"

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, el primer heredero se mordió los labios con furia, haciendo que su boca sangrara ligeramente.

"Por ahora, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, hermano."

Eleanor golpeó su mano con su abanico doblado violentamente, apretando ligeramente la herramienta de enfriamiento, que bajo la carga chirrió de forma desagradable.

"Lady Elanor!" Zorzal jadeó.

"No puedes posiblemente ..."

Eleanor lo mira mal, de repente, sus oculares carmesí, como dagas deslumbrantes, brillan en un rojo aún más profundo, traspasan el alma de Zorzal de inmediato, cerrando su gran boca por un momento.

"Príncipe Zorzal, por favor, que sea tan bueno que se calla la boca por un momento. Los adultos están hablando. ¡Este no es el mejor momento para discutir nuestras diferencias!"

Mordiéndose los labios, Zorzal volvió la cabeza y se tragó su orgullo. Sintió que, si va en contra de la pequeña mujer, solo puede perder.

"Entonces, hermano, ¿qué propones?"

Volviendo atrás, el segundo nacido le preguntó al primero, buscando el consejo de su hermana mayor después de tanto tiempo.

"Hah ..."

Respirando profundamente, Beelzebub pensó en sus opciones.

Un chasquido siniestro perturbó sus pensamientos de repente, todos, incluso Eleanor se pusieron rígidos al escuchar la sangre que se agitaba en una voz distorsionada.

**"¿Pensando duro cómo detenerme? ¿Lo eres? Descendientes del que no está vivo ... Hijos malditos de una era amanecida".**

"¡Muéstrate! ¡Demonio!" escupió Molt en voz alta.

La habitación se oscureció, y la proyección de una máscara Joker onduló en el aire.

Era una vasta pseudo cara. Cuatro metros de altura y dos y medio de diámetro.

Cada simple mortal respaldado sintiendo el frío antinatural que emiten los fenómenos. Estaba tan oscuro, tan frío; Incluso el valiente Serene se encogió de hombros incómodamente.

**"¿Satisfecho? ¿Emperador Molt? ¿O te llamo Emperador caído? ¿Asesino de tu propio padre? ¿Traidor de tu propia familia? Dejas que tu Imperio caiga debido a tu propio sentimiento de superioridad, debido a tu propio orgullo. ¿Cómo se siente? Saber perderá todo por lo que trabajó, perdiendo el Imperio que derramó tanta sangre para preservar. Solo un pequeño empujón, eso es todo lo que necesita ... "**

Los ojos de Molt se agrandaron, jadeando preguntó. "Ho-How ..."

Despidiéndolo, el rostro continuó girando hacia el nuevo delincuente que rozará.

**"¿Y tú, Zorzal El César? Tú que crees que él es el maestro, pero en verdad, no eres más que un títere, el mismo muñeco que todos los demás. Una persona controlable".**

Zorzal se burló, sudando un poco.

"No sé de qué estás hablando, demonio. Pero no te preocupes, cuando mis fuerzas finalmente despejaron tu hedor de la capital y trajeron tu cuerpo roto ante mí, puedes pedir perdón. No obtendrás mi misericordia". Terminaré tu vida asquerosa con mis propias manos ".

Al oír el anuncio, incluso el sudor de Molt cayó sobre la ridiculez de la declaración de su hijo.

"¿Es él serio?" Preguntó a Beelzebub de la princesa con una cara inexpresiva.

Piña solo suspiró y asintió. "Tengo miedo…"

**"Kukuku ... Qué valiente, considerando tu posición. Creo que serás tú quien mendigará un lanzamiento rápido. Pero no te preocupes, sé cómo hacer que los niños como tú se diviertan. Si quieres saber más, pregunta al Príncipe Diabo. O tu padre la próxima vez, Príncipe Marioneta ".**

"¡Eso es suficiente!" Gritó Piña en tono desafiante, finalmente logrando reunir su coraje.

La cabeza se volvió hacia ella de inmediato.

"¡Te exijo! ¡Detén tu ataque y abandona la capital! ¡No tiene sentido lo que estás haciendo!"

La proyección de Jaldabaoth no flaqueó, sino que adoptó una postura aún más deslumbrante.

**"Ah ... princesa, Piña Co Lada, la hija de una simple doncella, una puta. Kukuku ... ¿realmente crees? ¿Por qué debería irme cuando tengo la victoria en la mano? Por favor, ilumíname, oh, sabio líder de una orden de adornos . " **

Preguntó el demonio, sintiendo una presión creciente. Piña comenzó a jadear por aire, sofocándose.

**"Admítelo; siempre has deseado fortaleza, siempre has deseado el reconocimiento de tu padre. Como el quinto hijo, lo que es más importante, un miembro femenino en una sociedad feudal nunca obtendrás ese reconocimiento. No importa cuánto luches. Seguirás siendo el ganado de la voluntad de tu padre. Él eventualmente te casará para ganar más influencia política. Esto es inevitable en tu estado actual. El fuerte siempre buscó ganar más poder, y tú eres solo una herramienta en sus manos codiciosas. para él."**

La pelirroja miró a su padre horrorizada, buscando en los débiles rastros que podían refutar las incesantes acusaciones que habían dejado la boca fétida del Emperador Demonio.

Molt simplemente bajó la cabeza, con una cara triste miró a su hija, y de repente volvió la mirada hacia otro lado, confirmando que, efectivamente, había planeado tal cosa.

**"Cumple la tarea que te doy, y puedo considerar dejar el resto solo. Mata a tu padre aquí y ahora, libérate de su influencia. Si completas esta tarea fácil, me aseguraré de coronarte como la Emperatriz del Imperio después de Me ocupé del resto ".**

Tentado el demonio halagador.

Sus dulces palabras fueron tan convincentes, que la princesa sintió por un momento que ella se lo agradecería, solo que la mano firme de Beelzebub en su hombro la detuvo, la devolvió a la realidad.

"Jaldabaoth ..."

Momon dio un paso adelante, dando una mirada constante a la proyección del demonio, y en respuesta, pudo disfrutar de la atención indivisa de la criatura.

"Detén este juego sin sentido. Di el lugar y la hora, enfréntame, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas".

**"Ahh ... Momon the Black. Así que nos encontramos una vez más".**

El demonio, ligeramente divertido, le da una risa curiosa al guerrero negro.

**"¿Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos? ¿Doscientos años? Realmente no lo sé, en Pandemonium, el tiempo no existe. Pero le aseguro que, desde nuestra última reunión, mi volumen de crecimiento de fuerza. Vuela como usted no es nada para mí. . "**

"Demuéstralo entonces, choca conmigo una vez más. Decidamos quién será el vencedor de la noche".

**"Tentador, pero no estoy aquí para jugar con el de tu encantadora persona. Estoy aquí para arruinar este mundo y luego proceder a destruir al Rey Hechicero y su Reino. Para pagar lo que me robó. Para terminar el asunto inacabado los dos de nosotros teníamos ".**

Beelzebub dio un paso adelante, en su rostro se impuso una expresión implacable.

"En ese caso, pelearé contigo. Si logras matarme, la ciudad es tuya, y puedes vengarte de mi padre. ¡Si yo ganara, serías destruido!"

Señalando la cara flotante de Jaldabaoth, el primer príncipe declaró su deseo. Su tono firme no flaqueó ni por un momento. A cambio, Jaldabaoth respondió sin dudarlo.

**"Oferta tentadora, pero tengo que rechazar. No eres 'él', no eres suficiente".**

"Hmm ... significa que aún temes al padre. Al escuchar el tono ondulante que sueltas, no puedo pensar en otra cosa".

Bromeó sarcásticamente Beelzebub, señalando una posible debilidad en la defensa aparentemente impenetrable del demonio.

Para cada espectador, parecía un individuo un poco loco, desafiando al Emperador demonio de una manera tan imprudente, que o confiaba en su victoria, o que estaba completamente loco.

**"Hablas sin sentido, de cualquier manera, tienes media hora. Después de eso, todo llegará a su fin. Déjame dejarte un último regalo. Adiós, usa bien el tiempo restante".**

La máscara de demonio todavía flotaba, el espacio agrietado, el aire revuelto, desde múltiples direcciones y lugares, puntas como clavos se disparan a través, apuntando a las personas directamente a su alrededor.

La mayoría de los pretorianos y lacayos supervivientes que Zorzal trajo consigo se desangraron instantáneamente, desgarrándose por uno de los numerosos picos de sombra.

Una de las uñas como sombra alargada casi alcanza a la princesa pelirroja, cuando ...

El tiempo pareció disminuir por un momento, luego se detuvo abruptamente.

Al igual que las personas en la habitación atrapadas en una sustancia espesa, pegamento, ya no pueden moverse pero están completamente conscientes de su entorno.

El efecto de la habilidad, [Partial Time Stop] cobra vida.

La capacidad le permitió a uno detener el tiempo parcialmente, de tal manera, las personas sin inmunidad de las técnicas basadas en el tiempo no pueden moverse ni actuar, pero son completamente conscientes de su entorno.

La temperatura bajó una vez más, por un momento las antorchas recién encendidas parpadearon, la oscuridad volvió.

El campo se distorsionó, se agitó cuando se abrió un nuevo portal negro, con bordes naranjas.

Caminando a través de ella, la muerte encarnada, vestida con una túnica blanca real con forro dorado. Varias runas y la cresta de Ainz Ooal Gown adornaban el cofre.

Agarrando su bastón dorado, un halo de color similar flotaba detrás de su cráneo.

La cabeza de la figura como un cráneo, dos luces de luz malvada encendidas en sus órbitas.

Estaba acompañado por un guerrero imponente, con el enorme tamaño del cuerpo de 2,5 m. Los bipedales, como insectos, se elevan sobre todos los demás.

Con una cola dos veces más larga que su altura, la criatura parecida a un insecto estaba cubierta de puntas afiladas como carámbanos y tiene una mandíbula fuerte que puede romper fácilmente las manos de las personas.

Dos de sus manos sostienen una alabarda plateada, mientras que las otras dos sostienen una maza que emite una luz negra y una vaina de forma torcida que parece ser una espada ancha.

Con un aire frío que te deja sin aliento, la armadura de hueso endurecida de color azul pálido exuda el polvo de diamante como una luz brillante. Sus hombros y espalda parecen icebergs elevados.

Detrás del guerrero cian, varias docenas de criaturas no muertas vestidas con armaduras voluminosas y oscuras salieron. También flotó una bata con una mujer fantasmal y el élder Liches los siguió.

"Kukuku ... Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo ..." dijo Ainz divertida.

Cocytus, mientras el guerrero de color cian llamado soltaba una ráfaga de aire frío, apoyando su alabarda en el suelo, parecía relajado, rompiendo sus mandíbulas felizmente.

"¡Padre!" Jadeó Beelzebub, inmediatamente arrodillándose ante él.

Eleanor y Serene siguieron la costumbre. Los otros incapaces de moverse, aún permanecían inmóviles.

Ainz solo asintió, girándose hacia la silenciosa proyección flotante de inmediato.

"Jaldabaoth, mucho tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo fueron las vacaciones que te envié para reflexionar sobre tus errores? ¿Hmm?"

El tono del rey era solemne, un poco demasiado apreciado si se puede imaginar que ese sonido puede dejar el cráneo sin carne de un ser no muerto. Sin embargo, los leves rastros de sarcasmo también aparecieron en su tono.

**"¡Ah! Así que el rey finalmente salió de su escondite. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo le tomaría mostrar su cráneo a la intemperie. Por un momento, pensé que simplemente se había ahogado, rey. ¿Viene a morir una vez más? O incluso más, ¿viniste a ofrecerme tu lealtad? No te preocupes, seré un anfitrión generoso, te romperé solo un poco después de lo que me obligaste a soportar. Seré amable, no te preocupes. . "**

"Muu…" Ainz levantó su mano protestando.

"Te aseguro que este no es el caso, demonio emperador Jaldabaoth. Esta vez, te terminaré para siempre".

**"Kukuku ..."**

El demonio se rió, la luna recibió un tono carmesí aún más profundo.

" **Libre de intentarlo, rey. Tiene veintisiete minutos para alcanzarme antes de que mi plan alcance su estado crítico. Considere sus pasos con prudencia, o alguien precioso para usted no sobrevivirá a la noche".**

La proyección desapareció, y como una grieta, los picos de sombra destrozados con la duración de [Parada parcial del tiempo] expiraron.

Molt y todos los demás jadearon y cayeron de rodillas, vomitando el contenido de su estómago. Respirando pesadamente, aún sintiendo la tensión de sus cuerpos agobiados por la técnica.

"¿Qué ... jadeo ... fue esto?"

Respiró pesadamente Piña, limpiándose la boca de los bocados que quedaban después de su experiencia regurgitante. Todavía no se puede procesar lo que sucedió exactamente en el corto tiempo.

Curiosamente, ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedió durante el accidente del tiempo congelado, pero fue como un sueño, diferente, extraordinario, borroso.

Como si alguien la sumergiera en una sustancia extraña. Como una experiencia fuera del cuerpo. Como si se congelara en un bloque de hielo.

No fue un sentimiento completamente desagradable, pero al momento, se sintió infinitamente pequeña, inmensamente sin sentido después de la experiencia. Ella pensó que se sentía algo fría.

Ella no puede respirar, sintió que su misma existencia dejó de existir por largos momentos. Sin embargo, ella era consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no, en el corto tiempo fuera de práctica, sus sentidos se agudizaban aún más.

"¿Estás bien?"

Al ofrecerle la mano de Beelzebub, Piña lo miró con una cara pálida, desorientada.

"La [Detención del tiempo parcial] de mi padre puede ser un poco desorientadora para aquellos que nunca lo experimentaron antes. Por favor, perdona sus pasos apresurados".

Explicó el príncipe.

"Ta-Gracias ... No es un problema".

La cara de Piña se sonrojó, volviendo su piel generalmente pálida en un nuevo tono carmesí, aceptando la mano del príncipe.

Esta fue la primera vez que vio la cara de Beelzebub desde este ángulo, y no pudo evitarlo, pero la parte inferior de su estómago se agitó como si se tragara mariposas.

El resto de la Guardia Real saludó o se arrodilló inmediatamente, dándole el debido respeto a Ainz.

El Señor Supremo simplemente saludó con la mano, les instó a ponerse de pie.

"Lo siento por mi llegada tarde. Me tomó un tiempo encontrar una manera segura de evitar el [Bloqueo dimensional]. Kukuku ..."

Ainz parecía apreciar a pesar de la sombría situación, mirando en dirección a Momon, los dos intercambiaron un rápido y respetuoso asentimiento.

"Padre, tío Cocytus. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué has venido aquí? La ciudad está bajo una invasión demoníaca. No es un lugar apropiado para ti".

"Hmm, ¿por qué dices eso?" preguntó Ainz inocentemente. Su tono llevaba un ligero interés.

Tanto Sugawara, Tomita, Kuribayashi como las regalías imperiales solo vieron a Ainz atónita, esperando el resultado de la conversación entre padre e hijo.

Itami ya vio a Ainz de cerca antes, más precisamente, de vuelta en la dieta, apareció de la misma manera. Sospechando el hábito del Rey de aparecer en medio de las reuniones sin ser invitado, ni siquiera se sorprendió.

Beelzebub respiró pesadamente, miró furioso a los dos agujeros oscuros que servían como los ojos de su padre.

El aire parecía ondear a su alrededor cuando su siniestro aura demoníaca comenzó a manifestarse.

"¡Tú eres el rey del país! ¿Te volviste senil? ¡¿Qué pensaste de venir aquí ?! ¡Es demasiado peligroso aparecer en circunstancias tan terribles!"

Rugió, casi perdiendo la cabeza por el temerario acto de su padre, respirando lentamente, logró calmarse masajeando su frente después de un momento.

"Ahora ya estás aquí, te pido humildemente, no ... ¡Te ordeno! ¡Hasta que lleguen mis fuerzas, quédate quieto! Podemos resolver toda esta situación".

Molt, Piña e incluso Zorzal se congelaron al escuchar el tono atrevido y regaño de Beelzebub contra el Rey del Reino Hechicero.

Generalmente, tal comportamiento era inaceptable, incluso de un heredero real considerado como una traición contra la autoridad gobernante.

Castigado por la ejecución o la sentencia de por vida, incluso en el Imperio.

Por supuesto, solo si el partido gobernante juzga necesario dicho castigo.

Ainz permaneció completamente tranquilo, esperando pacientemente hasta que Beelzebub dejara de reprenderlo.

Aunque no tenía ni piel, ni carne ni ningún músculo para construir la expresión facial. Su tono sonaba ligeramente divertido, satisfecho al escuchar la reacción de su hijo.

"Ah ... sobre eso. Recordé tus fuerzas; no se moverán de Fortress Gown".

"¿¡Qué!?"

Molt, Piña, Sugawara y Beelzebub gritaron a la vez, estupefactos, no querían creer que el refuerzo ofrecido se recordara tan fácilmente.

La princesa pelirroja y su padre le dan a Beelzebub una mirada asesina; Entonces sus ojos se volvieron en dirección a Ainz.

Al ver su espantosa mirada, Cocytus se aferró a su alabarda, aún más, rompiendo sus mandíbulas, silbando un peligroso aire helado.

"Hm… típico…"

Murmuró Zorzal, lanzando sus manos despidiendo en el aire.

Molt acaba de darle a su primer heredero un mal olor. Ya se dio cuenta de por qué Ainz recordó los refuerzos prometidos, y entiende completamente la razón por la que lo hizo.

Después de todo, no logró mantener su trono más de tres décadas por pura suerte.

Se lo ganó, a través de numerosos juegos de sombras políticos y eliminando sutilmente a todos los parientes, enemigos y gobiernos que se interponían en su camino.

El sistema de herencia del Imperio funcionaba de esa manera. O bien subiste a las montañas de cadáveres que dejaste atrás, u otros te pisaron.

Apretando el puño, Beelzebub se enfrentó a su padre, estaba furioso.

Su aura de malicia ahora visible ondea a su alrededor. Bailando, formando una radiación carmesí y violeta profundo.

¿Qué van a hacer sin refuerzos? Las pocas docenas de invocaciones que su padre trajo consigo no pueden librarse de la infestación a tiempo.

Sus fuerzas están fallando, con cada segundo que pasa, los demonios matan a más y más personas.

Él y sus parientes podrían incluso ser capaces de deshacerse del enemigo, pero eso tomará horas, por lo que todos morirán o serán esclavos de las criaturas enloquecidas.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste este padre? ¡¿Por qué llamaste a mis fuerzas ?! ¡Sabes que sin ellos no tenemos oportunidad de detener la invasión demoníaca a tiempo!"

Gritó el príncipe una vez más, acercándose a su padre, mirándolo con ojos estrictos.

"Príncipe. Beelzebub".

Cocytus dio un paso adelante lentamente, golpeando el suelo con su alabarda peligrosamente. Rompiendo sus mandíbulas, dando un agrietamiento amenazador.

"Mostrar. Algunos. Respeto. A. Tu. Rey".

Durante unos largos momentos, Beelzebub solo le da una mirada peligrosa a su padre, luego inclina su cabeza en disculpa, avergonzado por su comportamiento impropio, todavía enojado.

"Por favor, perdóname. Su Majestad".

Sus puntiagudos y oscuros flequillos cayeron una sombra sobre sus ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

"Muu ... No es un problema. Necesitas entender a Beelzebub; tengo la razón correcta para devolverte los refuerzos prometidos. No puedes inspeccionar el campo de batalla como algo bidimensional; es más que eso".

Explicó Ainz sabiamente.

"¿Te importa elaborar, padre?"

Preguntó Beelzebub, levantando su cabeza incómodamente lentamente, todavía enojado con su padre. Simplemente no puede encontrar la razón correcta por la que dejó que la gente de la ciudad sufriera y muriera sin razón.

"Entonces, todavía no entiendes. Qué lástima".

Girando hacia sus hijas, las luces en las órbitas de Ainz se encendieron por un momento.

"¿Sereno?"

La niña heterocromática reflexionó con fuerza por un momento, tensó sus engranajes, pero al final no pudo encontrar la razón correcta, simplemente lo adivinó.

"¿Tal vez para preservar nuestras fuerzas para la batalla entrante? ¿Creo que ...?" Ella se rascó la cabeza despistada.

Ainz la señaló con aprecio.

"En parte tienes razón, Serene, muy bien ..." Serene se sonrojó mirando hacia otro lado.

"Gracias, padre ..."

Ainz le da una mirada gentil a su hija vampírica.

"Eleanor, ¿te importaría seguir elaborando para tu hermano y tu hermana?"

La chica vampiro asintió satisfecha.

"Por supuesto padre".

Volviéndose hacia sus familiares, ella comenzó su explicación con una expresión feliz, sin tener en cuenta.

"No son los ciudadanos del Reino Hechicero, simples. Sacrificar, arriesgar la vida de los preciosos vasallos del padre es completamente irrazonable e inaceptable".

"¿¡Qué!?"

Todos aparte de Eleanor, Ainz y los guardias reales gritaron por indignación.

"Pero los aventureros y las fuerzas de SKEF en la ciudad ..."

Suplicó Beelzebub, murmurando casi incomprensible.

"Ya envié unos cuantos asesinos de ocho filos y una convocatoria de niveles superiores para asegurar las zonas donde estaban estacionados. Los protegerán, pero a nadie más".

Molt suspiró cansadamente; Ya sospechaba la misma razón. ¿Por qué sacrificarías más de tus fuerzas para salvar a un enemigo que pretendías conquistar?

Es más fácil dejar que la fuerza enemiga desangre la oposición y luego conquiste la fuerza debilitada.

Era una táctica de batalla primaria.

"Aún con más fuerzas podemos ..." La voz de Beelzebub se cortó de inmediato.

"¿De verdad crees que padre no pensó en esto?" Preguntó Eleanor una vez más, burlándose de mal humor.

"Eres realmente miope, hermano".

"Tu hermana tiene razón, tengo una segunda buena razón de hecho". señaló Ainz.

Ahora Molt interesado, levantó una ceja, se volvió hacia el gobernante no muerto.

"¿Podemos saber la razón, su Majestad?" Se adelantó a Sugawara, dando una mirada honesta a Ainz.

"Ah, Kōji Sugawara del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores. Es un placer conocerte finalmente".

Los ojos de Sugawara se ensancharon, retrocediendo un momento, no puede hacer nada, solo jadea con sorpresa.

Simplemente no puede entender cómo Ainz lo conoce, pero pensando en ello; No fue sorprendente y completamente sensible.

Ainz era la realeza; Lo más probable es que reciba informes diplomáticos de base diaria. Aunque, se sorprendió de que un Rey como él tomara el esfuerzo y leyera esos resúmenes que hablan de él. No era más que un burócrata aburrido, después de todo, nadie importante.

Sugawara no cumplió con muchas regalías en su tiempo de servicio, pero sabe por sus colegas que conocen a muchos de ellos.

La aristocracia es propensa a olvidarse de diplomáticos simples como él.

"Igualmente su Majestad". Él asintió, le dio la mano a Ainz.

Era una sensación extraña agarrar las manos de Ainz construidas enteramente de huesos.

Los instintos de Sugawara gritaron para huir y huyeron de la criatura.

Tragando su amargo sentimiento, soportó y le dio a Ainz la máscara perfecta de un caballero emparejado con una sonrisa impecable que practicó tantas veces durante su carrera.

Después del rápido intercambio de cortesía, Ainz volvió su rostro hacia el Emperador.

"Emperador Molt, siento que hay asuntos que discutir después de que termine la invasión. Siento que mi hijo prometió cosas que no debería en su repentina sensación de ..."

Dejando escapar un pequeño e inexistente aliento, Ainz miró a Beelzebub por un momento.

"Caballería…"

Su mirada volvió a Molt de inmediato.

"Los jóvenes solían dar promesas vacías y actuar sin pensar".

El Actor de Pandora que se escondió bajo el disfraz de Ainz se sintió miserable diciendo tales cosas sobre el joven heredero, humillándolo. Pero fue el deseo de su creador que lo hiciera, y como explicó el Overlord original.

'Necesitas caer primero para aprender a levantarte. Levantándose aún más fuerte que antes.

Beelzebub volvió la cabeza, apretando los dientes avergonzado.

Molt silenciosamente inclinó su cabeza complaciendo.

"De hecho, sí. Y tienes razón, tendremos algunas cosas que discutir después de que esta noche de pesadilla termine, Su Majestad. Con suerte, podemos conversar con más ..."

Mirando a su alrededor con suspicacia, continuó.

"... circunstancias delicadas. Por favor, perdónenme. No puedo recibirles con un festín digno de la realeza. Como pueden ver, tenemos una leve infestación demoníaca. Como una realeza de otra, solicito humildemente su ayuda".

Molt inclinó ligeramente la cabeza; Finalmente se dio cuenta de su situación de impotencia después del ataque.

Es a los demonios o a este compañero de Ainz Ooal Gown con quien puede negociar un mejor resultado. Y dudaba que los demonios fueran socios dispuestos si se trataba de un compromiso.

Incluso si su plan falla, envió agentes para sabotear e incitar hostilidad entre el Reino Hechicero y el JSDF. Solo necesita dar la señal, y sus agentes actuarán.

Si se obligara a caer, se condenaría a dejar a los dos lados comiendo el cadáver de "su" Imperio y, al menos, no intentaría llevarlos consigo mismo al olvido.

"Umu ... No te preocupes; hasta el amanecer, me encargaré de Jaldabaoth. Sin embargo, pediré un alto precio por mi ayuda".

La cara de Molt se encogió de ira, cerrando los ojos, la transpiración brotaba de su frente.

"Nombralo…"

"Kukuku ... el caballero no discute los negocios bajo la pálida luz de la luna. Las condiciones se discutirán más adelante. Bajo circunstancias más delicadas, como lo pones".

"Suspiro, que así sea."

El estómago del emperador se agitó. Quería romperle el cuello, cortarlo en pedazos y destruirlo. No, el demonio sería el título más apropiado para el ser esquelético que se encuentra ante él.

Humillarlo, obligarlo a elegir entre la aniquilación total o convertirse en sus vasallos, empujándolo a una deuda ineludible.

Este tipo de Ainz era un bastardo astuto que debía admitir.

Molt estaba completamente seguro, el gobernante del esqueleto solicitará no menos, sino un vasallo total a cambio de su ayuda.

Incluso podría imaginar la situación cuando salga a la luz que su compañero Jaldabaoth podría ser uno de los subordinados de Ainz, y acaba de enviar a ese demonio aquí para incitar al caos, empujar a su Imperio al borde de la extinción.

Solo para aceptar el vasallaje a cambio de la protección del Reino, solo para ahorrar recursos.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que vio esta noche y lo experimentado en los últimos meses desde que aparecieron los invasores.

La posibilidad de que Ainz comandara seres tan poderosos como este 'Jaldabaoth' sonaba cada vez más como una opción.

Aún así, no puede acusar al gobernante del Reino enemigo con una acusación tan grosera y no probada.

De hecho, fue una oferta de un rey que puede mostrar falsa generosidad hacia ellos con la intención de apoderarse de su país.

Pero también fue la oferta que no puede rechazar sin importar qué, una mano amiga a cambio de alguna "compensación" sin correr el riesgo de una aniquilación total después de tal insulto.

Necesitaba admitirlo, Ainz solo le da un compañero de jaula ineludible, lo superó simplemente apareciendo aquí esta noche y simplemente devolviendo los refuerzos ofrecidos con una simple palabra.

Si Molt rechaza su ayuda, el Imperio terminará, si él lo acepta, se convertirán en esclavos de un monstruo. Si él lo ofende accidentalmente ...

Ainz podría marchar en el corazón de su Imperio y ejecutar a todos los que le disgustaron, y luego esclavizar a todos los demás después de la noche.

E incluso si Molt accidentalmente logra probar la culpabilidad de Ainz de alguna manera. Simplemente ignora la acusación encogiéndose de hombros, luego ejecuta a todos en el país; Solo necesita agitar la mano.

Era una situación ineludible; Haría lo mismo en su lugar.

No ... Ya lo hizo varias veces contra países más débiles en el pasado.

Ordenó la ejecución de ciudades enteras por valor de personas solo para dar ejemplo y mantener la estabilidad que el Imperio logró preservar durante cientos de años.

Un mal necesario, sí, lo llamó así.

Pero ahora ... De pie al otro lado de la hoja, era una sensación agridulce.

Observando a Ainz por unos momentos, Molt desmanteló figurativamente a Ainz con componentes esenciales con sus ojos.

De sus movimientos, su manierismo y la forma en que trató la situación.

El emperador reconoció de inmediato; no trató con un aficionado como lo hizo muchas veces en el pasado.

Este 'Rey Hechicero' del que tanto escuchaba sobre los informes, de hecho, un viejo jugador, como él.

Un zorro astuto que manejó la situación con la delicadeza y el ajuste relajado para la realeza.

Necesita ser extremadamente cuidadoso, considerando cada paso de él para no ganar su ira, y en el proceso caer fuera de su radio de influencia.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora es controlar los daños.

Esperando que al menos su familia pueda mantener al Imperio y al poder gobernante intactos hasta que recuperen su antigua gloria.

Aunque, dudaba de que su hijo idiota, Zorzal, fuera suficiente sin su control sutil desde el fondo después de que se convirtiera en el nuevo Emperador.

Solo podía rezar por los dioses de Falmart.

Solo con la esperanza de que Zorzal permanezca tranquilo y no haga nada estúpido mientras esté cerca de Ainz o de sus herederos, o haga algo que pueda incitar la ira infinita del Señor Supremo Esquelético.

Era doloroso admitirlo, pero su primogénito era un idiota.

Estaba seguro de que Diabo y Piña serían suficientes incluso sin él.

Diabo era como él, un zorro bajo la suave piel, solo necesita algo de experiencia, y podría usar su talento adecuadamente en el campo político. No es que unos años pasados en el laberinto político del Imperio no se llenen.

Como una olla desgastada, necesita algunos golpes, eso es todo.

Además, su hija pelirroja era más lista de lo que parece.

Ya reconoció los pequeños rastros de cómo los dos jóvenes se miran.

Los movimientos suaves, las miradas robadas, ¿qué se dan las dos personas cuando están enamoradas?

Aunque, por lo que vio Molt, los dos jóvenes aún no reconocían estos sentimientos. Con el tiempo lo harán, estaba seguro de ello.

Él también pasó ese período con la madre de su hija que inicialmente ha sido su concubina. Aunque primero fue solo una atracción física, luego se convirtió en un poco más.

Si se las arregla para unirlos a los dos, tal vez pueda incluso juntar una alianza con el Reino Hechicero, si él juega el derecho de su carta, no como los vasallos del Reino, sino como verdaderos aliados.

Sí, ese sería el mejor resultado para ambas partes, pero lo más importante para él.

Después de los eventos que tuvieron lugar esta noche, se avergonzó de haber tratado a Piña como ganado, usándola para su propio fin y para el del Imperio. Pero no tenía otra opción. O ella o el Imperio, y el Imperio nunca cae.

Si mezcla bien sus cartas, el heredero Piña le dará a Beelzebub, incluso podría heredar el trono de ambos Imperium.

De esta manera, el Imperio podría fusionarse con el Reino Hechicero, creando una autoridad aún más significativa y más poderosa, garantizando la supervivencia de su línea de sangre.

Incluso si tenía que mezclar su sangre con demonios desagradables, era mejor que morir, dejando un legado vacío que nadie recordará.

O peor aún, solo lo recordarán a él y a su familia como una letra pequeña conquistada en las páginas de la historia.

Ese es el peor resultado que Molt pudo imaginar. Lo más probable es que sus antepasados lo escupan si deja que eso suceda.

Estos pensamientos alucinantes pasaron por la mente de Molt por un momento, aceptando la mano de Ainz, los dos gobernantes sellaron el trato.

"Así sea, trataré personalmente con Jaldabaoth y sus lacayos".

Anunció Ainz usando su tono de negocios.

"¡Pero padre!" Jadeó Beelzebub, protestó pesadamente, adelantándose un poco, su expresión se volvió sombría.

"¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Déjanos tratar con él! ¡Es demasiado peligroso para ti ir y luchar contra él de pies a cabeza!"

Cocytus golpeó su arma una vez más, silbando amenazante. Ainz simplemente alejó su preocupación con una simple mirada, rechazando a su hijo.

"Umu ... estoy completamente serio. Por favor, comprenda, usted y sus hermanas pueden ser fuertes, pero todavía no están al nivel de Jaldabaoth. Tal vez en el futuro, puedan manejar esa amenaza. Pero no solo deben crecer en poder, pero aprende el oficio de la guerra para vencer a un enemigo tan astuto como él. Si te enfrentas a él ahora, te comerá vivo en unos instantes. Incluso si lo atacas de inmediato desde diferentes frentes, usará tu táctica y tus números. contra ti."

"Pero…" Beelzebub se mordió los labios.

Ainz lo detuvo abruptamente colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Beelzebub con suavidad.

"¿Recuerdas que dije que hay una segunda razón por la que compré solo una citación conmigo mismo y renuncié a tu prometido refuerzo?"

"Sí ..." El príncipe inclinó su cabeza hacia el polvo, dando una expresión de contemplación.

"Sabes sobre el [Mantra de Comando] de Demiurge, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ainz una vez más.

"Sí, según su madre, puede ejercer y forzar su influencia sobre otros seres usando su pasivo. Por supuesto, solo hasta cierto nivel. Puede tomar el control de todos los que no tenían protección o voluntad para resistir su voz".

Sus ojos se abrieron, al darse cuenta de por qué Ainz no estaba dispuesto a traer fuerzas adicionales a la ciudad.

"¡Tú no dices ...!"

Ainz asintió.

"Sí, precisamente. Jaldabaoth tiene la misma habilidad que Demiurge; lo aprendí de primera mano. Llevar más fuerzas de bajo nivel sería inútil contra él. Simplemente podría volver nuestro poder contra nosotros, luego reír mientras nos matamos unos a otros, no tendría sentido. En su lugar, es más suficiente traer algunos servidores de nivel superior. Sentí que su nivel de poder aumentó desde nuestro último choque, puedo decir tremendamente. Al calcular la nueva variable, traje una convocatoria adecuada para resistir tal control, ya que Todos son muertos vivientes y ordenados por mí, no se volverán contra nosotros ".

"Crafty, como siempre padre ..." resopló Eleanor felizmente detrás de su fan.

Volviendo al grupo de Sugawara e Itami, Ainz continuó.

"También me tomé la libertad de enviar a un mensajero rápido a la colina Arnus a punto de no enviar aviones, helicópteros, infantería o tanques contra Jaldabaoth y sus fuerzas. Su lucha contra la aviación y la infantería se prepararon contra tales ataques. piezas en meros momentos, o Jaldabaoth mismo se haría cargo de ellos usando su [Mantra de Comando, enviándolos de vuelta contra tu base ".

Itami asintió con una cara seria.

"Gracias, majestad".

"Umu ... Aunque, insistieron en el uso de artillería para limpiar la infestación demoníaca al menos un poco. Debido a esto, ya envié algunas unidades divinadoras que las ayudarán a guiar los proyectiles, así como algunas unidades para defenderse de la fuerzas perdidas del enemigo. Entonces, prepárate para futuras explosiones en las inmediaciones ".

Cuando Ainz dio la advertencia, algunas explosiones sacudieron el suelo cercano. Molt y Zorzal se estremecieron. Piña ya comenzó a aclimatarse de tales explosiones ensordecedoras después de la exhibición de armas el día pasado.

Itami y el personal de la JSDF estaban completamente tranquilos al saber el sonido del arma.

"Bueno, el tiempo es corto, necesito lidiar con un Emperador Demonio bajo ..."

Levantando su muñeca, un reloj holográfico apareció sobre su mano.

"Diecinueve minutos. Emperador Molt, Sugawara-dono. Si me disculpan ..." se inclinó disculpándose.

"Su Majestad ..." Molt y Sugawara devolvieron la cortesía.

"Cocytus, por favor, toma el mando, asegúrate de que todo esté en orden mientras estoy fuera. Organiza mi convocatoria y envía a los rescatistas a la ciudad. Te encomiendo esta tarea".

"Como. Tú. Deseo. Mi. Señor". Liberando el aire helado. Sus mandíbulas se agrietaron.

Aunque, para todos los demás, era un sonido aburrido como el de Darth Vader. Cualquiera que conozca Cocytus sabe el significado detrás de estos destellos felices que ocasionalmente libera cuando Ainz le confía algo importante.

"¿Qué hay de nosotros padre?" dando un paso adelante Serene se arrodilló servilmente.

"Proteja a los civiles, acompañe a uno de los miembros de la búsqueda. Lleve a los sobrevivientes a la seguridad".

"¡Heno!" ella obedeció de inmediato.

"Eleanor, te encomiendo que formes una barrera defensiva alrededor del palacio, nada puede pasar".

"Como desees padre".

"Beelzebub, eres la última línea de la defensa en el palacio, protege a los VIP en la sala".

El primer príncipe no dijo nada, solo asintió unas cuantas veces, sin dejar de mirar a su padre.

"Momon, me acompañarás. Estoy seguro de que Jaldabaoth apreciará tu apariencia. Después de todo, ustedes dos tienen un pasado. Kukuku ..."

Cracking, el actor de Pandora bajo el disfraz de Ainz recordó claramente la majestuosa presentación de su maestro cuando se enfrentó con Demiurge en el pasado.

Incluso pensar en ello hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su flexible columna vertebral. Necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo serio para no estallar en una canción alemana que elogiaba a Ainz.

"Kukuku ... De hecho, aunque mi compañero también estuvo presente en ese momento. Espero que seamos suficientes sin ella".

Mordió a Momon de inmediato, recordando los buenos momentos en que él y Raidyn se aventuraron juntos.

"Huh ..." dando una visión débil, el Señor Supremo bajó la cabeza.

"De hecho, desafortunado. También me sentiría mucho más seguro si Esdeath pudiera venir conmigo para esta misión. Pero Raidyn y ella están ocupadas con sus proyectos designados. Pero, supongo que no se puede ayudar, ¿verdad?"

"Esdeath ...?"

Itami miró a su alrededor desorientada, buscando cualquier tipo de confirmación, reflexionando con fuerza.

"Su nombre es el mismo que el general de corazón frío del anime; Akame ga Kill. Me pregunto si es solo una coincidencia o son lo mismo. No me sorprendería después de todas las cosas que sucedieron el mes pasado. "

"Sí, también recuerdo ese anime", confirmó Tomita en voz baja con un fuerte asentimiento.

A pesar del tema de Otaku, su comportamiento siempre recogido se mantuvo.

"¡Oh! ¡Un compañero Otaku! Nunca sospecharía que andabas en las mismas botas que yo, Tomita-san".

Con una sonrisa amistosa, Itami estaba feliz de que finalmente pudiera encontrar un rasgo común con el sargento de primera clase, siempre gruñón y severo.

Finalmente, hay algo que los dos pueden conversar en los momentos aburridos de servicio.

Tomita se sonrojó ligeramente, girando su cabeza. No era un ávido consumidor de manga y anime, pero de vez en cuando sentía la necesidad de ver y leer este tipo de arte.

Su breve charla inmediatamente fue perturbada por el fornido Kuribayashi, quien de inmediato comenzó a protestar enojado por el tema innecesario de la charla.

"¡Sargento de primera clase! ¡Teniente primero!" ella gruñó enojada, mirándolos.

"Kukuku ... fue un buen anime, aunque me gusta más la construcción y el final del manga".

Reflexionó Momonga en su cabeza, ignorando todo por un momento.

Agitando a su personal, Ainz convocó el mismo portal que antes, volviéndose hacia los herederos, el Actor de Pandora disfrazado rompió una última cita.

"Buen trabajo, Serene. Por cierto, ganaste el partido ..."

Todos se quedaron despistados mientras el rey no muerto vestía de blanco, y el guerrero vestido de negro abandonó la escena a través del agujero espacio-temporal, la lágrima que se cerró de inmediato cuando la atravesaron.

Eleanor resopló con diligencia, pero en el fondo apretó los dientes con ira.

Beelzebub le da un pulgar a su hermana.

Y Serene, bueno, ella solo sonrió satisfecha, convenció a su padre finalmente satisfecho con sus logros.

"Gracias, padre ..." murmuró ella, tan suavemente que nadie podía escucharla.

Cocytus toma el mando, comienza a ordenar y organiza la defensa.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde: Plaza de Armas: Capital del Imperio Saderano:

El portal se abrió en la plaza principal, revelando al guerrero oscuro y al rey no muerto saliendo de él.

Jaldabaoth, su ayudante elfo oscuro, así como varias criadas enmascaradas, como una figura, descendieron en el suelo, haciendo una leve reverencia al rey.

"Kukuku ... veo que estás animado como siempre, Jaldabaoth-san. Creo que disfrutaste de tus largas vacaciones en el limbo. Ah, y mira eso, incluso lograste reclutar algunos nuevos aliados. Felicidades".

Momonga parecía feliz al ver al demonio en medio de la vida una vez más, mientras el rey no muerto conversaba con un viejo amigo en lugar de con su antigua némesis.

"Supreme One, Dark Warrior. Puedo decir que es un evento alegre recibirlos a ustedes dos en esta hermosa noche. Por favor, perdónenme por mi actitud más ruda. Ciertamente, me parece un anfitrión sin dinero que acepta su apariencia en tan malas circunstancias. Desafortunadamente, mi señora está bastante ocupada esta noche. Si nos lo permites, deja que nuestro humilde te entretenga en su lugar también ".

Mirando a su alrededor, Ainz de hecho estaba disgustado al ver el destartalado, bombardeado alrededor. Los cadáveres mutilados y apilados y las personas temblando esclavos desnudos en las jaulas cercanas.

Pero tragando su disgusto, continuó su acto.

Arruinar el trabajo duro de su precioso amigo por los niños sería solo un desperdicio.

"Muu ... no lo pienses, Jaldabaoth-san, por favor, no te preocupes por nosotros. En vez de eso, por favor, ¿por qué viniste aquí en esta noche agradable y teñiste el cielo con este color desagradable? Me gustó el Luna vieja mejor. Si me lo permites, lo arreglaré ".

Levantando su bastón, lanzó su hechizo.

"[Maximizar magia: cielos despejados]!"

Los cielos se vaciaron, las nubes se retiraron completamente del dominio celestial. Sin embargo, un ligero tono rosado aún permanecía en la luna.

El hechizo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte o Ainz simplemente no hizo el esfuerzo suficiente para eliminar el efecto completo del elemento llamado por el nombre; [Convocatoria para la luna de sangre].

Usando el objeto, el usuario puede fortalecer significativamente la ventaja ambiental de los licántropos, los demonios, todos los seres caóticos alineados y malditos, así como debilitar a los seres divinos como los ángeles.

Desafortunadamente, los no muertos no cayeron en esta subcategoría, por lo que no obtuvieron ninguna bonificación del artículo.

El único inconveniente del artículo es que ha durado más de una semana el tiempo de recarga, y los efectos que superan su fuerza pueden sobrescribir su impacto.

Entonces, puedes decir que fue un ítem completamente equilibrado.

El demonio Emperador cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda, inclinándose hacia adelante, calculador.

"Kukuku ... mi-mi, arruinar el paisaje tanto. Realmente eres un Rey cruel". Se burló de él Jaldabaoth en voz baja.

Ainz se encogió de hombros como respuesta antes de retroceder.

"Por favor, dime, ¿por qué estás jugando el mismo juego de nuevo como en aquel entonces, Jaldabaoth? Está empezando a ser aburrido después de la segunda vez".

"Hmmm ... ¿No sientes curiosidad, Señor de los Supremos? Por favor, perdóname por decir esto. Pero la curiosidad mató al gato. Y esta farsa es demasiado entretenida para matar al gato en esta etapa".

Ainz se divirtió, se tapó la mandíbula inferior y dejó escapar un suave crujido por lo bajo.

"Eso puede ser cierto, por favor, perdóneme, es mi culpa esta vez. Pero le pregunto: ¿vale la pena vivir sin curiosidad y sin valor? Sin atreverme a explorar lo desconocido, no hay progreso, solo hay estancamiento. "

"Hmmm ... Hay verdad en tus palabras, ten cuidado de no volar demasiado cerca del sol como el Señor Icarus. O la cera que mantiene tus alas juntas puede derretirse, y caerás".

"Te pregunto entonces, ¿por qué nos caemos?" señaló Ainz directamente, volviendo a unir el mástil de palabras.

Jaldabaoth tituló su cabeza con curiosidad, Ainz esperando un momento respondió.

"Para aprender a elegir nosotros mismos". Señaló sabiamente al Señor Supremo después de unos momentos de espera, luego continuó.

"Es por eso que no temo caer. Cada vez que fracaso, aprendo de ello. Emergiendo más poderoso que nunca".

"'Más poderoso que nunca', dices? Kukuku ..."

Demiurge, quien dio una última y escalofriante risa para el guerrero y el lanzador mágico, puso su mano en una órbita más alta.

La mano del demonio cambió de forma, su muñeca se hinchó varias veces, cambiando tanto en coloración como en textura. Tomó una forma más áspera y oscura.

Sus uñas se alargaron, alcanzando más de ochenta centímetros, su nitidez capaz de cortar incluso el diamante o los metales más duraderos.

La figura encapuchada levantó su bastón ante sí mismo, tomando una formación de batalla defensiva, el aire comenzó a ondular alrededor de los cuatro hombres.

"Permítame demostrarle que está equivocado, lo que originalmente vengo aquí ya ha cumplido. Ya no necesitaré más esta pequeña ciudad. Pero considerando que todavía tengo tiempo antes de partir. Por favor, entreténganme".

Un proyectil de artillería explotó no lejos de ellos; la explosión dispersó la metralla mortal que el pequeño grupo simplemente ignoró.

"Que así sea ..." Ainz agitó su bastón.

"[¡Maximice la magia combinada, [Cancelación dimensional]! [Maximice la magia: teletransportación masiva dirigida]!"

Las jaulas contenían a los cautivos teletransportados a una distancia segura, dentro de las zonas de seguridad asignadas a las que ya había llegado la convocatoria de Ainz.

"Ahora, comencemos la pelea. No decepciones esta vez".

Levantando su gruesa muñeca, Jaldabaoth medio cubrió su rostro enmascarado.

"Oh, no te preocupes, esta vez ganaré. Incluso puedo dejar un regalo para tu majestuoso ser. Uno que vive."

Ebriendo sus alas de tentáculo, Jaldabaoth comenzó su asalto, Eram lo apoyó.

Fin del flashback:

* * *

**Cambio de escena: alrededor de una semana más tarde: Campamento cerca de Forest Swartz: donde dejamos a Itami y al grupo: Noche: **

Bebiendo de la calabaza, Itami se limitó a mirar los fuegos ardientes ante su visión. Reflexionando sobre el desastre y el proyecto restaurador sucedió después. Terminando su larga historia, por fin.

"Así que eso pasó ..."

Asintió Julián el bardo con una expresión pensativa, acariciando su barba de cabra.

"Whoaw ..."

Lelei y Meguminoi, que se unieron poco después de que comenzara la historia, se sintieron asombrados al unísono.

"Escuché una batalla en esa capital, pero maldita sea. ¡Jaldabaoth! Según las leyendas, incluso el Rey Hechicero tuvo problemas para lidiar con ese tipo".

Murmuró el Hombre Bestia Slapstorm con inquietud.

Aferrándose aún más a sus bíceps, mientras tanto, el despertado Rory temblaba ligeramente.

"¿Crees que este Jaldabaoth es el sirviente de Hardy? Su nombre no suena en absoluto, y conozco a la mayoría de los demonios mejor clasificados de Hardy".

"¿¡Por qué sabes esas cosas !?" Itami levantó la voz casi gritando de sorpresa ante la semidiosa, con una cara de inquietud.

"No lo sé, tal vez la compulsión. Necesito protegerme de Hardy, o ella me secuestrará".

La sacerdotisa gótica de Emroy se encogió de hombros con diligencia, como explicó la razón.

"¿Es ese demonio realmente tan fuerte?" preguntó Yao con miedo.

Todos asintieron con una cara sombría. Espantando por un momento, Yao cerró la boca, volviendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa con la batalla? ¿Cómo fue el choque?" Preguntó el enano del grupo, Merryforge soplando su pipa.

Suspirando, Itami mostró una cara plana. Avergonzado, pero no tenía información sobre la batalla.

Él no estaba presente; solo sintió el viento posterior cuando los dos lados se enfrentaron y solo escuchó los chismes que comenzaron a extenderse después de que el amanecer finalmente llegara.

Según el zumbido que comenzó a extenderse, fue la batalla de los dioses, sacudió los cielos, el reino de los mortales e incluso el inframundo.

"Desafortunadamente, después de que Ainz se fue con Momon. Solo escuchamos las enormes y ensordecedoras explosiones, vimos como el cielo cambiaba de color varias veces y sentimos que el suelo temblaba bajo nuestros pies. Si no las protectores de magia de Eleanor-dono, todo el palacio Ya no sería nada más que un escombro. Además, los demonios nos abrumarán hace mucho tiempo y destruirán todo ".

"Hmm ... ya veo ...", el rastreador veterano de Beastmen, Alalog Slapstorm, asintió con la cabeza.

"Magia fuerte". dijo simplemente el explosivo maníaco lolicon desde el fondo.

"En efecto." Lelei asintió y añadió.

"Suspiro ... Solo sé una cosa. Ese chico Jaldabaoth tiró una gran roca como regalo de despedida. Era más como un meteoro ardiente lo que vimos a través de la ventana. Cubrió toda la capital y hasta la luna con oscuridad pura para unos pocos. momentos. No sé cómo Ainz-dono logró neutralizarlo. Pero si esa cosa golpeara el suelo, estoy seguro de que todo se destruiría dentro de un radio de unas pocas millas, si no más ".

Agregó que Itami estaba sudando mucho, recordando la última parte del desfile de pesadilla.

"Ohhh!" Jadeó el pequeño grupo a su alrededor.

"¡Ese es él! El Dios de la Muerte del otro lado es realmente un ser magnífico. Estoy seguro de que él y Emroy querrían reunirse un día. Tal vez mi dios incluso me ofrezca un tributo".

Dicho Rory, felizmente.

Solo con recordar la sensación afrodisíaca que sentía en su presencia, la humedeció aún más sus pantalones. Ella lo deseaba; Ella quería aferrarse a él como un juguete, quería que él fuera suyo.

Dándole una cara plana, incluso Lelei no puede cubrir la leve sensación desagradable que sintió, su rostro se estremeció, mirando a otro lado.

Aunque, de hecho, estaba interesada en la magia desconocida que usaban los recién llegados.

Ral y Elange, sus dioses patronos, seguramente apoyarán su decisión al aprender más sobre este nuevo tipo de poder.

"¿Qué paso después de eso?" Llamé a Julian una vez más, bebiendo alcohol destilado en exceso.

Itami suspiró, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo.

"Honestamente, control de daños. Después de que desapareciera la amenaza demoníaca restante y el área asegurada por el esfuerzo conjunto del JSDF, el SKEF y el Imperio. Llegaron las fuerzas humanitarias de los dos lados, ayudando a la restauración de la ciudad. parte del pelotón de Ingeniería y el comando volvieron a colocar el Tercer Reconocimiento y yo de regreso a Arnus. Me estacioné allí e hice casi todo el papeleo. Solo recientemente obtuve esta tarea que, de acuerdo con el comando "Me ofrecí voluntario".

Mostrando comillas, el tono de Itami era sarcástico.

"¡Itami eres tan malo! ¿¡Por qué me dejaste en casa !? ¡¿Por qué no me traes contigo mismo ?! ¡Quería pelear con esos demonios! ¡Quería estar con Ainz-sama una vez más!"

Como una niña pequeña, Rory puso mala cara, golpeando continuamente el brazo de Itami. Aunque para ella, los golpes parecían débiles, dejaron al primer teniente en un estado magullado.

"¡Au! ¡Hey! ¡Rory! ¡Eso está herido!" él maulló

"Dijiste que querías permanecer en la base. Referir tu deber de apóstol es más importante que mezclarte con nobles aburridos".

Cruzando su brazo sobre su pequeño cofre, hizo un puchero enojado, recordando que en verdad dijo tal cosa. Aun así, al menos Itami podría usar su extraño dispositivo para enviarle un mensaje sobre los acontecimientos.

"Aún eres mezquino, al menos deberías enviarme un mensaje para que venga. Algunos demonios para mí no son nada; quería pelear con esa persona de Jaldabaoth. ¿Qué pasaría si te pasara algo mientras estoy fuera? Tu alma aún está Mío, no lo olvides ".

"Uhh ... ¿¡Cuando mi alma se convirtió en tu propiedad !?"

Yao, como todos los demás, soltó el sudor, dando una cara plana a la pareja que ahora parecía una pareja casada expuesta desde hace décadas.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia su nueva "propiedad", el apóstol de Emroy le dio un guiño juguetón al Primer Teniente, y sacó la lengua.

"¿No recuerdas cuando lamí tu sangre antes de partir? Eso ha sellado nuestro trato. Cuando mueras, tu alma será mía".

Recordar que Rory hizo tal cosa después de que logró cortar su mano en Arnus torpemente. Itami no puede hacer nada solo gemir.

¿Por qué dejó que una niña pequeña (incluso cuando en verdad dicha niña tiene más de novecientos años) para lamerlo? Se sentía como un pervertido que permitía tal cosa.

Volviéndose hacia ella con una expresión de mendicidad, Itami preguntó con una cara plana.

"¿No puedes simplemente eliminar este 'Mi alma es cosa de tu propiedad'? Quiero descansar en la otra vida, ya sabes ..."

Rory negó con la cabeza, sonriendo como un niño.

"No se puede hacer…"

"Eh ... esa es mi suerte ..." murmuró el primer teniente con una cara de mal humor, mirando el polvo bajo sus pies.

Todos rieron alrededor del fuego; Incluso Lelei le dio una pequeña sonrisa al grupo.

Un poco más de historia corta cambió de dueño en torno a la luz caliente, pero pronto todos se retiraron para tener un merecido ojo bien merecido.

Entonces ... Pronto, las primeras luces del bostezo saludaron al pequeño grupo. Y procedieron con la caza.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Cerca del vestido de la fortaleza: Habitaciones: algunos días después:**

Acostado en su cama, el apóstol de Flare, Granham, parecía insatisfecho.

A pesar de las circunstancias de lujo que sus anfitriones le proporcionaron. Ella todavía no recibió una audiencia con estos dioses recién llegados del otro lado.

Su cama era suave, cómoda; ella nunca durmió tan bien en su larga vida. La comida era aún mejor, comparable a la ambrosía de los bienes consumidos.

Aun así, ya pasaron varios días, pero nadie vino a darle instrucciones sobre cómo proceder.

Esa idiota no-muerta (que no puede soportar) simplemente la despidió como si no fuera nadie importante.

Diciendo:

'Por favor, siga al criado en las habitaciones de huéspedes. Te notificaremos cuando los Seres Supremos puedan recibirte. Hasta eso, espera con paciencia. Si necesitas algo, pregunta a un sirviente, y lo recibirás. Mientras tanto, puedes caminar libremente.

Señalando a ella peligrosamente una última vez, la última frase del ser la hizo estremecerse.

'No intente ningún negocio divertido; Tenemos métodos bien establecidos para tratar con los alborotadores.

Burlándose de que ella estaba molesta, puedes decir. ¿Cómo se atreve un simple no-muerto a ordenarla? ¡Ella era la apóstol de Flare, el dios del sol!

Si no era su misión diplomática y las estrictas órdenes del Panteón, ya terminó la existencia de ese ser asqueroso. ¡Ya arrasaría este lugar sagrado y profano, limpiándolo en nombre de Flare!

Aunque, ella estaba un poco asustada.

El último día, su Dios la habló a través de un sueño, notificándola sobre la aparición de un demonio, un ser caótico, una criatura que tal vez incluso podría rivalizar con el poder de los dioses.

Arruinando la capital del Imperio Saderano a su paso, derribando las estrellas para destruir todo antes de partir.

Solo gracias a la aparición de un ser poderoso del otro lado, el demonio falló.

Desafortunadamente, la visión de Flare y los otros miembros del Panteón bloqueados por encima de la ciudad en ese momento.

Solo recibieron un débil límite de lo que realmente sucedió a través de las oraciones de los creyentes.

Flare también era despistado como todos los demás. Solo tienen la vaga idea de quién era ese ser poderoso que salvó a la gente también a la ciudad.

Pero si su suposición era correcta, era el ser al que buscan contactar.

El nuevo dios, los creyentes, solo llamado por el nombre; Rey Hechicero, Ainz Ooal Gown.

Debido a la apariencia personal y la intervención de Ainz en su lugar, los sobrevivientes agitaron su nombre en muchas oraciones dirigidas a los otros dioses, pensando que era una especie de nuevo miembro del Panteón.

En los últimos días, la gente comenzó a construir pequeños lugares donde pueden adorar a la nueva deidad solo.

Por supuesto, Flare y los otros dioses no tienen idea de lo que sucedió como se dijo, todo fue demasiado caótico y borroso para poder resolver algo razonable de los pequeños bocados que quedaron atrás.

Varios más seres divinos aparecieron en ese momento alrededor del asentamiento humano. Lo más probable es acompañar y controlar el progreso de su maestro.

Si esto sigue así, si los seres divinos del otro lado siguen caminando por el territorio de los Dioses Falmart sin invitación, secuestran a sus adoradores como si fueran mosquitos atrapando moscas. Habrá un problema masivo entre los dos lados.

Girándose de lado, Granham se quejó silenciosamente para sí misma, con una expresión agria.

"Estúpido no-muerto ..." murmuró, tratando de dormir.

Cuando…

'TOC Toc. TOC Toc.'

Venga el golpeteo desde la dirección de la puerta.

"¿¡Qué!?" Casi gritando, ella se incorporó.

Una doncella abrió la puerta. Su cabello castaño, corte de pelo, ojos amarillos, puede decirse que su belleza es exótica.

"Lady Granham, por favor, perdónenos. Pero debido al aumento del tráfico y los trabajos de construcción actuales, necesitamos poner a alguien más en su habitación. Espero que lo entiendan; no hay habitación gratis".

Haciendo una mueca a la semidiosa soltó una mirada y asintió.

"No me importa ..."

La doncella hizo una reverencia, se fue y regresó solo unos minutos más tarde con dicha "persona".

Llamando a la puerta una vez más, la doncella se dejó entrar.

Granham solo vislumbró la apariencia de su nuevo compañero de cuarto, no como a ella le importaba, su estado no puede ser peor de lo que ya es. O es eso…?

Esa pequeña mirada fue suficiente para llenarla de enojo y rencor, haciéndola saltar de inmediato.

Piel azul con tatuajes amarillos en la cara, pelo blanco plateado.

Granham reconoció de inmediato a su némesis, en un momento se sobresaltó con sorpresa y horror, agarrándose a su objeto sagrado que descansaba.

Los ojos se ensancharon, señalando que el individuo aparentemente también parecía, a cambio, el compañero de habitación que parecía nuevo devolvió el acto un tanto indecente.

""¡TÚ!""

El aire se congeló cuando la vista de los dos apóstoles se enfrentó.


	16. Capitulo 20

**Puerta: Así el Reino Hechicero Luchó allí: ****Capítulo 19: Después, Política del Mountebank:**

Varios días pasaron desde la horrible invasión demoníaca de Jaldabaoth. El demonio emperador y sus sirvientes causaron una gran calamidad en la capital del Imperio Saderano.

Incluso ahora, las fuerzas demoníacas deshonestas que el Emperador Demoníaco dejó en su retiro recorrieron los paisajes, aterrorizando, consumiendo y matando a todos los que podían alcanzar.

Dispersos, a la derecha, pero no menos mortales y aún más peligrosos sin la correa de su amo alrededor del cuello. Si los ángeles eran difíciles de controlar, los demonios eran aún peores. Un pequeño resbalón y podrían volverse locos o peor, volverse contra sus propios invocadores.

Enterrándose profundamente en el suelo, usando sus alas para volar lejos, escondiéndose en las sombras. Parte de su velocidad de avance alcanzó más de cien km / h. Con tales capacidades físicas y ahora controladas por sus propios instintos bestiales de autoconservación ...

O bien se agrupan en grupos más pequeños bajo el liderazgo de un demonio más fuerte, se esconden, esperan el mejor momento para acechar a una presa desprevenida o simplemente asaltan caravanas utilizando su fuerza y agilidad superiores.

Incluso ahora, la caza sigue en curso. Los tres bandos participaron en la redada. El Reino Hechicero, el JSDF y el Imperio también hicieron lo mejor que pueden para contribuir a la causa, defender el suelo de esas criaturas viciosas.

Cada vez más equipos de aventureros empezaron a fluir en dirección a la Capital, escuchando las noticias de la gran destrucción que se produjo tras la bestia, en busca de fortuna.

Una invasión demoníaca significaba objetivos libres, crías libres para cazar, y lo más importante, asegurar dinero para los aventureros profesionales.

Dinero fácil que difícil de conseguir hoy en día, ya que cada vez quedaba menos área descubierta en el mapa del Reino de los Hechiceros, cada vez se descubren menos amenazas y tesoros.

El Gremio de Aventureros en el Reino ofreció una gran cantidad de dinero por trofeos, y tales decoraciones usualmente trajeron fama y prosperidad para los cazadores que los recuperaron.

Naturalmente, las unidades de cazadores profesionales también recorrían el suelo y los cielos. Entrenado directamente para buscar y eliminar oponentes peligrosos como bestias demoníacas. Llevando armadura de tela tanto pesada, mediana como ligera.

Una de estas unidades militarizadas consistió en el orden en que se especializó la caza de los elementos demoníacos. La Orden del Paladín del Reino Hechicero, la orden solo se llamaba; Dawnblade.

Los Caballeros de la Orden entrenados y equipados rigurosamente con equipo muy encantado solo para encontrar y exterminar entidades demoníacas.

La orden de Dawnblade en el reino era bastante famosa, su Señor Supremo poseía un gran poder, entrenado por Shalltear y el Supremo Señor mismo por las órdenes del Rey Hechicero.

La organización también poseía varios fuertes fortificados y una gran cantidad de apoyo financiero. Aunque, en los últimos años, este apoyo pareció disminuir un poco a medida que cada vez aparecían menos amenazas en el radar.

Como decía el alto bronce; necesitaban reorganizar los recursos en otra parte ... excusa habitual para robar el orden de su creciente poder.

Aunque todos los miembros de la organización recibieron capacitación para poder montar al menos un tipo de tierra o una montura voladora, recibieron una orden del mismo Gran Señor para ayudar a la JSDF y al Imperio si fuera necesario.

A saber, el bronce de la JSDF decidió enviar refuerzos para ayudar con la caza. Debido a esto, el JSDF solicitó la ayuda de los expertos del Reino Hechicero.

La decisión de buscar la opinión y la ayuda de los profesionales que se ocuparon de dicha amenaza sobrenatural fue razonable. El porcentaje de encuentros demoníacos en la Tierra se cierra a cero, incluso menos cuando se trata de la división de autodefensa.

Al principio, enviar aquí las fuerzas sin experiencia de JSDF fue imprudente, pero hay buenas razones detrás de los altos decidieron enviar refuerzos.

En primer lugar, el bronce muy probablemente lo hizo por presión política.

Los hombres y mujeres detrás del escritorio probablemente pensaron que sería un signo de generosidad en las redes sociales. De cualquier manera ... lo más probable es que los medios diseccionen a los altos mandos en casa si al menos no envían algo de ayuda humanitaria.

Varios jets, los helicópteros de ataque Cobra Ah-1S, los LAV Komatsu, los tanques tipo 87 AA (antiaéreos), otro tipo de vehículos e infantería llegaron a la escena para asegurar la zona, con las insignias de la JSDF o la división de mantenimiento de la paz de la ONU.

Cada unidad acompañó al menos a un experto del Reino Hechicero que ayudó a coordinar la caza. Y, por supuesto, varios llamados "exorcistas" también asistieron a ellos desde diferentes organizaciones religiosas de la Tierra, desempeñando el papel de los consultores neutrales.

Los más altos probablemente pensaron que se vería bien en los medios de comunicación si dieran ese tipo de apoyo para la operación.

Continuando hacia adelante ...

La segunda razón llamada por la cual Japón y de ahora en adelante, la ONU (Naciones Unidas) está dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de sus unidades de mantenimiento de la paz en un combate abierto contra entidades demoníacas. Era para ganar la oportunidad de capturar demonios menores para un estudio adicional y buscar los cadáveres de los más grandes.

Es cierto que podrían simplemente sacar de contrabando a algunos de entre las ruinas de la capital, y probablemente ya lo hicieron. Pero cuando se trata de experimentos, una muestra nunca es suficiente.

Los individuos sombríos detrás de cada gobierno ya comenzaron a tirar de las cuerdas para obtener más puntos de apoyo en el nuevo mundo, así como para obtener tecnología y ventaja sobre cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

El Imperio también envió algunas unidades para apoyar la causa, aunque, debido a sus tremendas pérdidas contra el SKEF, el JSDF y los demonios, su número fue menor al esperado ...

De vuelta en la capital, el proyecto de restauración recién comenzó, pero se desarrolló rápidamente, gracias a las fuerzas de construcción que llegaron y la tecnología moderna de JSDF.

El incansable trabajo de los no-muertos y golem y los lanzadores de magia que llegaron del Reino de los Hechiceros trabajaron día y noche. La mayoría de los magos conjuraron componentes de edificios y restauraron la mayor cantidad posible de edificios con su tipo de creación mágica.

Debido a los demonios itinerantes en la ciudad, el proyecto solo podía comenzar después de dos días y varias áreas aseguradas para el trabajo. Aun así, varias bestias todavía podrían pegarse bajo los escombros; cada unidad de excavación acompañada con una escolta pesada que dificultó aún más el trabajo.

Varios residentes nativos ya salieron de la capital, buscando fortuna en otros lugares. Pero la mayoría de ellos se quedó para no tener otro lugar para ir. Actualmente, buscan refugio en las secciones seguras de la ciudad donde las fuerzas humanitarias de ambos lados hacen todo lo posible para ayudar a los necesitados.

Aquí es donde la restauración comenzó y terminó en un tiempo récord. Los residentes, aunque estaban un poco llenos, pero encontraron un cielo seguro y bien protegido contra las criaturas que aún perseguían la ciudad. Ainz dejó suficientes fuerzas después de su partida para asegurarse de que todo salga como se esperaba en la capital, asegurar su superioridad, pero no en un margen sospechoso.

Por encima de la capital, los jinetes wyvern del Imperio, los caballeros grifos recién llegados del Reino de los Hechiceros y los guardias Nephalem de aspecto espantoso se deslizan, cazando a las criaturas voladoras que aparecen ocasionalmente.

Para los forasteros, todo esto parecía una simple muestra de compasión, un simple acto de bondad hacia los desafortunados residentes del Imperio. Pero para los políticos, todo era parte del gran plan.

La Capital se convirtió en un nuevo campo de batalla donde la ONU y el Reino Hechicero midieron la brecha de una manera pasiva-agresiva. El lugar donde podrían ganar partidarios esenciales o perder una posición sustancial.

Ambas partes hicieron todo lo posible para ganar lo más importante, el apoyo de las personas simples y los nobles. Asegurar su lealtad hacia cualquiera de las partes fue el paso más crítico cuando se trata de conquistar.

Cuando se trata de negociaciones desde un terreno más alto, no puedes simplemente irrumpir en el territorio enemigo y tomarlo con fuerza.

No ... eso solo terminaría con el caos y el alboroto de las masas. La confusión que puede llevar a causalidades innecesarias, una guerra civil que puede influir en el contratiempo de todos los lados.

Cuando eso suceda, debes usar más presión, más fuerzas para igualar las posibilidades y mantener el control. En otra palabra, debilítate reorganizando tus tropas y recursos, elimínalos de la otra mano importante frente. Hacer las operaciones futuras más difíciles y más peligrosas para sus agentes.

Pero simplemente ganando el respaldo de los aborígenes a través de un simple acto de bondad ... bueno, eso significó un gran apoyo y facilitó considerablemente el proceso de las operaciones futuras en dicha zona. Cimentó la lealtad de la gente contra el gobierno opresor que tiránicamente gobernó sobre ellos.

En la capital, no muy lejos del Palacio Imperial, el quinto hijo del Emperador, Piña Co Lada montó a caballo en el ruinoso paisaje de las calles. Su rostro reflejaba sus sentimientos actuales, la mezcla de horror y disgusto.

Los innumerables muertos todavía yacen en el suelo, pudriéndose, liberando su olor especialmente reconocible. La mayoría de los muertos solo están cubiertos por una fina capa de manta blanca.

Las ocasionales patrullas que se alejaban trotando de su lado solo le daban un ligero saludo. El estado ruinoso de la ciudad realmente hizo que su corazón también se le revolviera el estómago. El paisaje fue más desastroso que la ciudad de Itálica después del sitio.

No importaba dónde mirara, solo veía muerte y demolición. La vista anterior del corazón próspero del Imperio Saderano desapareció, reemplazada por el aspecto de una ciudad antigua y ruinosa.

Dos caballeros de su fiel Orden de las Rosas cabalgaban de lado. Una chica de aspecto desaliñado con el cabello gris y una belleza rubia con rizos, a saber, Panache Fure Kalgi y Bozes Co Palesti en orden.

La princesa burdeos también estuvo acompañada por la fuerza de escolta que el Príncipe Beelzebub les ofreció, algunos pretorianos que su padre podía ahorrar y, por supuesto, Serene, el tercero nacido de Ainz.

No como a Serene le gustaba estar aquí, no ... en verdad, preferiría estar en otro lugar, cazando al enemigo, persiguiendo a Jaldabaoth, por ejemplo.

Solo está aquí porque su hermano le preguntó amablemente y usó esa técnica para convencerla a la fuerza.

No se puede evitar; ella nunca podría decirle no a Beelzebub cuando él le da sus ojos de cachorro.

"¡Maldito sea ese idiota! ¡Debería ser yo, quien use la táctica de ojo de cachorro, no él!"

Rechinando los dientes, Serene mostró una cara agria mientras miraba a su alrededor, recordando cómo su hermano la estafó.

"¡Ser-chan! Por favor, haz este pequeño favor para tu gran Onii-san, ¡por favor!"

Sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente, solo quería desterrar el recuerdo cuando su hermano mayor cruzó sus manos blindadas y le pidió ayuda de manera más vergonzosa. Ella sufrirá inevitablemente de pesadillas durante semanas después de este trauma.

Mirando a la princesa pelirroja, Serene no puede hacer nada, solo un escalofrío, mientras el frío le recorría la espalda.

No tenía idea de qué tipo de relación compartían su hermano y la niña; no era su negocio Ella sólo quería mantenerse al margen. Manténgase fuera del pequeño juego en el que jugaban su hermana y su hermano desde que alcanzaron la cintura de su padre.

Sin embargo, ella sabe que inevitablemente la acosarán en su estúpido juego de poder, como siempre.

No como importa, ella ganó la apuesta en ese entonces; su padre reconoció abiertamente su habilidad y talento. Eso significa más que nada para su ego.

Naturalmente, cuando Ainz inspeccionaba sus sesiones de entrenamiento, siempre elogiaba su habilidad, pero nunca abiertamente. Ella sospechaba que era porque eso podía arruinar su imagen como un líder sabio y un gobernante digno.

Aún así, hasta ahora, un fuerte permanecía invicto. Una persona, ella nunca podría alabarla por su experiencia. Máximo por lástima para señalar sus defectos.

Hacer que su tía reconozca sus habilidades y apruebe su esfuerzo fue la tarea más laboriosa que jamás haya enfrentado.

Serene y sus familiares trataron de golpearla muchas veces en los juegos de batalla que su padre sancionaba mantener todas las semanas. Incluso en las sesiones de entrenamiento abiertas donde todo está permitido, ya sea una obra sucia o pedir ayuda a otros en su contra.

Como puedes sospechar, su esfuerzo siempre falló. Ni una vez Serene logró golpear a su tía correctamente.

Esdeath no fue amable con ellos cuando se trata de entrenar, no ... ¡fue brutal! Y Ainz aprobó esta honestidad brutal. A veces regañaba a su amigo para que fuera un poco más fácil con ellos, pero eso es todo.

Después de cada lección, Serene y sus hermanos terminaron golpeados tan mal que apenas podían moverse por horas, y fue cuando ella fue amable con ellos. Fue un infierno de entrenamiento por el que pasaron desde su infancia. Pero fue bien merecido el sufrimiento de los resultados visibles.

Los resultados que hicieron que los tres hermanos terminaran en la lista de los individuos más mortíferos del planeta.

Alimentada por su nuevo impulso, Serene dio un paso adelante en su lista de deseos.

Su nuevo objetivo era ... derrotar a su tía en su propio juego de guerra, vencerla pero en una lucha real sin restricciones, solo confiando en su habilidad pura e ingenio para decidir la batalla al final.

Serene sabía que era un objetivo imposible, derrotar a un Ser Supremo en su propio juego de batalla ... al menos imposible. Aún así, un objetivo digno para alcanzar, al menos, para ella era.

Tocando una pequeña sonrisa, enderezando su postura sobre la silla de montar de su bicorn, la guadaña en forma de cruz y su armadura de aspecto robusto sonaron. La armadura a pesar de su robustez no ocultaba su excelente figura.

"La princesa Serena ..." la llamó una voz joven y femenina, perturbando sus pensamientos.

"Eh ... si?" Serena se volvió hacia Piña con una ceja levantada.

"Te agradezco por acompañarnos en estos tiempos terribles y, por supuesto, por salvar a tantos ciudadanos, arriesgando tu propia vida".

"No lo menciones ..." el descendiente de Zesshi agitó los elogios con un humilde movimiento de la mano, girando hacia adelante.

Piña tragó nerviosamente, sin saber exactamente cómo disolver el aire incómodo que comenzó a acumularse en la atmósfera.

El aura del poder de la mujer de doble color aterrorizaba a sus enemigos, calmándose para sus aliados, dignificada para todos los que la veían. Irradiando la atmósfera de un auténtico comandante del campo de batalla, similar a lo que Piña sintió cuando el veterano Gray la acompañó durante sus viajes.

Galopando por una zona segura, muchas personas corrieron por Serene, alabando y agradeciéndole con vehemencia su acción de rescate.

"¡Ella esta aquí!"

"¡Oh mi señora! ¡Gracias! ¡Salvaste a mi hijo!" vino la alegría por todas partes.

La gente trató de acercarse para expresar su gratitud personalmente, pero el estrecho timbre de la Guardia Real no los dejó, les impidió el paso de inmediato. Juntando sus botas blindadas en el suelo pesadamente.

'¡Ruido sordo!' El sonido del peligro hizo que la gente volviera de inmediato.

Serena se limitó a sonreír y saludó a la multitud. Inmediatamente, las fuerzas actuales de SKEF reconocieron su signo. Enderezaron sus posturas saludadas.

Saludando una vez más, el anillo de guardias se aflojó, y ella se desmontó de su silla de montar, caminando hacia los ciudadanos casualmente. Cambió algunas palabras amables con la gente como su padre lo recomendó, se rió de la tontería de la situación, actuó un poco descuidadamente. Aún así, su estilo reflejaba su herencia de realeza.

Según su padre y sus maestros, las apariencias deben mantenerse, pero aliviar la tensión mediante el intercambio de algunas palabras amables con la gente común tampoco fue un obstáculo. Era la necesidad de un buen gobernante.

"Un buen gobernante siempre tuvo tiempo cuando se trata de sus súbditos", su padre lo dijo una vez, y Serene estuvo de acuerdo con el sentimiento.

Aunque, Serene no conversó porque trató de construir una base de poder. No, su razón era la suya.

En verdad, ella prefiere charlar con la gente común o con sus amigas que participaron en esas fiestas que a su hermana le gustaban tanto. Fue un poco refrescante ver a la gente normal en lugar de los bootlickers del palacio.

Piña solo lo reconoció, pero varias personas a su alrededor le miran mal, mirándola mientras los traicionaba. Los niños con piedras en sus manos, listos para tirársela. Solo sus padres y la intimidante presencia de los guardias los hicieron mantener su swing.

Tragando saltos, ella sabe por qué la miraban así ...

Tal vez tenían razón, después de todo, no era ella, no era el Imperio, ni su padre ni sus soldados eran los que más defendían. No fue su gente la que brindó refugio, protección y ayuda a los necesitados. Fue el enemigo quien proveyó todo esto ...

Por supuesto, la mayoría de los pretorianos hicieron todo lo posible y murieron honorablemente en la batalla. Aun así, fueron los extraños de las dos puertas quienes aseguraron la ciudad y salvaron a la gente de los demonios que abusaban de la naturaleza.

Si ella lo acertó, la mayoría de los condes y nobles recordaron de inmediato a sus propios guardias de élite para escoltarlos a un lugar seguro en lugar de quedarse y luchar, protegiendo a los civiles.

Mirando a su alrededor, aún más, vio varios pequeños altares, construidos rápidamente a partir de los escombros.

No se puede comparar la magnificencia que las iglesias proporcionaron a los adoradores que buscan la guía de los dioses. No, en cambio, algunas de esas pequeñas estatuas eran incluso comparables a figuras grotescas, que eran más ofensivas para las deidades que halagadoras.

Ella aún logró reconocer a la mayoría de ellos, aunque había alrededor de cinco o más personajes que Piña no pudo identificar. La más notoria era la deidad vestida con la cara de la muerte, sosteniendo un gran bastón hecho de algún tipo de metal precioso.

La princesa de pelo burdeos no puede ayudar, pero la pequeña estatua la hizo recordar que la extraña deidad apareció ante ellos bajo la tormenta. Lo mismo que ahuyentó al demonio. Que según Beelzebub no era otro que su propio padre, el Rey Hechicero, Ainz Ooal Gown.

Mordiéndose los labios, no puede evitarlo, pero siente miedo.

Si esto continúa, si su padre no hace o no puede hacer algo para cambiar su fortuna con urgencia, entonces no solo perderá el control total sobre su país, sino también la ayuda de la gente.

Piña sospechaba que a su padre ya le faltaba el último. Sin gente, pronto perderá la asistencia del Senado, lo que significa que su familia será destronada y que todo el Imperio será forzado a la guerra por el Reino Hechicero.

Aunque, a estas alturas, sospechaba que es inevitable. Después de tal pérdida, no hay forma de que su país pueda ganar o negociar una solución agradable, manteniendo intacta su independencia sin algún tipo de "intercesión celestial" del lado de los dioses.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, rechazó la idea por completo.

No, después de escuchar y sentir cuando el Emperador Demonio y el Rey Hechicero se enfrentaron, ni siquiera estaba segura de que los dioses estuvieran dispuestos a probar suerte contra semejante enemigo. Simplemente no vale la pena arriesgar su base de poder para enfrentarse a él, para salvar a simples mortales como ella y los Imperiales de sus compañeros, para preservar la integridad del Imperio.

Admitió, sospechó, que después de un cierto punto, las trece deidades principales no se quedarán sin hacer nada y observarán a los dioses recién llegados sinfonear a sus adoradores. Ella estaba segura, en el futuro, que los cielos se derrumbarán cuando los seres divinos chocarán entre sí. Sacudiendo los cimientos del mundo a su paso. Decidir el destino del mundo de una vez por todas.

Destruyendo luego recreando todo después de que el polvo se asentara. Incluso pensar en esto la hizo temblar en su silla.

Masajeando su frente con nerviosismo, Piña reconoció que Serene terminó con su sesión de chat. Volviéndose y montando su bicorn blindado una vez más, despidiéndose de los campesinos por última vez. El pequeño grupo continuó su camino hacia el edificio todavía en cúpula del Senado.

Después de unos quince minutos de cabalgar, el pequeño grupo finalmente llegó al confuso edificio. El aspecto de la construcción apenas parecía mantenerse unido por las vigas colocadas apresuradamente. En el techo, un agujero colosal se abrió. Caminando por los pasillos del edificio la situación no mejora.

Muchos sirvientes y arquitectos intentaron salvar el edificio y mejorar la situación limpiando los escombros y colocando más troncos debajo del mármol agrietado.

"Qué desastre ..." comentó Serene sutilmente, irritada mientras miraba alrededor.

La princesa borgoña no quería admitirlo, pero la situación de la capital era realmente grave.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor, de repente una persona familiar irrumpió en su visión. Un hombre con una estatura impresionante. Su hermano, Zorzal.

"¡Ani-sama!" Piña detuvo el rastro cuando vio a su hermano mayor caminando con el puño cerrado.

El hombre ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a reconocer a su hermana, simplemente se encogió de hombros y procedió con una expresión de expresión agria sin mirar también a su hermana.

"Nii-sama?"

No muy lejos de Zorzal, un hombre con un largo cabello rubio siguió. Su rostro se parecía a Zorzal todavía difería. Llevando elegantes ropas nobles de color azul.

"Diabo-nii-sama ... ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué Nii-sama está tan perturbada?" Preguntó Piña en pánico, sin tener idea de por qué su hermano estaba tan enojado.

En la cara de Diabo un ceño fruncido, su frente fuertemente empapada. Mirando a su alrededor, luego echando una mirada de Serene, inclinó la cabeza.

"Mi señora, por favor, ¿puede darnos un poco de espacio a mi hermana ya mí? Necesito discutir algunas cosas con ella, con urgencia ..."

"Claro ...", el heredero de Ainz simplemente no dijo nada. Caminando por la inspección del edificio un poco más. Varios senadores se acercaron a ella mientras tanto, tratando de iniciar una conversación con la extraña mujer completamente blindada con ojos y cabello de doble color.

Mientras tanto, Diabo lleva a Piña a una pequeña habitación para evitar las orejas indiscretas. Este fue uno de los lugares menos dañados en el edificio del Senado; Todavía tenía tres paredes en pie. Esto fue suficiente para la privacidad.

"Nii-sama, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó Piña en tono severo, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano.

Transpirando, Diabo miró hacia otro lado algo sorprendido.

"El Senado acaba de terminar de discutir la cláusula de vassalización que el Rey Hechicero le entregó al padre hace dos días, quinta vez desde el último día. Están más lejos de la solución que nunca ... Zorzal casi se abalanza sobre la garganta del Emperador cuando el padre denunció la posibilidad de un nuevo asalto , ya sea contra el JSDF o el SKEF ".

Los ojos de Piña se ensancharon, Diabo continuó después de una pausa momentánea.

"Naturalmente, nuestro querido hermano, Zorzal, culpó abiertamente al padre y a todos los nobles presentes, los reprendió por su actitud cobarde de hacer cualquier cosa. Los culpó por su impotencia".

"¿De verdad lo es?" La princesa se quedó sin aliento, mirando a su hermano con incredulidad. Quien en la respuesta solo se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza encogiéndose.

Piña podía imaginar muchas cosas de Zorzal, pero ella nunca podía creer que atacara a Molt. Tal vez por eso estaba tan perturbado y ni siquiera la saludó cuando se alejó. Sin duda, todavía está furioso porque su propuesta ha sido derribada inmediatamente por el Emperador.

De otra parte ... Si lo que dijo Diabo es cierto, entonces eso significa que el final está más cerca que nunca. Eso significaba que Piña y su padre tuvieron menos tiempo para resolver la terrible situación de lo que ella nunca sospechó o esperó.

"¿Qu-cual fue su decisión esta vez ...?" su garganta se secó, obligando a un poco de grasa de sus glándulas a su garganta, sus rodillas temblaron ligeramente.

Mirando hacia otro lado y frunciendo el ceño, en la cara de Diabo dibuja una expresión de disgusto.

"El padre y sus asesores negaron incluso la posibilidad de que ya aceptaran los términos y las demandas del Rey Hechicero, ya sea que no importen cuán generosos sean en nuestra situación actual. No importa lo que haga el padre, parece que el momento se acerca rápidamente cuando el Emperador Tuve que expresar su opinión honesta y elegir entre pelear y aceptar los términos. Creo que ya sabe qué hacer, solo tratando de ganarnos algo de tiempo ... "

"Ya veo ..." asintiendo, Piña estaba más preocupada que nunca. Ella nunca vio a su hermano en tan terrible estado. Algo terrible le sucedió, algo terrible que empujó a Diabo en su estado actual.

Varios círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos indicaron la falta de sueño relajante de Diabo en los últimos días.

Naturalmente, Piña no culpó a Diabo. La única razón por la que todavía podía dormir porque solicitó algún medicamento para ayudarla a caer en el mundo de sus sueños por parte del alquimista de la corte.

"Con miedo, las voces de la oposición se vuelven más y más fuertes después de cada sesión. Siguen siendo una minoría, pero votan más y más senadores expresan sutilmente su deseo de aceptar la cláusula tal como está. Votando para hacer una alianza duradera, liberando un tratado de paz que garantizaría privilegios para el Rey Hechicero y sus vasallos ".

Los ojos de Piña se ensancharon con incredulidad. Si ese es el caso, la situación está fallando de la gracia más rápido de lo que ella nunca implicó.

"Hasta ahora, nadie se atrevió a alzar la voz contra el padre, pero la tensión está aumentando después de cada día que pasa. La terrible invasión demoníaca y nuestra impotencia ante el asedio solo dieron un gran impulso a los senadores que desean aceptar los términos y condiciones. empujarnos bajo el talón del enemigo. Sospecho que varios de ellos ya han sido influenciados por JSDF o por el Reino Hechicero. Pronto estamos fuera de tiempo. Por otra parte, la facción pro-guerra aparentemente también ganó algo de impulso después de nuestra pérdida. Tal vez solo están tratando desesperadamente de proteger su propia riqueza y privilegios ... "

Murmuró Diabo la última parte, mirando a otro lado avergonzado.

"¿¡Qué dices!?" Gritó Piña cuestionando la cordura de su hermano.

"¡Piña, entiendo! Sospecho que las dos partes no esperarán eternamente. Después de un tiempo actuarán y harán cumplir sus intereses y demandas. ¡Con la fuerza militar, si es necesario! No importa cómo vea, cómo mido nuestras posibilidades, veo ¡No hay luz en la oscuridad!

Susurrando enojado, como un maníaco, Diabo miró a su alrededor con suspicacia, buscando cualquier signo o rastro de un posible intento de espionaje.

Tratando de recuperarse, la princesa de pelo burdeos la barrió y mantuvo el coraje de los rincones más lejanos de su corazón. Haciendo su pregunta audazmente Mirando inquisitivamente a su hermano con ojos agudos. Buscando los fragmentos de luz en la oscuridad.

"Dijiste que la estipulación es generosa hacia el Imperio, ¿qué quieres decir, Nii-sama?"

Tragando saliva, Diabo asintió con una mirada de lavavajillas en su cara.

"Sí, le pregunté a mi padre sobre los términos, y ellos están ..." haciendo clic en su lengua, Diabo miró hacia otro lado con inquietud.

No quiere decirlo en voz alta, pero los términos que ofreció el rey Ainz Ooal Gown para el Emperador fueron generosos, al menos, nobles si se considerara la situación actual del Imperio.

"Por favor, perdóname ..." sacando un pañuelo y secándose el sudor, Diabo miró a su hermana.

"Redacté mis palabras mal. Quería decir, considerando nuestra situación y comparando las condiciones que usamos para dar a nuestros estados vasallos, la cláusula es generosa. Aunque, sospecho que hay algunas capturas en la letra pequeña que pueden hacerlas capaces tomar el control completo sobre el Imperio si es necesario ".

"¿Qué pasa con el JSDF? ¿Se les entregó un contrato similar al padre? ¿Y si buscamos su ayuda?"

Encogiéndose de hombros y apartando la mirada, la cara de Diabo se estremeció en una mueca. Golpear la pared tambaleante no muy lejos de él, haciendo que varias manchas de pintura perdidas caigan al suelo.

"Según mi mejor conocimiento, todavía no. Sin embargo, escuché a mi padre quejarse de las fuerzas enemigas más nuevas y nuevas que llegaron a la ciudad. Incluso recibió una carta del diplomático japonés que contenía una seria amenaza si alguna vez intentamos subyugarla. Una vez más, un ciudadano japonés. No esperaría que nos ayudaran pronto ".

Pareciendo preocupado, Piña simplemente asintió. Ni siquiera quería imaginar qué tipo de amenazas tenía que leer Molt en esa carta. Mirando a su hermano, su corazón esperaba lo mejor, aunque, su sentido de la lógica susurró lo contrario. Susurró que todo lo que Beelzebub prometió era falso.

No quería creer la acusación lógica que su mente había creado, por supuesto, los pensamientos impuros de ella dictados por su lógica.

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, una persona elige, la mayoría de las veces, sintoniza la longitud de onda de su corazón, como lo hizo su madre en el pasado cuando sabiamente aconsejó al Emperador.

Tragando saliva, miró a su hermano con gravedad, tratando de recuperar su audacia. Tratando de usar la razón de su corazón para resolver la situación.

"¡P-Pero esas fuerzas solo están aquí para proteger a los ciudadanos de la posible amenaza demoníaca y para ayudar con la restauración después del terremoto!" protestó con vehemencia, forzando su mano más cerca de su pecho, agitándolas ocasionalmente en el aire.

"No sé en qué estás pensando, hermana, ¡pero, por favor, no seas ingenua! La cantidad de fuerzas enemigas que llegaron a la ciudad en los últimos días, ya sea en cantidad o calidad, puede subyugar a la Capital cuando lo deseen. , fácilmente en nuestro estado actual. Al menos, de acuerdo con los cuentos divertidos, los plebeyos hablan entre sí. Esto no es un esfuerzo humanitario, ¡es una invasión bajo el disfraz de restauración! "

"Bu-pero ..." Piña cerró, mirando a izquierda y derecha, buscando una explicación sensata.

No ... Diabo tenía razón. Ella tenía que darse cuenta.

Es cierto que el Imperio no haría lo mismo en la situación actual, sino que dejaron que el enemigo se defendiera solo después de un desastre, si no una suma generosa ofrecida para ayudar con el proyecto de reconstrucción.

Pero después de ver la cantidad de oponentes, los soldados llegaron y patrullaron alrededor de la capital el día anterior. Toda la ciudad comienza a parecer una escena en la que un león y un lobo dando vueltas alrededor de un cordero sangrante, esperando el mejor momento para atacar.

Sin querer preocuparse por la situación actual, Diabo cambió bruscamente el tema de los radios encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una mueca. No quería preocuparse por los recién llegados hoy.

"¿Sabes de Zorzal?"

Mirando hacia arriba, la princesa reflexionó.

"Mm. El padre decidió hacer de Ani-sama su heredero. Puedo respirar un suspiro de alivio ya que se había asentado en la sucesión oficial. Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado ahora?

"No sé lo que está pensando ese idiota, pero él quiere competir con el padre. Ni siquiera me atrevo a decir de qué lado estoy".

Diabo narró lo que había sucedido en la habitación de Zorzal anteriormente.

Sin embargo, Piña necesitaba algo de tiempo para digerirlo.

"... Bueno, ¿no es Ani-sama siempre así? Tal vez ser nombrado el heredero fue a su cabeza. Algo tan astuto como eso suena mal para él".

"Estoy de acuerdo ... ¿de qué se trata todo esto?"

"¿Podría ser que haya cometido un error? Ya que Ani-sama será Emperador algún día, es natural que el Padre quiera supervisarlo. ¿Por qué competir con él? ¿Qué está tratando de hacer?"

"En este momento, solo parece estar mirando y esperando".

"¿Lo que significa que no va a seguir mirando para siempre?"

Diabo parecía que estaba a punto de escupir un grano de arena en su boca.

"Hay dos tipos de idiotas en este mundo. Algunos idiotas saben que son estúpidos. Los otros idiotas simplemente piensan que son inteligentes. Ese tipo parece el último caso".

"Padre ahora planea asesorar a Zorzal, y cuando muera, espera que Diabo-nii se haga cargo de él para que el Imperio pueda continuar ... al menos, eso es lo que pienso".

"¿Quiere que sea el consejo de ese imbécil? Nadie me dijo nada de eso. ¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que aconsejarle? ¡Mierda, mi padre se rindió demasiado pronto!"

Lleno de ira, Diabo golpeó la pared rota. La frágil capa de pintura se rompió bajo el impacto y se convirtió en polvo que se alejó.

"Ani-sama. En la mayoría de los casos, el hijo mayor tiene el derecho más convincente al trono. A la gente no le importa su personalidad o talento (o la falta de ella), solo que es el hijo mayor. Lo mismo se aplica a El ejército. Si interrumpimos este orden natural y tratamos de determinar la sucesión del Emperador con habilidad pura, puede que haya otras personas ambiciosas que piensen "Yo también puedo hacerlo" y que hagan su oferta. Si eso sucede, el país será sumido en el caos ".

Diabo escupió escuchar el razonamiento. Él ya sabe mucho; Simplemente no vio ningún sentido en el método en la situación actual.

Piña solo levantó una ceja con curiosidad y continuó inclinando la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, hay excepciones a esta regla. Esta es la razón por la cual el padre se preocupará por su decisión hasta el final. Sin embargo, el país ahora está en peligro. Si el padre lo seleccionara como emperador, Zorzal se opondría a usted y al país. estaría aún más en peligro. Con eso en mente, fue la decisión más sensata dejar que Zorzal tomara el trono. Diabo-nii-sama, no muchas personas como Zorzal-nii-sama, pero hay muchos en los tribunales que apoyan tú."

Las palabras calmadas y lógicas de Piña despejaron la cabeza de Diabo. Ella había crecido mientras él no estaba mirando. Sus palabras fueron muy persuasivas.

Cuando Diabo se comparó con su hermano mayor, sintió que sería mejor en la administración. Por lo tanto, él había trabajado incansablemente para convertirse en el próximo Emperador, pero había olvidado que su tío, su hermanita y su hermanito también eran sus rivales para el trono.

¿Qué haría su hermana pequeña cuando se diera cuenta de esto?

Zorzal no trató a su hermana como un rival porque creía que los enemigos de uno no intentaban acercarse a ti. Por lo tanto, Diabo tuvo que pensar en cómo hacer uso de sus conexiones e influencia. Su rumorosa relación con el primer heredero del Reino Hechicero tampoco fue un inconveniente.

En este punto, Diabo miró la otra cara de las cosas; que si el ejército enemigo trabajara con Piña, sería un enemigo aterrador. Necesitaba hacer uso de ella lo antes posible. Mientras lo pensaba, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Diabo se dio cuenta repentinamente de que Piña era la más cercana al trono. Una táctica común que usó el Imperio fue ayudar a un noble que estaba más alineado con los intereses del Imperio a convertirse en rey de su país, y luego firmar una alianza formal con la nación que ahora tenía en mente los intereses del Imperio. Tanto el Reino de los Hechiceros como el país de Japón poseían un poder militar abrumador, y se encontraban en una excelente posición para hacer uso de él. Su padre, el Emperador, no podría haber pasado por alto eso.

Con eso en mente, Diabo trató de ver la situación desde el punto de vista del Emperador. Énfasis en 'probado'.

Tenía muy poca información con la que trabajar, pero después de agregar a Piña a la ecuación, y considerando que Zorzal se convertiría en el Príncipe Heredero, podía ver cómo se perfilaban los contornos del futuro.

"Japón es un enemigo demasiado blando. Mientras no luches contra ellos ... Acerca del Reino Hechicero ... son una bestia diferente. Debes tener cuidado cuando te metes la cabeza en la boca de la boca. León, o te tragará todo. Tenemos que tratarlos con precaución, usando su debilidad contra ellos. Son demasiado confiados cuando se trata de su superioridad y pueden manipularse fácilmente usando su orgullo contra ellos ".

Cuando Diabo recordó las palabras del Emperador, se dio cuenta de que su padre daba a entender que tanto el Reino Japonés como el Reino de los Hechiceros podían ser fácilmente manipulados. Uno de los bandos amaba demasiado a su gente, eran amigos de la justicia y confiaban demasiado. El segundo hinchado por su propio orgullo y exceso de confianza. ¿Cómo hacer uso de enemigos así? No, ¿cómo se podría hacer aliados de ellos?

En otras palabras, todo lo que uno tenía que hacer era cambiar la relación antagónica actual entre el Imperio y los dos lados diferentes.

¿Pero como hacerlo? La persona clave para ese plan fue ... Piña.

Necesitaba crear una situación en la que Piña terminaría oponiéndose al Príncipe Heredero.

La mejor manera de hacerlo era hacer que Zorzal realizara una guerra contra los japoneses o incitarlo contra el Reino Hechicero. Zorzal jugaría el papel de un belicista. Para que eso sucediera, necesitaban una ventaja militar, aunque fuera temporal, y luego las victorias iniciales y la idea errónea de la situación llevarían a la confusión. Eso requeriría un conjunto de habilidades que eran completamente diferentes de la política ...

Si pudiera poner en práctica este plan, podría tener a Japón o al Reino Hechicero como un aliado, si juega bien sus cartas, ambos. Con Piña por la justa causa de acabar con la guerra. Las fuerzas del ejército invasor eliminarían a Zorzal y Piña tomaría el trono.

De esta manera, uno o ambos bandos, que eran sus enemigos hasta ahora, se convertirían en aliados de Piña, o en otras palabras, en el socio del Imperio. Después de eso, ambas partes ayudarían a apoyar la autoridad del Imperio y podrían absorber la cultura y el conocimiento de los forasteros a un ritmo más rápido que los otros países. En cierto sentido, Zorzal sería un sacrificio para este futuro, mientras que Diabo podría permanecer en un lugar seguro.

En cuanto a Piña, no podía pasar por alto a su padre, incluso si se convirtiera en Emperatriz. Además, no tenía a nadie experto en la administración nacional de su lado. Todo lo que podía hacer era usar a la gente que el padre le había dado ... lo que significaba que había una posibilidad de que él pudiera tomar los disparos desde detrás del trono.

"Umu ~" Diabo asintió reflexionando.

Después de pensar en el asunto con calma, decidió abandonar el plan de Zorzal de "el Emperador retirado contra el actual Emperador Zorzal". En cambio, sería más práctico recurrir al Reino de los Hechiceros o a Japón en busca de ayuda, que era una de las cartas ocultas de Pina, en un aliado.

Aunque Zorzal quería competir con su padre, el hecho era que su imaginación estaba muy por detrás de la de su padre. Más importante aún, carecía del poder para hacer que su voluntad se hiciera realidad.

Diabo sintió que repentinamente se había despertado de las mentiras de su hermano mayor.

Si esto continuara, sería peligroso ser el aliado de Zorzal. E incluso si Zorzal se convirtiera en el Emperador y Diabo se convirtiera en su aliado, su vida también sería incierta ... Al final, todo lo que pudo hacer se convirtió en asesor de Piña, el títere de su padre.

Ya que Diabo estaba mirando el trono, comenzó a considerar cómo podría ponerse en el lugar de Piña. En otras palabras, tuvo que ponerse al día en su relación con las dos fuerzas invasoras. En ese campo en particular, se había quedado muy atrás.

Diabo siguió pensando.

Una vez más, trató de pensar como lo hizo el Emperador.

Añadió a Piña, Japón y el Reino Hechicero en el plan simple del Emperador que se oponía a Zorzal, y luego pensó en cómo convertirse en el punto de apoyo en el que se centrarían todas sus relaciones.

Siendo ese el caso, lo que Diabo podía hacer era convertirse en una quinta facción. Luego, cuando era el momento adecuado, podía lanzar un voto de calidad para convertirse en el próximo sucesor.

La pregunta ahora era con quién podría aliarse.

Tal vez podría aliarse con las naciones vasallas del Imperio. Naturalmente, ya que iba a unirse a la batalla por el trono, indudablemente querría el poder que podría luchar contra el Ejército Imperial. Si no hubiera fuerzas como esta, ¿qué pasaría si mirara a través de la Puerta, dentro de Japón o en países más allá de Japón? ¿El Reino Hechicero, u otros países en su mundo? Debería haber una facción que fuera lo suficientemente poderosa, ¿verdad?

Reflexionando sobre todo esto, ni siquiera reconoció que solo estaba de pie, mirando fijamente sin decir nada durante largos segundos.

"...? Nii-sama, estas pensando demasiado otra vez?"

"Ugh ..." Diabo jadeó de sorpresa.

A cualquier persona le parecería extraño si alguien más estuviera pensando durante tanto tiempo.

"Aunque entiendo que la falta de pensamiento de Zorzal-nii-sama es preocupante, Diabo-nii-sama también está pensando demasiado en el asunto".

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Piña lo estaba mirando, Diabo ocultó sus planes y respondió que Piña era la que estaba confundida.

"¿Quién fue, de todos modos? ¿Quién fue el que puso allí al gran idiota Zorzal?"

"Bueno, si lo estás llamando idiota ... en realidad, ¿no crees que Zorzal-nii-sama podría realmente tener la capacidad de tener éxito, pero solo lo estaba escondiendo hasta ahora?"

"¡Imposible! Es un idiota. Solo considere lo siguiente. Si le tenía miedo a su padre, debería haber escondido sus talentos hasta que el padre falleció. Pero los expuso en un momento como este; ¿no lo hace eso un idiota? "

"Bueno, nii-sama, ¿no crees que eso es un poco demasiado? Tal vez simplemente estaba estresado debido a los eventos de las últimas semanas para que no pudiera controlarse por un momento".

"En cualquier caso, ¡es un verdadero idiota! ¡Eso no se puede evitar! Y si realmente es tan idiota como pensamos, ¡quién sabe qué tonterías haría! El hecho fue que, al tiempo que fingía ser un idiota y haciendo tonterías, Zorzal terminó creyendo que era un verdadero genio cuando en realidad era, de hecho, ¡un gran idiota! "

Mirando a su hermana, la expresión de Diabo se llenó de determinación y la intención de preocuparse.

"Escucha, Piña. Ese gran idiota da mucho miedo. ¡Lo peor de eso es su mezquina inteligencia! Hay un montón de comerciantes idiotas que tienen un poco de dinero, que son tontos. Quién sabe, puede que sean un cabello separado de los genios. El problema es que los grandes idiotas arrastran a todos a su alrededor. Ya no es solo un problema suyo. También te involucra a ti, Piña. Será mejor que pienses qué hacer después de esto ".

Esas últimas palabras bien podrían haber sido una advertencia para Piña que decía: 'El Imperio girará en torno a ti en el futuro. La gente detrás de ti (incluido el mismo Diabo) estará observando para ver cómo mueves el Imperio ".

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar, la noche:**

La habitación estaba oscura, solo la luz de la luna llena proporcionaba algo de luz, brillando a través de la delgada abertura que se dejaba abierta por las dos cortinas que cubrían la ventana.

* * *

Realmente amueblado, en la cámara residían tres personas.

El primero era un hombre, vestido con ropa de mayordomo y una máscara, de pie cerca de una silla elegante.

La segunda era una mujer de baja estatura y piel de porcelana. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre se oscurecieron en el ambiente sombrío; Dos caninos juguetones asomaron bajo su sonrisa perpetua. En su cuerpo un largo camisón magistralmente tejido.

Acerca de la tercera persona ... Bueno, se arrodilló cerca de la mujer, o más bien apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de la chica. Sus ojos se llenaron de carmesí cuando murmuró algo, algo inaudible para los oídos desnudos. El droll gotea de su boca.

"¿Lo hice bien, querida? ¿Lo hice bien, querida? Hice lo que me pediste, por favor, elogialo. Por favor elogia a tu fiel sujeto ..."

Babeando, los oculares del hombre estaban vidriosos, mostrando una mirada vacía. Mirando por un momento las paredes de las vueltas de la chica de cabello decolorado, luego mirándola con una expresión esperanzada.

La draculina esbozó una sonrisa, acariciando suavemente el largo cabello del hombre. Su sonrisa parecía celestial para el hombre. Pero en verdad, solo un gran intrigante y malintencionado intento se escondió detrás de esa sonrisa.

"Lo hiciste bien ... mi fiel servidor. Has completado tu tarea con maestría. Pero ..."

"Pero ..." El hombre le preguntó con una expresión de pánico que se sentó en su rostro de repente.

La vampiresa miró hacia otro lado un poco triste, mirando a través del pequeño jadeo que la ventana cubierta le permitió. Pensando mucho…

Los ojos del sirviente se ensancharon, buscando la razón detrás de la repentina expresión amarga de su dama. Su cuerpo de popa, sus manos temblaban, solo sintiendo que perdería el apoyo de su dama.

"Por favor, mi señora, dile a tu siervo fiel tu corazón satisfecho, ¡y te obedeceré!" El sirviente se inclinó, con la frente sucia por el polvo del suelo.

La reina de la habitación lo miró, pero solo perezosamente. Sonriendo una sonrisa más firme.

"No te preocupes, mi tema ... a tiempo; todo saldrá a la luz. Hasta eso, tengo una tarea más importante para ti ..."

Los ojos brillantes del esclavo desaparecieron. Su visión se llenó con la esperanza resplandeciente de que el mañana abrió su mandíbula y sonrió salvajemente, su grieta goteando lentamente de su boca.

"¡Oh, gracias, gracias!" El siervo abogó y alabó. Besando, lamiendo los pies desnudos de la hembra.

"Zorzal ..."

Agitado, el hombre nombrado anteriormente, Zorzal El César levantó la vista y miró a su reina con una mirada vidriosa. A cambio, la niña le sonrió gentilmente.

Zorzal se quedó mirando sin expresión, disfrutando de la radiante presencia de su dama. El escupitajo está saliendo de su mandíbula sobresaliente mientras trataba de dedicarse a ser la mujer que tenía delante.

Acercándose al mayordomo enmascarado, el asistente le trajo a la hembra un pañuelo que usó para quitar suavemente el esclavizador de un lado de la boca de Zorzal.

"Choo-Choo, manténganse juntos un poco más. Todavía tienen una tarea, ¿recuerdan?" Ella susurró, vertiendo miel en los oídos del hombre.

La escena comenzó a desdibujarse de repente cuando los ojos de Zorzal se abrieron de repente. Encontrándose en su cama una vez más, rugió de dolor.

"¡Aggghhh!"

Saltando de inmediato, Zorzal está su cuerpo semidesnudo empapado en sudor, respirando pesadamente. Su corazón palpitaba como si hubiera sido perseguido por caballos anteriormente.

Agarrándose la cara, sacudiendo la cabeza con dolor, el hombre intentó desterrar las imágenes de su pesadilla. El mismo sueño exacto lo persigue desde días. Las imágenes exactas no lo dejaron solo para relajarse un poco.

Levantándose por un momento, Zorzal buscó a Tyuule o cualquier otro esclavo para aliviar su estrés, solo para recordarse a sí mismo, todos sus esclavos desaparecieron hace varios días.

"Maldición ..." maldijo entre dientes.

Realmente no quiere decirlo en voz alta, pero estaba furioso con el Reino de los Hechiceros y con el padre de Eleanor, maldiciendo a los invasores y su reto de levantarse contra él.

"¿Cómo se atreve ..." juntando su mandíbula, casi se mordió la lengua de su repentina ira.

Zorzal, por supuesto, no culpó a la señora de su interés. No, ni siquiera puede imaginar que ella participaría en cosas tan maliciosas. ¿Cómo podría acusar a su futura Emperatriz con acusaciones y planes tan impropios?

Fue culpa de su padre; Fue culpa de los invasores que él y su Imperio se encontraran en medio de circunstancias tan extremas.

Ella era pura Ella era hermosa, era inteligente, ¡es todo lo que él deseaba! Ella es su pareja perfecta, su otra mitad. Ahora, él lo sabe ... Zorzal lo sabe. Finalmente lo sintió… ¡Encontró a su Emperatriz!

Ella lo protegió; ella lo protegió. Ella era su igual tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Después de conquistar a estos bárbaros, él la hará suya, finalmente.

Con una sonrisa, recordando su gran plan, Zorzal, el conquistador, acaba de reconocer que los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron en el horizonte. La luz del nuevo día lo recibió por la ventana. Le firmó su próximo éxito, su rápida conquista.

Al escuchar un golpe de la dirección de la puerta, el hombre inmediatamente supo quién era. Era una criada que generalmente lo ayudaba a prepararse, despertándolo cuando el sol salía.

"¡Adelante!"

La doncella entró, siguiendo la orden, inclinándose, inclinándose hacia delante tímidamente, antes del heredero del Imperio Saderano.

"Príncipe Zorzal, buenos días. ¿Está bien, mi señor? Escuchamos un grito desde la dirección de su puerta".

Zorzal simplemente asintió, sonriendo.

"Estoy bien. Prepárame mi mejor disfraz; tendré una reunión importante con Lady Eleanor. ¡Rápidamente, no tengo tiempo que perder!"

"¡En seguida!" La criada obedeció y comenzó a trabajar apresuradamente.

Sí, este será de hecho un hermoso día, lo sintió en sus huesos.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Hill Dalnus: No muy lejos de Fortress Gown: Settlement Dreamscope:**

Noriko Mochizuki, un ciudadano japonés, el antiguo esclavo de Zorzal.

Ella sigue viva, fue rescatada, fue salvada y, lo más importante, sobrevivió.

Noriko no sabía cuánto tiempo desde que había sido capturada por esas personas horribles, no sabía cuánto tiempo duraba su cautiverio. Peor aún, no tenía idea de dónde están la mayoría de sus compatriotas japoneses, o incluso dónde está su gran novia que ha sido secuestrada con ella en el incidente de Ginza.

Solo sabe, las personas extrañas que la rescataron la llevaron a un lugar seguro, le dieron ropa nueva y mucha comida, le dieron medicamentos, la colocaron a ella ya varios sobrevivientes en habitaciones cómodas y amuebladas.

Misteriosamente, cada herida desapareció cuando se despertó después de la primera noche.

Pero lo más importante, por su gran alegría y alivio, estas habitaciones tenían todas las comodidades que una casa japonesa moderna tenía, con la excepción de la televisión y el Internet. Ella estaba completamente satisfecha. Excepto que ... ella estaba profundamente deprimida.

Ella no tiene idea de quiénes son estas personas o de dónde vienen.

Cuando los agentes de la armadura oscura aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a rescatarla y extraerla junto con todos los esclavos que estaban dispuestos a ir con ellos, no respondieron preguntas, solo les instaron a que se quedaran quietos y los siguieran.

Desde entonces, pasaron unos días. Solo la idea de que ella no tiene que soportar la naturaleza abusiva de 'ese' hombre le da un ligero alivio. Permanecer en una habitación con sus compatriotas sobrevivientes también le ayudó a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Pensó, no mucho, todavía estaba deprimida.

Durante su estadía, ella comenzó a leer, caminar y saber un poco más sobre el lugar. Admitiendo, el área todavía era una jaula de pájaros construida directamente para ellos; era mucho mejor que las minas que se vio obligada a trabajar anteriormente.

Ella no sabe qué tipo de personas son sus actuales captores, salvadores o lo que sean ...

La única información que tenía sobre ellos de los folletos que encontró en la habitación y la información que logró extraer de las enfermeras enmascaradas que ocasionalmente inspeccionaban su salud.

En ambos casos, las huellas implicaban que las personas que la habían salvado de su cautiverio provenían de un país llamado el "Reino Hechicero".

La mayor parte de la información que escuchó sonaba demasiado buena para creerla. Así, se instó a considerar los hechos como cuentos de hadas. Tanto los folletos como las enfermeras enmascaradas declararon que el Reino gobernado por un no-muerto, llamado Ainz Ooal Gown, y habitaban en armonía cientos de razas diferentes.

Incluso Noriko levantó una ceja al escuchar este sorprendente resultado, y durante el último mes más o menos, logró ganar algo de experiencia con cosas extrañas. Como ser secuestrado por una civilización de otro mundo que apenas se parecía a los romanos de la antigüedad. Encontrando carreras, pensaba que solo existía en los cuentos de fantasía. Experimentando el efecto adverso de la magia cuando uno de los guardias magos la azotó con un látigo de fuerza.

Encontrar una pequeña suma de la historia, política y política del Reino en los periódicos. Ella reconoció las similitudes entre la sociedad moderna y una monarquía que todavía tenía un parlamento. En otro nombre, era una monarquía constitucional.

Su corazón se relajó un poco cuando alcanzó la parte que establecía la política del Reino. Dijo que el Reino Hechicero prohibía estrictamente la esclavitud en cualquier forma o tipo y tenía una Cláusula de Igualdad Racial que aseguraba que todas las razas bajo la bandera del Reino fueran tratadas de manera justa e igualitaria según las leyes.

A pesar de que no puede ubicar en ninguna parte el hecho de que todas las etiquetas, los libros e incluso los folletos en la sala están escritos por un perfecto japonés, inglés o el idioma de la Región Especial. (Eso se parecía extrañamente al latín antiguo con algunas palabras tomadas de otros idiomas ...)

Pasando una página en el libro actual que leyó, exhaló cansadamente. Fue un trabajo biográfico sobre la vida del Gran Sabio de las colinas de Abelion.

La obra realmente ayudó a aliviar su depresión, y desde que la leyó, su actitud desesperada comenzó a desvanecerse página por página.

El libro fue un trabajo realmente sorprendente que describía la lucha cotidiana y las alegrías de ser un sabio y el camino que llevó a alguien a serlo. Si tuviera que clasificar el libro en un género, sería una novela de aventuras combinada con una extensa obra biográfica y una novela de instructores.

"¿Qué lees, Noriko?"

La voz que pedía pertenecía a una chica. Joven, alrededor de sus veinte años, Matsui Fukui en el nombre.

Ella apenas sobrevivió al colapso de una mina antes de ser salvada. Sus ojos negros como el carbón aún reflejaban su miedo perpetuo en lugares estrechos desde el accidente que mató a su hermana.

"Oh ..." Noriko miró a su compañero de cuarto de repente.

"Se llama el 'Gran sabio de las colinas de Abelion', bastante emocionante".

Volviendo a su libro, Noriko no tenía ganas de conversar, ahora lo único que quería era quedarse sola con sus pensamientos y la escritura.

"¿Y? ¿De qué se trata? ¿Cuidado para contar?"

Retomó el tema de su compañero de habitación implacable, empujándola aún más.

La adolescente de ojos marrones se limitó a mirar a su traviesa compañera de cuarto, quien, aunque era mayor que ella, todavía tenía el ingenio suficiente para hacerla fruncir el ceño.

"Es un trabajo biográfico ..." ella dijo suavemente.

"¿Eso es?" Preguntó horrorizada la mujer con ojos de carbón. Noriko solo asintió simplemente como una respuesta. Sonriendo, Matsui agarró el libro con vehemencia.

"¡Déjame ver!"

"¡Uwaaa! ¡Mantente alejado!" gritó Noriko repentinamente cuando se oyó un repentino golpe en la puerta.

'TOC Toc.'

Las dos niñas se miraron asombradas, no tenían visitas fuera de las enfermeras enmascaradas y las sirvientas silenciosas que llegaban a diario para inspeccionar su salud o para llevarles comida.

Bien, podían caminar e incluso abandonar la habitación para explorar los alrededores. También se les permite reunirse con los otros residentes del sitio. Pero todo lo que encontraron afuera fueron interminables hectáreas de llanuras.

Con la excepción de unos pocos guardias blindados negros que no respondieron ninguna pregunta, se quedaron sosegados en silencio y del personal de servicio mencionado anteriormente, solo se encuentran con ex esclavos que aún están curados y que no tenían ni idea de ellos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Noriko dejó el libro, asegurándose de recordar cuál fue la última página que leyó, y luego abrió la puerta.

Ante ella, una niña con uniforme de sirvienta. Su piel era marrón; La niña era el epíteto de la belleza con una apariencia atlética y cabello rojo atado en dos largas trenzas. A pesar de que su uniforme de mucama estaba diseñado de manera extraña, era como si saliera de algún tipo de anime.

El uniforme de mucama tenía mangas cortas y guantes largos y negros con una falda que tiene una abertura larga en el lado izquierdo, revelando medias altas en los muslos.

Debajo de su gorra negra, parecían dos orejas asomadas solo ocultas por su gorro.

"~ ¡Buenos días! ¡Espero no haber molestado nada! Su ~"

El lindo sonido de "su" que salió de sus labios la hizo aún más adorable, haciendo que Noriko se sonrojara y volviera la cabeza.

La doncella asintió, inmediatamente, sin dejar espacio para que Noriko o incluso Matsui respondieran.

"~ Bueno, tuve miedo por un momento. Ainz-sama se enojaría conmigo si dejara que algo suceda a nuestros estimados huéspedes. Por cierto, mi nombre es Lupusregina Beta. Seré tu guía. Por favor, cuídame. Su ~ "

Hacer una reverencia a la doncella llevaba el encanto de una auténtica dama, cada movimiento de ella era impecable. Durante largos momentos, Noriko solo la miró con el rostro enrojecido, tragando hondo. Mirando a la avergonzada Noriko, una sonrisa salvaje se dibujó en el rostro de la doncella hombre lobo. Enderezándose dramáticamente.

"¿Qué, qué, qué aspecto? Oh no ~ Mi corazón está latiendo tan rápido. Pero no me confieses. No soy lesbiana; me gusta el sexo opuesto. Noooooo ~ Déjame ir ~ Yo ' Voy a ser violada su ~ ".

Lupusregina actuó como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Cubriéndose la frente y el pecho con las manos suave, dramáticamente.

"Uwaaa!" Tanto Noriko como Matsui retrocedieron, jadeando después de escuchar el repentino anuncio. Un color nervioso llenó toda su cara.

Lupu solo se rió al darse cuenta de que su plan funcionaba como estaba previsto.

"~ Fufufuf ... ¡Solo bromeaba! Su ~" exclamó alegremente, guiñándole un ojo a Noriko. Los dos residentes de la habitación asintieron, bajando el sudor, tragando nerviosamente.

Mirando a su alrededor en la habitación, Lupusregina asintió satisfecha.

"~ Por favor, síganme, sus preguntas serán respondidas en la 'habitación'. Su ~" hizo comillas después de la palabra, 'habitación' salió de sus labios. Pintar la 'habitación' como un lugar oscuro y malicioso en la mente de Noriko y Matsui.

"¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué nos retiene aquí?" Noriko estalló, de inmediato. Preguntó, a pesar de que la criada dijo que no contestará ni siquiera la pregunta.

La belleza bronceada sonrió, se dio la vuelta y saludó para seguirla. No siendo otra opción, Noriko y Matsui siguieron su feliz baile.

La doncella acompañada por dos guardias de aspecto ágil y robusto con una gabardina de cuero oscuro. ¿Qué pueden hacer dos niñas indefensas que apenas han sobrevivido a las duras condiciones de su esclavitud en tales circunstancias?

No puede ser peor, ¿verdad? Derecha…!

El pequeño grupo llegó a la sección del complejo donde varios guardias blindados negros montaban guardia cerca de un impresionante edificio vallado. Saludaron ante la simple criada como si ella fuera la superiora de ellos.

La niña bronceada solo sonrió, saludó alegremente a los guardias. Disparando algunas bromas burlonas que los guardias aceptaron con una cara plana detrás de su casco cerrado.

Al adentrarse más en el edificio, el interior es tan real como el exterior con varias banderas e imágenes colgadas de las paredes.

Finalmente, al llegar a una gran puerta doble, la doncella golpeó suavemente y las puertas se abrieron de inmediato, dando un vistazo desde el exterior oscuro. Sólo unas pocas antorchas mágicas proporcionaban una luz tenue.

Detrás de un escritorio macizo, una figura vestida de color carmesí estaba sentada, su cabeza era una calavera con dos malvadas luces rojas.

"Ah, Lupusregina-sama, ¿a qué debo la agradable sorpresa?" Preguntó a las criaturas esqueléticas agradablemente con su voz oscura y resonante.

"¡Compré dos pajaritos para interrogarlos! Su ~" dijo alegremente.

El viejo lich detrás de la mesa fue molestado por un momento.

¿Por qué se molesta con cosas tan simples como cuidar una tarea tan trivial? Ella es la sirvienta personal de los Seres Supremos, después de todo; Ella no debería ser molestada por dos simples humanos. Lupusregina está aquí para supervisar las cosas después de todo.

No, como la criatura llamada Ciz'que ya debería haberse acostumbrado a los repentinos cambios de humor del sirviente de su amo.

"Te lo agradezco, Lupusregina-sama. Aunque fue innecesario, como servidor personal de los Supremos, no debes ser molestado por tareas tan triviales. Por favor, deja que los servidores simples manejen esas tareas impropias".

La chica solo se mete la lengua juguetonamente.

"~ ¡No seas tan malcriado! Ainz-sama me permite trabajar si quiero. Su ~" se quejó la doncella, haciendo su inteligente comentario con un guiño juguetón.

Ciz'que solo asintió con inquietud cuando una vista innecesaria dejó sus pulmones inexistentes, mirando a las Pléyades con una mirada en blanco. Ese pensamiento en verdad era una mirada vacía, no era visible debido a su apariencia esquelética y falta de carne.

Mientras tanto, Matsui y Noriko seguían mirando, temblando, mirando a la criatura no muerta, temblando, agarrando la mano del otro para ganar algo de coraje.

"Todo estará bien ..." susurró Matsui, reconociendo a Noriko entre la crisis y su ya desordenado estado.

Ninguno de ellos antes vio criaturas no muertas similares a la que estaba sentada en el escritorio caminando en el campamento. Todos los guardias estaban cubiertos por un uniforme negro que consistía en un casco idéntico en el diseño de los que llevaban los motociclistas, combinado con una gabardina de cuero larga hasta la rodilla con un emblema extraño que se asemejaba a un pentagrama con una cruz invertida en su interior. Por su lado una espada corta desgastada.

Incluso las sirvientas que han atendido las necesidades de los residentes estaban enmascaradas, sus apariencias totalmente ocultas a simple vista.

Lupusregina está terminando su conversación con Elder Lich, se pega la lengua juguetonamente y guiñó un ojo en dirección a las dos hembras que han salido de la sorpresa repentina. Como una niña descuidada, salió de la habitación, dejando las fiestas en paz.

Ciz'que solo sacudió la cabeza y suspiró una vez más, echando un vistazo a las dos chicas.

"Por favor, perdona a Lupusregina-sama, ella puede estar más bien ..." mirando a su alrededor con cuidado, el élder Lich se aseguró de que estuviera fuera del alcance auditivo.

"Ella puede ser bastante infantil. Por favor, acércate. Soy Ciz'que, el sirviente de su majestad, Ainz Ooal Gown".

Matsui y Noriko se miraron boquiabiertos. Hasta ahora, ambos especularon que esto es algún tipo de sueño, pesadilla o el purgatorio en sí. Ninguno de los dos pudo creer que todavía están vivos después de ver a la figura esquelética sentada detrás de los muebles.

Es cierto que leyeron sobre el rey no-muerto en el folleto que se dejó en la sala anteriormente y también conversaron con otras personas que se salvaron del Imperio. Pero hasta ahora solo se encuentran con guardias y seres puramente humanoides.

Ver a un verdadero no muerto sentado justo delante de ellos debe ser una primera experiencia muy aterradora para los dos. Esto es muy probable por qué temblaron como gelatina.

"P-Por favor, Shinigami-sama, no nos lleves contigo ..." cerró Matsui tratando de suavizar su rostro lo más posible.

'¡Ruido sordo!'

El ruido repentino y fuerte hizo que las dos hembras saltaran del miedo, agarrándose y mirando alrededor asustadas.

"¡Yeep!" gritaron los dos al unísono.

Ciz'que solo facepalmed.

Por qué esto sucede todo el tiempo, no tenía ni idea. Desde que recibió la asignación del bronce, todos los que no estaban acostumbrados a la existencia de los muertos vivientes lo reaccionaron de manera similar.

"No otra vez ..." suspiró cubriéndose los ojos.

Él simplemente no entiende, ¿por qué? El folleto se supone que contiene toda la información que los sobrevivientes necesitan para acostumbrarse a la existencia de los no muertos y las diversas razas del Reino Hechicero. El mismo papel que los sirvientes abandonaron las habitaciones antes de la llegada de los sobrevivientes.

Aunque, Ciz'que todavía estaba confundido, ¿por qué todos lo están mezclando con su maestro? Los dos pueden ser ambos muertos vivientes, pero hay diferencias distintivas entre Ainz y Ciz'que cuando se trata de la apariencia.

Ainz tenía una barbilla más afilada, más alargada, rasgos más bonitos, más bonitos y rectangulares. También en sus ojos, la luz es de un rojo más brillante que en los suyos. No hay forma de que alguien pueda mezclarlo con él ... Lo único común en ellos fue el hecho de que ambos eran esqueléticos de tipo no-muertos. Difícil de mezclar, ¿verdad?

"Por favor, cálmense, damas. Nadie les hará daño". Ciz'que levantó su mano y su voz ligeramente. Haciendo que Matsui y Noriko volvieran su atención, la expresión asustada aún en sus caras.

"Bien ..." asintió el élder Lich sacando un papel y una pluma. Señalando los dos asientos ante su escritorio.

"Por favor, siéntense, y finalmente podemos empezar".

Trulando, Noriko y Matsui se miraron. El sudor se derrama de sus frentes. La cómoda ropa nueva que consistía en pantalones y camisa bien hechos parecía arrugarse un poco a medida que su movimiento se desaceleraba por un momento.

Al no encontrar otra salida, sabiendo que los guardias que los esperaban afuera, en realidad fue Noriko quien dio el primer paso valiente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Matsui le preguntó vacilante, pero la siguió, no obstante.

Finalmente, Ciz'que pudo comenzar su introducción.

"Umu ... bienvenido, Noriko Mochizuki y Matsui Fukui de la tierra de Japón. Por favor, perdonen nuestra innecesaria hospitalidad en los últimos días. Soy Ciz'que; soy el procurador de Su Majestad, Ainz Ooal Gown fue designada para encargarse de esta operación. . "

Matsui también los ojos de Noriko se ensancharon, al escuchar que la criatura mencionaba su tierra natal. Por un momento, la preocupación comenzó a aparecer en su mente, preocupándose por la posibilidad imposible de que el Imperio o estas personas desconocidas llegaran a sus seres queridos.

"Entonces ... ¿no eres el Shinigami? ¿No estás aquí para juzgar nuestras almas?" Preguntó Matsui vacilante, mirando a los dos atenuando la luz en los ojos de la criatura.

"Oh, te lo aseguro. No soy nada de eso".

Desechó el repentino título del lich con un crujido divertido. Una risa que puede sonar maliciosa debido a la naturaleza oscura de la criatura, en verdad era inocente.

"Soy un simple élder Lich empleado y creado por su majestad, mi maestro, Ainz Ooal Gown. Aunque muchas personas lo llaman por ese nombre en la actualidad, él piensa que el nombre es muy desagradable. Yo mismo lo considero digno de su gran identidad. . "

Las dos chicas solo asintieron, escuchando la adulación del hombre esquelético. No sabiendo qué pensar del hombre cuando se recostó en su silla y suspiró, mirando a su lado por un momento. Luego, mirando a los dos antes que él.

"Ah, por favor, perdóname. Estoy hablando demasiado, de nuevo, acerca de mi maestro. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, un mal hábito que puedes decir". se disculpó Ciz'que haciendo retroceder a las dos hembras, bajando su tono.

"C-¿Puedes decirnos por qué nos retienes aquí, Ciz'que-dono?" preguntó la tímida Noriko, apretando los dos brazos de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

"Oh, sí. Hay varias razones por las que separamos a los esclavos recién salvados. Primero, existe una alta posibilidad de que algunos de ellos puedan tener enfermedades peligrosas que ni siquiera nuestros sacerdotes y médicos pueden curar. "Todos ustedes en una llamada zona de cuarentena. Su Majestad no quiere llevar enfermedades desconocidas y maldiciones a través de la puerta".

"¿Encontraste algo, si me permites preguntar?" Al ver el coraje de Noriko, Matsui también preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante.

"Afortunadamente no, al margen de la desnutrición intensa, la deshidratación, la intoxicación con sangre, la pudrición estomacal en algunos casos y las enfermedades habituales que surgen al trabajar en circunstancias inhumanas y sucias. No encontramos nada peligroso. Aunque algunos de sus compañeros cautivos estaban al borde de "muerte debido a las circunstancias inhumanas, algunos de ellos casi no lo lograron. Necesitamos manejar a algunos de los encarcelados al personal adecuado para tratar el trauma psicológico que viene con la carga de años de maltrato".

Explicó el Elder Lich a fondo, haciendo movimientos con las manos.

Noriko todavía estaba perturbada, la mención de las circunstancias de su esclavitud solo le hizo recordar las condiciones de su esclavitud una vez más, por lo que la hizo sentirse deprimida una vez más.

Estaba tan deprimida cuando llegó por primera vez que quiso suicidarse. Pero como ella y Matsui compartían una habitación, se sentía mucho mejor; es más fácil cuando puedes compartir tu carga con otros. Compartir la experiencia con alguien realmente ayudó a tranquilizar su mente.

"¿Cuál es la otra razón, por qué nos retiene allí? ¿Somos cautivos una vez más?" La que preguntó fue Matsui, parecía un poco enojada.

"No, por supuesto que no. Déjame continuar, la segunda razón por la que te mantuvimos en la zona de cuarentena porque su majestad quería asegurarse de que ningún espía posible del Imperio encontrara su camino a través de nuestra red. Y, por supuesto, para asegurarse todos reciben un tratamiento adecuado antes de que la elección se ofrezca y se devuelva a la sociedad ".

"¿Qué opción? ¿Qué tipo de elección nos ofrece su majestad? Simplemente debe devolvernos a nuestro país para que nos cuide de inmediato".

Mirando ligeramente al Lich, Matsui lo miró con los ojos entornados. Pero ... la criatura no muerta era inmune a tales tácticas de intimidación, en la respuesta, simplemente inclinaba su cabeza.

"Devolviéndote a ti inmediatamente como estabas causaría una guerra. Comprende que la prioridad de su Majestad es controlar la situación de la mejor manera posible".

"Todavía no explica por qué no nuestro gobierno está aquí para explicarnos todo esto ..."

"Entiendo su preocupación. Permítame continuar con mi explicación".

Noriko y Matsui asintieron, dejando que el élder Lich hablara, aunque de mala gana. Su miedo comenzó a vencerse por la ira que sentían en su impotencia.

"Piénselo, expliqué antes, pero lo digo una vez más. Imagínese una situación en la que usted o cualquier otro cautivo en contacto con una enfermedad infecciosa e incurable mientras estuvo cautivo por el Imperio. ¿Y si esta llamada enfermedad permanece latente en usted? ¿hasta ahora?"

Pensando en ello, en la mente de las dos niñas comenzó a surgir la posibilidad de que tal cosa pudiera suceder. Fueron violados bajo su esclavitud varias veces, quién sabe qué tipo de enfermedades contactaron.

"No puede esperar que un examen rápido realizado por sus médicos en Hill Arnus sea suficiente; simplemente no tienen el equipo necesario para hacerlo. Piénselo, ¿qué sucede si se desencadena esta enfermedad y luego se activa justo después de que regrese? Puede Puede causar fácilmente un brote pandémico. Una epidemia que puede propagarse sin detenerse. Imagínelo como un ataque bioterrorista. El Imperio también tiene magos y alquimistas. Podrían crear un virus mágico que normalmente no se puede tratar y se dispara justo después de que pase el otro lado."

Al escuchar la explicación, las dos mujeres tragaron nerviosamente. Incluso imaginando una imagen tan horrible fue aterrador. Ambos vieron películas en las que muchas personas murieron a causa de un brote, a Matsui, a quien le gustó especialmente la serie, Resident Evil, tuvo algunas ideas de cómo se desarrollarían las cosas si el científico no pudiera detener la epidemia a tiempo.

"¿Por qué harían eso?" preguntó Matsui con un poco de tono tembloroso.

"Piénsalo. Las fuerzas del Imperio son golpeadas, dispersas. Su capital está lleno de las fuerzas de ambos lados. Las personas en esquina se convierten en animales desesperados si su vida o propiedad está amenazada".

"Nuestro gobierno también tiene unidades para tratar enfermedades y brotes si lo recuerdo bien".

Anunció Noriko con voz firme, mirando al desafiante lich, todavía enojado por el hecho de que la mantuvieran cautiva. Ella sabe, debería estar contenta por estas personas que la cuidan. Siempre, se sentía un poco molesta por no decirle la razón detrás de su estancia.

"Eso puede ser cierto, pero el Reino de los Hechiceros tiene herramientas especializadas y magia para extraer y tratar virus de este tipo que probablemente nunca encuentres, en su mayoría de origen mágico. Herramientas que tu país no tenía actualmente. Esta es la razón por la que no te enviamos de vuelta inmediatamente. "

Las dos chicas miraron al hombre esquelético atónito, incapaces de decir una palabra.

"Hicimos contacto con su gobierno anteriormente. Después de una explicación exhaustiva, mostrándoles pruebas de nuestra sospecha y permitiéndoles enviar algunos expertos para supervisar la operación, acordaron que esta es la mejor solución para ambas partes".

"Ya veo ..." Asintió Matsui un poco pálido.

Si esto es cierto, entonces ¿por qué no vio a ninguna de sus propias personas durante su estancia aquí?

"¿Cuál es la oferta que mencionaste?" la que preguntó fue Noriko, sus ojos se encendieron con determinación, dándole a Lich una mirada fija.

"Eso no es lo que realmente significa para ti, ya que eres ciudadano japonés. Pero aún así tuve que ofrecerte. Está en el protocolo".

El silencio descendió por la habitación durante largos momentos mientras los dos lados se miraban. Ciz'que comenzó su explicación.

"Todos los antiguos cautivos nos recuperamos bajo la acción y los consideramos claros, obtuvimos la oportunidad de convertirnos en ciudadanos de pleno derecho del Reino Hechicero. Por supuesto, con la ciudadanía viene todo el privilegio y el deber que prescriben nuestras leyes".

Pensando un poco, la oferta no estaba mal. Viviendo en un mundo donde existía la magia junto con muchas criaturas diferentes, donde reinaba la paz bajo el reinado de un rey incorruptible.

(Al menos, según los folletos que encontraron en las habitaciones.)

Aunque, considerando el hecho de que ambas niñas tenían parientes cercanos esperándolos en casa. Su respuesta fue inequívoca.

"Me gustaría volver a Japón ..." expresó su opinión, Matsui.

"También me gustaría", respondió Noriko también.

El lich asintió, escribiendo algo en el papel ante él.

"Entonces está decidido". Asintió el lich. "Por favor espera…

Un golpe repentino se puede escuchar en la dirección de la puerta que pronto siguió por el suave giro de la entrada.

"Ah, comandante Ichiro. Acabo de terminar con la entrevista de las dos damas. ¿Te importaría compartir con ellas la parte tuya?"

"Por supuesto ..." el hombre aparecido asintió, mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

El Comandante era un hombre delgado, por su aspecto desgarbado y los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, las dos chicas nunca se darían cuenta de que era un oficial, menos que él esté sirviendo en el JSDF. Sólo su uniforme verde, los símbolos familiares, las marcas en su forma y la característica japonesa de su rostro les hizo reconocer el origen del hombre.

Al entrar, el hombre hizo una leve reverencia.

"Soy el comandante Ichiro Musashi de la JSDF. Pido disculpas por mi retraso; una tarea urgente retrasó mi llegada. Espero que los ciudadanos nuestros no lo tengan difícil, Ciz'que-dono".

La pregunta del Mayor fue juguetona, haciendo que Matsui y Noriko sonrieran un poco.

El élder Lich negó con la cabeza.

"No, al contrario. Las damas eran muy educadas y aptas. Incluso más que algunas de las nuestras. Deberías estar orgullosa de tu país capaz de producir individuos tan bien educados".

"Ciertamente estamos orgullosos ..." asintió Ichiro mirando a las dos mujeres interesadas.

"Bien entonces ..." Ciz'que se está levantando, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo ahora, Matsui y Noriko solo pronto reconocieron cuánto se alza el Lich sobre ellos.

"Le paso el escenario, comandante. De ahora en adelante, son su responsabilidad. Tengo una entrevista más para el día. Usted sabe los pasos necesarios y los formularios que debe completar".

"Umu…" asintió Ichiro mirando al trabajador de la oficina no muerto.

"Yo los cuido, no te preocupes".

La criatura salió de la habitación, y las chicas suspiraron aliviadas.

Naturalmente, todavía se sorprendieron un poco después de encontrarse con un no-muerto real y se sintieron aliviados después de que él se fue.

La presencia de Ciz'que fue un poco repulsiva para ellos, ya que la naturaleza malvada de los muertos vivientes aseguraba el sentimiento negativo de la vida a su alrededor.

Pero fuera de eso, dos hembras no lo odiaban; fue solo su aura negativa lo que los hizo temblar.

Al buscar la segunda silla, Ichiro reemplazó la que Ciz'que había sentado anteriormente.

A su vez, todo el personal de la JSDF estacionado en la zona advirtió a fondo.

Si es posible, no se siente donde los no-muertos poderosos toman asiento antes. Tales seres tan poderosos que no vivían fueron los Liches Elder, por ejemplo. Debido a los restos de la energía negativa, sentarse donde se sentaron puede dañar a los vivos, en casos extremos, incluso matar y levantar a la víctima que ha contactado con la fuerza vital negativa.

Sentados, el comandante aceptó a los dos sobrevivientes con una sonrisa.

"Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta. Necesitamos responder algunas preguntas más y luego podemos transportarlo a casa en unas pocas horas. Si es aceptable para usted, por supuesto".

Tanto Noriko como Matsui se miraron. Sus ojos se llenaron de luz una vez más, las expresiones se iluminaron. Ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento, el mismo impulso de tallado.

"Hogar ..." susurraron ambos inaudiblemente en voz baja.

Se han movido tanto que las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

Ichiro solo sonrió, sin escuchar, pero sospechando lo que realmente piensan y sienten las dos chicas.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Ginebra: Suiza: reunión cerrada de la ONU entre el Reino Hechicero y la ONU:**

Esta fue una reunión de los Ministros de Asuntos Exteriores de América, Canadá, el Reino Unido, Francia, Alemania, Italia, Rusia, China, Japón y el Reino de los Hechiceros.

Auriel Michalis, Arch Seraphim y el agregado diplomático que Ainz dejó para supervisar las negociaciones con la ONU le dieron un masaje en los ojos, agitando su pluma entre sus delicados dedos enguantados para hacer que el tiempo fuera más rápido.

Hace ya varias horas que los ministros no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo mismo.

A saber, cómo manejar la situación de la 'Región Especial' (como lo llamaron el área). Después de un tiempo, no encontró ningún sentido escucharlos atentamente, probablemente porque sabe la respuesta correcta, la única solución ...

Naturalmente, todavía los escuchaba un poco con uno de sus oídos. Pero su enfoque real, su tren de pensamientos giraron en torno a sus últimos días y adivinando el momento en que su maestro finalmente llega como prometió Ainz.

Desde su tiempo aquí Auriel corrió en círculos, visitando reuniones día y noche. Su horario siempre está lleno.

En la práctica, visitó casi todos los países importantes e incluso algunos más pequeños en la semana pasada. Escoltada por las dos criadas de su lado, Yuri Alpha y Entoma Vasilissa Zeta.

Durante su estadía en la Tierra, ella conversó, hizo alianzas y ofertas en nombre del Rey Hechicero. Gracias a sus habilidades diplomáticas y las instrucciones detalladas de Ainz, Albedo y Demiurge, su trabajo fue algo cómodo.

Además, gracias a su capacidad para abrir [Puerta] después de ver visualmente el área donde desea teletransportarse, su viaje fue instantáneo. Por lo tanto, no necesita cansarse para usar el ineficiente método de transporte de la Tierra.

Ella acaba de anunciar qué lugar visitaría a continuación y, dado el tiempo, la gente preparó el escenario para su llegada.

Ahora, Auriel realmente se sentía como una princesa mimada y debido a esto, ella se sentía muy mal sabiendo que esto iba en contra de lo que su creador la hizo.

Sobre la gente de la Tierra ...

Las personas de este mundo se parecen mucho a las que ella leyó en los archivos de Nazarick y encontraron información en la biblioteca privada de su creador. Incluso su historia para un punto específico era la misma. Y el Rey Hechicero ya confirmó que visitó la Tierra antes.

¿Eso significa que su creadora también encontró su camino aquí? Ella necesita preguntar sobre eso más tarde. Cuando finalmente llega, Auriel tenía tantas preguntas que tenía que preguntarle a su madre.

Sólo una cosa es segura; El arco Seraph adoraba los monumentos que estas personas levantaban para adorar a sus deidades.

Aquellos que se pensaron en el diseño, los que ella suele ver en el Reino de los Hechiceros, incluso menos grandiosos en comparación con Nazarick. Son respetables en tamaño e impulso para ser dignos de los elogiados.

Si bien, Auriel no estuvo de acuerdo con las políticas de algunas religiones que encontraron su camino aquí, y ya haría algunas correcciones si Ainz no le ordenan estrictamente que no lo haga. Con fuerza si es necesario ...

Como dijo Ainz: "No es nuestra tarea mostrarles el camino ..."

La mayoría de las veces las visitas de Auriel fueron agradables, especialmente cuando visitó el Vaticano y la Reina de Inglaterra. En Inglaterra, solo una cosa la molestaba. Una mujer rubia de ojos azules que siempre la mira con rabia mientras conversa con la reina. La mujer exacta con un parche en el ojo que cubría su ojo izquierdo y siempre fumaba un cigarro. Si lo recuerda bien, se presentó como Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

Extrañamente, Auriel vio este nombre exacto previamente entre las notas de su creador, y GOLDIE también confirmó la aparición del nombre en medio de los registros en los archivos. Por lo tanto, le pidió a su hermana artificial de inteligencia artificial que extrajera datos de la mujer y encontró algunas cosas interesantes en varios servidores cerrados. Cosas que se pueden vincular a una orden de caballeros que se especializa en cazar seres sobrenaturales ...

Una cosa que Auriel se dio cuenta durante su corta estadía en este mundo.

Aunque la gente de este reino declaró con vehemencia que no tenía idea de la existencia de lo sobrenatural antes de la aparición del edificio en Tokio. Ella también GOLDIE encontró muchos rastros del Mundo Sobrenatural por todas partes, incluso en el Palacio de Buckingham y en el Vaticano se sentía como alguien tratando de espiarla, usando métodos mágicos.

Todo esto fue bastante obvio una vez que comenzó a investigar cosas, y le pareció gracioso que la gente común no tuviera idea de cuán diferente era la raza que caminaba entre ellas día tras día.

Los intentos de espionaje después de ella siempre fallaron, todavía dejaron un sabor amargo en su boca.

El peor evento ocurrió cuando ella visitó Jerusalén. La reunión casi fracasó porque algunos elementos deshonestos encontraron su camino hacia ella y querían hacerla explotar.

Afortunadamente, Auriel encontró una manera de disolver la situación pacíficamente. Neutralizando las bombas con una de sus habilidades, salvando a las almas pobres en el proceso que querían desperdiciar su vida porque lo más probable es que malinterpretaran el texto.

Pero ella les mostró el camino de los Seres Supremos; ella cumplió su tarea. Ella les da milagros para reavivar su fe en su creador.

En sus viajes, ella mostró el poder del milagro para la gente. Sanando, salvando a los necesitados en varias ocasiones, dándoles esperanza una vez más.

Aunque, ella sospechaba o no. Ella solo insinuó las semillas de una nueva religión en la Tierra. Ahora, con solo unos pocos seguidores, pero más tarde ... más tarde, las semillas se convertirán en un árbol enorme, un árbol que incluso puede superar al árbol mundial de YGGDRASIL.

"No podemos aceptar una solicitud como esa. Ginza está situada en el corazón de nuestro distrito económico en Tokio. No podemos aceptar un puesto incondicional de fuerzas armadas extranjeras allí. Sin mencionar que nuestro país no tiene motivos para confiar en Rusia. Después de todo, ¿La invasión de Osetia del Sur en Georgia no fue un hecho reciente? "

El que habló fue Kanou; habló con el ministro de Asuntos Exteriores de Rusia, cuyo nombre era Vladimir.

Los traductores tardaron un tiempo en traducir las palabras de Kanou en ruso. Y el hombre llamado Kanou aprovechó la oportunidad para levantar su botella de agua mineral y rehidratar su boca.

Como el hombre no hablaba ruso, solo esperó hasta que el traductor terminó con su trabajo.

Auriel llevaba un artículo de traductor no necesitaba un traductor. Ella entendió perfectamente que todos podían hablar en todos los idiomas gracias a la medalla de traductor que colgaba de su cuello. Como no era la residente del Nuevo Mundo anteriormente, necesitaba tales métodos para traducir diferentes idiomas que no había aprendido previamente.

"No toleraremos su calumnia maliciosa de nuestra nación. Las acciones de mi país en Osetia del Sur se tomaron para proteger a nuestra gente. Los que deberían ser censurados son los georgianos, que querían realizar una limpieza étnica. Las acciones militares de mi país estaban justificadas y están por encima de la crítica! "

El mismo parloteo de nuevo, suspiro ... El serafín del arco comenzó a aburrirse por todo esto. Aún así, no muestra rastros de su tediosa naturaleza. Manteniendo su perfecta máscara de calma.

Kanou se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Estaba bromeando", y el Viceministro de Asuntos Exteriores se volvió para mirarlo. El Viceministro no demostraría su habilidad aquí ... en otras palabras, estaría manejando las negociaciones secretas a espaldas de la gente (en otras palabras, conversaciones debajo de la mesa). Después de recibir la aprobación de los representantes estadounidenses, británicos y alemanes, lo escribió en un bloc de notas y se lo mostró a Kanou.

El bloc de notas decía: "Acuerdo general. Detalles TBD".

"Bueno, todo lo que vi fue a los soldados rusos apuntando con sus armas a los miembros de la prensa ..."

"Bueno, todo lo que vi fue a los soldados rusos apuntando con sus armas a los miembros de la prensa ..."

Cuando los traductores hicieron su trabajo, de alguna manera lograron transmitir el tono de Kanou de una manera muy agresiva.

Vladimir golpeó su mesa y levantó sus orejas rojas.

"¡Estas son mentiras de los medios occidentales!"

El ministro ruso de Asuntos Exteriores miró a los representantes de los otros países y apretó el puño.

Esta cumbre del G8 se convocó para discutir problemas económicos y políticos. Naturalmente, la Puerta que apareció en Tokio, Japón, y la conexión política con el Reino Hechicero fue uno de esos temas.

El incidente ocurrió en Japón, por lo que debería ser el problema de Japón. Y la gestión de la Puerta también debería ser responsabilidad de Japón.

Sin embargo, una vez que aprendieron sobre los vastos recursos ocultos más allá de la Puerta, ignoraron los inconvenientes que la Puerta trajo consigo, en otras palabras, la guerra, y se enfocaron por completo en sus beneficios.

Básicamente, cada país decía lo mismo: 'No desperdicies todo, comparte algo con nosotros'. Además de los países del G8, había otros países interesados en la Puerta, como Corea, India, Taiwán, Brasil, México, Australia, Singapur, entre otros.

Auriel suspiró, mirando alrededor.

"Por favor, caballeros. Sean un poco civilizados. No estamos aquí para discutir el pasado, sino para hablar de nuestra futura cooperación".

Mirándola, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la declaración de Auriel y continuaron la reunión.

"Entonces, ¿qué propone para resolver la situación, embajador Auriel? Como ve, nos falta el acuerdo en la situación". Preguntó Kanou está mirando a la mujer.

En cualquier caso, Kanou tuvo la solución diplomática perfecta para asustar a los otros miembros del G8 y evitar la intervención adicional del interés japonés. Aun así, tenía curiosidad por saber qué podía hacer la mujer.

"Aparentemente no puedes estar de acuerdo con la propiedad de las nuevas tierras que descubriste. Al parecer, solo quieres usar estas nuevas tierras para difundir tu influencia y obtener recursos. Sin embargo, es imposible sin enviar fuerzas armadas directamente a través de Tokio, que está bajo La autoridad de Japón. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Kanou asintió.

"Eso es correcto, Embajador. Y no estamos dispuestos a permitir que ninguna fuerza armada pase nuestras fronteras sin ninguna buena razón. Ya fue bastante malo que nos obligáramos a dejar que unas pocas unidades del personal de mantenimiento de la paz de la ONU pasen el objeto. Más sería demasiado".

La declaración de Kanou fue firme, haciendo que todos alrededor de la mesa rechinen los dientes con ira. Scrabble unas palabras en su bloc de notas.

"En parte, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kanou-san. Su Majestad no estaría de acuerdo en traer los zapatos embarrados de alguien en su dominio y extender la alfombra roja para ellos; se tuvieron que hacer compensaciones. Ya sea monetaria o política. Las líneas entre una invasión y un esfuerzo de mantenimiento de la paz. Pero ...

"Pero…?"

Preguntó uno de los miembros del Gabinete, mirando con desconfianza a la mujer con el halo flotando sobre su cabeza.

"Habla sobre el área como ya lo debe. En realidad, solo supervisa el área alrededor de la puerta en 100 leguas de radio para garantizar la protección de su país.

Los miembros del G8 miraron en dirección a los representantes de Japón, mirándolos con recelo.

"Esto se afirma en el acuerdo que hiciste con el Imperio. Hasta ahora, no hiciste ningún trato sobre la explotación de los recursos de su territorio.

"Eso significa que sus esfuerzos de minería son ilegales en un punto que produce ganancias en lugar de una reparación de guerra gastada. Además, su Majestad expresó su grave preocupación por el daño ambiental que pueden causar sus métodos de minería. Arruinar un mundo tipo jardín que también es rico en recursos aprovechando una civilización que ni siquiera llegó a la primera etapa de la escala de Kardashev considerada crimen de guerra según las leyes del Reino Hechicero ".

"Todos somos conscientes de eso, Embajador Auriel. Tenga la seguridad de que no estamos tratando de explotar a los residentes de la Región Especial. Las fuerzas de la ONU y de la JSDF solo están aquí para hacer trabajo humanitario y prevenir accidentes como 'Ginza'. "Por supuesto, tales operaciones tienen un precio que también se suma a las reparaciones de guerra. Espero que lo entiendan".

El que habló fue el ministro estadounidense de asuntos exteriores. Era un hombre bien afeitado, con estrictos ojos grises y cabello rubio. Su nombre era Joe.

El estadounidense aún sonriendo, el TMCSUSJ ya permitía a los soldados estadounidenses llevar armas en territorio japonés, por lo que las condiciones anteriores eran en su mayoría irrelevantes para ellos.

En cuanto al dinero del depósito que se requiere para pasar la Puerta pero que Kanou aún no ha declarado aún. No era necesario que EE. UU. Se preocupara por recuperarlo, dada la relación entre EE. UU. Y Japón. Además, la suma era una miseria en comparación con los beneficios potencialmente vastos que los estadounidenses podrían obtener de The Gate.

"De hecho lo soy, solo una cosa concierne a su Majestad".

Auriel dio un codazo a la mesa, poniendo sus dedos resplandecientes el uno en el otro. Una expresión que le dio el aura de peligro la rodeaba, a pesar de su apariencia agradable, todos sintieron que el final está aquí.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó de nuevo el hombre estadounidense en un tono agradable, parecía que todavía no puede sentir la presión.

"Su Majestad Ainz Ooal Gown ya le entregó la cláusula de vassalización al Emperador Molt. Lo más probable es que la acepte en unos pocos días. A partir de ese momento, su petición de reparaciones de guerra será decidida por su Majestad. Espero que lo comprenda; el Imperio Buscamos nuestra ayuda, nuestra protección contra las fuerzas invasoras de su mundo. Y buscamos proteger los intereses de Ainz-sama, sin importar lo que cueste. Espero que entiendan por qué inspeccionamos la actividad de los soldados de la ONU en la 'Región Especial 'Con ojos dudosos ".

El ministro chino detuvo su escritura por un momento, miró a Auriel detrás de sus gafas. Ajustándolos ligeramente con uno de sus dedos.

Siendo el mundo de Falmart y el Reino Hechicero, ambos puestos y conectados por diferentes puertas. Esto hizo que el trabajo de China sea más difícil o mucho más fácil cuando se trata de lidiar con los lados. El futuro decide la bruja.

El primer plan de China era mover a su gente al otro lado; podrían tomar el control de la región con fuerzas militares bajo el pretexto de proteger a su gente. Sin embargo, Japón sin duda exigiría un depósito ruinosamente colosal para que su gente se moviera, por lo que China no estaría de acuerdo.

Solo después de considerar la táctica del nuevo jugador, China se dio cuenta de que probablemente no funcionará.

El enfoque del Reino Hechicero fue bastante agresivo cuando se trata de una fuerza armada desconocida que intenta invadirlos. Y después de escuchar el repentino anuncio del Embajador, que dijo que están a punto de transformar el Imperio en una provincia feudatoria y lo adjuntan al Reino, fue una empresa desesperada.

Leyendo los informes de antemano, el representante chino estaba seguro; el tercer jugador no permitirá que los territorios ricos en recursos recién adquiridos queden fuera de su alcance sin algún tipo de depósito o a cambio de bienes dignos para el comercio.

En verdad, la mayoría de los representantes, al igual que los chinos, sospechaban qué tipo de tácticas está mezclando Auriel.

'Penetrar sus mentes: estrategias de comunicación', 'Ocupar el terreno moral: la estrategia justa' y 'Dominar mientras parezcan presentar: la estrategia pasivo-agresiva'.

Las tres estrategias se basan en una victoria a largo plazo sobre el oponente. Los tres eran lo suficientemente flexibles para cambiar de defensiva a ofensiva inmediatamente si el enemigo está intentando algo divertido.

Todo esto de un momento a otro. Las tres tácticas aseguraron la lealtad de los ciudadanos del Imperio Saderano a largo plazo. Hacer que las fuerzas de la ONU parezcan ofensores si inician un movimiento ofensivo contra el Imperio o incluso contra el Reino Hechicero.

Contra este tipo de táctica, la mejor defensa era usar la táctica de; "Parece que funciona para los intereses de otros mientras promueve el suyo propio: la estrategia de la Alianza".

Eso significa que China necesitaba construir una relación estable, aliarse con el Reino Hechicero si quiere afirmar su interés a través de diversos medios.

El plan fue establecido, China solo necesitaba implementarlo en la práctica.

Alrededor de la mesa, los diversos agentes simplemente miraron sorprendidos al Arch Seraph, por un momento nadie pudo decir nada. Entonces ... toda la habitación estalló en un rugido. Tratando de explicar por qué el Reino Hechicero no podía vassalizar el Imperio por diversos medios.

En el set de la junta, Ainz solo necesitaba esperar y cosechar el fruto de su arduo trabajo.

Los ministros del Reino Unido y de Alemania permanecieron impasibles, pero se escribían notas entre ellos en algún tipo de discusión.

En verdad, estos dos países habían renunciado durante mucho tiempo a ganar cualquier territorio y los beneficios de la Puerta. Al igual que EE. UU., Se dieron cuenta de la dificultad de enviar y apoyar a un gran ejército a través del pequeño conducto de la Puerta. Por lo tanto, decidieron brindar apoyo a Japón a cambio de otras consideraciones. Después de escuchar la nueva variable, el plan llegó a ser de mayor alcance.

La habitación se calmó lentamente, y el primero que habló fue Kanou.

"Embajador Auriel, espero que solo esté bromeando. Tomar el control de toda una civilización basada en una acusación sin sentido puede llevar a la guerra". ladró Kanou levantando su tono de repente.

"Las negociaciones ya están establecidas, Kanou-san. Ofrecimos nuestra ayuda al Emperador Molt, y él lo aceptó. Transformar el Imperio Saderan en un estado vasallo es necesario para preservar la integridad del país y la cultura de su gente. Nos permite para utilizar nuestras fuerzas de manera más eficiente para proteger el interés de la gente de Falmart. Su Majestad no busca más beneficios del accidente. Simplemente busca lo que es mejor la gente común de la "Región Especial". Hasta nuevo aviso, notifíquenos si desea enviar fuerzas armadas fuera de su zona de vigilancia de radio de 100 ligas. Ninguno de nosotros quiere la guerra debido a un malentendido ".

Como Auriel dijo estas palabras, las deliberaciones del día terminaron. Los gruñidos descendieron en la sala cuando los representantes comenzaron a masticarse el uno al otro.

Al mismo tiempo, el Embajador del Reino Hechicero sintió una sensación de ping en la dirección de su pulsera dorada. Mirándolo, el artículo de hecho hizo ping. Firmar a su maestra la necesitaba para preparar las cosas que especificaba en los protocolos.

De acuerdo con el código de color que mostraba su pulsera, ha llegado el momento de llevar a cabo el pedido que Esdeath solo llamó por su nombre; 'Protocolo 66'.

Auriel, naturalmente, no entendía por qué su maestra siempre soltaba una risita cuando mencionaba este orden exacto, y estaba de acuerdo con eso. Después de todo, ella era una sirvienta; No es su lugar cuestionar las reglas de su creador.

Sonriendo se miró a sí mismo, poniéndose de pie.

"Por favor, perdóname, necesito prepararme para la llegada de mi maestro".

"¿Qué quiere decir, embajador Auriel?" preguntó Kanou sorprendido.

El Arch Seraph solo sonrió angelicalmente antes de que ella respondiera, anunciando la llegada del Ser Supremo.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Capital del Imperio Saderano. La oficina del emperador Molt:**

En una gran sala, el emperador Molt Sol Augusto estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, leyendo la cláusula que el Rey Hechicero le entregó solo. Rompiendo y refunfuñando mientras leía los puntos una y otra vez, bebiendo su vino de su copa de oro.

**'Cláusula de vasallaización:**

**'En nombre de su Majestad, Ainz Ooal Gown ...'**

La primera parte describió principalmente las razones detrás de la anexión e integración encubiertas del Imperio del Reino Hechicero. Eso, según Molt, estaba lleno de afirmaciones ridículas e infundadas que, lamentablemente, no podía negar, ni confirmar con el cien por cien de precisión.

La segunda parte expuso los puntos de la esclavitud del Imperio.

**Cláusula del Jefe del Estado:** Su Majestad, Ainz Ooal Gown, será reconocida oficialmente como el monarca del Imperio Saderano. El emperador del Imperio Saderano será considerado como un representante de Ainz Ooal Gown; la gestión de los asuntos del Imperio en su nombre.

**Cláusula de destitución:** Ainz Ooal Gown tiene el derecho de eliminar al actual Emperador del trono si existe evidencia de mala conducta o una violación de los términos de vasallaje cometidos por el Imperio. Luego, los tribunales del Reino Hechicero procesarán al delincuente en la mayor medida posible de la ley por el delito de traición.

**Cláusula de supervisión:** para garantizar que todos los términos de vasallaje sean seguidos y confirmados por el Imperio, el Reino de los Hechiceros creará un comité de supervisión que se instalará en la capital del Imperio Saderano. El comité de supervisión tendrá acceso completo y sin restricciones a todos los niveles de gobierno, lo que incluye el derecho a observar las reuniones gubernamentales y tener acceso a todos los documentos y registros que requieran.

**Cláusula de tributo** : El Imperio Saderano debe pagar un tributo anual de un cierto porcentaje de sus ingresos fiscales nacionales al Reino Hechicero. El porcentaje a pagar será determinado cada año por Ainz Ooal Gown o un agente encargado por él mismo.

**Cláusula de poderes legislativos** : cualquier nueva ley, acuerdo, tratado, etc. o cualquier alteración o revocación de las leyes existentes, propuesta por el organismo gubernamental del Imperio, debe recibir la aprobación de Ainz Ooal Gown o un fideicomisario aprobado por su propia Majestad antes de que puedan ser implementado.

**Cláusula del Pacto Defensivo:** el Imperio Saderano renuncia al derecho a declarar la guerra. Si el Imperio es atacado por otra nación, el Reino Hechicero vendrá en su ayuda y se unirá a ellos como un aliado. Si el Reino Hechicero declara la guerra o es atacado por otra nación, se requiere que el Imperio se una al Reino Hechicero como un aliado.

**Cláusula de igualdad racial:** el Imperio Saderano debe adoptar la "Carta de derechos y libertades para todas las razas" del Reino Hechicero, que dicta que todas las razas, ya sean humanas, demihumanas o heteromorfas, deben ser tratadas por igual bajo la ley. No puede existir ninguna ley que discrimine a un individuo o grupo basado en la raza. Un individuo de cualquier raza es elegible para la ciudadanía. Además, la práctica de la esclavitud debe considerarse ilegal. Ninguna ley puede existir o ser aprobada que garantice la existencia de la esclavitud.

**Cláusula de ocupación:** El Reino Hechicero tiene el derecho de construir y operar bases militares y otra infraestructura dentro del territorio del Imperio Saderano, siempre que la tierra esté desocupada. A menos que se indique lo contrario, estas instalaciones y el terreno en el que residen serán considerados propiedad del Reino Hechicero; por lo tanto, el Reino Hechicero tiene plena jurisdicción dentro del territorio mencionado.

**Cláusula de ciudadanía: Los** ciudadanos del Reino Hechicero tendrán estatus de ciudadanía dentro del Imperio Saderano, y viceversa.

Y esto fue solo la cima del berg, más abajo, más y más puntos siguieron aquellos que, aunque permitieron el reinado libre de Molt y sus descendientes en el marco de las leyes del Reino Hechicero, hicieron imposible que el Imperio funcionara como antes sin La autoridad del reino.

El Emperador ya había consumido dos pinta de vino mientras destrozaba su mente sin descanso, tratando de encontrar una manera de cambiar su fortuna. Encuentra una luz tenue en la oscuridad.

Casarse con Pina resolvería la situación de inmediato, haciendo del Reino Hechicero un aliado en lugar de una fuerza invasora. Pero incluso Molt sabe que estaba lejos de la solución ideal que él busca.

Apretando los dientes, pidió un criado.

"¡Envía al senador Cicerón!" Ladró en un tono desagradable.

* * *

**Omake:**

**¡Advertencia! 16 o más como el contenido 18! Tema cringe! ¡Lea bajo su propio riesgo!**

Una figura vestida de negro, encerrada en una armadura de cuerpo completo sin igual, caminaba entre los grandes pasillos del edificio recién construido.

Este edificio exacto terminó hace aproximadamente dos días y sirvió para albergar a los diplomáticos recién llegados de la Región Especial. Posicionado justo cerca de Fortress Gown en una zona cerrada y vallada. Era un terreno neutral donde cada lado podía discutir las cosas sin disturbios.

Momon caminando hacia adelante, su habitación miró a izquierda y derecha, buscando posibles fuentes de peligro. Ya sea que paseaba entre las paredes de un edificio diplomático natural; uno no puede ser lo suficientemente cauto

No cuando los fanáticos de todo el reino, y de ahora en adelante en Falmart, quieran seducirlo solo para impregnarlos.

Ocurrió antes, y él apenas escapó con sus partes íntimas intactas, sin que se cubriera su cubierta.

Típicamente, el héroe negro no solía residir en un edificio tan elegante como este.

No, de hecho, de acuerdo con los relatos y el conocimiento colectivo, simplemente no era su estilo, prefería un enfoque más humilde y alojamiento.

En verdad, solo está aquí debido a que el Rey Hechicero le ordenó supervisar la seguridad de los Embajadores hasta nuevo aviso.

El guerrero oscuro finalmente llegó a su puerta y, afortunadamente, ninguna mujer saltó sobre él desde la esquina.

"Suspiro ..." se sintió aliviado, a veces era difícil ser un rey y un aventurero al mismo tiempo. Aún más difícil mantener las apariencias de dos personas completamente distintas.

Antes de agarrar el pomo, su mano se detuvo, sintiendo que el miedo se vertía detrás de la puerta. Un sentimiento de enfermedad recorrió su espina dorsal por un momento, pero después de un momento de consideración, reunió su coraje y abrió la puerta.

Primero, solo se asomó por dentro pero no vio nada. Justo después de entrar, cerrando la puerta y llegando a su dormitorio, reconoció la "cosa" o más como una "persona", acostado cómodamente en su cama.

Largo cabello plateado largo hasta la cintura, ojos rojos brillantes, orejas de conejo, piernas largas, una linda cola de conejo sobre su nalga y una figura que toda mujer envidiaría. Acostada desnuda en la cama, sintiendo su presencia, la mujer lentamente se levantó seductora.

"Ah, Sir Momon. Te esperaba antes ..." Tyuule, la reina de los conejos guerreros, se levantó, posando seductora.

Momon todavía estaba tranquilo, aunque solo gracias a sus años de entrenamiento y sus años de experiencia. Su naturaleza no muerta tampoco era un inconveniente.

"Reina Tyuule, ¿puedo preguntar qué está haciendo en mi habitación?" El tono de Momón era tranquilo; Su postura no mostraba vacilación ni miedo.

La mujer se limitó a sonreír seductoramente, caminando hacia Momon, moviendo sus caderas todo el tiempo. Abrazando sus bíceps blindados, ella la hizo bailar serpenteando alrededor del hombre, agarrando su escocés. Que apenas se sentía gracias a su gruesa armadura y muy probablemente a su miembro perdido, pero el repentino acto lo hizo temblar.

Tyuule lo abrazó por detrás, presionando su suave pecho contra su fría concha.

"Hmmm, Lord Momon. Usted sabe, mi gente es muy prolífica y fértil, con cada mujer capaz de tener varios bebés por embarazo. Debido a esto, no tenemos ningún concepto que apoye los roles tradicionales de la familia que los humanos adoran tanto. "

"¿Qué implicas? ¿Tyuule?" preguntó Momon, mirando a la mujer desnuda de repente.

Liberándose de su apretado agarre, agarrando sus hombros con sus enormes manos blindadas, los dos puntos rojos la fulminaron con la mirada detrás de su casco.

La Reina de los Conejos Guerreros solo sonrió cálidamente, sintiendo la mirada de su hombre y sus fuertes manos sobre ella. Los guantes de metal de la guerrera, aunque fríos, aun así, los sintió anormalmente cálidos. Las mariposas en su estómago comenzaron a bailar, aún más, alumbrando su instinto de reproducción al instante.

"Me salvaste; me liberaste de ese villano. Soy tuya, cuerpo y alma. Déjame llevar a tu hijo. Déjame llevar tu legado".

Ella susurró seductoramente, acercando la cabeza de Momon a sus labios. Empujando su casco cerrado hacia abajo desde su cabeza, revelando los ojos de carbón del hombre y su apariencia cicatrizada.

"Tyuule I ..." Momon vaciló, tratando de escapar.

"Shhh ..." Antes de que Momon pudiera decir algo más, la Guerrera Bunny colocó suavemente su índice blando en su labio inferior.

"No digas nada ... disfruta el momento". Ella lo besó, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos.

Momon intentó retroceder de la misma manera en la que vino, tratando de alejarse del fuerte abrazo de la hembra. Pero parecía que la mujer conocía su juego. Cortando el camino del guerrero oscuro lo guió hacia la cama. Empujándolo hacia abajo, usando su fuerza apareció aparentemente de la nada.

Ya sea que Tyuule haya tenido éxito debido al repentino debilitamiento de las rodillas de Momon , su repentina pasión evocada, o la fuerza que Tyuule obtuvo de Miritta, la diosa de la fertilidad para reproducirse con el hombre.

No como importaba, Tyuule logró engañar a Momon en la cama ...

Mientras tanto, bajo las capas de armadura, bajo el disfraz de Momon, bajo el disfraz de un changeling. El actor de Pandora gritó de miedo. Llamando a la ayuda de su creador, rogándole que salve a su hijo artificial.

"Mein Schöpfer, rette mich! (¡Creador, Sálvame!)"

En ese momento, en otra parte, una sensación de frío recorrió la columna vertebral de Ainz, sintiendo como algo terrible sucediendo en algún lugar lejano.

Tyuule empujó suavemente a Momon a la cama, comenzando a desenrollar las correas de su armadura de aleación de adamantina, como una profesional que sabe qué hacer, dónde comenzar el proceso de eliminación.

La noche aún era joven, ¿se salvará Momon (el actor de Pandora)? ¿O caer presa la mujer talla que está tratando de revertir violarlo?

Esto es lo que confío a tu imaginación ... queridos lectores. :)


	17. Capitulo 21

**Puerta: Así luchó el Reino Hechicero: ****Capítulo 20: ¡Dragones, Magia de los Guerreros!**

El día en que la profecía cobró vida fue como cualquier otro día, el sol brillaba intensamente, coronando a los cielos con su magnificencia sonriendo a su gente. La gente siguió su camino e hizo su trabajo diario. Al igual que cualquier otro día. El edificio central de la ONU en Ginebra estaba lleno de vida. Preparándose para la llegada del Ser Supremo. Yuri Alpha y Entoma Vasilissa Zeta están llenos de vigor, asegurándose de que todo esté en su lugar. Actualmente, Yuri le sirvió té a Auriel, como es habitual en este momento del día.

Siendo el Vice-capitán de las Pléyades y el miembro más ordenado del grupo, Yuri Alpha era la imagen perfecta de un profesor de la academia, como su creadora Yamaiko, nada evitó su atención. Levantó una cuchara bellamente hecha, midiéndola críticamente, ajustando sus lentes y entrecerró los ojos estrictamente detrás de sus oculares. Si dependiera de ella, usaría los cubiertos, los platos y la mesa provistos por Nazarick, no el donado por la reina de Inglaterra. Solo por la solicitud de Auriel, ella y Entoma arreglaron el escritorio con los cubiertos provistos.

Los cubiertos hechos de plata pura y forrados magníficamente con oro. Los platos y las tazas formados de porcelana de primera calidad. Todos ellos hechos a mano y pintados a mano. El mantel cosido a mano, encarnado con hermosas flores. La mesa realizada en madera de ébano.

La habitación está bien iluminada, bien arreglada, es espaciosa, con algunos Picasso en las paredes.

Yuri sintió que tanto el lugar como el arreglo eran inadecuados no solo para Lady Auriel sino también para un Ser Supremo. Se quejó de eso unas cuantas veces, pero Auriel simplemente la derribó simplemente diciendo;

"Está bien. Sé que Creator-sama. Ella siempre se queja de lugares demasiado limpios. Siempre me dice: 'Mira la belleza en el caos, Auriel. La perfección es la imperfección'".

Confundamente, Yuri no tenía idea de lo que hablaba la Señora, ni entendía la línea de pensamiento detrás del pensamiento del Ser Supremo. 'La perfección es la imperfección'? Eso no tiene sentido. Por lo general, ella se consideraba una de las criadas más inteligentes. Pero incluso ahora, ella no pudo comprender por qué Auriel citó la oración.

¿Por qué un ser perfecto como ella o Ainz-sama quiere ver la imperfección en lugar de la perfección? Tal vez porque Yuri era un no-muerto, ¿era incapaz de comprender la línea detrás del pensamiento? ¿O fue porque una simple sirvienta como ella no vio las cosas de la misma manera que sus amos? Estaba frustrada por no saber la respuesta ...

Cuando Yuri le preguntó a Entoma qué significaba la cita, la criada de insectos se limitó a reír, ocultando su cara de máscara de plástico detrás de sus largas mangas, citando; 'Eso es fácil, tonto ...'

La frase provocó la ira del Vice-capitán en el nivel más alto, y una vez, la avergonzó. ¿Cómo Entoma entiende las cosas que ella no pudo? Fue confuso y vergonzoso ...

En Nazarick, los sirvientes como ella solían comer con los cubiertos que ella sostenía cautelosamente. Si le preguntaste a ella, no era digno de un ser superior. Además, impresionante pobre muchacha, por qué está permitiendo que eso suceda.

Auriel la observó con cautela, preguntándose qué pensaba la pobre doncella, tomando un sorbo de té como una verdadera dama. Ella solía ver esa expresión que actualmente lleva Yuri bajo su máscara sutil. Ella conoce esa expresión. Le hizo recordar la expresión amarga de su maestra cuando Albedo, Shalltear y, normalmente, la rama de mujeres de Nazarick la invitan y comparte el té. Cuando empiezan a hablar sobre temas más delicados, ya sabes, cosas de las que hablan las chicas cuando los chicos no están cerca.

Auriel solo podía amargamente querer admitirlo, pero su maestra de vez en cuando, no, casi siempre actúa muy torpe. Ella la amaba y todo; Ella era su creadora después de todo. Pero ... Si le preguntas a Auriel, Esdeath debería actuar más como una chica en lugar de mostrar una expresión de horror cuando alguien le pregunta sobre las cosas mencionadas anteriormente. Simplemente no le queda bien. Tal vez fue su pasado lo que la hizo así, o fue en su naturaleza? Incluso Auriel no tenía ni idea. Cuando ella le preguntó al respecto; ella siempre empezaba a desviar el tema.

Las cosas empezaron a acelerarse en los últimos días. En el último día, los líderes de las fuerzas sobrenaturales de este mundo se acercaron a Auriel de alguna manera "directamente". Parece que la llamada diosa llamada 'Amaterasu' que pidió ayuda a Ainz no fue el único nivel de deidad que residió en la Tierra y los sistemas estelares cercanos. No, ella era solo la representante y el último miembro de su panteón. Hubo muchos más seres sobrenaturales que vivieron y trabajaron detrás de las cortinas durante mucho tiempo, operados sin el conocimiento de los humanos.

Sorprendente o no, muchas más razas habitaban este mundo. A pesar de esto, la Tierra no era el centro del universo. Oh no, la única razón por la que tantas facciones sobrenaturales eligen a la Tierra como el así llamado terreno de soplado porque residía cerca de uno de los siete pilares de la creación. Aquí pueden manifestar sus habilidades y poderes más directamente; Aquí pueden recoger la esencia de la vida sangrando del pilar libremente.

Los seres celestiales superiores, como los dioses, titanes y criaturas astrales de alto nivel, como las hadas, los ángeles y los demonios, podrían usar la esencia para recuperar su forma de carne por el momento. Era extraño, los seres de este universo diferían significativamente de los del mundo de Auriel.

¿Cuándo perdieron la capacidad de materializarse sin ayuda? Ella no tenía idea, pero debe ser frustrante dependiendo de las cosas que sangran por la extraña grieta en el espacio-tiempo solo para saborear la vida al máximo. Tal vez los Seres Supremos conocen una manera de devolver la libertad de estos seres. Sí, ella le preguntará a sus amos más tarde. Ganará la confianza de estas personas y un aliado útil para el Reino Hechicero para el futuro.

La esencia brotó de los pilares por una suma considerable en el mercado, y las criaturas la usaron para muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, realizar magia, rituales, alimentar sus dispositivos, crear elementos. Sus propiedades curativas fueron sin par. Hubo muchos más usos adicionales que no figuran en esta lista. Solo una cosa cuenta, quien controla los pilares, controla el mercado y la gente. Debido a esto, en el pasado, muchas guerras lucharon solo para ganar control sobre ellas. Batallas sangrientas, casi infinitas donde murieron muchos. Los bandos lucharon miles de años, incluso antes de que llegaran los humanos. Con el tiempo, las partes hicieron la paz y compartieron la esencia. Hoy en día, la mayor parte del mercado es propiedad de compañías gigantescas que refinan las cosas para su uso posterior.

Curiosamente, estas civilizaciones paralelas se aclimataron bien para la Tierra del siglo XXI. Innumerables seres angélicos, demoníacos, vampíricos y de otros mundos caminaban entre los humanos día a día sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Hacer negocios con ellos o simplemente vivir en paz. Demonios, algunos de ellos incluso se casaron con humanos. En los primeros días, los humanos solo se usaban como esclavos; en el tiempo, las civilizaciones externas se dieron cuenta de que la humanidad es más útil si las dejan desarrollarse. Así, la humanidad prosperó.

Auriel preguntó a los líderes sobrenaturales por qué no revelar su existencia y por qué no enviar fuerzas al otro lado cuando se abrió la puerta. El líder de la facción demoníaca, el hombre, llamado Lucifer Ördög Dominus, respondió simplemente.

"Lady Auriel. Los humanos somos diferentes a nosotros. Son violentos e impredecibles. A veces incluso peor que nosotros, los demonios. Solo lean su historia, y comprenderán. El color de la piel, la religión o incluso su nacionalidad. No importa, la gente siempre encuentra una razón para lastimarse y matarse unos a otros. Son así. Nuestra existencia, una vez que sabemos, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero nuestra alianza decidió que es mejor que no sepan que estamos aquí. La mayoría de ellos simplemente no pueden soportar el existencia diferente a la de ellos. Si se extinguen, eso es malo para el negocio. Espero que lo entiendan ".

Auriel entiende completamente el razonamiento, y ella estuvo de acuerdo. La humanidad de vez en cuando es problemática. Una raza dudosa es de ellos, con cualidades tanto positivas como negativas. Capacidad tanto para las buenas como para las malas. La respuesta a la siguiente pregunta; '¿Por qué no enviar fuerzas al otro lado cuando se abrió la puerta?' Realmente la sorprendió.

"¿Por qué no enviar fuerzas al otro lado? Fácil. Eso es solo un agujero temporal; desaparecerá a tiempo. Si no, nos aseguraremos de que desaparezca. Preferimos no querer quedarnos con Falmart, ni otros que vengan aquí solo para causar problemas. Conozco personalmente las deidades de ese mundo. No son agradables. No, discúlpeme, redacté mis palabras mal. Digamos que profesan un enfoque un tanto conservador. Deidades como Hardy o Flare no comparten La idea del mercado compartido y el libre albedrío de los mortales como nosotros. Deidades del otro lado aún atrapadas en el sistema obsoleto del panteón helénico. La última vez que nuestras fuerzas pusieron un pie en el otro lado y ofrecieron un acuerdo comercial; Nosotros. Tienes suerte. Me pregunto por qué vacilan en tu caso ".

De alguna manera, Auriel entendió lo que implicaba el líder de la facción Infernal. Pero una vez, la entristeció. Ambos mundos aún necesitan ver la brillantez de Ainz y ver la luz detrás de su sabio liderazgo. En el Nuevo Mundo funcionó un encanto, ¿por qué no aquí? Pensando en esto, ella miró en el lejano, pensando.

Todo el tiempo, Yuri solo la miró sutilmente. Ella no puede evitar preguntar. "¿Sucede algo, lady Auriel?"

Auriel solo miró a la criada, sacudiendo la cabeza, aunque, en sus ojos, una luz cansada presente. "No es nada…"

Mirando hacia el techo una vez más, ya sea que sospechaba o no, el temor pasó por el borde congelado del sistema solar. Matar, destruir y transformar innumerables criaturas de otro mundo que intentaron detener la propagación.

A unos 540 km sobre la Tierra, el Telescopio Espacial Hubble completó su misión sin tregua. Buscando lo desconocido, haciendo fotos sobre el infinito vacío del espacio. La mayoría de las veces, el telescopio transmitió de inmediato la información recopilada hacia uno de los pocos centros de control terrestre. Como siempre, encontró una anomalía, una anomalía que puede cambiar la faz de la Tierra para siempre.

El presidente Darryl, el presidente de Estados Unidos. Uno de los hombres más influyentes en la tierra. Sin embargo, incluso él no sabía qué tipo de temor infestaba el Sistema Solar de su hogar.

De pie en la famosa oficina oval, el hombre se quedó mirando por la ventana. Inspeccionando cómo los numerosos agentes idóneos intentan protegerlo, patrullando el área cercana.

Estaba preocupado por muchas cosas, y lo más importante, cómo podía construir una buena relación con el Reino Hechicero y obtener los recursos del otro lado.

Enviar una fuerza de invasión y conducir una campaña militar agresiva fuera de la cuestión. EE. UU. Puede ser una superpotencia, pero incluso tenía un presupuesto anual limitado. El presupuesto militar aún sigue luchando contra la Guerra contra el Terror en el Medio Oriente para que no puedan gastar más en la fuerza de invasión. Según su declaración, la estrategia de Darryl para la Región Especial se consideró bastante agresiva según sus compañeros. Primero, sugirió realizar agresivas campañas militares contra la Región Especial para ocupar una gran cantidad de tierra y recursos.

Como resultado, permitiría que el ejército de los EE. UU. Le suministrara material a la JSDF y le da su apoyo a la excursión de la JSDF a la Región Especial. Ya declaró que sus intenciones son permitirle al JSDF limpiar la Región Especial rápidamente, y luego respaldar las ofertas de las compañías estadounidenses para desarrollar el petróleo y otros recursos naturales, permitiendo que la economía de los EE. UU. Se beneficie de los recursos de la Región Especial. .

Él ya sabe que el plan falló. El Reino Hechicero está más cerca que nunca de vassalizar el Imperio Saderano. Si eso sucede, obtienen el control total sobre el vasto territorio y los recursos del Imperio. "¡Esos bastardos!" Él maldijo internamente. Si eso sucede, se verá obligado a tratar con ellos personalmente, a través de métodos pacíficos. Si es posible, alíen su nación con el reino. Gana tecnología y recursos. Estaba seguro de que China, Rusia y todos los demás gobiernos están haciendo lo mismo en este momento, tratando de ganar favor o algún material de chantaje.

Debe haber una manera de intercambiar bienes. ¡Debe haber una manera de explotar las lagunas!

Un acuerdo comercial beneficiaría a ambas partes. Darryl estaba seguro de ello. El momento en que los diplomáticos designados visitan el Reino de los Hechiceros cada vez más cerca. En unos días, pasarán por el otro lado. Si sus fuentes son correctas, algunos líderes participan personalmente en la reunión. Él tendrá que hacer lo mismo. La primera impresión fue lo más importante cuando se trata de negocios. Desafortunadamente, debido al accidente en el resort, su nación causó una amarga impresión en el Reino Hechicero.

Son muy conscientes de qué países participaron en la redada. Y lo hicieron saber al presidente temprano, allá en Ginebra. Saben que la CIA estaba presente. Necesita cambiar el panorama general, y la visita fue su oportunidad de mejorar su fortuna para mejorar, obtener la ventaja sobre sus rivales. ¡Este era su tiempo para ser reconocido por la historia!

'Knock-Knock' alguien llamó a la puerta. "Sí, entra." Sus ojos están cansados. El presidente Darryl apenas durmió una hora anoche. Concentrándose en resolver la tormenta política que su país detuvo.

Un agente adecuado intervino, sosteniendo una bandeja con un teléfono blanco. "Señor presidente, el general Curtis lo está buscando".

Levantando el teléfono, aceptó la llamada con la gracia de un presidente. "¿Sí?"

El general de cuatro estrellas comenzó a hablar al otro lado de la línea, comunicando la situación.

A primera vista, el presidente era la estatua de la calma, pero todos los que conocían al hombre reconocían la expresión preocupada detrás de su fachada cuidadosamente manejada. Tragando saliva, Darryl asintió acorralado.

"Ya veo, estaré allí pronto".

Devolviendo el teléfono, el presidente ordenó al agente, arreglando su corbata cuidadosamente. "Preparar el plano presidencial".

Asintiendo, el agente se fue. Darryl se inclinó sobre su escritorio, respirando pesadamente, sobre su frente se vertía una fuerte transpiración. Sus ojos huecos, una terrible sensación le revolvió el estómago.

"¿Cómo se ha llegado a esto?"

Luego…

Pasaron unos días, en Ginebra, todo estaba preparado para aceptar la llegada del maestro de Auriel. La preparación que Auriel supervisó personalmente para ver todo está en su lugar.

GOLDIE, la inteligencia artificial hecha por su maestro, ya alimenta a Auriel con la información que logró recopilar de la red. Además, le mostró los dibujos, las animaciones y otros contenidos digitales que las personas de la Tierra hicieron de Momon, Raidyn, Ainz y los otros recién llegados. La mayoría de ellos eran halagadores; los otros eran "algo" ofensivos. Se puede decir que es de naturaleza pornográfica ... Contenido que Auriel ordenó que se borre de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, también llegó Cocytus, enviado por el propio Ainz para asegurarse de que todo procediera como estaba previsto. La estatura del guerrero insecto de color cian puede ser imponente, su aura de verdadero caballero es innegable. Aún así, su apariencia de un insecto de gran altura cristalizado con cuatro brazos y una larga cola simplemente asustó a los diplomáticos pobres y al personal de seguridad. Al escuchar su nombre, Cocytus, hizo que el personal más clerical temblara y se alejara de sus inmediaciones. Probablemente los hizo recordar el lago helado del noveno círculo del infierno y los traidores residían en el estanque frío.

Los eventos recientes se están extendiendo fuera de control en la Tierra, eventos que Ainz ya notificó. Comenzó hace unos años, ahora la crisis llegó a su punto máximo por un culto que ganaba cada vez más presencia en todas las regiones.

Todo comenzó en el Medio Oriente, África y unas pocas regiones más empobrecidas del mundo. Apareció un culto malicioso, surgido de la nada hace unos años, difundiendo su influencia en gran medida y eficaz, adorando a los antiguos, pero sobre todo, al "Señor Oscuro de los Bosques".

El culto siempre está creciendo. Según GOLDIE, que encontró rastros débiles en los registros, el clan está presente en casi todos los líderes de las naciones. Con respecto a las noticias, Auriel puede incluso tener que intervenir si la profecía que menciona Lucifer se hace realidad.

"Auriel". Cocytus inclinó la cabeza hacia la criatura angelical, exhalando una ráfaga de aire frío. El serafín arco solo asintió cariñosamente, su sonrisa angelical. "Es bueno verte, Cocytus".

"Igualmente. Es. Todo. ¿De acuerdo?" La guerrera preguntó, fragmentada, rompiendo sus mandíbulas, viendo la ligera acidez en su rostro.

Auriel estaba preocupada, mirando a lo lejos, cerca de la alfombra carmesí cubierta, su expresión se relajó inmediatamente cuando su creador vino a su mente. Era muy consciente de que su maestro odia la fanfarria tan sofisticada que prepara, pero fue el mandato de Ainz recibirla de esta manera.

Si le preguntaras a alguien que conociera a los dos Seres Supremos por un período de tiempo más prolongado, puedes decir que fue solo una forma en que Ainz quiso molestar a su amigo. Pero para Auriel, esta era una idea absurda. Un rey poderoso como Ainz seguramente no haría algo tan infantil solo para ridiculizar a su amigo y avergonzarla abiertamente.

"Ah, no es nada, Cocytus", dijo sombría. "Es solo que ..." Ella se volvió hacia él con un suave encogimiento de hombros. "Me siento incómoda."

"¿Para qué es eso?"

Ella solo sonrió, mirando a su amiga cariñosa acercamiento. "No es nada. Continuemos con la preparación".

Cocytus encontró su comportamiento extraño pero se fue con su voluntad. También sintió que algo terrible se acercará. Pero él siempre estaba preparado; estaba tan tranquilo como el lago helado del que recibió su nombre. Y ... Si ella no quiere hablar de ello, puede mantener sus pensamientos. El guerrero cian no era un hombre que preguntaba por los asuntos privados de otros. Con toda honestidad, al menos no fue ella quien se burló de él con el apodo de "nudista", avergonzando y confundiendo enormemente al guerrero cian.

(Cuerpo de Cocytus cubierto por un exoesqueleto duro, por el hecho de que no usa ningún tipo de armadura o ropa. En la práctica, el insecto guerrero siempre estaba desnudo. Aura le gustaba burlarse de él por esto).

Las dos partes comenzaron a charlar, cuando el secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon, aprobó el dúo. En su rostro, una terrible expresión se sienta. Sus viejos ojos detrás de sus gafas se llenaron de un rostro de destrucción encantado.

Auriel, por supuesto, reconoció el rostro preocupado del líder inmediatamente, llamando al hombre mayor. "Secretario General-dono. ¿Sucede algo?"

Ban se volvió hacia ellos, suspirando con miedo. "Temo que tengamos que retrasar la llegada del Supremo General, Auriel-dono".

"¿Cómo es eso?" Auriel levantó una ceja confundida, mirando al hombre. Su ira comenzó a aflorar. La rabia la calmó de inmediato.

Mirando a su alrededor con recelo, Ban comenzó a hablar. "Varias cosas sucedieron en las últimas horas. Las cosas requieren nuestra atención indivisa. Por favor, perdónanos". El Secretario General se inclinó como costumbre, expresando profundamente la grave situación.

Varios diplomáticos más se alejan rodeados por un agente adecuado como figuras, dirigiéndose a algún lugar.

Mirando alrededor, Auriel solo levantó una ceja, midiendo críticamente la situación. "¿Es así? Supongo que es un problema relacionado con los militares".

"Sí. Desafortunadamente, no puedo ofrecerle más información porque la información está clasificada. Solo podría sugerir una cosa. Si es posible, permanecer cerca de un bunker, existe la posibilidad de que las sirenas se activen".

Cocytus estaba un poco molesto por el comportamiento cobarde del hombre que estaba parado frente a él. Ban fue la persona que supuestamente dirigió su coalición, un guerrero. Un líder debe estar orgulloso y liderar a su gente en tiempos difíciles. No encogerse de miedo como el hombre ante él. Naturalmente, el caballero cian no dijo nada; No era su lugar para juzgar. Pero no puede evitar soltar una ráfaga desagradable de viento frío, haciendo crujir sus mandíbulas peligrosas.

"Ah, no se puede evitar. Avisaré al Creador-sama sobre la demora cuando pueda. Pensé que se sentiría muy decepcionada. Quería ir y visitar algunos lugares, tal vez dar algunas conferencias a la generación joven. Ella es una científica, ¿lo sabías? Ella adora su arte como solía decir ... "Auriel se rió con un poco de orgullo en su tono, cubriéndose la boca suavemente.

Ban asintió todavía sudando. "Ya veo ... Por favor, saluda a tu amo y lamenta las desafortunadas circunstancias".

"¿Podemos ayudar de alguna manera?" Preguntó el Arch Seraphim inmediatamente, ofreciéndole ayuda.

A Cocytus le gustaba la valentía de la mujer que estaba a su lado; Ella era como su creadora. Valiente, implacable y dispuesto a ayudar a quien tenía potencial, poseía las cualidades que admiraba.

"Todo está bajo control, lady Auriel. Por favor, no se moleste en hacerlo. La tarea de proteger este mundo de nuestra propia gente es nuestra. Es nuestra carga la que debemos llevar solos. Solo le pido que se mantenga seguro y que permanezca adentro. La embajada por el momento ".

"Como desee ..." Aceptando la razón del Secretario General, Auriel se inclinó suavemente. "Aun así, si necesitas nuestra ayuda para evacuar o detener los cohetes que llegan. No dudes en preguntarnos. Estoy seguro de que Ainz-sama está más que dispuesto a ayudar a sus aliados cuando llegue el momento. Además, Cocytus y yo tenemos "capacidades antimisiles. Así que podemos repeler algunos, si no todos, antes de que alcancen el objetivo".

Por un momento, Ban se congeló, no tenía idea de cómo sabe el embajador la naturaleza de la crisis. Solo puede ver y asentir, su rostro se suaviza. Ahora, Ban parecía mucho más joven, menos preocupado. "Muy agradecido, lady Auriel. No se preocupe; llamaremos a la ayuda de Su Majestad cuando llegue el momento. Hasta que eso suceda, tenga cuidado. Necesito cuidarme un poco".

Inclinándose profundamente una vez más, Ban se despidió, preparándose en su camino. "Lady Auriel, Lord Cocytus". Luego dejó la escena.

Cocytus miró al hombre preocupado, volviendo su mirada hacia su amigo. "¿Problema?"

Auriel obedeció con una cara dura. "Problema."

Justo ahora, varias figuras adecuadas se acercaron al insecto guerrero y al arco Serafín. A simple vista, eran simples diplomáticos. Solo aquellos que fueron capaces de discernir los seres sobrenaturales fueron capaces de distinguirlos de las personas simples.

"Lady Auriel. Lord Cocytus".

Volviéndolos, el pequeño grupo ya se inclinó. "Nos gustaría pedirle ayuda a usted y a sus amos. Lo necesitamos con urgencia".

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Falmart: Valle de Lordom: **

El Bosque Schwarz era un vasto dominio que a menudo se llamaba "un mar de árboles".

Era mucho más profundo de lo que nadie podría haber imaginado. En sus tramos más lejanos, los troncos de árboles caídos estaban cubiertos de pilas de hojas en descomposición, y sobre ellos crecían las ramas de árboles gigantescos. Las raíces en el suelo se superponían entre sí, por lo que no se podía ver el campo, mientras que sobre ellas el cielo estaba bloqueado por las copas de los árboles que se extendían. Era como entrar en un mundo diferente.

Por supuesto, caminar por aquí a pie fue una tarea difícil, por no decir nada de conducir un vehículo. No tuvieron más remedio que rodearlo, dejando a Hamusuke atrás para proteger el HMW. Después de hacer algunos progresos hacia el sur, el grupo decidió descansar por la noche. Al día siguiente, siguieron el borde del bosque hacia el oeste, antes de llegar finalmente a Lordom Valley.

Los Elfos Oscuros se escondían aquí en las cuevas.

De un vistazo, esto parecía un terreno bastante adecuado para una pelea.

Como sugiere el nombre de 'valle', la tierra plana fue cortada por el flujo de un río en un estrecho barranco retorcido. Si pudieran conseguir que las eclosiones engordadas y de tamaño considerable desciendan al fondo de la garganta, podrían realizar una emboscada en ellas. Sin embargo, este lugar era demasiado estrecho para que los Dragones se hundieran.

Ahora que lo pienso; Este lugar era un lugar donde los Elfos Oscuros se escondían. Si los Dragones de la Llama, incluso en el estado de eclosión, pudieran encajar aquí, estarían listos.

El fondo del barranco era bastante estrecho. El río había dispersado rocas grandes y pequeñas alrededor, y parecía un lugar adecuado para la pesca. Sin embargo, no había forma de que los Elfos Oscuros recolectaran suficiente comida de este lugar. Tendrían que abandonar el Valle eventualmente, y los dos Dragones contaban con eso.

Además, la repentina lluvia torrencial elevaría el nivel del río hasta que se filtrara en sus cuevas. Tenían que luchar todos los días para que sus posesiones y sus alimentos no fueran arrastrados. Fue una vida dura.

"Si quieres encontrar a los Dragones de la Llama, dirígete al sur desde el Bosque Schwarz al Valle de Lordom. Las bestias cazan en el mismo lugar. Podemos emboscarlos allí". Yao dijo una vez más. Explicando la situación más claramente antes de que el grupo llegue al refugio seguro de su gente.

Los guardias del perímetro y el grupo se dirigieron hacia el valle de Lordom, donde se escondía la tribu de Yao. Ocho elfos oscuros y mujeres que sostenían lazos los escoltaban hasta los ancianos. Hace unas horas que el grupo dejó atrás sus monturas y el LAV, desde entonces, el progreso fue constante.

El pequeño grupo. Itami, Lelei, Tuka, Rory y, por supuesto, Zeno y su grupo de clase adamantina; El mago explosivo Meguminoi, el rastreador de bestias Slapstorm, el enano ingeniero Merryforge, el curandero druida Ephade Medhirth y la bardo del grupo Julian Alfred Pankratz siguieron a los oscuros exploradores elfos de cerca, escuchando lo que dijo Yao. La misteriosa contratista elfa permaneció cerca de ellos, manteniendo su atención en el equipo, o más probablemente en la impresionante forma de Zeno.

Yao recuerda claramente el terrible día en que la eclosión de dos dragones llameantes apareció de la nada; Sucedió hace apenas unos meses. Su tamaño puede ser menor que el de su madre, pero cuando se trata de capacidades destructivas, son tan sombríos como el animal padre.

Después del Tercer Equipo de Reconocimiento, con la ayuda de los aventureros llamados Momon y Raidyn habían matado al Dragón de Fuego original. Los dos dragones madurados se refugiaron en los cañones y montañas cercanos, afligieron a su madre y se alimentaron de los elfos. El Clan Dushi se vio obligado a huir de su aldea en el Bosque Schwarz cuando las criaturas comenzaron a atacar sus aldeas. Las tierras que habían sido el coto de caza del clan Dushi se convirtieron en el coto de caza de los híbridos Flame Dragons.

Quema, destruye y arrasa todo a su paso. La apariencia de las dos criaturas fue sorprendente, inesperada y destructiva. Nadie lo esperaba; incluso los sabios más sabios dijeron que tales animales no deberían aparecer cincuenta años más. Y no se supo que aparecieron más de una a la vez. Algo antinatural ocurrió después de la muerte del Dragón Antiguo original para hacer que las criaturas crezcan tan rápido.

Sólo tomó alrededor de un mes para que las dos bestias destrozaran y casi destruyeran al orgulloso clan Elfo Oscuro, obligándolos a esconderse.

Los ancianos del clan Dushi no veían otra salida, la única solución era pedir ayuda, y los recién llegados como dioses proporcionaban la solución perfecta para el problema.

Mirando a su alrededor, Itami recordó su verdadero objetivo al estar aquí. Ayuda a Tuka a recuperarse. Ayúdala a darse cuenta de que su padre está muerto. Solo así podrá descansar un poco y dejar de llamarle "padre".

"Humph ... luchando contra dos dragones. Molesto ..." acariciando su larga barba, el zumbido de Merryforge estaba preocupado. Su grupo era famoso por su capacidad para cazar dragones medios y menores. Aparte de unos pocos grupos seleccionados, los vasallos directos y las creaciones de los Seres Supremos, muy pocos podrían hacer lo mismo.

Al igual que en este mundo, en el Reino de los brujos también los dragones eran criaturas temibles, que varían en tamaño, habilidad y tipo. Los animales de acuerdo con las leyendas que no pueden morir en la vejez y con el tiempo solo se hacen más fuertes. Algunos de ellos completamente inmunes al fuego, el frío, los rayos, la naturaleza y elementos similares.

La mayoría de ellos no eran bestias en cierto sentido, la mayoría de los dragones del Nuevo Mundo eran criaturas racionales, sabias, seres conscientes que podían pensar, hablar, planear e implementar por capricho. Algunos de ellos incluso pueden aprender y usar la magia. Y al igual que ellos, esta magia solo crece con el tiempo.

Según las leyendas, los antiguos Señores Dragón de la antigüedad incluso tenían su propio tipo de magia. Magic, llamado Wild Magic, que comenzó a deteriorarse cuando los Seis llegaron y comenzó a expandir el sistema mágico basado en niveles. Por supuesto, fuera de los cuentos y las leyendas, Merryforge no tenía idea de que fuera verdad o no.

Solo sabe una cosa. No importa qué tipo de dragón. Podrían oler el valor de un artículo con alta precisión. Hambre, los dragones del Nuevo Mundo estaban obsesionados con los tesoros. Cuanto más vale la pena, más querían reclamarlo. No importa lo que tuvieran que hacer para reclamar dicho tesoro. La mayoría de los dragones y los pocos Señores del Dragón que quedaban solo dejaron de resistirse después de la muerte del Señor del Dragón Platino, el más fuerte de su especie, aterrorizados por los poderes piadosos de Ainz y sus sirvientes, la antigua y orgullosa raza simplemente se inclinó y juró fidelidad . Sólo quedaron unos pocos elementos deshonestos que todavía se rebelaron contra el control.

Al escuchar al enano salir, Yao dejó caer el sudor, en su rostro una expresión preocupada representada; Los elfos oscuros que escoltaban afilaron sus largas orejas reuniendo aún más información.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'problemático', Merryforge-san?" preguntó Itami un poco confusa. A partir de la descripción de Zeno, esperaba que el grupo fuera una unidad profesional de cazadores de dragones. Aún más, sabiendo que Zeno fue entrenado por Raidyn que fue capaz de retener a esa criatura monstruosa con sus manos, se esperaba.

Bebiendo de su pipa, explicó el enano alborotado. "Una cosa es luchar contra un dragón, y menos luchar contra varios. Además, no conocemos todas las capacidades de las criaturas. Qué tipo de resistencia tenían, qué tipo de armas y conjeturas alquímicas, bombas y otras cosas". Tuve que prepararme para luchar eficazmente. Si pueden usar magia, estamos en problemas. Primero tenemos que explorarlos, recoger muestras ".

El pequeño grupo asintió. En la cara de los Elfos Oscuros que escoltan, aparece una expresión sombría en la imagen.

Al escuchar la sentencia; Los dragones pueden usar la magia, e hicieron que Lelei convirtiera al enano y afilara sus oídos. Ella nunca considera que algo es posible. Los dragones son bestias, después de todo, criaturas de puro instinto que poseen bestias como la inteligencia.

Yao también se volvió ligeramente hacia Merryforge, inclinando su cabeza burlándose. Su rencor está resonando en su voz. "Son criaturas asesinas. Nada más ..."

"Ohohoho!" Merryforge se rió de todo corazón. "Ahí es donde te equivocas, pequeña dama. No puedes jugar con un dragón sin preparación. Las bestias sabias más allá de la razón, planean y ejecutan por capricho, y con la edad, solo empeoran. Las criaturas salieron de una pesadilla, aquellas a las que No te ofendas, querido Medhirth ... "El enano se disculpó, girando su cabeza ruidosa contra la prismática chica de pelo con cuernos en su cabeza.

Medhirth solo sonrió tímidamente, un ligero rubor visible en su rostro. "I-No es un problema; soy muy consciente de la naturaleza de mis parientes. Por favor, no se preocupe, Merryforge -san".

El enano asintió con una sonrisa, Yao prefirió no forzar su mente con lo que la chica quiso decir cuando dijo; "Soy muy consciente de la naturaleza de mis parientes". Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros como una mala broma. Pero el enano que la llamaba jovencita todavía la molestaba un poco. Es cierto que entre su clase todavía era joven, no puede comparar a los ancianos de su tribu en edad ni en conocimiento, pero aún tenía más de 315, ¡maldita sea! ¡Era mucho mayor que el enano! Razas como los enanos deben dar el debido respeto a sus mayores.

El grupo continuó el viaje; los únicos sonidos de charla vinieron de la dirección de Dandelion y Rory. Los dos intercambiaron cuentos en el camino. '¿Por qué pasar el tiempo en silencio cuando puedes intercambiar historias?' Diente de león dijo, y el apóstol de Emroy obedeció a cambio. Rory fue experimentado más allá de la razón. Poseer más de novecientos años de material de historia. Eso significaba que ella tenía la abrumadora ventaja sobre la bardo. Pero incluso con la gran diferencia de edad, Dandelion podría sorprenderla con algunas cosas. Así, los dos se hicieron buenos amigos por un corto tiempo.

Continuando el largo viaje, Yao no puede dejar de preguntar. "¿Qué propones entonces? ¿Cómo debemos tratar con ellos?"

"¿Te refieres a los dragones?" preguntó Zeno. Yao asintió tímidamente a cambio.

"Depende de su tipo, fortaleza, debilidad y muchos otros factores. El primer paso siempre mide la fuerza de tu enemigo, encuentra su debilidad. Si es posible desde lejos. Al menos, el maestro me enseñó de esta manera. Ella siempre dijo: 'Si el enemigo bueno al final, lucha desde lejos. Si tiene habilidad desde lejos, acércate ".

El grupo asintió al unísono. Itami conoce la táctica. Pero necesitaba pedir solo para molestar a Zeno un poco. "¿Y si el enemigo es experto tanto a corto como a largo alcance?"

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre. "Bueno, mierda ... entonces estás metido en el cuello en la mierda. Eso es todo ..."

El grupo se echó a reír. Itami no esperaba esta astuta réplica, sonrió alegremente. "Ahaha ... Buena." Al rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza, se sintió aliviado de que el aventurero no estuviera tan atascado como los caballeros que conoce antes.

Yao asintió, continuando.

"Hablas muy respetuosamente sobre tu maestro cada vez que la mencionas, Zeno-dono. ¿Están ustedes dos ...?" Yao se sonrojó al imaginar la imagen, incluso cuando no tenía idea de cómo se veía la maestra de Zeno, lo intentó.

Itami se mordió el labio inferior, instándose a sí mismo a no echarse a reír, imaginando a Zeno con el frágil Raidyn. Por supuesto, él vio parejas con una diferencia de tamaño más grande en el pasado, pero siempre hizo que el Primer Teniente se preguntara cómo funciona esa relación. "¿Están ustedes dos cerca?"

Yao sintió un ligero tirón en su hombro, mirando hacia atrás, era el robusto rastreador de Beastmen, Slapstorm negó con la cabeza. Al darse cuenta de su error, Yao estaba avergonzado. Su rostro se puso aún más nervioso. Su flequillo blanco ensombrecía sus ojos.

"Lo siento, no es apropiado preguntar ..."

Zeno sonrió cálidamente, luego asintió lentamente con la cabeza. "Está bien. Ella está ..." Sus palabras se detuvieron por un momento, luego continuaron en un tono amargo. "Ella es lo más cercano a un pariente. Ella fue quien me salvó y me enseñó todo lo que sé. Sin ella, no estaría aquí para ayudarte".

"Ya veo ..." El elfo oscuro suspiró un poco triste. Ver la sonrisa amarga en la máscara de Zeno hizo que se arrepintiera de haberlo preguntado. Las escoltas elfas oscuras se encogieron incómodamente.

"No te preocupes, Zeno-sama. Estamos aquí para ti".

"Gracias, Medhirth, lo aprecio ..." Sonriendo, la chica le devolvió el gesto tímido.

"Continuando con el hilo, debemos explorar a los dragones de primera mano. La mayoría de los dragones que conozco usualmente tienen algún tipo de rutina diaria. Encontrar el contador adecuado contra ellos también es importante. No podemos llevar todas las armas y herramientas en la batalla o nuestro movimiento ser restringido ".

Slapstorm rió simpático.

"Deberíamos tratar de hacer trampas explosivas en un lugar cerrado y luego atraerlos allí. Si no, siempre deberíamos intentar tomarlos desprevenidos en los cañones cercanos. Sólo los tontos luchan contra los dragones a la intemperie sin redes de mithril resistentes y ocultos y preparados de antemano "Si tenemos suerte, los dragones son lo suficientemente orgullosos o estúpidos como para seguir el anzuelo. Si no, estamos en problemas. Luchar contra dos de ellos hace que nuestro trabajo sea exponencialmente más difícil. Puede haber causalidades. Por supuesto, sin conocer más detalles" . No puedo decir con seguridad ".

Yao era sospechoso. Claro, los Dragones de la Llama eran criaturas temibles, pero el grupo les dio demasiado crédito. Si los dragones fueran sensibles, los seres pensantes como dijo Merryforge, su gente se habría ido hace mucho tiempo. No, todo el Imperio Saderano y los reinos cercanos estarían sobre los talones de los lagartos gigantes.

Zumbando, Zeno inmediatamente sabe qué hacer. "Te encomiendo el scouting, Alalog. Asegúrate de aprender todo lo que puedas. No queremos coger desprevenido".

"Aye jefe ..." respondió Slapstorm inmediatamente. "Cuando nos establecimos, lo empecé de inmediato".

Itami suspiró aliviada. Él no era un héroe, infierno, él consideraba un vago por sus compañeros. Siempre evitaba los problemas y solía esperar hasta que se resolviera. En la situación actual, su plan simplemente plantaría la guarida de los dragones con C4 y luego explotaría las cosas cuando regresara de la caza, o lo que sea que estén haciendo los dragones a esta hora del día. Justo y fácil, ¿verdad?

¿Cargar contra dragones como los caballeros titánicos en las historias de antaño? Él no era estúpido. Esos cuentos sólo existían en la ficción, juegos y novelas. La verdad era horrible y despiadada; lo más probable es que los caballeros terminaran como un aperitivo frito en el estómago del dragón antes de que pudieran siquiera levantar su arma. Itami no estaba dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio, él no era tan estúpido.

"Slaptorm-san tiene razón. Déjame aclarar esto. Si los Dragones pueden volar libremente, estamos en una gran desventaja. No tenemos ninguna posibilidad de victoria si intentamos luchar contra ellos abiertamente". Itami se unió a la conversación, tratando de disuadir a Yao incluso de la idea de luchar contra las criaturas de pies a cabeza, imitando a los héroes de la antigüedad.

"Ya veo ... Si necesitas un señuelo, avísame. Puedo ayudar a mi gente". Yao habló ligeramente, como si fuera realmente tan simple. Los exploradores que los escoltaban asintieron al unísono.

Poco tiempo después, el grupo llegó al complejo donde se alojaba la mayor parte de la tribu Dushi. Cerca del fondo del valle, donde la luz del sol no puede llegar. Yao se fue, desapareció en una cueva donde, si las intuiciones de Itami son correctas, los líderes de su clan se escondieron. Curiosamente, ella los instó a permanecer afuera, a no entrar en la caverna vigilada.

A su alrededor, los miembros del clan realizan sus actividades diarias, pescan, cosen, recolectan, hacen cosas que la gente generalmente hace en extrema necesidad. Los jóvenes están jugando, sin preocuparse por la horrible situación del clan. Unos pocos adultos miraron al grupo peligrosamente, charlando, murmurando detrás de las extrañas figuras. Los elfos oscuros no confían en los recién llegados, en absoluto, incluso cuando los vieron escoltados por la propia Yao.

Slapstorm, como se esperaba, recibió muchas miradas malignas y temerosas. No es sorprendente, incluso de acuerdo con los estándares del Reino Hechicero, solo daba miedo; Él solía ganar tales looks a diario. Su apariencia fue bastante aterradora para aquellos que no lo conocen. Afortunadamente, solo tomó una sonrisa amistosa, y una ola de una pata del rastreador del equipo y los elfos oscuros se dispersaron.

Suspirando después de ver la reacción, él solo se rió, no se puede evitar. Era demasiado guapo para los escasos elfos. Solo que ahora, sintió como alguien se golpeaba la cabeza con fuerza con una cosa de madera.

"¡Auch! ¡Brat! ¡Para qué es eso!" Mewing, agarrando su cabeza donde la protuberancia ya estaba presente, sus ojos se agitaban con sangre.

"Pops, no asustes a los clientes ..." Meguminoi se golpeó la cabeza sin miedo una vez más, en su rostro una expresión desinteresada y plana que señalaba al anciano con su bastón.

"No nos pagan si los asustas. Si no nos pagan, no puedo comprar mis dulces. Si no puedo comprar mis dulces, necesito preguntarle a Fluder-sama algunos hallazgos o practicar mi explosión en ti ".

"Mocoso loco ..." Itami y Tuka no lo pueden creer, incluso Rory y Lelei inclinaron sus cabezas sorprendidas. Por un momento, los ojos amarillos del tigre como hombres bestia se iluminaron de miedo. Era una imagen absolutamente absurda. Esa pequeña cosa está amenazando a una bestia que puede tenerla como aperitivo y quedarse hambrienta después.

El primer teniente no puede hacer nada solo meditar, qué tipo de absurdo se manifiesta ante él. ¿Está soñando, o ya murió? Héroes, dragones, elfos, dioses, inmortales, criaturas míticas por todas partes. Las cosas solo existen en la fantasía ...

Él está soñando, sí, lo más probable es que fuera un ataque terrorista y todo esto solo un sueño muy real. Probablemente fue golpeado por una explosión y murió o en estado de coma. Explicación sensata teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

No, sacudiendo la cabeza para despertarse, pronto llegará la convención de doujin. Dándose una palmada en la cara, todos miraron su incredulidad. Mirando a su alrededor se golpeó una vez más, pero todo era igual. Antes de la tercera bofetada, una mano suave y delgada lo agarró de la mano y lo detuvo. "¡Papá! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ?!" La voz desesperada de Tuka hizo eco en el campamento. Tomando su mano firmemente, en sus ojos acumulando humedad.

Mirando a la niña, Tuka casi lloró. ¿Entonces es real? Tal vez, él no puede estar seguro. En cualquier caso, fue una situación embarazosa. "Uh-oh, lo siento, tengo bastante sueño. ¿La noche pasada fue bastante ... loca?"

"¿Chiflado?" Meguminoi entrecerró los ojos carmesí y miró al Primer Teniente Balant. "Vete, pervertido loco ..."

Itami palideció. El, un pervertido? Quiero decir, a él le gustaban las chicas guapas, ¿qué hombre no las querría? Pero él es un pervertido? Nunca se consideró a sí mismo como un pervertido.

Un golpe rápido y el sombrero de bruja del maníaco explosivo se aplanaron. "¡Muu! No llamamos a nuestros amigos de esa manera ... disculpas, Meguminoi-san". La regañó Zeno, mirándola excepcionalmente.

Mirando ofendida, la chica hinchó su mejilla indignada, murmurando en voz baja. "Lo siento…"

"¿Qué? ¡No escucho ...!" se burló de su canto juliano. Fue una idea estúpida; Lo último que se le ocurrió a su visión antes de que la oscuridad descendiera fue el tembloroso movimiento de cabeza de Zeno. Luego la sensación de un pequeño puño aplanando su nariz. El dolor recorrió sus nervios por un momento.

"¡Dije que lo siento! ¡Estúpido mujeriego pervertido!" Pisando a la bardo, ella gritó. Todos en el grupo se rieron, incluso Lelei mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Los elfos oscuros alrededor solo vieron al pequeño grupo aturdido. "Esperemos que sean tan fuertes como extraños". Este pensamiento les viene a la mente antes de suspirar.

Zeno pronto volvió a sus sentidos una vez más, mirando a su alrededor, sumergiéndose en su mundo interior. "Ah, me pregunto qué hacen sensei y Momon-dono ahora ... Los dos deben estar ocupados en una tarea diferente. Me pregunto qué es ahora. ¿Un señor demonio en ascenso? ¿Un dragón? Ella y Momon-dono siempre tomaron la palabra. las tareas imposibles. Además, me pregunto dónde está Nabe-dono; la extraño ... "

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Zeno dejó atrás la idea absurda.

"¡No! ¡No la extraño en absoluto! Ella daba miedo y siempre me llamaba gusano, y me dio esa mirada de disgusto; era casi tan aterradora como la maestra cuando se enojó conmigo después de que accidentalmente comí su preciado postre ..."Recordando a los monstruos, se imaginó a Raidyn y Nabe, haciendo que el héroe elfo temblara en sus botas. Ocurrió hace más de ciento ochenta años, pero el recuerdo todavía lo perseguía. "¡ Miedo ...!" el cerró

"¡Mierda! ¡Los dragones están aquí!"

Los gritos de los Elfos Oscuros se alzaban a su alrededor.

El macho Elfo Oscuro que se había acercado a Itami y su grupo para revisarlos fue arrebatado por la criatura de escamas rojas que se lanzaba en picado. Sus piernas se sacudieron entre los huecos de los colmillos del Dragón de Fuego, y la bestia colosal lo masticó y tragó de un solo trago.

"Aaah, ah, ah, aaaawaah, aah, ah-", gritó agonizante.

Tuka lo había visto todo de principio a fin, y se quedó paralizada. Quedarse quieto frente a un Dragón de la Llama fue nada menos que un suicidio.

Los otros elfos comenzaron a huir para salvar sus vidas, y algunos de ellos levantaron sus arcos para disparar al Dragón. Sin embargo, sus flechas eran inútiles contra las escamas de armadura del Dragón. Incluso si era una eclosión muy madura, eclosionada no hace mucho, era casi tan grande como su madre. Algo debe ser masivamente acelerado en el período de desarrollo de ambos dragones.

El Dragón de llamas de escala roja ignoró por completo a los Elfos. En cambio, enfocó toda su atención en el congelado Tuka. Luego abrió sus fauces manchadas de sangre y se abalanzó sobre el joven elfo.

Justo cuando Tuka estaba a punto de ser consumida por las fauces de la muerte, un gran choque de piedras se hizo eco en todo el valle.

Como un pétalo negro en el viento, Rory Mercury cargó al Flame Dragon y le dio un fuerte golpe con su alabarda. La enorme placa de acero golpeó el cuadrado del Dragón de la Llama en la mandíbula.

Sin embargo, incluso ese poderoso golpe no pudo destruir las resistentes escamas del Dragón de Fuego. Aún así, el fuerte impacto del ataque golpeó la cara del Dragón de Fuego.

Era una escena tan extraña como una hormiga que sustituye a un elefante.

Y entonces, el Dragón de la Llama se derrumbó en el suelo. Arrojó una nube de polvo que voló por todas partes. El impacto de su caída sacudió el suelo y sonó como un trueno.

"Tan fuerte…"

Los Elfos Oscuros miraban asombrados.

La segunda criatura aterrizó en el suelo, sus escamas eran negras, protegiendo a su propia especie y matando a los elfos cercanos.

"¡Cierra tus oídos y cierra tus ojos!"

La mayoría de los elfos todavía se asustaron al no poder comprender lo que el hombre ahumado está gritando. Itami está viendo lo que hace Merryforge obligado a seguir sus instrucciones. Instó a Lelei y Rori a hacer lo mismo. Sacando rápidamente el protector de orejas de su bolsa, se colocó en sus orejas y luego cubrió la Tuka aún congelada. Experimentó el efecto posterior de un flashbang cuando solo era un simple aprendiz, prefería no volver a hacerlo.

Varias piedras extrañas con una mecha chisporroteaban por el aire. Golpea la cabeza de la criatura escalada negra.

'¡Explosión!'

La luz cegadora y el sonido ensordecedor desorientaron a todos alrededor. Haciéndolos tropezar en el suelo. Muchos elfos no lo hicieron, sus oídos sangraban por la improvisada granada, gimiendo y rodando por el suelo con dolor, completamente desorientados por la explosión.

Slapstorm se quejó insatisfecho; ahora tenía que salvar a esos imbéciles antes de que se cocinen vivos. Fue el más rápido del grupo. Era el más adecuado para la tarea. Inclinándose hacia adelante, el explorador de los hombres bestia empujó y lanzó a muchos elfos hacia las brechas cercanas y el agua. Esperando que estén a salvo por el momento.

Julian comenzó a tocar con su instrumento, puliendo al grupo, brindando un aumento de estadísticas tanto defensivo como ofensivo.

Las bestias desorientadas, trataron de recuperar el equilibrio después de las bombas paralizantes, disparando muerte feroz de su boca izquierda y derecha. Fue incluso peor que antes. Incluso los pernos encantados Merryforge no pudieron penetrar en su gruesa piel.

Los dragones los atraparon con el pantalón abajo, esa era la verdad, el grupo debería haberlo sabido. Todo fue demasiado suave desde que llegaron. No estaba bien; Fue horrible.

"juez principal"

Justo después de que Lelei lanzó su hechizo, una serie de anillos hechos de luz mágica se formaron frente a ella.

Lelei chasqueó los dedos. En respuesta, la poderosa onda explosiva surgió en línea recta y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo del dragón rojo.

Sin embargo, el rayo de poder mágico neutralizado por las fuertes alas del Dragón Rojo y rebotó hasta el suelo.

"[Lightning Strike]! [Explosión Menor]! [Bola de Fuego]!" Meguminoi bombardeó a los dragones desde el aire, como una bailarina que esquiva el aliento de fuego del dúo bestial. Su vuelo sostenido por el hechizo de tercer nivel; [Volar].

Lelei nunca sospechó que Meguminoi es capaz de volar. Y ella cambió su posición tan rápidamente en el aire; ella debe ser muy hábil Ella sabe cómo volaron los magos de Rondel, incluso un maestro no fue capaz de realizar tales trucos que está haciendo la bruja carmesí.

Si le preguntabas a Lelei, propulsarte en el aire con tu magia era una tarea moderadamente difícil, pero para un mago promedio sin ningún talento significativo o sin la bendición de al menos uno, si no ambos dioses gemelos (Ral y La). Fue una pesadilla aprender, controlar y sostener adecuadamente la fuerza propulsora.

Una de las razones detrás de las dificultades de la magia de vuelo fue la cantidad de energía que necesitabas liberar si querías permanecer en el aire. Incluso un mago con gran talento y altas reservas no puede sostenerlo más de una, máximo dos horas.

La segunda razón detrás de la dificultad de volar fueron las diversas reglas complejas que el lanzador de magia necesitaba para reconocer y equilibrar adecuadamente para cumplir con los requisitos del hechizo. Era necesario ajustar los tres pasos incluso para dejar el suelo; Arrastre, levante y empuje. Los magos de Rondel tenían que reconocer estas tres cosas si querían volar.

Si un mago usaba demasiada fuerza, él / ella sumergía la frase; '¡Al infinito y más allá!' En la mayoría de los casos, el mago acaba de agotar sus reservas antes de aterrizar de forma segura y caer simplemente del aire. Lelei incluso escuchó casos en que el delincuente murió en el otoño. En el otro extremo, use menos energía de la necesaria y la persona ni siquiera pudo abandonar el suelo.

Por supuesto, el hechizo volador que Lelei sabe era muy diferente al que usó el mago carmesí loli; Se basa en un sistema completamente diferente. Así, las dos cosas eran como el atún y el delfín. Algunas personas podrían decir que son lo mismo, las personas que no conocen la magia podrían escabullirse; Ambos animales son solo peces. Cuando en verdad, uno de ellos era un pez. Mientras tanto el otro era un mamífero.

Los dos sistemas diferían en tal margen que realmente no se puede comparar.

Ver a la maga carmesí trucos locos en el aire hizo que el corazón de Lelei latiera aún más intenso, le hizo reconocer lo poco que sabe. La llenó con el deseo de visitar el otro lado y aprender en la institución de la que Meguminoi habló anoche. Su pervertido maestro estará verde de envidia una vez que se entere de esto.

"[Rayo]!" Los rayos bailaban alrededor del cuerpo del dragón, haciéndolo dar un paso atrás.

Lelei estaba asombrada. Incluso un maestro experimentado necesitaba canto y carga su magia antes de que él / ella lanzara el hechizo. Y los cantos que el lanzador de magia carmesí bombardeó a los dragones eran de alto nivel con apenas encantamientos, no, el encantamiento ni siquiera salió de su boca, Meguminoi solo dijo los nombres de la habilidad y apuntó su bastón contra las criaturas. El fenómeno cobra vida así.

O bien ella era una maestra como Cato, y conocía las leyes físicas por instinto, en tanto que ni siquiera necesita el conjuro para llamar a la vida su magia. O bien, el sistema mágico basado en niveles que estas personas extrañas usaban difería del suyo. Sí, este es probablemente el caso. Raidyn trató de explicársela, pero al principio no tenía sentido. Desafortunadamente, no puede continuar con la tutela de Lelei debido al accidente en el resort y su separación posterior. Raidyn prometió que le enviaría algunos buenos libros a su manera, pero hasta ahora Lelei no recibió ningún libro.

Ella escuchó sobre el asentamiento cerca de Fortress Gown; Tal vez ella lo visite un día y compre algunos libros. Los magos de Rondel ya visitaron el lugar; Las noticias se difundieron rápidamente.

Mirando hacia atrás en el campo de batalla, los ojos del mago azul se agrandaron. Uno de los elfos oscuros llorando buscando a su madre. Ella lo alcanzó, preparándose para lanzar un vendaval de viento para empujar al niño lejos del ataque de la criatura. Bajando su mano, la forma dorada de Zeno apareció ante el dragón, sosteniendo su enorme escudo y su espada encantada.

Itami se quedó boquiabierto llamando a Zeno, lanzando algunos disparos de su carabina en dirección al ojo de la criatura. Tuka miró la escena con horror, todavía congelada.

Rory trató de alcanzarlos antes de que la garra alcance al aventurero vestido de oro y al niño, pero estaba segura de que llega tarde. Ella luchó contra el otro dragón y estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo a tiempo.

"[¡Aumenta la Resistencia]! [Aumento de Habilidad Mayor]! [Fortaleza Invulnerable]! [Escudo del Protector Santo]!" Combinando instantáneamente sus habilidades de clase de artes marciales y paladín, un extraño sentimiento palpitante abandonó el cuerpo de Zeno; un aura amarilla lo rodeaba.

El suelo tembló y se quebró bajo el héroe; Una pequeña onda de choque sacudió la zona. El cuerpo de la criatura gigante y el sólido escudo de aleación de adamantina chocaron. Al ver el sorprendente efecto, el animal retrocedió por un momento, luego llovió fuego sobre él. Una vez más, fue sin efecto; las llamas se neutralizaron de inmediato gracias a su habilidad [Escudo del protector sagrado, la excelente capacidad de disipación de calor de la aleación de adamantium y el encantamiento de su armadura. Estas tres cosas combinadas protegían tanto a él como al niño detrás de él. Usando la confusión de la criatura, Zeno gritó furiosamente, activando su habilidad.

"¡[Limit Breaker]! [Physical Ability Boost]! [Magic Weapon Encantamiento]! [Seek Weakness]! [God Flash]! ¡Aaaaaa!" Reuniendo toda su fuerza, el héroe cortó profundamente en la mano de la criatura. La sangre se vertió en el suelo. El corte logró separar dos dedos de la mano con garras del dragón. La bestia enfurecida saltó hacia atrás inmediatamente. Buscando los lugares vacantes donde se ubicaban sus dedos anteriormente.

¿Así que esto es todo? Artes marciales; 'La magia de los guerreros', como Raidyn formó sus palabras anteriormente. Verlo en acción, realmente asombroso. Lelei aceptó el hecho y adoró la magia de los guerreros. Rory miró la escena con ojos curiosos. Ella no tenía idea de lo que sucedió, pero de alguna manera, la energía espiritual y el poder de Zeno se dispararon. Momentáneamente, en este encantado estado físico y mental Rory Mercury estaba seguro, Zeno podría enfrentarse con un apóstol si se hubiera encontrado con uno.

Artes marciales, magia de guerreros, mente sobre cuerpo, muchos nombres, un significado. Significaba utilizar pura voluntad para hacer posible lo imposible; endurece el cuerpo, levanta resistencias, hace posibles ataques imposibles, y muchas más cosas. Todo ello utilizando la pura voluntad del usuario. Naturalmente, la técnica también tenía inconvenientes. La fuerza de las artes marciales depende en gran medida de la habilidad y la resistencia del usuario. Las artes marciales eran habilidades pesadas de resistencia, cuanto más usabas a la vez, más te agotabas. Cuanto más inexperto tuvieras, más energía necesitarías para activar.

Incluso el legendario Gazef Stronoff solo podía usar seis artes marciales a la vez. Zeno es como él; No tenía talento, ni campeón de calidad cuando comenzó. Era solo un niño ladrón de los barrios bajos. En su estado actual, apenas limita con el reino de los héroes de antaño (por encima del nivel 30).

En la situación actual, consideró usar el objeto que recibió de su maestro antes de que se separaran. Pero él no estaba lo suficientemente desesperado. Todavía puede salvar la situación.

Fue un cristal que recibió. Zeno no tenía idea de lo que es capaz el objeto, pero el vidrio estaba lleno de magia. Un tasador, especializado en objetos mágicos, lo confirmó. En aquel entonces, el hombre incluso habría dispuesto a pagar doscientos de oro por adelantado, quinientos más tarde. El trato fue tentador, pero Zeno rechazó el trato y adoró el artículo que recibió de su sensei.

Al recordar la advertencia, Raidyn lo dejó, hizo que el elfo se estremeciera y se confundiera; ' Solo se usa en situaciones de extrema necesidad cuando todo está perdido. La armadura y el arma piden un alto precio por su ayuda.

Por supuesto, él no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando ella. No era ni armadura ni arma; Era un cristal mágico de sellado. Al ver su confusión, la mujer solo le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se fue, desapareció sin dejar rastro durante largos años.

Zeno era considerado uno de los aventureros más fuertes del reino, pero estaba lejos del título "el más fuerte" cuando se trata de otras profesiones. Su fortaleza actual es todo gracias a su implacable entrenamiento y disposición para sacrificar su tiempo para perfeccionar sus habilidades día a día, nada más.

El Dragón de llamas a escala negra se puso de nuevo ágilmente en pie con la ayuda de sus alas batiendo, mirándolo con enojo cortando los dedos. Sabía que estaba en desventaja en tierra, y se levantó del suelo y se elevó en el aire.

Su escalado hermano rojo se mantuvo firme en el suelo gracias a la magia druídica de Medhirth. Lanzando continuamente [Thorny Entangling Roots] mantuvo a la criatura fuera de la batalla por un tiempo. La bestia era fuerte, atravesando el tallo con dificultad, los incineró con fuego. Un dragón era un dragón, no importaba que estuviera restringido, todavía puede escupir fuego.

Medhirth agotado, manteniendo y convocando más y más raíces tomó herramientas en ella. Siendo hija de un señor dragón, ella tenía la ventaja, desafortunadamente, no era una dragona de sangre completa. Su madre era una elfa. Por lo tanto, ella no puede comparar a su padre cuando se trata de poder mágico físico o crudo.

Intentó comunicarse con el rojo, pero era una bestia, nada más, solo encontró una inteligencia bestial detrás de los ojos amarillos. Su herencia dracónica aún no ha despertado del todo. Ella fue incapaz de calmarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era apoyar a su grupo y mantener al dragón fuera de la batalla por un tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Rory intentó perseguir al Dragón de llamas a escala negra, pero su aliento la hizo retroceder.

El apóstol de Emroy, Dios de la guerra, hizo girar su alabarda con tanta fuerza que el viento de su paso rompió la exhalación a alta temperatura. Sin embargo, el Dragón se aprovechó de su guardia baja y siguió con un golpe de sus afiladas garras.

"Kya ~ an!"

Rory logró evadir las garras, pero su pequeño cuerpo todavía fue enviado volando por la pata del Dragón de Fuego.

Aterrizó con ambos pies en el suelo, su impulso excavando dos trincheras en el suelo mientras se detenía lentamente. Luego agarró su alabarda en una posición de poder, se limpió la cara de barro con el dorso de la mano y lamió la sangre que fluía de un pequeño corte en el labio.

"No está mal."

La batalla fue un punto muerto. Ninguno de los dos lados había dado un golpe decisivo contra el otro.

Lelei creó una segunda serie de anillos de luz. El Dragón de llamas a escala negra entendió lo que era y salió de delante de ella.

Los anillos de luz eran muy difíciles de reorientar una vez formados, por lo que todo lo que logró hacer fue hacer un agujero en el suelo. Lelei chasqueó la lengua con frustración.

Tuka estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, y se estremeció incontrolablemente.

Itami agarró a Tuka y la llevó al suelo mientras el grupo luchaba con los dos Dragones.

Itami le dijo al jadeante Tuka, "Tuka, mira con cuidado, mira con cuidado eso ..."

Abrazó a Tuka por detrás, presionó ambas manos en su rostro y la obligó a mirar al Dragón de la Llama Roja.

"Ese es el Dragón de la Llama que mató a tu padre. ¿Entiendes?" mintió por supuesto Pero era necesario ayudarla a recuperarse.

Tuka cerró los ojos y trató de alejarse, pero Itami usó toda su fuerza para detenerla.

"¡Mira! ¡Mira eso! ¡Es el Dragón de Fuego que quemó tu aldea! ¡Es el que mató a tu padre!"

"No, de ninguna manera, el padre no está muerto, a causa del padre ..."

"No soy tu padre. Sólo soy un extraño. ¡No eres mi hija!" Itami gritó, tratando de convencer a Tuka sobre la verdad.

"Hiiiiiiiiii, no, ¿por qué dices estas cosas crueles? ¡Que alguien me salve!"

El corazón de Tuka estaba siendo destrozado. Las palabras de Itami y la fría realidad ante sus ojos la asaltaron implacablemente.

La batalla de Black Flame Dragon contra los Sunbreakers Adamantine Adventurer Group, Lelei y Rory se terminaron en un instante. Ahora, las criaturas observaron la escena, buscando puntos débiles.

Mirando al dragón de escala roja que luchaba, el recuerdo de la flecha atascada llegó a la mente de Tuka. Se están entrando y saliendo horribles recuerdos.

Lo que vio a continuación fue la imagen de su padre desapareciendo cuando ella se sumergió en el pozo y los dientes afilados de las mandíbulas del Dragón de Fuego detrás de él.

"Eso, eso es ..."

"¡Es cierto, ese bastardo mató a tu padre! ¡Dispara! ¡Bajalo, mátalo! ¡Suelta todo!"

"¡De ninguna manera! No puedo hacerlo. ¡Nadie puede vencer a un monstruo así!"

Todavía sosteniendo a Tuka, Itami se bajó y tomó un LAM de la pila en la parte de atrás. No sabía cuándo aparecería el enemigo, por lo que preparó uno de ellos para usarlo en cualquier momento.

"¡Este LAM sacó uno de sus brazos!"

Cuando Tuka vio el LAM, el Dragón de llamas rojo aulló liberándose de sus ataduras bruscamente. Despegó del suelo, volando en el aire. El gran grito le robó las piernas de fuerza. Ya que Itami había pasado por esto antes, no se congeló completamente.

"¡Mierda, malditos instintos bestiales! ¡El bastardo de alguna manera lo sabe!"

Red tomó el aire, uniéndose a su hermano negro, la alabarda de Rory no podría alcanzarlos. La magia de Lelei era inútil contra objetivos en rápido movimiento. La magia de Meguminoi apenas podía romper la gruesa piel de las criaturas y la niña ya había agotado sus reservas. Las flechas de Slapstorm rebotaron inofensivas. Medhirth fue un druida que conoce muy pocos tipos de magia ofensiva. Zeno era un peleador de tanques y de cerca; le faltaba la capacidad de largo alcance para derribar dragones desde lejos.

El diente de león fue un gran apoyo para mejorar las capacidades de combate del grupo. Usando [Charming Song] incluso logró ganar unos segundos para el grupo antes de que los dragones eliminaran el efecto desorientador. Eso es para ellos; Nadie aprecia su arte ...

Su destreza en la batalla real como bardo carecía en gran medida, en verdad, el hombre solo acompañaba al grupo porque encontraba al personaje de Zeno inspirador y era un viejo amigo del hombre. Basando varios personajes en el héroe vestido de oro, sus libros se vendieron bien. No tan bien como su serie de novelas románticas que encontró en 'El amor secreto de Momon's y Raidyn'. Pero lo suficientemente bien como para ser reconocido.

La batalla fue una catástrofe, solo los rayos explosivos de Merryforge y la magia de Meguminoi fueron algo útiles, confundiendo a los dragones, golpeando su piel con fuerza.

Rory intentó saltar y atacar a los Dragones varias veces, pero fue rechazada por sus patas herederas o por una corriente de llamas. Las criaturas poseían algún tipo de instinto animal, se cubrían mutuamente para escapar.

La magia de Lelei fue muy destructiva, pero no fue instantánea y, por lo tanto, se evitó fácilmente.

Y luego, las flechas de los Elfos Oscuros no hicieron daño incluso si golpeaban.

Pensaron que todo lo que podían hacer era esperar a que los Dragones de la Llama se fueran.

El maltratado dúo de monstruos se elevó hacia el cielo, donde Rory no podía alcanzarlos, y extendió sus alas pausadamente para mantenerse flotando en el aire mientras se giraba hacia ellos.

Sin embargo, Itami levantó el LAM y sostuvo a Tuka correctamente desde atrás.

Para no dejarla escapar de la realidad otra vez, él no podía mostrar su impotencia frente a las bestias.

Apuntó a la espalda del Dragón Rojo Llama en el aire y presionó el dedo de Tuka en el gatillo. Ella tenía que hacer esto ella misma.

"Puedes hacerlo. Mira con cuidado. Ese es el enemigo. Usa tu fuerza y aprieta el gatillo. ¡Hazlo!"

Itami estaba gritando al oído de Tuka.

"No puedo, no puedo hacerlo!"

Itami contuvo a la fuerza a la llorona Tuka, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por librarse de su alcance, mientras ajustaba el objetivo del LAM para que no fallara.

"Ya es suficiente, aprieta el gatillo!"

Asustada por la voz que gritaba en su oído, flotando en un paisaje de ensueño nebuloso, Tuka apretó el mango con razón.

Apretó el gatillo, y un chorro de llamas rugió desde el motor del cohete, conduciendo su ojiva antitanques hacia abajo.

Como era de esperar, el disparo falló. Sin embargo, golpeó el costado del muro del valle. Su explosión atronadora envió una onda de choque a través del valle. Al ver que están superados en armas, las dos criaturas se fueron inmediatamente. La mayoría de los elfos aplaudieron en victoria.

Zeno solo apretó sus dientes enojado; ¡Esos bastardos los cogieron desprevenidos! Luego dio la vuelta al niño elfo oscuro, todavía temblando, suspirando y palmeando su cabeza. "Está bien. Se han ido".

El niño rompió a llorar, abrazó su pierna en busca de un cielo seguro, sollozando. Zeno solo podía consolar al niño usando su enorme mano y acariciando sus mechones blancos. Los elfos y el grupo comenzaron a salvar la situación. Enterrar a los muertos, salvo los que se pueden salvar. Pronto el consejo Elfo Oscuro y Yao llegaron a la escena ...

Una vez que escucharon que los Dragones de la Llama habían sido expulsados, todos los Elfos Oscuros emergieron. Desde donde se escondían.

"¡Los Hombres de verde y los héroes llegaron! ¡Y está Rory Mercury para salvarnos!"

Para los Elfos Oscuros, que habían sido cazados y cazados unilateralmente, estas eran noticias terribles. Ahora era el momento de exterminar a las bestias y regresar a sus vidas pacíficas en el Bosque Schwarz, por lo que todos levantaron sus armas.

Habían oído hablar de cómo fue asesinado el Dragón de llamas original. El Hombre de Verde y los dos héroes legendarios podrían hacerlo. Y ahora contaban con la ayuda del Apóstol de Emroy, un mago de la Escuela Lindon y los extraños héroes venían con ellos.

Y así, los Elfos Oscuros que se esconden en las colinas cercanas, las llanuras y las montañas se reunieron en el valle de Lordom con una venganza en sus corazones. A medianoche, el estrecho valle estaba lleno de Elfos Oscuros. Aún más, la gente llegó cuando el sol salió.

Los ancianos pensaban: "Pensar que había tanta gente" o "Pensar que quedaban tan pocas". ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado escondidos? Sin embargo, los días de espera para la extinción habían terminado. La batalla que decidiría el destino de los Elfos Oscuros estaba cerca.

Abrieron las preciosas reservas de alimentos para dar la bienvenida a Itami y los guerreros. Los cocineros hicieron todo lo posible con los escasos ingredientes que tenían para producir platos sabrosos. Aunque Slapstorm dio conferencias a los cocineros y compartió algunas recetas, como chef del grupo puede hacer eso.

En otros lugares, Yao, quien los había traído aquí, recibió una lluvia de elogios de sus amigos y personas.

Yao, que una vez fue apodado 'Desafortunado', nunca antes había recibido una bienvenida como esta. Ella simplemente no podía calmarse.

Yao no sentía que fuera digna de recibir los elogios de todos, al menos no antes de haber expiado sus pecados. Sin embargo, su idea de expiar sus pecados fue descartada por los ancianos porque la tomaban a la ligera, por lo que ahora no sabía qué debía hacer.

Aunque ahora estaba a salvo, muchas personas se habían equivocado de idea por su ausencia.

Una mirada rápida reveló que había muchas menos personas de su edad que antes. Después de darse cuenta de que tantas personas habían muerto, incluso Yao, quien estaba acostumbrado a la desgracia, no pudo evitar caer sobre sus hombros.

Después de soportar los elogios convirtiéndose en un castigo injusto de sus amigos, ella estaba deprimida. Si se lo pedía, ella merecía el castigo, pero también se dio cuenta de que su lugar no está aquí ... Ya no estaba en una situación en la que pudiera decidir qué sucedió a sí misma.

Yao pensó en eso, y así dijo, "Yo, yo. Ya no sé a dónde pertenezco ...". Luego se dio la vuelta y huyó de sus amigos ...

* * *

"¿Te acordaste de ese chico?" dijo uno de los supervivientes.

"¿Hm? ¿Te refieres a esa rubia vendada?"

"Sí, la que se parecía a esa chica. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Algún tipo de Hodor?"

"Sí, el pobre hombre buscó a su hija en todas partes. Murmurando algo sobre ella debe haber sido sobrevivida".

"Hace unos días que se fue ... ¿qué piensas, dónde está ahora?"

"No sé, tal vez fui a Rondel o uno de los santuarios buscando su respuesta".

"Espero que lo encuentre. Como escuché, los ancianos le ofrecieron un lugar. Pero él se negó".

"Pobre idiota..."

Ignorando la charla, Itami se sentó cerca de la fogata, echando chispas por su propia desgracia, ¿cómo podría suceder algo así?

"Maldición ..." Maldiciendo desmoralizada, Itami miró a Tuka acurrucada. Tan inocente, tan puro. El primer teniente no puede evitar verlo, al verla cerca de la chimenea. Merryforge ya le dio un poco de sedante que la hizo conciliar el sueño y también los ancianos Elfos Oscuros vinieron a investigar su estado de ánimo.

Según ellos, ella había sellado su corazón para mantener el equilibrio en su espíritu. Cuando de repente comprendió lo que estaba pasando, sus emociones reprimidas estallaron de repente. El dolor era peor que en promedio, y Tuka no pudo soportarlo. Por lo tanto, se escapó de la realidad y dejó que Itami se convirtiera en su padre.

"¿Está algo mal, Itami?" preguntó Julián sentado no lejos de él, dejando de escribir en su cuaderno. Itami lo miró; No puede evitar soltar una visión débil. ¿Por qué esta bardo siempre preguntando por su bienestar? Ya tenía bastante problema.

"Ah, no es nada. Solo el estado de Tuka está empeorando cada día. Si continúa, podría morir. Toda su mente está llena de Padre esto, padre eso, y no importa cómo trate de negarlo, ella ganó". Escucha. Me siento tan ... impotente ".

"Ya veo ... Realmente preocupante. Un destino tan trágico. Un guerrero y su amante sufriendo por el pasado ... Tan trágico ... Si no te importa, te usaré como protagonista de mi próximo libro".

"¡Ella no es mi amante!" Dijo Itami casi gritando. Los elfos cercanos lo miraron divertidos, luego continuaron la charla. Solo miró a la bardo con los ojos abiertos. Al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de golpear sus oídos, señaló a sí mismo avergonzado. "¿Qué dijiste? ¿M-Me como protagonista de un libro?"

Julian asintió sonriendo, mirando al Primer Teniente con llamas renovadas en sus ojos. Las llamas asustaron a Itami. "De hecho. Eres el material perfecto, Itami-dono. Hay demasiados relatos sobre héroes con un pasado trágico, nobles campeones de la justicia. Incluso puedo decir algunas historias sobre el peor tipo de villanos con poderes conquistadores del mundo. El público necesita algo nuevo, sobre un chico sencillo, un individuo impotente que estuvo en el mal lugar en el mal momento ... "

El sudor de Itami cayó inclinando su cabeza cara hacia abajo. "¿Tendré mala suerte?"

"Una persona que vino de un mundo diferente, no desea poder, riqueza o cualquier cosa terrenal. Solo desea su propio bienestar; un individuo egoísta con una actitud perezosa ..."

"¿Sería egoísta ...? Sé que soy perezosa, incluso más floja. Prefiero mi hobby antes que mi trabajo en cualquier día. Pero egoísta, ¿en serio?" Una vez más, el hombro de Itami cayó. Recordar que Raidyn todavía le debe el libro que le prestó.

Dando una sonrisa, Julian continuó. Levantándose, extendiendo su brazo, casi gritando.

"Pero su corazón es puro. Superará su debilidad y ayudará a su amante a recuperarse. Buscando la cura. El elixir de la vida para curar la enfermedad cruel. ¡Sí! Acción, humor, personajes interesantes. Héroes y villanos. Todos ellos no Blanco y negro pero gris con sus propias intenciones y metas ".

Los elfos observaron al hombre loco casi gritando, susurrando a sus espaldas, mirándolo con suspicacia.

Itami sonrió, genuino, todavía negaba que Tuka fuera su amante. Pero la historia suena bastante razonable. Sería refrescante leer algo nuevo.

"No me importa ... pero por favor. Julian-san, por favor, no nos escribas como amantes. ¡No lo somos!"

Itami vio la viga expuesta en la cara del escritor, tragando que tenía un mal presentimiento. "Como desees, Itami-dono. Justo ahora, me di cuenta de la trama perfecta ..."

"P-Por favor, no hagas nada imprudente ..." Itami se calló, esperando lo peor, tratando de detener al escritor por medios físicos.

"¿Qué dices? ¿No confías en mí? ¡Jajajaja!" Diente de león se rió como un malvado científico que se dio cuenta de su malvado plan. Hinchando su pecho orgulloso.

Itami se rindió, suspiró derrotada. Su destino había sido sellado en el momento en que se encuentra con la bardo. Solo puede esperar que el escritor loco escriba a los personajes de la forma que nadie pueda reconocerlos.

Justo ahora, el primer teniente miró en la dirección en la que vio que el enano pelirrojo se alejaba. Y de alguna manera estaba preocupado. De antemano, el enano insistió en dejarlo inspeccionar uno de los LAM. Itami se negó por supuesto. Él no está dispuesto a darle un arma tan peligrosa a una persona sin entrenamiento, incluso cuando Merryforge tenía un conocimiento espantoso sobre explosivos y armas de proyectil. Según las leyes japonesas, Itami aún tenía que considerarlo como un civil, un mercenario como máximo, pero eso es todo.

Si vemos de otra manera, hubo una segunda razón por la que dudó en compartir un LAM con el hombre. Merryforge lo asustó cuando le pidió que investigara la carabina de Itami y el lanzador anti-armadura. Como un asesino en serie midiendo su próxima víctima. Sonriendo, su cara cicatrizada y espinosa de guerra tampoco ayudó. Era como si quisiera diseccionarlo tanto a él como a sus armas. Por la forma en que el enano lo miró, el primer teniente lo sabe por instinto. De pie, cubriendo a Tuka con fuerza en una manta. Necesitaba investigar cosas antes de que sucediera algo horrible.

"Julian-san, ¿puedes vigilar a Tuka mientras estoy fuera?"

"Por supuesto, ¿para qué son los amigos?" Saludándolo con la mano, la bardo continuó delineando la caída de Itami.

* * *

El enano pelirrojo observaba con avidez la extraña barra de hierro, diseccionándola de punta a punta con sus ojos. Lo acaricia gentilmente como lo hace con las chicas, susurrándole. "Shh ... está bien. Seré amable".

Mirando su auto ballesta de lado por un momento, murmuró una vez más suavemente. "Por favor, Bianca. No seas amarilla. Sabes, tú eres mi único amor verdadero".

La ballesta, por supuesto, no respondió. El enano se encogió de hombros. "Sírvete a ti mismo. No voy a debatir ..."

Desde la dirección del arma, solo se puede escuchar el silencio absoluto. Tranquilo, solo perturbado por la música de los grillos cercanos.

Dando toda su atención al LAM una vez más, continuó.

¡Qué extraño dispositivo, tal poder explosivo! Y ni siquiera usaba magia. Necesita encontrar los secretos del arma. Era un Polymath después de todo. Fue el maestro de la alquimia, las artes de ingeniería, la metalurgia y varias cosas menores. Pero sobre todo, fue un maestro Runecrafter. Muchos de sus compañeros lo consideraban un loco, incluso cuando tenía numerosos inventos fijados bajo su nombre. Ni siquiera llegó a la edad adulta cuando publicó su primer invento. Pólvora sin humo que no necesitaba magia para ser producida.

Es cierto que podría perder algunos dedos en el proceso y casi muere algunas veces. Pero el progreso viene a través del sacrificio, ¿verdad? Como su deidad patrona, dijo Esdeath Gorgon; '¿Locura? ¡Bah! ¡Qué palabra tan cruda! ¡Usado solo por mentes pequeñas que no pueden comprender la grandeza!

Y el enano finalmente estuvo de acuerdo con el Ser Supremo. Aún más, la encuentra una vez en una exposición de inventos donde mentes jóvenes se publicitan para obtener un estudio de disciplina con uno de los pocos maestros artesanos enanos. Fue una gran oportunidad, y aún era joven. El Rey Hechicero siempre apoyó a las escuelas y al desarrollo de la tecnología. Bajo su gobierno, siempre fue así. Naturalmente, entre los enanos, la mayoría de los fondos recibidos por el antiguo arte de Runecrafting.

Hace unos cuatrocientos años, Runecraft era el arte mágico tradicional practicado por los enanos del Reino de los Enanos. Sin embargo, después de Demon God Unrest, la técnica casi se ha extinguido. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Runecraft volvió a caer en el olvido cuando las generaciones más jóvenes de enanos optaron por abandonar su uso en favor de Tier Magic, más práctica y eficiente.

El arte habría progresado aún más en la extinción hasta que el Rey Hechicero Ainz Ooal Gown decidió convertirse en un patrón en el renacimiento de Runecraft. Desde hace doscientos años, Carne se convirtió en el centro donde las nuevas generaciones de maestros de Runecraft perfeccionaron sus antiguas habilidades. Desarrolla formas únicas para cada runa en armas y armaduras.

El arte aún carecía de algunas maneras, pero hoy en día el arte podía rivalizar con los elementos encantados de nivel medio, algunos maestros incluso podían grabar ocho runas intermedias en un objeto hecho de materiales de calidad. En los viejos tiempos, este número era sólo seis; esto significa un gran progreso a los ojos de la comunidad Runecrafter.

(Por supuesto, la cantidad de símbolos grabados depende en gran medida de la cantidad de runas inferiores, intermedias, superiores y de la capacidad del elemento que se grabó. Cuanto mejor es el material del objeto, más puede soportar. la runa, más magia necesitaba ser vertida en el símbolo. Cuanto más mana es el oso de grabado, el número menor puede grabarse en el objeto. Así es como funcionó.)

Y, por supuesto, durante los doscientos años, los maestros artesanos enanos redescubrieron e inventaron nuevas runas también. Más de doscientos en número. Gran progreso, teniendo en cuenta hace doscientos años que el número de runas conocidas era de alrededor de noventa.

Muchos enanos seguían prefiriendo la magia de nivel sobre la técnica de ejecución, pero el arte recupera lentamente su antigua luz. Al parecer, las runas tenían varias desventajas. En comparación con Tier Magic, que podría encantar a un elemento en un instante cercano, las runas requieren tiempo, por lo que su uso en plena producción no fue rentable en el pasado. Además, solo los cerrajeros pueden crear y utilizar runas, y se dice que la cantidad de enanos capaces de convertirse en herreros es incluso menor que la de los que pueden convertirse en lanzadores de magia. Sin embargo, las runas poseen ventajas que no se encuentran en el sistema Tier Magic, una de ellas es que las runas casi no requieren ningún costo de material.

Reflexionando sobre su arte, Merryforge observó la vara de hierro fascinada, que honestamente ... khm ... Primero, el enano Polymath pensó que vio su propia tercera pierna ... Pero descartó el pensamiento con una risita y volvió a su trabajo.

El solo hecho de mirar la "cosa" le hizo considerar qué tipo de runas debería usar para replicar el efecto de explosión. Se preguntó la fórmula alquímica detrás del poder destructivo del cohete.

Después de unos minutos, logró separar el cohete de la cola. Inspeccionándolo más a fondo. Parece que hay un contrapeso, una especie de imprimación que sale disparada después de que el proyectil salga del tubo. Astuto, si consideramos que la fuerza necesaria para impulsar el cohete fue inmensa. El movimiento de giro después del lanzamiento también ayudó a estabilizar la ojiva explosiva. Aunque, Merryforge ya se dio cuenta, debido a los gases que salen de la parte trasera, cualquiera que se encuentre detrás del usuario se quemaría o sufriría lesiones significativas por el contrapeso y los gases calientes.

Pensándolo bien, ya tenía algunas ideas de cómo neutralizar el efecto de la reacción.

Levantando su mesa móvil de inscripciones y herramientas. El enano se preparó para comenzar su trabajo cuando una voz joven lo detuvo. "Ahhh ... Merryforge-san. No haría eso si fuera tú. El lanzador de cohetes es bastante sensible".

El enano zumbó, mirando el arma. "Me parece bastante robusto".

"Aún así, por favor, no hagas eso. Dije que es peligroso. De todos modos, ¿cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Lo robaste de la HMW?" Itami preguntó, su expresión era dura, golpeando al enano con sus ojos.

Merryforge solo podía verlo avergonzado; de hecho lo sacó del coche. "Por favor, perdóname, Itami-dono. No puedo evitarlo; mi curiosidad me venció".

"Ah, ya veo. Por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo. Es peligroso".

El enano asintió, sacó su pipa y la encendió. "Si ya está aquí. ¿Puede explicarme qué tipo de polvo explosivo propulsa el cohete?"

Itami se quedó mirando fijamente. Honestamente, no tenía ni idea. Nunca fue bueno cuando se trata de química. "Ya veo ..." Asintiendo, una sonrisa se curvó en el rostro del enano. "¿Sabes qué? ¿Qué pasa con un intercambio? Me dices el mecanismo básico de esta belleza y tu arma de fuego que se repite. A cambio, te diré cómo hacer una poción de amor que funcione".

"Eh ..." Itami se quedó sin aliento, sin saber qué decir. '¿Qué haría yo con eso?' el pensó.

"¿Por qué necesitaría eso?"

"Mufufufufuf ... No digas que no te gustan las mujeres. Mi poción funciona. Te lo garantizo. Al menos en el 89% de los casos, pero ese 11% está en el margen de error. O bien, los ingredientes van mal. o el cliente lo usa en el momento equivocado. No es mi culpa, está funcionando, en teoría ... "

"Voy a pasar ..." Itami desechó la oferta simplemente, girando su cabeza hacia atrás. "En cambio, me gustaría saber si tienes alguna idea de cómo aumentar nuestras posibilidades contra esos dos".

"Sí ... tengo unos pocos." El enano asintió con una expresión severa, soplando nubes de humo. "Quería comenzar a preparar unos cuantos explosivos inducidos con maná, una fórmula alquímica y varias sorpresas más para nuestros 'pequeños amigos'. Después de que terminé la investigación del dispositivo y esa extraña plastilina en la parte trasera de tu carro".

Itami se asustó; El enano loco encontró el C4! Estaba seguro no soplará incluso si fue arrojado al fuego. Pero si la chispa eléctrica llega a ese nivel, la reacción química en cadena lo activará y explotará todo lo que esté cerca.

"Desafortunadamente, hasta que mi curiosidad presente no puedo empezar a trabajar, solo era ese tipo de hombre. Simplemente no puedo concentrarme hasta que no termine con algo. ¿Me entiendes, Itami-dono? Si lo fueras tan amable y ayudarme a entender el mecanismo, podría comenzar mi trabajo antes de lo esperado ". Se burló de él, forzando el chantaje al primer teniente.

"Bastardo…" Itami apretó los dientes. "¿Realmente me chantajeaba? Qué cruel". El primer teniente solo conoce a los enanos de los juegos de rol y los pocos que se encuentran en la aldea de Arnus. Todos ellos tenían el ingenio de competir con un humano. Pero nunca esperó tal traición. Los de la posada siempre fueron felices y alegres. Por lo general, estaba ocupado para beber cerveza o forjar armas. Ninguno de ellos tenía tendencias psicóticas. Esta fue su suerte, encontrándose con el único enano.

Suspirando, lo único que podía hacer es obedecer. Vio que los explosivos salieron de la extraña ballesta automática del enano y las bombas paralizantes improvisadas que arrojó contra los dragones. Itami estaba sinceramente asustada; Él no quiere ponerse del lado equivocado. Podría envenenarlo con esa 'poción de amor' de la que habló.

"Que así sea ..." Inclinando sus hombros, él solo puede hacerlo.

"Aye ..." El enano asintió con el humo, Itami caminó cerca de él y comenzó la explicación.

"¡Ves Bianca! ¡Mi encanto funciona!"

Dándole una cara graciosa, Itami ni siquiera quiere saber ...

* * *

Lelei estaba frustrada por las debilidades de su magia.

Una vez que su objetivo comenzó a moverse, sería difícil apuntar.

Los Dragones de las llamas no podían quedarse quietos mientras ella preparaba su ataque. Eso significaba que no funcionaría a menos que ella pudiera localizarlos.

Por supuesto, dadas las habilidades actuales de Lelei, ella no podía hacerlo.

Lelei sintió que necesitaba alguna instrucción. Ella sintió que su compañero mago, Meguminoi, la ayudará en el momento de necesidad. La amistad de la que está surgiendo lentamente todavía no se ha desarrollado, pero las semillas de una gran compañía ya están plantadas. Las dos chicas compartieron algunos puntos de vista anoche, es cierto, porque su naturaleza de almeja, recogida y silenciosa, solo tenía unas pocas palabras. Unas pocas pero significativas frases sobre la magia y cómo usarla mejor.

Lelei necesitaba más información, ahora, mientras se preparaba para terminar sus exámenes para convertirse en maestra, necesitaba más material de investigación que nunca. Pero lo más importante es que su magia era demasiado lenta. Luchando contra el dragón, se dio cuenta de lo superada que estaba, apenas podía usar su magia debido a que demoraba mucho en cargar, y era casi inútil contra los objetivos en movimiento.

Hace media hora que ella la busca. Y parece que su búsqueda incansable ha sido pagada. Encontró a la bruja carmesí cerca de un acantilado, cantando algún tipo de magia extraña, posando de manera extraña, agitando su bastón como si estuviera a punto de traer el infierno. Hizo que Lelei sintiera curiosidad. Por lo tanto, ella solo observó el ritual peculiar por un tiempo.

"El poder más allá del crepúsculo

y la sangre carmesí que fluye, enterrado en la corriente del tiempo,

es donde crece tu poder. ¡

Me comprometo a conquistar a

todos los enemigos que están

ante el poderoso regalo otorgado,

en mi mano indigna

[EXPLOSIÓN]!"

Señaló el horizonte, pero no pasó nada, solo un débil círculo mágico se encendió debajo de ella antes de que el hechizo se volviera contraproducente y la cubriera de humo. Meguminoi estaba bien, pero su fracaso frustró a la chica. Su ira cuidadosamente escondida detrás de una máscara estoica. "Necesito más equilibrio ..." La bruja carmesí murmuró y continuó, una y otra vez. Lelei solo la observaba pacientemente, dividiéndola en cada movimiento. Tal vez mirándola por un tiempo, ella puede aprender algo nuevo.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Meguminoi se desplomó exhausta. Como si se hubiera quedado sin energía. Respirando pesadamente, sentándose, la pequeña bruja sacó un libro debajo de su abrigo y comenzó a leer con intensidad. La instrucción fue clara. ¿Qué salió mal? Ella hizo todo lo que su maestra dibujó. Ella no encontró ningún error en su técnica. Su cabeza estaba clara, recogida. ¿Qué salió mal?

Finalmente, Lelei reunió el coraje y se acercó a ella. Mirándola, la bruja carmesí solo asintió, a cambio, Lelei se inclinó hacia atrás. Al inspeccionarlo más de cerca, el libro era una especie de manual, trazado completamente con instrucciones hechas a mano cerca de las frases. Lelei no puede leerlos, tal vez está escrito en el idioma del Reino Hechicero.

Al mirarla, Meguminoi señaló en silencio el libro. El pequeño mago azul solo asiente. Entre los dos no hay necesidad de palabras. Podían entenderse perfectamente sin siquiera decir un sonido.

Así, Meguminoi comenzó a instruirla en silencio, solo esporádicamente diciendo una palabra.

* * *

Medhirth curó a los heridos, Zeno se quedó solo en la orilla del río. O, no completamente solo, el apóstol de Emroy se sentó en una roca no muy lejos de él, afilando su alabarda y murmuró algo bajo su nariz.

Mientras tanto Hamusuke llegó. Al ser su movimiento no se vio obstaculizado por el espeso bosque o incluso el cañón, podía mantener su velocidad incluso cuando atravesaba el duro terreno. Para ella, solo tardó alrededor de dos o tres horas en llegar.

El colosal roedor observaba a Rory con miedo desde lejos. Esa chica ... Hamusuke estaba completamente aterrorizada al ver esa luz maligna en sus ojos. Ella la quiere tan lejos como pueda.

Dando la vuelta al vasto cañón cerca del final del barranco, Zeno no puede dejar de ver. Mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, el día estaba lleno de acontecimientos. El choque le hizo recordar los momentos en que era solo un niño en los barrios pobres. Robando y acaparando solo para sobrevivir.

Su infancia fue dura en Elf Capital en aquel entonces. Forzado a trabajar para un jefe de crimen sin pago era una vida dura. ¿Quién sabe, la misma persona de la que le robó el bolso se convertirá en su salvador y mentor? Irónico, ¿no es así?

Los dragones con los que se enfrentaron eran poderosos. Un enemigo del pensamiento. Habría muerto si estuviera solo. Afortunadamente, tenía compañeros, amigos fieles con caprichos emocionantes que acudieron en su ayuda. Tomaron la guardia baja, pero como siempre decían Momon-dono y su maestro; '¡Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte!' Y tenían razón; El caso nunca volverá a suceder. Conociendo al enemigo, pueden prepararse, idear un plan y actuar de acuerdo.

Si le preguntaste, su grupo y los elfos oscuros tuvieron suerte. Combatir con dragones de tamaño abiertamente sin preparación se considera simplemente un suicidio. Incluso un veterano grupo aventurero adamantino tuvo muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir al encuentro. Por supuesto, cuando se trata de godkins como Momon o Raidyn, era un asunto completamente diferente.

Cayendo sus hombros débilmente, Zeno solo sonrió. No importaba de todos modos. Los dos hace mucho tiempo abandonaron los límites de la carne; La gente común hace mucho tiempo los veneraba como leyendas y semidioses. Y siempre fue divertido ver la cara de Raidyn cuando alguien le ofreció un sacrificio sin razón. Zeno simplemente no puede aburrirse con la vista. Momon como de costumbre, solo sacudió la cabeza divertido.

No muy lejos de él, sobre una roca se sentó Rory Mercury, quejándose de su incapacidad para cortar a la criatura. Echando una mirada amarga a Hamusuke, quien la evitó a pesar de su interés en ella.

"Ahhhh, qué dolor, ¡el borde de la alabarda no la dañará en absoluto!"

Rory gruñó mientras afilaba el borde de su alabarda.

Ella había considerado usar la alabarda como un objeto de artillería. Quién sabía, ella podría ser capaz de aguantarlo con un buen golpe. Por supuesto, el Dragón no se quedaría ahí parado y le dejaría usarlo como un saco de boxeo. A pesar de su corta edad, la criatura era lo suficientemente fuerte y ágil para mantenerse al día con Rory.

Ella no creía que iba a perder, pero tampoco creía que pudiera ganar. Un Dragón de llamas fue uno de los peores enfrentamientos para Rory. Y había dos con las que tenía que lidiar.

"Golpearlos hasta la muerte no es nada divertido ..."

"¿Milord? ¿Es verdad? ¿Tú y tu grupo se enfrentaron con los dragones?" Preguntó el hámster. Sus ojos irradiaban su corazón puro, su inocencia y su miedo a perder la apariencia de Milady. Su cerda se movió suavemente.

"Sí, pero nos las arreglamos".

"Ya veo ... Este sirviente está contento. Milord y Milady quedarán desolados si muere Zeno-dono. Me temo que harán algo horrible con este fiel sirviente si el milord pequeño vence bajo mi vigilancia". Murmuró el roedor gigante, mirando hacia otro lado triste.

Suspirando, el Caballero Sol no puede dejar de obedecer. Tal vez su maestro parecía cruel, snarky y sarcástico a veces. Privado de cualquier calidad de dama y caballero. Pero a su manera, a ella le importaba y era de buen corazón. Momon también le explicó por qué ella es así. Es debido a que su infancia dura e implacable cerró su corazón. Zeno solo esperaba que ella abriera de inmediato. Para alguien, alguien digno de recibir sus sentimientos.

Mirando la expresión miserable de Hamusuke, y luego volviendo a mirar el estado desesperado del Apóstol de Emroy, Zeno no puede dejar de reírse de la preocupación de los dos lados.

"¡¿Que es tan gracioso?!" Rory resopló molesto, mirando airadamente a Zeno. Hamusuke retrocedió dos pasos con miedo.

"Nada, solo quejarse de cosas tan sin sentido mientras un dragón es tu enemigo parece bastante fuera de ritmo ..."

"Humph ... solo lo dices porque no entiendes ..."

"¡No digas tal cosa, Rory-dono! ¡Un dragón no es un juego de niños! ¡Y hay dos de esas monstruosidades!" gritó el hámster de Djungarian desesperadamente, encogiéndose de miedo.

Sonriendo por lo bajo, Zeno no puede evitar preguntarse. ¿Rory sabe quién era su maestro? Si alguien, ella sabe lo que significa la emoción de matar.

"Lo que sea ..." Volviendo el escenario, Rory lo llamó. "Por cierto, ¿qué era esa cosa?"

"¿Cosa?" Sus largas orejas se estremecieron al oír la palabra; 'cosa'. Él no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba hablando.

"Sabes, conseguiste cortar los dedos de la criatura. Además, resististe las llamas como si no fueran ningún daño". Al señalarlo con su alabarda, ella se aseguró de que él respondiera. "Contéstame, ¿qué fue eso? Sentí por un momento que tu poder aumentó enormemente, incluso compitiendo con nosotros, apóstoles por segundos".

"¿Oh eso?" El se rio "Esas eran sólo artes marciales".

"¿Artes marciales?" Rory inclinó la cabeza. Por supuesto, ella visitó el monasterio antes, donde los caballeros calvos practicaban las artes marciales y trataban de alcanzar un estado mental superior simplemente meditando. Pero no fue así; Ni siquiera se parecía al fenómeno que vio hoy. "¿Quieres decir cuando los monjes hacen esos movimientos desordenados?" Por un momento, ella imitó a los monjes, luego se encogió de hombros.

"Eso no fue un arte marcial, me encontré con monjes antes, y ninguno de ellos fue capaz de tal cosa que hiciste hoy. Así que dime, ¿qué fue eso?"

"Como dije, arte marcial. O puedes llamarlo magia de guerrero".

"¿La magia del guerrero?" Rory inclinó su cabeza atónita. Ahora ella estaba interesada.

"Sí. Puede que sea un paladín. Pero sin maná, soy incapaz de usar mis habilidades de clase paladín".

Zeno comenzó su larga explicación.

"Cuando luchas contra monstruos, monstruosidades inimaginables contra las que sabes que no tienes posibilidades, es vital mantener el ritmo y tener más de un as bajo la manga. La fuerza física pura no siempre es suficiente. Por ejemplo, cuando un lanzador de magia lucha contra un guerrero. en el mismo nivel, el lanzador de magia garantizaba ganar. Guerreros sin elementos para neutralizar la magia como muertos, especialmente cuando el ataque llega desde lejos. Pero ... Al adoptar Artes Marciales, puedes reforzar tu cuerpo, cepillar los ataques mágicos como si si no fuera nada, bloquee o esquive los golpes que de otra manera serían imposibles. Aumente su velocidad a los límites absolutos y, por lo general, solo realice actos físicamente impensables. Todo esto a través de su voluntad, combinado con su experiencia y experiencia, puede elevarse a un nivel completamente nuevo, superando De lo contrario un enemigo intocable ".

Hamusuke obedeció, sacudiendo su cabeza verticalmente. Ella era muy consciente de los peligros de las artes marciales; Ella también fue capaz de utilizar algunos.

Lamiendo sus labios inferiores, Rory estaba emocionada, quién sabía que tal cosa existe ... Incluso después de más de novecientos sesenta años, puede aprender cosas nuevas todos los días.

"¿Me importa enseñarme?"

"Hmm ..." Zeno inspeccionó a la semidiosa, caminando alrededor de ella con una expresión severa, acariciando su barbilla con cuidado. "No ..." Dijo el hombre juguetonamente, deteniéndose.

"¿Qué?" Rory se quedó sin aliento, esperaba lo contrario, haciendo un puchero adorablemente.

"Lo siento, necesitas entrenar adecuadamente al menos un año para usar el más simple".

"¡¿Qué ?! Eso no es bueno. Solo me quedaban unos cuarenta años antes de ascender a la divinidad. No quiero desperdiciarlo con entrenamiento".

"Entonces es mejor que te apresures y empieces ahora; podrías llegar a tiempo". Zeno se burló de ella, en respuesta, Rory hinchó la mejilla. "Tiene que haber una mejor manera…"

"No. Pregunté a la maestra. Ella no conoce otra manera, aunque, cuando le pregunté, mencionó que logró aprender la primera vez después de cuatro meses de entrenamiento y peleas constantes".

"¿De Verdad?" Rory se quedó sin aliento, tal vez hay una manera. Si Zeno no está dispuesto, encontrará a Raidyn y la obligará a enseñar a la semidiosa.

"Sí ..." Zeno obedeció con tristeza, recordando lo que Raidyn le dijo cuando le preguntó sobre su entrenamiento. "Pero ella luchó por su vida en ese momento en un agujero lleno de monstruos. Por lo general, las cosas se aceleran cuando tu vida está en juego. 'La supervivencia del más apto'. Sí, eso es lo que ella dijo ".

"Si recuerdo bien, tu maestro es Raidyn. ¿Es así?" Rory lo señaló, volviendo su mirada al elfo una vez más.

"Sí que estaba…"

"¿Estaba?" Ella levantó una ceja. Incapaz de entender por qué Zeno está refiriendo el evento en el pasado, Rory estaba confundido. Hamusuke miró a los dos preocupados, recordando el pasado. Sus ojos claramente visibles siendo Zeno ayudaron a quitarse la armadura adamantina. El plato era robusto y pesado; Ella no puede usarlo todo el día.

Al ver la falta de idea de Rory, el héroe elfo continuó. "Desafortunadamente, nos separamos desde los ciento cincuenta años. Cuando ella y Momon-dono se retiraron de la aventura".

"¿Retirada? Pero Momon y ella todavía están aventurándose ...", dijo Zeno, ¿por qué diría Zeno algo tan falso?

"Bueno, ella y Momon solo regresaron por la petición personal del Rey Hechicero y por la promesa de desafío ..." Explicó Zeno, rodeándole el hombro. Ese dragón lo golpeó muy fuerte. Incluso ahora, le dolía el hombro. Debería solicitar la curación a Medhirth, pero no lo hizo porque eso haría inútil su entrenamiento de hoy. La curación por hechizos suele restaurar los músculos en su estado anterior. En otro nombre, detuvo su crecimiento. Y él simplemente odiaba el sabor de las pociones de restauración.

"¿La promesa del desafío? ¿Dices que estaba aburrida? Aunque, entiendo completamente su preocupación. Como un semidiós que está cerca de la ascensión, de vez en cuando incluso siento aburrimiento".

Rory obedeció. Los semidioses o incluso los dioses de los dos mundos diferían. Pero en pocas palabras, el aburrimiento era aburrimiento. No importa de dónde vienes, es lo mismo en todas partes. Incluso Emroy se cansa con su divinidad de vez en cuando. Se quejó muchas veces de lo aburridos que son sus dioses compañeros. Para aliviar su estrés, generalmente enviaba a Rory contra otros apóstoles o le ordenaba que interviniera cuando dos ejércitos luchaban, ayudando a un lado o masacrando a todos. Mirando todo y riendo.

Emroy, el dios de las tinieblas, la locura y la deidad de muchos otros aspectos era un dios muy caprichoso; Su naturaleza era así. Él era impredecible. Y si Rory tenía razón, está tramando algo, algo grande. En sus sueños, Rory ya veía los débiles rastros.

Zeno comenzó a sudar, levantando su mano antes de hacer olas defensivas. "Por favor, no digas eso. Ella odia cuando alguien la llama así ..." Susurró en voz alta, mirando alrededor advirtiendo, esperando que Raidyn apareciera saltando de los bosques cercanos y lo empujara al suelo.

Hamusuke reflejó el movimiento con temor. A pesar de su enorme estatura y fuerza robusta, era como una niña asustada.

"Pero si ella es realmente una ..." Al ver la expresión asustada del elfo, se detuvo. Comenzó a reírse. "Ya veo ... La temes ..."

Secándose el sudor, el hombre no puede dejar de mirar a su alrededor una vez más, esperando que su viejo sensei salte del arbusto cercano solo para golpearlo con fuerza. Momon la siguió de cerca y sacudió su cabeza cansada, luego la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer un daño permanente.

"Por supuesto. Ella me sacó de quicio cuando era niña y lo llamó entrenamiento. ¡UN ENTRENAMIENTO! Solo gracias a la intervención de Momon-dono sobreviví".

"¿Es broma?" Imaginó a Raidyn patear al hombre musculoso en el suelo. Mirando al hámster para su confirmación, Hamusuke obedeció terriblemente. El testimonio la hizo reír.

"¡No es gracioso!" Rugió, pero Rory seguía riéndose.

"¡Sí lo es!" Aún riendo, ella levantó su alabarda. "Pero considéralo, gracias al entrenamiento te volviste tan fuerte. ¿O no?"

"Eh ... estoy consciente, gracias ..." Zeno se encogió de hombros, pareciendo amargo. "Solo gracias a Sensei y Momon-dono me convertí en el hombre que soy ahora ... Recordar esos momentos siempre me llena de quejas, pero también me hizo abrazar los preciosos momentos que pasamos juntos ..." Al final de la oración, su rostro se volvió. De agrio a suave, sin embargo, Rory vio su felicidad emerger.

Al verlo, la semidiosa recordó los momentos en que encontró una compañía amigable y viajó con ellos por un tiempo. Fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, hace mucho tiempo. Pero aparentemente recuerda de dónde vino y hacia dónde conduce su destino. Ella nunca los olvidará; sus amigos pasados se convertirán en inmortales a través de sus preciosos recuerdos.

Al salir de la fosa de su pasado giratorio, Rory balancea su colosal arma una vez más, empujando a un lado, abriendo el camino para el futuro. Molestando el polvo y el aire, luego mostró una pequeña reverencia, levantando su falda.

"¿Quieres mostrarme el poder de estas llamadas 'Artes Marciales'? Oh, Sun Knight?" Su tono travieso, al igual que su expresión. Haciendo que Zeno sacuda su cabeza sonriendo.

"Pareces cansado. ¿No sería mejor descansar?"

"Podría decir lo mismo. Recibiste bastante azotes de la criatura".

"Todos ..." Un incómodo silencio descendió en la escena. Sólo los vientos que brotaban, la nariz inquietante de Hamusuke y el ruido del río resonaban en la orilla del río. Sacando su espada, equipando su escudo, el Caballero Sol estaba listo.

"Como dijo mi maestro, ¡alaba al sol!"

Cargó contra Rory, activando sus artes marciales. El segador sonrió, recibiendo al caballero con una cálida paleta de la muerte.

Transcurrió poco tiempo, y varias personas se reunieron al escuchar los sonidos retumbantes que retumbaban entre las paredes del cañón. Con los ojos bien abiertos, incluso los ancianos de la tribu se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"¡Imposible! Ese caballero es…"

"Es capaz de mantenerse al día con su santidad ..." Yao se encogió mirando a Zeno y Rory the Reaper intercambiar las cuchillas, escondiéndose detrás de la madera cercana.

Huelga tras la huelga el suelo tembló. Aire rebosante de fuerza. En la cara de Rory, una sonrisa juguetona dibujó. Zeno parecía un poco maltratado, pero aún así se mantuvo firme. Su espada dejó un leve rastro de amarillo después de cada golpe.

"[Seis veces barra de luz]!" Los oculares de Rory se ensancharon, usando su alabarda se empujó hacia atrás. Ese ataque fue peligroso, ella lo reconoció a primera vista. Ella puede perder extremidades si le golpea. La gente incluso ignoró la forma extraordinaria de Hamusuke; Se sumergieron en la batalla.

Cuando la hoja de Zeno cae, seis rastros de luz dejan su marca en el aire. Dejando seis largas heridas en la tierra, cortando las rocas cercanas.

"¡Por favor! ¡Santidad! ¡Detente, te lo ruego!" Gritó uno de los ancianos. Los dos lados se detuvieron.

Rory se molestó por la interferencia y se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué ese viejo tuvo que parar la pelea? Ella se divirtió.

Zeno se secó la frente respirando pesadamente. Fue una buena batalla. Todavía tenía la energía de sobra, pero el hombre se acercó a su límite. La lucha contra los dragones lo agotó considerablemente. Y se negó a ser sanado con el propósito de entrenamiento.

"¿Qué? Me divertí ..." Su tono estaba frustrado, molesto por la interferencia del anciano.

"Te lo ruego, tu santidad. La lucha de dos semidioses solo trae calamidad. Por favor, llamarás la atención de los dragones, ¡incluso Hardy-sama!"

Rory miró al anciano, luego de vuelta a Zeno. Los dos se echaron a reír.

Unos cuantos ancianos ya se reunieron con el aventurero y su grupo, les agradecieron por su contribución y les preguntaron de dónde venían. Qué tipo de recompensa quieren.

Naturalmente, todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon la cantidad solicitada por los aventureros. Lo encontré demasiado bajo a cambio de luchar contra criaturas tan horribles. Ellos no lo creyeron. Por lo tanto, los ancianos y las personas escucharon la conversación considerada como un gesto, el signo de su espíritu humilde. Debido a esto, el consejo ofreció más, solo para ser rechazado una y otra vez. Referente; "El gremio de aventureros fijó nuestra tarifa. Fuera de eso, ya acordamos con Lady Yao sobre el pago. El trato está establecido".

No importa; Si el grupo logra alejar la amenaza, los ancianos recompensarán generosamente a sus salvadores, si fracasan. Todos iguales. El clan Dushi se extinguirá. Ya no importará más.

Después de escuchar la idea de Sorcerous Kingdom, los elfos de piel oscura pensaron que era una especie de broma. En última instancia, el clan Dushi vivía en el bosque de Schwarzt, pasaron sus largas vidas aquí, en medio de los bosques protectores, solo unos pocos jóvenes que se aventuraban, experimentan la dura palabra. ¿Quién creería que un reino donde los no muertos que caminan en medio de la gente común es tan natural como respirar aire? Una criatura esquelética divina gobernaba las tierras, al mando de su ejército infinito compuesto por muertos vivientes, monstruos y seres capaces de sacudir y desmoronar los cielos. Yo digo, nadie. Todos consideraban la verdad como una broma o una historia de portada. Simplemente riéndose.

Después de todo, los monstruos, como los no muertos considerados bestias que buscan destruir la vida de las personas, nada más. Pensar que tal criatura y sus sirvientes pueden dirigir un reino sonado pacíficamente sonaba ridículo, incluso ridículo para los elfos.

Así, los ancianos y la mayoría de la gente rechazaron incluso la idea y consideraron a los recién llegados como aventureros que venían de un reino lejano con una misión secreta. Tan secreto que ni siquiera pueden hablar de su casa. Su historia era colorida, pero nada más. La mayoría de los adultos simplemente se encogieron de hombros y se unieron a la niña que escuchó la balada de Julian alrededor de los fuegos. Los tiempos difíciles necesitan buenas historias; un buen cuento puede levantar el espíritu y lavar el estrés de la muerte inminente.

"Te aseguro que no soy un semidiós ..." Dijo Zeno con modestia, rechazando el elogio humildemente. "Solo un caballero que está cazando monstruos para vivir con sus compañeros. Nada más".

Más y más personas se reunieron alrededor de ellos, escuchándolo. "P-Pero cambiaste las espadas con su santidad, nadie ..."

Zeno levantó la mano, deteniendo las palabras antes de dejar la boca del anciano. "Esto es solo el resultado de años y años de entrenamiento sin parar nada más ..." Luego miró a Rory. "Estoy seguro de que Rory fue fácil conmigo, ¿verdad?"

En el labio del segador, una pequeña sonrisa se curvó, sus ojos rojos rebosaban de curiosidad. "Tal vez quién sabe…?"

La multitud gruñó, más y más preguntas comenzaron a bombardear al paladín. "¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento pasaste?" "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" "¡Bah! ¡Humbug!" "¡Zeno-sama! ¡Déjame ser tu aprendiz!" "¡¿Qué es esa criatura ?! ¡Debe ser la encarnación de Wareharun!" Preguntas y peticiones similares rugieron en la ribera. Hamusuke no tenía idea de quién es esa persona Wareharun. Pero juzgando el tono que usó el hombre cuando mencionó su nombre, debe ser alguien poderoso. Hinchando su mejilla, ella estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

El anciano levantó su mano gritando, congelando a los elfos cercanos.

"¡Ya es suficiente! Cálmate. Necesitamos discutir algunas cosas con Sir Knight y su santidad. En privado".

Lanzando una mirada fulminante, la multitud gruñó de disgusto, pero finalmente dispersándose dejando a los lados para charlar. Yao se quedó, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol esperando el momento adecuado.

El anciano dio un paso adelante. Los actuales miembros del consejo lo siguieron detrás. A diferencia de otros elfos, su rostro adornado por un largo Gandalf como una barba. Él debe ser realmente viejo; Ningún elfo tenía barba alrededor.

"Por favor, perdóneme, señor Knight. Soy Ragadas Haa Dushi, el primero del consejo de ancianos".

Zeno asintió, estrechando la mano con el hombre mayor. "Es un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Zeno Cruzerious. Aventurero y ocasional caballero".

"Ya veo ..." Volviéndose a Rory, necesitaba preguntar. "Usted, santidad, ¿es verdad? ¿Es realmente un elfo promedio como mi gente o yo?"

"Bueno, de hecho no es un semidiós. Pero no es un niño promedio ..."

Zeno levantó una ceja al escuchar el elogio. Al ver la lujuriosa mirada de Rory, el sudor comenzó a brotar de su frente una vez más. ¡Esa mirada solo daba miedo! "Su alma es brillante y fuerte ... Rara vista hoy en día. No me importaría tomar su alma después de haber ascendido".

Pobre Itami, ahora, el caballero entiende completamente lo que sintió cuando Rory le dijo; su alma le pertenece a ella.

Asintiendo, el anciano aceptó la respuesta. Haciendo más preguntas. "Si no te importa, mi señor. ¿Te importa saber de dónde vienes? Nunca antes había escuchado a un legendario caballero llamado Zeno Cruzerious. ¿Vienes de un reino lejano? La gente elogia y habla sobre tu grupo todo el día, principalmente acerca de ti y Itami-dono. ¿Te importa elaborar cómo no escuchamos a una persona tan estimada como tú? "

Zeno sonrió. Siempre es el mismo. Él y su grupo aparecen completa la misión, y la gente los elogia. Después de un tiempo es simplemente agotador. "De hecho, lo soy, vengo del Reino Hechicero. Por la bendición del Cuarenta y Uno, logramos sobrevivir al ataque. Aunque, no todos. Los que murieron aquí reclamados por Ainz-sama".

"¡Oh!" El anciano sorprendido, nunca escuchó una deidad llamada Ainz antes. Pero ya existía un dios de la muerte, Emroy. Y su tribu adoraba a Hardy, la diosa del inframundo. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que Ainz gobernó? No puede ser el muerto entonces que? Ahora era simplemente confuso. ¿Y quiénes son esos cuarenta y uno? Necesitaba más información. Ragadas era bastante conservador cuando se trata de estilo de vida, pero sofocó su disgusto y observó a Zeno.

"¿Quién es este 'Ainz' y el 'Cuarenta y uno' del que hablas? ¿Nunca he oído hablar de ellos? ¿Es él el nuevo miembro del panteón?"

Zeno sonrió, Rory suspiró y tomó asiento cerca. Será una explicación larga, ella ya la escuchó. Fue una historia interesante cómo los Seres Supremos vinieron al mundo y lo conquistaron. Solo si Zeno pudiera explicar las cosas más coloridas, se le habría prestado más atención. Ahora el diente de león, sus historias y baladas, todas las obras maestras. Los dos se rozaron el uno al otro temprano, compartiendo cerveza e historias bajo la noche.

Decidió afilar su arma y dejó al hombre solo por el resto de la oscuridad. Recordando la novela el diente de león escribió. Rory todavía se rió cuando se imaginaron a Momon y Raidyn juntos. Los dos eran demasiado improbables. Raidyn era como un niño hiperactivo. Clima templado, sarcástico, impaciente, de vez en cuando incluso vulgar. El guerrero negro su completo opuesto. Maduro, paciente, serio, amable y caballeresco educado.

Ella se asegurará de preguntarle a Julian una copia de la novela romántica que él escribió. Después de su ascensión, aspiraba al título de "Dios del amor", Dandelion era la maestra perfecta para terminar su entrenamiento.

Lollygagging con su pierna, Rory estaba aburrida. Le tomó un tiempo a Zeno explicarle todo sobre de dónde venía y cómo vive la gente en el reino. Tal vez los ancianos presentes aceptaron su historia, tal vez no. Pero todo el tiempo mantuvieron toda su atención en el hombre. Más y más elfos se unieron y escucharon al joven aventurero elfo con toda su atención. Queriendo creer más y más en un lugar como este llamado "Reino Hechicero", efectivamente existe. No importa lo poco probable que sonara. Era ciertamente un reino milagroso.

Llegando a la parte donde Zeno habló sobre el Reino de los Elfos; donde los elfos vivían sin miedo y el representante del Rey Hechicero, una reina elfa inmortal gobernaba sobre ellos. Los elfos se quedaron boquiabiertos y adoraron la historia. Terminando su historia, los civiles se dispersaron lentamente. Sólo los ancianos y los guerreros se agrupaban mientras tanto.

Ya era hora de discutir la estrategia. Mientras tanto, Itami, Lelei y los miembros restantes del grupo de aventureros también llegaron. Se hizo posible esbozar un plan. Yao como el enlace entre los dos grupos que están cerca de Rory.

"Esa no es la mejor idea ..." reflexionó Itami en voz baja después de escuchar la oferta de los ancianos, mirando a Zeno con ojos dudosos.

"Estoy de acuerdo, sabemos la ubicación de la guarida de los dragones. Considérelo. Su gente sufrió lo suficiente. Si los envía con nosotros, es muy probable que no regresen".

Los guerreros del clan Dushi miraron con incredulidad a Zeno. Algunos se enfrentan a la ira reflejada. Alguna impotencia. En el rostro de los ancianos, solo una expresión amarga se asentó mientras buscaban sus pies.

"¿Qué te hace mejor que nosotros? ¿Eh? ¿Qué te hace más calificado que nosotros? ¡Luchamos por nuestro hogar! ¡Forastero! ¡Luchamos para proteger a nuestra gente!"

Un silencio absoluto siguió mientras el joven elfo terminaba su enojado discurso.

Ragadas perforó al joven elfo con sus ojos grises. "Kom!" El elfo se estremeció. "¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Zeno, Itami-dono e incluso su santidad fueron muy importantes para nosotros! No pongas a prueba su amabilidad. ¡Se las arreglaron para repeler! ¡No! ¡Fuerza a retirar a las dos criaturas y salvó a nuestra gente de un destino peor que la muerte! Muy pocos de ustedes pueden decir lo mismo ".

Apretando su agarre en el aire, Kom miró hacia otro lado avergonzado. Rechinando los dientes, pisoteando con una expresión molesta de inmediato.

Dando la vuelta al grupo, el anciano inclinó la cabeza disculpándose. "Por favor, perdónalo. Perdió a sus padres debido a los dragones. Todavía está de duelo".

Itami sabe como se siente perdiendo a ambos padres. Lo experimentó de primera mano. Cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, su madre mató a su esposo (el padre de Itami) en defensa propia debido a la violencia doméstica. Como resultado, esto dejó a la madre de Itami marcada, deprimida, y se odió a sí misma por eso desde ese día. Luego se culpó por ello y rechazó la realidad, a pesar de que muchas personas intentaron ayudarla. Una noche, Itami espetó y obligó a su madre a enfrentar la realidad. Esto hizo que ella cometiera un intento de suicidio al prenderse fuego mientras estaba cubierta de gasolina. Luego fue ingresada en un hospital psiquiátrico donde Itami la dejó desde la escuela secundaria. Itami aún sentía que era su culpa, pero no sentía fuerzas para enfrentar a su madre y pedirle que perdonara.

"No es un problema." Zeno se adhirió. "Respondiendo a la pregunta del joven. Somos profesionales. Esta no es nuestra primera búsqueda. Por eso les aconsejo a cualquiera de ustedes que venga con nosotros. Le pregunto una vez más. Para evitar más causalidades, considere quedarse aquí hasta que regresemos. Estamos Profesionales. Formados para trabajar juntos y manejar situaciones que otros no pueden hacer ".

"Aún así ..." Ragadas miró con inquietud a los guerreros reunidos aquí. Todos vinieron solo para ofrecerse como voluntarios contra el dragón.

"Zeno-dono, Itami-dono," los llamó Yao. "Creo que sería prudente considerar al menos traer a algunos de ellos con nosotros. ¿Quién sabe qué encontraremos en el camino? Mi gente conoce el bosque y el área volcánica donde se encuentra el nido, más que nadie. No hay mejores rastreadores que nosotros ".

Slapstorm gruñó. Los rastreadores de la nación bestia comen vivos a estos elfos cuando se trata de rastrear. Sin embargo, trabajar en un entorno desconocido lo puso en desventaja.

"Slapstorm?" Zeno se volvió hacia él. "¿Algo para agregar?"

"Tal vez deberíamos considerar traer algunos de ellos. Puede que necesite ayuda con la exploración. El lugar es grande ..."

"También necesito ayuda para llevar el C4 y los LAM". Itami se rascó la cabeza avergonzado.

"¡El sabio rey del bosque lo llevará por ti!" Hamusuke lo aplaudió de inmediato. Itami acaba de sudar. Después de ver al enorme hámster destrozando todo y su movimiento brusco. Itami prefiere no dejar el equipo con ella.

"Gracias pero…"

Los guerreros seguían mirando al colosal hámster, comparándola con la encarnada de la diosa del bosque. Susurrando entre sí.

"No, necesitamos a Hamusuke. Ella tiene un papel importante en el plan ..."

La criatura simplemente inclinó su cabeza orgullosamente, hinchando sus mejillas. Mirando alrededor, Zeno solo suspiró. No hay otra manera, o los ancianos podrían comenzar a molestarlo aún más.

"Está bien, que así sea. Alalog eligió a quien quieres. Ellos irán contigo".

"Sí, jefe ..."

"Yao, ¿podrías ayudarme a elegir algunos peleadores experimentados?"

"Por supuesto ..." Yao obedeció.

Los ancianos sonrieron. Los guerreros se tensaron. Cada uno de ellos tenía la necesidad insaciable de probarse a sí mismos contra esas monstruosidades.

Así, el grupo se reunió. Discutiendo el plan una vez más antes de que todos se retiren a tener un poco de ojo.

"Mañana por la mañana, entonces ..." Zeno murmuró, suspirando, acariciando su extraño medallón mirando suavemente. "Qué hacer ... hermana. Ayúdame a encontrar mi camino ..." Murmurando, justo ahora, una oración silenciosa salió de sus labios.

Mirando al Yao que se acercaba, el aventurero levantó una ceja. "Ah, Yao. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿No se supone que debes descansar un poco como los demás?"

Una expresión severa es visible en la cara de la niña. Estaba preparada, estaba decidida. Ella lo hara

"Zeno-sama!" De rodillas Zeno simplemente no puede ubicar el comportamiento y el repentinamente cambiado honorífico de la niña. Mirándola con incredulidad, esperó su respuesta.

"Por favor déjame ser ..."

Por lo tanto, Yao prometió ...

* * *

Cerca del monte Tyuba, los dos dragones maduros aún lloraban. Tanto su madre fallecida como la vergüenza. Esos carneros lograron vencerlos. Solo esperaban que el "uno" no se enojara con ellos ... Temían, respetaban y temían su ira.

"¿Qué pasó ahí fuera?" Una voz femenina enojada hizo eco a través de las paredes del cráter. Una vasta sombra con cuernos emergió de la cueva cercana ...

Los dragones temblaron, no sabiendo cómo responder por la figura intimidante.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Ubicación desconocida: En un futuro posible:**

"Una llave es inútil sin el agujero que encaja. Puede considerarse un elemento sin valor. Sin embargo, una cerradura sin una llave es igual de mala. Si desea proteger una, la más importante es aislar la primera ..."Una cita de Anónimo.

La criatura conoce la puerta. Es la puerta. Es la llave y guardián de la puerta. Pasado, presente, futuro, todos son uno en la criatura. Él sabe dónde los Antiguos se abrieron paso desde la antigüedad, y dónde volverán a atravesar. Él sabe dónde han pisado los campos de la tierra, y dónde todavía los pisan, y por qué nadie puede contemplarlos como pisan ...

A su alrededor, no había tiempo. Ya no había espacio. La oscuridad y la corrupción reclamaron el mundo. Un corazón oscuro que pulsaba con energía eléctrica sustituía al sol. Susurrando locura en el aire. Horribles nubes oscuras de coloración, desde ellos tentáculos terribles que bajan. Corruptar, batir la existencia misma. La realidad se deformó, dejando atrás entidades extrañas en formas extrañas.

Substancial árboles negros se están formando lentamente, alcanzando y oscureciendo los cielos. Criaturas extrañas caminan por el bosque, elevándose incluso sobre los rascacielos en su magnífico y horrible ser.

El suelo lleno de muertos, lentamente batido por las energías de otro mundo, reclamado por la tierra. Ya sean entidades sobrenaturales anteriores o humanos simples, todos caen. Cerca del círculo construido a partir de piedras en pie. Avalon se había caído. No hay escape ... todo está perdido.

Sólo una figura está arrodillada en el campo de batalla, respirando lentamente una ráfaga de aire helada. Las criaturas lo rodean lentamente. Su aspecto peculiar, extraño, como un cian, insecto coloreado, apoyado en su peculiar espada. Una odachi con una longitud superior a 180 cm, que emite energías divinas.

En la cara de Cocytus, una expresión de dolor se asentó. Su anterior exoesqueleto azul desgarrado se agrietó, perdió su luz perfecta. De las grietas su sangre verdosa brotaba. Dos de sus cuatro brazos desaparecidos.

Mirando hacia arriba, los horrores se le acercaron una vez más. Recuperándose de su último golpe devastador, dirigiéndose hacia él. Gaping, su boca torcida sin fin, tratando de devorar la existencia misma.

El orgulloso guerrero bajó la cabeza y vio el rostro retorcido de Auriel. Llorando, la armadura dorada del antiguo noble arco serafín se tiñó, su divina ballesta quedó rota. Su belleza impecable se agitaba y retorcía por el horror agonizante enredado en su rostro. "Sálvame ... Oh, Creador-sama, salva a este corderito perdido, por favor. Ainz-sama ... Salva a tu sirviente fiel ..." Murmuró un maníaco, sangrando lentamente.

Él falló, ellos han fallado. Han fallado en detener el horror que yace bajo el horizonte. "Perdóname. Ainz-sama ..." Murmuró levantando la vista una vez más.

**"Meeeeehhhh!" **El último latido retorcido de mil y una cabras lo que Cocytus escuchó mientras la oscuridad descendía.

"Oh mi ... qué desastre ..." Una voz iluminaba la oscuridad.


	18. Capitulo 22

**Puerta: Así luchó el Reino Hechicero: ****Capítulo 21: El fin de la caza, la visión surge.**

Uno frente al otro, dos personas se alzaban sobre una mesa de ajedrez. Para primero, las cifras en la tabla matricial siguieron un orden caótico. Para un forastero, era una tontería. No se pudo observar ninguna táctica obvia en el juego. Pero quienes vieron el partido en orden cercano, esos pocos pueden encontrar un movimiento modelado detrás de cada paso. El pensamiento calculado detrás de cada movimiento.

Varias piezas de ajedrez ya se sentaron al margen. El partido está en curso durante casi media hora. O un período más prolongado. El juego estaba lejos de terminar, y fuera de las tres personas en la sala, nadie lo sabía desde cuándo comenzó la serie del juego.

Detrás de la mesa, las dos figuras eran extrañas. Uno de ellos era un ser no muerto. Vestido con una túnica roja real, bordeada de oro. Adornado con extrañas plumas. En su cuello, colgaba un collar plateado. Su cráneo de mármol era calvo, en sus diez dedos, nueve anillos brillaban. En sus cuencas, dos llamas carmesí rebosaban.

La segunda figura era una mujer. Su pelo es blanco plateado. La esclerótica de sus ojos es negra. El iris de su ojo izquierdo es rojo con una pupila negra, varias venas corriendo a través de su globo ocular. Mientras tanto, en el zócalo derecho, se instaló un ojo muy característico, caracterizado por una pupila azul rodeada por un iris azul y blanco similar a una flor.

Su pecho cubierto por un cofre de armadura de aspecto ágil. Sus extremidades protegidas con espinilleras y protectores de antebrazo.

Su mano enguantada se movió hacia una pieza, tratando de descubrir su siguiente paso. Su negro y elegante tobillo, largo abrigo de cuero se movía con cada movimiento de ella. Las enormes alas de plumas blancas y negras en su espalda se retorcieron mientras su concentración se intensificaba.

"Bueno, estoy esperando". Dijo Ainz. De su voz, su leve impaciencia hizo eco. La cara de Esdeath se estremeció al escuchar la impaciencia de su compañera.

"¡Cállate! Estoy pensando ..." gruñó mientras alcanzaba a su caballero, jugando con su cabello, rizándolo alrededor de su dedo.

Ainz siguió el orden de su mano. Mirando a su amiga, el rey no muerto sacudió levemente la cabeza. Retirando su mano, Esdeath acarició su barbilla concentrándose.

"Eh, realmente te estás tomando tu tiempo".

"Quiero vencerte al menos una vez", respondió ella. Una cola metálica con una cabeza de serpiente al final de ella se acurrucó en su costado, inspeccionando el juego y silbando.

"Si el partido es así. Nunca lo harás ..."

Haciendo un puchero, ella miró hacia otro lado. "Estás haciendo trampa".

"No, no estoy ..." Ainz replicó con una cara de póquer. Fue fácil para él. No tenía carne, ni músculo para traicionar sus intenciones. Su supresión de la emoción fue también una ventaja. Era una persona de la que no puedes leer. La máquina de póquer perfecta.

Suspirando, se reclinó en su silla, se dejó caer en ella, mirando el techo infinito. Sus majestuosas alas se retorcían debajo de ella. "Soy una mierda en este juego ..."

"Bueno, si nunca lo intentas. Nunca mejorarás".

"Huff ..." Ainz solo gano un gemido. Haciéndole sacudir la cabeza con desaprobación.

"Por cierto, ¿no tenías una cita?" Preguntó Ainz de repente. La pregunta solo le valió un giro de ojos.

"Estoy agotado. Desde que me fui, mis papeles se amontonaron. Necesitaba cuidarlo". gruñendo, ella agarró su torre y la movió, eliminando al obispo de Ainz.

El rey no muerto solo asintió, observó la mesa por un momento. "¿Zero no se encarga de eso?"

"Fuera de la casa", respondió ella en voz baja.

"Oh, cierto. Casi lo olvido. Lo siento, debe ser difícil".

"Ah, no lo pienses. En los últimos tiempos, confié demasiado en él. No puedo empujar todo a mi sirviente después de todo. No sería justo. Convertirme en un conductor esclavo nunca fue mi intención No después de lo que nos pasó y de cómo la mayoría de nuestros compañeros lo trataron en nuestra vida anterior ".

"Sí, tienes razón. Eso sería injusto". Ainz obedeció, recordando a su antiguo compañero de clan, Herohero. El pobre hombre estaba tan sobrecargado de trabajo que al final se enfermó.

Admitiendo, los sirvientes de Nazarick tenían algún tipo de fetiche cuando se trataba de su trabajo. Trabajaban día y noche. Esta morbilidad de los sirvientes era tan mala que Ainz tuvo que utilizar días de descanso obligatorios para todos y cada uno de ellos.

Entre ellos, Albedo fue el peor. Ainz no puede hacer que se detenga; Ella trabajaba incluso en sus días libres. Y él no puede hacer que se detenga. Ella siempre encontraba una buena razón lógica para desafiar su orden.

Decirle que no a esa mujer era igual a la imposibilidad.

"Ahh ..." Suspirando incómodamente, Ainz no puede decidir qué hacer con la situación. En verdad, él realmente no quiere conquistar la tierra más allá de la puerta. Pero decir que no en esta etapa lo igualaba admitiendo su incompetencia como rey. Maldita Demiurge, él siempre malinterpreta sus intenciones.

En los últimos doscientos años, se había acostumbrado un poco a sus deberes como rey. Aprendí mucho bajo su conquista. Pero todavía sentía que le faltaban las cualidades de un verdadero monarca. Quería aprender más para satisfacer las necesidades de la gente y ser un gobernante justo.

"Por cierto ..." se volvió hacia su amigo. "¿No quieres gobernar el nuevo territorio? Sería el lugar perfecto para comenzar a construir tu base de poder". Se ofreció honestamente.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una ceja levantada y un encogimiento de hombros. "Sí, más me gusta más el papeleo y la mierda política. Sabes que no estoy en condiciones de gobernar".

"Bueno, si no lo intentas. Nunca aprenderás". Ainz citó sabiamente.

"Lo siento, voy a pasar". Ven a la respuesta de inmediato.

"Aghhh ..." Con un suspiro cansado, Ainz agachó la cabeza exhausto. "No lo haces fácil, ¿verdad? Rechazas mi oferta cada vez. ¿Por qué? Estoy seguro de que serás un buen gobernante. Quiero decir, te preocupas por las personas y todo eso. Y haces algo lógico decisiones. Quiero decir, mira cuántas innovaciones trajiste en el reino ".

Ella se rió divertidamente. "¿No eres dulce? ¿Quieres adularme o simplemente coquetear?"

"Eso no es ..." La supresión de la emoción de Ainz emergió, rodeándolo con una radiación verde brillante. Antes de que Ainz pudiera decir algo más, Esdeath levantó el dedo para espantarlo, moviendo su índice hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha.

"Ahahaha ... Soy Esdeath quien golpeó cosas. No Esdeath quien gobierna las cosas. Tengo suficiente carga con el ejército, los proyectos científicos y los subordinados que están debajo de mí. No necesito más papeleo. Además de eso ..."

"Nadie te pidió que hicieras eso ..." pensó Ainz de repente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Una persona vacía como yo no merece ser un rey, una reina, una emperatriz o algo similar. En vez de mí, deberías considerar darle el territorio conquistado a los mocosos. Necesitan aprender a gobernar después de todo. O, no ¿No dijiste que querías retirarte una vez que todo está resuelto?

Ainz asintió. "En efecto." Mirando la mesa, luego de vuelta a su amigo. Las llamas en sus ojos se desvanecieron ligeramente. "Estás deprimido una vez más. Me pregunto qué hiciste esta vez para que Akemi y Elysia-chan estén tan enojadas".

Esdeath se desplomó hacia adelante, murmuró bajo sus brazos. "Ni siquiera preguntes. Ni siquiera están dispuestos a mirarme".

"Hmm ... ¿No te consideras ir con Akemi-chan? Pronto ella partirá al reino de Elba y comenzará las negociaciones con los bandos".

"No puedo hacerlo. Dije que tengo lugares para ir", murmuró ella deprimida, con una cara plana.

"Oh." Ainz se quedó sin aliento, dándose cuenta de la segunda razón detrás de su estado de ánimo roto. "Asumo que el maniquí que enviaste en lugar de ti mismo transmitió una transmisión de emergencia".

"No solo eso ..." ella miró hacia otro lado con una cara agria. "Auriel, sabiamente, anunció mi participación en eventos públicos en la Tierra. No quiero conocer esas políticas. Simplemente me dieron la piel de gallina".

Ainz levantó la mano en un movimiento que decía; 'Te siento.'

"Además de eso ..." miró a Ainz. "Eso no es un maniquí, lo sabes muy bien. Eso es un auténtico yo. Aunque sea más débil".

"No tienes que decirlo. Ella actuó exactamente como tú cuando estaba borracha". Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado, recordando la situación embarazosa en el resort.

"¡Oh!" Ella se rió entre dientes. "¿Mi pequeño reemplazo te hizo pasar un mal rato?" En su rostro, se formó una sonrisa, haciendo que Ainz se sonrojara ligeramente. No fue suficiente para activar la supresión. Sólo para sentirse incómodo.

"Ni siquiera preguntes…" Bajó su cabeza avergonzado. Riéndose, Esdeath se puso de pie. Agarrando el extraño casco de sujeción cerrada que se posaba sobre la mesa, la máscara que era extrañamente similar al casco Anti-Diclonius de un viejo anime.

"Bueno, cuídate. No dudes en pasar por aquí". Ella saludó. Luego se volvió hacia Sebas que hasta ahora miraba en silencio. "No trabajes demasiado, Sebas. Tómate un descanso". Ella le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le sonrió.

"Tsuareninya se enojará si la descuidas demasiado tiempo. Ya sabes, desde su reencarnación está un poco de mal humor".

El mayordomo de hierro hizo una reverencia graciosa. "Por supuesto, lo tengo en cuenta. Esdeath-sama". En el rostro de Sebas, una suave sonrisa se curvó. Su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido al sentir el cuidado de los Seres Supremos.

Esdeath gimió cuando una puerta negra y ovalada se abrió ante ella. "De vuelta a la picadora de carne ..." Murmuró mientras la atravesaba, colocando el casco de sujeción en su cabeza. Ainz la miró divertida.

Después de que su amigo se fue, Ainz observó el tablero de ajedrez. Moviendo a su reina, anunció.

"Comprobar…"

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Falmart:**

La escena que vemos ante nosotros está situada cerca de la montaña Tyuba. La cordillera situada en el reino de Elbe. Las montañas separan el valle del río Roma con un segundo río hacia el oeste, que se extiende hacia el sur hasta los límites del Principado de la Liga. El cañón Roldom y el bosque Schwarz se encuentran en los flancos noroeste de las montañas Tyuba. El pico más alto de la cordillera es un volcán.

Puede considerar estéril esta área exacta, desprovista de toda la vida. Excepto, por supuesto, en los barrancos y el bosque circundante. Llevó millones de años, pero la naturaleza siempre gana. Durante muchos años, gracias a la implacable tormenta de las aguas entrantes y en retroceso, se había creado un estrecho cañón.

No es grandioso, no es extenso, pero es lo suficientemente bueno para que el Clan Dushi se esconda de los dragones asaltantes.

No lejos del área especificada, a través de los barrancos, varias figuras procedieron. El pequeño grupo era extraño. Aunque, no por el pequeño tamaño de la misma. Pero porque la gente estaba constituida. Es decir, varios elfos oscuros, que llevaban armaduras extrañas, como la esclavitud. Y una extraña figura tapada.

La fiesta también estuvo acompañada por una criatura de gran tamaño similar a un roedor, que en apariencia se parecía a un hámster dunún, y tenía el tamaño de un granero menor. Su cola era más larga que el propio animal y brillaba en una luz metálica cuando se lanzaba hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha. Varias cajas atadas firmemente a su espalda, tambaleándose a través del duro ambiente.

El hombre encapuchado lideró el grupo. Aunque, puedes considerarlo un animal y no una persona si no estás familiarizado con su raza. Notablemente, en comparación con los elfos, la persona se hinchó de músculos debajo de su armadura de malla de cuero acolchada y tenía una bestia como pies. Sobre su coxis, una cola similar a un león brotó, piel de tigre a rayas blancas y negras visible bajo su armadura cuidadosamente hecha. Debajo de su capucha, dos cuernos sobresalientes hacia atrás, y un depredador como rostro animal se establecieron. La sombra de su capucha se iluminó con dos oscuros ojos amarillos, uno de ellos un poco espantoso.

El líder del grupo emitió algún tipo de aura. Puedes llamarlo, la presencia de un veterano, la atmósfera de un luchador experimentado. De hecho, era cierto, la persona en la escena tenía innumerables cicatrices en la cara y debajo de la armadura. Todo ello con su propia historia y significado.

"Slapstorm-dono ..."

"Hmm…?" Ruffing, el rastreador del hombre bestia solo ofreció una mirada al interrogante elfo oscuro, ofreciendo una mirada aburrida. "¿Qué es ... mocoso?"

Los elfos solo miraban divertidos a la criatura. En verdad, incluso los más jóvenes entre ellos tenían más de ciento cincuenta años y siguen contando. Casi cincuenta años mayor que Slapstorm era. Sin embargo, desde que los seleccionó para que lo acompañaran en su misión de seguimiento, los refirió como "mocosos", incluso cuando se presentaron de antemano.

"Por favor, Slapstorm-dono ... ¿Podrías llamarnos por nuestro nombre?" preguntó inquieto el más joven entre los elfos. Los tres restantes solo obligaron a sudar un poco. Incluso mirar el tamaño intimidante de la bestia de un hombre los hizo tragar inquieto.

"No ..." Respondió de inmediato, sin siquiera respirar para reconsiderar su respuesta. "Si sobrevives a la caza, quizás reconsidere ..." Ofreciendo una sonrisa sarcástica y llena de dientes, se veía bastante amenazador.

Tres de los cuatro exploradores con orejas de cuchillo apretaron los dientes, apretando sus puños alrededor de sus espadas. Pero una, la única mujer miembro del grupo solo observó a la espalda del hombre bestia preocupada. Sus ojos marrones eran como dagas, tratando de averiguar qué hacía tan amargo al hombre que estaba delante de ella.

El sol acaba de salir, el pequeño viaje tomó mucho tiempo. Desafortunadamente, no pueden llevar el jeep a un terreno tan duro, ni Hamusuke podría continuar con su velocidad habitual cargada por el equipo. Por lo tanto, le corresponde a Hamusuke llevar la pesada carga necesaria para instalar las trampas.

Se tarda alrededor de un día más para llegar a su destino. Al ser el grupo en la escena era el escuadrón scout, estaban unas horas por delante del grupo líder.

Los elfos todavía no pueden entender cómo tiene sentido. Enviar al grupo scout solo unas horas antes de la fuerza principal fue una decisión estúpida. Incluso de acuerdo con ellos, quienes no tenían experiencia librando una guerra como los humanos. Tal vez tenían algunos guerreros, pero el estilo de vida nómada del clan Dushi justificaba su naturaleza pacífica.

Slapstorm solo necesitaba una mirada, y los elfos se apartaron de su pensamiento tonto para atacar.

Hamusuke suspiró mirando la escena, caminando detrás del grupo. Asistió a los estrechos muros del barranco. En un momento, ella recordó los recuerdos cuando aún era la montura de Momon. Aunque siempre atesoró esos momentos, solo puede temblar recordando el momento en que Ainz confió su entrenamiento para Aura, una de las guardianes gemelas del sexto piso.

Mirando a los elfos oscuros, a menudo le hacía recordar los momentos en que Aura intentaba despellejarla mientras dormía. "¡Vuelve! ¡No te dolerá! ¡Solo por un momento!" Encogiéndose de hombros, ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar los malos recuerdos.

La chica elfa oscura inconscientemente redujo su velocidad, Hamusuke la alcanzó lentamente.

"¡Oh!" Exclamó el enorme hámster. "Lura-dono, ¿cómo este humilde rey puede ayudarte?"

"Ah ..." La niña no puede dejar de mirar. "E-no es nada ... solo me pregunto ..." Ella miró hacia el fondo. "Me pregunto si es verdad". Miró a Hamusuke una vez más. "¿Existe realmente un lugar como este Reino Hechicero? Lo que escuché de las baladas del Diente de León Maestro, suena tan distante e inimaginable".

"Bueno ..." El sabio rey del bosque movió alegremente sus mejillas hinchadas. "Este humilde rey de la selva piensa que es ..."

"¿Rey del bosque?" Preguntó uno de los integrantes del grupo de orejas de cuchillo. Hamusuke asintió con orgullo.

"De hecho, en el pasado, este humilde servidor del milord y el milady llamado así, sabio rey del bosque. ¡Todos los que se atrevieron a pasar su territorio temblaron de miedo!"

"¡Whoaw!" Los cuatro elfos se asombraron. Slapstorm se limitó a encoger su cabeza hacia delante, olfateando en el aire. Deteniéndose, el rastreador recogió una escala de color oscuro. Comparándolo con el uno, lo encontró después de la batalla en el campamento.

El hedor era inconfundible. Con su sofisticada nariz de bestia, lo reconoció explícitamente. Era la escala del mismo dragón. El rojo para ser exactos. Sí, aparentemente sintió la sangre fresca de la criatura en él. La sangre que derramó Zeno cuando cortó los dedos de la bestia.

Pero algo no estaba bien con eso; Algo cambió la criatura. Se sentía tan, antinatural. Como algo intervino en el proceso de crecimiento de la bestia.

"Estamos cerca ..." Murmuró, luego miró a nuestro rey favorito del bosque. "¡Todos! ¡Comiencen a escalar!" Slapstorm señaló hacia las paredes por encima de ellos.

Los elfos asintieron, usando su inmensa agilidad subieron sin dudarlo. Aunque, Hamusuke miró a Slapstorm dubitativamente.

"¿Qué hay de mí, Alalog-dono?" Ella preguntó inocentemente. Slapstorm se encogió de hombros. "Igualmente."

"Por favor, disculpe a este humilde servidor. ¿Pero no es un poco peligroso subir todo el camino con tantas cajas atadas a mi espalda?"

Frunciendo el ceño, el hombre bestia caminó cerca del considerable hámster, midiéndola. "Alégrate de que insistí en quitarte la armadura antes de partir ..."

Hamusuke levantó la vista una vez más, promediando los acantilados. "Aun así ... es bastante peligroso ..."

"Como dragones de caza. Pero lo hacemos porque nos pagan ..." El hombre bestia levantó su dedo. Hamusuke olfateó asintiendo tímidamente.

"Estamos cerca ... Espero que esas mierdas no nos atrapen antes de que terminemos con la preparación. Ahora muévete, si nos descubren que estamos perdidos ..."

Hamusuke asintió con una expresión casi de llanto. Estaba segura de que podía sostenerse contra un dragón a lo sumo, pero no estaba segura de cómo manejar dos. Girándose hacia las paredes, comenzó a trepar, saltando de borde a borde. Usando sus afiladas garras afiladas y su agilidad para trepar sin obstáculos.

Slapstorm simplemente miró hacia abajo en la grieta, pateando una roca en las aguas abisales que volaban debajo de ellos.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento." Murmuró antes de unirse a su grupo.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Mientras tanto con Itami y el grupo:**

Estaba claro que no todos sabían mucho sobre los dos dragones, pero aún así, tenían que tomar sus armas y luchar. Eso era lo que significaba ser un guerrero.

Los Elfos Oscuros se equiparon con el equipo con el que estaban familiarizados: sables, katares, arcos y flechas, y su marca de armadura de cuero negro.

Había algo ... único en la armadura de esclavitud ajustada que llevaban. Hubiera sido una cosa si solo las mujeres lo usaran, pero más de la mitad del grupo eran hombres, y llevaban la misma armadura que sus contrapartes femeninas.

"No quiero que me vean con estos tipos ..." pensó Itami mientras miraba a su alrededor como un herbívoro cauteloso. En su rostro, se puede ver una expresión incómoda.

"Itami-dono, Zeno-dono, los nueve de nosotros te acompañaremos en tu misión".

Yao saludó a Itami y Zeno como representantes de estos hombres y mujeres en la mañana de la partida. Quizás ella podría haber entendido cómo se sentía él. Mirando a Zeno por algún tipo de apoyo, el hombre vestido de oro solo desvió la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros con la expresión que decía.

'No me mires. Tampoco me gusta ...

Después de eso, los elfos comenzaron a presentarse.

De los hombres, Crow parecía un hombre humano en sus 40 años, mientras que Meto, Ban, Fen y Nokk parecían tener la misma edad que Yao. Kom parecía un adolescente. Después de escucharlos hablar entre ellos, Kom parecía ser el más joven de su grupo, con tan solo 154 años. Por alguna razón, Itami sintió que tenía que respetarlos a todos como sus mayores. En cuanto a las hembras, Seimy y Nayu parecían un poco más jóvenes que Yao.

En cualquier caso, se reunieron y dijeron: "Por favor, cuídanos", y luego Itami comenzó a distribuir el equipo en el HMV. Dichos equipos se referían a los LAM y los explosivos plásticos, así como a los rollos de cable detonante.

"¿Es esto lo que llaman la 'Vara de Acero' ...?"

El largo tubo de metal parecía pesado y potente para los Elfos Oscuros, y se entusiasmaron con él. Desafortunadamente para Itami, Merryforge también estaba presente; el enano intentó arrebatar un LAM de inmediato cuando comenzó a distribuirlo. Tratando de desmantelarlo como anoche.

Itami intentó detenerlo, por supuesto, pero, honestamente, sintió que una especie de temor corría por su columna vertebral mientras observaba las luces locas iluminándose en los ojos del enano pelirrojo. Babear sobre el arma como si fuera algún tipo de artefacto sagrado.

Anoche, el enano casi logró volarlos a los dos. Y honestamente, él asustó a Itami. Solo gracias a Meguminoi, quien le dio una paliza a la cabeza de Merryforge, nada sucedió.

"He oído que esto no es un objeto mágico, sino algo que se llama un arma ... pero, ¿cómo lo usamos? También deberíamos poder usarlo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó uno de los elfos oscuros.

"Ah, sí, te enseñaré cómo usarlo ahora". Itami obedeció de inmediato.

Ya que los Elfos Oscuros eran seres inteligentes, Itami no solo tenía que distribuir el equipo entre ellos, sino que, como les estaba confiando armas, tenía que enseñarles a los Elfos Oscuros la forma correcta de usarlos. Si fueran caballos, no habría necesidad de preocuparse por que juguetearan accidentalmente con el equipo, pero como eran conscientes, si cometían un error o jugaban con él descuidadamente, existía el riesgo de una explosión que los arruinaría a todos. arriba.

Desafortunadamente, no había suficiente LAM para todos, lo que significaba que el grupo de aventureros y algunos elfos tenían que ser suficientes sin eso. Pero no fue un problema, ya que los aventureros trajeron su propio equipo.

En cuanto al resto del grupo. En el camino y anoche, Merryforge preparó el equipo necesario con los ingredientes a su disposición. Bombas, redes, armas runed, pociones, etc ...

Es cierto que el grupo solo trajo unas pocas redes de Mythril, apenas lo suficiente para contener a los dragones. La principal razón para traer tan pocos fue el precio significativo de dicha malla. En otra palabra, las redes Mythril recubiertas de Orichalcum que el grupo usó eran extremadamente caras.

Pero al menos, Merryforge se aseguró de que las armas que preparó estuvieran grabadas con las runas más fuertes que ayudaron a la tasa de penetración de la armadura del equipo.

Además, se animó a armar unas cuantas bombas, pociones, aceites alquímicos y venenos que desarrolló directamente para luchar contra enemigos tan enormes como los dragones. Merryforge pensó que su victoria estaba asegurada. Aunque, Zeno y Slapstorm expresaron sus dudas antes de la partida. Diciendo; Debe haber alguna trampa. Pero el enano les aseguró que todo estaría bien.

Su confianza elevó el espíritu de los elfos oscuros. Sin embargo, hizo que Itami se sintiera incómoda. Después de distribuir los Objetos, Itami y Merryforge instruyeron a los miembros del clan Dushi sobre el uso del equipo.

Meguminoi instruyó a Lelei por última vez. Medhirt usó su druídico, y Julian su magia bardica para pulir a los miembros actuales. Y finalmente, Zeno explicó el plan que él e Itami se presentaron anoche.

Una vez que los Elfos Oscuros aprendieron todo lo que necesitaban saber, podrían pensar: 'Podemos vencer a los Dragones de Fuego ahora'. 'Era obvio por la mirada en sus ojos que odiaban a las criaturas con amargura, y existía el riesgo de que sus emociones pudieran vencerlas y disparar un cohete en el momento en que lo vieron, especialmente porque la posesión de las armas les hizo pensar ' Tenemos que matar a los Dragones de la Llama esta vez, no importa qué. Aún así, ese entusiasmo era útil, aunque su objetivo final era derrotar a los dragones y dejar que Tuka asiera el golpe final. Los dos primeros puntos que Itami introdujo en ellos fueron "No toque el gatillo si no está listo para disparar" y "No dispare si alguien está parado detrás de usted".

Primero, tendrían que extraer el LAM de su paquete de transporte tirando de él por la ojiva, lenta y cuidadosamente. Después de quitar la cubierta protectora del tubo lanzador, tendrían que colocar el conjunto de disparo y la mira del arma. Los Elfos Oscuros no estaban familiarizados con las herramientas, por lo que sería más rápido para Itami hacerlo él mismo. Mientras Itami estaba preparando un LAM, podía escuchar a los Elfos Oscuros a su alrededor haciendo chistes sucios.

Zeno solo sonrió al escuchar uno o dos de estas bromas, Meguminoi estaba disgustada. Mientras tanto, Medhirt estaba roja como un tomate. Julián grabó diligentemente los acontecimientos con su pluma. Él no era un luchador; el era un bardo Su papel era apoyar al grupo y documentar la aventura heroica.

La persona del lado de Itami que dijo "Si algo tan grueso me penetrara, me rompería" debe haber sido Seimy. Ban replicó con orgullo 'El mío es más grande'. '¡Ah! Entonces nunca has visto a un enano antes, muchacho. Se agregó Merryforge al final.

Parecería que no solo los Elfos Oscuros, sino también los enanos eran personas sexualmente abiertas. Itami no sabía si esto era algo bueno o malo, pero si se avergonzaba, la gente podría pensar que era un bicho raro.

El primer grupo ya se fue hace unas horas. El llamado grupo scout como lo llamó Zeno. Itami sabía que la exploración era esencial antes de la misión, que la recopilación de inteligencia era el punto crucial de cada operación.

Aún así, era bastante arriesgado explorar solo unas pocas horas antes de que la misión realmente comenzara. Por supuesto, el líder del grupo le aseguró que era una práctica de trabajo de donde venía y no se preocupe por eso. Pero algo en el fondo de la mente de Itami le susurró que algo está mal. Eso si algo puede salir mal, eventualmente saldrá mal.

Aparte de eso, cuando ofreció una radio para mantener el contacto, Slapstorm la rechazó por completo. Diciendo que tenían el método para mantener el contacto. Ahora, si no hay un enlace de comunicación telepática mágico entre los miembros del grupo, es improbable que puedan hacerlo.

Es cierto que desde que Itami atravesó el extraño edificio por primera vez, vio algunas cosas. Cosas que solo leyó o experimentó en novelas, videojuegos y películas. Por lo tanto, ni siquiera se sorprendería al escuchar que hay magia para eso.

Mirando en dirección a Zeno, Itami levantó una ceja. Era como si el elfo vestido de oro murmurara algo bajo su nariz, mirando hacia el borde del barranco. "Ya veo ... proceder como se discutió". Susurró, luego volvió su atención a Itami y al grupo.

"Nos estamos mudando. Marcha completa".

"¿Sucede algo, Zeno-dono?" preguntó Yao preocupado. Los elfos lo miraron con una mirada inquisitiva.

Zeno negó con la cabeza, luego sonrió. "No. Acabo de recibir el [Mensaje] de nuestro escuadrón de scouts. Según el informe, todo está claro. El sistema de alarma se había configurado alrededor del área observada. Ahora depende de nosotros hacer los toques finales y tomar el ataque. posición. Después de eso, vamos a esperar ".

Itami y el grupo asintieron. Lelei miró, ya que sabe de qué está hablando el aventurero elfo. Su rostro todavía estaba en blanco, como siempre. Pero la luz del entendimiento se oscureció en sus ojos. Itami necesita preguntarle qué quiso decir Zeno con eso. Pero puede esperar un tiempo posterior, al menos, hasta que se complete la misión.

Embalaje, el grupo se dirigió hacia el monte Tyuba.

* * *

Mientras tanto en medio de los bosques.

Antes de llegar al punto de encuentro, Alalog y su grupo necesitaban terminar una cosa más importante. Cerrar el círculo con el sistema de alarma que se dispersó en el camino, utilizando cristales mágicamente encantados para crear una red de la red sensorial que se vincula directamente a un cristal de control.

Usando estos artículos hechos especialmente podrían controlar correctamente el entorno. Había dos de los "cristales de control" mencionados anteriormente. Uno llevado por el rastreador hombre bestia, y Zeno tomó el otro.

La práctica de crear dicha red sensorial no fue una idea nueva. Se puede decir que estuvo presente hace más de doscientos años.

En el caso, si tenían que dormir a cielo abierto o en una zona peligrosa como era el bosque. Anteriormente, los aventureros solían usar cuerdas, campanas y la magia de primer nivel llamada [Alarma] para dibujar una red de alarmas alrededor de su campamento.

El desierto del nuevo mundo era peligroso, mucho más peligroso que Falmart. No solo los bandidos y los vagabundos, sino varias criaturas caminaban por el desierto, la mayoría de ellos en su mayoría activos durante la noche. Entre ellos no muertos, limos, demonios y otros monstruos horribles que buscan presas. Acosándose con los débiles, tratando de usar a las desprevenidas víctimas como nutrición.

La idea revolucionaria de establecer una red de alarmas alrededor del área monitoreada en base a una práctica tan simple como la utilizada por los aventureros en ese entonces.

Hoy en día se utiliza principalmente en los militares del Reino Hechicero. Afortunadamente, Zeno y Slapstorm conocen a algunas personas. Las personas que les contaron el secreto de la tecnología de mapeo y les brindaron instrucciones sobre cómo configurar correctamente dicha red de forma apresurada.

La idea era:

Encante cristales de almacenamiento con [Alarma Mejorada] y mapee mágicamente aquellos que utilizan algoritmos sofisticados para graficar el entorno. Envía estos datos sensoriales a una gema central que estaba preparada para aceptar la transmisión, luego procesa y exterioriza un mapa visual del territorio observado.

La señal que emitían los cristales era tan insignificante; era apenas detectable aquellos que no lo buscaron activamente, ni sabían la frecuencia mágica exacta para atascarlo.

El pequeño tamaño de los artículos también ayudó a esconderlos fácilmente. Una ventaja adicional de tal red sensorial era la magia que usaba era de gran alcance. Tal vez el radio que cubrió cada cristal no fue significativo, entre cincuenta y cien metros (dependiendo del encantamiento), pero colocar más cristal uno al lado del otro fortaleció el efecto, y también pudo comunicarse con el dispositivo central sin problemas desde más de cien. millas

Si un cristal sensorial no puede comunicarse directamente con el núcleo, simplemente busca otras gemas acústicas, envía los datos empaquetados junto con un marcador de ubicación, luego dicho receptor transmitirá el mensaje al cristal de la puerta de enlace cercana. Si aún no puede conectarse, el proceso se repetirá hasta que los datos alcancen su objetivo.

La información enviada fue tan importante en tamaño, que puede repetirse varios cientos, o incluso mil veces antes de que se saturen los búferes del nodo. En ese caso, los datos se desecharán porque su tiempo de relevancia se volverá obsoleto, comenzando de nuevo el proceso.

Tales cristales fueron colocados alrededor de la montaña. Siendo Hamusuke, incluso con las cajas atadas a su espalda, era más rápido que los elfos, y Slapstorm, ella fue quien tomó el manto para correr por el campo y soltar los objetos.

"Slapstorm-dono. ¿Realmente está bien enviar a Hamusuke-dono para que haga la tarea solo?"

Alalog gruñó, mirando hacia atrás al elfo oscuro que preguntó. En la espalda de cada miembro, una bolsa de aspecto pesado había sido amarrada. "Lo es, ella se mueve mucho más rápido que nosotros. Además, todavía debemos asegurarnos de que la red funcione satisfactoriamente antes de que comience la redada".

Alalog explicó previamente a los elfos la idea aproximada detrás de la red neuronal. Pero como la mayoría de ellos eran guerreros simples, sin ningún tipo de beca no podían entender correctamente. Al final, él acaba de decir, es magia, y por primera vez, lo aceptaron como tal.

Mirando el cristal incrustado en la correa de cuero alrededor de su muñeca, proyectó el mapa. La red estalló en la vida. Ahora, fuera de unos pocos animales pequeños, no sentía nada que se interpusiera en su camino. Además, vio a Zeno y su propio grupo pasar el perímetro.

Asintiendo, él y los exploradores continuaron colocando los cebos cronometrados. Con suerte, atraerá la atención de las bestias, y no algo más significativo.

Fuera de su conocimiento, una figura extraña los observaba desde las sombras. Asomándose desde un árbol, inclinando su cabeza con curiosidad.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Montaña Tyuba:**

Después de camuflarse con la hierba y las hojas, Itami comenzó a escalar las montañas Tyuba. Incluso se había pintado la cara con pintura de camuflaje verde y marrón, mientras que todas las partes metálicas de su arma estaban envueltas para evitar que hicieran ruido cuando se topaban con algo. Si bien no sabía mucho sobre la vida cotidiana de un Dragón, era una bestia salvaje, por lo que debería tener agudos sentidos. Sería mejor tomar los pasos apropiados en su contra.

Zeno y la banda de alguna manera entendieron por qué lo hizo. Desafortunadamente, mencionaron demasiado tarde que la magia druídica de Medhirt pudo camuflar al grupo de una sola vez. Debido a esto, Itami realmente se sintió fuera de lugar.

Aventurarse a través del bosque era una empresa peligrosa, eso era una subestimación. No solo en el Nuevo Mundo que oficialmente se llamaba Gown Prime, en él un nombre no oficial, Bob. Pero en Falmart también. Debido a las razones mencionadas anteriormente, todos los que tomaron el manto para sumergirse en la peligrosa tarea de tropezar en un bosque salvaje tenían que estar preparados.

La mejor solución fue buscar un druida, un chamán o un lanzador de magia natural que fuera capaz de manipular la naturaleza a su gusto. Por supuesto, existían otras soluciones, pero no había mejor persona si querías estar a salvo en medio de los bosques que un druida.

El grupo procedió de manera constante, y por primera vez, no había rastro de los dragones que se interponían en su camino. Itami llevaba al dormido Tuka en su espalda.

"Padre, tengo miedo. Algo está por venir", dijo Tuka antes. Porque parecía completamente aterrorizada, Lelei la puso a dormir. El hecho de que Medhirt fuera medio dragón también tenía algún tipo de sentido del peligro, sentía la misma sensación terrible corriendo por su espina dorsal en este momento.

"Ze-Zeno-sama. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Por favor, ten cuidado". Sabiendo la pertinencia exacta de las intuiciones dragonesas, el elfo vestido de oro hizo un gesto para proceder con cuidado.

Itami cubrió a Tuka con su chaleco antibalas para estar seguro. No solo porque estaba completamente expuesta, sino porque su ropa inusual podría revelarlos. No puedes estar tan seguro, incluso si hubiera lanzadores de magia en el grupo. Sirvió para camuflarla, y las placas de trauma de aleación de titanio la protegerían del peligro. Por otra parte, era cuestionable lo útil que sería contra el ataque de un dragón.

Cerca de Zeno, detrás de él, estaban Rory, Lelei, los aventureros y los nueve Elfos Oscuros siguiéndolos.

"Ugh, esto huele asqueroso".

Cuervo se pellizcó la nariz mientras gruñía. Yao respondió: "Itami-dono nos dijo que hiciéramos esto, por lo que no se puede evitar".

Todos engrasaron todas las partes expuestas de su cuerpo en aceites animales. Incluso con la magia, era mejor estar seguro.

"Sé que se supone que esto esconde nuestro olor, pero ¿el olor no nos hará más obvios?" Dijo Nokk mientras subía.

No había senderos en esta montaña, y el terreno era áspero. El HMV no podía conducir por aquí, así que tuvieron que ir a pie. Se mantuvieron bajos mientras se movían hasta que casi se frotaban contra el suelo, y caminaban a través de trincheras, depresiones y las sombras de los grandes árboles. Incluso si Hamusuke era el que llevaba la mayor parte del equipo, el grupo procedió lentamente.

Por lento que pueda ser caminar, alcanzarían su objetivo con el tiempo si siguieran avanzando.

En la tarde del tercer día, finalmente llegaron a las laderas del monte. Tyuba. El olor a azufre pesaba en el aire, anulando su olor a camuflaje. Gracias a la magia silenciadora de Meguminoi, el grupo procedió bajo un silencio antinatural.

Incluso si el grupo de aventureros estaba formado por miembros veteranos, no se les engañaba para que cargaran contra dos dragones. Luchar contra uno era suicida. ¿Contra dos? Dios salve a la gente. El factor de peligro se multiplicó.

Todos se agacharon, incluso la enorme armadura que llevaba Zeno. A pesar de su escudo, no tuvo dificultad para gatear.

Itami recibió entrenamiento especial. Así, él fue quien tomó la iniciativa.

Haciendo una señal con las manos para detener a Crow para que llegue a la cabeza del grupo. Cuervo había estado aquí antes, así que él sería su guía.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Cuervo se puso en cuclillas junto a Itami y Zeno.

"¿Los dragones entran desde ese cráter?" preguntó Itami mirando el agujero con sus binoculares.

"Sí. Su nido está en uno de los afloramientos que sobresalen del lado de la boca del volcán", explicó Crow.

Había venido a este lugar antes para recoger el azufre encontrado cerca del volcán. Cuando se quema, el humo del azufre conservaría las frutas secas durante más tiempo y se vería más fresco también.

Aunque solo había venido a recoger azufre, se topó con una cueva durante sus búsquedas. Esa cueva condujo a un afloramiento en el interior del volcán, donde las criaturas durmieron.

"Tuve un mal presentimiento cuando lo vi, así que corrí".

Merryforge se unió a la discusión, cuestionó a Crow sobre el interior del volcán, particularmente sobre la condición del aire en su interior. Era un alquimista y especialista que tenía un gran sentido de los explosivos. Por lo tanto, necesitaba la información para preparar adecuadamente sus herramientas.

Según Crow, la boca del volcán aparentemente no tenía fondo, por lo que no sabía nada de lo que había debajo. Sin embargo, el interior estaba bien ventilado debido a la cueva que daba al exterior y, a diferencia del exterior, que apestaba a azufre, la calidad del aire en el interior era excepcional.

"¿Así que las criaturas usualmente residen dentro del nido en la cueva?"

Rory parecía bastante sorprendida cuando lo escuchó, pero rápidamente cerró la boca.

"No, está dentro de la boca del volcán. La cueva simplemente conecta el exterior con el interior".

Merryforge gruñó. Tuvo experiencias con volcanes. Y honestamente, no le gustaban. No en el reino enano, no aquí. De vuelta a casa, había una montaña burbujeante que residía cerca de una de las ciudades enanas. Había un camino a través de él que conducía al mar. Una ruta comercial importante para ser exactos.

En el pasado, estaba ocupado por gigantes de fuego, y él era la parte de la fuerza de expedición enviada para explorar esa ciudad subterránea abandonada ... o más como una tumba, como él la llamaba. Casi murió en ese entonces. No importaba lo loco que estuviera, prefería evitar los volcanes y los gigantes de fuego.

(Los gigantes del fuego eran criaturas gigantescas, completamente resistentes al fuego y a la mayoría de los explosivos).

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa si descendemos de la cima del volcán?" ofreció Rory.

"No es posible. El interior de la boca del volcán es un acantilado. No creo que podamos bajar desde allí". Señaló a Yao hasta los estrechos acantilados.

Rory frunció el ceño porque no podía pasar a la clandestinidad. Itami sonrió y dijo, "No te preocupes".

"Está bien, Rory puede quedarse afuera. Todo lo que estamos haciendo es verificar si al menos hay un dragón. Si regresa, puede contactarnos".

Según el plan, algunas personas entrarían a la cueva y verificarían si las bestias estaban allí. Si se hubieran ido, el grupo plantaría los explosivos y las trampas, colocando a los lanzadores de red alrededor del lugar, y si hubiera dos dragones, el grupo se replegaría inmediatamente y esperaría a que se fuera. Si las cosas iban bien, Rory y los aventureros no tendrían que hacer el trabajo pesado.

"¿No deberíamos evitar que se vaya?"

"Mm. No queremos que sea sospechoso. Nos esconderemos y esperaremos a que se vaya primero".

Itami murmuró: "¿Rory y los otros saben cómo usar esto?" mientras jugueteaba con su auricular y su micrófono. Los otros miembros nombrados con deber de guardia también intentaron el suyo propio. Rory se apresuró a llevarse el micrófono a la boca e Itami probó la conexión inalámbrica con Lelei y Rory.

Antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa, una sombra emergió detrás de uno de los montículos. Su cuerpo cubierto por una sombra, o más como el vapor brotó de uno de los géiseres. El ojo de la criatura se oscureció peligrosamente detrás de la nube de humo que cubría. En su cuerpo, varias runas se iluminan.

El grupo se preparó de inmediato, Itami levantó su arma, los elfos, sus arcos y el aventurero agruparon sus respectivas armas. Rory estaba lista para cortar, usa su santa alabarda para abrir su camino sangriento cuesta arriba. Solo una persona estaba completamente tranquila.

Cuando ... "¡Oh! Hamusuke, entonces llegaste".

Detrás del humo volcánico y la ceniza. El carbón cubierto cubrió a Hamusuke. Mirando a su alrededor confundido. "¿Hay algo mal?" Ella preguntó aturdida. El grupo bajó las herramientas de inmediato. La mayoría de los elfos oscuros e Itami suspiraron un poco aliviados.

Aunque, Yao todavía adoraba la forma majestuosa del rey sabio del bosque. Itami solo miraba sin idea al enorme hámster.

"Entonces, llegaste, como discutimos". asintió Zeno. "¿Cómo es el scouting?"

"Este humilde servidor terminó con la tarea encomendada. Colocó los cristales y las herramientas según lo ordenado".

"Bien… ¿el equipo es seguro?"

"Sí, este rey humilde lo ha colocado cerca de la entrada. Lo puedes encontrar allí".

Itami estaba desconcertado, con sus binoculares no vio cajas similares.

Se discutió de antemano, Hamusuke llevará la carga pesada. Así que Itami y el grupo podrían proceder más rápido.

"¿Qué hay de Alalog y su grupo?"

Hamusuke murmuró bajo su nariz por un momento, luego volvió su atención al líder elfo.

"La última vez que este rey vio a Slapstorm-dono, él y el grupo estaban bien ...", anunció orgullosamente, inclinando la cabeza.

Con un gesto de comprensión, Zeno sacó el cristal de control debajo de su armadura, y el mapa holográfico del territorio ya mapeado apareció a la vista. El mapa ya actualizado contenía la zona volcánica. También mostró las formas de vida presentes. Cuanto más fuerte era la forma de vida, más brillante era el punto que representaba su ubicación.

Lelei miró sorprendido el dispositivo, Rory y los elfos con una mirada curiosa. Itami solo se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente. El mapa que emitió el cristal le recordó a los modernos mapas de GPS. Desafortunadamente, este mundo aún no tenía satélites. Por lo tanto, Itami y el JSDF tuvieron que confiar en RPS (Sistema de Posicionamiento de Radio) y otros métodos manuales para navegar. Pero al estar allí solo había unas pocas torres de radio cerca de Arnus, el sistema RPS no era tan bueno como esperaban los altos mandos.

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó Ban.

Lelei era consciente de la naturaleza del cristal, siendo Meguminoi le dio un rápido resumen de la tecnología de mapeo que usaba el ejército del reino. Aún así, era un método que ningún mago había pensado antes en Falmart. Por lo tanto, ella estaba fascinada.

"Este es un mapa, esto nos ayudará a mantener una nota de las amenazas, y las formas de vida ingresarán al territorio exhibido".

"Oh ..." Los elfos miraron el cristal por unos momentos. Ban incluso quiso tocarlo, pero Yao le dio un apretón de cabeza de reproche. Tal artefacto mágico debe ser costoso. Romperlo accidentalmente puede arruinar no solo la reputación del clan, sino empujarlos impasiblemente en una deuda ineludible.

Kom, el más joven del grupo (154 años de edad -.-) todavía estaba un poco enojado con Zeno y su grupo. Pero su ira pareció disiparse un poco ya que viajaron juntos.

"Parece un GPS ..." movió Itami.

"¿GPS?" preguntó Zeno con una ceja levantada.

"Sistema de Posicionamiento Global." explicó el primer teniente sabiamente. El grupo todavía lo miraba sin comprender, esperando la explicación. Itami suspiró derrotado y comenzó.

"En resumen, nos ayuda a navegar por el paisaje con el uso de, ah ... ¿cómo podría ponerlo?" Murmuró Itami, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Métodos…?" Al final, solo pudo dar una vaga explicación, rascarse el cabello con la cara plana.

¿Cómo debería explicar que con el uso de 24 satélites artificiales alrededor de la Tierra pueden determinar y rastrear su posición sin importar dónde? Con el conocimiento científico actual del grupo, solo dos o tres personas creían que lo podían entender vagamente.

Esos eran Lelei, Merryforge y tal vez Zeno. No estaba seguro de lo último. El hombre tenía algún conocimiento científico que martillaba en él por Momon y Raidyn. Pero por lo demás, no estaba tan interesado en el tema.

Trató de explicar lo más simple que pudo. Pero la mayoría de la gente simplemente le dio una cara plana y un zumbido. Lelei solo asintió con su cara generalmente severa.

Al final, decidieron transmitir el tema. En el camino hacia la entrada, Zeno le explicó a Lelei cómo funcionaba exactamente el método de rastreo una vez más. Sonaba brillante y directo de una sola vez. Sin embargo, tuvo una grave falta. No puede indicar que la persona que pasa sea un aliado o enemigo real. Y una vez que alguien encontró la frecuencia de aleatorización adecuada, se puede bloquear fácilmente.

El ejército puede usar el método, pero como de costumbre, un militar profesional en realidad tenía un presupuesto mucho más grande y una tecnología más avanzada de lo que podía permitirse un simple grupo aventurero. Incluso si dicho grupo era uno de los pocos grupos de rango adamantino en el reino, no pueden comparar la tecnología con el ejército real.

El grupo llegó a la entrada en forma de cueva donde cerca de las cajas de equipos estaban densamente cubiertas por delicadas cenizas. Itami ahora entiende, las cajas estaban cubiertas por el polvo fino completamente doblado en los alrededores.

Zeno e Itami querían explorar la caverna ellos mismos, pero los elfos oscuros se ofrecieron como voluntarios para no molestarse en una tarea tan trivial. Lo harán ellos mismos. Itami estaba muy contenta de dejar que Yao y Crow entraran en lugar de él.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que Yao y Crow regresaran, y debajo de eso, el resto del grupo tomó un descanso, mientras cenaban raciones de viaje secas. El olor a azufre encubría el olor de la comida, pero ese mismo olor hacía difícil abrir el apetito. El grupo debería pedirle a Medhirt que limpie el aire del mal olor con su magia druídica. Pero era mejor conservar el maná antes de la batalla.

Sin embargo, considerando lo que sucedería pronto, no sabían cuándo podrían tener la oportunidad de comer. Afortunadamente, todos entendieron esto y comieron con entusiasmo sin importar su ubicación actual.

Lelei y Rory sacaron cada uno un conjunto de Raciones de Combate JSDF Tipo II (curry de carne / ensalada de atún / vegetales en escabeche / arroz), así como paquetes de calentamiento con agua adicional. Los Elfos Oscuros habían secado pescado del valle, frutas secas, frijoles y similares, pero estaban fascinados por los alimentos procesados de Rory y Lelei. Se sorprendieron bastante de cómo los paquetes de calefacción producían vapor de inmediato cuando se añadía agua.

En cuanto a los aventureros, de sus bolsas, sacaron una olla herméticamente cerrada, vertiendo algo de polvo como sustancia en sus platos. En el momento en que Medhirt usó su magia en el suelo, se transformó de inmediato, transformándose en comida fresca que consistía en carne bien hecha y un plato de acompañamiento, ensalada y otras cosas.

Con toda honestidad, el polvo de Itami hizo que Itami recordara por primera vez la comida que los astronautas solían comer. Por supuesto, hasta que se transfiguró en comidas reales. Suspirando, miró a Tuka que dormía tranquilamente al lado del grupo.

Itami la había estado cargando todo este tiempo, pero era tan ligera que casi no se sentía fatigado. Dicho esto, la tensión lo estaba agotando. Como no tenía demasiada hambre, comía lentamente. Mientras tanto, Merryforge comenzó a rodear y configurar las trampas alrededor del área. El resto de los elfos ofrecieron su ayuda, pero él los rechazó. Diciendo, solo él puede trabajar más rápido.

"También debes dejar que Tuka coma. De lo contrario, ella llorará cuando se despierte", dijo Lelei mientras tomaba una cucharada de curry.

"Oh bien, ¿qué podemos hacer?"

En ese momento, Yao y Crow regresaron.

"¿Cómo es?"

"Mm, la cueva y el pozo del volcán están conectados, y hay un nido en un afloramiento de roca. Los Dragones no están, deben haberse ido".

"Excelente." Zeno sonrió de pie.

Después de escuchar el informe de Yao, Itami recogió a Tuka.

Por fin, iban a la cueva. Todos se tensaron, sabiendo que iban a entrar en territorio enemigo. Incluso hablaban en voz más baja.

"Merryforge, ve con ellos. Ayuda con la instalación".

"Sí, jefe ..." respondió el enano, conectando dos dispositivos más misteriosos. Entregando un dispositivo misterioso que recordó a Itami en un control remoto a Medhirt. "Cuídalo, ¿quieres, chica?", Me guiñó un ojo misteriosamente. "No dejes que esa explosiva muchacha lo maneje".

Haciendo un puchero un poco, la brujita desvió la mirada. Lelei le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza para consolarla. Meguminoi solo miró a Lelei por un momento; Su rostro volvió a su estado estático.

"Entonces, chicos, contamos con usted".

"De acuerdo, mantendré un puesto de observación cerca de la boca del volcán". Rory le dio un golpecito a su micrófono. "¿Está encendido esto?"

Zeno y Medhirt asintieron. Meguminoi trató de arrebatarle el dispositivo a la media dragona que a cambio gritó con impotencia. Acerca de Julian, bueno, se sentó mirando al pequeño grupo sonriendo. Siendo que no puede rivalizar con Zeno y con los otros miembros del grupo en cuanto a la capacidad de combate, lo único que puede hacer es apoyar.

"Te leo alto y claro. Ah, atornilla los protocolos de comunicación. Está bien, te escucho". Itami luego se dirigió al grupo.

"¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas uno?"

"Bueno, la señorita Rory tiene uno, y tenemos nuestros propios métodos". Explicó Julián, escribiendo en su cuaderno. "No te preocupes por nosotros; estaremos bien". Simplemente lo despidió con un movimiento de muñeca perezoso.

Se despiden de ellos a la entrada de la cueva.

Apretando con fuerza la alabarda, Rory desapareció por la ladera de la montaña de ladrillo rojo con pasos ágiles, mientras que Itami y sus amigos se dirigían a la cueva después de que se separaron de ella.

El interior de la cueva era tan grande que pensaron que debían haber estado soñando.

La lava fluyó y se volvió sólida cuando se enfrió después de que más lava fluyera y solidificara también. Después de innumerables repeticiones de este proceso, las capas de piedra parecían una escalera.

La forma en que se extendía la piedra en capas parecía las escaleras que conducían a un santuario. Las paredes no eran una sola lámina sólida; se parecían más a un juego de cortinas gigantes. Llamar a este lugar un memorial no estaría fuera de discusión. Tenía un largo pasillo, una alta plataforma de observación e incluso una estructura similar a un altar. El poder de la naturaleza no debía ser subestimado.

Si trajeran a un hombre santo aquí, él podría establecer una iglesia en el lugar.

Itami iluminó sus alrededores con una linterna, luego dejó atrás el altar y se adentró en la cueva.

Los Elfos Oscuros iluminaban sus alrededores con antorchas encendidas. Los ecos hechos por los cuartos cercanos y las sombras parpadeantes causadas por sus fuentes de luz contribuyeron a la atmósfera espeluznante.

"Itami-dono, de esta manera".

Itami podía ver la luz viniendo de delante de él.

Bajó a Tuka y avanzó nerviosamente, sosteniendo su rifle. Por encima de él, podía ver el cielo estrellado a través de la boca del volcán. La luz venía de la boca del volcán.

Hubo un afloramiento aquí.

Aunque fue llamado un afloramiento, en realidad era bastante amplio. La caldera del volcán era aproximadamente del tamaño de un campo de béisbol, y tenía aproximadamente la forma de un tazón. En su centro, un agujero conducía hacia el eje principal, y el afloramiento estaba ubicado aquí.

El afloramiento era aproximadamente del tamaño de dos canchas de baloncesto, y la forma en que se mezclaban la arena y las rocas se parecía a la orilla del mar. El nido del Dragón aquí parecía una formación de piedras en una playa.

Crow confirmó que esta era la guarida de los Dragones, y las criaturas habían estado descansando aquí antes. Desde los numerosos cadáveres y el hedor de los excrementos, fue evidente, incluso cuando el olor espeso de Sulphur lo disimuló.

Mirando a Merryforge en su costado, el enano se movió nerviosamente. En su espalda, una bolsa de tamaño considerable se asentó.

"¿Algo mal?" Preguntó Itami de repente.

El enano acaba de suspirar exasperado. "Odio el área volcánica ..." Murmuró. Algunos elfos oyeron lo que dijo y se estremecieron. Pero Itami no pudo escucharlo. "¿Qué? Lo siento, no entiendo. ¿Puedes repetirlo?"

"Nada, acabo de tener un mal presentimiento". Con un tímido asentimiento, el primer teniente miró a su alrededor.

Aunque nunca antes habían visto un nido de Dragón, este diseño era demasiado simple, y los hacía sospechar.

Aun así, cuando estaban parados allí, podían creer que la gran cosa ante ellos era donde su enemigo hacía su guarida.

Había fragmentos de lo que parecían cáscaras de huevo rotas esparcidas por el suelo, así como enormes huellas que solo un Dragón podría haber hecho.

"Las cáscaras de huevo parecían estar acostadas aquí durante unas pocas semanas. Parece que los dragones jóvenes salieron hace poco, y que dejaron el nido justo después de la eclosión".

La conclusión de Lelei después de inspeccionar los fragmentos puso a todos nerviosos. Los dos dragones atacaron el campamento fue considerable. Al menos, el grupo llegó a la conclusión de que las dos criaturas tienen al menos unos pocos años. Si hay jóvenes también su trabajo será mucho más difícil.

Había cosas que parecían rocas en la arena, pero una mirada más cercana reveló que eran los restos de lo que alguna vez habían sido cascos. Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban estas cosas aquí, pero también encontraron armas brillantes como espadas y cosas similares, medio enterradas en la arena.

"¿Y esto es?"

Yao recogió el casco y la espada, sintiéndolos en sus manos.

"Creo que estos pertenecían a los héroes de toda la historia que vinieron a desafiar al Dragón de las llamas".

"Bueno, esto es una espada mágica, después de todo".

Los ojos de Nokk brillaban cuando se enfocó en esa espada. Respiró: "Esto valdría mucho si lo trajéramos de vuelta ..."

Los Elfos Oscuros cerraron sus ojos en oración silenciosa por los que habían llevado estas armas y armaduras. Los brazos y la armadura que pertenecían a aquellos lo suficientemente valientes como para apostar sus vidas contra el Dragón de la Llama deben haber sido obra de un maestro.

Merryforge frunció el ceño, no le gustó esto. ¡No le gustó esto en absoluto! Tenía la misma sensación terrible como en aquel entonces. Como cuando todos de su expedición murieron.

Mirando a través de los restos y armaduras dispersos, las mismas imágenes aparecieron ante sus ojos una y otra vez. Como un bucle, repitiendo. Solo la voz algo gentil de Itami lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"De acuerdo, vamos al trabajo. Lelei, ayúdame a cuidar de Tuka. Todos, ayúdame a iluminar los alrededores. Merryforge ..." Por un momento, las palabras de Itami se atascaron. No tenía idea de qué hacer con el enano. En todo caso, no quería entregarle el C4, ni LAM.

En respuesta, el hombre robusto sólo sonrió. "No te preocupes, muchacho. Tengo algunas sorpresas en esas cosas. También ..." Mirando hacia atrás, Bianca, su ballesta se acerca a su visión. "Bianca también desea intercambiar unas pocas palabras con los dragones. Estaba profundamente herida la última vez. No puedo dejar que tales rufianes lastimen la sensación de una damisela. Después de todo, eso mancharía mi honor no solo como un artesano sino como un hombre."

Itami se limitó a sudar y asintió con inquietud; Todavía no puede evitar el hábito de imitación del enano. La mayoría de los elfos seguían sin tener idea de quién era exactamente la persona 'Bianca' de la que hablaba el enano. Después de una breve introducción, la mayoría de ellos sonrió con inquietud. Aunque, Yao estaba un poco perturbado, mirando a Tuka, Lelei o Itami en busca de ayuda. Quien a cambio le dirigió una mirada que decía.

'No me mires; Tampoco me gusta '.

El grupo se dividió en dos. Cuatro personas ayudaron a Itami, cuatro Merryforge. El elfo oscuro más joven se quedó afuera con los demás para ayudarlos con los preparativos.

Itami desempacó lo que parecían bloques de queso de las cajas. En total, había 75 kilogramos de ella. Merryforge hizo una preparación similar, aunque en su mayoría colocó trampas de aspecto mecánico y explosivos, construyendo algún tipo de lanzadores de escorpión automáticos utilizando un mecanismo de cierre complicado, igual que en el exterior. Dibujando extraños símbolos en el suelo.

Los dos grupos hicieron trabajos diferentes pero similares. Podrían diferir, pero su objetivo era el mismo. Acaba con la tiranía de los dragones.

Itami tocó el suelo y sacó un pequeño dispositivo. Se llamaba detonador electrónico.

Tocó el suelo para descargar su electricidad estática. Esto se debió a que suficiente electricidad estática podría iniciar una detonación. Al mover el campo, se puso a tierra y eliminó su carga de electricidad estática.

La siguiente parte requiere mucho conocimiento especializado. Solo Itami podría hacerlo. Sacó el carrete de cable y un par de alicates, cortó varios tramos de cable del carrete y luego comenzó a convertirlos en circuitos auxiliares.

Quitó la cubierta del cable al final y luego unió los cables dentro de los contactos del detonador.

Discutiendo el plan de antemano, los dos grupos trabajaron estrechamente entre sí. Asegurarse de que no hay lagunas en el plan.

Al final, la frente de Itami estaba resbaladiza por el sudor, pero produjo un buen trabajo, sin ningún error. Empalló las longitudes de cable y luego las unió al circuito de detonación final. Todo ello conectado a una runa central.

Por lo general, solo los ingenieros estudiarían estas técnicas de montaje de explosivos. Sin embargo, formaban parte del plan de estudios principal dentro de SFG, e Itami los había aprendido. No era un estudiante diligente, pero al igual que en la escuela, sintió que "fallar en tus tareas significa fallar en la vida". Su determinación lo ayudó a dominar esta habilidad, y esta determinación ahora era parte de él.

De repente, recordó los recuerdos de sus instructores maldiciéndolo y dándole un codazo en la cabeza.

Itami detuvo su trabajo, bajó los detonadores y presionó el interruptor de su micrófono.

"Rory, ¿puedes escucharme?"

Llamó a Rory varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Tal vez la señal inalámbrica no pudo penetrar la roca gruesa. Si ese era el caso, no tenía sentido convertirla en centinela.

Maldita sea. Aún así, estaban cerca de su finalización. También podría terminarlo de una vez.

"Cheh, esto va a ser un dolor ... Todos, ojos al cielo. Lelei, la recepción aquí parece bastante mala. Prueba y levanta a Rory".

Después de decir eso, Itami volvió a trabajar.

Luego apagó el interruptor de su micrófono y se quitó los auriculares. Los interruptores electrónicos podrían causar chispas, y empezó a sudar frío al darse cuenta de que había estado manejando los explosivos y detonadores con el auricular puesto.

¿Qué pensarían los demás si supieran lo cerca que estuvo de arruinarlos? Miró a su alrededor para evaluar las reacciones de los demás.

Afortunadamente, nadie parecía entender el significado de Itami. Ellos simplemente fueron "¿eh?" en confusion.

Después de eso, llegó el momento de poner el explosivo procesado.

Apiló los bloques de C4 en el agujero que Ban había hecho, colocándolos uno encima del otro. Luego, enchufó los detonadores en los ladrillos. Luego, desenrolla cuidadosamente el cable del carrete, para no enredar el cable de detonación en nada.

"Dame esa espada de allí".

Al ver lo que planea hacer, Merryforge no puede hacer nada, pero sonríe maliciosamente. Como un loco inventor, acarició su barba. Un movimiento que hizo que Itami se sintiera mal por los pobres dragones.

"Puede que tenga una idea diferente ..." murmuró y se puso a trabajar de inmediato.

Yao y los demás inclinaron sus cabezas mientras observaban. Merryforge agregó un toque más suave a sus dispositivos, reemplazó algunas partes. Itami colocó la espada mágica sobre los explosivos.

Cuando los terroristas usaban explosivos plásticos, a menudo los rociaban con tornillos para aumentar su poder de matar. El hecho era que una bomba ordinaria no era tan poderosa como la gente pensaba que era. Los fragmentos causados por la onda de choque de la explosión fueron los que causaron muchos daños colaterales. Estaban colocando las espadas mágicas y otras armas maestras sobre los explosivos por la misma razón. Si funcionara, las espadas de los guerreros que fracasaron en su búsqueda herirían al Dragón del aterrizaje y les darían a sus amos difuntos una pequeña medida de paz.

Los explosivos se cubrieron con una fina capa de arena y tierra, y otra capa borró sus huellas. Pagaron el cable del carrete y regresaron a la cueva desde el afloramiento. Por supuesto, el cable no podía quedar expuesto, por lo que tenía que ser enterrado poco a poco.

Finalmente, unieron el cable al detonador de detonación.

Y así, los preparativos para la demolición y las trampas estaban casi completos. Lo que Itami pensó que solo había tomado un tiempo en realidad había tomado cerca de cinco horas, lo que le sorprendió cuando consultó su reloj.

"Chicas y muchachos. ¡Buen trabajo!" Merryforge les dio un pulgar hacia arriba. Una amplia sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Itami y los elfos asintieron, sus frentes llenas de sudor. Asintiendo, el enano se dirigió hacia la salida, cuando ... De repente se detuvo, una expresión agria se asentó en su rostro cuando se volvió hacia el grupo.

"Podemos tener un problema, no. Dos grandes problemas".

Los hombros y la cintura de Itami todavía le dolían por todo lo que hizo en cuclillas. Pero se volvió hacia Merryforge, no obstante.

"¿Qué pasa?"

El enano chasqueó la lengua. "Nuestros visitantes están llegando más rápido de lo que esperábamos, y perdimos nuestro contacto con el grupo scout".

"¿Qué quieres decir con que perdimos contacto con ellos?" Ban preguntó casi gritando.

"Sus firmas de vida desaparecieron, así ..." El tono de Merrryforge estaba molesto. No como una persona que estaba realmente molesta. Pero más bien preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo.

"Todavía no hemos terminado nuestros preparativos completos. Es posible que tengamos que improvisar".

"¿¡Qué quieres decir con que no lo hayas hecho? ¡¿No has terminado con el exterior?" Preguntó Yao enfadado, casi gritando. Itami chasqueó su lengua con molestia. Como una persona que esperaba que algo saliera mal en la misión.

El enano simplemente levantó su fuerte mano para calmar las entrañas hirvientes del elfo.

"El plan era preparar la trampa. Coloca el cebo, escóndete y atrae a los dragones en un lugar cerrado. Luego sopla la mierda de ellos. Los preparativos afuera solo por precauciones de seguridad".

Todos cerraron la boca y apartaron la mirada. La mayoría de ellos simplemente hizo clic en una lengua de decepción. Estaban conscientes, luchando contra no uno, pero dos dragones eran peligrosos. No, era una empresa suicida. Incluso con Rory de su lado, fue una batalla dudosa.

"No se puede evitar ..." anunció Itami con aspecto severo. "Vamos a terminar los preparativos. Entonces ..." se volvió hacia Merryforge. "Merryforge-san, dijiste que tenías algo que atraer a los dragones".

El enano asintió, sacando una botella con un líquido extraño. "Con suerte, a los dragones de este mundo también les gustan nuestros cebos ..." Mirando al grupo, continuó.

"Dos dragones serían demasiado para el grupo externo; si podemos eliminar al menos uno, lo más probable es que sobrevivamos al día".

"Por favor, hazlo…" asintió Itami.

"¿Listo?" Todos obedecieron, y Merryforge levantó la botella.

"¡Cúbrete! Y pellizca tu nariz". Advirtió el enano. Con un gran golpe, tiró el frasco en medio de los explosivos ocultos. El líquido salpicado comenzó a emitir un hedor que picaba la nariz. El olor era muy potente; Hizo que Itami recordara sus días de universidad. Una vez, su compañero de habitación trató de armar algo comestible y comenzó a experimentar con los ingredientes que encontró en la nevera. Es decir, mantequilla mezclada, especias (como ajo en polvo, canela, pimienta limón), jugo de naranja, agua, Pam, un huevo crudo, sus antibióticos, ketchup, mayonesa y probablemente muchas más cosas que ya olvidó.

Definitivamente era el peor hedor que había olido. Lo perseguía desde hoy. Y el hedor que olía solo lo bordeaba. Incluso con la enorme cantidad de azufre en el aire, aparentemente lo sintió, y Merryforge lo lanzó hace unos segundos.

Tuka, Yao y los elfos casi se atragantaron. Lelei se pellizcó la nariz con disgusto. Su expresión estoica reemplazada por un aspecto inquietante.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Un poco antes: Afuera:**

Hubo una pequeña conmoción afuera, pero el resto del grupo trató de ser lo más discreto posible. Nadie quería coger desprevenido cuando las criaturas atacaban. Inicialmente, el plan consistía en atraer a los dragones en el Vulcano, luego volarlos desde una distancia segura, colapsando la propia estructura de las criaturas.

No importaba que fueran dos dragones, si tiras una montaña sobre algo, eventualmente morirá. O al menos se debilitará lo suficiente como para que luches en un terreno liso. Esa fue la idea básica detrás del plan. Por supuesto, como el grupo era cauteloso, antes de venir aquí, enviaron al grupo scout por delante. Creando una red sensorial ensamblada rápidamente y colocando señuelos cronometrados en el camino. Con cuidado, cuanto más cerca estaba el objetivo, más fuerte era el olor.

Zeno, Itami y el resto del grupo discutieron el plan a través de las horas nocturnas. Y llegó a una conclusión, lo mejor es prepararse para todo. Instalación de trampas en las inmediaciones también. Un dragón podría sospechar y no aterrizar en el cráter. Entonces, todo su plan va en el basurero.

Apoyándose contra su bastón, Medhirt suspiró. Su largo y prismático cabello coloreado que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda casi cubría la totalidad de su rostro. Las huellas de su herencia dracónica claramente visibles en su apariencia. Ojos de hendidura azul zafiro y unas pocas escamas prismáticas adoraban su apariencia. Dos cuernos cortos sobresalen hacia atrás de los dos lados de su sien.

Ella era una lanzadora de magia druídica, en la situación actual, hizo todo lo que pudo. Puló al grupo, le dio bendiciones druídicas. Siendo que ya no puede ayudar hasta que comienza la pelea, Zeno le ordenó que vigile, descanse y recupere su maná. Usa su ascendencia dracónica para sentir los dragones que se cierran. En el caso de la red auditiva falla.

Sentada en una roca, se preguntó. Este lugar no era como su casa. Por supuesto, ella vio el volcán antes. Había muchos dragones que preferían una posición similar a la de éste. Pero ella nació bajo diferentes circunstancias. Cerca del mar, donde la humedad era alta. Tanto ella como su padre preferían tal ubicación.

Reflexionando sobre su familia y su relación con ellos, en la esquina de su visión apareció una pequeña figura, pequeña si no consideramos su arma gigantesca.

"¿Hay algo mal?" preguntó el recién llegado. Medhirt inmediatamente dirigió su atención a la chica. Desde que se conocen, ella se estremeció en presencia de Rory. La niña era fuerte, Medhirt sintió que estaba una vez más en presencia de su hermano sangre pura.

"Ah ..." Ella cerró. "No es nada, solo ..." Sus palabras se estancaron, tratando de encontrar la expresión adecuada. Al ver a la chica tímida, Rory asintió y se sentó cerca de ella. Por un momento, ella se quedó en silencio, luego comenzó sus comentarios.

"Escuché que eres medio dragón".

"¿E-es eso obvio?" Preguntó a la niña un poco nerviosa, tirando de su cabello ante su tímida cara.

Rory solo inclinó su cabeza, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Era una sonrisa que no venía de su compasión, sino una subestimación.

"¿No es así?" Ella le preguntó a cambio.

"..." Como era de esperar, Medhirth no respondió, solo circuló tímidamente sus índices uno alrededor del otro.

Asintiendo, Rory obedeció, zumbando una vez más. "Hmm ya veo." La dragona no tenía idea de por qué lo está haciendo. Ella apenas dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos habló más que unas pocas palabras desde los largos viajes de varios días.

"También conozco a un draconiano". Ella continuó. "Ella es bastante desagradable, al igual que su tribu. Pero tú eres de alguna manera diferente".

"Di-Different?" Preguntó la niña tímidamente, girándose ligeramente hacia la semidiosa.

Rory colocó un dedo en su delicado labio inferior y miró hacia el cielo. Los cielos cubiertos por nubes oscuras. La lluvia vendrá pronto, ¿o era la naturaleza del área volcánica? Ella no tenía idea, Rory no era un profeta del clima, ni un geólogo.

Después de una contemplación momentánea, ella zumbó una vez más. "Sí, el draconiano que conozco es mucho más malo. Además, no tan tímido como tú".

"Ya veo ..." La niña se cerró. "Aunque, solo soy un mestizo ... del lado de mi padre. Espero no haberte ofendido. Su santidad". Medhirt estaba algo avergonzada de su propia herencia. Dragones mestizos generalmente rechazados por su propia clase, principalmente cuando no eran fuertes ni heredaban la fuerza y las cualidades positivas de la raza.

Rory la miró una vez más con una mirada inquisitiva. Ella escuchó de Julian; Los dragones son diferentes en el Reino Hechicero que aquí. Se puede decir que la diferencia fue tierra y cielo. Aún así, ella tenía curiosidad. Quería conocer a uno de los rumores de los Señores del Dragón y luchar contra él al menos una vez. Incluso si ella pierde, será divertido.

Rory se limitó a sonreír y tiró suavemente del hombro de Medhirt. "No, no en lo más mínimo. Pero si puedo preguntarte, ¿quién era tu padre?"

Medhirt solo abrió la boca para contestar, cuando la voz silenciosa de Zeno perturbó la conversación de las dos chicas. "Puede que tengamos un problema".

Ambas chicas se pusieron rígidas, el grupo comenzó a reunirse. "Perdimos el contacto con Alalog y su grupo".

Medhirt se solidificó, Meguminoi apretó su agarre sobre su bastón. Hamusuke miró a su alrededor preocupado. En la cara de Julian, una expresión de enojo se asentó. Kom preparó su arma.

"Tenemos que encontrarlos". Zeno asintió ante la oferta de Julian, y una vez, regaló una vista cansada. "Desafortunadamente, la red sensorial también funciona mal. Algo la está alterando. Solo una cosa es segura, los dragones ahora se dirigen en nuestra dirección. Con una velocidad rápida". Zeno señaló en la dirección calculada.

Retorciéndose las orejas, la mitad dragona también miró ese ángulo, enfocando su atención. Con un asentimiento, ella confirmó. "Zeno-sama tiene razón, los estoy sintiendo. También ..." Ella se mordió el labio inferior. "También me siento un tercero ... está tratando de cubrir su presencia, pero todavía está aquí".

Con un zumbido, el líder elfo abrió un canal de comunicación y pasó su [Mensaje]. Fue un movimiento arriesgado, pero algo en el cráter revolvió sus cristales de comunicación.

[Mensaje: "Merryforge, espere compañía en unos minutos. Se están cerrando rápidamente. Dos grandes y un pequeño Charlie se dirige en nuestra dirección. Apúrate. Todavía no hemos terminado con nuestros preparativos".

[Mensaje: "Sí, jefe, estamos listos como podemos estar. Lanzaré el cebo". Respondió el enano a través del canal. Pronto, escuchó el destrozador vaso. Asintiendo, Zeno cerró el canal.

"Ocultar ..." Susurró Medhirt de repente, con su visión dracónica, fue capaz de detectar la oscuridad y los dragones rojos en la lejanía. Ella sintió que el dolor le palpitaba en el pecho, la idea de tener que dejar a su amigo para que se defendiera era insoportable. Pero así es como vivían los aventureros. A veces necesitaban soportar la pérdida. Si pueden encontrar su cuerpo, pueden resucitarlo más tarde.

Escondidos en el lugar preparado, los dragones aterrizaron. Estaban las dos criaturas maduras, la negra y la roja, las mismas que atacaron el pueblo. Uno de los dragones todavía faltaba dos dedos, un pequeño recuerdo de la batalla en ese entonces. En su espalda, una figura extraña cabalgaba.

Era una mujer alta, donde físicamente parece tener alrededor de 20 años y tiene ojos de pupila dorada. Su piel azul profundo está cubierta de tatuajes tribales. Llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa gótico blanco sin mangas muy revelador que es muy similar al diseño de Rory. Ella tiene el pelo corto y blanco. Su característica más notable es su ala de dragón.

Desde su escondite, la banda observaba a la mujer. Medhirt sintió como un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo mirando al apóstol. Esa mujer era claramente peligrosa. Necesitan ser cautelosos. "Giselle ..." Rory chasqueó su lengua molesta, escondiéndose en el mismo agujero donde se escondía la aventurera dragona. "¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?"

Mirando a su alrededor, olfateando en el aire, la niña de color azul asiente hacia el dragón de escamas rojas. Eso inmediatamente descendió y se acercó al cráter. Pitufina sonrió torcida; su atención de repente se volvió hacia uno de los escondites. A saber, el que Rory escondió.

"¡Onee-sama! ¡Salgan! ¡Dondequiera que estén! ¡Mi maestro esperó el tiempo suficiente! No sea tan grosero. ~" Su sonrisa es maliciosa. Los varios colmillos afilados en su boca hacían que su apariencia fuera aterradora desde lejos. Rory se puso rígida de disgusto. Ella no tenía nada que ver con esa puta diosa.

Giselle estaba divertida, mirando alrededor una vez más. Ella ya olfateó a su rival. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer es capturarla.

Ella tenía una clara ventaja. A pesar del fuerte olor a azufre y la desagradable, pero algo tentadora fragancia desconocida. Ella sintió la sed de sangre de su compañero apóstol.

"Onee-sama, si no sales. Tus amigos en el cráter morirán todos".

Rory se movió, pero Medhirt agarró su ropa. "¡Su santidad! ¿Qué está haciendo?" Ella susurró. Rory se encogió de hombros. "Salvando nuestra piel. No salgas hasta que dé la señal".

Rory casualmente arrancó su ropa de la mano de la dragona y saltó de su escondite. Llevando su enorme alabarda, se imaginó una visión absurda. Ella sabe que va contra el plan. Pero ella necesitaba ganar tiempo. Para Itami, para Lelei, para Merryforge, para los elfos.

Si luchar contra dos dragones fue suicida, entonces luchar contra dos criaturas y un apóstol a la vez fue una locura. Incluso con su gran fuerza, no pueden esperar ganar. La cuarta firma que sintió no ayudó. Algo se esconde de su mirada. Giselle está planeando algo. Ella tiene que ser cautelosa.

Giselle sonrió cuando Rory se acercó a ella. Los dos comenzaron a charlar. La sonrisa superciliosa en el rostro del apóstol de piel azul nunca vaciló. Ni siquiera cuando escuchó las explosiones desde el interior del cráter, ella lo esperaba, lo planeó todo el tiempo. Estaba segura de que Mowto (el dragón de escala roja) podría hacerse cargo de los intrusos. Ella le pidió a su diosa su bendición, y Hardy la proporcionó.

De un momento a otro, el cuerpo de Rory comenzó a sangrar rápidamente y recibió lesiones aleatorias de la nada. Heridas abiertas, escupiendo sangre. Si ella fuera una simple mortal, habría muerto en un instante. Pero al ser una semidiosa inmortal, no puede morir de una manera convencional. Aunque, ella todavía sentía y sufría después de cada lesión que Itami sufrió durante la batalla. El pacto de sangre entre los dos fue intenso. Ahora, como ella era dueña del alma del primer teniente, todas sus lesiones físicas se transfirieron a ella.

El dragón de escamas negras todavía observaba, esperando la orden de su amo desde la parte posterior.

Zeno tuvo suficiente; Esto no estaba en el plan. Medhirt usó el cristal de comunicación y envió un mensaje para quedarse hasta que Rory dio la señal. Pero él no puede permanecer ocioso. La idea ya está fuera de la ventana con la llegada del segundo apóstol.

No hay mucho más que hacer que improvisar. Según el informe rápido de Merryforge, el C4 de Itami falló debido a que se cortó la cuerda. Pero las redes de Mythril mantienen a la criatura presionada de manera constante, al menos evitando que se desenvuelva por completo.

El envío de Medhirt o Meguminoi en el cráter habría ayudado. O al revés, solo empeorar la situación. Más personas no se igualan mejor. Era calidad sobre cantidad. Los hechizos de Meguminoi son demasiado destructivos; estaba restringida en espacios estrechos como el cráter. Ella puede simplemente colapsar toda la cueva encima de ellos. Es cierto que era su objetivo principal, pero no cuando están dentro de la cueva. Fuera de eso, Meguminoi usaba principalmente magia de fuego y rayos. Mantenerla cerca del C4 era una empresa volátil.

Medhirt, que estaba especializado en magia druídica, no podía hacer mucho en tales circunstancias. Ella podría tratar de contener al dragón con enredaderas. Pero la red ya está en la criatura. Sólo podría perturbar la operación.

El grupo fue mucho más efectivo si las dos chicas pelean afuera.

Mientras Zeno y Julian se escapaban lentamente, Medhirt, Kom y Hamusuke lo seguían de cerca.

Rory y Giselle comenzaron a pelear. La maldita guadaña de Hardy y el santo Halberd de Emroy se encuentran, dispersando el estrépito en el aire. 'Sonido metálico. ¡Sonido metálico! ¡Sonido metálico! ¡Sonido metálico!' Rory les advirtió de antemano, manténganse alejados de los apóstoles cuando peleen. Era peligroso, mucho más peligroso que ir cara a cara contra los Caballeros de la Muerte del Rey Hechicero.

A estos apóstoles realmente les gustaban las armas de gran tamaño, Julian debe admitir que casi tanto como el legendario Momon los amaba. La bardo incluso recordaba las historias sobre la vieja espada de gran tamaño que Raidyn llevaba en el pasado. Como su nombre lo indica, usarlo contra los dragones seguramente garantizaría la victoria. Aunque, tal vez Medhirt estaría menos que complacido al ver el arma. Siendo esa espada forjada para matar a sus hermanos.

"No, no ..." susurró Zeno enojado a Julian. Quien a cambio solo sonrió con un ojo cerrado. Mostrando un pulgar hacia arriba. Firmando, todo estará bien.

Rory estaba manchada de sangre, su ropa estaba hecha jirones, uno de sus brazos apenas sostenido por una fina capa de piel. Gisselle sonrió supercilemente, esperando el mismo resultado. Sintió la delgada capa que conectaba a Rory con alguien especial en el cráter. Por lo tanto, ella planeaba de acuerdo.

"Onee-sama, eres la futura esposa de mi maestro, dejar que un ser humano asquerosamente toque tu cuerpo es demasiado cuidadoso. Ack".

Tal vez no estaba acostumbrada a hablar cortésmente, pero casi se mordió la lengua y luego murmuró, "maldita sea".

"Qué dolor, ¿quién querría ser una esposa para esa mujer?"

Mientras Rory se quejaba, ella trató de levantar rígidamente su cuerpo tembloroso.

Después de volver a unirse a las superficies cortadas de su brazo amputado, sus miembros manchados de sangre podrían moverse por fin. Sin embargo, ella todavía no podía usar su fuerza. La alabarda con la que ella generalmente giraba como una cerilla necesitaba toda su fuerza solo para sostenerla en la mano, para no decir nada de levantarla.

Giselle se paró frente a ella, apoyando su guadaña en su hombro.

"¿No te alegras de conocer a mi amante, Onee-sama?"

"¿Cuántas veces ya he dicho esto ... mi dios es Emroy, que gobierna la muerte, el juicio, la locura y la guerra?"

"Haa ... ¿es esto lo que llaman matrimonio azul? Qué triste".

Después de eso, añadió un pronunciamiento peligroso al final: "Como pensé, tendré que devolverte por la fuerza". Mientras levantaba su guadaña para decapitar a Rory y traerla de vuelta en pedazos, una voz repentina la detuvo.

"Oh, mi ... qué situación tan incómoda. Por favor, perdóname mi interrupción. Su santidad".

"¡Qu-Qué estás haciendo! ¡Julian-dono! ¡Por favor, para!" Kom gritó casi fuerte. Pero no pudo detener a la bardo. Después de ver la determinación de su amigo, Zeno solo pudo soportar el plan suicida de su amigo con los dientes apretados. "Maldito seas ..." murmuró. Él sabe que puede ser su única oportunidad para cambiar el rumbo.

El primero que dirigió su atención a los aventureros que se acercaban fue el dragón de escamas negras. Chirriando, la criatura protegió a su amo con sus enormes alas.

**"Grueeeh!" **La criatura rugió amenazadora.

De repente, Julian y Hamusuke se revelaron. La bardo sonrió distraídamente, sosteniendo firmemente su instrumento. Mientras tanto, Hamusuke lo siguió de cerca. Pobre criatura, estaba tan asustada que Giselle y Rory podían saborear claramente el miedo en el aire.

El apóstol de Hardy acaba de levantar su mano, deteniendo al dragón. Ella no necesitaba su protección. "Hmm ... ¿Quién eres, extraños?" ella lamió sus labios midiendo la extraña criatura parecida a un hámster. Luego miró a Julian, pesándolo, como depredador de su presa.

Rory intentó levantarse, enfrentarse a Giselle una vez más. Protege a sus compañeros de la ira de la semidiosa. "¡Idiotas! ¡Huyan! Ella los matará. No tienen oportunidad ..." Gritó con ellos.

"No te preocupes, Rory-chan. Me encargaré de esto. No hay nada que unas pocas palabras bien colocadas no puedan resolver. Por favor, descansa". La bardo calmó a Rory en un tono encantador.

Giselle inclinó la cabeza confundida al escuchar las tranquilas palabras de Julian. Por lo general, los mortales, ella enfrentó comenzó a entrar en pánico en el momento en que se encuentran con ella. Pero este hombre, ella no sintió miedo en su corazón.

"Esto será interesante ..." murmuró Giselle, apoyando su guadaña maldita en su hombro, sonriendo distraídamente.

Rory no puede dejar de sonreír. Como ella conoce al escritor, él siempre fue así. No intrépido, sino atrevido. Tratando de pensar en los demás, incluso cuando él era el miembro más débil del grupo. No, no es un miembro real, solo un bardo que acompañó a un héroe a escribir sobre sus hechos heroicos.

"Lo que sea." Giselle se encogió de hombros.

Diente de león se inclinó elegantemente cuando alcanzó a los dos semidioses. Era un ajuste de cortesía para un verdadero noble como él era. "Por favor, permítame presentarme, su santidad. Soy Julian Alfred Pankratz, o como me llaman mis admiradores. Maestro diente de león. Es un placer conocerlo, mi noble dama".

Hamusuke también se inclinó, al menos, tanto como su cuerpo hinchado de hámster le permitió. "Este ser humilde se llama Hamusuke, el Rey Sabio del Gran Bosque de Tob".

Giselle midió al hombre, era guapo, pero a la larga, insignificante. Sin embargo, esa poderosa criatura de su lado. Tal vez ella pueda domarlo. Una nueva adición a su arsenal. En los ojos de Hamusuke, los fuegos de determinación brillaban intensamente.

Giselle nunca vio un disfraz tan extraño como el que llevaba el hombre, ni una criatura tan interesante como Hamusuke. Caminó alrededor de Hamusuke por un momento, midiéndola como una rebanada de carne, luego susurró algo al oído del Rey Sabio. Hizo que Hamusuke se estremeciera por un momento. La frase le hizo recordar a un cierto elfo oscuro que trató de despellejarla en el pasado. "Ugh ..." Ella gruñó desagradablemente.

El apóstol se detuvo ante el dúo, comenzando su introducción.

"Mi nombre es Giselle, y como puedes ver, soy un apóstol de Hardy".

La forma en que se inclinó y bajó la cabeza le recordó a Julian la posada en la que él y el grupo se quedaron en Itálica. De hecho, un lugar emocionante, necesitaba regresar una vez que la misión hubiera terminado. Rory le dijo en voz baja que ella era un semidiós de la raza Dragonkin, y también era la apóstol más joven de este mundo.

"¡Oh! Así que tú eres el apóstol de Hardy-sama. Es un honor conocer al representante de la deidad que gobierna este mundo. Yo, y mi colega del Reino Hechicero". Julián le dijo alegremente.

"¡Oh! Así que eres de ese lugar interesante. Dime. ¿Dalnus o Arnus?"

"Dalnus," contestó alegremente Julian. Tiene que distraer la atención de Giselle de los demás hasta que terminen con su preparación y pueda dar marcha atrás a ella y a su mascota dragón de forma segura.

Julian estaba débil. Él era consciente de eso. Comparado con Momon, Zeno o héroes similares similares a Adonis. De hecho, no tenía sentido. Su única arma era su cabeza y sus encantos. Pero usándolos, nunca perdió antes. ¡Él ganará! ¡Si tenía que hacerlo, se enfrentará a este Godkin y la derrotará! ¡No hay forma de que pierda!

Zeno maldijo el acto imprudente de su amigo. Quería detenerlo, ir personalmente. Él era mucho más adecuado para jugar el cebo. Después de todo, él puede recibir la paliza, a diferencia de su amigo. Julian aunque era un Lovelace y conocía el lenguaje de las mujeres, según algunas de sus fuentes, incluso el hombre. No estaba absolutamente en el nivel de Giselle. Si se resbala, morirá.

Mientras tanto, Zeno conversó con Merryforge, usando la magia, [Mensaje].

Las trampas funcionaron según lo previsto en el cráter, y el dragón está gravemente herido. Aunque, el bastardo era más robusto de lo que esperaban. Los elfos entraron en pánico en el primer momento y dispararon antes de que todo estuviera listo. Así, tenían causalidades.

Giselle murmuró, rodando el nombre de Dalnus en su lengua. "Mi maestro está bastante molesto".

"¿Por qué? Si me permite preguntar, Lady Giselle", preguntó Julian con una ceja levantada, inclinándose ligeramente.

Ella simplemente suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros, miró hacia otro lado. "Ya ves. Mi amante quería hablar con los dioses del otro lado. Pero hasta ahora, todos sus intentos de comunicación fueron ignorados o se encontraron con un obstáculo. Está bastante molesta en los últimos tiempos".

"Hmm ..." Julian tarareaba. Hamusuke parecía preocupado.

Rory trató de ponerse de pie, pero cayó sobre su rodilla una vez más al abrirse más heridas en su cuerpo. Zeno y el grupo querían ayudar, pero estaban conscientes; si cobran, lo más probable es que arruinen el plan que Julián tenía en mente. Si eso sucede, la bardo seguramente morirá. Hamusuke tal vez de su lado, pero en ese rango, incluso ella no puede salvar a Julian.

Rory explicó al grupo de la manera en que un apóstol se compara con un simple mortal. Ellos entendieron, tuvieron que soportar, esperar el momento adecuado. Además, Rory les pidió que se quedaran quietos si aparece un apóstol, que ella lo maneje.

Zeno consideró seriamente usar el misterioso cristal que su maestro le había confiado antes de que se separaran. Desafortunadamente, no tenía idea de su efecto. Tampoco había querido morir. Estaba seguro si se moría accidentalmente, su maestro encontraría la manera de resucitarlo solo para derribarlo al suelo una vez más.

"¿Probé el canal oficial? Por lo general funciona, si me permite decirlo. Lady Giselle. Los Seres Supremos solían ser bastante oficiales cuando se trata de negocios".

Julian dejó caer la bomba del humor, sonriendo maliciosamente. Esperando, Giselle tenía algún tipo de humor negro.

No tienes que preguntar, Giselle no estaba divertida. En cambio, ella chasqueó la lengua molesta. "¿Crees que eres gracioso? Más molesto. ¿Qué piensas, qué es Hardy-sama? Los dioses no se molestan en los canales oficiales".

Ella explicó con una cara ligeramente crispada. Solo gracias a su serio control no cortó a la bardo de inmediato. Matar a un mortal sin sentido seguramente no molestaría a los dioses del otro lado. Ella estaba segura de eso. Claro, él era guapo. Pero para su diosa, ella sufrirá tal pérdida.

"Así como los Seres Supremos". replicó Julian sonriendo, reuniendo su fuerza de voluntad y usando la magia, [Lionheart] para actuar.

Él conoce a este tipo de mujeres. Era como cuando te enfrentabas a un depredador. Si él vacila, ella lo abalanzará y lo matará, y lo más probable es que sea Hamusuke de inmediato.

"Aunque, más bien odian cuando alguien los llama así". Él continuó.

"Los tontos que son. ¿Seres supremos? ¿Qué clase de dioses se llaman a sí mismos verdad?" Giselle escupió. Algo muy molesto de antemano a la niña. O su comportamiento era así. Cuando la chica vestida de blanco vio esto, dirigió una mirada sospechosa al Hamusuke que temblaba ligeramente y trató de ocultar su miedo.

Antes, cuando la chica vestida de blanco habló con Rory, aparentemente estaba tratando de mostrar su respeto, pero cuando se trataba de Julian, era evidente que lo veía y se dirigía a él con desprecio. Y Hamusuke como un trozo de carne.

Inclinándose hacia delante, se sacudió la cabeza molesta. "¡Ni siquiera sé por qué Hardy-sama está tratando de ponerse en contacto con esos tontos! Estoy seguro de que solo está exagerando un poco las cosas. Como cuando me habló de ese dios demonio que atacó la capital de ese tonto emperador. Ridículo ! " Ella escupió con disgusto.

"¡Oh! Así que escuchaste sobre el ataque del Demonio Emperador Jaldabaoth. Si deseas escuchar la leyenda, con mucho gusto puedo decirte, Apóstol-dono".

"Por supuesto que escuché de eso," Ella frunció el ceño sin impresionarse. "Incluso una pequeña hormiga se enteró del asalto a la capital. Hardy-sama observó todo el evento desde primera mano. Me contó mis sueños". Ella dijo con orgullo, inflando su pecho. Detrás de su espalda, sus dos alas considerables se hincharon ligeramente.

En realidad, incluso entre los apóstoles, era raro que sus dioses patrones se molestaran en decirles algo concluyente. La mayoría de ellos, por lo general, simplemente no se molestan con cosas tan triviales o se preocupan por no notificar a sus propios apóstoles sobre los acontecimientos. Los dioses simplemente enviaban un mensaje cuando querían que se hiciera algo y luego dejaban que sus apóstoles actuaran como lo deseaban sin control.

Si un apóstol se volvía demasiado molesto, los dioses simplemente despojaban del poder otorgado a dicha persona. Entonces termina con eso. Así es como los dioses trataron el problema. Como niños, descartando el juguete con el que se aburren.

Julian miró a Rory, luego miró a Giselle, sonriendo agradablemente. "Tu diosa. Quiero decir que Hardy-sama es una mujer. ¿No es así?" Julian preguntó de repente. Haciendo que Giselle frunciera el ceño.

"Claro que lo es. ¿Qué hay de eso? ¿Eres un idiota?" Ella levantó una ceja, regañando a la bardo. A cambio, el hombre zumbaba. Acariciando su barba de cabra con cuidado, descartando por completo el insulto.

"Hmm, hmm ... Ya veo ... Ya veo ..." Su acto fue perfecto, jugando con el apóstol desde el principio.

"¡Oi! ¡Oi! ¡¿Qué con eso 'ya veo ?! ¡Si piensas en algo malicioso sobre Hardy-sama o sobre mí, te arrancaría un nuevo gilipollas!" Ella gritó.

Julian solo sonrió. Su expresión era agradable, encantadora; Su rostro era de lo que torcería el corazón de muchas damiselas jóvenes.

"Por favor, perdóneme. Sólo quería decir. Ella debe ser una persona emocionante; vive una vida emocionante y peligrosa, rodeada de tantas doncellas hermosas. No, no doncellas". Sacudió la cabeza, confundiendo a Giselle y Rory.

En el lejano, el joven Kom miraba y escuchaba todo. Completamente aturdido, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Medhirt lo tiró para que procediera, preparándose para la emboscada.

"Ustedes dos no necesitan salvarse, milady. Por favor, perdóneme". Inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. "Quiero decir, tantas mujeres fuertes y ágiles. Supongo que ustedes dos ..." Julian se aclaró la garganta y comenzó de nuevo. Giselle comenzó a sonrojarse ligeramente y miró hacia otro lado.

"Por favor, perdóname una vez más. Mi lengua debe haberse deslizado al verte, y el resplandor divino de tu diosa. Hardy-sama probablemente debe tener un harén completo de bellas damas, como tú. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera? después de todo. Ella y usted, ambos merecen tanto ".

Hamusuke estaba confundido, lo único que podía hacer era inclinar su colosal cabeza de hámster y ver cómo la escena ajustaba sus bigotes.

De repente, de un momento a otro, Julian se inclinó, agarrando la mano de Giselle atreviéndose, besando con suavidad. Mirando en sus ojos hendidos todo el tiempo, sosteniendo su mano cariñosa. Su habilidad particular se activó, sus ojos se atenuaron un poco.

Giselle se puso nerviosa por un momento. Estaba completamente confundida, sorprendida. ¿Qué está haciendo este hombre? Ella miró hacia otro lado sonrojándose. "Owaaa ..." una voz tan embarazosa escapó de sus labios por un momento. Cubriéndose la boca avergonzada.

Rory casi se echa a reír. Al ver a su compañera semidiosa en tal estado, vale la pena cada momento de dolor. Incluso cuando ella también se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Mantén la boca, Onee-sama ..." murmuró Giselle. Esa leve risa le hizo ganar a Rory una fuerte patada de Giselle, pero valió la pena.

"A todos les gustan las cosas diferentes", respondió Giselle de repente, tragando nerviosamente. Una extraña bruma descendió en su mente.

"Qué deidad tan abierta que es ella", Julian sonrió, todavía dando su mejor acto de playboy. La mejor acción de su vida.

"Haaa, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?" Entonces ella cricked su cuello y se encogió de hombros. Un ligero rubor todavía presente en su cara.

"En verdad, ni siquiera sé lo que quiere mi maestro. Aunque, no creo que realmente importe si a mi maestro le gustan los hombres o las mujeres. Si me preguntas, todo lo que necesitas hacer es aceptarlo. Por supuesto, En circunstancias normales, ¿quién entendería el corazón de un dios? Giselle trató de desviar el tema. Julián mantuvo su fachada. Ya casi está ahí, solo un poco más. Necesita un poco más de tiempo.

"Hmm" Julián murmuró comprensión. "Ella es una mujer, después de todo. Mientras más misteriosa es, más la quieres. Entre más encanto que lleva. Pareces ser una persona muy sofisticada, Giselle-chan. ¿Puedo llamarte Giselle-chan? O Blue Rose ? Oh! Es bastante bueno para ti ". Ronroneó encantador Julián, besando una vez más la mano del apóstol.

Giselle vivió más de cuatrocientos años. Sin embargo, nunca antes alguien le hablaba tan románticamente. Tan apasionadamente. Por primera vez, pensó que algún tipo de magia descendía en su mente. Pero incluso suponiendo que fuera ridículo. Por lo tanto, ella descartó tales pensamientos inmediatamente y dio el logro a la encantadora personalidad del hombre.

"¡Eso eso!" Ella volvió la cabeza con una cara ardiente.

"En cualquier caso, así es. Ahhh, qué dolor ... En cualquier caso, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que más personas acepten los sentimientos de mi amo", dijo Giselle mientras suspiraba. Como un niño no apreciado. Entonces, ella miró hacia el horizonte, donde el sol estaba saliendo. La lámpara de Flare pintó el mundo con una nueva luz, dando al área un aura única y romántica.

"¡Oh! ¡Rosa azul!" Julian susurró en su oído cariñoso mientras la abrazaba. "Ugh ..." Giselle gritó un poco sorprendida.

Arrodillándose, el bardo comenzó su nuevo poema.

"Ver un mundo en un grano de arena"

"Y el cielo en una flor silvestre"

"Sostén el infinito en la palma de tu mano"

"Y la eternidad en una hora."

"Para mí, solo eres tú quien existe".

"Por toda la eternidad, solo tú, mi Rosa Azul".

"Sólo tú, que existe!"

Giselle comenzó a obturarse, bajo su larga vida. Muchos hombres intentaron sacudir su corazón. Pero ninguno de ellos por honestidad. Todos ellos buscaban su estatus, todos ellos tras su poder. Desde que ella llevaba el título; Apóstol de Hardy, ella no tenía una relación estable. Todos ellos eran deshonestos, todos eran una mierda. Todos ellos por la necesidad de su cuerpo, no por su alma inmortal.

El dragón de escamas negras miró a su amo con curiosidad, tratando de descubrir la razón detrás de su estado perturbado.

Parece que Hardy le sonrió hoy. No solo fue capaz de derrotar a su rival. No solo alegraría a su diosa con su mayor deseo. Pero ella también se encontró a sí misma un hombre. Un individuo iluminado que sabe cómo tratar a una dama. Cómo curar su alma.

Si nada más, el hombre era guapo y, en primer lugar, no se preocupaba por su herencia. Por otro lado, el corazón poético de Giselle palpitaba al escuchar las palabras bien colocadas del hombre. Al parecer, Hardy presentó sutilmente la oportunidad de complacerse un poco.

Si nada más, el hombre será un buen juguete. ¡Ella lo hará suyo!

"Tan tímido ..." Giselle sonrió, cubriéndose la cara nerviosa. Inclinándose más cerca, ella le dio un beso en la boca, usando su lengua.

Riendo como una niña de la escuela secundaria, continuó.

"Solo espera. Hablaremos después de que yo lidie con la basura". Ella arrulló seductoramente. Al ver a la excitada Giselle, Rory casi vomitó. Ella aspiraba a ser la diosa del amor, pero era demasiado incluso para ella.

Hamusuke casi se derrite al ver la escena. "¡¿Qué dirá Milord sobre esto?" Pensó.

Julian lo hizo! Ninguno de los miembros del grupo tenía idea de cómo. Pero el hombre detuvo a Giselle y su dragón el tiempo suficiente para que el grupo terminara con los preparativos. Todo esto usando su encanto y meras palabras. Cuando se trata de mujeres, el hombre no era el mejor. ¡Fue el mejor de los mejores!

Una explosión, y el agonizante rugido de un dragón. Estas dos cosas sacudieron el suelo, devolviendo a Giselle al frío mundo de la realidad. Como un globo que estalla, una explosión hizo eco en el paisaje mientras una nube de humo se elevaba desde el cráter. Los ojos de Giselle se ensancharon, justo ahora, se sentía como el dragón que envió a la cavidad había muerto.

Hardy dio su bendición para ambas criaturas, solo para acelerar su crecimiento y fortalecerlas contra los invasores. Sin embargo, uno de ellos murió! ¿¡Cómo puede ser esto!?

Llena de rabia, se dio cuenta, ¡fue engañada! ¡Un simple humano la engañó! Ella no puede soportarlo! ¡Ella los destruirá a todos!

"¡Ahhh! ¡Te destriparé!" Su furia hervía como mil volcanes. Levantando su guadaña, el dragón de escamas negras detrás de ella se preparó para vengar a su hermano. Moviendo sus enormes alas, generó varios buffets de alas de aire.

Sus manos caen, contra el traidor, contra el traidor. Los ojos de Julian se ensancharon. No hay escape, no hay salida! Su rostro, su cuerpo congelado en el mismo momento en que lo había dejado. La encantadora sonrisa aún en su rostro, su hermosa expresión, su encantadora estatura nunca cesaron, sino solo porque no puede moverse. El miedo lo consumió, haciéndolo incapaz de actuar.

Por un momento, fue como si viera algo improbable. Giselle vaciló por un momento, una pequeña gota de lágrima salía de sus ojos entornados. Vio esa expresión unas cuantas veces. Su apariencia era de una mujer, su corazón roto en pedazos. Una persona que lo perdió todo. Una persona que no tenía a nadie y nada. Si él sobrevive, tenía que hacerlo bien. No era su intención romperle el corazón. Después de todo, él era el remendador de almas, no el quebrantador de corazones.

Usando la vacilación momentánea del apóstol, antes de que Hamusuke pudiera moverse. Una figura saltó de la sombra, apuñalando a Giselle bajo su escápula. Era el rastreador de bestias maltratadas, Slapstorm. Empapado en sangre, sangrado por múltiples heridas. Falta una de sus orejas. Lo que sea que lo tomó desprevenido, apenas estaba vivo.

"¡Te tengo! ¡Perra! ¡Por eso nunca dejas a tu presa en el suelo!"

Hamusuke no perdió el tiempo, usando su cola, puso a Julian a salvo. Usando su magia de levitación, Meguminoi atrapó a la bardo. Aterrizando a salvo, luego se concentró en el dragón.

"¡Maldito seas!" Gritó Giselle con rabia. Levantó su guadaña para terminar su trabajo. Ella casi lo logró, solo cuando Rory le bloqueó el golpe con su propio cuerpo.

"¡Ahora!" Zeno gritó. Cargando contra Giselle, tambaleándose y alejándola de Slapstorm que se derrumbó inmediatamente después. Usando su arte marcial único, [Juggernaut] logró sorprender a la semidiosa y desequilibrarla. El veneno que cubría la daga comenzó a funcionar, ralentizó gradualmente la semidiosa. Era solo una solución temporal, ya que su cuerpo comenzó a sanar y neutralizar el veneno más rápido de lo esperado.

El dragón negro echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Solo para ser interrumpido por una larga cola metálica, que choca contra su dura piel. Hamusuke entró en acción. Usando su agilidad, movimiento rápido, gran fuerza y cola metálica para detener a la bestia. Ella gruñó peligrosamente.

Hamusuke saltó lejos de un bufé de súper-fuego, un triplete de red Mythril cayó sobre el dragón. Las restricciones encantaron aumentar su propio peso diez veces cuando se cayeron sobre el enemigo y se hicieron de Mythril que cubría con Orichalcum. Por lo tanto, eran extremadamente resistentes al calor, flexibles y resistentes a su manera.

Gracias a los pesos encantados fijados en la web y las propiedades mágicas de la misma; Las redes inmediatamente clavaron al dragón en el suelo. Meguminoi lanzó su magia destructiva, rociando al dragón con fuego, rayos y explosiones. "[Explosión]!" Ella gritó.

Medhirt usó su hechizo druídico y su leve herencia dracónica para mantener a raya a la criatura.

Mientras tanto, también llegaron los sobrevivientes. Solo Yao, Crow, Itami, Merryforge y el inconsciente Tuka y Lelei sobrevivieron al encuentro. La mayoría de los elfos murieron en los primeros momentos de pánico y el fuego del dragón.

"¿¡Qu-qué pasó !?" Jadeó Itami al ver el caos reinando en el campo de batalla. Reconociendo al herido Rory, una especie de rabia extraña lo llenó.

"H-Su santidad!" Tanto Yao como Crow se quedaron sin aliento al ver al apóstol de Hardy luchando contra los aventureros y Rory. Y parecía que ella era la que dominaba la batalla.

"Problemas ..." murmuró Merryforge y apuntó con su ballesta. "¡Maldición! Pensé que los alcanzaríamos a tiempo".

"Yao-san. Crow-san. Por favor cuida de Lelei y Tuka". Itami se volvió hacia ellos, y ellos asintieron. Aunque, en el ojo de Cuervo se podía ver una pequeña protesta. Pero él tragó su inquietud y siguió las órdenes de Itami.

Itami amartilló su carabina y apuntó. Él no era un héroe. Pero aquí y ahora, no puede hacer nada más que luchar. Apuntando, Merryforge puso su mano en su arma. "No, podrías golpearlos".

La pelea entre Giselle y Zeno fue como un baile mortal. La espada del aventurero vestido de oro dejó un arco amarillo en el aire mientras canalizaba su magia basada en la fe a través de ella. "[Holy Blade]" Él acarició hacia adelante. Giselle saltó hacia atrás sonriendo.

Kom apuntó su LAM, pero falló el objetivo. Agachándose mientras el dragón se acercaba a él.

Rory todavía estaba agotado. Sus heridas sanaron. Pero ella necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. El dragón de escamas negras no pudo moverse. Luchando bajo la red de Mythril, Meguminoi la bombardeó con su magia, manteniéndola abajo.

Medhirth intentó resucitar al moribundo Slapstrom que estaba casi cortado en la mitad por la guadaña de Giselle. Pero ella luchó por mantener el hex que afectaba al hombre bestia en la bahía. El arma de Giselle era una especie de herramienta maldita. Apenas pudo contener su efecto. Si continúa, su amiga morirá.

Golpeandola con su escudo, Giselle vaciló, lamiendo sensualmente su guadaña ensangrentada. "Hmm ... Bien. Eres mejor de lo que esperaba. Un sacrificio digno para Hardy-sama. Kukuku ..."

Al ver la distancia entre los dos guerreros y la pausa momentánea, Merryforge e Itami comenzaron a bombardear a Giselle con proyectiles. Itami vació su revista de repuesto, cambiándola por su arma y continuó la lluvia de plomo. El enano robusto usó sus conchas encantadas, usando su revolucionaria ballesta automática para asombrar al Apóstol de Hardy.

Por supuesto, el plomo abrasador y los proyectiles explosivos eran molestos. Pero Giselle simplemente se encogió de hombros. Su cuerpo empujó los objetos alienígenas fuera de su cuerpo casi inmediatamente. Al menos, la mayoría de las veces. Unos pocos, sin embargo, la golpearon, desgarrándose profundamente en su carne.

"Hormigas molestas ..." murmuró ella. Cargando hacia los dos luchadores a distancia. Solo dos serán interceptados por Rory inmediatamente. "No vas a ir a ninguna parte ..." dijo sonriendo.

Hamusuke saltó hacia adelante, atacando a Giselle, quien en la espalda empujó al Rory regenerador y bloqueó el golpe. Sintiendo la naturaleza peligrosa de la mujer, Hamusuke inmediatamente saltó cerca de Zeno.

"Zeno-dono. Esa mujer es peligrosa…" murmuró ella.

El sudoroso aventurero asintió, tragando su salvia. "Lo sé, ten cuidado". Ahogando una poción de resistencia, sintió que su fuerza regresaba lentamente.

"¿Por qué haces esto, Giselle?" Preguntó Rory, apretando los dientes.

"Onee-sama, ¿vas a estar senil en tu vejez? ¿O simplemente eres estúpido? Ya dije; para satisfacer a mi maestro. Y, por supuesto, para derrotar a todos los otros semidioses, incluido onee-sama. Hablando de eso, Rory -Nee-sama, ¿cómo se está recuperando tu cuerpo? Ya es hora de la segunda ronda, y esta vez no necesitarás contenerte ".

Se burló de la semidiosa más joven, la mayor, con una sonrisa desafiante.

"Eso no puede ser ..." La voz de murmullo de Yao se puede escuchar desde el fondo a medida que avanzaba lentamente.

Cuando Giselle hizo su desafío, tomó una postura con su guadaña. La red alrededor del dragón comenzó a perder fuerza. Ya sea Mythril o no. Incluso la red flexible tenía sus límites. A medida que el dragón se enfureció más y más, ganó poder. La bendición de Hardy comenzó a emerger.

Rory dio un salto hacia atrás, desconectando el bloqueo del arma que los dos compartieron por un momento. Ella niveló su alabarda a Giselle. Sin embargo, el peso del arma tiró de su cuerpo y la hizo temblar. Aunque su cuerpo se estaba regenerando, las severas heridas que había recibido la afectaron.

"Por favor, espere, su Santidad. ¿Fue verdad lo que dijo? ¿Despertó al Dragón de la Llama?"

La pregunta de Yao dispersó instantáneamente la creciente tensión entre ambos lados.

La forma en que interrogó a Giselle mientras apretaba su brazo izquierdo herido con su mano derecha y cojeaba hacia adelante era digna de respeto.

"¿Qué? ¿Y quién eres tú?"

"¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso ?!"

La forma en que Yao gritó esas palabras con ira a Giselle fue bastante grosera. Ella respondió en un tono bajo y peligroso.

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

"¡Por supuesto! Mi gente y yo adoramos a Hardy como nuestro dios principal, y hemos sido fieles seguidores. En cambio, nuestro dios nos recompensó con el desastre de esas criaturas funestas. ¿Por qué?"

Giselle estaba empezando a molestarse un poco, y ella exhaló profundamente.

"No debes cuestionar nada de lo que dice mi maestra. Si ella dice que algo es negro, entonces no importa si es blanco o rojo o algo así, es negro. Como creyentes, todo lo que necesitas hacer es seguir y creer. No es eso ¿Para qué estás?

"Hmph ... Gal, eres un estúpido siguiendo a tal dios. Tal deidad no es digna de seguir". Merryforge gruñó, todavía apuntando al apóstol. Giselle lo recibió con una mirada furiosa. Si las miradas pudieran matar, el enano habría muerto mil veces.

"P-pero ..." Yao cerró, Giselle volvió su atención hacia ella.

"Hardy-sama tiene un plan para ti".

"¿Nos estaba llevando a la destrucción parte de ese plan?"

"Por supuesto. Si tu fe fuera realmente tan fuerte, sería aún más obvio, ¿no crees? Todos deberían estar contentos de poder contribuir al plan de Hardy-sama. ¡Incluso si mueres, muere en silencio! Eso es la fe, ¿me equivoco?

Cuando escuchó la respuesta de Giselle "¿Tuviste que hacer una pregunta tan obvia?" El cuerpo entero de Yao se estremeció, y ella gimió tristemente. Cuervo y Kom estaban enojados, temblaban. Si no fuera su deber de proteger a las chicas inconscientes, habrían golpeado a Giselle hace mucho tiempo.

"Si, si fuera solo yo, obedecería fielmente la orden de Hardy-sama. Pero convertir a mi gente ya mí en sacrificios es demasiado. ¿Hardy-sama realmente quería que el Dragón de las llamas nos devorara?"

Giselle se rió y aplaudió cuando escuchó a Yao hablar.

"¿Qué es esto? Ah ~~, ¿entonces eras los que comían mis pequeñas mascotas? Me preguntaba de dónde sacaban su comida. Así que eran los Elfos Oscuros. Bueno, debe haber sido desafortunado para ti".

Yao todavía estaba agitado ahora, pero las palabras de Giselle la dejaron sin palabras.

Los Elfos Oscuros se convirtieron en la comida del dragón; si fuera la voluntad de Hardy, eso habría estado bien, pero la verdad era que no estaba claro. En otras palabras, la respuesta de Hardy a las oraciones de su adorador fue la ignorancia ciega.

"¿Desafortunado? Desafortunado, dices?"

Yao cayó de rodillas, sus manos colgando en el suelo.

"Oré tantas veces, lloré tantas veces, fui lastimada tantas veces, le imploré a Hardy tantas veces, pedí ayuda tantas veces y perdí la esperanza tantas veces ... pero cada vez que pensaba en mi Dios, y me animé, me levanté, fui en busca de esperanza, dejé mi hogar y viajé ... pero no importa cuántas veces haya orado, Hardy nunca respondió. Es posible que ni siquiera lo haya oído ".

La sangre que corría por la cara de Yao desde su cuero cabelludo parecía lágrimas de sangre. Giselle parecía un poco perdida para las palabras, y frunció el ceño antes de responder a Yao.

"¿Cómo podrían los dioses escuchar cada pequeña oración de todos sus pequeños adoradores? Cosas como: 'Quiero hacerme rico', 'Sálvame', 'Déjame ganar el primer premio', 'Dame una buena cosecha', a veces incluso 'Dame la victoria' ... si Hardy-sama tuvo que escuchar y conceder a cada uno de tus deseos, ¿qué tan ocupada crees que estaría? Las personas que solo pueden pedir ayuda a otros merecen convertirse en almuerzos para la Llama Continuar."

Esa fue la última gota para Yao. La noción de que una oración sincera desde lo más profundo de su alma podía compararse con una petición egoísta la llenó de furia explosiva.

Sacó su sable y corrió contra Giselle.

Sin embargo, la guadaña de Giselle era más rápida que Yao, Rory estaba demasiado lejos para interceptarla. Itami era demasiado tarde para agarrar a Yao. Su hoja curva se arqueó hacia Giselle.

En ese momento exacto, el dragón de escamas negras se suelta, lanzando la red dura de sí mismo. Saltando sobre la presa libre. Se abalanzó contra Zeno, quien tomó la guardia baja y lo clavó al suelo con su fuerte agarre.

El héroe intentó luchar mientras perdía su escudo y su arma, pero fue en vano. La gran garra del dragón lo sostuvo firmemente, apretándolo contra el suelo. Tomando su daga, trató de apuñalar la garra del dragón, pero fue en vano. Sus escamas son demasiado robustas para penetrar.

Zeno echó la cabeza hacia atrás y vio el chorro de llamas que se acumulaba lentamente en las fauces. Cerrando los ojos una vez más. Echó un último vistazo a todos los que estaban alrededor, sonriendo una última vez. No sintió miedo; sintió calma.

Julian, Merryforge, Slapstorm, Meguminoi, Itami, Yao y el buen Medhirt. Hasta ahora, todos ellos fueron un buen compañero. Hasta ahora eran amigos fieles, incluso si él conoce a Itami y Yao desde hace unos días.

Por primera vez, al parecer, todo ha terminado, Giselle y el dragón los matarán. Incluso Zeno no puede salvarlos. Incluso el agotado Rory no puede protegerlos. Merryforge se había quedado sin bombas. Meguminoi e Itami agotados de la lucha continua. Slapstorm se está muriendo. Tuka y Lelei están inconscientes. Julian no tuvo oportunidad. Hamusuke atacó, pero gracias a un golpe de suerte del dragón negro fue arrojado lejos.

"Stooop!" Medhirt gritó temblando. Alcanzando a Zenón quien aceptó su muerte. O al parecer, él agarró el cristal de su cuello y aparentemente murmuró algo. Como una oracion. Cuando…

**"Grrrrrr!"**

"Ahhhh!" La cabeza del dragón se alejó al oír el gruñido amenazador. Un repentino sonido de madriguera y el desesperado grito de su maestro siguieron.

Por encima de Giselle, una criatura amenazadora altísima. Un lobo negro gigante con pelaje brillante, con ojos carmesí que parecen arder y estaban llenos de inteligencia. El lobo venció completamente a Giselle, clavándola al suelo. Su tamaño es inmenso, casi el tamaño de un camión.

Towato cuando el dragón llamado intentó alcanzar a Giselle, pero un golpe repentino de la cola lo tiró. Entonces, un inmenso peso aterrizó sobre su espalda, clavándolo completamente en el suelo.

Dos inmensos dragones aterrizaron no lejos del grupo. Dos dragones con escamas de cristal. Su tamaño era al menos dos veces más grande que el antiguo Dragón de Fuego. Sus ojos se oscurecieron amenazantes de rojo, amenazando con devorar el mundo mismo.

Towato luchó pero no pudo levantarse. Fue aplastado en el suelo por una extraña figura que se elevaba sobre él.

Para el primero, el opresor parecía humanoide. Teniendo el tamaño que era solo un poco más grande que el dragón joven. Pero si lo observaste un poco más, reconociste, una criatura parecida a un reptil se mantuvo erguida sobre sus dos patas con garras que empujaban al dragón hacia abajo.

Primero, la criatura se parecía a un lagarto, o más como un dragón. Tenía un dragón como cara alargada. Con varios cuernos brotando hacia atrás de su cráneo. En su boca afilados colmillos fila tras fila alineados. Larga cola similar a un reptil que brotó sobre su coxis. De su espalda brotaron amenazadoras dos alas cristalizadas y escamosas.

Sus ojos hendidos, de color azul zafiro. Sus escamas casi prismáticas, regalan un ligero túmulo esmeralda. La armadura del señor dragón era metálica, dorada, acorde con su estado. En su mano, una majestuosa lanza dorada, libera una luz siniestra.

**"¡Cállate! ¡Quédate en el suelo! ¡Mocoso!" **su voz resonó. Tanto Giselle como Towato temblaron, sintiendo la presencia primordial del señor de los Dragones que se congelaron.

Mirando en la dirección de la banda, o más específicamente a Medhirt. El Señor Dragón se burló y murmuró. **"Los niños de hoy no pueden obtener suficiente emoción".**

"¡Padre-fa!" Medhirt se quedó boquiabierta, arrodillándose inmediatamente ante el Señor del Dragón Zafiro.

**"Quédate quieto, muchacha. Hablaremos más tarde". **Él regañó a su último hijo.

El resto del grupo también se arrodilló, dando el debido respeto. Además, detectar a las dos figuras más pequeñas y la impresionante figura de un hombre dirigiéndose hacia ellos. No pueden actuar de otra manera.

"¡Oi! ¡Fen! ¡Sé más gentil!" El lobo negro se volvió hacia la voz femenina y gimió ligeramente. Alejándose de Giselle, Fenny gruñó una última vez en Giselle, haciendo que la semidiosa trago nerviosamente.

La voz respondió al lobo negro que pertenecía a un adulto joven de aspecto desaliñado con piel oscura y orejas puntiagudas. En comparación con los elfos de Falmart, sus orejas eran más largas y se asentaban en su mayoría horizontales, firmando que era del reino de Ainz. Tenía cabello dorado y heterocromía, su ojo izquierdo azul y el derecho ojo verde. Lleva cuero de escala de dragón negro rojizo cubierto por un chaleco blanco y dorado bordado con el sello de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Debajo, tiene un conjunto de pantalones blancos y zapatos chapados en oro a juego, y alrededor de su cuello hay un collar de bellotas que emite una luz dorada. Está equipada con un látigo alrededor de su cintura y un arco gigante decorado en su espalda. Además, ella lleva un reloj que le dio Ainz, que tiene grabada la voz de su creador, Bukubukuchagama.

La hembra de su lado también era un elfo. Su pelo blanco como la nieve se peina cuidadosamente en un bollo de geisha. Sus ojos son heterocromáticos como los de Aura. Aunque su ojo izquierdo era casi blanco destellante, el otro es amarillo. Al igual que Aura, su rostro también aburría la belleza de una realeza.

Llevaba un kimono rojo, hecho de material de calidad. Incrustado con un patrón que se asemejaba a las flores. Color plata y oro. Alrededor de su cintura, un obi negro se asentó. En su cuello un collar que parecía un pentagrama. En la parte superior de su cabeza, una corona hecha de algún tipo de metal extraño, que emite un aura dorada.

Fueron escoltados por un hombre mayor. El hombre tenía unos 60 años. Tiene el pelo gris oscuro y los ojos grises, y lleva una pesada armadura roja en el campo de batalla.

Los ojos de Itami se ensancharon. No solo por los dos dragones que empequeñecieron al Flame Dragon de antes. Pero reconociendo al hombre caminando por el lado de las dos hembras. "Du-Duran-dono ... Ra-Raidyn-san. ¿Estás aquí?" Se encogió de hombros mirando al rey de Elbe, que caminó ya que nunca había perdido sus extremidades en su cargo en la base JSDF. Además, ver al elfo que, aparte del pelo, se parecía a la compañera de Momon.

Itami fue inmediatamente codiciado por Meguminoi, quien se arrodilló no muy lejos de él. Observando la situación, Itami se estremeció, dándose cuenta de que es mejor arrodillarse. Así que, se arrodilló, bajó la cabeza y tragó saliva.

Mirando alrededor sutilmente, reconoció, si no a los aventureros, la proporción hombre-mujer a su alrededor se inclinaría peligrosamente hacia el sexo más débil. Rodeado de tantas mujeres hermosas, se sintió en un harem doujin.

Zeno se levanta lentamente y se arrodilla. Lentamente, varias figuras más aterrizaron, montando en hipogrifos, mitad caballo, mitad criaturas águila. Llevándose orgullosos. Los guardias blindados eran todos los elfos. Variados en especie, y en altura. Pero todos ellos tenían la característica magra y hermosa de la raza.

Los guardias formaron un camino ordenado hacia el grupo, Aura, la desconocida elfa y Duran caminaban con orgullo.

Giselle trató de escapar, hasta el segundo después, una criatura con forma de camaleón con tres pares de patas que la sujetaba con su larga lengua. "¡Suéltame!" ella gritó

Mirando a su alrededor, la reina elfa zumbó. "Hmm ... veo que llegamos a tiempo". Ella dijo.

"¡Oi! Como siempre, Akemi-sama. ¡Como se esperaba de la hermana de un Ser Supremo!" dijo Aura alegremente.

Yao, Kom y Crow todavía estaban confundidos. Incapaces de hacer otra cosa, vieron la escena confundida.

Los ojos de Aura se encontraron con el tembloroso Hamusuke, quien desesperadamente trató de hacerse lo más invisible posible. Incluso mirar al Guardián del Sexto piso la llenó de temor.

"¡Oi! ¡Hamusuke!" Aura gritó alegremente, saludando al hámster. Hamusuke solo inclinó su cabeza humildemente. "A-Aura-sama. ¿¡¿E-estas aquí ?!" El sabio rey de la selva preguntó temblando.

Aura asintió sonriendo, luego vio al dragón sobrio. "Ohhhh!" Ella jadeó. "¡Akemi-sama! ¡¿Puedo tenerlo ?! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Bastante por favor!" La reina élfica solo se rió al ver el entusiasmo infantil del guardián.

"¿Ainz-san lo ha autorizado?" Akemi se detuvo por un momento, mirando a Aura con un rigor maternal. La guardiana del sexto piso bajó la cabeza. Sus orejas se posaron como un niño decepcionado.

Akemi se limitó a reírse, dándose palmaditas en la cabeza.

"Tómalo entonces. Estoy seguro de que puedo convencer a Ainz-san de alguna manera". La saludó con la mano, las largas orejas de Aura se levantaron de inmediato. "¡¿De Verdad?!" Akemi solo asintió, pero antes de que Aura pudiera irse, ella levantó un dedo. "Pero no olvides traerle algo bueno a tu hermano. Se lo merece". Aura asintió con entusiasmo y saltó ante el dragón de escamas negras.

"~ ¡Oi! ¡Hola, hermosa! ¡Te domesticaré entonces! ~"

Al ver la luz peligrosa iluminada en los dos ojos coloreados del elfo oscuro, la pobre criatura temblaba de miedo. Si no era el Towato de restricción del Señor del Dragón Zafiro, había huido hacía mucho tiempo.

La criatura de escamas negras vio al Señor del dragón suplicando, a cambio, él solo puso los ojos en blanco. Hace aproximadamente ciento cincuenta años que juró alianza con el Rey Hechicero y su ejecutor. Pero nunca pudo acostumbrarse a algunos de sus sirvientes.

Después de la derrota del Señor del Dragón Platino, la mayoría de los Señores del dragón que quedaban huían o juraban lealtad a Ainz.

Hamusuke suspiró aliviado, ella había sobrevivido, al menos por ahora.

Caminando ante el grupo de personas arrodilladas, el anunciador comenzó la introducción. "Su Majestad, la reina gobernante de la provincia de los Elfos, en nombre del Rey Hechicero Ainz Ooal, rompe cadenas, Señora del bosque de cristal, Urcheon de Erlenwald ..." Después de la larga lista de títulos, el locutor finalmente Introdujo los tres derechos actuales.

Primero Akemi, luego Aura, luego Duran.

Akemi solo suspiró incómoda, masajeando su frente. Duran la miró divertida. Una especie de brillo juguetón iluminado en sus ojos envejecidos. Ahora, cuando recuperó la vista por completo, su campo de visión era claro.

"Akemi está bien ..." ella respiró. Su sonrisa volvió a su rostro volviéndose a su audiencia. "Por favor, perdona nuestra tardanza. Como debes saber, la política puede ser realmente tediosa".

Zeno y el grupo todavía inclinaban la cabeza. Itami se levantó lentamente y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, avergonzado. "Sí ... Como siempre ... jeje". se rió nerviosamente, solo para ganar un golpe más de los Meguminoi que aún estaban arrodillados.

"Quiero decir, su majestad". se corrigió a sí mismo.

Múltiples armas apuntaron contra el primer teniente mientras se movía, haciéndolo retroceder. "Como te atreves…!" El líder de la escolta alzó la voz. Akemi solo lo despidió, dándole a sus guardias una mirada que decía; está bien. "Sí, pueden ser". Ella continuó, sonriendo amablemente mientras los guardias bajaban sus armas.

"Afortunadamente, logramos llegar a un acuerdo adecuado. Un acuerdo que los tres lados obtendrán beneficios".

Miró a Duran quien asintió al unísono. "Aunque, el rey Duran insistió en venir con nosotros. También tuvo un gran trato con los elfos oscuros. Igual que nosotros. Un representante de la JSDF más tarde pasará".

"Bueno, solo puedo creer lo que veo, y después de que Akemi-dono me sanó. No puedo evitar pedir una asistencia personal". El rey de Elbe explicó, observando al grupo ya Akemi. En verdad, una de sus peticiones era cabalgar sobre los dragones.

Al ver a Hamusuke, sus ojos se ensancharon. "¡Oh! ¡Qué majestuosa criatura!" Él gritó. Itami dejó caer el sudor. Todavía no podía entender por qué la gente piensa que Hamusuke es una bestia majestuosa. Exótico, tal vez. ¿Majestuoso? ¡De ninguna manera!

Akemi se dirigió a los aventureros. "Por favor, levántense, Sun Knight Zeno. Usted y su grupo lo hicieron bien. Recibirán su recompensa después de regresar a casa. Me aseguraré de eso".

"Gracias, majestad". Se puso de pie como se le ordenó, y luego continuó. "Logramos derrotar a uno de los dragones. Pero uno de nosotros ..." Se mordió el labio inferior. Mirando el cuerpo de Slaptstorm. Medhirt intentó resucitarlo bajo la calma. Pero la guadaña de Giselle está maldita. Ningún mortal puede sobrevivir al corte.

"Ya veo ..." Ella asintió con la cara severa, saludando, a algunos de sus guardias para recuperar el cuerpo del dragón bajo los escombros. Ainz pidió uno para sus experimentos de todos modos.

Rory la miró con curiosidad. Ella sintió el poder divino radiante tanto de Aura como de Akemi. Y el Señor del Dragón Zafiro no se quedó atrás en cuanto a la presencia divina.

Giselle todavía temblaba, incapaz de permanecer en nada, secuestrada por las dos bestias divinas. Los dioses del otro lado vinieron. Incluso si ella es un apóstol, no puede sobrevivir. Puede ser fuerte, pero no puede compararse con un dios. Sin hablar había dos a las que se enfrentaba. "Uyyy ..." gritó ella, sintiendo el aliento caliente de Fen en su piel.

Caminando cerca del rastreador de bestias muerto, Akemi miró a Medhirt, que aún estaba arrodillada. Las lágrimas mancharon su hermoso rostro, llorando la pérdida de su amiga. "Supongo que eres Medhirt, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió humildemente. "Sí, sí, majestad".

"Tu padre habló mucho de ti". Akemi sonrió, ofreciendo una expresión amistosa.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, mirando a la mitad de su padre transformó el estado. Reconociendo su mirada más joven, el señor dragón solo resopló y miró hacia otro lado.

Como la mayoría del señor dragón de la antigüedad, Sephiroth también pudo cambiar de forma. Su forma de dragón completo era el doble del tamaño de su transformación híbrida. Puede que no sienta la necesidad de usar todo su poder. Así, se contuvo para parecer más amenazador.

"Re-Really?" Medhirt enrojeciendo miró hacia otro lado.

Akemi asintió, mirando a la víctima. "Por favor, quédate a un lado". La dragona se obligó a pararse a un lado.

Levantando la mano, la reina elfa comenzó su simple invocación. Los pobres Tuka y Lelei todavía estaban fuera del frío. Ellos se quedarían boquiabiertos con lo que viene después.

Los ojos de los elfos oscuros, Itami, los dos apóstoles y el rey Duran, se ensancharon cuando Akemi lanzó su encantamiento. "[Verdadera Resurrección]!"

El cuerpo del mejor hombre bañado en luz. Levantándose lentamente, comenzó a respirar una vez más. Rory hizo un puchero, estando un poco molesta, su dios perdió un alma valiente. Sintió el espíritu de Slapstrom arrastrado hacia atrás desde el reino de Emroy.

Y una vez, este poder aterrador la llenó de asombro, temor y asombro. ¿De dónde vino ese poder? ¿Por qué estos dioses recién llegados están dispuestos a hacer lo que los dioses Falmart no hacen? Ella tropezó en la oscuridad. Ella necesitaba saber más.

Si Giselle no estaba lo suficientemente aterrorizada, ahora, ella quería acurrucarse y esconderse. Agarrándose la cabeza, ella apretó los dientes. "Imposible…" murmuró ella.

Aceptando la resurrección, Slapstorm respiró aliviado, todas sus heridas desaparecieron. Estaba agotado por el efecto posterior de la técnica, pero después de un poco de descanso y entrenamiento, estará en condiciones de luchar una vez más. "Gracias, majestad".

"No lo menciones. Primero está en la casa". Se quitó la lengua y le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente.

Mientras tanto, Duran negó con la cabeza, caminó hacia Itami y le explicó la situación. Habló con el primer teniente anteriormente, poco después de recuperarse en Arnus. Debajo de su charla, llegó a conocer a Itami un poco mejor y formó algún tipo de respeto hacia el Primer Teniente.

Bajo su conversación actual, él le contó lo que pasó mientras él estaba fuera. Le conté sobre el intento de asesinato que el JSDF impidió. Y le hizo saber el trato entre el JSDF, el Reino de los Hechiceros y el Reino de Elbe. Y, por supuesto, la finalización de la vasallaización del Imperio.

Anteriormente, Duran perdió uno de sus ojos, una pierna y un brazo. Pero gracias a la misteriosa magia del representante de SKEF, se recuperó por completo.

Akemi se acercó a Giselle, que todavía no se había recuperado del shock, la miró y suspiró.

"Qué hacer contigo ..." Ella se masajeó la frente cansada.

"Ahh… me rindo?" Preguntó Giselle confundida. Aparentemente, no hubo una respuesta correcta a esta pregunta.

La semidiosa azul lo sabe muy bien, rogar a un dios no tiene sentido. Los dioses eran seres muy caprichosos. Ella solo esperaba, el dios antes de que ella sea misericordiosa.

El rugido de varios F-4EJ Phantom II atravesó los cielos, haciendo que Giselle se estremeciera. "De-Demonios ..." Ella cerró.

Akemi sonrió. "No, ciencia". Ella susurró a cambio.

Después del auge del sonido de los motores a reacción. Siguió el sonido vibrante de varios helicópteros de ataque Cobra AH1S y helicópteros multipropósito UH-1J, que escoltaban al representante de JSDF. Se tuvo que hacer un compromiso para que el SKEF pueda pasar el territorio de la JSDF, incluso si pueden hacerlo sin ningún tipo de advertencia.

La cláusula de vassalización aún no está vigente. En unos pocos días, lo más probable es que sea. Pero hasta eso. Fue el territorio de la JSDF y el Reino de Elbe que la SKEF aprobó. La conexión política debía mantenerse. La política molesta se puede decir ...

Itami miró a lo lejos, mirando el sol naciente suspirar, limpiando la transpiración de su frente.

¿Qué le espera? Incluso los dioses no lo saben. Sólo una cosa es segura; preferiría estar en la conferencia de doujin que aquí.

Por lo tanto, esta es la forma en que la caza después de los dragones terminó. Así fue como Itami y el grupo llegaron, lucharon y prevalecieron ... Al menos, un poco ...

¿Qué le espera al clan Dushi? Sólo el futuro puede decir ...


	19. Capitulo 23

Nanami estaba realmente emocionada. Su trabajo consistía en transmitir eventos como reportera, ya debería haberse acostumbrado al proceso, pero a la luz de los eventos recientes, y gracias a su minúsculo miedo al escenario, comenzar un informe siempre era complicado, especialmente cuando su manager tenía Le ordenó entrevistar a un grupo de bichos raros. ¡Especialmente cuando sabía exactamente dónde estaba sirviendo su hermana justo ahora! La hizo trabajar aún más difícil y amarga. Ella estaba realmente preocupada por la seguridad de su hermana.

Envuelta en un traje rosa de cuerpo entero, su maquillaje ligero pero elegante apenas era visible, pero estaba lo suficientemente bien como para darle a su rostro una nueva luz. Siendo la hermana de Shino, ella era casi su copia exacta. Cabello castaño, figura robusta pero grande con activos considerables. Los rasgos pasados de la rama femenina de la familia Kuribayashi desde generaciones.

Si no fuera por su cabello más largo y largo hasta los hombros, menos musculoso, con una estatura de estilo y las ligeras y minúsculas diferencias en su apariencia, todos la confundirían con su hermana.

(Algunas personas lo harían de todas formas en las reuniones familiares).

Moviéndose nerviosa, se preparó para su informe, asegurándose de que su apariencia fuera lo suficientemente bonita para la transmisión en vivo y la cámara.

Detrás de ella, el extraño edificio de aspecto antiguo se extendía. O al menos, la cúpula de acero y ferroconcreto siempre vigilante era bastante visible. La estructura que el gobierno japonés había levantado alrededor de la 'Puerta' después del incidente de Ginza.

Era una precaución necesaria contra los invasores.

La última vez, el Imperio utilizó a los jinetes de Wyvern para atacar a Ginza desde arriba, ¡pero ya no! Si intentaran invadir de nuevo, primero tendrían que atravesar la sólida fortificación, luego los soldados, los tanques y las unidades automáticas de AA estacionadas en la zona de amortiguamiento, por no mencionar las innumerables unidades de reserva guarnecidas en la base más cercana, que estaban listas Para saltar y derribar el martillo sobre los invasores una vez más.

Detrás de la alta cerca, numerosas tropas con la insignia de la JSDF cumplían con su deber diario. Algunas unidades acababan de llegar del otro lado, mientras que algunas de ellas acababan de salir para liberar a los soldados recién llegados de su obligación extendida, de otro mundo.

Día tras día los camiones entraban y salían, entregando y trayendo suministros, botín de guerra y cosas similares. El tráfico fue constante. Debido a esto, la puerta de metal resistente que separa la estructura del mundo exterior solo se cierra cuando es necesario.

Varios soldados que llevan la insignia de la ONU acaban de pasar la estructura.

Varios civiles antes de la alta cerca los observaban con asombro y admiración, pero algunos de ellos, solo algunos de ellos los miraban con rencor y enajenación. Incluso hubo algunos miembros de la JSDF que escupieron después de irse, maldiciendo a la ONU por su mísero intento de tomar el control del suelo japonés.

Los soldados de la ONU variaban en nacionalidad y género. Hombres, mujeres, estadounidenses, soldados franceses, alemanes, etc. Cada mayor e incluso algunos miembros menores de la ONU habían enviado tropas para contribuir a la causa.

Después de la invasión demoníaca de la capital, los representantes de las Naciones Unidas lograron presionar a Japón para que permitiera que algunas de sus unidades participaran en la operación. Tomar un trozo de la torta. Refiriéndose al hecho de que ya no era el asunto interno de Japón. Esas criaturas y la presencia de una civilización capaz del espacio más probable era una amenaza que justificaba tal acción. Necesitaban cooperación para resolver la situación.

No se habla de la apariencia de los seres que eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para lanzar meteoritos del tamaño de una ciudad como confeti. Era una amenaza real para hacer un movimiento.

Algunos representantes incluso sugirieron instalar silos nucleares subterráneos en el otro lado, para que el Reino Hechicero no se volviera contra ellos. Algunos dijeron, simplemente volar el edificio sería suficiente para deshacerse del problema, asegurarse de que ninguna amenaza pudiera pasar en su mundo. Algunos instaron a una campaña militar contra el Reino Hechicero, refiriéndose al hecho de que la subyugación y la toma del Imperio Saderano eran demasiado.

Muchos miembros ofrecieron muchas opiniones, muchas soluciones. Al final, el consejo llegó a un acuerdo con una solución más sutil por el momento. Enviar fuerzas de paz en el área que ayudó al trabajo del JSDF, preparando sutilmente el terreno para futuras operaciones. Complementado con los llamados "equipos de investigación sobrenaturales" que habían enviado al otro lado. Por el momento, no podían hacer nada más sin levantar la sospecha del reino.

Solo había una cosa que todos acordaron:

Si el Reino Hechicero continuaba su avance agresivo, amenazaba la zona de vigilancia de Hill Arnus. Ellos harían un movimiento, uno agresivo si se considera necesario.

Para proteger sus intereses, incluso estaban dispuestos a arriesgar una guerra total.

Debido a que todos los políticos estaban al tanto, no quedaban otras herramientas para usar.

Ser la economía del Reino Hechicero se basaba y se asentaba en un mundo completamente diferente (quién sabía hasta qué punto), amenazarlos con sanciones era tan efectivo como privar a un animal herbívoro de la carne. Inútil. Simplemente podrían cepillarlo sin ninguna reacción.

Anunciar un estado similar a la guerra fría entre los lados sería muy probable que fuera contraproducente.

Fue difícil admitirlo, pero si lo hicieran, lo más probable es que la primera parte que solicitara el restablecimiento del vínculo diplomático sea la Tierra. Las tierras ricas en recursos de Falmart y la tecnología avanzada y desconocida del Reino Hechicero eran demasiado grandes para transmitirlas.

No para un imperio primitivo. No para la gente de Falmart, a quien la mayoría de los políticos no les importaba.

Antes de la aparición del reino, los políticos solo estaban interesados en los minerales, la magia y los recursos humanos que Falmart podía ofrecer.

Pero con la vassalización del Imperio Saderano en vigor alrededor de una semana, las operaciones en el territorio del antiguo Imperio se volverían algo engorrosas. La tala de árboles sin el permiso del SK, incluso podría causar un desplazamiento forzado de la Región Especial si los bandos se enfrentaran. Estaba tirando de una cuerda que probablemente perderían.

No quiero decir ... ¡Fue un resultado inaceptable! ¡Naciones como China y América necesitaban esos recursos! ¡Cueste lo que cueste! Y estaban dispuestos a jugar con el demonio si tenían que hacerlo, solo para hacer de esos territorios suyos.

Unos pocos representantes de la ONU y empresarios estaban preocupados en serio; la mayoría vio la oportunidad en la situación de tomar el control de las manos del gobierno japonés. Pensando, su riqueza y su influencia los protegerían contra las criaturas, las fuerzas piadosas e impías que residían en el otro lado y más allá. No podían estar más engañados ... había fuerzas ... con las que no se podía jugar.

Fuerza a un simple mortal que ni siquiera podía comprender las profundidades de lo arcano no podía estar a la altura. Fuerzas que nunca serían capaces de entender ...

Ahora, una multitud se había reunido antes del cordón que separaba la zona de amortiguamiento, la estructura y Ginza.

"T-Esta es Nanami Kurybayashi, informando a través de una transmisión en vivo desde Tokio, distrito de Ginza", anunció la mujer vestida con un elegante traje rosa. Su rostro estaba ligeramente enrojecido, la transpiración caía sobre sus mejillas bien formadas. Su forzada y retorcida sonrisa hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse fija.

Nanami estaba de pie ante la valla de aspecto resistente que separaba la zona de amortiguamiento y el mundo exterior. Justo antes de la zona neutral que separaba el pasaje de la región Especial y la Tierra del Sol Naciente.

A su alrededor, las calles estaban más animadas que nunca. Por un corto tiempo, el distrito donde apareció la estructura fue abandonado y solo el personal militar caminó cerca de la estructura. Pero ahora, después de unos pocos meses, el comercio prosperó. Muchas tiendas pequeñas se abrieron en los edificios desocupados, ofreciendo los productos exóticos del otro lado, atrayendo a muchos turistas en Tokio.

Ofreciendo fotos, pequeñas réplicas de Rory, Beelzebub, Ainz, Boozes, Pina, Tuka, Lelei, Momon, Raidyn y los apóstoles, y muchas más cosas. Algunos incluso vendieron réplicas de tamaño real de las armas que llevaban.

Con toda honestidad, en algunos podios improvisados, hubo incluso algunos predicadores, predicando sobre el significado de la estructura. Proclamar la aniquilación o alentar a la gente a adorar a las nuevas deidades que se habían revelado. Entre ellos, había un grupo cada vez mayor en tamaño e influencia.

Y el nombre del grupo era:

"¡Heraldos de los Supremos!" anunció con orgullo el hombre de pie junto a Nanami.

La niña miró extrañamente al hombre extrañamente vestido.

Sus ropas consistían en un atuendo de sacerdote de diseño extraño que era más un elegante abrigo largo hasta la rodilla que un atuendo sacerdotal real, que se mezclaba en blanco y negro, con un interior rojo sangre, dorado y plateado. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes blancos de seda que estaban marcados con símbolos. A la izquierda con un profano, a la derecha con un santo.

Su cofre estaba adornado con un símbolo de ouroboros infinito que forma un dilatado ocho cerrado en un pentagrama y sagradas runas vikingas que lo rodean. A pesar del diseño extraño, su disfraz, combinado con la corbata, era simple, pero elegante.

En su mano izquierda, el hombre sostenía un extraño bastón con la cabeza de un cráneo demoníaco combinado con alas angelicales, mientras que en su derecha un libro de cuero cubierto con un pentagrama y runas.

Se veía precisamente como una persona que era un líder de la secta o un cosplayer que había pasado demasiado tiempo en su disfraz.

Nanami todavía no podía creer que tuviera que entrevistar a un tipo tan raro. El único hecho que la consoló fue que había sido elegida para visitar el otro lado y entregar un informe de primera mano.

Pronto, en unos pocos días, podría experimentar todo lo que su hermana había hablado en su breve reunión.

"Es eso así…?" ella respiró, tratando de no encogerse del extraño hombre detrás de las gafas.

"De acuerdo con nuestra información, su organización siempre está creciendo. ¿Cuándo comenzó? ¿Desde cuándo su 'religión' echó raíces? ¿Es un culto?" Recobrándose, declaró su siguiente pregunta, empujando su micrófono inalámbrico hacia la boca del hombre.

El hombre solo sonrió, tanto su estilo como su risa eran como los de un demonio. Encantador y tentador, sin embargo, escondiendo algún peligro atractivo.

"Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta. Nanami-dono. Todo comenzó hace unas semanas cuando Lord Beelzebub visitó nuestro humilde país con su séquito. Nos dio los fondos necesarios al ver nuestra devoción".

"Ya veo ..." La mirada de Nanami clavó al hombre, aún ofreciéndole el micrófono de mano.

El hombre asintió confiado siempre sonriendo, luego continuó. "En segundo lugar. Sí, y no".

Nanami inclinó su cabeza confundida, por un momento observando a su colega detrás de la cámara en busca de ayuda. El camarógrafo a cambio solo tiró el cuello de su camisa incómodamente.

Al ver que ella no recibiría ayuda de él, su atención se volvió hacia el líder.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Muchos de ustedes pueden llamarnos un culto. Muchos dicen que es una religión. Pero no es ninguno de esos. Es un partido, una asociación entre personas, camaradas que creen en lo mismo".

Nanami solo inclinó su cabeza con un ojo tembloroso. "Eso se llama religión ..." ella susurró molesta en su mente.

El hombre extendió sus manos como un profeta, sosteniendo su elegante báculo y el libro cubierto de cuero. "Nosotros, mis hermanos y hermanas creemos lo mismo. ¡Con una contribución suficiente, los Supremos nos reconocerán! ¡Llévanos bajo sus alas y guíanos hacia un futuro mejor! El progreso y la prosperidad esperan a aquellos que se unen a los Supremos en sus reinos celestiales ! "

Dejando una pequeña pausa, el líder continuó, mirando a su alrededor momentáneamente, invitando a las personas que lo rodeaban con su mirada.

"¡Hermanos y hermanas! ¡Se está acercando el tiempo! ¡Ya se han mostrado las primeras señales! ¡Rechace a los falsos dioses, abandone las falsas religiones que solo existen para rellenar la bolsa de los falsos profetas, prometiendo la falsa ascensión a cambio de dinero. Falsa esperanza por rezar! "

Al escuchar su audaz declaración, muchos observadores, ya sea que vieron la mediación personalmente o en línea, fruncieron el ceño con furia, cambiaron de canal inmediatamente, juraron matar al hombre o se interesaron aún más.

"¿Señales? ¿Qué señales quieres decir? ¿Suzuki-dono?" Preguntó a Nanami de inmediato, ni siquiera dejando que el hombre continuara. Sonriendo y volviéndose hacia ella, una pequeña, pero sin embargo, una sensación incómoda presente comenzó a hervir dentro del estómago de Nanami.

Muchas personas escucharon el informe, tanto en línea como en la escena. Un pequeño centro de una multitud comenzó a reunirse alrededor del dúo.

Suzuki se rió entre dientes. Mirando a Nanami detrás de sus gafas, empujándolo en su nariz, haciéndolo parecer un villano por un momento.

"Los movimientos perturbadores en el lejano oriente, la pujante corrupción de los gobiernos, la aparición del pasaje sagrado, la aparición de lo sobrenatural, la llegada del Shinigami y su hijo. Todos estos eran signos de advertencia".

Nanami tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir.

"Lord Beelzebub nos dio la noble tarea de difundir las noticias y preparar a la gente. Y finalmente ..." Suzuki señaló en el proyector cercano donde se reproducía una entrevista con Auriel, sus palabras subtituladas en la parte inferior de la pantalla para que todos pudieran entenderlo. .

Su rostro era hermoso, irradiando resplandor divino. Por encima de su elegante wimple, flotaba un halo considerable, construido a partir de llamas sagradas. Cada una de sus palabras, todos sus movimientos llevaban el encanto del mensajero de Dios. La personificación de la santa maría.

Mucha gente la confundió con la encarnación de la Doncella, por lo tanto, cayó de rodillas y oró.

"No solo su hijo nos ha dado su bendición". Suzuki levantó una moneda que recibió de Beelzebub.

Era una intrincada moneda de oro adornada con el cráneo desnudo de Momonga, la otra cara grabada con la cresta del Reino Hechicero con la escritura alrededor de los lados: "Cien Momonga".

Alrededor de la figura del primer lado, se veía un texto grabado, escrito en el extraño lenguaje rúnico del Reino Hechicero.

"Ascender a terra in coelum iterumque descendit in terram et recipit vim superiorum et inferiorum ..."

(Con gran sagacidad, asciende suavemente de la Tierra al Cielo. De nuevo desciende a la Tierra y une en sí misma la fuerza de las cosas superiores e inferiores).

Los ojos de Nanami brillaron, el camarógrafo hizo zoom sobre la valiosa moneda de oro que, en verdad, era tan pura cuando se trataba del contenido de oro, y artísticamente tan bien hecha, solo valía varios miles de euros. Al menos, para un coleccionista. Emitió sobre todo un aura de magia.

Agitando el oro en el aire, Suzuki continuó. Lanzando y luego atrapando la moneda 'sagrada' en el aire con estilo.

"Lord Ainz nos había enviado muchas advertencias. ¡Incluso apareció personalmente para enseñarnos, para darnos su intención personal! ¡Para advertir a nuestros líderes una última vez antes del gran descenso! ¡Nos alejamos demasiado del camino! Los gobiernos y políticos corruptos ¡Hemos estado envenenando nuestras mentes durante demasiado tiempo! ¡Incluso envió a su hijo a dar sus bendiciones, luego apareció él mismo, para corregir nuestro error, para mostrarnos un camino! Y ahora ... "El líder de la organización levantó la mano una vez más, reuniendo la atención de los "corderos" en el proyector.

"¡Ahora su novia, su mensajero ha descendido entre nosotros, preparando el descenso del segundo Supremo! ¡El que nos juzgará con 'su' nombre si no cambiamos!"

En algún lugar, en un mundo diferente, cierto succubus acaba de destruir la sala de reuniones. Sintiendo que alguien se atreve a desafiar la posición de ella.

Alrededor, la gente comenzó a temblar, sintiendo la malicia que emitía Albedo. A través de las dimensiones, a través de los mundos, a través del tiempo, fue tan penetrante que penetró en el tejido de la realidad.

Volviéndose a Nanami, Suzuki asintió con la cabeza.

"Nanami-dono. Si nada, entonces esto seguramente te convencerá". El cultista colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Nanami, sosteniéndola con suavidad, inclinando la cabeza en calma.

Por supuesto, la pequeña niña retrocedió, con los ojos bien abiertos, no estaba segura de qué hacer.

"Ha llegado el momento. Depende de nosotros cambiar. O nunca alcanzaremos los dominios de los Supremos. Esté con los Seres Supremos una vez más como pretendíamos. Como vinieron a salvarnos".

Su diatriba fue realmente convincente. Hizo que muchas personas alrededor de la parvada se acercaran a la parada cercana que el culto había establecido, tomando panfletos, comprando camisas o recuerdos.

Nanami negó con la cabeza, ahuyentando la bruma momentánea. Las hijas del clan Kuribayashi nunca fueron las que podían ser engañadas fácilmente. Tampoco era ella una persona tan religiosa. Ella prefería las cosas reales.

Pero como periodista, su trabajo consistía en sonreír y complacer, ofrecer una imagen falsa a la persona entrevistada. Entretener a la audiencia.

"Interesante. Por favor dinos más". En este momento, su gerente habló a través del tapón para el oído insertado en su oído. Colocando sus delicados dedos en ella, ella asintió pensativamente. "Veo…"

0

Volviéndose al hombre, ella necesitaba terminar la mediación. "Parece que nuestro tiempo se ha acortado. ¿Quizás la próxima vez, Suzuki-san?"

El líder del culto sonrió diabólicamente. "Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar el tiempo y el lugar para hacerlo. Tal vez, una entrevista personal sería mejor que nos conociera un poco más ..."

La cara de Nanami se iluminó al escuchar las palabras seductoras del hombre. Tal vez ella no era una estricta creyente, pero el hombre era solo su tipo cuando apareció. Ella no podía evitarlo.

"Su-Claro ..." cerró, luego se volvió hacia su colega que sostenía la cámara. "E-Esta fue Nanami Kuribayashi, aquí y ahora. Ginza, Tokio. Quédate con nosotros otra vez. ¡Hasta la próxima!"

El corte de piensos, para las inquietudes de muchas personas.

Fuera el clima comenzó a ponerse espeluznante. Nubes oscuras se reunieron en los cielos, prefigurando una amenaza siempre grave. Cerrando, nadie pudo pararlo.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Tierra: En algún lugar: Punto de encuentro secreto:**

En una gran sala, algo sombría, alrededor de una gran mesa, varias figuras importantes se sentaron.

La mesa estaba hecha de algún tipo de material extraño que se parecía al mármol negro, pero era completamente diferente, con algún tipo de poder divino. Cada asiento donde se sentaron los miembros fue diseñado para el propietario, directamente para adaptarse a sus gustos y herencia.

Cada uno de ellos parecía lo suficientemente importante, aún así, difería en apariencia y estilo de disfraz. Hubo griego, nórdico, africano, egipcio, infernal y angelical, vampírico y muchos más. Cada líder se había reunido para discutir la situación, encontrar una solución adecuada para el problema.

Entre ellos, dos seres sobresalieron, no solo en apariencia sino en cuanto a su origen.

El Cocytus de color cian permanecía vigilante al lado del Auriel sentado. No porque los organizadores de la reunión no trajeran un asiento adecuado para el corpulento guerrero si lo hubiera pedido, sino porque prefería estar de pie. Inspeccionar las cosas desde un ángulo más alto era mucho más cómodo para él.

Además, a Cocytus le gustaba la idea de que él estuviera listo y no fuera de guardia si sucedía algo inesperado. Es por esto que mantuvo a su Godslayer Emperor Blade siempre preparado. El arma que su creador, el guerrero Takemikazuchi le confió antes de su desaparición.

Yuri y Entoma ya habían sido enviados de vuelta a Nazarick, informando todo lo que habían visto y asegurándose de que todo estuviera preparado si era necesario.

En verdad, en la habitación, varios hombres musculosos se sentaron con una estatura similar a Cocytus. Además, incluso había seres que eran más grandes que él varias veces. Figuras amenazantes con la piel de adamantina.

Mirando a su alrededor, lo que el Arch Seraphim Auriel vio en los rostros de los pocos reunidos fue la leve desesperación mezclada con la ira que irradia la mayoría de los rostros. Ella entendió completamente, por supuesto; tal amenaza no podía tomarse fácilmente.

La reunión había comenzado desde media hora, pero no se había llegado a ninguna conclusión en ese momento.

Golpeando la mesa con fuerza, una de las figuras se puso de pie con una mueca en su rostro. "¡Esto es ridículo! ¿¡Por qué estamos frenando nuestras fuerzas !? ¡¿Qué estamos esperando ?! ¡Salgamos y mostrémosles nuestro poder! ¡Mostremos esas abominaciones qué sucede si te enfrentas a un dios!"

El que alzó la voz fue un hombre nórdico con una barba majestuosa, con el rostro curtido y los ojos azules. Una rica capa de piel colgaba de su espalda, su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura de cuero acolchada hecha de Adantina Asgardiana, el metal usado por los dioses para hacer armaduras y armas. De su lado, el legendario martillo, Mjölnir con toda su fuerza y magnificencia colgado, forjado desde el corazón de una estrella muerta.

¡El nombre del hombre era Thor! (como puedes sospechar) ¡Dios del trueno! El dios guerrero por excelencia!

Al escuchar su declaración de gritos, un segundo hombre resopló con diversión. "¿Y qué podemos hacer? ¿Enviar más de nuestras fuerzas a la picadora de carne? Si hubieras leído el informe, habrías sabido ... '¡Oh, Dios del Trueno!' - cuantas más fuerzas enviemos, más fuerzas haremos caer y cuanto más vuelven como esas, 'cosas ...' "

El segundo que habló fue un hombre de negocios como una figura a mediados de sus treinta años. Un cabello negro de aspecto desordenado se posaba en su cabeza, sus ojos cortados emitían una luz infernal. Su piel bronceada y su apariencia eran arriesgadas, luciendo un traje rojo diabólico.

Thor de repente golpeó la mesa, saltando. "¡Te desollaré vivo, demonio!" Estaba a punto de usar su martillo legendario cuando un tercero levantó la mano.

"Por favor, caballeros. Estén tranquilos; estamos aquí para discutir la situación y encontrar una solución adecuada".

"Hmph ... tienes razón. Por favor, perdónanos, gran espíritu, Ananse", se disculpó el mismo Diablo, Thor soltó un bufido y se recostó en su asiento.

El hombre que llevaba una máscara de araña asintió en aceptación. Era del continente africano y vestía ropas tribales de gacela de cuero, pintadas con símbolos de serpientes y arañas. Él era Kwaku Ananse, el espíritu de todo conocimiento e historias.

"¿Michael? ¿Alguna idea?" preguntó Lucifer a la mujer sentada no lejos de él. A pesar de lo que decía la mitología bíblica, Michael, o en el caso actual Michaela, era una mujer, o al menos tomó la forma de una mujer.

Su pelo dorado, desordenado bob cortado, llegando a sus hombros. Sus ojos brillaban en una luz verde clara, sus pupilas doradas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una vestimenta de sacerdote de batalla ligeramente blindada, teñida en oro y blanco.

Sí, de hecho se parecía a las fuerzas del Comandante de los Cielos que la Biblia describía su figura.

Ella suspiró preocupada, mirando a la caída con ojos cansados. "Nuestras fuerzas celestiales han sido rechazadas. Los invasores tenían más aliados de los que sospechábamos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era concentrar mis fuerzas cerca de las puertas del cielo. No podemos dejar que entren en ese lugar santo, o todo está perdido". ! Si llegan a la armería del padre, o incluso al complejo del alcaide, ¿quién sabe qué podrían liberar? ¡No podemos arriesgarnos!

La tercera figura resopló sarcásticamente.

"Mantener todas esas cosas en un solo lugar era una idea estúpida. Tu padre era un genio ..." agitó sarcásticamente a la mujer con cabeza de serpiente vestida como una realeza egipcia. "Cuando lo conocí, él siempre mezclaba las cosas. Llevaba su luz molesta en mi tranquila oscuridad, colocando las cosas donde no debía ..."

"¡Kauket! ¡Eso fue grosero!" La reprendió su colega, el dios con la cabeza de un pájaro, vestido con la versión masculina de lo que llevaba Kauket.

Bajando humildemente la cabeza, se disculpó. "Por favor, perdónala; es un poco contundente por su propio bien", Ra fulminó peligrosamente a su compañero dios egipcio. La madre de las tinieblas miró hacia otro lado con las manos cruzadas.

Rompiendo el silencio descendente, una cuarta figura impresionante rompió la calma.

"En el estado actual, solo podemos hacer eso. Ya estamos estirados. No podemos proteger a todos los mundos, no sin arriesgar nuestra derrota completa en la primera etapa de esta nueva guerra emergente. Propongo establecer una élite La fuerza está formada por lo mejor de nuestros guerreros, mientras tanto compartimos nuestros recursos y conocemos la situación. Juntos podemos encontrar una solución adecuada y ventajosa para todos los lados ", habló Zeus, como un Adonis envejecido, ataviado con un vestido griego tradicional con forro de oro. Su barba majestuosa y fluida, sus ojos ardiendo, el relámpago bailando en sus orbes azules. Mirando a su lado, Zeus comenzó a gruñir en voz baja.

"Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo, vístete apropiadamente. Me estás avergonzando si te muestras así". Como, padre de su hija, regañó a la persona de su lado. Esa era una mujer envuelta en un moderno vestido de negocios. Un moño adornaba su cabeza.

Frunció el ceño, expresando su molestia, cruzando los brazos sobre su modesto pecho. "¡Zeus! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo, este es el código de vestimenta para tales ocasiones! ¡No todos estamos atrapados en el pasado como tú y unos pocos miembros presentes!" Sus ojos marrones exploraron la habitación, acusando a los miembros actuales de la cámara con su mirada fulminante.

"¡Joven señorita! ¿Por qué te niegas a dirigirme a mi padre, como pretendía?" Preguntó el anciano con una expresión agria.

"Porque nunca actuaste como uno", espetó Athena, disgustada.

Cocytus y Auriel se miraron sorprendidos pero esperaron tal cosa después de que Lucifer les dio un curso rápido sobre la relación entre los dioses de este universo.

Si bien, nunca habrían hablado con su creador en tal tono, de alguna manera los entendieron después de escuchar a Lucifer.

Al verlos durante un largo momento, Cocytus y Auriel sabían que los dioses en la escena solo se parecían a los humanos debido a su residencia actual. De manera similar a por qué la esfera tomó la forma de un orbe, la razón era que de esta manera podía asegurar que siempre se mantuviera en el nivel de energía más bajo posible. Los dioses y la mayoría de los seres sobrenaturales etéreos adoptaron su forma actual para asegurarse de que no se desperdicie energía innecesaria.

Y debido a que la Tierra se asentó cerca de uno de los siete pilares de la creación, fue más fácil mezclarse cuando realizaban negocios.

"¡Onii-chan! ¡Estoy aburrida!" Bostezó a la colegiala gótica con ojos ardientes, estirándose hacia adelante sobre la mesa con una expresión aplastada de gato. Ella se sentó cerca de Lucifer.

"Sé paciente, Leviathan-chan. La reunión terminará pronto", le dijo al hombre con una sonrisa amorosa y le dio unas palmaditas en el largo cabello un par de veces. Era algo extraño, no es una expresión que puedas imaginar que el rey de los mentirosos pueda ofrecer.

"Estoy aburrida, ¿no puedo salir y golpear cosas? Ciertamente quiero probar esos bichos", sonrió, con la boca anormalmente agrandada, mostrando sus filas de filas de dientes en forma de aguja. Saliva corrosiva de color negro vertida desde el costado de su boca. Excrementos que Lucifer limpió inmediatamente con una servilleta blanca.

"Ara-ara. Ten paciencia, pequeña Levy".

De repente, su estómago gruñó en voz alta. Ella inmediatamente miró a su alrededor con una expresión sonrojada, buscando un refrigerio ligero, haciendo que muchos guardias alrededor de la habitación temblaran de miedo. Conociendo su naturaleza, no fue sorprendente.

El Emperador del Infierno por un momento se masajeó la frente, buscando ayuda.

Auriel se rió al ver la naturaleza infantil del monstruo escondido bajo la superficie. Ella no podía evitarlo; ella se parecía mucho a su madre cuando tenía hambre.

Agitando su mano, el Arch Seraph recuperó algo de comida de su inventario, usando su magia divina para materializarla antes que la pequeña niña.

"¡Aquí, aquí! ¡Come! Debes estar hambriento, pequeño".

El gótico cavó de inmediato, sin escatimar esfuerzos para agradecer.

'¡Crujido! ¡Crujido! ¡Crujido!' La carne y los diversos platos mezclados en una obra maestra culinaria se rompieron bajo sus dientes.

Lucifer solo suspiró al ver la franca actitud de su protegido.

"Gracias, lady Auriel. Mi pequeña sobrina puede ser un poco ..." La observó comer sin reaccionar, llenándose la boca con la comida aparentemente interminable. "Puede ser un poco contundente".

"No lo menciones," ella simplemente agitó el reconocimiento con un suave crujido. "Siempre llevo algo de comida extra. El metabolismo de la Maestra es un poco rápido, por lo que consume sus comidas cada pocas horas. Y puede ser más bien ..." Auriel miró a Cocytus en busca de ayuda. El guerrero helado simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Aunque no dijo nada, pronunció la expresión: 'No me mires. ¡No puedo ayudar!

Renunciándose, su atención se volvió hacia Lucifer, terminando su oración con un suspiro. "Ella puede estar de mal humor cuando tiene hambre".

"Ya veo ..." tragaron Lucifer y algunos más seres sobrenaturales, imaginando el estado de ánimo del creador de una persona tan inmensamente poderosa como Auriel. Al menos, por el poder irradiado, sospechaba que Cocytus, y ella eran los seres más poderosos en la habitación.

Una voz risueña vino del otro lado de la mesa. Más precisamente, vino de una pequeña figura desnuda con una tez brillante y fantasmal y un cabello azul cielo. Su apariencia era la de un niño en su adolescencia, le faltaba todo tipo de genitales.

"Me gustaría conocerla; ella debe ser divertida". Sus transparentes alas de hadas revoloteaban de emoción.

Auriel solo observó a la pequeña figura despistada, aunque, ella reconoció su ser, él o ella era un hada.

"Oh, por favor, perdóname. Acabo de llegar recientemente". Chirriando en su delgada voz, se puso de pie, inclinándose. "Erlkönig, el rey de las hadas. A su servicio, estimados huéspedes".

**"Llegas tarde, bocado",** vino la voz resonante de la dirección del gigante de pie. Es, o más como si fuera un hombre robusto con una piel metálica de color gris. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura de cristal, sus ojos brillaban amarillos.

Zeus sonrió, dirigiendo su atención al rey gigante recién llegado. "¡Ah! ¡PORPHYRION! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Veo que las heridas que te infligí se han curado bastante bien . ¿Te gustaría otra ronda? ¿Eh? ¿Compañero?"

El gigante gruñó al olímpico, meneando el hombro con el ceño fruncido, pero negándose a responder. De su lado, un escudo gigante, rojo, redondo, y un Warhammer hecho de líquido se asentaron.

"Sólo para que sepas", Erlkönig se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando suavemente la cabeza sobre sus manos cruzadas. Estaba completamente tranquilo, incluso cerrando los ojos. Su actitud burlona acaba de irradiar de su postura. "Necesitaba asegurarme de que mi gente estuviera a salvo antes de partir de mi reino para asistir a este consejo. Sabes, no todos podemos dejar todo atrás como un toro loco. Así que, solo άάλλ 'εἰς κόρακας. ¡Morón!" Sonriendo, no dijo nada más.

Los ojos de PORPHYRION se ensancharon al oír el insulto; estaba levantando su martillo cuando Lucifer levantó la mano.

"Por favor, quédese tranquilo. Estamos aquí para resolver la situación en la que nos hemos visto obligados. Puede resolver su parloteo sin sentido después de que hayamos terminado la discusión. Si ayuda, después de que el polvo se haya asentado, estoy más que dispuesto a ofrece uno de mis estadios para resolver esta diferencia entre ustedes dos ".

"Hnn. Lo suficientemente bueno para mí", Erlkönig volvió la cabeza.

**"¡Bien entonces!" **El rey gigante miró hacia otro lado como un niño.

Asintiendo, Michael continuó.

"¿Qué pasa con la fuerza de Odin? Thor, ¿qué hacen tu padre y el resto de los asgardianos? Se suponía que eran la fuerza de paz de nuestra coalición. Sin embargo, ¡todo lo que escuchamos es que se están retirando!"

Thor no estaba enojado; Fue realmente extraño. Fue hace algún tiempo que recibió respuestas de su padre y de su hogar celestial. Antes de que él pudiera responder, la mujer de su lado lo alcanzó.

"Mi esposo y sus fuerzas están haciendo todo lo posible, pero están abrumados, nuestras fuerzas no son suficientes para proteger todo. Si lo hacemos, nos extenderemos demasiado. Protegeremos los nueve reinos y nos aseguraremos de que el enemigo no pueda intervenir". Asgard es una carga suficiente. Lo que sea que estemos peleando, es más fuerte que nuestra capacidad ".

"Ya veo. Gracias, Freya. Eso explica muchas cosas. El ataque nos tomó por sorpresa". Michael aceptó la respuesta, asintiendo levemente hacia la pelirroja.

Sus brillantes ojos azules brillaban, vestidos con un abrigo de estilo artístico. Su disfraz mezclaba lo moderno y lo antiguo, adornado con runas nórdicas.

"¿Qué hacemos entonces? Sin que intervengamos, los mundos protegidos caerán", preguntó la preocupada Atenea.

Una sonrisa se curvó en el rostro de Lucifer, volviendo su visión contra sus 'invitados'. "Creo que deberíamos pedirles ayuda a nuestros invitados. Creo que si les pedimos amablemente, serán más que generosos para ayudarnos".

**"Traer forasteros aquí no fue un paso sabio",** dijo el rey gigante, cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Cocytus con una mirada peligrosa. En respuesta, Cocytus solo exhaló una ráfaga de aire helada, rompiendo sus mandíbulas peligrosamente.

**"Pueden ser también los espías del enemigo".**

"Le aseguro que no lo están. Ahora, escuchemos lo que Lady Auriel y Lord Cocytus pueden agregar. Han aceptado ayudarnos en este momento de necesidad lo mejor que puedan. Lo menos que podemos hacer es escuchar" Su oferta. ¿Alguna objeción? preguntó el rey de los mentirosos, quien en una persona fue el fundador y co-líder de la coalición, mirando alrededor una vez más. Sus ojos rasgados brillaron peligrosamente, escaneando la habitación en busca de agravios.

Aparte de algunos destellos que objetan, todos asintieron en aceptación.

"Bien ... bien, entonces. Lady Auriel, Lord Cocytus. ¿Qué propone?"

Cocytus asintió, viendo a Auriel empezar a hablar. "Gracias por la oportunidad, Lucifer-san".

Ella se levantó.

Su luz era brillante, detrás de su espalda seis pares de alas estiradas majestuosamente. Sobre su cabeza, un halo considerable construido a partir de la luz sagrada se asentó. Los dos ojos de ella se oscurecieron en la luz azul sagrada, explorando los miembros actuales. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, comenzó su presentación.

"Por favor, permítame presentarme y presentar a mi colega una vez más. Soy Auriel Michalis, el líder de la Mano de Plata, la Orden Paladín del Reino Hechicero y un devoto seguidor de mi maestro y los Seres Supremos". Todos asintieron.

"Es un placer conocerte!" bromeó Erlkönig en broma.

Ella asintió, luego se volvió ligeramente hacia Cocytus. "Y él es mi colega, el líder del escuadrón de la guardia personal del Señor Ainz y el gobernante de las tribus bestias en el Reino Hechicero".

Cocytus solo exhaló una brisa de aire frío, cruzando sus cuatro brazos sobre su pecho. Sus mandíbulas crujían, haciendo que muchos miembros de los panteones temblaran en el frío.

Michael observó burlonamente al Arch Seraph, una especie de familiaridad ardiendo en sus brillantes ojos verdes. Era como si la hubiera visto en algún lugar del pasado.

"Entonces, ¿qué propones? ¿Qué podemos hacer en esta situación?" Preguntó Zeus inmediatamente, recostándose en su cómoda silla de mármol, juntando sus dedos.

"Honestamente, no mucho ..." dijo Auriel fríamente.

**"¿¡Qué!?" **Crujieron varias sillas, firmando que varios miembros acababan de saltar de sus asientos.

"¡Oh! ¿Te importaría elaborar?" preguntó Michael entretenido.

Auriel miró hacia arriba. "Cocytus-san. Por favor, explícalos".

"Tu. Táctica. Es. Incorrecto". declaró fríamente el caballero de Nilfheim. Todos guardaron silencio por un momento.

**"¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? ¿Dices que puedes encontrar algo mejor? ¿Una mejor táctica que las mejores tácticas de todos los panteones no pudieron encontrar? ¿Hmm?" **La ira del rey gigante era comprensible, y no sin razón.

Estas personas desconocidas habían entrado en su mundo, hablando como si supieran todo mejor, ¡ignorando por completo cualquier otra opinión! ¡Tratando de reclamar lo que no es de ellos!

PORPHYRION tenía razón al estar enojado. Afortunadamente, en su hombro, una cabeza razonable se asentó. Por lo tanto, se contuvo lo mejor que pudo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con lord Cocytus? ¿Qué nos falta? ¿Nos importaría elaborar? ¿Fuerzas? ¿Recursos? ¿Tácticas? Cualquier cosa puede ayudar". El que preguntó fue Michael, inspeccionando a los dos recién llegados con ojos curiosos. Especialmente Auriel, una especie de extraño interés surgió en sus oculares, buscando algo en la niña.

"No. Usted. Está. Se equivoca. Al. Primero. Vista. Sus. Fuerzas. Son. Suficientes. Sus. Recursos. Solo. Suficiente. Para. Gane. Esto. La guerra. Usted. Sólo. Utilice. Ellos. En. . Mal. Camino. En. El. Mal. Lugar. Aunque. Yo no puedo. Decir. Cualquier cosa. Más. Sin. Más. Más. Análisis. De. Guerra. Infraestructura ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ahora, Zeus estaba frustrado. Esas personas solo estaban perdiendo el tiempo, mientras sus fuerzas morían allí. ¡Sus adoradores!

Cocytus estaba completamente tranquilo a pesar del tono del dios, respondiendo honestamente. "Tú. Sobre. Abuso. Defensivo. Tácticas". exhaló pesadamente. Todos lo miraron fijamente, esperando una explicación.

"En lugar. De. Defender. Usted. Debería. Buscar. Fuera. El. Líder. De. El. Enemigo. Y. Decepción. Antes. Es. Es. También. Tarde. Es. Will. Desmoralizar. Y. Confundir .El. Enemigo. Dando. Usted. Suficiente. Respiración. Habitación. A. Plan. Y. Consolidar. Sus. Fuerzas ".

"¿No crees que ya lo intentamos?" Thor frunció el ceño. "Enviamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para asesinar a los comandantes del enemigo. La mayoría de ellos fueron asesinados o capturados o transformados en esas cosas".

"¿Qué pasa con una trampa?" Auriel se ofreció. "Ciertamente puede funcionar, ¿verdad? Debe haber algo que el líder del enemigo quiera, o no masacraría tan imprudentemente. Reduciendo sus fuerzas para encontrar esa cosa".

Cocytus le entregó un mapa. Auriel se aclaró la garganta. "De acuerdo con nuestros informes, sus fuerzas podrían estar más allá de toda medida, pero actualmente, el número de enemigos es muy bajo. El problema es que la mayoría de las veces usa a sus fieles y personas mortales para defender sus fronteras. ¿Cuál es su excusa para lanzar? lejos tantas vidas preciosas? Hmm? " Su mirada era estricta, casi penetrante mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

"Cómo ..." jadeó asombrado Ra. Kauket se limitó a reírse al escuchar la reacción de su compañero dios egipcio. A ella no le importaban las vidas de los simples mortales. Ella solo quería divertirse.

"Es fácil. Recopilación de inteligencia", dijo lo obvio, quitando su mechón rubio.

"Ah. Así que no solo estás charlando por aquí. Inteligente", elogió Lucifer con una sonrisa arrogante, sin siquiera prestar atención a las miradas que recibió.

"Es natural. Después de todo, este es un mundo desconocido para nosotros. Siempre hacemos nuestra tarea. No solo en casa, sino también aquí. Nuestra red de espionaje es la mejor, no lo olvides".

Sutilmente, Arch Seraph miró a su lado, sintiéndose como un niño uniformado con orejas de gato saliendo de su área de detección.

"¿Y qué aprendiste? Supongo que no estás aquí para aumentar tu ego", dijo Freya en tono calmado, apoyando su barbilla en el dorso de su mano.

"Hmmm". Auriel se quitó uno de sus mechones dorados. "Aprendimos que si continúas enviando tus ejércitos contra las criaturas, solo aumentarás sus números. Por lo tanto, acelerarás tu derrota. Ya sean sobrenaturales o no, ya sea que tengan capacidad espacial o no, o usar esos anillos mágicos de fantasía como esos tipos de linternas. Los seres simples como ellos no tienen oportunidad de ganar esta guerra emergente ".

Todos miraron al líder de "esos tipos de linternas". En respuesta, levantó la mano a la defensiva, sin decir nada, solo suspirando en derrota.

"El enemigo está evolucionando a una velocidad aterradora. Alimentar sus números en este punto al enviar unidades débiles contra ellos no tiene sentido. Es que actúas personalmente o aceptas una derrota lenta. Necesitas consolidar tus fuerzas y organizar tu contraataque. Solo , eres débil, juntos, eres fuerte. No lo olvides, el enemigo trata de dividirte, de romperte, de desmoralizarte. No dejes que el miedo se extienda entre tus filas. Lo único que puedes hacer es contraatacar "Decepcionar a la serpiente en el mejor momento probablemente paralizará al enemigo. Si se trata de una especie de mente colmena, eliminar los centros o la fuente misma paralizará completamente su operación, dándole la oportunidad de contraatacar".

Apoyados en sus sillas, doblando sus manos ante ellos, los líderes miraron a su alrededor, esperando la respuesta el uno del otro. "Está bien. ¿Alguna idea de dónde podemos encontrar un cebo adecuado?" Zeus en realidad era sarcástico; no tenía idea de qué deberían usar. No quería ni estaba dispuesto a sacrificar sus preciosos tesoros.

La multitud estaba en silencio, nadie se atrevió a ofrecer sus propios bienes para detener la invasión.

Eso es lo que eran. Pequeños dioses codiciosos con un gran ego. Incluso ahora, en este momento de necesidad, se negaron a entregar sus tesoros o incluso su poder. De hecho, se parecían a sus homólogos mortales en este momento.

Al final, fue Ananse, el espíritu de conocimiento africano quien miró a Lucifer y la gente que lo rodeaba. Sus ojos brillaron, el espíritu usualmente siempre tranquilo de pie e inclinado sobre la mesa.

"¡Realmente eres incapaz de cambiar! Después de todos estos años. ¡La gente en peligro! Sin embargo, temes los tesoros inútiles de antaño, el poder que recibiste al utilizar a estas personas exactas, ¡los mortales! Todavía estás protegiendo esa" cosa "la primera ¡Uno sellado hace mucho tiempo! ¡Todos ustedes saben, la bestia desencadenada está buscando a su amo sin detenerse! ¡Sabe que es la clave de su libertad! ¡Usted conoce su poder! ¡Sin embargo, usted es un ignorante que lo oculta! El hombre enmascarado golpeó la mesa con fuerza, agrietándola ligeramente. "¿¡No tienes vergüenza!?" Su voz áspera resonó en medio de las paredes, haciendo que los miembros se encogieran de hombros para mirar hacia otro lado o miraran hacia abajo, avergonzados.

"¿De qué está hablando?" Al escucharlo, incluso Cocytus se movió, estrellando sus mandíbulas con fuerza. Su mano agarró con fuerza el mango de su espada Godslayer.

Ananse miró a Lucifer. "Diles, o lo haré."

Lucifer solo suspiró, masajeándose la sien. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar, Leviatán lo precedió.

"Está hablando de la que el primordial selló antes de su partida de los vivos, bajo la estructura que los residentes de este mundo llaman: 'Stonehenge'".

Auriel entrecerró los ojos; Conocía esa estructura, se mencionaba muchas veces en los archivos de Nazarick y en la biblioteca privada de su maestro.

En realidad, su hermano había investigado ese lugar antes y descubrió que se encontraba por encima de la línea de ley más robusta que habían medido alrededor de los sistemas solares cercanos. Ubicación perfecta para una prisión. Un lugar ideal para guardar algo. No se habla de que el pilar cercano fortalezca marginalmente su integridad.

Vincular los siete pilares y enrutar sus poderes aquí mediante métodos sutiles podría crear un bucle cada vez mayor, creciendo en volumen y fuerza, creando la prisión perfecta para algo inmensamente poderoso.

Auriel suspiró cansada, sacudiendo la cabeza. Esperando unos momentos para que los otros hablen, ella luego declaró su desafío.

"No tienes que decirlo. Por supuesto, en ese caso, no podemos ayudar. Tampoco estamos dispuestos a arriesgar nuestras vidas por una causa perdida".

"Nosotros. Somos. No. Tontos. Corriendo. Hacia. Nuestra. Muerte. Ser. Es. No importa. Cómo. Heroico. Es. Es". Las palabras de Cocytus fueron frías. Hablaba como un verdadero táctico. De hecho, había aprendido mucho en los últimos doscientos años.

Había aprendido a planear por adelantado. Había aprendido a pedir ayuda si era necesario. Había aprendido a reorganizar las líneas y retirarse, pelear desde una posición más ventajosa si era necesario. Y por último, pero no menos importante, había aprendido, corriendo hacia tu muerte, sin importar cuán heroico fuera, solo un tonto lo hizo. Incluso un caballero honorable como él podría ver la verdad y medir el valor de la vida para no ser arrojado de manera imprudente. Solo un tonto pelearía sin conocer primero a su enemigo.

Toda la habitación estaba en silencio. Auriel exhaló un breve suspiro, levantándose perturbado.

"Cocytus, nos vamos. Necesitamos preparar nuestras defensas en casa. Convencer a las personas obstinadas es una tarea estúpida. Lo notificaré al Creador-sama. Desafortunadamente, su visita tendrá que posponerse por el momento. Me avergüenzo con tu incompetencia como los líderes mancharían no solo la reputación de Creator-sama, sino también de Ainz-sama. No me atrevería a enfrentar a los Seres Supremos una vez más si eso sucediera ".

Con unos pocos pasos elegantes, se dirigió hacia las puertas dobles que conducían al vestíbulo. Ningún guardia se atrevió a detenerse, ni a hablar con ella.

"Sí." Inclinó la cabeza al guerrero insectoide, agarrando con fuerza su alabarda azul que todo el tiempo estaba de lado. Volviéndose, siguió al Arch Seraph.

"¡Padre!" Atenea miró a Zeus. Los ojos del dios mayor se abrieron en reconocimiento. Su hija finalmente lo había llamado padre. ¡Algo andaba mal!

"¡Espere!" Levantó la mano de Zeus de repente, el reconocimiento se hizo evidente en él. Su tono era el de una persona derrotada.

"Hmm?" Auriel se detuvo, girando levemente la cabeza, levantando su elegante frente.

Zeus inclinó la cabeza en señal de derrota. De hecho, fue una situación difícil. "Te lo contaremos todo".

"Bien ..." Ella se sentó en su lugar, juntando las manos. "Pues bien, cuéntanos todo. Desde el principio".

"Eh ... muy bien". Así, cada una de las deidades presentes contó su propia versión de la historia. Cómo el primordial luchó, luchó y finalmente obtuvo una victoria agria. Al menos, según los relatos que les contaron sus antecesores.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: unos días después: Falmart: cerca de Hill Arnus:**

En medio de las sombras, entidades desconocidas se movían. Movido no por fuerzas naturales, sino sobrenaturales. Sus cuerpos eran etéreos, totalmente inmunes a los ataques provenientes del plano físico.

A simple vista, eran completamente invisibles. Solo el uso de un tercer ojo o técnicas de adivinación similares podría rastrearlos, e incluso entonces, fue difícil, ya que dichas criaturas se especializaron en esconderse incluso de tales métodos de detección.

Al patrullar el borde y el interior de la base JSDF, estaban completamente conscientes de lo que estaba haciendo el JSDF. Las criaturas mencionadas anteriormente eran [Espectros etéreos mayores, criaturas similares a fantasmas, construidas a partir de éter puro. Tomando la forma de una criatura de niebla flotante sin patas y dos ojos verdes oscuros y malvados que flotan en la niebla oscura, sus brazos arremollados terminaron en dedos afilados, que eran completamente capaces de dañar a los seres físicos, así como eliminar su esencia de vida si fuera necesario. . Ejercer el control mental de nivel intermedio también estaba en medio de sus capacidades.

Mientras que los espectros simples eran vulnerables a la luz solar y los artículos santificados; los Espectros etéreos mayores eran completamente inmunes a la luz solar simple y a los objetos sagrados débilmente encantados. Solo podrían ser dañados por ataques generados a través de métodos sobrenaturales / mágicos.

Aunque los pocos espías terrenales sobrenaturales escondidos en las filas de la JSDF y los soldados de las fuerzas de paz de la ONU todavía estaban presentes, solo servían como una pequeña molestia para las unidades de espionaje del Reino Hechicero que vagaban por las paredes hexagonales de la base JSDF.

Pero incluso ahora, unos pocos individuos excepcionales caminaban por las tierras de Sadera, entrando por la puerta. Trajeron los conocimientos necesarios para establecer una sala algo efectiva alrededor de la base. No lo suficiente para detener por completo el espionaje del Reino Hechicero, pero lo suficiente para hacer que trabajen por su dinero un poco más difícil.

Dos de estas personas de las que hablé no estaban en la base. ¡Oh no! Estaban un poco lejos. Más precisamente, solo estaban visitando el asentamiento construido cerca de la fortaleza Gown.

Sobre la fortaleza, oculta por la magia: [Desconocido perfecto, varios individuos flotaban. Uno de ellos era un demonio enmascarado. Adecuado con un bonito traje británico, a sus espaldas una cola de hoja metálica brotaba.

Fue acompañado por varios demonios, ángeles, Altos Sabios de Nephalem y Ancianos Liches vestidos con túnicas oscuras.

De acuerdo con las reglas de DMMORPG YGGDRASIL, los seres demoníacos y angelicales tenían la capacidad de bloquear dimensiones. Esta habilidad exacta se puede aprender a través de medios convencionales, pero su capacidad total solo puede ser utilizada por las criaturas mencionadas anteriormente.

Para que recuerden, los nefalemas eran seres híbridos con sangre angélica y demoníaca corriendo por sus venas. Por lo tanto, ellos también pudieron usar la habilidad con gran eficiencia.

Los mencionados [Altos sabios de Nephalem] fueron vestidos con un vestido oscuro con armadura, las placas en sus túnicas se tiñeron de color teñido de oro. Bajo la oscuridad de sus capuchas, una cara escamosa brotó con escamas rojas y azules agrietadas. Bajo las grietas, la oscuridad y la luz brotaron, escapando continuamente, dando a sus extraños rostros la radiación de la oscuridad crepuscular. Sus ojos se oscurecían en una luz roja maliciosa delineada con azul. Sobre sus cabezas, un halo negro se extendía bañado en llamas santas. Y, por supuesto, dos nobles y angélicas alas se estiraron detrás de sus espaldas, tomando el color de la golondrina en blanco y negro. La cola metálica que brotó debajo de la túnica fue una ventaja adicional.

Fueron convocatorias de alto nivel, principalmente especializadas para apoyo mágico, defensa y control de campos de batalla.

Al inspeccionar la escena abajo, Demiurge estaba satisfecho con el progreso. Debería haber simplemente enviado a sus subordinados para monitorear la situación, controlar toda la operación y luego pasar directamente el informe cuando todo estaba listo.

Pero esta empresa exacta era importante. No porque Ainz le ordenó preparar el ambiente para esta acción, sino porque Zero le envió los graves hechos de lo que está sucediendo en el otro lado.

Como Ainz lo había ordenado personalmente, lo habría hecho de todos modos, controlando la situación directamente. Pero después de escuchar el rápido informe de situación de Zero sobre el otro lado y la amenaza que se aproximaba, no pudo hacer nada más que confiar sus otras tareas a sus subordinados y concentrarse en esta tarea por completo.

¡Esto era demasiado peligroso para confiarlo a alguien más!

Los Antiguos Liches, los seres angélicos y demoníacos dispersos, flotando sobre la colina en una formación hexagonal mágica. En el suelo, las unidades ocultas hicieron lo mismo, cerrando el anillo en ambos arriba, en el campo, incluso debajo de la base.

Inspeccionando la formación desde lejos, Demiurge se rascó la barbilla. "Hmmm ... Casi listo. Fluder-san, ¿qué te parece?"

Se volvió hacia el hombre de su lado. Vestida como un verdadero archimago, la cara del hombre mostraba confianza. Su cabello y barba eran blancos, bien recortados, tal vez estaba en medio de sus treinta años.

"Hmm ... creo que será suficiente. Pero si puedo preguntar, Demiurge-sama, ¿por qué me llamaste? Perdóname por decir esto, pero mi conocimiento no puede compararse con el tuyo, tampoco con los Seres Supremos en esta área de especialización Es cierto que en el pasado también había estudiado la magia dimensional, desde que apareció la estructura, mi conocimiento ha aumentado considerablemente en el tema. Sin embargo, creo que no soy digno de inspeccionar un ritual tan sagrado ".

"Kukukuku ... No te vendas tan bajo, Fluder-san. Aún juegas un papel importante en el plan. Después de todo, con tu conocimiento y talento único, puedes sentir las perturbaciones incluso de las que no somos conscientes. Así que, por favor, inspecciona el ritual para nosotros. ¿Lo harás? Dime si detectas algo fuera de lugar ".

Los ojos de Fluder brillaron en una luz excitada. Casi comenzó a bailar en el aire por su alegría. Si no fuera por la presencia de Demiurge, lo más probable es que hubiera perdido la calma. Pero en cambio, inclinó humildemente la cabeza. "Ya veo ... no soy digno. ¡Para ser reconocido por tales seres piadosos! Estoy verdaderamente humillado".

Demiurge solo asintió con la cabeza. "Umu. Observe e informe si ve algo sospechoso".

"Como desées."

Pasaron unos minutos, y una figura se materializó cerca del Príncipe de las Tinieblas. "Demiurge-sama. Todo está establecido. A su orden, podemos iniciar la separación dimensional. Solo una advertencia, el proceso puede dañar irreversiblemente la conexión entre los dos lados. Puede ocurrir que no podamos abrir una conexión estable. más ... "Su tono vaciló al final, lleno de vacilación.

El que apareció fue un monstruo femenino, vestido con un atuendo ajustado con cabeza de cuervo. Ella era el malvado señor de la envidia.

"Somos conscientes de eso, gracias. Solo a mi orden, solo entonces inicie el ritual. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que todo esté preparado. Es crítico en tal operación. Por favor verifique todo una vez más", respondió el Príncipe de las Tinieblas de inmediato. .

Dudando por un momento, la envidia estalló. "Por favor, permítame rechazar la orden, Demiurge-sama," inclinó al Señor Malvado temblando de miedo.

"¿Te disculpas?" Demiurge preguntó de repente. Su tono no llevaba malicia, solo impaciencia hacia una explicación. Aunque, sospechaba la razón por la cual Envy se atrevió a desafiar su orden. Aún así, solo esperó pacientemente, esperando el informe.

"Ainz-sama y Esdeath-sama, ¡todavía están al otro lado!" Si alguna vez quisiste ver a un demonio preocupado por alguien, ahora era el momento. Mira y sorpréndete! Las palabras de Envy se llenaron de preocupación y temor de que ya no vería a sus amos. Ella literalmente sacudió, esperando el castigo por su desafío.

"An-y ... ¿Qué hay de Cocytus, Zero y Auriel-sama? ¡Todavía están en el otro lado! ¡Demiurge-sama! ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! ¡No podemos hacer esto!"

Demiurge volvió a la estructura en el lejano. Haciendo clic en su lengua, su cola dura, torcida incómodamente.

"Las órdenes de Ainz-sama fueron claras".

Fluder y Envy se congelaron, incapaces de decidir qué hacer. "¡P-Pero! ¡Si separamos este mundo del otro lado, podría haber una posibilidad de que nunca pueda regresar!" suplicó Fluder con una mirada desesperada, agitándose con las manos. Incluso se hubiera atrevido a agarrar a Demiurge de su cuello si no estuviera al tanto de las consecuencias.

Demiurge ni siquiera se molestó en volver la cabeza. Repitió la orden lentamente. "Las órdenes de Ainz-sama fueron claras. Fin de la discusión".

"Pero ..." murmuró Envy una vez más, retorciéndose de miedo. Al escuchar el tono desafiante de la demonio, el aura de Demiurge cambió, tomando un tono rojo violento. Fluder, las criaturas e incluso el malvado señor de la envidia se sintieron presionados. Era como si fueran hormigas, y Demiurge era una montaña.

"Órdenes personales. Fin de la discusión". Su tono estaba lleno de molestia, pero el rastro de preocupación se distinguía claramente de él.

Aunque a regañadientes. Los sirvientes no podían estar en desacuerdo, solo podían obedecer.

Demiurge se colocó de nuevo en el edificio cubierto. En su cintura colgaba un pergamino oriental rojo gigante. Apoyando suavemente su mano sobre él, solo podía mirar fijamente la base debajo de él.

"Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Momonga-sama. Te prometo, si algo sucede, no descansaré hasta que los traiga de vuelta a los dos. Juro por todo lo que aprecio", murmuró inaudiblemente.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Hill Dalnus: Dreamscope: Near Fortress Gown:**

El asentamiento cerca de la Gran Fortaleza de Gown prosperó. Desde su fundación, llegaron más y más personas, y solo existió durante unos cuatro meses. Por ahora, su tamaño ya había llegado al punto en que podía llamarse una pequeña ciudad. Sus bordes exteriores se extendían a unos tres kilómetros de distancia de las majestuosas paredes en capas de Fortress Gown.

Desde su fundación, el pequeño asentamiento había ido creciendo, con una población permanente que alcanzaba los tres mil cuatrocientos sesenta y nueve y crecía día a día, mientras que el tráfico en tránsito no permanente alcanzaba los mil por día y crecía. también.

Alrededor y dentro de la ciudad, las constantes patrullas de los Caballeros de la Muerte, los Guardias de Nephalem y todos los demás tipos de criaturas eran una vista normal. Sin embargo, la fuerza de guardia simple que consiste en seres vivos y no vivos sigue siendo la mayoría de las tropas que patrullan.

Gente sencilla con el trabajo y entrenamiento de un guardia, variando en raza y tipo, usando una armadura de guardia uniformada.

Be the Sorcerous Kingdom tenía un suministro significativo de monstruos que no se podían comprender, ni siquiera podían arriesgarse a adelgazar demasiado, o costaría más en sus capacidades operativas.

Las patrullas eran constantes en las calles, y puedes considerar que la pequeña ciudad es el lugar más seguro de todos los Sadera. Si no consideramos a Rondel, la ciudad académica de los magos, los santuarios de las trece deidades del mundo y la base JSDF, se establecieron en Hill Arnus.

En las calles, las tiendas siempre estaban abiertas, ya sea operadas por los vivos o sus contrapartes que no vivían, ofreciendo bienes de día y de noche. Las posadas recién construidas estaban siempre llenas, albergando a los viajeros recién llegados, a los comerciantes o al paso de los aventureros.

Los comerciantes ganaron cantidades generosas de dinero vendiendo su inventario exótico en este lado de la Puerta o vendiendo la mercancía que, según los comerciantes, era inusual, pero en verdad los productos cotidianos en el Reino de los Hechiceros. Por supuesto, la Inspección de Protección al Consumidor financiada por el gobierno existía en el Reino. Pero no podía estar presente en todas partes y los comerciantes solían encontrar una manera de defenderse de las acusaciones. Como siempre…

Aunque sucedió menos veces de lo habitual. Dado que todos los comerciantes que deseaban establecer una tienda cercana tenían que obtener una licencia comercial específica para ofrecer sus productos en el área, la licencia que solo la Asociación de Comercio del Reino de Sorcerous estrictamente regulada podía liberar. Para falsificar tal permiso, era casi inaudito. Al tratarse de un documento personalizado registrado en los archivos gubernamentales y protegido por sofisticados algoritmos de cifrado mágico para minimizar el riesgo de falsificación.

Si alguien trató de manipular el documento, inmediatamente envió una alerta al personal autorizado, lo que provocó un procedimiento de investigación realizado por un equipo de investigadores emitido por el gobierno.

Muchos comerciantes buscaron ofrecer sus productos en el nuevo mundo explorado. Por lo tanto, incluso usando undead para procesar las solicitudes de mercadería, recibir la licencia podría demorar una semana, si tuvo mala suerte, incluso dos.

La burocracia y el papeleo estaban presentes en todas partes, incluso en el Reino Hechicero, lo que retrasó el proceso en algunos casos.

El centro de la pequeña, pero creciente ciudad, era el edificio administrativo, ya ampliado en múltiples ocasiones, en el que día a día numerosas personas giraban sobre sus talones, cuidando sus astutos negocios.

Gracias a los Liches que se encargaron de la mayor parte del trabajo administrativo y trabajaron sin parar sin pausa, la administración tomó menos tiempo del esperado. Puede decir que, si desea abordar su licencia de conducir rápidamente, no busque más. Elija la línea en la que trabajó el Lich y el paquete de recogida, su papelería había sido resuelta.

A diferencia de la fuerza laboral viva, los no-muertos como los Liches no necesitaban descansar, ni para detenerse, ni para comer ni para beber ni para respirar. Gracias a la inmunidad racial de los muertos vivientes, los efectos como el agotamiento mental se ignoraron por completo, la fuerza laboral de los no muertos del Reino de los Hechiceros podría trabajar día y noche y seguir funcionando tan efectivamente cuando comenzaron. En muchos aspectos, eran de hecho superiores a sus contrapartes vivientes.

Se puede decir que un trabajador no muerto fue el sueño de un empleador esclavo que buscaba la eficiencia por encima de todo. La única desventaja de los trabajadores de la administración Lich era su incapacidad para sentir simpatía hacia los seres vivos. Como todos los muertos vivientes, eran criaturas malvadas creadas por la fuerza vital negativa acumulada del difunto.

El propósito original de tal ser era eliminar a sus contrapartes vivientes. Por lo tanto, era de esperar. Debido a esto, muchos trabajadores sociales de diversas razas trabajaron en la oficina de administración para complementar esta debilidad de los no muertos, para aliviar el impacto que los recién llegados experimentaron cuando se enfrentaron a tales criaturas no muertas e insensibles.

De hecho, en el pasado, los Liches eran criaturas tan terribles que se consideraban una amenaza grave. Solo los aventureros más experimentados podrían enfrentarlos, e incluso después de una preparación estricta. El élder Liches era aún peor; pocos vivieron el día para encontrarse con uno, incluso algunos regresaron lo suficientemente cuerdos como para contar la historia.

Sin embargo, en el día actual, bajo el gobierno de Ainz, los no muertos, ya que actuaban como simples oficinistas, eran dóciles como si fueran completamente naturales.

Las calles estaban casi totalmente pateadas con piedras. De hecho, los albañiles enanos y su fuerza laboral contratada trabajaron más rápido, incluso más rápido después de que el ejército de la expedición aseguró su apoyo al enviar algunos trabajadores esqueléticos para ayudarlos.

"¡Vamos, perezoso empuje! ¡Coloca esos ladrillos allí!" Gritó un supervisor enano bien alimentado, señalando en un lugar vacío.

La rápida evolución de la pequeña ciudad se debió principalmente a los arquitectos que implementaron magistralmente el diseño prestado de su hogar. Además, incluso hubo lanzadores de magia que ayudaron a la construcción, especializada en el arte de Magiarchitech, la habilidad de levantar estructuras y construir cosas con la ayuda de la magia.

"¡Oh! ¡Increíble!" Asombrados unos pocos lanzadores de magia. Habían venido de Rondel solo para ver los milagros que los recién llegados podían producir, inspeccionando cuando uno de los Magiarchitech del Reino prácticamente levantó un edificio residencial del polvo. El edificio serviría de hogar a los refugios recién llegados cerca de la frontera de la ciudad. La nueva y desconocida magia hizo que los magos de Rondel se quedaran boquiabiertos en la adoración.

No era el campo de estudio más popular en las Academias de Magia del Reino Hechicero, pero era lo suficientemente bueno como para que valiera la pena.

El sistema de cisternas debajo de la ciudad funcionó según lo previsto; Sólo quedaron los toques finales antes de su finalización. Un sistema de alcantarillado que con la ayuda de cristales mágicos, transmutación, alquimia y varios métodos ingeniosos fue capaz de reciclar los desechos y transformarlos en algo ventajoso y útil.

No tenía que preguntar, lo más probable es que incluso Rondel careciera de tal innovación tecnológica que comenzó a surgir en la ciudad recién establecida. Sobre la Capital del Imperio, seguramente carecían de tal sistema moderno de cisternas, si es que tenían uno.

De alguna manera, a pesar de la existencia de la magia, el mundo de Falmart todavía estaba atascado en los tiempos antiguos, tal vez en la Edad Media. Algo impedía el desarrollo de la gente. Si de forma deliberada o no, ningún mortal lo sabía.

Solo una cosa era segura, desde arriba del cielo, varios seres celestiales observaron el desarrollo con la mezcla de preocupación y molestia. Viendo a la gente prosperar más abajo, viendo como los recién llegados conquistaron lentamente los corazones de las personas con sus innovaciones. Temiendo, si esto continuaba, lenta pero constantemente, la gente se daría cuenta, con un pequeño oficio, podrían sustituir los milagros celestiales que les proporcionaban fácilmente.

Entre estas personas, varios oficiales de la JSDF caminaron, escoltando a dos personalidades.

Entre los escoltas de la JSDF se encontraban los miembros del tercer equipo de reconocimiento, el Sargento Mayor Sōichirō Kuwahara, el Sargento de Primera Clase Akira Tomita, el Sargento Takeo Kurata, el Privado Principal Daisuke Tozu, el Sargento de Primera Clase Shino Kuribayashi, el Principal Privado Higashi y algunos soldados de las Naciones Unidas que los acompañan.

"¡Ah! ¡Hombre! ¡El primer teniente es tan afortunado! ¡Va a la aventura con tantas bellas damas! ¡Ah, que envidia!" Daisuke inclinó su cabeza con una expresión de envidia.

El otaku Kurata miró a su alrededor, buscando gatos en la multitud.

No como no había visto algunas cosas interesantes alrededor. No, por el contrario, era el paraíso para un Otaku como él. Desde su llegada, no hubo día en que no se encontrara con algo nuevo.

Aventureros, monstruos legendarios y magia. Todo a su alrededor. De vez en cuando, los grifos, caballos como unicornios y otros montes sobrenaturales vuelan sobre los cielos, ya sea patrullando o transportando a los viajeros.

"¡Awww! ¡Ojalá Perisa-chan estuviera aquí! Sin ella, no es lo mismo". Con un rostro enrojecido, el sargento recordó a la criada felina de la casa Myui.

En poco tiempo, los dos habían pasado juntos; Se calentaron bastante bien. Y desde hace un mes, él incluso había logrado llamarla para una cita, ¡y ella la aceptó! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? ¡Un tipo como él está saliendo con una chica hermosa como ella y ella la aceptó!

Al principio, ni siquiera él podía creerlo. Pero ahora, solo estaba contento de haber reunido el coraje para hacerlo. Una extraña sensación cálida llenó el corazón de Kurata cuando la criada de gato de pelo rosa vino a su mente.

"Ah, sargento. Tú y la criada. Nunca lo hubiera pensado", bromeó Daisuke con una sonrisa.

"¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Tengo tanta suerte!" sonrió Kurata, jactándose de su suerte.

Kuwahara solo sacudió la cabeza y observó a Kuribayashi por un momento. Durante unos segundos, ella no reaccionó, solo inspeccionó los alrededores. Sólo después de unos segundos más de mirar fijamente el sargento de primera clase respondió.

"Sargento mayor Kuwahara, ¿algo está mal, señor?"

El jefe del escuadrón solo sonrió bajo su nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza. "A gusto, sargento de primera clase. Pareces más nervioso de lo normal. ¿Te preocupa algo?"

Shino se miró antes de sí misma, considerando su siguiente oración. "Es solo mi estúpida hermana. Ella me hizo jurar que pediría una entrevista al Príncipe Beelzebub, Momon, Rory o Raidyn. ¿Cómo diablos debería saber dónde están? ¿Cómo diablos debería pedir una regalía o semidioses? ¿Dar una entrevista a un simple reportero?

Kuwahara suspiró, reconociendo que no era la verdadera razón detrás de su inquietud.

Todos ellos estaban inquietos desde la invasión demoníaca de la capital. Todos ellos habían sufrido algún tipo de trauma al ver esas horribles criaturas. Ya sea enfrentándolos personalmente o ayudando bajo el control de daños.

Cada soldado procesó el choque de manera diferente. Algunos buscaron ayuda profesional, otros enterraron su dolor en algún tipo de pasatiempo o trabajo, o quedaron paralizados por el trauma, tal vez para siempre. Ningún individuo era el mismo.

No era sorprendente que lo pensara más a fondo.

Monstruos impermeables a todo tipo de armamento regular y armas de fuego. Monstruos desafiando el sentido convencional. No preocupándose por tu humanidad o tu vida, simplemente te masticaron y tragaron brutalmente. Criaturas que estaban saliendo de la versión cristiana del infierno, tragando tu alma, condenándote al sufrimiento eterno.

Si Kuwahara fuera profundamente religioso, se habría retirado justo después del accidente. Si lo había oído bien, varios de sus colegas ya lo habían hecho. Solicitó su reubicación en un puesto diferente o su desmovilización del ejército, refiriéndose al trauma mental que recibieron después de la misión.

No fue fácil enfrentarse a tales monstruos.

Luchar contra ellos sin un inventario especializado igualado con el suicidio. Sin hablar del choque del Emperador Demonio y el Rey Hechicero, Ainz Ooal Gown sacudió los cielos, haciendo que muchas personas reconsideren si realmente vale la pena jugar con gigantes como una simple hormiga. Un paso en falso y el gigante los aplastaría accidentalmente. Así es como vieron la situación.

Las criaturas sobrenaturales que podían lanzar rocas del tamaño de una ciudad como confeti no estaban en su grado de pago. En lo mas minimo. La lucha contra los dioses y los demonios estaba fuera de la liga de Kuwahara y sus colegas.

La batalla fue tan monstruosa, incluso en Arnus los soldados sintieron las ondas de choque y las luces en los cielos.

Kuwahara tenía que llenar un formulario para aumentar el pago de riesgo si los altos mandos querían que trabajaran en circunstancias tan bélicas. Críenlo para que pueda compensar a sus familias si mueren.

Kuwahara estaba consciente, mencionarlo antes de que Shino no ayudara en lo más mínimo. En realidad podría empeorar las cosas.

No bajo la acción, no bajo la misión de escolta. Tampoco estaba entrenado para manejar adecuadamente a los soldados traumatizados. Aunque tenía poco entrenamiento psicológico, solo lo básico de lo básico que dictaba el regimiento de entrenamiento. Pero Mari estaba mucho más especializada en curar el cuerpo y el alma. Desafortunadamente, ella realizó un trabajo humanitario en la capital del Imperio, que si él lo hubiera oído bien, pronto sería el estado vasallo del Reino Hechicero. Por lo tanto, no se pudo evitar.

Lo único que podía hacer en la situación actual era consolarla a ella y a sus compañeros. Jugar lo mejor que pudo.

"Bueno, la pequeña cantidad de tiempo que pasamos juntos con Momon, Rory y Raidyn-dono parecían ser bastante fáciles. Creo que no les importaría que les preguntaras cuando te veas de nuevo. A pesar de que no lo sé. sobre el príncipe Beelzebub. Solo lo vi una vez después de todo ".

"Tiene sentido. Gracias, sargento mayor", Shino inclinó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"De nada."

El chat continuó, mientras tanto, los dos VIP observaron el medio ambiente. Inspeccionándolo, pelando como un plátano raro.

"Shuuu ..." el hombre exhaló una gran cantidad de humo. Su apariencia era la de un hombre sin afeitar, envejecido, a mediados de los cuarenta, tal vez cincuenta. Su pelo era rubio oscuro; sus ojos azul cielo. Varias cicatrices eran visibles en el dorso de su mano y su cara, firmando su pasado veterano y endurecido por la batalla.

Su ropa era como puedes imaginar, un típico detective privado quemado de los años noventa, así es como se veía. Su ropa consistía en un impermeable, bronceado, una camisa blanca arrugada y una corbata negra suelta. Bajo sus ojos había varios círculos oscuros que indicaban el hecho de que, efectivamente, tenía experiencia, estaba más que cansado.

El humo impregnaba a la mujer rubia un poco más pequeña de su lado, haciéndola imitar un movimiento de tos.

"¡Tos, tos! ¡Constantino! ¡Por favor, no me eches el humo en la cara! ¡Te lo pregunté antes!" ella trató de ser educada, refiriéndose a la diferencia de edad. Aunque, su tono mezclaba una ligera irritación y molestia.

Era una mujer joven con el pelo rubio cortado en un corte de bengala y ojos rojos. Tenía un torso de hombros bastante anchos, pero mantenía una figura muy voluptuosa y robusta, que se acentuaba aún más por el hecho de que era considerablemente más baja que prácticamente todos sus aliados.

En su espalda, una pistola, no, era más como un cañón, un arma que disparaba varios proyectiles de 30 mm. Incluso mirándolo, pesaba fácilmente 60kg. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle cómo podría llevarlo tan fácilmente, por lo tanto ella no respondió.

El hombre, como salió a la luz, llamado Constantino no se molestó en su súplica, simplemente sacó un sorbo más de su cigarrillo cortado con seda y arrojó el humo. "No te quejes; se supone que eres inmune a esas cosas menores".

Su voz era áspera, muy probablemente por el hábito de fumar en cadena que había estado haciendo desde su infancia. Tosiendo un par de veces, arrastró una vez más.

La niña solo observó al hombre preocupado, usando su tercer ojo encantado, ella era consciente de su estado de salud en deterioro. "Deberías detener eso. ¿Cuántos arrastraste desde la mañana? ¿Cinco? Morirás pronto si continúas así".

"Once," contestó el hombre despreocupado.

"Más razón para detenerlo", gruñó la niña, torciendo su expresión.

Exhalando una vez más, Constantino miró hacia el cielo, preguntándose la gran pregunta.

"Tengo curiosidad por saber quién sacará mi alma. ¿El tipo grande allá arriba? ¿O el bastardo codicioso allí abajo? ¿O me quedo en la oscuridad?" Su tono estaba muerto, como si ya conociera su destino, aceptando su destino final como tal.

La JSDF y los miembros de la ONU que lo escucharon se alejaron un poco.

Por un momento, la rubia entró en pánico, su tono se suavizó. "No digas esas cosas! Seguramente no quieres morir, ¿verdad?"

"¿A quién le importa? Verlos tirar de la cuerda será lo suficientemente satisfactorio", se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo el extremo de su humo e iluminando un nuevo.

La niña de ojos rojos inmediatamente sacó el cigarrillo y lo desmenuzó en la basura. "Morirás si continúas".

El hombre reaccionó en un momento, levantando su talismán de su cuello. Un amuleto que, aunque se asemejaba a una cruz de plata, se extendía en un pentagrama rodeado de un rondure y adornado por extrañas escrituras demoníacas.

El extraño collar brilló en rojo por un momento, reaccionando ante la presencia de la magia circundante y la niña. "Sacas mi humo una vez más, y pasarás la eternidad acompañado por Nergal".

La niña retrocedió, sabiendo que la destreza del hombre era la experta en lo sobrenatural y cómo cuidar que esa fuera la mejor manera.

"Caray. Así que ..." ella murmuró, y el hombre sacó un poco más de humo debajo de su abrigo.

Shino se inclinó más cerca de Kuwahara. "Sargento mayor, dígame una vez más, por qué estamos escoltando a esta espeluznante pareja".

Antes de que Kuwahara pudiera responder, el rubio lo precedió.

"¡No somos una pareja!" gritó la rubia, su piel de porcelana pálida antinaturalmente se sonrojó inmediatamente. Constantine solo sonrió, su cigarrillo asintió mientras su boca cambiaba de curva. "¡Dile al niño!"

Shino también se sonrojó. "No soy un niño!" ella murmuró bajo su nariz, la mayoría de sus compañeros riendo, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la corta morena.

Negando con la cabeza, Kuwahara exhaló una ráfaga de aire, levantó la mano y comenzó su explicación. "Sargento de primera clase, como lo indican las órdenes del general Hazama, estamos escoltando al equipo de investigación".

"Como si lo necesitamos ..." notó Constantino sarcásticamente, rodando sus ojos aburridos.

"¿Equipo de investigación? ¿Para qué? Solo hay un viejo y una sexy policía," Daisuke se colocó las gafas en la nariz y se ganó un ligero color rosa de la niña de ojos rojos.

"¡No soy una chica de la policía! Me llamo Seras, Seras Victoria", explicó de inmediato, casi apretando los talones en forma de saludo.

"Pero antes eras oficial de policía", dijo Constantine secamente, mirando a la gente que pasaba.

"¡Eso no significa nada!" Apretando y agitando su puño, se estaba volviendo cada vez más molesta. Su mini falda revoloteaba, la brecha entre la media y la falda mostraba sus piernas bien formadas. Su camisa de estilo militar de color burdeos se retorcía sobre su cuerpo mientras temblaba de inquietud, recordando su primer encuentro con lo sobrenatural en el pueblo de Cheddar.

Los miembros del grupo se rieron de ella, incluso Kuwahara autorizó una pequeña sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la estupidez de la situación.

"Entonces, ¿por qué están aquí? No es confidencial, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kurata divertido, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la luz en su ojo traviesa.

Seras negó con la cabeza, observando a las criaturas que pasaban ya las personas de diferentes razas y tipos.

"Sir Integra nos ordenó investigar los acontecimientos extraños y los fenómenos sobrenaturales que han aparecido en este mundo. Eso es todo", dijo ella.

En pocas palabras, la Doncella de Hierro de Inglaterra les ordenó hacerlo, después de haber recibido finalmente el permiso de la reina para enviar una pequeña fuerza de investigación al otro lado. Averigüe quiénes eran estas personas y busque una manera de lidiar con ellos si es necesario. Si el método terminó con la destrucción del otro lado, no era su problema.

Al ser cada miembro de alto rango de la sociedad sobrenatural que conocía la existencia de universos paralelos, Seras ni siquiera se sorprendería si hubiera habido un mundo en el que ella misma era la Mayor o ella misma en su caso. Aunque, la sorprendió con la guardia baja al oír que tales cosas existen. Fue aún más sorprendente escuchar a Constantino en realidad provenía de un universo paralelo donde existían Superman y Batman. Realmente, ¡solo la tomó por sorpresa!

"¡Guau! ¿Así que ustedes, exorcistas? ¡Genial!" bromeó el Otaku con una amplia sonrisa.

Seras solo sonrió gentilmente, mientras que Constantino permaneció impasible. "No estoy ordenado, estoy contratado", agregó con indiferencia; Sus pulmones se llenaron de humo espeso antes de exhalar. "La vieja y estúpida moza no sabe con qué está jugando".

Esta frase obtuvo una mirada de la draculina rubia, pero por lo demás, ella permaneció en silencio.

"No te excites demasiado, Kurata. No hay magia en nuestro mundo", la fría declaración de Shino hizo que el estado de ánimo de Kurata se humedeciera por un momento hasta que Constantine agregó algo a su pieza.

"Verdaderamente, las personas simples están tan ciegas a la verdad. Ni siquiera pueden reconocerla. Ni siquiera cuando Lucie está agitando la polla en sus ojos, o Michael está cepillando su coño ante ellos".

Los miembros de la escolta JSDF se ruborizaron, miraron fijamente o se sobresaltaron al escuchar la fría declaración.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Tomita despistada y un poco sorprendida.

"Nada", arrastró su humo una vez más a Constantine, humo espeso que salía de su boca. "La cuestión es que deberían haber pedido ayuda profesional cuando ese agujero apareció en medio de Ginza. Inmediatamente. Sin demorar y acumular mierda como lo hicieron hasta ahora. Enviar algunos tanques y infantería incendiarse, y bombardear todo como salvajes, luego mover toda una puta base en este mundo como si estuvieran en casa, cagando en todo. ¡No es así como funciona! Habrá consecuencias de nuestra intrusión no invitada. Estoy seguro de que las deidades de este mundo ya están planeando patearte a tope ".

"¿Qué quieres decir? Emm ... Constantine, ¿verdad?" Señaló al hombre degradado Higashi.

El hechicero simplemente puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la pregunta despistada del líder privado. "Eso significa, hombrecito ..." Constantine se detuvo, alcanzando su pecho. Sacando una servilleta de tela, brotó sangre de su boca en medio de su violenta tos.

Las personas que lo rodeaban lo miraban con horror, temiendo que pudiera morir en cualquier momento. Al mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, después de unos segundos, se detuvo, escupiendo sangre al suelo.

"Eso significa." Poco a poco se rompió el cuello, haciendo algunas circulaciones de cabeza con una cara dolorosa. "Eres Pinocho, que está cenando en la mesa de un carpintero. ¿Te está viendo comer lentamente porque le divierte? ¿Pero qué sucede cuando él se aburre? ¿O cuando terminas tu comida? Piénsalo ... Caperucita Roja. Si Te gusta más esa analogía ".

Simplemente acariciando su frente con dos de sus dedos, continuó su camino.

"¿Hmm? Si lo recuerdo bien, la historia terminó con un final feliz. ¿No viene el hombre para salvar a la niña y a su abuela?" preguntó una de las escorts de la ONU en inglés.

Tomita lo recordaba. Así era como su madre contaba la historia cuando era un niño. O al menos, la versión japonesa de la misma.

Constantino se limitó a sonreír. "No en el original. En eso, el lobo en realidad llenó su barriga lo suficientemente bien, luego se fue. El leñador nunca apareció".

La gente se quedó paralizada, mirando a Constantino con horror. Su declaración fue fría, ni siquiera escatimando una mirada.

"¡Hombre! ¡Qué mierda!" Daisuke gruñó en voz alta.

Seras ladeó la cabeza con inquietud. "Ah, Daisuke-kun. Constantino está hablando en serio. Créeme. Personalmente experimenté el tipo de horrores que enfrenta día a día. También ..."

Bajando la cabeza, hizo pequeños movimientos circulares con los dedos. Se veía bastante linda en el momento. "Yo tampoco soy bastante normal".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Shino cuestionó, pero antes de que Seras pudiera responder, Constantine lo interrumpió. "La vieja moza te gritará, otra vez", agregó al final.

Seras se disparó hacia arriba como una estaca, cerrando la mandíbula. "¡Cierto! ¡Gracias!"

Después de una pequeña pausa, Constantino continuó. "No puedo decirte mucho. Pero la verdad es que estamos peligrosamente superados en todos los aspectos. ¿Recuerdas a esos tipos de la dieta?"

Esperó a que su compañero lo alcanzara.

"¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Tuka, Lelei, Rory, Raidyn y Momon?"

"Los tres últimos", levantó su dedo al anciano detective privado.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos? Es cierto, eran fuertes, pero eso es lo que se espera. Después de todo, son semidioses", señaló Kuribayashi como un astuto.

El anciano experto sobrenatural solo sacudió la cabeza riendo.

"No solo son fuertes; su presencia sobrenatural puede rivalizar con los Tenientes del Infierno, incluso llegando al Capitán en el peor de los casos".

Al escuchar esto, todos los miembros del grupo tragaron nerviosamente, sabiendo que los capitanes estaban altamente clasificados en el ejército.

"¿¡Qué diablos !? ¡¡El infierno existe !?" Jadeó Daisuke con horror.

"¿Cómo es? Me refiero al infierno". Ahora, el que preguntó fue Kuwahara. No era un hombre que preguntara mucho, pero eso era lo que necesitaba saber. Seras también fue un poco curioso.

Cierto, ella era un vampiro, pero nunca antes había estado en el infierno. Su maestro lo describió como un lugar elegante cuando él estaba cerca, pero ella nunca lo había experimentado antes. ¡Ni ella lo quería, nunca!

"Eso depende de". Constantino se volvió hacia ellos.

"¿Depende de qué?" preguntó Seras curioso.

Constantino sonrió. "¿En qué crees? ¿Qué clase de gente eres? Todos experimentan su propio infierno personal de manera diferente. La cosa es que no te vas al infierno porque Dios te juzga. Él no tiene tiempo para eso. Vas allí porque tú mismo. la culpa es derribarte, o la propiedad de tu alma se transmitió en uno de los dos lados. Debido a esto, incluso un completo imbécil puede entrar al cielo, si él o ella tuvieran la mentalidad correcta de no sentirse culpable por lo que Lo habían hecho con sus compañeros humanos. O murieron completamente elevados ".

La gente a su alrededor miró a Constantine con una mirada pesada, pensando que solo estaba bromeando.

Constantino no podía decir con certeza que era lo mismo en esta dimensión, o en un mundo o lo que fuera. Solo podía decir lo que había experimentado en su propio mundo antes de que ese portal dimensional lo absorbiera.

Maldito sea ese bastardo; si se lo encontrara una vez más, empujaría a sus boxeadores santificados por el culo. Debió haber estado en algún lugar, el último artefacto que los había enviado aquí estaba en pedazos rotos cuando lo vio por última vez. Su rival no podría escapar sin él.

Demonios, él fue quien lo destruyó, solo para asegurarse de que no cayera en las manos equivocadas.

"Einstein dijo una vez." Exhalando un último sorbo de su cigarrillo, el humo salió de su nariz.

"Dios no juega a los dados ..." Inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo, solo pudo sonreír. "Jodiendo mal. Dios es el jugador más grande de toda la historia".

Pensando en el pacto, la apuesta entre Dios y Lucifer, solo podía imaginar una cosa. "Que broma…"

"¿Qué pasa con el príncipe Beelzebub?" De repente Kurata interrumpió su contemplación.

Tenía curiosidad por supuesto. Su Otaku interior no le permitió que dejara pasar esa oportunidad. Necesitaba saber qué tan fuerte era el príncipe heredero. Desde que Itami habló sobre la extraña espada de Beelzebub que agrietó la realidad como un espejo, los magníficos ataques de Serene y los ataques basados en la luz de Eleanor. Su fantasía simplemente no podía dejarlo dormir tranquilamente.

Itami, por supuesto, solo podía ver destellos de la lucha entre los tres herederos y las apariciones sombrías que aparecían. Pero fue lo suficientemente bueno como para describirlos un poco.

El hecho de que fueran demasiado rápidos para que él viera algo relevante era lo suficientemente emocionante. E Itami no era un lanzador de magia como Lelei o con la ayuda de los espíritus del viento que era Tuka. Por lo tanto, solo vio a Eleanor lanzando lujosos ataques basados en la luz uno tras otro, desmantelando las sombras atacantes inmediatamente.

A pesar de su naturaleza perezosa, Itami era un buen narrador, los dos habían compartido muchas historias de fantasía en sus horas de servicio vacías.

Lanzando el talón aún ardiendo en el suelo, Constantine lo apagó con sus lustradores. "No tengo idea. Ni lo conocí, ni coloqué salas de medición en su vecindad inmediata. Pero si tuviera que adivinar".

Al detenerse, el grupo esperó a que la multitud se dispersara un poco. Observando a varios Caballeros de la Muerte, Guardias de Nephalem, soldados con armadura dorada y otros escoltas pesados, escoltaron un elegante y elegante carruaje autopropulsado reforzado de manera simple. Muy probablemente alimentado por la magia.

Constantino no estaba seguro de qué tan robustas o qué eran estas criaturas, ya que al acercarse a la base, las barreras instaladas cerca de la fortaleza no funcionaron, algo que frenó todos sus intentos de recopilar información con sus métodos habituales. Solo su instinto y casi cinco décadas de experiencia y conocimiento con lo sobrenatural permanecieron.

Sus talismanes trabajaron según lo previsto; Lo comprobó muchas veces. Pero ninguna información clara venía de ellos. Era como una especie de interferencia que los arrastraba como si intentara ver el fondo del lago en aguas turbias. ¡Todo fue completamente jodido!

Su tercer ojo funcionó según lo previsto, regalándole la imagen grotesca del mundo real que lo rodea.

"Pero si tuviera que adivinar. Él está al menos en el nivel de Lucifer o Michael. Tal vez un poco por debajo de ellos. Tal vez arriba, no tengo idea. Los seres como ellos pueden suprimir sus poderes con astucia". No dijo nada más por un rato, recordando a Lucifer de su viejo mundo:

Siempre andando descalzo, con las piernas cubiertas de sangre, usualmente con un elegante traje blanco, haciéndolo parecer una especie de padrino.

Una verdadera monstruosidad puesta debajo de la carne, su presencia siempre terrible. El tiempo y el espacio se agitaban en su mera existencia. Oliendo fuego y azufre ...

"No. Vivirás, John Constantine. Vivirás. Tendrás la oportunidad de demostrar que tu alma realmente pertenece al infierno. Oh, vivirás. Vivirás ..."

Jonh recordó sus palabras; los recordaba demasiado bien. Lucifer los grabó en su mente lo suficientemente profundo como para nunca olvidarlos.

En su estado actual, ni siquiera se sorprendería si aparentara simplemente burlarse de él. Riendo divertido por su desgracia. Haciendo tratos solo para que su alma caiga en su poder después de su muerte.

Por un momento, Shino perturbó su concentración, pidiendo audacia.

"Awww ... ¿Qué tan fuertes son?"

Con una expresión aburrida, volvió la cabeza hacia la pequeña dama. "Supongo que sabes quiénes son el Arcángel Miguel y Lucifer?"

Para esta pregunta, todos asintieron, recordando las figuras de la Biblia.

"Bueno, pueden acabar con la humanidad en menos de un día si lo desean. O simplemente se aburren. O simplemente se enojan. El estado de ánimo elige".

Clavó los ojos en el camino empedrado, pensando mucho. "Si consideramos el de mi viejo mundo ..."

"WHAAAT !?" Aparte de Kuwahara, todos los miembros de la JSDF y la ONU gritaron sorprendidos.

"Y quería golpearlo ..." murmuró Shino lleno de horror.

"Y compartí un baño con él", tragó Tomita nerviosamente, recordando cuando Itami y él conversaban casualmente con el primer príncipe en las aguas termales.

"Ni siquiera me atrevo a preguntarle a ese chico Ainz ..." Shino bajó la cabeza. Un hedor como el aura depresiva infectó su vecindad inmediata.

"Lo más probable es que más allá del nivel omega".

"Be-Be-" Por un momento, Kurata olvidó cómo hablar. Luego tragó aterrado, sabiendo la clasificación exacta de los mutantes de nivel Omega de la serie X-Men, y todos los soldados de la ONU también se quedan sin aliento.

Si los consideramos iguales a los de la serie X-Men. No, incluso la idea era aterradora.

"¡Más allá de OMEGA! ¡TIENES QUE MANTARME!" Agarró su cabeza, ganándose muchas miradas.

"En el momento en que apareció, todo el mundo sobrenatural se estremeció. Yo estaba por ahí en ese momento, investigando el área circundante de la puerta. Su aparición hizo que todas mis unidades de seguridad se desmantelaran inmediatamente. Y créanme, he estado estableciendo barrios desde que era un niño. Sé cómo hacerlo. Era como una existencia externa incomprensible que se forzaba en nuestro mundo, se negaba a cooperar y seguía ganando fácilmente ".

"Eso significa ..." Seras tragó saliva. Sabiendo a qué se refería Constantine, ella también sintió la presencia asfixiante. Se sintió destrozada, muriendo de agonía en ese momento. Solo después de las horas, encontró la fuerza para pararse sobre sus pies una vez más.

De alguna manera, ella no sintió la presencia de Auriel tan claramente cuando visitó Inglaterra. Pero eso debe haber sido porque Arch Seraph ocultó su verdadero poder, como mencionó Constantino.

Incluso pensar lo que sucedería si Auriel revelara su presencia plena hizo que el vampiro temblara de miedo. Probablemente ya se habría convertido en un puñado de polvo si eso sucediera a su alrededor.

"Eso significa ..." Constantino continuó. "Él puede rasgar un nuevo gilipollas en nuestro universo si lo desea. Si yo fuera tú, le daría mi más absoluto respeto a él y a sus subordinados si alguna vez los volviera a encontrar. Depende de usted. Si lo ofende, él podría decidir borrar la Tierra ".

Después de esta afirmación, nadie se atrevió a pedir un rato.

Solo cuando un dragón colosal de escala zafiro, acompañado por dos cristales más de tamaño similar apareció en el horizonte y voló por encima del asentamiento, se atrevieron a abrir la boca. Los dragones fueron acompañados con varios hipogrifos, escoltando a los dragones.

Incluso volando sobre el asentamiento, los vientos generados por sus enormes alas hicieron que todo temblara.

"¿¡Qu-qué !? ¿Un dragón? ¿Una vez más?" Shino se quedó sin aliento, mirando a Tomita, esperando que él preparara su armamento pesado.

Constantino solo hizo clic en su lengua molesto. "Genial, ahora tienen dragones. Aún mejor, primordial en la clasificación. Jodidamente perfecto. Cerberus puede esconderse en su agujero ..."

Con una mano ligeramente temblorosa, sacó un cigarrillo y finalmente lo encendió, recordando la descripción y las imágenes de los dragones primordiales en la versión de la Biblia del Infierno.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: alrededor de un día después: ubicación desconocida:**

Había un pequeño bar en la Tierra llamado Post Hanc. Para el exterior, era un simple bar. Lo que lo hizo especial fue el hecho de que fue modelado como un moderno bar europeo. En el mostrador, estaba profusamente decorado con un diseño griego / romano. Y como es habitual en estos bares elegantes, detrás de la barra, varios estantes llenos de buen vino y alcohol complementan los elementos visuales.

El establecimiento estaba bastante vacío. Siempre fue así, no solo ahora, sino en todas las partes del año. Puede preguntar cómo una barra con un diseño tan elaborado podría mantenerse sostenida y no haber cerrado hace mucho tiempo. O incluso ir a la quiebra por falta de clientes.

Bueno, decirlo así, era un lugar especial. Un lugar donde los individuos 'talentosos' se reunían para tener una buena charla, o simplemente beber. Y los precios, bueno, los costos del sitio justificaron que no iría a la quiebra por un tiempo.

Justo ahora, aparte del barman, una camarera, una mujer con una túnica oscura, un viejo que luce muy simple (quien probablemente era el dueño) que leyó su periódico, y un hombre de negocios, todo el lugar estaba vacío.

"E-Esta fue Nanami Kuribayashi, aquí y ahora. Ginza, Tokio. Quédate con nosotros otra vez. ¡Hasta la próxima!" Con el final de la iteración de la mediación, comenzó a reproducirse un anuncio de detergente.

Al escuchar el espectáculo, el empresario suspiró, inclinándose sobre su whisky. Era whisky escocés, añejo, sin agua ni hielo añadido. El hombre tenía una especie de estilo místico hermoso, el aura de misterio que lo rodeaba.

Degustando lentamente, disfrutando de su bebida, era de hecho la imagen de un verdadero caballero.

Parecía un hombre de treinta y tantos años, con la espalda resbaladiza y el cabello negro bien arreglado en la parte superior de su cabeza. Su rostro era guapo, con las huellas de un hombre egipcio, el hombre con herencia real. Su nariz estaba bien cortada, ondulada. Una pequeña barba de cabra estaba sentada en su barbilla.

Su traje estaba bien hecho, elegante violeta con una corbata roja. Lo único que traicionó su herencia espiritual fueron sus extraños ojos negros como el carbón con una pupila e iris parecidos a un triángulo. Triángulo en un triángulo, triángulo invertido de color amarillo, que a veces cambia de posición y forma.

Sobre el bolsillo de su pecho, se veía un pequeño broche dorado, parecido a un desordenado tirador girando hacia sí mismo en un diseño rectangular.

Observando su reflejo en su bebida, suspiró. "Ah ..." Estaba realmente decepcionado. "Ese idiota acaba de despertarse, pero ya está girando la mierda ..." murmuró el hombre en voz baja, volviendo su mirada hacia el anuncio.

El camarero no respondió, solo sirvió un poco más de bebida a su cliente. Su rostro reflejaba una imagen estoica de profesionalidad.

Era un hombre alto y delgado, de piel pálida y ojos azules brillantes. Su pelo blanco estaba desordenado, con la mayor parte de su flequillo largo y desigual que cubría el lado derecho de su cara.

Su uniforme de barman era realmente lujoso, y consistía en una camisa blanca de botones de manga larga, con un chaleco negro y una corbata de lazo roja. En la parte inferior, llevaba pantalones negros, con un delantal negro en la parte superior, y un par de zapatos de cuero negro. En el lado izquierdo de su chaleco, un alfiler era visible.

"Hmmm ... ¿Por qué dices esto? ¿Nyarla-san?" preguntó la camarera de su lado. De hecho, era una mujer pequeña, ni siquiera alcanzaba los 150 cm.

Su cabello era de color azul agua, y su cabello trenzado se enganchaba con un adorno azul cielo. Tenía cejas pequeñas, aretes colgantes circulares amarillos de tamaño mediano, y se había pintado las uñas del mismo color de su cabello. Sus ojos eran de color púrpura brillante y tenían una cruz de árbitro tradicional en sus iris.

Llevaba un top abotonado blanco con mangas abullonadas y un poco demasiado grandes tirantes negros atados a sus pantalones de harén de cintura alta negros. Además, ella tenía una cinta roja en el cuello donde estaba conectada su pin. En sus pies, ella también lució sandalias violetas.

El hombre solo resopló, por un momento, sin siquiera mirar a su interlocutor. Su encanto desapareció por completo. Algo sombrío estaba burbujeando dentro de él. El anciano hasta ahora ocupado con su periódico levantó una ceja, mirando sutilmente al huésped.

La mujer con capucha negra se limitó a reírse, sintiendo la naturaleza inquisitiva del anciano.

"Primero, ese idiota Hardy abrió el portal a un mundo desconocido que tal vez ni siquiera pertenezca a nuestra dimensión. Una vez más. Luego, esas entidades desconocidas comenzaron a visitar nuestro mundo. Hasta ahora, lo encontré divertido, e incluso disfruté de la confusión del Los humanos y lo sobrenatural. Después de todo, Hardy ha estado haciendo sus cosas durante miles de años. Siempre fue agitando la habitual sesión aburrida del mundo. Puedo decir que incluso tuve la tentación de conversar con el llamado 'Ainz' "Cuando lo vi por primera vez en las mediaciones. Parecía un tipo gracioso después de todo. Jugar con él seguramente aumentaría mis días tristes".

"¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?" Preguntó a la mujer de ojos violeta una vez más, dando una mirada agradable a su cliente.

Nyarla, como la mujer lo llamó, solo hizo clic en su lengua molesta. "Uno de mis parientes idiotas se despertó del sueño. Salió de los sellos que el llamado 'Dios' y yo pusimos sobre él, causando estragos entre esos panteones. No sé qué están haciendo los guardias cuando yo Págales más de lo que merecen, pero serán cuestionados. ¡Lo garantizo!

El anciano hojeó su periódico, escudriñándolo con sus ojos, pero escuchando atentamente la conversación. La mujer con capucha oscura con tatuajes esqueléticos en sus manos empujó una figura en su mesa de ajedrez, sonriendo cada vez más brillante.

"Pensé que no te importaba este mundo; después de todo, eres un forastero, Nyarla-san", le preguntó despreocupada a la chica, levantando delicadamente su cóctel rosado a los labios y bebiendo. El barman seguía siendo estoico, limpiando el mostrador con un trapo.

Una pequeña, pero gentil y triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre. Una cálida sensación comenzó a extenderse por su mejilla. Tal vez fue porque había bebido demasiado, pero tal vez porque recordaba algo agradable, o por el contrario, triste. De repente, estalló como un globo lleno de emociones.

"Desde mi nacimiento. Realmente nunca pude comunicarme con mi padre. Siempre ocupado, construyendo, soñando. Solo después de despertarme de mi neblina de adoración, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Qué tipo de persona era. Lo que estaba planeando. para hacer con todos nosotros. Por qué nos había creado ".

El anciano que estaba sentado, no lejos de ellos, soltó una risita ahogada, como si estuviera divertido al escuchar todo esto. Ignorándolo, el empresario continuó.

"Aún así, incluso solo, incluso en mi estado de sueño, serví fielmente a mi padre. Transmitiendo los mensajes que inconscientemente dio. Viví una vida plena. Disfrutando de todo lo que este universo 'material' podía ofrecer a mi especie. No me preocupa nada, viaja por ahí en medio de los siete pilares de la eternidad. Mis parientes insensatos nunca interfirieron realmente ", Nyarla miró hacia otro lado, sonriendo.

"Y los dioses jugaron muy bien entre sí. Lucharon, lucharon y amaron. Pensando que tenían cierta autoridad sobre sus propios destinos. Pero todos sabemos ..." Mirando la televisión una vez más, luego mirando a la figura encapuchada que estaba sentada no muy lejos de él, Una exhalación de cansancio le abandonó el estómago. "La muerte no escatima a nadie. Incluso los inmortales son presa de ella. Incluso mi tipo no es una excepción. Nosotros también somos fáciles de controlar".

Nyarla no estaba triste; él acaba de decir lo obvio. Volviendo la cabeza contra la mujer encapuchada, se inclinó respetuosamente. "Por favor, perdóneme, siendo tan directo, Lady Morte".

"Oh, no es un problema, Nyarla. Todos sabemos quién soy. Todos sabemos que mi naturaleza erosionada me hace así ... eh ..." Un silencio sensual salió de sus labios, mirando a lo lejos. "Me pregunto cuándo puedo encontrar un hombre digno de mi tiempo".

El estoico barman empujó una bebida mezclada de color rojo sangre ante ella, asintiendo y firmando que estaba en la casa.

Morte asintió, aceptando la bebida, probándola con cuidado.

"¿Qué pasa con la figura de Ainz que apareció en nuestro mundo?" Preguntó la niña de ojos violeta, acercándose a Lady Death, rezando como una niña que le pregunta a una niña sobre cosas femeninas.

Dama muerte sonrió sombría, tocando el borde de su copa de cóctel. "Puede que sí. Pero siento algo de juventud en él. Prefiero a un hombre experimentado con los rasgos de un verdadero caballero".

El anciano tosió y luego le guiñó un ojo a la mujer tatuada. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en responder, solo se encogió de hombros con inquietud.

El hombre mencionado era un anciano flaco con pupilas de color verde neón rodeadas de iris negros. Tenía el cabello rosa claro con reflejos amarillos decorados con una flor de loto y encerrado en una cola de caballo. Su barba corta también tenía el mismo estilo que su cabello, solo que tenía un brote de loto adherido. En su nariz, unas gafas de estilo pinceladas se acomodaron para corregir su mala vista.

Su atuendo simple consistía en una camisa con cuello con rayas violetas, pantalones cortos violetas y zapatillas de color marrón pálido.

Suspirando, Lady Morte miró al fondo, preguntándose.

"Tal vez probaré mi suerte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salí con alguien".

Pensando en ello, fue desde la última vez que intentó salir con alguien. Tal vez el momento era justo para comenzar de nuevo. Se creía una persona atractiva después de todo, y la línea de la mandíbula de esa persona de Ainz era bastante descarada. Lo encontraba atractivo cuando un hombre tenía rasgos afilados.

Acabando su bebida, Nyarla se levantó, buscó debajo de su traje y empujó una moneda intrincada hacia el barman.

Era una moneda de aspecto plateado, con cada lado decorado con símbolos que solo prometían locura. Marcado con la sangre de la criatura de la que no hablamos.

"Bueno, esperemos que todavía haya un mundo en el que puedas salir, Milady". Sus ojos brillaron. "Si el padre sale de su prisión una vez más. Casi no habrá un mundo con el que puedas salir una vez que termine con su llamado 'reordenamiento'".

Con eso, comenzó a salir.

"Hmm. Ese mocoso solo causó problemas desde su aparición", finalmente, el anciano habló. Dejando el periódico, Nyarla no contestó, simplemente abandonó el establecimiento y desapareció de inmediato.

"Sí, lo recuerdo. Bastante guapo. Será mejor que no hables de él cuando Nyarla-kun esté cerca. Después de todo, hizo el mayor sacrificio entre nosotros. Traicionar a tu propio creador al que estás obligado no es una hazaña fácil".

El extraño anciano sacudió la cabeza con una mueca. "Ni siquiera lo menciones. Fue realmente un día horrible. Perdimos tanto en tan poco tiempo".

"Bueno ..." Morte levantó su bebida, bebiendo delicadamente. "Ojalá, esos dioses puedan encargarse de esta perturbación antes de que el olvido descienda una vez más".

"Así que no vas a intervenir", declaró fríamente la chica de pelo azul, con una pequeña sonrisa todavía visible en su rostro.

"Oh, querido. Estuve aquí antes de la gran oscuridad y estaré aquí después de que descienda una vez más. Soy el primero y seré el último en ir. La gente va y viene, pero soy eterna. No tengo Negocio haciendo una tregua entre los niños parloteo ".

Lo dijo con un tono tan calmado y calmado como si fuera completamente natural anunciar tal cosa. La mayoría de la gente simplemente rechazaría tal comentario, pero los miembros actuales de la sociedad secreta solo podrían reírse sabiendo la verdad detrás de la persona de la mujer tatuada y encapuchada.

Ahora, la camarera dirigió su atención al anciano de cabello rosado, mirándolo intensamente, esperando algún tipo de respuesta al juego de la edad.

En respuesta, él solo se encogió de hombros, enterrando su cara en el papel una vez más, volviendo al artículo que había leído previamente.

"¿Qué? No es mi problema. Estoy retirado. Máximo si el sellado se liberará, puedo hacer un pequeño esfuerzo. Levantar un libro, dar una buena propina o hacer una llamada. Sólo para hacer Estoy seguro de que mi arduo trabajo no se derrumba antes de su hora predeterminada. Soy un hombre viejo; no tengo el ánimo de Lego juntos todo una vez más ".

"Ah ... tan frío ..." bromeó la camarera con una sonrisa vacilante. El camarero se inclinó, luego negó con la cabeza regañando, pero su expresión se mantuvo fría.

"Me conoces demasiado bien, Nona-chan. Me conoces demasiado bien", se rió entre dientes, el hombre derribó juguetonamente el espíritu fuerte ante él. Haciendo una mueca ligeramente, sintiendo el efecto abrasador después de ella.

Por un momento, el silencio reinó sobre la escena. Luego se abrió la entrada y la pequeña campana de plata emitió su particular canción de bienvenida.

'Di-Di-dong'

El barman y la camarera observaron al recién llegado, lo vieron como si fuera algún tipo de delicadeza. Todos los demás no fueron molestados por ellos.

Nona, como se llamaba a la camarera, se levantó, hizo una reverencia y dio la bienvenida al huésped. "Bienvenido en el Post Hanc".

"¿Está abierto el bar?" Preguntó el personaje recién llegado vacilante.

La doncella del bar se limitó a inclinarse sonriendo. Una especie de orgullo irradiaba de su rostro. "Sí, siempre estamos abiertos. Este es el Post Hanc, después de todo".

La mujer que acaba de llegar solo asintió, suspirando. "Finalmente el bar con un ambiente sereno. Justo lo que necesitaba".

"Ven. Toma asiento", Nona invitó al recién llegado con una sonrisa.

Y así, se dirigió hacia los asientos, aceptando la llamada.

El nuevo invitado era realmente extraño, luciendo un abrigo negro largo y elegante hasta la rodilla. Guantes de mayordomo reforzados de metal con pentagramas extraños cubrían sus manos, mientras que piezas de metal peculiares cubrían su pecho, rodillas, piernas y brazos, cada uno de ellos incrustado con diferentes cristales de colores. Cada uno de ellos contenía uno de esos diamantes para ser exactos.

Casi parecía un cosplayer que había gastado demasiado en su disfraz. Tan realista fue.

Para un forastero, las piedras incrustadas en los protectores eran solo guijarros bonitos. Pero aquellos que podían sentir los niveles de poder sabían muy bien. A pesar del mejor esfuerzo de la figura del cosplayer para amortiguar el poder que ella y su equipo emitieron, todavía no logró cubrir el valor real de su equipo por completo. Una pequeña pérdida de poder se filtró de nuevo a través de su campo de amortiguación.

Cada piedra contenía poder divino diferente en clase y naturaleza. Cada uno de ellos capaz de gran destrucción en manos de los indignos.

Muchos iniciarían una guerra cósmica por tales piedras de poder y tal engranaje. Pero para los miembros actuales, las gemas eran solo para el ojo. Ya no les importaban las cosas insignificantes que podían o las conquistas. Todos eran demasiado viejos para luchar por cosas tan infantiles como solían hacerlo los jóvenes.

A su lado colgaba una katana, con la cabeza cubierta por un asombroso casco metálico con un diseño inquietante. Al principio, era una armadura sólida que cubría la cabeza, sin orificios visibles, pero todos a nuestro alrededor sabían que solo usar los dos ojos para ver podía ser realmente engañoso.

Mirando alrededor, el nuevo invitado no dijo nada. Solo haciendo sus pasos hizo que el anciano levantara una ceja, mirándola detrás de su periódico con una expresión curiosa.

Tomando asiento, su máscara siseó. Abriéndose un poco, la colocó sobre el mostrador. Su expresión era la de una doncella que se había tragado un pez muerto. No apta para su cara bonita de una muchacha. Los círculos oscuros eran visibles bajo sus bonitos ojos. O bien no había dormido bien o algo había traumatizado a la niña, la había marcado de por vida y la hacía mostrar una expresión tan deprimida.

Sin embargo, ella trató de ocultar su dolor bajo una bonita sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no lograba ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Dame algo fuerte. Muy fuerte con suficiente espíritu que pueda poner a un caballo en coma", señaló con dos de sus dedos.

La niña era joven, tal vez en su decimoséptimo año. Su piel era como la porcelana, sus ojos azul cielo y esmeralda. Su pelo largo, que fluye blanco, llegando a la mitad de su espalda. Una especie de aura de misterio mezclada con un poder primordial ilimitado la rodeaba. A pesar de su mejor esfuerzo, no podía engañar a las entidades presentes.

Todos los miembros actuales del club lo sabían bien; Ella no era normal, era como ellos. Una entidad primordial.

A pesar de esto, ninguno de ellos mencionó o preguntó quién era ella o cuál era su problema. Era una regla no dicha en el club; sería simplemente grosero preguntar sin ser visto. Si ella quisiera hablar, ella hablaría.

El barman silencioso mezcló un trago fuerte, y ella lo tragó de un trago.

"¡Uwaaa! ¡Eso es lo que yo llamo un buen espíritu! ¡Uno más por favor!"

El hombre detrás del mostrador asintió, mezclando más licor con profesionalismo adecuado a una máquina. Se calculó cada movimiento, cada esfuerzo se coronó con éxito.

La extraña mujer continuó su sesión de bebida, bebiendo más y más cócteles. El pequeño grupo simplemente la vio ahogando su dolor en bebidas cada vez más fuertes, ignorando la mediación que se escuchaba en la televisión.

Cada ser sobrenatural en la barra detectó que una barrera increíblemente fuerte comenzó a construirse alrededor de la barra. Fuerte incluso según las escalas cósmicas. Siempre creciendo en tamaño y magnitud, cortando a cualquiera que se atreva a molestar su presencia.

"La fuerza desconocida atacó repentinamente y aplastó nuestras defensas. La humanidad está perdida. Que Dios nos proteja a todos ...", anunció el presidente estadounidense en la transmisión en vivo, y luego, acompañado de sus guardaespaldas, salió del podio apresurado. Los reporteros estallaron en pánico. Esta fue la última mediación que la humanidad produjo, al menos, antes de que la gran nada descendiera una vez más ...

Ya sea que la niña lo haya oído o no, lo ignoró, ahogándose en su bebida.

Pasaron algunas horas desde el anuncio, pero a la borracha no le importó.

Ella solo bebió, bebió su pena. Bebió porque no podía hacer más. Ella ahogó su dolor en el alcohol. Ella tragó porque tenía miedo de hacer algo más. Ella vaciló en actuar. Ella vaciló en mostrarse. Ella no estaba segura de su valor. Y sobre todo, porque su alma estaba marcada más allá de toda medida. Porque, en el fondo, su alma estaba destrozada, yaciendo en pedazos desde que ella regresó de ese lugar horrible. De la urdimbre a la que había conducido su viaje hacía años.

En la disformidad, el tiempo pasa de manera diferente, por lo que quizás en el mundo exterior solo hayan pasado unos pocos años, mientras que en verdad, ella ha sido capturada y torturada por eones.

No podía soportarlo, no podía actuar más, su mente se quebró cuando probó la esencia que se dirigía hacia este mundo.

Tan familiar, tan distante, tan terrible, que la hizo recordar las entidades del caos que la mantuvieron cautiva, que sabían por cuánto tiempo, ¡la congeló!

¡Ella no lo quería! ¡Ella quería olvidar! ¡Quería estar lo más lejos posible! ¡Ella temía a tales criaturas! ¡Seres que desollaron su cuerpo y alma a través de los eones en la disformidad! ¡Lo recordaba demasiado bien, demasiado clara, ya que su misma esencia había sido destrozada una y otra vez y luego juntada como un rompecabezas grotesco!

Su ojo izquierdo y su cara se contrajeron por un momento, una gota de lágrima escapando de su ojo. Luego volvió su habitual sonrisa maníaca, continuando con su bebida de color oscuro.

"Qué broma ..." ella dejó una pequeña pausa, mirando la televisión en blanco. "De hecho lo estoy ..." susurró Esdeath mirando su bebida.

De repente, Morte se deslizó a su lado, reconociendo la falsa felicidad en su rostro. "Mal dia querida?"

Su propio ser emitió el hedor de la muerte, la fuerza primordial que gobierna todo desde y antes de que incluso la creación ocurriera. De vez en cuando, también superaba el propio aura de Ainz.

Whitey volvió su cabeza a negro, mirándola extrañamente con su mirada borracha. "¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Soy feliz! ¿Lo ves?" Señaló su rostro con su índice, estirando aún más su sonrisa falsa.

Desafortunadamente, no podías mentirle a la muerte, tanto como no podías mentirte a ti mismo, sin importar cuánto lo intentaras. Morte reconoció su dolor de inmediato.

"Oh cielos, mentirme, está bien. Pero mentirte a ti mismo, es vergonzoso", la arrulló un poco, dándole palmaditas en la espalda con suavidad. "Deberías quitar esa barrera afuera; puede que haya invitados que quieran entrar. No seas tan egoísta. Este lugar está abierto para todos los que lo necesitan".

Suspirando, Esdeath agitó su mano, agregando un filtro de amigo / enemigo a la barrera que construyó.

"Eso es mejor…"

Morte apoyó la mano en la barra, con las uñas pintadas de un tono negro, tanto en las manos como en las piernas desnudas. Su piel gris, como las reliquias de la muerte, totalmente tatuada con extraños tatuajes con forma de huesos. Y debajo de su capucha ... debajo de la capucha, un pequeño adorno de hueso asomó. Era como si llevara el cráneo modificado de un carnero en la parte superior de su cabeza. Su cabello gris plateado, unos mechones cayeron ante sus ojos. Ojos que no tenían pupilas, solo escleras brumosas.

Suspirando, la joven vio la mediación por un momento. Curiosamente, el canal cambió cuando se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados. Los círculos oscuros claramente visibles bajo sus ojos heterocromáticos, una bruma borracha irradiaba desde su visión. Algo realmente la molestaba. Odio, furia e incertidumbre llenaron sus ojos cambiando lentamente.

Sus pupilas cambiaron, volviéndose blancas y rojas, su esclerótica también se volvió negra. Tan negro que se tragó la luz a su alrededor.

Curiosamente, el canal cambió. Mostrando la lucha de las fuerzas sobrenaturales. Cómo lucharon contra los invasores desconocidos. Cómo lucharon valientemente, haciendo su último enfrentamiento contra los seres corruptos.

Entre ellos, Cocytus y Auriel estaban luchando valerosamente, luchando por la supervivencia de las personas de este universo, en las primeras líneas, no menos. No escatimar esfuerzos para salvar a las personas, para proteger a las personas que no deberían preocuparse. Para mantener con vida a las personas con las que no tenían nada que ver.

Al mirarlos, su corazón se agitó, la tristeza y el odio hacia sí mismo empezaron a derramarse en el corazón de Esdeath.

"A-soy una mala persona?" preguntó a Morte y a todos, mirando alrededor, esperando la confirmación de su traición.

Ella estaba bien consciente, lo había reconocido en el momento en que entró en el bar.

Esto no era una posada ordinaria; este era un pub que albergaba varias entidades sobrenaturales fuertes que suprimían en gran medida su poder. Dos de ellos incluso rivalizaron, si no los superaron a ella y ainz. Sin embargo, de alguna manera ella sabía, de alguna manera sentía que no eran enemigos. A través de sus sentidos precognitivos, ella era consciente; Eran neutrales en su dirección. Si ella atacaba, ellos defenderían, pero si ella permanecía allí, así lo harían.

"¿Te sientes como una mala persona?" Preguntó Morte de repente, clavando la simple pregunta en su contra.

Ella golpeó su cabeza contra Mistress Death. "No, sí ...", respondió ella con incertidumbre. "Ya ni lo sé". Esdeath cayó sobre el mostrador, con el rostro cubierto por su largo y plateado cabello, murmurando incomprensiblemente, ahogándose en su dolor, siempre burbujeando.

"Niño. Esta pregunta, solo tú puedes responderla. Puede que sea viejo, pero hay cosas que ni siquiera puedo responder. Hay cosas que solo tú puedes responder por ti mismo", respondió el hasta ahora silencioso anciano.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué tiene tu mano?" Se sentó a su lado la camarera del establecimiento.

"Siento ... siento miedo. ¡Temo la incertidumbre! ¿¡De acuerdo !?" gritó y una pequeña ola psíquica abandonó su cuerpo, rompiendo muchas botellas detrás del mostrador.

El barman se limitó a observar la destrucción sombría, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Volviéndose a sí misma, continuó. "Sin embargo, quiero cambiar. ¡Pero no sé qué hacer! ¡Dudo! ¡Temo la idea de que tendré que experimentar dolor una vez más!" Agarró su cabeza, apretándola con fuerza, la transpiración brotaba de su rostro. Sus ojos bien abiertos, respirando pesadamente. Sus múltiples corazones palpitaban en su pecho como un tren de carga. Una gran cantidad de poder psíquico se estaba reuniendo a su alrededor, reaccionando a su estado emocional perturbado.

Como usuaria de la habilidad de Esper, sus habilidades respondieron directamente y fueron fortalecidas por sus emociones, hasta que Esdeath sufrió un trauma emocional, o simplemente se perturbó, rechazando el mundo que la rodeaba, haciendo a un lado simplemente con su Realidad Personal.

El camarero, extrañamente tranquilo, levantó una ceja, confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud. Sintiendo el aumento repentino de la presión, el sudor se derramó sobre su cara.

Continuando, ella estalló como un volcán a fuego lento; ¡Ya no podía contenerlo!

Agarrándose la cabeza, se inclinó sobre la barra, solo apoyándose con los codos.

"¡Estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo día tras día! ¡Haciendo investigación! ¡Entrenando! ¡Informando! ¡Comiendo! ¡Haciendo negocios! ¡Todo esto para poder proteger lo que me es querido!" Ella golpeó el mostrador con suavidad. Al menos fue amable con ella, pero en realidad se partió la superficie en dos, dejando solo polvo y escombros donde su golpe aterrizó.

"Oh mi ..." se rió entre dientes el viejo. "La juventud y su temperamento", citó, volviendo a su periódico.

El camarero comenzó a limpiar los escombros de inmediato, fulminando con la mirada a la Esper.

"¡Pero temo que no podré hacerlo! ¡No esta vez! ¡No después de lo que sucedió! ¡No después de mi derrota la última vez! ¡Sé que es una estupidez! No temo la derrota, menos; sé que es parte de ¡Creciendo! Aún así, vacilo ... "

Inclinándose hacia atrás, sus ojos se crisparon, mirando hacia abajo con un gape muerto. "Sin embargo, incluso si gano. ¿Qué le diré a Ainz-san? ¿Qué puedo aportar? ¿Cómo puedo enfrentar a Auriel y los demás? ¿Vale la pena salvar este mundo? ¿Vale la pena continuar mi existencia vacía? Estoy haciendo las mismas cosas día tras día desde los eones, porque no me queda nada por hacer. Mostrar una sonrisa falsa y retardada solo para asegurar que estoy bien. Pero, en verdad, ¡no estoy jodidamente bien! " gritó ella, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"¡No estoy bien! ¡Estoy destrozado! ¡Estoy destrozado en pedazos! ¡Mi alma y mi cuerpo están destrozados! No solo porque no hay cosas interesantes para explorar, para disfrutar, sino porque no veo ningún significado detrás de una existencia eterna. "¿Qué significa la vida sin experimentarla entonces?" ¡Sin vivirla! "¿Cuál es el significado detrás de esta existencia atascada sin la oportunidad de mejorar?" ¿Cuál es el significado de tal existencia? "Incluso si mi amigo está cerca, cuánto tiempo falta para ¡se da cuenta de que ya no me necesita! ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que nuestra amistad se desvanezca en una conexión aburrida entre conocidos y olvidemos quiénes éramos una vez ?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que nuestras creaciones se den cuenta de que ya no nos necesitan? ¡¿Cuándo finalmente me perderé ?! después de todo, ¡sándwiches de idiotas! ¿Somos incluso reales? ¿O simplemente somos parte de una historia sin sentido que un niño esclavo sin sentido está escribiendo en su procesador de textos? "¡Dígame! ¡¿QUÉ SOY ?! ¡¡PARA QUÉ SOY !?"

Todos la miraron en silencio, viéndola estallar como una fuente.

Cayó sobre el mostrador, sollozando sin parar.

Se ha acumulado desde hace unos años. Y ahora, todo había sido lanzado. Gritó toda su frustración a las personas desconocidas que ni siquiera conocía. Fue tan impactante que las botellas intactas se habían hecho añicos.

"Pensé que no había dicho nada", una voz familiar entró en escena. Sus ojos se ensancharon, reconociendo esa voz exacta. Volviéndose hacia él, ella se quedó boquiabierta. "Momonga-san ..." bromeó en voz baja, volviendo la cabeza, limpiando sus lágrimas.

Como de costumbre, Momonga estaba vestido con su conjunto divino, un vestido académico negro con bordes violeta y dorado. No fue sorprendente; Este era el territorio del enemigo.

"Cómo…."

"Zero y Schrödinger me ayudaron a encontrarte. Recuerda, tus sirvientes todavía tenían ese localizador ..."

Pensando en ello, ella había confiado ese artículo a sus sirvientes. No era de extrañar que la encontrara.

"¿Dónde están?"

"Les ordené que esperaran en el vestíbulo ..." dijo Ainz. Caminando hacia la barra rota, mirando alrededor, necesitaba preguntar. "Vacante…?"

Ella asintió sombríamente, volviendo vergonzosamente la cabeza. Momonga se sentó sin decir nada, al menos, no dijo nada por un momento. "Bueno ..." Él la miró.

"Lo siento ...?" dijo tranquilamente.

Momonga simplemente exhaló una ráfaga de aire de sus pulmones inexistentes.

"Había percibido tu incertidumbre desde hace unos años, desde nuestra llegada, desde el accidente que te dejó capturado. Temía que empeorara después del accidente, después de tu cautiverio. Por un tiempo, esperé que estuvieras bien. Y por un tiempo, reconocí falsamente que eras realmente feliz. Como si quisiera que fueras ".

Momonga la miró y volvió la cabeza, avergonzada, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que casi sangraba.

"Pero nunca pensé que tu depresión había progresado tanto. Tu acto fue demasiado bueno para que lo reconociera. Incluso pudiste engañarme. Por favor, perdóname. No pude apoyarte. Bajo todo ese tiempo, no lo reconocí. "No pude ayudarte. Y tuviste que sufrir, completamente solo".

"No es ..." quiso replicar, pero Momonga la detuvo simplemente levantando la mano. Luego gira su cabeza hacia la pantalla, observando la lucha por unos segundos.

"'No hay excusa para aflojar', como solías decir. Aflojé mi responsabilidad como amigo. Perdóname, por favor".

Sus ojos se agrandaron viendo a Momonga inclinando su cabeza de manera real. No como un rey, no como el gobernante de los muertos. No como un Ser Supremo, el gobernante de Nazarick. Pero como persona, como amigo buscando perdón por su error.

Ella solo lo miró con los ojos abiertos, incapaz de decir nada por largos momentos. "No te culpo por huir. Si lo deseas, di la palabra y yo me encargaré de las cosas. Incluso puedes irte si quieres. Deja que Nazarick busque un lugar y piense las cosas".

Momonga levantó la cabeza, las llamas carmesí en sus oculares parpadeaban peligrosamente. "Solo diré que te estás quedando sin tiempo. Decide. Si quieres salvarlos, tienes que actuar pronto. O a Cocytus, Auriel, e incluso este mundo dejará de existir. Este último, no pude". descuidado."

Cada miembro actual del club se estremeció al escuchar la honesta revelación. Lady Morte solo soltó una leve risita. El camarero de pelo blanco miró a Momonga peligrosamente, pero permaneció impasible.

"Pero los dos primeros. Me preocupo, más que nada. Todos son lo que queda de nuestros amigos. Sus hijos, su legado, no los dejaré morir por su vacilación. Y estoy seguro; si deja que cualquiera de los dos caes, nunca te sanarás. Nunca te perdonarás a ti mismo. Nunca serás la persona que eras antes. Serás un desgraciado como eres ahora. Una pérdida de espacio ahogado en la tristeza y el alcohol barato ".

Momonga levantó el vaso medio vacío, todavía intacto, inspeccionándolo con pesar.

Primero, Momonga dudó en decir en voz alta, pero el tiempo era corto, el uso de palabras reconfortantes tomaría demasiado tiempo. A veces necesitabas empujar a tu amiga, enfrentarla si querías ayudar.

"¡Oye! ¡Eso es alcohol de calidad que sirve nuestro establecimiento!" bromeó el anciano detrás de su papel, pero todos lo ignoraron.

"Llorar en la oscuridad porque dejas escapar tu única oportunidad de conquistar tu miedo. Cúrate a ti mismo de lo que es capaz todo ser existente. No estoy diciendo que sea fácil; solo digo que se necesita valor para conquistar tus miedos".

"Que sabes…?!" murmuró enojada, los guantes blindados retorciéndose bajo la presión en sus manos.

"Hmmm?" Momonga se inclinó hacia ella.

"¿Qué sabes sobre el miedo, Momonga? Conoces la idea, pero no lo que es ..." Temblaba, su cuerpo empezaba a emitir un extraño miasma violeta de destrucción.

"¡No sabes qué es el miedo! ¡NUNCA LO EXPERIMENTAS! ¡HE SIDO IMMUNE A TODOS LOS EFECTOS MENTALES DESDE LAS AEONES! ¡CÓMO PUEDES ENTENDER EL MIEDO DE UNA PERSONA CUANDO NO LO HAYAS SIDO AYUDA! "¡MOMENTO A CAUSA DE MI FÁCIL PASIVA HABILIDAD PASIVA! HE ESTADO EXPERIMENTANDO TODO DESDE QUE MI EXISTENCIA CURRADA COMENZÓ. ¡DOLOR, MIEDO, SORROW, FURY!"

"¿Pero también experimentaste alegría y satisfacción en esa cantidad, o no?" Ainz la señaló. Su aura de malicia disminuyó, pero todavía estaba presente.

"Sí ..." respondió ella en voz baja.

Exhalando, ambos giraron hacia adelante. "No puedo decidir por ti. Esta elección, tienes que tomar solo. No yo. Pero tú. Hazlo. O simplemente entiérrate".

Justo ahora, la pantalla imaginó a Cocytus ser empujado hacia atrás, un fluido verde vertiéndose bajo su exoesqueleto. Aún así, estaba luchando sin dudarlo, sin retroceder.

"Elige, ahora o nunca. Enfréntate o deja que te consuma. No puedo hacer nada más para ayudar. No aquí, no ahora".

Se mordió la lengua con fuerza, luego miró la pantalla donde la sangre dorada de Auriel se derramaba en el suelo. Ella tomó su decisión.

"Te odio tanto…"

"Lo mismo digo ..." Ainz crepitó.

Volviéndose a su amiga por última vez, necesitaba una última promesa.

"Sólo te pido una cosa".

"Dígalo," preguntó Ainz de inmediato.

"Si me pierdo una vez más y no podré volver, si sucede lo mismo que antes ..." Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que brotó una sangre de color dorado bordeada por la oscuridad. Una gota cayó al suelo, erosionando el suelo de madera de inmediato.

"Por favor, por el bien del mundo ... ¡Termínalo! ¡Termínalo de una vez por todas! ¡Usa los medios necesarios para detenerme! ¡Incluso si eso significa mi muerte!"

"Yo ... te lo prometo ..." juró Ainz. Aunque, su tristeza provocó su supresión, rodeándolo de radiación verde, esto era lo único que podía hacer.

Con esas palabras de despedida, Esdeath agarró su casco y salió del establecimiento quejándose, pero llena de determinación, cuando Zero entró. "¡Dominar!" Al ver a su maestro, el mayordomo de Automaton quería correr tras ella, solo para ser detenido por Ainz. "Dejarla."

"¡Pero!"

"¡Déjala! Ella tiene que hacer esto sola".

"Como desees," Zero se inclinó respetuosamente, aunque, inquieto.

Sus manos fueron agarradas por la chica de pelo azul, tirando de él hacia adentro. "¡Vamos, veamos el espectáculo!" Honestamente, estaba algo disgustado por haber sido tocado por la chica humanoide, pero al estar en presencia de Ainz, soportó.

El Overlord solo suspiró, contento de poder convencer a su amigo, solo para reconocer el cheque que el camarero le había puesto. "Oh…!" se quedó sin aliento, la cantidad en la nota era de hecho considerable.

"¡¿Qué demonios bebiste?" Ainz gritó por dentro. Mirando a su alrededor, reconoció el desorden. "Correcto ..." Exhaló por lo bajo reconociendo la fuente de los gastos.

Observando al silencioso mayordomo por un momento, solo asintió, confirmando que era la cantidad exacta.

Ainz acaba de alcanzar su bolso cuando ...

"Pagaré por él", se deslizó sobre su costado la mujer de cabello plateado y el cráneo de carnero en la parte superior de su cabeza, luego se volvió hacia él.

"Bueno, extraño," ella guiñó un ojo seductoramente. "¿Qué te trae por aquí en nuestro pequeño universo solitario? Viniste de un mundo diferente, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas, querido?"

Ainz sintió una especie de similitud entre él y la mujer. Ambos emitieron la oscuridad primordial de la muerte. Pero esto no fue lo que le hizo sentirse incómodo. El tono extraño y coqueto que usaba la mujer, cómo pronunciaba la palabra "Querido" fue lo que lo hizo encogerse en sus botas.

"A Albedo no le va a gustar esto ..." pensó para estremecerse. No ayudó al viejo con barba de loto lo miró peligrosamente, como un retador. "¡Maldita sea! ¿En qué lío me metiste esta vez?"

¿Qué le espera al mundo? ¿Reconocerá Albedo a su nuevo retador de amor? Lo sabrás la próxima vez!


	20. Capitulo 24

**Tiempo: Varios días antes del 'Apocalipsis':**

Alrededor de la construcción de piedra llamada Stonehenge por los habitantes de la Tierra, el trabajo de las fuerzas invisibles de lo sobrenatural casi había alcanzado su estado final. Solo necesitaban un poco más de tiempo y la trampa se habría colocado como estaba previsto.

Demonios, ángeles, hadas, gigantes, asgardianos, extrañas criaturas con forma de serpientes que emiten oscuridad y muchas más criaturas diferentes bullían en muchos puntos diferentes de la Tierra, luchando por terminar todo por el tiempo previsto, con el objetivo de satisfacer las necesidades de sus amos antes de fecha final.

Su presencia estaba oculta a los mortales y simples terrícolas. Además, al usar sus conexiones terrenales, Lucifer incluso se había asegurado de que ningún civil u otras autoridades mortales se movieran de un lado a otro, aislando el lugar y utilizando a sus subordinados para asegurarse de que todo estaba listo.

Esta operación fue importante. No podían permitir que otros caminen alrededor.

Estacionándose cerca de Stonehenge, inspeccionando el proceso desde lejos, Lucifer suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Si esto continuara, no terminarían con los rituales a tiempo.

Todavía con su elegante traje de negocios, el rey de los mentirosos levantó su elegante reloj de bolsillo, adornado con el número '666'.

"¿Algo está mal, Lucy-kun?" una mujer envuelta en un traje de sacerdote de batalla divina pisó su costado. Sus ojos verdes con esas extrañas y doradas pupilas se estrecharon, mirando a Lucifer con gran preocupación. Sus alas blancas celestiales se agitaron unas cuantas veces, perturbando el aire, creando una ráfaga que caía de sus plumas blancas.

Lucifer solo suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza preocupado. "Somos demasiado lentos. Si esto continúa, la trampa no estará lista a tiempo. Nuestro cebo está en su lugar; el enemigo siempre se está cerrando. Sin embargo, estamos lejos de estar listos".

"Hmm ..." Michaela levantó una de sus cejas doradas preguntando. "¿Qué hay de los otros? ¿No están haciendo lo mejor que pueden?"

Lucifer entrecerró los ojos. "Thor y el actual Odinguard están vigilando el perímetro, los atletas olímpicos están patrullando alrededor del sistema en busca de signos de disturbios, Porphyrion y sus artesanos están ocupados colocando cosas y preparando la trampa, Kauket los está supervisando, pero ella se va pronto para unirse a los olímpicos Ra tuvo que regresar para proteger sus fronteras de los invasores y Erlkönig se ofreció como voluntario para ser el cebo. Es el más rápido después de todo, con todos sus trucos de hadas en sus mangas ", Lucifer se rió entre dientes recordando al travieso rey de las hadas. Entonces, continuó.

"Ananse envió a sus espíritus de araña para espiar. Y como saben, nuestras fuerzas actuales ayudan en lo que puedan. Esta es solo una batalla, un plan entre muchos. Todavía tenemos que proteger nuestras fronteras de los invasores. Los pocos guerreros de elite presentes. es todo lo que nos queda de sobra. Esta será una batalla que solo unos pocos lucharán. Ellos, también yo, estamos preparados para caer. Ya envié a Leviathan de vuelta para proteger la puerta infernal en el peor de los casos ".

"Hmph ... ¿Es eso así?"

"Sí," Lucifer simplemente asintió. "Todos los líderes actuales y agregados tácticos se han reunido y actualmente están discutiendo el plan, preparando una solución para cada posible escenario".

"¡Oh! Ya veo ..." Michael dijo ligeramente sorprendido. Lucifer solo la miró, moderadamente sorprendido, ya que aparentemente no tenía idea de los acontecimientos.

"¿No se supone que debes estar consciente de eso? Después de todo, eres el coordinador de batalla designado para nuestras fuerzas principales".

Al escuchar esto, la niña entró en pánico por un momento, retrocediendo un poco. "¿Re-realmente?"

"¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?" Lucifer se encogió de hombros enojado.

"Me quedé dormido después de la reunión. Estaba tan sobrecargado de trabajo en los últimos días que ni siquiera podía dormir normalmente", dijo el arcángel vacilante, juntando los dedos con timidez.

"Pensé que tu clase era inmune al agotamiento".

"Bueno ..." ella tragó saliva. "Aún podemos dormir si lo deseamos. El problema es que, una vez que comenzamos, es difícil resistirse a continuar".

"Ah, ¿es eso así?" Lucifer se volvió hacia el sitio. "Michaela, el arcángel de la pereza. Tch," negó con la cabeza divertido. "¿Qué diría tu padre?" Michaela lo miró airadamente, mencionando tan fácilmente a su padre desaparecido.

"Solo bromeaba, ¡ya lo sabía!" Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su rostro, estallando en una risa.

"¡Qué! ¡Quieres decir! ¡Me engañaste!" ella lo señaló acusadoramente, completamente nerviosa.

Al escuchar su tono de vergüenza, Lucifer solo sonrió, recordando los viejos tiempos. Los momentos en que estaban en el mismo lado, cuando no se necesitaba un ultimátum y un tratado de cooperación para encontrarse.

"Es bueno ver que estás sonriendo", comentó el ángel, su rostro se suavizó al ver a su "hermano" sonreír honestamente después de tanto tiempo.

Lucifer solo se burló de escucharla, apartando la cabeza.

A pesar de la expresión malhumorada de su vieja amiga, Michaela todavía sonrió, observándolo con una expresión cálida, luego continuó en tono bajo. "Sobre nuestros huéspedes ..."

"¿Lady Auriel y Lord Cocytus? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

"¿Dónde están? Me gustaría hablar con lady Auriel algunas cosas antes de que comience la batalla".

"Humph ... Están en su tienda de mando, si puedes llamar a esa fortaleza que conjuraron en un momento. Están descansando antes de que comience el evento, custodiados por varios de tus ángeles. ¿Por qué preguntas ...?" Volviendo la cabeza hacia Michaela, una sonrisa divertida se curvó en su rostro. "No digas…"

"¡No no!" gritó avergonzada, apretándose las manos, agitándose como una adolescente en celo. Lucifer se rió de todo corazón. "Solo sentí una presencia similar de su dirección, ¡eso es todo!" Ella apartó la cabeza, nerviosa.

"¿Sentimiento familiar? ¿Hmm? Cuéntame sobre eso", levantó una ceja.

Mirando a lo lejos, por un momento, ni siquiera podía formular sus pensamientos adecuadamente. "Ella es diferente a nosotros, los ángeles creados por el padre, sin embargo, siento una cierta familiaridad entre nosotros. Una especie de corbata fuerte que nos une". Ella bajó la cabeza. "El padre nos dio, ángeles, forma, compartió su luz con nosotros. Nos dio un propósito. Y a partir de sus palabras, ella también fue creada por un ser similar. Diferente, pero familiar para el padre, una existencia divina. A su vez, el Señor Cocytus fue creado de tal manera. Lo siento, sin embargo, en contraste con Lady Auriel, no siento ninguna familiaridad entre yo y el guerrero cian ".

"Hmmm, tal vez porque es un insectoide. Es por eso que ..." agregó el emperador del infierno indiferente.

"Tal vez ..." complació al ángel con un pequeño trago. "Tal vez si puedo hablar con ella un poco, en privado, tal vez ella sepa una manera de traer de vuelta a su padre. Después de todo, ella viene de un mundo diferente, quién sabe. Si su creador es como el padre era, si ese otro ser (Ainz) es como él era, seguramente nos pueden ayudar ".

"Humph ..." resopló Lucifer. "Eres una optimista como siempre, Michaela. No esperaría su ayuda si fuera tú. Incluso si ayudan, tales milagros siempre requieren un gran sacrificio. En el mejor de los casos, tu vida, si no más. Resurrección de 'él' o el dios infernal no requeriría nada menos, sin hablar, ahora es parte del sello, refrenando a la bestia, junto con el antiguo emperador del infierno. ¿No te acuerdas? Ambos dieron su vida para crear ese sello. los de vuelta inevitablemente se debilitarán, si no en última instancia desactiva las cerraduras ".

"Si es el costo, entonces con gusto tomaré su lugar ..." susurró ella con la cabeza baja.

El comandante del cielo agarró con más fuerza su lanza hecha de sal. La lanza blanca que había matado a muchos demonios en el pasado se rompió bajo su agarre, luego las grietas aparecidas sanaron inmediatamente en el cuerpo del arma. El arma de fuego llamado [Maltet Salis, el arma divina hecha por Dios mismo para servir al comandante más talentoso de los Cielos.

La punta de la lanza era considerablemente más ancha que un arma normal, hecha enteramente de sal sagrada blanca, suave y condensada. Millones de ángeles habían derramado sus lágrimas para hacerlo. La cabeza y el mango estaban conectados por un caduceo entrelazado, que terminaba en una hermosa cara angelical.

Incluso mirándolo, Lucie estaba llena de inquietud, recordando sus peleas con el ser que Michael solo la llamaba "padre".

Hubo momentos en que él y el dios infernal triunfaron en el campo de batalla y llevaron a su gente a la victoria. Pero muchas veces fue su oponente quien ganó su enfrentamiento.

"¿Hermano?" preguntó Michael, mirando al demonio con paciencia. "¿No lo extrañas? Él también te amó…"

Lucifer solo frunció el ceño, recordando, había pasado un tiempo desde que ella lo había llamado hermano, recordando el falso cuidado de su padre adoptivo.

Él no podía comprender por qué ella todavía lo estaba haciendo, por qué ella todavía estaba tratando de redimirlo. Después de todo, no había relación de sangre entre ellos, ni habían pertenecido a la misma raza. Nunca pertenecieron a la misma raza.

Cuando los padres de Lucifer murieron, él todavía era un bebé. No tenía idea de por qué lo perdonó, pero 'el' aceptó a Lucifer como su hijo adoptivo. Criando, entrenándolo junto con sus propios 'hijos', como él llamó a los ángeles.

Honestamente, recordando los acontecimientos pasados, dudó que fuera del buen corazón de Dios que lo acogió. Después de todo, bajo la Gran Guerra entre dios y su contraparte infernal, el llamado "dios santo" mató a muchos demonios . Masacre a su especie sin cuidado, sin remordimientos. Mató más seres infernales de los que Lucifer se atrevió a contar.

¿Por qué él sin embargo? Sobreviviendo, creciendo bajo sus alas protectoras, dudando de quién era, siempre se preguntaba por qué era diferente a los otros ángeles en el cielo.

Al principio, realmente creía que él también era un ser sagrado como todos en el paraíso. Aunque, después de un tiempo, escuchó cuando todos se burlaron de él detrás de su espalda debido a sus alas negras y sus ojos brillantemente infernales. Y a medida que su poder aumentaba con los años, se mostraban cada vez más signos de su naturaleza infernal, lo que lo hacía sobresalir más y más.

Pero él descartó sus palabras, diciendo que solo se debía a algunos celos infantiles. Que él era simplemente diferente, no importaba lo ridículo que sonara entre los ángeles.

Y después de todo, Michael siempre estaba de su lado. Asegurándole, su sospecha era infundada y era completamente normal, se preocupaba como todos los demás. Tal vez un poco especial sobre su gran poder y cualidades como líder.

Y en su ceguera, en su celo, en su confianza en su llamado "padre" y en Michaela, Lucifer siguió las órdenes del llamado dios santo sin cuestionar las razones. ¡Pensando en él como su padre, cortando la tregua en medio de su verdadero tipo!

Su educación lo había cegado, ¡habiendo sido educado como seguidor ciego de "Dios" desde su infancia que había dejado su huella en su físico! ¡Le cegó sobre la verdad, ese 'Dios', lo puso en contra de su clase! Usó su legado, su poder infernal heredado para luchar contra la humanidad. Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ¡ya era demasiado tarde!

Lucifer solo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando mató a su propio hermano de sangre original. Cuando recibió la orden de masacrar a inocentes niños demonios. Cuando su propio escuadrón alzó sus armas santificadas contra él, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que era él quien había estado ciego todo el tiempo. No los demonios, no dios, pero él siempre!

En el pasado, él estaba enojado, estaba furioso, y después del evento, después de volver sus armas contra sus camaradas falsos, fue el que fue estigmatizado con el título, "el Traidor", el "Traidor", "el Rey". de los mentirosos '. Obligándolo a abandonar su hogar, vivir en soledad durante mucho tiempo, porque durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera los de su propia clase lo aceptaron como propio. Porque ellos también lo cazaron.

Lo persiguió hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban al borde de la extinción y necesitaron su poder para terminar la guerra, para bien o para mal.

Michaela intentó hablar con él en el pasado, pero en ese momento se sintió traicionado. Incluso se negó a acudir en ayuda de su padre adoptivo cuando luchó contra la criatura y pidió su ayuda. En su furia, solo participó en batallas más pequeñas, negándose incluso a ayudar al dios infernal, ya que eso habría significado que necesitaba ayudar a su padre adoptivo.

Lucifer a menudo pensaba qué habría pasado si no se hubiera negado a participar en la batalla principal en ese momento.

No era tan mal padre adoptivo después de todo. Le había dado todo lo que había deseado. Sin embargo, en ese tiempo, el rey de los mentirosos no podía ayudarse. Simplemente no pudo ayudar a su traidor, incluso si Michael, quien tomó el mando después de "su" desaparición, le guardó rencor por un tiempo.

Tal vez si él lo hubiera ayudado ... Tal vez, solo tal vez tanto el Dios Infernal como el Santo habrían estado aquí hoy.

Al observar los preocupados y luminosos ojos verdes de Michaela por un momento, no pudo evitar sentir, tal vez hubiera sido mejor si al menos la hubiera escuchado en ese momento. Tal vez su relación no sería tan inestable como ahora.

Por un momento, la luz ardiente en sus ojos disminuyó, se espació, solo para ser devuelta de su mundo de sueños por la mano cuidadosa y blindada de su hermana.

"¿Estás bien?"

Sonriendo, él negó con la cabeza. "Estoy bien, solo perdido en medio de mis pensamientos".

"Ah, ya veo ..." ella asintió, volviendo su mirada hacia la excavación, sonriendo un poco, sin decir nada por un largo momento. "Te perdono", dijo de repente.

Los ojos de Lucifer se agrandaron, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella. "¿Que? Que quieres decir?"

"Usted está preocupado por el pasado, contemplando lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera venido a ayudarnos en el momento de la necesidad. No lo sea; es el pasado. El padre siempre dijo: lo que importa es el presente y el futuro".

Lucifer solo rió tristemente. "Oh, querido. ¿Qué tipo de ángel eres? Leer mis pensamientos no es muy santo".

"Bueno, me hiciste podrido", la chica solo sonrió suavemente a su "hermano", sacando su lengua juguetonamente. Al oír esto, Lucifer resopló divertido.

"Humph ..."

Suspirando aliviado, la mirada de Michael se volvió hacia adelante. "Pero incluso sin eso, solo te conozco, no necesito leer tu mente. Recuerda, desde nuestra infancia, nos criaron juntos. Cenamos juntos. Entrenamos juntos. Aprendimos juntos. Nuestros maestros eran iguales. Recuerdo , siempre sobresaliste en todo. Siempre te vi como mi hermano mayor, un ejemplo de los cielos, tal vez más ".

"¿Más?" Levantó una ceja al príncipe de las tinieblas y se volvió contra su 'hermana'. Y ella solo inclinó la cabeza con confianza, pero no dijo nada más por un momento. Luego continuó con una declaración sorprendente, una declaración que podría cambiar para siempre la relación entre los ángeles y los demonios en el futuro.

"Te perdono, y me gustaría disculparme retrospectivamente con el nombre del padre y de todos los demás que salieron a tu favor. Si lo hubiera sabido, los habría detenido".

"¿Qué es esta confesión repentina? ¿Michaela? ¿Qué pasó?" Él se volvió hacia ella, agarrando su brazo de repente. Afortunadamente, sus guardaespaldas estaban fuera del alcance de la audición.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, y varias gotas de lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla. "Leí el diario de mi padre y me di cuenta de que podía haber hecho cosas que no debería haber hecho. Hizo cosas para mantener el equilibrio".

Abrazando su hombro con uno de sus brazos, él asintió, para sorpresa del arcángel. "Así que lo lees. Admito que yo también leí el diario del dios infernal. Parece que no hay un lado limpio en esta lucha eterna".

Ella inclinó la cabeza tristemente. "Sí."

"Bueno, entonces ..." después de una exhalación significativa, su mirada se endureció. "No podemos cambiar el pasado. Solo podemos esforzarnos por mejorar el futuro. Si sobrevivimos a esto, propongo comenzar todo con una pizarra limpia, ambas partes. Pero no como aliados forzados que se enfrentan entre sí, observando quién violará primero nuestro pacto duramente ganado, esperando solo cuando puedan saltar sobre la garganta del otro, pero socios verdaderos y honestos ".

Michaela solo lo miró con los ojos abiertos, con incredulidad congelada en su rostro.

"¿Crees que es posible? Quiero decir, fue lo suficientemente difícil convencer a nuestra gente de trabajar juntos para esta única operación. La mayor parte del consejo de Angiris se opuso enérgicamente a la idea, desafiando todas las pruebas que afirmaban que necesitábamos ayuda, que estamos en El borde del colapso ".

"Así que también el infernal reaccionó igual. Los burócratas permanecen, burócratas, sin importar la raza", Lucifer se rió entre dientes como el demonio que era. "Pero siempre hemos desafiado las probabilidades, ¿no? A pesar de las probabilidades, no solo logramos que aceptaran el intercambio de los siete pilares, si no para siempre, sino durante mucho tiempo, sino que en los últimos días los pusimos de acuerdo. acepte la dura verdad y obligue a que trabajen juntos por el bien de la gente. Organizando una defensa unida y construyendo una trampa que necesita nuestra mayor cooperación. Eso es progreso en mi libro. Piense en ello, qué pasará si sobrevivimos, nuestras oportunidades si No infinito, numeroso ".

"Tienes razón. Si sobrevivimos a esto, será un día histórico para todas las razas. Mostrará que podemos cooperar si lo deseamos".

"Bueno, entonces, ¿no querías visitar a nuestros invitados antes de la batalla?"

"Sí, tienes razón ..." ella asintió, dándole una última sonrisa a su 'hermano'. "Deberíamos hablar más. Tenemos mucho que alcanzar".

"Como dices, hermana ..." Mirándola por un momento con los ojos entrecerrados, necesitaba preguntarle una cosa más. "Espero que sepan si nuestro plan tiene éxito, la humanidad podría no sobrevivir al evento cataclísmico".

Michael volvió a mirar a Lucifer con una expresión dura. "Lo sé, pero de vez en cuando, simplemente no hay otra manera ..." Con eso, ella se fue.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: la "tienda" de Auriel y Cocytus:**

El alojamiento de los dos sirvientes era lujoso, amueblado de acuerdo con su condición de guardianes de Nazarcik. Usando una herramienta básica de construcción de base, los dos guardianes configuraron inmediatamente una pequeña fortaleza en el borde de la zona de operación.

Sentada en su asiento, sorbiendo suavemente su té de la tarde y compartiendo pasteles con Cocytus, su estado de ánimo era tranquilo. El guerrero cian, aunque en realidad no le gustaban las cosas dulces como los pasteles, lo comía, no para ofender accidentalmente a su amigo.

Sus mandíbulas, aunque no podían comer normalmente los dulces blandos, pero friables, hizo todo lo posible para cumplir con su deber. Si no fuera por las copas encantadas que mantenían la temperatura de las bebidas, el líquido probablemente se habría congelado en el momento en que llegó a su boca crepitante.

Al verlo hacer lo mejor para consumir la comida, Auriel solo suspiró. "Cocytus, si no te gusta, no tienes que comer el pastel. Ya lo he mencionado muchas veces, puedo prepararte algo que te guste".

"No. Es. Es. Bien. De verdad. Yo era. No. Hambre. De todos modos".

"Tonterías. Por favor, espere un momento". Aplaudiendo elegantemente con sus manos, el sirviente enmascarado cercano recogió los cubiertos, reemplazándolos con algo comestible. Una comida que le gustaba a Cocytus.

Pudo haber sonado repugnante para el lector, pero fue una mezcla de errores asada especialmente hecha y producida por Entoma, hecha específicamente para Cocytus.

Aunque, la criada al principio se quejó de que asar los insectos solo quitaría el sabor de la presa. Y por lo general, Cocytus no comía a su propia especie. (Especialmente no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo). Sin embargo, de alguna manera le encantó la mezcla de insectos que Entoma creó. Por lo tanto, era una delicadeza para él, especialmente cuando la receta había sido hecha directamente para su gusto.

"Hmmm ..." él crepitó sus mandíbulas disfrutando de su comida. Auriel se limitó a sonreír mirándolo.

"Me alegra que te guste. Por favor, perdóname, en los últimos tiempos no es muy frecuente que compartamos té. Y a otros, por lo general, les gustan los pasteles que preparan Sous Chef y mi hermano".

"Oh. Entonces. Es. Es. Su. Trabajo. Tú. Traído. Ellos. Directamente. ¿De. Nazarick?"

Ella asintió con confianza. "Sí, Onii-sama siempre se asegura de que estemos bien surtidos antes de salir de Nazarick. Incluso si él siempre se queja al respecto, se toma su tiempo y prepara nuestra comida por sí mismo".

"Ya veo ..." Cocytus crujió aún más insectos debajo de sus mandíbulas. "De hecho. De. Tiempo. A. Tiempo. Él. Y. Albedo. Son. Sólo. También. Perfeccionistas. Incluso. Con. Ellos mismos. Ellos. Siempre Trabajan. A pesar de. Ainz-sama. Advertencias. Él. Y. Albedo Debe. Relájese. A. Poco. Poco. Demiurgo. También. Advertido. Ellos. Sobre. Es. Pero. Parece. Es. Es. Sin. Efecto ".

"¡Ah! ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ellos? ¡Son tan tercos! Incluso si mi hermano es un autómata, debería descansar un poco. Además, Albedo, son realmente adictos al trabajo". Ella mordisqueó un bocado de su pastelito especialmente preparado, murmurando debajo de su nariz con un rostro ligeramente puchero.

Cocytus estuvo de acuerdo con un gesto de cabeza. De hecho, a pesar de sus deberes como guardián y gobernador de la provincia de hombres bestia, de vez en cuando incluso disfrutaba de un régimen de entrenamiento adecuado con unos pocos seleccionados, dedicando tiempo a instruir a sus soldados sobre cómo ser mejores guerreros. La nueva unidad Armat bajo su cuidado mostró un gran potencial para convertirse en la nueva espada de sus fuerzas.

"Nosotros. No podemos. Ayuda. Sólo. Esperanza. Por. Lo. Lo mejor. Yo. Estoy. Claro. Una vez. Ainz-sama. Tendrá. Algún. Tiempo. Él. Will. Tome. Sus. Esposas. A. A. Merecido. Vacaciones ".

Mirando la chimenea encendida, Auriel reflexionó. "Me pregunto cuándo el Creador-sama nos llevará también, como Ainz-sama. Ella también está trabajando. Y nunca nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para pasar unas vacaciones juntos, nunca. Tal vez, si le pregunto después de todo esto, cuidado, estoy seguro de que incluso Onii-chan estaría encantada y dispuesta a participar si ella le pregunta ".

"Hmmm ... No. A. Mal. Idea. Ellos. Se merecen. A. Bien. Descansar. Después. Todo. Eso. Ellos. Se han hecho. Por. Nosotros."

"Discutámoslo con Albedo después de haber regresado a Nazarcik. Estoy segura de que ella también estará de acuerdo".

Cocytus solo estuvo de acuerdo, inclinando su cabeza.

Los dos discutieron algunas cosas más, cuando una figura extrañamente familiar, envuelta en su traje académico negro azabache apareció de las sombras.

"Espero no haber entrometido en nada importante", Ainz salió de su escondite, inhabilitando su habilidad, [Augmented Perfect Unknown]. De su lado, el mayordomo autómata salió de la oscuridad, arrastrándose por la habitación con sus brillantes ojos azules, asegurándose de que nadie lo había oído.

Al final, apareció una tercera figura, tomando la forma de un niño pequeño y delgado de alrededor de 14 años. Con orejas de gato en la parte superior de su cabeza y una sonrisa perpetua en su rostro, el muchacho estaba vestido con una juventud militar. Uniforme que consistía en pantalones cortos negros, una camisa de vestir amarilla, calcetines negros hasta la rodilla y una corbata negra. También llevaba guantes blancos y zapatos de vestir negros.

"Guten tag, schwester und Herr Einfrieren", hizo su presentación, inclinándose ligeramente. Cocytus solo exhaló una ráfaga de aire frío; No le gustaba que el joven gato lo molestara así. Auriel se limitó a sonreír suavemente.

Luego, cuando su mirada llegó a Zero y Ainz, los dos se arrodillaron de inmediato. "Ainz-sama!" Repitió el nombre a través de la cámara de construcción mágica a la vez.

"Umu, está bien. Levanta la cabeza". Ainz levantó su mano esquelética, y los sirvientes enmascarados cercanos le ofrecieron un asiento que inmediatamente rechazó debido a la corta naturaleza de su visita. "Gracias, pero mi visita es corta".

"¡Hermanos B! ¡Ainz-sama! ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí! Por favor, perdónanos, te recibimos en un lugar tan indisciplinado ..." Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

"Está bien ..." Ainz agitó su mano.

"¡No! ¡Para recibir un Ser Supremo en un lugar así, simplemente no sirve! Por favor, espere, prepararemos algo adecuado". El arco serafín apretó sus manos sobre su pecho excitado. Cocytus asintió en acuerdo, dirigiéndose hacia el exterior para exigir algo apropiado para el estado de Ainz.

Antes de que Zero pudiera abrir la boca para detenerlo, Ainz precedió al mayordomo. "Dije que está bien. No te preocupes por eso. Solo vine para comprobar que todo está funcionando como estaba previsto. ¿Ha llegado mi amiga? Esperaba verla contigo".

Cocytus, también Auriel se miró sorprendida, sin saber nada acerca de la llegada de Esdeath. "No la hemos visto."

Ainz exhaló cansadamente. "Ah, como se sospechaba, ella se alejó una vez más. Qué tipo tan aburrido es".

"Por favor, descansa, Ainz-sama, ¡la encontraremos en un momento!" Con una mirada suplicante, Auriel confiaba en poder encontrar a su maestro.

"Eso es así ..." Ainz se rió entre dientes, cubriendo su mandíbula. "Desafortunadamente, por mucho que me gustaría verte haciendo eso, no tenemos tiempo para eso. Tienes deberes que atender. El enemigo llegará pronto. Mis convocados [Primordial Shadow Reapers] al menos dijeron eso".

Auriel y Cocytus observaron a Zero en busca de confirmación, quien a cambio solo asintió con una expresión vacía. Su único ojo intacto brillaba siempre intenso.

"¡Bu-pero! ¡Al menos permita que uno de nosotros lo acompañe! No puede simplemente caminar sin una escolta. Por favor, Ainz-sama. Estamos al borde de una pelea, ¿qué diría el Creador-sama si yo, , ¿el líder de tu orden de paladín te dejó sin escolta en una próxima zona de guerra ?!

Mirando a Auriel, luego de vuelta a Ainz, Cocytus no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. "Estoy de acuerdo. Con. Auriel. Es. Es. También. Peligroso".

"Bueno ..." Ainz miró a sus dos acompañantes que esperaban detrás de él pacientemente. El Señor de la Muerte se rió mientras inspeccionaba la situación divertida. Cero inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo, firmando que estaba listo para cumplir las órdenes de Ainz.

"Creo que ya tengo mi escolta. Cero y Scrhödinger-san también serán suficientes, si se trata de eso, puedo soportar la golpiza. No soy un infante indefenso después de todo ..."

"P-pero ..." Auriel se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, brotando una pequeña cantidad de su sangre dorada.

"¡No se preocupe, Schwester! ¡Estará bien! Podemos proteger a mi Führer". Sonriendo, el chico con el fuerte acento alemán acarició la espalda de Ainz sin miedo, sonriéndole como si fueran viejos amigos.

Conociendo su estilo y la forma en que fue diseñado, Ainz simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros por la actitud despreocupada del sirviente.

Pero Zero, no podía tolerar semejante traición, inmediatamente tomó el brazo del gato y lo arrancó de su lugar.

"Au ... Bruder eso no fue agradable". El gato bromeó con el autómata con una sonrisa, sacando la lengua y saltando hacia atrás, luego saludando juguetonamente.

Extrañamente, el brazo previamente desgarrado se restauró por completo sin ningún rastro de lesión en meros momentos. Ainz solo necesitaba mirar hacia otro lado por un destello, y cuando su mirada se volvió, el brazo de Schrödinger estaba nuevamente de vuelta.

Este fue el mensajero del gato para ti. Sus habilidades, modales y apariencia fueron diseñados para parecerse a su contraparte de anime de la mejor manera posible. Por supuesto, en el marco de lo que el motor de juego de YGGDRASIL permitió a los jugadores.

Tal vez el chico mensajero no era el nivel máximo; estaba lejos de eso. Comparado con su nivel, su ataque y sus poderes defensivos eran patéticos en el mejor de los casos. Lo que lo hizo único como guardián del área fue la combinación de sus trabajos de carrera y las clases de trabajo que le otorgaron. Lo hicieron capaz de pasar casi cualquier medida de adivinación, anti-teletransportación sin cuidado, como un paseo por el parque. Solo usar objetos del mundo o métodos similares puede evitar que pase sin cuidado.

Además, su habilidad racial pasiva, [Existencia Cuántica, le dio un cuerpo y un alma que solo podían ser destruidos, desterrados o perecieron cuando se cumplían ciertos requisitos previos, requisitos que solo Ainz y Esdeath, su creador, conocían. Dándole la capacidad de estar, y no estar, en muchos lugares a la vez. Para existir, pero no. Incluso usar la magia de la muerte en él era solo una solución temporal, ya que su estado de existencia siempre cambiaba entre existente y no.

Sabiendo que no podía simplemente borrar la presencia del mocoso molesto, Zero solo frunció el ceño, mirando hacia otro lado, limpiando sus guantes blancos de la esencia carmesí con un movimiento de cepillado. Tal vez su rostro permaneció inmóvil gracias a la naturaleza de su raza, pero su total disgusto irradiaba de su ser.

"Bueno, están en eso, otra vez", observándolos un momento, Ainz murmuró disgustada, suspirando. "Bien, entonces, Khnnn ..." Aclarando su garganta, el Señor Supremo se volvió hacia Cocytus y Auriel. "Por favor ten cuidado con el enemigo que se aproxima. Es fuerte, el enemigo más fuerte al que te hayas enfrentado en la totalidad de tu existencia. Cocytus, usa la espada que te otorgamos si es necesario. Auriel, usa los cristales mágicos sellados que te dimos. No te arriesgues a la derrota ".

Los sirvientes asintieron, la luz del entendimiento se iluminó de nuevo en sus ojos, arrodillándose ante Ainz, mostrando total sumisión.

"¡No subestimes a este enemigo, o caerás! Intentaré encontrar a mi amigo tan pronto como pueda. Pero no lo olvides, le ordené a Demiurge que sellara la entrada al otro lado, y le ordené que colapsara el Túnel si algo extraño intenta invadirnos. Y como dije ... ". las luces en sus cuencas se intensificaron, dando más peso en sus siguientes palabras, elevando su índice óseo en una advertencia.

"Repito. ¡No te apresures! Antes de actuar, usa tus cabezas. Planifica tu ataque y tus pasos. Intentaré encontrar a mi amigo lo antes posible. Pero incluso así, solo te ayudaremos cuando sea absolutamente necesario. . Da lo mejor de ti, pero no lo olvides, solo aquellos que lo merecen recibirán nuestra ayuda. Lo sé, eres consciente de ello y siempre trabajas duro para que nos sintamos orgullosos. Solo quiero que recuerdes. En mi reino, la salvación tiene un precio. Solo los que trabajan para él se lo ganarán. ¡Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, gánalo! ¡Demuéstrales el poder de Nazarick! ¡Haznos sentir orgullosos! Y si llega el momento, no dudes en buscar ayuda. siempre más de uno. Recuerda eso. Unido, eres fuerte, pero solo caerás ".

Auriel y Cocytus se inclinaron hacia delante, colocándose lo más bajo posible. "Como desees, Supremo Señor. Haremos todo lo que podamos, verás. Te haremos sentir orgulloso. Haremos que los Seres Supremos nos miren con alegría y satisfacción".

Al ver su dedicación, Ainz solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa orgullosa detrás de su fachada esquelética. El orgullo que sintió casi desencadenó su supresión de emociones.

"Bien entonces ..." dándose la vuelta, su ojo los miró desde la esquina de su zócalo una última vez. "Equipa tu mejor equipo; esto será una lucha mental. No vaciles; el enemigo se alimenta de tu miedo". Dando un paso adelante, su atuendo real revoloteaba. "Schrödinger, muestra el camino. Usa tu habilidad para encontrarla".

"Okie-Dokie, mi Führer!" Lanzó un saludo burlón, abriendo el camino, marchando torpemente, sonriendo.

Con eso, Ainz y su escolta desaparecieron en medio de las sombras una vez más, usando su [Puerta Mayor] para desafiar el bloqueo dimensional alrededor del campamento. Zero gruñó, y su mano tembló ligeramente, ansiando aniquilar al niño antes de que desapareciera entre las sombras.

Auriel solo sonrió dulcemente, viéndolos salir.

"Bien entonces." Cocytus se puso de pie. "Vamos. Preparémonos. Para. Batalla". su agarre se apretó alrededor del mango de su espada Emperador de Godslayer.

Auriel asintió y, cuando estaba lista para equipar su equipo, justo al momento siguiente, se oyó un golpe en la puerta de la fortaleza improvisada. (Que era más grande desde adentro que desde afuera).

La criada enmascarada abrió la entrada fuerte, y fue Michaela quien se paró frente a la puerta. "Buenos días a usted. ¿Lady Auriel y Lord Cocytus están cerca? Me gustaría hablar con ellos".

* * *

**Cambio de escena: varios días después: hora cero:**

Los cielos se habían oscurecido; Los horrores oscurecieron los cielos. Más y más seres feos se vertieron contra el planeta una vez verde. Corrupción, torciendo los cielos arriba. Como un tentáculo grotesco, degustación, abrazos alrededor del planeta. Como una nube tóxica, infectando todo.

Los soldados sobrenaturales caídos cayeron del cielo como hojas secas. Asgardianos, demonios, ángeles con alas celestiales, fantasmas espartanos, hieracosphinx, hadas vestidas para la batalla y usando magia.

El caos gobernaba las tierras. La humanidad luchó, enviando más y más ejércitos contra las fuerzas retorcidas. Usando su mejor equipo, utilizando sus armas más terribles para detener el avance. Pero todo por el truco, ya que la mayoría de las naciones humanas aún dudaban en usar su arma más terrible, las bombas atómicas. Todavía esperaban poder cambiar la marea. Así, los soldados de pie mutados avanzaron, aplastando las líneas defensivas de los luchadores humanos desesperados, empujando hacia los centros de población, esclavizando a cada humano en su camino.

Los soldados humanos caídos se levantaron, retorcidos, tomando el lugar de las criaturas caídas, volviendo sus armas de fuego modernas contra sus antiguos compañeros.

Luchando no solo contra el enemigo recién aparecido sino contra su propia gente, la lucha por la humanidad fue desesperada.

Maniacos, retorcidos, humanos. Un culto oculto que solo esperaba los momentos correctos apareció solo para sabotear los intentos de contraataque en los peores momentos posibles, traicionando a sus propios compañeros. En los niveles más altos de mando, los cultistas solo necesitaban deslizar la información incorrecta en el momento equivocado y podían fácilmente lanzar el plan cuidadosamente establecido en el caos. Pero el tiempo se había cerrado, el momento de revelarse estaba llegando rápidamente.

El miedo corrió profundo, pero la corrupción corrió más profundo. Y cree, en toda la Tierra, los gobiernos de la Tierra estaban llenos de eso, estaba incrustado en su núcleo. Sólo el fuego santificado podría purificarlos ahora.

Entre los altos mandos, en medio del liderazgo militar, más y más personas se volvieron contra el comando, tomaron el control, sabotearon el movimiento y la coordinación en todo el mundo, o reprimieron los tan necesarios refuerzos en tiempos de necesidad.

Mientras tanto, se levantaron más y más movimientos de culto, ayudando a los invasores saboteando los intentos de rescate y evacuación. Disfrazando sus actos como simples acciones terroristas, atacando cuando era la más efectiva, matando a muchos líderes en el proceso.

Los recién anunciados heraldos del apocalipsis emitieron sus locas palabras sobre el final, convencieron a la población de que era mejor rendirse y entregarse a los invasores para que pudieran sobrevivir. Contra los soldados que solo querían protegerlos.

Era la anarquía en el más alto nivel. Una anarquía planificada que hizo que muchos gobiernos colapsaran en el primer día. El caos reinaba, y nadie podía detenerlo ahora.

En lo profundo del continente americano, en los Estados Unidos, en el estado de Colorado, bajo la montaña Cheyenne, un complejo militar se instaló muy adentro, incrustado en el estómago de la montaña.

Las puertas del búnker estaban bien cerradas, reforzadas y abastecidas apresuradamente, y vigiladas por soldados veteranos armados hasta los dientes.

La conmoción fue grande, y numerosos miembros del equipo técnico intentaron superar la terrible situación, haciendo un esfuerzo cada vez mayor para coordinar el movimiento de sus fuerzas, tratando de encontrar una nueva forma de parchar sus canales de comunicación deficientes en todo el mundo, discutiendo con sus propios medios. Alía una solución, intentando recuperarse del repentino shock.

Varios generales y asesores tácticos con insignias de aspecto elegante rodearon el mapa táctico verde neón, observando cómo desaparecían más y más puntos rojos, firmando su pérdida total sobre las unidades de todo el continente. Maldiciendo, golpeando el dispositivo electrónico con furia.

Uno por uno, el personal actual perdió el control sobre sus ejércitos.

El enemigo desconocido sabía cómo golpearlos con fuerza o tuvo suerte como el mismo diablo.

Lo primero que perdieron fue su red satelital. Uno tras otro, los militares perdieron los cuerpos artificiales alrededor de la Tierra. No solo los EE. UU., Sino todas las grandes naciones experimentaron lo mismo.

Algo proveniente del espacio los destruyó en rápida sucesión. Uno tras otro se callaron. Los escombros cayeron al suelo incluso ahora.

Ahora, solo operan unos pocos satélites funcionales, la mayoría de ellos pertenecientes a empresas privadas como Google, CBC y corporaciones de mamuts similares. Su supervivencia solo gracias a su movimiento orbital irregular y su ocultamiento.

Cooperando lo mejor que pudieron, las naciones hicieron todo lo posible por trabajar juntas para encontrar una solución, conectándose entre sí a través de líneas seguras, organizando la defensa de la mejor manera posible. Sin embargo, siguieron fallando, pero el enemigo de alguna manera sabía cada uno de sus movimientos.

Las líneas estaban calientes a medida que más y más antenas se silenciaban. La única conexión estable con el mundo exterior eran las pocas antenas de telecomunicaciones restantes y la vasta red de cable subterráneo que habían construido durante la guerra fría, la red que fue diseñada para ser redundante incluso en el momento de un apocalipsis.

"¡Bravo Uno, Bravo Uno! ¡Este es un comando! ¡No puedo escucharte! ¡Repito, no puedo escucharte!"

"¡Mando! Necesitamos refuerzos; ¡estamos abrumados! Repito - ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ah-Ahhh!" Con eso, la línea quedó en silencio. Lo único que quedaba era el chisporroteo estático, el gruñido de los monstruos y la terrible paliza. "Meeeehhhhhh!"

"¡Maldita sea!" El operador tiró sus robustos auriculares al suelo. "¡Esas malditas ovejas han aplastado nuestra división blindada!" Todos observaron al operador, pero sabían muy bien por qué actuaba así. Desde que comenzó toda esta pesadilla, cada intento de contraatacar a los invasores se encontró con un fracaso.

Mientras tanto, en lo más profundo de la montaña, en la sala de reuniones más segura del complejo, el presidente Dirrel y el personal actual se reunieron, ante ellos en varias pantallas, a los líderes de diferentes naciones que estaban proyectando, discutiendo qué hacer.

"Dirrel, si esto continúa, perderemos todo el control. ¡Debes decidir ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!" dijo uno de los participantes a la sombra.

Dirrel sudó, inclinándose hacia adelante, lo único que aún sostenía su cabeza eran sus dos brazos, agarrando su cabello rubio áspero.

"¡¿Por qué se ha llegado a esto ?! ¡Cómo podemos perder tan rápido! ¡Ni siquiera nos dan tiempo para reaccionar! ¡Simplemente aparecieron de la nada!" el presidente golpeó la mesa de reuniones con fuerza, haciendo que varios ministros y senadores se inmutaran. "¡¿Qué son estos jodidos monstruos ?! Lo que sea que les arrojemos, ellos simplemente lo quitan".

"Todavía podemos usar nuestra armada atómica abastecida, Dirrel. No lo olvides, todavía podemos cambiar la situación", dijo uno de los senadores de su lado. Cada participante se quedó en silencio al escuchar la terrible oferta.

"Senador Armstrong, por favor, perdóneme por decir esto, señor. ¡¿Pero está loco? Podemos lograr ganar un tiempo para que nuestras fuerzas se recuperen, si tenemos suerte incluso ganamos la guerra. ¡Pero a qué costo !? El daño ambiental y La radiación se prolongará durante cientos de años en las zonas afectadas. Además, los monstruos se concentran principalmente cerca de nuestro centro de la población, manteniendo a nuestros ciudadanos en cautiverio. ¿Está usted aconsejando seriamente bombardear áreas altamente pobladas como Nueva York o San Francisco? ¿Qué pasa con los civiles? ¿Qué pasa con nuestra gente? "

El presidente de China y Rusia se miraron a través del feed. Estaban bien conscientes de lo que habían hecho con su propia gente.

El senador Armstrong se encogió de hombros y se puso las gafas en la nariz. "Es eso, o no habrá Estados Unidos para salvar. China, India y Rusia ya lo hicieron. Dibuje al enemigo y luego hágalo explotar con una bomba atómica. Por supuesto, el daño que causó la acción aún no está claro". Lo corrijo, presidente Dong? "

Limpiando su espectáculo, el chino asintió fríamente. "Sí, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Actualmente, y gracias a ello, nuestras fuerzas se mantienen firmes. Las generaciones futuras los recordarán como héroes valientes".

"Monstruo…" "¿Cómo pudiste?" Escupieron a varios líderes, pero todos sabían que sus oportunidades se estaban agotando lentamente.

"¿Qué hay de evacuar a los pocos seleccionados a través de la puerta? ¿El primer ministro japonés autorizó la acción? ¿Ha tenido éxito el proyecto del arca?"

"Según nuestro informe, no. Algo está bloqueando la entrada. No podemos llegar al otro lado". El que habló fue el presidente ruso.

"Malditos bastardos!" Dirrel golpeó la mesa con fuerza, con incredulidad congelada en su rostro. Todos sabían de quién estaba hablando. "¡Nos dejarán morir aquí ...! ¡Maldito sea ese monstruo!" Exhalando fuertemente, necesitaba tomar la decisión más difícil.

Todos miraron a Dirrel, pero él dudó en contestar. Era muy consciente de la utilización de tal arma de destrucción masiva. El arma que hizo capitular a Japón al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Era un arma horrible que no deberían usar sin importar qué.

Juntando las manos, el presidente intentó calmar sus nervios. "¿Cuáles son nuestras otras opciones?"

"No mucho", declaró el ministro de Defensa sentado cerca de él, extrañamente tranquilo. "Es esto o liberar al antiguo dormilón. ¡Debe haber una manera de romper esa dura cáscara de diamante a su alrededor!"

"¿De qué está hablando? ¿Dirrel?" Numerosa voz lo interrogó confundido.

"Una criatura que encontramos en la selva amazónica hace unos años". Antes de la respuesta del presidente, el senador Armstrong se puso el espectáculo en la nariz y puso una cara seria. "No conocemos su naturaleza. Solo sabemos que nuestros expertos sobrenaturales temen incluso llegar a sus inmediaciones. Dicen que es antiguo, dicen que es un mal encarnado".

"¿Se las arregló para despertarlo? ¿O recibió alguna firma de él?" Dirrel se volvió hacia el general de tres estrellas que era el director del proyecto. A cambio, él solo suspiró.

Los otros solo los vieron a través de la transmisión en vivo, no fue una sorpresa. Cada nación tenía algo que esconder en su armario. Y en momentos como este, fue una grata sorpresa tenerla.

"Logramos arrebatar una extraña firma de vida a través de la capa de cristal. Está viva; sin embargo, la firma de vida es bastante débil y extraña. Sin embargo, la criatura es bastante robusta. En este momento, nuestros científicos están intentando romper el aislamiento. cambiando la temperatura. Pero creo que estamos cerca de romper la superficie del cristal de sellado que rodea a la criatura. Es solo una cuestión de tiempo ".

"Ya veo ..." Dirrel asintió preocupado. "¿Qué pasa con las tabletas antiguas que se encuentran cerca de su lugar de descanso? ¿Los expertos lograron descifrar el contenido de las mismas?"

"Algo. La tableta habló sobre algún tipo de gran desastre, una calamidad que la criatura traerá una vez que sea liberada. Según el texto, esa cosa de la cabra es el portador de la gran catástrofe".

"¿Dónde lo encontraste una vez más?"

"En la jungla sudamericana, hace cinco años".

"Haz que esos científicos se apresuren; tenemos que intentarlo. ¡O ganamos o todo se acaba con nosotros!" Dirrel golpeó la mesa, su mirada rebosante de ligera locura. "¡Hazlo lo mejor que puedas! ¡Las cabezas de huevo obtendrán siete horas, no más! ¡Si la situación no cambia, usaremos todo lo que tenemos! ¡Prepara las llaves en ese caso!"

El general asintió, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su despacho. Dirrel solo esperaba que la criatura liberada no trajera mayor calamidad que la que venía del espacio.

"Dios, ayuda a América. Dios, salva a la humanidad". Inclinándose hacia adelante y agarrando sus manos, oró una última vez. Desde el techo, el polvo se vertía a medida que más y más temblores sacudían la montaña.

No tenía idea, pero ese fue su último día en la Tierra. Más tarde, en ese día, una bala atravesaría su cráneo.


	21. Capitulo 25

**Cambio de escena: Cerca de Stonehenge: Unas horas más tarde:**

La tierra fue devastada, carbonizada.

Ya sea por desesperación, o gracias a los cultistas infiltrados, la humanidad había cometido el crimen más grave. Usando su arsenal nuclear, que había carbonizado el planeta, atrayendo a tantos enemigos en un lugar como pudieron, quemando la cara de la Madre Tierra con las bombas infernales, tal vez para siempre

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente. La tierra se había convertido en una roca quemada apocalíptica. En todo el mundo, criaturas retorcidas y horribles, construidas con tentáculos negros, ojos cegados y órganos palpitantes recorrían las calles casi vacías de las ciudades ruinosas, pastoreando a los que aún vivían, marcándolos con herramientas horribles, convirtiéndolos en esclavos humanos y obligándolos a Trabajo de parto, lavado de cerebro lentamente a los sobrevivientes.

Sosteniendo armas de fuego retorcidas y armas primitivas, con sus armas fusionadas con sus armas, ningún fugitivo podría atraparlas. Alrededor del mundo, en algunos lugares, algunos grupos de rebeldes todavía se mantuvieron en cierta medida. Pero los gobiernos organizados como tales ya no eran una posibilidad. La gente se amotinó, los soldados dejaron su puesto en los peores momentos posibles. Era como si el infierno hubiera llegado a la realidad.

El cielo estaba oscuro, sombreado por una espesa nube, cubriendo el sol por completo, ofreciendo solo una oscuridad infinita. Los tentáculos vivos brotaron de la tierra y del cielo, destrozando las construcciones hechas por el hombre, separándolas. Los rascacielos ya no existían, solo quedaban media ruinas, a punto de romperse en pedazos o quedar suspendidos de uno de los palpadores que bajaban del cielo.

En algunas áreas, desde el suelo, los árboles oscuros crecieron, tratando de alcanzar los cielos oscuros, formando bosques densos y poco naturales. En medio de ellos oscuras criaturas vagaban, latiendo en una voz corrosiva.

**"Meeehhhh!"**

El sol vivificante había sido reemplazado en los cielos, un corazón oscuro dibujado en él, palpitante, cada vez más intenso. "Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub" el mundo entero estaba lleno de sonidos de latidos constantes, que nunca cesaban, que nunca disminuían la velocidad, que nunca enloquecían.

En este momento, dos extrañas figuras aterrizaron cerca del círculo de piedra, también llamado Stonehenge por las civilizaciones pasadas, rodeadas por sus sirvientes de tentáculos. El dúo de hecho sobresalió.

Ambos llevaban las cualidades de la realeza. Con vestimenta oscura y armadura de batalla, uno de ellos era un hombre, envuelto en una armadura de samurai completamente vestida, construida con pura oscuridad y locura. Muchos ojos más pequeños corrían por sus extremidades, uno grande boquiabierto en su pecho. Le faltaban los ojos, cubiertos de oscuridad.

La segunda era una mujer; su parte inferior tenía las cualidades de una cabra. Su rostro era hermoso, dos cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza. Su cuerpo voluptuoso estaba cubierto por una capa negra, y sus ojos también estaban ocultos por un paño negro.

La espada negra crepitaba en el costado de Komamura. El traidor del dios sol, Amaterasu. Aunque, quizás no fue su culpa. Tal vez fue culpa de la presencia invasora que se había apoderado de su mente y cuerpo.

La espada de hoja negra y piadosa a su lado sonó. Y era extrañamente familiar. ¿¡Cómo podría no estarlo!?

Komamura podía sentir la espada que le instaba a rechazarlo, a negarlo. Pero su presencia era más fuerte, sofocando todos los intentos del arma para herirlo más de lo necesario.

Mirando a su alrededor, su conquista procedía según lo previsto. Los humanos eran más fáciles de conquistar de lo que él esperaba. Y en todos los frentes, sus fuerzas ganaron batallas una tras otra. Los aliados y sirvientes escondidos de su creador habían respondido a su llamada, saliendo de su escondite de inmediato, para ayudar a su causa siempre vigilante.

Todos esos años de planificación, todos esos años de sembrar las semillas del caos usando métodos sutiles, dejando pequeños rastros para los cultos. Solo para liberarlo al final. Libera la llave a la revelación de su padre. Libéralo para que pueda terminar lo que comenzó. Romper los sellos del Dios infernal y santo.

Estar encarcelado durante tanto tiempo le había costado su poder, pero después de comerse al zorro y al extraño, sintió que su poder había sido renovado. El que antes se llamaba Komamura había renacido como una entidad oscura. Y después de liberar a su hermana de su prisión eterna, supo que no había vuelta atrás. Ganar o morir. Esa era la única opción.

Mirándola por un momento, él estaba confiado; no podían ser derrotados

El hombre todavía sentía la lucha de su "comida" en el interior, pero el proceso de ingestión pronto se terminaría. Ellos serían una parte de él para siempre.

Por su lado, su hermana caminaba, vestida de negro. Compartiendo sus poderes con ella, nadie podría detenerlos para resucitar a su creador. Ni siquiera su familiar traidor que había traicionado a su creador en el momento del triunfo.

"ELLOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO" , susurró su hermana a su lado, usando muchas voces. Su discurso fue enloquecedor, mezclando muchos sonidos y gritos a la vez, haciendo que todos los mortales que la oyeron se volvieran locos de inmediato.

Komamura no era su verdadero nombre, sin embargo, disfrutaba de este nuevo cuerpo. Con su poder de locura y miedo, era ágil y fuerte. Mirando a su alrededor, el caos que cubría sus ojos se arremolinaba de emoción.

En el lejano, horribles monstruosidades de color negro oscuro, aparentemente hechas de tentáculos negros, con bocas babosas que cubren sus cuerpos reunidos, batiendo cada vez más intensamente, luchando contra las fuerzas sobrenaturales que luchan. Una pelea, lo más probable es que ganen.

**"Ah, HeRe iT Is. HeRe iT Is! I AlReAdY FeEL oUrrrRReAtOr's pReSeNcE. INdEeD, tYeRRReFtYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAE que queistre en este articulo en el negocio que te interesa.**

Su caminar era más como fantasmas, flotando, cortando el paisaje batido.

Deteniéndose por un momento, su atención se dirigió hacia los cielos. Sintiendo que el planeta sería lentamente abarcado por un campo de fuerza. Un campo de fuerza que los cortaría de refuerzos adicionales.

**"SnEaKy bAsTaRdS ..."** Komamura sonrió, sintiendo que el espacio dimensional se cerraba alrededor del planeta Tierra.

Sabía que algo estaba mal, y esperaba que esto sucediera. Oh, pero no tenía miedo, estaba preparado para caminar en la trampa que sus enemigos habían preparado para él. ¡Con su nuevo poder, la oposición caería toda!

"ELLOS QUE ESTÁN RECLAMANDO EL PAPEL. SÍ, SÍ ES EL LADO PARA EL MISMO ..." siseó la mujer a su lado, con una sonrisa diabólica, mostrando sus dientes como agujas.

Olfateando en el aire, sintió satisfacción. No miedo, ya que era una encarnación del miedo. La magia que usaban los bocados para cerrar el lugar era antigua. Mayor que él y su hermana. La mezcla de muchas cosas. Nórdico, griego, hada, santo, profano y algo inquietantemente familiar. Similar, pero diferente en naturaleza a la magia que el gran destructor había usado. Todo ello alimentado por la energía redirigida de los siete pilares.

Pero como se esperaba, si utilizaban esa energía para alimentar la barrera para mantenerlos en este lugar exacto, entonces ... Su rostro se estiró en una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que la integridad del sello alrededor de la prisión se debilitaría considerablemente.

En la pequeña isla llamada Japón, la construcción extraña que la diosa tonta había abierto todavía estaba en pie, lo que sería la clave de su escape. No importaba si estaba actualmente sellado desde el otro lado, una vez que su creador había sido liberado, resolvería esta pequeña molestia.

Los cielos oscuros cubrieron los cielos, hechos de tentáculos y siempre mirando a los ojos ciegos, mirando a sus creadores, buscando posibles objetivos, chocando de vez en cuando con los guardias sobrenaturales que aparecen.

Las fuerzas que habían encontrado eran fuertes, pero no numerosas. Esperaba más. Pero después de considerar que caminarían en una trampa, era de esperarse. Cualquiera que fuera a pelear en este campo de batalla tenía aquí un cono completamente preparado para morir.

Al ver a su oposición ante su objetivo previsto, los seres que se encontraban ante ellos eran realmente impresionantes. Uno era un guerrero cian, que llevaba dos poderosos bergs en su espalda. Su exoesqueleto estaba brillando, casi lastimando sus ojos sombríos. Con cuatro brazos, fue la encarnación del guerrero insectoide más excelente que jamás había visto. Un insecto que alcanza más de dos metros y medio, caminando sobre dos pies, una fusión entre una mantis y una hormiga, sosteniendo una gran alabarda hecha de metal frío, y una odachi con una longitud superior a 180 cm.

La segunda era una mujer de mediana edad, vestida de punta a los pies en una placa dorada radiante, una armadura que estaba cubierta por marcas negras en estilo de celda de colmena hexagonal, que emitía oscuridad y luz a la vez. El diseño de su armadura no era adecuado para un guerrero de estilo medieval, no, era más como lo que un paladín futurista usaría para la batalla.

Con símbolos hexagonales dibujados a través de toda la composición de la placa, se hizo para protegerla de los daños, para ayudarla a moverse y maniobrar fácilmente. Era un plato, sin embargo, estaba diseñado para ayudarla a moverse sin problemas, con muchas articulaciones y con refuerzos adicionales cerca de los puntos débiles.

Sus espinillas y guardias de brazos estaban incrustados con un cristal blanco. Su placa de pecho estaba adornada con un diamante rojo. Y al final, la máscara que llevaba no tenía agujeros para los ojos. En cambio, solo tenía una rendija vertical que emitía una luz negra donde los ojos deberían estar. Dos decoraciones de estilo Valkyrie de estilo similar abultan hacia atrás en los dos lados del protector de cabeza, complementando el diseño futurista.

Sus enormes alas sagradas se extendían detrás de su espalda y estaban cubiertas por una placa similar de estilo similar a su armadura, terminando con cuchillas de bordes brillantes.

La ballesta automática que sostenía había sido diseñada de manera correspondiente, lista para disparar los rayos encantados en cualquier momento posible. Su boca terminó como la cabeza de un león, boquiabierta para devorar a sus enemigos, aumentada con bayonetas con bordes de energía.

Como usted puede suponer, ella era Auriel Michalis, la líder del cuerpo de paladines del Reino Hechicero.

Ella y Cocytus se enfrentaron a los enemigos aparecidos, liderando a las pocas figuras similares que estaban de pie de lado.

Vestido para la batalla, Michael con su ropa de sacerdote de la batalla santa, Lucifer vistiendo su elegante armadura infernal, con picos y escamas y una espada larga y elegante en su costado, Thor con Mjörn y ataviado con su antigua armadura Norn construida con pieles y el adantino Asgardian Adamantine, y el poderoso Porphyrion, usando su armadura hecha de cristal y sosteniendo su Warhammer. Su piel podría haber sido fuerte, sin embargo, en una batalla tan decisiva, no había lugar para el error.

Sus números eran pocos, pero como se dijo, esto no fue sino una batalla. Sólo la élite de la élite tenía un lugar entre ellos. Los que se habían preparado para morir y podían venir. Otras unidades especializadas como esta también lucharon en diferentes campos de batalla o ayudaron a alimentar el campo de fuerza alrededor de la Tierra. La barrera que mantenía al enemigo a raya bajo la batalla. O incluso, hubo seres que se habían negado a participar en la lucha por obstinación o falta de voluntad para trabajar junto con viejos enemigos. Sus razones variaban, pero en efecto existían.

**"HmM. OH, jyy. ENTeRtAiNmEnT"** , reflexionó el falso Komamura, mirando a sus oponentes con gran satisfacción. Las sombras en el lugar de sus ojos se arremolinaban de emoción. **"¿QUÉ PODEMOS PENSAR EN ELLO MÁS, MISMO?" **Volviéndose hacia la mujer encapuchada de su lado, ella solo se rió entre dientes.

"ENTENDIENDO EL MANTENIMIENTO DE LOS MISMOS. SI NO LO DEBE MANTENER, LE GUSTARÉ LA CARÁCTER MÁS RÁPIDA. SE ENCUENTRA EN EL MISMO PUNTO".

Cocytus crepitaba amenazadoramente sus mandíbulas, agarrando su alabarda con más fuerza, pero no dijo nada; entre guerreros, no había necesidad de palabras. Entre dos lados opuestos, los actos eran más fuertes que las meras palabras.

"Así que finalmente llegaste." Auriel retiró la cuerda de su ballesta, la cuerda que fue construida con energía de luz pura.

**"¿Y usted es?" **preguntó el ser corrompido con una ceja levantada. **"Reconozco EL LÍMITE DE PASO. HmM, oDiN, usted es MUCHO MÁS MÁS QUE ESTÁ, HAGAMOS SU RESPUESTA A TIEMPO.**

Thor frunció el ceño y escupió. "¡No te atrevas a decir el nombre del padre, bestia! ¡O la aniquilación será tu recompensa!"

**"¡Ah! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ GESTIONARIOS DEL PIEZO EN EL PIEZO DEL INCORRECTO EN EL PIEZO DEL GUSTO DEL PIEZO EN EL PIEZO DEL PIEZO PARA EL USO DE LA PIEZA EN EL PAZ.**

Thor apretó su arma, lista para saltar, solo para que Michael lo detuviera y levantara a Maltet Salis. "No dejes que sus palabras te alcancen, Thor. Él solo tiene la intención de hacerte perder el equilibrio".

**"Hmm. Miguel, o más bien debería decir, Michaela. ¿Cómo está su padre hace? Oh, lo siento, se sacrificó. Y para qué? Para nada! El sello pronto quede fuera, con su temple, sólo tiene acercado Lo inevitable."**

"Ser traicionero", Michael estrechó sus estrictos ojos y se puso a actuar, si no fuera por Lucifer que la precedía.

"Oh, realmente lo crees. Piensa otra vez", sonrió el príncipe del infierno.

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

"Hola, hemos tenido que vivir," susurró la mujer.

Olfateando en el aire, Komamura finalmente reconoció. **"SnEaKy bAsTaRdS YoU ArE". **Pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír. No le molestó en lo más mínimo, aplaudiendo aplaudiendo sus manos blindadas. **"DESCONECTE A NOSOTROS DEBIDO A BODA, BRAVO".**

La oposición actual solo se miraba sorprendida. Su enemigo estaba loco o sabía de la trampa. No, él solo estaba loco. Estaba definitivamente loco.

**'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' S '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' **Inclinando la cabeza, observó a Auriel y Cocytus. **"TeLl mE. YOuR EnErGy FEeSO FaMiLiAr, YET DiFFErEnT. AReOOE HE TÍRÁ EN INGRESO YA SE ENCUENTRAN A CONTINUACIÓN Y A CONTACTO A ATRÁS INGRESAR EvEnCoRaVeNdE OTROS CRITERIOS PARA QUE LE PAGUE Y ENTREGUE ". **Levantando su mano escamosa, Komamura ofreció una oportunidad. **"TaKe iT, oD DiE".**

"Es. Will. Ser. Tú. Quien. Will. Ser. Derrotado". Cocytus apretó su agarre, listo para saltar en cualquier momento.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué cabra?"

Lucifer volvió la cabeza hacia Auriel, respondiendo a su pregunta. "Está hablando del Señor de la Gran Catástrofe. Desapareció bajo la batalla cuando sellamos la entidad, y desde entonces, nadie lo ha visto".

Auriel observó a Cocytus por un momento. El título era inquietantemente familiar, pero ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente dónde. Girando la cuerda en su ballesta, el seraph del arco clavó su mirada en la entidad.

"Cesa tus palabras, ser asqueroso. O te haré. En cambio ..." ella estiró su mano blindada. "Entregue esa espada. No le pertenece a usted. Su presencia simplemente está contaminando su existencia pura".

**"Oh esto." **Levantó la hoja negra. **"Lo sé. Es MÁS NUEVO. Y SÍ MÁS RÁPIDAMENTE. Lo haré pronto, y así sucesivamente".**

"¡Humph! ¡Así sea! ¡Entonces prueba la ira de los Seres Supremos!" Asintiendo, chasqueó los dedos y las trampas rúnicas se encendieron alrededor de las dos, cerrándolas en medio de una barrera siempre en movimiento hecha de pentagramas angelicales y diabólicos.

Komamura y su compañero sondearon la barrera, con la espada y su propia energía que tomaron el diseño de la oscuridad, tentáculos y ojos ciegos locos. **"COMIENCE SU ARRIBA Y HÁGASE COMPRENDIENDO. ENTONCES NO SERÁ VIGIENDO. ES SÓLO UN PRINCIPIO DE TIEMPO QUE SE ENCUENTRE EN EL PODER".**

"Kukuku ... no está destinado a mantenerte dentro".

**"¿¡Qué!?" **Sus ojos cubiertos de oscuridad se ensancharon cuando Auriel enfundó su arma detrás de su espalda, y un cristal de sellado azul, del tamaño de una cabeza, se materializó en su palma. Lucifer, Michael e incluso Porphyrion sudaban sintiendo el poder primordial que emitía el objeto. Cocytus produjo un artículo similar, solo que emitió energía púrpura y fue de color negro en lugar de blanco puro.

"Déjate agradecer por el poder de los Seres Supremos. Su poder sellado te purificará. ¡Ahora, Cocytus!" Con un swing, ambos lanzaron la magia Super Tier sellada al mismo tiempo. "[Olvido]!" "[Caido]!"

Inicialmente, usar dos hechizos de nivel superior era imposible, ya que tenía una naturaleza desagradable una vez que cualquier miembro de un equipo lanzaba un hechizo de nivel superior, cada miembro sería penalizado por no poder lanzar dichos hechizos durante un período específico, es decir, un período de enfriamiento. Esta restricción se puso en marcha para evitar que las guerras de gremios en YGGDRASIL se decidieran por quién podría vomitar los hechizos de nivel superior.

Afortunadamente, en el Nuevo Mundo, algunas reglas han cambiado. En sus viajes, Ainz encontró una forma de lanzarlos simultáneamente. Sin embargo, era un poco complicado y requería una preparación específica para sacrificar cristales mágicos de alta capacidad.

La operación de liberación requería una coordinación perfecta de los lados que pretendían tener éxito en el esfuerzo.

Sellar la magia y luego liberarla de los cristales al mismo tiempo garantiza el efecto explosivo. Sin embargo, si uno de los lados retrasó la activación incluso un momento, la segunda habilidad de Super Tier simplemente no se activó, y el cristal se agrietó, lo que la hace inutilizable.

Primero, un miasma oscuro descendió en el espacio sellado, rodeando a los invasores, masticándolos, evaporándolos poco a poco, eliminándolos lentamente de la existencia. Entonces, como si el mundo se volviera blanco, era como si el sol mismo descendiera a la Tierra, limpiando todo con su calor celestial.

La embestida de un pilar blanco se prolongó durante varios segundos. La naturaleza erosiva de la primera habilidad fortaleció el poder abrasador de la segunda. Y el lugar cerrado aumentó exponencialmente la efectividad.

La barrera especialmente preparada se agrietó y tembló, pero no se derrumbó, se mantuvo incluso después de que el ataque se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo.

Durante doscientos metros, todo pareció marchitarse y quemarse. El pequeño grupo retrocedió ligeramente, sintiendo el intenso calor mezclado con el poder de la nada que había comenzado a afectarlos. Cubriéndose los ojos para no lastimar sus retinas, la luz era tan intensa que incluso mirándola amenazaba con quemarlos en cenizas.

Cuando cesó la luz, solo quedaban ruinas humeantes. Michael miró a su alrededor con horror dibujado en su rostro. Incluso su padre no era capaz de tal destrucción con una sola habilidad, sin embargo, estos recién llegados llevaban el apocalipsis en el bolsillo.

Auriel sonrió bajo su casco. "Testigo, el poder de los Seres Supremos".

Las barreras alrededor de los dos se rompieron lentamente, revelándolos lentamente. Cubiertos por marcas quemadas, extrañamente todavía estaban vivos. Pero sus cuerpos en verdad habían comenzado a desmoronarse por el intenso ataque. "Bueno, entonces ..." Auriel equipó su arma, retirando la cuerda. "Terminemos esto."

**"¡Espera! ¡¿Qué es eso ?!" **El rey gigante apuntó hacia los dos. En medio del paisaje carbonizado, Komamura sostenía el cadáver carbonizado de un niño sobre su cabeza.

**"Kukukuku ..." La** oscuridad lo cubrió por completo, abriendo varios ojos más sobre su cuerpo, sus manos reemplazadas por tentáculos pegajosos. **"El cuerpo del rey de hadas de hecho era una gran magia amortiguador. Sin ella, podríamos haber hecho daño muy mal. Afortunadamente, hemos logrado captar esta cosa poco menos de camino hacia aquí. Sus gritos eran legendarias bajo nuestro pequeña sesión."**

La mujer de cabra que estaba a su lado asintió, regodeando como una maníaca, por ahora su cuerpo, construido a partir de tentáculos retorcidos.

**"Erlkönig!" **Porfirio gritó de miedo. No siempre fue el más amable con el rey de las hadas, pero compartieron una buena relación razonable en el pasado. **"¡Whaaa! ¡Te aplastaré!" **Una neblina roja nublaba su visión, empujándolo a cargar contra los invasores.

"¡Espera, Porphyron! ¡Erlkönig sabía para qué se inscribió!"

**"No, por eso ... ¡LA ARTE DE LET!" **Agarrando el cuello del antiguo rey de las hadas, todavía retorciéndose, y su compañero la pierna del cadáver cojeando, los dos aspiraron la energía mística restante del rey, curándose a sí mismos. El ataque los debilitó más de lo que les gustaba. No como importaba, masacrarían a todos.

**"Ahora, entonces ..." la** oscuridad descendió lentamente, revelando los ojos ciegos de Komamura. **"¡LLEGA EL MISMO PUNTO! EL PODER DE LA MANERA, FELIZA EL CORRECTO DE TU CARRERA!"**

Porphyrion cargó como un toro salvaje, su martillo cayó con la fuerza de los antiguos, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera chocar con el enemigo, se congeló, sus brazos, sus piernas, todo su cuerpo se detuvo. Temblando, solo mirando a la criatura delante de él, había sido congelado completamente. El terror llenó sus entrañas.

"AfRaId, ArE YoU NoT?" Se burló de él, la mujer, caminando en círculos a su alrededor, agarrando su cabeza calva. "MI PIEZO DE PUNTO DE ENTREVISTA, VAYA A GANAR. TODO SU PROBLEMA DE DESARROLLO, ESTE PUNTO DE COMUNICACIÓN DE EVENTOS."

Porphyrion sintió terror y, sin embargo, también sintió el dolor cuando las manos de tentáculo de la mujer se animaron a arrancarle su cabeza titánica. "[Presa Santificada]" Justo en el momento siguiente, una descarga de descarga sagrada llenó el suelo con flechas blancas. Cada uno de ellos golpea los objetivos, convirtiéndolos en cojines de presión en una rápida sucesión. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos golpeó al rey gigante. Además, cortó la mano corrupta que lentamente invadió la cabeza del rey gigante.

Como un destello, cargando hacia adelante, Cocytus eliminó la forma considerable del gigante, llevándolo a la línea de fondo. En su explosión, incluso logró cortar un pedazo de los cuerpos de Yog-Sothoth y su misterioso compañero.

Respirando pesadamente, el gigante observó al guerrero cian con los ojos abiertos, observando su implacable forma tomando una postura. Sin decir nada, solo asintió con aprobación, llamando a su cristal hecho Warhammer.

"sEt's sTaRt. CoMe to mE ChIlDrEn". A su orden, el suelo tembló, e innumerables seres retorcidos emergieron entre los bosques oscuros cercanos, arrancándose de la tierra corrompida. Las agujas de tentáculos se alzaban de la nada, descendían desde los cielos, buscando la fuerza defensiva.

Las fuerzas de élite en el fondo lucharon, luchando para contener a los invasores, pero todo por el engaño. A medida que más y más comenzaban a materializarse, entraban a través de los portales que aparentemente aparecían de la nada.

Fue Thor quien cargó primero, enviando a muchos seres inmundos de regreso de donde vinieron, girando su martillo y llamando a la gran tormenta desde los cielos. "¡Muere, cosas sucias!" Un cordero, o más como un conjunto de tentáculos y bocas abiertas, más grande de lo que nadie había visto cargado hacia él. Pero con un solo golpe, chamuscó que el profano era irreconocible.

Sin embargo, después de la poderosa huelga, se movió. Aún así, se arrastraba contra sus oponentes, las bocas al final de sus tentáculos se abrían, alcanzando la comida fresca.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar al grupo, Lucifer ordenó a las sombras, aplastando a los atacantes, terminándolos con un muro de fuego infernal. "¡Te quemaré hasta las cenizas!" el fuego infértil en sus ojos cortados se intensificó cuando sus llamas pasaron de ser de color carmesí a negro, devorando todo lo que habían conectado, y desenfundando su espada infernal, el rey de los mentirosos acusado del enemigo, eliminando a todos los heridos o heridos. No se vio afectado por sus fuegos del purgatorio.

La batalla continuó, y nadie podía detenerla ahora. En un momento, el rey gigante se recuperó y se unió a la batalla.

Justo cuando la batalla se intensificó, Michaela se unió, al ver que Porphyrion pronto se vería abrumada por los monstruos que lo atacaban. Su cuerpo titánico puede haber sido robusto; Su poder monstruoso. Pero incluso él podría estar abrumado contra un oponente abrumador. Y su enemigo era legión.

"Me encargaré de ellos". Michaela se levantó de un salto y blandió su arma sagrada, Maltet Salis. "¡En el nombre del santo padre! ¡En paz!" Surgió una ola de sal, lavando todo, convirtiendo a todos los que viciaban el tabú en sal. Lucifer se alejó de un salto, sabiendo lo que les pasó a los que entraron en contacto con la sal sagrada. Puede que no lo haya matado, pero fue bastante doloroso.

Cocytus hizo lo mismo. Aunque no era un demonio, sospechaba el resultado final. Y él era muy consciente de que, bajo la batalla de ser golpeado por su propio camarada, era deshonroso.

Pero Auriel, ella disfrutó de la sal sagrada que la lavaba. Llena de propósito, su dedo en el gatillo nunca dejó de moverse, liberando sus rayos sagrados uno tras otro.

Era extraño, pero su madre también tenía una habilidad similar. La habilidad que Michael había convocado no era tan potente como la de ella, ni contenía la naturaleza corrosiva de sus poderes demoníacos. Así, ella disfrutó de este santo baño de sal. Además, la llenó de vigor.

Ella y Cocytus lucharon contra el enemigo principal Yog-Sothoth y su misterioso compañero. Mientras tanto, los otros mantuvieron a raya el forraje de cañón que llegaba continuamente.

Auriel luchó, bombardeando a su oponente con sus rayos sagrados, sin dejar de moverse, porque estaba programada de esa manera. Para una luchadora a distancia como ella, quedarse en un lugar era la mejor manera de ser eliminado.

"¡[Descarga continua de la Buscadora, [Triple Magia Maximizada: Pilar Santificado]! [¡Gracia de la diosa]! [¡Desde abajo, hay luz]!" Combinando sus habilidades, los músculos de Auriel aumentaron, llenándose con un nuevo poder. Sus ataques se volvieron más efectivos.

Sus compañeros también sintieron el efecto como su pasiva, [Divina Aura de la Diosa Gracia] irradiándolos. El aura que sanaba continuamente a todos y elevaba ligeramente las estadísticas de habilidad de todos a su alrededor. Sea santo o profano, disfrutaron el efecto.

Muchos agujeros se abrieron tanto en el suelo como en el cielo. Dibujando símbolos sagrados cerrados por un círculo, siempre en movimiento, sus sagrados ataques estaban conectados, marcando el mal y el bien por un pilar azul santificado.

Sus enemigos ardían horriblemente como eran seres inmundos. Ella y Cocytus trabajaban como una máquina bien engrasada. Sus bendecidos ataques y bendiciones a distancia ayudaron a Cocytus a soportar la mayor parte del daño y a cortar al enemigo en pedazos. Su entrenamiento grupal semanal había dado como resultado que eran imparables.

El dúo amenazador del oponente se regeneró, por supuesto, pero fue más difícil de lo que esperaban. El pequeño grupo de ataque comenzó a empujarlos hacia atrás. Paso a paso perdieron terreno.

Después de bloquear una poderosa rebanada ascendente con su alabarda helada, su Cuchilla de Emperador matando a Dios fue levantada.

"[Tormenta congelante]! [Golpe Acalanātha]!" El ataque combinado de Cocytus sacudió toda el área, liberando un iceberg del tamaño de una montaña, rompiendo el terreno y congelando todo en un radio de cincuenta metros.

El área donde lucharon los bandos se volvió blanca por el golpe masivo, el suelo aún temblando por unos largos segundos, haciendo que muchas criaturas sobrevivientes se vuelvan desequilibradas y caigan en las grietas abiertas gritando horriblemente.

La hoja negra sostenida por Yog-Sothoth crujió, quemando su mano cuando el borde le instó a rechazarlo, pero él solo sonrió. El poder de Cocytus era ciertamente considerable, empujando a su enemigo hasta sus rodillas, perforando los huesos y músculos en su brazo después de cada golpe.

La presión que empujaban los bandos sobre sus armas era tan intensa; Vibraba el aire en un calor blanco. Pequeñas iluminaciones de fuerza lanzadas después de cada golpe, marcando aún más el campo de batalla.

Incluso Auriel necesitaba saltar de la fuerza de los dos lados, deteniendo su ataque contra la misteriosa mujer.

"Lord Cocytus es realmente feroz", comentó Thor, respirando pesadamente mientras la sangre brotaba de su frente.

"De hecho. Después de todo, es el Caballero de Niflheim", agregó Auriel sonriendo, recordando el implacable régimen de entrenamiento que realizaban cada semana.

"Hmm. Un gran título, y un buen lugar. Solía cazar allí con mi padre cuando era un niño", comentó Thor, con una sonrisa curvada en su boca, recordando el paisaje helado de Niflheim.

Terminando aún más Dark Young, Porphyrion saltó hacia atrás, girando su Warhammer. **"¡Vamos! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes ?!" **rugió con fiereza, observando el cadáver carbonizado de Erlkönig colgando de su costado. **"¡No te lo pierdas, te vengaré!"**

Bajo la batalla salvaje, había logrado recuperar su cadáver. Después de la batalla, él se aseguraría de que fuera devuelto a su gente. Como rey, Erlkönig merecía al menos esto.

Porphyrion era consciente; no vendrían refuerzos, ya que estaban fuera de la barrera que lo alimentaba con magia antigua y poder divino, o estaban en casa, protegiendo las fronteras de las criaturas en continuo crecimiento. Estaban solos, atrapados con el enemigo. A su alrededor, era el lugar que puedes describir como la versión retorcida y más oscura del Infierno.

Michael aterrizó cerca de Auriel. "¡Señora Auriel! ¡Estás bien! Lo siento, no era mi intención golpearte con mi ola de sal sagrada".

Y para su alivio, el Arch Seraph simplemente desechó su preocupación. "No te preocupes por eso. Fue un poco refrescante ..." Michael sintió la sonrisa de Auriel debajo de su máscara. Aún así, ella se sentía incómoda.

"Aún así ..." Observando su arma, entrecerró los ojos. "El arma hecha por el padre puede matar incluso a un ser divino".

"La madre tiene una habilidad similar".

"¿¡Oh enserio!?"

Auriel asintió en respuesta. "Sí, solo el suyo es más fuerte. Además, al mezclar las cualidades infernales y divinas de su sangre híbrida, puede infundirla con energía demoníaca, dándole nuevas cualidades".

Lucifer se encogió de hombros, aterrizando cerca de ella con sus alas de oscuridad. "Es muy interesante, pero dudo que la sangre angelical y demoníaca se pueda mezclar". Michaela miró a Lucifer con una ligera tristeza, luego volvió su atención a la batalla.

"Sigamos presionando; no podemos dejar que Lord Cocytus pelee esta batalla solo".

"De acuerdo", obligó el Arch Seraph. "Ainz-sama, creador-sama. Cuídanos mientras ganamos esto para ti", oró profundamente por dentro.

Pero antes de que pudieran moverse, se sintieron como una presión enorme presionando sobre ellos. En el cielo, numerosos ojos cerrados aparecieron, abriéndose lentamente, revelando sus diversos contenidos, congelando en terror.

Por un momento, Auriel sintió horror como nunca antes. Completamente indefensa, su resistencia al miedo había sido anulada inmediatamente.

Porfirión se agitó como si estuviera luchando contra algo invisible. Thor vomitó, acurrucándose en el suelo temblando. Michael cayó de rodillas, agarrando sus dos lados, lágrimas doradas brotaban de sus ojos. "¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No de nuevo! ¡Padre! ¡No te vayas!" Ella gritó en agonía.

Lucifer se mantuvo mejor que los otros participantes, ya que en el infierno residían muchas criaturas de pesadilla, aún así, apenas podía pararse, fuera lo que fuera lo que asaltaba sus mentes. Era increíblemente fuerte, capaz de superar sus considerables resistencias mentales.

Auriel comenzó a sentir que su mente se deslizaba. Las ilusiones jugaban en su mente como todos los que amaba morir. Jugando ante sus ojos una y otra vez. Habían sido torturados; Habían sido castigados sin razón. Y al final, todos habían muerto. Sus amigos, sus parientes. Sus dioses, su madre. ¡Todos ellos!

"Aaaaahhhh ..." gimiendo, ella cayó de rodillas. La verdadera naturaleza de Yog-Sothoth había sido revelada, trayendo horror y temor.

"LLEGARÁ EL PODER DE PODER", susurró la mujer de la cabra, girándose hacia Cocytus, quien todavía se sostenía. "¿CÓMO ES EL PODER PARA QUE USTED SEA PERMANENTE?"

Yog-Sothoth también lo miró con curiosidad; el que todos lo conocía era incapaz de pensar una razón por la que no se vio afectado.

Cocytus respiró profundamente, inclinando la cabeza, haciendo crujir sus mandíbulas. Era como si se estuviera riendo, disfrutando de la emoción de la batalla. "Es. Ha. Ha sido. Algún. Tiempo. Desde. I. Disfruté. Yo mismo. Esto. Mucho". Levantando la cabeza, sus ojos de cristal brillaban con emoción. "¿Cómo. Debería. I. Miedo? A. Guerrero. Debería. No. Ceder. In. El. Medio. De. La. Batalla. No importa. El. Obstáculo. O. El. Enemigo". Su tercer brazo se adelantó, convocando una cuchilla. Un borde majestuoso, hecho completamente de hielo blanco, perfectamente formado, tomando la forma de un ōdachi japonés con una tsuba blanca, parecida a un copo de nieve, una empuñadura blanca, una hoja blanca y una larga cinta blanca en el extremo del pomo.

"Sode no Shirayuki". Cocytus exhaló, anunciando el nombre de la hoja. Todos sintieron que la temperatura bajaba considerablemente con la apariencia del arma, y la pequeña humedad restante en el suelo comenzó a congelarse.

"Sentirse. Honrado. Es. Es. No. Cada. Día. I. Uso. Mi. Hoja de Godslayer. Y. Este. Uno. A. El. Mismo. Tiempo".

Las criaturas entrecerraron los ojos sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

"El. Fin. Resultado. De. Guerrero Takemikazuchi-sama. Inacabado. Trabajo. Y. El. Último. Dos. Seres. Constantes. Esfuerzo. Hacer. El. Perfecto. Hielo. Hoja". Apuntándolo contra sus enemigos, Cocytus tomó una postura diferente. "Ahora. Tú. Will. Cara. Es. Habilidad. Yo pregunto. Tú. Entonces. Qué. Es. Tú. ¿Miedo?"

Yog-Sothoth y Shub-Niggurath se miraron sorprendidos.

"Temblar." El guerrero de hielo anunció, y la nieve comenzó a caer de los cielos cuando la temperatura comenzó a descender rápidamente. "[Dance of Death: Activate]" Cocytus activó la habilidad única de su arma, apuñalando su herramienta en el suelo.

El mundo alrededor de Cocytus se volvió blanco, congelando todo. Auriel sintió cada miedo, cada duda, cada emoción reprimida, desapareciendo de su ser. Como todos los demás a su alrededor.

Mirando alrededor, Yog-Sothoth solo pudo burlarse. **"¿PODRÍA RECIBIR SU PODER MÁS ENTRETENIMIENTO?" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "No" "" "" "" "¿Está seguro?**

La parte de la mujer del dúo continuó. "En resumen, parando es inútil. Todo el mundo ... tiene algo que actúa como su manta de seguridad o que los haga estallar en un sudor frío. Cuando una persona está en un estado de calma o paz, y le preguntó por qué están en espíritus tal, ellos no pueden precisar o identificar sus razones. Pero cuando ese individuo mismo se encuentra en un estado de miedo, incluso los más mentalmente inepto le puede dar una lavandería lista de razones ... Es oscuro, frío, empinada, confinado, doloroso, sucio. A lo sumo nivel fundamental, un estado de paz se asocia a vida mientras que el estado de miedo está estrechamente asociado con la muerte. Así que incluso si alguien no puede articular sus razones para querer vivir, ellos poéticamente acerca de por qué temer a la muerte ... Esto no sólo se aplica a las Por lo tanto, no está disponible en español. SUGERENCIA EN EL ORDEN DEL RUEDO DEL AMBIENTE DE AYUDA ... Y EN EL ÁMBITO D, eU, usted tiene una gran oportunidad de hacer frente a ...

La criatura miraba a Cocytus con sus ojos ciegos. **"Así que ya ves, no se puede incapacitar el miedo. Porque es la misma esencia de la vida. Incluso si se las arregló para retrasar lo inevitable. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo hasta Dread encuentra su camino a través de su escudo de coraje. Es inevitable. "**

"Bien dicho ..." dijo Auriel fríamente, poniéndose de pie.

Curiosamente, el grupo previamente tembloroso se levantó, uno por uno, pero sus miradas estaban vacías; sus caras estaban inmóviles. Pálido. Como si estuvieran muertos. "Por esa misma razón, de ahora en adelante, somos inmunes al miedo".

"¿CÓMO HA SIDO EL PAPEL ?! siseó Shub-Niggurath, de pie cerca de su hermano. El hombre que forma parte del dúo solo trató de encontrar la razón por la cual su habilidad había sido anulada.

"Yo. He. He estado. Tratando. A. Dile. A ti. Eso. Nosotros. No. Ya no. Se. Considerado. Entre. Los. Vivir". Cocytus respiró, y su respiración congeló el sólido aire ardiente.

Thor y Michael se inspeccionaron a sí mismos, este estado para ellos fue bastante antinatural. Lucifer se limitó a sonreír, bajando la cabeza. "Señor Cocytus, realmente merece su nombre. Lago Cocytus, el lago helado del noveno círculo".

Porphyrion probó su mano, su furia había disminuido extrañamente, y en lugar de eso, sintió una especie de extraña calma.

**"MoRe nOnSeNsE".**

"bRoThEr, Be cArEfUl. Thyy aRe pLANnInG SoMeThInG".

"Sode no Shirayuki. No. No. Actúa. Como. A. Conducto. Es de sí. Más bien. Es. En realidad. Funciones. Por. Traer. El. Cuerpo. El. Es. El portador. A. A. La temperatura. Abajo. Cero . Los. Afectados. Aliados. Y. El. Portador. Temporalmente. Girar. En. Un. No-muerto. Estado. Cualquier cosa. El. El portador. Y. Los. Afectados. Los aliados. Tocar. Se congelará. . "

Usando la confusión momentánea, Cocytus se lanzó hacia adelante. "El. Portador. Es. Solo. Una. Extensión".

"De la hoja en sí ..." Auriel continuó apuntando su auto ballesta.

**"Continúas tubo de salida de absurdos. Si el cuerpo del portador alcanza temperaturas por debajo de cero, las reacciones moleculares se llega a un punto en el sostenimiento de la vida no será posible. Incluso si usted es un ser sobrenatural lo que necesita una integridad estructural determinados para funcionar. En las palabras Otros Vosotros tenéis que vivir ".**

"¿No dijimos eso?" Auriel anotó un tiro en la cabeza en Shub-Niggurath, soplando la mitad de su cabeza.

"Ahora. Nosotros. Podemos. Ser. Considerados. Como. No-muertos". La huelga de Cocytus cortó la mano de Yog-Sothoth, pero la sangre no brotó como la anterior, sino que se congela de inmediato.

"Hmm, ya veo. Nuestras moléculas están actualmente en un estado suspendido. Entonces, el miedo que intentó invadir nuestros cuerpos previamente no tiene a dónde ir. ¡Genio! ¡Verdaderamente genio!" Lucifer sonrió, usando sus llamas de pandemónium. Pero en lugar de quemar los objetivos y ser caliente, las llamas infernales se volvieron frías, bailando en un tono azul negruzco, causando daños por quemaduras por escarcha.

Thor saltó, usando su poderoso martillo y relámpagos golpeando trozos de sus enemigos medio sólidos. Parecía que eran susceptibles al frío y al daño del hielo, ya que su regeneración había disminuido considerablemente.

**"¡Eso no puede ser!" **Yog-Sothoth apenas pudo bloquear la huelga de Cocytus, quien en el siguiente momento hizo una pirueta rápida y cortó su hombro.

"Uno. Cientos. Y. Cuarenta. Grados. Abajo. Cero. Humanos. Sangre. Por lo general. Se congela. Uno. Cientos

Y. Dieciocho. Grados Abajo. Cero."

"Ese es el punto de congelación de la sangre y evitará la filtración de una herida abierta", continuó Michael, recordando el punto de congelación habitual de la sangre. Difería entre especies, pero incluso las especies construidas a partir de energía pura se vieron afectadas por la diferencia de temperatura al afectar el movimiento molecular.

El Cocytus cortado no brotó sangre, se había congelado sólido cuando su espada se encontró con la carne, luego, cuando la humedad se congeló bajo sus pies, la tierra comenzó a temblar violentamente.

"Cincuenta grados bajo cero. La humedad en el suelo se está congelando ... lo que resulta en un terremoto", continuó Thor, recordando el antiguo coto de caza de su padre en Niflheim. Era un lugar oscuro, húmedo, frío-frío, con muchos terremotos por la misma razón.

"273.15. Abajo. Cero ..." La respiración de Cocytus congeló el aire sólido. "Cero absoluto." Los pernos congelados de Auriel se conectaron con los objetivos y los congelaron hasta el núcleo.

Despidiendo sus otras armas de vuelta a su caja de objetos, Cocytus agarró a Sode no Shirayuki con sus cuatro manos.

"Vamos. Hagamos. ¡Claro! ¡Ugghhhhh!" Vertiendo aún más energía en su espada, Cocytus hizo posible lo imposible. "280. Abajo. ¡Cero!"

**"¡Imposible!" **Los ojos de Porphyrion y de todos se ensancharon cuando Cocytus cavó a través de la temperatura Cero Absoluta, conquistando la barrera de temperatura imposible.

Alrededor de su cuerpo, el tiempo y el espacio se congelaron, el movimiento molecular se detuvo por completo.

"Sólo tengo. A. Pocos segundos". pensó mientras cargaba, levantando su espada. "Guerrero Takemikazuchi-sama. Mira. Abajo. Por. Yo. Sé. Orgulloso. Como. Tu. Hijo. Empuja. Más allá. El Reino. De. Posible."

Su espada cayó. "[Zettai Towa Tōketsu Sutoraiki]!" La nueva habilidad que Cocytus había entrenado tan duro para dominar, finalmente pudo usarla.

El mundo se detuvo por completo cuando el ataque de Cocytus chocó, destruyendo todo lo que estaba en su faze, aniquilando completamente a sus enemigos, cortando no solo el aire, sino también el espacio, el tiempo, el material y las almas corruptas.

Una gran onda de choque dejó la espada, sacudiendo toda la isla, una huelga que se podía sentir incluso en el otro lado del mundo. Los tsunamis se levantaron, la tierra se rompió a su alrededor. El cataclismo fue implacable. Nadie podía detenerlo.

La corrupción se hizo añicos y el hielo comenzó a derretirse. Lentamente, Cocytus bajó la temperatura, devolviendo a todos su existencia como seres vivos. Sin embargo, gracias a la dura batalla y al exceso de impuestos de su poder de hielo, su duro exoesqueleto se había agrietado en algunos lugares.

"¿Se acabó?" preguntó Michael.

Lucifer solo asintió con un gran trago.

Auriel caminó hacia la espada negra y aún congelada en el suelo y, arrodillada ante ella, comenzó a orar. "Bendecido por tu nombre. Veremos esto a través de ..."

Michael y Lucifer exploraron la región, asegurándose de que todo estuviera resuelto. No quedaron rastros de sus enemigos.

"Les haré saber que hemos ganado", dijo Thor, girando su martillo para dar la señal, cuando ...

Una enorme cantidad de magia cargada detrás de ellos, llenando el aire con temor y desesperación, una presencia antigua que nunca debería haber visto la luz emerger nuevamente en medio del caos. "Hmm. Realmente son tontos. Gracias a usted, el camino se ha abierto. La cerradura y la llave se han roto. Gracias a usted, él es libre. No podría haberlo hecho mejor; por favor acepte mis felicitaciones. Si si yo hubiera destruido a estos dos tontos, mi creador se habría quedado sellado, tal vez para siempre ".

El grupo se volvió hacia la voz, hacia el constructo de piedra inmóvil, y vio a un hombre bien adaptado con las cualidades de la realeza egipcia.

Su sangre negra se derramó sobre la mesa de piedra en medio del círculo. "El texto antiguo decía: 'No rompas la llave y la cerradura, o podría abrir el camino al hijo traidor para redimirse'. Pero, por supuesto, los niños de hoy nunca leen el texto pequeño. Por esto, te doy las gracias. , "se inclinó, su extraño traje revoloteando por los vientos antinaturales. "Ahora, para abrir el camino, lo único que necesito es mi esencia. Y, como ves, mi propia llave ya ha girado la cerradura de emergencia. No la cerradura literal, por supuesto".

El poder se elevó como el único que nunca debería haber visto la luz otra vez había sido liberado de su eterno sueño. "He aquí. ¡El Arquitecto del Destino ha regresado! ¡Yo, Nyarlathotep, te invoco! ¡Padre! ¡Ves la luz una vez más!"

Por encima de ellos, el ritmo cardíaco hasta ahora constante y constante aumentaba, haciéndose más irregular hasta que estalló, brotando sangre negra en el suelo. Naciendo una sola figura, descendiéndola al suelo.

Tosiendo violentamente, después de un breve descanso, el niño se puso de pie, arqueando la espalda como si fuera su mirada. Su apariencia era la de un adolescente andrógino sin genitales. Su cabello era moppy, blanco, terminando en negro. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros, salpicados de estrellas infinitas.

"Donde ..." Mirando alrededor, su mirada estaba aturdida. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"Padre. ¡Por fin has regresado!" Nyarlathotep se arrodilló ante él. Y el niño solo lo miró sin cuidado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?"

"Han pasado miles de años desde que tus enemigos te sellaron. Tu trabajo se ha retrasado durante demasiado tiempo".

"Tienes razón ..." asintió, mirando en dirección al agotado grupo. "Entonces, fueron ellos quienes los terminaron. Ya no siento su presencia".

"Sí", Nyarlathotep se levantó, inclinándose respetuosamente. "¿Debo eliminarlos por ti? Todavía estás agotado. Necesitas tiempo para recuperarte de tu largo sueño".

"No ..." el chico de ojos negros negó con la cabeza. "Está bien." Volviéndose hacia Auriel y Cocytus, él solo sonrió, haciendo una profunda reverencia. "Gracias por hacer posible mi resurgimiento. A cambio, te ofrezco la oportunidad de unirte a mí. Sé testigo de mi gran trabajo mientras reorganizo el universo. Le doy su nueva forma".

Michaela, por supuesto, inmediatamente escupió. "De ninguna manera, cosa!" Ella preparó su arma. "¡Por tu culpa, el padre murió! ¡Te terminaré, de una vez por todas, criatura!"

El adolescente solo inclinó su cabeza divertido, riendo. "Oh, mi. Entonces, la niña de ese viejo bastardo, aquí de todos los lugares. Soy verdaderamente afortunada. Ah, y Odinson. ¿Cómo está el viejo chiflado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que bebimos algo fuerte".

"¡Cierra la boca, criatura!" Thor gruñó, agarrando al Mjölnir ligeramente agrietado.

"Lucifer también está aquí, bien. El dios infernal te mencionó muchas veces antes de que su conciencia se deslizara en el olvido dentro del sello. Era un poco fastidioso y molesto con todos sus fetiches. Me alegro de que ya no esté más".

La expresión de Lucifer ni siquiera se inmutó; simplemente miró a la 'criatura' con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Ah, tantas caras conocidas, pero también veo algunas desconocidas. ¿Quiénes son, Nyarlo?"

"Son los sirvientes de los seres primordiales recién llegados. Se recomienda precaución en su estado debilitado, maestro".

"Tonterías. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, presentarme". Con un destello, apareció ante Auriel y Cocytus. "¡Hola! Desafortunadamente, no puedo darte mi verdadero nombre. Sería realmente una tontería. Ya sabes, los nombres tienen un gran poder. Pero ..." Con una risa tímida, le ofreció la mano. "Por ahora puedes llamarme, el arquitecto".

Mirándose el uno al otro, Cocytus y Auriel se negaron a estrechar la mano ofrecida, mirando al hombre. "No es realmente un apretón de manos, amigos. Ya veo. Bueno, no hay problema. No hay dos personas iguales". Bajó su brazo. "Bueno, ¿te gustaría unirte? Te aseguro que serás testigo de un magnífico espectáculo. ¡Te divertirás en el camino!"

"Por favor, permítanos negarnos". En un tono brusco, Auriel simplemente rechazó la idea.

"Hmm. Ya veo", suspiró el 'Arquitecto' cuando se presentó. "Entonces, no se puede evitar. Qué pena, realmente ..." Con una cabeza temblorosa, sus ojos negros salpicados de estrellas eran inquietantes. "Ya sabes. Ahora, volviendo a ver la batalla entre tú, Yog-Sothoth y Shub-Niggurath, estoy realmente impresionado. Eres creativo. Tus creadores deben estar orgullosos de ti. Cuida de llamarlos aquí; tal vez podamos conversar. Tal vez no sean tan negativos como tú ".

"No lo eres. Tú. Enojado. Acerca de. ¿Su. Muerte?"

"¿Muerte?" Apenas podía contener su risa. "Una cosa tan minúscula. Sólo un tonto deja que la muerte los detenga. Pero ya he hablado lo suficiente". Su mirada se suavizó por la risa, agitando la ordenación. "Llámalos aquí, ¿quieres? De la información y las rápidas notas mentales que recibí de Nyarla, deben ser bastante interesantes. Cambiar de planes y planos debe ser muy interesante para ellos. ¿Junto con una buena comida? Tengo mucha hambre ..."

"Me niego. ¡Nunca dejaría que mamá se encontrara con una mancha como tú!" Auriel levantó su arma, su dedo del gatillo sostenido antes del gatillo constantemente.

"¡Oh! Tan mal. Entonces, supongo que no puedo hacer nada más para retirarme. Descanse bien. Pero antes que nada". Con un apretón de manos, el arquitecto chasqueó los dedos y uno de sus ojos se volvió blanco. El previamente muerto Yog-Sothoth y Shub-Niggurath comenzaron a ganar forma una vez más, volviendo de entre los muertos.

Cocytus inmediatamente usó su espada y trató de decapitar a la criatura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero en lugar del efecto esperado, a pesar de su monstruosa fuerza, el guerrero insectoide no pudo cortar la gruesa piel de los niños. Su espada había sido detenida por una fuerza invisible a solo unos milímetros del cuello de su oponente.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo. Es. Es posible?"

Auriel y todos se quedaron paralizados, viendo lo imposible surgiendo ante sus ojos.

Olfateando en el aire, el Arquitecto solo negó con la cabeza, ignorando el intento de Cocytus por decapitarlo. "Siento la sala que pusiste en el lugar. Es bastante considerable. Así que sé. Después de cuidarte y haber terminado mi trabajo en este universo". Su mirada se volvió peligrosa, llena de la compasión de un hombre perezoso. "Puedo visitar el otro lado".

Rompiendo su mano, rodeando su cuello, su sonrisa se volvió diabólica. "Bien entonces. Vamos a jugar ..."

La batalla comenzó una vez más, pero como el Arquitecto estaba allí, las posibilidades de que el grupo de Cocytus ganara, o incluso sobrevivieran, se habían reducido considerablemente.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Falmart:**

Fue un día duro para el primer teniente. Debido a sus acciones cerca del bosque Schwarzt, tuvo que trabajar muy duro para terminar el papeleo perdido. No hablo del general Hazama que espera su informe sobre la operación.

¿Cómo debería explicar todo el asunto? Después de ir de campamento con las chicas, se encontraron extrañamente con una banda de aventureros, luego se enfrentaron con dos dragones y una semidiosa, salvando a un clan de elfos en el proceso.

Sí, debería escribir eso. Y los superiores podrían creerle porque entre muchas cosas lo enviaron para establecer conexiones con la tribu local. Pero, ¿cómo debería explicar la recuperación milagrosa del Rey Duran y esa cosa del dragón que habla y que simplemente aplastó al otro dragón? Un maldito dragón que habla! ¡Y un lobo enorme que casi se comió a Giselle! ¡Fue loco!

Sin hablar del hecho, después de la pequeña aventura, el Clan Dushi le otorgó el título de anciano honorable y lo llamó a él y al grupo los héroes del clan Dushi. Sin embargo, Itami no se sentía diferente. Él no era un héroe. Ni un Señor como justo después del evento, Duran, el rey de Elbe, le otorgó a los aventureros y a él el Título del Señor.

Sin embargo, al menos ahora era un noble, solo en el Reino de Elba. Pero vale la pena cuando no pudo salvarlo del papeleo que se alza sobre él.

Al menos Zeno compartió la recompensa con él, Tuka, Lelei y Rory. Algo de dinero para comprar revistas doujin. ¡Oh espera!

Abriendo su teléfono, solo un mensaje esperaba a Itami. Tenía varios días de antigüedad. Y solo pudo suspirar al leerlo.

¡Por favor! ¡Enviar dinero! ¡I estoy muriendo de hambre!

Risa

Ya era bastante malo que no tuvieran conexión a internet durante unos días. Ahora, algo había hecho que su portal no pudiera funcionar normalmente. Toda la base era un desastre. Todo el mundo estaba en pánico. Necesitaban administrar cuidadosamente sus recursos hasta que el comando resolviera este problema de aislamiento momentáneo.

En el peor de los casos, tendrían que pedir la ayuda del Reino Hechicero, tal vez conocían algún método para restablecer la conexión entre los lados. Después de todo, eran una sociedad basada en la magia donde la teletransportación era algo cotidiano. Seguramente podrían ayudar.

Sus municiones y reservas de alimentos eran suficientes por lo menos durante unos meses. En el peor de los casos, podrían fabricar más municiones, cultivar o intercambiar alimentos e ingredientes. El único problema era el combustible. No podían producirlo sin que ciertas máquinas refinaran el aceite primero. O al menos, no a granel.

Pero, como él había oído, Lelei encontró magia en el libro que había recibido de Meguminoi y que podía producir azúcar, sal, harina, comida, agua y cosas similares.

Si se trataba de eso, tal vez hubiera un método para evocar combustible usando magia. Darle la fórmula después de que ella supiera que el hechizo haría el truco, ¿verdad?

Leyendo el mensaje de su ex esposa una vez más, Itami solo pudo hacer clic en su lengua.

"Qué demonios está haciendo con su dinero. Pensé que vender esos dibujos que hizo de las chicas y Momon le había ganado algo de dinero". Tomando su café humeante, no tenía idea de cómo esa mujer había logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora.

Volviendo la cabeza hacia el ronquido Tuka, que de alguna manera se había colado en su habitación y se había quedado dormido, no pudo evitar empujar su dolorido cuello, reclinándose en su silla y mirando a una desagradable araña en su techo. "Después de la batalla, su mente parecía calmada. Sin embargo, todavía me llama papá". Mordiendo un bocadillo, no pudo evitar suspirar.

Esa princesa Elfa Oscura había tomado a Giselle bajo custodia. ¿Cómo se llamaba ella? Ah, Akemi.

Esa niña elfa oscura y malhumorada que la acompañaba debía haber asustado realmente al pobre dragón. Ella solo lo miró con sus dos ojos coloreados, y la criatura se asomó alrededor en busca de ayuda. "Ella debe ser una persona que asusta ..." el frío corrió hacia el cuello de Itami. "Sí, como mi profesor de matemáticas de primaria". Pensando en eso, ese viejo regordete siempre hacía temblar a Itami.

Aunque, Itami se preguntaba incluso ahora. ¿Qué pasó con Yao y su tribu? Después de todo, después de que recibieran su recompensa, lo habían llamado de vuelta a la base debido a la situación de emergencia que había surgido mientras tanto.

Lelei, en relación con las circunstancias, estaba trabajando más duro de lo normal, compartiendo las cosas nuevas que había aprendido con su maestro todo el día después de que regresara. Nunca la había oído hablar tanto y tan excitada.

Y Rory, ella era la vieja Rory que todos amaban, aunque estaba un poco ansiosa sintiendo alguna presencia oscura merodeando por la base. Pero fue así; ella era Rory para ti

Bueno, no de esa manera. Para Itami, ella todavía se veía menor de edad y era un gran no. Podría esposarse si alguien descubriera que había hecho algo impropio con ella. Era una Loli, y no importaba lo tentadora que fuera la relación con un Goth Loli de más de novecientos años, era un gran no ante los ojos de la ley. Y después de todo, no era un anciano pervertido. Siendo un hombre sano, tenía deseos, pero los mantuvo bajo control.

Solo esperaba que la cosa de 'tu alma me pertenece a mí' fuera solo una broma y sus heridas solo se transfirieran a ella debido a algún tipo de truco mágico.

Con todo, el horario de Itami estaba ocupado. Y, a pesar de su suerte, antes de que se perdiera la conexión con el otro lado, los altos mandos lo eligieron, ¡entre todos los expertos, él! Ser una de las escoltas de los diplomáticos en el otro lado durante su visita al Reino Hechicero.

Para terminar el sándwich de mierda que había comenzado a acumularse desde su llegada, no hace mucho, Rory recibió una invitación para visitar el santuario de Hardy. Y, por supuesto, el único al que logró convencer para que la acompañara era a él. De todo, él! Cierto, era más como si ella lo molestara hasta que él dijera, 'ok'. Pero, ¿quién puede decirle no a una semidiosa de Goth Loli que puede destrozarte poco a poco con sus propias manos? Nadie, digo yo.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba Momon, pero Itami realmente esperaba que apareciera pronto. Con él alrededor, al menos Rory molestaría al guerrero oscuro y no a él. Y traer a Raidyn fue una ventaja. Ella era en realidad una buena compañera de chat si cavabas lo suficientemente profundo. ¿Quién sabía que ella era una friki en lo profundo? Las chicas guapas como ella generalmente se preocupaban más por su apariencia y cosas de niña que las cosas de Otaku como los juegos y el manga.

La primera teniente no tenía idea de cómo, tal vez debido a su personalidad ligeramente loca, pero de alguna manera ella realmente sabía lo que hacía cuando se trataba de manga que leía y cosas similares. Y ella no era como otras chicas. Itami y Kurata en realidad podrían conversar con ella sobre cosas de Otaku, que varias personas (sin ofender, Shino) no pudieron soportar.

Sin hablar de la locura, sino de las cosas entretenidas que ella y Momon podían encontrar en la sesión de DnD (mazmorras y dragones), entraron "involuntariamente" y se unieron.

Vivir en un mundo de fantasía lleno de magia realmente te hizo un jugador pro-DnD y un maestro de las mazmorras, eso es seguro.

Exhalando con cansancio, el primer teniente continuó su informe, esperando que pronto terminara. Sonriendo, recordando esa loca sesión de DnD que se volvió absurda después de la primera hora. Momon siendo el maestro de la mazmorra garantizó su absurda precisión.

Abrazando los buenos recuerdos, su puerta se abrió de golpe. "Rory, ¿qué diablos?" antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Rory saltó en su regazo, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

"¡Itami! ¡Es horrible!" Ella lo miró con ojos llorosos. "¡Es terrible! ¡Es terrible! ¡Siento que el mundo se está muriendo a mi alrededor! ¡Algo horrible está sucediendo con las almas del otro lado!"

"¿Esperar lo?" Él levantó una ceja. Solo en el siguiente momento, una voz de su radio comenzó a hablar . "Primer teniente Itami. Reporte en el comedor. Repito. Reporte en el comedor".

Golpeando la cabeza de Rory y exhalando profundamente, no se pudo evitar, cuando el deber lo exigía, tenías que irte.

"Por favor, cuida de Tuka."

"¡¿Me estás dejando?" gritó ella, haciendo que Tuka se estremeciera.

Itami solo levantó su dedo y la espantó. "Shhhh ... Por favor, cállate. Tuka está durmiendo". Solo lo dijo antes de irse, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Rory hizo un puchero, cruzó las manos y volvió la cabeza. "¡Maldición! ¡Casi lo tengo!" Parecía que la táctica sobre la que había leído no funcionaba como estaba previsto.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: De vuelta en la Tierra: Campo de batalla: Un poco de tiempo después:**

La batalla ... se había perdido. Mjölnir quedó destrozado no muy lejos del cadáver mutilado de Thor. Michael estaba muerto, empalado por su propia lanza, convirtiendo lentamente su cuerpo en sal sólida. Sus lágrimas doradas brotaban de sus ojos perdidos, cayendo sobre sus mejillas mientras su rostro muerto se abría como un pez muerto.

Lucifer había sido desgarrado en dos, su yo superior aún arrastrándose, pero con su regeneración obstaculizada, solo podía arrastrarse hacia su pasado amor antes de que su poder abandonara su cuerpo. "Michaela ..." susurró una última vez antes de que su pérdida de sangre lo afectara, empujándolo a la tierra de los sueños.

Porphyrion, el antiguo rey gigante orgulloso era como un zombi, una extraña criatura de tentáculos con muchos ojos que se habían perforado en su cerebro, convirtiendo al antiguo titán orgulloso en el esclavo del enemigo. Alrededor de árboles retorcidos se alzaban del suelo.

Auriel se acurrucó en el suelo, derramando su sangre dorada, manchando el suelo retorcido con su santidad, purificándolo un poco antes de que volviera la corrupción. Murmurando, su armadura estaba llena de agujeros, abollada y destrozada. Su arma, una vez orgullosa, quedó sin cerrojo.

"No. No. No", ella lloraba continuamente.

A su alrededor, no había tiempo. Ya no había espacio. La oscuridad y la corrupción habían reclamado el mundo. Un corazón oscuro que palpitaba con energía eléctrica sustituyó al sol, luego se rompió de inmediato, susurrando locura en el aire. Nubes horribles y oscuras en coloración cubrían los cielos, desde ellos terribles tentáculos que se extendían hacia abajo. Corruptar, batir la existencia misma. La realidad estaba siendo deformada, dejando atrás entidades extrañas en formas extrañas.

Importantes árboles negros se formaron lentamente, alcanzando y oscureciendo los cielos. Criaturas extrañas caminaban por el bosque, elevándose incluso sobre los rascacielos en sus magníficos y horribles seres.

El suelo estaba lleno de muertos, batido lentamente por las energías de otro mundo, reclamadas por la tierra. Ya fueran entidades sobrenaturales o simples humanos, todos cayeron. Cerca del círculo construido de piedras en pie, Avalon había caído. No había escape ... todo estaba perdido.

Solo una figura estaba arrodillada en el campo de batalla, respirando lentamente una ráfaga de aire helada. Las criaturas lo rodeaban lentamente. Su apariencia era peculiar, extraña, como un insecto de color cian, apoyada contra su peculiar espada. Una odachi con una longitud superior a 180 cm, que emite energías divinas y de congelación.

En la cara de Cocytus, una expresión de dolor se asentó. Su exoesqueleto azul previamente lleno estaba agrietado, perdiendo su luz perfecta. De las grietas se derramó su sangre verdosa. Dos de sus cuatro brazos faltaban.

Mirando hacia arriba, los horrores se le acercaron una vez más. Recuperándose de su último golpe devastador, dirigiéndose hacia él. Guardando sus torcidas bocas sin fin, intentando devorar la existencia misma.

"Hmm. Estaban bien; esperaba un buen juego y recibí aún más. Jejeje ..." El Arquitecto se rió burlonamente, agitando a sus niños recién resucitados para que terminaran su trabajo.

"Puedes tenerlo. Solo deja un recuerdo para que pueda recordar esta magnífica batalla", saludó, y Shub-Niggurath obedeció las palabras de su amo, ordenando a sus hijos que devoraran al enemigo.

El orgulloso guerrero bajó la cabeza y vio el rostro retorcido de Auriel. Llorando, la antigua armadura dorada del antiguo noble Serafín estaba manchada y su divina ballesta rota. Su belleza impecable se agitaba y retorcía por el horror agonizante que se enredaba en su rostro. "Sálvame ... Oh, Creador-sama, salva a este corderito perdido, por favor. Ainz-sama ... Salva a tu sirviente fiel ..." murmuró ella, maniáticamente, sangrando lentamente.

"La criatura conoce la puerta. Es la puerta. Es la llave y el guardián de la puerta. Pasado, presente, futuro, todos son uno en la criatura. Él sabe dónde los Antiguos se abrieron paso desde la antigüedad, y dónde deben Él sabe dónde han pisado los campos de la tierra, y dónde todavía los pisan, y por qué nadie puede contemplarlos mientras pisan ... " este pensamiento jugó en la mente de Cocytus una y otra vez, no tenía Idea por la que solo se despegó en su mente. Y fue enloquecedor.

Él había fallado, todos ellos habían fallado. No habían logrado detener los horrores que yacían bajo el horizonte. "Perdóname. Ainz-sama ..." murmuró, levantando la vista una vez más. "Perdóname. Esdeath-sama. Perdóname. Yo. Guerrero Takemikazuchi-sama".

**"Meeeeehhhh!" **El último latido retorcido de mil y una cabras fue lo que Cocytus escuchó cuando la oscuridad descendía.

"Oh mi ... qué desastre ..." Excepto, una luz aún brillaba en la oscuridad. O, si te gusta más, la oscuridad se elevó para devorar a los menores.

Antes de que el Joven Oscuro más cercano pudiera llegar a Cocytus, una figura familiar se le adelantó. Con un giro de su divina katana, cortó el espacio y el tiempo, y el espacio se deslizó en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, como si un solo giro de la hoja la dañara. La primera criatura que entró en la línea se hizo pedazos mientras ella lentamente envainaba su espada. Como muchas cuchillas lo cortaron, muchos destellos recorrieron su cuerpo antes de que la bestia se derrumbara en el suelo en pedazos.

Su estatura era corta, alcanzando apenas los 160 cm. Sin embargo, justo ahora, para el poderoso Cocytus, su forma había crecido en tamaño. Ella era una gigante en sus ojos. Ella era la única persona que se interponía entre ellos y la aniquilación total.

"Esdeath-sama," murmuró, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

Por un momento, el terror que Auriel estaba sintiendo cesó, sintiendo la presencia dudosa de su creadora surgiendo no muy lejos de ella. Al sentirla, un nuevo tipo de luz comenzó a llenar el corazón de Arch Seraphim, ahuyentando la oscuridad que hasta ahora ocupaba su brillante mundo anterior. "Madre ..." ella sonrió, lágrimas de alegría brotaban de sus cuencas. "Sabía que no nos abandonarías".

El ejecutor de Nazarick se paró ante Cocytus. Sin decir nada con un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho, solo observaba a los enemigos que se acercaban completamente calmados.

Su negro y elegante abrigo largo, con el kanji blanco que escribía "ejecutor" en su espalda, revoloteaba por los vientos corrompidos y no naturales que habían estado recorriendo el planeta Tierra desde que comenzó la invasión.

Los guantes de mayordomo reforzados con metal con extraños pentagramas cubrían sus manos, mientras que piezas de metal peculiares cubrían su pecho, rodillas, espinillas y brazos, cada uno de ellos incrustado con diferentes cristales de colores. Cada uno de ellos contenía uno de esos diamantes para ser exactos. Todo para proteger los lugares importantes pero para no obstaculizar el movimiento del usuario de ninguna manera. A pesar de todo esto, su armadura seguía siendo elegante y elegante.

De su espalda, dos enormes alas emplumadas crecen, una era negra, mientras que la otra era blanca. Las dos alas se extendían más de cuatro metros entre los dos extremos. Desde su parte trasera, una cola metálica afilada que terminaba bruscamente, las cuchillas que la adornaban brotaron. Su superficie se agrietó, la oscuridad y la luz se mezclaron emanando debajo de la superficie fracturada.

"Qué desastre. ¿Dónde está el Doomguy cuando más lo necesitas?" Las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca fueron sarcásticas, apoyando una de sus piernas en el enorme cráneo demoníaco antes de su pierna izquierda. Su tono implicaba su leve molestia. ¿O fue lástima el orgullo mixto? Sin importar qué, a ella no le importaba, mientras tanto, el enorme ejército de Dark Young y muchas criaturas diferentes se cargaron contra ella.

Su voz estaba ligeramente distorsionada, casi robótica gracias al filtro incrustado en su máscara científica, extraña. Un casco de sujeción sin ojales. Un casco herméticamente cerrado que parecía un cráneo de xenomorfo acortado de la serie Alien, moldeado para adaptarse a la cabeza humana sin el cráneo trasero alargado. Diseñado, para que el usuario sienta la sensación de atrapamiento.

(Si todavía no puedes imaginarlo, 'casco de restricción Diclonius')

A pesar de la naturaleza de su máscara, parecía que todavía estaba completamente consciente de su entorno.

Sobre su cabeza flotaba un halo considerable. Un halo construido a partir de caóticas energías negras delineadas con luz santa blanca. Mezclando, liberando la coloración crepuscular.

Esperando unos momentos más, tocando el cráneo carbonizado con los pies, suspiró decepcionada. "Bueno, parece que Doomguy no aparecerá. Tengo que hacer las cosas yo mismo". Colocando un poco más de peso en su pierna, el cráneo bajo sus pies se hizo pedazos.

Con un simple movimiento de su brazo, ella incursionó en su habilidad racial, una habilidad racial que cambiaría el campo de batalla para siempre. "Encanté la [Segunda Trompeta]. Siento la desesperación cuando Abeloth desciende sobre tu mundo. ¡Siente el temor cuando llega el Apocalipsis!" Trompetas celestiales con sonidos distorsionados rugían a través de los cielos, sacudiendo la tierra y los cielos mientras el poder apocalíptico arrasaba el paisaje.

Aullando, agitando el aire, creando tornados en miniatura, había hablado la segunda trompeta del apocalipsis. La sangre carmesí y negra llovió de los cielos, como el fin de los tiempos comenzó.

Detrás de la espalda de Esdeath, sus alas se cristalizaron, transformadas en una extensa red de ramas, construidas a partir de sal de naturaleza oscura y santa.

"Eso es ..." murmuró Auriel con los ojos abiertos.

El luchador de Lucifer se llenó de terror. Estaba al borde de la muerte; sin embargo, reconoció la sal que había aniquilado a ejércitos de demonios en el pasado, y sintió miedo, miedo sincero. Pero después de un momento, a la deriva entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, ahora sintió que el sentimiento sagrado se mezclaba con la corrupción de la oscuridad, mezclándose con la niña aparecida.

La luz y la oscuridad formaron un enlace simbiótico y equilibrado cuando un miasma crepuscular corrupto apareció alrededor de las alas de sal blancas y negras que brotaban de su espalda.

"Se acabó ..." Susurró Esdeath con la cabeza baja. Los Dark Young seguían cargados, balbuceando como mañana, el suelo retumbaba con cada paso. **"Meeeeehhhh!"**

"¡Todos aquellos que han roto el tabú se convertirán en la columna de sal!" El círculo siempre en movimiento que firmaba la activación de la habilidad de Super Tier solo brilló por un momento antes de que la habilidad se activara.

"[Mare et Salis]!" Ella barrió su brazo delante de ella.

El suelo tembló y retumbó. El viento aullaba con voz horrible. Un océano de sal surgió de la nada, mezclando partículas blancas y negras. Santo y la oscuridad. Quemando, destruyendo, santificando y convirtiendo todo lo que tocaba en sal. No solo destruyendo el cuerpo, sino también corrompiendo, devorando y aniquilando al alma a los afectados, produciendo más y más sal en el proceso. Fue una reacción en cadena.

No había escapatoria, los Dark Young y las otras criaturas que cargaban contra ella no tenían ninguna posibilidad. Incluso los seres oscuros que deambulaban por los cielos habían sido atrapados por los tentáculos de sal repentinamente conjurados que brotaban del mar de sal, convirtiéndolos en polvo blanco y negro, haciéndolos unirse a la gran abundancia.

La corrupción demoníaca tuvo este extraño efecto sobre la sal sagrada. No solo fortaleció el impacto santificador / corruptor en condiciones de servidumbre, sino que también dio nuevos efectos al ataque. Animó el mar desmoronado, dándole su propia concisión profana, convirtiendo la abundancia desmoronada en un mar de sal monstruosidad.

Cada partícula tenía su propia mente, y uniéndose se volvieron cada vez más inteligentes, siguiendo el orden de su maestro, convirtiendo todo en una dudosa abominación.

**"Urggggghhhhhh!" **La sal animada rugió, sacudiendo toda la isla. Su hambre era cada vez mayor, dividiéndose a medida que crecía, formando grandes bocas, caras y varios animales, devorando todo a su paso.

Como una loca conductora que dirigió su serenata musical, Esdeath agitó sus brazos cada vez más intensamente, haciendo que cada participante la observara con temor. Bajo su máscara, ella sonrió como una loca; Ya nadie podía detener su locura.

La sal continuó su camino, aniquilando sistemáticamente a todos los que se resistían, convirtiéndolos en polvo fino, haciéndolos unirse a la gran legión.

Al final, Esdeath se dio la vuelta, mirando a Cocytus y Auriel. Inclinándose cuando llegó al final de su gran obra, Cocytus y Auriel aplaudieron la serenata. Sin embargo, la sal continuó la masacre en el fondo, incluso sin que ella lo controlara.

"¡Oh! Lo siento. Lo hiciste bien. Por favor, perdona mi retraso. Debido a mi incertidumbre, casi te dejo morir. Por favor, perdóname". Ella se inclinó con gracia.

A pesar de sus heridas, ambos sirvientes se arrodillaron profundamente, bajaron la cabeza y se postraron.

Auriel tembló, apenas capaz de mantenerse recta, manteniendo el agujero a su lado desde donde una gran cantidad de su sangre se derramó en el suelo.

"No", ella tragó con voz trémula. "Por favor, perdona a tu indigna sirvienta, madre. Traje vergüenza en tu cabeza, una vez más ..."

"Lo sabes muy bien, Auriel, siempre estoy orgulloso de ti". ella levantó la barbilla del arco Seraph, mirándola a los ojos a través de su máscara. Auriel se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, lágrimas de alegría corrían por sus mejillas.

Volviéndose hacia Cocytus, ella asintió. "Buen trabajo, Cocytus. Takemikazuchi estaría orgulloso de ti si estuviera aquí hoy".

Rompiendo alegremente sus mandíbulas, el guerrero de hielo estaba feliz al escuchar tales elogios.

"Bueno, no me gusta usar esta habilidad porque me hace sentir raro y mi almacenamiento de maná es apenas lamentable en comparación con Ainz-san. Pero ..." Mirando alrededor, Esdeath exhaló con fuerza. "Esta vez haré una excepción. [Maximizar Racial: Restauración Crepuscular en Masa]"

Auriel y Cocytus inmediatamente sintieron que sus cuerpos se curaban. El dolor desapareció, las heridas se cerraron, los brazos perdidos de Cocytus se recuperaron cuando la ola de energía de color crepuscular corrió por el área. Además, la mitad inferior de Lucifer había sido completamente renovada; La vida que antes brillaba en sus venas había sido restaurada por completo.

Sentándose, lo único que podía hacer era reírse, antes de caer inconsciente otra vez, observando el cadáver de Michael que ahora se había convertido casi por completo en sal. "Michaela ..." susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

Mirándolo, Esdeath asintió con la cabeza a Auriel. "Cuida de ellos."

"¿Ellos?" Auriel inclinó la cabeza ya que solo había un sobreviviente.

Su pregunta pronto fue respondida y en el siguiente momento apareció Porphyrion zombificado detrás de la espalda de su amo, tratando de aplastarla con su Warhammer ennegrecido. En su cabeza calva, una criatura tentáculo colgaba, llena de ojos ciegos. **"Urghhhh!" **El orgulloso titán previo babeaba mientras caía su poderoso martillo. Pero no encontró su marca, ya que Esdeath desapareció, solo para aparecer detrás de su espalda una vez más, sosteniendo a la criatura corrompida, apretándola como un globo.

El parásito se retorcía entre sus dedos, pero era incapaz de penetrar sus guantes. Canalizando el poder de la destrucción, se derrumbó en partículas de color violeta en un momento.

Después de un momento, Porphyrion cayó inconsciente hacia adelante con un gran agujero en el cráneo. "Cúrale antes de que muera, si quieres, puedes resucitar a los otros dos". Ella ordenó y Auriel inmediatamente se comprometió, saltando y canalizando su poder divino para curar a su aliado.

"Ahora, esto es interesante", sonrió el Arquitecto, acariciando su barbilla e inclinándose hacia adelante, inspeccionando el mar de sal que su "hija" había intentado detener, con menos éxito que más, ya que de vez en cuando casi la consumía por completo. .

"Maestro, ella es peligrosa. ¿Quieres que yo la cuide?" Ofreció Nyarlathotep, inclinándose ligeramente.

"No, veamos dónde se desarrollan las cosas. Esa chica parece interesante. Y, después de todo, no somos salvajes. Quién sabe, podría haber un nuevo aliado en ella".

"Mi creador, le aconsejo que no lo haga. Esa persona tiene el poder del santo y del dios infernal. Tanto la oscuridad como la luz se unen perfectamente en sus venas. Ella es extremadamente peligrosa. Déjeme decir esto otra vez. Aconsejo que no se demore más. su aniquilación ".

"Silencio", el arquitecto encogió de hombros la advertencia de su creación. "Me echas a perder mi diversión. Dormí quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Necesito un poco de diversión. Necesito algunas personas para conversar. Necesito información, tonta".

"Como desées."

No muy lejos de ellos, Shub-Niggurath estaba al borde de la explosión, maldiciendo, agitándose con las manos bruscamente cuando su cuerpo se había convertido casi por completo en sal.

"¡Mi vida! ¡Usted! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ Bajo la túnica oscura, los tentáculos que formaban el cuerpo de Shub-Niggurath se retorcían, poniendo en peligro todo lo que estallaba. "I" rAiN DoWn aGoNY, EvErY ViAlAtIoN ImAgInAbLe uPoN YouU.

La madre de los Dark Youngs dio un paso adelante, la sal se desmoronó de su cuerpo defectuoso. En su furia, una bruma oscura se extendió por el campo, matando todo a su paso. Pero con un movimiento de la mano, el ejecutor de Nazarcik cortó un camino ancho en el miasma mortal, despejando el camino. "Estás molesta ..." murmuró ella mientras avanzaba sin oposición.

Yog-Sothoth dio un paso adelante, bajando su mano. **"ESTÁS AÚN DEBILANDO DE LA OLA DE SAL. RECUPERATE".**

Volviendo su atención a su mano, a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo, de hecho se convirtió en sal por completo, lentamente comenzando a convertirse en polvo. Ella había tratado de detener el océano salado anteriormente, tratando de evitar que sus hijos se convirtieran en polvo. Su intento fue exitoso en su mayor parte ya que la mayor parte de la sal había desaparecido. Pero ella pagó un precio constante ya que su cuerpo aún sufría el efecto posterior de tocar la ola.

La mitad de su cara y cuerpo ya se habían cristalizado, y el proceso se aceleró cuando ella usó su poder para cualquier otra cosa que no fuera controlar la infección. Era como un virus que infecta constantemente sus células, afectando a su alma oscura. Cristalizando todo lo que tocaba. Sentía que si perdía la batalla interior, dejaría de existir.

Si no fuera por su concentración constante, se habría convertido en una escultura de sal hace mucho tiempo.

Los dos fueron resucitados, es cierto. Dada una nueva vida, pero después de tal ataque, ella todavía se sentía debilitada.

**"IWARE DE LA DIRECCIÓN DE SU HERRAMIENTA. YO LE VISTO A SU IDENTIFICACIÓN"**

Shub-Niggurath asintió a la oferta de su hermano. Dejándolo dar un paso adelante, su armadura había sido completamente restaurada. Muchos ojos abiertos y ciegos lo adornaban, siempre mirando, girando para girar, llevando locura.

**"USTED RECIBIRÁ EL PODER A VIVIR A MI PERMANENTE. USTED PODRÁ AYUDARSE A AMPLIARSE CON MÍ. NO ME ENCUENTRE".**

El arquitecto observaba los lados con gran interés, analizando cada movimiento de la mujer vestida de negro. No podía evitarlo, pero sentía que la había visto en alguna parte. Su presencia era tan familiar.

Esdeath no dijo nada por un momento, observando a la criatura detrás de su máscara, inclinando su cabeza mientras se detenía.

"Estás equivocada", dijo con su voz robótica, luego, un momento para el otro, Esdeath se quitó el casco de sujeción y se enfrentó al miedo. "Chico, pareces malinterpretar algo". Ella levantó su dedo. "No estoy encerrado aquí contigo. Estás encerrado aquí conmigo".

Los dos círculos oscuros todavía eran visibles bajo sus prominentes ojos ligeramente levantados hacia arriba. Prometiendo solo la fatalidad que la enfrenta.

En sus cuencas, sus ojos de doble color; la izquierda era carmesí, rojo sangre con una pupila negra y varias venas rojas que corrían por la esclerótica negra. El derecho era un ojo muy característico, caracterizado por una pupila azul rodeada por un iris azul y blanco similar a una flor.

Observando a Yog-Sothoth por un momento, ella parpadeó perezosamente. La criatura esperaba que ella comenzara a gritar, se volviera loca por el miedo y sollozando en el suelo después de unos momentos. Después de todo, su habilidad que sacó el miedo primordial de todos los que entraron en su presencia se activó en el momento en que ella estaba en el rango. En el pasado, incluso los seres divinos sintieron su efecto.

Ya era bastante extraño que la habilidad hubiera fallado en el ángel recién liberado y en los insectos, ya que también estaban en el rango afectado. Pero ¿cuál fue el problema? Yog-Sothoth no tenía ni idea.

"Es extraño. Ya sabes", ella se rió entre dientes divertidamente. "Anteriormente. Sentí miedo, miedo. Pensando, estabas en la misma categoría que mis anteriores captores. Pensando, eras uno de ellos. Debido, tu presencia era similar. Pero ahora ..." Ella lo miró, su cara y sus ojos Sólo irradiando lástima. "Solo siento lástima. Momonga tenía razón, incluso si él no lo dijo. Realmente soy un ser patético por temer una cosa tan menor".

Riéndose en voz baja, extendió los brazos, ofreciendo su cuerpo para ser atacada abiertamente. "Vamos, entonces. Si yo fuera tú, usaría todo mi poder hasta que haya una oportunidad. ¡Vamos! ¡Pégame! ¡Mátame! ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué estás esperando ?! ¡Esta es tu única oportunidad! ¡Date prisa! ¡Date prisa! ¡Hazlo! Usa todo tu poder. ¡Llévame tu verdadera fuerza! ¡Báñame en el caos y la instanidad!

Yog-Sothoth se encogió de hombros, elevándose por encima de la chica. **"TIENE ALGO DE PODER A SU PODER".**

"Muchos dijeron esto antes". Sonriendo, su expresión era pícara.

Volviendo la cabeza, olfateó en el aire. "Parece que será mañana pronto. Bien, me siento mucho mejor".

**"EL ESTO ES NUEVA ORGANIZACIÓN NO LA INNOVACIÓN EN NUESTRO ENVÍO DE NUESTRAS NORMAS. LA EMPRESA A NIVEL EN LA CORRIENTE DURANTE NUESTRA OFERTA. **Yog-Sothoth balanceó la hoja negra, cortando su hombro, brotando algo de su sangre dorada que estaba perfilada con una neblina negra, golpeando su cara con todo su poder. Pero su cabeza apenas se movió una pulgada, y su sonrisa nunca vaciló.

**"MANEJAS DE MANO QUE COMENZAN A PANTALLA DE CRISTAL QUE SE ENCUENTRA A LA CALIDAD DE LA PELIGRO, MANTENIMIENTO A SU VEZ EN EL ÁMBITO DE LA EMPRESA YA LA EMPRENDIMIENTOS DE EMPLEO.**

Su rostro solo ligeramente movido, sonriendo. El corte en su hombro ya se había regenerado. "Bien por ti, entonces debes comenzar a utilizar toda tu fuerza". Su sonrisa era serena, ni siquiera pizca cuando el golpe aterrizó.

**"Es SÍ, EN TU LUGAR DE DERECHO".**

"No. Simplemente, devuélveme la espada y discúlpeme".

El arquitecto se estaba poniendo cada vez más emocionado. Se mordió el dedo índice y observó los acontecimientos con una cara intoxicada. "¡Creador, por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! Yog-Sothoth es incapaz de sentirlo, pero con cada segundo que pasa, el poder aumenta en ese individuo. Ahora, incluso yo apenas podía hacer algo contra ella. Pronto, su poder crecerá hasta el nivel en el que podrá desafiarte en tu estado debilitado ".

"Hmm ..." el Arquitecto miró a Nyarlathotep con el ceño fruncido. "Soy consciente de eso. Todo está bajo control. No te preocupes. Solo tengo curiosidad". Al mirarla, el niño exhaló. "Ella me es familiar. Sin embargo, no sé dónde he sentido esta dudosa energía antes".

"Como desées." El traidor hijo se inclinó, volviendo a la batalla.

**"DEBES RECIBIRLO SIEMPRE TU IDO".**

"Discúlpame, que naciste en mi mundo". Sus palabras sorprendieron a todos en el campo de batalla, haciéndolos estremecerse cuando su tono era tan frío, el punto más profundo del infierno se congeló de su voz.

**"¡Ah, sí! Así pues, tíriFiEd tHaT YouU'Ve GoNE MaD. vErY WeLl. IWLl TOYOOU Mi tRuE poPeReR, jUsT Como tú eres tu. pRePaRe fOr oBlIviNei!**

El mundo se oscureció cuando Yog-Sothoth lanzó su magia oscura. Una presión colosal se extendió por todo el entorno, empujando a todos a arrodillarse.

"Ugh ..." Cocytus gimió ante el poder radiante que lo obligó a arrodillarse.

"Bueno, llegué justo a tiempo". En el momento siguiente, Ainz salió del portal aparecido. Golpeando su bastón de oro en el suelo, creó una barrera de energía negativa ante Auriel, Cocytus y los dos sobrevivientes.

"Ainz-sama!" Auriel se quedó sin aliento. Justo ahora, ella había terminado con la curación de Porphyrion y estaba lista para eliminar la salificación de Michaela.

Cocytus inclinó la cabeza, exhalando una ráfaga de aire frío. "Ainz-sama".

Simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza hacia ellos, el Señor Supremo se volvió hacia el campo de batalla. Zero y Schrödinger salieron del portal detrás de él. "¡Onii-sama! ¡Scrhödinger-chan! ¡Estás aquí!"

Zero solo asintió, mientras Schrödinger saludaba con una sonrisa. "Sí, sí, schwester. Acabamos de recorrer un poco de turismo. Es un lugar agradable. Y mira, ¡te trajimos recuerdos!" El niño alemán le mostró a su hermana las muestras que había recogido en el camino.

Auriel no supo qué decir, solo asintió inquieta al ver el retorcido tentáculo que el gato adolescente había recogido. Su hermano menor siempre tenía extrañas aficiones.

"Ainz-sama. Creador-sama será ..."

"No te preocupes por ella ..." Ainz borró sus dudas con una sola palabra. "Ella estará bien. Ella borró sus dudas en el momento en que pisó el campo de batalla. Más que eso, me temo que sin sus dudas, ahora hay demasiado orgullo en su corazón. Prepárese; será cegador".

Mirando hacia adelante, Ainz solo pudo murmurar. "Maldición, Chuunibyou, engañando a tu enemigo una vez más ..." Su agarre se apretó en su bastón.

El capullo oscuro se tragó completamente a Esdeath, enterrándola en la nada.

**"DEBE ESTAR APROPIADO POR EL LÍMITE QUE IMPLEMENTE UN TRATAMIENTO. ESTE ES UN ENTRETENIMIENTO INICIAL PARA UN CRÉDITO DE LA FUERZA".**

Justo cuando Yog-Sothoth sonrió, explicando su victoria, un destello de luz brilló a través del capullo oscuro, rompiéndolo por completo en el siguiente momento, estallando en una luz cegadora. La mera presencia de ella era tan intensa que él fue rechazado. Era como si un sol real se hubiera manifestado ante él. Brillante, caliente, siempre cambiante. Sin embargo, los fríos tentáculos de la oscuridad se mezclaron en la esencia de la luz, dando a todo el asunto un color crepuscular. Una naturaleza dudosa, corrosiva.

**"¡GuawwW!" **Yog-Sothoth apenas pudo recuperarse pegando la espada en el suelo. **"¿¡Uy! ¿Cómo? ¿CÓMO HACERLO NO SE ENCUENTRA POR MÍ COCINACIÓN DE NINGUNA INFORMACIÓN?"**

**"¿QUÉ DEBE HACER ?? No ... NO SE DEBE HACER; EL SEÑOR PODRÍA COMPRARME CON EL MEJOR APÉNDICE"** , pensó, apenas capaz de resistirse.

Todos sintieron el intenso calor y la oscuridad que emitía Esdeath, alzando sus manos para cubrirse. Todos lo hicieron, excepto Ainz y el Arquitecto que observaron emocionados los acontecimientos.

"Oh, ya veo ... ya veo ... lo interesante que eres. Kukuku ..."

"La nada me temía ... Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer".

**"¿QUÉ NO HACEMOS? CÓMO VAMOS A PASAR, QUE NO SEA HACIENDO EL MISMO RIESGOS DE LEY? ¿Es así? ¡Es el lAuGhAbLe!"**

"Te falta la cosa, lo que haría que mi [Sunshine] se agotara. Te falta la cosa, lo que te haría el rey de los monstruos".

**"¿QUÉ SUCEDIENDO? SOMIENDO A PODER ..."** Yog-Sothoth levantó su brazo, sintiendo que el intenso calor y la oscuridad pronto lo abrumaban, comenzando a derretir su armadura y cuerpo más y más con cada momento. Aunque, la presencia de la oscuridad se mezcla con la luz disminuida con cada momento. Dando su lugar a la santificación purificadora y abrasadora. **"¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACE? TENER EL PODER PARA EL CORREGIRSE ... ESTE ES EL CAMBIO DE LOS EVENTOS EN EL ÁMBITO DE LA PIEZA QUE HAGA EL SEÑOR AQUÍ ...!"**

"En este reino, las criaturas como la tuya son tan numerosas como los granos de arena ... Pero no soy tal cosa. Soy una existencia diferente a cualquier otra en este mundo. Soy Oscuridad, y soy Luz. Soy los dos lados de la misma moneda. Soy el último de mi clase; soy Esdeath Gorgon. Sin embargo, no es mi verdadero nombre. Las criaturas como tú merecen no escuchar mi verdadera vocación ".

El cuerpo y el alma de Yog-Sothoth se derrumbaron a medida que la luz se intensificaba. Tratando de mover la hoja, la chica no se movió del camino. El borde no la alcanzó, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de su frente.

Yog-Sothoth luchó para moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente congelado. **"Que es esto…!?"**

A su alrededor, en todo el planeta, se podía sentir el calor que ella emitía. Si no fuera por la precaución de Ainz en el momento en que activó su habilidad, la atmósfera se habría encendido hace mucho tiempo.

"De hecho, eres muy fuerte. Pero te falta lo que te haría líder de tu clase. Lo que te hace merecer el título, rey de los monstruos ..."

Shub-Niggurath trató de moverse y ayudar a su hermano. Pero Ainz levantó la mano, aplastando una cosa oscura que apareció en su palma. "[Soul Shatter]" No podía dejar que su amigo se divirtiera esta mañana.

Shub-Niggurath cayó al suelo. Su alma era fuerte, pero ya había sido debilitada por la dudosa sal y el intenso calor que emitía la niña. Ainz aplastando su alma oscura en pedazos era solo la cima del iceberg.

El Señor Supremo era consciente; estos dos no eran las cosas reales, los seres externos de los mitos de Cthulu, solo imitaciones baratas creadas por ese niño. Aún así, su poder casi alcanzó niveles cósmicos.

Los ojos de Yog-Sothoth se ensancharon, sintiendo a su hermana abandonar el plano de existencia para siempre. Su alma desapareció por completo.

"Te falta el terror", continuó Esdeath mientras el calor que ella emitía se intensificaba aún más. Formando un sol en miniatura sobre su cabeza. Siempre ranurado en tamaño, calor y magnitud.

Respiró pesadamente, luciendo feliz, mirando en la distancia mientras comenzaba su pequeña obra de arte.

"Cabello con el color del cuervo".

"Labios con el color de rosa fresca".

"Una perfecta armonía de dulce aroma."

"Oh, un zorro salvaje con muchas colas".

"Cuando me reconozcas."

"Oh, tragedia, hay un segundo".

"Pelo blanco."

"Una herencia real".

"Dos ojos dudosos hacen que la damisela se vuelva loca".

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"¿Cómo debo elegir?"

"Salvaje, pero racional".

"Dos misterios encerrándome en una prisión eterna".

"Siempre enojado, sin embargo, feliz, como la baya de la mañana".

"Una elección, imposible".

**"¿QUÉ ES QUÉ ES LA INCIDENCIA?" **El miedo a la encarnación tembló, sintiendo que el final estaba cerca. Su cuerpo se convirtió lentamente en polvo carbonizado en presencia de ella.

"¡¿Conjuro?!" Esdeath levantó una ceja; su expresión se convirtió en una que podría llamarse altanería, desdeñosa y lastimosa, mirando a su enemigo. "¿Te atreves a lastimar a mi hija, a la creación de mis amigos? ¿Te atreves a arruinar este mundo y muchos otros, y ahora, te atreves a burlarte de mí al llamar a mi poema un encantamiento?"

Yog-Sothoth tembló, el epítome de la desesperación experimentando todo lo que sus antiguas víctimas tuvieron que hacer, y el temor lo llenó mientras lo miraba con esos ojos desdeñosos. Su cuerpo se sacudió lentamente a la nada en su presencia.

**"sPa-sPaRe mE ... I SOY SoRrY ..."** suplicó el falso Yog-Sothoth. Ella se paró delante de él, mirándolo de la misma manera. Inclinándose más cerca, ella dijo una sola cosa.

"Debes tener cuidado con lo que comes; comerme es bastante poco saludable". Todos sus ojos se ensancharon sabiendo que el final estaba cerca. "¡Auge!" Ella susurró, inclinándose hacia su cara.

Lo último que corría por la caótica mente de Yog-Sothoth era solo una palabra. "[Hakai]" La encarnación del miedo, la llave y la cerradura se evaporaron en la nada, dejando solo una cosa atrás, o, más que una cosa.

La espada negra de Esdeath comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, calentándose, brillando blanca por el calor. Justo en el siguiente momento para ser atrapado por una mano blindada.

"Te tomó el tiempo suficiente, jefe". Sorprendentemente, Raidyn aterrizó en el suelo después de la desaparición de la criatura. Maltratada y sucia, pero bien, sosteniendo a la inconsciente diosa kitsune, Amaterasu, bajo su brazo. "Si hubieras esperado solo un momento más, habría tenido que intervenir. Realmente te gustan las entradas dramáticas, como siempre".

"Humph ..." Esdeath apagó su aura [Sunshine, apartando su cabello del costado. El ambiente aún era líquido, burbujeaba por todas partes, pero lentamente comenzó a enfriarse. Aunque aún faltaban unas horas más, tal vez días para refrescarse por completo. "Sabes que me encantan las entradas dramáticas".

La figura autoritaria asintió. "Sí."

Volviendo a su auténtico ser, levantó una ceja. "Oh, veo que encontraste un nuevo amigo". Viendo a Amaterasu todavía durmiendo bajo el brazo de Raidyn, su elegante kimono estaba ensangrentado con su sangre dorada.

La Esdeath original solo sonrió.

"Sí ... Bueno, eso". El imitador elfo oscuro se masajeó el cuello, suspirando. "La elegí un poco mientras vagaba por el interior de esta cosa. Era un lugar bastante grande, ¿sabes?"

"Correcto ..." Esdeath inexpresivamente.

"Realmente deberías apresurarte la próxima vez. No sabes lo difícil que fue equilibrar el nivel de potencia adecuado que fue suficiente para satisfacer estas cosas, pero no generar sospechas. Sólo los estoy engañando durante todo ese tiempo. Tuve que concentrarme muy duro". todo el tiempo, permitiéndoles acceder a la misma potencia que yo pretendía. Ni más ni menos. Simular su firma de poder y protegerla también fue parte de su propio juego ", dijo ella con su brazo, explicando todo científicamente.

"Debes estar cansado. Lo hiciste bien. Pero ..."

"Pero ..." Raidyn miró el original con suspicacia.

"Ah, lo siento. Pensé que caerías. Por lo tanto, casi olvidé que estabas allí. Lo siento. Jeje ..." se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza con una cara avergonzada.

"Sí. Realmente necesito un buen descanso. ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué acabas de decir ?!" Raidyn solo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que ella misma dijo, auténtica y original.

"Oh, nada", se rió el original.

"Bien, entonces," parpadeando a su lado, Zero se hizo cargo de Amaterasu, simplemente inclinándose ante la copia auténtica atónita. Esdeath chasqueó los dedos. "[Authentic Me: Erase]". Ella activó su habilidad.

"¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡¿Realmente querías que muriera ?!" La auténtica Raidyn se agitó mientras se evaporaba lentamente en la nada. Luego, en sus últimos momentos, una sonrisa divertida se curvó en su rostro. "No importa. Fue un juego divertido. Llámame nuevamente si necesitas mi ayuda, o simplemente quieres jugar algo, jefe". Con eso, ella desapareció completamente, volviendo a donde venía, la imaginación de Esdeath.

Sonriendo, el original le dio un masaje en el cuello, solo para sentir una mano pesada aterrizando en su hombro. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, creo que sí", asintió, mirando a Ainz.

Después de un breve suspiro, Ainz negó con la cabeza. "Juegas demasiado con el enemigo. Deberías haberlo matado de inmediato".

"Tal vez ..." ella sonrió maliciosamente. "Pero eso sería simplemente aburrido. Sin estilo, ¿qué vale la pena el juego de rol?"

Al escuchar esto, Momonga saltó detrás de ella y comenzó a darle noogies. "¡Auuu! ¡Eso duele!" Ella agarró los lados de su cabeza con dolor. Gimiendo en voz alta.

"¡Eso es lo que obtienes porque jugaste un papel una vez más! ¿Sabes lo grave que era la situación? ¡Maldito sea Chuunibyou!"

"¡Au! ¡Soy sorvvy! ¡Soy sovvy!" suplicó cuando el Señor de la Muerte tiró de sus mejillas con fuerza, estirándolo hasta el límite. Su [toque negativo] se activó accidentalmente, quemándole un poco la cara con su energía.

Su juego tonto pasajero fue perturbado por un lento sonido de aplausos. "Bien, bien, bien. Qué espectáculo ..." sonrió el Arquitecto, acercándose a ellos lentamente.

"Entonces, tú eres el arquitecto", volviéndose hacia él, comentó Ainz, midiendo al niño delgado de pies a cabeza. El adolescente andrógino había logrado obtener algunos pantalones, de algún lugar; Ainz no tenía idea de dónde.

"De hecho, el nombre de mi artista es bien conocido por algunos", se rió entre dientes.

"Cocytus y Auriel me lo contaron todo. Antes de que la situación empeore, lo detendremos". Ainz levantó su bastón, haciéndolo brillar en energía violeta. El aire murió a su alrededor mientras su poder fluía a través de su arma. "Hiciste daño a los hijos de mi amiga y retrasaste mis planes. ¡Tu último error!"

"¡Oi! ¡Oi! ¡Antes de atacar!" El arquitecto levantó las manos a la defensiva, haciendo que Ainz bajara un poco su bastón. "Si me permites una pregunta, ¿quién te convenció de que yo tenía la culpa? Era esa vieja bruja, o el viejo, o ..." miró a Nyarlo quien negó con la cabeza.

"No, nunca lo hubiera hecho. Querías dormir, Creador. Así que les hice pensar que habías sido derrotado. Sin embargo, su sello era más fuerte de lo esperado. No podría liberarte sin la ayuda de los forasteros".

"Hmm ... está bien ..." Su mirada se volvió hacia Ainz y Esdeath. "Antes de continuar. Ya sabes mi nombre artístico, pero ¿quién serías, si puedo preguntar? ¡Tu actuación fue espléndida! ¡Te doy nueve de cada diez!" Mostró un pulgar hacia arriba con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no diez de cada diez?" Preguntó Esdeath de repente, haciendo que Ainz la fulminara con la mirada.

"Fue un poco arrastrado", explicó el chico con astucia. "Pero aparte de eso, fue una buena actuación. Soy consciente de que podrías matar fácilmente a ese sirviente si lo quisieras. Con un movimiento si quisieras. La resurrección los debilita ligeramente después de todo".

"¿No estás enojado por ellos?"

"Bueno, pfft ..." metiéndose la lengua, hizo un sonido de pedo. "¿A quién le importa? Productos viejos de la vejez. Potencialmente útil, pero no una gran pérdida. Cumplieron su propósito. No los necesito de ahora en adelante".

Nyarla entrecerró las cejas mirando a su maestro, pero por lo demás permaneció en silencio.

"Sabes que no podemos dejarte ir", Ainz dio un paso adelante.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Las mentiras de los viejos ya han infectado tu mente. No se puede evitar. Y lamento lastimar a tus hijos, de verdad. Pero no lo olvides". Él levantó su dedo índice de una manera de advertencia. "Fui educado. Comenzaron el juego de microagresión, no yo". Esdeath miró a Auriel y Cocytus, quienes bajaron sus cabezas avergonzados. "Sabiendo que no me creerá lo que diga en su estado mental actual, tengo una oferta comercial para usted".

"¿Oferta de negocios?" preguntó Esdeath con los ojos entornados, volviéndose hacia él.

"Oferta de negocios", sonrió el Arquitecto, dándoles la espalda y levantando su mirada hacia el cielo que se aclara lentamente. "Ya ves. Sé cómo estoy. Lo que planeé hacer. No puedo hacer nada con eso. Está en mi sangre. Siempre me encantó la pulcritud".

Momonga simplemente esperó, su corazón frío y muerto lo hizo paciente, una persona con la cabeza llena de racionalidad.

"El único problema es que las personas por naturaleza están sucias, desordenadas. Debido a esto, quería reorganizar las cosas en el pasado para ser más ... ¿cuál es la mejor palabra para eso ... hmmm ..." Chasqueó su lengua y chasqueó los dedos un par de veces Antes de que pudiera encontrar la palabra adecuada, Esdeath lo precedió.

"¿Ordenado?" Ella preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Sí, eso es ..." él señaló con su dedo a ella a cambio.

"¿Qué tiene esto que ver con nosotros?"

"Sabes, te mintieron sobre mí. Mintieron a todos, pintándome desde un punto de vista negativo, simplemente para poner a todos en mi contra. Soy infantil, un juego de rol si te gusta más. ¿Pero maníaco? No bromees con eso. ¡yo!" Miró al dúo con pereza, solo ofreciéndole una mirada perezosa, haciendo clic en su lengua. "Lo sé. No estoy impecable. Lleno de cualidades negativas. E hice cosas en el pasado, yo tampoco estoy orgulloso. Los eventos cataclísmicos, la aniquilación de razas enteras, etcétera ... cosas habituales. Estoy seguro de que ustedes también han hecho cosas similares. Actos maliciosos cuando eras joven ".

Mirándolo con furia, los incendios en las cuencas de Ainz se intensificaron. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"La vieja bruja y el viejo. Hicieron que todos pensaran que yo soy el gran mal que necesita ser detenido. Al principio me pareció gracioso. Permitir que este pequeño juego se extienda. Después de todo, todos necesitan un poco de entretenimiento". El niño exhaló aburrido. "No fue mi mejor idea. Lo admito, fue una idea estúpida que se entretuvo con ellos durante mucho tiempo. Y al final, nadie me creyó. Como mencioné, después de todo, siempre me gustó el juego de roles. Desafortunadamente, los atrapó". Con la guardia baja. Traicionado por tus propios padres, duele. Ya ves ... ". Dejando una pausa momentánea, sacudió la cabeza.

Ainz y Esdeath se miraron, sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

"Pero ya no importa ... Lo único que importa es que no tengo la intención de volver a mi sueño. Ya he dormido lo suficiente. Ahora estoy completamente despierto. Pero lo sé. En mi estado actual, no tengo ninguna oportunidad". contra ustedes dos. Pensar en chocar con ustedes dos en este momento me hace sentir ... "se encogió de hombros, como si el frío pasara por su espina dorsal. "Ventoso. No tengo ninguna intención de morir. Preferiría hablar, pero sé que al final nos enfrentaremos de cualquier manera".

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Somos bastante razonables", dijo Ainz con calma.

"Porque lo sé. Una vez que comencemos a hablar, aparecerán y se cuidarán de verme en la misma luz que ellos quieren. ¡Eso es! Quiero irme de vacaciones por un tiempo. Debido a esto, tengo un negocio. Oferta. Porque sé que, al final, nuestro choque es inevitable ". Los señaló y luego estiró los brazos un par de veces.

"Me dejaste ir y, a cambio", chasqueó los dedos y una ola se extendió por la Tierra, devolviendo lentamente todo lo que era antes de la invasión, invirtiendo el tiempo hasta hace tres días. "Devuelvo este mundo a su estado anterior y he detenido el ataque en todos los frentes como un signo de mi buena voluntad. Todas las vidas humanas minúsculas y los habitantes originales de este planeta serán restaurados. No recordarán nada del horror que han experimentado. Los forasteros, los seres sobrenaturales, como tú los llamas, no tanto. Te lo dejo a ti. Estoy lo suficientemente tenso como está. Además, necesitas ganar tu paga, después de todo ".

En el lejano, Cocytus rompió sus mandíbulas brutalmente, listo para saltar en la batalla. A su alrededor, una ola arrasó el ambiente y el mundo se restauró por completo. Verde y animado como una vez fue.

"No tenemos negocios con este mundo. Te lo pregunto de nuevo. ¿Qué tenemos para nosotros?" Ainz dio un paso adelante, apuntando su bastón contra el niño andrógino.

"¡Cielos! ¡Cielos! Bien. ¿No eres codicioso, señor Skeletor?" Preguntó, luego volvió ligeramente la cabeza contra su sirviente. "Nyarla?"

Nyarla asintió. "Como desées." Con un chasquido de dedo, apareció un gigantesco cristal flotante. Una extraña criatura fue encarcelada dentro de ella. "Los estadounidenses lo encontraron hace unos años".

Observando a la criatura dentro de la gema, el Arquitecto asintió unas cuantas veces, tarareando. "Sí, lo recuerdo. Muy feroz. Siempre posando y encantando su magia ridículamente poderosa". ¡Rugido, mis arcanos secretos! Desciende, ¡o último desastre! ¡Fluye, lágrimas de desesperación y arrepentimiento! - [¡Gran Catástrofe]! "Y puff, todo había sido destruido. No era un tipo agradable, pero a mí me gustaba. Tan mal, al final, él también se volvió contra mí. Era demasiado peligroso al dejarlo vagar libremente. Sin embargo, esperaba hasta el final poder convencerlo de lo contrario ".

Ambos Seres Supremos observaron el artículo con los ojos abiertos. En el confinamiento, la criatura era peligrosamente familiar, una figura que se asemejaba a la de una cabra humanoide gris coronada con un par de cuernos dorados maliciosamente curvados.

"Ulbert-san ..." murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

"Sí ... claro, lo que sea. Nunca dijo su nombre real. Chico molesto. Ahora bien ..." Aplaudió, y justo cuando se giraba hacia Momonga, Esdeath levantó su espada.

"Te cortaré en pedazos. ¡Libéralo en este momento!" gritó, la furia comenzó a hervir en su interior y los objetos sólidos se elevaron en el aire, reaccionaron a su poder y se convirtieron en polvo. Varios relámpagos negros también golpean el ambiente, haciendo crujir la realidad.

"Ah ... Esa voz áspera otra vez. No me gusta". Su mano se levantó en un ángulo superior en un momento, moviéndose para chasquear el dedo. "Lamento decir esto, pero si me atacas, destruiré el cristal con fuerza, destruyendo su núcleo. Eso seguramente lo mataría. Por favor, no me obligues; odio la violencia innecesaria".

"¿Qué deseas?" Los fuegos en las cuencas de Momonga se intensificaron, fulminando al niño con furia. Listo para activar sus habilidades en el momento presente.

"Como dije, simplemente, déjame ir. Y lo liberaré".

"Lo haríamos…!" Esdeath iba a dar un paso adelante y destrozar a este chico, pero Momonga la detuvo, levantando su bastón. "Ainz-san !?"

Ainz solo negó con la cabeza. "No podemos arriesgarnos. Si la persona en ese cristal es realmente Ulbert, no lo sabemos todo. No se apresure. Tenemos que investigar las cosas antes de declarar nuestro juicio final".

"Aun así, lastimaron a Auriel y Cocytus. ¡Pecado imperdonable! Lo aniquilaré ..." Sus ojos brillaron, la presión aumentó a medida que sus poderes psíquicos comenzaron a filtrarse, agrietando su piel mientras su poder emergía. En todo el mundo, el suelo tembló y los rayos cayeron al suelo, las nubes comenzaron a acumularse en los cielos una vez más.

El arquitecto pensó que no lo mostraba, estaba preparado para defenderse en un momento de aviso.

"¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Puedes tener tu venganza en otro momento!" Ainz le puso la mano en el hombro. "Si es realmente Ulbert, ¡entonces lo pondrás en riesgo con tu acción! Si no te pones en pie, te haré ..." Su tono era frío, escalofriante. Incluso Nyarla se estremeció en su piel.

Con los dientes apretados, volvió la cabeza, mirando el cristal por un momento.

En verdad, ambos sintieron una energía similar emitida por el recinto, pero ninguno de ellos sabía con certeza si realmente era su compañero anterior o una simple artimaña. "Lo sé…"

"Aceptamos el trato", asintió Momonga al final, y el Arquitecto se limitó a sonreír, ofreciendo su mano para sellar el trato, acompañado de una sonrisa agradable.

"Una decisión sabia. Realmente eres diferente a otras criaturas. Tal vez algún día podamos ser aliados". Su sonrisa era astuta, no ofrecía nada bueno mientras se estrechaban las manos. El confinamiento de cristal alrededor de Ulbert estaba inhabilitado, pero antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, Esdeath brilló, atrapando su cuerpo desnudo como de cabra.

"Oh, y antes de irme. Un último regalo". De repente, el mundo se sacudió y la cuadrícula defensiva mágica hasta ahora estable se rompió alrededor del planeta, destrozada por un meteorito del tamaño de un país. "Solo algo para hacerte parecer un héroe a los ojos de los humanos. Ten cuidado, si ese meteoro cae en este lugar, destruirá la línea de lazada, causando una reacción en cadena que destruirá todo en varios rangos del sistema solar. Diviértete ! " El arquitecto se burló de saludo antes de desaparecer. "¡Hasta la vista!" Nyarla hizo una reverencia y siguió a su amo.

Ainz se encogió de hombros, sabiendo la molesta situación. "Voy a tratar con esta roca, protegeré a Ulbert y lidiaré con los fragmentos. Y, por favor, si puedes cuidar de la antimateria que se escapa. No podemos dejar que se ponga en contacto con el aire".

Esdeath solo asintió con una expresión de confianza.

Con una ola de su personal, Ainz se levantó en el aire. Apuntando su herramienta contra la roca gigantesca, una roca que se construyó a partir de antimateria pura, sin refinar y solidificada rodeada por un campo de fuerza.

Ainz era consciente de lo que sucedería si el campo alrededor de la roca cayendo se debilitara o goteara. La materia y la antimateria no se mezclaron bien. Si los dos se pusieran en contacto, habría un gran auge. Y viendo la magnitud del meteoro, sería un fuego artificial digno de la explosión de supernova más grande jamás producida en la galaxia.

La gente común que no sabía lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, por supuesto, comenzó a sentir pánico en todo el mundo. Un meteorito del tamaño de un país que aparece de la nada tan cerca de la Tierra justificaba que serían arrojados a un estado de caos.

"Maldito infierno ..." murmuró Ainz antes de levantar su bastón. "[Maximizar magia ...!" Lanzando su magia, Ainz salvó el día.

Dos días habían pasado desde el evento. La aparición de Ainz y Esdeath se hizo pública, obligándolos a asistir a dietas públicas molestas y reuniones con la ONU, varios líderes políticos de la Tierra y los líderes del mundo sobrenatural. Para disgusto de ambos.

"Odio a los kimonos ..." Esdeath se movió nerviosa en su lujosa tela que encontraba incómoda, tirando de ella hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha para hacerla sentir bien con una cara sutil y enojada. Aunque, debido al público, hizo todo lo posible para enmascarar su molestia con una expresión incómoda.

Como se dijo, era un kimono de fabricación real con un obi negro, adornado con flores doradas y plateadas.

"Usar ropa formal apesta bolas. ¿Por qué tengo que asistir a esa estúpida reunión con la ONU? Tú eres el rey, no yo". saludó a la multitud con su sonrisa forzada.

"Muu ... Deja de inquietarte y sonríe a la cámara. Sabes que no podemos asistir a las reuniones oficiales armadas hasta los dientes", anunció Ainz caminando sobre la alfombra roja cubierta, saludando a las cámaras parpadeando, vistiendo su atuendo carmesí don Royal que estaba adornado Por oro y extrañas plumas. En su cuello, colgaba un collar de plata de fabricación extraña.

"Te odio tanto tirándome a esto", ella escupió.

"¿Qué? No fui yo; fueron los humanos quienes te vieron contener la antimateria y salvar a las personas después de que mi magia destruyera el meteoro en pequeños pedazos. Una vez que te reconocen, apenas puedes escapar de los medios. Además, no te acuerdas ¿Tu promesa a Auriel? Los puntos rojos se deslizaron hacia ella momentáneamente.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, mirando a otro lado, recordando su promesa. "Bien, entonces ... preferiría hacer el papeleo en casa que hacer esto", murmuró y Ainz solo pudo reírse al escucharla.

"Estoy de acuerdo ... es mucho más agradable".

Suspirando, su mirada se suavizó. "Ulbert-san sigue durmiendo".

Momonga asintió. "Sí. Autoricé a Demiurge a permanecer de su lado".

"Bien. Eso es lo menos que se merece".

Con eso, los dos amigos continuaron su camino, entrando a la cámara de reuniones de la ONU.

Algunos dijeron que fueron ellos quienes convocaron el meteorito hace dos días, engañando al público. Algunos los elogiaron por salvar el mundo. Para la prensa, los dos Seres Supremos solo dijeron que fue Jaldabaoth y sus maestros quienes cometieron la acción terrorista. Pero en verdad, ambos sabían. El arquitecto volvería. Tarde o temprano, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Sería un aliado o un enemigo en el futuro, nadie podría decirlo.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Gran tumba subterránea de Nazaracik:**

Su mente estaba confusa, cansada, tensa. La oscuridad lo había rodeado durante tanto tiempo, flotando en la nada. Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, su visión todavía estaba borrosa, solo después de varios largos momentos, se aclaró, mirando el vasto techo sobre él.

"¿Dónde?" la cabra de la destrucción tragó saliva confundida, sintiendo que se le secaba la garganta por el sueño prolongado.

"Ulbert-sama. Así que estás despierto. Estoy muy contento de que hayas regresado", una elegante voz de hombre le dio la bienvenida.

Ulbert volvió la cabeza en dirección a la voz, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran. "¡No puede ser!" El archidávil, su creación Demiurge, solo sonrió diabólicamente, observando el estado de confusión de su amo.

Detrás de él se levantaban varias criadas, sosteniendo bandejas de comida y bebida en sus manos. "Bienvenido de nuevo en el reino de los Seres Supremos, mi creador", se inclinó profundamente.

Ulbert necesitaba procesar esto. Volviendo su mirada hacia el techo, solo pudo murmurar con incredulidad. "Qué diablos ..."


	22. Capitulo 26

Capítulo **26: La Segunda Venida**

Todavía no podía creerlo. Después de todo ese tiempo ...

"¿Deseas algo más, mi creador?" Sentado en su cama, su meditación había sido perturbada; La criatura parecida a una cabra giró su cabeza hacia un lado.

Ante él, su creación se alzaba orgullosa: su piel era de color caramelo, de agradable curtido. Con un elegante traje británico de color naranja, el demonio Príncipe esperaba la siguiente orden de su creador.

Sus ojos de hendidura horizontal parpadearon unas cuantas veces. Todavía no podía creer que fuera "él". Su propia creación estaba de pie ante él, tal como lo había soñado, tal como lo había diseñado, tal como lo había creado él.

La imagen de su propia "idea del mal".

Era extraño Fue un sentimiento extraño. Quiero decir, después de su transporte a la Tierra, en el pasado, había convocado y controlado a muchas criaturas. Ejércitos enteros del infierno se inclinaron a su voluntad, provocando un gran desastre para cualquiera que se opusiera a él y a su causa, masacrando implacablemente a las tropas del cielo porque lo consideraba adecuado para su papel como un malvado conquistador.

Había vivido de acuerdo con su naturaleza Chuunibyou, cumpliendo su sueño: ser más que un engranaje sin sentido en la máquina. - Como se había visto obligado a vivir de esa manera en el pasado, y como sus padres habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro y cuidado gracias a un trágico accidente en la fábrica.

No tenían sentido, ni siquiera eran dignos de detener la línea de producción, ya que causaría más pérdidas monetarias de lo que valía una vida humana. La compensación no era digna de un ser humano; Ni siquiera era lo suficientemente decente para pagar un perro.

Honestamente, casi había renunciado a encontrar a sus amigos y había trascendido el pensamiento, aceptando la dura realidad de su ausencia. La triste verdad de que se había quedado solo.

Sin embargo, nunca se atrevería a soñar con este momento. Los había buscado durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo, nunca encontró ni un rastro de ellos. Buscó implacablemente sin ningún éxito, ningún indicio de sus amigos, sus creaciones o cualquier indicio de jugadores de YGGDRASIL presentes en su nueva existencia. Y honestamente, en sus últimos momentos, antes de ser sellado, se dio por vencido por completo de encontrar a sus compañeros pasados.

Pero ahora, ante él, su propia creación estaba de pie, con una sonrisa brillante y dudosa, tal como él lo había diseñado. Por su parte, algunas de las criadas de homúnculos estaban orgullosas, como en el juego. Sus formas eran perfectas, al igual que Whitebrim, Herohero y Coup De Grâce las habían imaginado y creado. Eran tan reales, como si realmente existieran.

Agarrando su barbilla, Ulbert Alain Odle acarició el brillante pelaje negro que colgaba de su mandíbula. "No, Demiurge. Puede volver a sus tareas ahora. Necesito leer estos documentos que me ha traído. Además, necesito algo de tiempo para procesar todo lo que ha discutido conmigo".

"Como desee ..." el sirviente se inclinó profundamente, las criadas actuales siguieron su ejemplo.

"Umu ... Por favor, ¿puedes instar a Momonga un poco? Lo que dijiste, sé que está abrumado, pero me gustaría hablar con él".

"Eso es natural. ¿También deseas hablar con Esdeath-sama?"

"Esdeath?" Ulbert levantó una ceja, por un momento, luego sus ojos interiores se abrieron al reconocer el nombre de su amigo. "¡Oh! ¿Está aquí también? ¡Qué maravillosa noticia!"

"¿Él?" Demiurge inclinó su cabeza confundido por un momento, incapaz de descifrar a quién se refería su maestro bajo el atributo "él".

"Oh ..." Ulbert bajó la cabeza. "Entonces, ha llegado a eso ... Kukuku ... ¡Hahahahahahaa!" De repente se echó a reír. Cubriéndose la cara, apenas pudo controlarse, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sintiendo su alegría.

Demiurge inclinó su cabeza confundido una vez más, luego, un momento después de otro, su sonrisa diabólica volvió a su rostro, pensando que era capaz de entender por qué su creador crepitaba como un loco. "De hecho, estoy seguro de que a Ulbert-sama se le ocurrió algo siniestro, como en los viejos tiempos. De hecho, ha regresado para cumplir su malvado destino. Kukukuku ..." Demiurge pensó algo así. Pero en verdad, Ulbert pensó en algo completamente diferente.

"¡Eso es gracioso! ¡Cuántas veces le dije a él / ella que tal cosa podría pasar! ¡Hilarante! No puedo esperar para molestarlo, oh, lo siento," ella "sobre eso! Su rostro no tendrá precio. ¡Jajajajaja! Sosteniendo su boca, su risita se filtró violentamente entre sus dedos puntiagudos.

Simplemente empujando sus gafas más arriba en su puente nasal, Demiurge bajó la cabeza una vez más. "Ya veo, necesitas algo de tiempo a solas, Ulbert-sama".

Ulbert simplemente asintió. "De hecho, necesito algo para procesar todo lo que me ha dicho. Fue un tanto abrumador obtener tanta información nueva en menos de un solo día".

Asintiendo, Demiurge saludó con la mano a las criadas, y las chicas salieron de la habitación, llevando consigo los cubiertos necesarios, pero dejando la comida fresca y todavía intacta y la bebida que habían preparado.

Su creador necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Él era consciente de eso; También necesitaría algo después de despertarse después de un sueño tan largo.

El procesamiento de una cantidad tan abrumadora de información y noticias que se le había transmitido en menos de un día, de hecho, tomó tiempo. Demonios, incluso Demiurge, sin importar su inteligencia y talento, necesitaría ese día para decidir qué hacer, cómo proceder. Por supuesto, él podría hacer un plan apresurado si la situación requiriera tal acción, pero para llegar a un plan razonablemente bien construido, incluso él necesitaba algo de tiempo.

Después de todo, según sus propias medidas, su talento, inteligencia y habilidades estratégicas no eran más que polvo en comparación con la montaña que Ainz poseía. Y su cruel maestro le hizo recordar su defecto todos los días, cada vez que pensaba que había encontrado algo nuevo.

"Kukukuku ... Ainz-sama es de hecho un cruel maestro" , sonrió diabólicamente, recordando todo el tiempo que le había preguntado a Ainz cuándo regresaría su creador, y solo dijo "con tiempo". —Entonces lo despidió.

Ahora, Demiurge realmente quería superarlo; Su sangre demoníaca exigió encontrar una manera de solo una vez, ¡obtener la ventaja sobre Ainz!

Sin embargo, ni siquiera podía pensar en una forma adecuada de expresar su gratitud hacia los dos últimos Seres Supremos. Recuperar a su creador significaba el mundo para él.

Incapaz de encontrar un método adecuado, lo único que podía hacer era trabajar, trabajar más para satisfacer las necesidades de Nazarick, los Seres Supremos y su creador recién devuelto.

Crear nuevos muebles era su pasatiempo, tal vez podría hacerles algo hermoso. Por supuesto, no podía compararse con los muebles que ya poseían, pero sería un buen toque expresando su lealtad.

Los huesos de los mestizos que habían atacado el Reino no servirían, ¿tal vez un tributo? Demiurge no pudo encontrar algo dulce que se ajustara a los Seres Supremos y sus grandiosos maestros. Definitivamente necesitaba pensar qué les proporcionaría lo mejor que merecían.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era irse, dejar descansar a su creador y recuperar su fuerza. Trabaja duro para Nazarick, los Seres Supremos y, sobre todo, para él. Ulbert Alain Odle - su creador y maestro supremo.

Inclinándose, su mano enguantada cubrió su corazón, mostrando su lealtad. "Me despediré, Ulbert-sama. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme; iré enseguida".

"Umu ... Cuídate. Y por favor llama a mis amigos de inmediato. Necesito ponerme al día con ellos".

"Eso es natural. Ya le notifiqué a Ainz-sama y Esdeath-sama". Inclinándose, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas se fue, dejando a Ulbert solo con sus pensamientos.

Después de que los sirvientes salieron de la habitación, Ulbert solo pudo suspirar, cayendo de espaldas con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"Entonces, están aquí ... Kukuku ..."

Tocando la tela debajo de sí mismo, su cama era suave, casi antinatural. Pero extrañamente, fue reconfortante. La mejor litera que jamás había puesto su cuerpo de cabra.

No fue sorprendente, ya que era una cama diseñada por él mismo, personalmente, encantada para proporcionar varios beneficios a los que dormían en ella.

Mirando a su alrededor, World Disaster reconoció su habitación de inmediato, y una agradable y cálida sensación lo llenó una vez más.

Una cámara hecha de manera real, creada para adaptarse a su gusto; Un verdadero villano se volvería verde de envidia mirando a su alrededor.

Él estaba consciente; se despertó hace un día, aún así, ¡no podía tener suficiente! No podía esperar para explorar Nazarick al máximo, para inspeccionar el "Reino" que sus amigos habían construido en su ausencia.

No podía esperar a ver qué tipo de bromas "él" y Esdeath podían hacer, recordando los eventos de rol que habían jugado en el pasado y la diversión que tenían debajo de ellos. "Al igual que en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?" murmuró, con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

Fue bueno estar de vuelta, después de todo ese tiempo, finalmente estaba en casa. Finalmente, llegó a su destino.

Había sufrido durante tanto tiempo; ansiaba tanto este lugar. Su búsqueda y el sueño eran infinitos, y casi había dejado de encontrarlos. Encontrar a sus amigos, ver su verdadero hogar.

Naturalmente, había ganado muchos amigos, muchos aliados e incluso más enemigos después de su transporte. En poco tiempo se convirtió en un estimado general del infierno, ejércitos de demonios bajo su mando, hordas de ángeles que temían su nombre, se agruparon en un momento cuando apareció en el campo de batalla.

Incluso el llamado "Dios" no se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino sin preparación.

¡Su yo esclavizado, con exceso de trabajo había desaparecido por completo! ¡Reemplazado, transformado, renacido en una nueva forma perfecta! ¡La forma de su avatar que él mismo había diseñado! ¡Se había convertido en malvado encarnado! Se había convertido en: Ulbert Alain Odle, el desastre mundial de Ainz Ooal Gown, el lanzador de magia más destructivo del clan. Ese título que nadie podría quitarle nunca. ¡Siempre!

¡Comandante de las fuerzas del infierno! ¡El gran desastre! El quemador de los cielos altos y Asgard!

Con los años, había sido llamado por muchos nombres, nombres espantosos, alabando por sus oídos.

Todos temían su nombre, y siguiendo los elementos de la lista llamada: "Cosas que haré si alguna vez me convierto en un Sobrestante Malvado", su defensa fue impenetrable. Su ejército infernal siempre estaba preparado para lo que llamaba su atención.

Observando la pintura en su techo, recordando todo, solo pudo sonreír y sacudir la cabeza.

Eso fue en el pasado. Aunque no estaba seguro, la mayoría de sus aliados y sirvientes probablemente ya estarían muertos. Estaba seguro de que el tipo "arquitecto" y sus enemigos se aseguraban de que su memoria hubiera desaparecido. Y tratar de recordar todo era demasiado agotador en su estado actual. Así, decidió descansar un poco, recuperar su fuerza y procesar lo que había aprendido el día anterior.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era proceder, mirar hacia adelante y preguntarle a Momonga qué hacer con la situación si no podía encontrar algo útil que hacer, o al menos algo divertido para ocupar su mente. En el pasado, el maestro del gremio siempre servía con buenos consejos, y estaba seguro de que no había cambiado en absoluto. Era el buen viejo Momonga que conocía en el pasado. Al menos, esperaba.

En el último día, Demiurge hizo todo lo posible por explicar la situación actual, presentándole todo lo que se había perdido. El pasado, el presente y, según él, el gran plan de Ainz para el futuro. El llamado "plan de 10000 años" que Ainz había ideado.

Solo podía reírse al escucharlo. Y estaba seguro de que Ainz, como ahora se llamaba Momonga, pensaría lo mismo.

Era un buen amigo en el pasado, pero era como él. Al menos, él era como él antes del transporte, sin el grave síndrome de Chuunibyou, por supuesto.

En ausencia de Ulbert, después del transporte, tuvo que reconocerlo. Estas supuestas personas, los miembros de las facciones sobrenaturales, sin importar la raza, eran bastante supersticiosas.

Y si él tenía razón, sus queridos hijos eran los mismos, aún creyendo que estaban más allá de los dioses y cosas similares. Una idea que solo podía burlarse.

Suspirando, tenía mucho que aprender, mucho para ponerse al día. Así, al levantar un papel de la mesa cercana, donde surgieron varias torres de papel pequeñas después de la partida de Demiurge, el portador de la gran catástrofe comenzó a leer. Lee, lee y lee para saber qué hacer con su situación actual.

Poniendo sus elegantes gafas en su nariz, comenzó a leer.

Había pasado una hora sin que pasara nada, cuando ...

'TOC Toc.'

De repente, un sonido de golpeteo vino de la dirección de su puerta. "Hmmm ... entra."

Una túnica oscura y elaborada revoloteaba cuando entró el gobernante de la muerte. Detrás de él había una belleza con cabello blanco, que llevaba un elegante abrigo blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

"¡Oh! ¡Ulbert-san!" Momonga se quedó sin aliento al ver a su antiguo amigo, levantando la mano para darle la bienvenida.

"¡U-Ulbert-san!" Esdeath también se quedó sin aliento, no pudo contenerse y corrió hacia su amiga y lo abrazó con fuerza. Un abrazo que casi asfixia al pobre Ulbert. "¡Ow! ¡Ow! ¡Hey!" Ulbert maulló por un momento, pero al final, le acarició la cabeza y se olió el pelo.

Su expresión se suavizó, ella olía tan bien, como un verdadero ángel.

"Así que es cierto ..." no pudo evitar sonreír un poco divertido. "Demiurge no mintió. Realmente has 'cambiado'". Haciendo comillas con sus dedos afilados, su sonrisa no podría haber sido más extensa.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, apartándose, mirando a su viejo amigo con un adorable puchero. "Ahora escucha, señor!" Su dedo lo señaló peligrosamente. "Una palabra y te pegaré para pegar".

"Ah ... ¿Puedo tomar eso como un desafío? ¿Ángel de la muerte? Eh ..."

"¡Puedes apostar en ello! Gran señor de los desastres", su rostro seguía la costumbre, dando lugar a una expresión maliciosa mientras sentía el olor de un desafío.

En el pasado, como todos los miembros del gremio, los dos también se batían en duelo muchas veces, e incluso como un tanque y distribuidor de daños que se especializaba en la negación y la redirección del daño, a Esdeath normalmente le costaba alejarse de los ataques dominados de Ulbert. .

"Hmmm ..." Momonga dio un paso adelante, riendo divertida. "Al igual que en los viejos tiempos". Mientras decía esto, Ulbert se volvió inmediatamente hacia él.

"¿Momonga-san, o debería decir, Ainz?" su sonrisa nunca vacilaba, su pelaje negro nunca brillaba.

"Hmm ... ambos lo harán". Agitando las manos como en los viejos tiempos, los ojos de cabra de Ulbert se encontraron con las llamas rojas en las cuencas de Momonga, encontrando comprensión de inmediato.

"Creo que ya conociste a unos pocos sirvientes el día anterior. Entre ellos, Demiurge".

"Sí, ya vinieron a saludarles. El último día fue bastante agotador ..." con una sonrisa cansada; Su cabeza se volvió hacia Momonga. "Me dijo todo lo que pudo y dejó un informe detallado en mi escritorio". En el siguiente momento, levantó la mano, apuntando los papeles sobre su escritorio.

"Oh, es así", exclamó Ainz, aunque esperaba tal cosa del líder estratégico de Nazarick. Sus cálculos, sin importar lo que él dijera, eran realmente impecables.

"Entonces ..." su cabeza miró lentamente a través de sus dos amigos. "¿Te importaría elaborar lo que está en este plan de" diez mil años "tuyo? ¿Eh?

"Bueno, eso ... Khmm". Ainz tosió falso, incluso alzando su puño cerrado para agregar efecto.

Ulbert volvió su mirada hacia Esdeath, esperando una respuesta firme. La expresión del demonio de la cabra no ayudó en absoluto; ella acaba de sacar su cuello incómodo. "Si, eso…"

"Bueno, entonces ..." su naturaleza malvada surgió cuando ganó algo de material para divertirse ya. "Demiurge ya me dijo su versión de los últimos doscientos años. Ahora, ¿te importaría elaborar tu versión?"

Su visión primero se dirigió a Esdeath, luego al final en Ainz.

Ambos amigos suspiraron cansadamente; Sería una larga historia. "Bien entonces." Ainz cedió al final. "Pero será una larga historia con muchos malentendidos".

"Bastante malentendido", agregó Esdeath bruscamente al final, mirando a Momonga por el rabillo del ojo. "Y un montón de mentiras".

"Bueno, en su mayoría ..." rascándose el calvo cráneo, Ainz no pudo evitar sentir que sería una discusión que le tomaría todo el día explicar. Solo esperaba que su amiga híbrida lo ayudara esta vez, ya que generalmente solo complicaba las cosas cuando trataba de aclarar algo.

"Me encantan las buenas historias. Y ha pasado un tiempo desde que hablamos. Kukukuku ..." Doblando los dedos en su regazo, su sonrisa pícara corresponde a un villano real, que hizo que incluso Ainz se estremeciera en su inexistente piel.

Ainz sintió que no podía contarle todo; Sería demasiado embarazoso. Mirando a Esdeath, él pensó que ella sentía lo mismo, al ver su rostro que ahora se parecía más a una langosta que a su habitual tez pálida y grisácea. No se puede negar.

Al final, simplemente agitó su mano, convocando dos sillas del aire. Y así, comenzó la larga explicación. "Todo comenzó en la noche de la transición".

Y así, el Rey Hechicero comenzó su relato. La verdadera historia del gran Reino Hechicero.

Las luchas, los buenos y los tristes momentos. Todo desde el principio.

Ainz y Esdeath solo esperaban que Ulbert todavía estuviera vivo después de toser con su violento ataque de risa.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Falmart: Settlement Dreamscope: Near Fortress Gown:**

**""¡TÚ!""**

La voluptuosa mujer de piel azul y tatuajes tribales blancos sostenía su horrible arma en alto. Sus cualidades se asemejaban a un dragón que toma la forma de un humano, sus alas batiendo violentamente mientras su delgado brazo sostenía firmemente su guadaña horrible.

Frente a ella, una belleza similar con un cuerpo menos proporcionado, pero no menos hermoso, acentuada. Era una elfa, tan hermosa como era, como si Dios mismo la hubiera bendecido con gracia.

Sosteniendo a su santa claymore contra su enemigo, sus largas orejas se movieron, adaptándose a su raza. Sus ropas eran lujosas, parecidas a un sacerdote, adornadas con los símbolos de Flare, el dios de la luz del sol, como una flor, floreciendo en blanco y amarillo. Sin embargo, su disfraz era mucho menos revelador que su contraparte azul. Puedes decir que su apariencia es humilde, pero no menos ceremonial.

Ellos eran:

"Giselle ..."

"Granham ..."

El rencor por su tono era claramente audible y no podía negarse.

El odio de sus señores el uno contra el otro era bien conocido, o más bien, no podía llamarse realmente odio, más bien como un disgusto masivo, las dos deidades alimentadas una contra la otra durante mucho tiempo.

Nadie sabía cuándo comenzó este disgusto, tal vez ni siquiera era personal, proveniente de su naturaleza como el dios del sol y la diosa del inframundo. Como los dos eran como blanco y negro, viniendo de su misma naturaleza.

Las miradas de las dos mujeres continuaron por largos momentos; Ojos llenos y brillantes de color verde jade se enfrentaron con oculares de hendidura dorada, haciendo que la pobre criada que espera en el fondo temblara en vacilación.

Para abrir su boca, eso significaría su final. Aunque, debería haberlo hecho, sus señores le encomendaron la tarea de cuidar de los recién llegados. Además, era su tarea mantener el orden, pero como carecía de fuerza y voluntad para hacerlo, su única opción era activar el objeto confiado, convocando a los guardias de inmediato.

Aunque, eso no haría. ¿Qué diría Yuri Alpha-sama, la que le encomendó la tarea, si no pudiera resolver una tarea tan fácil? La regañarían una vez más, lo que quería evitar a toda costa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Demonio!" El odio y el disgusto brotaron literalmente de la voz de Granham, sus ojos cambiaron de verde jade a azul profundo, brillando como el sol, firmando la fuerza que su Señor le había confiado corriendo por sus venas.

"Hmph ... ¡Debería preguntar lo mismo, sunsucker! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí exactamente? ¿Intentas detenerme?" se burló de la semidiosa azul, su estilo no era cortés en lo más mínimo.

Granham casi escupió, y si no fuera por el conocimiento de que su señor la estaba observando, ciertamente lo habría hecho. "Obviamente, no. Los amigos como tú nunca podrían entender mi estado de estar aquí".

Sus miradas se intensificaron, haciendo que el aire crepitase alrededor de las dos doncellas. El ruido de sus dientes, el crujido de sus armas a medida que ejercían cada vez más fuerza, el sonido era claramente audible incluso fuera de la habitación.

"Por favor, Lady Granham, Lady Giselle ...", dijo la nerviosa muchacha.

**""¡CÁLLATE!""**

"Está bien ..." El intenso grito sorprendió tanto a la sirvienta, su rostro se volvió seco e indiferente, con una leve gota de sudor apareciendo en su frente.

Clavando sus armas una vez más, las dos chicas estaban completamente preparadas para correr y atacar hasta que ambas se convirtieron en una pasta sangrienta.

Como ambos eran semidioses, no podían morir de una manera natural o antinatural. Incluso si sus cabezas estuvieran separadas de sus cuerpos, sería solo una molestia, ya que necesitaban pasar el tiempo hasta su ascensión sin cabeza, pidiendo a alguien que se uniera a las dos partes separadas una vez más.

Al verlos, la criada estaba preparada y murmuró sus palabras de advertencia. "Por favor, Giselle-sama, Granham-sama. Si te enfrentas aquí, es posible que tenga que llamar a los guardias, o incluso a Yuri-sama para que pongan orden entre ustedes".

Los dos apóstoles solo miraron a la doncella, se burlaron y se volvieron el uno al otro, aparentemente ignorando por completo a la pobre muchacha. "Te cortaré la cabeza y luego se la daré al minotauro del Laberinto Arrun".

"Tch. ¡No si lo hago primero!"

"¡Perra!"

"¡Puta!" Escupieron los dos, y se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro salvaje.

Afortunadamente, al ver la creciente tensión, la doncella ya había activado el rollo que contenía el hechizo [Mensaje] y notificó a Yuri Alpha, el vicecapitán del escuadrón de criadas de combate de las Pléyades, que fue designado para monitorear el alojamiento de los embajadores cerca de la colina Dalnus y actuar como una fuerza de seguridad si es necesario.

Para saber qué causó este encuentro y choque improbable, el lector debe estar al tanto de un detalle crucial antes de juzgar el encuentro aparentemente evitable.

Desafortunadamente, al ser numerosos embajadores y un rango similar - tanto ciudadanos del Reino Hechicero como lugareños recién llegados - los individuos estaban estacionados y llegaban día a día cerca de Fortress Gown, los arquitectos de la ciudad comenzaron a quedarse sin lugares donde pudieran construir.

Si esto continuara, necesitarían expandir una vez más el asentamiento que crecía apresuradamente, que ya era considerable. Lo más probable es que empuje hacia el bosque que ya estaba peligrosamente cerca.

Incluso con la fuerza laboral no-muerta del Reino Hechicero y utilizando la magia de conjuro para construir edificios, los constructores no podían crear suficiente alojamiento para todas las personas recién llegadas tan rápidamente. No sin amenazar seriamente la prosperidad del asentamiento y la comodidad de la gente.

Naturalmente, podrían usar objetos o magia para expandir el espacio dimensional interior de los edificios, pero ese tipo de comodidad y habilidad estaba reservada a los Seres Supremos, a sus sirvientes y a los miembros mejor clasificados del reino.

La magia de ese calibre era difícil de conjurar, incluso más difícil de hacerla permanente. Solo el Rey Hechicero y sus sirvientes eran capaces de eso.

El piso de madera se resquebrajó cuando Giselle y Granham se cargaron el uno contra el otro, completamente preparados para terminar, o al menos amargar la vida del otro. O, hablando de otra manera, cortarnos en trozos pequeños, ya que realmente no podrían matarse entre sí permanentemente, gracias a la naturaleza de los cuerpos semidioses que poseían, como se mencionó anteriormente.

Sus cuchillas cayeron. La maldita guadaña de Giselle y la espada sagrada de Granham.

Su choque sería legendario. Desafortunadamente, no esperaban lo que sucedió después.

'¡Sonido metálico!'

Una nueva criada apareció entre ellos; sus guanteletes verdes con pinchos bloqueaban fácilmente los dos objetos sagrados. Los guardabrazos que hacían su habitual frágil y elegante parte superior de los brazos tan voluminosos.

Un movimiento más y sus puños encontraron su camino en el plexo solar de cada semidiosa, haciéndolos tropezar de inmediato. Un golpe más y estaban en el suelo, escupiendo sangre pesadamente.

Luchando por levantarse y recuperarse, Granham y Giselle observaron a la mujer con una visión nebulosa y aturdida.

"¿Puedo saber por qué nuestros invitados están tratando de destruir el establecimiento de Ainz-sama?" Sus palabras fueron frías, calculadoras. Se puso las gafas en la nariz, un movimiento que le dio el aura intimidante de un maestro.

"Eso es ..." Giselle se mordió el labio, pero se congeló de inmediato, sintiendo la aura fría que Yuri comenzó a emitir. Era como entonces. Como cuando esos monstruos capturaron a su dragón y la arrastraron aquí en cautiverio.

Granham tragó saliva, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que nunca. Su cara y las puntas de sus orejas se pusieron nerviosas de inmediato.

A pesar del frío aura que emitía la doncella, era la cosa más encantadora que había visto en su vida.

Con elegantes gafas y un amplio collar azul, su aspecto era inteligente y, sin embargo, tenía una belleza absoluta. Como una persona que había sido fusionada por los mismos dioses. Ella llevaba el pelo atado en un moño bajo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Al carecer de una placa de metal frente a su falda, su vestido enfatizaba la movilidad en lugar de la defensa.

Como guerrera, Granham prefería que su compañero fuera fuerte y hermoso, y sus poderosos guanteletes solo hacían a Yuri aún más atractiva en sus ojos. Con una mirada nerviosa, la apóstol de Flare volvió la cabeza.

"Honorables apóstoles. ¿Puedo saber qué pasó?" La mirada de Yuri estaba regañando, como un maestro estricto observándolos con una mirada estricta.

De repente, el elfo y el miembro de la tribu del dragón se miraron el uno al otro, esperando que el otro respondiera primero.

Ligeramente frustrado por la falta de respuesta, Yuri se volvió hacia la criada. "Siesta, ¿qué pasó?"

"Bueno ... Yuri-sama. Quería acompañar a Giselle-sama a su habitación, pero resultó que nos quedamos sin habitaciones libres asignadas a los diplomáticos poco antes de que Aura-sama la trajera de vuelta".

"¿Es una cautiva?" Yuri levantó una ceja y, gracias a su naturaleza no muerta, ya que era una Dullahan, su expresión se mantuvo fría todo el tiempo. "¿Por qué querías acomodarla como diplomática entonces?"

"Bueno, según Aura-sama que, perdóname por las palabras," la arrastró hacia atrás ", ella es oficialmente una cautiva del reino. Pero según las órdenes de Akemi-sama, es la representante de una de las deidades de este mundo. Como tal, según los protocolos, obtuvo una evaluación diplomática ".

"Ya veo ..." Sus ojos se volvieron hacia ellos, luego a la criada. "Deberías haberme notificado primero, solicitando uno de nuestros cuartos de repuesto para ella".

"II ... ¡Lo siento profundamente, Yuri-sama! ¡Empecé a trabajar aquí no hace mucho! No sé exactamente cómo funcionan las cosas en torno a la vivienda diplomática, oficialmente hablando".

"¿No recibió una aclaración para ser nombrado en este puesto?"

"¡Sí, sí! Pero hay muchos protocolos, y otras cosas que memorizar sobre este lugar, se me escapó de la mente. ¡Por favor, perdóname!" Ella se inclinó profundamente, y Yuri solo pudo asentir.

Por eso fue nombrada para tal cargo. Entre las Pléyades, ella era la que tenía el karma más positivo. Como tal, ella podía manejar a personas sencillas con mayor cuidado y comprensión.

"Ya veo," asintió ella entendiendo. "Por favor, la próxima vez notifique a su superior o al Lich designado más cercano y pregúnteles. Ellos sabrán qué hacer si aparece un caso desconocido".

"Ya veo ... Gracias."

"En cuanto a ustedes, apóstoles honrados". Fue como si los ojos de Yuri brillaron detrás de sus gafas, mirando a las dos chicas con una mirada dura. "La próxima vez, evite un choque en los barrios. Si no puede contener su lujuria de batalla, tenemos un campo designado donde puede derivar el estrés luchando".

De hecho, Granham había visto esa pequeña arena.

No era mucho, pero el pequeño lugar cerca de la frontera de la ciudad estaba bien hecho. Robusta y confiable, al pasar, había escuchado numerosos choques y explosiones, explosiones mágicas.

Parecía, entre estas personas, no solo los guerreros, sino también los lanzadores de magia que compitieron duelo entre sí. A Flare también le gustó la honorable batalla; le complacía cuando la gente resolvía la situación, ya sea a través de la diplomacia o el combate honorable.

"..." Zumbido, Yuri inspeccionó a Granham y Giselle una vez más. "Si no pueden contenerse de cualquier manera, es posible que tenga que solicitar la eliminación de su estatus diplomático y luego dejarlo bajo custodia por el momento".

"Muy en cuenta", escupió Giselle con una mirada agria. "¿Dónde puedo conseguir comida? Tengo un poco de hambre".

"La cantina designada de los embajadores está cerca. Siesta te llevará allí. Puedes comer todo lo que quieras. Sin embargo, ciertas comidas exóticas y el alcohol costarán dinero, refiriéndose a 'ciertos' accidentes en el pasado".

Giselle solo pudo fruncir el ceño. ¿Cómo se atreven a pedirle dinero a ella, el apóstol de Hardy, la diosa del inframundo, incluso el pensamiento fue repugnante?

"Tch ..."

Haciendo clic en su lengua no puede evitarlo. A pesar de saber la obvia diferencia de poder entre ella y los recién llegados, nunca dejaría que eso sucediera.

"¿Y si no pago?" ella probó su suerte, aunque esperaba una respuesta específica.

Empujando sus gafas una vez más, Yuri esperaba tal pregunta. "De acuerdo con los protocolos diplomáticos, el dinero se recolectará de la nación natal del diplomático. En su caso, el Santuario de Belnago. Pero como nuestros agentes aún no han llegado al lugar, se verán obligados a pagar por sí mismos, ya sea trabajando Para la embajada por el momento, o de otra manera ".

"¿Usted puede hacer eso?"

"Sí, podemos. De acuerdo con las doctrinas de Ainz-sama, necesitas ganar tu comida, los vagos no son tolerados". Giselle se quedó inmóvil, mirando a Granham con una expresión pálida. Luego, pensándolo, su rostro se volvió confiado. Yuri dijo que ahora tenía un estatus diplomático, que inevitablemente no obligarían a un diplomático a ensuciarse las manos con meras obras.

"Hmm ... ya veremos ..." ella se mordió, una respuesta sarcástica que Yuri solo aceptó con un asentimiento.

"Siesta, te los confiaré. Intentaré que Giselle-dono tenga una habitación libre".

"A-como quieras, Yuri-Sama," la criada se inclinó profundamente.

Asintiendo, Yuri se marchó, cuando Granham la detuvo.

"Espera, una pregunta más. ¿O más bien dos?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Yuri Alpha. Vice-Capitana de las Pléyades", ella posó ligeramente, empujando su pecho hacia adelante y adoptando una postura de profesor. Al igual que su creadora Yamaiko, su postura irradiaba su actitud mandona.

Granham se quedó boquiabierta, sintiendo la autoridad que emitía. Entonces ... "¿Tu segunda pregunta?"

"Qa?" Esto la tomó por sorpresa, por un momento haciéndola boquiabierta como un pez. "¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¿Cuándo puedo encontrarme con esos Seres Supremos de los que hablaste? ¿Tus dioses? ¡Me enviaron aquí por el consejo de los dioses! ¡Tengo una invitación urgente para pasar! Sería muy urgente hablar con tus líderes".

"Hmmm ... Ainz-sama y Esdeath-sama están muy ocupados en este momento, debido a ..." Yuri miró a los lados. Ella también había sido notificada del regreso de Ulbert Alain Odle, pero gracias a sus numerosos deberes, todavía no podía reunirse con él para saludarla. ¡Ohh! Cómo deseaba el regreso de lady Yamaiko. Además, se ordenó a cada servidor que no hablara sobre el regreso del Ser Supremo a la intemperie. Así, su boca quedó sellada.

Solo esperaba que Lord Ainz encontrara a su creador pronto.

"... Debido a ciertas circunstancias, los Seres Supremos están inundados en los días actuales. Pensando, escuchando su urgente tarea, puedo organizar una reunión con Lady Albedo o Lord Demiurge. Su posición garantiza que su invitación llegará a los oídos de Lord Ainz o de Lady Esdeath . "

"¡Oi! ¡Oi! ¡Mi tarea es igual de importante!" Cortar en el medio Giselle con una cara agria. "¡Lady Hardy también quiere conocer a esos supremos! ¡Por eso, quiere ... ¡No! ¡Exige que la conozcan de inmediato! ¡Especialmente esa diosa que atravesó por primera vez el portal que abrió! Ella tiene una oferta especial para ella".

"Hmmm ... ¿Es eso así? Dices ... se abrió," Yuri se empujó las gafas, y la luz cayó en un ángulo tal que ocultaba sus hermosos ojos.

Giselle solo asintió con confianza.

Siesta se estremeció a los lados, sintiendo que la temperatura caía drásticamente en la habitación, la intensa radiación proveniente de Yuri.

"Transmitiré la solicitud. No prometo nada más, ya que soy un simple servidor de los Seres Supremos. Pero hasta entonces ..." Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Por favor, intente comportarse, o puede que me obliguen a ponerlo bajo custodia".

Ambas chicas asintieron, y Yuri se inclinó una última vez. "Cuídese hasta ese momento. Si tiene más preguntas, el personal lo responderá con gusto. Notifíqueles si me necesita y yo iré tan rápido como pueda".

Con eso, Yuri se alejó una vez más, usando su habilidad especial.

"Hmmm ..." Ignorando a Siesta, en el siguiente momento, en la cara de Giselle, una sonrisa triunfante creció. "Como sospeché, solo estás aquí para robar el momento de triunfo de Hardy-sama. El dios tuyo está celoso de mi impecable dama. Como era de esperar, pero qué vergüenza, como dios, Flare-sama debería haber sido más considerable. O, solo su apóstol es un perdedor tan doloroso ".

"¡Eso no es!" El apóstol de Flare se sonrojó y se puso furioso. ¿Cómo se atreve esta dona a insultar a su dios?

"¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! Te gusta esa criada. ¡Qué perdedora!"

"¡Tú!" Granham casi usó su Claymore, pero al momento siguiente, ella sostuvo su mano, sabiendo las consecuencias. "Si quieres saber eso, el mismo Flare-sama me nombró para esta importante tarea, a solicitud del consejo celestial".

"Hmph ... por supuesto." Giselle se burló de ella con una sonrisa.

Ella, por supuesto, sospechaba que Granham decía la verdad. Pero era demasiado divertido jugar con la semidiosa, que aunque era mayor que ella, nunca pudo entender el sarcasmo.

"Solo mantente fuera de mi camino. O puede ocurrir un accidente en ti. Tu bonita cabeza puede encontrarse lo suficientemente hundida, por lo que nunca la encontrarás". Con eso, Granham salió de la habitación con un puchero resentido, para la alegría de Giselle que sonrió como una loca.

"Siempre puedes intentarlo".

Siesta solo suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Hey! ¡Criada!" Giselle la llamó en el siguiente momento.

"Sí, ¿sí?"

"¿Dónde está esa cantimplora que mencionó otra criada? Tengo un poco de hambre ..." dándole palmaditas a su estómago plano; Imitaba la llamada de apareamiento de las ballenas. "Y sediento. Quiero la mejor cerveza que este manicomio pueda ofrecer".

"Thi-esta manera!" Liderando el camino, todos dejaron la habitación.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Hill Arnus: JSDF base:**

Sobre el cerco octagonal, varios aviones dejaron su marca, dejando atrás una línea de condensación constante mientras corrían entre sí, haciendo piruetas y trucos aéreos en los cielos.

Debajo de ellos, en el suelo, se formaron maniobras constantes de varios tanques e infantería, reforzando varios puntos clave de la base.

Habían pasado varios días desde que la conexión con el otro lado había sido restaurada.

Cómo había ocurrido la interrupción de la conexión, incluso los especialistas no tenían ni idea de ello.

En un momento hubo una conexión con la Madre Tierra, y al siguiente, ¡se fue! No hay contacto con la Tierra por alrededor de quince días.

Luego, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, de repente, todo volvió a la normalidad, y la conexión con el otro lado se restauró milagrosamente.

Los académicos y los "expertos sobrenaturales" contratados y estacionados anteriormente en Arnus tampoco tenían idea de lo que había sucedido. Incluso Rory, el Maestro Kato y Lelei no tenían ni idea de lo que realmente había provocado el repentino cambio.

Debido al accidente antiestético y al miedo que causó, las naciones de la ONU y Japón decidieron estacionar muchas más fuerzas y recursos militares, como tanques, provisiones, municiones, etc., en el otro lado. Reforzar la base y expandirla, evitando un posible riesgo de invasión, en ambos lados.

Por supuesto, todo eso significaba más papeleo. Mucho más papeleo para Hazama, el comandante y coordinador de la base.

Cerrando el expediente, sus ojos se posaron en el hombre sentado delante de él. Cruzando los brazos.

"Entonces, ¿decidiste, Teniente General Hazama?" lo llamó el hombre afroamericano, su voz tenía un fuerte acento texano y era espeso como un barítono. Con su uniforme verde y la insignia de la ONU, sus profundos ojos marrones eran penetrantes.

Hazama murmuró, cruzando los dedos sobre su mesa.

Mirando la nueva ruina de su existencia durante un largo momento, ante él se sentó el inspector de seguridad que la ONU había designado para examinar las operaciones de la base, por supuesto, para el descontento del gobierno japonés.

Todo esto se refería al riesgo de seguridad que aumentó no hace mucho. Una amenaza que demostró ser un grave riesgo de seguridad no solo para Japón, sino también para la madre Tierra. Advertencias que justificaron a la ONU a tomar acciones más decisivas.

La agresiva expansión del Reino Hechicero, la amenaza demoníaca surgida y la repentina interrupción de la conexión entre la Tierra y la puerta de Falmart justificaron su acción, y no estuvo sin evidencia.

Hazama era consciente de eso; Tal amenaza no podía ser ignorada. Sin embargo, era un poco demasiado. La ONU había ido demasiado lejos esta vez.

"No, ciertamente no autorizaré tal cosa. No importa lo que diga la ONU, esto sigue siendo una operación japonesa, con toda la responsabilidad y el beneficio que obtuvimos. Si autorizo el reemplazo de la mitad del personal y la infantería por parte de la ONU novatos provenientes de diferentes naciones, que supondrán un gran riesgo para la seguridad. Mis hombres son veteranos entrenados y ocupados de la batalla. Han demostrado su valía en situaciones peligrosas y numerosas operaciones. Enviarlos a una licencia forzada en este momento no es más que - y por favor, perdóname por la palabra que usaré: la indiferencia. No probaría nada más que nuestra irresponsabilidad en la situación ".

El inspector de seguridad solo suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Mire, teniente general. Sé lo que es. Pero mis superiores me lo han ordenado. El Consejo de Seguridad consideró necesario reemplazar a la tripulación agotada por nuevos soldados de la ONU. Esta era su condición cuando permitieron que la estructura y la base permanecieran en japonés. Manos, para seguir funcionando. Después de lo que sucedió, solo unos pocos votos separaron la decisión de desmantelar la estructura. Explórela por completo ".

Sudando, Hazama trató de mostrar su expresión de acero. Pero fue difícil bajo las circunstancias actuales.

Era consciente de que, incluso si se retiraban, no había ninguna garantía de que los demonios ya no supieran su camino hacia la Tierra. Y después de lo que pasó con la capital del imperio, dudó que sus bajas serían bajas una vez que eso sucediera.

"Absolutamente fuera de discusión. ¡Solicito la revisión de la decisión! ¿Enviar novatos sin entrenamiento en una posible zona de batalla? ¿Personas que ni siquiera son conscientes de lo que les espera aquí?"

"Tiene derecho a presentar una petición, por supuesto. Y transmitiré sus preocupaciones y observaciones al consejo", el inspector de seguridad cruzó sus musculosos brazos. "Pero no esperaría que cambiaran de opinión tan repentinamente. Las personas que financian a los peces gordos quieren su autoridad sobre las tierras. Pase lo que pase".

"Supongo que tienes razón", suspiró Hazama, secándose el sudor con su pañuelo. Entonces sus ojos clavaron al hombre.

En realidad, no era tan malo. Si no fuera por su trabajo, él y Hazama incluso podrían haber sido amigos, lo que lo hizo ser el malo en la situación actual fueron sus órdenes y su trabajo.

"Aún así, llenaré el formulario de revisión. Simplemente no puedo permitir el reemplazo de mis soldados veteranos por novatos que ni siquiera saben lo que les espera aquí. No hablar de eso parece un intento de invadir un área administrativa japonesa. sin permiso. Además, solicitaré la inspección de las fuerzas actuales de la ONU. Recibo más y más informes sobre su abuso de autoridad ".

"Umu ... yo también los escuché. No te preocupes por eso. Nuestra fuerza de investigación ya ha encontrado al personal responsable y los ha detenido. Están a la espera de su juicio en la Tierra".

"Me alegra oír eso", declaró Hazama con una mirada de acero.

Se oyó un golpe desde la dirección de la puerta, haciendo que los dos hombres llamaran su atención.

"¡Adelante!"

La puerta se abrió, revelando a la siempre firme Yanagida.

"¡Oh! Teniente general, señor! Si tiene un momento".

"Un momento, primer teniente. Acabamos de conversar con el inspector jefe de seguridad".

"¡Señor!" Yanagida saludó respetuosamente; El hombre afroamericano solo asintió en respuesta, levantándose. Luego volviéndose a Hazama, solo dijo una cosa más.

"Teniente general. Solo una advertencia antes de que me vaya".

"¿Y qué me costará?"

"Nada. Solo un pequeño rumor de una persona preocupada por la situación".

Hazama asintió sudando, a la espera de las malas noticias. Y el inspector de seguridad le dio las malas noticias.

"Si lo he oído bien. Los burócratas chinos y rusos están impulsando su participación cada vez más en los berks de la ONU. Si esto continúa, obtendrán un permiso para enviar pequeños equipos de investigación en el área".

"Ya entiendo, gracias." Hazama estaba enojado, casi temblaba. Tanto Yanagida como el inspector reconocieron su frustración de inmediato.

"Teniente general. Les deseo un buen día".

"Lo mismo para usted, inspector jefe de seguridad". Saludándose el uno al otro, el hombre se fue, dejando a Yanagida para subir al escenario.

Sentándose, Hazama solo pudo suspirar. Fue un largo día. Y sintió que solo sería más largo después de esto.

"¿Malas noticias, señor?"

"Ni siquiera preguntes, primer teniente. Maldita ONU ..." murmuró lentamente, luego volvió su atención al hombre que estaba parado frente a él.

"Veamos lo que me trajiste esta vez. Esto no puede ser peor después de todo".

"Por supuesto, señor. Creo que este informe le interesará". Presionando el expediente con el informe ante Hazama, el Teniente General inspeccionó el contenido del mismo.

Asintiendo, fue realmente extraño. "Hmm. Interesante. Busque a esos" Expertos Sobrenaturales ", la ONU nos obligó, y por supuesto, el primer teniente Itami y su" equipo ". Tengo una tarea para ellos".

Yanagida asintió con un "Entendido". luego salió de la oficina.

Reclinado en su silla barata, que crujía bajo su peso, sintió Hazama, esto podría llevar a un desarrollo interesante o una catástrofe total.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Cerca de la capital del imperio: la propiedad privada de Molt:**

Gracias al esfuerzo constante del SKEF y el JSDF, la restauración de la Capital Imperial iba a todo vapor. Habían pasado alrededor de un mes y medio desde el ataque de Jaldabaoth, y la ciudad se veía mejor que nunca.

Las calles se habían limpiado, se había construido un nuevo sistema de cisternas debajo de la ciudad. Un sistema de cisterna con el ecosistema de auto mantenimiento. Llenos de lodos que devoran con entusiasmo y luego reutilizan los residuos que los habitantes de la ciudad produjeron.

Usar tales monstruos aparentemente sin sentido era ventajoso en muchos aspectos. Primero, eran inofensivos, o al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo eran pacíficos. Como una brigada más limpia en la ciudad, no requerían ningún pago u otro servicio, las pequeñas criaturas erradicaban sistemáticamente todos los desechos que los ciudadanos podían arrojarles y llenarlos por el momento.

El problema surgió cuando sus números se desbordaron gracias a la basura que produjeron las personas. En esos tiempos, su número aumentó rápidamente, escapándose del sistema de cisternas para buscar comida o más lugares para vivir.

Ocasionalmente ataca a personas para ganar su comida. Debido a esto, las unidades no-muertas, los soldados y los aventureros contratados ocasionalmente patrullaban lugares tan antiestéticos, exterminando a las criaturas sobrantes.

Debes ser consciente cuando piensas en los limos, que entre ellos había muchos que eran pacíficos, pero también existían subespecies específicas que devoraban principalmente seres vivos, incluso humanos, demi-humanos, e incluso algunos que se especializaban para degradar el heteromorfo. Los seres como los insectoides, sin embargo, los últimos limos eran realmente raros y usualmente controlados por agencias gubernamentales.

Usando la sustancia corrosiva similar al ácido, que construyó sus cuerpos, pudieron hacer eso.

Otro peligro de la raza era su rápida mutación y crecimiento. Al ser las criaturas lo devoraban todo, los ejemplos existían cuando simplemente cambiaban de tipo o simplemente subespecies después de cambiar de dieta.

Las criaturas duraderas podrían simplemente cambiar su dieta de desperdicio a ser vivo, o liberar a los seres si la situación lo justificara.

Pero, por ahora, no nos molestemos con los malsanos limos, ya que solo fue una curiosidad que será importante más adelante.

En cambio, cambiemos nuestro punto de vista a la pequeña parte cercana a la capital.

Una fiesta que tuvo lugar en la residencia privada del emperador Molt, organizada por la princesa Pina Co Lada.

Celebrando la derrota del demonio emperador y una importante festividad del reino: el Rey Hechicero de Acción de Gracias.

Hubo más de cincuenta días festivos similares que los residentes del reino celebraron, ya que cada uno de los días celebrados veneró uno de los Cuarenta, todos ellos, o una ocasión memorable que fue importante para los ciudadanos del reino Hechicero.

Tal celebración fue esta, el Día de Acción de Gracias del Rey Hechicero. Bajo estas vacaciones, a la mayoría de las personas se les prohibió trabajar, festejaron y celebraron la regla justificada del Rey Hechicero, Ainz Ooal Gown.

Por lo general, en las calles de Carne, la capital del Reino Hechicero, tuvo lugar una gran procesión. Mostrando la riqueza y la prosperidad que el Rey Hechicero trajo a la nación cuando apareció por primera vez. Mostrar dónde se podría conducir si una realeza justificada y sabia gobernara sobre sus súbditos.

Bajo el feriado, se distribuyó comida gratuita para los pobres, las iglesias y los hospitales brindaron el tratamiento que generalmente cuesta dinero gratis, abundancia de alimentos y cosas similares se han regalado a aquellos que no fueron tan afortunados.

Hubo incluso una lotería en el transcurso del día, y quien la ganó por lo general recibió un deseo. Se puede desear casi cualquier cosa, por supuesto, entre límites razonables.

Mirando a su alrededor, numerosos senadores y diplomáticos se mezclaron entre sí. Personas importantes del Imperio, el Reino Hechicero y el pueblo de las Naciones Unidas, entre ellos Japón.

La mayoría de los guardias que vigilaban el evento procedían del Imperio, los restos de la veterana fuerza de la Guardia Pretoriana del Emperador. Sin embargo, gracias a los eventos recientes, su número había disminuido considerablemente, aún representaban una fuerza significativa.

Observando la abundancia actual de comida y riqueza, algunos de ellos tragaron con envidia. La comida y las mercancías en particular que los diplomáticos de las Naciones Unidas y los representantes del Reino Hechicero habían traído consigo eran, en efecto, excelentes.

Sin embargo, el Imperio ya había firmado el tratado de vasallaización, aún tenían algunos meses antes de que entrara en vigencia al máximo.

Fueron fuertemente derrotados, dos dragones se cernían sobre sus cabezas, esperando para deleitarse con el cadáver que quedaba del imperio. Incluso un fanático totalmente engañado lo vería ahora.

Como tal, bajo tales circunstancias, ningún sujeto leal del emperador podría tener un buen ojo cerrado.

Mirando a su alrededor, mirando a las serpientes mezclarse entre sí, el príncipe heredero de Ainz Ooal Gown hizo una mueca. Realmente odiaba tales partidos, si le preguntabas que todo era un desperdicio de dinero, solo servía a la vanidad que voluntariamente participaba y disfrutaba de la mezcla política.

Para Beelzebub, que prefería usar su armadura y practicar con su espada, vestirse con el traje formal real, abotonado que llevaba ahora, era un verdadero dolor en el culo. Solo el alcohol servido le da algo de pena.

Escuchar a los políticos tratando de ganar su buena gracia fue aún más difícil de soportar.

"¡Oh! ¡Príncipe Beelzebub! ¡Eso fue bueno! ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué bromista eres tu majestad!"

Con una sonrisa forzada, él simplemente asintió, bebiendo su bebida parecida al whisky, sin hielo, por supuesto.

Siendo el siguiente en la fila para el trono y el primer hijo de su padre, había aprendido temprano a mantener la conversación en la línea, pasivamente, sin importarle lo que la gente le decía.

Ahora, estaba realmente contento de que su madre le hubiera enseñado esta habilidad cuando era un niño.

En sus cincuenta años, que todavía contaban como los primeros años de la adolescencia para un híbrido sin demonio / no muerto como él, había alcanzado el nivel de la habilidad que ya no necesitaba prestar más atención. Simplemente escuchando los balbuceos de las personas que lo rodeaban, sus pensamientos vagaban, podía unirse activamente a la conversación cuando lo deseaba.

"Hmmm ... De hecho, una buena broma a menudo levanta el espíritu".

"Como usted dice", asintió el senador anciano. "Di ... ¿Has conocido a mi hija, Helene? Estoy segura de que las dos se llevarían bien".

"Hmmm ... No puedo decir que la haya conocido, Senador Lucius".

"Por favor, Lucius lo hará," obligó al hombre canoso, levantando su mano.

"Entonces, Lucius-dono. Estoy seguro de que lady Helene es bastante encantadora. Tal vez si la traes a la próxima fiesta, puedes presentarla".

"Hmmm ... seguramente la llevaré la próxima vez. Desafortunadamente, se está preparando para su examen en la Academia Mágica de Rondel. Es una niña talentosa con gran habilidad mágica. Por supuesto, yo y su madre a menudo la reprendimos por su elección. ¿Por qué dedicarse a la magia cuando podría construir su carrera política o encontrar un buen marido? Padre de unos pocos soldados fuertes: el Imperio necesita desesperadamente. Pero ella siempre fue así, una niña salvaje ... "el anciano se rió entre dientes, recordando a su hija , acariciando su barbilla desnuda con una expresión de satisfacción.

"Hah ..."

Para el exterior, Beelzebub asintió con encanto, pero en el fondo solo podía suspirar. Desde que entró en la finca, la gente, en su mayoría senadores, trató de cortejarlo con sus hijas, venderlas como una buena vajilla. Y honestamente, comenzó a sentirse molesto. Se sentía como en casa: quedarse en una de las fiestas que alguien había organizado desde el reino.

"Hmmm ... No digas eso, Lucius-dono. La búsqueda del conocimiento es importante. El padre siempre lo dijo. Y estoy completamente de acuerdo con él. Con más conocimiento, tu hija podría abrir caminos previamente cerrados antes de ella. ¿Quieres que viva una vida feliz y próspera?

"Hmm ... Puede que tengas razón", tarareaba el senador.

"Si quieres, puedo recomendarla a la Academia Mágica de Carne. Conozco a la directora, que también es el líder de la asociación mágica de nuestro reino, personalmente. Puedo decir algunas buenas palabras para ella si lo deseas".

"¡Ah! ¡Gracias! Su Majestad sería una delicia. Estoy segura de que estaría encantada", dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, y Beelzebub le dio una palmada en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

Era como en casa; muchos nobles entraron en el camino de él, de su madre y de su padre, ofreciendo sutilmente la mano de su hija. - Unas cuantas chicas tenían menos de diez. Y estas personas simplemente le ofrecían su mano para un matrimonio preestablecido, al igual que los vendedores en la feria.

Volviendo la cabeza, mirando a su hermana menor, quien también se vio obligada a mezclarse con estas personas, solo podía compadecerse de ella, sabiendo que ella estaba en el mismo bote.

Casarse con niños menores de edad, según estas personas era aceptable. Pero según Beelzebub, era extraño.

Era consciente de que, en su historia, había momentos en que era un proceso completamente natural si las casas nobles casaban a los niños con niños pequeños a una edad temprana. Se puede decir que era tradicional.

Incluso en el dominio de su padre, solo después de que Ainz prohibió el matrimonio entre menores de edad, se prohibió en el Reino de los Hechiceros (por el alboroto de muchas personas que puede decir, o como lo escuchó), incluso si Beelzebub quería casarse con alguien así, eso no lo hizo. - No podría casarse con alguien tan joven. Además, incluso si era un heredero real, las leyes que decretaba su padre se aplicaban a él igual que a todos los demás.

Él no estaba por encima de la ley, ya que solo los Seres Supremos estaban por encima de la ley.

Su padre siempre decía, por supuesto, casarse con quien le gusta; no lo forzaría en un matrimonio preestablecido porque eso no valdría. Por lo general, tales relaciones terminaban arruinando a ambos lados, ya que ninguno de los dos quería hacer una relación activa.

Volviéndose sutilmente a Serene, solo pudo ofrecer un sutil y simpático asentimiento desde lejos, rodeado de muchas damas, indagando sobre su casa y chismeando casualmente, su hermana simplemente frunció el ceño, desagradable.

Beelzebub amaba a su hermana y, sinceramente, ahora sentía lástima por ella.

Odiaba las fiestas mucho más que él, y se aburría más de ellas que su hermano. Después de todo, ella era como su madre, hizo el mismo voto que su madre. Sólo aquellos que la derrotan pueden ganar su mano.

Un voto que contenía un solo problema. Aparte de unos pocos habitantes de Nazarick, nadie podría realmente derrotarla. Y observando el ritmo que avanzó con sus estudios y sesión de entrenamiento, un día incluso podría desafiar a Lord Cocytus oa su tía, cuando se trataba de la técnica y el manejo de su arma.

Ese día aún estaba lejos, por supuesto, pero eventualmente llegaría si ella continuaba así. Si eso sucediera, nadie ganaría su mano, nunca, y ella moriría, no naturalmente como después de cierta edad, dejó de envejecer, sola o asesinada por uno de los retadores.

Un triste destino para un ser inmortal. Un destino que Beelzebub no deseó a nadie. Incluso para sus peores enemigos.

Bajando la cabeza, comenzó a murmurar. "Triste destino ... Nadie merece ..."

"Oh, príncipe Beelzebub. ¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó Lucius preocupado.

"Ah, nada. Por favor, no te molestes conmigo. Solo a veces, estas fiestas son realmente agotadoras. Por favor, perdóname una vez más".

"Umu ... entiendo tu preocupación. Mi pobre esposa. Ella ya no puede participar porque sus nervios no pueden soportarlo".

"Ah, mis condolencias".

"Gracias…"

Continuando el chat, Belzebub llegó a saber, Lucius no era un hombre malvado. Además, estaba razonablemente preocupado por el destino del Imperio y la gente común. Una virtud que no muchos burócratas podrían decir que tenían, incluso si pensamos en el Reino Hechicero.

Lamentablemente, la corrupción estaba presente incluso en las bancas de su propio parlamento, sin importar las reglas estrictas y el esfuerzo constante de su padre por eliminar la corrupción sin dejar rastro. La gente seguía siendo gente después de todo.

Suspirando una vez más, una agradable voz golpeó sus oídos. Una vista que pensó que no vería en esta fiesta.

"¡Oh! Beelzebub, ¿estás aquí?"

Caminando hacia él, era la princesa burdeos del Imperio, Piña Co Lada.

Al mirarla por un momento, usó el vestido tan específico de estas personas: si él lo recordaba de sus estudios, en la antigua Roma de la Tierra, la gente usaba vestidos blancos tan parecidos a togas todos los días.

Fue extraño porque la mayoría de las mujeres en el grupo llevaban ya sea el disfraz similar al kimono, que la delegación japonesa les regaló, o las que recibieron del Reino de los Hechiceros como regalo. Lo hicieron solo para mostrar su nuevo estilo. Haciendo a sus rivales verdes de envidia.

"Mujeres ..." esta especulación pasó por su mente de inmediato.

A diferencia de otras mujeres en la fiesta, Piña estaba reservada. Solo un collar y unas pocas pulseras de oro adornaban sus extremidades, mostrando un pequeño escote en el área de su pecho. Sin embargo, su belleza penetró en la multitud.

"¡Oh, majestad!" Lucius se inclinó profundamente, dando el debido respeto al quinto hijo del Emperador.

A pesar de la falta de apoyo de Molt, todavía tenía suficientes partidarios en el Senado para pedir el respeto adecuado.

Como todos sabían, sin él, el Imperio habría caído en el caos hace mucho tiempo, sin él, ya sea el JSDF o el SKEF simplemente los habría pisoteado hace mucho tiempo. Solo gracias a él pudieron negociar desde una posición tan buena, en comparación con la situación en la que se encuentran.

"Princesa Piña", asintió, sin embargo, apenas podía sofocar el rojo de su rostro al ver su belleza radiante.

Riéndose, Lucius reconoció de primera vista lo que había entre los dos, o sospechaba lo que había entre los dos.

Dándole una rápida mirada a su lado, hizo su parte. "¡Ah! ¡Marius! ¡Mi buen amigo! ¡Por favor, perdóname, Majestad! Hay un amigo mío al que necesito hablar con urgencia. Espero que no sea un problema. Les presentaré a los dos más adelante.

"¡Oh!" Beelzebub asintió entendiendo. "Por supuesto, hablaremos más tarde, Lucius-dono".

Con eso, el anciano se fue, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos. Pero antes de volverse, le dio a Beelzebub un dudoso guiño. Un guiño que solo pudo aceptar con una expresión de sorpresa.

Largos momentos de incomodidad descendieron entre los dos después de que el senador se fue, mientras intentaban encontrar algo para iniciar la conversación. Al final, fue Piña quien comenzó a hablar.

"Hace tiempo que no nos conocemos".

"De hecho. Desafortunadamente, el último mes había estado bastante ocupado. Jaldabaoth dejó una tremenda destrucción a su paso".

"Di-¿Pudiste encontrarlo?"

La cara de Piña reflejaba su legítima preocupación, aún teniendo pesadillas sobre la noche de la invasión. Y no fue sorprendente, todos los que sobrevivieron esa noche temblaron al recordar el regreso del Emperador Demonio. Todos los que sobrevivieron recordaron su terrible entrada y su promesa de destrucción.

La cara de Beelzebub se contrajo, observando su bebida que disminuía lentamente. "Desafortunadamente, no. Incluso el padre no pudo localizarlo. Y, por lo general, siempre encuentra a quien está buscando. Me temo que la madre de toda oscuridad volverá si no lo encontramos y cuidamos del demonio Emperador una vez por todos."

"¿Madre de la oscuridad?" Piña inclinó la cabeza, sin saber de qué hablaba el joven príncipe. Sea lo que sea esta "madre de toda oscuridad", no podría significar nada bueno para el Imperio y su gente.

"¿Crees en las supersticiones, Piña? ¿Leyendas sobre dioses olvidados, seres primordiales?"

Mirando a su alrededor, observando a la ahora pacificada cría de dragones devorando lentamente la carne que servía el sirviente, la misma cría de dragones que Aura había domesticado como su mascota y ahora se había tragado su comida pacíficamente, la princesa no pudo evitar comenzar a creer en esas cosas.

A su alrededor, muchos nobles se mezclaron, como si fuera completamente natural hacerlo en presencia de una bestia que podría destruir una nación. Es la dueña, Aura, mostrando su monstruo, comiendo con una expresión alegre, charlando con la gente en medio de su crujido.

"Me temo que, después de lo que ha sucedido, desde tu llegada, no puedo permitirme no creer en esas cosas. Sería simplemente traicionero contra aquellos que murieron en el campo de batalla".

"Entiendo tu preocupación, y me alegro de que pienses lo mismo que yo". Beelzebub le puso la mano en el hombro, dándole palmaditas con suavidad y ánimo.

Apretó el puño, recordó. Todos esos muertos. Todos esos soldados lisiados y aterrorizados.

El Imperio había perdido más del sesenta por ciento de su fuerza de combate total en menos de dos meses, el ejército unificado de sus vasallos aliados había sido devastado, incapaz de luchar más. ¡Toda la integridad de su nación equilibrada en el filo de un cuchillo!

Ya no podía permitirse ignorar más las cosas y vivir con la cabeza enterrada bajo la arena.

ELLA SOLO NO PODRÍA!

Hacerlo, vivir en un mundo de engaño, como su hermano Zorzal, tendría consecuencias catastróficas. ¡Lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante, por su padre, por su nación! ¡Por su propia supervivencia!

"Quién es este," madre de toda oscuridad "exactamente, usted habló de".

"Sería una mejor pregunta, qué es". La expresión de Beelzebub se volvió severa, por la preocupación de Piña.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ella, o más bien" es "la oscuridad encarnada. Según el padre, ella vino del vacío y fue el primer ser que apareció en la larga noche. Su único objetivo es extinguir toda la vida, librar la guerra hasta el fin de los tiempos". "Él y su tía la derrotaron una vez, pero no sin morir, por supuesto".

"¿¡Dy-muriendo !?" Piña se quedó boquiabierta. Después de lo que vio esa noche, después de lo que pasó. ¡No había manera de que alguien pudiera matar a un ser parecido a un dios como Ainz!

En todo el Imperio había recibido el informe de que aparecían más y más santuarios, adorando a la deidad recién llegada que ahuyentó al Emperador Demonio y rechazó la invasión demoníaca por sí solo.

Hablando de sus soldados inmortales montando caballos terribles que se comían almas. Hablando de los mensajeros de la muerte, los soldados blindados negros del recién emergido Dios de la Muerte. Sus ángeles remontaban los cielos con armaduras grises, juzgando a cualquiera con sus ojos diabólicos que se atrevían a decir una palabra equivocada acerca de su señor.

Una nueva religión comenzó a emerger adorando a los cuarenta.

"¡Espera un minuto!" Señaló a Beelzebub. "Dijiste que tu tía también participó en la pelea. Hablaste de ella anteriormente. ¡¿No digas que hay más como tu padre?"

"Bueno ..." Beelzebub le miró torpemente la cara. "¿No te la mencioné antes? ¿O simplemente me ignoraste?"

Estos pensamientos surgieron en su mente de una manera sarcástica, pero solo los ignoró por el momento y regresó a la conversación.

"Antes hablé de ella y del compañero de mi padre. Después de todo, ellos fueron los fundadores de nuestra nación".

"Tú no dices ..." Piña goteó.

"Sí, lo digo." Beelzebub bebió su bebida.

De repente, Piña se dio cuenta de una cosa, palideciendo como una pared blanca. "Si hablas de ella ... eso significa ..."

"Sí," la madre de todas las tinieblas "es quien dio vida a Jaldabaoth. Si me preguntas, el objetivo del Emperador Demonio era presentar el sacrificio para su amo, traerla de regreso a través de su ritual".

"Dime que no vas a permitir eso".

"Si depende de mí, lo detendría. Desafortunadamente ..." el vidrio reforzado se rompió y se rompió en su mano, pero no dejó marcas en su impecable y suave piel. "El padre aconseja no hacerlo. ¡Todavía piensa que soy un niño ...!" La última parte fue solo murmurada por él, pero fue lo suficientemente bueno para que Piña ya no hiciera palanca en el tema.

Al ver el estado estresado de Beelzebub, ella cambió el tema de inmediato. "Por cierto, ¿dónde está Lady Eleanor? Vi a Lady Serene, incluso hablé con ella unas pocas palabras. Pero ..."

Su expresión se suavizó, mirando a lo lejos, quitando los fragmentos de vidrio de su mano - Los fragmentos que el imp cercano cercano limpió inmediatamente del suelo.

"Ella está oficialmente ausente, negociando con algunos señores de menor rango en el país cercano. Si lo recuerdo bien, el nombre del país era Alguna. Su hermano también la acompañó, diciendo que necesitará sus" habilidades diplomáticas "y" aura de mando " para las negociaciones ".

Al escuchar esto, Piña solo pudo reír, cubriendo elegantemente su cara inferior para no regalar su diversión. ¿Su hermano y su diplomacia? Mejor dicho, un bruto en una fábrica de porcelana.

La diplomacia fue el arte donde le dijiste al perro: "buen perrito" hasta que encontraste una roca. No era para gente franca y directa como lo era Zorzal. Ella solo esperaba que Lady Eleanor fuera lo suficientemente apta para alejarse de tal cosa. De lo contrario, volverían a experimentar la batalla de Dalnus.

"..." Suspirando solo pudo sacudir la cabeza regañada y cansada.

A Alguna le interesaba mantener una buena relación con sus nuevos vecinos. Al igual que con la vasallaización del Imperio, las provincias anteriores de la nación se independizaron inmediatamente de sus captores. Por supuesto, esto no significaba que el Imperio no pudiera conquistarlos una vez más.

En verdad, nadie sabía por qué el Reino Hechicero hizo esto. Fue un paso que al principio no tenía sentido.

Al ver la vasta "cría de dragones de llamas" situada a unos veinte metros de ellos, Piña no pudo evitar adorar a la bestia y cuestionó la seguridad y la cordura del joven adolescente, quien acariciaba tan colosamente a la criatura colosal.

Era una niña de aspecto desaliñado con piel oscura y orejas puntiagudas, un rasgo característico de los elfos oscuros. Tenía cabello dorado y heterocromía, su ojo izquierdo era azul y ojo derecho verde.

Con la excepción de su cabello y algunas diferencias fundamentales, su apariencia se parecía a la aventurera, Raidyn, o eso creía. Leyendo un libro que enumeraba y mostraba a los famosos aventureros, y sus actos heroicos, del Reino, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Como de costumbre, Aura llevaba su cuero de escamas de dragón negro rojizo cubierto por un chaleco blanco y dorado bordado con el sello de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Debajo de ella, tenía un conjunto de pantalones blancos y zapatos chapados en oro, y alrededor de su cuello había un collar de bellotas que emitía una luz dorada. Ella estaba equipada con un látigo alrededor de su cintura.

"¿¡Ese niño está loco !?" Piña casi gritó al ver a Aura tirar de la oreja del Dragón de la Llama, mientras intentaba arrebatarle el pastel, haciendo que la criatura gruñera por un momento, luego gimió mientras la miraba.

"¡Oh! ¿Ella…?" Beelzebub sonrió. "No te preocupes por ella. Ella sabe lo que está haciendo".

"¿Quien es ella?"

"Ella es Aura Bella Fiora, maestra de caza del padre y una de las jefas del consejo de los elfos en casa".

"Entonces ese dragón…"

"Ella lo domesticó ..." Beelzebub dijo la verdad indiferente. "Según ella, es bastante débil. Necesita mucho más entrenamiento para hacerlo más fuerte. Y en verdad, tiene algunos dragones más bajo su mando. Todos ellos más grandes y más fuertes que este".

"Tú no dices ..." Piña inexpresiva, sin querer creerle.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Beelzebub señaló al enorme conejo blanco con un bigote en forma de aguja jugando dócilmente con los niños cercanos.

El animal era literalmente tan grande como un camión, y varios niños se subieron a él, jugando y divirtiéndose, acariciando su suave pelaje.

"¿Ves ese conejo? Ese es un conejo de aguja. Aura-dono tiene algunos de ellos".

"Ya veo. A pesar de su tamaño, parece bastante inofensivo".

"Ahí es donde te equivocas, Piña. Solo ese animal puede acabar con una nación en menos de un día una vez que se suelta. Además, puede morder fácilmente la garganta del dragón de llamas maduro, Momon y Raidyn-dono mataron, con la ayuda de El JSDF y Rory-dono ". La última parte murmuró.

Su rostro palideció inmediatamente, mirando al conejo una vez más. Incapaz de imaginar ese conejo de aspecto inofensivo para hacerle daño a cualquiera.

Acaba de llegar, pero prefiere volver a su habitación y darse un buen baño. Ella ya no podía más.

Volviendo la cabeza, llenando su cara con un poco de pastel, necesitaba algo que alivie su tensión. Sugawara y la joven Sherry Tyueli llamaron su atención de inmediato.

El joven Sherry tenía solo doce años, pero ya había encontrado su cálculo, incitando al diplomático japonés a presentarla a los otros burócratas de Nihon.

Piña solo pudo suspirar, esperando que algún día fuera así de fácil con el reino que actualmente los ocupaba. "Usualmente es así?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Beelzebub le preguntó de nuevo, sin saber a qué se refería.

"Las fiestas del Reino Hechicero. ¿Cómo son?"

"Hmm ... Por lo general, elegante".

"No ayudando", resopló Piña en voz baja, haciendo un puchero. Esto no era lo que ella pedía.

"¿Honestamente?"

"Sí…"

"La abundancia de comida, lugar, bebida y magnificencia. La cantidad de vino que consumen esas fiestas puede llenar un lago fácilmente. Nunca me gustaron esos eventos. Incluso el padre solo participa cuando es absolutamente necesario. Por lo general, envía a su agregado o madre para que lo sustituyan. . " Su mirada se volvió amarga, jugando con su bebida que buscaba en el servidor cercano. Recordando, durante su infancia, su padre rara vez tuvo tiempo de entrenarlo o de cuidar a su propio hijo.

No fue sorprendente; Muchas líneas corrían juntas bajo su mano. Ainz tenía una nación para liderar; tenía a Nazarick para controlar. Y con el paso de los años, Beelzebub aprendió a aceptar esto y a cumplir con lo mejor de su capacidad, ayudar a su padre siempre que pudiera.

Observando a Piña por un momento, sospechó que ella era la misma. Esta fue la maldición de los herederos reales. La carga de "ellos" ... La maldición que todos los gobernantes y sus hijos tenían que soportar.

Necesitaban crecer rápido, aceptando la falta de preocupación de los padres. Permanece fuerte, soporta la carga y en el camino conviértete en un verdadero heredero, o quiebra bajo la tensión y se deshace de él.

El disgusto del Rey Hechicero por las fiestas y una apretada agenda era una información bien conocida en todo el reino, por lo tanto, no era una ventaja para el Imperio.

Beelzebub siempre se aseguró de proporcionar solo la información necesaria. Suficiente para satisfacer a Piña y otros, pero nada crucial que pueda poner en peligro el dominio de su padre.

El Rey Hechicero siempre estaba ocupado, más bien trabajaba para su gente que perder su tiempo en fiestas sin sentido, mezclándose con burócratas. Esa era una verdad bien conocida. Y debido a esto, la gente común lo amaba y adoraba día tras día.

"¡Ah! Ya veo. Eso es todo. Espero poder verlo algún día".

"Umu ..." Beelzebub asintió. "Seguramente es espectacular. El desfile de fuegos artificiales al final de esas fiestas es la única razón por la que suelo quedarme hasta el final".

"¡Oh!" Los ojos de Piña se ensancharon. En su infancia, ella había visto algunos hechizos mágicos actuando de manera similar. Cuando un delegado de Rondel llegó a la corte real, y uno de los viejos maestros hizo el esfuerzo de entretener a los niños con sus trucos de magia, fue realmente espectacular.

Una sonrisa se curvó en el rostro del primer príncipe, recordando su día de fiesta favorito.

"La semana de la conquista es aún más grandiosa. Durante toda la semana, los juegos de guerra, las procesiones militares y los eventos relacionados con la conquista de los padres y tías tienen lugar en todo el mundo". Beelzebub se estremeció cuando una sensación de alegría recorrió su espina dorsal. Fue su evento favorito. Nunca se lo perdió. Y él siempre participó en los juegos de guerra. Cambiando de lado año tras año, jugando al conquistado o al conquistador, o al tercer lado si hubiera uno.

"¡Es fantástico!" se estremeció de alegría.

"..." Piña simplemente respondió con una sonrisa incómoda, continuando su bebida mirando y alejándose ligeramente.

"¡Oh! ¡Pero estoy chismeando demasiado! ¡Aquí está el pastel de Acción de Gracias del Rey Hechicero! Casi lo perdimos gracias a mi parloteo sin sentido. Por favor, perdóname".

En el siguiente momento, en un carro de tamaño considerable, una torta imponente había sido remolcada, tirada por dos unicornios brillantes.

La torta estaba magníficamente hecha, encima de ella, la copia de tamaño natural de Ainz sosteniendo a su personal en alto.

"En este día, todos recibieron un bocado del padre", se rió entre dientes, levantando su vaso para honrar la copia de mazapán de tamaño natural de su padre.

Lanzando una sonrisa amarga, Piña no pudo apreciar la broma. Como era la fiesta de los conquistadores, esos, en su caso, no era el Imperio.

Sorprendentemente, fue Serene quien dirigió el primer discurso, por lo general, como el mayor de los tres hijos del rey, quien fue el primero en hablar por la salud de su padre.

Pero por esta vez, su hermana se lo merecía, Beelzebub le permitió tener el honor. Después de todo, ella ganó su pequeña competencia. Él tenía que darle eso.

'¡Tintinar! ¡Tintinar! ¡Tintinar!'

Tintineando su vaso suavemente con sus cubiertos, la atención de todos se volvió hacia ella.

"Honorables representantes de todos los reinos. Les doy la bienvenida a esta fiesta en la que celebramos la prudencia y el sabio gobierno de mi padre, no menos, en este nuevo reino que ha transmitido su mirada".

Dejando una pausa momentánea, continuó.

"Esta es la vigésima décima ocasión en que nos reunimos para celebrar su nombre. Y llena mi corazón de alegría que tanta gente se ha reunido".

Después de la violenta ola de aplausos, ella continuó.

"Primero, me gustaría agradecer a la princesa Piña Co Lada y al emperador Molt Sol August, sin su hospitalidad y contribución, casi no nos habríamos reunido aquí hoy".

Levantando su vaso, Piña se puso nerviosa y solo pudo saludar torpemente a las personas que clavaron sus miradas en ella.

"Han pasado alrededor de doscientos diez años desde que el padre gobierna la nación. Sus reglas, sus leyes, sus decisiones hasta ahora estaban bien justificadas y eran verdaderas. Cubrió las necesidades de las personas de todo el mundo. Con la adhesión del Imperio Saderano en el rango de nuestro pequeño protectorado ", ella miró a Piña por un momento, luego a los senadores reunidos, para disgusto de la princesa, y luego su atención se volvió hacia la multitud. "Y con la nueva conexión diplomática establecida con las naciones de la Tierra. Yo, no, todos esperamos que la relación floreciente entre nuestras naciones se mantenga, y el espíritu de competencia nos lleve a un mayor desarrollo. Como mi padre siempre tuvo la intención de hacerlo".

Una vez más, la multitud aplaudió. Sin embargo, hubo algunas personas que solo se burlaron al escucharla hablar de su vasallaje forzado tan inocentemente.

Riéndose, ella concluyó su discurso. "Eso es por mi parte. Todos los que me conocen están bien conscientes; soy horrible para dirigir discursos. Solo hablé antes de dirigir a mi hermano, el primer príncipe del reino, Beelzebub Ooal Gown. Feliz y próspero Rey del Hechicero. Todos. ¡Tengamos por lo menos diez mil más! Y que el padre les sonría a todos ".

La multitud aplaudió su discurso, y las orejas de Aura se movieron alegremente, saludando a Beelzebub por venir.

"Ah, no se puede evitar ..." Bajando la cabeza, no pudo evitarlo. Fue eso o escuchar la reprimenda de Aura-dono toda la noche. "Volveré, Piña. Por supuesto, si puedo deshacerme de las personas que me rodean después del discurso".

Con eso, Beelzebub dio un paso adelante, comenzando su habitual "gran" discurso.

Después de él, Aura también despidió su mente, mostrando su nueva mascota a la multitud, hablando de Ainz durante largos minutos.

Una cosa era segura. Ese día, todos obtuvieron un pedazo del culo de Ainz.

Por supuesto, hubo una segunda torta similar esa noche, después de que Molt honrara a los reunidos con su presencia.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Mientras tanto en el Palacio Imperial:**

Para cuando la cabeza original del Dragón de Fuego había sido colocada sobre las puertas de la Capital Imperial, ya habían pasado varios meses. Solo gracias a los encantamientos de preservación arrojados sobre él, la cabeza de la criatura pudo mantenerse en tan buena forma. De lo contrario, hace mucho tiempo lo habría convertido en una cabeza esquelética.

Aunque, extrañamente, el cuerpo de la criatura todavía estaba desaparecido. Las fuerzas que llegan de SKEF lo recogieron de inmediato y lo transportaron de regreso a Nazarick.

Observando la cabeza bien conservada, la mayor parte de la fuerza expedicionaria estaba segura; La criatura volaría una vez más en un futuro cercano. Pero los ciudadanos reunidos del Imperio no tenían idea de quién cubría la cabeza grotesca sobre la puerta principal.

"Qué bestia ..." Muchas personas murmuraron al pasar por las puertas.

Preservado por su nueva deidad patrona, Ainz Ooal Gown, la nueva religión estaba creciendo rápidamente. Muchos santuarios menores y mayores y pequeñas iglesias surgieron a su exaltación.

El temor en el corazón de la gente comenzó a disiparse gracias a la ilusión de seguridad que proporcionaron las fuerzas actuales de SKEF, las tropas humanitarias de JSDF y los santuarios conservadores del Rey Hechicero.

El Dragón de las llamas era una fuerza que la humanidad no podía resistir, y la gente de este mundo lo consideraba un desastre natural, muy parecido a un terremoto. Pero la aparición de un Emperador demonio era otra cosa: las criaturas mortales no podían comprenderla.

El desastre enviado por los mismos dioses para castigarlos por sus pecados. No podría explicarse de otra manera.

Por lo tanto, todo lo que la gente podía hacer después de la tragedia que el demonio emperador Jaldabaoth trajo fue suspirar y murmurar, "Tal desgracia". Sintieron que fue enviado por los dioses para atormentar a la humanidad, al igual que las inundaciones y el granizo. Esta actitud de aceptación indefensa estaba profundamente arraigada en los corazones de las personas.

Por supuesto, la gente había tratado de protegerse contra tales desastres. Muy parecido a cómo se podrían tomar medidas para protegerse contra las inundaciones. Pero a diferencia del Dragón de llamas que fue asesinado por héroes mortales: los hombres de verde, Momon y Raidyn.

Jaldabaoth era una fuerza que un simple mortal no podía enfrentar, ni ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca!

De acuerdo con los relatos de los viejos, incluso los héroes se pararon impotentes ante él, haciendo todo lo posible por rascarlo. Usando artefactos sagrados para hacerlo, objetos divinos que simplemente eliminó como si no fueran nada.

Otras historias hablaron sobre el paladín más fuerte del Reino Santo, Remedios Custodio, y su caída en la locura. La desgracia de una de las mujeres más fuertes de su tiempo, que también se enfrentó a la criatura, y fracasó estrepitosamente en tocar al gobernante de los demonios.

Sea su fuerza sin par ni siquiera contra hombres bestia, podría luchar y ganar sola contra ejércitos enteros. Ella era miembro de nueve colores y la antigua líder de la orden Paladín de allí se disolvió y asimiló el Reino Santo. Llevando la espada sagrada que decía poder desterrar todo mal.

Bajo la apariencia del Emperador Demonio, resultó inútil cuando se enfrentó a ese Demonio, todo fue inútil, ya que Jaldabaoth encontró a Remedios y su espada como una mera molestia. La sacudió con un solo golpe, se estrelló contra las paredes, dejando un edificio en ruinas a su paso. Volviéndose loco como el demonio sucio usó el cuerpo de su amada Reina Sagrada, Calca Bessarez, como una simple herramienta de amontonamiento. Manchando su cuerpo sobre el santo caballero, empujándola hacia abajo en el camino de la locura. Dejando paso a su caída que terminó con su trágica muerte.

En todos los casos, cuando alguien intentó enfrentar entidades de nivel de desastre, la palabra clave se "intentó". Hasta la aparición de los recién llegados, nadie logró herir al Dragón de la Llama o enfrentarse a la entidad de nivel divino recién surgida que era el Emperador Demonio.

Esos héroes que lo intentaron podrían haber sido débiles, en comparación con las criaturas, pero no les faltó valor ni motivación. Lo único que habían hecho mal era que habían perdido. No sería una exageración decir que nunca podrían haber ganado. Y debido a eso, hubo dos opiniones principales en relación con los rumores y los hechos que rodearon a los hombres de verde y los vasallos del rey no muerto.

Hechos y verdades que lentamente empezaron a confundirse, creando cuentos absurdos de ambos lados. Leyendas, los bardos se desdibujarían y pulirían aún más en los próximos años.

Hubo algunos cuentos que estaban llenos de expectativas esperanzadoras, mientras que otros dudaban, y una tensión creciente llenó el aire entre ambos campos.

Estos rumores se estaban propagando en los países aliados del Imperio, y mucho menos dentro del propio Imperio. Y así, hoy, el símbolo del terror y la desesperación, la cabeza del Dragón de Fuego, adornó la puerta principal de la capital imperial, para que todos la vean en las calles.

El solo hecho de poder matar a un Dragón de Fuego fue suficientemente heroico. Pero ahora, que la prueba del propio hijo del Dragón de la Llama se estaba exhibiendo en el jardín como una mascota dócil, regañada por un elfo oscuro torpe. Todo empezó a volverse cada vez más absurdo, casi cómico. Tuvo un gran impacto en todos los que lo vieron.

Su reacción podría describirse como "atemorizada" o incluso "estupefacta", aunque una descripción más objetiva podría ser que "miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta". Por lo general, cuando un ejército enemigo era derrotado, un castillo era conquistado o cuando un enemigo odiado era asesinado, los corazones de la gente se llenaban de una feroz alegría y gritaban de emoción.

Sin embargo, el ser llamado Flame Dragon y el Demon Emperor eran tan poderosos que parecía poco realista que alguien pudiera realmente derrotarlos. No se trata de domar a un verdadero Dragón de llamas vivo. Todo esto igualaba el reino de lo absurdo, solo Giselle, el apóstol de Hardy había logrado ganar tal hazaña de domesticación. Y ella necesitaba mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Ahora que habían visto la cabeza del Dragón de la Llama separada de su cuerpo, todo lo que sentían acerca de esto era la confusión. En cualquier caso, la falta de acción o vítores emocionantes podría deberse al impacto que llenó a todos.

Dicho esto, no significaba que estuvieran impasibles. Su reacción podría ser descrita como un "calor latente". Por ejemplo, un incendio forestal ardía caliente y constante, pero si se dejaba solo, se extinguiría rápidamente.

En contraste, los sentimientos de las personas eran como cómo el magma hirviendo fluiría por todas partes sin estar expuesto a la luz del día. Si alguien arrojara un objeto inflamable dentro de él, un gran fuego se encendería en un instante.

Las altas murallas de la ciudad rodeaban la capital imperial, recién reconstruidas y reforzadas por las fuerzas de SKEF. La cara sur de las paredes era donde se encontraba la puerta principal de la Capital Imperial, en forma de un par de puertas dobles bien equipadas.

La puerta sur estaba atascada por aquellas personas que habían venido a ver de qué se trataba el alboroto. Todos los lugares a la vista estaban llenos de personas, ya fueran las calles o las ventanas de edificios cercanos, y algunas personas incluso se habían subido a los tejados para ver la cabeza del Dragón de la Llama. O vea a los Dragones de Escarcha patrullando recién llegados del Reino Hechicero, patrullando sobre la capital siempre despierto. O hacer la entrega de paquetes - para el asombro de la gente de JSDF y el Imperio.

En todas partes, uno podía ver a las personas moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hasta el punto en que se frotaban los hombros y pisaban los pies de sus vecinos mientras avanzaban. Afortunadamente, no hubo perturbaciones ni pánico a gran escala.

Mientras miraban y observaban a los dragones voladores sobre su cabeza, se congelaron y observaron todo con la boca abierta, casi sin atreverse a parpadear mientras dejaban que este hecho increíble los inundara.

Poco después, la gente comenzó a susurrar entre ellos. "¿Dragones? ¡¿Aquí?" "¿Nos atacarán?" "¿Cuál es el significado de este?" "¿Han venido a vengar a su hermano?" "¿Había un cartel o alguien dijo algo?"

Por supuesto, la aparición de los dragones helados había sido anunciada hace varios días. Pero algunas personas simplemente no querían creerlo, simplemente negaban la verdad.

Después de todo, no había medios de comunicación en el Imperio que pudieran informar rápidamente a las personas de los hechos.

Y la red de tableros de noticias que hizo que la difusión de información fuera mucho más eficiente en el Reino de los Hechiceros todavía estaba en construcción en la nueva jurisdicción del dominio de Ainz.

No fue fácil encontrar las líneas mágicas mágicas adecuadas dispersas por todas las tierras, luego conectarlas y redirigir el flujo de manera adecuada, por lo que no tuvieron que alimentar tales dispositivos todo el tiempo con baterías mágicas portátiles o intercesión de personal.

A diferencia del Reino o la Tierra Hechicera, en el Imperio, cuando las personas deseaban mostrar o declarar algo ante las masas, tenían que colocar una placa o un póster con el mensaje deseado. De lo contrario, la gente no sabría lo que había sucedido o quién lo había hecho. Por ejemplo, algún charlatán podría saltar y declarar "¡Yo hice esto!" como la gente estaba ocupada discutiendo el asunto. Sin embargo, no ha habido anuncios o una factura publicada.

Todo lo que la audiencia pudo hacer fue mirar la inmensa cabeza del Dragón de la Llama y voltear su mirada al escuchar los terribles rugidos de los Dragones de Escarcha elevándose por los cielos.

¿Quién había hecho esto, quién controlaba los Dragones de Escarcha y qué tipo de batalla masiva había luchado esa persona para obtener un logro como este? Nadie contestó las dudas y preguntas de la multitud. Este magnífico trofeo ante ellos era un testigo silencioso de la victoria monumental que se había ganado y del tremendo poder que poseían sus nuevos maestros.

Ese silencio fue más convincente que cualquier cantidad de palabras. Los seres humanos fueron una raza que ideó sus propias teorías, explicaciones y conclusiones, y luego buscó personas para estar de acuerdo con sus hallazgos.

Siendo ese el caso, la especulación comenzó de inmediato. Algunas personas dijeron: "Creo que solo Ainz-sama podría hacer esto. Controlando a esas bestias y derrotando al Dragón de la Llama. ¿Qué piensas?"

Para cuando el Emperador anunció que la restauración de la ciudad había finalizado y el Emperador Demonio no representaba una amenaza para la capital, ya que su último nido demoníaco que habitaba en las inmediaciones de él había sido eliminado con éxito, la noticia ya había estado circulando. las calles.

Un poco antes, el Emperador consideró que esto podría ser un asunto de seguridad nacional. Con el fin de emitir un juicio sobre este tema lo más rápido posible, esta noticia aceleró la cadena de informes al Emperador.

Sin embargo, ese método resultó en la difusión generalizada de rumores. Casi todos los que habían oído la noticia se preguntaban si sus oídos estaban trabajando. Después de eso, varios nobles gobernantes enviaron enviados o incluso fueron en persona ante el Emperador para verificar la verdad con él.

La cabeza del Dragón tenía su camino alrededor del Imperio, previamente hablando, pero justo ahora llegó al estado donde finalmente llegó a su lugar de descanso final. Apareciendo en la puerta sur por la mañana, y para cuando la máxima autoridad en el Imperio, el emperador Molt Sol Augustus emitió una declaración oficial, era de noche.

El emperador Molt simplemente dijo: "Es así" después de escuchar el informe del Conde Marx, el ministro principal de su gabinete.

Por su disgusto, ni siquiera tenía que dar la orden, las fuerzas cercanas de SKEF ya habían reaccionado a la situación y dispersaron a la multitud antes de que alguien pudiera salir herido.

Molt estaba preocupado, la llamada vassalización, más bien como una asimilación si le preguntabas, fue más suave de lo que nunca se atrevió a soñar. La gente común de la capital prosperó, comenzando a olvidar el gobierno del Imperio, y llamó a esa persona Ainz su nuevo rey; más y más de ellos a medida que pasaban los días. Bajo tales circunstancias, ningún emperador podría dormir bien.

Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos también predijeron su gran preocupación y lo hicieron romper su nob con el método que necesitaba para mantener su gobierno solidificado.

Sin embargo, solo el número necesario de las fuerzas de SKEF patrulló en la ciudad, haciendo principalmente trabajo humanitario. El Imperio seguía siendo suyo, según el tratado, solo la fuerza necesaria patrullada en la zona.

Las fuerzas de la ONU y la JSDF también estuvieron presentes haciendo el mismo deber. La Capital se había convertido en el caldero hirviendo donde dos lados miden el poder del otro. Dos dragones estaban dando vueltas alrededor de la temblorosa gacela esperando quién decidirá su destino.

Un paso en falso y una guerra total surgirían en este mismo terreno.

Si tenía suerte, incluso de un estado tan terrible, podía ganar. Gira los lados uno contra el otro, sacude el yugo del Reino Hechicero y toma el control de la situación. ¡Sobre el destino del Imperio! Una vez más, recuperando el control total.

Si fallaba ... bueno ... probablemente no sería el único que descendería a una tumba temprana. Él destruiría todo si lo necesitara. Pero Molt no les daría la satisfacción de una verdadera sumisión. Tendrían que matarlo por eso primero, eso, observar la situación desde la línea de fondo, parecía ser cada vez más una posibilidad.

"Usted, su Majestad, ¿sabía esto de antemano?" Al conde Marx le sorprendió la reacción tranquila del emperador ante esta noticia, de ahí su pregunta. "Parece que los canarios en el palacio están empezando a sentirse incómodos. Ante eso, he reunido mi determinación. No me perturbarán sin importar la situación".

La derrota de las Legiones Imperiales, el terremoto repentino, el colapso del edificio del Senado, la aparición del Emperador Demonio Jaldabaoth, todos estos eventos espantosos ocurrieron recientemente, uno tras otro.

Quizás fue debido a estos eventos y la promesa de futuros como que el Emperador dijo que había "reunido su determinación". Aún así, su actitud hacia las malas noticias era bastante sorprendente. Por lo tanto, el conde Marx estaba profundamente perturbado mientras se presentaba ante el Emperador.

"Veo…"

"Mm. La noticia de la aparición de esos dragones sobrevolando la capital y la aparición de esa cosa desconcertó a algunas personas. Pero esto no es en sí algo malo. Ser capaz de eliminar una entidad desastrosa como esa, y saber que tales criaturas son De pie a nuestro lado es motivo de celebración ".

"Pero parece que la situación no es tan simple como dices ..."

"Entiendo. El asesinato del Dragón de llamas, ahuyentando a un ser demoníaco como ese, es una hazaña que nunca se ha logrado antes y puede que nunca se vuelva a hacer. Dotes que son comparables a las de un solo soldado que derrota a un ejército o toma un castillo. Todos sabemos quién hizo la parte del demonio. Maldito esqueleto ... "Murmuró Molt, mordiéndose el labio. "Pero si el asesino del Dragón informara su nombre, recibirán amplios elogios y compensaciones sin importar su origen o especie. Pero esa persona aún no se ha presentado, lo cual no puedo entender. Tendría sentido si esa persona fuera humilde, pero luego ¿Por qué una persona humilde exhibiría la cabeza de la criatura? Es una contradicción que no puedo resolver ".

"Mmmm ... Su Majestad, si me lo permite. Tenemos algunas noticias sobre los Matadores de la madre Flame Dragon, y el de la cría que residía en el Bosque Schwartz. Es cierto que recibieron la ayuda del apóstol de Emroy: Rory Mercury. . "

"Hmmm. Interesante. Entonces es evidente que los dragones están muertos. Dijiste que había una cría que fue asesinada en ese bosque. ¿Cómo es que ahora me entero de esto?" Su mirada se volvió hacia el senador de inmediato.

"Los últimos meses estuvieron ocupados, majestad. Tal vez simplemente evitó tu atención. Siguiendo con el tema, debo notificarte que una de las crías de dragón sigue viva, disfrutando de la comida como un animal docente en la fiesta".

"Oh ..." Molt jadeó sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos. "No lo dices. Pero poniendo el asunto a la mano. Supongo que los asesinos de las criaturas aún son desconocidos".

"Sí, desafortunadamente. A petición de los asesinos, ni los hombres de verde ni el Reino Hechicero proporcionaron información sobre la identidad de los asesinos. Son muy reservados".

"Lo más probable", respondió Molt de inmediato, recordando el programa de pesadilla de su persona en los últimos meses. "Pero la pregunta sigue siendo. Por qué permanecieron en silencio. Por qué no informaron de esta hazaña de inmediato. No puedo analizar esto".

"De hecho. Sus motivos son desconocidos. Aun así, debería haber alguna manera de que entendamos sus acciones ..."

Molt simplemente se encogió de hombros; Sinceramente, se quedó sin ideas.

"Pero tal vez estoy pensando demasiado y tratando de ver algo donde no hay nada. Si estos" héroes "intentaron simplemente matar al Dragón de la Llama ... Contador Marx, por este medio le pido que investigue quién fue la persona que mató a las criaturas de verdad. . Si podemos descubrir quién lo hizo, incluso si las intenciones de esa persona son difíciles de entender, todavía deberíamos poder obtener una pista al respecto ... tal vez convertirlos en nuestros aliados. Mostrar a una persona que participó en la pelea - además "Si él / ella fuera de nuestro imperio, seguramente reforzaría la moral de nuestra gente. Recuperar su fe en nuestro gobierno es crucial, no, necesario en tiempos tan difíciles".

El conde Marx se inclinó con un "Entendido" antes de irse, con la intención de investigar lo más rápidamente posible. Sin embargo, el Emperador lo llamó antes de que pudiera irse, y se volvió hacia el Emperador una vez más.

"¿Puedo servirte de alguna manera?"

"Llámame a Piña".

"¿Piña-dono, quieres decir? Por lo que sé, actualmente está recibiendo a los embajadores de Nihon y el Reino Hechicero ... ¿la convocaré de inmediato?"

Mientras que una invocación del gobernante más exaltado del Imperio debe ser obedecida de inmediato, la persona convocada está cumpliendo con un importante deber del estado. Entonces, ¿debería ser convocada, o no?

El conde Marx estaba esperando esa respuesta. Y luego el Emperador cambió de opinión y agitó la mano mientras seguía hablando. "Oh, eso es correcto. Esta noche celebramos el regreso de nuestros compatriotas y esas vacaciones desagradables. ¿Cómo se llama?"

"El Día de Acción de Gracias del Rey Hechicero, majestad", le notificó a Marx.

"Hmph ... Es así. Lo que sea. Debería haber asistido a ese evento, pero lo olvidé".

"Su Majestad, ¿puedo saber qué materia requiere Piña-dono? Si la necesidad es grande, podría ..."

"No importa. Ya me perdí la cuarta celebración. La veré de nuevo en la celebración de esta noche. Podemos hablar entonces".

"Si le agrada a su Majestad, ¿podría iluminarme con respecto a sus intenciones?"

"Mhm. En verdad, tenía la intención de preguntarle sobre un informe sobre el Reino Hechicero y los Hombres de Verde. El informe decía que los Hombres de Verde y algunos héroes mataron al Dragón de Fuego original. Pensé que era una broma. al principio, pero las cosas son como son, creo que es digno de una mayor investigación ".

"Por el aspecto de las cosas, ¿podría ser que estas personas hayan exterminado al Dragón de la Llama ...?" El conde Marx parecía profundamente perturbado cuando dijo eso.

"Mhm. ¿Quiénes son estos Hombres de verde? ¿De dónde provienen estos" héroes "? El caballero vestido de negro y el otro, las mujeres chismosas hablan mucho en todo el Imperio. ¿Quiénes son realmente? Debemos investigar este asunto a fondo . Entonces, te encomendaré esa tarea ".

El conde Marx bajó la cabeza con respeto al responder: "Entendido" en un tono deferente adecuado. Luego, murmuró las palabras "Hombres de verde" y "héroes", como para tallarlos en su corazón.

"..." suspirando, Molt volvió a sus deberes con una expresión agria. Tenía mucho que hacer antes de que empezara la fiesta.

En otro momento. El mismo día ... Nadie esperaba la tragedia que venía esa noche.

Mientras Molt y todos chocaban sus copas en la fiesta, brindaban por la salud del Rey Hechicero, deseándole vida eterna y un gobierno próspero. (Por el disgusto y la molestia de Molt) Y dar la bienvenida a los cautivos liberados, que hasta ahora estaban cautivos por las fuerzas de Ainz.

El Emperador del Imperio Saderano probó la bebida, sin siquiera sospechar que sería la última, tal vez para siempre.

La bebida era de un color divertido. Algo extraño jugó en la superficie del líquido mientras lo inspeccionaba.

Rojo como la sangre, no como el otro vino. Pero su olor era extrañamente tentador, casi adictivo.

Por un momento, Molt vaciló en probarlo. Entonces, su curiosidad lo venció. Degustación primera pequeña. Entonces el impulso lo abrumó, devorando el vino de la copa, todo con un solo trago.

Nadie sospechaba lo que pasaría. Nadie estaba preparado para lo que vino después. Nada podría haberlos preparado para lo que sucedió después de que el polvo se asentó.

En ese momento, una copa de vino dorado cayó al suelo. Tras lo cual, un grito rompió el repentino silencio. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, el Emperador había caído de espaldas, mirando al cielo con ojos vidriosos.

"¡Padre!" Lo último que Molt escuchó fue el estremecedor grito de su propia hija.

Sus ojos se vacían, convirtiéndose rápidamente en la sombra de su antiguo yo ... Emperor Molt Sol Augusts. Gobernante del Imperio no más. Dormido, tal vez para siempre ...

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Dentro de un carro:**

Al acariciar su barba pulcramente recortada, un hombre de treinta y tantos años miró por la ventanilla de su carruaje amueblado de manera real. A pesar de que puede haber parecido un hombre apuesto que alcanzó su apogeo, en verdad, ya había pasado su cuarto centenario.

Sus túnicas fueron cuidadosamente hechas, blancas con tejido dorado, adecuadas a su puesto como consultor real, ministro de magia, el director de la prestigiosa Academia Mágica de Carne, o, como otros lo llamaron, el "Castillo de Ley", como la fortaleza sobre el City utilizó las enormes líneas luminosas en el suelo para alimentar su propia existencia voladora, y el poseedor de muchos más títulos que había recibido a lo largo de los años.

Con él, tres de sus mejores aprendices habitaron el carruaje. Todos ellos capaces de usar la magia de nivel tres, los más talentosos, incluso capaces de lanzar hechizos de nivel cuatro, y muy probablemente no hayan alcanzado su verdadero potencial.

Sus túnicas eran de color oscuro, con una extraña insignia mágicamente cosida en su brazo, firmando sus estudios avanzados.

En el Reino Hechicero. Los estudiantes de la academia llevaban mantos de diferentes colores y distintivos de identificación para distinguir el avance de sus estudios.

Cuanto más oscura estaba la bata, más avanzado estaba el estudiante en el arte de la magia. La única excepción fueron los profesores, los investigadores que empleaba la academia y el mismo director que usualmente usaba un vestido completamente blanco.

El director que habitaba el carruaje en su mejor momento solo se quedó mirando, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

"Fluder-sama. ¿Puedes contarnos un poco sobre este Rondel al que nos dirigimos?"

Por un momento, Fluder no respondió, simplemente observó a su escolta galopar fuera de la caravana. Más precisamente, observando a los dos aventureros imponentes cuya presencia garantizaba que no habría interrupciones.

"Por favor, perdóname, Fluder-sama". Al darse cuenta de lo que se atrevía a preguntar, el estudiante inclinó la cabeza de inmediato, su cara se puso roja como si cometiera algún tipo de pecado grave.

"Hmm ..." Fluder Paradyne giró su ojo hacia su aprendiz, inspeccionándolo por un momento. Luego sus ojos brillaron con reconocimiento, simplemente desechando el ruido de su estudiante.

"Ah, sí. Por favor, perdóname. Rondel, o puedes llamarlo Londel como lo llamaron las personas de antaño. Según los libros y el informe de los scouts, es una ciudad antigua con un pasado largo y distinguido. La más antigua. Las ciudades se ven así, y todo tipo de razas hacen su hogar aquí ... "

De las minuciosas explicaciones de Fluder, los habitantes del vagón se enteraron de que Londel se fundó hace unos 3000 años, comenzando como una especie de academia privada. El Dios de la sabiduría de aspecto dual, Elrantola, aunque todavía era un semidiós en ese momento, había inspirado la construcción de la academia.

La historia de Londel fue más larga que la del Imperio que "conquistaron", lo cual fue un motivo de orgullo para sus residentes. Aunque los países vecinos subieron y bajaron en un ciclo interminable, su reputación como un capital perdurable de la sabiduría fue la prueba del tiempo.

Muchos sabios y magos se reunieron aquí, pasando sus días estudiando e investigando. Al mismo tiempo, los discípulos más jóvenes que ansiaban el conocimiento vinieron de todas partes del mundo, estudiando diligentemente para lograr sus objetivos.

"¡Oh!" Los tres estudiantes presentes se asombraron y asintieron al escuchar la enseñanza de Fluder.

Al ver las paredes que se acercaban lentamente, Fluder estaba emocionado; Era como un niño mareado. Más conocimiento arcano. Su Señor fue realmente generoso, como siempre, lo que le permitió esta oportunidad de visitar esta ciudad como su representante.

Aprendería todo lo que pudiera y luego contribuiría a su señor con lo que había aprendido. Eso es lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que Ainz hizo por él.

"¿No sería más fácil teletransportarse en la ciudad?" preguntó uno de los estudiantes molesto, aburrido por el largo viaje.

En verdad, podrían usar la teletransportación para llegar cerca de la ciudad instantáneamente. Pero eso solo aumentaría el pánico y podría dar lugar a la sospecha de una posible invasión. Muy mala primera impresión si le preguntas al ministro de magia, y no solo de acuerdo con él.

"No seas tonto. Estas personas no están acostumbradas a la teletransportación de la magia. Y sospecho que ni siquiera saben que tal cosa existe. Mientras leo, su magia es bastante inestable y poco confiable en comparación con el nivel. sistema mágico. Casi como la Magia Salvaje los Señores del Dragón de la antigüedad utilizaron ".

De hecho, era lo más probable.

Como los primeros que habían pasado las fronteras de Dreamscope recientemente encontraron su camino de regreso de su largo viaje a Rondel. Y la mayoría de las cosas que encontraron no estaban muy difundidas entre la gente de la ciudad. Lo más probable es que se garantice el pánico si los lanzadores de magia del Reino Hechicero comenzaran a practicar su magia basada en niveles allí, o al menos despertaran el interés de los investigadores actuales.

Puedes decir, los Sabios de la gran ciudad, que no se habían aventurado ya cerca de Fortress Gown, o bien se negaron a reconocer que existía tal magia, a pesar de toda la evidencia, o se reunieron, empacaron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia Dreamscope para ver sí mismos.

No podía ser ayudado; Los conservadores existían sin importar donde el viento te esparciera. Lo peor entre ellos rechazó la verdad, incluso si les sobresalía.

Rechazar la realidad, vivir en un mundo de ensueño era posible, por el momento, pero al final, el hecho amargo de la verdad siempre rompía a través de los muros de la ilusión creada por uno mismo.

Fluder lo supo de primera mano. Por lo tanto, se instó a ser lo más realista posible, todo el tiempo. Refleja la situación de acuerdo con sus habilidades y adáptate, aprende cosas nuevas siempre que pueda.

"La visita a la ciudad debe ser crucial. Ainz-sama usualmente hace las primeras reuniones".

Fluder solo zumbaba, asintiendo lentamente. "De hecho. Su Majestad usualmente hace tales cosas personalmente. Como entre ambos lados," la primera impresión es lo más importante ", como solía decir. Desafortunadamente, ahora está ocupado".

"¿Qué pasó Fluder-sama? ¿Qué garantiza su atención tan repentinamente?"

"Hmmm ..." Fluder frunció el ceño desagradablemente. "Uno de los diplomáticos fue casi asesinado. Sin embargo, en su propio establecimiento. Sobre todo, por su propia gente. Actualmente, mi Señor está escoltando a este diplomático para reunirse con su gente y las tribus demihuman reunidas con ellos. Si tenemos suerte, mi señor ganará nuevos sujetos. Si no, los cuerpos siempre son una adición bienvenida para reforzar su ejército. De cualquier manera, Ainz-sama siempre gana ".

Todos los estudiantes apretaron sus puños con furia, haciendo crujir el metal con cabeza de cristal y los palos de madera de excelente calidad en sus manos.

"¿No es humilde para un rey ... no, un dios de la muerte y la magia para enfrentar a los demihumanos humildes?" Preguntó una de las figuras vestidas de repente, las otras dos asintieron al unísono.

Fluder solo sonrió gentilmente, mirando a sus estudiantes con paciencia. "Como se dijo, Fredrick, las primeras impresiones son muy importantes. Pero incluso el Rey Hechicero, no importa lo generoso que sea, no puede dejar pasar tales accidentes sin decir una palabra. Creo que todos estarían molestos si alguien atacara a sus invitados, ninguno menos en su propiedad. Pero, como mi señor es generoso, quiere aprender de primera mano lo que motivó el intento de asesinato. Resuelva la situación sin recurrir a la violencia. Como de costumbre, hace su práctica ".

"¡Oh!" Los estudiantes se quedaron boquiabiertos una vez más, adorando la sabia decisión del rey.

Luego, los ciudadanos del carro cambiaron de tema.

"Escuché que los Seres Supremos lograron estabilizar el portal. ¿Es eso cierto?"

"¿Cómo lo hicieron?"

"Fludder-sama, ¿puedes decirnos?"

Fludder asintió sonriendo, comenzando su compleja explicación de la teoría mágica y arcana.

La respuesta fue clara; El método podría ser susceptible, pero completamente incomprensible incluso para sus mejores alumnos. Pero cambiemos por el exterior por ahora. Podemos escuchar algunas cosas interesantes.

Mientras tanto afuera.

La pequeña caravana de carruajes consistía en unos pocos carros; numerando sólo cuatro.

Alrededor de ellos los guardias, vistiendo túnicas blindadas, armaduras de placa completa y portando armas de todo tipo: bastones, hachas, escudos, espadas, varitas y bastones.

Su revestimiento y ropa estaban desinformados, con dos insignias. El símbolo de Ainz Ooal Gown, como era la cresta del reino, y la identificación de la asociación de magos del Reino.

Escoltado por sus guardias personales era vital para él, ya que Fluder era el líder de la asociación mágica del reino, y generalmente prefería ser custodiado por su propio escuadrón de la guardia.

No como no estaría contento si el Rey Hechicero o su mano derecha otorgaran a algunos de sus Caballeros de la Muerte (o criaturas similares) para escoltarlo. No, lo pidió muchas veces ya que tenía la autoridad para hacerlo. Y Ainz y Esdeath con gusto le prestaron algunos cuando lo necesitaba, ya que el rey y su ejecutor tenían criaturas de repuesto todo el tiempo.

Simplemente, decidió no llevarlos consigo por una simple razón: no asustar a los habitantes de Rondel por su apariencia.

Como se dijo, la primera impresión fue importante. Asustar a tus vecinos trayendo criaturas no muertas y terriblemente espantosas en su césped no es suficiente. O más bien, lo que había oído acerca de Rondel hizo que no los llevara.

A saber, los investigadores de la ciudad eran demasiado entusiastas: para él, no era un problema, ya que era el mismo, que buscaba el abismo de la magia a toda costa.

El problema surgió cuando los magos de la ciudad comenzaron a atacar a las criaturas, cuando su miedo superó su curiosidad. Si eso ocurriera, un movimiento equivocado de cualquiera de las partes y, por ejemplo, los Caballeros de la Muerte atacaría a quienes los atacaron, reconociendo su intento de análisis mágico como un acto de hostilidad.

Hacerlo con criaturas simples, como esqueletos soldados o zombies, era aceptable. Hacerlo con monstruos capaces de aniquilar ejércitos por sí solo y luego liderar a la horda de zombis que se alzó para aniquilar el país fue simplemente una catástrofe. Y después de que Fluder supiera por qué los altos muros y la cúpula permanecían dentro y alrededor del distrito de investigación de Rondel, no para mantener alejados a los invasores, sino para mantener al mundo a salvo de los magos en el interior, ya que eran una amenaza no solo para los demás sino para ellos mismos. Decidido, era mejor no traerlos aquí.

Galopando, los caballeros magos de élite se mantuvieron firmes. Llevaban sus armas con orgullo. Debajo de ellos, sus invocados corceles fantasmas se movían implacablemente.

Incansable, construido a partir de pura energía mágica. Diferentes en color, mostrando la afinidad y la fuerza de su creador.

Sin embargo, dos figuras diferidas de la escolta. Dos aventureros viajaban en montes épicos, luciendo un equipo exquisito.

Una era una mujer, adornada por un abrigo largo de color rojo con estilo, hecho con cuero, elegante y con las rodillas. Debajo había una armadura plateada futurista segmentada. Preparado para darle más espacio para moverse y maniobrar. Parecía la mezcla entre un ninja futurista y un caballero gris.

De su lado, una exquisita katana colgaba.

Debajo de ella, una criatura parecida a un gallo atrapó el polvo, devorando la distancia. Blindado con placas espeluznantes, con clavos negros, sus ojos brillaban de color rojo y amenazaban.

Por su parte, el segundo aventurero era como ella. Incluso entre la élite Mage Knights Fluder mismo había recogido, y otorgado rango por el mismo Rey Hechicero, su apariencia y postura sobresalieron.

Con una gabardina de color oscuro, pantalones a rayas y un manto con capucha carmesí profundo, marcado con grabados diabólicos dorados y negros, se desliza elegantemente sobre la ropa y su abrigo.

Guanteletes blindados de aspecto diabólico habían agarrado las riendas de su único y único señor de la guerra bicorn. Con pinchos, como un señor oscuro, los dedos podrían apuñalar a cualquiera que considerara indigno de su presencia.

Su rostro estaba cubierto por una terrible, malvada máscara de hierro, que formaba la cara de una cabra y ocultaba su rostro al mundo. Dos luces diabólicas se atenuaron en las cuencas del objeto mágico. La parte superior de su cabeza estaba cubierta por un elegante sombrero negro. Y su cuello fue abrazado por una bufanda de color amarillo.

Al observarlo por un momento, Raidyn reconoció de inmediato los extraños objetos de enfoque que colgaban de su costado: [Libro de los secretos diabólicos, y el [Ever Sparkling Sparkler] que brillaba en su mano.

Artículos de calidad épica, débiles, según sus estándares, pero lo harían por ahora.

Mirándolo por un momento, los ojos de su máscara futurista brillaron rojos.

[Mensaje: "Creo que fuiste demasiado lejos con tu disfraz".

Sonriendo bajo su disfraz, el imitador de brujo tuvo que obedecer. [Mensaje: "¿Eso crees?"

[Mensaje: "Ummm ... Tal vez. De cualquier manera. La próxima vez deberías ser más considerable con la elección de tu disfraz. Llamas demasiado la atención. ¿No crees que es demasiado ... cómo debo ponerlo? ¿Colorido?"

[Mensaje: "¿Quién dice eso? Un señor oscuro necesita llegar con estilo. Además, ¿no eres el mismo? ¿Algún tipo de extraño híbrido de ciencia ficción entre ninja y caballero? No digo que no sea genial porque "¡Es increíble! Solo digo que no debes hablar cuando eres el mismo. ¡Eres un jugador de rol como yo!" rió a su compañera en el canal mental que compartían.

[Mensaje: "Ugh….!" Raidyn solo pudo gemir avergonzada. Y el demonio cabrío de la destrucción solo pudo reírse una vez más.

Luego, tras su momentáneo silencio, volvió su confianza. [Mensaje: "¡Te atreves a burlarte de la armadura de mis antepasados! ¡El legado de mi clase! ¡Adelante, señor oscuro de las artes de la sombra! ¡Ven! ¡Enfréntate al campo abierto!"

[Mensaje: "Kukuku ... Cuando hayas derrotado a mis secuaces, valiente héroe. Solo así podrás enfrentarte al maestro de las artes oscuras. ¡Yo! ¡Ardyn Ziege Jurmungand! Pero ten cuidado, tengo el destino de tus seres queridos en la palma de mi mano. No lo olvides y actúas en consecuencia ".

[Mensaje: "¡Ah! ¡Qué tragedia! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

[Mensaje: "¡Fufufufu! ¡Tiembla y arrodíllate, aventurero! Puedo permitirte que me sirvas".

[Mensaje: "Fufufuf ..." su risa fue física, ganándose muchas miradas extrañas de los guardias cercanos. "Buenos tiempos. Desearía que pudiéramos hacer esos eventos de jugador de rol una vez más. Sin embargo, tu nombre de aventurero es simplemente raro"

[Mensaje: "Bueno, todavía podemos. Es solo una cuestión de organización. Sin embargo, no debes hablar, el nombre de Raidyn suena como el nombre de un personaje de videojuego. Mi nombre al menos tiene el nombre de un miembro de la realeza. Ardyn Ziege Jurmungand. ¡No te olvides de ti! ¡El nombre de tu nuevo señor oscuro!

[Mensaje: "Bueno, nuestros avatares son de un videojuego. Entonces, eso no es sorprendente".

[Mensaje: "Lo suficientemente cierto", Ardyn asintió bajo su máscara, mirando a su amigo bajo la ilusión de que se escondía a sí mismo. "Sé que Momonga-san mencionó por qué no pudo venir con nosotros, pero ¿te importaría evocar el recuerdo una vez más?"

[Mensaje: "Umu ... por supuesto, te lo diré. Recientemente, nuestros exploradores informaron sobre un enorme malestar entre personas cerca de las fronteras del imperio. Una reunión que puedes decir. También, en la embajada que creamos cerca de Fortress Gown, una el asesino casi asesina a uno de los embajadores, o más como la reina de algún tipo de conejito de la tribu. No preguntes a quién. No sé su nombre. Tampoco me importa lo suficiente como para recordar ".

[Mensaje: "¡Oh! Interesante. ¿Entonces Ainz-san fue a investigarlo?"

[Mensaje: "Más bien como negociar. Esa conejita también insistió en ir con él y traer a Momon como guardia. No tengo idea de lo que hizo Momonga en ese momento, pero esa niña se aferró al brazo de" Momon's "cada vez que pasaba. Es un poco raro y perturbador. Es como si quisiera jorobar al pobre Ainz-san todo el tiempo ".

[Mensaje: "Fufufufu! Pobre Momonga".

[Mensaje: "Sí, él no puede evitarlo. Es como un imán del harén. ¿O el rey del harén? Sí, lo más probable. Al ver cuántas mujeres intentaron cortejar su trasero huesudo en los años, podemos decir eso con confianza. ¡En serio! ¡Es un maldito esqueleto! ¿Qué pasa con la gente? No puede ser que todos sean como Shalltear - necrofilia ... "

Al decir esto, los dos amigos se echaron a reír, ganándose miradas aún más extrañas de las personas de los alrededores.

[Mensaje: "¡Por favor, no me hagas llorar! ¡No puedo quitarme las lágrimas de los ojos cuando uso esta máscara!"

[Mensaje: "¡Ooooh! ¡No prometo nada, Ulbert-kun!" ella respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa debajo de su máscara, luego giró su cabeza hacia él. "Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? Por lo que dijiste, también tienes experiencia con tal cosa, mujeres o hombres, lo que sea. ¿Tienes una familia o algo así?"

[Mensaje: "Hmmm ... Déjame pensar". Un silencio duradero descendió en la línea, con Ulbert tratando de recordar todo.

Desafortunadamente, el confinamiento de Ulbert en la prisión de cristal lo había dejado con vacíos vacíos en su memoria. Lentamente, ellos volverían. Pero hasta que no recuperó sus recuerdos, no pudo evitarlo; Él no podía hacer nada con la situación.

[Mensaje: "Débilmente, recuerdo que tenía esposas. Múltiples en eso. También, algunos hijos e hijas. Pero extrañamente, no puedo recordar sus nombres, ni sus caras".

[Mensaje: "Oh, lamento escuchar eso. Tal vez si hablas con ese tipo de Lucifer, él pueda decirte algo que te haga recordar. Dijo que te conocía en el pasado. Tal vez puedas encontrarlos".

[Mensaje: "Umu, buena idea. Concluyamos una reunión una vez que regresemos a Nazarick".

[Mensaje: "Ok"

El largo silencio una vez más descendió en la línea de comunicación que los dos amigos compartieron. Solo después de varios minutos de galope continuo, Ulbert se atrevió a hacer la gran pregunta.

[Mensaje: "Por cierto. Quería preguntárselo durante mucho tiempo. Al menos, desde que Ainz-san presentó a sus hijos. Y" esposas "..." Ulbert sonrió, recordando lo vergonzosamente que Momonga se quitó el collar cuando Albedo, Shalltear y Zesshi se presentaron como sus esposas. Y no pudo evitar sofocar su risa cuando Albedo le confesó su amor eterno a Ainz, lo que, sin duda, explicó con él jugando con sus configuraciones.

Aún así, fue muy gracioso verlo tan nervioso, incluso cuando nada apareció en sus huesos de mármol.

Pero al menos, sus hijos eran lo suficientemente decentes. Sin embargo, aún no tenía idea de cómo un esqueleto no-muerto como él había logrado engendrar a tres niños dulces como ellos. Y Ainz solo lo dijo cuando le preguntó al respecto: "Pregúntale a [Abeloth] por eso". Solo dijo eso.

La pregunta que ella - Esdeath - como [Abeloth] era su [Truename] y Esdeath Gorgon fue el nombre público que usó - respondió con las palabras simples: "Magia", "encantamiento", "Cosas alquímicas" y "tecnología".

Por lo tanto, Ulbert no preguntó más, solo crujió silenciosamente. Mirando divertidamente a Momonga mientras trataba torpemente de difuminar la situación.

Observando a Ardyn espaciándose durante tanto tiempo, Raidyn se obligó a preguntar. [Mensaje: "Ulbert-san. ¿Qué te pasa? Te esperaste durante tanto tiempo".

[Mensaje: "¡Oh! Lo siento. Solo quería preguntar. ¿Tienes familia o hijos? Nunca lo mencionaste. Y en mi mes en Nazarick, casi nunca estabas cerca. Por lo tanto, nunca podría preguntar por eso".

Su mueca y su disgusto casi irradiaban bajo su máscara. Una expresión que Ulbert aparentemente reconoció de inmediato. [Mensaje: "Ugh ... Lo siento. No quise decir nada malo al preguntarlo".

[Mensaje: "No, no es nada", ella negó con la cabeza. "Solo digamos. Con los numerosos trucos y cosas extrañas que vienen con mi raza ... Es mejor que yo sea el último, y solo Nephalem - lo más probable - que habita la existencia. El mundo probablemente no sobrevivirá si un segundo uno se soltó. Sólo hay ... "ella apretó los puños, apretando las riendas. Su preocupación momentánea, mezclada con su ira, la hizo montar el vapor, la saliva ardiente y la polla salvaje.

[Mensaje: "¿De qué estás hablando?" Ulbert preguntó con una ceja levantada, sintiendo la incertidumbre de su amigo.

[Mensaje: "No hablemos de eso ...", respondió de inmediato, dirigiendo su atención hacia adelante.

[Mensaje: "¡Hmmm! ¡Anímate, viejo amigo! No sé cuál es el problema, pero estoy seguro de que podemos resolverlo. ¡No lo olvides! El señor oscuro y su magia oscura y destructiva pueden resolverlo todo. O Si no, siempre puedo ayudarte con mi gigantesco tercer tramo. Fufufuf ...

Esdeath acaba de burlarse de disgusto. [Mensaje: "Realmente quieres la tercera bota, ¿no? Dos en las piernas, una en el culo. ¿Sabes lo que era?"

[Mensaje: "¡Oh!" Ulbert crepitaba divertido. "La dama está mordiendo. Sí, estoy completamente consciente. Pero ahora, usted es una bella dama. Debe usarla para su propio placer. Estoy seguro de que muchos hombres lo cortejaron en el pasado. hice cosas más raras con los demás. Por lo tanto, no me molesta en absoluto. ¿No digas que no quieres un poco de Ulbert?

[Mensaje: "¡Ugh!" su rostro se volvió langosta. Era cierto, ella podía imaginar a Ulbert haciendo una mierda rara, pero imaginar un segundo Ulbert alrededor era algo ... extraño.

Sin embargo, no era una posibilidad completamente inconcebible; sin embargo, una probabilidad que era muy embarazosa. "Solo cállate, por favor. ¡O te incrustaré mis botas de combate en tu cara!"

[Mensaje: "¡Fufufuf! Es tan fácil jugar contigo".

[Mensaje: "¡Ju-solo cállate!"

"Lady Raidyn. Lord Ardyn. Nuestro séquito pronto llegará a Rondel", sonó la voz de uno de los caballeros mágicos, haciendo que Raidyn y Ardyn volvieran su atención hacia adelante.

La ciudad era todo lo que habían esperado, y un poco más. Era lo suficientemente vasto como para rivalizar con Carne, y su belleza estaba sin par en Falmart.

Digno de su apodo, la "Ciudad azul de los magos", ya que era de hecho azul.

Incluso desde la lejana, desde la región amurallada de la ciudad, se podían escuchar y ver varias explosiones mientras los maestros de la magia practicaban su antiguo arte, muy inestable.

¿Qué esperará a Ulbert, Esdeath, Fluder y el grupo? ¿Qué antiguos secretos surgirán en la antigua ciudad de los magos?

¿Conseguirá Ainz difundir la situación con los demihumanos? ¿Qué encontrará cuando llegue?

¿Molt vivirá? ¿O su muerte será atribuida al Reino Hechicero? Lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo.


	23. Capitulo 27

Cuentos de rondel

El interior de la ciudad estaba hecho de ladrillos secados al sol, mezclados con yeso. Los aleros del techo estaban hechos de una sola pieza sólida de material. Los espacios entre ellos eran lo suficientemente estrechos como para que dos personas pudieran sacar sus brazos por las ventanas en las paredes enfrentadas y unir sus manos. Además, los edificios eran tan viejos que los exteriores originalmente blancos estaban ahora sucios hasta el punto en que uno podría pensar que habían sido carbonizados. El yeso se desprendió de las paredes, revelando los ladrillos en su interior. Lugares como estos se podían ver por toda la ciudad. Había marcas evidentes en las que los albañiles habían vuelto a aplicar el yeso y, por lo tanto, parches de diferentes colores en todas las paredes. Todo esto hizo que las partes de la pared con aspecto destartalado fueran mucho más evidentes.

La mayoría de los edificios tenían dos o tres pisos de altura. Los raros edificios de cuatro pisos se destacaron de los otros cuando alcanzaron el cielo.

Por encima de la calle estrecha, la gente colgaba la ropa para secarse en las ventanas del segundo y tercer piso, y su ropa se mecía suavemente con la suave brisa.

La gente en la calle era un crisol. Era muy parecido al interior de una pequeña posada, ya que ambos eran básicamente ejercicios de cómo meter a tantas personas como fuera posible en un espacio pequeño. Debido a eso, la densidad de la gente en las calles prácticamente había alcanzado su punto máximo.

El camino llamado la Avenida Central tenía en realidad poco más de cinco metros de ancho. Las muchas personas que se arremolinaban de un lado a otro incluían Hags con canastas en la cabeza, enanos transportando madera, ancianos ancianos (humanos), así como aprendices de varias especies.

Sin embargo, si uno miraba a su alrededor, vería vagones cargados de verduras o montados en caballos. La gente no entendía el concepto de flujo de tráfico y, por lo tanto, se movían de manera aleatoria e ilógica: avanzaban por el centro de la carretera, se enrollaban y salían por el lado, se paraban y charlaban donde estaban ... Escenas como esta estaban por todas partes . Las condiciones más caóticas hicieron que los carros y carros de carga más grandes se ralentizaran.

"Me pregunto si siempre le gusta esto aquí. No es ni planeado ni lógico". La hembra que montaba en su gallo blindado murmuró, mirando a su alrededor con desagrado. Su abrigo de cuero rojo ondeaba por el ligero temblor mientras su montura se sacudía. "Sin embargo, aún es mejor que E-Rantel cuando recién llegamos".

"Hmmm ... ¿Por qué dices eso? Creo que nuestro pequeño grupo está avanzando más rápido que otros". El extraño brujo como individuo con una máscara de cabra de metal, y montado en su Bicorn Warlord respondió con un poco sarcástico. Mirando alrededor complacido.

De hecho, en comparación con los demás. El pequeño grupo procedió más rápido.

Sea por culpa de la escolta apretada. Eso consistía en caballeros, vestidos con uniformes, pero con túnicas blindadas de aspecto exótico o armaduras pesadas. O los carros reales se abrieron paso entre la multitud. O, más aún, la visión de los dos aventureros de aspecto amenazador que escoltan a la pequeña caravana.

Cualquiera que sea la razón, la gente hizo todo lo posible para mantener su distancia. Apretando lo más posible en la concurrida calle de Rondel.

En frente de la escolta, había un carro cargado de verduras que parecían calabazas.

Su conductor era un hombre viejo. En la parte de atrás había un Halfling masculino y una joven de orejas de gato, que se sentaban juntas de una manera muy familiar, apoyadas en sus espaldas. Era una escena que hacía que la gente quisiera sonreír.

Fue bueno ver tantas familiaridades entre las razas que habitaban el Reino Hechicero y las tierras de Falmart. Como los dos mundos hechos para ser la copia del otro. Solo con diferentes personas, tierras, regiones, religión, sistema mágico, etc.

La ciudad de Londel, en su arquitectura, se parecía especialmente a la antigua capital del Imperio de Baharuth. Aunque, mucho más sucio, sin carreteras pavimentadas o incluso control de tráfico. No, no puede compararse con el brillo de la capital del Imperio. Sin embargo, al entrar en la ciudad, finalmente, la gente se prendió del encanto de Londres.

"Hmm ... puedo saborear su miedo". Ardyn se rió entre dientes, apretando su agarre en las riendas. El maligno relincho de su caballo oscuro y acorazado resonó en medio de la gente. Haciendo saltar a muchos ciudadanos cercanos con miedo.

"Por supuesto que temen, ¿qué piensas de cómo reaccionará la gente? Tú, imitador del brujo malvado".

"No soy un imitador". Ulbert se resintió con la idea. El es un imitador? La acusación de su compañera alcanzó el nivel de un insulto. "No insultes a un señor oscuro, o él puede convertirte en un fango".

"Lo que sea ..." se encogió de hombros. Volviendo su vista hacia los vastos y claros cielos.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa con una carrera?" Esdeath sintió la sonrisa burlona a través de la máscara de Ulbert, sabiendo que nada bueno vendría de tal cosa.

"Duh ... Estamos en medio de la multitud. ¿Realmente quieres organizar un baño de sangre? Sabes muy bien, una vez que nuestras monturas se sacuden, nada en este mundo realmente puede detenerlos".

Al escuchar esto, los caballeros mágicos cercanos tragaron hondo. Sabiendo muy bien el poder detrás de la carga de Raidyn, y su montura parecía tan fuerte como ella, no hay forma de que nadie pueda detenerla, aparte del Rey Hechicero y sus secuaces, tal vez Momon the Black. Y mirando a su compañero desconocido, sospecharon que "él" también era capaz. Quiero decir, capaz de causar gran destrucción.

"Quien dijo que correríamos en el suelo. El cielo es pacífico. No hay tráfico que entre o salga. Esta gente realmente no tenía idea de lo que la magia es realmente capaz de hacer".

Sin embargo, era cierto, la magia de este mundo era bastante inferior en comparación con el sistema mágico basado en niveles.

Bajo "inferior" quise decir inestable. En lugar de levitar el cuerpo utilizando el método delicado, en otro mundo utilizando la magia de nivel tres, [Fly]. Los lanzadores mágicos utilizaron pequeñas explosiones para impulsarse más alto o cambiar de dirección. Su uso de la magia se basa totalmente en cuánto conocen las reglas de la naturaleza. Que en, la mayoría de los casos fueron menos de lo esperado. Hubo momentos en que su magia contenía más peligro para sí mismos que el oponente.

"No creo que sea una buena idea. Recuerda lo que nos pidió Ainz-san. Sé lo más discreto posible".

"Hmm ... Spoilsport. ¿Cuándo te convertiste en una abuela?"

"Gra-Granny !?" Ella solo podía mirar boquiabierta, sintiéndose un poco ofendida por el título. Es cierto que ella era vieja. Incluso considerado antiguo por unas pocas personas. Pero 'abuelita'? Un puchero severo se posó en su cara.

"¡Vamos! ¡Mi viejo amigo nunca le diría que no a una buena broma! ¿Incluso esa persona que conocí y amé en ese entonces?"

Gulping, su expresión de ágape. "Bu-pero nuestra misión ..."

"¡Bien, joder! Estuve en el hielo por más de ..." por un momento, Ulbert permaneció en silencio, calculando, luego continuó con una sonrisa. "¡Ah, mierda! ¡A quién le importa cuánto tiempo! ¡Quiero divertirme! Ese tipo Fluder en esa caja puede protegerse a sí mismo, creo".

"Tal vez tengas razón ..." ella observó el carro que silenciosamente retumbaba detrás de ellos. "Comparado que él es un mortal, es bastante capaz".

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Evocamos los recuerdos de antaño?"

"Ugggh ... No sé ... ¿Qué dirá Ainz-san? Nos encomendó la tarea".

"¡Oh! No seas así. ¡Vamos a divertirnos! Sé que él querría que sus amigos la pasaran bien de vez en cuando".

Las palabras de Ulbert fueron tentadoras, haciendo que Esdeath reconsidere su próximo paso.

"Hagámoslo entonces ..." Ella suspiró, dando al final. "Estoy seguro de que encontrarán su camino hacia el consejo de ancianos de la ciudad".

Además de eso, varias unidades de Hanzo también están escoltando a la caravana; No hay forma de que alguien los ataque sin que lo reconozcan.

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" Ardyn se burló, haciendo que su caballo brotara dos alas oscuras.

El gallo de Raidyn hizo lo mismo, extendiendo sus alas negras y blindadas, esas no deberían poder volar. **"Cock-A-Doodle-Doo!" **Sin embargo, las aves de corral demoníacas aullaban tremendamente, haciendo que el transeúnte cercano se encogiera de miedo, preparándose para comenzar desde el suelo.

"¡Venga!" Con eso, los dos amigos disparan desde el suelo, alcanzando una gran altura y corriendo por los cielos pacíficos de Rondel.

Mientras tanto, en el carruaje, Fluder sonrió. Viendo a sus amos engañando con la gente de abajo. Haciéndolos asustarse cuando las dos criaturas demoníacas se dispararon a través del espacio aéreo implacable.

"Fufufu ..."

"Esdeath-sama realmente se divierte. Bien, es raro que hoy en día la vea tan relajada. En el reciente evento. Tanto Ainz-sama como ella parecían estresadas. Parece que incluso los dioses inmortales como ellos necesitan algo de relajación".

"Fluder-sama, ¿todo está bien?" preguntó a uno de sus aprendices, su piel es verdosa, su aspecto tenía rasgos porcinos debajo de la túnica oscura, sosteniendo un libro encuadernado en cuero resistente entre sus manos.

"Ah, no es nada, Morgan. Solo continúa con tu lectura. Sabes, tu inauguración se está cerrando. Necesitas prepararte para el examen".

"Tiene razón, maestro. Gracias. Regreso a mis estudios entonces".

"Bien ..." Fluder acarició su barba. "Sé consciente de practicar la magia de conjuro. Sabes que es uno de los temas con los que tienes una queja menor, en comparación con otros".

Los otros dos aprendices se rieron de la falta de talento de Morgan en la magia de conjuro. Ganando una mirada aguda de Fluder. "También deberías haber considerado estudiar durante el viaje. Sabes muy bien que hay mucho que aprender. Y aún te falta la comprensión necesaria para terminar el examen de archimago y ganar el derecho a participar en la iniciación en medio del rango interno del consejo de archimagos. . "

Los dos estudiantes se quedaron en silencio mirándose pensativamente. "Lo sabemos muy bien, Fluder-sama. Pensamos en ganar un poco de relajación en el camino. Después de esta pequeña pausa, volveremos a estar llenos de vigor, volviendo a nuestros estudios con entusiasmo recién surgido. "

"Hmmm ... Hay una débil verdad detrás de tus palabras, Flimbor ..." Fluder murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente. Los ojos de aquellos a primera vista pertenecían a un hombre en su mejor momento, en verdad se experimentó más allá de los límites mortales.

"¿Qué piensas? ¿Ariadne?" Su mirada se volvió hacia la única mujer en el carruaje. Un elfo de madera con pelo rojo sangre y ojos de jade verde. Su expresión era de una doncella aburrida, mirando desde la ventana unidireccional sombreada. Completamente aburrida y apática, solo suspiró mientras sus ojos de jade escudriñaban a su maestro.

"Hay un tiempo de descanso y el tiempo del estudio. Si no es tu petición, Fluder-sama. Me hubiera quedado en medio de las paredes de la academia. Practicando mi arte y haciendo mis experimentos para defender mi tesis".

"Hmm ... ¿Es eso así?" Fluder se rió entre dientes, viendo la débil verdad detrás de todo el razonamiento de sus alumnos. Sin embargo, todos ellos se perdieron la parte más importante.

"Piensas de esa manera, interesante desarrollo. Sin embargo, te pido que veas la razón detrás de mi acción. Después de que el viaje terminó, te pido que me expliques lo que aprendiste en el viaje, después de que regresemos a la Academia. Deja un informe detallado en mi escritorio. Teje tus teorías sobre mi razón ".

"Sí ..." dijeron todos a la vez, pero ninguno de los tres alumnos logró encontrar la verdadera razón de Fluder detrás del viaje. ¿Por qué el viejo los trajo consigo?

"Fufufuf ... Jóvenes ..." se rió entre dientes, recordando su juventud hace cuatrocientos años, cuando aún era un principiante despistado, ni siquiera se rascaba la superficie del misterioso arte de la magia.

Luego, a medida que pasaban los años, Fluder pensó que no había nada más que aprender. Suponiendo que en realidad alcanzara todo lo que un lanzador de magia humana podría alcanzar. Poder, conocimiento, profundizado en el abismo del conocimiento arcano.

En esos tiempos, comenzó a envidiar a sus alumnos. Anhelaba los tiempos en que él también era aprendiz. Aprender de un maestro practicante que sabe más que él. Sumergir y beber una vez más de la fuente sin fondo del conocimiento. Sin embargo, su sed permaneció insatisfecha durante tanto tiempo.

Y los años pasaron. Y el tiempo fue un jugador despiadado, que no escatima a nadie, ni siquiera a los más sabios.

Su cuerpo se deterioró de un antediluviano en la edad de 200 años, solo sostenido por sus rituales prohibidos que alargaron su vida.

Fluder honestamente pensó que moriría como tal. Como un hombre viejo e insatisfecho, sedienta el conocimiento inalcanzable, muriendo miserable insatisfecho, un cuenco medio lleno que nunca se llena. Un cáliz que se deshace en polvo y pierde todo su contenido bajo el peso de años.

Entonces ... Todo cambió, solo bajo una visita, un nuevo mundo se abrió ante él. Lleno de terror, milagros y la fuente inagotable de conocimiento mágico.

Su Señor y su Señora aparecieron, ofreciendo el recipiente de la vida, el sagrado crisol del infinito conocimiento mágico. El reino de los dioses que nunca puede obtener o alcanzar surgió.

El conocimiento de que hay más que aprender, más para ganar lo llenó de satisfacción y alegría. Debería estar impregnado de la sensación de temor de que nunca alcanzará la meta que apunta, ya que es inalcanzable, inalcanzable para un sirviente humilde como él. Sin embargo, él estaba confiado; Él dejará un legado que todos recordarán.

Con el tiempo cerca del infinito, estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Si su señor y su dama serán lo suficientemente generosos. Incluso lo ascenderán en medio de su rango. Convertirlo en un ser ascendido que pueda caminar en su reino. Eterno, sus oportunidades, si no infinitas, pero serán lo suficientemente numerosas como para satisfacer su deseo y hambre de conocimiento.

Al ver a la multitud mezclada fuera de su entrenador, Fluder sonrió. Él necesita trabajar más duro, ganar los dones de los Seres Supremos.

Una vez, le regalaron juventud. Devolvió su apariencia saludable y su cuerpo con un milagro. Y estaba seguro de si les servía bien. Repetirán el milagro, regalándole la naturaleza eterna. Poder servirles hasta el final de sus días. Para poder acumular conocimientos sin fin.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Rondel: Resto del lector:**

Itami solo podía ver, conduciendo el HMW en medio de las estrechas calles de Rondel. Es por unas pocas horas que su grupo llegó a la ciudad de Rondel, pero uno de los miembros del "Equipo Especial de Investigación Sobrenatural", Hazama confiado a su cuidado, ya se pierde en la multitud, o más bien se aleja de un salto. el auto en movimiento, que estaba atrapado en el espacio de caracoles en medio de la multitud que avanzaba lentamente.

Estaba algo frustrado, preguntando primero: '¿Por qué hizo eso?' y 'Es peligroso hacer eso'.

Pero como "su" universidad redactó sus palabras:

"Tenga la seguridad Itami-kun, Constantine no es tan malo como parece al principio . Se acostumbrará a él ... eventualmente". Sonrió torpemente la bengala cortó a la rubia tetona mientras explicaba. Pero ese "eventualmente" no ayudó en absoluto, realmente lo molestó.

Su cuerpo se abraza uniformemente con la insignia "Hellsing", y el vasto rifle antitanque envuelto (que llevaba como si no pesara nada) podría incluso ganarle el primer lugar en una convención de doujin. En la categoría de cosplayer para ser exactos.

Sin embargo, su mirada de sangre roja lo hizo estremecerse. Una especie de hambre permanecía detrás de esos ojos. Cada vez que el primer teniente la observaba, la mirada hambrienta de Rory se le ocurría. Quienes, junto con Tuka y Lelei también lo acompañaron.

"Padre, ¿está realmente bien dejar a Constantine-san vagar solo en una ciudad tan vasta?" Tuka preguntó preocupada mirando a su alrededor, e Itami solo podía ver. Ese tipo parecía un tipo quemado de mediana edad que vio su cuota de golpes, viviendo como un dipsómano durante largos años. Preocuparse por él debería ser innecesario.

"Hmmm ... no estaría tan preocupado por él. Constantine-san parecía ser muy apta. Conocedor del mundo sobrenatural. Pero puedo añadir que muy contundente; llamándome un niño inexperto ... ¡hn!" Rory volvió la cabeza. Haciendo pucheros "¡Soy yo quien debería llamarlo niño! ¡Un niño! ¡Qué repugnante!" Entonces, ¿un momento a otro, su expresión se suavizó? "Pero su alma se siente vieja. Más vieja que cualquier otro ser que conozca. Con cicatrices más allá de toda medida. Me pregunto por qué es eso. Qué misterio, quiero saber". murmuró ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Seras, la rubia tetona miró hacia abajo, recordando lo que Constantino le dijo con una expresión sombría. "Él no habla mucho sobre su pasado. Sólo sé que cuando era un niño pasó unos minutos en el infierno".

"Ummm ..." Itami se rascó la cara despistada. "¿Unos minutos? Eso no es mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

Seras se encogió de hombros. Rory solo pudo sonreír. Confundiendo a ambos, el hasta ahora silencioso Lelei y Tuka.

"Oh, Itami. ¿No lo sabes? El tiempo en el inframundo es fluido. No importa de qué reino subterráneo hablemos. Es lo mismo con tu mundo, como lo es con el mío".

"¿Puedo preguntar cómo lo sabes?"

Para la pregunta de Itami, Rory solo sonrió con confianza. "Soy el apóstol de Emroy, por supuesto que lo sé. Emroy me lo dijo".

"¡Oh! ¡Entonces tiene sentido!" El primer teniente asintió, acariciando su cara de rastrojo.

Bajo el viaje, no hubo muchas ocasiones para afeitarse, ni a él le gustaba perder el tiempo en eso.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo aquí? Quiero decir, en el inframundo comparado con el mundo de los vivos".

"Hmmm ..." Rory miró el cielo despejado por un momento, calculando. "¿Un minuto? Alrededor de mil años. Al menos aquí. ¿Por qué?"

Una expresión amarga apareció en su rostro, haciendo que tanto Tuka como Lelei lo vieran sorprendido. Debajo de todo eso, Itami se preguntó por qué incluso preguntó.

Al final, tragando saltos, el teniente primero se volvió hacia el volante. "Nada ... considera mi pregunta inválida ..."

Rory asintió confundida volviendo a charlar con los demás en el auto.

Después de un corto período de tiempo, Rory decidió buscar una buena posada donde finalmente puedan descansar. De este modo, se abandona el cuidado y se arrastra hacia adelante.

Caminando hacia el destino, después de una gran cantidad de consideración, Rory eligió una posada que se llamó el Descanso del lector. Este era un edificio de cuatro pisos cuyos dos pisos inferiores estaban hechos de ladrillo, mientras que sus dos niveles superiores estaban hechos de madera. Parecía un lugar bastante extraordinario.

De pie junto a la puerta principal de la posada, Rory agitó frenéticamente su mano hacia Itami y los demás mientras gritaba: "¡Aquí, aquí!"

Lelei la vio desde lejos y guió el vehículo. El criado de la posada vio esto y se agotó frenéticamente. Sin embargo, mientras hacía esto, el peludo Hombre Bestia se dio cuenta de que aparentemente este carro no era arrastrado por caballos, e inclinó la cabeza en confusión. Luego, se dirigió respetuosamente a Itami y a los demás dentro del vehículo: "Deben ser los seguidores de Su Santidad. Síganme". Con eso, apartó a los peatones cercanos y guió el automóvil hacia la posada. Como la ciudad era un lugar de reunión para muchas especies, se podían ver muchos humanoides de sangre mixta en todas partes.

"¿Somos los seguidores de Rory? ¿Cuándo exactamente acepté que me dirigieran de esa manera?" Se quejó Itami En respuesta, Lelei respondió:

"Las posadas aquí son muy delicadas. Por lo general, no puedes quedarte sin que alguien te presente. Lo que hizo fue muy apropiado".

"Parece un viejo restaurante en Tokio. Sin embargo, eso significa que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es mencionar a Rory para deshacerse de todos los problemas en nuestro camino, ¿verdad?"

"De hecho. Los residentes son tan anticuados como esta ciudad, y se inclinan fácilmente ante la fama y el poder".

"Mm, después de todo, parece que los dioses son la máxima autoridad en este mundo".

Miraron hacia el área de estacionamiento de la posada, donde las diligencias y los carros de carga estaban cuidadosamente alineados en una fila.

Dentro de los establos, podían ver caballos tirando de carros y casquillos utilizados para montar. Todos se estaban ayudando a forraje. Más adentro había criaturas que parecían dinosaurios. De un vistazo, uno podría pensar que la posada se estaba preparando para establecer una sucursal de Jurassic Park.

"El garaje techado está aquí .."

The Beastman guió a Itami y a los demás hacia el garaje para vagones con techo en un tono natural, sin molestarse en explicarles los detalles.

Según Lelei, las posadas como estas usualmente tenían dos lugares para estacionar: el estacionamiento al aire libre y el garaje techado, que tenía puertas cerradas y un techo. Aunque el uso del garaje cerrado era más caro, era un gasto que valía la pena para los comerciantes que transportaban grandes cantidades de carga. En contraste, el estacionamiento al aire libre era gratuito, pero si uno estacionaba un vagón de mercancías allí, corrían el riesgo de que los ladrones huyeran con su carga, y por supuesto, existía el inconveniente de estar expuestos a los elementos.

Fue problemático trasladar las armas, municiones y otros equipos de la HMV a su habitación, por lo que a Itami, le regocijó el hecho de que tenían un área cerrada para estacionar el vehículo.

Después de que todos hubieran desmontado, Itami recuperó apresuradamente sus artículos de tocador y otros suministros de uso diario, así como su arma. Luego cerró la puerta del garaje con las manos llenas.

Después de eso, Lelei, Tuka, así como Rory, quienes habían aparecido detrás de ellos, comenzaron a tocar y a tocar la puerta y la cerradura del garaje.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Itami reflexionó. El experto en Supernatural del corte de la llamarada rubia - Seras también los miró con una ligera confusión. A pesar de ser tratada con lo sobrenatural antes. Ella sospechaba lo que estaba pasando

El criado, que había estado de pie a un lado todo este tiempo, respondió en voz baja:

"Es un barrio de muchas capas. Magia, magia espiritual, así como la maldición de Su Santidad ... cualquier idiota que toque a esos morirá de una muerte horrible. Incluso si sobreviven por algún milagro, probablemente desearán estar muertos. Ohhhhh , me da miedo solo pensar en eso ".

Después de darse cuenta de que probablemente estaban estableciendo medidas antirrobo, Itami juró no volver a acercarse a este lugar.

El asistente condujo a Rory y al grupo dentro del vestíbulo del establecimiento, a través de la puerta lateral. Pensó, Itami todavía estaba molesta después de escuchar lo que Lelei le dijo, diciendo que la gente los tratará como seguidores de Rory.

Parecía que no importaba a donde fuera. Los dioses y sus seguidores tienen una gran autoridad en este mundo. Por el momento, esto resolvió su problema surgido con la adaptación y el tratamiento. Aún así, dejó un sabor ligeramente agrio en su boca.

"Parece un viejo restaurante en Tokio. Sin embargo, eso significa que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es mencionar a Rory para deshacernos de todos los problemas en nuestro camino, ¿no? Parece que no importa a dónde vaya, el poder y la fama gobiernan al público". Sentido. ¡Maldita sea! Esa es mi suerte ... "

Después de pensar como tal, Itami siguió a las chicas con un rostro letárgico escondido detrás de su sonrisa amarga. Y estando en ausencia de Constantino, él era el único hombre que había por ahí; Empezó a sentirse como un protagonista de un anime de harén con una mala escritura y un guión gráfico.

"Espero que no hayan intentado violarme ... Eso sería realmente un cliché ..." Todavía sonriendo con amargura, Tuka no pudo ubicar la expresión de su "padre". Pero como no era el momento de hacer tales preguntas, ella permaneció en silencio.

Caminando hacia el mostrador, lo que golpeó sus oídos realmente lo hizo parpadear, fue una voz familiar que pensó que no oirá, al menos aquí.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no podemos conseguir una habitación aquí?" Gritó una hembra de pelo blanco plateado, golpeando con fuerza el mostrador. Como un tornado furioso, su espléndido cabello blanco cae sobre su visión, lo que le da al elfo oscuro una apariencia un tanto nerviosa, pero incluso más aterradora. Combinando esto con sus ojos casi rojos, la imagen de ella era realmente dudosa.

"Nota para ti mismo, no hagas enojar a una mujer", notó Itami en medio de sus parpadeos. Inspeccionando a la hembra y la figura extrañamente familiar de su lado.

Mirando a su lado, Tuka, Lelei e incluso Seras solo pudieron parpadear. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Rory, lo único que Itami vio dibujada en su rostro fue una expresión agradable.

¿Diversión? ¿Alegría? ¿Locura? Él simplemente no podía ubicar su expresión, y eso lo llenó de una ligera inquietud.

El propietario del establecimiento, aunque un poco atónito, se negó a dar paso al implacable asalto del elfo oscuro.

"¡Señora! ¡Lo dije! Necesitas una cita para quedarte o una recomendación de alguien importante".

El posadero, llamado Hamal, claramente no era humano a primera vista, no solo tenía un cuerpo enorme, sino que su piel también parecía ser de color rojo. Una vez que preguntó, Itami se enteró de que era un Pooka, una especie que era adepta al comercio.

"Yao, está bien ... encontraremos una posada diferente ..." Poniendo sus manos en su hombro, el elfo de cabello rubio trató de calmar al elfo oscuro, que era Yao. Sin embargo, incluso con su estatura musculosa, el hombre retrocedió, al ver la aguda mirada de la mujer de piel oscura.

"¡No! ¡Zeno-sama! ¡Tratando así al héroe de mi gente !? ¡Inaceptable!"

Incluso sin su armadura dorada, el aventurero de nivel adamantino parecía bastante robusto. No demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para sobresalir entre los elfos normales, o como una persona que pasó mucho tiempo en el gimnasio.

El hombre de piel roja acaba de cruzar los brazos, inflando un ligero vapor de sus fosas nasales y mirando a la chica de piel color caramelo. "Lo dije antes; no se trata de dinero. Se trata del prestigio de este lugar. ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que pasaría si dejara que cada uno alquile una habitación? Te digo que terminaría este lugar como cualquier otra carrera. Abajo lugar alrededor de Rondel ".

"¡Tú, pequeña! ¿Qué piensas cuánto tiempo viajamos para llegar aquí? ¿Cuántas noches pasamos bajo las estrellas sin un lugar adecuado para dormir?"

El elfo rubio de su lado solo ha sido inexpresivo, pensando una cosa con visión débil. " Yao-san ... soy un aventurero. Ya me acostumbré ..." , quiso decir, pero sintió que solo empeoraría las cosas.

"Es por eso que digo que te pierdas. ¡Elfo oscuro! No importa quién eres o ..." Hamal miró al aficionado, elfo rubio, que estaba detrás de Yao y le dio el aura de mando y autoridad. Luego su mirada se volvió hacia la chica de aspecto frágil. "... o su compañero es. Regrese cuando recibió un token de invitación o conozca a alguien famoso en la ciudad. Entonces, le puedo dar una habitación. Sin ella, solo puedo recomendar algunos lugares que podrían recibirlo".

"Yao ..." Zeno colocó su palma en el hombro de la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Encontraremos un lugar mejor. No te preocupes".

Al oír esto, Hamal solo pudo resoplar divertido. Escéptico sobre la afirmación del elfo. A cambio, Zeno solo lo miró peligroso. Hamal se encogió, sudando mucho. Sintiendo la intensa presión del poder, el elfo cedió. "Nos vamos."

"Bu-pero Zeno-sama!"

"Yao!" retrocediendo ligeramente, la niña volvió su cabeza avergonzada. "Sí. Como desees."

"¡Ara-ara! Mira quién está aquí?"

"Esta voz ..." girándose, Zeno vio a Rory dando un paso adelante.

"Qué inusual verte aquí. Caballero del Sol ..." Ella pronunció la última palabra muy fuerte, dándole énfasis.

"¡Ah! ¡Rory-dono! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?" Él la recibió con una sonrisa amistosa.

"Podría preguntar lo mismo. Uno pensaría que usted y su grupo en una aventura. Por cierto, ¿dónde están?" Miró a su alrededor, buscando al compañero habitual del aventurero. "Dandelion-dono todavía me debe esa historia de amor".

"Hmmm ... Desafortunadamente, tienen otros deberes que atender. Les diré más al respecto. Venga, encontremos una buena posada y bebamos algo. Esto ..." sus ojos esmeralda inspeccionaron a Hamal con desprecio, volviéndose hacia Rory. "... El establecimiento no atiende a ningún cliente. Me pregunto cómo se mantuvieron en el negocio hasta ahora".

"Yo-tu santidad ..." Hamal murmuró, y solo pudo tragar mirando a Rory con incredulidad. Inmediatamente postrándose a sí mismo, ya que era lo correcto para hacer en su presencia.

"¡Por favor, no le creas a este rufián! Doy la bienvenida a tu Santidad Rory, así como a sus seguidores con un corazón cálido. Soy el propietario del Descanso del lector, Hamal. Es un honor para mí servir a tu Santidad durante tu estancia aquí personalmente. Esto no es un alarde ocioso, pero incluso en la antigua ciudad de Londel, el Reader's Rest puede ser considerado como uno de los más antiguos de nuestras muchas instituciones históricas. Y ahora, gracias al patrocinio de su Santidad, este humilde establecimiento puede contar otra marca. de honor en su larga y distinguida historia. Si puedo preguntar. ¿Este joven y su novia están con usted?

Al escuchar la parte de la "Novia", un color langosta se coló en la cara de Yao, solo se atrevió a mirar los musculosos brazos de Zeno.

El elfo aventurero solo volvió la cabeza confundido, sin saber de qué hablaba el posadero. Sin embargo, sospechaba que su texto era solo para anunciar su negocio. Su maestro le enseñó algunas cosas sobre los negocios y por igual. Y como tal, en el entorno empresarial, un patrocinador, la recomendación de una persona famosa vale más que nada. Demonios, en sus primeros años fue solo gracias a la recomendación de su maestro que logró recibir trabajos tan buenos y bien pagados.

"Hmmm. Puedes decir eso. Ellos son mis compañeros. Trátalos como tales". Rory le guiñó un ojo a Zeno, volviéndose hacia Hamal.

"Como desées." el dueño asintió con la cabeza a Rory, girándose hacia Zeno y Yao, frunciendo el ceño apenas reconocible. Una expresión que los elfos simplemente descartaron con un simple fulgor.

Separado de ellos por un mostrador, el posadero le entregó un registro de invitados a Rory. Al mismo tiempo, una Hada del tamaño de una palma descendió junto al libro, produciendo rápidamente una pluma para ellos.

Rory aceptó la pluma con un "Gracias", y luego firmó su nombre con grandes y amplios trazos.

El posadero sonrió satisfecho al leer el nombre de Rory.

"Rory Mercury ... como se esperaba, la caligrafía de su Santidad es impecable. Esto no es un alarde inútil, pero este registro contiene la firma del Rey Tirano Solmon de Kracia".

"Ah, qué nombre tan nostálgico. En esos días, solo era una sacerdotisa en prácticas. ¿Esa persona también se quedó aquí?"

"De hecho. El rey Solmon pasó su juventud en esta ciudad de Londel. Por supuesto, el nombre de su Santidad también se convertirá en un punto de orgullo para nuestra familia, y se transmitirá de generación en generación".

Después de que Rory firmó su nombre, Lelei tomó la pluma y aprobó para los otros cuatro. Después de ella, Yao tomó la pluma y luego firmó el nombre de ella y Zeno. Con gran satisfacción en sus labios, puedo decir. Sin embargo, durante este tiempo, el posadero continuó hablando solo con Rory.

"Su Santidad, ¿puedo preguntar por qué ha venido a este lugar?"

Todos sabían que Londel era una ciudad de aprendizaje y conocimiento, por lo que todos los santuarios aquí estaban dedicados a los dioses de la sabiduría, el conocimiento y uno, como el Dios de la Sabiduría Elranyala. A su vez, era prácticamente desconocido que un apóstol de Emroy visitara este lugar.

"En realidad, vine a acompañar a esta chica".

Mientras Rory hablaba, hizo un gesto con la mirada al posadero. Sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de que Lelei existía y murmuró "¿La chica Rurudo?" Él la miró desde su cabello plateado azulado hasta las puntas de sus dedos, como si estuviera lamiendo su cuerpo con su mirada. Aparentemente, el Rurudo era una raza muy rara de humanos, que vivía un estilo de vida nómada sin un hogar fijo.

"Una túnica de sabio ... Ya veo, ¿es una aprendiz recién admitida?"

En pocas palabras, la "admisión" de la que Hamal estaba hablando se refería a firmar con un maestro para aprender su oficio. Todos los que querían recorrer el camino de la academia tenían que empezar por aprender los conocimientos básicos de los sabios en sus hogares. Después de eso, destacados aprendices viajaban a Londel para buscar un conocimiento cada vez más esotérico. Aun así, cosas como escuelas o instituciones educativas organizadas no existían en esta Ciudad de la Sabiduría. En su lugar, los aprendices buscaron profesores en la ciudad y pidieron que se les permitiera estudiar con ellos. La mayoría de los aprendices que vinieron aquí para aprender su arte tenían más o menos la edad de Lelei. Por lo tanto, el posadero llegó a la conclusión de que Lelei era un "aprendiz recién admitido".

Rory entendió los pensamientos del posadero, y ella simplemente sonrió sin decir nada.

"Bienvenido a Londel. Organizaré sus habitaciones, que serán las mejores de la casa, por supuesto. Rezo para que su Santidad y sus seguidores esperen aquí unos momentos".

El posadero hizo sonar su silbato, convocando a los muchachos que hicieron trabajos extraños alrededor de la posada. Muy pronto, Brownies, Pookas, Hobbits y jóvenes de varias especies llenaron la sala.

"Agregue otra cama a la habitación 2 en el cuarto piso. Ordene la habitación 3 en el otro lado también. ¡Date prisa!"

"Añadir una habitación más." Rory miró a Zeno y Yao y le guiñó un ojo maliciosamente. "Con una cama king. Creo que Zeno y Yao-san quieren pasar la noche juntos".

La cara de Yao se puso nerviosa de inmediato, Zeno solo se sacó el cuello sudando. "Ah, Rory-dono. Eso no es necesario. Puedo dormir en el suelo, de verdad".

"No lo menciones. Es lo menos." Añadió Rory al final, girando su cabeza hacia el posadero. "¿Es un problema?"

"Ah, claro que no, tu santidad".

"Bueno…"

Saludando a los valets, uno a uno, los Halflings se vieron obligados. "Sí, Hamal-san!"

Varios de los sirvientes salieron corriendo después de recibir instrucciones para agregar otro colchón a la habitación de tres personas.

Otros, que no tenían nada en la mano, rodearon al grupo y le dijeron: "Déjanos ayudarte a llevar tu equipaje".

"Uwah, esta chica es realmente linda!"

"Ella es hermosa. Mira, su cabello dorado es muy bonito!"

"¡Owaa! ¡Una chica tan alta! ¡Con enormes aldabas no menos!" Uno de los hobbits lo dijo en voz alta, haciendo que los ojos rojos de Sears se contrajeran y gruñieran descontentos.

"¡Muchísimo! ¡Es un invitado! ¡No seas grosero con ellos!"

"Su Santidad. Por favor, permítame tomar su alabarda".

Uno de los sirvientes tomó la alabarda de Rory, y luego comenzó a gritar "¡Uwaaaaah!" Como él sintió su peso. Al mismo tiempo, perdió el equilibrio en estado de shock y cayó a un lado.

La alabarda cayó hacia la entrepierna de otro sirviente, que gritó "¡Aieeee!" Y saltó lejos antes de caer de plano sobre su culo. Entonces, la aguda alabarda se incrustó en el suelo de madera sin apenas un sonido.

"¡Oi, tu mucho! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ?!"

"Lo siento, Hamal-san. Pero ... es muy pesado ... Por favor, síganos, su habitación está en el cuarto piso".

"¡Uno dos tres!"

La alabarda finalmente fue movida por la fuerza combinada de tres personas, que luego procedieron a cargarla escaleras arriba.

Rory se encogió de hombros y dijo, "Dios mío", mientras los veía luchar, antes de subir las escaleras.

"Ah, no te molestes con eso!" Zeno dio un paso adelante, viendo la lucha de los hobbits. "Como Touch Me –sama dijo. 'Si el camino es duro, es natural tomar tu espada y ayudar'", luego se volvió hacia Rory. "Si me lo permites, Rory-dono". La oferta que Rory solo podía aceptar con un gesto de satisfacción.

"Cuídalo, Zeno-san."

Los chicos solo lo miraron con incredulidad, y después de un momento, Zeno agarró el mango de la alabarda. "[La fuerza del león, [Refuerzo del cuerpo]". Su cuerpo brillaba dos veces, firmando sus Artes Marciales activadas. La pesada arma abandonó el suelo, apoyándola sobre su hombro. Las personas que lo rodeaban solo observaban la destreza física del hombre con incredulidad.

"Increíble ..." murmuraron. "¿Se usa la magia?"

Seras solo inclinó la cabeza, sin saber qué sucedió, cómo el musculoso, pero aún así un simple elfo podría levantar el arma. Fue un misterio. Naturalmente, todos los demás estaban muy conscientes de cómo lo hizo; el aventurero explicó cómo funciona la llamada "Magia del Guerrero" en la aventura. Pero ella, que aún no estaba asignada a su tarea en ese momento, no tenía idea de cómo es posible.

Lelei, Tuka y Yao entregaron su equipaje a los sirvientes de la posada, y subieron las escaleras con las manos vacías. Seras, quien se negó a separarse de su arma, sostuvo a Harkonnen envuelta en su espalda.

Al final, solo se quedó a Itami donde estaba, todavía sosteniendo su equipaje.

"Ah ... ¿qué hay de mí?"

Itami estaba un poco deprimida y sin palabras, dado que nadie le había hablado ni le había ofrecido tomar sus cosas. "No he sido olvidado, ¿verdad?" "Todavía soy un invitado, ¿verdad ...?"

Esas palabras gruñidas llegaron a los oídos del posadero.

Hamal volvió su mirada hacia Itami y dijo:

"Ah, eso es correcto. Un secuaz como tú puede quedarse en la habitación 3, la opuesta a las demás. He estado pensando en ello, y aunque es solo una sala de almacenamiento, es probable que sea mejor que un minion esté cerca cuando él está ¿No lo crees? Deberías darme las gracias. ¡Fei! ¡Muéstrale el camino allí!

Itami parpadeó, y vio a una chica Hada, tan pequeña que ella podía pararse en su palma, flotando en el aire.

Ella hizo un gesto de "ven conmigo" a Itami.

"Gracias, gracias".

Alguien como ella no podría ayudarlo a llevar su equipaje ...

Cuando Itami murmuró "Habitación 3" para sí mismo, lentamente subió las escaleras.

Un poco más tarde, Rory y la banda finalmente lograron establecerse y buscar el camino hacia el bar más cercano.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Zeno-san? Un héroe estimado como tú debería celebrar con su gente, ¿no?" Rory bromeó, tomando un poco de aguamiel.

"Bueno, después de la derrota de los dragones. Realmente logramos reunir algún reconocimiento y, por supuesto, dinero".

"Eres demasiado humilde, Zeno-sama. La reina elfa misma te otorgó a ti y a tus compañeros el honor de la más alta estima. Creo que eso es digno de mención. Sin hablar, el clan Dushi te otorgó un título honorable que te otorga reconocimiento y autoridad. en medio de mi gente ". Yao cortó, sonriendo alegremente.

"Ah, sí. Eso sucedió ... Lo siento, fue hace un mes. Me olvidé de algo así. Y Yao, cuántas veces tuve que decir. Solo llámame Zeno. Somos compañeros después de todo".

"Eso no servirá, Zeno-sama. Tú eres el héroe de mi gente. Sería realmente una falta de respeto".

"Ah, y tengo que vivir con esto ..."

Rory solo observó a los dos "lovebirds" con un júbilo de satisfacción, recordando su juventud. "No te preocupes; te acostumbrarás, eventualmente".

"Eventualmente…" murmuró Zeno con una expresión plana.

"Entonces, ¿dónde están los otros miembros de tu grupo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Zeno-san?" Preguntó Itami, no queriendo ser la única necesidad que está sentada aquí sin pedir nada.

"Ah, ellos ..." Zeno volvió su atención hacia abajo, observando su reflejo en el alcohol fangoso. "Slapstorm está fuera, cumpliendo con su deber de exploración a petición de Aura-sama. El maestro de la caza del Rey Hechicero. Merryforge está de vuelta en el reino de los enanos. Presenta las nuevas fórmulas alquímicas y rúnicas que encontró durante su estadía aquí. El padre de Medhirth le pidió que investigara la guarida de un dragón cerca del borde del continente. Julian, él está de vuelta en Carne. Mientras estaba lejos, uno de sus parientes trató de privarlo de todas las riquezas y el noble título que tiene. Intentando robarle todos los derechos de autor. Sus establecimientos comerciales y libros ".

"¡Oh!" La banda lo dijo, asintiendo con la comprensión.

"Julian nunca dijo que es un noble. Qué sorpresa". Rory rió entre dientes, sonriendo siempre intensa.

"Sí, a él nunca le gustó alardear con eso, incluso cuando es el maldito vizconde de Kalinsha. Una de las personas más autorizadas de la ciudad fortaleza y los alrededores".

"¿Re-realmente?" Itami y Tuka solo se miraron el uno al otro. Ser Seras no tenía idea de quién era esta persona "juliana". La niña permaneció en silencio.

"¿Meguminoi?" preguntó Lelei de repente.

"Ah, ella debe estar en algún lugar. Creo que la perdimos cuando comenzó a escuchar los estallidos provenientes de la parte separada de la ciudad. Ella solo dijo" Explosión ... "con una luz extraña en sus ojos y luego desapareció. así, Lelei-san, ¿qué guarda tu gente allí? Hubo una gran cantidad de explosiones, y el humo llegó allí cuando pasamos ".

"Los maestros generalmente residen y hacen sus experimentos en el lugar confinado".

"Ah, ya veo ..." con un brazo cruzado, Zeno asintió. "Sensible, considerando la naturaleza inestable de la magia de tu mundo.

Lelei no dijo nada pero asintió entendiendo.

"Ella está escribiendo su tesis; tal vez pueda ayudarla más tarde, ya que es muy probable que conozca a su maestra. De acuerdo con mi información, Fluder-sama visitará la ciudad de Rondel ahora o en unos días".

"Fluder?" Itami inclinó su cabeza confundido, mirando a su alrededor avergonzado.

"Oh." Era solo una pequeña visión, pero Itami reconoció de inmediato el destello de emoción en los ojos del mago de cabello azul plateado.

"Lelei, ¿conoces ese nombre?"

Ella solo asintió, explicando la situación. "Meguminoi habló sobre él. Es el Presidente de la Asociación Mágica en el Reino Hechicero. Y el Director de la Academia de Magia Prestigiosa de Carne. Según Meguminoi. Después del Rey Hechicero y los Seres Supremos, él es el que más sabe cuando viene a la magia ".

Era confuso, Lelei solía hablar en pequeñas oraciones. Menos de veinte palabras. Pero hablar tanto tiempo, realmente lo asustó.

"¿De Verdad?" Rory preguntó con un ligero interés, apoyándose en su puño. Al ver la magia de la chica maníaca explosiva en acción, no se puede negar que su maestra debe ser una persona impresionante que tiene tal alumno. Una discusión con él debe ser divertida. O, si se trata de eso, probar su conocimiento durante una pelea.

"De verdad ..." respondió Lelei, su expresión impasible regresó.

"Por cierto. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Finalmente, Itami hizo la gran pregunta.

"Umm ... Simplemente turismo ..." respondió Zeno confiado. "Siendo que no tengo una tarea urgente. Decidí preguntarle a Yao qué ciudad es la más hermosa y que vale la pena visitar. ¡Y debo decir que la arquitectura de la ciudad es simplemente frenética! La gente, de hecho, conserva solo lo mejor de los miles de pasados. años."

"Hmm. ¿Quién pensó que el valiente Sun Knight está interesado en la arquitectura?" Rory solo pudo sonreír al ver la enorme masa de músculos, que era el elfo rubio.

"Bueno, todos tienen sus propios pasatiempos. ¿No es así? Aspirante diosa del amor".

"De hecho ..." ella solo contestó eso, tomando su cerveza.

"En mi caso, es la arquitectura y la historia del mundo, donde quiera que vaya, busco esas cosas".

"Así que es por eso que pediste escritos históricos de los ancianos". Yao se quedó sin aliento, reconociendo la razón de Zeno para hacerlo.

"Sí. Esta es una de las razones que me inspiraron a seguir el camino de mi maestro y me convertí en un aventurero. Para conocer mejor el mundo, explorarlo y recopilar conocimientos".

"Un objetivo tan noble ... Realmente admiro objetivos tan sensatos, Zeno-dono".

"El sentimiento es mutuo, Rory-dono". mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos, ninguno de los lados vaciló, ahora, ambos lados se volvieron iguales. Ambos levantados en el pedestal de respeto.

"Entonces, ahora es tu turno. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, muchachos? Y veo que tienes un nuevo compañero". Él solo observaba a su compañero rubio, esperando una respuesta.

"Ah, hola". Seras agitó un poco avergonzado. "Seras Victoria, experto sobrenatural de la organización Hellsing".

"Zeno Cruzerious. Aventurero. Pero para mis amigos, Zeno lo hará".

Los lados se estrecharon las manos y se saludaron con respeto. Aunque, el agarre de la chica era extraordinariamente firme como si ella no fuera ni siquiera humana. La declaración, el vibrante colgante mágico de Zeno confirmó en el momento en que los dos hicieron contacto.

"Y ella es…"

Yao tomó la iniciativa, presentándose.

"Yao. Yao Ro Dushi".

"Ro?" Rory inclinó la cabeza confundida, sin estar segura de si lo había oído bien. La última vez, si lo recordaba bien, Yao adoraba a Hardy, no a ella. "Si lo recuerdo bien. La última vez que veneraste a Hardy, no a mí. ¿Por qué?"

"Su santidad, como la única deidad que estuvo dispuesta a ayudar a mi gente en el momento de la necesidad, bien merece mi respeto y mi más profunda devoción".

"Pero ni siquiera soy un dios. Sin embargo ...". Rory añadió deadpanned al final.

"Pero pronto te convertirás en uno. Como futura diosa. Por favor, acéptame como tu primer adorador".

"Ah, como sea. Haz lo que quieras". Rory murmuró desagradablemente. Justo lo que ella necesitaba, un adorador. Ya era suficientemente malo que la gente la tratara como un individuo particular en todo momento.

"Tú me honras".

Itami y Seras solo miraron con los ojos abiertos, sin tener una idea real de lo que sucedió exactamente entre los lados.

Pero como Tuka les explicó más tarde. El segundo nombre del clan de Yao se ha referido realmente a la deidad que adoraban. En el caso de Yao y su clan, fue Haa, originalmente, atribuyendo a Hardy. Pero como Yao denunció a Hardy como su divinidad preferida, ahora su segundo nombre era Ro, Refiriéndose a Rory Mercury.

"¿Qué hay de tu maestro y Momon-san? Hace un tiempo que no los veo".

"Ah, ellos ..." Las palabras de Zeno vacilaron, y la discusión continuó durante mucho tiempo. Los lados se hacen preguntas.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Las calles de Rondel:**

El hombre que caminaba por las calles tenía un aspecto dudoso. No se puede considerar normal ya que sobresale de la multitud como una linterna en la noche.

Su rostro es como el de una persona destrozada que se acerca al final de los cuarenta, tal vez a principios de los cincuenta. Sus ojos se hundieron, firmando su falta de sueño en los últimos tiempos. O más bien, contratando el hecho, tenía experiencia, estaba cansado más allá de toda medida.

Su ropa se arrugó, no estaba recién planchada, como la mayoría de las personas que caminaban por esta parte de la ciudad. De hecho, luciendo una gabardina desgastada y bronceada, una camisa blanca arrugada y una corbata negra suelta, sobresale de la multitud.

Mirando a su alrededor, solo pudo resoplar y reír ante la falta de idea de estas personas. Si solo conocieran un fractal de lo que él sabe, habrían corrido y escondido en el abismo más profundo de este mundo hace mucho tiempo. Así de profundas eran. Así es como la humanidad fue gravemente superada y los simples mortales. Juguetes en manos de inmortales, seres externos y semejantes.

Un ganado, caminando a la carnicería día tras día. Caperucita Roja está tratando de cenar junto con el lobo y razonar con eso, no para comérsela a ella ni a su abuela. Negociar desde el estómago del lobo para no digerirla.

Arrastrando un sorbo más de su cigarrillo cortado con seda y arrojando humo. Fue estresado más allá de toda medida. Tratar de llegar a algo que pueda inclinar la balanza. Si no del todo, solo un poquito.

"¿Haciendo un trato con Lucifer, una vez más? Sin lugar a dudas ..." gruñó, mirando a su alrededor, mirando a la gente que chismeaba alegremente a su alrededor.

Gente de todo tipo de diferentes razas, que le da una mirada extraña mientras caminaba por el camino de baldosas. Ahora, él se sentía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, después de que ella saltó en el agujero del Conejo.

La cantidad de energía sobrenatural que este mundo almacenaba dormida lo irritaba, siempre teñiendo su tercer ojo y sus sentidos mágicos. Y después de sentir que las entidades de nivel omega pasaban, realmente consideró retirarse, esperando que sucediera el Apocalipsis sin mover el dedo. Sí, esa sería la solución sensata después de todo lo que pasó, sin embargo, se negó a hacerlo. Se negó a bajar sin una pelea propiamente dicha.

Si tenía que ir, el enemigo descenderá al infierno con él.

Por eso vino a esta ciudad, quizás aquí, puede encontrar algo que pueda inclinar la balanza, aunque sea un poco.

En el siguiente momento, una figura sombría, una presencia familiar apareció en su radar sobrenatural. Ya vio varias sombras caminando, o algo resbalándose. Escondiéndose en las sombras del pueblo, espiando tras ellos. Si tenía que adivinar, las criaturas eran demonios, disfrazándose de meras sombras.

El problema era que había visto demasiados en los últimos días, demasiados para ser una coincidencia. Quienquiera que controlara a las criaturas, quería espiar no solo a él sino a todos los demás en la base y Londel.

Lo curioso fue que el asentamiento cerca de Fortress Gown estaba lleno de esas sombras. Por todas partes que miraba, Constantino, veía al menos uno. Y basado en esto, él ya tenía una idea de dónde se originan esos demonios sombríos.

El pensamiento, la figura sombría que acababa de ver no estaba entre ellos. Era algo más. Más siniestro y viejo uno podría pensar, si sospecha que es correcto, un viejo adversario suyo.

¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí? Esa era la cuestión del siglo.

"Maldito bastardo azteca ...", tirando el extremo de su cigarrillo, el hombre negó con la cabeza. Daba igual; Tenía un bastardo para preguntar y cazar.

Por supuesto, tuvo cuidado al preparar sus encantos y maleficios si era necesario, al preparar su desplazamiento deslizante dimensional de emergencia. Al ver a todos estos magos alrededor, y la enorme presencia sobrenatural volando sobre su cabeza no hace mucho. Estaba seguro de que "eso" no lo perseguirá, o al menos, si lo hace, la gente no permanecerá ociosa sino que se protegerá a sí misma.

"Maldita sea…!"

Siguiéndolo lentamente a través de un callejón sombreado, después de unos minutos de un paseo constante, logró acorralarlo. O más bien, la criatura se dejó seguir.

Sus pasos estaban en silencio; se aseguró de activar sus talismanes que ocultaban su presencia, vertiendo su magia de brujo en ellos.

Paso a paso se acercó a la figura encapuchada, paso a paso preparó su revólver santificado, lleno de balas bendecidas. Paso a paso jugó con la polla, preparando los numerosos talismanes ofensivos que lleva consigo. Y luego, justo antes del final del callejón. La persona, vestida con una gruesa capa negra, se detuvo, riendo en un tono de otro mundo.

"¡Ah! Constantino, entonces, me seguiste. Buen perrito ..."

"Nergal ..." siseó, una expresión altiva que la oposición solo aceptó con satisfacción.

"Kukuku ... Sabía que me reconocías. Como se esperaba del gran Constantino".

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, inmundicia del infierno? Pensé que estás muerto".

"Hmmm ... sobreviví al fin de mi mundo. La desaparición de mi civilización, y el colapso y la estela del arquitecto hace aproximadamente un mes. La restauración de la línea de tiempo de la Tierra ... ¿Qué cree que puede hacer una simple explosión para ¿yo?"

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Todavía apuntándole con su arma santificada, no puede evitar pero no puede confiar en un demonio.

"Oh, lo sabrás a tiempo ... pobre despistado Hellblazer ... Lo sabrás a tiempo".

Quitándose la capucha, su aspecto era grotesco. Piel roja, cabeza calva, orejas largas y destrozadas de goblin y ojos hendidos con esclerótica amarilla. De hecho, la imagen precisa de un demonio infernal dio la bienvenida al cazador de demonios.

Aunque la criatura infernal antes de Hellblazer podía tomar muchas formas, el antiguo dios azteca, caído de la gracia, prefería esta apariencia.

"¿Qué quieres, Nergal? Sospecho de tu apariencia, no una simple coincidencia".

"¡Oh! Muy, muy especulativo, Constantino. ¿Cuándo te di la razón para dudar de mí? Nuestras ofertas fueron justas y cuadradas, ¿no?"

Recordando los tratos que hizo, por desesperación, cada uno contenía una trampa o dos. Solo gracias a su ingenio pudo engañar a Nergal y otros demonios que triunfó. Solo gracias a su inteligencia y conocimiento de lo sobrenatural, todavía está aquí hoy.

"Dudoso…"

"Hmmm. Qué grosero de tu parte. Y pensé que somos amigos. Después de todo eso, somos un abrevadero. Realmente vergonzoso ..."

"Escúpelo, viejo". Sorbiendo de su humo recién encendido, el detective sobrenatural sopló en la cara del demonio. Naturalmente, la deidad caída de piel roja solo sonrió satisfecha.

"Ah, la vieja Luci se llenaría de alegría al verte así. Al igual que tu viejo yo. Se compadece y es destructiva. No solo para ti, sino también para tu entorno. Sabes a dónde irás si mueres, ¿verdad?" Moviéndose levemente hacia el suelo, Constantino era muy consciente de qué lugar insinuaban sus palabras. Fuego y azufre, un lugar lleno de demonios y pecadores.

"Soy muy consciente y estoy preparado", respondió fríamente.

"¡Oh!" Nergal solo pudo fruncir sus labios entretenidos. "Constantino, Constantino. ¿Realmente crees que un minuto puede prepararte para la eterna agonía que el dueño del lugar tiene reservado para ti? Nunca pensé que fueras tan delirante".

"Bueno ..." soplando un poco más de humo, Constantino no mostró miedo, solo observó al demonio con lástima. "Este no es mi mundo, ni mi dimensión. Y, por último, no mi Tierra. El Lucifer que conozco y quiero que mi alma sin valor no tiene poder aquí. No importa cuánta autoridad piense, él tenía ... vale menos que un montón de Los perros golpean aquí. Hay reglas, incluso él no puede violar ".

"Hmmm ... ¿Eso es así?" Esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que Constantino odiaba más que nada. Sin embargo, el dios caído de piel roja siempre lo tenía en la cara. "Solo no te sorprendas cuando aparezca un día y te arrastre. Puede ser bastante persistente. Implacable cuando se trata de algo precioso, realmente lo quiere. Lo experimenté de primera mano. ¿Lo ves?" Al mostrar la profunda cicatriz en su cuello rojo, Constantine sintió que esta vez no era una promesa vacía. Sin embargo, escuchó tales amenazas muchas veces, pero siempre se negó a doblar la rodilla para temer.

"Y tú, mi amigo, es el primer elemento de su lista. No me sorprendería si él intercambia a su querido" hijo "a cambio de visitar esta dimensión exacta, y luego te arrastra. De vuelta a través de su lugar vil. Simplemente para obtener lo que quiere. Tú eres su "demonio", mi querido amigo. Aplaude, siéntete orgulloso de ti mismo, Kukukuku ... "

"Corta la mierda ..." Constantino tiró su cigarro, apuntando su santo revólver en la frente del demonio. "Dime qué quieres. O te enviaré de vuelta a donde viniste". Sabía que Nergal era más que suficiente para sobrevivir a un tiro en blanco desde su arma especializada para matar demonios. Además, lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar estragos y destruir a toda la ciudad. Pero él también tenía algunos trucos en sus mangas. Él no bajará tan rápido.

"Hmmm ... Tan maleducado. Pero así sea. No te atraigo aquí para simplemente mezclarme contigo. Me conoces demasiado bien".

Él conoce al demonio desde hace mucho tiempo. Un dios azteca caído de la antigüedad. Debido a él, fue arrancado de su hogar, una Tierra paralela, debido a él, se vio obligado a dejar todo atrás, eso no fue mucho, debe admitirlo. Aún así, era suya para tomar.

"Entonces escúpelo, tengo otras cosas que hacer". continuó, luego un violento ataque de tos lo alcanzó. Un ataque de tos que Nergal solo observaba con alegría.

Después de que cesó la asfixia, Constantine se limpió la sangre con la manga de su abrigo, limpiando su rostro de la sustancia roja. "¿Terminado?" preguntó el demonio, molestándose en no preguntar si él está bien o no.

"Escúpelo ..."

"Muy bien, entonces ..." sosteniendo una pequeña pausa, el demonio comenzó a transmitir su advertencia. "Solo quería darte una advertencia. Gratis para cargar esta vez".

"Déjame adivinar; te beneficiarás de esto. ¿Eh?"

"Tal vez, o me preocupe, en un sentido negativo".

"Eh, típico, por qué no me sorprende ..."

"Soy un demonio después de todo. Pero dejemos la pequeña charla. Sospecho que ya reconociste las sombras caminando por la ciudad. Pobre criaturas, ni siquiera conscientes de que estaban vigiladas".

"Sí, lo reconocí, ¿qué pasa con ellos? Están en todas partes desde que llegué". Encendiendo un cigarrillo más, echó humo en la cara de Nergal. "Debo admitir que mantuviste este callejón bastante bien. No vi uno desde que te seguí. Entonces, ¿a quién pertenecen? ¿Esto, el llamado Reino de los Hechiceros? ¿O hay otros jugadores?"

"Hmmm ... Algunos de ellos. Pero la mayoría de ellos están afiliados a una entidad de Demon recientemente creada. No tengo que decir cuál".

Los ojos de Constantine se ensancharon por un momento, luego devolvieron su mirada impasible anterior. Sabiendo muy bien de qué "emperador" habló Nergal.

"Sospecho que" él "te contactó".

"Hmm ... El caballero lo hizo. Hasta ahora, logré detener la respuesta. Desafortunadamente, sería muy difícil si no respondía pronto. Y me temo que ..." permaneció en silencio por un momento, mirando hacia el fondo. "... No me gustará el tratamiento que me dan una vez que rechace su oferta".

"Ah, pensé que harías todo por el poder, Nergal, ¿qué cambió? ¿Un negocio injusto? Finalmente, experimentarás el otro extremo de las ofertas que ofreces".

El demonio solo lo fulminó con la mirada; Parece que su anterior actitud despreocupada desapareció en un instante. Tocando la frente de Constantino, proyectando las imágenes del apocalipsis en su cabeza.

Ríos de fuego, almas encadenadas y torturadas sin cesar. Dioses, mortales por igual, nadie puede escapar. Una figura femenina de pelo negro estaba sentada en un trono hecho de carne y huesos, a su lado, dos figuras demoníacas de pie vigilantes. Viendo cómo los dioses se despellejaban vivos sin cesar. La alegría de la satisfacción plasmada en su rostro mientras compartían la copa del poder infernal.

Después de un momento, el detective cayó de rodillas, respirando violentamente, incluso su humo cayó de su boca. Sus ojos se llenaron de temor y la luz de la incredulidad, un poco sangrante por la tensión mental que experimentaba su mente.

"John. Esto es serio. ¡No tienes idea de lo que está planeando ese loco! ¡Una vez que me ponga las manos encima, una vez que me obliga a servirme, nadie podrá detenerlo! No tú, ni los dioses ni los demonios de La Tierra. ¡No es el llamado "Rey Hechicero" y sus sirvientes! Una vez que obtiene la información sobre los artefactos, recojo y escondí hace años. No solo destruirá este mundo sino que esclavizará a todos los demás. Eso sucede. ¡Se acabó el juego para todos nosotros!

Levantándose lentamente, John se encogió de hombros, dándole una mirada de dolor. "Eso dices. Esa entidad tiene un maestro, ¿eh?"

"Sí, y solo puedo adivinar la fuerza del amo. Pero a juzgar por" su "sirviente. Ella está muy por encima de nuestro nivel de pago. Ni siquiera Lucifer podría sostenerle la antorcha".

"Huh ... Al menos ese bastardo es azotado de vez en cuando. Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?" incluso si dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca, Constantino tenía que aceptar el hecho. Nergal le mostró la verdad, ya que no encontró ninguna falsificación en medio de las imágenes de la visión.

Uno, sería difícil alterar los recuerdos sin que él no lo reconociera, dos, se necesitaría demasiado esfuerzo para crear una falsificación que pueda convencerlo. Por lo tanto, la única explicación razonable era que lo que Nergal le mostró era un futuro real. Una posibilidad entre muchas. Un futuro que puede surgir si permanece en el banco, sin hacer nada.

"Sigue al joven soldado y la diosa del templo del inframundo. Ayuda al comodín en su camino. Darle un empujón puede traer el cambio necesario. Después de todo, el comodín es la carta más impredecible. Puede proporcionar el cambio que podría salvar no solo a usted, a esta ciudad, sino a todos los reinos existentes. Ayude a los no-muertos con su conocimiento cuando llegue el momento. Y puede sobrevivir ".

Constantino solo resopló. "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que te ayude y me dé un enigma profético? ¡¿En todo este tiempo como este?"

"Eso es lo más que puedo hacer en mi situación actual. El futuro no es tan claro como a los humanos les gusta percibirlo, John, puede ir por muchas rutas. Solo las ondas que despiertas pueden cambiarlo".

"Hmmm ... la adulación es ..."

"Un regalo más de despedida". Constantino sospechaba, pero no obstante aceptó la insinuación. "La ciudad contiene un artefacto poco común. Si puedes obtenerlo, podría ayudarte en un momento de necesidad".

"Lo que sea ..." Constantine cerró los ojos por un momento. "¿Alguna idea de dónde puedo encontrarla?" Su investigación no encontró respuesta, ya que en el momento en que el detective levantó su mirada una vez más. El dios azteca caído de piel roja no estaba a la vista. Desapareció completamente. Sólo sus últimos susurros hicieron eco en sus oídos.

"Ayudando a extraños a traer fortuna, Constantino. Busca al Gran Maestro. Busca a la dama alquimista con las piedras. Una gran batalla en el cielo te llevará a tu destino. Recuerda ..." Mi, mi, mi ... "Cuidado con el hechicero de la destrucción. "

El último eco de la risa de Nergal todavía enviaba estremecimientos a través de la columna vertebral de Constantino. Recordando las muchas veces que trató de engañarlo, ofreciéndole tratos injustos y pistas dudosas.

"Maldito bastardo ..."

Las guardas mantuvieron alejados a los demonios de la sombra desmantelados en los momentos en que Nergal desapareció, dando espacio una vez más a las criaturas oscuras para que regresen y escolten a los desprevenidos.

Al salir del callejón, John se encontró una vez más entre la multitud. Mezclando y cambiando historias, ofreciendo sus productos.

"Ni siquiera saben lo que les espera ... ¡Maldita sea!"

En el momento siguiente, cuando se volvió, una persona chocó con él. Una mujer de estatura media.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Mira lo que has hecho!"

Esta mujer tenía una cabeza de cabello castaño ligeramente rizado, que ató con una cinta de tela.

Además, no había señales de maquillaje en su rostro. El hecho de que ella, como mujer, se viera tan desaliñada y descuidada podría hacer que la gente sintiera que había desechado cualquier intento de intentar parecer atractiva o femenina. Sin embargo, en marcado contraste con su vendaje, su cuerpo era curvo y bien proporcionado, y sus líneas sensuales eran visibles incluso a través de su ropa, hasta el punto en que la gente se atrevía a no mirarla directamente.

Constantine la observó por un momento. La mujer está tratando desesperadamente de recolectar la bolsa de piedras, minerales un tanto raros, esparcidos en el suelo cuando sus cuerpos se encuentran.

"¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¿Sabes cuánto, esfuerzo, tiempo y dinero se necesitaron para recolectar todo esto?" su berrinche no solo ganó unas pocas, sino muchas miradas de las personas cercanas. Viendo al dúo sorprendido.

Como de costumbre, Constantine permaneció impasible, descartando su humo y encendiendo otro. "Lo siento chico. La próxima vez. Mira a donde vas".

"Típico…" solo murmuró. "¡Me debes mucho dinero! ¡Espero que puedas pagar!"

"Hnn ..." John solo resopló, apartando la mirada. Luego, cuando la iluminación lo golpeó, por el rabillo del ojo inspeccionó las piedras, reconociendo los minerales de sus estudios alquímicos. No solo era un brujo, sino también un alquimista. No es el mejor, pero se sabe una o dos cosas sobre ingredientes y pociones.

"Niño…"

"¿¡Qué!?" La doncella marrón simplemente resopló disgustada, y Constantino descendió a su nivel, inspeccionando "sus" piedras.

"Cuídate de decir. ¿Eres un alquimista?"

La chica solo parpadeó sorprendida; No muchos reconocieron su campo de estudio. Aún menos lo mantuvo como una dirección viable cuando se trataba de la investigación mágica.

Era caro y proporcionaba menos beneficios que otros estudios mágicos ofrecidos. Así, la academia le proporciona poco a poco su fundación. Sin embargo, ella eligió esto. Porque ella creyó, un día será reconocida como la rama final del ejercicio mágico.

"Sí. Estudio la alquimia. ¿Qué hay de eso?" Ella respondió violentamente.

"Hmm ..." John levantó una piedra, inspeccionando la sencilla y brillante piedra.

"¡Pon eso en un instante!" La niña hizo un puchero, alcanzando la piedra. Pero las palabras de Constantine la detuvieron.

"Berilio con un poco de Iridium mezclado. Con varias fracturas de cristales".

La hembra detuvo inmediatamente su mano, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. "¿Conoces la alquimia?"

"Un poco. No soy lo mejor que tú ..." mirando hacia un lado; Constantino solo podía ver. " Maldita sea Nergal ..."

"Oh, ya veo ..." Ella solo asintió, mirando al hombre de aspecto cansado, con la extraña varilla fumando en su boca.

"Estas piedras deben haber valido una fortuna. Déjame ayudarte con ellas ..."

Como verdaderos profesionales, el dúo recolectó las piedras, las colocó de nuevo en la bolsa y discutió la alquimia por unos momentos.

"¡Muchas gracias!" La niña hizo una profunda reverencia.

"Hmmm ... no lo menciones." cuando se dio la vuelta, la doncella descuidada lo llamó. Ella vaciló por un momento mientras Constantine parecía una persona dudosa. No a la que podrías invitar a tu casa. Pero al final, su curiosidad la venció.

"Mmmm ... ¿Señor? ¿Se preocupa por acompañarme? Para que podamos discutir más sobre la alquimia".

Constantine miró hacia otro lado por un momento, considerando sus opciones.

¿Sigues a Nergal? Lo más probable es que sea una trampa, ya que el demonio de piel roja nunca fue el que jugó limpio.

¿Dejar el rastro sin investigar? Deja la oportunidad de ganar una oportunidad? Una oportunidad para detener el inevitable apocalipsis.

John necesitaba elegir. Una elección, que inevitablemente puede cambiar la vida de los muchos.

"..." Está decidido, mirando a la damisela de cabello castaño. Él hizo su elección. "Muy bien, entonces. Espero que tengas algo fuerte en la tienda".

"Hmmm ... Mi maestro, no creo que mi maestro tome bebidas. Pero conozco un buen lugar. Si estás dispuesto a pagar". ella se frotó los dedos expectante. "Después de todo, fue culpa tuya que mis minerales casi se arruinaran. Me queda bien que me pagues una comida".

"Hm ... bien entonces." Al revisar el dinero que John recibió de la orden y se mantuvo cerca de su corazón, tuvo suficiente para invitar a la niña a una bebida y algo de comida. Conoce un poco más de ella. Sepa por qué Nergal susurró acerca de ella.

"¡Espléndido!" Ella sonrió. "Mi nombre es Arpeggio El Lalena. Por cierto."

Por un momento, John se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo sostuvo entre el índice y el dedo medio. Un movimiento natural solo perturbó su mano ligeramente temblorosa. "John, John Constantine". Él no puede evitar encontrar su nombre tan familiar.

"Es un placer conocerte, Constantine-san".

Así, Arpegio llevó a John de regreso a un restaurante. Comiéndose el "generoso" subsidio que recibió Juan.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: En algún lugar de Londel: **

Sentada en el bar, Esdeath sonrió a Ulbert, que se escondía detrás de su cara ilusoria, a cambio, la cabra de la destrucción le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa fue una buena carrera!"

"Hmmm ... Puedes decir eso. Tan mal que lo perdí". Incluso cuando su apariencia cambió por una fuerte ilusión, el disgusto de Ulbert era visible. Como en el juego, al igual que ahora, realmente odiaba perder una batalla. Ya sea un duelo simple o verbal.

"No se puede evitar. Te pusieron en hielo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Estás fuera de forma. ¡Pero no te preocupes, tu viejo amigo te sacudirá en poco tiempo!"

"Hmph ...!" Ulbert solo gruñó, bebiendo su bebida.

"¡Vamos! ¡No seas así! Te compraré otra bebida. ¿Qué diría Ainz-san al verte así? ¿Eh ...? Triste y gruñón, como un anciano. Los viejos huesos de papá me desollarán si los hago. estas triste."

"¡Oh!" Un júbilo de satisfacción se encendió en los ojos de Ulbert, mirando a su amigo interesado. "Nunca sospeché que fueras así, Raidyn-san ... Kukukuku ..."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero ...", el elfo oscuro le dijo sin palabras, mirando a su amiga desinteresada.

"Es fácil meterse contigo". Ulbert bebió su bebida. La ilusión que proyectó ocultó perfectamente su boca alargada, sustituyendo sus movimientos para adaptarse a su apariencia humanoide.

Su cabello oscuro como la noche, sus ojos violeta y amarillo, cortados bruscamente. Con una cara por la que cada damisela caería, las chicas no tenían oportunidad. Y debido a esto, cerca de la mesa que él y su amigo habitaban, muchas mujeres se reunieron, charlando entre ellas, mirándolo con ojos de adoración y esperanza.

"¿Crees que es un maestro?"

"¿O una realeza del país cercano?"

"Lo más probable es que mire su ropa. No es lo usual, pero sí es de calidad. Una calidad que solo pueden pagar los derechos de autor y los nobles".

"¡Él es muy guapo!" Y las hembras continuaron, chillando como jóvenes sobre el príncipe. Esdeath comenzó a sentirse en una noche de chicas. Ella detestaba esas fiestas más que nada.

Ulbert, naturalmente, disfrutó de toda la atención, sonriendo con suficiencia, bebiendo su bebida con satisfacción. Ocasionalmente guiñando un ojo y agitando encantando a sus fans.

"Estás disfrutando esto".

"¿Oh, qué dices? ¿Disfrutando de las adoradoras miradas de damiselas? Qué conjetura antiestética ... tus palabras como dagas. Lady Raidyn. O ..." su sonrisa regresó de su juego de diva. Agitando las hembras adorando su forma. Una ola, las chicas se desmayaron enseguida. "¡Muy guapo!"

Volviendo a su amigo, solo podía burlarse de ella. "¿No estás realmente celoso?"

Ella solo resopló, mirando hacia otro lado haciendo pucheros. "Hablas sin sentido. ¿Yo, celoso? ¿Para qué?"

"Hmmm ..." Dándose palmaditas en la cabeza con una sonrisa, Raidyn solo pudo gruñir como un niño en una rabieta. "No te preocupes, mi pequeño amigo. Tú eres el único al que mantengo mis ojos".

"¿Qué se supone que significa esto?" Su mirada furiosa perforaba, haciendo que incluso Ulbert retrocediera un poco.

"Oh, nada. Pero oh mira! Tú también tienes algunos fanáticos. Mira a esos hombres".

Volviendo la cabeza hacia los "hombres", su expresión se volvió aún más amarga. "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" la gente que la observaba estaba casi toda borracha, y casi ninguno de ellos podía considerarse promedio, o incluso bien parecido. "Ven en mi regazo, te doy salchichas gratis". Gritó uno de los borrachos, dándole una mirada turbia y lujuriosa. Un eructo después de la compañía estalló en risa alegre y borracha.

"¿Me ocupo de ellos por ti, princesa?"

"¡Hn! Simplemente ignora a esos idiotas, con el paso de los años que me he acostumbrado a esas bromas, los idiotas y los trolls deben ser ignorados, o sus cabezas se agrandan".

La cara de su amiga se contrajo, dándole una mirada de reprimenda. "No debes permitir que te traten como a un objeto. No lo olvides. Eres mejor que ellos".

"¿Y qué me hace mejor?" Vio a su contraparte reflejándose en su bebida, luego se volvió hacia Ulbert.

"Eh?" Ulbert solo pudo levantar una ceja. "¿Qué quieres decir? Eres más fuerte; eres un ser superior. Actúa como tal".

"¿Qué cambia? ¿Qué cambiaría? Incluso si golpeo a todos los borrachos que me miran de esta manera". ella señaló a las personas aún riendo. "Habrá más de ellos. Así es la gente. ¿Y cuánto vale al final? Nada. La fuerza no es todo Ardyn-san. A veces, los más poderosos son los más solitarios. A veces, cuanto más poderoso eres, más Cuanto más quieras demostrar que eres el mejor, más permaneces solo ".

"Hmmm". Ulbert solo murmuró, acariciando su majestuosa barba ilusoria de cabra. Eso lo hizo sobresalir como un verdadero villano. Pero también, dale el aura de misterio, haciéndolo aún más atractivo a los ojos del sexo opuesto. "En mis largos años, apenas lo reconocí".

Raidyn inclinó la cabeza escuchando atentamente a su amiga.

"Por el contrario, reconocí que cuanto más poder tengo, más gente quiere estar cerca de mí. Se convirtió en mi subordinado, o simplemente, en mis siervos. Por un sentimiento de abandono o miedo, podría volverse contra ellos. O incluso En cuanto a la protección. Todos quedaron bajo mis alas con el tiempo. Por supuesto, sabía que no están conmigo por ninguna intención honesta, sino que me usan para su propio fin. Eso, en la mayoría de los casos que invierto, usó su propio fin. contra ellos y salió de la cima todo el tiempo. Bueno, principalmente, estar congelado y atrapado en ese cristal no estaba en el plan. Pero, oh, las mínimas interferencias iban y venían ".

Esdeath observó a los borrachos iniciar una pelea, y con toda honestidad, realmente envidiaba a su amiga para poder pensar de esta manera. "Te envidio mucho. Poder pensar así. Eres afortunada, Ardyn-san. Desde que llegué a ser así, excepto Momonga-san y algunas personas, siento que todos son deshonestos conmigo, pintando sus palabras con miel. Realmente no me gustan las personas deshonestas. Lo siento, no puedo pensar de la misma manera que tú. Incluso después de todo ese tiempo, excepto unos pocos, estoy completamente solo ".

Ulbert solo suspiró, poniendo sus manos sobre ella. "No estas solo." La cabra sonrió. "Siempre estaremos aquí para ti. No lo olvides. Nunca podrás deshacerte de nosotros".

Después de una pequeña sonrisa, su cara se volvió plana. "Duh ... porque voy muy bien con ustedes dos. Gracias por la nada".

"Bueno ..." Ulbert guiñó un ojo bromeando. "Mi pequeño yo es todo lo que obtienes; es mejor que te acostumbres".

"Hm. ¿Es así? Entonces hago mi mejor esfuerzo ..." con la cabeza inclinada, lo único que dijo es ... "Muchas gracias ..."

El anillo de apertura de la puerta hizo eco a través del establecimiento en el momento siguiente. Y no era solo su cabeza inclinada hacia los recién llegados.

Una mujer bien curvada con cabello castaño, y un tipo envejecido en medio de ... ¿tal vez sus cuarenta? Ella no puede decidir. La apariencia puede ser engañosa. El final de su cabello se volvió gris, pero se mezcló bien con su sucio cabello rubio.

"¿Ese tipo ...? ¿No me engañan mis ojos?"

"Hmmm ... Parece familiar. ¿Dónde lo vi?" Ulbert acarició la barba de su barbilla y la rodeó con sus dedos.

"No hagas eso; me asusta". Esdeath le instó a que se quedara de cara. Ulbert se limitó a sonreír, intensificando la caricia de su barbilla. "¿Te gusta? Puedo hacerlo todo el día". 'Rustle, crujido, crujido'.

"¡Ugh! ¡Eres como un niño!"

"Habla el que se parece a uno".

"Cállate", murmuró ella, mirando al chico.

"¿Por qué parece tan familiar?"

"Hmmm ..." Sus ojos se abrieron, reconociendo al "chico". "¡Lo sé!"

"¿Ya sabes?"

"Recuerda que leí un montón de viejos cómics de DC y Marvel cuando regresamos a nuestra" realidad "original.

"Sí, te jactaste mucho de ellos. Fue molesto después de un tiempo".

"Ese tipo ..." ella señaló al hombre rubio de aspecto sucio con una gabardina que le llegaba a la rodilla. "Ese tipo es John Constantine, de la serie Hellblazer. Maldita sea, me encantó ese cómic. Ese tipo fue rudo sin ser dominado. Usando su ingenio para vencer a tipos como Satanás y similares. Derrotándolos usando sus cachos, luego saliendo de lugares como Infierno entonces riéndose dándoles un dedo medio ".

"Oh, muy interesante ..." Ulbert puso los ojos en blanco. "No digas que quieres pedirle un autógrafo al tipo".

"¿Crees que me lo daría?" ella se levantó de repente, mirando a Ulbert con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Es una ocasión rara, después de Batman, ¡él es mi favorito!"

"Ah, ¿para un adolescente como tú? No creo que seas su tipo. O ..." después de un sorbo, Ulbert continuó con una sonrisa. "Tal vez él está escondiendo su 'furgoneta de dulces gratis' en el callejón, ¿quieres investigarlo?"

"¿Qué? ¿Dices que soy fea? ¿Es una especie de broma sexual?" Su tono, ofendido, hace que Ulbert piense con miedo. " Realmente lo hice esta vez ..."

" Bueno ... no exactamente feo ..." el señor oscuro sacó su boca sonrojándose.

Sentándose, sus dedos se cruzaron ante su boca, apoyándose en ella. "Vamos a discutir nuestras preferencias entonces ..."

Así, comenzó su largo debate de un minuto. Primero debatiendo su preferencia. Luego el personaje de bruja que prefieren cuando se trata de cómics, juegos y tradiciones. Hablando de cosas sin sentido, terminando el argumento en un punto muerto.

Sabiendo que Fluder no necesita supervisión personal para dirigir el negocio de Ainz, los amigos se molestaron en no mirar la hora. Ambos se rieron de la inútil discusión después de que se consumieron diez botellas más de cerveza por persona. Dejando el establecimiento firmando una melodía ligeramente morbosa.

"Hay un monstruo que vive debajo de tu cama

Oh, por gritar en voz alta es un futón en el suelo

. Debe ser plano como una tabla.

Hay una criatura que se esconde detrás de la puerta.

Aunque he comprobado allí 15 veces.

Cuando me voy, él llega

todas las noches.

Dile al monstruo que vive debajo de tu cama

Para ir a otro lugar

o le patearás la cabeza

Dígale a la criatura que se esconde detrás de la puerta.

Si sabe lo que es bueno, ya no vendrá más

porque le patearán el trasero a la cuenta de cuatro ...

Y la melodía continuó a medida que avanzaban, ganándose muchas miradas extrañas de la gente a su alrededor. Algunos disfrutaron la peculiar canción de cuna, otros simplemente fruncieron el ceño desagradablemente.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad académica, Fluder Paradyne acaba de terminar con la reunión del jefe de la ciudad.

La sesión fue mejor de lo que él esperaba, demasiado bien si le preguntaste.

Los Grandes Sabios representaban a los magos de Rondel en realidad casi babeaban por los regalos que su rey les había enviado. Y daba miedo lo mucho que le hacían recordar lo que era antes. El hombre que era hace doscientos años, cuando su señor y salvador llegó y reveló su poder divino.

En los tiempos de antaño, actuó de la misma manera, bajándose para lamer sus botas literalmente. Fue desagradable, incluso de acuerdo con su Señora, quien le dijo que no lo hiciera. Como fue realmente halagador para Ainz, y en realidad era demasiado educado para decirlo en voz alta, pero era demasiado plano incluso para el rey no muerto.

Después de eso, encontró otras formas de mostrar su voluntad de aprender, formas menos humillantes de mostrar su adoración. Su verdadero viaje comenzó.

El líder de la asociación mágica del Reino Hechicero trabajó incluso más duro, siempre diligente para demostrar su valía.

Pero justo ahora, dejó a sus aprendices para lidiar con las reuniones futuras. Necesitaban algo de práctica, después de todo, un mago no solo debería saber cómo negociar, sino también utilizar métodos antiguos para resolver problemas. La magia no puede resolver todo, después de todo, Fluder lo aprendió de la manera más difícil. La magia, no importa cuán milagrosa sea, no puede explicarlo todo. Su señora también lo dijo. Y aprendió de primera mano cuando casi muere después de un intento de asesinato que la maldita Teocracia planeó contra él. Casi muere, solo la intervención de su Señora le salvó la vida.

Acariciando su barba bien cortada, caminando por las calles, su adoración por la ciudad creció. Vio muchos pueblos bajo los años. Pero este Rondel realmente trajo viejos recuerdos. La ciudad no era tan grande como Arwintar de la antigüedad, y no puede compararse con el brillo de Carne. Pero definitivamente, la ciudad le trajo sentimientos nostálgicos.

A diferencia de Carne, los caminos no estaban todos pavimentados con piedras. Las patrullas eran bastante escasas y, a pesar de ser la ciudad de la magia, las lámparas de las calles seguían encendidas con fuego natural. Pero el diseño estaba muy bien hecho, y algunos edificios eran bastante nostálgicos. Pensando, encontró los pasillos apenas estrechos y el lugar carecía del control de tráfico adecuado.

Mientras caminaba por el camino pavimentado del distrito de investigación, unas pocas explosiones golpearon sus oídos, explosiones que siguieron al goteo de agua. Y naturalmente, muchas voces que se quejan.

"¡Nooo! ¡Mi tesis!"

"¡Mira lo que le has hecho a mi túnica!"

"¡Eres un sabio idiota!"

"¡Noooo! ¡Mis coles! ¡Mis pobres coles! ¿¡Por qué !? ¡¿Por qué ?! ¡¡Primero en Itálica, ahora, aquí !? ¡Oh! ¡¿Por qué los dioses me odian tanto ?!"

Muchas voces quejándose llenaron la plaza cuando los magos que pasaban reprendieron a sus compañeros por su experimento fallido. El pobre comerciante de repollo con su carro pequeño destruido fue el más ruidoso de todos.

El Sabio se quedó confundido, con sus ropas echando humo, su cuerpo cubierto por la negrura. "Duh ..." de su boca se filtra humo.

"Ah ... viejos tiempos en los que podía encontrar algo interesante para experimentar. ¡Oh! Buenos tiempos ..." murmuró Fluder, recordando su antiguo yo. Luego, de un momento a otro ... una sombra apareció en la esquina de sus ojos, y sus sentidos mágicos hicieron ping. El peligro acechaba en el horizonte. Sintiendo la presencia de alguien inquietantemente familiar, alguien que conoció hace bastante tiempo, no puede evitar sonreír.

"Ah, los jóvenes son tan apresurados ..."

"[Explosión]!" en el siguiente momento, una bola explosiva de la muerte surgió detrás de su espalda, alcanzándolo rápidamente.

El viejo mago no descansa, por supuesto, con un movimiento de su bastón, lanza su barrera. "[Anti ...]" la bola ardiente de energía naranja envolvió al viejo mago antes de que pudiera lanzar su hechizo.

La gente de los alrededores comenzó a huir de inmediato, dando más lugar a los bandos en guerra.

Los edificios se dañaron de inmediato y se sacudieron por las ondas de choque que causó la tremenda explosión. El auge que se lanzó hacia adelante se puede escuchar incluso desde el otro lado de la ciudad.

El humo y el polvo cubrían las calles, y así, una ola de viento mágico barrió la oscuridad, revelando a Fluder. Seguro y sano, su uniforme blanco impecable, como siempre. Su postura no flaquea lo más mínimo.

Sosteniendo su bastón grabado, de madera. El área a su alrededor completamente carbonizada, la oscuridad y la destrucción siguieron a la estela de la [Explosión]. Sólo el lugar donde estaba parado quedó limpio. "Hmmm ... Mi, mi, mi ... los jóvenes realmente son apresurados".

La niña que tenía delante era baja; su bastón de aspecto carbonizado contenía una joya roja como cabeza, entre la mirada abierta del bastón.

Su piel clara y una tez clara contrajo su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos carmesí. Una mirada aburrida y apática se posó en su rostro mientras murmuraba bajo su nariz. "Necesito más práctica ..." dijo ella, sin vida.

Su atuendo tradicional de bruja, como una capa negra con borde dorado con una gargantilla, su atuendo revoloteaba a raíz de los efectos secundarios de la explosión. Sosteniendo el sombrero de su hechicero con su mano izquierda que estaba adornada con guantes sin dedos, la niña evaluó su alrededor sabiamente.

Viendo la apariencia impecable de Fluder, ella solo puede murmurar como tal. "La Maestra realmente se volvió descuidada. Apenas capaz de bloquear mi ataque. Tal es la vejez ...", dijo sin expresión, una expresión que Fluder solo puede sonreír.

"¡Oh! Meguminoi-chan. Hace mucho tiempo que no te ve. ¿Así es como recibes a tu viejo maestro después de tanto tiempo? ¿Eh? Eres una chica tan cruel".

La chica solo lo miró fijamente, sin decir nada durante largos momentos.

"Pero debo admitir, bien hecho, que tu magia creció a pasos agigantados". Todavía acariciando su barba, la expresión maestra no estaba enojada, no, en el sentido opuesto. Sonreía una sonrisa satisfecha. Un rayo orgulloso de un maestro que ve la luz al final del túnel. Un posible candidato que puede heredar su título.

"Maestro Fluder ..." Los ojos muertos de Meguminoi lo miraron implacablemente. "Es hora de nuestro duelo habitual ..."

"¿Ah, entonces es así?" una expresión maliciosa se coló en la cara del anciano. "Hmm. Tal vez tengas razón. Hace tiempo que te entrené. ¿Pero estás seguro de que estás listo?" Los ojos de Fluder se abrieron, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente. Una luz peligrosa se encendía en sus oculares. "Su posibilidad de pérdida aún es ligeramente mayor que la posibilidad de ganar. Todavía tenía mucho que aprender, joven aprendiz".

"Soy consciente de eso ...", respondió la niña, asintiendo con firmeza, moviendo su bastón hacia su maestro, lista para la batalla, lista para luchar.

"Muy bien entonces. Pero primero." Al golpear el suelo con su bastón, Fluder concentró su poder. "Reparemos el daño. ¿Qué diría Ainz-sama si dejamos un desastre detrás de nosotros?"

La bruja carmesí asintió, de acuerdo con su amo.

"[Obras reconstructivas]". Dos golpes más de la cola de su arma y una ola invisible dejaron al lanzador mágico.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera invertido. El suelo carbonizado recuperó su brillo anterior, los edificios se juntaron. Grietas selladas, marcas de quemaduras desaparecieron. Todos los espectadores que conocen esta parte exacta de la ciudad quedaron sorprendidos, ya que los edificios parecían completamente nuevos en lugar de su antiguo yo.

El yeso remendado y amarillento en las paredes se volvió blanco, sin ninguna falla, el techo reparado, recuperó su color original. Los muebles y el interior de las casas renovadas.

Puede llamar a este acto de magia un milagro, ya que el área afectada que la magia de Fluder alcanzó se revirtió como si se hubiera construido ayer. Todo bajo unos instantes.

Pero estaba lejos de eso ...

Fluder Paradyne no es considerado accidentalmente uno de los lanzadores de magia más poderosos y con más conocimientos del reino. Este pequeño hechizo mágico no era nada para él.

Estando en la Academia Mágica se llevaron a cabo muchos duelos, concursos que usualmente terminaban en un ambiente arruinado. Los eruditos inventaron este hechizo temprano. Tratar con las reparaciones y la limpieza del rublo era molesto después de todo. Y los magos de la academia eran como programadores e informáticos, perezosos para hacer algo si pueden resolverse automáticamente.

La gente alrededor miró al hombre de blanco, el hombre en su mejor momento. Un hechicero mágico de aspecto sabio y con túnica lanzó su hechizo. Haciendo posible lo imposible, incluso las deidades patronas de la ciudad, los dioses gemelos Ran, y Elange volvieron la cabeza. Al sentir el inmenso poder mágico que liberó Fluder, invirtió el daño que causó su aprendiz a un aventurero.

Al verlo desde lejos, incluso los dioses gemelos tenían que admitirlo, Fluder y la chica que tenía enfrente tenían un inmenso talento mágico. Más que ningún hombre y mujer caminaron por el camino de los mortales jamás poseídos. Los dos juntos incluso superando a su propio apóstol.

Lo que sea que pase a continuación, será un espectáculo para ver. Sin embargo, eran conscientes del resultado final del duelo. La brecha entre los lados enfrentados era demasiado amplia para cubrirla por pura voluntad.

El hombre podría mirar en su mejor momento, pero era mucho mayor que eso. La magia antigua encantaba el aire a su alrededor. Traicionando sus cientos de años de experiencia, los numerosos duelos y batallas mágicas que encontró y vivieron marcaron su aura irreversiblemente. Marcándolo como un avatar de la magia entre los hombres mortales, el conocimiento tejido y rezagado de su dirección era intoxicante. Bailaba como una tormenta furiosa en su alma tranquila.

Volviendo su mirada celestial hacia la niña de ojos carmesí, todavía era joven. Sin experiencia, pero su potencial de crecimiento era enorme. Una vez, incluso podría superar a su maestro, si vive tanto tiempo. Pero con su estilo de vida actual, "explosivo", no es probable. Ella necesita experiencia; ella necesita crecer Tal vez si le ofrecen una oportunidad, dale su bendición. Tal vez, solo tal vez ella los alimentará con su conocimiento. La gracia que todo recién llegado se negó a aceptar desde su llegada.

Rechazando sus susurros por la razón por la que adoran a diferentes dioses, los llamados cuarenta y tantos. Ignorándolos, llamándolos tentadores, susurros demoníacos, orando y suplicando a los Seres Supremos que los desechen.

Muchos dioses probaron su voz tentadora con los recién llegados durante los últimos meses, y solo unos pocos tuvieron éxito. No ganando nada más que unos pocos campesinos, algunos peones en el juego de las reinas y los reyes, nada que pueda ayudarlos.

Por otro lado, los recién llegados ganaron cada vez más terreno, su religión, como un virus que se extendió por las vastas tierras de Falmart. Los dioses que ofrecieron evidencia física de su existencia y poder. Proporcionó verdaderos milagros personalmente, no solo después de orar.

El dios de la muerte y los cuarenta de su compañero ganaron más y más seguidores cada día. Imparable, como un pisoteo gigante, a través del campo de flores recién plantado.

"Ran-Ran. ¿Qué hacer?" Elange le preguntó a su hermana, volviéndose hacia ella en su dominio celestial.

"Elange, Elange. Miramos, estudiamos y analizamos, como siempre". Respondió la segunda parte de la gemela en voz baja, volviendo a su ciudad.

Como los dioses gemelos del estudio y el conocimiento, eran muy conscientes de la verdadera persona de Fluder. Lo observé desde que entró en su ciudad. Provenía de su propia naturaleza, pero era raro que alguien captara su atención. Y ahora, su ciudad fue florecida con individuos tan emocionantes.

El Señor Oscuro de la destrucción, la semidiosa diosa Elfa que escondió una existencia dudosa, un hechicero quemado, una vampira, la Apóstol de Emroy, un soldado de aspecto simple en verde, cuyo futuro escondió un gran potencial y muchos más. Personas, algunas de ellas aún no han llegado.

No importa lo que digan los demás. De hecho, era raro ver tanta gente interesante reunida en un solo lugar.

Y puedes llamarlo intuición cliché, pero los dioses gemelos lo sintieron, es solo el comienzo de los eventos significativos por venir. Si los eventos traen colapso o un futuro floreciente, incluso ellos no pueden adivinar eso.

Al observar a estos individuos, el impulso aumenta, una y otra vez, convocando y luego cuestionando sus razones fue tentador. Pero enviar a su apóstol a medir la fuente de Fluder, y el poder y conocimiento del otro no era su estilo.

"Simplemente aprender no es más que la primera parte del estudio. La siguiente es aumentar la capacidad de comprensión, y la última es refinar tu sabiduría".

Al menos, dejaron esta frase antes de su ascensión. Contradecir su propia sabiduría no sería más que tontería.

Al igual que los buenos eruditos, como un científico, su método fue reducir las posibilidades, diseñar el experimento a nivel teórico, observar el fenómeno, analizarlo y luego concluir el resultado, compartiéndolo entre ellos. Solo actuando cuando sea necesario.

Por eso no insisten en toda la prueba enviando a su propio apóstol. Debido a que estaban bien conscientes, solo observando la situación, esperar pacientemente les proporcionará la información necesaria.

No como ese tonto Hardy, incluso pensar en esa mujer envió una onda disgustada a través de su existencia celestial.

Descartando el desagradable pensamiento de ella, los dioses gemelos volvieron sus miradas a los acontecimientos. Afortunadamente, la ciudad estaba llena de adoradores. Así, ambos lo vieron todo claro. Inspeccionar el suceso de cerca, hizo que las cosas fueran aún más interesantes, incluso cuando tuvieron que soportar la presencia de los demonios oscuros que caminaban por su ciudad.

Usando [Fly, el aire se onduló bajo sus pies. Levantándose muy alto. Ahora, los dos apenas visibles volando en el aire.

Los magos se quedaron sin aliento, al ver la gran altura en que los dos comenzaron su batalla. Una batalla que sacudió los cielos esparció las nubes a su alrededor.

Explosiones, agua, rayos, fuego, tierra y energías desconocidas liberadas bajo el duelo. Pintando los cielos en color arco iris. Pero no dañando la ciudad, ya que los dos estaban muy por encima del área, su magia dañó el medio ambiente. Por lo tanto, solo el aire y su propia persona se ven perjudicados por el choque.

Observando desde el suelo, Lelei miró el cielo con los ojos abiertos, notando que cada suceso sucedió muy arriba. A través de ella, La miraba todo el tiempo. Usando sus ojos de adorador para analizar la situación.

Rory se mordió los labios emocionada, sintiendo el calor de la batalla. El respeto del alumno que lucha, así como el orgullo que sentía el maestro.

Seras y Tuka solo parpadearon sorprendidos, sin saber por qué los bandos realmente lucharon.

Itami tragando se volvió hacia Zeno, que no estaba lejos de él, preguntando qué demonios estaba sucediendo realmente. "Que…

El caballero del sol acaba de facepalmed, sacudiendo la cabeza. Yao lo está viendo confundido. "Ese idiota y maníaco compañero mío explosivo ..." murmurando, el paladín observó la batalla entre sus dedos avergonzado. Él cortará el dulce diario de la chica después de esto.

"¿Qué? ¿Es ese Meguminoi?" Itami preguntó con los ojos abiertos. "¡Wow! Esos trucos son bastante locos, y eso es un?" Usando sus binoculares, solo los vio por un momento. Como ambos participantes utilizaron movimientos dimensionales para cambiar de lugar, o el tipo de viento aceleró la magia para cambiar de posición en el aire rápidamente.

"¿Ese es Gandalf? Ciertamente se parece a él. Gandalf blanco con una barba más corta y una apariencia más joven. Gandalf joven ... eh ..." murmuró con una leve risita. Una risita que Tuka solo aceptó con un puchero.

"¡Padre! ¿¡Y si se lastiman !?"

"Ok, ok, caramba ..." dijo sin expresión, dando marcha atrás a la batalla. "No puedo decir nada ..." Todavía haciendo pucheros, las agudas orejas de Tuka lo escucharon todo, ganándole un duro noogie. "Auch!"

"Ese Meguminoi!"

"Fluder-sama, ¿por qué tienes que aceptar su desafío cada vez?"

"Suspiro ..." los tres aprendices del archimago suspiraron uno por uno, sacudiendo la cabeza al ver las acciones irresponsables del maestro.

Mientras tanto, cerca del distrito académico de la ciudad, no lejos de Itami y la banda, los dos aventureros observaron los cielos.

"¡Oi! ¡Mira Ardyn-san! ¡Qué magnífica batalla!" Raidyn sonrió, señalando el cielo.

Caricias en la parte inferior de su máscara, el mago oscuro simplemente zumbó con un movimiento de cabeza, mirando a su compañero con una ligera curiosidad. "¿Quieres unirte a la batalla, eh? Raidyn-san".

"No, no queremos destruir la ciudad". ella agitó la oferta. "Quizás la próxima vez."

"Que así sea, pero no lo olvides, nunca lo olvidaré".

"Fufufu ..." ella solo sacudió la cabeza con una leve carcajada, recordando los viejos tiempos, los viejos duelos que ambos compartían. "Sí, eres tan sutil como un elefante en la fábrica de porcelana".

Aún más, en otro lugar, de pie junto al edificio, y sosteniendo una cesta de mimbre llena de alimentos, una anciana que lucía un atuendo de salvia observaba los cielos. En su rostro una suave sonrisa se curvó, presionando su rostro con calma y alegría mezclada. Sus ojos se cerraron todo el tiempo. "Mi, mi, mi ... Esto me hace recordar los tiempos de antaño. Tu" tarea "fue difícil de descifrar, Rory ..." murmuró, riéndose complacida. "Ese tonto Kato ..."

Viendo la destrucción de los cielos, Constantino solo pudo fruncir el ceño. Usar magia tan descuidada podría llamar la atención de las fuerzas del inframundo, incluso de los demonios. De su lado, Arpegio se inclinó más cerca, con una expresión temerosa en su rostro.

"¿¡Qu-qué es esto !? ¡¿Están los dioses luchando en los cielos ?!"

Arrastrando su humo, Constantine solo murmuró. "No dioses ... pero problemas".

"[Explosión]!" "[Counterspell]!" Los dos ataques resonaron al mismo tiempo, chocando, el poder mágico que luchaba se ha torcido, sacudiendo los edificios y la gente en el suelo. Por desgracia, al final, cuando el poder de la bruja carmesí chocó con el bastón de Fluder, se reflejó ante ella en un momento de aviso. Con un poder ligeramente mayor, golpeó a Meguminoi. Y una gran explosión envolvió los cielos.

**"¡BOOOOOM!"**

Todo se volvió negro, para los mortales normales, el humo surgido era impenetrable sobre la ciudad, y pasaron largos momentos antes de que una sola figura hubiera roto la espesa nube negra.

Siempre rápido, su cuerpo sucio aceleró hacia el inframundo. Seguramente, la muerte la espera una vez que toca el suelo.

Zeno y Rory estaban bien preparados, en el momento adecuado saltarán y la atraparán. Pero justo en este momento, alcanzó su rango sobrehumano. La misma lanzadora de magia vestida de blanco con la que luchó se materializó de la nada. Destellando en la existencia y atrapándola, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

"Hmmm ... Parece que gané, mi joven aprendiz. Tienes un largo camino por delante ..." Sus ropas ligeramente chamuscadas, llenas de hollín. En su frente se ven unas gotas de sudor. Pero en comparación con el atuendo desgarrado de la bruja carmesí y su apariencia agotada, se veía bien.

Sonriendo, Fluder miró a su alrededor, fijando su mirada en la multitud sorprendida, descendiendo lentamente. Las energías mágicas se filtraron de sus ojos, y el aura que lo rodeaba se desvaneció lentamente.

Muchas personas lo rodearon, muchos sabios suplicándole que les enseñara. Pero hubo quienes se quejaron implacablemente, presentándole palabras de regaño.

Al ver a sus pupilas siempre despiertos abrirse paso entre la multitud, lo único que podía hacer era acariciar su barba, contemplando el zumbido. "Oh, que problemas. Ahora estoy realmente con dolor".

Pero una vez que vio al Elfo Oscuro encapuchado y al "Señor Oscuro" entre la gente, su corazón se calmó, sabiendo que todo está bajo control.

"¡Maestro Fluder! ¿Estás bien?" sus voces se llenaron de preocupación, pero el mejor lanzador de magia mortal de su nación simplemente zumbó. "¡Maestro! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado? ¡¿Aceptar el desafío de este mocoso cada vez?"

"Umu ... Todo está bien. Continúa". Él simplemente hizo un gesto con el dedo para eliminar cada palabra, cuidando de ellos no.

Al tratar toda la situación con tanta calma, la gente de todo el mundo se sorprendió, eso fue un eufemismo.

Entre la tormenta de la pregunta, el mago del arco vio a una persona exacta. Una chica con el pelo azul plateado que lo observa cada vez más intenso.

Sintió, el medallón que su maestro le otorgó susurrar, alguien lo está espiando a través de esa chica. " Hmmm ... Interesante. Esa chica es interesante ... sus ojos se llenaron de la lujuria del conocimiento".

Sus aprendices ya comenzaron a tratar a Meguminoi, y con eso, lo único que tenía que hacer era explicar la situación.

Después de todo, hoy, Fluder Paradyne luchó allí ...

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Fronteras occidentales del Imperio Saderano: Llanuras nevadas:**

A unos doscientos kilómetros de distancia de las fronteras del Imperio. En las estepas salvajes donde los humanos normales no pueden vivir o mantenerse, se reunió un gran grupo de demi-humanos. El camping, sus yurtas de cuero bien hechas, los lugares de vida simbolizan el patrimonio de sus antepasados. El estilo de vida nómada con el que vivieron durante mucho tiempo.

Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos de diferentes razas habitaban el campamento móvil, llevando a cabo su sencillo estilo de vida.

Aunque, el campamento era considerable. No fue el único que apareció en el lado occidental del Imperio. Ni el más cercano, ya que el enemigo final construyó más y más fortificaciones en el camino, avanzando constantemente y creando su propio suministro y línea defensiva a medida que se acercaban a las fronteras del dominio de los saderanos.

El campamento que mencioné primero no fue ni el más grande. Sin embargo, el campamento contenía una cantidad significativa de guardias, bien fortificados con trincheras temporales llenas de picos de madera y rápidamente colocadas torres de observación. El campamento se asentó en una colina. Así, el terreno también fue ventajoso para los defensores.

Estaba bastante bien hecho en comparación con el lugar nevado y la falta de material que poseían las fuerzas de avance.

Y si no fuera suficiente, una vasta flota apareció fuera de las aguas territoriales del Imperio. Naves nunca antes vistas, tan cerca de las aguas del Imperio, con un diseño mongol antiguo asiático y mixto. Naves completamente preparadas para la batalla patrullando continuamente, trayendo a más y más demihumanos a la costa.

Su armadura está desinformada, hecha principalmente de partes de cuero. Reforzado con metal y forrado con pelaje en capas para brindar protección contra el frío. Sin embargo, solo era necesario para los demi-humanos que no poseían protección natural, como la piel o una piel gruesa. En su caso, no era necesario.

La mayoría de ellos portaban armas uniformadas. Espada curva, jabalinas con cabeza de metal, hachas de batalla, arcos y ballestas compuestas recurvadas. Pensé, algunos demi humanos de medio caballo - centauros - también sacaron dispositivos remotos. Un tubo de metal de aspecto robusto que rodaba sobre ruedas. (cañones).

Además, había un grupo, vestido de metal, sombreros cónicos y armadura pesada de cuero que marchaba llevando mosquetes con bayonetas fijas en ellos. También había escuadrones portadores de granadas de cerámica. Batalla lista, manteniendo la formación.

Los magos y los Stormcallers, lanzaron su magia, usaron una túnica de cuero segmentada, reforzada con partes de metal. Agitando a su personal, y murmurando algo inexplicable, el clima se inclinó a su voluntad. El viento movió las nubes, ahuyentando la tormenta de nieve que se avecinaba.

En el cielo, criaturas parecidas a dragones: wyverns y sustanciosos murciélagos blindados patrullando, llevando a sus jinetes en sus espaldas. Todos los miembros presentes y futuros del Gran Khanate llevaban dos símbolos. La cresta del Gran Khanate, la gran Horda y el clan del que proceden.

Los grandes y musculosos orcos y duendes lucían una armadura de metal forrada de piel y de aspecto voluminoso. Su piel gris, verde o purpurina y caras parecidas a cerdos / simios apenas visibles desde los cascos que cubren de frente.

Se sabe que dicha criatura tiene un temperamento violento y una resistencia duradera a las lesiones. Lo hicieron bien bajo la lucha tanto de Dalnus como de Arnus. Pero la avanzada potencia de fuego de la JSDF y las feroces legiones de Hombres Bestia del Reino Hechicero los abrumaron.

Curiosamente, ahora las figuras de aspecto brutal estaban notablemente tranquilas, discutiendo temas cotidianos. Desde la comida hasta las mujeres, las cosas de todos los días protegían la entrada del campamento con total obediencia.

Alrededor del campamento, la segunda fuerza de guardia vista más común fueron las figuras humanoides con apariencia de lobo. Puedes llamarlos hombre lobo si los ves primero. Aunque, el nombre de la carrera fue Volralden. El Volralden fue famoso tanto por su fiabilidad como por su tenacidad. Eran excelentes fuerzas de seguridad y mercenarios. Por lo tanto, fueron los encargados de mantener el orden en el campo, que funcionan como lo haría la policía militar.

Si bien, hubo algunos demi-humanos que la armadura difería del resto, usando armas y protección hechas a medida. Como pueden suponer, eran mercenarios. Contratado como fuerza suplementaria para la gran campaña.

Armas metálicas, armaduras de cuero acolchadas con piezas de mineral resistentes cubrían su cuerpo. En todo sentido, estos mercenarios se comportaron como verdaderos profesionales. Manteniendo sus ojos enfocados y compilando su contrato.

Pero extrañamente, muchas mujeres con partes similares a conejitos también patrullaban el área. Manteniendo sus ojos y oídos bien abiertos, buscando posibles intrusos.

En diferentes hombres, muchos de ellos usando su armadura tradicional, equipo que les permite maniobrar fácilmente usando su talento racial. Equipo que mostraba sus mallas muy bien formadas y ofrecía un pequeño escote. Pensó, los que custodiaban la yurta central llevaban la variante negra de la armadura. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente cubiertos por cuero negro donde la parte de metal la dejaba vulnerable. Con un símbolo real y líneas rojas en todo el cuerpo.

Usando una máscara sin boca que les dio una mirada peligrosa. Eran guerreros de élite de la más alta calidad.

Naturalmente, muchas más razas habitaron el campamento, se pusieron sus equipos y se prepararon para la marcha masiva.

A medida que más y más fuerzas llegaron al área, el ejército expandió su zona de vigilancia, asegurándose de que sus líneas de suministro estuvieran bien fortificadas. Preparado para retirarse si es necesario.

Como ya estaba cerrado a la noche, los guardias comenzaron a patrullar más intensamente. Ni siquiera molestarse en encender antorchas, ya que era innecesario debido a la capacidad de los demi-humanos para ver todo claramente incluso en tono oscuro. Los ancianos y los niños, y los civiles no soldados que regresan a sus yurtas, ganan su merecido descanso.

Probablemente eran los niños y familiares de los soldados estacionados aquí. Los familiares se negaron a dejar atrás. Como la campaña contra el Imperio probablemente se extenderá más de lo esperado. Durante largos años si los comandantes lo calcularon correctamente.

La carpa central era grande, acorde con un verdadero centro de comando estacionario. Sin embargo, apenas estaba encendido, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para que los semihumanos lo vieran todo con claridad.

Alrededor de la tabla de comandos, varias figuras se inclinaron sobre el mapa de comandos, observando intensamente a los personajes.

Pequeñas estatuas holográficas creadas por magia representan fortificaciones y fuerzas de todo tipo de poder aparecieron en el mapa de cuero.

El Imperio que se desmorona, el JSDF, el SKEF, las tribus nómadas, varias naciones y muchos más. Un completo pase por alto cómo la inclinación del equilibrio está de pie ahora mismo.

El liderazgo de este gran ejército llegó bien preparado. Explorando el equilibrio de poder, preparando la fuerza y el equipo necesarios para ganar esta guerra, cueste lo que cueste si es necesario. Navegando por el océano, fijando su mirada en este continente, el continente que el joven Imperio les derrotó hace mucho tiempo.

Cinco personas están de pie alrededor de la mesa. Cinco de ellos de diferentes razas.

Uno era un orco de tamaño considerable con una armadura de batalla de plato completo, con la cara marcada más allá de toda medida. Falta uno de sus ojos. Cubierto por un parche de hierro incrustado en su propia carne. Su rostro pintado con la ceniza de sus antiguos compañeros.

El segundo era una mujer draconiana. Se parecía principalmente a Giselle, el heraldo de Hardy. Pensó, su piel era roja y llevaba diferentes tatuajes tribales por todo el cuerpo. Además, sus ojos más estrictamente cortados. Con su ropa diminuta y sus alas estiradas detrás de su espalda, era realmente un espectáculo para mirar. La pintura de la batalla de ella claramente visible en su máscara y piel desnuda.

El tercero era un alto Volralden. A primera vista, era visible que él era el alfa de su manada. Piel blanca como la nieve y ojos rojos. Un albino, sin embargo, se llevaba con orgullo. Preparado completamente para la batalla. No muchos se atrevieron a cuestionar su autoridad, incluso menos vivieron para ver los rayos del mañana.

El cuarto era un centauro, como una mujer. Llevaba una armadura de cuero laminar. Su piel bronceada, su cabello oscuro hecho para ser una cola de caballo. Y finalmente, su mirada es de un amarillo penetrante. Sosteniendo una lanza en su mano, y un Magyar Bow en su espalda. El arco puede ser demasiado grande para que un humano normal lo use de manera efectiva, pero para ella fue perfecto.

"Mi Khan ... ¿Está realmente bien estacionar nuestras fuerzas tan cerca de la frontera del imperio? ¿Y si el enemigo vislumbra nuestra invasión? Es inevitable que destruya nuestro plan". declaró su preocupación la draconiana.

"Estoy de acuerdo, marchemos y utilicemos nuestra ventaja momentánea. Invótelos antes de que puedan reconocer nuestra presencia". Ofreció al orco, su declaración aprobó varios de los señores de la guerra circundantes. "Con un ataque de pinza, podemos aplastar a su flota en poco tiempo, luego aterrizar en su territorio. Con nuestras fuerzas terrestres avanzando continuamente y el transporte continuo de nuestros soldados a los puntos de aterrizaje. Podemos ganar fácilmente una guerra de dos frentes". , aplastándolos con alicates de táctica ". Hizo un gesto en el mapa, mirando a su "Khan" para su confirmación.

La táctica fue buena y buena, sin embargo, la quinta figura solo estaba aburrida.

"No funcionaría, en tales circunstancias, las fuerzas invasoras pueden reconocer nuestra presencia tan pronto, no lo olviden, también tenemos que tratar con los invasores. Hasta que sus puertas funcionen, tienen un suministro continuo de fuerza de combate. Estamos en grave desventaja. Hasta que su puerta Ether funcione, no podemos simplemente invadir ... "

Explicó el conejito guerrero de aspecto joven. Su cabello, blanco puro cayendo sobre su hombro, sus ojos rojo carmesí, estrictamente cortados, reflejando su determinación. Bajo su nariz, un bigote Fu Manchu se estiró. "De todos modos, el enemigo no se moverá sin provocación. Tenemos todo el tiempo que queremos. Y cuando se muevan, ya será demasiado tarde".

"Pero el Imperio ..."

"El Imperio no atacará". el conejito guerrero dijo frio "Están ocupados en no desmoronarse. Los hombres de verde aparecieron en Hill Arnus restringidos en sus propias zonas de autoridad. Los reinos cercanos no se atreven a moverse, o bien llaman a la ira de los nuevos jugadores. Además, también lo son. agotados para movilizarse. No olviden el informe. La mayoría de sus fuerzas se ocultaron cuando el Imperio los llamó a las armas. Lo más que pueden hacer es permanecer neutral y reunir fuerzas. Nos ocuparemos de ellos más tarde ".

Volviendo al mapa de guerra, el joven conejito guerrero solo murmuró su última frase.

"El único obstáculo es el Reino Hechicero. Como nos dijeron nuestros espías".

Mientras decía esto, señaló el mapa, donde la extraña figura se puso a escribir, los señores de la guerra cercanos asintieron viendo lo que quería decir. Después de un momento, su mirada se volvió hacia el orco blindado.

"Almirante, ¿cómo está nuestra flota?"

"Logramos aterrizar de manera segura en este continente. Nuestros barcos nos están suministrando soldados frescos y suministro continuamente. Nuestras rutas están bien custodiadas en el mar" Explicó el orco cicatrizado, con el gran Warhammer en la mano. "Nuestras fortificaciones se construyen constantemente para reforzar nuestra posición. Si no es un milagro, nuestra superioridad en los mares está garantizada".

"¿Qué pasa con los lugareños? ¿Están dispuestos a luchar por nuestra causa? ¿Qué hay de nuestro avance por tierra?" El Khan se volvió hacia el general Volralden, interrogándolo.

"Parece que los lugareños están dispuestos a alzar las armas contra el debilitado Imperio. Solo necesitábamos hacerles una idea. Y las tribus nómadas que habitan en esta tierra aprovecharon la oportunidad. Los reclutamos a un ritmo constante. fuerte salario, entrenamiento y plena ciudadanía en tu khanato, mi Khan ". El albino Volralden se inclinó respetuosamente. "Las fortificaciones y la ruta de suministro nacional se construyeron constantemente. Asegurándonos de que incluso en nuestra retirada podamos causar pérdidas significativas para el enemigo".

"Bien…" se giró el bigote. Un instinto como el movimiento que tomó después de reclamar el manto del Khan. Más joven entre sus compañeros se ganó el título. Ganando todas las competiciones, derrotando a todos los adversarios tribales, quiso arrebatarle su legítimo título. Matándolos o convirtiéndolos en su fiel ayudante.

Al igual que la mujer Centauro y el Volralden en su tienda. Ellos desafiaron su título legítimo, sin embargo, después de derrotarlos, los convirtió en sus aliados. Y con ellos de su lado, su Imperio, su horda se hizo aún más fuerte.

"¿Qué hay de los informes de los espías, maestro de espías?"

Desde las sombras, un conejito guerrero vestido de negro dio un paso adelante, con una máscara blanca.

"Nuestros preparativos están listos, mi Khan. Enviamos a los agentes y asesinos necesarios. Las semillas del caos ya insinuaban en sus filas. Pronto, lucharán entre sí. Demasiado ocupados y cansados para detenernos. Sin embargo, debo advertirte. "Las criaturas que controla el enemigo son peligrosas. Cada una de ellas con el poder de un ejército. Su rey posee el valor de los dioses. Un gobernante no muerto con un poder terrible, con terribles sirvientes. Un gobernante logró ahuyentar a un demonio antiguo".

"Hmmm ... problemático. Pero también tenemos a los dioses de nuestro lado. Sus heraldos refuerzan nuestras fuerzas. Y si surge la necesidad, el Adán de la Oscuridad prometió su ayuda. Él no nos dejará solos en el momento de necesidad". Su sonrisa es confiada mientras gira su vello facial, mirando el mapa con una alegría.

"Hicimos los pasos necesarios para empujarlos hacia su propia espada. Lo único que se necesita es esperar. En el momento adecuado. Espere a que aparezcan los signos del caos. Los asesinos y agentes que enviamos serán más que suficientes para incitar al caos". y destruyen su ruta hacia este mundo. No lo olviden. Los dioses se pueden manipular fácilmente. Lo único que se necesita es usar su propio orgullo contra ellos ".

"Hmm. Buena táctica. Pero recomiendo precaución. Ponga un poco más de fallafe para estar seguro". Rompió al hombre lobo albino. Su rostro se contrajo, observando el área en el mapa de cuero que etiquetaba como "Hill Dalnus".

"Ya en marcha". Quitó la confianza draconiana, sosteniendo la espada de lado.

"¡Bien, muy bien! Entonces el siguiente punto de nuestra invasión es ..."

De un momento a otro, las aletas de la tienda se abrieron, un soldado de élite intervino. Vestido de punta a punta con una armadura segmentada. Su rostro portaba una extraña máscara tribal.

"¡Como te atreves!" Agarrando su lanza de guerra, la Centauress inmediatamente apuntó contra el conejito guerrero, pero el "Khan" levantó su mano, deteniéndola.

"Informe." desde afuera, se escuchan los ruidos inquietantes de los soldados que se mueven a su posición. Sus oídos sensibles captaron los sonidos de inmediato.

"¡Mi Khan! Un intruso apareció en medio de nuestro campamento, ¿cuáles son tus órdenes?"

Los ojos del Khan se ensancharon por un momento, luego volvieron a su estado habitual y tranquilo. "Hmmm ... Problemas, pero el resultado esperado Dígame, ¿los vigías y los sabios adivinadores predijeron la llegada de" este "intruso? Si fuera natural, nuestros vigías enviados hubieran reconocido hace mucho tiempo. ¿No?"

"¡No conozco a mi Señor! Estamos tan confundidos como tú, la criatura apareció en medio de nuestro campamento. Nuestros sabios tiemblan desde su llegada. Dicen que es la oscuridad encarnada, que emite una enorme cantidad de presencia mágica. "

"¿Te atacó, dijo lo que quiere?"

"No, mi señor. Nuestros guerreros lo rodean. Pero se niegan a acercarse más. Sea lo que sea esa" cosa "es que dio un aura espantosa".

"Hmm ... Extraño ... ¿Tal vez el señor demonio del que me hablaron los informes?" El Khan lo contempló. ¿Qué hacer? Si es el demonio del que hablan sus informes, las fuerzas responsables de manejar tal amenaza aún no están aquí. Además, la principal deidad de su pueblo, el Adán de las Tinieblas, ofreció su ayuda con una premisa: solo interviene si otros dioses también lo hacen. Después de todo, ver a otros hacer su trabajo era mucho más cómodo y, por lo general, a las personas no les importan las hormigas que están debajo de sus pies.

Bajo tales circunstancias, contra un enemigo tan abrumador, el Khan tenía solo una opción.

"Invita a nuestro invitado a entrar, escuchémoslo".

"¡Pero mi Khan! ¿¡Y si… !?" Las palabras del general de Volralden se atascaron en su garganta cuando el joven líder levantó la mano.

"Lo que quiere, solo sale a la luz si escuchamos sus palabras, ¿no?" La cara de él reflejaba su total confianza. La confianza le corresponde a un gobernante que ganó todo tan temprano. Lideró a su gente y nación con gran eficiencia. Gobernó todo su continente, donde el Imperio condujo a su pueblo hace cientos de años, obligando a sus antepasados a la pobreza.

Pero como siempre, el espíritu de los conejos guerreros no se puede agotar tan fácilmente. Se levantaron del polvo, conquistaron, y al final, ¡unificaron a todas las tribus bajo una sola bandera! Y ahora, regresaron, liberando a los que quedaron en su retiro.

En el siguiente momento, las aletas de la Yurta se abrieron una vez más, revelando la figura demoníaca.

Lo que les saludó sorprendió a todos. Era una niña pequeña con cabello oscuro que cubría sus hombros. Su rostro cubierto por una sonrisa demoníaca, con los ojos de la joya. Detrás de su espalda dos escamas, alas de demonio estiradas, acorde con su naturaleza, las mostraba orgullosas.

Luciendo un uniforme escolar negro de estilo japonés, con medias blancas abrazando sus muslos, la mini falda que apenas cubre su modestia y una bufanda roja que le abraza el cuello.

Su estilo era elegante, pero amenazador. Una linda figura de demonio chibi cuelga de la bolsa que llevaba en su hombro. Su falda adornada con la etiqueta con la etiqueta: 'Bad Girl'. Las partes visibles de su piel están ligeramente bronceadas, dándole un aspecto exótico. Desde su parte trasera, una cola afilada de aspecto metálico brotó. Comparado con Jaldabaoth, era delgado, todavía considerablemente largo y elegante. Femenino se podría decir.

Incluso sin llevar armas, solo mirándola, el aura de peligro irradiaba de su propia persona.

Todos observaron a la demonio, niña corta con una sorpresa durante un largo momento, mientras miraba a su alrededor satisfecha, explorando a la gente y su entorno.

"¿Quién podrías ser? ¿Extraño? Causaste una gran calamidad en mi campamento. ¿Te importaría explicar?" declaró lo obvio el Khan, evaluando la figura recién aparecida.

"Saludos, Gran Khan de la Horda de Oro. Soy Sofía. Sophia Kircher. La primera hija, y asistente del Gran Demonio Emperador Jaldabaoth". ella posture linda levantando su falda elegantemente, un regocijo en su cara debajo de la máscara.

Al medirla, el Khan simplemente no quiere creer que esta niña, en realidad, la ayudante de esa criatura de la que hablaron sus agentes, se llenó de miedo y temor. Simplemente no se ajusta a la imagen. Pero como era una persona educada, aprendió a no juzgar un libro por su portada. No sin investigar lo que hay en el libro primero.

"Ah, ¿es así? ¿Y qué quiere el gran Emperador Demonio de mí? Por qué su hija, por lo menos, me agracia con su presencia. Dudo que mi humilde persona o mi gente puedan ofrecer algo para un individuo estimado como él".

"Hnhnhnhn ..." La chica se rió adorable, cubriendo su boca un poco. "Ahí es donde te equivocas, mi Khan. Mi padre siempre dijo:" Sin gente confiable, no eres nada. Y teniendo en cuenta nuestra situación actual. Él quiere ayudarte en tu conquista ".

"Oh, ¿y por qué cree que necesito su ayuda?"

Mirando a su alrededor, señaló al fuerte orco que estaba cerca. "Ordénale que me mate". Su sonrisa bajo la máscara era implacable, ocultando el sadismo y la anticipación del temor.

"¿Hmm? ¿Te parezco estúpido? Lo matarías al instante". Juzgó al Khan de inmediato, dándole una sonrisa calculadora. El orco imponente de aspecto brutal, por supuesto, solo miró a su gobernante con los ojos abiertos, incapaz de entender cómo sería posible. "Desechar a un buen soldado, no menos a mi mejor almirante, por fuerza. Sería un desperdicio".

"Oh, ¿y cómo puedes juzgar eso?"

"Desde tu postura y forma de hablar, por supuesto. Eres un guerrero, igual que yo. Igual que mis ancestros". recordando los cuentos de conquista de los que habló su padre, antes de su muerte temprana, solo podía verlo satisfecho. "Por eso lo sé. En esta yurta, eres el más fuerte. Puedes matarnos a todos si quieres. Así que ..." colocando su palma sobre el pomo de su adornada espada curva, comenzó la negociación. "Vamos a escuchar lo que ofrece tu maestro a cambio de mi ayuda".

"¿Tu ayuda?" La niña ladeó la cabeza confundida.

"Es él, quien me necesita. No al revés. No necesito que él conquiste el Imperio, expulsa al Reino Hechicero y a los hombres de verde. Entonces, escuchemos esa oferta ..."

Entendiendo lo que quería decir el Khan, una sonrisa diabólica se contrajo en su rostro, retorciéndolo de manera demoníaca. Ella solo dijo ... "Todo ..."

El Khan solo sonrió, todo salió como él esperaba. "Kukukuku ... Oh, entonces, hagamos un trato, hagamos un trato ..."

Así, el Khan trató con el diablo.

¿Podrá él pagar la deuda de su oficio? O será tragado por su propia codicia como muchos reyes antes que él. Solo el tiempo lo puede decir.


	24. Capitulo 28

Cuatro figuras brillaron en la existencia, no lejos del zumbido del campamento. Sus personajes eran extraños, uno de ellos llevaba una armadura de color negro azabache con bordes violetas y dorados, una capa carmesí que cubría sus hombros y dos espadas de ónix bien hechas, de aspecto macizo, que se acomodaban en su espalda.

El segundo era un conejito guerrero, una mujer con una cara hermosa, pálida y una buena figura. Su aspecto fue pintado con la pintura de guerra habitual de su tribu, su cuerpo cubierto con su armadura tribal hecha de rayas de cuero y placas de metal. Una lujosa capa de pelo colgaba de sus hombros; una espada afilada colgaba de sus costados.

"Gracias, Majestad. No sé cómo logró recuperar mi perdida armadura real, pero lo hizo. Debido a esto, estaré siempre en deuda con usted".

"Umu ... no lo menciones; viene sin previo aviso", el Señor Supremo, vestido con su vestido de color rojo dorado y digno, adornado con varios penachos, despidió la cortesía, riendo suavemente. "El Imperio Saderano es mi vasallo ahora. Aunque, es un leve abuso de mi poder, puedo preguntarles eso, ¿no?"

Su cabeza calva estaba cubierta por una capucha adornada con un halo dorado y una corona, su cara con una máscara de aspecto liso, las cuencas de los ojos incrustadas con una ilustre joya cada una.

Tyuule, la "ex" reina de la tribu de conejitos guerreros, inclinó humildemente la cabeza. "Su majestad es demasiado humilde y amable". Su rostro se endureció al instante, recordando el tratamiento de Zorzal. "Esos bárbaros habrían merecido la aniquilación. Destruir todas sus ciudades, toda su gente, hombres, mujeres, niños. Saltar el mismo lugar donde estaba su maldito palacio ..."

Su puño se curvó en una bola, temblando levemente de su creciente ira.

"Muu ... No seas así, reina Tyuule," Ainz colocó su mano enguantada en su hombro. "No puedes culpar al crimen de un hombre en una nación entera. No lo olvides, no todos son así. Cada individuo es diferente, cada uno de ellos es único con todos sus defectos y encantos".

"Muy amable, mi Señor. Usted es verdaderamente compasivo más allá de toda medida, al igual que lo dijeron sus subordinados. Aun así ..." ella apretó el puño. Momon miró en su dirección con ojos ardientes.

La reina se arrodilló, como un vasallo ante su rey. "Por favor, déjame tomar la cabeza de Zorzal si llega el momento. ¡Este es mi único deseo! Si me lo das, te lo juro, toda mi tribu, mi gente, te jurará lealtad".

"Toda tu tribu ..." Ainz se volvió hacia el bullicioso campamento, las llamas en sus ojos se intensificaron.

El hecho de que todo estuviera a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia de ellos, y el pequeño grupo se ocultó en medio de los bosques con el hechizo [Perfect Unknown, nadie pudo detectarlos.

Incluso había algunos grupos de exploradores y soldados de varias razas de bestias que patrullaban alrededor, llevando la armadura tribal y el cuadro de guerra de los conejitos guerreros de Tyuule, y algunas otras tribus.

"Sí ..." la reina asintió, inclinando su cabeza más profundamente.

"Hmmm ... tu oferta puede parecer atractiva. Sin embargo, aún no has recuperado tu posición anterior. Me ofrecí a ayudarte previamente sabiendo que estarás de acuerdo ... pero digamos una cosa ..." Ainz levantó un dedo. "Si su gente no está dispuesta a inclinarse, si me atacan y desafían el trato, usted y / o su nuevo monarca elegido, no habrá piedad con sus almas".

Retorciéndose un poco, el pelaje blanco del conejito guerrero comenzó a levantarse, apuntando hacia el cielo, sabiendo muy bien qué tipo de criatura era Ainz, qué trato había hecho con él. En su situación actual, ella no podía hacer nada más que estar de acuerdo.

Ella podría haber hecho un trato, pero el Rey Hechicero probablemente no estaría dispuesto a arruinar un territorio tan ingenioso como era el Imperio Saderano, aunque estaba parcialmente satisfecha con el conocimiento de que la maldita familia de Zorzal se había convertido en una simple marioneta antes del poder del Rey Hechicero. .

No podía evitarlo, lo quería todo, y si eso significaba la aniquilación de los que amenazaban su territorio y dominio, eso, en el caso actual, era su tribu, y así será. Su clan no era lo suficientemente influyente como para pensar mucho en ellos. No en su estado actual. No, por un ser como era Ainz. Era más fácil borrarlos que molestarlos más tarde.

Sin embargo, Tyuule estaba llena de alegría, sabiendo que al menos una parte de su planeada venganza había funcionado, incluso si no era intencional. Además, consideraba un éxito parcial el hecho, el Gran Rey Hechicero estaba dispuesto a hacer este viaje para ayudarla, incluso si era solo un poco elusorio, ya que su tribu no era la más grande, ni la más fuerte entre los recién reunidos, tribus demi-humanas reformadas que el Imperio había sometido y persiguió casi hasta su extinción, luego se reunieron en el territorio noreste del Imperio sometido, al oír que se debilitaba, el estado conquistado.

Además, había ganado la oportunidad que creía perdida cuando hizo un trato con Zorzal, quien al final la traicionó. Tal vez, con la ayuda de este Rey Hechicero y su "amor" Momon, podrán explicar la situación.

"Momon-sama ..." Sus ojos brillaron con adoración, observando al guerrero vestido de negro por un momento.

Incluso si no recuperaba su posición como reina, esperaba, al menos podría convencer a su gente de unirse bajo la bandera de Ainz. Luego muévete en el Reino de los Hechiceros, cásate con Momon y vive feliz para siempre.

"Incluso si no soy su primera esposa, incluso si hay más mujeres en su vida, estoy dispuesta a compartir, solo para estar con él ..." aunque, puede haber sido, o no, su verdadero deseo. Por un momento, este era su objetivo. Justo ahora, se imaginaba a los numerosos medio guerreros conejitos, mitad niños humanos que los rodeaban, los dos viviendo felices, en paz, hasta el final de su tiempo.

"Ah, que hermosa ..."

Murmuró soñando despierta, observando a Momon intensamente, incluso llegando al estado de espacio.

"Es ella ..." Ainz observó a la cuarta persona que estaba de pie no lejos de él, buscando la razón por la cual la reina guerrera del conejito se había separado tan repentinamente.

La cuarta figura se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Khn ..." Ainz se aclaró la garganta, incluso levantando la mano para enfatizar su intención. "Como dije ... mantén tu parte de nuestro trato, y también mantendré el mío. Tu gente estará segura bajo mi regla y no sufrirá inconvenientes, lo juro por mi nombre. Además, obtendrán la ciudadanía plena una vez que acepten mi la autoridad como su único monarca, y usted, o su líder elegido, como mi representante ".

Aunque podía simplemente lavarles el cerebro para obtener lo que quería, intimidar por la fuerza a la gente, o simplemente controlarlos con su magia, o incluso con otros métodos más sofisticados, le vino a la mente de repente. En realidad, era mucho más desafiante y divertido obtener lo que quería a través de vincularse a sí mismo con promesas y acuerdos. Jugando al "buen político", como otros pueden decir.

"Suspiro…"

Incluso él, el llamado "dios" con poderes de escala cósmica, después de su ascensión que ocurrió en ese terrible y oscuro universo donde él y su amigo finalmente lograron romper el cuello de botella que los retenía para ganar niveles después del nivel máximo de 100, incluso entonces, la llamada deidad también necesitaba algo de diversión, o se quemarían. No pudo volverse loco ni verse afectado por ningún efecto mental gracias a su estado de no-muerto. Sin embargo, era una molestia sentarse mientras sus subordinados hacían todo el trabajo.

"Sin desafíos, ni dirección, ni personas para compartir tus logros ... la vida está bastante vacía, ¿no?" Todavía recordaba la cita de su amigo, y no podía estar más de acuerdo con esta oración. Sin estas cosas, la existencia era un lugar bastante vacío para residir.

En realidad, hoy en día Ainz ya había encontrado algunas nuevas aficiones para pasar su existencia eterna. Uno de ellos fue llevar a cabo planes, o aparecer en el campo de batalla, aterrorizar al enemigo, con un gran discurso elegante, y luego, después de darles los últimos rayos de esperanza, aniquilarlos. Fue un poco triste, pero incluso un no-muerto como él también podría sentir aburrimiento y la falta de hacerlo después de un tiempo.

"Ainz-san, no seas un matón. Considera la posición de Tyuule-chan. No es fácil para ella", una dulce voz femenina resonó en su costado. Un kitsune con ocho colas negras, que tenía una parte inferior blanca y marcas blancas que parecían las fases de la luna, dio un paso adelante, luciendo un hermoso kimono, adornado con flores blancas y símbolos extraños, de color rojo y negro como la base. .

Su apariencia era la de una mujer delgada de unos 20 años, con una altura de aproximadamente 165 cm. Su iris izquierdo era de color ámbar, mientras que su iris derecho tenía un color azul, con ambas pupilas cortadas verticalmente como las de un gato.

"..." Ainz solo la observó por largos momentos.

"De hecho ... incluso después de 200 años, ella siempre protege a los débiles sin esperar nada a cambio. ¿Tonta ...?" Reflexionó, observándola por un momento. "Tal vez, pero necesito a esas personas a mi alrededor ... no, más bien necesitamos a esas personas a nuestro alrededor. O al final, podríamos ir demasiado lejos. Incluso abusando de nuestro poder sin una buena razón, sería realmente vergonzoso ..."

"Umm ... Sí, por supuesto. Esa no fue mi intención, Elysia-san ..." Ainz agitó el kitsune. "Solo quiero asegurarme de que mi inversión se pagará al final".

"¡Hmph! Ya veo ... típico de ti," la kitsune negra puso los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno, ¿debemos proceder?"

Cada persona presente observó a Tyuule por una decisión firme, una decisión que ella aceptó con un gran trago, pero firme resolución en un momento.

"Sí, sí ... podemos continuar ... Ha pasado un tiempo desde que conocí a mi gente".

"Estará bien ..." Elysia colocó su mano suave sobre su hombro.

"Gracias, Elysia-san. Realmente aprecio tu amabilidad".

"No lo mencionen. Como diplomático principal de las razas demi-humanas del reino y la reina de mi pueblo, es mi deber ayudar y negociar la paz entre los lados. De vez en cuando, ayudar a una reina lo menos que puedo hacer es recuperar la confianza de su gente. Una práctica diaria que puede llamarse. Y ...

Los ojos de Elysia se deslizaron suavemente hacia Momon, con Tyuule inclinando su cabeza confundida. En el siguiente momento, su cara se puso nerviosa, mirando a la guerrera vestida de negro avergonzada, y luego se rió un poco.

"Representante, está muy sucio ... pero lo intentaré, gracias".

"Haahh ..." con cabezas temblorosas, los dos hombres presentes solo pudieron suspirar. "¿Procedemos?"

"¡Sí!" Tyuule se reafirmó, y Ainz disipó su magia, revelándose cuando no había nadie alrededor.

Unos minutos más tarde, el pequeño equipo ya había llegado a los límites del campamento. Muchos ojos demi-humanos fueron clavados en su dirección inmediata mientras se acercaban.

"¡Alto! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Parecía que el campamento no solo contenía personas de la tribu de conejitos guerreros, sino también personas con gatos, sirenas y Voralden. Muchos de ellos si se trata de eso. Después de los conejitos guerreros, las criaturas parecidas a los hombres lobo se representaban en el margen más prominente. Casi todos llevaban armaduras de cuero o escamas.

"Lo más probable es que mercenarios ..." murmuró Momon en silencio, inspeccionando a los dos hombres lobo que patrullaban la frontera vestida con una armadura pesada.

"Mmm ... se llaman Voralden. Leí sobre ellos en los informes. Se parecen a los hombres lobo típicos, sin embargo, no creo que realmente sean ... tal vez los demi-humanos evolucionaron de esa manera. Necesito algunos cuerpos para una investigación más profunda. " La línea de pensamiento de Ainz hizo círculos como ese, en realidad estaba muy interesado en la diferente biología de las razas en esta región.

Había visto muchas cosas bajo su gobierno, bajo su nueva vida. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando las cosas aparecían, incluso él mismo se encontraba sorprendentemente extraño.

"Me pregunto qué tan fuerte pueden ser los muertos vivientes de ellos ... o, más bien, qué tipo de habilidades especiales tienen. Según el informe de Demiurge, los suyos son una raza nómada, bueno, principalmente ... sus informes también exploraron una gran tribu Voralden en el lejano Las fronteras del sur del Imperio, que viven en medio de las llanuras nevadas. Según él, se ocupan principalmente de ofrecer sus servicios como mercenarios o fuerza de seguridad ".

"Verdaderamente interesante ..." murmuró bajo su máscara de oro.

Tyuule dio un paso adelante con una expresión firme en su rostro. "Soy Tyuule, la reina de la tribu del conejito guerrero que reside en esta tierra. Déjame pasar o enfrentar mi juicio. Conmigo, están el gran Rey Hechicero y el representante de la coalición Demi-humana del Reino Hechicero".

El Voralden gris de aspecto desaliñado observó a sus compañeros por un momento, parpadeando mientras estaba sentado en su caballo. Luego, de un momento a otro, todos los hombres lobo estallaron en una risa con el estómago lleno.

"¡Kekekekekekeke! ¡¿Tú ... en serio ?!" El más antiguo señaló al grupo. "¿Esos payasos detrás de ti? ¿Realmente crees que creeremos que ese payaso con esas ropas ridículas es el Rey Hechicero que derrotó al Emperador Demonio? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres un bromista, señora!"

Aunque el guardia pensó así, él y sus compañeros mantuvieron la vista en los cuatro, sintiendo el inmenso peligro que los tres detrás de Tyuule plantearon.

La risa continua hizo que Ainz se sintiera un poco incómoda. Pero como tenía experiencia con tantas bienvenidas en el pasado, ni siquiera se molestó en tomar represalias. Estos guardias eran solo gruñidos, desperdiciar energía para ellos no serviría. Para una realeza como él, incluso preocuparse por ellos no sería suficiente. Como había aprendido bajo sus años como el único monarca de su reino, era tarea de los subordinados tratar tales molestias irrespetuosas.

"Shaaa ... Una vez más ..." Elysia negó con la cabeza, mirando a Momon para ver si realmente hacía algo. Quien, como se esperaba, no hizo nada, ya que solo estaba aquí por la petición de Tyuule de brindarle apoyo emocional, no para luchar realmente.

Cuando Elysia quiso dar un paso adelante para resolver la situación, Tyuule dio un paso adelante, llevando su espada.

"¡Detén tu burla, chiquillos! ¡O te cortaré!" Incluso después del duro tratamiento de Zorzal, ella seguía siendo una demi-humana. Además, la reina de una tribu con una sociedad guerrera, que posee una línea de sangre pura que se remonta a los tiempos en que su gente había emigrado a este mundo; con tal herencia, su influencia y poder no debían ser subestimados.

Entre su gente solo los fuertes gobernaban. Para heredar el trono que necesitabas para luchar por él, necesitabas ganarte. Solo los sangre pura podían ser reinas, y la pureza de su sangre superaba el margen con el que otros solo podían soñar.

Solo gracias a la abrumadora superioridad numérica del Imperio y al engaño lograron ganar y forzarla en una situación tan desagradable.

"Grrrr ..." gruñeron los guardias al escuchar su amenaza. "Si realmente eres quien te consideras, entonces te aconsejaría que no vayas a ese campamento." Es probable que tu "gente te destroce en el momento en que te vea, y luego te sacrifique por sus dioses, esperando algún favor, o victoria en la batalla ".

"Estoy dispuesto a tomar el peligro de frente. ¡Llévame allí!"

El Voralden le susurró algo a su compañero, quien se alejó con su caballo en el siguiente momento.

"Espere unos minutos. Después de todo, solo soy un guardia contratado; necesito la confirmación del contratista. Ya envié a mi hermano de manada para informarle".

"¿Su?" Tyuule levantó una ceja, incapaz de definir la identidad del nuevo jefe de su gente.

"Umu ..."

"Por favor, ¿puedes hablarme de la situación actual?" En el siguiente momento, Elysia lo dijo, ganando la atención del hombre lobo.

"¡Para una bella dama como tú, cualquier cosa! Con una sonrisa, el hombre le guiñó un ojo. Un gesto que Elysia solo aceptó con una sonrisa modesta. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a tratamientos similares en su época. Por eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. "Te diré lo que sé. Sin embargo, no es mucho. Después de todo, solo soy un mercenario".

"Eso va a hacer, gracias!"

Con eso, el hombre lobo rizado comenzó a hablar, informándoles sobre la situación actual.

Cada frase que salía de la boca de Voralden agitaba el corazón de Tyuule, lo que le hacía difícil soportar.

Poco tiempo después, los caballos se acercaron a ellos desde la dirección del bosque. Los pocos guerreros exploradores que reconocieron a Tyuule solo la miraron, escupiendo una vez que pasaban junto a ella, murmurando "Traidor" y "¡Puta!" bajo su nariz.

¡'Galopp-galopp-galopp!'

Pasó más tiempo, y algunos caballos se acercaron al grupo desde la dirección del campamento, llevando conejitos de guerreros vestidos de negro. Tyuule los reconoció de inmediato; estos eran los guerreros de élite de su tribu, los guardias reales.

Su líder era una mujer impresionante, con el rostro pintado con los símbolos que usaban sus guardias reales en el pasado.

"El jefe de la tribu también autorizó tu entrada en el campamento, el Rey Hechicero y sus enviados lo acompañaron. Aunque ... ella tiene una condición", miró a la gente, sus ojos se detuvieron en Tyuule.

Ella reconoció a Tyuule de inmediato, entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. Sin embargo, Tyuule reconoció la tristeza de su antiguo guardaespaldas y la tristeza enterrada profundamente debajo de esos ojos despectivos.

Ella fue una de sus guardaespaldas que luchó hasta el final. Hasta ahora, la antigua reina pensaba que ella estaba muerta, habiendo caído contra las fuerzas de Zorzal. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba aquí, respiraba y, por su aspecto, odiaba la situación tanto como la antigua reina.

Fue un mal reconocimiento, pero si fuera positivo, la situación sería diferente. Solo una cosa estaba mal ...

"Entonces ... incluso tú me odias ... Elise ..." Sólo el odio irradiaba de los llamativos ojos plateados de ella, su pelo ardiente hecho para ser una práctica cola de caballo.

"Dígalo ..." Ainz dio un paso adelante, las luces en sus ojos se intensificaron.

"La ex reina tiene que responder por sus crímenes ante el consejo y el nuevo jefe. Ellos te aceptarán a ti ya tu enviado, el gran Rey Hechicero. Pero ella debe pagar por sus crímenes".

Con una expresión agria, Tyuule bajó la cabeza. Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Ainz levantó la mano. "Eso está fuera de discusión, la reina Tyuule está bajo mi protección. Y como rey, a quien ella, mi nuevo vasallo juró lealtad, no permitiré que se le haga ningún daño".

Los guardias de los alrededores apretaron sus armas, rompiéndolas bajo la inmensa presión.

"¿Esta es tu última decisión? Conócelo, Rey Hechicero. Si proteges a este traidor, rechazarás a un posible aliado y ganarás un nuevo enemigo. No importa quién seas, nuestra alianza nunca se inclinará ante ti. Lucharemos hasta el final."

"Es eso tan ... kukukuku ..." La risa de Ainz fue ominosa, y un aire pesado descendió de inmediato en toda el área. "Mis enemigos nunca viven mucho tiempo. Sé consciente de eso ..." Ainz insinuó sutilmente, permitiendo que una cantidad minúscula de su aura se escapara. Solo lo mínimo, de lo contrario, si no se limitara a su punto más bajo, la gente habría muerto instantáneamente a su alrededor, aplastada por la energía negativa solidificada que los rodeaba.

"¡Ugh!" Las personas en contra de él apuntaron, la presión cayó inmediatamente sobre sus rodillas, apenas capaces de mantenerse conscientes. Como miles de toneladas pesando sus cuerpos, presionándolos contra el polvo.

"Ainz-san ..." Elysia giró la cabeza, su rostro regalando rastros de sudor. Podría haber estado muy lejos del nivel de Ainz, aun así, con ese poder minúsculo que Ainz liberó, incluso ella fue capaz de mantenerse de pie, aunque necesitaba ejercer un poco de esfuerzo.

La presión creció y creció, y fue como si el cielo se agrietara, volviéndose cada vez más sombrío. El sol comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente. Incluso los cielos empezaron a truenos unas cuantas veces.

Ainz ignoró a la reina de los kitsunes, y continuó lanzando su pequeño escaparate de poder.

"Tú, majestad ..." Tyuule se quedó sin aliento, todo su cuerpo temblando en el suelo, agarrando la ropa real de Ainz en el polvo. "P-Por favor ... no lastimes a mi gente. Te lo ruego ... gran Rey Hechicero. Gran dios de la muerte ..."

Ainz observó a Elysia, luego a Momon por un momento, ambos asintiendo con una expresión seria. Con eso, la presión disminuyó de inmediato, sin embargo, el cielo permaneció oscuro durante unos minutos.

"¿Realmente deseas hacer esto? Sabes, puedo ayudarte, como mi vasallo, puedes preguntar eso".

"No ..." Tyuule se puso de pie todavía sin aliento, mirando en dirección al campamento que estaba en alerta máxima y caos.

Guardias en alerta máxima, tratando de salvar lo que pudieron. De hecho, el poder de Ainz era innegable. Y estaba dispuesto a ejercerlo si la situación lo justificaba, ya sea para proteger su inversión o para molestar a los demás si se trataba de eso. Al ser un Señor Supremo que gobernó la ley de la muerte, uno podría aburrirse con bastante facilidad.

"Por favor ... Su Majestad, déjeme manejar esto. Son mi gente; mi tarea es resolver este problema. Arruinar su reputación después de que usted y Momon-sama me salvaron de esa" bestia ", no lo hará. Incluso si Me cuesta la vida, te haré una alianza. "

"Hmm ... que así sea ..." Ainz asintió, viendo su dedicación. Elysia solo frunció el ceño en el fondo.

"¿Por qué me llamaste entonces si no tengo ninguna función aquí? Hay varios otros asuntos que están ocurriendo en mi casa ... estúpido calvo siempre a la cabeza". Sacando algunas galletas, el kitsune comenzó a mordisquearlas, humeando sutilmente.

"Suspiro…"

No podía ser ayudado; ella siempre actuó como tal cuando estaba enojada. Elysia era de hecho una mujer impulsiva. Desde que la conoció, siempre fue así.

Ainz solo suspiró interiormente, sabiendo muy bien su naturaleza. Pero una vez, sonrió brillantemente, viendo los signos de una nueva vida parpadear en ella. Incluso si ella todavía no lo sabía, Ainz podía sentirlos usando su habilidad especial.

"Las mujeres pueden ser temperamentales cuando están en ese estado, además cuando llevan las semillas de la vida. Esto se aplica doblemente a ella ... ella siempre fue así".

"Gracias ..." Tyuule se inclinó, volviéndose hacia su ex guardaespaldas, Elise, y luego ofreció sus manos. "De acuerdo con las antiguas leyes de nuestro pueblo, estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias. Pero ..."

"Pero…?" Elise levantó una ceja.

"Quiero vivir con mi derecho como monarca; quiero que mi gente escuche mis razones, escúchame antes de decir su juicio. Quiero un juicio justo".

"Transmitiré tu petición al jefe; no puedo prometerte nada más ..." Lo dijo Elise, encadenando las muñecas de Tyuule.

"¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?"

"Sí, reina Elysia, estoy segura; esta es una carga que debo llevar sola".

"Aún así ..." Ella se mordió los labios, al kitsune de pelo negro no le gustó esto en absoluto. Por lo que había escuchado de los informes, la gente de Tyuule en última instancia, sería una dura prueba para hacer que se arrepintiera falsamente, solo para expiar un pecado que no era su culpa.

Ainz puso su mano sobre el hombro de Elysia. "Es su decisión. Son su gente, su elección. Si ella desea hacer esto, que así sea".

"Hmm ... Tal vez tengas razón".

"Sígueme entonces. Te llevaré ante la recién elegida reina de nuestra tribu".

Elise saludó a los guardias y se llevaron a Tyuule. Incluso encadenada con las ataduras, se mantuvo recta, como una verdadera monarca.

Las horas pasaron lentamente en la tienda de maquillaje de la prisión, que contenía una jaula de madera donde se encontraba Tyuule. Los guardias la dejaron llevar su armadura; respetando su estado anterior, ella podría mantenerlo.

"Por ahora, depende de su majestad y representante Elysia. Ah ..." ella suspiró, mirando a su lado donde se podía ver un pequeño tazón de agua y algo de carne seca.

"Incluso si pierdo mi rango y título, lo sé, Momon-sama todavía cree en mí. Con él alrededor, todo estará bien".

Esperaba, imaginando su vida con el hombre.

Todo en su vida, todo bajo su gobierno ella solo hizo una reverencia. Solo para ese traidor Zorzal ... justo en ese momento, por desesperación por salvar a su gente. Para hacer que los perdonara. Sin embargo, cuando lo escuchó de sus últimos y leales espías, el hombre la había traicionado. Dejando su sacrificio en jirones, todo eso, todo lo culpó a ella. Sus parientes sobrevivientes la consideraban una intrigante, una traidora de su propia gente. Nada más y nada menos.

"Espero que ejecuten a esa puta ..."

"Sí ... me pregunto cuánto tiempo tramó con ese bastardo. Ella realmente es ... vergonzosa".

Incluso ahora, escuchó a los guardias hablar al otro lado de las aletas de la tienda. Ridiculizando su sacrificio, pero en verdad, no sabía nada de lo que ella hizo por ellos.

Anteriormente, su alma estaba tranquila. Pero volviéndolo a escuchar, una y otra vez. Al ver el disgusto que llenaba los ojos de su propia gente. El espíritu de venganza se levantó una vez más en su corazón. ¡Ella quería hacerlo bien! ¡Quería borrar a Zorzal una vez más!

Ahora, hablando con Ainz, ella estaba consciente. No todas las personas del Imperio eran terribles. Por lo tanto, ella podría concentrarse en su venganza, manteniendo su perfil bajo para no perder su amor, Momon. "¡Todo fue su culpa, todo fue culpa de Zorzal! Afortunadamente ..." una sonrisa se curvó en su rostro. "Mi contacto le prometió su cabeza si llegaba el momento. No tengo que esperar mucho".

Las aletas de la tienda se abrieron, revelando la cara enojada de Elise.

"Elise ..." dijo ella con una calma absoluta, mirando a su antiguo guardaespaldas.

"Tyuule". Ni siquiera le importaba llamarla por su título anterior, la expresión del guardaespaldas era apática. Con un solo movimiento, ella despidió a los guardias, dejándolos solos por el momento. Al ser la mano derecha del jefe, tenía la autoridad para hacerlo.

"Espero que estés bien. Temí que murieras en la batalla".

"Apenas ... si no fuera porque mis camaradas me encuentran, me habré desangrado".

Bajando la parte del cuello de su armadura, mostró el corte profundo que adornaba su cuello. La vista hizo que Tyuule se preguntara cómo pudo sobrevivir a una lesión tan grave.

"Yo ... lo siento ..."

"Pero aun así ... ¿realmente te importa? Te pregunto ... por qué una persona como tú realmente se preocuparía si sus súbditos, luchando hasta el final, murieran. Más importante aún, ¿una puta como tú sería capaz de cuidar?" ella frunció el ceño con disgusto. "Después de todo, traicionaste a tu propia gente. Nos entregaste al Imperio. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que te jodan con ese humano? Realmente miserable, asqueroso ... y te llamaste nuestra reina. Tú ... me llamaste, tu amado. Ya ni siquiera sé qué pensar de ti ... "

Por un momento, el ojo de Elise se humedeció, pero luchó contra las ganas de llorar. Sin embargo, ella apenas podía hacerlo. Ver a Tyuule una vez más llenó su corazón de tristeza.

"Eso no es…"

"Patético ... todavía te estás protegiendo, un pecador. Sería mejor si nunca regresaras. En ese caso, simplemente te habríamos enterrado como un simple traidor. Manteniendo esa pequeña cantidad de dignidad que habías dejado como reina, muriendo solo, en un agujero oscuro, como traidores como tú pretendías hacerlo! "

Tyuule volvió la cabeza, avergonzada.

"No sé cómo lograste convencerlo de que ... el Rey Hechicero o como sea que se llame para ayudarte. Pero espero que el consejo y la nueva sentencia principal te conduzcan a una muerte lenta, o una sentencia de por vida. Te arrastren en la público día tras día, avergonzándote hasta que ya no puedas más y suicidarte. ¡Enterrarte en el suelo con solo tu cabeza visible, luego verterte miel para que las hormigas de fuego se coman tu carne podrida! ¡hasta la empuñadura!"

El corazón de Tyuule se agitó. Cometer suicidio fue tanto contra la voluntad de su dios, y fue considerado un crimen grave contra la naturaleza. Quienquiera que lo hizo se convirtió en una persona deshonrosa, quien se suicidó ni siquiera fue enterrado, sino que fue arrojado ante las bestias para ser devoradas, y su nombre fue borrado para siempre de los libros.

Cortar las orejas a su base era aún peor. Sé que la gente lo hizo antes o después de la muerte. Según la superstición, los guerreros conejitos que pierden sus orejas de manera deshonrosa nunca podrían pasar a la otra vida, atrapados en el reino de los mortales para ver cómo la gente los escupe, sin poder hacer nada.

"No fui yo, fue una trampa", susurró ella. "Todo fue culpa de Zorzal; ¡él era el intrigante!"

Las ataduras alrededor de sus muñecas se tensaron cuando saltó hacia adelante, pero sus antiguos guardaespaldas simplemente fruncieron el ceño, sin reaccionar.

"Patético, todavía tratando de mentir, de eludir la culpa a los demás. Todos lo sabemos, el Príncipe Zorzal es un monstruo, pero no es un individuo inteligente. Nuestras fuentes dicen que es un completo idiota. El único a quien se le puede ocurrir. el plan era usted, ofreciendo a su tribu para asegurar su supervivencia, ofreciendo su cuerpo para vivir en el lujo que el palacio ofreció ". Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Elise. Era visible cuánto luchaba con su ser interior, cómo le dolía. "¡Fuiste mi todo! ¡Mi jefe! ¡Mi reina! ¡Mi amor! ¡Sin embargo, traicionaste a tu gente! ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Habría muerto por ti! ¡Te amaba!"

Tyuule tuvo suficiente, con los dientes apretados que se quitó la armadura lo mejor que pudo en un momento, mostrando su pelo.

"¿Crees que fui yo quien hizo todo esto?" rugió, mostrando la espalda mutilada de ella, llena de cicatrices, llena de antiguos rastros de daño.

Zorzal era una bestia. Lastimándola, dejando una marca en su cuerpo, quemada en su carne con una plancha caliente. Naturalmente, todas las cicatrices estaban colocadas en lugares donde Zorzal no podía verlas bajo los actos físicos, sin embargo, de vez en cuando el hombre la colocaba de manera que las pudiera ver, solo para ceder en sus perversas fantasías.

"Esos ..." Los ojos de Elise se ensancharon, retrocediendo, viendo el gran número de daños en la piel antes impecable.

Los curanderos del Reino Hechicero naturalmente podrían curar tales cicatrices, pero Tyuule había rechazado la oferta. Hasta que se cumpliera su venganza, necesitaba un recordatorio de por qué estaba haciendo esto, por eso había rechazado todos los tratamientos. Por eso ella lo había dejado todo intacto.

"¿De verdad crees que me hice esto a mí mismo? ¿Para rebajarme como una simple puta solo para vivir de lujo? ¿¡No me conoces lo suficiente !?"

"..." Elise volvió la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. "Eso ... todavía ..."

"¿Todavía qué?" Los ojos de Tyuule brillaron.

"Deben haber sido para el juego posterior al coito ... a ..."

"¿A qué? ¡Piensa un poco, mujer! ¿Por qué iba a tirar mi reino? ¿Mi gente? ¿Mi deber? ¡¿Mi dignidad como gobernante de ese hombre !? ¡Mi compañero! ¡Mi amor! ¡Por esa asquerosa sanguijuela!"

Elise retrocedió de inmediato, incapaz de encontrar sus palabras, su garganta seca, incapaz de pronunciar la respuesta.

"¡Yo… me sacrifiqué solo para salvarte a todos! ¡Para ser engañado por ese bastardo y encadenado a sus perversas fantasías por años! ¡Por años! ¡Y aún así, me enviaste asesinos! ¡Sin embargo, quisiste matarme!"

Elise inclinó su cabeza confundida, incapaz de procesar todo esto.

"¿Asesinos? ¿Qué asesinos?"

Tyuule se burló, equipando su armadura una vez más, amarrándola. "No digas que no lo sabes. Tu asesino incluso logró infiltrarse en los cuarteles de diplomáticos cerca de Fortress Gown y casi me mató. Si no fuera por el patrullaje de Lord Momon, ya habría muerto".

Elise reflexionó por un momento. Siendo una persona de alto rango en la tribu, ella sabía acerca de la mayoría de estas misiones. Si es una persona, debe haber sido consciente de una acción de ese calibre. A pesar de que enviaron unos cuantos asesinos en los últimos días, ninguno de ellos apuntó contra la ex reina.

"Según mi conocimiento, no enviamos a ningún asesino después de usted. Oficialmente, lo consideramos una baja deshonrosa. Una persona que nunca vuelve a mencionarse. Una reina muerta y deshonrada que será borrada de los libros de nuestros antepasados".

"Hmm ... ya veo. Supongo que el consejo votó al respecto".

La niña asintió. "De hecho. Volveré pronto. Necesito investigar algunas cosas".

"Antes de irte, por favor, ¿puedes decirme quién es la reina actual? ¿A quién eligió la tribu?"

"Eostre. Eostre, los ancianos reunidos eligieron ser la próxima jefa y reina de los sobrevivientes reunidos".

La cara de Tyuule se puso rígida. Los dos eran parientes, bueno, si pudieras llamarlos parientes en cierto sentido. Los conejos guerreros realmente no tenían el concepto de familia. En cambio, las mujeres de la tribu criaron conjuntamente a sus jóvenes. Lo más cercano a Eostre sería a Tyuule si pudiéramos ver que la relación de la línea de sangre sería un primo.

"Eostre ..."

Recordó, en su infancia, que los dos jugaban a menudo juntos, e incluso cuando los adultos estaban cerca uno del otro. Pero después de lo que pasó, ella ya no sabía qué pensaría de ella su querida amiga. Solo esperaba que no la abandonaría, y al menos escucharía lo que tenía que decir en su defensa.

"Entonces me alegro, sabiendo que mi tribu está en buenas manos".

Con una mirada sospechosa, el antiguo amante de Tyuule se fue, dejándola sola una vez más.

En la carpa central, los lados se enfrentaron. Usando la armadura real de la reina, Eostre se encontró con la mirada de Ainz y Elysia. Momon no estuvo presente debido a que era una reunión entre las partes diplomáticas, no un lugar para un guardaespaldas.

Aunque algunos ancianos estaban presentes en la discusión, la tienda estaba reservada para las dos partes, solo unos pocos guardias estaban en la habitación, aparte de la reina y los ancianos.

"Gran Rey Hechicero, tu oferta es generosa. Pero déjame preguntarte algo".

"Dígalo ..." Los ojos de Ainz brillaron, sin embargo, no era visible desde su máscara.

"¿Nos crees como tontos?"

Los ojos rojos de la mujer brillaron, su largo cabello blanco colgaba debajo de su diadema.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Reina Eostre? ¿No es la oferta de Su Majestad generosa para tu gente?" Elysia preguntó mientras Ainz permanecía en silencio.

Ainz reflexionó, observando a la mujer que, con algunas diferencias clave, realmente se parecía a Tyuule.

Ella era más joven por algunos años, y no tan desarrollada como la antigua reina. Podrías llamar a su apartamento, una guerrera conejita Lolicon, si así te gusta más.

"Si ella apareciera en una exposición de anime, estoy segura de que ganaría el concurso con su ternura y apariencia ..."

Pensó que era un lolicon, su expresión la hacía lucir peligrosamente linda. "¿Me estás viendo como un tonto? Tu oferta es demasiado generosa. Ningún reino estaría dispuesto a dar a una tribu tanta libertad y autonomía, a cambio de simplemente jurar vasallaje".

"Hmm ... pero esta es la verdad, Reina Eostre. Como ya han escuchado, mi reino no es uno ordinario. Entre nuestras filas, cientos de razas, entre ellas los demi-humanos, con cualidades similares a las suyas, viven prósperamente".

"¿Es esto cierto?" ella giró su cabeza hacia uno de los ancianos que eran responsables de la recopilación de información e inteligencia.

La guerrera conejita mayor solo susurró en sus largas orejas y la reina zumbó. "Hmm ... ya veo ... todavía, sospechoso".

"Entonces tu respuesta es ..."

"Nos negamos a unirnos a ustedes", dijo la reina con frialdad, mirando a Ainz implacablemente.

"Por favor, majestad, piénselo. La oferta de Su Majestad es muy generosa. Y después de lo que sucedió con su tribu, todavía se está recuperando, ya que se ha reunido una vez más en su territorio anterior", Elysia inclinó la cabeza.

Aunque era una buena diplomática que pensaba de manera lógica y despreocupada bajo presión, todavía le dolía ver a otros sufrir. Se podría decir que era su punto débil.

"¡Maldición! Convencer a Ainz-san para que les brinde un buen trato y las condiciones podrían haber sido un error ... ¿quién hubiera pensado que su nuevo jefe sería sospechoso?"

Mordiéndose el labio, se sintió incómoda; tal vez había sido un error ...

"..." Ainz solo la miró por un momento, suspirando. "Ya ves ... yo lo dije."

La reina kitsune solo lo empuñó con sus ojos coloreados. Quería replicar con su lengua afilada, que había causado problemas más de una vez con el paso de los años, pero hacerlo mancharía la dignidad de Ainz como monarca, un desarrollo que no podían permitir. Desde que se había convertido en una reina y la representante de las razas demi-humanas en el reino, entre muchas cosas, había aprendido esto.

Volviéndose hacia Eostre, los ojos de Ainz se oscurecieron peligrosamente. "En ese caso, tengo que pedirle que confirme la razón. ¿Por qué ha aparecido un campamento completamente armado cerca de las fronteras de mi vasallo?"

La reina enarcó la frente, riendo, luego soltando una carcajada. "¿Vassal? ¡Hahahahahaha!" Ella se golpeó la rodilla. "¡Realmente eres un bromista, Rey Hechicero, Ainz Ooal Gown!"

"Hmmm ..." Ainz estaba un poco irritada pero no lo demostró. Sin preguntar la razón, fue una tontería. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Si hubieras vivido aquí tanto como nosotros, conociendo la historia del Imperio, lo habrías sabido. Desde su existencia, el Imperio nunca ha estado sujeto a otros países. Es cierto, fueron rechazados unas cuantas veces. Pero en el Al final, siempre fueron ellos quienes subieron a la cima ".

"Al leer el informe y la historia del continente, es realmente cierto ..." En este momento, el informe de Demiurge lo alcanzó a través de un enlace mental, informándole sobre los "inesperados" visitantes del otro lado del continente. "Ya veo ... entonces, veamos cuánto tiempo puede durar esta invasión ..."

"Sin embargo, esto es cierto. Si no crees en mis palabras, puedes verlo por ti mismo; hemos traído una copia de la cláusula de vasallaización, firmada por el mismo emperador Molt. Elysia, si puedes".

"Por supuesto ..." Bajo su ropa, ella sacó un pergamino, mostrándolo a la reina conejita, cuya boca se curvó en una sonrisa burlona.

"Ah, ya veo ...", mostrándoselo a unos cuantos ancianos que asintieron, confirmando. Este fue de hecho el sello de cera y la firma del Emperador. "Aunque, por lo que he oído sobre tu magia, es fácil de falsificar el documento".

"¿Dudas de mi palabra y honor como rey, la reina Eostre? Incluso de ti, un compañero monarca, el jefe de esta tribu, esta es una afrenta que no puedo tolerar". Las dos joyas en las cuencas de los ojos de Ainz se encendieron peligrosamente, la presión se multiplicó por diez en todo el campamento.

"No me malinterpretes", jadeó Eostre, tratando de recuperar su dignidad y compostura.

A pesar de su aspecto, era bastante atlética bajo su armadura, al igual que sus compañeros conejos guerreros de la tribu. Su físico era mucho mejor que el de un simple humano. "No era mi intención; nunca soñé con ganar el tiempo en que un Emperador del Imperio se convirtiera en una presa conquistada en lugar de ser conquistador".

"Hmm ... ya veo. Como sabes, cuanto más alto eres, más prominente es tu caída".

"Recordaré esto", canturreó ella, recordando la caída de su tribu. En verdad, las personas reunidas actuales eran múltiples tribus combinadas como una grande. Después del ataque de Zorzal, decidieron que era lo mejor para combinar su fuerza y crear una nación. Tomó algún tiempo, pero su gente se reunió en un solo lugar. Y después de varias pruebas, la eligió para ser la líder de la tribu unificada Bunny Warrior.

Naturalmente, el apoyo monetario que el aliado "desconocido" les había proporcionado también fue de gran ayuda. Con mucho gusto aceptado. De ese dinero, la tribu logró construirse de la nada. Prepararse después de sus pérdidas hace varios años.

"Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas la oferta? ¿Está tu tribu dispuesta a unirse a mi reino?"

"Con una condición".

"Decirlo."

"Dijiste, la ex reina, Tyuule está bajo tu protección. Incluso ahora que es nuestra prisionera, soy consciente, te vengarás de su muerte si intentamos hacerle daño de alguna manera".

"¿Y?"

"Quiero el derecho de juicio sobre el traidor. Queremos juzgar sus acciones por nosotros mismos".

"Que así sea", Ainz estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato. Elysia lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

"Ainz-san… ¡se lo prometiste!"

"Le prometí traerla aquí, y ayudarla a recuperar su trono. Pero al ver que ya está ocupado por un nuevo jefe y su posición es firme, no hablo de que Tyuule haya renunciado a su protección diplomática cuando se entregó al juicio de la tribu. , No puedo hacer nada más ".

Elysia apretó su puño en una bola. "¡Entonces le proporcionaré protección! Como reina, tengo derecho a hacerlo".

"Lo prohíbo", respondió Ainz de nuevo.

Ella permaneció en silencio, sin embargo, a través de la conexión mental, los dos continuaron conversando, luchando una batalla mental por su verdad.

**[Mensaje:** "No me importa. De ahora en adelante, ella es la refugiada diplomática de mi país".

Eostre observó a Ainz y Elysia, esperando el juicio final.

**[Mensaje:** "¿Sabes a qué te arriesgas con esto?" Los ojos de Ainz brillaron peligrosamente. "Tu país, tu gente. Conoce tu lugar. ¡Como mi vasallo, te ordeno que te retires!"

**[Mensaje:** "Sabes que no está bien, Ainz-san ..." Elysia susurró en el suelo, respirando pesadamente. "¡Esto no está bien! ¡Ella sufrió tanto! ¡Vi sus recuerdos! ¡Fue traicionada, asaltada, violada! Su gente la quiere muerta. ¡¿Cuánto tiene que soportar ?!"

**[Mensaje:** "Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando aceptó su juicio. Trátelo o váyase".

**[Mensaje:** "¡No permitiré esto!"

**[Mensaje:** "Tú eres mi vasallo, lidia con eso. O puedes abandonar mi reino. Pero después de eso, si alguna vez regresas, serás tratado como un enemigo y atacado a la vista. Tu gente sufrirá las consecuencias".

**[Mensaje:** "Ella no cumplirá con esto, lo sabes muy bien!"

**[Mensaje:** "¿Qué piensas? ¿A quién escuchará? Tú, a quien apenas conoce por más de 200 años, oa mí, a quién pasó eones juntos ..."

**[Mensaje:** "¿Eones?" Elysia observó a Ainz por un momento, sin tener idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Incluso para Elysia, las aventuras de Ainz y sus amigos eran desconocidas; no sabía cuánto habían pasado los dos amigos en los últimos años.

**[Mensaje:** "Olvídate de lo que dije. Conociéndola, ella probablemente levantará la voz una vez que te destierren. Y eso solo complicará las cosas y me dolerá la cabeza. Digamos que intentaré negociar algo. "

**[Mensaje:** "Eso es todo lo que pregunté. ¡Ainz-san, no dejes que los últimos restos de tu humanidad se desvanezcan! O, realmente te convertirás en un monstruo".

**[Mensaje:** "Soy no-muerto, no me preocupo por cosas tan miserables. Mi principal preocupación es la eficiencia y la preservación del legado de mi amigo".

**[Mensaje:** "Entonces estás verdaderamente perdido".

**[Mensaje:** "debidamente señalado ..."

La conversación se fue con la velocidad de la luz; así, con la excepción de Ainz y Elysia, ninguna de las partes reconoció nada de ello.

Ver la absoluta autoridad de Ainz sobre el kitsune hizo que Eostre pensara mejor sobre Ainz.

"Tal presión carismática ... es realmente digno de su título".

Si Ainz no hubiera practicado durante horas cuando hubiera ganado su papel, no podría saber qué hacer con la situación. Pero desde que llegó a ser así, su práctica diaria le había dado buenos resultados.

"Con una condición, le entregaré su juicio sobre usted y su gente".

"Dinos…"

"Acepta la oferta y somete a tu gente a mí. O abandona los límites de mis vasallos o corre el riesgo de ser expulsado por la fuerza".

Con la cabeza inclinada, Eostre fue a abrir la boca y hablar, solo por la apertura de las aletas de la tienda para perturbar su monólogo.

"¡Jefe! ¡Mi reina!" En el momento siguiente, Elise irrumpió en la tienda.

"¿Qué significa esto, guardia real, Elise? ¿Por qué interrumpe nuestra reunión, cuando ordené directamente que no nos molestara bajo ninguna circunstancia?"

"Es información urgente sobre la ex reina y su traición".

Eostre levantó una ceja, girándose hacia los guardaespaldas, luego contra Ainz. "Su majestad, representante Elysia, si me perdona por un momento".

"Por supuesto ..." Ainz la despidió, y la reina se fue. Pero antes de eso, ella ordenó un descanso. Por lo tanto, los guardias dirigieron al dúo y los señalaron hacia la tienda de invitados, donde les esperaban un banquete suntuoso y un ambiente agradable de muebles.

"Suspiro ..." Elysia suspiró mirando alrededor. Sus ojos coloreados brillaban de duda.

"Extraño ..." murmuró Ainz, sentado en la lujosa silla que la tribu le había preparado, acariciando la barbilla de su máscara.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la reina kitsune de repente, "Momon" sirviéndole algo de refresco.

"Según los informes, y lo que Tyuule nos dijo, su tribu fue completamente dispersada y masacrada después de que Zorzal y sus fuerzas los golpearan. ¿Cómo pueden estar tan organizados? ¿Cómo puede ser que tantos sobrevivientes hayan podido reunirse?"

Elysia reflexionó, mirando al suelo y jugando con su bebida. "Bueno, ya han pasado algunos años. Tal vez solo se organizaron, y su gente se unió por un objetivo común. Ya sabes, incluso en pocos años se construyeron ciudades enteras en la Tierra en el siglo 19-20".

"Eso es un poco sobreestimado", señaló Ainz.

"Sabes lo que quise decir", el kitsune de ocho colas frunció el ceño. "Con el trabajo en equipo, todo es más fácil".

"Aun así, toda esa armadura, todo ese dinero para construir este gran campamento, invitando a toda esa gente, un ejército menor de mercenarios Voralden que patrullan alrededor ..." La duda comenzó a crecer en su corazón helado.

A partir de la información que Ainz había reunido durante su invasión, los mercenarios de Voralden podían ser lo mejor que pudieras encontrar, pero eran extremadamente caros.

Después de que Zorzal probablemente robó su riqueza, fue esclavizado o mató a todos los conejos guerreros que pudo encontrar, los sobrevivientes no pudieron acumular lo suficiente para pagar todo esto. También se habían reunido muy rápido, sin importar la naturaleza prolífica de los conejos guerreros, producir y criar descendientes a este ritmo era imposible.

"Tal vez solo escondieron algo de su riqueza. Muchas tribus en el pasado hicieron eso, entre ellos," mi "gente. Claramente recuerdo que una vez un anciano me contó sobre un caso similar. Además, considerando el reino de los conejos guerreros era solo uno, en verdad era que muchas tribus más pequeñas se peleaban continuamente entre sí, solo con una conexión suelta de su reina. No es sorprendente ", teorizó Elysia, que había leído previamente la historia de esta gente.

"También recuerdo la historia. Pero fue casi medio siglo que se reunieron una vez más. No solo unos pocos años como lo hicieron los conejos guerreros".

"Eres demasiado sospechoso Ainz-san."

"Tal vez ..." Ainz murmuró, mirando hacia Elysia. "Pero esto es lo que me mantuvo vivo ... o, más bien, no vivía en mi estadía. Estoy paranoico por una razón".

"Tch ..." Elysia resopló divertida. "Sin embargo, tu paranoia no se puede comparar con la de tu amiga. Incluso revisa doblemente a cada sombra que la rodea cuando va al baño".

"Fufufu ..." Ainz se rió entre dientes, recordando lo paranoica que era Esdeath, las precauciones que siempre tomaba antes de cada acto suyo. Incluso si lo ocultaba con cuidado con actos aparentemente sin sentido, o escondiéndose bajo el ocultamiento de la locura. "Eso ... no puedo negarlo".

"Entonces ... ¿qué piensas? ¿Alguien que los patrocina? Escuché que Demiurge envió más refuerzos hacia esta frontera. Como sabes, tu nuevo vasallo, el Imperio Saderano casi no está en forma para combatir un ataque. No se habla de los alrededores. los reinos también se han movilizado, demorándose en el tesoro que son las antiguas provincias del Imperio. Escuché que son bastante ricos. Objetivos perfectos para que ataquen. Siendo que también necesitamos seguir controlando el JSDF y las fuerzas de la OTAN que están continuamente en movimiento Me temo que nos vamos a estirar demasiado ".

"He considerado esta situación. Y llegué a la misma conclusión. Estos asentamientos aparecidos repentinamente y la movilización de los reinos cerca es bastante problemático. Con nuestra conquista en nuestro propio mundo, me temo que tenemos que trazar la línea de lo lejos que podemos llegar. . Cuánto estaremos dispuestos a sacrificar por este nuevo mundo ".

"¿No puedes usar tu poder? ¿Alguno de ustedes para mantener el equilibrio?" Preguntó de repente, mirando a Ainz por un momento.

"Sería demasiado pronto para revelar una carta de triunfo en este momento. Hay fuerzas en este mundo, lo siento, fuerzas primordiales que un ser simple ni siquiera puede comprender. Es demasiado pronto para actuar precipitadamente ..."

"¿Hablas de los seres celestiales? Esos supuestos dioses que gobiernan este plano, ¿no?" Preguntó, sin embargo, Ainz solo respondió primero con un murmullo dudoso, considerando cuidadosamente su respuesta. Ella lo había visto contemplar así muchas veces. Y a menudo condujo a una conclusión confusa.

"Uno podría pensar, sí. Pero en verdad, en la escala galáctica, son solo los gobernadores locales del lugar. Su influencia solo se extiende en este mundo. Puedes llamarlos un pez pequeño si te gusta más".

"Peces pequeños ..." Elysia resopló sin confundirse. "Están cerca del nivel 100; algunos incluso pueden alcanzarlo. ¿Cómo puedes llamarlos peces pequeños?"

"Pequeños peces, porque según el sistema de rango celeste, son bastante débiles".

"¿Sistema de rango celestial?" Preguntó Elysia desconcertada, incapaz de decidir a qué se refería Ainz.

"Dejame explicar." Con un dedo levantado, Ainz comenzó su explicación.

Mientras lo explicaba, el sistema de nivel celeste (él y su amigo se habían establecido en sus viajes en otros reinos), dedujo la influencia celestial y de otros seres sobre las leyes de la naturaleza y las fuerzas de acuerdo con una escala de diez niveles.

Cuanto más alto era el rango, más poder e influencia tenía el ser poseído, y más leyes podían influir, controlar o crear. Cuánto, cuán generalizados podrían controlar el mundo a su alrededor en otras palabras.

Ya sea en los límites del mismo universo, ubicación o universos paralelos fuera de los suyos. Incluso ir tan lejos para establecer nuevas leyes dentro o fuera de su propio dominio.

Leyes, como la muerte, el espacio, el tiempo o incluso el pecado, etc. Pilares del universo y la existencia, sí, se podrían llamar leyes de esa manera.

Por ejemplo, el ser que entendió y controló la Ley de uno de los siete pecados originales no pudo ser borrado mientras existiera el concepto de ese pecado. Simplemente reaparecieron más tarde, nacieron de nuevo de la idea misma. En ese caso, podrías matar a la persona, pero la idea de uno era mucho más difícil de borrar por completo.

"¿Y a qué altura nos colocan? ¿Y a los guardianes?" Preguntó Elysia, mirando a Momonga con interés y sospecha.

"De acuerdo con la escala, después de que usamos nuestro poder para darles niveles y rangos, la mayoría de los Guardianes de Piso están alrededor del rango dos, o la mitad del rango tres, Rubedo es el rango 3, casi. Ella se acerca al cuello de botella que separa los dos rangos. Antes de eso, solo Rubedo estaba por encima del rango 1. Es necesario comprender, la deducción de nivel introducida por los estándares de YGGDRASIL no es realmente comparable al sistema de rango. Incluso un ser con menos de cincuenta niveles puede ser rango 2 o 3, verdadero, después de cierto rango El nivel también juega un factor importante, ya que la vitalidad es necesaria para avanzar ... Aún así, todo se trata de influencia, control y creación, sobre todo ".

Ainz resumió y Elysia se quedó boquiabierta con incredulidad. "Eso es…"

"Los dioses de este mundo tienen alrededor de 1.5-2, tal vez un poco más alto, por supuesto, solo en su propio plano y dominio donde gobiernan sus propias leyes. Incluso los más fuertes, definitivamente no están alcanzando el tercer rango. Fuera de eso, en el plano físico, incluso con un cuerpo adecuado, solo alcanzan el rango 1. Eso significa que, incluso si luchamos contra ellos en su propio plano, la victoria es posible ".

"¿¡Qué!?" sus ojos se ensancharon desconcertados, incapaces de comprender cómo medían tan bajas las existencias piadosas como los guardianes del piso. "Si eso es verdad entonces ..."

"Hablaste de ese extraño ser que Esdeath y tú encontraron en la Tierra antes de que fuera restaurado. Se llamó a sí mismo una especie de" arquitecto ".

"Ah, sí ..." murmuró Ainz, recordando al niño extraño. "Estaba crucialmente debilitado, casi cayendo por debajo del rango 5. Pero lo fuerte que puede ser exactamente o originalmente lo fue, no tengo idea; solo puedo adivinar".

Elysia simplemente tragó saliva, recordando lo que su amiga le había contado sobre los eventos que sucedieron en la Tierra. Con qué rapidez ese muchacho restauró todo el planeta con solo un gesto de su mano.

"Supongo que hay una enorme brecha de poder entre los rangos", mordisqueaba algunos bocadillos, pareciendo preocupada. No podía ser ayudado; ella siempre comía cuando estaba preocupada. Pero extrañamente, en las últimas semanas su apetito había crecido considerablemente.

"Oh, sí, hay. Cada rango se puede desglosar por subniveles de desarrollo. Y antes de cada rango, hay un enorme cuello de botella que hay que conquistar. Mucho, algunas personas no pueden conquistarlo bajo toda su existencia. y están atrapados en ese cierto rango para siempre ".

"Ah ... ya veo ... me pregunto qué tan fuertes son ustedes dos. Dijiste anteriormente que te hiciste más fuerte, encontrando una forma de eliminar el limitador de nivel que tiene un jugador normal".

"Fufufufu ... ciertamente". Con un zumbido, Ainz miró a Momon, asintiendo, y con un arco, el guerrero vestido de negro se fue.

Después de unos segundos, Elysia se impacientó. "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu rango, si puedo preguntar? ¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime!" Como un niño mareado viendo a su tío, ella saltó arriba y abajo.

"Kukuku ... ¿quieres adivinar?"

"¡Tch! No me preguntes; es tu sistema".

"Spoilsport ..." Ainz miró hacia otro lado con tristeza, observando la abundante comida que se asentaba no lejos de él, apoyando su barbilla con su puño enguantado.

En verdad, llevaba una máscara y cubría sus partes óseas para no aterrorizar a los demás. Era muy consciente de cómo su apariencia hacía reaccionar a otros que nunca lo habían visto antes. Es cierto que podría usar ilusiones para cubrir todo. Pero a él nunca le gustó eso, solo lo hacía sentir que no había nada allí.

"Y eres como tu amigo. Infantil, incluso después de 200 años ..."

"Fue mucho más que eso ..." Ainz suspiró para sus adentros.

Al ver su falta de voluntad para compartir más información, Elysia se sentó en un asiento no muy lejos de él. "Supongo que escuchaste lo que pasó con el Emperador Molt".

"Sí ... desafortunado", dijo despidiéndose.

"Además, la investigación encontró varios sospechosos. Entre ellos, se sospecha de su hijo, Beelzebub".

"Lo escuché… ¿y qué?"

"¿¡Y qué!?" casi grita, sus ojos sacan a Ainz con intensidad.

"¡Es tu primer hijo! ¡Y es el sospechoso más probable del crimen! Creo que estás al tanto de lo que sucede con los que matan a tus gobernadores locales o con las monarcas que gobiernan tu nombre en el área. Es una ley que traído a la vida, después de todo ".

"Suspiro ... Estoy muy consciente de ello. Pero las pistas, así como los interrogatorios, apuntan hacia algunos sospechosos, entre ellos, Beelzebub".

"Lo sabes muy bien. Esta es una táctica obvia para debilitar a tu familia y quizás, los preparativos para algo más grande. Teniendo en cuenta la aparición de hombres bestia y diferentes personas en las fronteras, considerando los reinos circundantes listos para atacar en cualquier momento, la OTAN movilizando, enviando más y más fuerzas en el área. No me gusta esto en absoluto ".

"Soy consciente de que mis agentes más confiables ya están investigando la situación. En cuanto a Beelzebub, será una buena lección para él. Es un niño afilado y quizás se vea bastante caballeroso y caballeroso por fuera. Pero En el fondo, es como su madre, tenaz y discreto, con el potencial de superar incluso a ella, y Demiurge. Algunos pueden llamarlo monstruo si realmente conocen a su verdadero yo. Al igual que su madre, la apariencia externa es solo una ilusión para el espectáculo. Su verdadero yo permanece inactivo bajo la carne tentadora ".

"Tu familia está enferma ..." Elysia sonrió coquetamente, jugando con su vino.

"El vino no es bueno para los niños ..." señaló Ainz, en el fondo sonriendo burlón.

"¿Qué? No estoy embarazada, ¿verdad?"

"Cómo debería saberlo…?"

"Tú eres el peor."

"Lo sé ... pero volviendo al tema. Será una buena lección para el niño, no te confíes demasiado. Incluso el obstáculo más repentino puede empujar a uno desde la cima. La práctica y el juego en situaciones reales es el mejor maestro".

"Aun así, podrías haberlo ayudado".

"¿Como podria yo?"

"Tú eres el rey. Tu reino se extiende por varios continentes, gobierna sobre miles de millones de súbditos, o quién sabe más. Eres la figura central de esa religión glorificada. Haces lo que quieras en tu reino. Crea nuevas leyes. de la nada. Ejecute un país entero de personas porque su sueño fue desagradable ".

"No duermo ..." Ainz señaló sarcásticamente, haciendo a Elysia aún más enojada.

"Lo que sea, no me interrumpas". Con un gruñido, el aura de peligro la rodeaba.

Sí, no había cambiado desde su llegada hace 200 años. Tan persistente como hacer lo que era bueno para la gente, incluso si iba en contra de la lógica, y él. Es cierto que desde que se convirtió en reina, Elysia había madurado considerablemente, sin embargo, su naturaleza seguía siendo la misma.

"Es una verdadera lástima que no pueda deshacerse de su gruesa piel. Aun así, es lo que la hace una persona confiable. Para ser una buena gobernante, ciertamente se necesita gente como ella".

"Bueno, entonces ..." con un movimiento rápido, Elysia cruzó las manos debajo de sus pechos.

"Bien…"

"¿Te importaría decir por qué no ayudar al pobre niño?"

"¿Quién dijo que no le ayudé?" Ainz se rió alegremente. "Ya sabes. Un rey, como quiera, no puede actuar de acuerdo con los deseos de una persona. Un rey necesita pensar y considerar el cuadro completo. Kukuku ..." con una sonrisa confusa, Elysia ni siquiera pudo replicar, como en Al momento siguiente una voz resonó, entrando a la tienda.

"Su majestad, reina Elysia. También estamos listos para continuar la discusión, la ex reina se ha preparado para su juicio".

"Es hora de irse entonces ..."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Lo ayudaste?"

Caminando hacia la entrada, Ainz la miró por última vez. "Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. El pastel nunca miente, el vino nunca se convierte en agua".

Ella se quedó boquiabierta por un momento. Ainz salió de la tienda, y su boca brilló en una sonrisa. "Tú viejo, complicado, bastardo ..." Con una sonrisa, Elysia celebró su victoria. El hecho de que ella había logrado endulzar el corazón frío del viejo Rey Hechicero.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Nazarick: Quinto piso: Prisión congelada:**

Una celda húmeda. Apestoso, oscuro, mojado, sin luz. Las paredes y las barras fueron hechas del material extraño. Material hecho para contener seres fuertes con gran potencial.

Al menos, así es como se veía una celda con las proporciones habituales en casi todas las partes del mundo.

Las celdas en el lugar actual se veían secas, heladas y azules con grados muy por debajo de los grados positivos del metro Celsius. Sin embargo, era como se veía una celda habitual si hablamos de la prisión congelada del quinto piso, donde por lo general se mantenía a los cautivos peligrosos de Nazarick, incluso a oscuras si se lo pedía a algunas personas.

Una célula difería de esto. En la parte más profunda de la prisión congelada, un extraño individuo se sentó en su trono. Detrás de la robusta puerta de aleación, detrás de los múltiples campos de fuerza que aíslan al prisionero, y las barreras dibujadas en las paredes, el piso y el techo para mantenerlo a raya, se instaló una habitación lustrosa y amueblada de forma real.

Con todas las comodidades y necesidades adecuadas para un heredero real. Una mesita con buen vino, con un poco de pastel encima. Una cama cómoda y una silla donde el residente pueda leer. Incluso había un estante de libros para leer para el prisionero.

Y, sin embargo, este fue un tratamiento bastante malo si consideramos quién era el actual ciudadano de la célula.

Apoyando la cabeza en la parte trasera de su cómodo sillón, el residente del lugar abrió los ojos y observó a la persona que estaba de pie ante él.

"Hijo…"

Citó a la bella mujer que esperaba en el umbral de la puerta abierta y de aleación de celdas. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un vestido completo, negro azabache al igual que su cabello, su piel pálida pero prístina le daba a su belleza un nuevo significado, incluso en la temperatura por debajo de cero.

"Madre…"

El residente inclinó su cabeza con respeto, su pelo negro azabache cayó hacia adelante por un momento, cubriendo su rostro, que estaba lleno de vergüenza.

"Vine tan pronto como pude. ¿Cómo sucedió esto?"

En comparación con la situación, su madre estaba bastante tranquila, conservando su cara de póquer incluso en esta situación. Pero no fue sorprendente, el primer príncipe la conocía como tal persona. Siempre manteniendo sus emociones en línea, siempre considerando su deber por encima de todo. Sirviendo a su padre antes que nada, incluso si se trataba de él, su esposo era una prioridad por encima de todo.

"Por favor, dime todo ..."

Sus ojos revolotearon, dándole a su descendiente una mirada propia y maternal.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitabas? ¿Te falta algo?"

El niño permaneció en silencio en la habitación en penumbra, apoyando su cabeza en la parte de almohada de su silla.

Siendo un híbrido demonio / no-muerto, no necesitaba ninguna luz para ver perfectamente claro. Y como era una criatura, residir en la oscuridad era mucho más cómodo para él.

Al ver el campo de fuerza en capas que lo separaba de su madre, él estaba consciente, las puertas en este lugar solo servían para proporcionar la falsa sensación de privacidad. En verdad, no tenían ningún significado; si las barreras y los campos de fuerza creados mágicamente no pudieran contener al prisionero, una sola puerta de aleación difícilmente podría hacerlo.

Después de que el prisionero se liberó, fue el turno de los numerosos escuadrones de guardias de patrulla para detener a los cautivos sueltos.

"Sah ..." una vista cansada salió de su boca, cerrando su libro con un ruido sordo. "Debería saberlo. Después de todo, fue usted quien organizó mi estadía aquí. Sin su intervención instrumental, los guardianes de la tía me habrían puesto hace mucho tiempo en una de las cárceles de Tesseract de mi padre, dejándome encadenado de punta a punta con sellos de supresores, encarcelados en la oscuridad en uno de esos lugares de máxima seguridad ".

Beelzebub se rió con suavidad, recordando lo que había oído sobre las prisiones que el Rey Hechicero y su Jefe Enforcer encarcelaron: peligros que amenazan al mundo. Las amenazas, según ellos, incluso la prisión congelada apenas podían contener.

"Suspiro…"

Naturalmente, nadie sabía dónde estaban ubicados estos complejos. Algunos dijeron que estaban en un postre; Algunos mencionaron un lugar frío. Algunos incluso adivinaron que las prisiones de Tesseract ni siquiera se asentaron en este plano, sino que siempre cambiaron de posición, se teletransportaron de acuerdo con un patrón. Muchas conjeturas, muchas teorías, muy probablemente ninguna de las dos fue correcta, o todas a la vez ...

"Por eso, te agradezco ..."

"Umu ..." Un saludo de agradecimiento, Albedo solo le dio eso a su hijo al escucharlo. "Es lo menos. Después de todo, eres mi hijo. ¡No puedo dejar que esos" bárbaros "te cierren en ese lugar y te lleven lejos por una acusación!

Albedo fulminó con la mirada a uno de los seres que montaban guardia cerca de la puerta, a cambio, sin dudarlo, la observaron con la luz tenue que se intensificaba en sus cuencas.

**"Grrr ..."**

En efecto. Los dos seres terribles que hacían guardia antes de la celda eran la crema de la parte superior. Los guardianes de la prisión de élite del Rey Hechicero, sus ojos coloreados se oscurecen en dorado y violeta negativo. Sin descanso, sin emoción, sin arrepentimiento. Sin agotarse, incapaz de simpatizar. Los dos guardianes miraron a Albedo, sin preocuparse por su posición de la reina de la corona.

Estos guardianes de élite del Rey Hechicero no estaban vivos, pero tampoco muertos. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una armadura de ébano a escala, débilmente iluminada por la luz violeta y santa que se filtraba de las marcas. Las alas que sobresalían detrás de sus espaldas estaban hechas de huesos, ligeramente blindados y afilados. Solo una leve membrana de piel y unas pocas plumas carbonizadas permanecieron sobre ellos, firmando su herencia antes de convertirse en lo que eran ahora. Desde las cuencas del cráneo demoníaco, se ilumina la luz dualista. Uno era de oro; el otro era violeta.

"Déjanos ... quiero conversar con mi hijo".

Albedo ordenó, pero los seres no se movieron.

"Dije, vete ..." sus ojos se entrecerraron amenazando, pero en lugar de moverse, una de las criaturas la desafió.

**"Incluso si usted es la reina de la corona, no tiene la autoridad para permanecer solo con el prisionero. Ni para ordenarnos. Solo el jefe de la guardia y los dos Seres Supremos tienen la autoridad para hacerlo".**

Incluso sabiendo esto durante mucho tiempo, una ira comenzó a elevarse en las entrañas de Albedo, llegando al punto donde su rostro se puso un poco nervioso por la ira.

Ella era consciente de por qué su esposo había ordenado e introducido tanto secreto y precauciones cuando se trataba de "Quién puede ordenar" sus guardas de élite. Aun así, el súcubo se sintió humillado por el hecho de que ella, la supervisora de la Gran Tumba, la Reina de la Corona, fue rechazada por meras criaturas, meras convocatorias como estas "cosas".

Solo el Jefe de Guardianes del Sistema de Prisiones de Tesseract, su esposo y el Jefe Enforcer tenían la autoridad para ordenar a las criaturas. E incluso con toda su autoridad, ella carecía de la jurisdicción para ordenarlos. Ella carecía del poder para hacer cualquier cosa. Lo más que podía hacer era ...

"Tch ... bien entonces."

Con un movimiento, su mano delgada desapareció en la negrura, y retirándola, una insignia de autoridad apareció en ella.

Era una insignia insípida sin una calidad distinta, solo el poder oscuro y la identificación falsificada que irradiaba lo hacía diferente de otras piedras similares.

**"Ya veo ..."** asintió una de las criaturas. **"Tienes cinco minutos. Ni más, ni menos".**

Incluso con la insignia, su marido la otorgó, ella solo podía hacer eso. Al alejarse, las criaturas caminaron más lejos, dándoles algo de privacidad.

"Finalmente…" escupió ella, apretando los dientes.

"Madre ..." Los ojos de Beelzebub ardieron por un momento antes de girarse. "Por favor, cálmense. No tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar".

"Lo sé ..." Albedo volvió la cabeza nerviosa. "Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto. No puedo entender".

'¡Ruido sordo!'

Las robustas paredes encantadas se agrietaron bajo el puño de Albedo. Mirando hacia abajo, su rostro estaba lleno de ira.

"¿¡Quién se atreve a desviar la sospecha hacia ti !? ¡¡¿QUIÉN VA A ACTUAR CONTRA MI FAMILIA ...?!"

Al verla, escaseaba ver a su madre así. Cuando ella realmente mostró su lado demoníaco. Todo ese odio, toda esa ira infernal primordial que contenía su naturaleza. Incluso en su vida, había pasado menos tiempo del que podía contar con su única mano.

"Esos despreciables partidarios de la Secesión en medio de las filas de los nobles. ¿El propio Imperio? No, eso no tiene sentido. Nunca se atreverían, ni tienen el método para hacerlo. Están bajo vigilancia completa".

Reflexionó sobre otras opciones, sus ojos se movían rápidamente, mirando intensamente el suelo.

"¿El Ser Supremo, esa maldita perra jugando sus juegos sin sentido una vez más? Esa despreciable niña ..." sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta, una opción más que viene a su mente en el siguiente momento. "Ese mocoso ..." lo escupió con una expresión llena de disgusto. "Sabía que ella quería el trono para su hija ... pero esto ..."

"Suspiro ..." Beelzebub solo suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y bebiendo su vino.

"Madre, sé lo que piensas sobre Shalltear Okaasama y Eleanor, pero esto ..."

Albedo se detuvo por un momento, girando su cabeza hacia Beelzebub mientras tanto mordisqueaba su índice. Su expresión se estaba volviendo seria. "Nunca dije que me refería a ellos ... ¿A estos niños se les ocurre un plan semejante? ¡Hah!"

Ella no pudo evitar reír. ¿Los dos maquinando contra su hijo? ¿¡Ellos!? ¡No la hagas reír! Ella había planeado cada uno de sus pasos incluso antes de que pudieran llegar a él. Ella había preparado un plan para cada una de sus acciones. No había manera de que pudieran burlarla.

Las dos vampiras podrían haber pensado que eran intrigantes, pero en sus ojos, estaban muy lejos de eso. A los ojos de Albedo, esos dos no eran más que niños jugando su infantil juego de Sudoku. Fue así cuando los Supremos los crearon, y fue así desde que nació su hija.

"Enseñar a tu hija de esa manera solo la debilita ..."

"También, por favor, abstente de hablar de esa manera para la tía ... incluso si eres la reina de la corona, debes respetar al Ser Supremo. No importa cuánto no te guste su naturaleza infantil".

Era como morder un limón agrio, pero el súcubo aceptó el razonamiento.

"Sí, tienes razón. Es desagradable ..."

Los ojos de Beelzebub brillaron en la oscuridad. Nunca había visto a su madre tan angustiada. Su forma, su encanto incomparable había comenzado a romperse, apenas capaz de contener sus verdaderas intenciones.

"¿Qué pasa con el padre? ¿Qué piensa él sobre esto?"

Volviendo a la realidad, Albedo se volvió hacia él. "Desafortunadamente, aún no tuvo tiempo de verte. Está muy ocupado como sabes. Liderar un reino que abarca varios continentes y liderar las negociaciones en el otro lado puede ser engorroso. Incluso si es vergonzoso, es engorroso, incluso para un Ser Supremo ".

"Ya veo ... Estoy seguro de que vendrá personalmente cuando su tiempo lo permita".

"Ciertamente." Albedo obligado.

"¿Has conocido a alguien desde tu estancia aquí?"

"Demiurge y mis hermanas estuvieron aquí anteriormente. Además, Neuronist-san me visitó y me saludó ..."

"Esa perra de calabaza ...", ella repitió su opinión sobre Neuronist Painkill. A ella nunca le gustó esa criatura hinchada.

Beelzebub simplemente exhaló cansado, continuando.

"Como de costumbre, Eleanor se rió de mi desgracia y se burló de mi incapacidad para falsificar una acusación tan ridícula. Serene y Demiurge juraron que encontrarían a la persona responsable de esta indignación. Como de costumbre, siempre fueron así. En cuanto a la tía. , hah ... "Beelzebub miró hacia el lejano, sonriendo.

"¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Qué ha hecho esta niña?"

Beelzebub sonrió y miró a Albedo. "Ella me envió un pastel horneado por ella, oh, y por supuesto, Eleanor dejó su marca de vino favorita aquí". Al comer una rebanada del pastel ligeramente quemado, Beelzebub imitó una expresión agria. "Es horrible, por cierto, como de costumbre", luego tomó un sorbo del delicioso vino.

Los ojos de Albedo se abrieron de sorpresa, sacudiendo sus dientes con rabia.

"¡Esa perra ... ese maldito niño! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de mi familia?"

"¡Ara! ¡Ara!" Beelzebub levantó su dedo dando una conferencia. Parecía que tomaba esta situación demasiado fácilmente. Y Albedo sospechaba por qué. "Incluso si no te gusta, ella sigue siendo un Ser Supremo. Habla de ella así, y los asesinos pueden atacarte. Sabes de quién estoy hablando ..."

"Lo sé ... todavía ..." Albedo miró hacia un lado. "Lo sé, la ley de Ainz-sama establece que cualquier persona que mate o intente asesinar a su representante vasallo que gobierna la región extranjera en su nombre será inmediatamente confiscada, si se la considera culpable, su alma será despojada y torturada durante miles de años hasta que no queda nada de eso. Pero su propio hijo ... "mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, brotó algo de sangre. "Esto sigue siendo impactante. Nunca hubiera pensado que llegaría este día".

"Hah ..." Beelzebub miró a un lado, apoyando su cabeza. "Mi padre lo decretó. Incluso si él es un Ser Supremo, retirarse de su propia palabra lo convertirá en un objeto de risa. Espero que sepas lo que eso significa, madre".

"Inestabilidad ..." susurró con los ojos entrecerrados, el odio y el miedo llenando sus bolas de oro continuamente. "Las semillas de la rebelión en los continentes vasallos se levantarán una vez más. Las semillas" nos "extinguimos con sudor y sangre, solidificando la regla de" uno ". No podemos permitir que esta rebelión perturbe la preciada paz de Ainz-sama una vez más. ¡Sacrilegio! "

"Exactamente," Beelzebub asintió sabiamente. "Sería realmente desfavorable bajo la actual presión política y la conquista. Incluso podría requerir que el padre o incluso la tía regresen y solidifiquen la paz una vez más con su presencia. O mejor dicho, no tengo que recordarte lo que sucede si El padre una vez decide enviar a su Jefe Enforcer para cuidar de los elementos rebeldes ".

Albedo se crispó. "No tengo reparos en contra de sus métodos. Podría causar un alboroto político y alboroto, pero ¿quién se atrevería a ir en contra del juicio de un Ser Supremo? Además, si otro lo apoya".

"Shaaa ..." el primer príncipe negó con la cabeza. "Lo sé, mamá; crees que todo lo que gobierna el padre son sus títeres, esos, como la reina de la corona, tienes la autoridad para gobernar y hacer lo que desees, pensando en ellos como simples posesiones".

"Son propiedad del Rey Hechicero", respondió ella sensata y estricta, con una expresión fría en su rostro. "Dejarlos con vida fue un regalo en sí mismo. Vivir una vida tan próspera bajo su gobierno es un favor proporcionado por su majestad. No es nada más que el magnánimo yo de Ainz-sama, un acto de bondad del que está por encima de todo".

"Shaa ..." Beelzebub suspiró una vez más, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Siendo su madre fuera de las interacciones necesarias, realmente no hacía contacto con personas sencillas, y aun así solo era para obtener una ventaja política para su marido, utilizando su sonrisa y personalidad "falsas", ella realmente no podía entender los verdaderos sentimientos del gente afuera Él realmente aceptó a su madre así, y su padre ya le había explicado que ella fue creada de esta manera. Aún así, Beelzebub simplemente no podía acostumbrarse.

"Madre, no puedes tratar a todos como herramientas. Son más que eso".

"Lo sé muy bien", ella apartó la conferencia. "No lo olvides, te enseñé todo lo que sabes".

"Gracias por recordarme", gruñó Beelzebub amargamente, recordando las duras lecciones que sirvieron como la construcción de su compañía y su imagen como el primer hijo del Rey Hechicero. Pero después de esto, su rostro se preocupó.

"Aun así, con la aparición de Ulbert-sama, la inestabilidad puede volver a crecer. Incluso puede conducir a una nueva guerra civil. Usted habló de eso, madre, cuando era pequeña. ¿Recuerda? El momento en que ni siquiera nací. Lo experimentaste de primera mano. Puede volver a ocurrir si dejamos que las riendas se te escapen de las manos ".

"¡No lo permitiré! ¡Prefiero morir antes que dejar que alguien más gobierne fuera de mi Ainz-sama! Y tú, por supuesto ... mi querido niño ..." sus oculares se ablandaron al final, brillando con amor maternal mientras observaba a su propio descendiente Con los ojos llenos de adoración.

"Soy consciente de que piensas de esta manera. Aun así, las cosas me preocupan. Esto es simplemente una coincidencia. Los intentos de asesinato del Emperador Molt, el padre de los demi-humanos se fueron a investigar. El hecho del verdadero asesino estaba tratando de Póngame la culpa de todas las personas. No me gusta ". Mordiéndose el dedo, el príncipe de la cabeza del cuervo comenzó a murmurar, rompiendo el brazo de su silla.

"Como dije, lo sé, es un plan ..." Los ojos de Albedo brillaron por un momento con una mirada perezosa. "Haré cualquier cosa para exponerlo, pero incluso con mi posición ..." con los puños apretados, el rechinar de sus dientes era claramente audible. "Soy impotente ..."

"Mejor dicho, debido a tu posición, nuestra posición, somos impotentes", la corrigió Beelzebub.

"De vez en cuando, cuanto más poderoso eres, más impotente te vuelves cuando se trata de una situación desconocida. Y ahora, actualmente, no puedes hacer nada que pueda cambiar mi situación. Incluso pedirle al padre que haga una excepción es no tiene sentido, ya que solo lo convertirá en un hazmerreír si va en contra de sus propias reglas ".

"Dices entonces ..." su sangre se congeló por un momento, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de proponer. "¡Para dejarte, mi propio hijo en el corredor de la muerte !? ¡¿Así como ?! Sabes lo que pasa contigo y con los otros sospechosos si no encuentran a nadie más, ¿verdad?"

Albedo recordó las pocas víctimas desafortunadas que habían planeado asesinatos o asesinado a los pacificadores locales del Rey Hechicero solo para perturbar la paz o intentar romper el equilibrio de poder.

Todos ellos sin excepción fueron capturados. Su alma fue extraída de la manera más dolorosa, lentamente, incluso en la muerte, la tortura continuó hasta que el espíritu desapareció por completo. O convertido en un espíritu vengativo, que luego fue utilizado para experimentos o aniquilado sin dejar rastro. Demonio, humano, o cualquier otra raza ... no importaba. Cualquiera que se levantara contra el Rey Hechicero y amenazara su poder fue aniquilado sin piedad.

Y siendo Molt era el gobernador local del propio Ainz, que gobernaba el Imperio Saderan en su nombre, un intento de asesinato en su contra se consideraba un crimen grave contra el Rey Hechicero y su propio dominio.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo está Piña? ¿Está ella ... bien?"

La preocupada mirada de Albedo estaba perturbada, volviéndose asqueada al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer.

"¿Por qué te preocupas por esa chica? Ella es solo una humana ..." Con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, Albedo despreciaba profundamente la creciente relación entre esa niña despreciable y su hijo. Es cierto que podría ser útil si los dos celebraron un matrimonio político. ¿Pero con un humilde humano? ¡Incluso la presunción era ridícula! ¿Su hijo? ¿Con un humano ...? ¡No la hagas reír!

"Asqueroso ..." murmuró ella.

Aunque pensó que Beelzebub no la escuchó, él vislumbró lo que ella había susurrado. Y llenó su corazón de una leve tristeza.

"..." mirando a su madre, Albedo solo frunció el ceño.

"Según mi información, ella está bastante deprimida desde esa noche. Y debido a las crecientes responsabilidades sobre sus hombros, esta presión solo aumentará. Incluso podría llegar a que su mente se desmorone. Actualmente, ella apenas responde a nuestra El imperio entero está en caos desde que el maldito emperador títere cayó en coma. Dividido entre los leales, quienes nos culpan por su pérdida y su Emperador al borde de la muerte, se niegan a cooperar. La facción que quiere intercambiar con la ayuda de la JSDF y la Tierra, y de aquellos que desean cooperar con nosotros en la crisis final. No tiene que adivinar, después de que se le echó la culpa al intento de asesinato de su Emperador, nuestro apoyo se redujo drásticamente entre el rango de Senadores. Y sin el apoyo de la nobleza ...

"... La única manera de mantener el orden y evitar la guerra civil en el Imperio es en realidad imponer nuestro gobierno dejando una gran cantidad de fuerza allí, espiando a la gente como un verdadero tirano", Beelzebub terminó la frase de su madre, quien respondió con un gesto incómodo. .

"Podríamos hacer eso. Y la gente común muestra cada vez más apoyo hacia Ainz-sama, adorándolo correctamente como un dios. Pensando en él como la única opción que puede salvarlos del" Emperador Demonio ". Pero sin el el apoyo de los senadores, los nobles y sus ejércitos permanentes, y la conexión que los respalda, confiando solo en nuestra propia fuerza no solo para sostener el reino de Ainz-sama sino también para hacer cumplir nuestro gobierno y mantener el orden sobre un poder generalizado como el Imperio es demasiado costoso, solo ... "ella chasqueó la lengua molesta. "Es difícil admitirlo, pero incluso con la riqueza del reino, no vale la pena. Sería más fácil matar a todos los nativos allí y luego colonizar el área con nuestros propios ciudadanos. Eso resolvería todos nuestros problemas de una sola vez. "

"Sabes que los dioses de ese lado no lo permitirían", resopló Beelzebub, recordando los informes sobre las deidades de ese mundo y las personas de adoración que seguían allí.

"Sin sentido ..." Albedo desechó su preocupación. "Ya tenemos contramedidas contra ellos. Si llega el momento, y no están dispuestos a someterse a nuestra regla, serán recogidos como Ainz y Esdeath-sama ordenaron. No habrá ningún problema con eso".

"Ya veo entonces ..." murmuró Beelzebub. "¿Qué pasa con el Emperador? ¿Él sobrevivirá?"

"Enviamos a nuestros mejores curanderos para él. Por supuesto, no de Nazarick. Un humilde ser humano, incluso si él es el gobernador local de Ainz-sama, no merece ese tratamiento. Si Ainz-sama lo ordena, por supuesto, le enviaremos nuestro mejor, igual de natural. Pero como no tiene orden de hacerlo, solo enviamos lo mejor disponible y no de Nazarick ".

"Ya veo ... así que Molt es una inversión de corto tiempo, entonces".

Albedo tarareó, sabiendo a qué se refería su hijo. "Sí. Incluso si él muere, ya tenemos su reemplazo. Máximo enviando un doppelganger" títere "para que actúe como reemplazo lo hará por un tiempo. Actuando como Molt se ha recuperado milagrosamente".

"De verdad tienes un corazón frío, madre ..."

"No ... solo estoy considerando qué es lo mejor para el reino, para Nazarick, para Ainz-sama y, por supuesto, para ti, mi querido hijo ... Me aseguraré de que, cuando llegue el momento, puedas tomar el trono de tu padre. , Como era la intención."

"Hmm…" sonrió calculadoramente. "Como si lo supieras muy bien. A pesar de lo que dijo, tanto a él como a la tía les gustan los juegos justos. No será tan fácil. Además, escuché en muchas regiones que prefieren a la tía en lugar de a su padre, adorándola más que a su padre". ... ¿Qué dices al respecto? Algunas noticias también dicen que algunas personas la prefieren a ella en lugar de a nuestro rey. Además, nunca subestimes a Serene y Eleanor. Sus madres son bastante persistentes y populares entre la gente. porque el trono será cortado por cualquiera de ellos ".

"Gente despreciable ..." escupió Albedo. "Incluso si es verdad, es una minoría y puede ser silenciada fácilmente. Solo déjame manejar a esos mocosos. Okaasama se encargará de todo", dijo con una sonrisa dulce y cariñosa antes de continuar.

"En cuanto al Ser Supremo, no como ella quiere gobernar nada. Ella es como una niña, vagando por ahí, jugando esos juegos estúpidos. No olvides por qué se la llama" Puño Sangriento del Rey Hechicero "," Ángel de Muerte "," Impaler ", el" Dios de la Masacre "," Gran Joker "y varios otros títulos desagradables. Ella no tiene la mentalidad, ni la voluntad de gobernar sobre las cosas. Esdeath-sama es simplemente un bruto".

"Oh, pero debido a su falta de voluntad, esta minoría crece con intensidad. Día tras día, año tras año. Llegará el momento en que querrán un cambio de gobierno. Cuando querrán una Emperatriz, en lugar de un Rey. No Uno puede gobernar para siempre, madre; esta es la ley del mundo ", dijo así Beelzebub, mirando el rincón oscuro de su habitación.

"¡Entonces lo cambiaré! ¡Cambiaré esta ley natural si tengo que hacerlo! ¡Solo para brindarte a ti y a mi amada el tratamiento que ambos merecen!" ella agitó su mano violentamente ante ella, haciendo un amplio arco lleno de ira.

'¡Thud-thud-thud!'

Algunos pasos pesados resonaron, firmando la llegada de los guardianes de élite.

**"Se acabó el tiempo, mi reina ..."**

Se saciaba de apatía, haciendo que Albedo frunciera el ceño, luego miraba a su hijo con una expresión suave.

"Cuídate, Beelzebub. Okaasama se asegurará de que todo esté listo".

"Adiós, madre. Cuídate ..."

Poniendo su mano en el campo de fuerza por un momento, ella se despidió por última vez, y se fue. Después de esto, la pesada puerta de aleación se cerró, dejando a Beelzebub solo una vez más.

"Eh ... ha llegado a esto ..." Levantó una pequeña nota, leyendo su contenido. "Puede llegar a eso; necesito aceptar el favor" inesperado "... jeje".

Su expresión se suavizó, leyendo el periódico, entre las muchas líneas, las siguientes fueron solo un poco más misteriosas que las demás.

'… No olvide, joven, incluso la Estrella Matutina cae una vez, en su lugar, una luna radiante brilla en el amanecer. Destinado a descender al lugar oscuro, oscuro. Arroja tu ser, arroja tus alas, pequeña. Solo después de eso, uno puede encontrar la verdadera luz. La oscuridad impenetrable lo oculta, en el fondo subterráneo. La ayuda viene de los lugares más bajos, más inesperados. Solo necesitas aceptar este favor. Pero ten en cuenta que el precio que tienes que pagar será elevado ...

"No ganaste, querido conspirador ... Beelzebub Ooal Gown no se puede quitar tan fácilmente. Lo juro ..." su rostro se endureció una vez más, arrugó la pequeña nota en su puño y luego estalló en una risa maníaca. "Fufufufu ... ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Te encontraré en el nombre de los Cuarenta! ¡En el nombre de mi padre, Ainz Ooal Gown! ¡Te encontraré!" Sus ojos dorados brillaron con un aura ominosa, mezclando energía dorada y negativa coloreada en un tono violeta, bailando en un regocijo demente y celoso.

* * *

**Cerca de las fronteras del Imperio Saderano: el campamento principal del reino recién formado de Bunny Warrior:**

Encadenada a la intemperie, la ex reina, Tyuule se presentó ante sus jueces. No lejos de ella, su prima Eostre se encontraba frente al lugar central.

Los fuegos ardían en el suave viento, colocado en una formación como lo habían orquestado sus antiguos.

Este fue el ritual del juicio, un rito crucial que practicó su tribu desde la antigüedad.

'¡Ruido sordo! ¡Ruido sordo! ¡Thud-Thud! ¡Ruido sordo! Tdududududududu! Ruido sordo…'

Los tambores resonaron por todas partes, firmando el inicio de la ceremonia. Varios guerreros portaban armas y antorchas, medio desnudos, sus cuerpos y rostros pintados según el rito.

"Por la gracia de los antiguos, hoy juzgamos al ex cacique y reina de nuestra tribu, Tyuule. Privados de su título, y del nombre que le ha sido otorgado por el clan. Ella estará sujeta a nuestro juicio terrenal. El juicio de los dioses , al igual que los antiguos pretendían así ".

"Tal como lo pretendían los antiguos", llegó la frase de cada boca.

Mirando hacia abajo, Tyuule se quedó de pie, mirando su cuerpo desnudo, solo las cadenas que adornaban sus extremidades. Incluso la pintura que antes adornaba su rostro había sido lavada. Firmando, bajo el juicio, ella no tenía rango, ni nombre. Ella era solo un ser que posiblemente había pecado, esperando que los dioses la juzgaran.

Su situación actual la hizo recordar cuando Zorzal la desnudó por primera vez, dándole la orden de satisfacer sus necesidades.

Sin atreverse a oprimir al hombre, lo hizo, temiendo que su gente pudiera estar en peligro. Sólo más tarde para darse cuenta, fue un acto sin sentido. Todos sus sacrificios fueron en vano, con el crimen de Zorzal culpado a ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta del acto de traición, casi mordió la parte del hombre cuando la forzó en su boca.

"Repugnante sanguijuela ..."

Viendo la ceremonia, terminó después de algunos cantos similares y rituales ordinarios, preparando el círculo de juicio.

Eostre sentado firmó el inicio de la prueba real.

"Tyuule. Pecaste contra tu gente. A pesar de tu estatus de reina, nos vendiste, entregándonos a nuestro enemigo, el Imperio. Desde entonces, luchamos, morimos de hambre, y nuestra tribu casi desapareció de la faz de la tierra, sin dejar nada atrás, solo malos recuerdos. Sin embargo, aquí estamos. Establecidos una vez más, juzgando tu alma. Cuéntanos, ¿por qué traicionaste a tu propia gente? ¿Por qué tiraste todo? Tu dignidad, tu orgullo como reina y como guerrero. Diga ante los antiguos, ante los dioses. ¿Valió la pena? ¿Qué puede aportar en su defensa? ¿Qué cree que es?

La tribu utilizaba reglas estrictas bajo los rituales y costumbres. Yendo tan lejos como para incluso castigar a los jóvenes que perturbaron la tradición con su comportamiento inapropiado. Entre estas reuniones, la ceremonia del juicio fue la más estricta, con diferentes reglas y costumbres para cada caso.

Levantando la cabeza, Tyuule miró a su alrededor, vio a Momon que estaba de pie en la línea lateral e inclinó la cabeza de manera alentadora.

"Soy inocente", dijo ella con confianza, danzando a su prima.

"Inocente, dices ..." Eostre levantó la cabeza acusadoramente. La multitud comenzó a volverse ruidosa, el ruido que reprendió con un grito confiado. "¡Suficiente!"

"Veremos si puedes probarlo. No lo olvides, mentir ante los mortales es pecaminoso, pero puede ser perdonado. Ante la mirada de los dioses, es un crimen imperdonable, castigado por las represiones más severas. No por nosotros , pero los demonios de Hardy ".

"Estoy dispuesto a demostrar mi inocencia".

"Así sea. De acuerdo con las antiguas leyes, tienes el derecho de hacerlo. Pero si fallas, si nos mientes, y a través de nosotros, los antiguos y los dioses, no tengo que decirte lo que te espera. tú."

Una expresión resuelta se asentó en la cara de Tyuule. Todos la miraban con rencor solemne. Desnuda, despojada de su título de reina, de su armadura, de todo. Lo único que quedaba era su dignidad y el conocimiento de su sacrificio.

Así, ella comenzó su apología resuelta. Revisando punto por punto, cómo acababa de proteger a su tribu, cómo fue Zorzal quien la traicionó y la culpó por todo.

Momonga simplemente la miró, suspirando.

"Sin una evidencia clara, nunca podrá demostrar su inocencia", reflexionó Ainz sobre esto, observando el claro argumento de Tyuule. Sin embargo, la gente a su alrededor solo la miraba con rencor y falta de voluntad. No querer aceptar su inocencia, no querer aceptarla una vez más después de su "traición".

Después de escucharla, el jefe llamó a su gente.

"Ahora, te escuchamos, Tyuule. Es hora de juzgar. Por la gracia de los dioses y los antiguos, la tribu decidirá tu destino".

"¡Muerte!"

"¡Tortura!"

"¡Excomunión!"

"¡Muerte!"

"¡Muerte!"

"¡Sacrifíquela a la gracia de los antiguos!"

"¡Lava la vergüenza con su sangre!"

Una por una, la gente gritó su decisión, comenzada por sus mayores y luego continuada por sus miembros inferiores.

"No se puede evitar. Las personas que lo rodean ya han tomado una decisión. Incluso si creyeran en su inocencia, ya que no pueden alcanzar a Zorzal y castigarle, el único chivo expiatorio que queda a la herida es Tyuule. Es realmente ... un ensayo enmascarado como la prueba de los dioses. Solo sirve para satisfacer su necesidad de vengarse de alguien, para saciar su sed de sangre ... "

Ainz concluyó, observando su dura expresión.

Él podría ayudarla, por supuesto, simplemente mostrando su poder. Demonios, incluso Elysia sería suficiente para eso, o incluso el simple doppelgänger superior disfrazado de Momon para nivelar todo este lugar.

Sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacer cumplir su voluntad. En verdad, para Ainz era lo mismo si era Tyuule, a través de estas personas que le juraban lealtad, o su prima que actualmente ocupaba el puesto de jefe. El efecto fue el mismo. Naturalmente, Tyuule era la opción preferida debido a que ella era doblemente leal a él gracias a Momon y su intervención al darle refugio.

Pero hacerlo por pura fuerza, o simplemente lavar el cerebro a estas personas fue simplemente aburrido y podría tener efectos adversos más adelante.

Lavar el cerebro, manipular los recuerdos de las personas era un juego peligroso. Incluso para un ser como Ainz. No por sí mismo, sino por la persona con la que se metió los recuerdos.

Hacer cumplir su gobierno conllevó el riesgo de que se rebelaran contra él en la peor situación. Al igual que la historia había demostrado, los tiranos que imponían su gobierno por pura brutalidad duraban poco.

Naturalmente, al tratarse de un juicio realizado por la tribu, presentado ante los dioses, incluso como rey, no tenía autoridad para hacer nada. Es cierto que Ainz era una existencia por encima de los dioses en su propia religión, por su disgusto, sin embargo, estas personas ni sabían ni reconocían la religión de su reino como propia.

Lo máximo que Elysia, o él podía hacer, era responder por su inocencia, que, como justificaba su estatus de forastero, la gente de la tribu probablemente ignoraría.

"¿Algo más que agregar, Tyuule?" Eostre preguntó mirándola con una expresión fría.

"Sí…" murmuró ella.

"Escuchémoslo, incluso como traidor, respetamos tus últimas palabras. Tus últimos deseos".

"Deseo confesar!" Ella gritó sobre la multitud. "Deseo confesar".

La multitud murmuró. Ainz acariciaba su barbilla con una expresión intrigada.

"Ainz-san, ¿qué está haciendo ella?"

Ainz solo respondió a la pregunta de Elysia con un crujido bajo. "Sea lo que sea, será entretenido".

Eostre miró a Tyuule por un golpe. Tyuule miró a los ancianos y a la reina.

"¿Quieres confesar?"

Tyuule miró a la multitud, que estaba tan complacida con su destrucción. Entonces, ella comenzó su confesión, su último discurso más probable.

"¡Te salvé! ¡Los salvé a todos! ¡Salvé a mi gente y a todas tus vidas sin valor! ¡Me sacrifiqué solo para dejarte vivo! Debería haber dejado que Zorzal te matara a todos sin condiciones, luego cosechar todos los beneficios sin pasar ese infierno

Una vez más, la multitud comenzó a tropezar, hablando sobre cómo se atrevió a ir contra ellos.

"Si esta es tu confesión ..." Eostre levantó la mano, pero Tyuule continuó, girando su rostro hacia la reina.

"Sí, soy culpable. ¡Culpable! ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar?"

"¿Admites que traicionaste a tu gente? ¿Para darles en las manos de los imperiales?"

"No, de eso soy inocente. Soy culpable de un crimen mucho más monstruoso. ¡Soy culpable de ser una persona que se preocupa por su gente!"

"Sus logros y el estado actual de la tribu muestran un resultado diferente".

"Eso puede ser. Pero sigue siendo la verdad. He estado en juicio por eso toda mi vida. Llevando la carga del gobernante, preocupándome demasiado por mi gente. Incapaz de reconocer que no se preocuparon por mí durante todo ese tiempo". ¡Dispuesto a entregarme a esa bestia, solo para salvarlos a todos! "

"¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa?" La expresión de Eostre aún era fría, ya había decidido qué hacer con Tyuule.

"Nada más que esto: no lo hice. No traicioné y vendí mi tribu por Zorzal".

Se volvió de su primo a las personas que lo rodeaban.

"No te vendí, pero desearía haberlo hecho. Después de todo lo que hice, todo lo que sacrifiqué por ti. Me tratas así. ¡Un traidor, basura! Al ver todo esto, vale la pena hacerlo. Ver ¡Todos ustedes murieron me habrían dado más alivio que ver la muerte de Zorzal mil veces! "

Los ancianos y la multitud nunca odiaron a Tyuule más que en este momento, sin embargo, la expresión de Eostre era dura como el hielo, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en absoluto.

Se apartó de ella y miró a la multitud de nobles.

"Ojalá fuera el monstruo que crees que soy. Ojalá tuviera suficiente veneno para toda tu manada. Con gusto daría mi vida para verlos tragar".

El alboroto de la multitud comenzó, escupiendo en su dirección. "¡Asesino!" "¡Monstruo!" "¡Puta!"

Eostre suspiró decepcionado, saludando a la fuerza de la guardia. "Escolta a la prisionera de regreso a su celda; decidiremos su destino pronto".

"No daré mi vida por ti, por Zorzal, ni por nadie más. Después de recuperar mi libertad, ¡me niego a hacerlo! Y sé que no obtendré justicia aquí, así que dejaré que los dioses decidan mi destino". (golpe) "¡Como la antigua reina de la tribu, exijo una prueba de combate!"

El rugido de la multitud era ensordecedor. Elise solo pudo suspirar, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ainz observó la escena intrigada, y Elysia solo pudo morderse los labios. "Sus posibilidades son escasas ... supongo ..."

En cuanto a Eostre: miró al frente, apática, sin ninguna expresión. Sin embargo, un extraño cosquilleo de tristeza vibraba en sus ojos.

Tyuule, desafiante, miró hacia atrás.

"Hahhh ... temía que se tratara de esto. Pero que así sea", acordó la reina. "Como decretaron nuestros antiguos, tienes derecho a elegir un campeón, o puedes luchar solo. La lucha durará hasta la muerte. A partir de ahora, tú o tu campeón tendrán dos horas para prepararse. No se retirará de la lucha. "

Con un movimiento distintivo de su muñeca, los guardias quitaron las ataduras, permitiendo que Tyuule regresara al lado de Ainz.

"Usa tu tiempo bien, ex reina de los conejos guerreros. Puede ser tu última ..."

Asintiendo con una expresión dura, Momon le ofreció algo de ropa sombríamente. Plainclothes aptos para su estado actual. No porque él quisiera, sino porque Elise, de su lado, les había explicado la costumbre.

En el campo de batalla, no había reinas ni simples campesinos. Sólo había guerreros.

El tiempo de preparación pasó en un instante, y solo unos veinte minutos los separaron del inicio de la batalla.

"¿Estás seguro de que está bien, Tyuule-san?" Preguntó Elysia humildemente, mirando a la armadura de cuero vestida con Tyuule. Varias placas de metal cubrían sus guardabarros y espinillas. "Sabes, Momon-san y yo podríamos ser tu campeón, y estoy seguro de que incluso su majestad estaría dispuesta a asumir el valor".

Con una mirada, Momonga asintió. Aunque no estaba en el plan, Elise, quien los acompañaba en su tienda de campaña, explicó que era posible que un compañero monarca desafiara al jefe por el perdón o la liberación del acusado, ya que así era como lo hacían sus antepasados. Además, era posible que el pecador eligiera un campeón que estuviera dispuesto a luchar en su lugar, sin compensación, por supuesto. El acto tenía que venir de la abnegación de la persona, no alimentada por la codicia.

"..." Su rostro estaba sin adornos, sin usar pintura, con fundas colgando de su cintura. "Muchas gracias. Pero no es necesario, es mi carga soportar, solo".

Sus ojos brillaron con una luz muerta, pero de inmediato, una firme resolución comenzó a surgir en su garganta.

"Estimado Rey Hechicero. Por favor, ¿puedes darnos un momento?"

"Por supuesto." Ainz y el resto se fueron, dejando a Tyuule y su antiguo guardaespaldas solos.

"Eres estúpido ..." escuchó las palabras de Elise resonando, girándose en su dirección.

La niña se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, luchando consigo misma en el momento en que giró la cabeza. "Solo vete, siempre puedes irte, y nunca regreses. Lo sabes muy bien, quién será tu oponente. No tienes oportunidad ..." uno de los ojos de Elise se humedeció, incapaz de soportar cómo Tyuule había abandonado su vida.

"Si me escapo, si no me ocupo de esto ahora, ustedes saben muy bien cómo terminará. Ellos aprenderán de nuestra relación pasada, y el primero que será ejecutado será usted".

"¡No me importa! Solo vete, estúpido traidor, no quiero verte ..." su voz se calmó al final, haciendo que Tyuule suspirara con fuerza, levantándose y acariciando su rostro.

"Lo sabes muy bien; no puedo, ya no puedo correr. Si corro ahora, siento que será peor que morir".

"¿Entonces solo me dejarás verte morir, es que quieres?"

"I-No ... por supuesto que no. Veré todo esto. Si no puedo, ¿cómo debo enfrentar al Rey Hechicero, Lord Momon, a todos los que me ayudaron hasta ahora? Y antes de todo, ¿ustedes?"

"Pensé que solo querías vengarte de Zorzal ..." tartamudeó Elise, observando a la calma y hermosa ex reina.

"Todavía planeo manifestar mi ira sobre él. Pero ahora es secundario. Si nuestros antepasados lo desean, él será tratado con el tiempo. Ahora, lo único que importa somos nosotros".

"R-Al menos deberías haber aceptado los artículos que ofreció el Rey Hechicero. Las armas, ese collar que justificaría tu victoria".

"Sabes lo que pienso de esas baratijas ...", sonrió. "Los dioses solo recompensan a los valientes".

"Entonces…"

"Shhh ..." ella colocó su delgado dedo en los labios de Elise, sellandolos. "Solo nos quedan unos minutos. Úsalo para lo mejor". Después de esto, la ex reina cerró sus labios con su ex guardaespaldas.

No muchos sabían la relación entre la ex reina y su guardaespaldas, menos querían reconocerla como un verdadero rumor. El hecho, su reina, participó en una relación tan prohibida, y sus preferencias sexuales eran una rareza entre la facción gobernante.

"Fufufufu ..." Ainz gruñó, escuchando los suaves gemidos desde afuera, pero también asegurándose de que nadie escuchara a un lado de él. Naturalmente, podría suceder que Tyuule muriera, era lo menos que podía darle.

"¿Qué es ese sonido pervertido una vez más, Ainz-san, no digas que estás asomando?" Con una expresión nerviosa y llena de ira, Elysia miró al Rey Hechicero, interrogándolo cada vez más intensamente.

"¿Oh, yo? ¿Mirando a escondidas? ¿Qué estás hipotetizando? ¿Que soy un pervertido?"

"Eso no es…"

"Elysia, Elysia ... ciertamente tienes una extraña fantasía".

"Estúpido saco de huesos ..." murmuró derrotada, inflando adorablemente su rostro. La expresión Ainz solo sacudió la cabeza divertida.

El tiempo pasó como un destello, y Tyuule ya se había preparado. De pie ante el lugar designado, los ojos de Elise todavía estaban rojos después de llorar, recordando lo que Tyuule le había dicho.

"Solo te pido que, si muero, perdona mi pecado, mi desorientación, una confianza excesiva en una promesa vacía, una promesa que nos trajo a todos aquí. Sólo pregunto, recuérdame quién era yo, no en lo que me había convertido".

Mirándola de pie en el improvisado anillo, observándola, y los parientes rencorosos a su alrededor, su corazón latía de tristeza. Ella nunca quiso esto; ella nunca quiso que ella muriera Sus palabras fueron precipitadas, llenas de su propia pena y pena, su propia desesperación por volver a verla.

"Felicito su valentía, Tyuule", dijo Eostre a su recomendación. La reina loli de los conejitos guerreros, vestida con su armadura de cuero y almohadillas, con sus dos espadas de lado, ofreció una vista impresionante.

"Umu ... desearía que pudiéramos reunirnos en mejores circunstancias, Eostre".

"De hecho, pero de acuerdo con las antiguas leyes y debido a tu desafío, hoy, solo uno de nosotros abandonará el campo de batalla".

"Umu ..."

Eostre miró hacia el alto anciano de la tribu, asintiendo.

"Por la gracia de los antiguos y los dioses que nos miran desde hoy. Dos lados se enfrentarán. Sin nombre, iguales, solo los dioses decidirán qué lado posee el crisol de la verdad. Los preparativos ya han finalizado. el combate comienza ".

El anciano no tuvo que decir nada más. Los dos lados desenvainaron inmediatamente sus espadas dobles, cargando a toda velocidad.

'Fush! Fush Fush ¡Destello!'

Para un humano normal, su velocidad, su agilidad era anormal. De esa manera, ser los mejores especímenes de sus parientes trajo su resultado. Sus espadas chocaron, una y otra vez, dejando solo sonidos de chasquidos detrás de los límites del anillo.

'¡Sonido metálico! ¡Barra oblicua!'

"Desde hace mucho tiempo, la gente nos hablaba de los conejos guerreros como una raza cruel, violenta y perversa".

Bajo la lucha, Tyuule recordó el pasado, el presente y el posible futuro de su tribu y su gente. Cómo vivieron todo el tiempo.

'¡Choque!'

Su arma chocó con la de su prima, ondeando el polvo bajo sus pies.

"Parte de eso era cierto, o es cierto incluso hoy ..." Lasimágenes de conejitos guerreros de los mismos parientes que luchaban entre sí se reflejaron ante sus ojos. Recordando cómo vivía, cómo vivía su gente en el pasado. Recordando los rituales que realizaban día a día. Cortando la cabeza de sus enemigos, vertiendo su sangre en una urna, y luego ofreciéndola como un sacrificio a sus dioses.

"En las llanuras del noreste en el continente donde se encontraba nuestro reino, cada día nuestras tribus se cazaban unas a otras. Masacre las unas a las otras sin fin, solo al final para que el vencedor juzgue a los vencidos, solo para el final que venga. Muy la naturaleza causó nuestra caída ".

'¡Clang-clang-clang!'

Múltiples cortes adornaron el cuerpo de ambos lados después del choque de pocos minutos, firmando la acalorada batalla entre los dos. Tyuule tenía razón, después de todo, la suya era una sociedad de guerreros donde los fuertes prosperaban y ganaban títulos, mientras que los débiles perecían. Saltando hacia atrás ella cargó una vez más.

Su oponente podría haber sido físicamente más débil, pero era igual de rápido, más ágil gracias a su marco delgado y delgado y su técnica extraordinaria, equilibrando todas sus desventajas.

Mientras tanto, Tyuule también tuvo que equilibrar su propia posición desventajosa, el detrimento de la falta de práctica, la falta de situación de batalla que su gente encontró satisfactoria. Sí, ella carecía de todo esto bajo el encarcelamiento de Zorzal. Por lo tanto, haciendo que su técnica se vuelva un poco oxidada.

'¡Sonido metálico!'

Desde su captura, desde que Zorzal la esclavizaba, ella casi no practicaba, se debilitó con el paso de los años, se podría decir "oxidada". Lento en comparación con Eostre, quien mientras tanto perforaba día tras día. Aprovechando su tiempo para reunir los restos dispersos de las distintas tribus, une los muchos pequeños en uno grande.

Zorzal podría haber matado a todos los conejitos guerreros que no se sometieron a él, y había esclavizado a quien lo hizo, pero su gente estaba mucho más dispersa que eso. No una sola tribu, sino muchas pequeñas. Debido a este hecho único, su supervivencia estaba garantizada.

'¡Choque! ¡Sonido metálico!'

Justo ahora, los momentos en que su tribu luchó ferozmente brillaron ante sus ojos. Recordando lo ferozmente que los conejos guerreros dominaban a los hombres del Imperio hasta que la abrumadora y aparentemente interminable inundación de humanos y orcos abrumó a su gente.

'¡Barra oblicua! ¡Barra oblicua!'

Tyuule sopló sin un sonido cuando las rodajas la alcanzaron, avanzando, luchando cada vez más ferozmente a medida que más y más de su sangre caía al suelo.

Si nada más, el tratamiento áspero de Zorzal la había hecho aprender a soportar el dolor sin siquiera dar un gruñido. Concéntrate en su tarea a pesar del dolor.

"Esperé a que mis partidarios lucharan, derrotaran a Zorzal. Sin embargo, esos apoyos supuestamente feroces parecían lentos ... desde la seguridad de mi posición ..." Las fotos de ella sentada en su trono, rodeada por sus guardaespaldas aparecieron ante sus ojos, recordándola. La verdadera traición.

'¡Choque! ¡Barra oblicua!' Sangre salpicada en el suelo.

"Impulsado por el miedo y la ansiedad. Afirmé sacrificarme por mi tribu ..."

A pesar de que no vio su rostro en ese momento, sintió lo mismo que en ese entonces, recordó lo que sintió en ese entonces. La misma expresión facial jugaba en su mente. La máscara amarga del miedo y la ansiedad.

'¡Choque! ¡Barra oblicua! ¡Choque!'

"Pero en realidad, acabo de escapar de la fortaleza por mi cuenta. Yo ... realmente traicioné a todos. Engañada por mi propio temor ..."

'¡Sonido metálico! ¡Ruido sordo!'

Con un fuerte sonido metálico y una patada giratoria, Tyuule empujó a Eostre en el suelo.

Aunque la ex reina logró ganar la ventaja, su cuerpo ahora estaba adornado con puñaladas y cortes, sangrando mucho.

"Sibilancias, sibilancias, sibilancias ..."

Solo su espíritu la mantuvo viva, la mantuvo en pie.

Señalando que solo quedaba espada contra su oponente, su aliento se volvió al azar.

"Parece que perdí ..." Eostre volvió la cabeza con una expresión muerta. "Termina lo que empezaste. Luego vete. Parece que los dioses te favorecen hoy. De ahora en adelante, depende de la próxima reina y de los ancianos preservar a nuestra gente".

Tan rota ... La chica que ella recordaba había desaparecido por completo. Ser un monarca no era para todos, y al parecer, la tarea había roto a Eostre en el camino. O, no fue la tarea en sí lo que la despojó de sus emociones, la niña alegre que era en el pasado, sino el conocimiento de la traición que su amiga más querida había cometido.

"Lo siento, traté de eludir la culpa durante tanto tiempo", bajando su espada, Tyuule miró a su gente. "Puede que sea Zorzal quien cometió el genocidio de las tribus, pero fue mi temor, mi miedo, mi decisión de creer su promesa. Una promesa que le habría brindado seguridad, una promesa que al final dio paso al genocidio. llevado a cabo en nuestras tierras. No solo fui yo quien fue traicionado, sino todos nosotros. No solo nuestros amigos, familiares y personas que murieron ese día, sino yo ... "

Con un movimiento distinto, Tyuule levantó su espada en un movimiento que estaba en marcha para decapitar a Eostre. La niña ya había cerrado los ojos, esperando el final. Sólo entonces…

'¡Ruido sordo!'

Abriendo los ojos, todavía estaba viva, la hoja no lejos de ella incrustada en el suelo, con Tyuule caminando hacia el borde del anillo, de pie no lejos de él.

"Tyuule está muerta; ella murió hace mucho tiempo. En el momento en que se rindió a su desesperación, murió por desgracia. Larga vida a la nueva reina ... larga vida, jefe Eostre ..."

Ella murmuró, pero a medida que avanzaba para caminar más, su sensación de peligro hormigueaba, al firmar algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

Inmediatamente, tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron traerla, una flecha, encantada con fuego e iluminación voló hacia la aún atónita Eostre.

Pero Tyuule era más rápida, de pie ante la chica delgada, estaba preparada para la sensación penetrante.

"Lo siento…"

\- Pero el sentimiento penetrante no se produjo. Era extraño; ella esperaba que su vida terminara justo ahora.

Mirando hacia atrás, las flechas estaban completamente congeladas en el aire. Al igual que el tiempo se había torcido para protegerlos.

"Esperaba que el asesino golpeara, pero ahora ... qué amateur", murmuró Ainz, bajando la mano.

En el siguiente momento, el espacio se agrietó y aparecieron numerosas lágrimas espaciales, de las cuales saltó un ejército menor de figuras oscuras. Vestido de negro, lo único que se podía ver eran sus ojos resplandecientes y enfermizos debajo de la capucha. Muchos aparecieron en la parte superior de las tiendas, tensando sus arcos espaciales, liberando flechas etéreas.

"Hmm ... ¿Asesinos del vacío?" Ainz levantó una ceja, balanceando su bastón que inmediatamente mató al que saltaba hacia él, desintegrándolo en una leve niebla en un momento.

"Incluso si son débiles en su forma actual, son asesinos formidables con enormes resistencias contra los efectos de dominación. Sólo los seres por encima del rango dos pueden domarlos".

"¡Ah, qué broma!" Ainz crepitó, firmando a Momon y Elysia para actuar. Los dos saltaron de inmediato, haciendo todo lo posible para proteger a los inocentes.

"Estos asesinos del vacío todavía están en la infancia. De otra manera, en su estado de madurez, estarían a la par con los ocho asesinos de filo, o las unidades Hanzo. ¿Pero para atacar ahora? O bien algo los disparó, tal vez el triunfo de Tyuule. O alguien los está controlando a distancia ".

¡Swing-swing! ¡Swing-swing!

Un tornado de acero, así es como Momon podría describirse mejor. Todos sus movimientos fueron calculados, balanceando sus enormes espadas con gran velocidad y precisión, matando a varios oponentes a la vez, pero evitando a los conejitos guerreros y los mercenarios Voralden que hicieron todo lo posible por defenderse, aunque fueron criados por los criaturas.

'¡Barra oblicua! ¡Barra oblicua! ¡Barra oblicua!' Elysia, como un relámpago, se movió entre sus enemigos, cortándolos solo una vez antes de continuar, esquivando cada intento para alcanzarla.

Ella vio cómo esas armas afectaban a los seres vivos. Solo un corte y tu alma fue succionada, dejando una cáscara vacía en el suelo, o moriste de una manera lamentable. Cortes de muchos mercenarios ya habían sido víctimas.

'Ssss!'

Se detuvo de repente, el enemigo ya la había rodeado, saltando en su dirección y empujando sus armas hacia ella.

Ella solo se cortó la mano, lanzando un poco de sangre al aire antes de cantar su extraña magia.

"[Tel'Mer Dreaith Fumlangh]!"

Era un lenguaje que nadie había escuchado antes, pero incluso escucharlo llenaba a la gente con la sensación de vacío. No está mal, o bien, solo la sensación de vacío que llena el aire.

'¡Auge!'

Una ola dejó su cuerpo, desintegrando a cada atacante alcanzando su alcance inmediato. Luego, con un destello, cada uno de los enemigos que había cortado previamente con su extraña daga Mythril de mango dorado, decorada con extrañas runas del vacío, se agrietó.

"De hecho ... esa extraña y vacía magia que la vieja bruja le enseñó fue útil esta vez".

Ainz recordó a la mujer que le enseñó a Elysia esa extraña magia. Su magia se parecía a la de la Magia Salvaje de antaño, el sistema mágico que los Señores Dragón utilizaban, sin embargo, difería completamente. Todavía posiblemente se originó en el nuevo mundo, sin embargo, cuando Elysia conoció a la vieja bruja, solo existían dos usuarios.

Aunque Ainz lo llamó magia nula, ya que la habilidad extrajo el poder necesario del propio vacío, corría bajo un nombre diferente según la bruja de edad. Se llamaba, Nal'Magi Verdim. La gente simple podría traducirlo a Magia del Vacío aunque ...

Curiosamente, este tipo de magia normalmente no necesitaba un sacrificio o puntos de maná, sino que invocaba la palabra de poder para extraer el poder del vacío.

Puede sonar bien, demasiado bien si le preguntaste al principio ... pero, por supuesto, todo tenía un inconveniente. Ese ser, cuanto más alto es el nivel del canto, más palabras contiene. Y el nivel más alto no pudo reducirse con el canto preventivo o el sacrificio de sangre (como hizo Elysia cuando lanzó su sangre al aire), pero requirió que el usuario se detuviera y cantara todas las palabras sin pausa.

Este sistema mágico también llevó el peligro, de vez en cuando atraía a los habitantes del vacío, llamándolos al plano de la existencia. Seres posiblemente peligrosos para el propio usuario.

En tales circunstancias, Ainz preferiría usar habilidades basadas en niveles que fueran más seguras.

"Hah!" Ainz crepitó de alegría, matando a aún más enemigos con un golpe de su bastón; Hacía tiempo que no podía disfrutar de una pelea.

Además, usar su magia contra un enemigo débil como este fue un insulto. Su fuerza física y velocidad eran más que suficientes para cuidar de cada sombra en el campamento.

"¿Crees que necesito magia contra ti? ¡Inténtalo de nuevo!"

Con un golpe de su bastón, el Señor Supremo decapitó a otra criatura.

"El enemigo solo quiere recopilar información sobre mí y mi poder. Usarlos de manera imprudente solo me expondrá. Considerando que mi enemigo es un ser al menos de rango 3, necesito tener cuidado".

Los seres de rango 3 no eran nada para Ainz y su amigo. Con su poder, desde que eliminaron la restricción de nivel, su estatus como jugador lo justificaba, los dos acumulaban poder y avanzaban continuamente, visitando de vez en cuando otro mundo para aprender más.

Sin embargo, incluso una hormiga podría derrotar a un gigante si el gigante se deja picar el tiempo suficiente. Ainz aprendió eso después de una gran derrota.

'¡Aplastar! ¡Aplastar! ¡Aplastar!'

Moviéndose como un destello, Ainz destrozó a todos los enemigos en su camino con su bastón.

Era muy consciente, una sociedad de guerreros como los conejos guerreros generalmente respetaba la fuerza física, pero despreciaba la magia. Como los trolls en el bosque Tob.

El jefe de esa tribu trol (honestamente, no se molestó en recordar su nombre) se burló de él debido a su nombre largo y lo atacó de inmediato. En el siguiente momento, Ainz usó a la criatura para practicar el swing de su bastón. Al principio fue divertido, pero también triste por la facilidad con que derrotó a un Troll de Guerra aunque era un lanzador de magia.

"Aburrido ..." musitó despidiéndose.

La gente a su alrededor se quedó sin aliento con la facilidad con que masacró a cada ser sombrío con su gran velocidad y oscilaciones. Su forma y el respeto alimentado en su dirección crecían cada vez más intensamente con cada enemigo caído.

"Kree!" otro ser murió lastimosamente.

Al principio, la gente miraba a Ainz en dirección dudosa, sin confiar en el lanzador mágico. Pero al ver con cuánta gracia se movió, y su demostración de poder, salvando a su gente, a sus amigos y parientes, ganó un gran reconocimiento ese día. Reconocimiento que se extendería después de los eventos que se desarrollaron hoy, insertándolo en muchos cuentos y leyendas en el futuro.

'¡Choque! ¡Choque! ¡Choque!'

La batalla continuó durante unos minutos, pero al final, gracias a él, a Momon y Elysia, las causas fueron mínimas.

"¡Ainz-san! ¡Logré capturar algunos! Podemos extraer información sobre quién los envió".

"Umu ... bien". Saludando a Elysia, Ainz se dirigió hacia la sorprendida reina que estaba sentada en el suelo, sosteniendo a Tyuule, que estaba muy herida.

"Cómo se ha llegado a esto ..." murmuró Eostre, observando la forma moribunda de su prima, sosteniendo su cabeza en su regazo.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo, incapaces de comprender cómo había sucedido esto. "Prometieron ... prometieron que mi gente estaría a salvo ..."

"Puedo salvarla ..."

Justo ahora, la sombra de la muerte se cernía sobre ella, quitándose su máscara dorada, revelando su rostro esquelético y las terribles llamas que brillaban en sus ojos.

"Por supuesto, te costará, reina Eostre".

Eostre tembló, tembló incontrolablemente. Al igual que la mirada de Ainz penetró en su misma alma.

"Podemos hacerlo de la manera más fácil o difícil. Dígame, quién le dio el apoyo monetario. ¿Quién orquestó todo esto ...?"

Con la cabeza baja, la conciencia de Tyuule comenzó a deslizarse momento a momento. El corte simple que había obtenido de una de las criaturas pintó todo su cuerpo con heridas supurantes, produciendo pus continuamente.

"No tienes mucho tiempo". Ainz miró hacia los cadáveres, que ya emitían un hedor de pus y heces que le revolvía el estómago.

"Ella tiene un minuto más, si tuviera que adivinar ..."

Una amarga realización se produjo en Eostre. Intentando elegir entre salvar a su prima y revelar quién les dio el dinero que su tribu necesitaba crucialmente. Fue realmente una decisión difícil.

"En ese caso ..." un aura siniestra rodeó la mano de Ainz, extendiéndose hacia la reina. Lo que fuera que estuviera planeando el avatar de la muerte, no terminaría bien. No por ella, no por su tribu. Incluso sintiendo los dedos esqueléticos cerrándose la llenó de desesperanza.

"¿Qué-espera?"

"¡Oh!" Ainz no detuvo su mano, el miedo cada vez más cerrado.

"¡II te lo diré todo, por favor, sálvala!"

Siempre le divirtió a Ainz lo fácil que podían girar las mesas.

Justo antes, las olas de odio, mezcladas con la tristeza emitidas desde la dirección de Eostre. Pero ahora ... cuidado y preocupación era lo que Ainz sentía de ella. Y por supuesto, el miedo.

Naturalmente, Ainz no podía decir si es por su propia vida o por la de Tyuule, pero de hecho ella emitió fuertes señales de miedo. Tan fuerte si hubiera un demonio de clase baja que se alimentara de miedo, habría llenado su estómago en un instante.

"Muy bien…"

Después de esto, no pasó mucho, la reina le dijo a Ainz todo lo que quería escuchar.

La única opción disponible que quedaba era salvar la situación. Naturalmente, la mayoría de los conejitos guerreros que quedaban le juraron fidelidad al instante. El resto se fue para buscar una nueva comunidad.

"No está bien ..." murmuró Ainz, acariciando una medalla en su mano.

"¿Qué quieres decir con" no es bueno "?" preguntó Elysia de pie a su lado. "¿No adquiriste por lo que viniste?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que dije antes?"

"¿Qué dijiste? Dices muchas cosas. Como siempre ..." Al ver su expresión inexpresiva, Ainz solo pudo ver.

"Esto fue solo una tribu reunida en este extremo. Muchos más se están reuniendo a lo largo de las antiguas fronteras del Imperio Saderan. Y siendo todas las provincias y reinos vasallos anteriores declararon su independencia, apretando sus dientes contra el Imperio debilitado para ejecutar su venganza. están en desventaja ".

"Hmm ... parece que sí," murmuró Elysia, mirando en el lejano. "Incluso con el poder militar de tu reino, no tienes suficientes soldados y citaciones para hacer la guerra en ambos lados".

"Umu ... alguien está tirando de las cuerdas en las sombras. Encendiendo la rebelión contra el debilitado Imperio, dando apoyo monetario a las tribus demi-humanas previamente derrotadas para que se edifiquen una vez más, incitando a las provincias y los reinos vasallos anteriores a formar una alianza para recuperar lo que perdieron. Y la lista continúa ... "

"Serán definitivamente derrotados ..." asintió Elysia. "Pero será un baño de sangre".

"No tengo dudas al respecto. Lo que me preocupa es la enorme fuerza de invasión que aterrizó en las estepas salvajes de las partes del sur del continente. Además, la parte occidental también está amenazada. El mar de esos lados está bajo bloqueo . Y me temo que la fuerza principal del enemigo ni siquiera se ha revelado. Demiurge informó no hace mucho ".

"Con respecto a ..." con un zumbido, Elysia negó con la cabeza. "Podría llegar a eso, necesitas estirar más las fronteras, o el enemigo podría rezumar a través de los agujeros. O incluso usar Guardianes del piso para monitorear ciertas áreas".

"Eso es ... posible ..." decidió Ainz amargamente.

El emperador envenenado, la reunión de las tribus demi-humanas en la frontera. La nueva unión se formó a partir de los reinos y provincias vasallos anteriores. Todos apuntaban hacia la preparación a largo plazo de una invasión a gran escala. Una invasión que decidiría quién gobernaría el continente, tal vez para siempre.

Incluso si Ainz fuera poderoso, usar sus habilidades de manera imprudente solo daría ventaja al enemigo desconocido. Por lo general, en el juego de poder quien disparó primero fue el equipo que cayó. Naturalmente, solo fue cierto si el lado atacado sobrevivió al primer combate con pérdidas mínimas. De lo contrario, fue una buena táctica.

"Aún no sabemos qué sucederá, lo único que sabemos es que será desagradable. Tampoco ayuda que en pocos días los partidos diplomáticos visiten el reino".

"Tampoco me gusta, pero ya hemos prometido esa reunión. Lo único que podemos hacer es tragar la píldora amarga ..."

"Cierto ... esperemos, no pasa nada".

Los vientos revoloteaban por las tierras, trayendo el tan esperado, o temido, cambio en el equilibrio.

* * *

**UN:**

**Bueno, eso es por ahora. Con esto, he concluido el problema del conejito guerrero. Al menos un rato…**

**En el siguiente capítulo. Problemas en Rondel. ¿Qué pueden hacer con la situación una hermana celosa y un sabio descuidado?**

"Oh, mi, mi, mi ... esto es interesante ... ¡qué interesante! ¡Oh! ¡Conozco el lugar correcto! Ven, ven, por favor, toma asiento, todos. La comida aquí es bastante buena, y dado que todos los clientes son adorables. Las niñas, bueno, en su mayoría, deberían mejorar aún más. Lo más importante es que ¡es barato! "

Lelei observó la expresión descuidada de Mimoza, pensando que se veía completamente diferente de la persona apocalíptica que su maestro le había descrito.

"¿¡Ma-maestro !? ¿Estás aquí?"

"¡Yo! Zeno-kun ..." Raidyn levantó su mano descuidadamente, dándole la bienvenida. "Tengo hambre, no me importa pagar por la comida de tu antiguo maestro, ¿verdad?"

Zeno gimió, sabiendo que una vez más iría a la quiebra si su maestro comenzaba a comer.

"Kukuku ... qué divertido". Ardyn y Rory se miraron con curiosidad, midiendo la capacidad de cada uno.


	25. Capitulo 29 rivalidad

**Capítulo 28: La rivalidad en la ciudad de la sabiduría.**

Arpeggio El Lelena arrojó su bastón mágico al suelo donde estaba, en el lado este de la carretera.

El Maestro Kato había hablado una vez de esta mujer de 24 años, y le dijo directamente a la cara de Lelei: "Si tuviera que montar a alguien, preferiría montar a alguien como tu hermana mayor, con sus tetas, cintura delgada y jugosa. tope de fruta ". Sus curvas sensuales fueron inmediatamente evidentes incluso a través de una capa de ropa, y atrajeron los ojos de cada hombre en la multitud.

En el lado oeste, con su personal en el suelo, estaba Lelei La Lelena.

Si la madurez de sus apariencias juzga esta disputa, entonces sería muy obvio que esta joven de 16 años (ella había celebrado su cumpleaños recientemente) perdería. Su escuálido cuerpo acababa de comenzar a redondearse, y fue en esta época que sus características sexuales femeninas empezaron a desarrollarse.

Las hermanas se enfrentaron, a unos diez pasos de distancia, cuando el viento repentinamente sopló, llevando consigo un rocío de polvo.

Una bala de paja rodó por el suelo mientras soplaba el viento. El ambiente de confrontación, como un enfrentamiento en las películas de spaghetti western, se intensificó aún más.

Por cierto, este camino no era muy ancho, pero aún era suficiente para que dos carros tirados por caballos pasaran entre sí yendo en direcciones diferentes. Por lo tanto, los carros y los peatones detrás de la pareja enfrentada encontraron el camino intransitable. Las dos personas paradas en medio de la carretera estaban bloqueando el tráfico. Aún así, tal vez fue porque sentían que tenían boletos de primera fila para algo bueno, o que se habían resignado a mirar, pero no había frustración en los rostros de los conductores atascados; Sólo miradas de emoción.

"Bueno, ¿quién quiere apostar?"

"¡Ahora no, maestro! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Debes detenerte antes de perder más dinero! Otra vez ... En serio, con tu suerte, ¡no deberías apostar en absoluto!"

El musculoso y alto hombre elfo regañó a su escuálido elfo elfo maestro. A juzgar por su apariencia, no podía tener más de 16 o 17 años. Sin embargo, fue a ella a quien el título de "sensei" llamó el hombre que se elevaba sobre ella.

"¡Shush! Déjame hacer mi apuesta", reprendió a su ex alumno, preparando algunas monedas de oro y tomando sus apuestas.

"Mi, mi, mi, esto es emocionante. Dos peleas en un día, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?"

"¡Humph! Justo como lo sospechaba, las personas a mi alrededor son adictos a la batalla. Y este lugar se debe llamar Ciudad de la Sabiduría, me pregunto por qué". A diferencia de la anciana, el hombre se vistió con una gabardina elegante pero robusta, frunció el ceño y dibujó su humo con nerviosismo.

"Hmm ... ahora esto es interesante". Al producir algo de moneda, Rory también hizo su apuesta antes de seguir adelante para desempeñar el papel de juez.

Algunos otros presentes también lo hicieron, siguiendo su ejemplo.

"Fufufufu ... vamos a empezar la pelea". Un hombre enmascarado de hierro que estaba de pie junto a ellos soltó una risita misteriosa, pero siniestra, haciendo que muchos a su alrededor se sintieran incómodos.

"Itami-kun. ¿A quién apuestas?"

"Bueno, ah ..." Pobre Itami, cualquiera que sea su respuesta, habría ofendido a alguien. Naturalmente, Tuka encontró todo esto emocionante, haciendo sus apuestas. "¡Apuesto a la victoria de Lelei!"

"¿Quien?"

"La chica con el pelo plateado", Tuka señaló a Lelei.

"Ah, así que ese es su nombre".

Muy pronto, hubo más personas tomando apuestas. Un hombre que parecía un corredor de apuestas gritó: "¡Probabilidades de tres a uno aquí!"

Parecería que el arpegio ligeramente famoso fue favorecido por la victoria.

El juego era bastante popular en la Ciudad de la Sabiduría. En cuanto a la razón, se podría decir que no tenían otras formas de entretenimiento. En otras palabras, uno podría ver esto como una costumbre local que también revelaba las actitudes de los nativos. En cierto modo, la vida para la gente común aquí era difícil, pero en comparación con la gente de cualquier otra nación en cualquier otro mundo, mantuvieron la cabeza en alto y tomaron todo como llegó.

"¿Esa chica es Lelei? Nunca la había visto antes".

La multitud alrededor de la pareja comenzó una discusión tranquila, ansiosa por descubrir algo sobre la niña sin nombre que se enfrenta a Arpeggio.

"Ella está usando una túnica de Sabio, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo es que está tan sucia?"

"Mira su cabello. Alguien tiró la sopa en su cabeza, ¿verdad?"

De hecho, el cabello y la bata de Lelei se tiñeron de un rojo intenso con una sopa hecha con frutas y verduras.

Se hizo hirviendo carne y verduras durante todo el día y la noche, con los jugos de médula añadiendo al sabor a medida que se disolvía en la sopa. Producía un sabor espeso y rico, que resultaría bastante difícil de quitar de su ropa. Y ahora, hizo un lío de sus túnicas blancas puras.

"Eso es terrible. ¿Quién hizo eso?"

"¿Quién más, pero ese arpegio genio? Al menos, eso es lo que puedo ver en esto".

"Creo que Arpegio se enojó y dijo 'cómo un mocoso como tú podría tratar de ser un sabio' o algo así".

"Uwah, ¿en serio? ¿Así que esta pelea se debe a los celos? Hombre, eso es tan raro".

Alfie chasqueó la lengua al escuchar a la gente susurrar cosas como estas a su alrededor.

"Justo lo que necesitaba."

Para saber cuál es la razón detrás del duelo, tenemos que espiar un poco en el pasado.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: Restaurante Marina: un poco antes:**

Sentado ante una mesa, el robusto cazador de demonios lo miró fijamente, con un cigarrillo en el costado de su boca.

Después del duelo entre los dos magos, la conmoción reprendió lenta pero constantemente, haciendo que la gente se dispersara una vez más, dándole a la mujer la oportunidad de obtener más conocimientos al hacer que Constantine se sentara con ella en este tranquilo restaurante llamado "Marina".

Para Constantino, era mejor así; A él nunca le gustó la conmoción. Además, le permitió investigar más y hacerle algunas preguntas a la niña, dejando algunos encantamientos persistentes en el sitio de batalla para recopilar más información a una distancia segura. Él estaba aquí fuera de una misión después de todo. Encuentra algo de lo que hablaron las leyendas.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, el hombre, el cazador de demonios, el "autodenominado", maestro de las artes oscuras, y el Hellblazer en una persona observaron la caja de cigarrillos sobre la mesa, jugando con ella al voltearla sutilmente entre sus dedos.

"Corte de seda ... je", pensó para sí mismo.

"Uno podría considerar que la marca es una niña. El humo de los no fumadores ..."

De hecho, era una marca bastante débil. Uno podría considerar que Silk Cut no es una buena elección de cigarrillos, la única forma de fumarlos de manera adecuada es envolver un papel de rizla alrededor del filtro para cubrir los orificios. No viste a muchos hombres fumándolos. Después de todo, muchos lo consideraron los cigarrillos para los no fumadores y las mujeres.

Como hombre, debería haber estado fumando algo más masculino, por ejemplo, BnB o Marbolo. Sin embargo, si hubiera hecho eso, habría muerto hace mucho tiempo de cáncer de pulmón u otra enfermedad que se interpusiera.

"Mierda…"

En verdad, fumó esta marca porque no era tan fuerte, pero satisfizo su necesidad de nicotina por un tiempo.

'Flush ...' Una espesa nube salió de su boca, y al parecer, la descuidada chica mineralogista que tenía ante él no fue molestada por la espesa nube de humo que acababa de pasar por su cabeza.

"¿Está ella respirando? No la he visto respirar por cinco minutos. Hablando de eso ... ¿ha parpadeado? No he reconocido si lo hizo desde que comenzó a decir tonterías".

"¡Y luego! Hubo mis otros experimentos con la ayuda de ..."

Y ella continuó, hablando, hablando y hablando sobre su área de especialización.

Había pasado media hora balbuceando sobre su investigación, mientras tanto, su sopa humeante anterior se había enfriado completamente.

"Ya veo ..." Constantine se deshizo de la ceniza de su humo con un movimiento elegante, los clientes y el barman le lanzaron miradas de enojo todo el tiempo. Después de todo, era un establecimiento para no fumadores. Pero cada vez que acudían a pedirle que se detuviera, él simplemente los enviaba lejos no tan "educadamente" o usaba amuletos para desviar su atención.

Al observar a la niña, primero pareció que no le prestaba atención a su monólogo, pero en verdad, mantuvo su atención todo el tiempo. "Supongo que su área de especialización no es barata. Me pregunto cómo se las arregla para mantenerse a flote".

"Bueno ..." sus orejas se sonrojaron, apartando la mirada por un momento, moviéndose debajo de la mesa con sus dedos. "Solía hacer copias de libros como un trabajo secundario. Pero, honestamente, se paga muy mal".

"Ah ya veo ..." el hombre soltó una carcajada. "Así que todavía no tienes prensa impresa y libros ..."

Concluyó, y al parecer, los informes eran ciertos. Este mundo realmente no tenía imprenta impresa. Aunque, era extraño. Incluso los conjuros de alteración y alteración más primitivos fueron capaces de hacerlo en su mundo. Incluso un niño podría hacerlo, suponiendo que el niño tuviera suficiente talento.

"¿Qué ... imprimir ...?" la niña morena lo miró pasmada, incapaz de descifrar la palabra desconocida.

"Nada ..." De inmediato, apartando la mirada, prefería no decepcionarla aún más. Pobre niña, si alguna vez apareciera una imprenta aquí, y él estaba seguro de que aparecería dentro de poco, entonces ella tendría que cambiar de ocupación o iría a la quiebra. Suponiendo que si ella no hubiera ido a la quiebra ...

"Asi que…"

"Asi que…?"

"¿De dónde vino, señor Constantine? No todos los días, sin embargo, en Rondel, considera la alquimia y la mineralogía como un área de investigación que vale la pena".

Al levantar la mirada hacia la niña descuidada, solo pudo sonreír. "¿Por qué crees que no soy de tu ciudad?"

"¡Ah! ¡Por favor, no bromees conmigo, señor ...!" con un lindo puchero, era evidente que se había ofendido.

Había estado mareada cuando comenzó a hablar sobre su área de especialización, pero Arpeggio El Lalena era una chica aguda. Ella mantuvo sus ojos en los detalles.

"Vivo en esta ciudad desde que puedo recordar, y nunca te he visto entre los profesores o estudiantes. Además, tu ropa es bastante extraña, por lo que te quedas fuera ... por favor, no la tomes como una crítica ofensiva".

"Hmm, ninguno tomado".

"Entonces, ¿de dónde eres realmente? ¿Del país vecino? Nunca he oído hablar de un alquimista llamado Constantino que sabe mucho sobre minerales, alquimia y cosas por el estilo".

"Como dije ..." el hombre lanzó su humo una vez más. "Viniendo desde muy lejos. Y no, la alquimia no es mi profesión principal. Mencioné esto antes ..."

"Entonces…"

"Puede llamarme un hombre que realiza trabajos" extraños ", de vez en cuando. Con conexiones en los lugares correctos. En tales circunstancias, uno puede recoger una o dos cosas de todos los campos que encuentra bajo su trabajo ..."

A Arpeggio, por supuesto, no le gustó una respuesta tan perezosa, pero como no podía sacar más partido del hombre, solo suspiró, continuando su investigación, adquiriendo más conocimientos sobre los minerales que posiblemente podría usar para su tesis.

O lo habría hecho si no fuera por la voz familiar que viene de la dirección de la puerta y que interrumpe su intensa conversación.

"Mi, mi, mi ..." ¡Era ella! Su amo "Deberías haber dicho que tenías una cita, Alfie ..." la anciana cerca de la entrada sostuvo su rostro con una sonrisa gentil pero divertida, observándola a través de sus ojos cerrados.

Constantine inmediatamente lanzó sus ojos hacia ella, escuchando la frase clave: "Mi, mi, mi ..."

"¿Coincidencia? No lo creo ..." , resumió de inmediato, recordando su conversación con Nergal y la profecía que el demonio compartió.

"¿¡Sensei !? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ?! ¡¡Esto ... Esto no es lo que piensas !?" Por un momento, sus orejas se pusieron nerviosas, solo sus ojos se ensancharon justo después de eso en reconocimiento.

"Oh, claro, seguro. No es una cita ..." el viejo Sabio se rió satisfecho, mirando al aprendiz descuidado de ella.

"Eso es ..." Por un momento, sus palabras se detuvieron, reconociendo a la niña pequeña en medio del grupo de personas que habían entrado en el establecimiento. "¿¡Lelei !?" Sí, fue su hermana, Lelei La Lalena, la reconoció de inmediato. Y ella ... fue eso? ¿Estaba usando lo que ella creía que era? ¿El atuendo blanco que llevan los que están preparados para presentar su tesis ante las masas y ganar el título de Sabio?

"Alfie ..." la pequeña maga con el pelo azul claro / plateado asintió hacia atrás, aún manteniendo su máscara estoica.

"¡Ah! ¡Constantine-san! Te buscamos por todas partes. Me alegro de que estés bien", Itami se despidió aliviada, y Constantine lo ignoró por completo, terminando su fuerte bebida.

"Justo lo que necesitaba ... las niñeras ..." murmuró insatisfecho.

"¿¡Constantino !? ¡¿Qué piensas de ti mismo dejando sin una palabra?" La voz áspera de Seras vino de un lado, marchando hacia el hombre y tirando de su abrigo. "¿¡Sabes lo preocupada que estaba !? Podrías haberte perdido fácilmente".

"Habla que la niña apenas tiene sus poderes por solo unos años ... suuu ..."

'¡Tos tos!' Incluso si ella era un vampiro, el humo de su colega hinchado en su rostro la irritaba.

"No estés tan lleno de ti mismo, mocoso. O te pondré en tu lugar tal como lo hice con tu maestro en nuestra primera reunión".

"Eso ..." sus ojos rojos se movieron con molestia y rabia, recordando el caso. La pérdida de su maestro hace alrededor de una década todavía le dolía como nada más, sin embargo, ella había aprendido a soportarlo y obtener poder de la memoria.

"Lo siento", dijo Constantine con honestidad, dándole palmaditas en el hombro, cepillándose la ropa arrugada y sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

"Mi, mi ... qué reunión tan interesante", la anciana reflexionó con alegría.

Arpegio solo parpadeó, mirando a la gente que había llegado con Lelei, luego se volvió hacia Constantino. "¿Usted los conoce?" Señaló las figuras recién aparecidas.

"Desafortunadamente ..." suspiró Constantine sin confundirse. "Sí."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que, desgraciadamente?" Rory puso mala cara ofendido, dándole una mirada seria.

"¡Sesh! Los mocosos siguen siendo mocosos. No importa la edad que tengan".

"¿¡A quién llamas mocoso !?" Rory casi saltó sobre Constantino. Solo Zeno, Yao e Itami que la retenían la obligaron a no salir de los límites.

"..." Naturalmente, el veterano de aspecto alborotado no se vio afectado por completo, bebiendo su alcohol con total calma.

Se podría ayudar; el hombre siempre supo hacer enemigos, pero, al mismo tiempo, cambiarlos para ser sus aliados más tarde. Su nombre fue temido por una razón incluso en el inframundo. Los demonios solo susurraron con miedo en cada esquina del plano infernal al escuchar el nombre ... Hellblazer.

"Eso ..." por un momento, Arpegio se quedó sin palabras, una cierta rabia comenzó a acumularse en su garganta.

Detrás de Lelei había un hombre extraño en uniforme verde, tres elfos y un ... ¿un sacerdote? Sí, el sacerdote con atuendo gótico parecía bastante similar. Pero ¿dónde la había visto ella? Actualmente, ella no tenía ni idea. Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. La chica tetona cerca de Constantino tampoco ayudó.

"Debo admitir que tiene una buena figura".

Ella fue educada, por supuesto, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para aprender no solo cómo lanzar magia de manera efectiva, sino también sus estudios mineralógicos y de historia. Bajo circunstancias como éstas, bajo su estado ya sobrecargado de trabajo, no era sorprendente que no pudiera recordar todos los detalles.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado! Con sus 24 años de edad, todavía era joven. Pero su hermana? ¡¿Ese maldito mocoso la golpeó ?! Arpegio no podía soportarlo más, ¿cuánto le había dejado su hermana?

En este momento, algo salió mal, rompiendo en su mente, instándola a hacer su próximo acto.

"Shhh ..."

Con una silla que crujía, se puso de pie, su expresión era sombría, sombreada por su cabello castaño ligeramente rizado.

"Alfie?" Lelei inclinó su cabeza confundida, y quiso acercarse a su hermana, ¡cuándo!

"Entendido. Solo vendrás una vez. E incluso entonces ... Mm, eso es correcto, por supuesto, necesito ir de inmediato. No puedo esperar para hablar con mi hermana pequeña, la hermana pequeña que ahora planea salta el rango de Doctor y salta sobre la cabeza de su hermana mayor para luchar por el título de Sage, la hermana pequeña que ignoró los sentimientos de su hermana mayor solitaria que no tiene suerte con los hombres, la hermana pequeña que usa aretes porque quiere mirar más atractiva, la hermana pequeña que menosprecia a su pobre hermana mayor mientras se cuidaba de ella misma, la hermana pequeña que incluso trajo a los Elfos de regreso con ella - oh sí, me encantaría hablar con ella, sobre todo tipo de cosas."

"¿Es ella siempre así?" Itami le preguntó a Lelei sutilmente, pero Lelei solo pudo encogerse de hombros como respuesta. Reconociendo la gota de sudor que se deslizaba hacia abajo desde la frente de la niña, y luego se demoró en su mejilla, digamos, que se asustó Itami. Y no solo él, sino todos a su alrededor.

"¿Qué pasa? Pareces particularmente malhumorado hoy, ¿estás estreñido?" Entonces ... Mimoza dejó caer la bomba.

"¿¡Eso no es!?" Alfie quiso replicar, pero al momento siguiente, un hombre de cara roja, que parecía ser el dueño del restaurante, dio la bienvenida al pequeño grupo, más precisamente, a Mimoza, la anciana con el título de Sage.

"Señora Mimoza, bienvenida. Mi, tiene mucha gente con usted hoy. ¿Son todos sus estudiantes?"

"No, no, todos son mis invitados. Venga, mire, todos ... bueno, casi todas son chicas guapas. ¿Qué les parece, les gustan?"

"De hecho, todos son muy bonitos. Bueno, la mayoría de ellos ... Parece que será mejor que haga mi mejor esfuerzo hoy". El propietario miró entonces en dirección a Arpeggio y Constantine, con un aspecto bastante estricto, pero respetuoso. "Por favor, lady Arpeggio, ¿puede pedirle a su" amiga "que deje de fumar? Este no es un establecimiento para fumadores. Los clientes ya se han quejado muchas veces".

Arpegio solo observó a Constantino con expectación, pero el hombre siguió bebiendo una vez más, y luego extinguió la ya corta "vara de la muerte".

"Bien entonces. ¿Feliz? ¿Idiota de piel roja ..."

El propietario murmuró enojado por un momento, luego se inclinó respetuosamente a Mimoza y sus invitados, y se fue.

"Por cierto ... Mimoza-dono, ¿qué tipo de comida sirve este establecimiento?" Zeno era bastante curioso en realidad. Le gustaba probar nuevas comidas y la cocina de países extranjeros. Siguiendo su ejemplo, los "recién llegados" a su alrededor parecían bastante expectantes.

"Mi, mi, mi ... dejémoslo para el dueño, ¿vale?"

La banda asintió, y Mimoza fue a seleccionar un asiento, ¡cuándo!

"¡Mi cabeza!"

"Ahora, ahora. No seas una abuela malhumorada. Querías competir, bebiéndote en el suelo. Acabo de aceptar. Ahora bien, este lugar podría ser bueno, vamos ..."

'¡Ruido sordo!'

En el siguiente momento, alguien chocó con la espalda de Zeno, pero no lo movió en lo más mínimo. Reaccionando ante el evento, el imponente guerrero se dio la vuelta por un momento, reconociendo la voz familiar.

"Disculpe…"

"¡¿A quién diablos crees que estás bloqueando la entrada? ¿¡Estás loco o qué !? ¡¿Quieres un sándwich de nudillos ?!"

Por un momento, Zeno solo parpadeó, mirando al hombre con la máscara de cabra de hierro, parpadeando confusamente. "Pensé que escuché a mi maestro ... lo siento ... debe ser mi error".

Se inclinó, solo entonces reconoció un puño volando en su dirección, un puño muy familiar. "Mamá…!" '¡Golpear! ¡Choque!' El puño en colisión lo tiró lejos, chocando contra una mesa. Ahora, el adamantino clasificado "héroe" seguramente soñó con estrellas. "Mumble, mumble, mumble ..."

"¿¡Qué significa esto!?" Al oír el choque, el propietario salió de la cocina de inmediato, con una expresión de mal humor pintando su rostro.

"¡Cállate rojo! ¡O también puedes conseguir algo! ¡Tráenos algo de comida, ahora! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Mi cabeza está lista para reventar!" La niña pequeña, acompañada por el extraño mago, se agarró la cabeza con una expresión dolorosa y se ensució el largo cabello.

La "Maestra", como pretendía decir Zeno antes de ser derribada, se agarró la cabeza, luego el estómago, apoyándose contra una pared y vomitando. 'Bleeehhh!'

La mujer de aspecto pequeño, de pie en presencia de la figura que llevaba esa amenazadora máscara de hierro, era bastante amenazadora. Incluso si ella era inofensiva, su guardaespaldas era seguramente fuerte, el propietario preferiría no arriesgarse a la posibilidad de confrontación.

"O-Está bien ..."

Seguramente, podría ser una noble que venía de un lejano reino y bebía demasiado. "Así que ... lo siento ..." Así se retiró de inmediato.

"Ra-Raidyn-san?" Itami la vio sorprendida por primera vez, parpadeando, luego su sorpresa se convirtió en preocupación al ver su estado destrozado.

"¿Estás bien?"

Cuando Raidyn se dio la vuelta, bueno ... su cara se había visto mejor días antes. No importaba cuán caramelo fuera su piel, ahora, estaba completamente pálido.

"Itami-chan…" murmuró ella, antes de caer hacia delante, comenzando a resoplar. 'Snorr ... Snorr ...'

"Oh, mi ..." el hombre extraño, que probablemente Itami había mezclado para un imitador de señor oscuro, solo se rió con alegría. "¡Hah! Parece que Raidyn-san no puede tomar una copa. ¡Fufufufu! Como siempre. Ella es una bebedora débil. Eso significa que gané nuestra competencia".

"¿Wi-Will estará bien?" Aunque Itami estaba segura de que era capaz de soportar un poco de alcohol, y ciertamente no moriría, también estaba seguro de que su tolerancia al alcohol era bastante baja. Sí, había oído de Rory lo que había sucedido en el complejo.

Sí, él era consciente de ello. De vez en cuando era bueno ser aplastado, pero ¿hasta este punto? Incluso cuando estaba en la universidad, nunca lo habían destrozado.

"Sí, ella estará bien". Con una ola de su diabólico guante puntiagudo, un puñado de hielo negro se materializó frente a él, un trozo que escondió en una tela de tela, anudándolo alrededor de la cabeza de Raidyn profesionalmente.

"Bueno entonces ..." miró a la banda. "Es bastante desafortunado, pero parece que ella estará fuera por un tiempo".

"¡¿Dominar?!" Los ojos del aventurero de Adamantine Rank se abrieron de golpe, corriendo hacia su maestro, y luego observaron al extraño hombre que sostenía el hielo negro en su cabeza.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Zeno inmediatamente alcanzó su espada, ya que tuvo una terrible sensación irradiada por el hombre.

Sí, el "hombre" era el epíteto de un señor malvado.

Saliendo de la multitud, como su maestro ... ¡No! Su apariencia y postura tal vez sobresalieron aún más. Una oscura presencia flotaba a su alrededor, pintando los alrededores con una luz demoníaca.

Con una gabardina de color oscuro, pantalones a rayas y un manto con capucha carmesí profundo, marcado con grabados diabólicos dorados y negros, se desliza con elegancia sobre la ropa y su abrigo.

Guanteletes blindados de aspecto maligno adornaban sus manos. Con pinchos, como una bestia, los dedos podrían apuñalar a cualquiera que considerara indigno de su presencia.

Su rostro estaba cubierto por una terrible, malvada máscara de hierro, que formaba la cara de una cabra y ocultaba su rostro al mundo. Dos luces diabólicas se atenuaron en las cuencas del objeto mágico. Un elegante sombrero negro escondía la parte superior de su cabeza. Y su cuello fue abrazado por una bufanda de color amarillo.

"Mi, mi ... qué gente tan interesante ..." murmuró Mimoza, mirando con interés entre los tres lados.

"Hmmm ... no importa ahora". Viendo zeno; una terrible sensación recorrió su espina dorsal. Como una oscura presencia recorrió su cuerpo.

"Oh, my, my, my ... esto es interesante. ¡Qué interesante! ¡Oh! ¡Conozco el lugar correcto! Ven, ven, por favor, siéntate, todos. La comida aquí es bastante buena, y como los clientes son todos muy lindos Las niñas, bueno, en su mayoría, deberían mejorar aún más. Lo más importante es que ¡es barato! "

Lelei observó la expresión descuidada de Mimoza, pensando que se veía completamente diferente de la persona apocalíptica que su maestro le había descrito.

Sí, Kato la había hecho lucir como el diablo que quemó a todo Rondel una vez. Sobre la razón, su maestro nunca mencionó qué fue lo que causó la ira de Mimoza en ese entonces.

"De miedo…"

La banda reunió algunas mesas redondas, luego se acomodó cerca de ellas, Raidyn comenzó a recuperar la compostura, pero todavía se sentía bastante destrozada.

"Ughhh ... mi cabeza!"

"Señor Zeno ... es ella ...?"

"Sí, ella es vulgar, como siempre", respondió el aventurero a la pregunta no contestada de Yao, una amarga vergüenza mezclada con una sonrisa que se posó en su rostro. "Jeje ... pero ella es mi maestra después de todo. No se puede evitar".

"..." Yao solo permaneció en silencio, mirando a la persona que Zeno había hablado tanto. Alabándola como ninguna otra. Bueno, fue una reunión inesperada, eso es seguro.

El aventurero era consciente, Raidyn no podía tomar bien el alcohol. Y él no podía entender por qué ella todavía bebía tanto de vez en cuando. Pero de verdad! ¡Él recordaba claramente que tenía que llevarla a su casa cuando ella misma se rompió bebiendo muchas veces! No importa cuán heroicas las historias la pintaron, ella no podía tomar el alcohol bien.

"¿Dominar?" Le asomó la cara un par de veces. "¿Estás despierto? ¡Vamos! No vuelvas a hacer esto ..."

Mirando hacia arriba, su expresión se iluminó, su mejilla estaba roja brillante.

"¡Yo! ¡Zeno-kun! Jejejeje ..." Raidyn levantó su mano descuidadamente, dándole la bienvenida. "Tengo hambre, no me importa pagar por la comida de tu antiguo maestro, ¿verdad?"

Zeno gimió, sabiendo que una vez más iría a la quiebra si su maestro comenzaba a comer.

'¡Ruido sordo!' "Snor ..." luego volvió a dormir, su cara chocando con la mesa dura.

"Kukuku ... qué divertido". Ardyn y Rory se miraron con curiosidad, midiendo la capacidad de cada uno en silencio.

Y así, después de que se sentaron y recuperaron el aliento, Mimoza sugirió que Lelei introdujera ambos lados, para aprovechar el tiempo hasta que llegara la comida.

Así, Lelei comenzó.

Siendo que ella y la banda permanecían tan poco en el lugar de Mimoza, gracias a la residencia estrecha y desordenada que ella y Alfie poseían, en serio, uno pensaría que las mujeres se ocupan de su lugar de vida, sin embargo, las dos mujeres, Mimoza y Arpeggio, no estaban Las personas más ordenadas que pudiste encontrar alrededor, todo el lugar era un desastre. Con todo, la banda se fue rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia el restaurante llamado "Marina" para tener algo de comida y una buena charla.

"Esta es Mimoza La Mel. Es una maga y una Gran Sabia, así como una de las mayores de la ciudad de Londel".

Según la introducción de Lelei, esta anciana era la maestra del Maestro Kato, bajo el mismo maestro. Arpeggio, la hermana mayor de Lelei, estaba aprendiendo de ella. También agregó que "está muy versada en cuestiones de arqueología"; la información parecía estar dirigida a Itami, que estaba en una misión de "investigación de recursos" (al menos, dijo eso para las chicas al principio). Por lo tanto, insinuó, "Sensei Mimoza probablemente sería vital para la misión de búsqueda de recursos".

Después de eso, fue el turno de Itami y la pandilla.

Lelei los presentó en el orden en que estaban sentados, de lo más lejos a lo más cercano.

Mimoza escuchó las presentaciones de los dos y tres Elfos, sus ojos brillaban, y dijo:

"Bueno, ver a los Elfos y los Elfos Oscuros sentados pacíficamente en la misma mesa es algo nuevo. Más confuso, uno sirve al otro. ¿Lo son?"

"Soy el leal servidor de Zeno-sama", dijo Yao con confianza, adelantándose al aventurero y empujando su pecho hacia adelante con su apretada armadura.

"Bueno, no diría que sirviente. Más como un compañero, diría," Zeno fijó la declaración con una expresión humilde.

"Ah, ya veo ..." la anciana simplemente sonrió coqueta, pero inocentemente. "Los amantes entonces".

Yao naturalmente permaneció en silencio, sin confirmar, pero sin negar la posibilidad. Sin embargo, el rojo de sus orejas no podía ser negado.

"Que extraño."

"Nosotros ... somos compañeros. Yao me está siguiendo por voluntad propia". Y Yao obedeció de inmediato a las palabras de Zeno, sintiendo el calor en la parte inferior de su estómago comenzando a acumularse.

Ella solo observó a Tuka por un momento, luego asintió de la misma manera hacia Itami.

"Parece. El amor encuentra su camino, ¿eh?"

Cuando terminó de decir esto, Tuka e Itami intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron incómodamente.

"Él es mi papá!" ella se apretó contra el teniente primero, ganándose un mal rato.

"¡Tuka! ¡Me sofocarás!" Por supuesto, el primer teniente murmuró desesperadamente en medio de las almohadas en su pecho.

Después de eso, justo cuando Lelei estaba a punto de presentar a Rory ...

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Rory. ¿Podría ser que viniste a encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta?"

Mimoza interrumpió a Lelei, indicando que no había necesidad de presentar a Rory.

"Hace 50 años, cuando Rory y yo viajábamos".

"Mimoza, has envejecido."

"Lo he hecho. ¿Estás celoso? Soy la imagen de una abuela ahora".

Mientras decía eso, la anciana levantó sus arrugadas manos. Parecía estar mostrando un par de tesoros preciados. Rory parecía envidiarse, incluso haciendo pucheros cuando lo vio.

"Entonces, Lili ... no, no, es Lelei. ¿Qué te parece presentar el siguiente?"

La línea continuó, y Lelei presentó el resto. Constantino y Seras como expertos sobrenaturales y "soldados".

"¡Oh! Muy interesante. Las noticias dicen que muchas figuras extrañas se filtraron en nuestro mundo. Qué interesante. ¿Eres un vampiro, no? ¿Jovencita?"

Para la pregunta de Mimoza, Seras solo podía rascarse la cara con nerviosismo. "Sí, sí ... pero me convertí en uno no hace mucho. Menos de una década".

"¡Ah! Gente tan extraña. Y ese hombre rudo, joven".

Constantine simplemente resopló, se puso de pie y besó la mano de Mimoza con el estilo adecuado para un caballero. "John Constantine, experto sobrenatural y hechicero, a su servicio".

"¡Oh mi! Muy educado. Me gustas".

Para las personas sentadas alrededor de su introducción estaba fuera de lugar. Pero en verdad, él dio su respeto cuando era debido y fue todo un hombre de cultura. John también fue un sobreviviente, siempre mostró su respeto por las personas que él sintió que merecían tal tratamiento. Ser grosero con ellos no valía la pena.

"Si tiene algo de tiempo, Lady Mimoza, y conoce las leyendas que surgen alrededor de Rondel, me gustaría hablar con usted más tarde".

"Hmm, claro. De hecho, estoy muy versado en historia y leyendas. Puedo decir una o dos cosas sobre ellos. Desmantela la verdad entre los mitos que rodean la ciudad desde que aparecieron por primera vez en los textos".

"Gracias."

Después de que Constantine dijo su parte, Lelei miró a Itami, que estaba sentada a su lado en todo esto.

"Este caballero es Itami Youjy".

Lelei no dijo nada más que su nombre.

"¿Oh? Itamy Youjy ... se pronuncia así, ¿verdad?"

"Encantado de conocerte."

Itami se levantó y se inclinó cortésmente, luego rellenó a Lelei, diciendo que su apellido era "Itami", su nombre de pila era "Youji" y luego continuó:

"He escuchado que usted está bien versado en arqueología, Mimoza-sensei. Por lo tanto, me gustaría preguntar; ¿hay recursos o minerales útiles en el área? ¿Sabe de algo así?"

"Mmm, puedo decir que conozco algunos. Por supuesto, eso depende de tu definición de 'útil'".

"Maravilloso. Si es posible, me gustaría que me lo dijeras".

"Mm, no me importa que preguntes. Sin embargo, ¿lo discutiremos más tarde? En este momento, solo quiero conversar felizmente con todos ustedes. ¿Qué piensan?"

"Está bien. Hasta que Lelei haya terminado con su conferencia, estaré cerca. Puedo visitarte en cualquier momento que seas libre".

Después de recibir la aprobación de Mimoza, Itami se inclinó cortésmente en agradecimiento. Una etiqueta de este tipo le llegó naturalmente a Itami una vez que entró en la sociedad. En este momento, Mimoza miró la tela de su uniforme verde y le preguntó:

"Estas ropas son bastante raras. ¿De qué país vienes?"

"Vengo de Japón, desde el otro lado de la Puerta de Arnus Hill".

"¡Ah! Bueno, eso es interesante. He oído que una Puerta se abrió no en uno, sino en dos lugares a la vez. Hill Arnus y Dalnus ... pero no ha habido noticias sobre lo que hay al otro lado de la Puerta. Ahora, dígame , ¿cómo es ese lugar? Lelei, ¿has estado allí? ¿Alguno de los lugares? "

"Ya hemos estado allí", dijo Rory con una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro. "Hemos estado en Arnus. Y pronto estamos invitados a visitar el otro lado de Dalnus".

Mimoza se inclinó hacia delante con entusiasmo.

"Ah, tengo envidia. ¡Ven, cuéntame sobre tu viaje!"

Debajo de esto, Ardyn observó a la banda con alegría, encontrando divertido cómo la gente se había olvidado de ellos cuando Rory y Lelei contaron algunas cosas sobre Japón y su visita al país, inspeccionando alegremente la interacción entre la gente.

Las vistas que había presenciado en el pasado aparecieron ante sus ojos uno por uno. Ahora, una particular se fundió en su mente.

* * *

**Escena retrospectiva:**

En una lujosa sala del trono, rodeada de fuegos y sirvientes infernales, las escaleras de ónix negro conducían a un trono infernal construido de sangre, carne y oro.

A su alrededor, los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia y se arrodillaron ante el señor, un demonio bípedo de cabra con un ala de fuego en los ojos, sosteniendo un cráneo de forma extraña lleno de líquido rojo.

A su alrededor, miró. Su palacio no tenía techo, ya que no lo necesitaba, porque era el emperador eterno de su propio pedazo de cielo, el palacio infernal de Adramalech.

"Gran Señor ... ¿algo está mal?"

Una mujer caminó de costado, apoyándose contra él, empujando sus jugosos activos a su cuerpo, su rostro reflejaba su honesta preocupación.

"Mi Señor…" susurró sensualmente.

Su cuerpo era casi exagerado, sin embargo, bien formado, bien equilibrado. Un hombre que cada hombre anhelaba.

Un poco de sudor se estaba vertiendo dentro de su escote inflado, lo que hacía que su piel roja fuera aún más atractiva: una ligera fuga de leche manchaba la delgada envoltura que cubría su cuerpo.

"Samara ..." Ulbert la miró, sonriéndole amablemente a la mujer, luego acariciando su rostro con cuidado.

"No es nada ... solo viejos recuerdos". Los momentos en que los cuarenta y uno aún estaban juntos pasaron ante sus pupilas horizontales, haciéndole anhelar los tiempos de antaño. Los tiempos en que sus amigos estaban juntos. Los tiempos en que tenía verdaderos amigos. Los tiempos en que todo era más sencillo.

Oh! ¡Cómo deseaba que estuvieran aquí!

Por un momento, su expresión reflejó su tristeza, su pérdida. Pero observando la hinchada barriga de la niña, la acarició con mucho cuidado, sintiendo la patada de sus herederos. El acto hizo que su sonrisa volviera de inmediato.

"Fufufufu ... hace cosquillas. ¡Mi Señor! Hoy eres muy travieso".

La hembra dijo extra coqueta, observando a su señor con ojos ansiosos, humedeciendo sus labios invitándolo.

Observándola por un momento, su lujoso y largo cabello blanco cubrió sus traviesos ojos azules, que contenían esclerótica negra. Dos cuernos sobresalían hacia atrás en los lados de su cabeza, empujando hacia atrás y dando la visión de un dragón orgulloso.

Y esa cara ... tan bonita, cara tan familiar. Casi una copia al carbón de la que él conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, ligeramente madura.

Una cara familiar desde el momento en que las cosas eran más simples, pero miserablemente felices.

"De hecho. Serán compañeros descarados una vez que llegue el momento. Seguramente incitarán el terror en medio de las filas de los ángeles".

"¿Eso crees?"

"Estoy seguro ..." Ulbert respondió con orgullo, besando apasionadamente a la mujer.

"¿Cuáles serán sus nombres? ¿Ya has decidido, mi Señor?" La hembra preguntó con suavidad, y Ulbert ya sabía algunos nombres apropiados ...

"Sus nombres…?"

El fragmento de la memoria se convirtió en la nada, oculto por la niebla del olvido de repente.

* * *

**Fin del flashback:**

Ulbert solo había empezado a recuperar sus recuerdos recientemente después de la larga hibernación.

Pieza a pieza, lentamente, todo había empezado a volver. Debería haberse sentido feliz, estar con sus amigos una vez más. Sin embargo, ahora había aparecido esta pieza exacta. Ahora ... comenzó a sentirse solo. Algo le molestaba, no encontrando la pieza exacta que estaba buscando.

"Hmmm ..."

Mirando a su amiga apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, debe haber sido difícil para ellos buscar a los miembros del gremio durante todos esos años. Y justo ahora, todavía no podía comprender por qué no había escrito en piedra el nombre del gremio cuando había alcanzado la cima de su poder. Esa pieza todavía faltaba, no se puede recordar, no importa cuánto lo intentara, como si estuviera encerrada lejos de él.

"¡Maldita sea!"

Él había tratado de recordar lo que había sucedido en los últimos días y antes de que muchas veces terminara, aún así, no había tenido éxito en su esfuerzo.

Sé que el nombre de su gremio seguía siendo un secreto para protegerlos, a sí mismo, o simplemente quería seguir adelante, lo descubriría eventualmente. Pero por ahora, no tenía ni idea.

Mientras tanto con el resto del grupo ...

Lelei, Rory y Tuka se miraron entre sí en respuesta a la solicitud de Mimoza, contándole lo que habían experimentado en Japón.

Después de intercambiar miradas por un tiempo, cada uno comenzó a relatar sus propios relatos de eventos. Rory habló sobre las vistas en las calles, Tuka describió la lujosa ropa que había visto, mientras que Lelei mencionó varias librerías japonesas en las que había estado.

"Esas tiendas tienen una cantidad asombrosa de libros. Además, según Pina, hay bibliotecas allí, que contienen todo tipo de libros y que están disponibles para la gente común. Si tengo la oportunidad de ir allí de nuevo, definitivamente Ve a echar un vistazo. Creo que también deberíamos construir uno en Londel.

Mientras Itami los escuchaba hablar, una pregunta surgió en su mente, y por eso preguntó:

"¿Podría ser que no tienes bibliotecas aquí, en esta Ciudad Academia?"

"No aquí, no".

"De acuerdo con los registros en libros antiguos, una vez hubo instalaciones como esa, pero al final, ya no existían".

"Eso es algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Solían pelear guerras santas en esta región, y los fanáticos de una religión monoteísta quemaron el almacenamiento de libros en cenizas", dijo Mimoza con una mirada triste en su rostro.

"¡Hah! ¡Gente! De vez en cuando son realmente estúpidos", agregó Zeno, un sentimiento al que muchos solo podrían estar obligados.

"De hecho ... de vez en cuando, las personas son simplemente estúpidas".

Parte de la razón por la que la ciudad de Londel era conocida como la Ciudad de la Sabiduría era que contenía a muchas personas sabias, quienes poseían colecciones de libros impresionantes. Ahora que las bibliotecas se habían desvanecido, cualquiera que buscase conocimiento no tenía más remedio que reunirlo por su cuenta. En estas condiciones, solo los libros de acaparamiento egoísta saciarían su sed de conocimiento.

"Si es realmente como dice Lelei, entonces sería genial. Sin embargo, la recopilación de estas cosas valiosas presenta ciertas dificultades".

"Está bien. La imprenta facilita la producción de libros. En la tierra de Nihon, la publicación de libros es un lugar común para la gente de allí. Como resultado, tienen grandes reuniones llamadas Dou-Jin-Shi Mar-Kets, donde se publican dichos materiales regularmente. a la gente. Cada vez que se produce este lanzamiento, innumerables personas se reúnen allí. Es un espectáculo majestuoso ".

Lelei tenía una extraña expresión de emoción en su rostro mientras decía esto.

"Sería genial si los libros fueran lo suficientemente baratos para ser fácilmente accesibles para las personas".

"Ese sueño se hará realidad algún día".

Lelei miró al cielo y asintió, como si hubiera predicho el futuro. Pero justo entonces ...

"¡Eso es malo!"

Hubo un gran choque, como si alguien hubiera golpeado la puerta con toda su fuerza. Todos se volvieron lentamente para mirar la fuente del sonido.

"Espera, espera un poco, eso sería malo. Muy mal. Hay personas que se sentirían molestas por el precio de los libros que bajan". Arfi tenía una expresión realmente preocupada, apretando los dientes sobre el mantel sudando, pero todos la ignoraron.

"Bueno ... eso lo concluye por ahora. Más tarde, te diré más. Pero por ahora ..." dirigió su atención hacia Ardyn y Raidyn, que estaba agarrando su dolorida cabeza e hizo todo lo posible por no vomitar.

"Ugh ..."

"Hmm ... Extraño. Conocemos a Raidyn-san. ¿Pero te importaría presentarte?"

Rory preguntó, descansando su cabeza en el lado superior de sus manos entrelazadas.

"Por supuesto, por favor, perdóneme. No puedo evitar sumergirme en los milagros del otro lado y escuchar sus presentaciones".

"Ah, no fue tan sorprendente", bromeó Itami, y Ardyn asintió. "Eso puede ser. Aun así, interesante. No todos los días te encuentras con otros que vienen de otros aviones. Bueno, para la mayoría de las personas ..." Su risa era misteriosa. Y después de quitarse la máscara con forma de cabra, una cara extraña se reveló ante la banda.

"Eso es ... de hecho una apariencia extraña".

"Umu ... de hecho".

Su cabello era oscuro, con un corte de bengala ligeramente desordenado y largo debajo de su sombrero. Ojos violetas y amarillos, recortados. Una cara que llevaba herencia oriental, tal vez características mongoles con una barba de cabra bien recortada que adorna su barbilla. En verdad, parecía un apuesto villano preparado para conquistar el mundo.

'¡Crujido!' Su silla dejó escapar el sonido suavemente mientras se levantaba.

"Ardyn Ziege Jormungand. Señor Oscuro del reino infernal. Brujo y Arco-Mago del Plano del Vacío. Subyugador de la viuda serpiente, Nefarious Filthbird y la Prueba del ojo. Y el destructor del Muro de Cristal. A su servicio". Se inclinó elegantemente, enfatizando su manierismo.

Al escuchar los títulos, Rory no pudo evitar dudar de sus palabras; ella se sintió encantada de tener una imaginación tan creativa. Al mismo tiempo, ella sentía que el hombre era fuerte, aunque no estaba segura de si era capaz de conquistar aviones enteros o no. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, solo una cosa era segura. Él emitió un poder infernal que nunca antes había sentido. Y la hizo retorcerse de emoción.

Si él era realmente fuerte o no, no importaba por ahora, por supuesto. Ella estaba aquí para divertirse un poco después de todo. Competir con los demás era secundario.

"Es bueno conocerte Ardyn-san".

En cuanto a los demás ... ¿qué pensarían de él?

A Zeno, por supuesto, no le gustaba el hombre de primera vista. Incluso después de quitarse la máscara de hierro, un demonio guapo fue revelado con un rostro humano. Pero sentía que Ardyn no podía estar más lejos de un ser humano o de cualquier criatura humanoide de lo que era posible. Podría ser un monstruo escondido bajo un disfraz inteligentemente construido.

Al igual que todos los libros describieron a un señor oscuro que trató de encantar a los inocentes con su "falsa" apariencia y sonrisa. Se veía así.

"¿Puedo saber cómo conoces a mi maestro?"

Ardyn observó a Raidyn por un momento, sonriendo suavemente, y luego se volvió hacia Zeno con su feliz expresión. Una cara que al final se volvió más triste. "Digamos, hace mucho tiempo que éramos compañeros. Y dejémoslo así. No abrigemos el pasado. Ambos experimentamos muchas cosas malas".

"Veo…"

Zeno realmente odiaba el hecho de que Raidyn estuviera con él. Menos, sentado cerca de él. Honestamente, era consciente de la monstruosa fuerza de su sensei. Sin embargo, temía su seguridad como mujer. Estar influenciado por el hombre ciertamente no era bueno. No por ella, no por nadie. Sus instintos gritaban para proteger su "todo". La persona que le dio todo y lo levantó del polvo. Se lo debía mucho después de todo lo que había dado y hecho por él. Sería simplemente una traición no hacerlo.

"Umu ..."

Constantino, en el fondo, desconfiaba del hombre, sintiendo los poderes oscuros y demoníacos que permanecían a su alrededor. Poderes que incluso podrían mandar a Lucifer a huir en la esquina llorando. Su sexto sentido gritó para alejarse lo más que pudo, ¡INMEDIATAMENTE!

"Esto es malo…"

Tuka y Seras, por supuesto, solo lo vieron con una sonrisa, inocentemente presentándose.

"Soy Tuka Luna Marceau".

"Seras Victoria".

"Mmm ... un elfo y un vampiro. ¡Qué pareja tan divertida! Fufufufu ... realmente es, qué vampiro inusual podría decir. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que sentí esa línea de sangre. La línea de sangre del gran engañador. ¿Estás en juego una vez? más, viejo amigo? "

"Es un placer conocerlos a los dos".

Seras podría haber sido consciente de la verdadera naturaleza del hombre, pero Tuka, sus sentidos mágicos, por supuesto, existían, pero no eran tan agudos como otras personas a su alrededor, por lo tanto, su sonrisa era verdaderamente inocente.

Lelei, como se esperaba, lo miró con una cara estoica, considerando lo que ella podría aprender de él. Alfie buscó la oportunidad de ganar dinero para su investigación. En cuanto a Itami ...

"¡Wow!" Itami se sorprendió parpadeando. "Realmente pareces un señor oscuro de un juego. ¿Lo sabes?"

Esta frase le valió a Constantine una mirada que decía: "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" - y unas pocas vistas confusas, o incluso de desaprobación de la gente alrededor.

"Ahora que lo has dicho ... en serio", murmuró Seras, acariciando su barbilla con una mirada en blanco, anime. "Realmente se ve como un Señor Oscuro de un juego".

"¡Bueno, gracias!" Ardyn sonrió con orgullo, acariciando el pelo de su barbilla. "Entiendo esto mucho. En realidad, incluso tengo un juego de mesa donde soy el jefe final. Jejejeje ..."

"¡Guau!"

"¿Un juego de mesa completo?" Seras golpeó la mesa con ojos brillantes. "¿Puedo jugarlo?"

Siendo un vampiro, en las noches vacías uno podría aburrirse bastante rápido. Y Netflix solo contiene tantas películas interesantes. Por lo tanto, ella tomó el hobby para jugar juegos de mesa a través de Internet con otros.

"Fuffufufuf ... tal vez la próxima vez. Lo dejé en mi laboratorio".

"Oh ..." la chica se recostó con una ligera decepción, mirando hacia abajo.

"Entonces, nunca te había visto antes. Y el maestro nunca te mencionó en nuestros viajes".

"¿Es eso así?" Ardyn miró a Raidyn, sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando. "Sin embargo, no es tan sorprendente. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos. En verdad, solo terminé mi larga serie de experimentos y regresé de mi torre hace poco. Como saben, los lanzadores de magia solemos gastar Mucho tiempo experimentando alrededor ".

"Mi, mi, mi ... un hombre educado. Y muy guapo".

Mimoza lo había visto desde la primera vista. Este extraño era de hecho una figura interesante, proveniente de una tierra lejana. "¿Te importa compartir los delicados detalles?"

"Tal vez, mi señora, en otro momento podemos hablar de eso. Pero ahora ..." llegando a Raidyn, él colocó su mano en su cabeza, un frío helado que impregnaba su cabello, volviéndolo tenue. "Dejar de fingir…"

"¡Cerebro congelado!" Raidyn gritó en voz alta, saltando y agarrando su cabeza. Sus dientes rechinaban con una expresión dolorosa. "¿¡Para qué es eso!?"

"¿Pretendiendo estar borracho porque no puedes soportar tu pérdida? ¿De verdad, mi viejo amigo? Y ni siquiera presentándote. ¡De verdad! Fufufufu ... eres como entonces. Un niño ..."

"No estaba fingiendo ..." resopló molesta. "Estaba sobrio alrededor de la mitad de la discusión, solo quería dormir un poco.

"Aún así, no lo harás, viejo amigo. Preséntate, y puedes obtener uno de mi dulce especial".

"¿Crees que puedes sobornarme con un caramelo?"

"Diez caramelos".

"Todavía no."

"Veinte."

"Menos de cien, ni lo intentes".

"Ughhh ... bien entonces. Ciento diez". Con un gesto de su mano, una bolsa de cuero oscuro conjuró en su mano, pasándola a Raidyn con un simple movimiento.

"¡Sabroso!" Ella probó el caramelo, metiéndolo en su boca. Su expresión era como un niño que recibió sus dulces.

"¿No te olvidas de algo?"

"¡Oh, cierto! Soy Raidyn, un aventurero retirado de rango adamantino. Encantado de conocer a todos los que no conocí hasta ahora". Se volvió hacia Constantine. "Buen abrigo. ¡Señor exorcista! ¿Cuántos demonios desterró esta semana al romper un espejo?"

El hombre casi derramó su bebida, sorprendiéndose por su repentina exclamación. "¿¡Qué ... cómo !? ¡¿Estás espiando detrás de mí ?? ¿Lees mi mente? ¡Maldita sea, niño !?"

"¿Qué, cómo? ¿Ara-ara? ¿Leyendo tu mente? Respeto la privacidad más que eso. ¿Dijiste que realizas trabajos impares o no? Combinándolo con el aura mágica que te rodea significa que lo más probable es que hagas esas cosas. En cuanto a los espejos , Solo lo adiviné, lo confirmaste. Leí unas cuantas historias donde el exorcista usaba métodos similares. Atrapando a los demonios en el mundo espejo y luego destruyendo la puerta de entrada y atrapándolos allí. O, si eran lo suficientemente débiles, destruyendo su alma. Primitivo, pero eficaz."

"Estás muy bien informado sobre mi área de especialización. ¿O simplemente estás mintiendo?"

"Bueno, cazar demonios día tras día te hace tener suficiente conocimiento. ¿No?"

"Hmmm ... supongo," refunfuñó Constantine, levantando su cigarrillo. "Supongo." Permaneciendo en silencio después.

"Entonces ... umm ... ¿Raidyn-san? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Dónde está Momon-san?" Itami preguntó un poco nerviosa, tragando un poco.

"Ummm ... Bueno, Momon-kun está en una misión. No preguntes dónde. Nunca comparte nada. Hombre musculoso egoísta". Después de un murmullo ofendido y callado, ella continuó. "Lo último que me dijo fue que estaría escoltando a Ainz-san a algún lugar cerca de las fronteras. Eso es todo".

"Oh, entonces, mi querido Rey Hechicero está en movimiento. ¡Qué interesante! Me pregunto qué planea ahora. Espero poder volver a verlo. Desde días, Emroy-sama siempre me pide que me acerque a él para probar su potestades."

Una leve curiosidad se coló en los orbes carmesí de Rory, esperando que Raidyn lo explicara.

"No preguntes, ese" tramposo "siempre está tramando algo".

"¿Oh, un rey y un hechicero en una persona? Mi, mi, mi. Así que la noticia fue cierta", bromeó la anciana, mientras tanto, la sopa humeante llegó a la mesa.

"¡Buen provecho!"

"En cuanto a nosotros ..." Raidyn tomó el pan y comenzó a comer. "Estábamos un poco acompañando a Fluder-san, el director de la gran academia de magia de Carne. Y el líder de la Asociación de Magos en el continente".

"Oh mi…"

Mimoza había escuchado las noticias, pero no estaba seguro de si era verdad. Muchas noticias circularon por la ciudad. Muchas personas pasaron día tras día, muchos investigadores se habían ido en los últimos tiempos y regresaban con noticias milagrosas, las noticias sonaban demasiado buenas para ser verdad.

De la gran cantidad de información reunida, uno no podía filtrar efectivamente lo que era verdad y lo que no. Pero con el próximo evento de evaluación, donde los magos que regresan presentarán sus teorías y las cosas que trajeron de sus viajes. Y la invitación que había recibido, pero no asistió ya que encontró que tales reuniones eran simplemente aburridas, uno podría sospechar que una figura importante de la parte del Reino Hechicero asistirá a la evaluación del regreso y la nueva generación. Si es verdad, sería un año interesante para pasar.

Además, a partir de la pequeña demostración, el choque, que se produjo entre los lados esta mañana, uno estaba seguro de que la próxima evaluación traería el refresco que tanto se necesitaba.

"Mi, supongo, voy a asistir entonces".

"Sensei!" Arpegio se levantó de inmediato, golpeó la mesa con fuerza y hizo que su sopa humeante se tambaleara sobre la mesa. "Esas reuniones son importantes. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Usted es un miembro del consejo. ¡Es obligatorio asistir!"

"Dios mío, ¿qué te pasa, Alfie?" Mimoza fue descuidada como siempre, reclinada en su asiento perezosamente. "¿Tu visitante mensual vino? Hoy estás de mal humor".

"Eso no es…!" La chica desordenada iba a explotar de nuevo. Mientras tanto…

"La sopa es buena ..." Raidyn interrumpió bebiendo su comida.

"De hecho ..." continuó Lelei, haciendo que todos cayeran de espaldas con asombro.

"Jajaja ... eso es maestro para ti".

"Bromas aparte, Fluder-san asistirá a ese evento ... ¿cuál es esa palabra ...?" ella chasqueó los dedos un par de veces, tratando de encontrar la buena expresión.

"Evaluación ..." Ardyn la ayudó.

"Eso ... Shush! No me interrumpas". Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano, y Ardyn solo suspiró, saboreando su sopa. "Esto es ... tolerable".

"Bueno, como dije. Está asistiendo. Investigando de qué son capaces los magos de la ciudad. No lo escuchaste de mí, pero él invitará a las pocas personas más prometedoras a visitar el Reino en unos días. Incluso prometiendo un año de becas pagadas en la Academia Mágica de Carne a las que despiertan su interés. Usted necesita saber, la Academia Mágica sobre la capital es la Academia Mágica más próspera del Reino, solo las elites de las élites pueden Entra en el "Castillo de la Ley". Raidyn les hizo saber, sorbiendo su bebida.

Los ojos de Lelei se iluminaron, su tono ligeramente alzado. "¿De Verdad?" Ella había visto de lo que era capaz el hombre, golpeando a Meguminoi con poco o ningún esfuerzo.

Ganando un favor de él, llegando a la posibilidad de poder aprender en el extranjero en el Reino Hechicero. ¡Ella necesitaba esta oportunidad! ¡No podía desperdiciarlo!

Cierto, Meguminoi le había prometido que la invitaría y le presentaría a su maestro. Pero ... ¿y si no se acercara y ella ya no la encontraría? Ella necesitaba un plan de emergencia. Solo los tontos se pararon con una pierna y esperaron lo mejor. Y la niña no era una tonta. ¡De ningún modo!

Arpegio estaba en el mismo bote; Ella también quería ganar esta oportunidad.

"¿Para visitar el otro sitio ... y ganar un año de becas pagadas?" Sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría. "... pero ..." la amarga realidad surgió en su mente en el siguiente momento. "No tengo nada preparado para presentar. ¿Y ahora qué? Ni siquiera tengo un patrocinador. ¡Maldita sea!"

Raidyn solo sonrió, descansando su barbilla en sus manos. "Como dije ... no lo escuchaste de mí. Ainz-san me regañará si se entera de que dije esta información".

Lelei estaba al tanto, Itami visitaría el reino. El lugar donde probablemente no tenía la autorización para entrar, ya que no fue invitada. Pero con esto ... ella tuvo la oportunidad. ¡Tenía que agarrarlo!

El arpegio en la otra mano se volvió más sombrío y más sombrío con cada momento. Estaba segura, con su área de especialización nunca lo lograría. Sin hablar no tenía una tesis completa para presentar ante la gente. Sin hablar, le faltaba el dinero para empacar y viajar.

"Oficialmente, he perdido ... oler. He perdido otra vez ... contra mi hermana pequeña, nada menos".

Sin embargo, todavía había una oportunidad. Ella tenía sus minerales. Con su conocimiento, ella podría escribir una tesis rápida y efectiva.

¡Entonces! Le correspondía a un patrocinador llevarla. Sí, una patrocinadora, ¡solo necesitaba un patrocinador! Sin embargo, lo que Lelei había dicho anteriormente sobre la impresión, también le preocupaba mucho. ¿Sin copiar texto cómo se ganaría la vida? ¿Cómo ella pagaría sus gastos? Este hecho realmente la pesó.

"Esto es malo…"

"Hmm ..."

"Con la impresión en mi horizonte ... ¿cómo voy a pagar mis gastos? Esto es ... ¡esto es demasiado! No tengo oportunidad".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Con una expresión en blanco, Raidyn no tenía idea de cuál era el problema de la niña, tal vez porque ya había dormido o le había prestado demasiada atención a los demás para tener en su mente el problema de Alfie.

Lelei parecía que iba a consolar a su hermana mayor. Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y dijo:

"No te preocupes. Lo que dije sobre la impresión no sucederá en un par de días. Lo será en el futuro".

"¿El futuro?" Miró a su hermana menor, la preocupación aún visible en su rostro.

"Mm. En el futuro. Eventualmente. Llegará a pasar un día". El cuerpo entero de Arpeggio pareció aflojarse, hundiéndose en una pila en el suelo.

Tal vez sus payasadas de ahora mismo la habían fatigado, pero Alfie suspiró profundamente.

"¿Le decimos que incluso un niño es capaz de copiar o conjurar libros simples con una simple magia de nivel 0 en un momento?"

"Deberíamos, después de todo, mentir no es agradable".

"..." Parecía que Arpeggio había escuchado lo que susurraban Raidyn y Ardyn, haciéndola llorar desesperada, derritiéndose en el suelo como un charco de pudín. Era evidente; ella había llegado al fondo de su espíritu. "No…"

Lelei tomó todo esto y sintiendo que su hermana mayor se había calmado, fue a tomar un vaso de agua para ella.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando regresó a la mesa del comedor con su vaso, descubrió que su lugar ya había sido ocupado por otra persona.

"Ah ..."

Y esa otra persona era Alfie.

A la derecha estaba Mimoza, y a la izquierda estaba Itami, así de bien posicionado estaba ese lugar.

Aunque la expresión de Lelei seguía siendo la misma, se quedó mirando la espalda de Alfie, sentada inmóvil mientras lo hacía. Si ella pudiera ejercer fuerza con solo mirar a alguien, tal vez Mimoza podría haberse visto obligada a alejarse por la presión de la mirada de Lelei.

"Ugh ... Lelei-san da miedo ..." susurró Raidyn a Mimoza, quien solo dejó caer el sudor y asintió suavemente.

Lelei en silencio levantó una silla, la colocó en el único espacio que quedaba entre Alfie y Mimoza, y luego se sentó.

Alfie, que había aprovechado hábilmente la oportunidad antes, no parecía entender los sentimientos de su hermana pequeña. Simplemente agarró la taza en la mano de Lelei con un "agradecimiento" y la tragó de un trago, que también reprimió el aliento.

"No me asustes. Realmente ahora ~".

Como si estuviera borracha, Alfie de repente se dejó caer sobre la mesa y comenzó a agarrarse. Los ojos de todos fueron hacia ella una vez más.

"Alfie, siempre has sido tan intencional. Nunca has sido lo suficientemente paciente como para terminar de escuchar lo que dice la gente".

"Por favor, no torturen más a su hermana mayor, escuché a Lord Ardyn y al aventurero ...", se detuvo un momento y se volvió hacia Raidyn, que parecía haber estado completamente sobrio en este momento.

"Raidyn ..." Raidyn dijo su nombre con una cara en blanco.

"Sí, Raidyn susurró entre sí. Sé que está en la puerta".

"¿Lo que ellos dicen?" Lelei observó a Raidyn por un momento, esperando una explicación.

"¡Eh! Acabamos de hablar sobre la magia de nivel 0 que los investigadores mágicos desarrollaron temprano. Es capaz de copiar libros enteros al instante. Es tan fácil que incluso un niño con un poco de potencial mágico puede aprender y lanzar".

Por un momento, los ojos de Lelei se ensancharon. Si eso es cierto, llenar bibliotecas enteras con libros sería muy fácil. Solo necesitarás proporcionar el pergamino y el texto original, luego usar la magia.

"Naturalmente, no puede copiar tomos mágicos que contengan palabras de poder o estén imbuidos de un encantamiento protector. Eso está fuera de su alcance. Pero al hacer un simple trabajo de copia, el hechizo cumple su deber con diligencia".

Ardyn sacó un libro robusto y simple debajo de su abrigo, colocándolo sobre la mesa.

No le preguntes a la gente cómo encaja bajo su abrigo; era demasiado resistente para ello. Ni lo que estaba en su etiqueta, estaba escrito en el lenguaje del Reino Hechicero, por lo tanto, básicamente, solo Lelei podía leerlo que había estudiado el lenguaje escrito del reino anteriormente.

Buscando a través de él, estaba lleno de imágenes y texto pequeño.

"Guau…"

Colocando su mano blindada sobre ella, en el momento siguiente, Ardyn lanzó su magia.

"[Copiar artículo]". El libro brilló por un momento bajo Ardyn sosteniendo su palma sobre él, y un segundo apareció justo al lado. La copia exacta del libro se materializó en un momento.

Ulbert se limitó a reírse cuando su hechizo cobró vida, adorando su propia obra. Con su genio como demonio y su especialización como lanzador de magia, era demasiado fácil de usar y aprender esa magia de bajo nivel.

"¡Espléndido! Justo como lo describió el manual de entrenamiento. ¡Funciona! Ustedes realmente trabajaron arduamente, estableciendo un departamento de investigación completo para desarrollar hechizos básicos. Estos hechizos aparentemente eran buenos solo para las tareas domésticas o tareas de baja categoría; de lo contrario, eran demasiado aburridos. o robótico para que cualquiera los tome, pero era necesario para la vida cotidiana. ¡Verdaderamente genial! "

Naturalmente, no se quedó inactivo desde que regresó de su larga hibernación. Había aprendido muchas cosas desde que despertó. Sobre el reino que sus amigos habían construido. Sobre el mundo en que residían. Su historia. Eventos importantes. Incluso unos pocos hechizos los había encontrado útiles.

Muchos más tomos depositados en su habitación incluso en este momento, esperando ser leídos. " Si uno puede aprender, debe aprender. No desperdicie la oportunidad".

Quitando su mano, el brillo de los dos libros ahora se disipó.

"Naturalmente, es solo un hechizo básico. Incluso un niño puede aprenderlo. Por supuesto, uno sin la aptitud mágica necesaria no puede crear materia estable a partir de su magia, por lo tanto, necesitan materiales en el proceso de intercambio. Un simple y vacío El libro servirá en ese caso. Pero para los que tengan el control necesario, el objeto original funcionará. La fórmula mágica se encarga del resto ".

Lelei y Alfie tomaron inmediatamente los libros y comieron con los ojos ambas con ojos hambrientos. ¡Entonces!

"¡Ohhhh! Escuché que en Valletta, la gente ha estado usando algo que se llama composición para imprimir cosas. Entonces, es por eso que dije que vendría con el tiempo. Sin embargo, pensé que realmente no hay futuro en este tipo de cosas? ¿Qué debo hacer desde ¿Ahora en adelante? ¡Ya está aquí! "

"No se preocupe, los libros no se escriben solos. Y hay casos en que los nobles piden volúmenes a medida para su gusto. Si me lo piden, los libros copiados a mano siguen siendo una cosa".

Al menos, Ulbert lo había oído así. No tenía idea de si era verdad o no. Pero ... fue definitivamente interesante.

"¡Oh, qué afortunada! Esta chica no solo tiene buena caligrafía, sino que también es buena para amoldar los volúmenes, por lo que sus trabajos son muy populares entre los ricos", elogió Mimoza a su aprendiz, quien se sonrojó un poco.

"Sensei! ~"

"Ehh ~, así es como es".

Después de que Mimoza terminó, el hombre murmuró suavemente en comprensión.

En Londel, los manuscritos iluminados se veían bien en la estantería y también insinuaban la generosidad de sus propietarios, porque dichos propietarios habrían pagado una prima para decorar sus habitaciones con dichos artículos. Por lo tanto, los nobles o los comerciantes adinerados que querían fingir que eran cultos a menudo estaban muy felices de comprar volúmenes tan exquisitos.

"Copiar un libro entero a mano es realmente difícil, ¿no? Mi ex esposa también trabajó en la publicación, y tuvo que enfrentar su escritorio todos los días. Me sorprende que haya logrado mantenerse sana después de todo eso".

Itami agregó de repente, recordando la ocupación de Risa por matar el alma.

"¿Esa señora también sería una Sabia?"

"Diablos, no", el primer teniente resopló de inmediato.

Risa? ¿Sabio? Era una niña inteligente por su propio bien. Al menos, era buena para pedir dinero cuando ella estaba fuera de esto. Pero sabio? Diablos no! ¡Estaba lejos de eso! "Ella es una artista doujin ... eh, ¿cómo debo poner esto? En cualquier caso, ella hace dibujos para contar una historia", explicó con torpeza.

"Sí, un montón de Yaoi ... asqueroso. Nunca debí haber echado un vistazo a esa pila. Todavía tengo pesadillas".

"Nadie te pidió que enterraras los libros de Risa. Ella tiene algunas cosas raras en su habitación". Con una expresión plana, Itami lo dijo, ganándose una extraña mirada de los demás.

"Ahora lo sé ..." debajo de Itami y Raidyn intercambiando algunas palabras, copiando la cara plana de cada uno, una luz encendida en los ojos de Alfie.

"Oh ... entonces ella es autora de libros de imágenes ..."

Alfie nerviosamente miró a Itami de arriba a abajo y luego preguntó:

"Entonces ~ aunque esto podría ser un poco intrusivo ... ¿por qué te separaste? Las mujeres que miran los escritorios todo el día no son muy atractivas, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no. Ella fue la que planteó el tema del divorcio. La verdad es que no me importa que las mujeres realicen ese tipo de trabajo, así que supongo que la razón por la que ella quería separarse era que quería regresar". al punto de partida. Supongo que nos separamos en algún lugar de nuestras vidas ".

Itami dijo "Ah, jajaja" mientras tímidamente se rascaba la cabeza.

"Itami-san. Realmente eres 'Itan no otto'. (Marido a cuestas) ". Raidyn lo dijo, usando la traducción japonesa directamente, para que todos la entendieran a un lado de Mimoza, Yao y Alfie.

"Ah ... eso crees."

"Sí, eres como Zeno-kun cuando era un niño. '¡Maestro! ¡Enséñame más! ¡Entréname! ¡Haré lo que sea!'"

"Ahahaha ..." y Zeno solo se rió avergonzado, cubriendo la boca de su amo con su mano grande cubierta de cláusula. "No hablemos de eso, ¿vale? Yo era solo un niño en ese entonces". Este fue un acto que no debería haber hecho. Porque en el siguiente momento.

'¡Crujido!'

La boca sonriente de Zeno comenzó a temblar, retirando su palpitante mano cubierta con profundas marcas de dientes, la sangre brotaba de ella. "Si me disculpan, necesito ir al baño".

"De esa manera ..." Lelei señaló la dirección, y después de irse, todos escucharon un grito varonil. "¡Mi dedo! ¡Ella casi lo mordió!"

"Eso es para ti que intentas taparme la boca. ¡El poder de Colgate está conmigo! ¡Ajajajaja!"

El sudor se acumuló en la frente de Itami y Seras mientras observaban a Raidyn reír como un maníaco, sacudiendo sus dientes blancos como un tiburón asesino. "Sí, ella vio la televisión mientras estábamos en Japón", explicó Itami.

"Veo…"

Después de eso, Alfie pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermanita y la acercó a ella.

"¿Quién es este hombre?"

"Itami Youjy".

"¿Qué él ha hecho?"

"Es un soldado del otro lado de la Puerta".

"Entonces, ¿por qué un soldado del otro lado de la Puerta no está en la Capital Imperial, sino hasta aquí?"

Londel había sabido durante mucho tiempo de la guerra entre el Imperio y los dos países al otro lado de la Puerta. Sin embargo, cuando uno tomó en consideración la ubicación de la Puerta en Arnus y Dalnus, la ciudad de Londel estaba en dirección totalmente opuesta a la Capital Imperial. Incluso había una cadena montañosa entre las dos ciudades, completa con un arroyo de montaña que fluía desde los picos helados. Por eso, nadie pensó que la lucha vendría aquí.

"Está en una misión de búsqueda de recursos, por orden de su país".

Cuando esta conversación llegó a los oídos de Mimoza, la anciana pareció recordar algo y dio una palmada.

"¡Es cierto! Hablando de eso, Itamy-san quiere saber algo sobre los minerales. Esa es la especialidad de Alfie. Alfie, si no te importa, ve a ayudarlo".

"Ah, sí. Si no te importa, estaré encantado de acompañarte".

Mientras decía esto, Alfie se enderezó en su silla.

En ese momento, como si esperara este momento, el dueño del restaurante entró con el segundo plato, aprovechando la breve pausa en la conversación. Pronto, la estrecha mesa estaba llena de platos llenos de jugosas carnes, verduras y un plato de acompañamiento parecido a la papa, todo esto servido de manera grandiosa.

"Como siempre, todo se ve delicioso".

"Mm. Estaba muy motivado hoy", el dueño miró alrededor por un momento, observando cómo las sopas se enfriaban lentamente. Apenas alguien había puesto una cucharada en ella. "¿Qué pasa? ¿La sopa no era para tu gusto?

"Oh, no, no. Estaba delicioso. Simplemente nos sumergimos en nuestra pequeña charla. Eso es todo".

"Ya veo ..." el dueño de piel roja tarareaba su comprensión. "¿Debo quitarlo o calentarlo para todos ustedes?"

"Eso no es necesario; lo serviremos lo antes posible, luego procederemos con el segundo curso. Gracias".

"Ya veo ... en ese caso, buen provecho".

Mientras el dueño decía esto, las damas en el restaurante sonrieron y el dueño se retiró a su cocina.

Y así, era hora de comer. Para llenar el tiempo, Mimoza decidió traer la "tarea".

"Rory. Antes de que me olvide, déjame contestar la pregunta que me hiciste la última vez. Me preguntaste: '¿Por qué hay tantas especies en este mundo?' Y la respuesta que puedo darles es: la Puerta. La gran cantidad de demihumanos en este mundo solo pudo haber sido traída aquí cuando la Puerta se abrió y les permitió pasar. Con eso en mente, los humanos deberíamos haber sido los últimos inmigrantes. Históricamente hablando, la humanidad sería los residentes más jóvenes de este mundo ".

Mimoza se inclinó hacia delante y Rory preguntó si esa era su respuesta final.

"Mm, estoy bastante seguro. Es por la misma razón que Arnus es visto como un lugar sagrado en el Imperio, no por razones religiosas, sino porque fue el lugar donde la humanidad floreció por primera vez".

"Como se esperaba de ti, Mimoza".

Mimoza parecía haberse emocionado un poco después de ganarse la aprobación de Rory; curvó los brazos y apretó los puños.

"Aah, parece que la pregunta se ha resuelto. ¡Me siento tan aliviado! Pensar, descubriría lo que significa ser liberado a esta edad".

"¿Por qué le hiciste esa pregunta?"

En respuesta a la pregunta de Itami, Rory dio una respuesta seria y seria, una respuesta que todos escucharon con atención, ya que era un tema interesante.

"Si comparas este mundo con un árbol, entonces nosotros, como semidioses, seríamos los jardineros que atendemos ese árbol. Si vemos una rama que ha crecido demasiado o creció de forma incorrecta, la cortaremos, si es necesario. Por supuesto, el árbol llamado 'El mundo' no crecerá si todo lo que hacemos es recortar, ¿verdad? Lo que hacemos es seleccionar a algunos Sabios con promesa y plantearles una pregunta aparentemente irrazonable ".

Incluso Itami sabía que Rory se refería al conocimiento y la tecnología cuando hablaba de las sucursales.

"Suena como levantar un bonsai".

"Bastante. Recortas las ramas que no te gustan y te deshaces de las plagas que vuelan. Siempre hemos protegido la paz de este mundo a través de esos medios. Bueno, deberíamos, pero ..."

"¿Deberías? ¿Por qué dices eso?"

Pero justo cuando Itami estaba a punto de preguntar, vio a Rory suspirar, y luego silbó en voz baja "Hardy, idiota".

"Hmm ... Parece que simplemente haces el trabajo sucio para los dioses y ellos cosechan los beneficios en tu lugar, mientras tanto hacen que el mundo quede atrapado en un estado de estancamiento", Ardyn propuso su idea, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de todos y una divertida Sonríe de Rory.

"Oh, ¿y por qué es eso? Ardyn-san, ¿verdad?"

"Cierto ... ya ves. Déjame explicarte. Relataste al mundo con el símil" jardín "y tú, apóstoles como jardineros. ¿No?

"Dije eso, ¿y qué?"

"Ya ves. Lo que hacen tus dioses es simplemente cultivar, dar forma a su jardín de acuerdo con su sabor. Cultivar los ingredientes necesarios para comer. Al final, para cosechar lo que han sembrado, para alimentarse de él".

"Empiezo a perder lo que quieres decir ..." Rory inclinó la cabeza, pero en el fondo, comenzó a entender, y su expresión comenzó a endurecerse.

"Piense en ello como un experimento de una placa de Petri. O más como civilización en un globo de nieve".

"Esas son bonitas", agregó Raidyn, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando la barbilla en su antebrazo sonriendo, recordando la que había recibido de Ainz por su cumpleaños. "Me gustan esos."

"Sí, claro. Son bonitas. ¿Y qué solías ver en esos bonitos globos? Un paisaje, con gente feliz, congelada en el tiempo, hasta que el mundo se rompe".

Con suavidad, Ardyn empujó su jarra llena de cerveza ... 'Destruir' La cosa de cerámica se rompió inmediatamente en el suelo, salpicando su contenido alrededor.

"Sus dioses arrastraron a otras personas aquí, en esta tierra, contra su voluntad, solo para experimentar con ellos. Para cerrarlos en un globo de nieve congelado en el tiempo, una placa de Petri. Como algún tipo de virus. Para cultivarlos, para Úsalos. Para ... cómo se llama ... "Tocando su barbilla, su expresión se volvió dura como el hielo.

"Ah, sí. Es más o menos una economía, donde los dioses cosechan gente como los granjeros con sus cosechas. No sus cuerpos. ¡Oh noo ...! Eso no les daría suficiente energía, casi no lo suficiente para mantener su estado piadoso. Qué es más delicioso, su alma, las energías mentales que alimentan hacia ellos. O como saben, la fe generalmente se ofrece voluntariamente a través de la adoración. Después de todo, si cierra a una persona en la sombra, buscará luz y nutrientes, ¿no? Solo necesitas abrir una pequeña ventana, lanzarles algunos restos y ellos te juran lealtad. Ofreciéndoles voluntariamente todo por ellos. Al final, terminas con más de lo que invirtió. Y si un elemento se levanta contra tu Por regla general, no es un problema, simplemente envía a los encargados de la ley para que se encarguen de ello. A saber, ustedes, apóstoles. Ustedes son la brigada de limpieza de los capataces ".

"Más o menos describe a las deidades ..." Constantine se rió entre dientes, solo para ganar un fuerte golpe a su lado de Seras.

"¡Ugh! ¡Eso duele!"

"¿Estás diciendo que mi dios es una especie de ladrón?" Rory comenzó a enojarse. Apenas conocía a este hombre por unos minutos, pero él ya había insultado a su dios. No, cada deidad en el panteón!

Estaba lista, con un movimiento, podía pedir su arma divina. ¡Le mostraría el poder de Rory el Segador!

"Lo siento. Debes entenderme mal".

Por un momento, su postura se relajó, pensando que Ardyn quería disculparse.

"Lo que quiero decir es que los seres que ustedes llaman dioses, no son nada más que parásitos. Adictos, drogadictos absorbidos por la búsqueda de su poder robado. El poder que ellos desviaron y robaron de los demás. Sin sus adoradores, su fuente de poder , se disiparán prácticamente en el vasto cosmos después de un tiempo. Y ¡oh! ¿Qué disipa la adoración de la mejor manera? Ah, por supuesto, se sabe. ¡Ciencia y conocimiento! Los pequeños vegetales estarían perfectamente bien sin que los parásitos los infecten, y puede avanzar mucho mejor sin que la variable reguladora los detenga. Sin los jardineros ... "le lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica a Rory.

"¿¡Qué!?" Yao se levantó de repente, mirando a Rory angustiada. "¿E-es esto verdad, su santidad? ¿Las cosas que dice el señor Ardyn?"

"Honestamente, no lo sé. Emroy-sama nunca habla de eso", admitió honestamente antes de continuar. O, simplemente le mintió a Yao, y la cara de todos. Solo el apóstol de Emroy y el dios que ella adoraba lo sabían con seguridad.

Con una expresión desagradable, Rory continuó.

"Lo que dices tiene una vaga verdad. Pero déjame preguntarte, Lord Ardyn. ¿Qué pasa con el jardín donde la maleza ha proliferado demasiado? ¿Tanto que ahoga el equilibrio de las cosas? ¿Qué sucede con el jardín? no le importa, no? El saldo requiere pago, como usted sabe, ninguna persona está dispuesta a trabajar gratis. Y si esto requiere que se pague esta pequeña cantidad, entonces, ¿no es esto un equivalente al intercambio?

Ardyn se apoyó contra su puño, sonriendo tranquilamente. Ahora, Rory sintió que tenía la ventaja. Sin embargo, el hombre no estaba nervioso, no en lo más mínimo; Su expresión sensata se mantuvo.

"Supongo que en parte tienes razón".

Sí. Ulbert estaba al tanto, Rory estaba en lo cierto. Sin orden, sin control, el caos iría rampante. Además de eso ... ¿Quién dijo que no había usado el mismo método para ganar más poder y romper sus cadenas?

Sí, también había utilizado el mismo método para romper su limitador en ese entonces, recordó ahora.

Haciéndose pasar por una nueva deidad emergente, y luego cosechando las energías mentales de sus seguidores, dieron con gusto romper sus propias limitaciones; En verdad, este fue el método que había aprendido y usado después de leerlo en un texto antiguo que describía la técnica.

Ahora que UIbert recordaba, había usado sus sacrificios. Intercambiaron sus almas por pequeños favores para alimentar y expandir sus llamas, romper sus cadenas.

Uno para poder ascender a la divinidad, primero necesitaba encender el "Fuego de Dios" en su "Truesoul".

Y después de que Ulbert encontró una manera de encender esto, en su caso, el infernal Godflame, fue capaz de ascender en su límite de nivel con el que el juego lo había maldecido. Trascender sus límites y acumular energía adecuadamente, aplastando el cuello de botella que lo limita.

El cuerpo de una persona era como un cuenco, un crisol. El Truesoul de la persona era como el fuego. Enciéndelo apropiadamente, y se convirtió en Godfire para ser preciso.

Necesitabas alimentarte, cuida este Godfire adecuadamente en el recipiente para ganar poder. Luego expande el cuenco, dale al fuego más lugar para crecer. Llena el crisol que es tu cuerpo. Solo entonces, no te replegarás, solo entonces, ¡no te quedarás estancado para volver a ser un simple mortal una vez más!

Ahora, recordó. Ahora lo sabía. ¡Los dioses de este mundo eran tontos por tirar sus formas físicas! Sin él, no eran más que fuego. Sin un caso para mantener ese poder por mucho tiempo, el fuego se apagaría y se extinguiría, pisoteado en poco tiempo.

No lo alimentes, y desaparecerías, ¡evaporándote como la niebla de la mañana!

A los ojos de Ulbert, los dioses de este mundo y algunas de las dimensiones de la Tierra no eran más que sanguijuelas, adictas al sacrificio constante, y ofrecían a sus propios seguidores siempre, aferrándose desesperadamente a esta débil esperanza de no desaparecer y volver a caer en la nada. .

Mientras tanto, él, y si lo sentía bien, sus amigos, eran verdaderos seres divinos con el potencial infinito de crecer y expandirse. Incluso si no fueran adorados, no se estancarían ni desaparecerían, solo se debilitarían ligeramente. Porque ... el cuenco aún conservaba y conservaba su eterno fuego de Dios. Hasta que se rompiera, siempre podrían crecer más y nunca retroceder demasiado.

"Dejando atrás tu cuerpo físico bajo el proceso de ascensión ... ¡fufufuf! ¡Qué tonto! Un truco barato para acelerar el proceso de obtener la divinidad. Solo te debilitará a largo plazo, haciéndote adicto a una droga llamada fe y gente. ¡La sanguijuela! ¡Como un lisiado! Morirás de hambre si los demás no te alimentan voluntariamente. ¡Tontos!

¡Sí! ¡Lo sentía incluso ahora! En aquel entonces, solo unos pocos seleccionados podían desafiar su poder. Después de su derrota, despertándose se debilitó. Lo más probable es que sus adoradores y seguidores hayan muerto o hayan sido asesinados, casi todos. Sin la energía positiva que alimentaron hacia él, y la larga hibernación, su fuego también se había atenuado. Aún así, se mantuvo lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerse por siempre jamás.

Tener un cuerpo apropiado para el dios infernal de la destrucción y una vitalidad aterradora conserva y cuida este fuego. La cosa tenía sus propios beneficios: cuerpo y alma. Uno necesitaba ambos para avanzar de verdad. El balance de las cosas, podrían decir otros.

En el momento en que recuperó su conciencia en "Planet Bob", como su amigo tan creativamente llamó a su planeta, estaba conectado una vez más. ¡Su Godfire ardió violentamente una vez más! Despierta e imparable! Atendidos por el exceso de energía de los millones y millones de adoradores que oraban por él, tejiendo su nombre en sus oraciones, enviándole su energía a través de una línea invisible de conexión psíquica.

Sin lugar a dudas, Ulbert Alain Odle haf regresó! ¡Y estaba en camino de recuperar su poder completo, incluso, posiblemente superarlo!

"Eso es lo que pensé," Rory asintió satisfecho, calmándose, sirviendo su sopa.

"En ese caso ..." Ulbert continuó con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿En ese caso?"

"Sus dioses representan el estancamiento. Cuando en verdad, el sistema apropiado es la supervivencia del más apto. Después de todo, cuide el jardín demasiado, y traerá debilidad. Deje que la maleza crezca en exceso y luego se convertirá en polvo. Un momento o, un espécimen más fuerte, más en forma emergerá. Un espécimen que supera a todos los demás antes de tiempo. Para crear algo nuevo, necesitas destruir el viejo. Luego construir sobre sus huesos. En el proceso, tienes que apostar por supuesto .Todo o nada. Trascendencia u olvido. Sin esto, estás atrapado en un ciclo infinito, interminable y no natural de estancamiento. Estancamiento, que es el enemigo de todo equilibrio. Estancamiento y olvido, que representan tus dioses. "

El fuego entre los dos ardió cada vez más intenso, y fue como un voltaje visible luchó para dominar entre los dos pares de ojos. Ambos lados lanzaron un aura de sangre roja de sed de sangre, era casi visible.

"¿Es esto ...?" Itami miró a su alrededor, esperando que alguien disuelva el desacuerdo.

"Ardyn-san ..." Raidyn tiró de la túnica del mago oscuro.

"¿Qué? ¿No ves que estoy tratando de demostrar mi verdad? Deberías apoyarme. ¿No es para eso que son los amigos?"

"Hmm ... ¿Puedo comer tu sopa?" Raidyn simplemente ignoró lo que dijo, procediendo con lo que ella realmente quería, señalando la sopa humeante de Ardyn.

'¡Ruido sordo!' La banda cayó de espaldas. Constantine y Alfie la miraron con una expresión que decía: "¿Hablas en serio?"

Itami, Zeno y Seras solo sonrieron torpemente. Yao torció la cara molesta.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Esa fue una buena salvada, Raidyn-san! Muy inteligente", exclamó Mimoza alegremente, asintiendo con la cabeza a su agradecida.

"Mimoza-dono. ¿Puedo tomar tu sopa también?"

Y esta pregunta ganó una facepalm aún más grande de su aprendiz.

"Por favor ... maestro. Una vez más actúas como un niño. Por favor, solo detente". Con un murmullo tan silencioso que nadie lo oyó, el elfo rubio y musculoso la observó angustiada, sudando.

"Pero soy un niño, Zeno-kun", sonrió alegremente, luego volvió a mirar el cuenco que había arrebatado a Ardyn. "Mi tiempo se detuvo desde que era un niño. No hacia adelante, no hacia atrás, solo estancado. Permanecer en un lugar. Para siempre, y para siempre".

Al escuchar esto, todos se callaron, Zeno se puso rígido, disculpándose profundamente por dentro.

"¿Una maldición temporal? Sí, lo más probable". Constantine observó sutilmente a Raidyn mientras sacaba su cigarrillo. "Me pregunto. Las maldiciones del espacio-tiempo están fuera de lo común. Sólo los seres superiores que entienden la misma ley pueden usarla".

Solo entonces, Mimoza rompió el silencio con su voz.

"Oh, tienes hambre, ¿verdad? ¡Mi, mi, mi! Eres un cultivador. Tómalo. ¡Rápido antes de que se enfríe!" Mimoza le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Raidyn con un buen viejo estilo de abuela, ofreciendo una cálida sonrisa.

"¡Gracias!"

Incluso si Raidyn era mucho mayor de lo que parecía su mirada, de vez en cuando se sentía bien ser tratada como un niño. Esdeath nunca tuvo una figura de abuelo después de todo, incluso antes de volverse así, nunca conoció a sus abuelos. Por lo tanto, era natural apreciar algunas caricias de una figura de la abuela.

"Gracias, sensei!" Ella se inclinó como una buena niña.

"¡Coma todo! ¡Chop! ¡Chop! Buen apetito, querida. ¡Todavía necesita crecer! ¡Sea hinchable como Alfie, querida!"

"Se-Sensei!" La cara de la niña mencionada se volvió langosta, mirando hacia otro lado haciendo pucheros.

En otros lugares, Lelei permaneció en silencio, contemplando todo lo que Ardyn y Rory habían hablado.

"¿Es esto ... cierto? ¿Los dioses solo nos usan?" Las dudas comenzaron a surgir en su garganta, la duda en el dios que ella adoraba.

"Mimoza-sensei".

"¿Si cariño?" Mimoza dirigió su atención a la pequeña cabeza plateada.

"Nunca antes había aprendido algo así. Sobre la Puerta".

Mimoza, por su parte, simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Bueno, es de esperarse".

Y con eso, ella comenzó su explicación.

"Verás, esa es la dirección en la que tomé mi investigación. Kato se centró en la física, por lo que su conocimiento de la historia era solo promedio. Hubiera sido extraño si realmente cambiara su enfoque al estudio de la historia".

Justo después de eso, Alfie le dio un codazo a su hermana en los costados, y la expresión de su rostro pareció decir: "Como pensé".

"¿No lo dije antes también? - Mm, sí, el Maestro Kato es un especialista en magia de combate. Pero aprender solo de un viejo maestro hace que tu conocimiento sea desequilibrado. Aún así, no es demasiado tarde para ti. Por qué no ¿No te quedas aquí y te beneficias de una educación estructurada? Aconsejó Alfie, una sonrisa levemente satisfecha apareciendo en las comisuras de su boca.

Sin embargo, Lelei se mantuvo impasible. Ella simplemente dijo: "Si no buscara la tutela del Maestro Kato, no habría tenido la oportunidad de luchar por ser un Sabio".

"Eso puede ser así, pero eso no importa, ¿verdad? Aquí hay algunos consejos para usted, su túnica blanca podría terminar convirtiendo todos los colores del arco iris, como un ave tropical. Dicen que recientemente, los Ancianos han He estado trayendo tintes líquidos a la sala de conferencias, y te puedes imaginar cómo resultó eso ".

"¿Qué? ¿Tintes? ¿Para qué? ¿Quieren pintar algo bonito?"

Lelei miró a Raidyn y explicó cómo funcionaba la evaluación de Sage en Rondel. La evaluación de cómo se puede obtener el título; Sabio.

Como ella lo explicó.

Uno para poder alcanzar el rango de sabio necesario para defender su tesis ante el consejo y la multitud abierta. La túnica blanca sirvió para simbolizar este hecho, simboliza la pureza del conocimiento reunido del candidato Sabio.

Si uno pudiera proteger su estado impecable bajo el consejo que emitió el juicio final, le dieron al "estudiante" el rango. Entonces, el candidato Sabio recibiría el rango. Si no, si incluso una persona arrojó el tinte, manchando la túnica blanca, y con ello dudando del conocimiento y la contribución del solicitante, el candidato perdió la oportunidad y tuvo que intentarlo la próxima vez, con mejores resultados y más experiencia.

"Hubo incluso casos en que un candidato fue empapado por diferentes tintes de colores de pies a cabeza. Alejándose mientras la multitud abucheaba a lo largo del camino".

"Oh, miedo. Manojo de pollas".

Bueno, era vulgar decirlo en voz alta. Pero Raidyn nunca fue una persona que retuvo su lengua solo porque a otros no les gustaban sus palabras. Ella era vulgar, pero al menos honesta.

"Mmm ... cierto. Pero es la costumbre de estas personas. No podemos juzgarlas", agregó Rory con sabiduría, y la gente de alrededor solo pudo canturrear de acuerdo.

"Está bien. Tengo confianza en mi investigación. Si es posible, me gustaría que todos vean esto".

Con eso, Lelei sacó varios pergaminos de una bolsa que su túnica había cubierto.

Mientras hacía esto, varios embudos que había guardado dentro de la bolsa se derramaron. Lelei se movió apresuradamente para recogerlos.

Ella había comprado estos embudos de cobre en una tienda de comestibles japonesa. Uno podría usarlos para llenar un recipiente del tamaño de una botella de vino con líquido de un vaso grande (alrededor de un litro de vino, salsa, etc.). Ahora que las botellas eran comunes, los embudos como estos eran bastante difíciles de encontrar.

"¿Por qué ... por qué tienes cosas como estas?"

Lelei le dio a la pregunta de Itami una respuesta inexpresiva:

"La forma y los materiales de estos objetos son adecuados para producir el efecto Neumann. Además, son baratos de fabricar, por lo que perderlos no es una gran pérdida. Lo más importante es que nadie los piense como armas. "

Justo cuando los dos comenzaron a discutir esto, Mimoza y Alfie abrieron el rollo de Lelei y comenzaron a leer.

"Este empaque se ve terriblemente simple ..."

"¡Oh! Pero esto es interesante. Combinando este llamado sistema mágico basado en niveles con el que usamos para alcanzar un nuevo efecto. ¿De dónde obtuviste tal cosa?" Mimoza preguntó al final interesado. Al mismo tiempo, Alfie pasó su tiempo encontrando fallas en el exterior de los rollos, aunque después de que ella terminó de leer su contenido, de repente, se quedó en silencio.

"Ahora, esto es interesante ..." Ulbert y Raidyn también leen los pergaminos, sonriendo el uno al otro satisfechos.

**[Mensaje:** "Verdaderamente lo es. Ulbert-kun, ten en cuenta que esta chica podría empujarte hacia abajo desde tu trono algún día".

**[Mensaje:** "¡Cállate! He visto a muchos genios como ella en ese entonces, y todos cayeron ante mis fuerzas. No importa cuán vasto sea su potencial, si un genio no puede alcanzar la cima de su capacidad, o compararlo con el la fuerza contra la que van, no vale la pena. Por ahora, observemos su crecimiento. Es bastante intrigante aplastar al ego de los genios y héroes en el momento de su triunfo ".

**[Mensaje:** "¡Cállate! No te arrepientas más tarde. No dejes que la presa se convierta en el cazador en el último momento".

**[Mensaje:** "Fufufu ... No te preocupes por mí. Preocúpate de ti mismo".

**[Mensaje:** "¿Yo? ¡Oh! No la trato como a una enemiga, sino a un posible aliado. Una buena compañera de conversación de la que puedo aprender mucho. Y ella puede aprender de mí. Comparta y crezca, Ulbert- Kun. Comparte, y crece ".

Los dos conversaron bajo el disfraz de su vínculo mental, viendo un vasto potencial en la chica corta.

"Bueno, esto es bastante sorprendente. Si presentas directamente el conocimiento de otro mundo tal como está, definitivamente serías acusado de plagio. En cambio, lo usaste como una base, lo fusionaste con nuestro sistema mágico y luego Un sistema más extraño en la mezcla. Si haces esto, esos Ancianos exigentes no tendrán nada que decir ".

Mimoza sonrió a Lelei, como dándole una garantía.

"La próxima conferencia será muy interesante ..."

Alfie dijo eso, pero su cuerpo hacía mucho que se había congelado, sus cejas se anudaban. Poco después, ella murmuró:

"Ella, ella me superó. Ella completamente ..."

Arpegio juntó sus dedos índices y ella frotó sus puntas una contra la otra mientras seguía suspirando.

"... Lelei me superó". Ahora, ella finalmente había llegado al punto de ruptura. Y finalmente se dio cuenta de la tetona.

"Eso está muy mal, Alfie. Pero tienes mucho tiempo, así que no te rindas".

Las palabras de Mimoza estaban destinadas a consolarla y animarla. Pero para Alfie, que se había sacrificado tanto y había dedicado su vida a la investigación para obtener resultados, el impacto de ser tan fácilmente eclipsado por su hermana menor no era algo con lo que un simple estímulo pudiera ayudar.

"Haa ... no debería molestarme con este negocio de investigación. No tengo ningún talento. ¿Cuándo tendré la oportunidad de brillar? Es mejor que me retire y regrese a la aldea para enseñar a los niños".

Alfie estaba completamente deprimida.

Y ahora, fue el turno de Lelei para alentarla.

"No es así. Obtener resultados sólidos a partir de la investigación de magia mineral requiere mucho tiempo y esfuerzo; así es como es la investigación en ese campo".

"R-en serio?"

"Fue solo por la más mínima de las posibilidades que logré presenciar el conocimiento desde el otro lado de la Puerta, y al pararme sobre los hombros de los gigantes, llegué aquí. Pero todos saben que la investigación de magia mineral requiere una gran cantidad de dinero para Llevar a cabo. Nadie puede negar eso ".

"Eso es lo que quiero decir. Sin dinero, ni siquiera puedo permitirme muestras experimentales ... Dime, Lelei, has ganado mucho dinero recientemente, ¿verdad? ¡Préstame un poco!"

Antes de que Alfie pudiera terminar, Lelei se volvió hacia la mesa del comedor y comenzó a servirle una sopa que ya estaba fría.

"Esto es realmente delicioso".

Ella había ignorado completamente la petición de Alfie.

"¡Oi! ¡¿No me digas que no tienes dinero ahora?"

"La magia mineral, incluso si es alquimia, es como el caldero de una bruja que derrite cada moneda que arroja. La gente literalmente ha visto cómo su dinero se hace humo. Como puede ver, este campo de investigación es realmente aterrador. Cualquiera que involucrarse con ese negocio es pedirlo. Por eso, nadie te va a ayudar ".

"Uwaaaaaaaaaah!"

Como si lamentara su desgracia, Alfie la agarró de la cabeza y lloró lastimosamente. Mientras miraban esto, Tuka y Rory se susurraron:

"La hermana de Lelei es un personaje bastante interesante".

"Mm. Esta es la primera vez que veo a una mujer humana tan apasionada".

Desde el lado, Mimoza simplemente suspiró exasperado, antes de unirse a su conversación:

"Esa chica se dedicó a la investigación desde que fue capaz de hacerlo por primera vez. Está completamente enferma, física y mentalmente. Supongo que la han llevado hasta sus límites".

"Hablando de eso, cuando tenías su edad, todo lo que hiciste fue perder el tiempo y divertirte, Mimoza".

Rory comenzó a contar con sus dedos, por algún propósito desconocido. Su mano derecha no era suficiente, así que continuó con su mano izquierda.

"Rory, ¿podrías por favor no traer el pasado?"

Parecería que las acciones de Rory habían logrado enrojecer los oídos de una anciana.

Después de un rato, cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie le prestaría atención a su llanto, Alfie de repente dejó de actuar y dijo:

"¡Lo he tenido! ¡Podría encontrar a alguien y casarme con él!"

"¿Eh? Siento que ella cambió de repente", dijo Tuka, mirando a Itami que se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué cosas interesantes dirá ella después?" Rory respondió, con una mirada de entusiasmo en su rostro.

"Solo escuchemos y averigüemos". Raidyn se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su barbilla en la parte superior de sus dedos. "Dime, Rory. ¿Quieres apostar lo que ella dirá?"

"Ok, bien por mi". Rory puso la moneda sobre la mesa.

"Maestro. Por favor, no apueste; no quiero prestarle dinero una vez más porque usted quebró".

"¡Silencio! Solo dame la moneda".

Aflie, desesperada, miró a su alrededor y divisó primero a Constantino, sonriendo levemente.

"Constantine-san. Sé que eres un mago, igual que yo, y de nuestra conversación, dedicado a tu vida a investigar lo sobrenatural y la alquimia".

Constantine simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo lo que venía después de esto.

"¿Te gustaría prestarme algo de dinero?"

"Fuera de la pregunta", respondió sin dudar, sin decir siquiera por qué.

"¿Qué ... por qué?"

"Mire niña. Es comprensivo. Pero apenas tengo dinero como es. Esa vieja bruja me está pagando básicamente centavos de dólar en comparación con mi campo de experiencia, o, en comparación con lo que el ejército le paga por prestarnos este trabajo. "

Alfie miró a Seras quien asintió con una sonrisa amarga. "Eso es realmente cierto. Hoy en día, Sir Integra realmente se ha apretado el cinturón. Incluso redujo nuestro grado de calificación a la mitad. Usted sabe, hay una crisis económica en nuestro país".

"Oh ..." Arpegio asintió, tragando saliva. Si la situación era tan mala que incluso un noble no podía pagar a sus subordinados normalmente, entonces, no podría ser ayudado. No podía esperar la ayuda de un subordinado que no recibía el pago normal.

Inclinándose más cerca de Lelei, ella susurró.

"¿Qué puedes decirme sobre esa figura de Zeno?"

"Es un aventurero de rango adamantino, uno de los mejores de su país, liderando a su grupo llamado Sunbreakers. Es el Caballero de Bata en el Reino de los Hechiceros. Además, tiene señorío y tierras".

"¡Ah! Eso es impresionante".

Midiéndolo, llegó a la siguiente conclusión. "Bien parecido. Fuerte. Usar ropa hecha de material de primera calidad. ¡Ah! ¡Perfecto! No importa que sea un elfo, puedo soportar eso. Y, como he oído, es un aventurero ... ¿es una ocupación ahora? "

A continuación, fue el turno de Yao de hablar.

"Se lo ha nombrado como el Honorable Anciano de mi Tribu. Obtuvo el señorío en el Reino de Elba al contribuir a derrotar a los dragones que amenazan nuestras tierras. Y, por supuesto, ahora soy su sirviente".

"Ahora, ahora ... Yao-san. Hablamos de esto. Tú eres mi compañero. La esclavitud en el reino está prohibida".

"Por favor perdoname."

¡Era su oportunidad! ¡Un señor, nada menos! ¿Con el poder de derrotar a un terrible dragón? ¡Debe ser una figura legendaria! Alfie todavía no tenía idea de qué diablos era el caballero de Gown? Pero debe haber significado un alto nivel, era un título de caballero después de todo. Alfie ya imaginaba sus vidas juntos.

"¡Es mi oportunidad! No importa si él estará ausente la mayor parte del tiempo. Me quedaré en casa y me despediré cuando se vaya. Si habrá niños, las criadas se ocuparán de ellos". En su imaginación, su vida rica y descuidada, llena de experimentos y avances, llenó los vacíos.

De pie, ella estaba a un momento detrás de la espalda del héroe, masajeando sus anchos hombros.

"Waha ...!"

"Señor Zeno. Te importa ..." pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar su oración, Yao agarró el brazo musculoso de Zeno, danzando a Alfie con su mirada. Si las miradas pudieran matar, lo más probable es que el arpegio esté muerto, incinerado en polvo.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses. Como protector de lord Zeno, es mi deber protegerlo de los buscadores de oro como tú. ¡Vete, víbora! ¡Silencio!"

Al escuchar las palabras protectoras del siseo Yao, al ver la cara enrojecida de Zeno, Raidyn solo pudo sonreír divertida, pero al mismo tiempo sentirse orgullosa.

"¡Oh! El pequeño Zeno finalmente se estableció. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso! Fufufufu ... ¡Entonces finalmente puedo hablar con él sobre las abejas y las flores! ¡No puedo esperar! Siempre quise hablar con alguien sobre ellas. ¿Cómo funciona exactamente? ¿Tengo que ponerlo o lo ponen otros? ¡Es tan confuso! ¿Por cierto? " ella miró a Yao por un momento. "También necesito hacer que la niña entienda. No te metas con mi pequeño alumno. El chico tiene demasiado buen corazón para lastimarse. No perdonaré a nadie que lastime mi primer éxito real. DESARMARÉ A LA PERSONA QUE ROBA A MI ¡LA INOCENCIA DE UNO PEQUEÑO! "

Retrocediendo, Alfie parecía un poco asustada, mirando a su alrededor buscando una posible próxima víctima, deteniendo sus ojos en Ardyn.

"Sí, seguramente será suficiente ... ¡seguramente me aceptará!"

Al oír cómo se había presentado Ardyn, debía de ser bastante rico. Además, una maga como ella. Un hombre tan guapo e iluminado capaz de acorralar a Rory el Segador en un debate sin duda entendió su lucha.

"¿Señor Ardyn? ¿Qué hay de ti?" Ella se acercó sigilosamente, masajeándole los hombros.

"Es como si sus músculos estuvieran hechos de fibras metálicas. Ni siquiera puedo empujarlos". Ella lo miró, imaginando su cuerpo trabajado bajo la túnica. Incluso imaginándolo hizo que su boca se humedeciera.

"No muchos magos podrían presumir de tener un cuerpo resuelto. La mayoría de ellos son escuálidos, incluso hay muchos espeluznantes gordos entre ellos". Justo ahora, Alfie recordó que uno de los espeluznantes la llamó a una cita.

"Creeps ... Sentado y leyendo todo el día. Lo hago también, por supuesto. Pero al menos hago una investigación de campo y hago ejercicio de vez en cuando. Y mi cuerpo está bien redondeado en los lugares correctos".

Tales pensamientos cruzaron la mente de Arpeggio, sintiendo orgullo al conocer su propia apariencia hermosa y bien curvada . "Con mis activos, no puedo perder!"

Con una sonrisa encantadora, se inclinó cerca de la oreja de Ardyn, susurrando suavemente.

"¿Te importa ayudar a un compañero mago? Verás, mi investigación será beneficiosa para ti. ¡Por favor, dame una oportunidad!" Afortunadamente, hoy había puesto el perfume que había comprado por un buen precio, por lo que su olor era agradable, más atractivo.

Ardyn solo levantó una ceja, acariciando su barba de cabra. Con una sonrisa cerrada, confiada le preguntó. "Adelante, ¿qué puedes ofrecer?"

"Por supuesto." Alfie sabía que, sin proporcionar algo para un poderoso lanzador de magia como Ardyn, poseía numerosos títulos y, muy probablemente, Señoría, nunca tendría la oportunidad de ganar su favor y su patrocinio.

"Entre mis muchos talentos, soy un mineralogista talentoso, reconocido en todo Rondel. Académico de historia y decente mediante el uso de la magia para la lucha. Si patrocinas mi investigación, no te arrepentirás. Incluso estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en tu investigación donde sea que estés. deseo. Se tu asistente solo por tu patrocinio. O, si lo deseas ... "ella desabotonó un botón en su túnica, revelando un pequeño escote. "Incluso estaré dispuesto a casarme contigo, Ardyn-sama. Apadríname y no te arrepentirás", su tono se volvió coqueto, ganándose una sonrisa del hombre.

"Hmm ... lo consideraré".

Esta frase, hizo que Alfie se sintiera aliviada, hasta que ...

"No me ofrecería tan fácilmente si fuera tú. No a él".

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

De repente, se volvió en dirección a la voz, hacia Raidyn, quien cortó elegantemente su jugoso bistec.

"¡Hmm! ¡Esto es bueno!" tragando la pieza masticada, ella continuó. "El hombre al que quieres ayudar y casarte asesina a cientos de personas, si no miles, diariamente, sacrificándolos para alimentar sus experimentos oscuros. Ejecutando y esclavizando a países enteros que se rebelan contra su gobierno, manteniéndolos como perros. No lo hago. sabe lo que quiere ganar, pero los últimos tres asistentes que vi en su lado fueron una vez chicas guapas como usted, pero se convirtieron en abominaciones como de cerdo después de que él probara una de sus mezclas ".

"Bueno ..." Ardyn sonrió con confianza, despidiendo todas las miradas horrorizadas que recibió de los demás. "No fue tan malo en realidad, uno de ellos mostró resultados impresionantes. La fórmula alquímica incrementó inusualmente la resistencia mágica y las habilidades físicas de mi asistente. Mmm, extraño a Zenda, pobre princesa ... Fufufufu".

Zeno se movió lentamente, extendiéndose hacia su espada, y fue a decapitar a Ardyn.

¡No podía soportarlo más! Necesitaba destruir la presencia vil antes de que afectara a alguien, infectar a su maestro. Las energías viles y demoníacas que irradiaba el hombre lo hicieron actuar. Su patrón, Touch Me no podía tolerar un mal estar alrededor. ¡Necesitaba actuar! Sólo entonces…

"Mi cuerpo ..." No podía moverse, no podía respirar, y una mano oscura comenzó a apretar su corazón. Moriría si esto continuara. Ardyn ni siquiera se movió, solo sorbió tranquilamente su bebida.

"Ardyn-kun ..." Raidyn miró a su amiga, ejerciendo cierta presión. En un momento, Zeno también sintió que el peso se levantaba de sus hombros ligeramente. Algo funcionaba contra el efecto asfixiante o el aura de Ulbert.

"Por favor, no quieres lastimar a mi alumno, ¿verdad? Trabajé duro para entrenarlo".

"El, hmmm?" Ulbert solo frunció el ceño, viendo a Zeno bajo su fedora disgustado. "Lo puedes encontrar mejor en poco tiempo, te lo garantizo. Una mosca tan débil no es adecuada para un individuo sofisticado como tú".

"Aún así, por favor absténgase de lastimarlo. Él ha crecido conmigo en los últimos años. Si muere, me enfadaré. Y no tengo que recordarle lo que sucede entonces. ¿Qué sucedió la última vez?"

Sus ojos brillaron por un momento, y la pared se agrietó por la presión ejercida, todo el edificio temblaba por unos momentos.

"¿Quieres pelear? ¡Fufufuf! ¡Así sea! ¡Cumpliré tu deseo!" Un aura rojo oscuro y caótico emergió de Ardyn, llenando la habitación con locura.

Con la excepción de Rory, quien se lamió los labios con emoción, todos jadearon por jadear, con una fuerte presión descendiendo sobre ellos.

"Tal vez más tarde. No aquí ..." Raidyn descartó la idea, ambos bajando sus presiones. "Me gusta esta ciudad, no querrías arruinarla, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no. No es mi intención", Ulbert sacó su sombrero en sus ojos sonriendo con confianza.

De repente, sus ojos se volvieron hacia Alfie. "Chica. Hay una razón por la que se le llama Señor Oscuro. No lo olvides".

Arpegio solo pudo tragar, y asentir, con la sangre congelada. "¿¡Qué demonios pasó !?"

"Raidyn-san, estoy adentro si empiezas una pelea", Rory la apoyó, preparada para llamar a su artefacto "Unholy".

Sin embargo, Ardyn solo sonrió, agitando en el aire. "Bien entonces. Lo liberaré." Con un gesto de su mano, Zeno se derrumbó en el suelo.

"¡Gracias!" La presión ejercida que Raidyn liberó también desapareció. "Señorita, por favor verifique si Zeno-kun está bien, dígame si hay alguna lesión".

"Sí, sí ..." Al principio, Yao pensó en Raidyn cuando era un niño, no podía imaginar cómo podría entrenar a un héroe poderoso y honorable como Zeno. Pero ahora, sintiendo la sed de sangre, el poder irradiado, casi cristalizado, que ella había liberado. Ella entendió, había encontrado la razón detrás de la fuerza de Zeno.

'Trago…'

Lo que Yao sentía era comparable, incluso superaba ligeramente lo que ella sentía cuando Rory cedía a su sed de sangre. Cuando los dragones los interceptaron cuando las criaturas mataron a su gente. Sólo entonces, ella sintió tal temor.

"Raidyn-san da miedo ..." Tuka le susurró a Itami sutilmente.

"Sí, sí ..." respondió Itami forzando una sonrisa.

Constantino se aflojó la corbata, encendiendo otro Corte de seda. "Perra loca ..." y Seras ... bueno, ella observó los acontecimientos con silencio, palmeando la comprensión de Constantine y suspirando aliviada. "Hah ..."

Mirando alrededor, Raidyn sonrió. "Ardyn-san, creo que los tenemos".

"Definitivamente, fue un buen acto".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Rory confundida.

"Esto fue solo una broma".

"Ahhh!" todos espiraron con fuerza, mirando a Raidyn con los ojos muy abiertos. La incredulidad se congeló en su rostro después del anuncio.

"Tú no hablas en serio, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno ..." miró a Ardyn, sonriendo en broma. "Los dos a menudo exageramos los hechos o inventamos cosas para hacer las cosas más interesantes. ¿No tengo razón, Ardyn-kun?"

"¡Ah! ¡Eso es seguro! No puedo vivir sin nuestra pequeña situación. Sin embargo, realmente extraño a la pobre Princesa Zenda ... ella era una buena asistente. Lástima que se convirtiera en un monstruo deforme en el accidente de laboratorio, luego sufrió una Agonizando la muerte mucho después. Su novio vino a vengarse tampoco ayudó. Pobre héroe tonto ", Ulbert negó con la cabeza y añadió. "Pero se lo merecía. Destruir todas mis ollas no era agradable. Además, el tonto niño bebió cada poción roja sin etiqueta que encontró. No es sorprendente que explotara al final".

Itami solo podía imaginar cuál era el nombre del "héroe", recordando cierto juego. "Pobre Link ..." murmuró sudando.

"Hmmm ..." Colgando sus piernas, Raidyn estaba aburrida. "Espero que tengan helado; me encanta el helado. Mimoza-sensei, ¿hay helado alrededor?" y con eso, la aventurera volvió a su yo habitual, infantil, mirando a la anciana felizmente.

"¡Oh, mi! ¡Esto fue aterrador! ¿Qué es la crema de hielo por cierto?" Preguntó Mimoza, limpiándose la transpiración con un pañuelo. "Nunca lo he escuchado. ¿Es algo de comida?"

"¿¡Qué!" Raidyn rugió de pánico. "¿¡¿Tú no tienes helado ?!"

Arpegio se retiró, caminando cerca de su hermana.

Estaba asustada, pero ... "No hay otra manera ... ¡No puedo dejar que mi hermana me gane! ¡No hay manera!" La determinación se encendió una vez más en sus ojos. "¡No puede ser que ella esté delante de mí, incluso enamorada!"

Ella puso su brazo alrededor de Lelei y dijo:

"Háblame de Itami-san, ¿hm?"

"Itami Youjy. Un oficial militar del país de Nihon. Concedido el título de" Señor "por el Rey del Reino de Elba. Además, es un patriarca honorario de la tribu Elfo Oscuro del Bosque Schwarz, etc."

"Un 'Señor' ... bueno, no es muy alto, ¡pero sigue siendo un noble! ¿Cómo, qué hay de su situación financiera? ¿Sus activos?"

No tienes que decírselo a Lelei dos veces, ella cambió de asiento de inmediato, se sentó en el lugar donde estaba sentada, cerca de Itami.

"Oye, espera un minuto. Lelei, ese es mi asiento".

"Era mío antes de que lo robaras".

"No tiene sentido decir eso ahora. Dámelo".

"No."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué estás siendo tan difícil?"

Después de eso, Lelei agarró con fuerza la manga de Itami y dijo:

"Ya tenemos una relación de tres noches".

Las tres noches en cuestión (se podría decir que era un ritual, pero era más una tradición) se referían al hecho de que una pareja que pasaba tres noches durmiendo juntas en la misma cama ahora estaba unida. En otras palabras, esta fue una declaración de que "A partir de este día en adelante, estamos casados".

"¿Quién ... quién y quién?" Alfie preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"Itamy y yo"

"Aieeeee!"

Había sido superada en el mundo académico, golpeada en el poder financiero, ¡y ahora Lelei incluso había tomado la delantera en el campo del amor! ¡Nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarla! ¡No amigos, ni extraños, ni patrocinadores! ¡Nada!

"Suuu ...!"

En este momento, la cuerda tensa anudada alrededor del corazón de Alfie se tensó aún más, y así, se rompió. Cuando regresó a sus sentidos, ya había golpeado a Lelei en la cabeza con el tazón de su sopa intacta.

Una parte de ella había considerado que sería malo si Lelei se quemara, pero una vez que tomó el tazón, todo eso salió por la ventana: la sopa se había enfriado después de haberla dejado allí durante tanto tiempo. Siendo ese el caso, no había necesidad de dudar, Alfie arrojó el tazón de sopa a la cabeza de Lelei.

'¡Chapoteo!'

'¡Chapoteo!'

'¡Chapoteo!'

El sonido del goteo resonó en medio de las paredes del restaurante muchas veces, y todos los miembros del pequeño grupo guardaron silencio de inmediato.

Su cabello plateado ahora estaba teñido de marrón rojizo por la sopa dulce. Además, la sopa que goteaba le había llegado a los hombros y le había manchado la ropa blanca.

Todos miraban en shock a Alfie, mientras ella misma se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"Mierda, fui demasiado lejos".

Aun así, no se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. En este momento, Alfie se sentía más relajada de lo que nunca había estado; de hecho, todo esto era necesario.

En este momento, Lelei se levantó, algo inestable. Miró a su hermana mayor, y un fuego ardió en sus ojos.

Y esto nos lleva a los eventos al principio de este capítulo.

* * *

**Cambio de escena: En algún lugar de Rondel:**

Londel había sabido durante mucho tiempo de la guerra entre el Imperio y los dos países al otro lado de la Puerta. Sin embargo, cuando uno tomó en consideración la ubicación de la Puerta en Arnus y Dalnus, la ciudad de Londel estaba en dirección totalmente opuesta a la Capital Imperial. Incluso había una cadena montañosa entre las dos ciudades, completa con un arroyo de montaña que fluía desde los picos helados. Por eso, nadie pensó que la lucha vendría aquí.

Pero justo ahora, en una habitación lujosa, preparada directamente para su habitante actual, un hombre estaba sentado frente a su mesa, con varios libros almacenados en él.

"Mmmm interesante."

Su nariz enterrada profundamente en uno de los libros, parecía que había encontrado algo muy interesante. Al menos lo suficientemente interesante como para enterrar su nariz en ella.

"Los tres ojos de Ral / Elange ..."

Las leves arrugas alrededor y la luz viva en sus ojos lo hacían parecer una persona sabia. Su bata blanca erudita que lo adornaba de pies a cabeza en realidad hacía cumplir esta idea.

"Fufufuf ... una leyenda muy interesante. Me pregunto si es verdad. De hecho, necesitamos un equipo de expedición completo aquí lo antes posible. Sea cual sea la razón, el aire alrededor y, además, en la ciudad está lleno hasta el tope con partículas mágicas, cualquiera que entrene en la ciudad con magia obtiene grandes beneficios ".

El hombre acariciaba su barba pulcramente recortada, su rostro, que era de un hombre guapo de unos treinta años, mostraba una sonrisa confiada y conocedora.

"De hecho, hay algo alrededor que es la causa de este fenómeno. Y sea lo que sea, lo encontraré. Así como su majestad decretó".

Al igual que un loco, se echó a reír, su mirada se llenó de júbilo por un momento, antes de guardar silencio una vez más, observando los pergaminos dispersos en su mesa, papeles grabados con diagramas mágicos y el diseño de la ciudad.

"Las formaciones de análisis pronto estarán listas alrededor de la ciudad. Una vez que se hayan completado, podremos hacer un análisis completo. Los Seres Supremos estarán satisfechos, estoy seguro.

'¡Ping-ping!'

La bola de cristal sobre su mesa hizo un ping, soltando un chirrido. Y con un gesto de su mano, una voz fue liberada de ella.

"Informe…"

"Fluder-sama", la figura encapuchada se inclinó profundamente antes de continuar. "Unos pocos días más y el diseño se establecerá para una exploración completa".

"Bueno…"

Fluder, el lanzador tri-mágico del reino estaba confiado. Tenía mucho tiempo, después de todo, completar la tarea que su maestro había decretado y le había confiado era de gran importancia. La presencia de los dos Seres Supremos fue solo para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien. Un regalo de su glorioso Señor, sí, lo consideró así.

Pero, en el fondo estaba muy consciente de la verdad. Ulbert y Esdeath solo estaban alrededor para inspeccionar la ciudad y obtener una primera impresión.

¿Por qué Ainz enviaría personalmente a los Seres Supremos para asegurarse de que su tarea se completara como él pretendía?

Ainz le demostró a Fluder muchas veces que no tenía que enviar a nadie, solo dar las órdenes a las personas previstas y así se haría. Pase lo que pase, iría según el capricho de su palma.

"A menos que por supuesto ..." Fluder permaneció en silencio por un momento, pensando, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza.

"A menos que algo grandioso suceda aquí en los próximos días: algo que merezca no la presencia de uno, sino de dos Seres Supremos. En ese caso ...", su sonrisa era evidente cuando se volvió hacia la bola de cristal y la figura que había en ella.

"Tómese su tiempo. Asegúrese de que todo esté configurado correctamente. Llámeme una vez que haya terminado con el arreglo. Lo revisaré personalmente".

"Como desees, Fluder-sama". La pelota quedó en blanco una vez más, un extraño gas girando en su interior.

Recostado en su cómodo asiento, el hombre lanzó una sonrisa salvaje. "Esas tonterías políticas de la Tierra y el Imperio ... empujando sus visitas una y otra vez. Si esto sucede así ... Nunca verán el glorioso reino de mi maestro".

De hecho, la JSDF y el Imperio comenzaron a negociar qué momento sería mejor para visitar el reino, haciendo esto a través de sus diplomáticos. Intentando visitar el Reino Hechicero al mismo tiempo.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Puede que tenga que presionarlos un poco, o nunca verán la gloria de los Seres Supremos".

Con un zumbido, Fluder envió un rápido mensaje mental, instando a sus subordinados a actuar.

"Bueno, veamos entonces qué hay en la ciudad".

Justo después de que activó su magia de adivinación, una vista realmente interesante lo recibió. "Ahora, esto es interesante".

Dos chicas se enfrentaron en una calle un poco concurrida; uno era familiar Él la había visto en aquel entonces. El segundo, ella era completamente desconocida para el viejo maestro.

"Fufufuf ... esto puede interesar a mi pequeña alumna. Vamos a ver qué dirá al ver esto".

Meguminoi le había hablado de esto ... niña Lelei. Describiéndola como una verdadera erudita, una persona que aprendió y se aclimató con una velocidad récord. Aprendizaje de magia de nivel 0 en solo unos días de entrenamiento.

"Veamos de qué estás hecho ..." Con un gesto de su mano, Fluder agregó una capa de opciones a su magia de adivinación, pero justo en el momento en que una función entró en vigor, firmó que algo salió mal.

"Hmm, inteligente. La bendición que ella lleva en realidad repele mi intento de analizar toda la escala de su potencial. Me pregunto ..." murmuró, poniendo los ojos en blanco pensando. "Me pregunto, es porque es un efecto pasivo, o son las deidades que la protegen activamente para no escupir información valiosa. Interesante ..."

'Knock-Knock-knock ...'

"Adelante."

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una niña pequeña con un atuendo de bruja carmesí. "Maestro Fluder".

"¡Ah! ¡Mi pequeño aprendiz! Espero que estés bien. Te veo bien recuperado después de nuestro pequeño partido de práctica. ¿Cómo fue el globo de dulces que dejé en tu habitación? Espero que recuerde cuál es tu marca favorita. O, supongo , mi mente envejecida no lo olvidó. Él, jeje ... "

La niña estaba en silencio, solo asintiendo solemnemente. "Sí, maestro Fluder".

Mirando en la dirección del globo resplandeciente, ella necesitaba preguntar. "¿Que pasó?"

"¡Vamos! ¡Ven! Tu pequeño amigo se enfrentará a una mujer, supongo que tú también quieres ver de qué es capaz ella realmente.

Asintiendo en silencio, Meguminoi acercó una silla a su maestra, sin ver el partido de partida. "Lelei…" murmuró antes de que empezara el partido.

"Entonces, yo, Rory Mercury, el apóstol de Emroy, el Dios de la guerra, concedo mi aprobación a la 13ª batalla de las hermanas de la familia Lelena."

La declaración de Rory fue como una pistola de arranque.

Alfie hizo el primer movimiento. Había un destello de luz en su mano derecha, y una pequeña bola de luz voló hacia Lelei.

En respuesta, Lelei convocó un anillo de viento alrededor de su túnica blanca, evadiendo fácilmente la bola de luz.

'¡Choque!'

Justo después de eso, Alfie sacó un arma conocida como bolas.

Originalmente, las bolas lanzaban armas usadas para cazar presas. Sin embargo, en manos de un usuario experto, podría usarse para todo tipo de ataques altamente variables, mostrando un gran poder en el corto y mediano alcance. Además, no era un arma pesada, por lo que era fácil de llevar sobre la persona. Generalmente, las bolas se hacían uniendo varios pesos con una cuerda, pero las bolas que Alfie sostenía estaban hechas de tres pesos unidos por cadenas finas. Además, dado que Alfie era un exponente de la magia mineral, había logrado alterar las propiedades físicas del arma en su mano: los pesos en espiral estaban hechos de diferentes materiales y muy encantados con la magia, que liberaba una luz brillante de acuerdo con los datos de sus usuarios. será.

"Ahora, esa es una forma interesante de usar minerales. ¿No crees?"

"Umu ..." la chica silenciosa se inclinó hacia delante, comiendo algunos dulces recuperados bajo su túnica.

"Ahora entonces." Los ojos de Fluder se abrieron de par en par, mirando a la chica sentada cerca de él. "Hay una pequeña tarea para ti. Solo para agudizar tu mente y tus habilidades analíticas. ¿Estás preparado? O aún necesitas tiempo para recuperarte".

"Estoy lista", respondió ella sin dudarlo.

"Entonces, por favor, analice sus habilidades y técnicas de acuerdo con su mejor conocimiento. Dígame sus fallas y cómo las arreglaría. Tiene tiempo hasta que la batalla termine. No puede usar la magia para hacerlo. Ahora, ¡comience! "

Y así, la pequeña bruja comenzó a ver el balón cada vez más intenso, analizando sus movimientos y técnicas con confianza.

¿Qué trae el futuro? Nadie sabe. Una cosa es verdad; Las cosas grandes se jugarán en Rondel en los próximos días.


	26. Cap8

El último capítulo tuvo algunas reseñas bastante buenas, aunque algunas personas parecen realmente molestas por lo que hice con la cola de Goku. Ustedes se dan cuenta de que vuelve a crecer después de 6 meses más o menos, ¿verdad? No es como si se hubiera ido para siempre. Pero puedes olvidarte de Super Saiyan 4, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si quiero incluir el primer nivel en cualquier lugar aquí. Odio las historias sobre personajes superados e imbatibles, y eso es exactamente lo que sucedería con esta historia en el momento en que agregué eso. El Oozaru probablemente desempeñará un papel aquí en algún lugar de la carretera, así que puedes estar atento a eso.

Además, encontré una línea de tiempo de Fairy Tail. Resulta que se suponía que Natsu debía unirse antes que los hermanos Strauss. No tiene ningún tipo de impacto en la historia, solo me molesta un poco. Oh, bueno, no voy a volver atrás y volver a conectar los últimos 3 capítulos para que se adapte a él. Entonces, en caso de que no lo hayas podido decir antes, esta es una historia de la UA.

En cuanto a los que preguntan sobre el emparejamiento, ahora eso sería estropear las cosas si lo dijera ahora, ¿no es así? Sin embargo, te prometo que esto NO es un fic de harén. Los leeré de vez en cuando si son buenos, pero no tengo ganas de escribirlos.

Descargo de responsabilidad, bla, bla, bla (no posee nada excepto la trama)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 8: La promesa**

Erza se sentó en silencio en el bar de Fairy Tail, tomando ocasionalmente un sorbo de su té. El gremio estaba casi vacío hoy, los únicos que estaban alrededor eran algunos de los miembros más viejos, que estaban disfrutando de una comida juntos. Se había separado intencionalmente de ellos, aprovechando uno de los raros momentos de paz del gremio. Con lo loco que era este lugar por lo general, tener un momento para reflexionar era un lujo raro.

Pensar que habían pasado cinco años desde que ella había llegado aquí.

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido últimamente, todavía parecía que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegó al gremio. Sólo un par de años después de unirse al gremio, Goku, Erza y Mirajane se habían alejado rápidamente del resto de su grupo de edad en habilidad y poder.

Makarov notó su progreso y comenzó a trabajar personalmente con ellos para evaluar mejor sus habilidades y capacidades. Los había probado, buscando si alguno de ellos tenía lo necesario para unirse a los magos de clase S de élite. La rivalidad de Mirajane y Erza, aunque no era tan feroz como antes, había empujado a los dos a su límite para tratar de alcanzar el honor de probar para recibir el alto rango. Al final, ambos habían logrado alcanzar el rango en un tiempo récord.

Goku, por otro lado, no pudo alcanzar el mismo rango. Tenía el poder, tenía la habilidad, pero Makarov todavía no podía verlo con la fuerza mental y el pensamiento crítico necesarios para convertirse en un rango S.

Erza, aunque honestamente estuvo de acuerdo con la evaluación del maestro, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por la situación. Si ella hubiera sido más consciente del problema, podría haber sido capaz de ayudar a Goku con sus problemas, y le permitió ascender al rango que merecía. Afortunadamente, a él realmente no parecía importarle demasiado el ranking. Pasó su tiempo divirtiéndose con sus amigos y trabajando con vigorosos regimientos de entrenamiento para mejorar su fuerza. Entrenó con quien pudo, intentando desarrollar nuevas técnicas y perfeccionar las antiguas. También trabajó con algunos de los miembros del gremio para tratar de ayudarlos a capacitarlos también, ayudando a todos los que estuvieran dispuestos. La primera persona que había puesto más esfuerzo en entrenar era, por supuesto, Levy. Después de que ella finalmente había declarado que él había dominado los conceptos básicos de lectura y escritura,

Erza tomó de nuevo su té y suspiró. Todo el mundo había cambiado tanto recientemente, en muchos casos era casi como si fueran personas completamente diferentes. Además de eso, estaban todas las caras nuevas alrededor del gremio. Los preocupados y cansados parecían acudir al gremio, y Makarov aceptaba a cada persona con los brazos abiertos. Un recién llegado en particular, sin embargo, se destacó del resto del grupo.

En ese momento, las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe, sacando la cabeza roja de sus pensamientos. Entró un adolescente de cabello rosado, un pequeño gato de alas azules colgando de su hombro. Echó un vistazo ansioso por la habitación antes de detectar a Erza y dirigirse hacia ella. Suspirando, la chica dejó su taza y se volvió para mirarlo.

"Hola Natsu, feliz, ¿cómo estás hoy?"

"¡Aburrido!" gimió, sentándose y colocando su rostro sobre la mesa. "Se supone que Lisanna volverá con sus hermanos de la misión de clase S de Mira hoy y quiero saber qué sucedió. ¡No puedo creer que tuviera que ir a una misión de clase S antes que yo! ¡Es tan afortunada!"

"¡Sí!" Feliz chimed en.

"Fue la elección de Mirajane a quién llevar para la misión, no puedes culparla por querer pasar un tiempo con sus hermanos".

"Sí, pero ahora no hay diversión aquí excepto tú. Todo lo que he hecho los últimos días es simplemente pescar con Happy. También habría seguido, pero Happy comenzó a verse un poco gordita y estaba preocupada de que no lo hiciera". Ya no podrás volar ".

"¡Hey! ¡No estoy gordo!"

"Sí, sí, lo que sea. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo, Erza?"

"Sólo estoy tratando de disfrutar mi día libre".

"Un día de descanso, ¿eh? Eso suena un poco cojo. ¡Oh, lo sé! ¡Eh Erza, pelea conmigo!" La ceja de Erza se contrajo y ella miró con dagas al mago de cabeza caliente. Natsu vio su expresión y sacó sus manos frente a él, alejándose lentamente del irritado maestro de cuchillas.

"Cuando vi que me estaba tomando el día libre, eso significa que NO voy a pelear. ¡Si intentas algo, te haré arrepentirte!" Natsu sonrió tímidamente, empujando a Happy frente a él como protección.

"¡No quieres pelear hoy, te escucho fuerte y claro! ¿No es así, Happy?"

"¡Aye señor!" Erza continuó su mirada fulminante por varios segundos antes de que cediera y recogiera su té.

"He estado planeando ir a una misión de clase S más tarde esta semana, y estoy planeando llevar a Goku para que me acompañe. Si lo deseas, también podrías venir. Sería una buena experiencia para ti cuando eventualmente conviértete en una clase S en algún lugar de la línea ". Los ojos de Natsu se iluminaron mientras Erza hablaba, y él comenzó a temblar de emoción.

"¿En serio? ¿Lo dices en serio? Puedes contar conmigo, ¡eso sería increíble! ¡Estoy muy entusiasmado ahora!"

"Si estás enojado, ¿podrías recalentar mi té? Se enfrió mientras estábamos hablando".

"¿Qué? Oh, uh ... si claro". Erza levantó su taza sobre la mano de Natsu, y el mago encendió una pequeña llama en su palma. Los dos mantuvieron esa posición durante varios segundos hasta que la taza comenzó a hervir y Erza asintió agradecida. Natsu apagó la llama y se sentó a su lado, con Happy cayendo sobre su cabeza.

Erza lo miró por un momento, luego sonrió perversamente en su taza de té.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te has estado llevando con Lisanna últimamente?"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Simplemente nos llevamos bien como yo, solo pasamos el rato y cuidamos a Happy".

"Me he dado cuenta de que ella ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con usted recientemente, tal vez incluso más de lo que pasa con sus hermanos. Sospecho que la razón por la que Mira era tan firme que los tres aceptaron una solicitud fue porque extrañaba estar con ellos todo el tiempo ".

"¿Cómo lo sabrías? La forma en que tú y Mira siempre se golpean entre sí, ¿cómo hablas con ella?"

"Mira y yo no siempre estamos peleando, solo nos prestas atención cuando estamos. Hemos tenido algunas conversaciones muy interesantes antes, y solo una completa idiota extrañaría lo mucho que se preocupa por sus hermanos".

"Bueno, sí, ¡son las únicas personas a las que no golpea cuando la están molestando!" Él respondió con la voz de la experiencia.

Erza se encogió de hombros y fue a tomar otro sorbo de su bebida, solo para encontrarla vacía. Ella suspiró y comenzó a buscar una camarera cercana, esperando una recarga. Natsu aprovechó la oportunidad para pedir algo de comida y una bebida para él también, sonriendo ampliamente cuando un vaso de su soda de napalm favorita se colocó frente a él. Comenzó a agitarlo con entusiasmo, enviando chispas de fuego por toda la superficie de madera. No fue casualidad que el bar desde hacía mucho tiempo fuera a prueba de fuego.

"Tienes suerte de que Goku haya desarrollado mi tolerancia a los malos modales en la mesa. De lo contrario, podría ser forzado a castigarte por comer de una manera tan asquerosa. De hecho, todavía no estoy seguro de que no deba hacerlo. " Natsu tragó con fuerza y luego redujo el ritmo, el sudor le goteaba la cara mientras miraba a Erza nerviosamente. La pelirroja simplemente tomó un sorbo de su té y el asesino del dragón de fuego continuó su comida. Natsu se sentó en silencio, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar disparar el explosivo que era el genio de Erza. Al principio parecía que le iba bastante bien.

Entonces Goku entró.

"¡GOKU! ¡LUCHATEA!" Natsu se puso de pie en el momento en que el adolescente de cabello oscuro atravesó la puerta, ambas manos cubiertas por una llama ardiente. Feliz, despedido por el repentino movimiento, se encontró aferrado al costado de la cara de Erza. Con un resoplido, Erza sacó al felino errante y lo llevó a su hombro.

"Natsu, ¿realmente debes hacer esto en el momento en que él entra por la puerta?"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUIERO UNA LUCHA, Y GOKU NUNCA ME DEJEN ABAJO!»

"Nunca te ha perdido tampoco…"

"Bueno, ¡eso va a cambiar ahora mismo! ¿Estás listo, Goku?" Goku estaba de lado, moviendo su cabeza entre la puerta y su ardiente oponente.

"Estoy listo, pero antes de que comencemos-"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu lanzó hacia delante, obligando a Goku a esquivarse para evitar el puñetazo. Él esquivó un par de patadas y desvió a otro grupo de golpes con su antebrazo.

"Espera un segundo, estaba tratando de decirte-"

"¡Garra de dragón de fuego!" Goku se dejó caer al suelo para permitir que una patada de fuego pasara sobre su cabeza y luego golpeó con su propia pierna, tirando a Natsu al suelo. Ambos peleadores se pusieron de pie al instante, pero Goku fue el primero preparado para atacar.

"¡Rock!" Un fuerte puñetazo golpeó la mejilla de Natsu, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"¡Tijeras!" El cazador de dragones levantó las manos y logró bloquear el golpe del ojo, pero la fuerza del ataque de Goku hizo que Natsu se enfrentara a la palma.

"¡Papel!" El golpe final con la mano abierta atrapó al mago de cabello rosado debajo de la barbilla, cerrando la mandíbula y enviando al mago a estrellarse contra la barra. El labio de Erza se convirtió en una pequeña media sonrisa, sin importar cuántas veces Goku usara ese simple movimiento en Natsu y Gray, todavía no podían defenderse contra él. Erza miró hacia la artista marcial y su sonrisa vaciló ligeramente, la adolescente parecía agitada.

"¿Qué está mal Goku? ¿Qué era lo que estabas tratando de decir?"

"Estaba tratando de hacerle saber a Natsu que los Strauss están de regreso. Estaba volando sobre la ciudad en Nimbus, y vi a Mirajane y Elfman dirigiéndose hacia aquí". Al escuchar los nombres de Strauss, Natsu se puso de pie, con emoción en sus ojos.

"¿Finalmente han vuelto? Muy bien, ¡finalmente puedo preguntarle a Lisanna cómo fue la misión! ¡Vamos, Happy, vamos a verlos!" El gato levantó su mano en el aire y soltó un caluroso "¡Sí señor!" Mientras se preparaba para emprender el vuelo. Erza lo atrapó en el aire antes de que pudiera hacer ningún progreso.

"Espera, Natsu, solo espera aquí por ellos. Goku solo vio a Mirajane y Elfman, Lisanna probablemente se fue a casa primero o algo así. Cuando los otros dos lleguen, puedes preguntar dónde está ella para que no tengas que ir por el pueblo. Buscandola a ella."

"No atravesaré la ciudad, ¡solo quiero ir a ver cómo fue la misión!" Natsu se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, con una gran sonrisa ampliamente mientras caminaba. La sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el puño blindado de Erza golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo.

"Idiota, escúchame cuando te hablo". Natsu levantó un pulgar tembloroso hacia arriba desde su posición en el suelo, y luego comenzó a trabajar para quitar la cara del suelo. El Maestro Makarov eligió ese momento para emerger del balcón del segundo piso.

"¿Es verdad que los mocosos necesitan destrozar al gremio en cada oportunidad dada? El equipo de reparación acaba de terminar de arreglar todo el daño por incendio hace una semana y media, ¡no tenemos el dinero para traerlos de vuelta pronto!" Natsu escupió algunas astillas de sus dientes y levantó el cuello para mirar al anciano.

"Lo siento Gramps".

"No necesitas arrepentirte, solo necesitas ir a hacer suficientes joyas para pagarme". El daño no fue mucho esta vez, solo debería llevarte unos cuantos trabajos para pagar esto ".

"Oh hombre, esto apesta". Makarov se rió entre dientes antes de girar su diminuto cuerpo para enfrentar a los otros dos adolescentes. Erza asintió con la cabeza al anciano mago, y Goku lo saludó alegremente. Makarov le devolvió los gestos con una amplia sonrisa.

"Erza, espero que tu día libre haya ido bien. Y Goku, me alegra ver que has regresado en una pieza de esa misión de exterminio de arpías. Acabo de saber del representante de la aldea, que estaban muy agradecidos por tu trabajo, e incluso Dejé el ayuntamiento en pie esta vez. Buen trabajo. Ahora, creo que también dijiste que los hermanos que se habían hecho cargo también habían regresado. Cuando regresen, deberíamos ver cómo se celebra una fiesta. Estoy segura de que Mira disfrutará de una fiesta para celebrar su Hermano y hermana superando su primera misión de clase S. "

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió una vez más, y Mira y Elfman entraron al edificio. La sonrisa de Makarov creció y pegó su bastón al suelo.

"Perfecto, ¡solo estábamos hablando de ti! ¡Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a Lisanna, y la fiesta puede comenzar!" Un sonido ahogado salió de la garganta de Elfman, y él agachó la cabeza. Los hombros de Mirajane se sacudieron levemente mientras se limpiaba unos mechones de cabello frente a su cara. La sonrisa de la maestra del gremio cayó cuando su rostro se hizo visible. El rostro de la niña demonio estaba cubierto de mugre, con amplias manchas de lágrimas en ambos lados de su rostro. Sus ojos estaban hinchados e inyectados de sangre, y su piel estaba pálida.

"Hija, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?" Mira se frotó la cara y sollozó, tratando de contenerse. Su aliento se enganchó, cada vez más rápido.

En.

Afuera.

En.

Afuera.

EN.

AFUERA.

"¡LISANNA ESTA MUERTA!"

El gremio estaba atónito. Todos parecían congelarse donde estaban, nadie se atrevió a respirar. Con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Mirajane continuó.

"Estábamos tratando de luchar contra una bestia gigante en las montañas, y me pilló con la guardia baja. Elfman tuvo que salvarme al poseer a la bestia y tratar de tomar sus poderes. Fue capaz de mantenerla durante unos segundos, pero ... lo golpeó. Estaba furioso y probablemente iba a matarme. Lisanna se interpuso entre nosotros y trató de disuadirlo. Entonces él ... él ... "

"... La golpeé en el campo". La voz de Elfman temblaba de emoción. Mirajane esperó unos segundos, pero estaba claro que no tenía nada más que decir.

"Fui a tratar de salvarla, pero ... murió en mis brazos. Su cuerpo se disolvió en una especie de magia y flotó en el aire. No podíamos hacer nada ... y ahora ella se ha ido". La voz de Mirajane se convirtió en un susurro cuando terminó, y luego cayó de rodillas con desesperación. Elfman estaba de pie como una estatua, apenas moviéndose, apenas consciente de su entorno. Entonces el puño de Natsu se estrelló contra su mandíbula.

"¿NO PODRÍAS CONTROLARLO? ¿NO PODÍAS PARARLO? ¿CÓMO PODÍAS TUCIRLO? ¡ELLA MUERTO PORQUE NO TE FUERAS FUERTE!" Las escamas comenzaron a formarse alrededor de los ojos de Natsu, y su lengua se estaba volviendo lentamente más serpentina. Elfman se puso de pie y miró a Natsu con ojos muertos. Con un rugido de rabia, Natsu levantó su puño para golpear de nuevo, solo para que Makarov bloquee el ataque con un puño expandido.

"Natsu, sé que estás enojado ahora, pero atacar a Elfman en este momento no ayuda en nada. Míralos, son miserables. No estás haciendo nada más que empeorar las cosas".

"¡PERO ELLA ESTÁ MUERTO! ELLA ESTÁ MUERTO Y NO HAY ALGO QUE PODEMOS HACER! SOLO ... YO SOLO ..." El fuego murió en los ojos de Natsu, reemplazado por una mirada hueca de desesperación. Happy voló hacia su mejor amigo, las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro. Envolvió sus cortas y rechonchas piernas alrededor del mago de fuego en un abrazo, y Natsu se derrumbó. Apenas logró sentarse en una de las mesas antes de que empezara a llorar, aferrándose a Happy como si el gato fuera su único salvavidas.

Elfman observó al adolescente por unos segundos antes de volverse para enfrentar a Goku, cuya cara estaba completamente en blanco.

"Tiene razón, sabes, todo esto sucedió porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Yo no era un hombre, si era un hombre, entonces esto nunca hubiera ocurrido. Necesito hacerme más fuerte, necesito convertirme en un hombre de verdad, así que que nada como esto vuelva a pasar nunca más. Goku ... probablemente eres una de las personas más masculinas que conozco. ¿Me ayudarías, me ayudarías a fortalecerme? " Goku se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, sin mostrar signos de respuesta por la solicitud de Elfman. Después de un minuto, Erza le dio un fuerte codo en el costado, sacando al luchador de sus pensamientos.

"¡Oh, sí, seguro que me encantaría entrenar contigo! Pero no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo libre tendré, estaré bastante ocupado tratando de devolverle la vida a Lisanna". Elfman miró a Goku estupefacto, y Mirajane levantó la cabeza para mirar al equipo vestido de naranja.

"¿Qué quieres decir con ...? Goku, ¿qué quieres decir con que vas a tratar de traerla de vuelta? Está muerta, ¿no crees que si pudiera haber hecho algo que hubiera hecho? NO CREES QUE PODRÍAS TRAER A MI "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERLO ?! Goku no se inmutó completamente con el arrebato de Mira; en lugar de responder, metió la mano en su gi y sacó la bola de dragón de cuatro estrellas. Los hermanos Take-Over miraron el objeto en confusión, pero Erza dejó escapar un suspiro de comprensión.

"Goku, ¿realmente crees que funcionarían? ¡Ni siquiera sabes si la leyenda es verdadera o no!"

"No sé si funcionará, pero no lo descubriré a menos que lo intente. Esa vieja adivinadora parecía creer que iban a funcionar, ¿por qué mentiría después de que ganáramos su desafío?" Mira miró de un lado a otro entre los dos, demasiado emocionalmente agotada para dispararles para jugar el pronombre.

"¿De qué están hablando? ¿Realmente hay una manera de traerla de vuelta?" Su voz era apenas audible, pero su tono era diferente al de antes. Miró a Goku y al Dragon Ball con una mirada hambrienta de añoranza, desesperada por cualquier tipo de esperanza. Goku vio la mirada y extendió la pelota, pasándola a sus manos.

"Las Bolas del Dragón. Mi abuelo siempre me contó sobre ellas, dijo que son algunos de los objetos mágicos más poderosos que existen. Hay siete Bolas del Dragón, dispersas y ocultas en todo el mundo. La leyenda dice que cualquiera puede juntarse con todos. "Las Bolas del Dragón podrán convocar al Dios Dragón Shenron desde su hogar en otro reino". Natsu miró eso y con voz temblorosa preguntó: "¿Realmente puede convocar a un dragón? ¿Pueden convocar a otros dragones?"

"No sé si los Dragon Balls convocaron a otros dragones, pero apuesto a que Shenron podría. La leyenda dice que cuando Shenron sea convocado él le concederá a la persona que lo haya convocado cualquier deseo que desee. Supuestamente es tan poderoso que incluso puede "Devolver a los muertos a la vida". Los dos hermanos supervivientes de Strauss miraban el Dragon Ball, mirándolo como si fuera el objeto más precioso del mundo. Fueron sacados de su aturdimiento por la fuerte tos de Makarov.

"¿Estás seguro de este Goku? Nunca he oído hablar de esta leyenda en mi vida, ¿cómo sabes que hay más de estas Dragon Balls? La esperanza siempre es buena de tener, pero la falsa esperanza puede ser una de las cosas devastadoras que existen. Puede hacer que una persona se detenga en el pasado cuando debería seguir adelante, y puede destruirla por completo cuando se demuestre que está equivocada ".

"El abuelo siempre dijo que casi nadie sabe acerca de las Bolas del Dragón, si eran de conocimiento común, entonces todos las estarían cazando. Sé que hay otras Bolas del Dragón ahí fuera porque Mirajane ya tiene una.

"¿Hago?"

"Sí, ¿recuerdas a la anciana con la bola de cristal? Te dio una de las Dragon Balls como recompensa por haberlo hecho tan bien en sus peleas. ¿Aún lo tienes bien?"

"Yo ... eso creo ... sí. Está de vuelta en nuestra casa, en mi escritorio. Lo he estado usando como un peso de papel".

"Pero es redondo. ¿No se acaba de rodar?"

"Se mantiene en la parte superior del papel lo suficientemente bien, pero ese no es el punto. Esto realmente funcionará. ¿Recibimos todas estas bolas y podemos desear que Lisanna regrese?"

"Sí, ese es el plan!"

"Goku ... si esto funciona, y traes a mi hermana a casa, estaremos en deuda contigo por el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero si te equivocas, si esta leyenda no es más que un callejón sin salida, entonces te prometo Tú que te mataré yo mismo por darme esta esperanza ".

"Te prometo, ahora mismo, que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para juntar todas las Dragon Balls por ti, o moriré en el intento".

Goku asintió con la cabeza a la niña, le quitó la bola de las Cuatro Estrellas y la colocó dentro de su gi una vez más. Se detuvo por un momento para tomar una respiración tranquila antes de girarse para enfrentar a Erza.

"Entonces… ¿te apetece ir a cazar Dragon Ball?"

"¿Sabes a dónde vas?"

"No tengo idea, pero eso es parte de la diversión, ¿no? Es una aventura, si queremos las Dragon Balls y nuestro deseo, tenemos que trabajar para ello, ¡no importa cuánto tarde!"

"Está bien, me estaba asegurando. Esto podría llevarnos muchos años, tendremos que dedicar todo nuestro tiempo libre fuera de las misiones y entrenamiento para tratar de encontrar las últimas cinco Bolas del Dragón".

"Sí, ¿no suena emocionante? ¿Quién sabe qué pasará?" Erza asintió lentamente para sí misma antes de mirar hacia el resto del gremio.

"Parece que Fairy Tail ahora tiene una nueva búsqueda, una que podría completar la hermandad completa. No puedo preguntar a aquellos de ustedes que no están aquí, pero ¿qué piensan todos ustedes? ¿Están dispuestos a intentarlo? ¿Encontrar la manera de traer de vuelta a Lisanna? El gremio estuvo en silencio por un momento, luego una erupción de llamas estalló de la multitud. Natsu estaba con todo su cuerpo lleno de poder, feliz flotando a su lado.

"¡Puedes apostar que estamos dentro! Cazaremos estas Dragon Balls tuyas en todo el planeta si es necesario, ¡Happy y yo vamos a traer a Lisanna de vuelta! ¿No es así, amigo?"

"¡Sí señor! ¡La traeremos de vuelta sin importar nada!"

"¡Apuesto a que lo haremos! ¡Ay hombre, nunca había estado tan entusiasmado en mi vida! ¡No te preocupes, Elfman, Mirajane, traeremos a tu hermana de vuelta sin importar nada!" Elfman miró a los dos por un momento antes de responder con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡No sin mí, no lo eres! Me demostraré como un hombre, ¡te ayudaré a conseguir todos estos estúpidos pesos mágicos de papel de seguro!" El gran adolescente apretó su puño con fuerza, haciendo crujir los nudillos tan fuerte que Happy se estremeció.

Mirajane miró a su hermano por un momento antes de mirar tímidamente al suelo.

"No sé si seré de alguna ayuda ... ni siquiera he podido sentir mis poderes desde que sucedió. Pero ayudaré como pueda, no te dejaré hacer esto por mí sin al menos haciendo algo ". Goku asintió con la cabeza a la chica y le dio una amplia sonrisa, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de la cansada diablera. Luego extendió la mano y agarró a Erza, arrastrándola hacia la puerta antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡VUELO NIMBUS!" Con un sonido de putter, la nube emergió del cielo, deteniéndose justo antes de los dos adolescentes. Él tiró sin ceremonias a su amigo de pelo escarlata sobre la nube antes de saltar sobre sí mismo, con una sonrisa dentuda de oreja a oreja.

"De acuerdo, todos, ¡estamos listos para comenzar la búsqueda! ¡Nos vemos muy pronto! ¡Adiós!" Los gritos de protesta de Erza se ahogaron rápidamente cuando la nube se disparó hacia el cielo, volando en la distancia. Así comenzó la caza de Dragon Ball de Fairy Tail, los gremios eran los mejores y la única esperanza de restaurar a su compañero caído. Pero Goku no tenía idea de que al comenzar esta cacería, puso en marcha eventos que tendrían graves impactos en el mundo en general. En la guerra, cuando un lado del conflicto introduce un nuevo poder, el otro siempre intentará elevarse para enfrentar el nuevo desafío, creando un ciclo interminable de escalada.


	27. Dragon 9

**Capítulo 9: Canción de cuna.**

Erza miró a través de la estación de tren abandonada, frunciendo el ceño a docenas de magos oscuros que lucían el símbolo de Eisenwald. Por encima de todos ellos, el maestro del gremio de pelo plateado rondaba el altavoz, agitando la flauta de Cuna a los adolescentes de abajo.

Esto no era bueno. Si Erigor comenzara a tocar la flauta en este momento, cientos de personas inocentes morirían.

No en su reloj. Ella miró a sus compañeros. Gray estaba con ella, afortunadamente vestido, y Natsu parecía enojada, otra ventaja. La nueva chica, Lucy, parecía nerviosa, pero lista para pelear. Necesitaban sacar a Erigor y asegurar la flauta, pero si ignoraban a los otros magos, se quedarían cegados.

La voz de Erigor la sacó de su planeación. "De acuerdo, muchachos, los dejo en paz. Me voy a abrazar a mi músico interior. Intente dejar a las chicas con vida, creo que podemos divertirnos un poco con ellas". La sonrisa en la cara de los asesinos hizo hervir la sangre de Erza, no es que lo dejara ver. Es mejor canalizar la furia hacia la victoria que avisar a sus enemigos. Cuando Erigor voló por la ventana, se vio obligada a tomar una decisión rápida.

"Gray, Natsu, ve tras él. Si trabajas juntos, deberías poder vencer a Erigor antes de que él pueda transmitir la canción. Ni siquiera pienses en discutir, esto es demasiado importante. Lucy y yo nos quedaremos aquí". Y lidiar con el resto del gremio ". Ella ordenó, agarrando a la pareja y empujándolos hacia la ventana.

"¿QUÉ? ¿Nosotros dos en contra de eso? ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?" Erza miró a los magos reunidos, evaluándolos.

"Tienes razón ..." El suspiro de alivio de Lucy duró poco tiempo mientras Erza continuaba.

"Solo uno de nosotros debería ser requerido aquí. Natsu y Gray, ustedes dos van y cuidan a Erigor, y yo los cubriré para asegurarme de que nadie los siga. Lucy debería poder manejar una colección de magos renegados como este sin dificultad. "

"¿QUÉ? ¿Estoy luchando con todos ellos?" Erza lanzó una amplia sonrisa hacia la rubia mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia la salida. Tal entusiasmo era encomiable, ella aprobó.

"¡Son riff-raff, no te preocupes demasiado! No creo que te lleve mucho tiempo, así que asegúrate de ponerte al día rápidamente una vez que hayas terminado". Erza se dio la vuelta, avanzando hacia la ventana. Erigor se estaba alejando, así que no había tiempo que perder.

Lucy miró a la multitud frente a ella con incredulidad. Saltó cuando Happy voló y aterrizó en su hombro.

"No te preocupes, Lucy, estoy aquí para ti". El gato dijo, dándole un pulgar hacia arriba.

Lucy sonrió temblorosamente, no estaba segura de qué tipo de ayuda sería el gato, pero oye, era algo, ¿no? Respiró para tranquilizarse y agarró sus llaves celestes, ahora era una maga de Fairy Tail, y las Hadas nunca se habían retirado de una pelea.

"Está bien ... ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda!"

"Me temo que ... tu mejor no será suficiente". Una voz de rejilla metálica, como si alguien hubiera hecho gárgaras con una taza llena de tornillos, habló. Erza se detuvo abruptamente, con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad.

Ella ... ella conocía esa voz.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a una gran figura abriéndose paso entre la multitud de Eisenwalders. Tiró su capa a un lado y Erza entrecerró los ojos en reconocimiento.

"Ajax la armadura". Ella no dijo nada. "No te he visto desde que trataste de esclavizar a Goku y yo hace años. No deberías haber venido aquí, te derroté cuando no era nada más que un niño, y ahora tus posibilidades no son mejores". Ajax le lanzó al caballero una sonrisa de dientes mientras tiraba su camisa a un lado para unirse a la capa en el suelo. Los músculos se ondularon en su pecho lleno de cicatrices cuando el esclavista llevó su mano a una cicatriz de color rosa pálido, Erza recordó que Goku se había ido sobre él.

"Verdaderamente una vergüenza ... que no pude capturarte ese día. Al mirarte ahora ... incluso podría haberte guardado ... para mi propio placer. Supongo ... que podría recuperar ... el tiempo perdido". Erza apretó los dientes y cerró la mano alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada.

Pensándolo bien, Gray y Natsu estarían bien por su cuenta durante unos minutos.

"Lucy, me temo que debo cambiar nuestros planes una vez más. Puedes lidiar con el resto de la escoria, pero este es mío". Lucy miró nerviosamente al hombre voluminoso; No se veía igual que el resto del grupo. La mayoría de los otros Eisenwalders parecían raros o ridículamente genéricos, como si la gente común y corriente hubiera decidido ser malvada por un día. Pero el tipo grande parecía un matón profesional.

"Está bien, solo asegúrate de vencerlo" Lucy se apartó a un lado, separándose de su nakama. Su mano se extendió hasta su cadera y agarró su anillo de Llaves Celestiales.

"Abierto; ¡Puerta del cangrejo gigante! ¡Cáncer!" El sonido de una campana sonó a través de la estación cuando la niña creó una bocanada de humo, convocando a un hombre con piel roja, además de ella. El hombre se ajustó las gafas de sol mientras miraba a su alrededor. Sus cejas se alzaron detrás de las sombras cuando vio la gran fuerza de hombres armados mirando maliciosamente a su invocador.

"Sra. Lucy ... diría que probablemente no me convocó a probar un nuevo peinado esta vez". El espíritu alto se colocó entre la mafia y la chica rubia, levantando sus tijeras de estilo a la defensiva, las patas de cangrejo que sobresalían de su espalda haciendo clic agresivamente. Lucy le dio a su espíritu una sonrisa apreciativa por su protección, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

"Lo siento, Cáncer, no esta vez. Estos muchachos planean matar a mucha gente, tenemos que detenerlos". El espíritu frunció el ceño, cortando sus tijeras a los magos oscuros amenazadoramente. Matar gente no era elegante en absoluto. Camarones no cultivados.

Erza miró al hombre cangrejo por el rabillo del ojo, manteniendo el cuerpo en cuadratura con el antiguo esclavista. "Ten cuidado de no estorbar el camino de mi lucha, no tengo ningún deseo de herir accidentalmente a un aliado". El cáncer asintió brevemente con la cabeza roja, deteniéndose un momento para admirar su hermoso cabello. Tal vez la Sra. Lucy le dejaría estilizar ese tiempo ... luego corría hacia adelante, las tijeras destellaban mientras cortaba las armas de sus oponentes como mantequilla. Erza desconectó la batalla que se libraba a su lado, se hundió en una posición de lucha y apuntó su espada hacia el Ajax. El asesino le devolvió una sonrisa dentuda y convocó su armadura. El metal líquido brotó de su cuerpo, cubriéndolo por completo.

"Dígame niña ... ¿dónde está su pequeño amigo mono? Me gustaría verlo ... y dejar que pruebe mis cuchillas una vez más. Tal vez esta vez ... Me acercaría aún más con mis cortes. Podríamos ver ... si él es como un humano en el interior. Mira si su sangre ... y sus entrañas ... son como las nuestras. El rostro compuesto de Erza se rompió en una sonrisa.

"Creo que a Goku probablemente también le gustaría verte nuevamente, él disfrutaría de la oportunidad de mostrarte cuánto ha mejorado. Desafortunadamente, se fue solo hace unos dos meses, todavía tenemos que escuchar algo sobre su paradero. Así que me temo que tendrá que conformarse con mí ".

"Qué vergüenza ... me gustaría ver ... su cara ... como lo hice ... ¡ **verme cómo te ****rompo!" **Con un gruñido, el Ajax avanzó hacia delante y engendró picos masivos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Erza empujó su mano hacia el hombre, lanzando un estallido de magia para destruir su armadura como su encuentro anterior. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando Ajax atravesó el ataque sin ser afectado. Ella batió su espada en una parada, tratando de bloquear, pero el monstruo de metal la golpeó como un tren de carga, forzándola hacia atrás y arrancando la espada de su mano.

"La última vez que nos conocimos ... bajé la guardia ... desde entonces me actualicé ... Esta vez ... encontrarás mi armadura ... ¡mucho más difícil de perforar!" Ajax cambió su brazo a una enorme claymore y arremetió, obligando a Erza a bucear hacia los lados. Ella se puso de pie de nuevo, convocando otra espada mientras se lanzaba hacia delante y la metía en las entrañas de su oponente. Sin embargo, en lugar de atravesar la armadura, la piel metálica del asesino se movió. El metal líquido se envolvió y se aferró a la espada, pegándolo en su lugar. Erza trató de liberarlo, pero se vio obligada a dejarlo ir cuando la apuñaló.

Ajax sonrió mientras sacaba el arma de Erza de su capa de metal, examinándola cuidadosamente mientras marchaba hacia ella. Erza simplemente extendió su mano y convocó una gran lanza en su mano, sosteniéndola defensivamente delante de ella. Ajax golpeó el arma en su mano e hizo un gesto hacia la de Erza.

"¿Y qué ... estás planeando hacer ... con eso?" Ajax estaba desconcertado, sus habilidades habían mejorado desde sus días como esclavista. Abandonó el pequeño negocio de la trata de personas y se dedicó a buscar enemigos poderosos para luchar. Adapta sus habilidades para protegerlo y destruir cualquier tipo de arma mágica o luchador físico. Los luchadores de corto alcance eran virtualmente inútiles contra él ahora. Cualquiera que se acercara demasiado a él terminaría empalado muy lejos antes de que pudieran hacer un daño real.

Erza miró a su oponente críticamente, su mente repasando cómo había reaccionado su armadura cuando había tratado de apuñalarlo ... Su espada había penetrado, pero no lo suficiente. Podía sentir un plan formándose; Ella solo tenía que probarlo.

Con un rugido, el pelirrojo se apresuró, haciendo que Ajax perdiera el equilibrio cuando ella lo acusó. El primer golpe le quitó la espada de las manos y la lanzó volando hacia el aire. Luego ella lanzó su lanza hacia adelante, utilizando su longitud para mantenerla fuera de su alcance mientras lo apuñalaba una y otra vez, siempre asegurándose de retirarla antes de que quedara atrapada. La piel de metal en el ex-esclavista onduló como el agua cuando se movió para bloquear todos los ataques, tratando de agarrarse al filo de la lanza.

Erza captó un destello de metal de sus periféricos y apuñaló hacia adelante con toda su fuerza, esta vez dejando el arma para que Ajax la tomara. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella había arrebatado su espada del aire desde su descenso. Erza inmediatamente cortó la hoja hacia su oponente, atrapándolo en la cara del asesino. La cabeza de Ajax se giró hacia un lado, lo que hizo que se tambaleara hacia un lado cuando Erza usó el mango de su lanza para patear el monstruo y voltear hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance.

Ajax negó con la cabeza para aclararlo y miró el arma que había atrapado en su pecho por un momento, luego casualmente levantó su mano y la agarró. Con deliberada lentitud, llevó el arma al nivel de los ojos y partió la lanza por la mitad, arrojando las piezas a cada lado. Erza arqueó una ceja, una sonrisa ahora rompiendo su rígida compostura. Ajax tomó su diversión como desafío y se burló del caballero.

"¿Realmente crees que ... has logrado algo? Todo ese esfuerzo ... y ni siquiera pudiste perforar mi armadura". Erza sonrió en respuesta.

"¿Estás tan seguro?" Ella levantó la espada y le mostró la punta.

Una sola gota de sangre de rubí se aferraba a la hoja.

Los ojos de Ajax se ensancharon. Entonces él resopló. "¿Realmente crees que ... eso será suficiente ... para derrotarme?"

"No, pero perforar tu armadura no era mi objetivo. Simplemente estaba probando para ver qué tan bien podía soportar una variedad de golpes. Ahora que lo he visto, podemos ponernos serios. ¡REQUIP!" Erza desapareció en un destello de luz dorada, reapareciendo en una armadura plateada. Cuatro enormes alas afiladas brotaron de su espalda, y ella agarró un par de espadas largas en sus manos.

"Heaven's Wheel Armor".

Ajax ignoró las cuchillas, en lugar de eso, tomó su diafragma expuesto, la pequeña pieza de cofre blindado y la falda de metal. Mirando hacia atrás a la cara de sus oponentes con una sonrisa, solo tenía una cosa que decir.

"…Estante agradable."

El grito de indignación de Erza fue interrumpido por la invocación de más de tres docenas de espadas brillantes a su alrededor, girando violentamente alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¡NO te burlarás de mí! ¡ESPADA DEL CÍRCULO!" Las espadas se clavaron como una sierra circular, cortando la piel metálica de Ajax. El metal líquido fue repentinamente asignado a su capacidad, cambiando rápidamente en todas direcciones para defenderse del ataque. Ajax trató de tropezar hacia atrás fuera de rango, pero Erza fue más rápido, cerrando rápidamente la distancia entre ellos. La ferocidad de las cuchillas aumentó, dejando al metal más como una red defensiva de tentáculos en lugar de una armadura real. Finalmente, Erza alcanzó a su oponente, con las cuchillas en su mano listas para golpear. Ajax la vio venir y trató de aclararse, pero él era demasiado lento.

Una herida sangrante en forma de X envió al mago a caer al suelo, inconsciente antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo. Erza sacudió la sangre de sus espadas y luego volvió a sujetarse a su armadura estándar. Perdió un breve momento para fruncir el ceño al hombre, luego se volvió para ver cómo estaba Lucy.

La rubia estaba rodeada por una pila de hombres calvos inconscientes, con metal roto ensuciando el suelo en todas direcciones. Otra docena de hombres seguían en guardia, con la magia zumbando a su alrededor mientras disparaban una serie de ataques con proyectiles. El cáncer se había desvanecido en un estallido de luz estelar, y en su lugar apareció un Minotauro gigante que traía un enorme hacha para soportar y bloqueaba los ataques.

"¡El cuerpo de la Sra. Lucy está tan caliente, que realmente me molesta! ¡Cómo te atreves a intentar arruinar una figura tan perfecta!" Lucy gimió en su mano e intentó ajustar sus ropas para que mostraran menos de su cuerpo.

"Cada vez, lo juro, todas las veces. ¡Oye, Tauro! Esos tipos estaban insultando mi cuerpo. Dijeron que solo tenía diez de cada diez".

"¡QUÉ! MS. ¡EL CUERPO DE LUCY ROMPE LA ESCALA!" El hombre toro rugió, cargando a los magos restantes.

El último grupo de magos de Eisenwald respondió en masa, combinando todos sus hechizos en una explosión masiva. Tauros cargó directamente hacia la bola de energía, girando su hacha en sus manos. Cambió su agarre, sujetando el arma gigante como un bate de béisbol y blandió la enorme espada para estrellarse contra el ataque. La colisión hizo que el hombre toro retrocediera unos pasos, pero lanzó la explosión hacia los magos. Ninguno de los miembros restantes de Eisenwald tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes de que la bola detonara entre ellos, enviando metralla en todas direcciones. Cuando el humo se disipó, todo lo que quedaba era una pila gimiendo de magos oscuros inconscientes.

Erza hizo un gesto de apreciación hacia la chica más joven. Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego tropezó, cayendo lentamente de rodillas.

"Lo siento, usé un poco de magia. Dame un minuto, estaré bien".

"No se preocupe, tómese su tiempo. Voy a tratar de despejar a todos los civiles en el área. No tenemos idea de dónde se encuentra Erigor en este momento, por lo que debemos asegurarnos de que haya tanta gente como sea posible. Fuera del alcance de la canción de cuna ". Con eso, Erza salió corriendo, dejando a Lucy y Happy juntas en la habitación en ruinas. Happy miró al invocador con curiosidad.

"¿Estás bien, Lucy? Eso fue realmente genial cómo sacaste a todos esos magos".

"Sí, estaré bien ... ¿por qué no me ayudaste? Uno de esos tipos casi me atrapa".

"Dije que estaba aquí para ti, no dije que realmente lucharía". El gato respondió sonriendo cálidamente.

Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no tenía la energía para permanecer enojada. Ella suspiró. "Entonces ... ¿cómo lo hice? ¿Crees que la impresioné?" Ella preguntó esperanzada.

¡Sí! ¡Sacaste todo el grupo de magos a la vez y ganaste! Probablemente esté impresionada, pero está demasiado ocupada con Lullaby para decirlo ".

"Me alegro. Tengo muchas ganas de causar una buena impresión ... ¿Crees que podremos detener a Lullaby?" Lucy se obligó a ponerse de pie, y Happy le brotó las alas y voló para ayudarla a estabilizarla.

"Sí."

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí. Erza y los demás son muy fuertes; ¡detendremos a Erigor con seguridad! A menos que huya o algo así".

Lucy abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpida cuando un ruido repentino sacudió todo el edificio. Happy se aferró a Lucy con miedo, clavándole las garras en la cara haciendo que la chica rubia aullara. En ese momento, Erza volvió corriendo a la habitación, acunando su brazo con pánico en su rostro.

"¡Erigor se escapó! ¡Puso una especie de barrera de viento mágica sobre todo el edificio, atrapándonos aquí! Rápidamente, debemos ver si podemos obtener algún tipo de información de estos magos. ¡Los interrogaré! Lucy asintió rápidamente y se unió al caballero pelirrojo para asegurar a todos sus prisioneros, amarrándolos en grupos de cuatro o cinco en bandas de cuerda gruesa que Erza había sacado de su espacio mágico. Los magos opusieron poca resistencia, ya sea que estén demasiado fritos o demasiado calvos para resistir una gran pelea. Pronto, Erza logró identificar a una de las principales personas a cargo y lo tuvo atrapado contra el suelo con una espada en el cuello.

"¿A dónde se fue tu jefe? ¿Dónde planea usar la Canción de cuna?" El mago apretó los dientes y permaneció obstinadamente en silencio, negándose a dejar que Erza lo intimidara. Él gruñó cuando Erza golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo, apretó los ojos con fuerza para que no pudiera ver la expresión de malicia en su rostro. No podía darse el lujo de romper, no ahora. ¡No cuando todos estaban tan cerca de su venganza!

"ERZA!" El hombre abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Otro de los magos de Fairy Tail había regresado, el hombre de pelo oscuro. Los ojos del adolescente estaban inyectados en sangre, y sus manos temblaban de rabia.

"Grey, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Natsu? ¡Pensé que les dije a los dos que fueran juntos!"

"Nos separamos para tratar de cubrir más terreno para poder encontrarlo más rápido. Pero no importa. Eisenwald nunca tuvo la intención de esta estación como un objetivo, ¡todo fue solo una distracción para atraparnos aquí! ¡Su verdadero objetivo es Clover! Erigor es ¡Voy a tocar la Canción de cuna en la reunión de maestros del gremio! ¡Intentará matarlos a todos, incluso a Gramps! El mago de Eisenwald se permitió una sonrisa burlona cuando vio la mirada de miedo que sacudió a la amante de las espadas, luego ella se volvió hacia él.

De repente la situación no parecía tan graciosa.

El cuerpo de Erza literalmente crepitaba con un aura roja brillante, con chispas de magia volando de ella. La expresión de su rostro la hacía parecer como si hubiera estado poseída por un demonio para el peor y más profundo abismo del infierno. Ella se aferró al mago y comenzó a estrangularlo.

"¡Debiste haberme dicho todo eso! ¡Cómo te atreves a intentar mantener la información tan valiosa oculta!" Grey saltó desde el balcón superior y se dirigió hacia la chica, apartándola suavemente del hombre ahora sangriento y magullado.

"Vamos Erza, mantenlo junto, tenemos que averiguar cómo detener esto. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Erza continuó mirando al mago tendido durante varios segundos antes de volverse para mirar al mago de hielo directamente a los ojos.

"Estamos atrapados, y mientras estemos atrapados, Erigor lanzará la Canción de cuna y matará a toda esa gente. Necesitamos encontrar una salida, ahora mismo. Somos los únicos que somos conscientes de la peligro, a menos que podamos liberarnos, no hay nadie más por ahí para hacer esto. Vamos, recuerdo que los miembros de Eisenwald mencionaron algo sobre un poderoso disipador a su cargo. Dado que no está aquí ahora, eso significa que probablemente Se fue después de Natsu. Tenemos que ir a buscarlo, ¡él podría ser capaz de disipar la barrera y permitirnos escapar! " Gray asintió y se volvió rápidamente hacia las escaleras, indicando al resto del grupo que lo siguiera.

"Está bien entonces, vamos!"

El mago de Eisenwald que Erza había dejado caer se obligó a sentarse mientras las Hadas se movían. ¿Así que fueron tras Kage fueron ellos? Eso no era bueno, podía disipar absolutamente el Muro del Viento ... a menos que lo eliminara de la ecuación.

"Karacka".

La pared de piedra se onduló y un mago asomó la cabeza. "S-sí?"

"Sabía que te habías escondido. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron esas moscas?"

"Sí."

"Entonces sabes lo que necesitas hacer".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erigor se estaba riendo como un loco mientras volaba por las pistas que conducían a Clover. Le había tomado un tiempo, pero la energía que había usado para atrapar a las Hadas había regresado. Ahora, a la velocidad a la que iba, solo sería cuestión de minutos antes de que llegara, y luego, cada uno de esos arrogantes maestros de gremios morirían.

"¡Así es, miserables moscas de Fairy Tale! ¡Yo gano! ¡Ni siquiera tu famosa Erza Scarlet fue capaz de detenerme! ¡Ninguna de esas moscas pequeñas puede detenerme! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!" gritó, exuberante en su éxito, mientras volaba sobre un cañón atravesado por un conjunto de vías del tren.

¡WHAM!

Erigor se estrelló contra algo, deteniendo su vuelo repentinamente cuando rebotó y retrocedió unos cuantos metros, balanceándose sobre la hoja de su guadaña.

"¡Oye, deberías ver a dónde vas! No eres el único que vuela, sabes".

"¿Que demonios?" Erigor parpadeó, completamente desconcertado. Había otro hombre, claramente un mago volando aquí. Erigor lo miró por encima. Un atuendo naranja holgado, un pelo negro puntiagudo y pararse en ... ¿era eso una nube?

"¿Quien diablos eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Son Goku. Soy miembro del gremio de Fairy Tail".

Erigor resopló. "Solo eres otra hada lamentable. Nunca podrás detenerme".

Goku parpadeó. No pudo evitar sentir que le faltaba algo de contexto aquí. "¿Te impide hacer qué?"

"Matando a todos los maestros del gremio, pequeño tonto".

"¿Matar a los maestros del gremio?"

"Oh, sí, con la flauta de Canción de cuna en mi poder, tocaré la canción de la muerte y mataré a cada persona que la escuche". Erigor agitó la flauta burlonamente, mostrando al pequeño tonto cuán condenada estaba realmente.

"¿Puedes tocar una flauta?"

"…¿qué?"

"Bueno, dijiste que tocarías la canción de la muerte. Eso significa que sabes cómo tocar la flauta, ¿no?"

"Ese ... ese no es el punto!"

"Pero es una flauta, ¿no? Eso probablemente significa que tienes que tocarla para que funcione correctamente. Quiero decir, si todo lo que tienes que hacer es soplar en ella, ¿por qué no convertirla en un silbato?"

"Voy a matarte ahora, pequeña mosca" Erigor invocó su magia ante él, creando un sello púrpura en el aire.

"LAS VIENTAS DE VIENTO!" Goku giró el Power Pole delante de él, desviando las ráfagas de aire lejos de él. Erigor gruñó y cargó, moviendo su guadaña de un círculo completo en un golpe de decapitación. Goku golpeó la hoja hacia un lado y golpeó con la cabeza a la guadaña, enviándolo al suelo.

"Mira, sé que las guadañas se ven muy bien. Pero con toda honestidad, no creo que sean una gran opción para el combate. Son demasiado fáciles de esquivar".

"Desaparece la pequeña mosca: TORMENTADOR!" Una ligera brisa fue todo lo que Goku advirtió antes de que un enorme tornado lo arrancara de nimbo. Goku fue arrojado por el cielo, donde vislumbró los vientos que desgarraban a Nimbus en pedazos. Luego, el tornado lo escupió por la parte superior, enviándolo al suelo muy por debajo. Erigor lo vio desaparecer en la oscuridad del hoyo debajo con una sonrisa.

"¡Ja! Otra mosca muere en la red". Erigor se dio la vuelta, girando Lullaby entre sus dedos. Estaba reuniendo su magia para dispararse a sí mismo hacia Clover, cuando captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Rápidamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apenas evitando un golpe entrante de Goku mientras salía volando de la zanja.

Goku, se retorció en el aire, aterrizando en el puente que atraviesa el abismo. Erigor se agachó para aterrizar frente al hada vestido de naranja.

"¿Por qué no eres un lugar sangriento en el fondo de esa pequeña mosca del pozo?" Erigor escupió, mirando al mago.

"Usé el Power Pole para lanzarme de nuevo. ¿Pero por qué tuviste que volar a Nimbus? Pasarán horas antes de que se reforme, ¡ahora tendré que caminar todo el camino de regreso a casa!"

"¡Mosca detestable! CORREO DE TORMENTA!" Goku fue empujado hacia atrás unos pocos pies cuando un torbellino se formó de repente alrededor del asesino, soplando todo a su alrededor. Goku levantó un brazo para intentar protegerse del viento y aseguró su agarre en su bastón con el otro. Con una risa, Erigor balanceó su brazo, enviando un aluvión de palas de viento directamente al luchador. Goku gritó cuando uno de los miembros de la manga cortó su manga y rápidamente comenzó a maniobrar el Power Pole para desviar el resto. En el segundo momento hubo una pausa que cargó, corriendo hacia el asesino. Erigor sonrió, permitiendo que su armadura de viento hiciera retroceder al adolescente, enviándolo a volar a través del puente y el personal cayendo fuera de su alcance.

Antes de que Goku pudiera reaccionar, Erigor entró volando y agarró al personal.

"¡Vamos a ver qué tan bien haces contra mí sin tu palo de lujo!" Con eso, Erigor arrojó el bastón al aire, seguido de un estallido masivo de aire que lo envió volando hacia el horizonte. Goku observó con horror cómo una de las únicas posesiones de su abuelo desaparecía de la vista, y luego sus ojos se estrecharon y sus labios se detuvieron en un gruñido. Era oficial.

Él estaba enojado.

"¡Voy a hacerte pagar por eso!"

Erigor se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Mosca pequeña ... no vivirás ni siquiera podrás intentarlo. ¡EMERA BARAM!" Una explosión masiva de viento estalló en el puente, golpeando a Goku de frente. Erigor sonrió para sí mismo mientras permitía que su armadura cayera, mirando fijamente a la nube de polvo para tratar de determinar qué parte del cadáver de su oponente quedaba.

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Erigor ni siquiera vio el movimiento, en un segundo estaba buscando el cuerpo de su oponente, y al momento siguiente tenía un puño enterrado en su pecho. El asesino tosió sangre, doblándose mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Goku levantó su pierna y golpeó con el talón al hombre herido, golpeó su cabeza contra el puente y lo derribó.

Goku esperó varios momentos por cualquier señal de que su oponente todavía estaba consciente o era una amenaza. Al no ver a nadie, metió la mano en el bolsillo del hombre y sacó la flauta. Con una mueca, escondió el objeto mágico oscuro en su cinturón y comenzó a caminar por las vías alejándose de Clover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erza luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras el móvil mágico se abría paso por las vías del tren detrás de Erigor. Ella estaba canalizando en mucha más magia de lo que se consideraría seguro, estaba empujando el vehículo a su límite absoluto. Aun así, sabía que no podría alcanzar a Erigor a tiempo. La única posibilidad que tenían ahora era que Natsu y Happy habían logrado encontrar al asesino y lo estaban frenando lo suficiente para que el resto del equipo lo alcanzara.

Los ojos de Erza cayeron por un momento, apenas manteniéndolos abiertos. Luego se cerraron por un momento. Lo siguiente que supo fue que todo el auto se sacudió cuando golpeó algo. El pelirrojo golpeó rápidamente los frenos y detuvo el vehículo. Detrás de ella, Gray saltó del auto y dejó escapar un fuerte gemido.

"Maldita sea, cabeza caliente, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡No me digas que Erigor te golpeó tan rápido!" Con creciente temor, Erza se obligó a ponerse de pie y salir del coche, con Lucy siguiéndole rápidamente. Erza levantó una mano para detener a la niña.

"Vigila a Kage, no necesitamos que se suelte mientras estamos distraídos". Lucy asintió y se quedó un poco atrás. Miró hacia atrás dentro del carruaje y vio que Kage todavía estaba inconsciente, y luego comenzó a mirar alrededor del área.

Natsu yacía en el suelo frío, con Happy sentado nerviosamente a su lado. Gray soltó una pequeña ráfaga de escarcha y la lanzó directamente a la cara de Natsu. El niño se despertó con una sacudida, encendiendo sus puños y mirando a su alrededor salvajemente.

"¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Qué me golpeó?" Erza miró a Natsu con ojos muertos, asustando a la ira de él.

"Eso es lo que estamos tratando de preguntarte, Natsu. ¿Qué le pasó a Erigor?"

"Uh ... bueno ... nunca lo alcanzamos realmente. Un minuto volamos por el aire a toda velocidad después del arrastramiento, al siguiente segundo una cosa roja sale volando del aire y me golpea en la cara. Feliz me cae. , y lo siguiente que sé es que la stripper me está disparando en la cara! " Erza siguió mirando al asesino del dragón de fuego, haciéndolo retroceder.

"Natsu, ¿es esto lo que te golpeó?" El resto del grupo miró para ver a la rubia sosteniendo un bastón rojo. Los ojos de Natsu se iluminaron de ira, pero Gray lo retuvo, con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. La mirada se reflejó en el rostro de Erza cuando se acercó y le quitó el palo a Lucy.

"Me han golpeado con eso suficientes veces para reconocerlo. Este es el polo de poder de Goku. ¿Qué está haciendo hasta aquí?"

"No crees que se haya encontrado con Erigor, ¿verdad? Tal vez estaba volando esa estúpida nube suya, y se chocaron entre sí". Erza miró a Gray, su cara adoptando una expresión nerviosa.

"Goku probablemente ni siquiera sabría quién es Erigor. Probablemente fue atacado, no hay absolutamente ninguna manera de dejar que algo le pase a este personal, pertenecía a su abuelo. Rápidamente, todos en el auto, necesitamos encontrarlo ! "

Todos los magos de Fairy Tale se subieron al auto y Erza se conectó al motor y el grupo salió disparado, moviéndose aún más rápido que antes a pesar del peso adicional. Condujeron en silencio durante varios minutos tensos, con un millón de pensamientos corriendo por la cabeza de Erza. Erigor era un mago poderoso, bien podría haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Goku si lo tomaba por sorpresa. Él nunca se habría separado del personal si pudiera evitarlo, así que eso solo podría llevarla a creer que algo le había pasado. ¿Podría manejar perder a alguien cercano a ella otra vez? Habían pasado años desde que ella había considerado algo así, ya que había pensado en perder a sus amigos. Con el tiempo, los pensamientos de lo que había ocurrido en la torre, mientras no se desvanecían, se habían adormecido gradualmente, ya no la lastimaban igual que en el pasado.

"¡Mire, adelante!" Erza salió de sus pensamientos internos y levantó la vista. Delante de ellos, una sola figura caminaba por las vías hacia ellos, arrastrando algo detrás de él. Erza detuvo el auto y las Hadas salieron corriendo, apresurándose a reunirse con él. Goku les dio una alegre ola, arrojando a Erigor a un lado de donde había estado arrastrando al asesino. El artista marcial se veía un poco peor por el desgaste, su ropa había sido destrozada y había varios cortes sangrientos en el pecho y la cara. Erza se dirigió al frente del grupo, usando cada onza de su autocontrol para evitar que su cuerpo traicionara la debilidad que estaba sintiendo. Goku caminó a su lado con una sonrisa feliz que se encontró con un guante de metal en la cara.

¡Idiota! ¡No nos hagas preocuparnos así! De todas formas, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo terminaste luchando contra Erigor? "Goku se frotó un poco la mejilla y sonrió.

"Bueno, estaba volando de regreso al gremio, y escuché a este tipo gritar sobre algo, luego se estrelló contra mí, luego comenzó a jactarse de cómo iba a matar al maestro. Terminamos peleando y gané. Lo que sucedió ¿ustedes?"

"Nos atrapó dentro de una gigantesca prisión contra el viento, luego hizo que uno de sus hombres intentara asesinar al único rompe hechizos de su propio gremio en un intento de mantenernos allí. Nuestra nueva miembro, Lucy, es una maga celestial, y pudo convoca a un espíritu que nos cavó un túnel debajo de la trampa ". Goku se giró para mirar a Lucy, quien hizo un gesto nervioso. Goku se acercó y le estrechó la mano, con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Encantado de conocerte, soy Goku! ¡Me alegra tener más amigos!"

"Umm, gracias. Es un placer conocerte también. ¡Oh! Aquí, encontramos esto unas cuantas millas atrás, Gray dijo que te pertenece". Los ojos de Goku se iluminaron cuando ella extendió el palo de madera.

"¡Genial, mi Power Pole! ¡Estaba preocupado de tener que estar pescando en ese cañón durante semanas antes de que pudiera encontrarlo!" Natsu se burló, frotándose con cautela el gran bulto en su cabeza.

"La cosa estúpida me encontró en su lugar. Se alejó de mi cabeza mientras perseguía a Erigor y me tiraba". Grey comenzó a chuparse el temperamento de Natsu.

"Entonces, básicamente lo mismo que de costumbre, ¿cerebro de la llama correcta?"

"¿Qué dijiste que eres cabeza de popsicle? ¿Quieres ir?"

"¡Tráelo, ardiente mierda!" Erza gimió en su mano cuando las dos cabezas se toparon, y entonces ella explotó.

"¡Escuchen, idiotas, les dije que no se supone que ustedes dos están luchando mientras estamos en esta misión y lo dije en serio!"

"¡AYE! Sí, señora, lo sentimos mucho!" Los dos habían enlazado los brazos y estaban haciendo su mejor imitación de Happy, haciendo que Lucy se riera. Goku volvió a poner el Power Pole en su vaina mientras se reía de las travesuras de sus amigos. Con el orden restaurado en su mayor parte, Erza se volvió para mirar la forma propensa del líder Eisenwald.

"Ahora bien, lo único que nos queda es preocuparnos por la flauta de Canción de cuna".

"Oh, te refieres a esta cosa?" Goku sacó la flauta de aspecto demoníaco y la levantó para que el resto del equipo la viera. "Estaba presumiendo de eso, así que pensé que probablemente debería quitárselo. No quiero que se despierte e intente matar a nadie con eso. Siento que emana una energía realmente oscura, es realmente peligroso". "

"Bien, buen trabajo, Goku. Creo que nuestro próximo paso debería ser continuar hacia Clover, podemos preguntar a los maestros del gremio allí cómo debemos deshacernos de esto". Goku asintió y lanzó la flauta hacia Erza. Extendió la mano para atraparlo, pero de la nada una mano en la sombra entró y lo interceptó. Kage pasó volando al grupo en el coche mágico, agitando la flauta a los magos sorprendidos.

"Lástima que Fairy Tail vuela, ¡no deberías haber bajado la guardia! ¡Ahora la Canción de cuna es mía, y todos los maestros del gremio están condenados! ¡HAHAHA!" El grupo se quedó allí aturdido por un momento, incapaz de computar lo que acababa de suceder. Finalmente, Goku rompió el silencio.

"Maldita sea Erza, ¿por qué no estabas prestando atención?"

"¡CÁLLATE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La pandilla llegó a Clover aproximadamente una hora después, jadeando y sin aliento. Habían encontrado el automóvil mágico justo al otro lado del cañón, y las lesiones de Kage probablemente le habían costado demasiado a su cuerpo para que el automóvil se utilizara durante un período prolongado de tiempo. Lo alcanzaron fuera de la sala de conferencias del maestro del gremio. Ser mirado hacia abajo por Makarov.

"... Puedes encontrar poder en algo además de esa flagrante flauta que conoces". Parpadearon sorprendidos al ver la flauta deslizarse de los dedos de Kage.

"Tienes razón." Kage murmuró mirando al suelo con vergüenza. ¿Matando a todos estos viejos? ¿Qué había esperado lograr?

Makarov se dio la vuelta y los vio. Él les sonrió, agitándolos. Luego levantó una ceja sorprendido por la aparición de Goku.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, muchacho? ¿Pensé que estabas buscando pistas para el Dragon Ball para los Strauss?"

"Oh, lo estaba, al final acabé atrapado en todo esto. Sé dónde está ahora el Dragon Ball, en realidad estaba en mi camino de regreso al gremio, tengo una promesa que cumplir".

"Ah, sí, tu acuerdo con Elfman. Así que, después de que te hayas preocupado por eso, ¿puedo asumir que regresarás a Fairy Tail por un tiempo? Solo quiero asegurarme de que los chefs tengan suficiente comida esta vez, amenazaron con renunciar si apareciste inesperadamente de nuevo, lo sabes ".

"Sí, volveré. Me quedaré hasta que consiga una ventaja sobre otra, me dará la oportunidad de saludar a todo el mundo".

"…¿Y?"

"Y prometo no presionar a los chefs al punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa ... otra vez".

"Bien, bien. Ahora, ¿a dónde fue esa flauta? Creo que es hora de que encontremos la mejor manera de destruirla". Goku miró a su alrededor hasta que vio el instrumento oscuro tendido en el suelo a cierta distancia. Cuando se abrió camino para recuperarlo, notó que los ojos de la flauta empezaban a brillar.

"UH oh."

Un grito demoníaco surgió de la flauta, y una enorme onda de energía envió a todos a volar. Goku fue golpeado hacia atrás y se estrelló contra varios árboles, dejándolo con la cabeza sonando. Erza corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a levantarse, a pesar de que todavía estaba temblorosa. Grey y Natsu se unieron a ellos cuando los cuatro se enfrentaron a la nueva amenaza. Por encima de ellos, una enorme figura demoníaca de tres pisos los miró.

**"¡FINALMENTE! ¡LARGO Y ÚLTIMO YO SOY GRATIS! ¡AHORA, PUEDO DEVOURAR TODAS TUS ALMAS DELECTIBLES!"**

A su alrededor, los maestros del gremio retrocedieron asustados, la energía oscura del monstruo se estaba deshaciendo de él en olas masivas. Distorsionaba el aire que lo rodeaba, dando a todo un tono purpúreo. Cuando la gente entró en pánico, Natsu se volvió hacia Goku.

"Entonces ... ¿crees que las almas son realmente tan deliciosas?"

"Apuesto a que saben a pescado". Dijo feliz

"No sé ... Creo que Lullaby puede tener sabores extraños. Quiero decir, míralo. Su lengua está hecha de madera. Probablemente nos sabrán mal. ¿Qué te parece feliz?"

"¡Sí!"

"Sí, tienes razón. Probablemente sea lo mejor, Erza se enojaría con nosotros si empezáramos a comer el alma de la gente".

Lucy se limitó a mirar a los tres con incredulidad.

"Oigan, muchachos, no es que esto no sea muy interesante, pero ¿creen que podrían poner esta conversación en espera por, como, 5 minutos y tal vez BEAT UP THE GIANT MONSTER FLUTE ACERCA DE CHUPAR NUESTRAS ALMAS?"

Las tres hadas la miraron, parpadeando sorprendidas por su arrebato. Volvieron la cabeza para mirar a Lullaby.

La canción de cuna se apartó de ellos y envió un rayo de energía mágica, destruyendo una montaña cercana y enviando una división de la dispersión del ejército de Fiore.

"Claro, probablemente deberíamos hacer algo al respecto". Natsu reflexionó.

Se agachó y se lanzó hacia adelante como un cohete, lanzando columnas de fuego para aumentar su velocidad. Esquivó un golpe del enorme monstruo de madera y se acercó a él.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" El ataque de fuego masivo derribó al demonio unos pasos atrás, justo en la línea de fuego de Gray.

"ICE MAKE: SPEARS!" Más de una docena de gigantescos proyectiles helados volaron por el aire, golpeando a través de la criatura. Erza siguió a continuación, cambiándose a la armadura Blackwing y cortando una herida gigante a través de la bestia.

**"¡NO, MISMO! ¿SE ATREVIA A HUELGARME? LLAMARÉ LAS ALMAS DE CADA UNO Y CADA DE USTEDES MAGOS OBNÓXICOS, Y NO HAY UNA SOLA COSA QUE USTED PUEDE HACER ALGO!"**

La Canción de cuna repentinamente soltó un estallido de magia gigante, que drenó la vida de toda la hierba, los árboles y los arbustos de la zona, marchitándolos a la ceniza. Luego la magia se condensó, formándose en conjunto alrededor del monstruo flauta. Con la magia convocada, reunió a todos para tocar su canción. Tomó una pose y cerró los ojos, dejando que el aire corriera por su cuerpo.

Un terrible resoplido vino del demonio. Todos esperaban que algo sucediera.

"... ¿No se supone que estamos muertos?" Preguntó Natsu, rascándose la cabeza en confusión.

La Canción de cuna parpadeó por un momento, luego rápidamente lo intentó de nuevo.

De nuevo se escuchó el leve resuello. Pero no pasó nada más.

**"¿QUÉ ... QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? ¿QUÉ LE HIZAS A MÍ?" **Desde donde se escondía con los maestros del gremio, Lucy se levantó de repente.

"¡Lo entiendo! ¡Canción de cuna es una flauta, y de madera! ¡Tiene que estar en cierta forma y condición para tocar su música, y como tiene muchos agujeros perforados, no puede tocar ninguna música! ! " Natsu miró al monstruo dañado y murmuró para sí mismo.

"Así que todo eso se acumula y te preocupas por esta estupidez, y todo lo que tuvimos que hacer fue simplemente golpearlo unas cuantas veces y se volvió completamente inútil. ¡Qué decepción!"

**"¿DEJARSE ABAJO?! BASTARDO, ¡LE MUESTRA! **La criatura disparó una explosión de fuego masiva hacia el grupo. Natsu sonrió, saltó directamente frente a él, e inhaló. El ataque completo desapareció por la garganta del asesino del dragón, dejando al demonio gigante boquiabierto.

"Oye Goku, hazme una copia de seguridad!" El atontado artista marcial asintió, doblando las rodillas y ahuecando las manos detrás de él.

"KA ... YO ..."

"DRAGÓN DE FUEGO…"

"HA ... YO ..."

"¡RUGIDO!"

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Dos chorros de energía, uno azul y otro rojo, volaron por el aire y se estrellaron contra la gigantesca monstruosidad musical. La flauta tuvo tiempo de soltar un último silbido antes de que la explosión golpeara, destrozando todo su ser y destrozándolo. Cuando el humo se disipó, el ser había sido completamente vaporizado. La bruma en el aire se desvaneció, volviendo todo a sus colores normales. Ahora todos tenían una vista perfecta de la enorme sala de cráter donde antes había estado la sala de reuniones de maestros de gremios. Makarov se desmayó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola, soy Sturm y Drang, la Beta.

Contribuyo a esta historia.

Lo que sigue es am Omake, una breve serie de tipos que llenarán ciertas partes de la historia que se pierden en el fondo por los saltos de tiempo. Pueden ser bromas tontas, o desarrollos de personajes en tonos serios.

Esta va a ser una historia centrada en el entrenamiento de Goku y Levy, porque él lo prometió, y quiero precisar exactamente lo que la magia de Levy puede y no puede hacer.

**¡Entrena el cerebro!**

S DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y D

Alrededor de una semana después del incidente de Baba.

"¡Muy bien Levy! ¿Estás listo para comenzar tu entrenamiento?" Preguntó Goku, radiante ante la palabra mago. Llevaba una enorme mochila llena de comida y equipo en preparación para la sesión de entrenamiento.

"Umm ... creo que sí". Levy le devolvió la sonrisa, mirando nerviosamente a los campos de entrenamiento que Goku los había llevado. Sus ojos seguían dirigiéndose hacia varias rocas cubiertas de grietas y agujeros sospechosamente del tamaño de un puño. Ella ajustó su paquete mucho más pequeño.

"¡Genial! ¡Aquí hay un par de pesas de veinte libras!"

"... ¿qué?"

"¡Vamos! ¡No seas tímido! ¡Átales también las piernas y comienza a correr!"

"Um ... ¿Goku? No creo que entiendas cómo funciona mi magia".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Goku, mi magia en realidad no depende de mi fuerza física. No importa cuán vigorosamente escribo una palabra, todavía dice lo mismo".

"¿Por qué no lo explico con un poco más de detalle?"

"Bueno." Goku se sentó, mirando como su amigo sacaba una pluma de luz.

"Como saben, mi magia de Solid Script hace que mis palabras se conviertan en realidad. Hay tres maneras en que puedo usar esto. Primero, existe la creación de la palabra magia, lo que significa que las palabras que escribo adquieren la propiedad de su significado. Por ejemplo, si escribo la palabra 'fuego' ". Su pluma borrosa, escribiendo la palabra. Flotaba en el aire, las letras parpadeaban en el viento.

Goku lo miró críticamente, y luego metió la mano en él.

"Sip. Es fuego".

"¡Goku!" Levy borró la palabra tan rápido como pudo y tomó su mano. Examinándolo ... "Tú ... no estás quemado".

"No, el fuego regular no es suficiente para lastimarme". Él sonrió.

"Tú ... entiendes que eso no es normal. ¿Cierto?"

"Si seguro." Goku descartó el pensamiento: "Tengo esa parte de tu magia, ¿cuáles son las otras dos formas?"

"Te refieres a cuáles son las otras formas". Levy corrigió.

"Que dijiste."

"Está bien, el segundo uso es palabras de tipo encantamiento. Si escribo ciertos tipos de palabras, ejercen su significado en lo que las rodea. Por ejemplo:" Ella agitó su pluma y apareció otra palabra.

Goku lo miró de reojo. "Discriminación". Él leyó.

"Sí. Esto me permite inducir ciertos efectos en mi ... Goku, ¿me estás escuchando?"

"Eh?"

"Dije que me escuchas?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Goku distraídamente, sus ojos aún se centraban en la palabra flotando de manera tentadora, justo en lo alto. Levy puso los ojos en blanco.

"Supongo que debería haber visto venir esto". Ella murmuró mientras borraba la palabra. Goku parpadeó y sus ojos se dispararon hacia ella.

"Lo siento, ¿qué estabas diciendo?"

"No importa." Ella suspiró: "De todos modos, la última forma en que puedo usar mi magia es a través de palabras de encantamiento personal. Si escribo una palabra sobre alguien, puedo influir en ella".

"¿De Verdad?" Goku se puso de pie con entusiasmo, "¡Eso suena divertido! Escríbeme algo". Él empujó su mano hacia ella.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí."

"Bueno." Ella agarró su mano y escribió algo. Goku se quedó quieto, con el brazo extendido y sonriéndole expectante. Luego su mano cayó en picado hacia abajo, golpeándolo contra el suelo.

"¿Qué me escribiste?" Preguntó, gruñendo mientras sacaba su mano por la fuerza del agujero que había hecho en el suelo apretado.

"Escribí 'Pesado' para que hicieras pesado tu brazo. Escribir una palabra sobre otra persona le aplica los efectos de las palabras. También se la aplica a ellos en sus términos. Lo que significa que el hechizo está actuando según tu definición de pesado. que es probablemente mucho más pesado que el mío ".

"Eso es genial." Él gruñó. Apretando los dientes mientras sostenía su mano sobre el suelo. De repente, el peso sobre su brazo desapareció, derribándolo sobre su espalda. "¿Que pasó?"

"Lo siento, la magia en la palabra se desvaneció. El poder y la duración de las palabras que escribo se basan completamente en la cantidad de poder mágico que les pongo. Normalmente, la cantidad de magia que pongo en esa palabra la mantendría activa durante aproximadamente Media hora. Pero tenía que generar mucho más peso para afectarte, por lo que ardía en la magia mucho más rápido. Esperaba que realmente, con tu fuerza sería difícil influir así ".

Goku asintió para sí mismo, así que fue como poner una maldición sobre alguien. "Entonces, ¿puedes lastimar a la gente con esto? ¿Qué pasa si escribes la palabra 'dolor' en alguien?"

"¡No!" Levy gritó, horrorizada ante la idea. "Ese es un tipo de magia oscura. Goku. Hay una variedad de mi tipo de magia que puede hacer eso. Pero es de origen demoníaco. Mi Script Sólido es literalmente incapaz de eso".

"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó Goku, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. "Quiero decir, no puedo verte escribiendo 'dolor' en alguien, eres realmente agradable. ¿Pero por qué no funcionaría?"

"Cuando escribo una palabra sobre alguien, mi magia interactúa con la suya. Si tuviera que escribir una palabra verdaderamente dañina como dolor o muerte sobre alguien, eso desencadena sus instintos de supervivencia, que toman forma en un estallido de magia que niega al instante. los efectos. Mi magia no es lo suficientemente agresiva como para contrarrestar eso. Mientras que, la palabra magia conocida como Dark Ecriture circunnavega activamente esto y puede infligir dolor o matar. Lo más cerca que puede estar mi Escritura Sólida es hacer que alguien realmente pique ".

"Bueno." Goku asintió para mostrar que entendía. Ella era la experta después de todo. "Sin embargo, esa parece ser una habilidad bastante fuerte. Puedes escribir lo que quieras sobre la gente, siempre que no te haga daño".

"Bueno, sí. Pero hay un problema, tengo que estar cerca para escribirlo. No soy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que es peligroso. Además, si alguien tiene una magia mucho más poderosa que yo, sólo pueden romper el hechizo ".

"Oh, así que es débil".

"¡No! ¡No es débil! Tiene un montón de usos". Levy protestó.

"Entiendo. Pero me acabas de decir que no eres bueno para pelear. Eres más un mago de apoyo o algo así". Goku razonó, completamente ajeno al creciente puchero de Levy.

"Sabes Goku. Hay más en ser un mago que solo golpear a tu oponente. No todas las misiones requieren que golpees algo duro".

"Dices eso, pero no he encontrado una misión que no pueda resolver de esa manera".

Levy le frunció el ceño. Goku frunció el ceño, ¿por qué se veía molesta? Así que ella no era una gran luchadora, eso no era un gran problema. De repente, Levy sonrió.

"Goku. ¿Te gustaría jugar un juego?"

Goku se iluminó. Ahora estaban hablando. No estaba seguro de por qué ella de repente quería jugar un juego. Pero oye, probablemente iba a ser divertido. Levi buscó en su mochila y sacó algunas cosas.

"Está bien Goku, aquí están las reglas. Voy a tener puesto este collar". Levantó un pedazo de hilo con un guijarro brillante en el extremo. "Voy a iniciar este temporizador durante cinco minutos, eso debería ser un montón de tiempo". Levantó el temporizador para enfatizar. "Una vez que comienza el tiempo, lo que debes hacer es quitarme el collar. Si lo tienes cuando se acaba el tiempo, ganas. Si no lo haces, yo gano. Eso es todo".

"¿No hay otras reglas?"

"No, todo vale".

"Pero, sin ofender, si te golpeo, podría lastimarte seriamente.

"Hazme reír." Levi caminó hacia el otro lado del campo de entrenamiento. Ella cuidadosamente enrolla el temporizador y lo coloca en el suelo. Se volvió hacia Goku y sonrió alegremente. "¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera!"

Goku se estiró, sonriéndole a su amigo. Antes de precipitarse hacia ella. Justo antes de que fuera capaz de agarrarla, Levy desapareció, lo que hizo que se estrellara contra un árbol. Lo sacudió y se volvió hacia ella. Ella estaba parada tranquilamente donde él había comenzado.

Ella saludó, rebotando en las puntas de sus pies y sonriendo.

Goku se movió hacia ella otra vez, yendo más cautelosamente esta vez. Pero una vez más ella logró eludirlo. ¡Se acaba de mover demasiado rápido! Hizo una pausa, observándola mientras corría de regreso al otro lado del claro. Algo no estaba bien. Había visto a Levy correr en la carrera de pies de Fairy Tail hacía unos días, casi había llegado la última.

Ella solo sonrió y levantó su mano, él solo pudo distinguir la palabra "rápido" escrita en su palma.

"No tengo que escribir cosas sobre otras personas que conoces".

Él sonrió. Tal vez esto iba a ser un reto. Él la atacó de nuevo, en serio esta vez. Si se enfocaba, estaba seguro de que podía ver su movimiento y ajustarse para atraparla. Si él ponía una mano sobre ella, no habría manera de que ella pudiera escapar ...

Jadeó cuando sintió que su pie se enganchaba en algo. Haciéndole tropezar y golpear su cara contra el suelo.

Goku volvió al sonido de las risitas de Levy. Se miró los pies y vio la palabra "viaje" inscrita en el suelo. Se volvió hacia la palabra mago que trató de no parecer inocente.

"Es posible que desee ver dónde pisa. ¿Quién sabe en qué podría pisar?"

"Lo tendré en mente." Goku sonrió. Miró al suelo; Solo podía distinguir algunos puntos de tierra que parecían extrañamente perturbados. Levy debe haberse aprovechado cuando se estrelló contra ese árbol ... aún así, no hay problema.

Se agachó y se lanzó por el aire. La mano de Levy se volvió borrosa y solo pudo distinguir la palabra "hierro" que se alzaba frente a él. Se giró y golpeó su pierna en la palabra, rompiendo la barrera y enviando cartas volando por todas partes.

Pero la fuerza del golpe había detenido su impulso, aterrizó justo al lado de Levy, quien se lanzó hacia adelante y le pasó la pluma por la ropa.

Miró hacia abajo y vislumbró una palabra que no había visto antes. "¿Imán?" el adivinó Mirando a Levy en cuestión. Ella asintió con aprobación y señaló detrás de él. Miró hacia atrás y vio que los pedazos de la palabra que había destruido se movían hacia él, saltó en el aire. ¡Pero las piezas le siguieron! Se estrellaron contra él en el aire y lo enviaron de vuelta al suelo.

Se levantó del suelo con un gruñido, arrancando pedazos de letras destrozadas para regresar volando cuando las tiró.

Ignorando los trozos del alfabeto que se aferraban a él, se volvió hacia su oponente. Ella estaba en el lado opuesto del claro, una vez más. Ella le devolvió el saludo, una gota de sudor goteaba de su cara.

Él entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella, sus instintos le decían que la persiguiera y la atrapara lo más rápido posible, pero ... algo sobre la forma en que ella le estaba sonriendo lo estaba frenando. Su pluma agitaba burlonamente en el aire. No había forma de decir qué podría salir después.

Necesitaba un plan; Él puso sus ojos alrededor del campo de entrenamiento. No había nada útil a la vista. Si él acaba de cargar, ella solo le daría otra lección de ortografía. Tuvo que tirarla desde la distancia, así que ... ¡Oh!

Él tiró de la barra de poder y la apuntó hacia ella. Su sonrisa creció cuando Levy se encogió. "Power Pole extender!" El personal mágico salió disparado hacia la pequeña palabra mago, que se agachó. Goku sonrió, con una orden mental que retrajo el palo y lo disparó de nuevo. Levy logró esquivar una y otra vez. Pero él podía verla cansarse.

¡Esto fue genial! ¡Él podría estrategia también!

La pluma de Levy destelló, escribiendo la palabra 'cortina de humo'. Goku sonrió mientras una nube de negrura negra estalló en existencia. Barrió el palo de lado, a través del suelo. Sintió que el palo golpeaba algo y sonrió al escuchar a Levy gritar. Retiró el bastón y lo usó para saltar sobre las trampas de palabras que quedaron en el suelo.

"Gotcha ahora!" Gritó mientras caía en la nube de humo, justo donde había escuchado el grito. Luego se sintió chocar con algo claramente no en forma de Levy. Sea lo que sea, se derrumbó bajo su peso y se disparó hacia arriba, arrojándolo de nuevo fuera del humo disipador.

Aterrizó de pie y miró hacia atrás. Levy estaba asomando por detrás de otra de sus palabras. Entrecerró los ojos ante la palabra.

"Boon-key?"

"Activo." Corrigió Levi, jadeando de cansancio. "Buen intento, sin embargo. Casi me tuviste esa vez, pero siempre solo cobras, así que es fácil adivinar de dónde vienes".

"Te ves cansado". Él respondió, observándola secarse un poco de sudor de la frente.

"Tal vez, pero adivina qué?"

"¿Qué?"

**DING DING**

"Estás fuera de tiempo".

Goku se giró para enfrentar el reloj, no se podía negar lo que había dicho mientras se acababan las palabras. Flasheado por encima del dispositivo.

De ninguna manera. ¡Había perdido!

"¡Oh hombre! No lo creo". Sintió una bocanada y los restos de hierro que se le pegaban se desvanecieron. Se volvió hacia su amigo. Ella se había hundido de rodillas. "¡Levy! ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí." Ella resopló, su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras jadeaba para respirar. "Solo agotado ... un poco ... no solía tirar tantas palabras a la vez".

"Sí ... pero tú ganaste". Goku admitió, caminando hacia ella estirando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. "Me venciste justo y en cuadratura". Ella agarró su mano y él la levantó. Ella tropezó, y él la atrapó. "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?"

"Para ser honesto. No estoy seguro de que pueda quedarme de pie ahora mismo, e-eep!" Ella gritó cuando Goku se giró y la arrojó sobre su espalda, a cuestas.

"Vamos. Volvamos al gremio".

"…Bueno." Se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos mientras Goku la llevaba a través de los árboles. "Entonces… ¿entendiste lo que estaba tratando de decirte?"

"Hmm?"

"Sobre la cosa de gente que solo golpea".

"Oh, eso. Bueno ... quiero decir que me venciste, pero eso fue solo un juego, no una pelea".

"Pero aún se aplica. Mira, vamos a jugar a fingir por un segundo. Digamos que aceptaste un trabajo que requería que evitaras que secuestraran a alguien. Pero los secuestradores logran conseguirlo. Comienzas a perseguirlos y uno de ellos se queda. Atrás para retrasarte. No necesitan vencerte, solo mantenerte ocupado hasta que los demás puedan escapar, al igual que yo. Hay muchos tipos de magia que niegan por completo la fuerza física, como poder transformarse en agua para Por ejemplo, tus golpes los atravesarían ".

"Ya veo ..." y lo hizo. ¿Alguien a quien no podía golpear? Si alguna vez tuviera que pelear con alguien así, ¿qué haría? Levy tenía razón; El necesitaba mejorar. No sólo más fuerte, sino mejor. Necesitaba entrenar su cerebro para luchar más inteligente ...

"Hey Levy?"

"¿Sí?"

"Creo que deberíamos intentar ese juego otra vez. Necesito mejorar luchando con mi cerebro". Un pensamiento lo golpeó y él sonrió, girando su cabeza para mirar la palabra mago. "Y también es perfecto para tu entrenamiento. Sé de lo que estoy hablando cuando digo que no hay mejor manera de ser más fuerte que empujando hasta que te caigas. Como acabas de hacer".

"Cierto. Empujar mi magia de esta manera realmente podría ayudarme a crecer ..." podría decir que ella estaba empezando a calentarse con la idea.

"Entonces ... ¿es un trato? ¿Me ayudas a ser más inteligente, te ayudo a ser más fuerte?"

"No, no es un trato. Una promesa".

Él le sonrió por encima de su hombro, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Él iba a ser imparable.

S DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y D

Estoy muy contento con esto. Está lleno de todo lo que el carácter, el desarrollo y la bondad.

Sin embargo, los poderes de Levy son un poco difíciles de definir, ella literalmente tiene el poder de casi todo el lenguaje humano a su alcance.

Déjame saber lo que piensas de ello


	28. Dragon 10

**Capítulo 10: La caza. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El viaje de regreso a la guildhall llevó al grupo una semana entera. Las Hadas se habían visto obligadas a huir de los enojados maestros del gremio antes de que pudieran recuperar su vehículo mágico, y con los trenes a toda velocidad para reparar el daño que Eisenwald había dejado en su estela, los magos no tuvieron más remedio que caminar todo el camino. atrás. O en el caso de Happy, volar.

No ayudó que las ciudades que pasaron no les prestaran otro vehículo. Aparentemente, el sindicato de vehículos mágicos tenía una cláusula que les permitía rechazar el préstamo a Fairies debido a la forma inevitablemente pobre en que se devolvería. Si querían un vehículo, tendrían que pagar por él por adelantado.

Cuando Magnolia apareció a la vista, solo Makarov, Goku y Erza seguían siendo fuertes. Gray estaba cubierto de quemaduras solares, habiendo perdido su camisa el primer día. Su piel se había puesto un poco roja para rivalizar con la de Cáncer, y se maldijo por dejar el collar de Baba en casa. Natsu terminó llevando a Lucy a la mitad del viaje y, a veces, Happy decidió unirse a ella en los Dragon Slayers. Al principio, Natsu acababa de aceptarlo como algo de entrenamiento con pesas, pero cuando el sol comenzó a hundirse bajo el horizonte, los tres terminaron dentro del espíritu del reloj de Lucy, Horologium, que caminaba alegremente mientras los tres descansaban. Hasta que Natsu comenzó a ponerse verde, y Lucy lo echó.

Ignorando el resto del estado de sus amigos, Goku y Erza entablaron una conversación mientras pasaban por las calles de la ciudad.

"Quería decirte, Erza, tuve otro de esos sueños extraños. ¡Sabes, esos que me muestran una nueva técnica!" Dijo Goku, sonriéndole a su amigo.

Los ojos de Erza se entrecerraron. "Pensé que habíamos acordado que no tratarías de aprender eso más después de haber cegado accidentalmente a la mitad del gremio".

"No fue tan malo, todos estaban bien".

"Mirajane no pudo ver nada durante tres días, Elfman estaba aterrorizado de que su hermana mayor estuviera permanentemente ciega. El Maestro tuvo que poner a Cana a cargo del bar. Todo el alcohol se había ido al final del segundo día".

"Oh vamos, Erza, no fue tan malo".

"Antes de eso, accidentalmente cortaste el sombrero favorito de la Maestra por la mitad".

"¡Le conseguí una nueva aunque!"

"Goku ... ¿Cuántas de estas técnicas de sueño has visto en los últimos años?"

"No lo sé, un par de docenas?"

"Bien, bien, de esas dos docenas, ¿cuántos has podido dominar? Y el Kamehameha no cuenta, tienes que verlo en persona, has visto de primera mano cómo se puede hacer en el mundo real".

"…dos." Erza dirigió una mirada acusadora a su amiga de pelo de punta, que tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada.

"¿Ves? Si bien hemos visto pruebas de que estas técnicas son reales, eso no significa que debas intentar usarlas. ¿Me dijiste que estos sueños siempre son confusos, correctos?"

"Sí, pero algunos de ellos se han vuelto un poco más claros de lo que eran".

"Pero todavía están borrosos. Hay una razón por la que los magos y guerreros poderosos aprenden de un maestro, un mago que está tratando imprudentemente de dominar poderes desconocidos es un peligro para ellos y para todos a su alrededor". Erza abrió las puertas del gremio, aunque tuvo que eludir a Natsu mientras él se lanzaba a través de las puertas con un grito, feliz detrás de él. Gray fue a buscar a alguien que supiera curar las quemaduras solares, y Makarov se dirigió al segundo piso, murmurando algo acerca de ponerse en contacto con los otros maestros del gremio para arreglar las reparaciones de las propiedades destruidas.

Goku siguió a Erza hasta el bar, aún argumentando que podía dominar las técnicas del sueño por sí mismo cuando vio un rostro familiar. Sonrió mientras saludaba a la chica detrás del mostrador en la barra.

"Oye Mira, estoy de vuelta!" La camarera le devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaron.

"Bienvenido, Goku", su sonrisa vaciló ligeramente "... ¿alguna noticia?"

"¡Sí! Me las arreglé para obtener información sobre otro Dragon Ball, escondido en algún lugar de una cordillera. Mañana llevaré a Elfman conmigo para localizarlo. Dentro de unos días, la cuarta bola se todo nuestro! "

"¡Eso es fantástico!" La cara de Mira se iluminó una vez más, su sonrisa floreciendo de alivio.

"Sí, lo es, Lisanna volverá en poco tiempo". Se volvió hacia Erza. "De todos modos Erza, sobre esta técnica…"

"Te dije que los dejaras solo Goku."

"Pero Erza", se quejó, "este fue en realidad muy claro, ¡pude ver todo!" Erza levantó una ceja en señal de desafío, y Mirajane se inclinó sobre la barra con interés.

"Oh, ¿tuviste otro de tus sueños Goku? Dime".

"Bueno, es este tipo de baile extraño, para el que necesitas un compañero. Dos personas del mismo tamaño y forma, repasan los movimientos y luego, al final, se combinan en una súper persona, sus poderes se multiplican para convertirse incluso más fuerte." Su sonrisa vaciló ante las miradas en las caras de su amigo.

"Entonces ... déjame asegurarme de que tengo esto bien". Dijo Mira, limpiando un vaso mientras levantaba una ceja hacia él. "Dos personas, hacer un baile".

"Sí."

"Y se fusionan en una sola persona".

"Está bien."

"Raunchy". Mira silbó.

Goku parpadeó. "Pero ... no había ensalada".

"No te preocupes por eso. Aunque en serio, eso suena un poco tonto, ¿estás seguro de que no fue solo un sueño normal?"

"Realmente no tengo sueños normales, siempre que tengo un sueño se trata de algún tipo de técnica".

Erza suspiró, esto era ciertamente más ... fantástico, que las historias de los sueños de Goku. Aun así, ella supuso que podía hacerle una broma por esta vez. "¿Por qué no nos enseñas los pasos?" Goku sonrió ampliamente e hizo eso. Ambas niñas asintieron seriamente y le pidieron que las repitiera varias veces más. Llegó a la séptima actuación antes de que se rompieran y comenzaran a reírse. Para su crédito, Goku no se inmutó.

"¿Y si parece un poco tonto? La apariencia no debería importar para una técnica, los resultados deberían. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien como Gray y Natsu usara este movimiento y funcionara? Serían mucho más fuertes que el resto de nosotros".

"Realmente no creo que eso importe Goku. Esos dos intentarán golpearte por sugerirlo, o se golpearán mutuamente al pensar en ser forzados a compartir un cuerpo. Nadie querrá usar esta técnica, así que Solo olvídalo." Goku miró entre los dos adolescentes, y estaba claro que estaban completamente de acuerdo. Con un suspiro retrocedió.

"Está bien, no volveré a preocuparme por ese movimiento. Pero eso no significa que voy a dejar de trabajar en los otros movimientos que puedo hacer por mí mismo". Mira se echó a reír para sí misma cuando Erza dejó escapar un gemido.

"¿Solo ten cuidado, al menos? No quiero descubrir que te las arreglaste para reducirte a la mitad o te hiciste volar solo porque querías aprender un nuevo movimiento". Goku asintió a la pelirroja y ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Goku!" El trío se giró para ver a Elfman cruzando el gremio hacia ellos.

"¡Hombre, es bueno verte! ¿Pudiste encontrar otra de esas pelotas? Prometiste llevarme contigo la próxima vez que encontrases una, ¿recuerdas? Sé que eres un hombre, así que cumplirás tu palabra. "

"No te preocupes, Elfman, saldremos mañana". Elfman frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, solo para que Goku lo interrumpiera.

"Erza está luchando contra Natsu mañana por la mañana".

La confusión se aclaró de la cara de Elfman, él asintió con gravedad "Estoy seguro de que Natsu lo tomará como un hombre". Goku dio una gran sonrisa en respuesta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail en Magnolia se reunieron para ver a Natsu y Erza enfrentarse. Goku estaba junto a la estación de juego con Cana, que acababa de recoger la última de las apuestas antes de que comenzara el partido. El moreno tomó un trago de su cerveza antes de deslizarse hacia arriba junto al artista marcial.

"Está bien, chico, ¿cuánto poder estás sintiendo de ellos?" Goku miró entre los dos luchadores durante unos segundos antes de recostarse de nuevo junto a Caná.

"Natsu se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez, creo que se adelantó a Gray otra vez. Erza lo está igualando ahora mismo ... pero no creo que lo esté haciendo a propósito. Ella prometió darle a Natsu un buen partido, por lo que está sosteniendo de vuelta para que la pelea no termine de un solo golpe. Yo diría que está en ... 75% en este momento ". Cana se tapó la boca para contener su carcajada, y lanzó una curiosa mirada al cazador de dragones. Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera tiempo de expresar su pregunta, Erza estaba encima de él.

Los dos intercambiaron golpes por un tiempo, casi todos igualados a pesar del uso de Erza de su armadura Flame Empress. El cazador de dragones todavía era inmune a cualquier fuego que pudiera usar sobre él, mientras que el suyo aún era algo efectivo. La cara de Natsu estaba literalmente iluminada de emoción mientras la batalla continuaba, estaba completamente extasiado por lo mucho que se encontraba en comparación con las peleas anteriores con Erza. Esto era, él podía sentirlo. Si viera esta lucha hasta el final, finalmente derrotaría a Erza, siempre que nada se interpusiera en su camino, finalmente ...

"¡DETENER!"

... maldita sea.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y se giraron lentamente para enfrentar al hombre rana que había gritado. Cana lentamente escondió la tabla de apuestas detrás de Elfman. El anfibio estaba flanqueado por un pelotón completo de Caballeros Rúnicos para asegurarse de que lo tomaban en serio, todos los que tenían armas apuntadas a los magos.

"Estamos aquí por asuntos oficiales del consejo mágico. Erza Scarlet, estás bajo arresto por los daños causados a la ciudad de Clover. Te pedimos que vengas en silencio, o tendremos que llevarte por la fuerza. Erza asintió rígidamente y regresó a su armadura normal.

Antes de que ella pudiera moverse, Goku salió delante de ella, su cuerpo entero temblando de poder. Natsu rápidamente tomó un lugar, además del luchador, con sus llamas listas.

"Si buscas a las personas responsables de destruir el salón de reuniones en Clover, estamos aquí". La rana miró al par de arriba y luego se volvió para mirar a Erza.

"Como dije, estamos aquí para su arresto, señorita Scarlet, ¿va a cumplir?"

"¡HEY! ¿ESCUCHAS LO QUE GOKU DICÓ, NOS HEMOS LOS QUE NOS COMPRENDIÓ ESTE EDIFICIO? ¡NO NOS IGNOREN!" El mensajero de la rana retrocedió nerviosamente mientras Natsu avanzaba. Varios de los Caballeros de la Runa tomaron posiciones defensivas alrededor del representante del Consejo, mirando al cazador de dragones. Natsu le devolvió la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera atacar, la mano de Erza se cerró sobre su hombro como un vicio.

"¡No te atrevas a meterte en problemas así!"

"¡Pero Erza, están tratando de arrestarte! ¡Ni siquiera lo hiciste, esto no está bien!" Erza suspiró para sí misma y echó un vistazo rápido a todos sus amigos. La mayoría parecía que tenían al menos alguna idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero todos tenían cierto grado de confusión en su expresión. Goku había mantenido su posición entre ella y los Caballeros, pero aún tenía que adoptar una postura de lucha. Eso solo le dio a Erza la confianza de que se podía evitar una confrontación. Tiró del adolescente vestido de naranja a su lado con Natsu y se dirigió a ambos.

"El Consejo está tratando de mostrar al público que están haciendo algo después del incidente de Canción de cuna, no podrán retenerme por más de un día".

"Eso todavía no está bien, ¡no deberían llevarte en absoluto! ¿Qué pasa si pasa algo y simplemente te encierran o algo así?"

"Te prometo que la única forma de que esto sea un problema es que ustedes dos hagan algo estúpido. Mientras cumpla, deberían liberarme en cuestión de horas". Natsu se frotó los dientes con frustración, pero Goku solo parecía dudoso.

"No conozco a Erza, no me gusta esto".

"No es necesario que te guste esto, solo necesitas confiar en mí".

"¿Pero y si te equivocas?"

"No estoy equivocado, solo necesitas confiar en mí". Natsu abrió la boca pero Erza rápidamente lo interrumpió.

"Ambos de ustedes confían en mí, ¿verdad?" Un par de asentimientos. "Entonces créeme cuando digo que estaré bien. Goku, ¿tienes una misión que estabas planeando correctamente? Si lo que dijiste es correcto, deberías irte por dos días. Te prometo que para cuando tú y Elfman De vuelta, ya habré vuelto al gremio ". Goku miró fijamente a Erza por un momento, luego su expresión se suavizó.

"Está bien, confiaré en ti".

"¿QUÉ? NO, GOKU NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE SUCEDE!" Goku levantó una mano para detener el discurso del cazador de dragones, la dura mirada en sus ojos una vez más.

"Confío en ti, pero si el Consejo está haciendo algo como esto, no confiaré en ellos. Si no estás aquí para cuando regrese, me llevo a Natsu y te libero". Eso trajo una sonrisa a la cara del pirotécnico. Él chasqueó los nudillos en anticipación, llamas saliendo de su cuerpo.

"Está bien, supongo que puedo esperar tanto. Dos días, luego te sacamos, pase lo que pase". Erza miró entre la pareja y tuvo que resistir el impulso de enfrentarse a la palma. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

"Está bien, supongo que eso es lo mejor que puedo sacar de ti". Erza se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia el hombre rana, pero luego se detuvo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, se volvió hacia el par una vez más.

"Goku, ¿por qué no tomas mi lugar por el resto del partido?" Los ojos de Natsu se iluminaron por un momento antes de oscurecerse nuevamente con la ira.

"Puedo pelear con Goku en cualquier momento, él no rechaza los desafíos. Pero esta fue la primera vez que peleaste conmigo en serio en meses. No quiero reemplazar nuestra pelea con otra, quiero pelear contigo. Así que será mejor que recuperes tu maldito trasero tan pronto como puedas, o quemaré toda la ciudad cuando vayamos a sacarte. Estamos terminando este combate ". Erza parpadeó por todos lados ante Natsu por negar una pelea. Luego, con una pequeña sonrisa, se volvió hacia el representante del Consejo.

La pelirroja puso sus manos frente a ella para que el hombre rana pudiera colocar los grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas. Ella no se volvió para nada cuando el grupo del Consejo se la llevó, directamente hacia una de las personas que menos quería ver en el mundo.

Ella sabía que él estaría allí, sonriéndole, como siempre hacía cuando se encontraban. El gemelo del niño que una vez había sido su mejor amigo, y ahora era el personaje principal de sus peores pesadillas. Cuando Magnolia comenzó a desaparecer en la distancia, Erza respiró hondo. Ella no podía permitirse perder su compostura ahora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fue un buen día para ser cana.

Ya había hecho un viaje en bote en el inesperado final de la pelea de Natsu y Erza, se las había arreglado para enganchar un poco de cerveza del mostrador no tripulado cuando todos estaban distraídos por el tipo rana, y ahora tenía otra piscina para correr sobre cómo el incidente con el arresto de Erza terminaría Si las cosas se desarrollaban como ella esperaba, su renta se fijaría para el mes siguiente y le quedaría lo suficiente para pagar todas sus bebidas durante un par de semanas antes de tener que tomar otro trabajo.

Observó divertida mientras Goku intentaba que Levy se llevara a su personal para "custodiarlo" mientras él y Elfman se habían ido. Finalmente, Goku simplemente empujó el palo en las manos de la bluenette y lo dejó, arrastrando a Elfman con él fuera del edificio. Las risas cordiales de Cana fueron ahogadas por el alboroto regular del gremio, sin embargo ella atrajo la atención de otro miembro.

"Oye, ¿de qué te ríes?" Cana levantó la vista para ver al miembro más nuevo de Fairy Tail parado nerviosamente ante ella. La chica todavía se veía un poco incómoda con el ambiente, aunque no era tan mala como cuando Natsu la había llevado a la sala del gremio la primera vez.

"Solo las payasadas de Goku. El chico no ha dejado de ser entretenido desde que llegó aquí". Lucy miró hacia la puerta por la que Goku acababa de salir, dejando a Levy sosteniendo su bastón con un gruñón malhumorado en su rostro, luego de vuelta al Cana.

"Realmente no sé nada acerca de Goku, realmente no recuerdo haber leído sobre él en la revista Sorcerer. Pero ese ataque que usó contra Lullaby con Natsu, debe ser muy fuerte. ¿Por qué no es más famoso?"

"Bueno, para empezar, Goku parece tener un verdadero talento para no estar en la ciudad cada vez que un reportero o escritor viene a hablar con nosotros. También acepta muchos de los trabajos más oscuros, como ir a una aldea remota para eliminar "Una infestación de demonios o algo así. Es como si estuviera tratando de ver la mayor parte del país posible, siempre está viajando a todas partes".

"Espera, pensé que las misiones de infestación de demonios se suponía que eran realmente peligrosas. ¿Qué tan fuerte es él de todos modos?"

"Es muy fuerte. Está en el mismo nivel que Mirajane y Erza, acaba de pasar la prueba de clase S en su primer intento hace unos cuatro meses".

"Otra clase S ... ¿cómo se vuelven tan fuertes? Erza estaba en un nivel completamente diferente al de cualquiera que haya visto cuando peleaba en la estación de tren. Entonces Goku tenía esa viga azul gigante, y ni siquiera me he encontrado. todos los otros magos de clase S aquí. Es un poco loco ".

"No puedo decir con certeza sobre el resto de ellos, pero Goku se puso tan fuerte porque entrena tan duro, está un poco loco por eso. Sin embargo, no puedo quejarme, me volví mucho más fuerte cuando todo fue dicho y hecho". . " Lucy se interesó por eso. Después de ver todas las locuras que los otros magos con los que se había hecho amiga podían hacer, tuvo que admitir que se sentía un poco superada. Si Goku podría ayudarla a hacerse más fuerte, entonces tal vez debería estudiar eso.

"¿Crees que él podría estar dispuesto a ayudarme?"

"¿Ayudarte? Heh, si hay algo que Goku siempre está haciendo además de entrenar, es ayudar a la gente. ¿Ves a Mirajane allí?" Cana señaló al alegre camarero que estaba sirviendo pacientemente a un asesino de dragones agitado. "Ella y su hermano, sufrieron una pérdida bastante mala hace unos años. No voy a entrar en detalles, no es mi historia para contar, pero fue bastante mala. Ambos fueron una completa ruina, y Goku logró dar Ambos esperaban otra vez. Mira confió en mí hace un tiempo, la tensión emocional de lo que sucedió en realidad estaba agotando sus poderes. Goku le dio algo de esperanza, y le impidió hundirse completamente en el extremo profundo. Ella no era tan fuerte como ella. , pero ella podría haber terminado perdiéndolos por completo si él no hubiera ayudado ".

"Ni siquiera sabía que algo así pudiera pasar a los poderes mágicos".

"Es bastante raro, se necesitan emociones realmente desordenadas para hacer algo así. Como, por ejemplo, si no recibo otra cerveza pronto". Lucy miró confundida por un momento antes de notar la taza ahora vacía de Cana. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y alcanzó la taza.

"Te conseguiré otra si quieres." Cana levantó una ceja, pero le entregó su taza sin quejarse. Fiel a su palabra, Lucy fue directamente al bar y, segundos después, regresaba con tres nuevas cervezas en las manos. El alcohólico residente de Fairy Tail sonrió mientras los tres estaban frente a ella.

Parece que le va a gustar esta nueva chica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gracias por ver a Power Pole Levy, gracias, adiós!" Goku rápidamente arrastró a Elfman fuera del edificio, ignorando los gritos de Levy detrás de él. No se sentía cómodo tomando el polo en una misión en este momento. Después de que casi lo pierde contra Erigor ... Goku se estremeció; No quería perder la única conexión que aún tenía con su abuelo. Aún así, estaba en buenas manos, Levy lo cuidaría, él lo sabía. Segundos después estaban en el aire, el Flying Nimbus los sacó de la vista del gremio en meros momentos.

Elfman se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, frunciendo el ceño a sus amigos. "Goku. Huir de una chica no es varonil. No es varonil".

"Oh, vamos, solo quería que ella cuidara a mi personal por mí. No es mi culpa que ella no quisiera".

"Un hombre de verdad la habría convencido de ayudarla en lugar de simplemente tirar tu equipo sobre ella y correr".

"Estará bien, Levy es demasiado agradable para guardar rencor. Elfman solo negó con la cabeza mientras Goku se reía entre dientes. La atención del mago musculoso fue capturada cuando Goku alcanzó su gi y sacó una bola del Dragón, sus cuatro estrellas centelleaban en Elfman con La luz de la esperanza.

"Te acordaste de traer a Mira, ¿verdad?" Elfman asintió, extendiéndose hasta su cuello, tiró de la cuerda alrededor de su cuello, revelando el orbe naranja. Siempre se aseguró de que él o Mira lo tuvieran con ellos en todo momento. Se lo mostró a Goku, observando el ligero brillo entre los dos.

"¿Por qué necesito traer esto, no es suficiente?"

"¿Ves el brillo, verdad? Ellos brillan cuando se acercan. Vamos a encontrar nuestro cuarto Dragon Ball de la misma manera que encontré el tercero con Natsu".

"Pensé que tú también dijiste que encontraste esa por accidente?"

"Lo hicimos, pero ¿vemos cómo brillan? Me di cuenta de que brillan cuando se acercan. Así que ahora, cuando no estoy en el gremio o entrenando con alguien, vuelo por todas partes con el mío y revisando para ver si la bola brilla. Hace un par de días, la bola comenzó a brillar al otro lado de la cordillera, más allá de Clover ".

Elfman frunció el ceño. "Lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué no lo recogiste entonces? La promesa de nuestro hombre era que te acompañaría la próxima vez que fueras a cazar, pero parece que esto solo sería cuestión de buscarlo. Apenas algo que requiere dos hombres.

"No pude precisar dónde estaba el Dragon Ball antes, creo que se estaba moviendo. Comenzaría a brillar y dejaría de brillar cuando estaba parado, no podía acercarme lo suficiente para encontrarlo".

"Está bien, así que ahora con dos Dragon Balls podemos rastrear lo que se te está escapando, ¡y enseñarle cómo lucha un verdadero hombre!" Elfman asintió con aprobación, un plan bien razonado y masculino.

"¡Sí! Solo tenemos que fijarlo y conseguiremos la Dragon Ball sin ningún problema. ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

Los ojos de Elfman se apagaron. "Maldita sea Goku. ¡Un hombre de verdad debería saber que no es prudente tentar a algo tan varonil como el destino!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sol ya se había puesto hacía horas cuando la pareja finalmente aterrizó. Acamparon, buscaron algo de comida y luego se durmieron. A pesar de que Elfman afirmaba que los verdaderos hombres dormían bajo las estrellas, por eso despreciaba usar la tienda.

. Elfman miró a Goku mientras partían. El artista marcial estaba en silencio y no dejaba de inquietarse. El mago Takeover vigilaba a su amigo, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Goku estaba preocupado por Erza, el infierno lo entendía mejor que la mayoría. Si Mirajane hubiera terminado en la misma posición, lo más probable es que él no hubiera mostrado la misma moderación que Goku hizo, simplemente hubiera acusado y tratado de liberarla. Pero Goku estaba tomando su promesa de no hacer nada como un hombre y apegarse a ello.

Al final de la tarde, la pareja notó que el brillo de la Dragon Ball comenzaba a brillar más. Goku dirigió el Nimbus hacia abajo, llegando a un aterrizaje en medio de un bosque espeso.

"Está bien, tú, ¿cuál es el plan?"

Goku se rascó la cabeza. "Supongo que simplemente caminamos por ahí. Observa nuestras pelotas y observa cuándo comienzan a brillar más intensamente. Lo encontraremos tarde o temprano".

"Camina alrededor, encuentra la cosa con la pelota, golpéala en la cara, toma la pelota. Limpia, simple y varonil. Me gusta". Y así caminaron. Justo como cuando Goku había venido solo, la fuente de la luz seguía cambiando. No importa qué tan rápido fueran, qué ángulo tomaron, qué tan duro y largo buscaron, nada de lo que hicieron pudo arrinconar a quien tuvo la Bola del Dragón. Después de horas de rápido movimiento por todo el bosque, la pareja finalmente se detuvo junto a una gran roca en medio de un bosque salpicado de sol. Ambos respiraban pesadamente, y la camisa de Elfman estaba manchada de sudor. El hombre miró a Goku con cansancio.

"¿No puedes sentir la energía? ¿Por qué no puedes decir dónde está la cosa?" Preguntó.

Goku se encogió de hombros, arrugando la frente mientras se concentraba. "Algo sobre este lugar ... esta área tiene mucho más poder del que debería. Incluso los árboles están prácticamente reventando. Casi no puedo ni siquiera saber dónde estás aquí". Elfman apretó los dientes.

"¡MALDICIÓN!" rugió "¡QUIÉNES SOMOS, DEJEN DE OCURRIR DE NOSOTROS! ¡SALGA Y ENFRENTE A NOSOTROS COMO HOMBRES YA! ¡RHHHAAAA!" Con un estallido de rabia, Elfman golpeó su puño desnudo contra la enorme piedra.

La losa se rompió y salió disparada por el aire en más de una docena de piezas. La mayoría rebotó inofensivamente hasta detenerse en el suelo, pero tres de los trozos más grandes se estrellaron contra un grupo de árboles, rompiendo sus troncos. Con un fuerte chasquido, cinco árboles diferentes cayeron al suelo, levantando una enorme nube de polvo en el aire. Elfman parpadeó.

"Oops"

"Oye Elfman, lo hiciste!"

"Sí ... ¡Le mostré a esa roca cómo ser un hombre! Y esos árboles también ..."

"No, mira, ¡hay un túnel!" Elfman miró hacia abajo y, efectivamente, se podía ver un túnel estrecho justo debajo de donde había estado la piedra.

"Supongo que sabemos dónde se escondía la persona ahora". Goku saltó primero, Elfman cerca de él, se pusieron en marcha, los zuecos de Elfman chocaron contra el suelo. Sin embargo, antes de dar más de un puñado de pasos, Goku se detuvo.

"Oye Elfman, ¿por qué crees que este extraño alambre está atado en el suelo de la cueva?"

"No lo sé, ¿está conectado a algo?"

"Voy a revisar." Goku movió su pie sobre el alambre enseñado y se bajó. Una serie de clics sonaron en el aire antes de que una pequeña esfera negra fuera lanzada repentinamente al aire directamente a la cara de Goku. Los reflejos del adolescente tomaron el control y su mano se elevó en el aire un momento antes de que golpeara. Lo atrapó en el aire y abrió su mano para revisar el dispositivo, solo para que explotara en su cara. Cuando el humo se disipó, Goku parecía perplejo, pero Elfman lo estaba mirando molesto.

"Goku". Su tono estaba lleno de reproche. "Lo hiciste mal"

"¿Esperar lo?" Goku parpadeó "¿Qué hice?"

"¿Ni siquiera lo sabes?" Elfman negó con la cabeza y suspiró. "Vamos, necesitamos encontrar otro de esos cables". La pareja se puso en marcha, vagando por varios túneles hasta que Goku detuvo a su amigo.

"Está bien, aquí hay otro. ¿Y ahora qué?"

"Dejando a un lado, es hora de que el profesor Elfman le enseñe cómo ser un hombre adecuado". El voluminoso adolescente se acercó al cable y lo pisó, provocando el mismo clic que Goku había tenido momentos antes. Elfman atrapó rápidamente la esfera antes de que pudiera golpearlo, como lo hizo Goku, pero la lanzó detrás de él antes de que explotara y se cruzara de brazos. Un segundo después, el dispositivo detonó, y el mago Takeover tomó la ráfaga en su espalda, incluso con un estremecimiento.

"Ahí, ahora ves cómo se hace?"

"¿Así que le diste la espalda a la bomba?"

"Muy bien." Elfman asintió.

"…¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque los hombres reales no miran las explosiones!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku y Elfman habían ido explorando los túneles, activando todas las trampas que podían encontrar y asegurándose de que nunca miraran lo que desencadenaban, hasta que ambos tuvieron la expresión de la virilidad masculina dominada.

Fueron más de quince trampas más tarde, hasta que finalmente recordaron lo que habían estado haciendo en primer lugar y se pusieron en marcha para intentar encontrar la Dragon Ball una vez más. Su búsqueda fue mucho más rápida esta vez, estaba claro que quienquiera que había estado huyendo de ellos antes los había estado observando desde abajo. Los túneles estaban llenos de mirillas, todos mirando hacia el bosque sobre ellos. De repente, su progreso se vio obstaculizado por un obstáculo inesperado.

"Eso es ... una puerta muy grande". Goku silbó.

"Esa es la puerta de un hombre". Elfman asintió. Era de acero macizo, reforzado con varias capas y cerraduras.

"Me pregunto cómo consiguieron esto aquí abajo". Preguntó Goku rascándose la cabeza, parecía un poco más grande que el propio túnel.

"Hmmm ... No lo sé, supongo que podríamos preguntarles. Llamaré, una puerta que este hombre necesita un toque masculino para que coincida. BRAZO DE BESTIA: ¡IRON BULL!"

Un solo golpe lanzó la puerta hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared en el lado opuesto de la habitación. La pareja entró en una amplia caverna con un techo bajo, con antorchas mágicas extendidas a lo largo de las paredes. Había tres más de las puertas reforzadas a lo largo de la caverna, una ocupando cada una de las paredes. La mitad de la habitación estaba llena de una mesa larga con más de cuatro docenas de sillas alineadas alrededor de ella. Cada una de las sillas, excepto dos, estaba llena, un hombre o una mujer armados sentados en cada una. El otro lado de la habitación estaba lleno de tesoros. Docenas y docenas de cofres y cajas derramaban artículos robados en el suelo, con oro, plata, gemas y otros tesoros apilados hasta el techo de la caverna. Sin embargo, Goku y Elfman ignoraron las riquezas, ya que las personas reunidas alrededor de la mesa notaron su presencia.

"¡Son los intrusos, cógelos!" Elfman y Goku se sonrieron mutuamente, y con un par de gritos de batalla cargaron. Los brazos metálicos de Elfman rompieron todas las armas con las que entró en contacto y derribaron a todos los oponentes de un solo golpe. Goku estaba entrando y saliendo de los atacantes casi más rápido de lo que los matones podían ver. Más de una vez fue capaz de engañar a sus oponentes para que se atacaran unos a otros, y el resto del tiempo los golpeó al suelo él mismo. En menos de dos minutos, cada uno de los matones había caído. Ninguna de las hadas había tomado un rasguño.

"Hmph, esperaba que pusieran más de una pelea. Quería que un oponente igualmente varonil se enfrentara, no un montón de tontos". Elfman gruñó, cruzando el brazo y mirando la pila del tesoro. "Bueno, supongo que ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar el Dragon Ball en todo esto, ¿verdad, Goku?"

"Yo ... no creo que esté aquí?"

"¿Que porque no?"

"Las Dragon Balls se están volviendo más brillantes. Además, estoy empezando a adquirir un par de niveles de energía realmente altos. Creo que podrías estar obteniendo esa pelea que querías". Elfman sonrió con anticipación y la puerta del otro extremo de la caverna se abrió lentamente.

La primera en entrar fue una mujer, pequeña y ágil, mientras saltaba sobre sus pies, su cabello rosa y salvaje volaba en todas direcciones. La cosa más extraña, sin embargo, era probablemente el hecho de que ella no llevaba nada más que cintas. Le cubrieron el pecho, las piernas, los brazos y el torso. Y lo que es más importante, estaban envueltos alrededor de la Bola del Dragón que se asomaba por detrás de unas cintas alrededor del cuello de las mujeres.

La segunda figura era más normal, un hombre alto y flaco, con un cabello ciertamente muy rojizo, colgando alrededor de su cara y dando la impresión de sangre corriendo por su cara.

Los dos pares de luchadores se enfrentaron, fulminando a sus oponentes. La pelirroja con poca ropa habló primero.

"Entonces ... ustedes dos idiotas son los que están jugando con el Ejército Bandit de Red and Ribbon".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola gente, son Sturm y Drang otra vez, de vuelta por otro Omake ... disfruten

**Entra en el dragon**

S DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y DS y D

Cada vez que Natsu se unía.

"... Si bien el tamaño de una flambera puede cortar fácilmente a una persona por la mitad, no es eficiente para un combate prolongado". Erza explicó, sosteniendo las armas mencionadas para la lectura de Goku.

La mayoría de los magos más jóvenes pasaban un día relajante en el gremio; Erza le estaba mostrando a Goku las diversas armas que había adquirido de la tienda de armas local.

Levy estaba sentada cerca, avanzando lentamente a través de un diccionario, tomando nota de la palabra ocasional para uso futuro. "Glitchy". Ella leyó, anotando la palabra. "... Podría ser útil contra los golems, destrozarlos sería demasiado difícil, pero si escribo esto en ellos ..." murmuró para sí misma, completamente ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba.

Mira estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado, con los brazos cruzados y echándose hacia atrás con una expresión aburrida mientras observaba a Erza atravesar su armería. Sus hermanos se habían ido de excursión por el bosque, que Mira se había negado a seguir. Lo mejor que puede hacer es mirar a los pájaros twittearse, eso es lo que ella había dicho de todos modos.

Gray se arrastraba alrededor del gremio, debajo de las mesas y detrás de los mostradores, en un esfuerzo por encontrar sus pantalones. Varias de las hadas mayores, Macao y Wakaba se estaban burlando de él mientras pasaba, lo que lo impulsó a lanzarles una ráfaga de hielo. Macao solo sonrió, agitando su mano para conjurar un fuego púrpura, disipando el hielo.

Wakaba hizo girar su pipa, el humo se curvó de su pipa para formar una mano, golpeó el hombro de Gray para llamar su atención, y señaló hacia arriba. Gray siguió su dedo y gimió cuando vio sus pantalones colgando del techo.

Erza dejó la gran espada, apuntando a otra arma. "Un hacha de batalla tiene problemas similares. Es muy difícil para un oponente bloquear tal golpe, pero si fallaba, me dejaría abierto para un contraataque".

"Tal vez ... Pero vamos Erza". Respondió Goku, sacando al flamenco de la mesa y blandiendo por encima de su cabeza. "Tienes que admitir que se ven bastante impresionantes".

Erza consideró esto, mirando a Goku críticamente mientras se giraba, balanceando las armas sobre su cabeza. Ella asintió. "Es cierto que la intimidación es una habilidad útil. Pero no deseo depender de ella. La practicidad y la habilidad son mucho más confiables. Saber cuándo usar ciertas armas es una clave para la victoria".

Mirajane resopló, haciendo que el caballero cerrara los ojos mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente. "¿Tienes algo que decir?" ella gruñó mirando al mago sonriente.

"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas ..." Mira arrastró las palabras, inclinándose hacia atrás y sonriendo ante la ira del caballero. "Solo quiero decir que tu colección de armas es realmente impresionante. Erza".

"… ¿De Verdad?" Preguntó Erza, levantando una ceja con incredulidad.

"Oh, absolutamente. Es simplemente impresionante lo lejos que has ido para compensar tu falta de habilidad".

"¿Qué dijiste?" Erza exigió, entrecerrando los ojos a la burlona muchacha.

"Oh, ¿tus oídos tampoco funcionan?" Mira se burlaba. "Estoy diciendo que no tienes talento, chica espada".

"Eso es TRAMP. ¡ESTÁS BAJANDO!" Erza rugió, agarrando una espada y lanzándose hacia adelante. Los ojos de Mira brillaron de alegría.

"Tráelo, lata. Tal vez puedas enterrarme en tu arsenal de insuficiencia".

Goku retrocedió cuando los dos magos comenzaron a pelear, colocando silenciosamente la espada sobre la mesa. Se alejó y se sentó junto a Levy, suspirando mientras apoyaba la cabeza con las manos. Levy levantó la vista justo a tiempo para mirar a Puck bajo la barra de Erza y barrer las piernas de la pelirroja.

"¿Cuál lo comenzó esta vez?"

"Mira".

"Hmmm ... creo que está aburrida sin sus hermanos cerca".

"Sí ... ¿crees que deberíamos intentar detenerlos?" Preguntó Goku. Viendo como Mira recogió una mesa y la tiró a Erza. Solo para que el caballero lo recorte por la mitad, corra hacia adelante y mire a Mira en la cara.

"Ummm ... no. Probablemente sea mejor dejarlos salir de sus sistemas".

"... ¿Crees que estaría bien si me uní?" pregunto seriamente

Levy levantó una ceja. "... ¿Realmente quieres meterte entre esos dos?"

"¡Morón de metal!"

"Satánica Skank!"

"…No." Goku suspiró, su cabeza se deslizó fuera de sus brazos y golpeó la mesa con un golpe.

"No lo creo". Levy se rió entre dientes.

Antes de que Goku pudiera responder, las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe. El maestro Makarov entró caminando. "Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar-"

"¡Tómate esa arpía blindada!" Mira rugió. Apartando la espada de Erza de su mano, el mago tomó el caballero y la giró, tirándola hacia la entrada.

Makarov solo tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos cuando la chica acorazada se estrelló contra él, enviando al maestro enano volando para chocar con un joven que había entrado detrás de él. Los tres cayeron en una maraña de miembros, maldiciones y, por alguna razón, fuego.

"¡Ouch! ¡Suéltame!" El chico rugió, tratando de empujar a los dos de él. Cuando Goku comenzó a caminar, Levy lo seguía, se hizo evidente que el chico era la fuente del fuego. El fuego salía de su boca mientras intentaba empujar a los otros dos, solo para que Erza retrocediera furiosa, manteniéndolos a todos en el suelo.

En el fondo, Mira se había derrumbado en un ataque de risa, completamente impenitente al hecho de que esencialmente había asaltado a su maestro del gremio.

Goku fue a ayudar, agarró el brazo de Erza y la sacó de la pila, ayudándola a ponerse de pie mientras Levy ayudaba a Makarov a levantarse, el maestro gimiendo de malditos mocosos todo el tiempo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Goku.

"Multa." Erza respondió, mirando a Mira que todavía estaba doblada en un ataque de risa. Goku miró al nuevo chico, quien ya se había puesto de pie y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo valiente para mirar a todos a la vez.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Goku, aprovechando la oportunidad para tener una idea de él. El chico era un poco más bajo que él, probablemente algunos años más joven también. Pero él también tenía un cuerpo robusto, apretado con los músculos. También tenía el pelo rosado, lo que Goku pensó que era bastante bueno, aunque un poco extraño.

El niño resopló, "Duh, tomará mucho más que eso para lastimarme. ¡Oye viejo!" se volvió hacia Makarov, "¿Cuál es el trato? ¿Por qué demonios me atacaron antes de que incluso atravesara la puerta?"

"¡Hablarás con el maestro con respeto!" Erza exigió, puntualmente golpeando al niño. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, agarrando su mandíbula y gruñendo a Erza.

"¡Woah! Sostenlo, mocosos" Las manos de Makarov se expandieron, agarrando a los dos y separándolos antes de que pudiera comenzar una pelea. "Natsu, por favor cálmate, Erza es un poco protectora de las personas que le importan, no quiso decir nada con eso".

"Tch, lo que sea." El chico gruñó, lanzando una última mirada literalmente ardiente al caballero antes de mirar hacia otro lado, refunfuñando para sí mismo.

"Eso está mejor. Ahora Erza, deja de golpear a la gente. Es grosero".

"Sí, Erza". Mira se rió, todavía un poco sin aliento "Al menos conéctelo primero". Erza fulminó con la mirada a la chica demonio, solo para que Makarov le pusiera una mano en el hombro.

"Erza". Su voz cortó su ira y ella respiró hondo, calmándola. "Bien, ahora permíteme presentarte a tu nuevo miembro del gremio". Señaló al niño.

"Natsu Dragneel." Él gruñó.

Makarov sonrió. "Genial, ahora te quedas aquí un minuto y nos conocemos, volveré, tengo que ir a buscar el sello de la marca de hadas ... Mira, ¿sabes dónde está?"

"¿Qué diablos debería saber?"

"Cierto. Volveré en un momento". Makarov trotó, murmurando para sí mismo sobre dónde podría haberlo dejado, probablemente en el segundo piso en algún lugar.

Detrás de él, las hadas más jóvenes se reunieron alrededor del recién llegado. Goku se adelantó agarrando la mano de Natsu y dándole una sacudida.

"Encantado de conocerte Natsu, ¡soy Son Goku! Así que ... eres un mago de fuego".

"Mago de fuego." Natsu se burló. "Soy mucho más que cualquier mago de fuego. Soy un asesino de dragones de fuego".

"¿Mataste a un dragón?" Goku exclamó.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Solo uso magia para luchar contra dragones".

"Oh ... ¿dónde aprendiste ese tipo de magia?"

"Un dragón me lo enseñó también a mí". Natsu captó las miradas que le daban los demás. "¿Qué?"

"Déjame entenderlo." Preguntó Goku. "Un dragón te enseñó a matar dragones".

"Sí…?" Natsu respondió, ¿cuál fue su punto?

"Debe haber sido un dragón bastante estúpido".

"¡Qué!" Natsu gritó, sus ojos se encendieron de nuevo. "Igneel es increíble, es el hombre más inteligente de todos los tiempos. Puede ser capaz de superar a cualquiera".

"Hmm ..." Goku se frotó la barbilla pensando. "Creo que me gustaría luchar contra un dragón".

"¿Qué crees que podrías vencer a un dragón?" Natsu resopló mirando a Goku. "No seas estúpido, Igneel se quemaría débilmente como tú hasta el punto".

"Claro que podría. Solía golpear a los dinosaurios en casa todo el tiempo, solo son grandes lagartos. Un dragón es solo un dinosaurio con alas, ¿no? ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?"

"¡Bien, eso es!" Rugió Natsu. Su puño se encendió, y se lanzó a Goku. Goku lo atrapó, devolviéndole la sonrisa al cazador de dragones. La sonrisa vaciló cuando sintió que su mano comenzó a picar. Desapareció completamente cuando el puño de Natsu explotó, enviando a Goku al aire en una explosión de fuego.

Goku se enderezó en el aire y aterrizó con los pies encima de una mesa, lanzando las armas de Erza a través del pasillo. Goku miró su mano, la piel ahora de color rojo brillante y cruda. "¿Ese fuego realmente me quemó?" Goku murmuró. Cerró la mano con fuerza y silbó cuando la piel cruda se frotó contra sí misma. "oh ... las quemaduras son bastante dolorosas ..."

"La garra del dragón de fuego!"

La cabeza de Goku se alzó bruscamente, olvidando el dolor cuando Natsu vino volando hacia él, con su pierna extendida y envuelta en llamas. Goku se agachó, sintiendo un calor abrasador en la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando Natsu pasó. El luchador se levantó de golpe y golpeó su puño contra la espalda de Natsu y lo envió disparado hacia el techo.

Natsu logró enderezarse, al igual que Goku, y golpeó los pies primero en una de las vigas del gremio. Su fuego se disparó desde sus piernas y se lanzó hacia Goku. El puño de los cazadores de dragones estalló en llamas mientras avanzaba hacia el artista marcial como un meteorito.

"¡Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego!"

Para no quedarse atrás, Goku se tensó y se lanzó hacia arriba, empujando hacia arriba para enfrentarse al ataque de los magos de fuego.

Chocaron en el aire, Goku empujó a Natsu hacia atrás, incluso mientras sentía que las llamas quemaban su piel.

Tuvo que terminar esto rápidamente, extendió su mano libre y agarró la muñeca de Natsu. Ignorando el ardor, tiró hacia abajo, tirando del cazador de dragones debajo de él y golpeando su pierna contra las entrañas de Natsu.

El cazador de dragones se fue disparando hacia abajo, atravesando la mesa y dejando una impresión en el suelo. Natsu gruñó, forzándose hacia arriba, cuando sintió que algo se atoraba contra su garganta, empujándolo hacia abajo. Goku estaba de pie sobre él, con un bastón rojo cereza agarrado en su mano y presionando contra su cuello.

Goku lo miró por un momento y luego sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría. "Sabes, olvidé decir esto antes, ¡pero bienvenido a Fairy Tail! ¡Creo que encajarás bien!"

Natsu parpadeó, su ira se extinguió repentinamente por la completa actitud de Goku. Goku retiró su bastón del cuello de Natsu y le tendió la mano. Natsu parpadeó por un segundo, luego sonrió, tomó la mano ofrecida y Goku lo ayudó a levantarse.

"Gracias ... creo que me va a gustar aquí también. Eres muy fuerte".

"Gracias, tú también. No creo que haya sentido nada tan caliente en mi vida". Goku sonrió, agitando sus manos quemadas en el aire y soplando sobre ellas en un intento de enfriarlas. Natsu sonrió, repentinamente sintiéndose mucho mejor por unirse a este gremio. Aun así, solo había una cosa que hacer ahora.

"... Quiero una revancha".

"En cualquier momento que desee." Goku sonrió.

"¡QUE DEMONIOS!" El grito rompió su enfoque, Makarov había regresado al pasillo, agarrando el sello de Fairy Tail en su mano. "Me doy la espalda literalmente durante cinco minutos, ¿y malditos mocosos destruyen el lugar?"

Goku miró a su alrededor. Había marcas de quemaduras en el suelo, y un montón de armas de Erza sobresalían de las mesas y paredes. Probablemente era bueno que hubiera tan pocos magos aquí hoy, alguien podría haberse ensartado.

También parte del techo estaba en llamas.

Sin embargo, en realidad no fue tan malo. Por alguna razón, Gray se aferraba a una de las vigas, agarrando sus pantalones con una mano mientras disparaba hielo a las llamas para apagarlos.

De alguna manera, Goku no creía que Makarov lo viera de esa manera. Makarov no se veía feliz, estaba pisando fuerte hacia él y Natsu con la ira en su rostro. Makarov enfrenta el castigo prometido, incluso podría estar dispuesto a hacer ... ESO.

Goku tragó saliva.

Goku agarró la muñeca de Natsu y corrió hacia las puertas del gremio.


End file.
